Naruto the Huntsmen
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Part 1 of 2 - Complete
1. Chapter 1 Falling from the sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**

**Naruto's Weapon - I am going to let the reviewers give me ideas for the weapon, and my favorite gets their weapon picked.**

**Story Start!**

'Okay, falling out of the sky?' A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes thought as he looked at himself falling out of the sky itself, as the ground got closer. 'Check. The feeling of chakra going through my body?' The boy thought as he tried to sense if he could feel any chakra going through his body, and while he could feel an energy it wasn't chakra. That meant no chakra for some reason, so he didn't give that a check.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, and moments before this happened he was suppose to have been dying of having Kurama extracted from him. Strange, because he didn't exactly remember what happened after that point. Naruto looked down at the forest bellow him, before he saw a group of people falling from the sky not far away. He felt pretty neutral towards everything actually, because he could tell for a fact that this was not his world.

There wasn't any chakra in the air, and without chakra in the air or in his body that meant he couldn't use his jutsu. Also, not very big of a deal when his body itself was trained to be way passed civilian standerds. Anyway, he still felt energy in him, just not chakra. That meant he still had a natural enhancer in him, so he could defend himself in this world. He trusted his friends to be able to defeat Madara, and eventually find a way to bring him back. They were his friends after all... and the ground was starting to look a lot closer than it had before!

'I wonder?' Naruto thought for a moment as he braced himself to land in the trees, and he channelled whatever energy inside him through his body like he would have done with chakra. Naruto landed perfectly on the ground, and a small crater appeared where he landed. Naruto shivered as the shock of the landing went through his body, before he slowly stood back up and made sure that everything was in place.

"... Fuck that hurt!" Naruto shouted as he cursed and rubbed his knees in annoyance, and his cursing was stopped when he heard a noise behind him and saw a black bear-like creature with spikes made from bone coming from it's back. It also seemed to have a bear mask made of bone, with red veins running along it. Naruto stared at the bear for a moment, and it stared at him.

"... Well aren't you ugly." Naruto commented dryly to the curious bear, before he sweat dropped when it started growling at him and got on it's hind legs.

"Grrrrrrrr." The bear growled lowly, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" Naruto asked, before he ducked under a paw strike from the bear and saw the tree that the bear did hit start to crack before falling down to the ground. "... I am going to take that as a no." Naruto said to himself with a smile, but he ended up cracking his knuckles in preperation for a good challenge anyway. The bear roared and charged at Naruto, before Naruto made the bring it on motion with his hands.

Naruto was about to hit the bear, before he looked behind the bear and started to sweat before he turned tail and started to run away. The bear was NOT alone, because right behind it were at least fourty identical bears.

"Oh fucking Sage! Where the hell am I!?" Naruto yelled in panic as he ran with a comical expression on his face, and he winced with each step he took. Okay, so maybe he should have tried landing in a different position that what he had landed in. He also winced when he felt a pain where his seal should have been... and he also felt a pain coming out of his tailbone for some reason? His head also hurt a little, like something had pushed it's way through his skull.

"Helloooo?"

Naruto blinked when he heard the sound of a woman's voice not far away from where he was, and just when he was about to burst through a set of bushes to escape from the strange bear things the bushes moved around and a girl with wave blonde hair and purple eyes stuck her head out.

"Ruby is that you?" She asked for a moment, before she saw Naruto running towards her... being chased by a large group of Ursa. She sweat dropped for a moment, and in a deadpan responce she answered her own question. "Nope."

Naruto was so surprised that another person appeared that he forgot to change directions when running and ran right into her. The two of them were sent tumbling to the ground, before she ended up looking at the sky on her back while Naruto kept tripping over his feet before he face planted into a tree. She was pretty sure he heard a gasp of surprise coming from the trees when he entered the small clearing, before he shook his head and cleared the dust out of it. Naruto ran over to help the girl up, but he saw she was already standing and dusting herself off. She looked over to see him coming at her, before she grinned.

"Well hello tall, blonde, and foxy. I'm Yang Xiao Long, have you seen a girl wearing a red hood around here?" The girl named Yang stated just as the Ursa burst through the bushes and glared at Naruto, while ignoring Yang completely. She whistled in amazement at how he had already managed to piss off so many Ursa into chasing him around.

"I haven't seen a red girl, just you and these ugly bears... Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto said as he introduced himself with his last name first, before he was tackled to the ground by an Ursa. Naruto placed his feet on the bear's chest, before sending it flying into the air with an amount of strength that surprised even him. That was strength about equal to what he had when he used Sage Mode, and when he use that he was able to throw a creature the size of a small mountain around.

"What did you do to make these guys angry?" Yang asked as she watched the bear fly through the sky, before it came back down and broke it's neck on impact. Now, being a 17 year old girl she had a good amount of appreciation for boys with good bodies, and the guy in front of her had a great one. His jacket and shirt were in tatters, so she was able to see just how muscled the tanned teen was.

"I might have called them ugly. Help... please." Naruto stated as he punched a bear in the face and knocked it's head right off it's body. He gave a palm thrust to one going at his side, and he sent of bursat of his new energy through. The whole creature expanded before it exploded, and Yang nodded to herself at the impressive display.

"Naw, you look like you have everything taken care of." Yang said in amusement, before she jerked her arms forward and her two yellow bracelets turned into the metal boxing gloves with a hole on the front. Despite what she said, she was still going to help out. Leaving a guy that was clearly exhausted from something before this, and letting him fight a group of Ursa was going to leave a stain on her conscious. She was about to start punching, before shesweat dropped when she saw that the bears were still ignoring her in favor of going after Naruto.

That and he was already nearly done with most of the group. She still jumped in and punched one of the bears in the face, and her weapon fired an explosive bullets right into it's head and sent it flying. These creatures were actually pretty durable, which made the fact Naruto was knocking their heads off even more impressive.

'Why is my body so slow?' Naruto thought after a moment when he realized he was barely moving at Genin speed. It was like all his speed had been turned into pure power, of course he was still moving way faster than a civilian, but compared to his usual Jonin speed it was why slower than what he was keeping used to. It felt like he was a new genin again... with super strength. He felt something bumb against his back, and turned his head to see Yang standing back to back with him.

"You are a strange fighter foxy. Don't like weapons?" Yang asked with a smirk on her face as she unleashed a devastating five punch combo to another Ursa's chest, before knocking it through the trees.

"I like weapons, I just don't have any." Naruto said when he remembered that he didn't have any of his usual Kunai or Shuriken with him right now. He would have had them all taken care of by now if he had an actual weapon, but right now he was simply weaponless and the only person he had as back up was Yang... Naruto slapped his own forehead for forgetting something so important. Placing his hands in a plus sign he grinned when he activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu... only to frown when nothing happened. He twitched when he remembered that he had no chakra.

"I bet I could get my sister to make you the perfect weapon for you later." Yang said as the number of Ursa dwindled down until there was only one of them left, and Naruto sweat dropped when the bear just looked at him for a second. Then it yelped before falled face first to the ground with some weird weapon sticking out of the back of it's neck.

"... I could take taken it." Yang said after a moment when a girl wearing a large black ribbon on her head, with long black hair and yellow eyes came from behind the bear. Naruto thought for a moment that she looked a lot like a cat, before she turned her eyes to him and gave him an understanding look. She pulled her weapon out of the bear, before catching it in her hand.

"I didn't know that any Faunus were attending class this year. I'm Blake Belladonna." The black haired girl said, and one word she said stuck in Naruto's head.

"Faunus? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, and his question through both girls through a loop. How did this guy not know what he was, or even what a Faunus was in the first place? The proof was right on his head, and sticking from his tailbone for crying out loud!

""You... really don't know what a Faunus is do you?" Blake asked when she realized he was being completely serious, and Naruto nodded with a frustrated look. He still hafd no idea what was going on, and not only was he attacked by a weird group of bears but now he was being called a Faunus!

"No, I have absolutely no clue what that is." Naruto said before he saw Yang holding a long orange furred fox tail in her hands, one that looked just like Kurama's did. Naruto followed the path of the tail, before he turned his head and saw that the tail was coming out of his own tailbone. He started to sweat as he moved his hands up to the sore spots on his head, and when he touched two new objects sticking out of his skull he realized that something had truly gone wrong when he had came here. 'Calm down Naruto, you can figure this out. SO what if you have a long bushy fox tail, and so what if Kurama's freaky orange rabbity ears are sticking out of your head.' Naruto thought in panic.

"What the hell is happening!?"

Okay, maybe that wasn't handling the situation very well.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto is a Fox Faunus... with Rabbit ears like Kurama. I figured this would be the perfect story for that, because Faunus are actually apart of RWBY. The funny part is that even if Naruto is added to this story, since he introduced himself last name first it would go from RWBY to RWUBY. That would still sound a lot like Ruby, and lets face it. The owner of the school would be happy to have such 'talent' like Naruto in his school.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 PONY

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**I have decided... that none of the ideas for weapons were usable. Elemental weapons would not work, nor would a lot of your ideas. The only two that would have worked were the 'Bow and Arrow Daggers' and the 'Cannon Staff'. **

**Story Start!**

"Why are you following us?" Yang asked as she looked back at Naruto, before she looked at his ears and tail again. Rabbit ears, and a long fox tail... how the hell does that even happen!? It made her brain fry just trying to figure out how a fox and rabbit would even think of getting together. Weren't they like natural enemies or something!?

"I am not following you... okay I am following you." Naruto corrected when he saw them both give him strange looks.

"Why?" Blake asked the Fox/Rabbit Faunus, because most Faunus were rather suspicious around humans.

"I may or may not know where I am, and I might be following you two because I have no place I might be able to go." Naruto said as he looked away from them to hide his amusement when Yang gave him a dull look. It was obvious that she had no idea what he had just said, before she seemed to perk up.

"Well you are welcome to join our team!" Yang said with a cheezy thumbs up, while Blake gave a nod of approval to both the idea and how Yang was treating Naruto. Humans almost never treated Fauna like people, and more like the animals they looked like. Normally a person would be making a hunting joke about either the fox or rabbit parts of Naruto.

"Thanks Yang, I won't let you down!" Naruto said as he returned her thumbs up with one of his own. Naruto heard a ripping sound, before his jacket fell to pieces around his body. He looked down at his now revealed chest, and blinked a few times.

'Mama likes what she is seeing.' Yang thought as she looked at the pure definition that was Naruto's upper body, while even Blake had to look away from the Faunus that was now currently shirtless.

"Well dang, that was my last shirt." Naruto said before shrugging, and acting like it didn't happen. He looked at Blake, the smart one of the group, and she tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. "So what are you two doing in the forest anyway?" Naruto asked, and Blake nodded her head once and looked up at the sun slightly.

"We are doing an initiation ceremony, and have to find artifacts that will decide what our teams are." Blake told him simply, and Naruto sniffed the air for a second when a weird smell drifted in his nose. He blinked for a second, before he twitched his nose and breathed strangely. His face scrunched up, and Yang started looking at him with a look that meant she was holding back a laugh.

"Ah-ah-ah-ACHOOOO!" Naruto sneezed violently, and Yang jumped out of the way when Naruto's tail swished and sent dozens of foot long orange needles at her at near bullet speed. She looked shocked though when each needle went THROUGH the trees, before impaling themselves in the ground. The needles were actually glowing orange too now that she looked at them.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she ran up to Naruto and grabbed his tail and looked at it closely. She couldn't see a single fur missing from his tail, and it seemed like they grew back right after he fired them.

"That was pretty neat." Blake said as Naruto looked at Yang with an annoyed glare for grabbing his new, and still sore, tail. Yang grinned and pointed the fluffy tip of his tail at another tree, before she squeezed his tail and the hairs stood on end. Naruto yelped slightly from shock, and orange needles shot out of his tail by the dozens and started shooting like a machine gun as they put little holes in the tree until the tree started to fall down.

Yang grinned with stars in her eyes as she looked at Naruto.

"I didn't know you could use fox tails like guns." The blond haired girl stated, and Blake palmed her forehead when Naruto jerked his tail from her hands. Naruto looked at her with fire in his eyes, and she gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Start running." Naruto warned her, and Blake chuckled lightly when Yang looked lost.

"Huh?" Yang asked, not having heard him talk properly the first time around. She didn't miss the glare though, and that spoke volumes about what he might have stated.

"Start. Running... Now." Naruto said slowly, and Yang turned tail and started running comically with Naruto chasing her in a mock rage. Blake shrugged before she started chasing after them hopping not to lose them. Sometimes she thought that she was the only mature person here. It made her wonder what kind of life these two have lived that turned them so care free in life.

"The Rabbit Fox is chasing me!" Yang yelled mockingly, before she stopped just before she could fall off the side of a cliff. She waved her arms around trying to maintain her balance and stop herself from falling, before she felt Naruto bump into her from behind and now they were both barely hanging off the side of the cliff.

"Oh crap." Naruto muttered when Blake burst from the bushes, and knocked all three of the off the side of the small cliff.

"I hate you two." Blake stated right before they started tumbling down the cliff, and Naruto wrapped his tail around a fallen root before bouncing and changing his position so that he was running down the cliff instead. Blake used her weapon and dug it into the side of the cliff, before she started to run down safely as the extending wire on her weapon let her safely run. Yang activated her weapon, before punching the air under her and creating an explosion that slowed the speed she was falling. She then punched the side of the cliff, and she twirled and punche dthe air just before she hit the ground. She ended up landing nicely, while Naruto and Blake landed moments after her without injury.

"Yelp... that was fun." Naruto said, before Blake grabbed one of his Rabbit ears softly and gave it a careful tug. Naruto flinched slightly, before he saw her smiling lightly.

"Hey Blake... is this the place?" Yang asked as they saw a small ruin with pedestals that each had chess pieces on them. Naruto looked at them strangely for a moment, before he looked at the one that looked like some kind of weird pony.

"What are these things anyway?" Naruto asked as he picked up the golden pony thing with his tail and tossed it up in the air a few times. He wanted to practice doing as much stuff with this new tail as possible, and Yang looked at his fluffy and deadly tail in jealousy for a moment. It was like having another arm for him, and Naruto was actually used to having extra hands from using Kurama's old chakra. This was actually a piece of cake for him to get used to, before he knew it Yang took the pony thing and showed it to Blake.

"How about the pony?" Yang asked with a cheesy grin, and Blake rolled her eyes before walking over in Naruto's direction.

"Sure... Hey Naruto, I was wondering how you got here. Do you think you can tell us?" Blake asked, and Naruto shrugged. He himself had no clue how he got here, just that it was somebody elses fault.

"All I got is that I was falling from the sky... and that I hit the ground on my feet." Naruto told her simply, and she nodded to herself when her ears picked up no lying in his voice. He was being completely truthful, which would explain why he had no weapon... then again that tail of his was dangerous.

"Do you mind if I... touch your tail?" Blake asked after a moment. There was something she wanted to test out, but she knew how some Fauna were about people touching their tails when they had them. She was surprised when Naruto moved his tail around so that it was in front of her, because now he was just looking at another one of the chess pieces. Blake put her hands on his tail, before gently running her hand over it.

'At least she has the sense not to yank on it.' Naruto thought to himself.

'Holy... This thing is like pure muscle, but it is still so amazingly fluffy and soft. That, and it gives off such a nice warmth to it.' Blake thought for a moment, before letting go of the tail.

"Hey, it looks like some other pieces are missing." Yang said, and the others noticed that she was right. Other pieces were missing, which means that other people had already been here.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." Blake said with a small frown on her face when she saw that both black knights had been taken. She wondered for a moment why they were placed like this, and wondered if they had something to do with the team placements before they all looked up into the air when they heard a loud high pitches scream of terror.

*Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*

"Some girls in danger!" Yang said as she prepared to go see what was going on, before Naruto grabbed her arm when saw Blake's worried face.

"I don't think going to the sound of screaming is a good thing right now. That was a scream of fright, not one before dying... also that was a male scream." Naruto said in deadpan at the last part, and Yang looked at him with a surprised face. She was dea sure that had been a girls scream, and she was about to question him before she saw the twitching Rabbit ears on his head.

"Really? Well I'll be darned... Hey Blake, how much you wanna bet that the scream was from that flirty blond boy... Jaune I think his name was?" Yang asked with a grin on her face, and Blake just looked away from her.

"No bet." The black haired girl responded with an even tone, even though she was worried for Jaune's safety. She was worried for everyone's safety, because they were all comrades here. She was also pretty sure that the only person that would scream in terror was the blond boy Jaune, so she wouldn't be stupid enough to make a bet about it.

"There are more people here?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Yang hung one of her arms over his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Well first there are me and Blake here-" Yang started before being interupted by Blake.

"Blake and I is the correct way to say that." Blake told her without looking at them.

"Right, anyway. Then there is my little sister Ruby. She wears this red hood, and had a big foldable scythe that doubles as a sniper. Then there is that blond boy with the lame pick up lines Jaune. If you see a boy wearing green chinese clothes with black and pink hair, thats Lie Ren. There is this arrogant girl with a rapier, she is Weiss and beware of her. She has some serious anger issues." Yang started, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at some of the descriptions of these people, while Yang just continued. "Then their is this crazy orange haired girl Nora. She has this cannon that turns into a hammer, while still being a cannon. She never shuts up, and might be on drugs." Yang explained, and neither Naruto nor Blake could keep a comment out of their heads.

'You can't either.' Naruto and Blake thought in unison.

"The last person I remember is Pyrrha. She has this awesome spear that turns into a rifle, and she wears read and gold armor to match her red hair... the girl has good fashion sense. You would like her, she has a feisty look to her. Nothing a stud like you can't handle." Yang teased as Naruto pushed her away, before he wrapped his tail around her and hung her upside down in the air.

"How long do you think it would take for the blood to rush to her head, and keep her quiet?" Naruto asked dryly, and Blake played along lightly.

"Fifteen... Thirty minutes max." Blake said, and Yang grinned when Naruto put her back on her feet. Yang was liking thesee two already; they knew how to play the game and win. Worthy teasing opponents. Blake and Naruto both looked up at the sky when they heard something falling down.

What was that red thing getting closer?

**Chapter End.**

**I might just have Naruto stick with his tail and his fists being his main weapon. Those needles would be dangerous weapons, but thank you all for the weapon ideas. Even if I don't use them I appreciate you thinking of them... but some of them were plain silly for a story like this. Who in this world would have the knowledge to make elemental weapons, because Naruto himself doesn't know how to. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Did that just happen?

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Yang asked Naruto and Blake as the looked up at the sky with blank or surprised looks on their faces. Yang looked at Blake and saw her pointing up with her hand, while Naruto held his arms out to catch the falling girl... who by the red hood he would say is Ruby. Yang looked up, before she blinked when she saw her little sister falling out of the sky while waving her arms around.

"Heeeeaaaaaaads uuuuuuup!" The red hooded girl shouted in panic, before Naruto saw a blond haired boy crash right into her in mid-air and send both of them flying into the branches of the nearest tree. Naruto blinked at how perfectly timed the two had collided, before lowering his arms when he realized that he didn't have to catch Ruby... she had been knocked out of the air and into a tree by a blond dude that he would assume was Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked when the trio looked up into the tree and saw a dazed Ruby shaking her head. Jaune was hanging upside down, and not much longer later Ruby seemed to right herself.

"Ug! What hit me?" Ruby asked, before she heard coughing and saw Jaune looking at her sheepishly.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said in embarrassment, today was not his day... and neither was yesterday or the day before that. Now that he thought about it no day seemed to be his day. Naruto's tail stiffened and he turned his head to the forest to see an Ursa coming out of the woods. Naruto got into battle position, before he saw a small pink explosion behind the bear. The bear fell forward, and an orange haired gril rolled off the top of the girl.

"Aww... It's broken." She said with a pout, before she jumped on top of the dead animals head and started looking at it like it was a bunny. The trio raised their eyebrows in sync when a boy dressed in green chinese clothes came from behind the bear panting.

"Nora... never do that again." Lei Ren and Naruto couldn't help but comment.

"She isn't there anymore!" Naruto shouted, and Lei Ren looked to see Nora wasn;t on top of the Ursa anymore. Now she was looking at a golden rook piece, before she grinned and started singing after grabbing the rook.

"I'm queen of the ca-stle~! I'm queen of the ca-stle~!" Nora started singing while she played with the rook piece, and honestly Naruto was left speechless for a moment when he saw how cheerful this girl was. She started running back to her partner when he yelled her name though, and Naruto couldn't help himself anymore.

"I don't know what she is on... but I want some too." Naruto said with a grin, before Yang punched him in the arm for saying that. He was still grinning though.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked herself out loud before a red haired girl ran out of the forest, and then trees fell behind her as a giant black scorpian covered in bone armor with a golden stinger burst through the trees after her. Naruto nodded his head as the red head jumped through the claws of the scorpian tried to gut her. She was skilled to be able to dodge that so narrowly without looking, and she had some endurance to since she wasn't even breathing hard.

"Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she prepared to hug her sister, and before the two of them could hug Nora popped up between them.

"Nora!" The orange haired girl yelled her own name, and ended up stopping the sisters from hugging.

"Naruto!" Naruto yelled, and Nora grinned at him for joining in on the fun. She didn't know that many people that would be willing to play along with her hyper activeness.

"Did that girl just run here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked, and before Yang could explode she saw Naruto pointing up at the sky as a shadow passed over them.

"That is one big bird." Naruto commented, and everyone heard the sound of Weiss yelling something from the bird.

"How could you leave me!?"

"I said jump." Ruby said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"She is gonna fall." Blake commented dryly, and Naruto chuckled lightly. This was all so much fun just listening to these people talk, but he yeled when he felt Nora pulled on his tail.

"She'll be fine." Ruby told Blake, before Lei Ren commented in a deadpan tone.

"She's falling."

"Ten bucks that when Jaune jumps out of the tree to catch her that he forgets about gravity." Naruto said as he saw Jaune grin as he prepared to jump out of the tree to catch the white wearing girl, and Ren looked at him strangely.

"How can a person forget about gravity?" Ren asked, before Naruto and the group heard a thump and saw Jaune on the ground with Weiss sitting on top of him looking at her fingernails.

"Like that." Naruto told him, before Pyrrha came crashing in front of them after she got knocked off the ground by the Deathstalker's claw.

"Great, the gangs all here... now we can die togeth-" Yang started before trees in the forest started falling down as a small group of Ursa came crashing through the forest. They all glared at Naruto personally, and the Ursa in the group pointed at Naruto with one of it's claws. Yang looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "What did you do this time?" Yang asked, before Naruto shrugged and helped Pyrrha back to her feet.

"No clue, but if anyone wants to fight them I will kill big ugly over there." Naruto said as he pointed at the Deathstalker coming closer to them. He was in the mood for some good one on one, and creepy over there was going to be a good test.

"You don't have a weapon... or a shirt." Ruby said as she spoke the obvious in a deadpan tone, before Naruto started running towards the Deathstalker at Genin speed. He may have Sage Level punching power, but his speed was seriously cut without chakra for some reason.

"You get um Foxy!" Yang yelled encouragingly, and Naruto turned his head to grin at her for a moment, before looking back at the scorpian. Naruto jumped up in the air to get over one of the claw, and twicting around he avoided the stinger. Still in mid-air Naruto put his feet on the bottom of the Deathstalker's extended tail before he used major leg strength and pushed off. Naruto landed in front of the creature, before doing a back flip to dodge it's tail.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted in victory when he grabbed the oversized creatures tail, and he started spinning his body around as he lifted the large creature off the ground. Naruto started spinning faster and faster until both he and the creature were both a blur of motion, and then he picked a spot in the sky and launched the Deathstalker straight up into the sky... until it collided with the giant black bird with a bone mask.

Naruto took a sinhgle step before falling straight to the ground out of dizziness.

"Did he just throw a Deathstalker into the sky and hit a giant bird?" Black asked with actual amazement in her voice at the freaking amazing feat. Ren whistled as he watched both giant creatures start falling to the ground some distance away from them, while Nora started jumping and clapping in amusement.

"Do it again!" The happy girl shouted to Naruto.

'FUCK! I think that thing nicked me!' Naruto thought with a wince as he felt his vision start to fade, before he mentally forced his tired body to get up. Shaking his head, Naruto looked at his rips and saw a shallow cut with something black mixed in with his blood. Naruto ran up to the ground, and thankfully he seemed to have kept his super healing because the wound was already healed by the time he got back.

"That was awesome Rabbit dude... Fox dude... Rabbit/Fox person?" Jaune said awkwardly as the Ursa ran back into the forest when they saw they were once again out numbers. Naruto stuck his ttongue out at them, before turning back to Jaune and holding his hand out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto greeted with a smile, before he was pat on the back roughly by Yang and her metal Gauntlet things.

"He's a Faunus." Weiss pointed out with a frown on her face, but she was the only one that seemed to even care about that fact. Pyrrha stepped forward and looked at Naruto with a keen eye, before she smiled at him and held her hand out.

"I'm Pyrrha, nice to meet you. That was some impressive lifting you did." The red haired girl complimented with a smile on her face, and Naruto took her hand in his own with a grin.

"Honestly, I have thrown bigger things than that puny punk before." Naruto said truthfully when he remembered throwing Kurama onto his back inside the seal, or the times he tossed summon creatures, or that time he threw the Satori when he had a hole in his stomach, or the time he lifted the Sage Toad statues for training. This thing may have been the size of a bus, but Naruto had still thrown way bigger.

"Can you throw me into the air!?" Nora asked with a grin on her face as she invaded Naruto's bubble. Naruto looked at Yang with a pleading look to get this girl away from him, and she just sent him a mocking grin.

"Go ahead... she won't stop unless you do it." Ren told Naruto after a few moments, and with a shrug Naruto placed his hand at Nora's waist... and then he threw her straight up into the air. The group looked at her fly higher and higher... and higher, and again higher. Then when she was no longer visible to the human eye she started to come back down, and Jaune looked at Naruto with some fear. He did NOT want to get hit by one of Naruto's punches if he could throw a person that high.

"Whoops?" Naruto stated in a questioning voice when he realized he may have thrown her to hard, and he was about to panic about getting her into danger, before she started to fall slower as her Canon/Hammer ejected a parashoot from the tip and she came down safely. She was even standing on part of the Hammer!

"Wow... I never thought that would have come in handy." Ren said out loud as his friend touched down on the ground gently, and the parashoot was sucked back up into the Hammer/Canon.

"Did that girl have a parashoot in her weapon?" Blake asked once more using a monotone voice, and Naruto thought about it for a second before his brain hurt. He didn't want to think about weapons anymore, not until he figured out how to make his new energy work like chakra.

"You just love asking questions don't you?" Yang asked with a small grin on her face, before everyone noticed the trees falling again to reveal what was now a miniature army of Ursa glaring at their group, with the Ursa in the lead glaring at Naruto.

"No seriously, what did you do to make them so angry?" Ruby asked, before Weiss answered for him.

"He's a Fauna, he was likely just being annoying." Weiss said with a bitter tone to her voice, while Blake looked at her in disapproval at how she was talking.

"I was being annoying, but being a Fauna has nothing to do with it. I just called one of them ugly, and now this." Naruto said as he gestured towards the army of thiry or fourty more Ursa, and Jaune raised his hand.

"We have the treasures... so who is game for running away?" Jaune asked nervously, before his answer was most of the group running towards the Ursa. He lowered his arm when it seemed like his question would go unanswered. The only person that stayed behind was Ren, and that was because stamina was not his strong point. That, and it looked like the group didn't need him in the sound of dying Ursa were anything to go by.

"What is up with all the crazy people here?" Ren muttered to himself as he looked at the massacure of the Ursa with a shudder.

"1,000 Years of Death Needle Style!"

"Did you just shove needles up an Ursa's butt?"

"Bwahaahahahaaa!"

"Slow down Ruby!"

"Kick some ass Ruby!"

"You got it Yang!"

"This has gotten out of hand."

'These people are all insane in their own ways.' Jaune thought as he saw multiple explosions, and needles flying everywhere. Ren next to his sighed before he started shooting Ursa from afar with his guns. He could help out at least a little. Whent he battle finished dead Ursa covered the field, and the small group walked back with satisfied smiles on their faces. Killing creatures with no souls was really good for anger management.

"I got eight and you got six." Ruby pointed out to Weiss, and said girl scoffed slightly even though what the red hooded girl said was true.

"So what do we all do now?" Naruto asked the group, and every one stopped and thought about it. They guessed that now was the point that they would be heading back to the academy... and for Narut he hoped that he could find a new home that this school. It actually seemed like apretty fun place if they got to fight monsters.

They are about to answer his question, before the ground under Naruto exploded and a giant white snake with a bone mask shot out of the ground and swallowed him whole. The group was about to panic, before the snake suddenly twitched before collapsong on the ground as needles shot out of it's body.

"I hate snakes!"

The group watched as Naruto crawled back out of the snakes mouth with only a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"Are you okay Foxy?" Yang asked in amusement, before Naruto spat some red goop out of his mouth.

"In my life I have been eaten by two other snakes, some toads, a giant turtle, a giant monkey, and a giant chameleon... I am used to this. I just hate it more when I am eaten by a snake." Naruto said with a shiver as he remembered all the different times he had been eaten either on purpose or by accident.

Why was it always him that got eaten by random?

**Chapter End.**

**I noticed that out of all the Ninja in Naruto that Naruto has been eaten alive in more episodes than any other. Now some people took my words about weapons wrong last chapter. What I meant to say was that elemental weapons didn't fit Naruto's style. I had worded that wrong when I wrote it... Go Team RUWBY!**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Teams and MY PILLOW

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Each episode of RWBY is about 5 through 14 minutes long, so shorter chapters are because there isn't as much to work with without using two episodes in a single chapter.**

**Story Start!**

'I can't believe they just let me in the school that easily.' Naruto thought as he remembered what he had to do to get accepted... which was just get his picture taking and have some basic information recorded for future reference. Right now they were all standing in the auditorium while everyone got their teams. Naruto was currently standing next to Ruby and Yang, while he wore new clothes. They had been provided for him, and they went with his general color scheme pretty well.

Now he was dressed in an orange 'hoodie' with short sleeves, and under it he had on a long blue shirt on to match his old color scheme. His pants were pitch black jeans, and his tail was waving behind him, while he kept the rabbit ears hid under the hoodie. He was completely bare footed though, not liking these tennis shoe things people had one. While everyone was distracted by the ceremony Naruto discreetly looked at his hand and channelled his new energy, and in his open hand was a miniature orange version of his Rasengan. It was only the size of a golf ball, but it would still pack a punch if he hit anybody with it.

He was still trying to figure out how to do clones again, but progress was super slow. He couldn't even figure out how to get his energy to make the clone bodies.

He quickly dispersed it before anyone could see it. He didn't need awkward questions right now, least of all from those that hadn't seen him throw a Deathstalker thousands of feet into the air and use it to kill a Nevermore that was flying at top speed. That was still a freaking epic shot by the way, which Yang had bragged about for him.

_Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie_

At the mention of his new friends names Naruto looked up at the stage to see the four of them standing in front of the head of the school. Above them was a big TV screen with their four faces on it and the letters JNPR under their pictures.

"You four retrieved the white Rook pieces, so from this day forward you will be known as Team Juniper." The man said as the people in the room started clappig for them, before the man started talking again. "You will be lead by Jaune Arc!" The gray haired man said, and the only person that smiled for Jaune was Pyrra. Even Jaune himself looked surprised and confused about why he was being put into a position of power.

"Dead in week." Ruby whispered to Naruto jokingly, and Yang chorkled to herself lightly.

"That's rude, he has Pyrra and the others... five days before he gets himself injured." Naruto said after a moment when he saw Pyrra push Jaune playfully... and sent him to the ground on his ass. Naruto sweat dropped before he corrected himself. "Correction, now I say one days before self injury." Naruto said, and his joke even got Blake to laugh lightly.

"Oh come on, I am pretty sure the others will stop him from getting hurt... three days." Yang said, before more names started to get called. They all went up to the stage when their five pictures were on the screen, and under their photos were the letters RUWBY

"Now due to an odd number of students this year the last team with have five members. Those members are Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yang Xiao Long. You have got the white Knight pieces, so from this day forward you will work together as Team Ruby... led by Ruby Rose." The headmaster of the school stated, and Naruto gave her a pat on the back, while Yang gave her a hug. Was Naruto upset about not being leader? Nope. He didn't really care about that, because most of his life as a ninja he had only been the squad leader a few times. The only true time he led though was when he was fighting Obito and Madara.

"Good job Little Red." Naruto said with a grin, and Yang grinned like a loon next to him. With the ceremony done the small group met up with Team Juniper and they started looking for their room numbers.

"So are you guys happy with the teams?" Naruto asked as he looked at the painting on the wall, and he ignored the fact that Nora was sitting on his tail as he lifted her in the air as he walked.

"I might be a little... confused." Jaune said as they looked at the room numbers and saw that their rooms were right across from each other, but what confused him was that fact that their were only two doors.

"Don't you know that teams lives in the same room together." Weiss said in her naturally condecending tone, and both Naruto and Ren stopped and looked at who they would be rooming with.

'Darn it.' Ren thought as he looked at Nora on top of Naruto's tail, giggling to herself.

'One guy... four girls... This is going to be utter chaos.' Naruto thought with a shiver, before Ruby unlocked the door to the room while Jaune unlocked the room for his team.

"Here we are Team RUBY!" Ruby yelled in excitement as the five walked into the completely plain room with a open window and four bed... four beds.

"It's cozy..." Yang said helpfully as Ruby jumped on one of the beds with a happy sigh on her face, before Blake pointed out the obvious.

"There are four beds... and five of us." Blake said, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is the part where I offer up the chance for the bed and take the floor... isn't it?" Naruto asked, and Yang looked at him with a taunting grin. He looked at the ground with a sigh, and prepared for a cold night on the floor. Not that much different from usual actually since that was how he had been sleeping when he was training with Killer Bee.

"Yep, and I thank you for your chivalry kind sir." Yang said with a mocking bow, while using a mocking voice to speak with.

"It will do for now." Weiss said, and Naruto looked at her in shock. This room alone was bigger than his entire apartment when he was in the Leaf Village, yet she acted like she was used to bigger than this! Yang was about to jump on her bed, before she saw Naruto take one of her pillow and one of the blankets from her bed.

"You can share a bed with me, I don't mind." Blake told him neutrally, before Naruto made a motion with his tail. His tail itself was long and fluffy enough so that it would be like three people or more on one bed, because he had little doubt it would move at night.

"Somebodies got a crush!" Yang teased, with Ruby already snoring away into dream land after a stressful day.

"I do not have a... crush, but making him sleep on the floor seemed to be a little wrong to me. Not to mention that having a team member that isn't at top condition would be bad for the team." Blake said, even though there was a small blush on her face at the accusation. Naruto was a handsome guy, and now that it was mentioned her mind had wondere for a second. The blush did vanish though when the logic of her words rang true.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor." Naruto said in a manner of fact voice, before he tossed the blanket into the air and swung his tail. Dozens of smaller and weaker needles shot out of his tail and pinned the blanket to the corner of the room. He swung his tail again quickly and more needles attached it fully to the wall. Naruto jumped into his makeshift hammock, and his body sank into it so that only his long ears were visible anymore.

"That is... AWESOME!" Yang yelled as she woke up Ruby so quickly after the girl had fallen asleep. She saw Naruto shift around a lot, but the hammock stayed firmly in place without budging an inch. The sheets here were made of some really strong stuff, and Naruto's Fur Needles were pretty amazing. They even glowed a light orange that filled the room with a comforting, maybe even romantic. The orange glow was like a very soft candle light.

'Maybe this Faunus isn't that bad.' Weiss thought as she went into the bathroom to get changed into her white nightgown, while Yang just changed into pajama's right in the room.

"Thanks for the reading light." Blake told Naruto as she got a book out and turned the pages of her book towards Naruto's hammock so that she would be able to use the orange light to read.

"Here." Naruto said from inside his hammock, and Blake raised her hand to catch a small number of glowing needles. They glowed slightly brighter than the ones Naruto had above his hammock, and she smiled before she stuck them above her bed so that she could lay down and read at the same time.

"Can I get so-" Yang started before Naruto's tail hovered out of his hammock and pointed at her with an orange glow. "Never mind, I'm just fine like this." Yang said, and Naruto's tail went back inside the hammock. Blake wanted some to help her read, but his tail was not going to be everyone's night light on request.

"Good night everyone." Ruby said as Weiss walked out of the bathroom, before going to the bed she would claim as her own.

"Good night Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Foxy." Yang said with a small smile on her face when Naruto got what she was trying to do, and played along.

"Sweet dreams Ruby, Weiss, Black, and Yang." Naruto said, and Blake rolled her eyes when she realized what they were doing.

"See you in the morning Ruby, Weiss, Naruto, and Yang." Blake said even though she figured that Weiss wouldn't play alone with what they were doing, and she was right.

"Just go to bed already!" Weiss said abruptly, before she felt all four other teammates staring at her with expectant eyes. Eventually her will broke and she burried herself under the covers. "Fine! Don't let the bed bugs bite Ruby, Black, Yang, and Uzumaki! Now go to bed!" Weiss said in annoyance, and everyone grinned at having gotten to her.

'Normal knees.' Ruby thought happily as listened to her friends start to fall asleep, before drifting off to sleep herself.

"GAAAH!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Jaune scream like a girl from across the hall, before Naruto's voice was heard next.

"Not even one day... also I told you that girly scream in the forest was a boy." Naruto said in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.

Weiss just placed her pillow over her head to drown out the sound of idiots.

The first night was not off to a great start.

**Chapter End.**

**Ruby was let into the academy because she showed skill, so I feel that Naruto would be let in for the same reason. Also there is the fact that RWBY and RUWBY would still both come out and Ruby in a way. Naruto doesn't care that he isn't leader, because him leading ninja's that can bend the elements is one thing... he doesn't know what the people here are capable of to lead them properly.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Started

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

'What the hell is poking me?' Naruto thought as he was awoken from his sound sleep by the feeling of something poking him in the back. He ignored the feeling as he enjoyed the warmth of his tail coiled on top of his chest. He was starting to drift off to sleep again, before he felt something knock him up into the air and out of his hammock. Naruto landed on his feet expertly, and when he looked to see the culprits he saw Blake, Ruby, and Yang each holding up paper cards.

10 - 10 - 9.5

"Nice form... if you weren't a bunny I would say you were a cat." Yang teased, and Naruto's rabbit ears twitched in annoyance. His ears, as much as he didn't like it, were in fact bunny ears. His small DNA test the day before showed that Naruto was indeed a cross between a rabbit and a fox. That in itself was funny since his Dad was fast on his feet with good reaction time like a bunny, while his mother was the Kurama Jinchuriki before he was. His father had yellow hair, while his mother had red, making his orange ears and tail... the fact this all matched up with Kurama's old features was just annoying.

"Totally a cat." Ruby said, while Blake twitched at the constant mentioning of cats. Looking at them with an annoyed face they shifted a little on their feet.

"Why did I have to wake up?" Naruto asked, before Ruby grinned and pointed to the sleeping Weiss in her bed. Naruto raised an eye, before he saw her pointing at a whistle around her neck. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he went into the bathroom and filled up a cup full of cold water. Yang and Ruby grinned for a moment when they saw he was going along with freaking out Weiss first thing in the morning.

*Splash*

Ruby almost yelped when Naruto tossed the water in her with with a deadpan expression on his face, while Blake smiled lightly when Naruto winked at her.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face, while Naruto crossed his arms and mildly noticed that they were already dressed in the school uniform. They each had made their own personal touches though. Ruby had her hood, while Yang and Blake had their scarf and bow respectivally.

"Let the girl sleep. She seems to be having a good dream right now." Naruto stated dryly as he looked at weiss sleeping. Ruby pouted, before she remembered what she was going to have them do today.

"Hey Naruto... we are all unpacking today. Don't you have anything you need to unpack?" Ruby asked after a moment, and Naruto shook his head. Right now the only thing Naruto kind of own were the clothes he was wearing, but that didn't really bother him. His real problem was the fact he was back in school, otherwise known as hell for teens. Ruby's face fell at that fact, before she grinned when she got an idea.

"I don't need a weapon." Naruto said before she could get the chance to say what she wanted. Why did he even need one? Short range he was powerful enough to beat the shit out of nearly anything that got within arms distance of him, while he could take care of long range with his Piercing Needles. For explosive power he had the Rasengan, and if that didn't work then there was little a weapon could do that his own power couldn't. That and he was not very good at using any but the most basic weapons. He has never really had a need for them before, and he doesn't really need one now.

"You might not need it now, but who knows when one could come in handy. I say just let her make you something, otherwise she will bug you about it until you do let her." Yang said with a smug look on her face, while Naruto palmed his face when he saw the look on Ruby's face. She was pouting in the way that all 15 year old girls knew how to, and he got the feeling that she and the other's had already made him a weapon when he had spent the whole weekend sleeping to recover from the damage that was left over from the war. That and he had wanted to mourn the loss of his friends alone, because without Kurama he felt surprisingly empty now.

"She already made me a weapon... didn't she?" Naruto asked, before Ruby started to literally shake with excitement. Naruto sighed, before he smiled at her. "Okay then, hit me with what ya got." Naruto told her, before Ruby ran over to her bed and reached under it before pulling out a long orange pool about seven or so feet long. She also seemed to be having trouble carrying it, before Naruto found out why when she handed it to him. The thing must weigh at least a few hundred pounds, even though it looked light.

"It has a medium range mode, and is made of REALLY heavy metal. I figured with that freaky strength of yours, you would crush any other weapon you got your hands on." Ruby said as she reached out and twitched part of the staff for him and the staff seperated into seven sections connected by black chains. Naruto twitched the same spot and all the chains lined back together to turn it back into a single staff again. Naruto looked at it before he noticed the small blades at the ends of the pole to add balance to it. All in all at first glace it would look like any ordinally double ended spear.

'This is pretty cool.' Naruto thought after a moment, before Ruby grinned and twitched the middle link to the while thing. Naruto watched in amazement as the blades at the ends of the staff folded in on themselves and went inside the staff, before the middle section of the staff expanced from one inch in diameter to one and a half inches diameter. After that he other sections of the staff started to shrink beofre shooting into the middle segmant. When it was finished the weapon was now just a small, but heavy, foot long pole.

"I made it so that it would be easy to carry, just squeeze the middle hard and it will expand to it's full length. Then twist the middle and the blades will come out of the ends, and then twist the two sections on either side of the middle and it will seperate into multiple sections connected by a chain." Ruby explained with stars in her eyes as she looked at one of her best creations... right next to her own weapon of course. Sniper/Scythe for the win!

"Thanks Ruby, I really appreciate this." Naruto said as he swung the small version of the weapon like a bludgening tool. Yep, that would fit his style just fine. It was like beating the hell out of everything with a small pipe that was colored orange, but this pipe turned into a kick-ass spear. with a sigh Naruto put it into the front pocket of his hoodie, the one in front of his stomach, and he then rubbed her hair affectionately.

"You should get dressed in uniform, we have classes today." Blake advised when she saw that Naruto was still wearing what he had been sleeping in the last few days. Not that she could blame him, because she had been secretely avoiding Ruby and Yang by reading in here while the explored the campus. She had been able to HEAR just how pained he was when he was sleeping and not hiding it. She was pretty sure he hadn't even noticed she had been in the room, but he sounded hurt both emotionally and physically.

"Screw that, Uzumaki naruto doesn't do school uniforms. They are so lame... they look good on you girls though." Naruto said quickly before he dug himself into a grave. In truth he just couldn't stand the thougt of wearing the same thing as everyone else. He didn't like the thought of being like everyone else. That and he had learned that his hoodie had tow holes on top so that his ears would go through when. That way the ears would look like they were part of the hoodie.

"She looks like she is waking up." Ruby started as Weiss sat up and yawned for a second, before Ruby blew the whistle right in Weiss' ear anyway. From the floor Weiss looked up at Ruby like she was stupid. "Good morning Team RUWBY!" Ruby yelled out happily, and Weiss looked at her bitterly.

"What is the WORLD is wrong with you!?" Weiss asked in annoyance, while Ruby just looked happy.

"Well now that you are awake we can start our first order of business!" Ruby said happily, and Weiss looked at her like she was insane, before she took up and dusted herself off. Naruto himself saw that at some point Yang had gotten a lot of random junk in her arms.

"What sort of business?" Weiss asked as she forced herself to calm down, while Naruto figured out where this was going.

"Decorating of course!" Yang said with a smile, while Naruto face palmed. They had told him that they would have classes today, and yet they were going to make themselves late on the first day. Now that was pretty funny in his opinion.

"Well still have to unpack too." Blake said as she held up her suitcase, before it opened on it's own and spilled it's contents onto the floor. "... and clean." Blake said when she looked at her stuff. Weiss on the other hand did NOT look as amused as the others did, while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at Ruby when she blew the whistle again right in Weiss' face and surprised her into falling on the ground again.

"Oh yeah! Weiss, Yang, Naruto, Blake, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby said with a toothy smirk, before she punped her fist into the air. "Banzai!"

Naruto, Yang, and Blake all joined by Ruby's side and pumped their fists into the air as well.

"Banzai!" The three yelled roght after her. They all wrapped arms around each other's waists, before they all tilted to the right slightly. Naruto was surprised that Blake had joined in on the fun, since normally she was more of the sarcastic and loner type. Then again she seemed to be bonding well with the rest of the team.

'Idiots... I am surrounded by idiots.' Weiss thought before she went to the bathroom to change her clothes again. While she was in the bathroom the group had already started working on getting things up when she did come back out.

Yang was putting up the poster of a boy band group on the wall, before moving to putting some books on the shelves. Weiss sighed, before she joined in and put a graceful painting on another wall.

Blake was taking her books out of their boxes and putting them away, before he saw her blush slightly when she picked up a black book with red writing on it. She looked shocked for a moment, before she tried to put it back.

"Ninjas of Love?" Naruto asked her quietly so the others didn't hear, and she looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto looked at the rating on the book and saw the letter M with the number 21 next to it. She looked at him in shock as she tried to form words, but Naruto just took the book from her and placed it in the shelf backwards. She looked at her and put his finger to his lips. She nodded gratefully, and they both looked at the window when they heard a riping sound.

Ruby had apparently tried to hand the curtains... with her weapon and ended up ripping them. Naruto sighed and walked over there before pinching one of the furs on his tail, and he pulled on it slowly as a long orange string with a sparp point came out. Grabbing the ends Naruto started to use his fur to sew the curtain back together, before he cut the fur and smiled at his handiwork.

When they were all done they stood in front of the door and looked at their handiwork. The room itself looked good except for one fact.

They had piled all the beds in the middle of the room. He was glad his hammock was in the corner, because right now he was the only one that had a place to sleep.

Hammock for the win!

"This won't work." Weiss poointed out as she looked at the mess, while Blake looked at Naruto's hammock in jealousy for a moment. It was like he had know that the beds would become a bigger problem. Then she looked at the beds again.

"This is going to be cramped... Can you...?" Blake trailed off as she looked at Naruto, and she shook his head no in amusement.

"We might have to ditch some of our stuff." Yang pointed out, before Ruby looked like she had an idea forming. Naruto leaned against the wall as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"We could just ditch the beds... and replace them with BUNKBEDS!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air, while Naruto face palmed. He questioned his leader's sanity right at that moment, before Weiss put her two cents in.

"I am not sure that is a good idea." She stated, before Naruto chipped in when he saw the faces of everyone in the room.

"Don't worry, I can build it and made it safe." Naruto told her as he lifted one of the beds into the air, before he placed it back on the ground. Weiss and the other's watched as he lifted another bed, before he carefully plaed the wooden parts on top of each other.

"Still not very safe." Weiss commented dryly, before everyone saw when Naruto wrapped his tail around where the wood was touching. They all heard the sound of somethng piercing the wood multiple times, before Naruto took his tail off to show that his Tail Needles were acting as nails to keep the beds in place. Naruto did it three more times on these two beds until the first bunkbed was finished.

Naruto jumped up and landed on the top bunk, and nothing bad happened. He looked at the girls with a nod, before he got started on building the next one. Doing the same thing as before, Naruto finished rather quickly now that he knew that it would work.

"Hey Blake, you want me to put some glowing needles into the bottom of the top bunk so that you have some light to read with?" Naruto asked, and she nodded gratefully. Naruto ejected a few dozen more of his orange glowing needles before he got on her bed and started to carefully attack them to the bottom of the bed above hers.

"Could you do mine too?" Weiss asked, so with a sigh Naruto walked over to hers and added a few dimly glowing needles as well. As it turned out he could control how brightly his needles glowed, so with a mental command he stopped the needles from glowing before standing up and looking at his handy work. Yang nudges him in the side.

"Good looking, strong, funny, and good around the house. You sure got it going on don't you Foxy?" Yang said with a teasing wink, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her teasing. He was still feeling the male pride kick in as he looked at the newly built bunkbeds.

"Hey Naruto, can you add a curtain around mine?" Ruby asked, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, but it will have to wait till later." Naruto told her, and she pouted at him. Naruto ignored it though in favor if reminding everyone what he had learned. He looked Ruby dead in the eye and grinned. "Guess what."

"What?" Ruby asked, and Naruto pointed tot he clock on the wall that said 9:07.

"Class started sevene minutes ago." Naruto said, and everyone in the froze froze at his words. Oh yes, letting Weiss wake up on her own was the biggest reason they were late to class now. They all looked between him and the clock, before they started running out of the room in an effort to not be to much later than they already were. Naruto just walked behind him as he watched him get some impressive distance covered.

"Where are they headed to in a hurry?" Jaune asked as he and his team walked out of their room next, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.

"You do know that you all are late for class... right?" Naruto asked, and they froze next when they realized that they were late. They could blame that one on not having a clock for their room yet, but soon they started running for the classrooms as well. Naruto chuckled before he felt Nora jump onto his tail and looked up at him expectantly.

"Pwease?" She asked in her cutest voice, so with a sigh naruto started to walk with her on top of his tail... grinning like an idiot as he lifted his tail up so that she was nearly floating above the ground.

Naruto had a problem saying no to cute girls.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto HAS a weapon, but that doesn't mean he will USE it all the time. I am the one that thought up this weapon in the end, but thanks for trying to help. I am about 80,000 or so words away from hitting the 1,000,000 words point on this site. In less than a year I will have written one MILLION words for this site. **

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	6. Chapter 6 Detention or Not

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story Start!**

"I believe you all know why you are here?" Ozpin, the headmaster of the school, stated as he looked at Team Juniper and Team Ruby. The only two teams that had been late for their first days of school. Currently the were all standing at the bottom of a canyon, and only Ruby and Jaune had their weapons on them. Nearby their was a helicopter that Ozpin had used to bring them here.

"Because we are more awesome than the other teams?" Naruto asked, and Yang standing next to him gave him a quick fist bump without having to look at each other. Ozpin looked at the all for a second, before he took a sip of his coffie mug.

"Not the reason I brought you here. No, as punishment for being late to class on the first day I have decided that a teamwork training excersize is needed to motivate you all into learning to show up... on time." Ozpin said as he paused for a moment as he let that information sink in, and seeing as he had nobody commenting on his words he decided to continue. "Anyway, on top of them cliff is a single blue relic. The team that first climbs up to the top of the cliff and grabs the relic will not be getting detention." Ozpin said neutrally.

"... Sorry Jaune, but it looks like you are getting detention." Yang said out loud, before a cough from Ozpin reminded her that he was still there. She felt Naruto nudge her side with a grin, and she huffed slightly at him mocking her for getting in trouble. Jaune was pouting when he realized that they would likely be getting the detention.

"The rules are simple, the first FULL team to get to the top and grab the relic win. Only the leader of the team may use their weapon-" Ozpin started before he was interupted by Naruto running past him before the ground cracked when he jumped high into the air, and the groups watched as Naruto got most of the way up the cliff before he eventually went over the top of the cliff.

"Did we just win?" Ruby asked, before they all heard a shout and saw an orange shape jumping back oer the cliff and start falling towards the ground. Naruto hit the ground with a thumb, and he thanked his increased durability for the fact he only got a bruised chest for hitting the ground.

"Was your journey enlightnening?" Ozpin asked after a moment, and Naruto raised his hand and flipped the man off. The man brushed the finger off before going to back to his explaination. "If the entire teamn doesn't reach the top at the same time, then their are some surprises at the top that will be waiting to send them back down." Ozpin said, Naruto Naruto's eyes twitched.

"You okay?" Ren asked as he helped Naruto stand back up, and the blond boy just nodded his head.

"The leader of the team must be the one to collect the relic, and make the plan to climb up the side of the cliff. To make things more interesting though..." Ozpin said as he pressed a button on his cane, and everybody was jerked from where they were standing as some strange handcuff-like device attached to their hands and pulled them to somebody else.

Naruto and Blake were attached together.  
>Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were connected.<p>

Jaune and Nora were stuff together.  
>Finally, Ren and Pyrrha were connected at the wrist.<p>

"You will travel up the cliffs while attached to somebody else." Ozpin said before he walked away and got on his chopper, before all their hair was blown back by the wind the thing created as it started to fly away. "You may begin." Ozpin said just before he got out of hearing distance.

"I can work with this." Ren said after a moment, before he and Pyrrha went over to Jaune and the singing Nora to talk about how they were going to climb up the cliff.

"Team Ruby huddle up!" Ruby shouted quickly, and the five grouped together in a circle with their heads nearly touching as the lowered themselves to her level. Ruby looked at them all for a second, before she took a deep breath. "... Any ideas?" She asked sheepishly, and Yang looked at Naruto.

"How about Foxy throws us all up, before jumping up himself?" Yang suggested in a questioning tone, and Naruto shook his head and held up his and Blake's linked arms.

"Can't do that. Thowing you, or jumping with these would only hurt one of us in the end." Naruto told her after a moment, because if he did do it the end result would be one of the girls losing and arm or worse. The girls gulped slightly when they heard that, before Weiss thought of something.

"Maybe we can use your weapon, and having somebody carry the rest of us up the way." Weiss said as she looked directly at Naruto, and he looked at Ruby's weapon for a second before shaking his head.

"I have no idea how to use it, so no go... also, would you STOP making me do all the work!?" Naruto shouted when he realized that so far the only plans that had been made involved him doing all the work. The girls looked sheepish for a moment at his accusation, before Blake brightened up when she had an idea.

"Naruto and I will climb up the cliff first, and you three hold onto Naruto's tail as we climb." Blake suggested, and she saw Naruto's deadpan expression before she looked at his tail and saw his had wrapped it around his own torso to keep it from being grabbed. She wanted to face palm when she remembered that his tail was very fuzzy, and the chance of them falling off was pretty high.

"Seriously... what is with your girls?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye, and Ruby pouted at him slightly.

"Oh come on Mr. Fuzzy, you know that you like helping us." Ruby said in a cutsie voice, before she got an idea of her own. "Oh! I got something! How about this!" Ruby said as she jerked forward to grab Naruto's tail, before she yanked on the handcuffs and sent all five members of the team into the dirt. Ruby blushed when she realized that her face was in Naruto's neck... and that both Yang and Weiss were at his sides. She felt something under hs gut and saw that Blake was smooshed between herself and Naruto.

"Lucky!"

"Shut up Jaune!" Naruto shouted up as he saw Jaune and his team had already started climbing you the moutain. They were just using Jaune's sword to make grooves for themselves to grab onto and gain leverage over the cliff.

Naruto looked at the cliff for a second as the girls got off him, before he lightly pulled Blake along with his towards the cliff's stone surface.

"You have an idea?" Blake asked, and Naruto put his free hand on the wall of the canyon and he applied pressure to the wall. Naruto used his other hand and grabbed Blake's before placing it on the wall.

"You feel that?" Naruto asked, and Yang decided it was time for her to speak up.

"I'll bite, why are you fondling the wall?" Yang with with a purr to her voice as she teased the two of them.

"The wall is moist, so there is water on the other side of the cliff seeping through." Blake to Yang before Naruto decided to pitch in fpor the explaination.

"Not just water, on the other side of the cliff there is some sort of pocket full of water. We have to be careful wity this wall or else-" Naruto started before he heard something. Looking up at Jaune's team he saw they all stopped moving up the wall as Jaune's sword stuck a bit deeper than it had before. Small amounts of water leaked out, before cracks started to form all over the walls of the canyon.

"Jaune! Nora!" Ruby shouted as Team Juniper was blasted off the side of the cliff when it burst open and warm waters started flooding the canyon. Naruto and Blake jumped into action as the ran to catch the four that were falling. Naruto looked at his tail for a second, before unwrapping it from his torso and waving it at the team.

"I got you guys!" Naruto explained as he caught and wrapped his tail around Jaune and Mora before they hit the ground with his extra limp. Blake and he shared a single glance, before the turned face to face and started to hold hands as the ran under the falling Ren and Pyrrha. The boy and girl landed in their arms, before they safely slid to the ground on their feet. Naruto used his tail to safely place Nora and Jaune on the ground right after.

"Thanks for the save. I thought I saw a bright light for a second." Jaune said as more cracks appeared on the wall and more water gushed into the closed canyon. Naruto was the first to notice that the water was already up to their knees, and continuing to rise.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe!" Ruby shouted as she and the ones she was chained to went over to them, and Weiss looked at the rising water levels.

"Great, now we get to all drown." Weiss told them sarcastically, before they all froze when they felt the ground shake and the water ripple. The wall of the canyon shook, and rocks started to fall from the cliff and land in the water as more liquid started to gush out of the canyon wall.

"Anyone know how to swim?" Ren asked, and everyone raised there hands as the water level went up to their necks. Ruby and Wiess, the shortest of the group, were already ebing forced to swim tp breath. Ruby noticed she felt lighter, before she saw that Naruto was holding her weapon so that she was weighed down by it.

"I don't like this very much." Blake commented to herself as now most of the group was floating while Naruto seemed to be having trouble holding Ruby's weapon and swim at the same time. Metal and water doesn't normall mix together well,

The all felt teh water ripple again as the cracks grew larger, and the walls of the canyon shook even more.

"That doesn't sound normal." The red haired Juniper member said as they looked at the wall of the canyon.

"I don't see how this could get much worse." Jaune stated, before he saw everyone glaring at him besides Nora. She was just happily floating on her back, but he sweat dropped when he realized he may have made things worse.

"Jaune... shut up." Yang said neutrally as they all floated up higher and higher, while Naruto had to use his tail just to keep himself afloat. With great throw he tossed Ruby's weapon to the top of the cliff, and he sighed in relief as his load got lighter.

"Hey, at least we are floating up to the top." Ren pointed out, and everyone nodded in agreement before the canyon wall shook again and more cracks appeared along the surface. Not only that, but everyone got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

*Crack*

"That didn't sound good." Weiss said, before everyone looked as the canyon wall burst open to show a small group of seven black sharks with white masks on their faces. Each shark was about the size of a truck, and they were all swimming towards them slowly.

"Crap! Everyone stay near the edge of the wall, and try to climb up!" Ruby shouted after a moment when her leader side seemed to kick in, and without a moment to waist most of the group did as she said. The sharks passed under them just as they got out of the water and started climbing, but the water was quickly catching up the them.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he waved his tail as shot needles at the sharks, only for them to start floating in the water before they reached the sharks.

"I know this isn't the right time to say this, but I think this is the first time your tail didn't solve the problem right away." Yang commented, and Naruto twitched in annoyance. She was right, now wasn't the time for her to bring this up. He couldn't help that his tail needles floated just like clumps of fur would.

"Gah!"

Everyone looked at Naruto shouted in pain when one of the sharks jumped out of the water and chomped down onto his tail. Naruto was jerked off the cliff, as he and Blake were yanked into the water by the shark that was biting onto Naruto's tail.

"Blake! Naruto!" A good number of the group yelled as the water turned red around where the sank into the filling canyon.

"Everyone keep climbing! We can't do anything for them by going into the water! Those two have a better chance of getting out if we don't get in their way!" Pyrrus shouted when she saw that Ruby was about to jump off the cliff and go into the water. She had a few tears at the edges of her eyes as well, since even she knew that the chances of helping them were as slim as the chances of them coming back out of the water.

'You two better come back up.' Yang thought in anger as she looked at the other sharks swimming around. Seconds later bubbles formed before Blake popped out of the water and landed on the cliff wall, and she quickly caught herself and became steady again. Yet, there was no Naruto with her everyone gasped when they saw that severed chain.

"You FOOL!" Blake shouted at the water in rage, and honestly it wasn't hard to figure out what Naruto had done.

He had ripped his handcuff off, to save Blake from going down with him.

All the sharks swam towards the same spot, before everyone saw the water glow a bright orange color. Everyone waited for something to happen, and before the knew it the water became completely red in that one spot. Shark body parts started to float to the surface, and everyone turned their heads away sadly.

"FUCK THAT HURT!"

They all whipped their heads towards the water as saw a very wet Naruto swimming towards them with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to punch you when I get my hands on you." Blake warned him, and Naruto stopped swimming towards them.

"I'm good right here then." Naruto said quickly as he started floating up to the top of the cliff as they climbed up the old fashion way. Jumping out of the water just as they reached the top, Naruto and Team Ruby started to run for it just as Team Juniper got over the edge.

"Naruto! Yang!" Ruby yelled, and with a nod they both caught one of her feet just as she jumped into the air. One mighty throw later sent Ruby flying towards a small blue item hanging from a tree.

Victory Team Ruby.

*Slap*

"Ow!"

Naruto learned something today, and that was apparently girls didn't like it when you risked your own life to make sure they were safe... or at least that was what he thought the lesson was as a blusshing Blake held her palm in pain from hitting Naruto's toughened skin.

"Yeah! We won!" Ruby shouted, as the Team Juniper looked down and collapsed on their knees when they realized they would have to do detention.

"Hey Foxy, hows your tail?" Yang questioned, and Naruto looked at his own tail to see that it was perfectly fine right now. His advanced healing having already taken care of the puncture marks.

"Just fine, but I the next time anyone says things can't get worse... I am going to punch them." Naruto said with a twitching eyes at the jinx phrase.

He hated the saying.

**Chapter End.**

**This is my own original chapter idea that doesn't show up in canon.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Fox and Cat

**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>1,000,000 Words!<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Come on Naruto! We are all going to the ofrest together for some team training!" Ruby shouted up to Naruto as she smacked his form in his hammack a few times to try and wake him up, and she saw some movement... before her face twitched she she saw him flipping her off before pulling his body back into the hammock. She jumped at the middle finger, before she pouted at him even though he couldn't see it.

"I am NOT feeling good right now Ruby!"

'I wonder what the heck is wrong with Foxy?' Yang thought as she watched Ruby try and swing Naruto out of the bed, before Blake next to her sighed in slight annoyance. If it was at Ruby or Naruto was unknown, but she could tell that she was about to fix this problem one way or another.

"Is he still not out of bed?" Weiss said as she came out of the bathroom in her fighting clothes, which would normally be called fancy clothes because of the 'battle skirt' that Ruby and Weiss both had on. Naruto, Yang, and Blake were confused on why they thought wearing a skirt into battle was smart... then again Ruby and Weiss didn't understand why Naruto never wore any shoes.

"WHY aren't you feeling good?" Ruby asked as she touched one of the bigger lumps in the hammack that was normally the tail, but when she poked it everyone covered their ears when they heard a LOUD as hell yelp come from Naruto. His head was seen a moment later from the top of the hammock, and he was a sweating and his skin looked pale. Over all, he looked like he hadn't been able to get a good night sleep for awhile now. The pained look on his face didn't help his image right now.

"My tail is killing me okay!?" Naruto shouted at Ruby in frustration, but mostly out of genuine pain. His tail had been KILLING him ever since it had been bitten by the Grim Shark, and the pain has been getting worse. During day one it had just been a sore feeling, but now it was five days later and it felt like his tail was on fire! He couldn't even shoot a single needle if he wanted to simply because that caused him even more pain.

"Your... tail?" Ruby asked after a moment that she needed to process that information, and the girls saw as Naruto lifted his tail out of the hammock. Blake winced when she saw that the fur was a bit off color, and it lacked the life it normally had. It was shaking like he was having trouble moving it, and that was true. He had been having a lot of trouble.

"Yes, my tail. Now please leave me alone." Naruto said as he went back into the hammock, but he left his tail out of the hammock and it fell limply.

"How long has your tail been hurting you?" Yang asked out loud, since with his tail killing him he was pretty much out of commission with this kind of weakness. His tail was longer than his body, and nearly as thick. That made it a HUGE target if somebody wanted to attack it, and the fact his tail was swelling up didn't say anything good either.

"Ever since I was bitten by the shark." Naruto answered, before he jumped out of the hammock with a yelp when Yang smacked his tail lightly. She whistled innocently down at his glaring form, before she winced when she saw he was in genuine pain. He wasn't trying to get out of training with them, and Blake was giving her a silent death glare for causing unneeded pain. Not many Faunus actually had tails, and the ones that did took immense pride in that feature. They would never joke about a hurt tail, since to them that would be like saying their tails were weak.

"I think we should get you to the nurses office." Blake said as she helped Naruto stand up with a groan, as the effort in moving his tail just caused it to hurt that much worse. Ruby sighed for a moment in depression, before she gained a determined look on her face and raised her hand in the air.

"Okay girls... and Naruto! Team Ruby's next mission is getting Naruto to the nurses office! Lets GO!" Ruby shouted cheerfuly, only to recieve either glares (Naruto and Blake) or amused smiles (Yang and Weiss). She was surprised that Weiss was smiling, and Naruto was glaring. Usually he smiled when she said something like that, and with Blake it was jsut that a friends safety came above amusement. Of course, normally Naruto didn't feel like his tail was being ripped to shreds, so that may be the reason he wasn't finding very much joy from her words.

"Actually, I think it would be better if we got him to the Faunus Nurse since she knows more about Faunus than the regular nurse." Weiss actually said as she attempted to help Naruto out, before they heard a rustle and saw Naruto back in his hammock.

"Hell NO! I don't do nurses!" Naruto shouted as the memory of all the times he had been smacked by the nurses (Sakura) or the doctors (Tsunade) replayed in his head. Since those were the only people that Tsunade allowed to help him besides Shizune, he had a good reason not to think well of doctors. He was used to his doctors being short tempered people with violent streaks.

"Blake... go get Jaune and his team." Ruby said after a moment, and Blake caught onto what she was planning. Naruto was going to that nurse, one way or another. If they had to force him to the nurses office, then that was what they were going to have to do. Ruby watched as Blake letf the room, and less than a minute later Nora burst through the open door with a grin on her face. Ren was next with Jaune, and finally Blake with Pyrrha coming in.

"Okay Foxy, we can do this the easy way... or the painful way." Yang told Naruto just as Nora jumped into the air, and landed in Naruto hammock with a grin on her face. The room was in total silence for exactly three seconds.

"GAAAAAAH! Get off my tail Nora!"

The group saw movement in the hammock, and limbs were moving around at a fast pace and both grunts of pain from both male and female were heard before the entire hammock ripped and they both fell through the bottom. Naruto winced when they both landed on his tail, and Blake noticed the smell of blood. Looking at Naruto's tail, she noticed that the fur was spotted with growing red stains.

"Your blee...ding?" Blake asked when she noticed some white sticking out of his tail. Something that was both sharp and pointed, and Jaune saw it to after a moment and bent down to look at it. This motion alerted Pyrrha to the item, and everyone winced when they saw what was causing him so much pain.

There was a skark tooth digging deeply into his tail, possibly multiple skark teeth.

"This is going to hurt." Jaune said as he quickly grabbed the shark tooth and ripped it out, and a bit of blood escaped the wound before it healed up right away. Naruto grit his teeth, before he noticed his tail was feeling a little better.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Naruto shouted, before he saw the three inch long shark tooth in his hand, and everyone whistled at how much pain something like that could have caused. No wonder he was in pain if that thing was trying to push itself out of his tail, and if he was in that much pain it was only natural he would be irritable... and maybe feel a little sick as well.

"Oh yeah, we ARE taking you to the nurse." Ruby said, before they saw that Naruto was giving them all a look a defiance. So as one unit, the eight people jumped at Naruto to try and supdue him long enough to drag him to the nurse... that plan ended with everyone besides Naruto moaning on the ground in pain holding various body parts that he accidently hit when they had jumped him.

'We forgot he has super strength.' Ren thought before he covered his now bleeding nose, and he thanked god that he didn't end up like Jaune covering his balls in pain. Nora and Ruby were bouncing on one legs holding their knees, while Pyrrha was holding her left breast in pain. Yang was just knocked out with a red mark on her forehead, while Blake was curled up into AND holding both her stomach and butt. She got hit twice.

"Did you have to use me as a shield?" Ruby yelled at Weiss, and the girl just pointed to everyone with an elegant wave of her hand.

"Rather that than ending up like all of you." Weiss said with a small smirk on her face, before she yelped when she felt something kick her in the butt. At that same moment Jaune started to stand up, and time seemed to slow down and Weiss looked on in horror as she fell straight towards Jaune.

'This is going to be good.' Nora thought with devious smile on her face, even as she bounced on one leg.

'Nooooo!' Weiss thouught before she and Jaune collided.

Lips to lips.

Jaune's eyes lit up in joy, before he saw the hatred in Weiss' eyes and jumped back as fast as possible. He completely missed the fact that Blake was behind him, and ended up tripping over her and everyone winced when Naruto froze as the blond haired team leader landed on his tail. His eyes were open, and unmoving.

"Yoho!" Nora shouted as she waved her hand in front of his face, and Jaune covered his face and nuts to keep them safe from Naruto rage.

'I'm going to die, and it is... why aren't I dead yet?' Jaune thought before he started to stand up, and Naruto's eyes blinked. Ruby figured out what had happened, and she quickly pushed Jaune out of the way and jumped on top of Naruto's tail in the exact same spot. Naruto froze again, and Ruby winced at both cuasing him pain nd the fact another shark took was now also poking the back of her thigh.

"Somebody quickly pick us up and take him to the nurse." Ruby said as she kept Naruto still by pressing against something pointed in his tail. Blake stood up with a wince, and with an impressive show of strength and hefted Naruto's frozen form over her shoulder while the newly awakened Yang picked up both Naruto's tail and ruby on top of it.

"We got it from here." Blake told Team Juniper, so with a nod the Teams seperated and went their seperate ways.

**[Two Hours Later]**

"That should be the last of them." A nurse with bear ears sticking out of the top of her head said as she placed the last shark tooth inside of a jar filled with teeth. The only people in the room at the moment were the nurse (Ms. Shizuko), Blake, and Naruto. The others had been told to wait outside.

"What about the swelling?" Blake asked when Naruto tails, while a healthier color again, was still slightly swollen from something. The nurse held up a vial of green liquid, before she she took a shot out and quickly injected th liquid into Nruto's tail before he could notice what was happening. He barely noticed it really, but that was mostly because a small needled compared to two dozen shark teeth was nothing.

"Are we done here?" Naruto asked, before Shizuko pulled out a needle with a blue liquid in it, but this time she looked at Blake.

"Not quite. Ms. Belladona is overdue for some of her shots, so why don't we take care of that now." Shizuko said, and Belladona froze up when she saw the confused look in Naruto's eyes.

"I thought you were a doctor for Faunus?" Naruto asked, and the nurse looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow. Blake looked at the floor with an ashamed look on her face, before realization hit Naruto and his eyes widened when he figured it out. Frankly, he should have noticed this before now. Blake had amazing knowledge of Faunus, compassion towards Faunus, she didn't like when people made fun of him or other Faunus.

Blake Belladona was a Faunus!

"I have been meaning to tell this to you for awhile now Naruto." Blake said as she reached up and took her black bow off her head, and Naruto was able to see two small cats ears sticking out of the top of her head. She twitched when she saw him stand up and walk to her, before her eyes widened when he scratched her behind the ear. She blinked a few times, before she blushed lightly when she saw him grin at her.

"You know... I think you look a lot better like this. It feels like I am meeting the real you for the first time. He my names Uzumaki Naruto, a Fox/Rabbit Faunus." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and her eyes widened before they closed and she smiled. When they opened they had an emotion Naruto couldn't really describe in them.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Blake Belladona, and I am a Cat Faunus." Black said, and never before had those words felt as good to say as they did at that moment. She then twitched when she felt something poke her in the thigh. She turned her head and looked at the nurse injecting her with whatever was in the needle.

"Did I ruin something?" The nurse asked, and both students looked at her like she was crazy. Shizuko gave Blake a small wink, before tilting her head twoards Naruto in a suggestive way. Blake blushed and put her bow back in her hair, before she grabbed Naruto by the arm and pull him along with her out of the office in a huff. Naruto just looked confused at the sudden movement. He saw the blush on Blake's face, just before it faded away to a mild blush.

Was Blake sick?

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, Blake is a Faunus. I finally feel completely better after the expired Koolaid... which I learned had been expired for a long time. Since Faunus have a different biology than humans, I figured that there would be a nurse just for Faunus at the school. That way they would be able to give the Faunus fair treatment, since they aren't exactly look well upon.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Bonding

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>For people gripping about the kiss between Jaune and Weiss, No, they are NOT a pairing. The kiss was only for humor purpose.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"Nice day outside." Blake said in a controlled voice as she and the rest of Team Ruby sat together closely outside the school gym. They were each wearing their usual clothes, and Ruby had on a face that was showing she was having fun. Yang was looking down at something in amusement, while Weiss looked like she would rather be doing something else.

"993... 994... 995... 996... 997... 998... 999... 1000."

Yang licked her lips when she looked under them, and saw Naruto doing push-ups with one hand while standing upside down on said hand. That was actually what brought them to what they were doing right now. They were all sitting on Naruto's tail, being held up in mid air so that he could at least attempt to get a good work out. This academy's gym didn't have anything he could use to work out with... and get any real results. Nothing went to the weight he needed to actually feel the burn, and even now he wasn't feeling the burn.

"Maybe I should call you Muscles instead of Foxy, because you have some wicked abs baby." Yang said in her usual teasing tone, before she nudged her little sister in the ribs with that same teasing smile on her face when she saw Ruby's blush. The girl had never really had much experience with hot guys, so seeing Naruto without a shirt on with a light sheen of sweat was certainly... new for her. Yeah, she had seen the same image when he had been in pain, but that was more of a sickly sweat with his pained expression.

"You seriously have some freakish arm strength." Weiss commented dryly when Naruto increased the difficulty and started doing his work out with only his index finger. He chuckled dryly at her before he started all over again, befre he looked up at them.

"Yeah, and you girls don't have freaky powers either. Like Ruby's speed power." Naruto started and said girl chuckled to herself and scratched the back of her head. She still didn't know how Naruto was able to move as fast her. At her full speed she was able to outdo a car, and he had little trouble keeping up with her. Of course at the age of 12 he had outstripped a train before, so going that fast wasn't a problem for him. He did miss his lightning fast speed, but he was glad he had kept his lightning fast reflexes. That didn't seem to stop him from getting eaten twice since coming here though.

Fucking snake, fucking shark.

"Yeah, I am pretty fast. Blake has some pretty awesome reflexes though." Ruby said and Blake shrugged. She still hadn't told the rest of the girls about her being a Faunus, and Naruto had respected her choice. Her reflexes were simply because she was both a Faunus, and she had the instincts of a cat. She could react to things without looking, so of course she would have impressive reflexes. That wasn't her special power though, and the others have yet to have gotten the chance to see her power.

"Weiss has her Glyphs, and she is pretty fast as well." Blake admitted neutrally, and Weiss huffed lightly in pride of her Semblance. Her special power to create Glyphs to aid her in battle covered for her lack of endurance in a fight.

"You really like going all out with your training, don't you Foxy?" Yang asked with an impressed look at the sheer physical strength Naruto had. She had always known that she was strong, way stronger than most people, but Naruto blew her out of the water. Now that she thought about it she wondered where he got the ideas to train this way. Maybe she could practice with him some time, get in a few sparring sessions. It had been a few weeks since she had been in a good fight.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out, and lowered himself so that the tip of his tongue was touching the concrete. He winced at the taste, while the girls looked inpressed... or disgusted in Weiss' case, when he started to do push-ups with his tongue.

"So who wants to go get some snacks after this?" Ruby asked with a few playful spins on Naruto's tail, which caused him to lose his balance and send them all tumbling to the ground. They alled landed on their feet, besides Ruby who landed on her butt on top of Naruto's back. She gave his back a few pats, before standing up and dusting herself off.

"Holy crap are you okay?" Yang asked when she saw blood gushing out of Naruto's mouth, and a chunk of his tongue missing from when he bit it. They were about to start worrying, before Naruto's super healing kicked in and he grew most of his tongue back. The piece of tongue on the ground started to glow orange, before it vanished as well.

'That is still freaky.' Weiss thought, and she promised herself not to be surprised by how advanced his healing seemed to be. He seemed to heal from everything a few seconds after it happened.

"My mouth tastes like blood... some snacks would be great right now." Naruto said when Blake handed him his hoodie back, and Yang pouted at seeing his abs vanished behind the clothes. What, she was a teenage girl that was very open with the fact she liked cute boys. It wasn't in her personality to hide things, and she liked to take the direct approach whenever possible. Naruto was a hottie, so of course she would enjoy admiring him.

"Onward to get ice cream!" Ruby shouted as she started running towards the direction of one of the school's cafeteria, where they each got the snack of their choice. Yang and Ruby both got ice cream, flavored mint for Yang, and chocolate for Ruby. Blake got a tuna fish sandwitch... which was secretely hilarious to Naruto who knew that she was a Cat Faunus. She blushed when she saw his amused look, and looked away from him. Weiss got simple salad to tide her over until lunch, and finally Naruto got seven large bowls of ramen... five of which he was balancing on his tail until the sat down at a table.

"Hey Snow Angel."

Weiss groaned in annoyance when Jaune and the rest of his team joined them at their table moments later. Only Jaune had the idiocy to call her that, and she was about to lay into him over it before she was beaten to the punch by Naruto.

"You know, that name doesn't fit her at all." Naruto told Jaune after he failed to whoo Weiss... again.

"Then what does fit her?" Jaune asked as he tried to play the part of the cool guy, while winking at the annoyed Weiss.

"How should I know?" Naruto himself asked, and Jaune sat at the table with a dejected look on his face, while Nora had her hand slapped away from Naruto's ramen bowl. She gave him a puppy look, and his responce was ignoring it and eating his ramen. The group exchanged very light conversation while they ate, until Yang brought up a topis that made Naruto grit his teeth for a split second.

"So... who here has had their first kiss?" Yang asked with a playful smile when she saw Naruto, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha react slightly to the question.

"My first one doesn't count." Wiess said with a glare at Jaune, and he looked like he just had something important taken away from him. Jaune then looked at his strawberry soda with a kicked puppy look, since Weiss had a point. It was an accident, so he wasn't going to count.

"I have, but it wasn't really anything special. It was more of a dare than anything romantic." Pyrrha said with a smile, and Yang looked at Naruto to see him looking away. She grinned and nudged him in the ribs, and his eyes twitched.

"So how about you Foxy, did you ever have a special little vixen?" Yang asked as she used yet another fox reference, and he gave her a deadpan look. That was why he just ignored her in favor of using two long glowing tail needles like chopsticks to eat his ramen. Oh yeah, his tail needles could now be labled as an eating utensil. Was their nothing this tail couldn't do... besides help him in an underwater fight that is. Wet fur wasn't very affective.

"Who was she?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face, before she started to pout at Naruto to try and coax the answer out of him. Nora leaned in closer as well and gave him a goofy grin.

"Come of Fuzzy, you know you want to tell us." Nora said with a wiggle of her eyebrow, and Ren smacked his own forehead. This subject was so stupid, but then again the girls did out number the boys by six to three, so most topics usually ended up being a little girly in nature.

"Please?" Jaune said with a pout, before Yang and Weiss both smacked their foreheads at the teenage boy.

"I really don't like remembering it." Naruto said with a shiver at the memory of not only that damned kiss, but also the beating he got from said kiss. Some things were better left forgotten. He was about to continue eating, before he saw Blake holding one of his ramen bowls with a small smile on her face. In her hands was a bottle of hot sauce, and his face took on an expression of pure horror.

"I admit to being curious as well. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your ramen would you?" Blake asked, and Naruto slammed his head into the table and a long crack appeared on it. It was either humiliation, or ruined ramen.

Damnit.

"Okay okay, don't do anything rash-" Naruto started, before being interupted bu Jaune.

"Says the man that threw a Deathstalker at a Nevermore." Jaune said, before he gulped at the look Naruto was sending him, with the general vibe causing others to shiver as well. Naruto took a breath, before he glared lightly at everyone.

"Anyone who laughs will wind their clothes mysteriously missing in the morning." Naruto threatened, and while the threat didn't really get to the guys, the girls gulped. This had just gotten serious. At seeing their looks, he nodded to himself. "Okay, first of I would like to say that my kiss was completely accidental and meant absolutely nothing. I would also like to point out that I like girls." Naruto said and before he could tell them Ruby and Jaune both heard their weird phone, pad, thinsg go off.

"Dang, it looks like Mister Ozpin wants to see us." Ruby said with a pout, and with that distraction Naruto quickly took his ramen from Blake and ate it all. Naruto sighed in relief for a moment, when only Ruby and Jaune stood up and started to walk away. Apparently all the Team Leaders were being called away for something.

"... So who did you kiss?" Yang asked again, and Naruto cursed in his head.

"Wouldn't you rather wait until Ru-"

"No." All the girls answered as one, and Naruto shrank back slightly from shock. Who know that girls could be so pushy?

"Okay, when I was twelve I was pushed, and my lips may have touched somebodies lips." Naruto said with a shiver, and before the girls could ask who they saw his twitching rabit ears and figured that maybe asking who was going a bit to far. Naruto turned to Yang with a grin of his own. "How about you Yang?" Naruto asked, and she grinned andf pounded a fist to her chest proudly.

"Never been kissed before in my life!" Yang said proudly, and for some reason she could see that nobdoy believed her on that. She was still grinning though, even when she sat back down.

Naruto shook his head, before his eyes narrowed.

He wondered why Ozpin wanted to see Ruby and Jaune?

**Chapter End.**

**When the ratio of girl to boy is 2:1 you normally end up talking about what the girls want to talk about. The pairing is still a secret, because this will be a slower build up with a bit of drama on the side to keep thinsg interesting.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Mysterious Creature

**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>This chapter will contain the introduction to a Sub-Plot.<strong>  
><strong>Story Start!<strong>

"I wonder what could have done this?" Yang asked with a whistle, as she and the rest of Team Ruby looked at the destroyed forest around them. Opzin had decided to send Ruby and her team out to investigate the appearance of a new breed of Grimm. There were huge slash marks in the ground, and craters covering the place.

"It is human sized." Blake said as she looked at the tracks around the ground, and saw that their were both hand prints with claws, and paw prints for feet. On each side of the print were secondary prints with a bone-like appearance to them. The tracks went into the nearby lake, and she could see that the water near the lake looked tinted.

"These are oversized fox tracks... a relative of yours?" Weiss commented, before she asked the second part to Naruto with a slight superior tone to her voice. Naruto's eye twitched slightly, before he pointed at some shoe prints.

"Hey, some human prints. You related somehow?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and she shut up when she thought about how rude she must have been. He had been nothing but nice and helpful to them when he could be, and here she was snarking at him. He really hadn't done anything to deserve the treatment he had been getting, and even when people tried to pick on him he just ignored it and continued to smile and laugh with them.

"So we have a big fox covered in bones, with people hands?" Ruby asked as she imagined a cute fluffy fox holding onto a baby bottle, while giving them a cute look. Naruto on the other hand looked at the slightly melted scratch marks on the ground. He knew what made these marks, but he couldn't really remember. It was like the memory was there, but hard to reach. Yang seemed to notice his look, and got down next to him and looked over his shoulder to look at the marks.

"What can you smell?" Yang asked, and Naruto winced.

"Blood. This things scent is so covered in blood I can't get a match, or track it. The whole area is reeking of the scent." Naruto admitted out loud, and Blake herself was mentally groaning from the replusive scent coating the land. To think that they had accepted this mission, without really thinking about if they were suited for it. She and Naruto were the only ones that had any real tracking abilities, or expreience.

"I don't smell anything." Ruby said with a slight unconcerned tone to her voice, and Naruto frowned for a moment when he looked at the marks on the ground again. He went over to the handprints next to Ruby, before he placed his own hand in them... and fond that they were a perfect fit. Ruby noticed, and tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, so maybe this is a Faunus we are dealing with." Ruby said lightly, and Blake was about to defend the Faunus before Naruto interupted her.

"Thta might actually be a possibility right now, but that doesn't explain to bone prints." Naruto said with a frown, and he knew that he had seen these marks somewhere before. He trailed the prints into the water, but he also noticed something the others missed. "The bones prints vanish halfway to the water, leaving on ht normal tracks." Naruto pointed out, and Blake went to his side to confirm what he said.

"So it may or may not be a Faunus with some kind of strange Semblance. The creature is Fox-like, can create some kind of bone armor, smells like blood, and it really powerful if the craters and slashes in the ground mean anything." Weiss said as she put everything together, and still couldn't come up with anything that may help them passed that. Weiss was knocked out of her thought when she was pushed to the ground by Yang, while Ruby was pushed down by Blake.

Naruto ducked as a red beam of aura shot out of the water and if it hadn't been for Yang and Blake both Weiss and Ruby would have been beheaded by the beam of energy. The beam stopped, and they all quickly stood up and looked at the water. Water exploded as a red orb shot out of the water, before splitting into dozens of red orbs. Ruby used her speed and grabbed Blake just in time when the red orbs exploded on the ground where she was. Yang punched the ground, and the recoil from her own attack sent her into the air long enough for the orbs to pass under her and explode. A blake Glyph appeared next to Weiss and she jumped on it and used it to propel herself away from the explosive orbs.

"I think we found our culpret!" Yang shouted over the sound of rocks shattered and hitting the ground, and then other girls looked at the water. They quickly regrouped, right next to Naruto. His eyes wide, and face written in horror. Slowly a red figure came out of the water, and Blake gasped when she saw blood red rabbit ears come from the water first.

'I was wondering why I only had one tail!' Naruto thought in shock when deep blood colored spiky hair started to come out of the water, and Weiss noticed that the hair was the same shape as Naruto's like the ears were. The figure continued to walk out of the water, and then it's face and shouldrds could be seen. It's full body was just that single color, and it was looking Naruto right in the face.

"That looks a lot like you do Foxy." Yang said when they saw the long single fox tail coming from the base of this things spine. She looked at Naruto when she didn't get a weapon, and she finally saw the horror on his face. Okay, now even SHE was worried. If something was enough to put a scare in NARUTO of all people, then she had a good reason to be afraid.

"Ruby. Get everyone out of here." Naruto said as he crouched down on all fours at the same time as the one tailed creature in front of him. Ruby looked at him like he was insane, before she noticed that Blake looked like she wanted to run away. The amount of blood this thing reached of was enough to make her gag, and the utter despair it radiated made her feel like the situation was hopeless.

"No! We fight together." Ruby shouted to him as she pulled out her weapon in it's sniper form, before switching it to scythe mode and pointing it at the creature that seemed to be just happy with ignoring them and just staring at Naruto. Waiting for him to look away just once, before pouncing.

"Ruby! I am NOT asking you! This thing is to dangerous for you guys to handle. It might be to dangerous for ME to handle right now." Naruto yelled without looking at her, but she stayed firm on her stance. She did take a moment to think over his words, and in this moment the other girls got ready to fight.

"I am all for running away, but if it is as strong as you say even if we run it will only catch us after you die." Weiss admitted, and Naruto grimaced when he realized them all fighting together really was the only option. If they ran they would be killed, but here at least he could somewhat keep it focused on him. He was thankful that it only had a single tail, because if it was his four tailed state he would be freaking out. With his current power limit decreased as much as it was, he would have some real trouble.

"Sorry Foxy, but you aren't fighting alone." Yang said as she punched the air in front of her, and sent a shot at the creature in front of them. She blinked though when it didn't even try to dodge, and intead of her attack killing it... it ended up doing nothing to even cause the smallest amount of damage. Blake felt a small tremor in the ground before she pulled Yang out of the way just as a red claw shot out of the ground and impaled the air where she was.

"Don't touch my sister!" Ruby yelled and she started firing rounds of her weapon at the creature, but it was unaffected by them as it pulled it's hand fro the ground. Ice covered the creature when Weiss stapped her rapier into the ground, and they were about to cheer... before the ice shattered and the creature turned it's head to Weiss and growled. It's round white eyes narrowed into ovals, and it's sharp teeth showed it's glowing white mouth. They were all blasyed back when it roared at them, and they skid across the ground in different directions.

'Damn!' Naruto thought as he corrected himself as pointed his tail and sent a barrage of needles at the creature. He blinked when the creature's face became panicked for a second, before it ran around the needles and went straight for Naruto. It stood up straight, and Naruto copied it's movements and in unison they both sent bone shattering punches at each other's face.

*Crack*

The sound of their thunderous attacks boomed, and Naruto's burnt face quickly healed. The creatures face deformed, before reforming just as quickly as Naruto healed. Naruto heard the sound of Blake sending a round of bullets at the creature, even though it wasn't effective. Both Naruto and his dark copy pulled their arms back, before it punched him in the chest and he got it in the neck. A wave of air pressure from their hits blew back his hair, and the girls now standing up saw the ground cracking around them. The burn on his chest healed, but the claw marks stayed for awhile longer before healing. The creature quickly healed, and they both placed their hands together before smashing them into the others ribs in sync.

*Crack*

Naruto grunted in pain, and the creatures body bulged on it's other side before they both healed from the attacked. He jerked his head forward, and her gave the creature a headbutt. He knocked the creature back, and in that split second he noticed something.

'This thing isn't made of chakra! It is made of aura!' Naruto thought in shock before he was winded by a punch to the neck, and sent flying from the hit that he just siffered in his shock. The aura creature rushed him, and he waved his tail and sent a needle at the creature. It wasn't able to dodge before it was perced by the needle.

"NOW!" Ruby shouted as she pointed her weapon at the point his needle struck, and she blew a hole in the creature's chest.

"Not so tough now are... you?" Yang starting yelling, before the creature bulged again and it's chest hole filled up with red energy, before becoming a deep blood color again. The blood drained from her face, before her gray eyes turned red and she ran next to Naruto and rushed the monster with them. "I go high, you go low!" She yelled, and with a nod Naruto ran in front of her and parried a blow for the monster, before punching it in the chin with boulder smashing force. It was sent up into the air, and Yang used his shoulder to boost herself into the air.

Yang saw Naruto send a few more needles at the creature, and when they hit she picked her targets and she sent an explosive punch that blew their creature's head off it's body and put several more holes in it. It quickly filled again, before it seen a creepy grin at her and charged up a red orb in it's mouth. Her face was bathed in a red glow, and just as the creature fired the orb at her she felt Naruto's Fur Wire wrap around her body and pull her out of the way. She ended up alnding in his arms, and the fur wire unwrapped from her and went back into his tail. He glared up at the monster in front of them, and Yang blushed lightly at her hero before getting out of his arms and standing on her own.

"I was right, my needles weaken the area around where they hit." Naruto commented lowly to himself, as he pulled his weapon out and twisted it until he was it's full seven feet. The monster landed on the ground, and when it did it extended it's claw and the hand grew until it was the size of a bus. Naruto and Yang ran out of the way as it crushed where they were standing.

"Fire needles at it!" Weiss yelled as she jumped into the air, and prepared to stab the hand. Naruro nodded and sent some needles i nto the creatures hand, just as Weiss stabbed it and frze the hand and the arm eading to the main body. She pointed her hand at the main body, and under it a blue Glysh appeared. The creature broke the ice, but it's eyes glared at Weiss when it noticed it couldn't move from that spot. It growled, and the glyph under it vanished when it was destroyed.

Blake ran at the monster, and just when it noticed her a second Blake formed instantly right next to her and they both slash at the creature. It punched Blake right in the face, before the Blake it punched faded away into a shadow. Picking up a needle next to the ground, another blake copy form next to her. She stabbed the creature with the needle while it was confused, and her coby stabbed right next to the needle before vanishing. Blake formed another clone, and before the creature could finish healing they both stabbed it again and the Blade copy turned into shadow and vanished again.

Blake formed another copy of herself right in front of her just as the creature punched at her, and in the split second before the clone faded away she was able to duck under the blow and stab the creature again. He was blown of her feet though when it roared at her, and she winced in pain when she felt her back slam into the hard ground. The creature pounced into the air and was about to land on her, before it was knocked out of the air by Ruby shooting it. The bullet din't do any damage, but the force behind the shot itself knocked it away long enough to give Blake time to get up and run back to the group.

"Cool ability." Yang said when Blake gt next to them.

"My Semblance is Shadow, but the clones don't last to long and aren't very durable. They can't go very far from me either." Blake answered when she saw the looks she was getting, before they all felt their air shaking around them when blue and red orbs filled the air around them. The looked to see the creatures tail pointing in fron tof it's mouth, and the orbs shot in front of it and turned into a dark purplish black orb. The orb then became tiny and the ground became a crater under it, before it gnashed again the teeth of the creature as it ate the orb.

"It... ate it?" Ruby said in confusion, before they all jumped in shock when the creature whole body bloated to unreal levels.

"I don't think it can moove like that." Weiss reasoned, before steam came out of the creatures mouth. Then it shot the small ball out of it's mouth, and the girls were blinded by the bright light for a moment. Naruto jumped in front of the girls, and in a second he quickly formed a rasengan in his hand. Holding it in front of him the attacked collided, before the girls were blown on their butts my an explosion right inf ront of them. Naruto was shot out of the smoke, before he rolled on the ground in front of them.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she got on her butt and ran to him, and the others went after her and the gasped when they saw the condition he was in. Most of his skin was burned off, and he was bleeding quickly. His healing factor wasn't helping him as much as it should, and he was knocked out. Yang and Blake stood in front of her and Weiss as they tried to wake up Naruto. They stared at the creature, but it only turned around and started walking back to the water again.

It turned it's head one last time and looked at Naruto being carried away in a hurry, before it fully sank beneath the waves.

Naruto wasn't ready to defeat it just yet.

**Chapter End.**

**This chapter is part of a Sub-Plot that will run along side the Plot. Like a boss that is waiting for you to get strong enough to challenge it, and wants you to win but won't let you. This creature is not Kurama's chakra. It's origin of birth will be explained later, but no it does not come from Naruto's world. **

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Hospital

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
><strong>Sorry if my quality has dropped the last few days. Family Issues. But I will NOT stop updating.<strong>  
><strong>Story START!<strong>

"I can't stand this waiting!" Yang shouted after a moment as she and the other non-injured members of team Ruby waited inisde the waiting room of the nurses office. They had actually tried the hospitals in the cities on the way before coming here, and Naruto had been turned away as soon as his tail was seen. It just made things more complicated when the injured party was a Faunus. Blake seemed to be in a horrible mood because of this fact, and you could tell that she was on a hair trigger. She was an anger bomb just waiting to be set off.

'You idiot... Why do you have to hurt yourself to save us?' Blake thought with anger in her eyes. She knew that the only reason he had taken that attack was because he knew they couldn't dodge it, so he used himself to block it. She knew that if he hadn't then they wouldn't have survived, but this waiting was killing her. No matter what Naruto had always seemed... invincible. The guy had never been phased by injuries before, not counting the shark teeth in the tail, and he had akways just got back up on his feet. Seeing him put into critical condition to save them really made her want to cry out in anger.

'What was that thing, and why did it look so much like Naruto?' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she mentlly compared the features of the two. They were the same height, same fox ears, same tail, same general muscle structure, and the spiked 'hair' of the creature greatly resembled Naruto's messy mop of hair. She was the least affected by this whole thing, and looked at it with a more critical eye. The thing had only appeared when Naruto went close to the water, and once Naruto had been defeated it went back into the water. It only ever attacked those that had been able to do damage. Her mind remembered that only Naruto's needles seemed to do any damage, and when they did anything it healed right away.

'This is all my fault. If I was a better leader, then maybe Naruto would be okay.' Ruby thought as a few tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly. When Ozpin had given the the choice to go on this mission, she hafd accepted without a second thought. She thought that their was nothing that the cool Blake, the smart Weiss, the fearless Ruby, the strong Yang, and the invinsible Naruto couldn't do when they came together. On their first mission, she had goofed around at the beginning when she should have been serious. Her hands started to shake as her sorrow got the better of her.

She had no idea why Ozpin had even picked her to be the leader, when somebody like Blake or Naruto would be much better suited for the position. The image of that creature appeared in her head, and she shivered just like she did when she had been asked to tell Ozpin everything that had happened. Even she noticed how after the fight the creature hadn't considered any of them a threat, and turned it's back to them.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked as she sat next to her sister, and placed a hand on her back. Ruby looked at her sister with a depressed sigh, before shaking her head.

"I didn't think anyone would get hurt... how are you holding up?" Ruby asked in an attempt to keep the question off of her mind. Yang shrugged and looked at the door to Naruto's room with a small sigh, before she gave Ruby a grin.

"Foxy is a tough guy, this isn't going to keep him down for long. Next time we face that thing, we can each take our pound of flesh out of it's hide to get payback. Foxy is no doubt going to want a rematch." Yang said, and Ruby shook her head. She wasn't about to let any of them go back and face that thing again, because as long as it stayed away from people nothing had to be done about it. Yang was surprised though when Blake stood up and grabbed her by the shirt and lifted herinto the air, before pushing her against the wall. Rage clear in her eyes.

"He just SAVED us from that monster, and now you want to go against it again!? You moron! Naruto was the most powerful among us, and he might DIE! How are you going to hold up against it, when we can't even hurt it without Naruto's needles!?" Blake shouted right in her face, and Ruby moved to stop the fighting before she sw Yang wave her hand at her. Yang glared back at Blake, and her eyes turned red.

"Foxy will live, or don't you have any faith in him? I didn't know that you didn't have faith in his will to live, because if it were one of us in there he would have faith in us to survive. This just goes to show that you don't believe in him." Yang said coldy in contrast to the red rage burning in her eyes, and Blake's yellow eyes widened and she let go of Yang when those words hit her deeply. Was she really doubting Naruto's ability to pull out of this alive? After a moment of thinking, she sat back down and put her face in her hands when she realized that she had already written Naruto off as dead.

"That would have been a more impressive speech if you hadn't been using your nickname for him." Weiss said neutrally, and Yang calmed herself down. She just didn't want anyone thinking any less of Naruto, because she was positive that if he had been on his own he would have been able to win that fight. They had held him back, and she didn't want them to think he lost just because he was weak. Yes, he would have gotten himself hurt anyway, but it was their fault he was hurt this bad. If they had just run away, then he wouldn't have had to take that hit for them.

They all stood back up when the nurse came out of the room, and she looked at Ruby.

"I need to speak with you." Shizuko said as she looked directly at Ruby, and she nodded sadly and walked into the room with the Bear Faunus. She winced when she saw Naruto laying on the bed with his skin wrapped in bandages, and with a mask on his face to help him breath. His arm was in a cast, and he had an IV in his arm.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. A Naruto that wasn't making fun of something, or grinning just didn't seem like Naruto. She wanted him to be awake, and comforting her about something... while making a hidden insult that she wouldn't pick up until they were done talking.

"Yeah, with his current healing rate he should be alright soon. You are lucky you got him to me when you did, because if you hadn't he would have died. He is suffering from heavy loss of blood, nearly all his muscles are torn, most of his skin seemed to have been pealed away, he had seven broken ribs, his leg is cracked, his arm is broken, his skull is cracked, his lungs are stressed, and there could be some... a lot of pain when he wakes up." Shizuko said with a look of pity towards Naruto, and Ruby winced with each added problem. She already felt like she had caused this, and the list of problems wasn't helping. Ruby walked over to Naruto's side, and she took his hand in her own.

"When will he wake up?" Ruby asked, and she didn't know if it was a good sign, or an instinct but she could swear that she felt Naruto hold her hand tighter than before. Like he was trying to make her feel better, even when he was drugged out.

"In a few days, until then I wouldn't suggest any visitors. His body is extremely injuried right now." Shizuko said, before a groan was heard and the nurse gasped in shock when Naruto opened his eyes. He tried to move, before his back arched when agonizing pain filled his system. Naruto raised his left arm up, and Ruby gasped when he bite down on his hand to calm himself down from the pain.

"How are you feeling Naruto!?" Ruby asked quickly, and Naruto groaned after a moment. He looked at her for a moment, before seeing her tears.

"Stop crying Red, stuff happens. I won't have my Leader crying over me." Naruto said with his usual grin, before the nurse placed a hand on his chest and forced him back into the bed. He groaned in pain again, and Ruby couldn't help the giggle that escaped her throat. Evene in pain he was still both making fun of her, and helping her at the same time.

"You need to sleep and heal Uzumaki." The nurse said with authority in her voice, and Naruto ignored her and looked at the cast on his arm. Flexing his arm the cast shattered, and Naruto closed his eyes before a light orange glow appeared around his body as his aura used it's healing properties to heal his skin the rest of the way. He didn't take the mask off his mouth yet, but not long after he was finished healing for the most part. He would still be worn out and sore, but at least he could get out of here.

Naruot was about to stand up, before the Bear Faunus used a needle and injected him with something storng enough to knock even him out. Ruby looked at the Faunus in fear for a moment, before she saw that he was just sleeping.

"Can you help me out here? Now I have to redo his bandages." Shizuko asked with a grimace as she started to undo Naruto's wrap. Ruby nodded and started help out, before they both gasped when they saw the perfectly normal skin. Shizuko was marvelled by the healing factor, and she threw Naruto's cover off of his. Ruby squeeked out loud and covered her blushing face when she saw somethings he had never seen before. She turned around and tried to get the image out of her mind, and she thanked whoever was watching that Yang wasn't in here to make fun of her reaction.

'I just saw Naruto's p-p-p-p-pe...!' Ruby thought and the nurse rolled her eyes.

"Girl, it's just a body part... admittedly it is much larger than average, but it is just a penis. Did doesn't bite, nor is it something to be embarrassed of." Shizuko said with an airy chuckle when she heard Ruby start muttering to herself with her hands over her ears. You would think that at 15 the girl would have seen a picture of one before, or seen one in person. Apparently this girl was as innocent as they come, or she was sheltered from this kind of topic... nevermind, with a sister like hers there was no way she hadn't heard her sister talking about boys in that way before.

"He's my... teammate!" Ruby yelled after a moment.

"Whatever girl, but are you going to help out or not?" Shizuko asked as she moved Naruto into the sitting position, and Ruby closed her eyes and turned around while trying to help without looking. Shizuko giggled lightly when she saw how shy Ruby was being when it came to this. "I didn't know there was asuch a pure girl at the academy. You two live in the same room, and you haven't had any accidents... strange." Shizuko said shrug, and the ruby red blush on Ruby's face was priceless.

"Naruto is usually kind about waiting for us to finish dressing and showering before he gets ready for the day. The only one that he has seen change is Yang, and that was because she changed in front of him to tease him." Ruby said quickly to defend herself, and the nurse just rolled her eyes. This girl was such a spaz it felt slightly bad to tease her... only slightly though.

"You sure he has never peeked before, he is a guy?" The awake Faunus in the room teased, and Ruby's eyes widened at not having thought of that before. Steam seemed to come out of her head, and her blush extended from just her face to her whole body.

"Naruto wouldn't do that." Ruby said more to assure herself than anything. All her troubles from earlier forgotten with the recent teasing. The nurse looked at Naruto's sleeping face, before smirking lightly.

'You have good friends kid. You got lucky with this crazy bunch.' The nurse thought as she finished wrapping Naruto, and Ruby opened her eyes again when she felt Naruto get put back on his back. With a smile she sat next to his bed, and started to hold his hand again. Seeking this same comfort from earlier, before she had to go back in the hallway.

If Jiraiya could see Naruto now... he would be laughing his ass off.

**Chapter End.**

**A lot of you had moderately good theories, but sadly none of you got the number of beasts right. Naruto may have one tail, but that doesn't mean he has a tails worth of power. SO isntead of their being Eight Single Tailed Naruto Clones, there are NINE! Having a tail, doesn't mean he has the power of that tail. Naruto could have easily dodge the Bijuudama, but the girls behind him COULDN'T escape it. Even if they did, it would explode and kill them. That was why Naruto took the hit, and cancelled out as much of it as he could with the Rasengan.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Golden Child**  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Embarrassed yet?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

*Smack*

"That is for risking your life for us." Blake told the recently awake Naruto with her hand extended in the slapping position, with a darkening red mark in the shape of her hand on his cheek. He rubbed his cheek out of reflex, while he looked at Blake with a confused look. By risking himself he had saved their lifes from being wiped from the face of the planet. He didn't mind though, because the emotion in her eyes was a combination of anger and pride.

"Look, you don't knwo what that things can do. That little ball it blasted at us could wipe out entire cities if I hadn't cancelled most of it out. I was just protecting you all, because if I didn't we might all have been dead." Naruto agrued back to her. He was in the right this time, so while he understood that she would be a little angry at his lack of self-preservation, he was annoyed that he was being punished though. Now that he thought about it, he could see the broken moon in the sky outside the window so why was Blake even here?

"Do you know how worried I... the team has been since you got hurt saving us? Ruby is doubting her skills as a leader, and Yang's temper has been thinner than ever." Blake said, not mentioning that Weiss was taking it the least hard. She didn't seem to really care, knowing that Naruto was alive told her that worrying over him was pointless. Why worry about a person that was going to make a full recovery? Blake herself couldn't even enjoy reading without her mind going back to Naruto, and not just because she was attracted to him in a way. She herself was feeling that all her training had amounted to nothing during that battle. The feeling that she had been holding back somebody during a fight grate on her nerves.

"Hey, it was either risk my life or let you all die. _Forgive_ me if I placed my friends lives above my own. Who am I to not want my friends to get wiped from existance just because I was to much of a coward to take the blow myself. How do you think I would feel if I had to watch you all die, but at least you all have each other for comfort. I wouldn't have any of you anymore." Naruto told her with an annoyed tone. AT first he had been understanding, but Blake had forgotten to acount for how Naruto woulf have felt if he hadn't had saved them. He would be in a depression right now, but he would have them to comfort him. All he would have was a room without anyone else in it to return to at the end of each day. The saving grave of having people with you to mourn, was that at least you had somebody to mourn with.

Sure, Team Juniper would be there for him, but it wasn't the same.

"You need to at least think about your own life from time to time. First with the Nevermore and Deathstalker, then the sharks, and now with this creature. You always put the safety of others above your own." Blake told Naruto with her anger rising at him, but there agrument was cut short when they saw the door open and saw figures dressed like imitation ninja sneak into the room. One with a red hood, while the other had long wavy blonde hair. Naruto and Blake face palmed when they saw Yang and Ruby sneaking into the room, before they both saw that they were being stared at.

"We see you." Naruto said neutrally, so with that the girls looked at Naruto and saw that he was actually awake again. They tossed of their 'ninja' clothes to reveal they were wearing their normal clothes under them, before they jumped at Naruto with grins on their faces. Naruto's tail caught the light Ruby, while Yang ended up landing right on top off him.

"Foxy! You're awake!" Yang shouted in joy, while Ruby squirmed around in his tail trying to get free so she could hug Naruto like her sister was. Naruto maybe freshly healed, but he was still rather tenhder from growing back most of his skin.

"I want to hug as too!" Ruby said loudly, before Naruto brought her closer with a small smile and layed her on the bed. Then he turned his head towards Blake with a grin on his face, while her eye twitched.

"You see Blake, this is how you greet a person that woke up from an injury." Naruto said, before both of his cheeks were slapped by the worried girls. The each got off his bed, and Naruto sent them a betrayed look. Yang then grinned and leaned forward and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"The first was for getting hurt, and the peck was for saving our lives." Yang said with a goofy grin on her face. Ruby saw where Yangs other hand was going, so with a push she forced the cover over Naruto's lower body to stay down. Naruto looked alarmed for a second, before he saw Yang trying to lift the cover up and look at his junk.

"What the hell is wrong wioth you perverted girl!?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look on his face, and Yang pointed at Ruby childishly.

"She saw your second tail, so I want to see it too. She blushed when I asked, so it must be impressive." Yang said neutrally, despite how childish she was acting. Naruto blushed when he looked at the blushing Ruby, before he face palmed. Now he learned why they had been trying to sneak in, or at least why in Yang's case. Blake no doubt felt his aura flare when he woke up, and came to check it out. She was sensative to stuff like that, but these two were stranger. Yang was no doubt trying to catch a peek, but that left him wonderung why Rupy was here.

"I only saw for a second." Ruby said, before she covered her mouth with her hands in humiliation. Naruto chuckled lightly, getting something else he could use to tease her.

"Aren't you guys angry that he keeps risking his life?" Blake asked the girls, and neither of them really had an answer for her. Yeah, they were mad about him having little value for his own life, but it wasn't like he was going out of his way to die. Every single time he risked his life, he did so with the intent to save them. Getting angry at him was kind of like spitting in the face of his personality. The slaps were just to let him know they weren't happy with him getting hurt.

"Girl, of course I am upset, but Foxy here is the type to do stupid crap every chance he gets. He is tough enough to survive almost anything, right Foxy?" Yang asked with grin, and Naruto looked at her with a smirk of his own. Blake sighed, before shaking her head and walking out of the room. She wanted to talk to Naruto about a bit of her past, but with these two girls here now she couldn't do that without being judged.

"So you really came here, in the dead of night, to look at my penis?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yang shrugged before tried to peek under the cover again comically. Naruto smacked her on the head with the side of his hand in a chopping motion, and she grinned.

"What is a little nudity between teammates?" Yang asked, much to Ruby's embarrassment. Naruto hummed lightly, before he thought of a way to get this idea out of her. This was without a doubt going to get him slapped, but at least she wouldn't bug him about trying to see his penis anymore. It was bad enough that Ruby saw it without him knowing... not really, as long as he didn't know about a person seeing it he was fine with it. That didn't mean that he would just let somebody see it though.

"If nudity isn't bad between teammates, then why doesn't the team take a bath together as a group?" Naruto asked mockingly, and Yang shrugged lightly. It wasn't like she was against the idea, already knowing that sometimes on a hard mission there might not be time for seperate bathing. It wasn't like she was embarrassed over what she had, not with the clothing she wore that showed off a fair amount of her body.

"Ruby is childish, Blake doesn't like water, and Weiss is a prude." Yang answered, much to Ruby's shock.

"I am not childish! I just don't think that seeing a pe-pe-penis at our ages is right." Ruby defended herself, and both blond teens looked at her with a raised eyebrow. The fact that she had trouble saying penis without blushing showed how childish she was.

"Ruby isn't childish, she is just small chested." Naruto teased when he saw the look Yang was sending him to play along. Ruby gasped and covered her chest with her hands, before she looked at Yang chuckling.

"Aren't they the same thing though?" Yang teased in a serious tone, while Ruby fell the the ground with her hands touching the floor before getting into the fetal position.

"Childsh... small chested... small chested = childish." Ruby muttered to herself from the floor, before she felt herself get lifted intot he air by Naruto's tail again and stood up on her feet.

"We were just teasing Ruby, and I thought you were suppose to be the fearless leader of Team Ruby. If you are scared of having a flat chest, well then that is the least of your problems. You don't need a big chest to be mature. One of my best friends was completely flat chested, and people still considered her to be womanly." Naruto said with a comforting grin, not mentioning that if anyone called Sakura flat they usually ended up in the hospital. Yang scoffed lightly next to him at the thought that a flat chested woman was considered womanly. Yeah, flat chests could be pretty, but not womanly. Womanly was what you called a sexy girl with good hips and breasts.

"Ye-yeah!" Yang agreed when she saw the hopeful look on Ruby's face, before she decided to change the subject before it gave her to much confidence in her looks. Being confident was fine, but being overconfident was just unneeded. For some reason she felt as if she had just made fun of herself with that thought.

"Hey Ruby, you mind helping me escape this place?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as his tail slipped under the sheets and wrapped around his waist s few times so Yang wouldn't be able to take advantage of the situation.

"You're still hurt." Ruby pointed out, and Naruto scoffed and gestured at his uninjured body. He didn't know how long he had been knocked out, but obviously he was healed now. He was just tender, which was normal when you have been sleeping after regrowing skin.

"Red, if I was hurt I would be able to do this." Naruto said as he jumped out of the bed, while also knocking Yang off the bed. Then he landed on his feet, and spun around. His tail keeping his modesty intact.

'This hurts.' Naruto thought to himself, before he ignored the pain. Now that he was 100 percent sure he could stand, he decided that he would just walk back to their room. Screw if he passed anyone in the halls, because he had his modesty covered. He was safe. That was why when Naruto opened the door leading out of the nurses office, he was surprised to see Jaune standing there with his mouth open. He was about to scream like a girl, before Naruto swiftly moved and copvered his mouth.

"Scream, and your headstone will say you were killed by a naked man." Naruto threatened, and Yang chuckled at the threat, while Ruby pouted at how easily he got people to shut up. She wished she could get people to listen to her, but then again a guy that could crush rock bare handed was scarier than she was. Jaune nodded quickly, and Naruot let go of him.

"Snow Princess sent us to go find Ruby and Yang, and I thought they would be here... hey Ruby and Yang." Jaune said awkwardly, still very aware of the mostly naked guy standing in the same room as him.

"Hi Jaune." Ruby said with a wavel, while Yang just saluted him.

"With that, I take my leave." Naruto said as he left the room, and the sounds of footsteps walking away let them know that he was actually going to do it. He was going to walk back to their room, completely naked with only his tail hiding what needed to be hidden.

'Once more that tail solves a problem.' Yang thought in amusement. Now she could add clothes to the list of things his tail could do. It was like there was nothing it couldn't do to help solve peoples problems. She had to admit, that tail was somethin g she was jealous of. Now oif only she could get Naruto to take it off his waist to that she could sate her curiousity.

She just HAD to know what had caused Ruby to blush!

**Chapter End.**  
><strong>Naruto is healed, for the most part, and now Yang is making it her goal to see what he has packing. It isn't even out of character for her to do anything to sate a curiousity she has. There was no way that she wouldn't have noticed how Ruby would act after seeing what she saw last chapter. <strong>  
><strong>I suggest to everyone to read my newest story Naruto the Strong Mage.<strong>  
><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Awkward

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'It just now occured to me that I am walking all the way across school in the buff.' Naruto thought with a light blush on his face when he realized that he only had his tail wrapped around his waist keeping his modesty hidden. He had not thought this through well enough, and now that he was walking the halls he realized just how nude he was. He was lucky it was later or this might have become a bigger problem than it already was... not that he was ashamed of himself or anything.

Naruto looked down at himself for a second, before he flexed his muscles. It would seem that his body was still more injured than he thought. Nothing a good amount of training won't fix, or at least get him on the right track to healing. Naruto blinked when he noticed something he had never really payed attention to before. Something that he wished he had noticed earlier, because now he was looking at something that he was pretty sure was missing. Naruto looked at his belly and saw that he was missing his belly button. He wasn't sure what the importance of this was, but now that he was nude he finally noticed this fact.

Naruto noticed a few people talking in the hallway, before their jaws dropped when they noticed him walking by with only his tail wrapped around his waist to keep his modesty hidden from the world. Naruto was sure that Yang would be laughing her ass off right now if she could get a look at the girl's and guys faces as they looked at him pass by, to shocked to even form words as they all simply looked on with either an impressed look or a major blush on their face. Some girls even pulled out their PDA's and took pictures of him as he passed by, so giving a small show as he walked he ever so slightly flexed his muscles by exagerating his movements.

Naruto looked around and saw that he was still slightly lost, so not knowing where to go from this point of the school he went up to a girl that looked like she was in her third year here. The fact most people started this school at age 17 meant she was either 19 or 20, and he was proud of himself when she blushed at seeing him stroll up to her despite his status as the only nude male in the hallways at this moment.

"Can you tell me which way I go to get to the dorms from here, I wasn't paying attention and got slightly lost?" Naruto asked with an awkward smile on his face, feeling rather weird to be talking like this with somebody while naked. This was a first for him as well, not counting talking to people while in a hot springs. She coughed into her hands and looked away from Naruto for a moment to collect herself, before she looked right back at him and almost gasped when she got a direct look at his face. In her own mind Naruto was nearly sparkling with dozens of rainbow sparkles that enhanced his looks. His face had taken on a more seductive grin in her eyes, and she had her breath taken away by her own imagination.

"The n-next hallways on the right." The girl said with a blush, before she took off in a run towards anywhere but that spot. Naruto grinned and started to walk towards where she said, and he sweat dropped at having asked for directions when he was so close to the dorms. Naruto turned the corner soon, before he felt like more of an idiot when he saw that his room with the girl's was so close.

"Mr. Fuzzy! It's so good to see you up and at it again, even if you are naked! Why are you naked by the way, oh, did you escape from the nurse in such a hurry that you were forced to leave your clothes behind or face the wrath of the doctor!? That would be so COOL, just like a character from a romatic hero movie that I watched with Ren once. He was really hurt, but he had to get to his date so he shrugged off his injuries and went on his date... are you on a date? Kind of risky to go while naked, but I totally approve!" Nora's voice shouted out when she jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped her legs around his torso to keep herself from falling from him. Naruto looked behind himself and saw Team Juniper standing there without Jaune, who was most likely back with Ruby and Yang at the moment.

"Nora... I don't think he is on a date." Ren pointed out blandly as he and Pyrrha walked out of their room in their normal clothes. Normal for them that is when you considered they were wearing clothes that made it look like they were going to battle.

"... That is PERFECT! That means he hasn't decided who he wants to date yet. So who are the girls you are deciding between Mr. Fuzzy, because I can help you pick. I bet she is really pretty, you and Ren are handsome so any girl that you date has GOT to be pretty." Nora started another long winded speech, and Ren sighed while giving Naruto a look of pity for being the current victim of Nora's rambling. The girl just didn't know the meaning of the words shut up, but it wasn't like it was a bad thing. It was part of her charm after all, but if only she knew the meaning of the phrase awkward.

"This raises the question on why he is naked in halls when he should be in the nurses office right now." Pyrrha pointed out with a small smile on her face, she was clearly enjoying the funny moment that was going on. Naruto looked away bitterly at the thought of being in the nurses office, with his body as healed as it was he could easily go back to fighting now once he got the rust off his skills.

"I am healed now, so I left. Yelp, see you all later. I am going to get some clothes and go train... yes, Jaune is at the nurses office the last time I checked." Naruto said before Pyrrha could ask where their teams leader was. Despite the fact that they have yet to actually do anything that would make him worthy of the title leader. She looked thankful for a moment, before Naruto went to the door of his room and knocked on it. He didn't have his key card with him, having left it in the pile of his stuff that he left under his hammack. He also had his spare set of clothes in that pile, so he would need to get those before he went out and trained.

He waited for a moment before the door was opened by an irritated Weiss wearing only her white sleeping gown. Naruto scratched the back of his head akwardly, before he got the door slammed into his face a moment later when she noticed he was naked. Naruto sweat dropped at this, before he started to knock on the door again. Naruto started to tap his foot on the ground while Pyrrha and Ren chuckled lightly before they dragged Nora away with them to go and get Jaune so that they could begin the days team exersizes.

They had decided that they would go on group runs in the morning to try and get into better shape, this being both Jaune and Ren's problem. They both had lower endurance than Nora and Pyrrha, both being only able to run about half as much before collapsing out of exhaustion. That was kind of the opposite of their teams problem. Their problem was that the only one that lacked high stamina was Weiss, and that was because she didn't have a high enough amount of calories in her system to support that energy half of the time. She was a classic case of trying to look her best, so she didn't eat as much as she should. The stuff she did eat were high in nutrition, but low in teh amount of energy they gave you.

Seconds later the door opened to reveal Blake, and her eyes widened when she saw the state he was in before she moved aside to allow him back into the room.

"You're naked... please put something on." Blake managed to say as he went over to his pile of clothes, noticing that his hammack was back on the wall. He first grapped his underwear and pulled it up without showing anything, before he got his pants on and grabbed his hoodie. Naruto finished by placing the hood over his head when his rabbit ears went through the holes in the top of it.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, you still need to explain what they creature was?" Weiss asked when she noticed that Naruto looked like he wanted to go do something. She brought up a good point though, something that Blake noticed seconds later when she realized that he had yet to truly explain what that creature was.

"I don't know much, but I did see something like it before. This seems like a more dangerous version of what I saw though, and it can only be hurt by something that has a connection to it. It didn't seem to want to attack any of you until you started to use my needles as focus points to attack. I need to train to get stronger so I can beat it the next time I face off with it." Naruto said with a feral grin. He had to admit that his blood was pumping through his veins like white hot fire when he thought about fighting that thing again now that he knew what to do to hurt it. This line of thought was quickly squashed when Blake smacked the back of his head with an irritated look.

"You JUST left the nurse, you aren't in any condition to train or fight. Let alone get ready to fight that Grimm Creature again so soon." Blake reasoned with him, being worried about something like this was her job as the one that was the closest to him in the group. She trusted him with her secret, so that pretty much made Naruto her best friend. Not to mention that she didn't want him to get hurt fighting that thing on his own. If he went alone and got hurt, then he would be long dead before he got to anyone that could help him heal up from the fight. That thing has shown that it could pretty much slow down Naruto's healing to the bare minimum.

"I agree with Blake, you aren't ready yet. Just get over the fact that you lost, because that thing isn't causing trouble now. You might as well forget about it until later, then you can get help when we get more experience as well." Weiss pointed out while laying on her bed, ignoring Naruto now that she said her piece. Naruto grumbled to himself at being teamed up against, before he sat down on the floor and gave up on training for the day. He was still pretty sore, so he might as well put the training off until tomorrow. Tomorrow was a free day, so maybe the entire team could work together or something.

"Fine then 'Snow Angel' I will wait to train. That doesn't mean that I have to...?" Naruto started before he noticed something strange about how Blake was smiling. She seemed to be happy about something, before she wiped the smile from her face when she noticed he was looking at her again. Naruto shrugged before he used his tail to catch something that Weiss tossed to him, and looking at it he saw that it was a bottle of pills.

"You are feeling sore most likely, so those will help ease the pain." The scarred girl said with a hand tracing her scarred eye lightly. She had never gone into detail on how she had gotten the scar over her eye, and Naruto wasn't going to pry. Weiss was a bit of a mystery in how she came to be the person she was. He did want to know about it though, but he knew that girls weren't as proud of their scars as guys were.

"Thanks, but no thanks. A real man doesn't take meds over pain, we deal with it and move on. You might want to save these for when Jaune hurts himself though, girlfriends should look after their boyfriends after all." Naruto teased as he tossed the bottle back to the girl, and she looked like she wanted to rip his head off for bringing up the kiss again. She was about to bring out her sword, before she sighed and shook her head. Getting mad over this was useless, because Naruto would just be getting the perfect material to tease her with if she reacted to what he was doing.

"Go ahead and train Uzumaki, but I won't drag you back if you snap your legs." Weiss stated coldly, while Naruto shivered lightly the the chill to her tone. Who knew that she could supdue her anger and come up with such cold words at the same time. He was rather impressed by that actually.

Naruto sighed, before he jumped into his hammack and decided that he would enjoy the quiet befre Yang and Ruby came back.

Why did he feel that he was forgetting about something though?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Season 2 of RWBY will be starting soon, so I will begin updating this again.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Silent King of the Dead or Naruto the Strange Mage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13 The Note

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Idiots.' Weiss thought as she listened to her the moronic early morning actions of her teammates, or more specifically Yang in todays case as she tried to be overdramatically sneaky while sneaking over to Naruto's hammack where his tail could be seen hanging out of the top and wrapping around the hammack itself. His tail was acting as a blanket, and at this point they wouldn't be surprised if his tail could be used for anything else.

'Does she really think that he is going to let his guard down that easy?' Blake thought as she finished pulling up her high thigh socks while watching Yang try to once again peek at Naruto's junk. It had become sort of a routine in the last few days, the team would wake up and get dressed while Yang would try and get a peek at Naruto's hidden package. This had become so routine that everytime Yang failed nobody would bat an eyelash anymore at how Naruto would reject her viewing attempts. Today Yang was attempting to take the ninja approach, but it wasn't working very well for her it would seem when Naruto jumped out of his hammack and landed on the ground with his clothes on all the way.

"... Show me your package Foxy." Yang tried to nice way of asking as possible, and her responce was not what she wanted it to be. Naruto smacked her in the side of the head hard enough to daze her for a few moments, while Ruby blew on her whistle loud enough to stun everyone else into a shocked state as well.

"Good morning Team Ruby! Today we... have nothing to do at all." Ruby said as she collapsed right next to Weiss on the white haired girl's bed with a sigh. Naruto was shaking his head back and forth to get that annoying ringing noise out of his ears, while Blake had her pinky in her ear to try and help the situation for herself.

"We could go to the city... training today seems like such a waste. Not to mention that everytime we go into the forest we get attacked by Ursa. Thanks a lot for that Uzumaki." Weiss said with a light glare towards Naruto for the fact that whenever he went into the forest they would be attacked by a group of Ursa. Naruto didn't even bother to say he was sorry, if those Ursa wanted to hold a grudge against him then that was their problem. He would gladly kill every single one that he crossed if they were dumb enough to cross him, which was also a form of training.

"Not my fault the ugly fuc... jerks hold a grudge." Naruto said when he noticed Yang about to cut him off when he was going to curse in front of Ruby. Normally he would curse anyway, but Ruby was such an innocent girl he was going to save his cursing for the moment when he could tease her the greatest. Naruto's rabbit ears twitched just as the door was knocked on, and everyone quickly touched their noses to see who was going to be the one to answer the door. Ruby sat up and looked at everyone in confusion, before she quickly put her finger on her nose as well... after everyone else.

"Dang it! I guess I have it." Ruby stated with a pout as she walked over to the door. With the door open she blinked when she saw that nobody was even there, he was about to close the door befre she noticed that there was a note addressed to Naruto taped to the door. She plucked it from the door and walked back to Naruto, with him looking at her strangely when he was given the letter addressed to him.

'A love letter... this is kind of annoying me.' Blake thought with narrowed eyes when she looked at the heart covered paper. She wasn't the only one showing emotion, but with Weiss it was simply curiousity over the fact that Naruto had gotten a love letter. Yang was grinning like a loonatic over the fact that the blond heartthrob was finally getting attention, while Ruby had a deep pout on her face. Just when she was finally admitting to herself that the man in front of her was somebody she had a crush on, he gets a love letter from another girl. Naruto held the letter above his head out of curiousity, wondering what the hell it was.

"Well Foxy, aren't you going to READ it and find out who sent it to you?" Yang questioned teasingly, and she drapped herself over his shoulders so that she would be able to read it as well. Ruby leaned over his other shoulder to read as well, while Blake joined in a few moments later in a more discreet way so that it wouldn't be as obvious that she was getting into his business.

_ Dear Naruto,_

_I know that you don't know who I am personally, but ever since I laid my eyes on you at the team assigning ceremony I couldn't keep you off my mind. I have been to shy to tell you this in person, but the last few weeks I have been watching you and I have come to love how confident you are around people despite being different. I also love your cute rabbit ears!_

_I had thought of countless ways of confessing my feelings to you, but I think that I have come to fall into a deep attraction to you. That is why tonight I will be at the the Beacon Cliffs, and I am not forcing you to show up, but if you have any interest in me please come tonight before 11:30 PM. I might not be forcing you to come, but I really hope that you do come and respond to my feelings._

_From, your Secret Admirier._

"Yikes, somebody has a stalker. Crazy people do invite the crazy types to follow them after all, isn't that right Ruby... Ruby?" Yang questioned when she saw that Ruby had a slightly sore look on her face, her smile strained lightly from the effort it was taking not to frown. Her head was twitching lightly, and Yang almost gushed over how cute Ruby was being. Weiss was smirking, barely managing to restain herself from making a sarcastic comment about either the letter of Ruby's face.

"I don't think you should go... this may be a trick by somebody that dislikes Faunus." Blake suggested simply, knowing that her reason given was completely possible, but not as likely. She would admit to herself that she just didn't want Naruto to go to somebody that they didn't even know about, not when the meeting time was so late at night where nobody would hear the sounds of battle. It could just as easily be a trap as it could be a real confession.

"Yeah, what Blake says! I mean... it might be a trap." Ruby said with a smile at the excuse, but she could understand what this girl saw in Naruto. She herself had seen the confidence that he had, and the way he was nearly fearless in the face of danger. The strange creature being the one time he showed even a hint of fear... completely justified fear.

"... I don't see what people like in you, but if this girl wants to date the idiot then you should at least show up and give your answer in person." Weiss commented with a neutral look on her face, even she understood the lengths this girl must have gone to get work up the courage to make this letter was to be respected. Blake and Ruby seemed to not agree with her argument, but they didn't say anything simply because she did have a point. The handwriting was very neat and girly, with little hearts in plaes a guy wouldn't put a heart. Even the note smelled very much like perfume with a light pumpkin scent to it, something that Naruto could get with.

"... Ah?" Naruto barely managed to say after reading the first love letter he had ever gotten in his life, with the only thing more confusing about this being what he was going to do about it. Naruto's tail was stick straight up in the air, while his rabbit ears pointed to the sides out of confusion. He had no idea what he was going to do about this, but there was only one question going through his mind over the entire thing.

Should he meet the maker of this letter?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14 The Brave Shy Girl

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>The new pic for this story is what Naruto and his weapon looks like. It was made by <span>Ezakike.<span>**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I hope he shows up." A pretty young girl stated to herself in little more than a wishful whisper, and the look on her face showed hope as she looked up at the shattered moon floating up in the sky. She really did want for the object of her admiration to show up and make a response to her feelings in person, because it would be nice to be able to have a friend that was like her... maybe something more than a friend if everything goes well for her this night. That was why the girl was playing with her skirt as her instincts to flee from her embarrassement needed to be ignored for the time being as she looked forward to the first personal meeting with the Fox/Rabbit Faunus.

In response to her thoughts the brown rabbit ears on the top of her head twitched a little, because like Naruto she herself was indeed a Faunus from the Rabbit species... making her a Bunny Girl in a way. Not only that, but to match her ears her eyes and hair were both the same milk chocolate brown color as her ears. Her hair was long enough to reach the top of her waist of her back, and she kept her hair cut in a way similar to that of the princess cut, but with her bangs a bit messier so that she could keep a bit more of her face hidden from view most of the time. She wondered how Naruto would think of her hair, with the various long haired girls the same team with him it must be a rather miniscule difference from what he was used to... but maybe he found long hair to be appealing... if she remembered right the only member of Team RUWBY that didn't have long hair, and was female, was the leader Ruby. The little girl was the leader of the team with some of the bigger names, yet she was the leader?

That confused her to no end when the blonde haired girl was powerful enough, and seemed to be a quick learner in the field of battle.

Then there was the Heiress to the Schnee company, a well bred girl made for killing monsters and coming up with battle plans if needed. She had to admit that she was conflicted on her views of the Schnee girl because of the questionable ways the Schnee treat the Faunus, but she did admit that the girl was leader material.

After that was her fellow Faunus Blake... it wasn't that hard for a Faunus to find another Faunus, not when they knew what signs to look for. Blake's way of hiding the animal ears on her head was original for their kind, but not very smart when considering that occasionally Blake's ears would twitch and make the ribbon move around as well. Blake was LUCKY that nobody but she seemed to notice that she was also a Faunus... rabbit ears were so much harder to hide because they stood up over a foot on her head. On a shorter girl like her, having ears stand up about a foot on her head was almost impossible to hide.

Finally, there was Naruto, whose feats of strength and skill were already becoming the stuff of legend arounf the school... seriously killing a Nevermore that was flying through the sky by throwing a large Deathstalker at it was just freakish level strength, and his frequent fights with the Ursa were both hilarious as a good way to show that he was a skilled fighter. Something that should have put him at the top of the list for becoming the leader of the team... what did the small 15 year old have that the other more experienced members of the team didn't?

Ruby, the small girl that wore clothes that weren't suited for the battle field, and had a childish attitude even in a fight. She didn't mean to sound arrogant, but even she would be a better person in a fight just by how she dressed alone.

When not in her school uniform, she wore a small small brown top that covered her neck, breasts, arms, and went down to a few inches bellow her moderately well sized chest. Not to big, but bigger than some of the other girls around. Her top was kind of tight of her body, and it left her stomach uncovered, but thankfully she had on a tight black secondary shirt on under her top so that she could cover her stomach. On each shoulder going down to almost her elbow her yellow metal armor, and on her wrists were yellow forearm protectors. Her overall color sceme was so that she could divert attention away from herself, and move around swiftly and without watsed energy or sound to cause her to raise alarm in her opponents. She also liked to look cute, as shown by her top and matching bottom... which consisted of brown short shorts with yellow linings on the top and bottom of the extremely short shorts. She kept from showing her legs by wearing black stockings with small yellow bits of armor on her heels and toes... much like Naruto she wasn't a fan of shoes in combat, so the armor on her heels and toes were the only parts of real covering on her feet other than the black stockings.

Despite all of this, and the fact her clothes were almost skin tight, and in some cases were skin tight, but the only placed that actually had visible skin were her face and hands. Everything else had cloth covering it, or armor.

She was actually wearing this outfit, because she thought it would be better to show up in something cute instead of the school uniform... that she remembered never seeing Naruto wearing. She could already picture his face, that handsome whiskered face, already as he walked... walked... walked... he was currently walking in her direction at this very moment.

...

He came!

Oh god he came, what was she actually going to say to him now that he had actually shown up before the time she had said she would be leaving? She had thought he just wouldn't come at all, and now that he was here she had no idea what sort of plan of action she should be taking. Should she try and impress him by using her skill as a mage to impress upon him her power as a potential life partner, or maybe she should start to recite some sort of romantic speach about how she could get lost in his blue eyes? Oh Rabbit Goddess could she get lost in those charming blue eyes of his, and with that sun brightened blond hair that screamed bad boy to go with it she had a blush on her face just thinking of the way to greet him.

Maybe she could try that thing that the other blond guy that hung around with Naruto did, just compliment the object of her affection with as many petnames and compliments as she could, and then hope for the best... wait, that never worked for the blonde boy either.

'Quick girl, think. What do you know about-' The girl started to think of the best way to approach this current issue she was having, before the rugged sound of Naruto's voice was heard greeting her in the middle of her thoughts.

"So, you the on that wrote this?" Naruto questioned the girl with a raised eyebrow when he looked over her, her body, and her clothes on her body. Now that Naruto could put a face to the letter, he had to say that this girl seemed very familiar to him... the rabbit ears. She was one of the very few other Faunus at the school.

'So blunt.' The girl thought, before she looked down at the ground and started to run the tip of her foot into the dirt to try and steady her on edge nerves. "Yes, I am Velvet Scarletina, and I wrote this letter to you. I really admire how you can ignore all the talk and insults, but still smile." The now named Velvet stated without looking Naruto in the eyes, before she held a hand on her shoulder and saw him grinning down at her.

Velvet blushed scarlet, before she started to look at Naruto directly in the eyes with wide eyes of her own. She started to play with her own foot at an even faster pace than before, now she was tapping her toes against the ground at least six times per second to keep herself as calm as she possibly could. She started to blush even more when Naruto started to get closer and closer to her as he got down lower and lower so that their faces were only inches apart, and just as she closed her eyes and tried to lean forward to kiss him, with her foot hitting the ground at twelve times per second, she was surprised when she felt something press against her forehead. She opened her eyes in shock when she saw Naruto moving her hair up, and pressing his forehead against hers with a confused look on his face.

"You don't feel sick... are you okay, your face is really red?" Naruto asked with genuine curiousity in his tone, and her eyes widened in horror when she came to the startling realization that her object of admiration was inflicted with one of the worst sicknesses to hit men... for females that is. A certain sickness called... obliviouness. Naruto was oblivious to the romantic feelings of girls when they were directed at him, even when the signs were so obvious that even the most clueless of idiots would be able to spot them from a mile away.

'Okay okay, calm down calm down CALM DOWN! Just because he is oblivious, doesn't mean that he isn't aware that you have some kind of fee... what is he doing?' Velvet thought as she saw Naruto reach behind himself and pulled out a small object, before he twisted it and it extended into an orange pole with blades at each end. She was surprised when he turned around and threw it towards the woods nearby, before the sound of a dying animals was heard when a large Ursa stumbled into the clearing and fell to the ground with a dead thump.

"I so hate those things, you call one ugly and they all seem to know about it... why am I here again?" Naruto questioned as he tried to remember the reason he was even here as he rubbed his hand into his chin with a thoughtful expression of wonder. As much as Velvet found that expression cute, right now his ignorance of her budding feelings was REALLY starting to get unamusing.

A person could only handle so much stupid before they snapped.

"The... the letter I sent you... I want to tell you how I feel." Velvet said as her foot began to hit the ground over and over again as fast as possible, and for the very first time Naruto noticed that this girl had an accent of some sort. He had no idea about these counties so he couldn't place her accent, but it really did fit her.

"Yelp, no better time than the present. So, you hate me or something, because if this was an attempt to kill me then you picked the perfect spot. A nice dark night, lit up by only the broken moon... next to a cliff and far enough away from the school so nobody would hear me scream in terror... with nobody around for miles to know you did it you might get away scott free." Naruto stated with a small, but teasing, smile on his face as he spoke of his own death with a carefree attitude, knowing that this girl wasn't going to call him all the way out here just to murder him. She seemed to be horrified at the very idea of how he was speaking of an attempt on his life so carelessly, so she wasn't going to try and kill him... what was up with her foot?

"I'm not here to murder you!" Velvet shouted out in mortification at the very idea of trying to kill the one she respected for being himself.

"Hahaha, your face was priceless!" Naruto shouted out as he pointed at her, before her face went completely blank when she realized that he had went into all that detail just to mess with her a bit. Her foot stopped tapping against the ground as her eye began to twitch, and the sides of her mouth started to twitch with her eye. Her ears were sticking straight up into the air when her nerves began to get tested even more than when she was teased over being a Faunus... getting bullied was one thing, but having somebody this ignorant of her feelings for them was just so frustrating that even her shy nature was being overcome by her annoyance at how hard this was turning out to be.

"..." Velvet muttered so low that not even his Faunus hearing let him properly pick her words up, so he leaned in closer and pointed to his ears to hint at thge fact that he didn't hear her without using words. Her hair shadowed over her eyes, helped by the fact that it was dark out, and Naruto had to lean closer still when he saw her lips moving but no words come out of her mouth.

"Could you speak up?" Naruto asked with a small frown on his face at how she was being awfully quiet... he hoped he hadn't pushed her too far by laughing at her reaction. Naruto was taken by surprise though when Velvet grabbed his wrist and pulled him as close as possible so that she could do the onloy thing that she knew for a fact would make things as clear to him as possible without a thing being misunderstood.

She kissed him full on the lips... painfully.

They both pulled back moments later and held their lips in pain over the fact that Velvet had practically slammed their faces together with her move. Naruto was holding his mouth and moaning in pain for a few moment as some blood started to dribble down his chin. Her kissing him had caused him to bite his lip and it would take a few more moments to heal it before he could talk again without spewing blood everywhere.

'Owowowowow... worth it, but OW!?' Velvet thought as she held her hands over her mouth in pain... that always worked in movies, so why the hell did that have to hurt so much. She did what they did in the movies, pull the ignorant party close and kiss them with all of the feeling you have... did she pull him in to hard into the... kiss.

Kiss... Kiss?... Kiss!... KISS!

She slowly stood up to her feet, before she ran full speed right away to escape from this situation as quickly as possible while Naruto was bleeding into his own hand. As she ran away from Naruto in embarrassment, she noticed fouyrs colors in a bush nearby that she hadn't noticed before when she was consumed in her own thoughts.

Red, white, black, and yellow.

Tonight... had not gone as planned.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure (Then) Naruto the Top Meister<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15 Cardin

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Ima bout to bitch slap you." Naruto commented as he stood away from his opponent in today's classroom sparing session. These kinds of classes were required to be taken every once and awhile, and today his opponent had asked the teacher to make Naruto and him fight it out. Not that Naruto really cared very much, he was just glad that he could fight somebody and take his frustrations out on a bully.

"Like you stand a chance freak." Cardin Winchester, the leader of Team Cardinal (CRDL) said with a sneer on his face as he swung his wicked looking mace in his hand and rushed towards Naruto with it already pulled back. Naruto twisted his head out of the way of the mace, before he put his hands in his pockets and started to dodge these blows without even having to try hard in the slightest. Cardin may be fast by HUMAN standards in this world, but even compared to the slowest member of Team Ruby (RUWBY) he was amazingly slow. With speed heads like Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and even Yang when she was boosting herself with her weapon, this guy was barely fast enough to warrent Naruto having to pay attention to him while they fought.

'Freak... like I haven't heard that one before.' Naruto thought with a roll of his eyes. He had been hearing that one his whole life, so hearing it from a bully didn't affect him very much. People have said worse than this, and he had heard it from a lot more people. He could feel the eyes on the students around him, since this was an official class duel it would be taking place in front of the class. Naruto could feel both Team Ruby and Team Juniper cheering Naruto on for a win.

"Kick his butt Foxy!" Yang shouted with an excited tone to her voice. She was still rather excited from the view she had gotten last night, but she was more excited to see Naruto beating up on a bully like Cardin.

"Break his legs!" Nora shouted, and both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at their teammate like she was a completely different person. Despite the smile on her face when she said it, the others found it strange that her first comment would be to break legs. Ren was face palming, before smiling lightly.

"Don't you lose to this dirty animal Cardin!" One of the other students yelled towards Cardin, of course there would be people that wanted to see Naruto hurt. He was still apart of the most hated species in the world, so it made sense that he wouldn't be overly popular with the others no matter how hard he tried. Weiss only got along with him because he was a good person, and didn't do anything to her that was overly annoying. She was just annoyed that Naruto was so happy all the time, similar to how Ruby was almost always happy.

"I won't lose to a stinken Faunus." Cardin said with a smirk at Naruto, before he started to rush Naruto again. Naruto took a step to the right and ducked unde the mace, before he stuck his leg out and tripped Cardin so that the tall boy fell to the ground in a heap with his weapon skidding across the ground. Naruto raised his arm, before he smelled his own pit and pulled away.

"Yeah, I forgot to shower this morning. Weiss was taking forever." Naruto commented, and he could feel Weiss blushing from her eat his blunt statement. He didn't have enough time to take a shower this morning, not when he shared a room with FOUR girls. No offence to the female gender, but his roommates could be stereotypical girls when they wanted to be. They took forever in the bathroom, will more so in the cases of Weiss and Yang, who had to have their hair and make-up be completely perfect. Ruby and Blake didn't take much longer than Naruto himself, but that might be because Ruby let her hair stay a rather short mess, and Blake knew what she had to do and saved herself the time in the morning so that she could read.

"Mister Uzumaki, please take this duel seriously." Glenda Goodwitch stated with narrowed eyes towards the most lazy student in the school when it came to attending class. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, with his huge drop in power Naruto had discovered that he wasn't the strongest person in this world. Well, physically he could beat the stuffing out of people, but there were people that used Aura and Dust, or even magic like Glenda to her advantage against a close range fighter like him. He had been close range expert his whole life, with only a few non-close range moves.

Right now, Glenda was one the those people that could beat him fairly in a one on one fight, even with his war experience helping him, she seemed to have years of war experience against the Grimm helping her.

All Naruto had going for him was that if he actually punch her, he could break through the aura barrier that hunters and huntresses could surround himselves with to protect them from damage. His speed was a little faster than Ruby's speed, so his best skill was his super strength and healing ability, as well as his tail.

"I AM taking it seriously, but my opponent is weaker than me. I would have rather fought Pyrrha or Ruby, maybe even Blake. They would have been a MUCH better challenge for me." Naruto admit with a sheepish smile, while Cardin stood up with a hateful glare on his face thta he was being called weaker than a bunch of girls. Naruto's tail came up and blocked a straight punch from Cardin without much issue, and Naruto wasn't even looking at the angry teen.

"What about me Foxy!?" Yang shouted form the side lines when her name wasn't called for people that would be a challenge to him, and Naruto was able to see her even in the low lighting of the room.

Night vision for the win.

"Becuase, you and I are a bad fighting match up. You are a close range brute force fighter with good hand to hand. My healing, durability, and strength are just your natural enemy. I can tank what you throw, and then return it with greater force." Naruto explained as he raised a hand and used the top of his fist to block a fist from Cardin. He was trying to take this fight as seriously as he could, but when his opponent was so easy to enrage and predict it made it hard for him to even need to try at this point.

"Fight back you wimp!" Cardin ordered with fury in his voice, and Naruto looked at him and bitch slapped him across the face hard enough to send him flying to the other end of the battle zone. Literally, Naruto bitch slapped Cardin without a care in the world, and it was with such force that Naruto broke through the aura barrier protecting Cardin and put a big bruise right on the left side of his face.

"Sorry, but I was a bit busy thinking about what guys my age think about. Cute girls, good food, and a nice spot to rest and be lazy at. You might want to try being an actual guy, instead of just being a kid in a guys body. The good hotties don't like a guy that looks down on them, and picks on the weak." Naruto commented dryly, both calling Cardin a bully and kid in the same sentence. Cardin got on his feet, and he grabbed the weapon that he had landed next to, before he rushed Naruto again in his anger. He wasn't thinking straight with how he was fighting now that Naruto was openly mocking him.

"I'm not here for girls, but I can get them if I want to!" Cardin agrued back, even though Naruto wasn't arguing with him. Just stating a fact of the matter. Naruto stepped back and let the mace pass in front of his face, before he stepped forward and placed his hand in a gun position and stuck the 'barrel' of the 'gun' inside of Cardin's mouth.

"Boom, dead." Naruto commented as he took his hand out of the other guy's mouth and flicked him in the forehead so that he was sent flying again. He shook his hand to get the spit from it, regretting what he had just done to prove a point. At least this wasn't like the time that Naruto had bite Kiba after turning into Akamaru to fool the guy. That had been a HORRIBLE taste, so a little spit wasn't going to bother him.

"Hahaha, was it slimy!?" Jaune shouted with a laugh, and both Naruto and Cardin surprisingly glared in Jaune's direction.

"Your headstone will now read that you were killed by a foxy bastard with your own spit." Naruto threatened, just like the time he had threatened Jaune the time that Naruto had been naked. This time though, Naruto made the threat that he would kill Jaune with his own spit. Something that would be even more pathetic than being killed by a naked man.

"I am tired of being ignored!" Cardin growled out as he jumped to Naruto and tried to smash his brains in with as much power as he could muster into his next attack. Naruto unfolded his staff from his waist, before he blocked the mace easily. Then Naruto seperated the sections of the staff into the chained form and hit Cardin in the face, gut, legs, arms, and chest all at the same time by using the chains and seperate sections of the multi-part nunchuck as a weapon. Cardin was sent flying, and Naruto turned his weapon back into a staff before he tapped the ground with it just as Cardin hit the ground with a groan of pain.

"Okay, stop the match!" Glenda demanded, and the lights in the room started to turn themselves on. Naruto walked over to his friends with smile on his face, while Cardin's teammates went over to him and helped him stand up to his feet again.

On the wall opposite to them was a screen that had Naruto and Cardin's faces on it, with two meters under each of them like in a video game. The meter under Naruto was in the green, without missing a single bit of 'health' while Cardin's was in the red. Very red, with only a small sliver left.

"Good job Naruto, nice to see somebody put him in his place." Blake said lowly to Naruto, and he grinned and started to rub the back of his head lightly. Rub ran up in front of Naruto with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah, totally AWESOME! You were all like Hyua, and hacha, and bam slap to the face!" Ruby said as she tried to imitate some of the things that Naruto did during his 'fight' with Cardin. She moved her arms around in sort of karate positions, while Yang gave Naruto a good rough pat on the back, a bit harder than intended because she was still a little miffed about how they would be a bad sparring match up.

"... You should have been taking the fight seriously the entire time, and won that right away. You wasted time when you should have taken the enemy out right away before they can come up with a strategy against you." Weiss lectured with a stern expression, and Naruto started to pout lightly at how she was denying his badass display. Weiss did look away from him moments later with a small smile on her face. "Though, despite that, you did a pretty good job. It shows you aren't all talk, keep up te good work... but you better not slack off." Weiss finished with her stern tone again.

"As you can all see, Cardin's aura is in the red. In a tournament style duel, the match would have been called at this point, and the victory decided. Despite his strange methods, Mister Uzumaki never once dropped his guard. Mister Winchester, you can learn from his example. Class is dismissed." Glenda said after a few moments, and the class started to file out of the room so that they could go get something to eat at lunch.

"Ramen, here I come!" Naruto shouted with a large smile on his face, and the others around him all sighed at him eating the same food for lunch yet again.

Food first, and THEN he would think abouyt the girl that headbutt him in the face!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next: Naruto the Huntsmen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16 Anger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So... there we were... in the middle of the night." Nora started when everyone sat down for lunch. Naruto leaned forward and started to listen to her as she began her story, while the others started to do their own thing. Yang was listening in with interest on her face as well, while Blade ignored Nora and started to read a book about history they would be needing to know for their next class. Weiss... well Weiss was grooming her nails carefully to make sure they had the perfect shape to them. The only only person that was actually eating anything besides Naruto was Jaune, and he seemed to be distracted by something. Ren had a cup of coffee, but besides that he just wasn't hungry it would seem. No, wait, Ruby had a plat of cookies while Yang and Pyrrha had salads. Not really food in naruto's opinions though.

"It was day." Ren corrected Nora, and Naruto snorted at this. He found it hilarious that he could corrected her without even changing his tone of voice.

"We were surrounded by Ursia." Nora continued despite being interupted by her dear friends, using the plural version of Ursa.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected with a twitch of annoyance in his tone, and Naruto chuckled when Nora stood up and slammed her hands on the table. Yang and Naruto jumped lightly at the unexpected action, but were still listening carefully to the story.

"Dozens of them!" Nora went on with a grin on her face.

"Two of them." Ren corrected again, and Nora completely ignored him in favor of continuing the story.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lein selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora said with satisfactions as she sat back down with her arms crossed, a bright smile on her face. Ren sighed, before he looked at Yang and Naruto with a small sorry expression on her face.

"She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren admit, and both Naruto and Yang blinked when they realized that the entire story was just a dream of Nora's and not a real story. Then they blinked when they realized that Ren knew enough about the dream that he could correct Nora by memory. Naruto looked over at the other blond at the table, expecting him to start laughing as well, before he noticed something wrong with the boy.

"Hey Jaune, something wrong. You look like somebody kicked your puppy." Naruto commented, and all eyes went to Jaune, and for the first time seeing something was wrong with the boy. Jaune was surprised that he was addressed, and almost jumped, before he smiled sheepishly and started to rub the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was just still impressed at how you handled Cardin. I was just wondering if I could do that one day." Jaune admit with an awkward tone, while the others frowned lightly. Cardin had been this years bully for awhile now, and because Jaune was rather weak he had selected Jaune as the target of his bullying whenever one of them wasn't around to stop Cardin. Whenever they were around the boy wouldn't touch Jaune, but when they weren't it was hell for the goofy boy.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked kindly, a concerned look on her face, while Jaune tried to make himself look like he was actually okay.

"Huh!? Yeah, I'm fine, just fine. COMPLETELY fine. You know... fine." Jaune finished a little awkwardly at how many times he said fine. He was even giving an awkward thumbs up with a fake smile, Naruto hated fake smiles.

"You don't look... well fine to me." Ruby commented without looking at him in the face, while Naruto looked at Jaune with a critical eye.

"Yeah, he needs more... OH! You were refering to his state of mind, yeah, he doesn't seem fine like that either." Naruto teased, pciking on Jaune in a good natured way by saying he wasn't physically fine, in the more good looking sense.

"Like I said, I'm fine." Jaune said without looking at them, and Naruto looked where he was looking before he gained a disgusted look when he saw Team Cardinal messing with Velvet, but at the moment they were just laughing at her an imitating animal ears on their heads. She did NOT seem to like it very much, or at all, and was trying to make herself seem as small as possible.

"Jaune, if Cardin bullies you again punch the fucker in the face... OW!?" Naruto shouted when Yang nailed him in the side of the head for cursing like that in front of Ruby, even though she more more concerned about Jaune at this point than Naruto's language.

"He HAS been picking on you since the first week of school. You can come to us if you ever need any help." Pyrrha said as she placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder, and some of the others nodded, while Jaune wanted to interupt and deny the fact that he was being bullied. Then he saw Naruto glare at him slightly, because denying this would only hurt Jaune even more.

"It isn't that bad." Jaune tried to reason, only for Yang to lean forward and give him a hard look.

"He shoved you in yoru rocket powered locker, and then activated it and sent it flying with you in it. He's a bully." Yang stated as fact, and Jaune looked down at the table at remembering the incident.

"To be fair, I also did the same thing to him. That was pretty funny." Naruto admit, and everyone looked at him with a twicthing eye. He was NOT helping Jaune's case.

"Well YOU and Jaune are friends, but Cardin is just a bully that does it to be mean." Ruby said the difference. Pranks between friends were one thing, but being bullied by somebody that wants to hurt you is another thing.

"Why don't we break his legs!" Nora shouted with a grin, a serious grin, as she stood up and clenched her fists.

"What is up with you and breaking legs today, seriously?" Naruto asked, but he was looking at Ren for the answer, and the boy looked back at Naruto.

"In the recurring dream she has been having, she broke the Beowolves' legs before killing them. I think her dream is messing with her head a little." Ren explained to the rabbit eared, fox tailed, boy. Naruto nodded, before he frowned and stood up so that he could leave the table.

He had enough of this!

"I can handle it guys... but it isn't like he is just an as... a jerk to me. He is a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he gestured to how Cardin was treating Velvet. He was yanking on her rabbit ears, and his friends were just sitting there laughing with him. Yang looked to see how Naruto was reacting, only to not find him sitting next to her.

"I hate people like him." Pyrrha said with hate clear in her eyes, even though she wasn't really doing anything to stop Cardin from picking on Velvet, a girl that she had no personal connections with, and no real reason to honestly help. Well, she didn't NEED to help the girl when she noticed that Naruto had dumped his ramen in the trash and was storming over to Cardin with anger.

Naruto had just dumped perfectly good ramen out of his own free will... she could tell that shit had just hit the fan for Cardin.

"He isn't the only one." Blake said with anger at how the Faunus was being treated in her eyes. It was in her instincts to go help Velvet, but if she actually did something then her own Faunus heritage would be made crystal clear. Faunus could naturally detect other Faunus, it was in their scent. Humans couldn't tell naturally, which was why all it took for Blakje to hide among huamsn was the black bow on her head that covered her cat ears.

"It hurts! Please stop!" Velvet begged, and Yang winced at that.

"It has got to be a hard life for a Faunus." Yang admit, knowing that most Faunus lived bad lives, or lived in fear of being treated different.

There was a loud flesh smacking flesh sound, and then the sound of Cardin crashing into the floor and his metal armor skidding across the ground. Velvet look up at her savour, to see that his fist was still extended, while Cardin's team went over to help out their hurt leader before anymore damage could come to him.

"Make fun of me all you want to, but if you even DARE touch my friends again. I am going to do a whole lot worse than this." Naruto said with a snarl on his face. His protective instincts playing a big part in him helping Velvet out so qucikly, and then labling her as a a friend because of their shared rabbit ears.

"Fr-friend!?" Velvet muttered loudly in shock. She thought after what happened last night, that Naruto would want nothing to do with her at all. Naruto looked down at her with a small smile, and her face lot up with a blush.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping to make things up to you. I don't know what I did to make you angry at me enough to headbutt me, but I was hoping that we could be friends. A lot of my friends started out as enemies." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Velvet's jaw dropped, and she couldn't believe that he was misunderstood the kiss for her attacking him... then again, she had kind of messed up the kiss well enough that she might have also smacked her forehead into his face when their lips touched.

"I didn't headbutt you... you are wrong about that." Velvet admit, not wanting to allow him to think for even a second longer that she hated him. Embarrassing as it was to admit, she was going to try and be more filled with courage so that she could actually get her feelings across.

"Oh yeah! Foxy gets a Bunny girl, it is like the hunting channel! The fox hunts the rabbit, but in this case the rabbit is hunting the fox for a whole new reason!" Yang said with excitement, while Blake twitched and closed her book, before she got up and saw Ruby stand up with puffed up cheeks and both of them started to walk over to Naruto. Yang's words seemed to have gotten to them both in some way.

"Come on _loverboy_." Blake said with a twitching face, and even her ears were twitching under her bow in annoyance when she and Ruby grabbed Naruto by the arms and started to drag him away from Velvet.

"Yeah, lunch is almost over." Ruby commented, not noticing Velvet looking at them with a sour expression.

Blake glanced at Velvet with narrowed eyes for a moment, while Velvet narrowed her eyes at Blake as well.

'Sorry, but I don't know you well enough to trust my teammate with you.' Blake thought as she glanced at Velvet, before she turned her eyes away from the annoyed bunny girl.

Yes, that was her only reason, and nothing else.

Nope, she didn't ahve any feelings for Naruto at all.

Right?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next: Naruto the Huntsmen<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17 YangCycling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>I have gotten back into RWBY lately because of how soon the first episode of the next season will be out!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I feel like we have done this before." Weiss said with a twitching eye as she and the rest of Team Ruby were sitting on Naruto's tail for balance once more while he did his morning work out. She could understand the need to train, but she didn't understand why Naruto couldn't just by training weights so that he could work out like every normal person without super strength. Something she still didn't understand since it obviously wasn't his special power. Passive skills like super strength weren't counted as a semblance, meaning that Naruto might have a hidden ability he could be using this time as a chance to train on something useful, instead of his brute strength.

"I know we have... and I don't care. Yang likes whats she sees." Yang said with a grin and a lick of her lips when she looked down at Naruto's bare torso. She was surely enjoying the view of his well built body. Her only other person that she could view like this would be Ren or Jaune, and neither of them were as well built as the guy she nicknamed both Foxy and Muscles.

"I have to do this is I want to actually feel the burn." Naruto told Weiss while rolling his eyes, and it wasn't like Weiss was just sitting there doing nothing. She was cleaning and refilling her sword with Dust, so she was making sure that she wasn't completely bored out of her mind. She was already going to be doing something she had to do, so why not help him train his body at the same time. Cleaning and refilling her sword was a bit time comsuming, so she had the time to waste.

Honestly, it wasn't like her sitting on his tail and bathing in the sunlight was the worst thing he could ask her to do.

"Zzzzzzz."

Naruto gazed up when he heard the sound of snoring, before he twitched when he saw Ruby hugging the end of his tail with her arms and legs hugging the orange fur. Naruto smiled and started to move the tip of his tail around to wrap around face to form a soft pillow for her to rest on. Naruto then continued to walk forward on his hand to train his balance and increase his skill in fighting without the use of his legs. Who knew what would happen if his legs were ever chopped off, and he didn't have enough time to grow them back before he had to start fighting again. If he could grow his tongue, and a hole in his chest, back then it only made sense that if given enough time and energy he could even grow his legs back.

"Daw! Isn't that just so SWEET!" Yang teased with a grin on her face as she tapped on the back of Naruto's leg with her boots, and he raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Blake huffed lightly, before she turned a page in her book and started to continue reading it like she wasn't with her team.

'She pushed herself when studying.' Weiss thought with a small smile as she looked towards the leader of their team, and the youngest member of the team. Naruto, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all the required age to go to Beacon, which was 17, while Ruby was two years too young to normally attend at 15 years old. Weiss had to respect Ruby actually trying to be a good leader, even if she hadn't done anything to prove that she deserved the position. True, their only mission they ever took together had been a complete and devastating failure, but that wasn't truly Ruby's fault. That monster had been way to powerful for any of them to take one on one, or even as a team. They would have all died if it actually cared about killing them, instead of just beating Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"Hey Naruto-" Yang started, before Naruto cut her off.

"No, I won't show you my goods when I am done training." Naruto deadpanned with a slight smirk, and her jaw dropped at how he was just assuming that she was going to bring that up again. She had failed enough times now, every morning in fact, that she was starting to run out of ideas to look at what he was packing.

She HAD to know, she just HAD to!

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but how would you like to go shopping with me later today?" Yang questioned, and she certaintly surprised Naruto. He had not been expecting her to ask that question, mostly because no girl had ever asked him to go shopping with her before. This would most likely be a whole new thing than going shopping alone.

"Shopping?" Weiss muttered, her interest was not peaked as well by the question. Being the type of girl she was, she would never say no to an organized activity like shopping at the mall in Vale.

'Shopping? Is she an idiot?' Blake thought with a twitching eye. Most of the shops in Vale would NEVER willingly allow an open Faunus like Naruto to go inside of them. Faunus were bad for business, so even if the owners had nothing against Faunus, it was still a bad business move to allow them to shop in their stores. If people that hated Faunus, which had higher numbers than the ones that didn't, saw that a Faunus was in the store then they would take their money somewhere else. Vale was better at equal treatment than other places, but even they had shops that wouldn't allow Faunus to enter.

Of course, the treatment went both ways. There were also Faunus only shops that would only serve somebody that had animal body parts as well, meaning that normal humans wouldn't be allowed to enter.

Blake didn't say her thoughts out loud, mostly because she had full plans on going with them. By going with them, she mostly meant following from a good distance to make sure that Yang didn't try anything she didn't like with Naruto.

"How are we getting to Vale?" Naruto asked, seeing as the academy was a good ways away from Vale, or so he was told. The only time Naruto had been to other areas outside of the academy in thsi world involved him getting his ass kicked, so forgive him if he didn't know the layout of the land very much.

"Leave that to me." Yang said with a sly grin, and Naruto started to think about some crazy way like how they might be riding Ursa into the city.

_-Later that Day-_

'This is CRAZY!' Naruto thought with wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yang's waist while they rode on a two wheeled horror going at least 120 miles per hour at this moment. He had been told by Yang this was called a motorcycle, something that he did NOT have back in his own world. This was his first time even seeing a motorcycle, and yet here was Yang making him ride on top of one with her.

"Yeah! I was surprised they let him bring this baby to school!" Yang yelled over the sound of rushing wind fondly. She had put a good amount of money into painting the black and orange flames on this thing, not to mention that it was modified by she herself to go even faster than they were currently going. She loved her motorcycle almost as much as she did her own hair, mostly because her vehicle was just so awesome! She loved riding around on it and letting the wind rush by her hair, even if she risked her safety by NOT wearing a helmet and only wearing googles to protect her eyes.

"Hey! Why did you want to take me shopping anyway!?" Naruto asked, the wind was KILLING his ears right now. They were sensative, and the chill of the wind was making him have to put them inside of his hoodie to keep them from being irritated. He needed to yell just to hear himself over the wind, but seeing as he had his head right next to Yang's ear that might not be needed to make sure she heard him.

"No need to shout... Just wanted to spend time with my favorite fox! You and Blake have that mystery thing about you two. You and Ruby just have regular fun together! Weiss is stubborn, but she totally likes having you around!" Yang explained. It made sense as well, seeing as the two of them didn't really do anything together with just the two of them. Sure, he didn't really do anything with the others either, besides Blake that is, but she did have a point. He had some kind of thing going with each girl, not counting Yang always trying to take a peek at his package.

"Shopping is going to be our things then?" Naruto asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case. He was roomed with four girls. That didn't mean that he had the same interests as the girls.

"Naw! Maybe we could find out thing while shopping, and I need to get some stuff." Yang denied, hearing Naruto let out a sigh of relief when she started to slow down when they entered the city of Vale. They had been going way over the speed limit because nobody ever really travelled on the road to Vale very often, and the bus didn't come and pick up Beacon students that wanted to go to the city until later.

They pulled over rather forcefully a few minutes later when Yang stopped by the first place of the day. The sudden stop forced Naruto to scoot up even further so that there was no space between Naruto and Yang. She grinned and looked behind at him, and he groaned at her being given more teasing information than she already had. Naruto and Yang got off of the cycle, before Naruto groaned again when he saw what kind of store she was taking him to first.

A clothing store... just great.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18 Blonding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So how do I look?" Yang asked with a grin on her face when she came out of the dressing room in a startlingly bright orange dress with a deep v for a neck. It had no sleeves on it, and black flowers near the bottom of the dress, that ended around her knees. She had on orange high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. Naruto looked at her, before he decided to tell the complete and utter truth. He loved the fact that she looked good in the color orange, and wasn't afraid to wear it like he did. It was something they shared in common, orange was just their natural color.

"Are you mocking me?" Naruto asked without meaning to, referring to the fact that his tail and ears were that exact same shade of orange. Yang seemed to always like teasing him in strange ways, and right now she seemed to be teasing him with her state of dress by commenting on the color of his extra features.

...

"... How could you tell?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as she went into the changing room and closed the curtain. Naruto face palmed at him being right about her mocking him in a good natured way, but she was still mocking him.

"Orange looks good on you, but you aren't the kind of girl that would go with orang as you main color. Not in that shade, because brown seems to be more your style." Naruto said, and he silently cursed himself for actually knowing these kinds of things. Orange had always been his color, and it was Yang's color, but after years of wearing orange he could tell when different colors would look better on people. He was ashamed of this, but he knew how to tell what color would look good on girls.

"Yeah, like an animal can tell what looks good on humans." The store clerk commented lowly, and Naruto was able to pick it up rather easily. He looked down at the ground for a moment, mostly because he was forced to remember his own childhood at how people would always talk about him thinking he couldn't hear them. If they said to his face he could take that easier, but this secretive whispering reminded him of the secrets that people had always kept from him. He didn't know it, but his tail went limp and his ears pressed against his head while he looked down.

He could still hear the faint whisperings of demon, and monster.

He didn't like to think it, but he would prefer that they say it outright to him and be hateful instead of this sly stuff. This hurt a lot deeper than anything they could say to his face, in fact he wanted them to say it to his face so he could punch them without looking like a violent animal like they were whispering. If he punched them without being truly provocted then he was just like they were saying. He couldn't give them the satisfaction of being right, but it still hurt that they were being like this. Naruto had spent his whole life trying to get the respect of his village, and he did it... but all of that work had been wasted and he had been set back to stage one, only now pretty much the whole country thought ill of him.

Naruto tilted his head back in confusion when he felt Yang flick him in the forehead when she came out of the dressing room in her normal clothing. She was smiling at him with a kind expression, and Naruto grinned at her as well.

"A sad look doesn't fit those whiskered cheeks Foxy, I would rather see you smile or blush. Come on, lets go somehwere else, the air in this store is a little sour." Yang commented, and Naruto chuckled and stood up so that he and Yang could leave. Naruto and Yang left the store with grins on their face when they passed by the sour store clerk, knowing that they pissed her off was a personal victory for them. Yang nudged Naruto in the side discretely moments later when they were walking outside of the store and down the street, and with her eyes she pointed towards two people that were walking in the opposite direction. Naruto followed Yang's eyes, before he raised an eyebrow when he saw her looking in the general direction of two men holding hands as they walked down the road.

"Really Yang, did you have to point that out?" Naruto asked in a dead pan, and she looked to where he was looking and face palmed. Taking her hand from her face, she grabbed his cheeks with her hand and made his lips pucker.

"Not that, more to the left." Yang said as she directed Naruto's face to where she had been trying to show him the first time around. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he looked passed the gay couple and saw a guy with chicken feathers on his face selling chickens.

"Is that... a chicken Faunus selling chickens?" Naruto asked with a dumb look on his face, because he could not understand the stupidity behind what just happened. Yang had pretty much the same look on her face, before she took out her phone and snapped a picture of what was happening.

"So _Foxy_, you have the urge to eat some chicken?" Yang teased with a nudge in his ribs, and Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that she had only showed this to him so that she could make this joke. Foxes hunted chicken that were on farms, so of course she would hake fun of his fox part when it came to chicken.

"Really Yang, you act so much like a dude these days that maybe I should call you... Wang... since you are always trying to see mind." Naruto failed at joking, and Yang snorted at his failed attempt at teasing him. Yeah, he wasn't the type for on the spot teasing when it came to people like Yang that didn't leave themselves open for it.

"Like you don't like it, would a little kiss make it better?" Yang asked mockingly as she leaned in close to Naruto with a suggestive smile. She was even making a mock kissing face, while Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed her away lightly... LIGHTLY for him... by the shoulder so that she backed off a little.

"Ha ha ha, I can hardly keep in my laughter." Naruto stated sarcastically, and she just grinned and started to walk away from him, making him walk faster to keep up with her. Naruto stopped though when he felt something grab onto his tail and start to pull on it, while yanking on the fur in a rough way.

"Kitty!" A young girl's voice rang out after Naruto yelped in pain, and Yang's attention was drawn to Naruto's tail when she heard the sound of a young brown haired girl wearing a pink dress. She was yanking and pulling on Naruto's tail, while Naruto gave the young girl a sour look. Yeah, he wasn't a fan of having the fur on hsi tail yanked and roughly pulled like this, even if the only reason he yelped the first time being that he had been surprised. Now this was little more than an annoyance.

"Rachael! Let go of that right now!" A brown haired woman that looked just like and older version of the three year old yelled, and Naruto could see that it was this girl's mother when she yanked the child off from Naruto and held her in her arms protectivally. Naruto was sending the woman a raised eyebrow when she sent him a dark look. Then the woman looked at Yang with a kind look. "I'm sorry about my daughter. She has a bad habit of touching other people's pets without asking first. I have to ask though, has your vermin had all of it's shots, or do I need to get my daughter treated for any diseases your creature might have?" The woman asked, taking full advantage of the fact that most people won't hit a woman holding a three year old even if she earned it.

'Bitch.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye, very annoyed that she had called him an 'it' instead of a boy or man. Heck, even being called a fox would be better than just 'it' or 'pet' like she had called him.

'Bitch.' Yang thought with a twitching eye, also very annoyed at how this woman was treating her friend and teammate now that they couldn't hit her for her words without risking hurting this woman's daughter as well. She had nothing against Faunus, so it made sense that even if Naruto wasn't close to her she would be a bit pissed about how this woman was referring to another living, breathing person.

"Kitty!" Rachael shouted as she tried to touch Naruto again, and he smiled lightly at how innocent the girl was.

"I'm not a kitty kiddo, I'm a-" Naruto started, before he was interupted by the woman holding the child.

"It is a rabbit with a freak tail, and that makes it a vermin. It carries cooties, so don't touch him honey." The woman said to her daughter, cutting Naruto off as she turned her back and started to walk away with her daughter in her arms.

"EW! Cooties!" The little girl shouted, and the two blond's sent each other looks.

Parents passing on their hate to their children, the reason many fights and blood baths were started. People couldn't... not they chose not to let go of their hate. This woman was tricking her daughter into hating Faunus at a young age, no doubt this was how all of the Faunus hate had originally started in the first place.

"If there was anyone I wanted to bite, it would be that bitch." Naruto growled out, and Yang nodded as she took Naruto's hand and led him away before he could hear the woman said anything else as she walked away from the two of them. Naruto didn't resist her leading him away before he could do anything, and he was thankful for her keeping a leash on his temper while he still had control over it.

"Please don't bite people, they will only think they were right about you. I know you are better than that... you are the U in Team RUWBY after all, and even though you are the only Faunus among us I like to think you are just as human as Blake or Ruby, even Weiss when she isn't being a bit snotty." Yang said, not knowing that Blake was a Faunus just like him. Naruto wanted to laugh at how she didn't notice by this point that Blake never took off her ribbon for anything. It would be all the funnier when Yang finally learned about what Blake really was.

"... Thanks, you know... you are actually pretty cute when you aren't teasing me for the fun of it." Naruto said, and Yang's eyes widened at how he pretty much called her cute. She then grinned and slugged him in the arm hard enough to make him take a step to the side while rubbing his arm in annoyance.

"Heh, looks like we got a regular player here. Smooth talking your way into all of the girl's hearts, maybe I should ask Ruby to just put all the beds together for when you add us all to your harem of beautiful, bodacious, bombshell babes?" Yang teased, and Naruto laughed a little while shaking his head.

"Yeah right, like any girls want to be with me. I'm not exactly that good with girls. Velvet even called me out to that cliff so that she could headbutt me in the face... does that scream babe magnet to you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, not knowing that in that moment Yang had just placed Naruto in a list of people that were way to clueless for their own good. Only Naruto could get kissed, and assume that it was a headbutt when it had happened because he was so thick headed. She snorted, before she started to admit to herself that part of his charm was that he was nice to people, and girls, without expecting anything in return. Of course he was unaware that his actions made girls like him.

Punching him in the arm, she saw a store over at the corner that sold ice cream, so getting an idea she decided that she would surprise him with an ice cream treat.

"Go sit on that bench. I will be right back." Yang demanded as she ran off, and Naruto went to go sit on the bench without complaint. His only regret... was that the chicken man was right next to the bench trying to sell his chickens. Naruto saw one chicken walk over to him, and look up at him with those adorable confused eyes. His eyes widened at how cute the chicken was, before he looked at the price of the chicken, and pulled out his wallet to see if he had enough money to buy a chicken.

He did, and he was about to buy a chicken before the chicken he had been about to buy fell over and started to twitch like crazy. With a comical horrified look on his face, he watched the chicken go comnpletely still... and before he could feel despair over the death of a chicken the little clucker jumped up and started to cluck at him with a mocking cluck.

"You chicken son-of-a-bitch." Naruto whispered with a low tone, and the chicken jumped before it ran away as fast as it could to get away from the angry Naruto. Naruto was about to jump and run after the chicken, before he felt something cold touch his cheek. Looking up, he winced when the sun got in his eyes.

"Ice pop?" Yang asked him as she split a two sticked ice pop into two and held one out for him to take. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it was blue, and that she was smiling down at him gently. With wide eyes, he took the ice pop and stared at it in shock. The memories of both Jiraiya and Iruka sharing one of these with him came to his mind, and know it or not tears began to leak out of the sides of his eyes.

He... would never see Iruka... Kakashi... Granny... Sakura... he would never see any of his friends or those he looked at as family again. This ice pop only reminded him of those that he had lost, because the only times he had one of these were in mourning the death of Jiraiya with Iruka, or when he had been given one to share by Jiraiya when he had been sad over seeing a father and son share on of these.

His friends... were they okay, and did they miss him? Were they all angry at him for vanishing suddenly, or were they even alive at this point?

"Woah!? Naruto are you okay!?" Yang asked in shock when she saw tears streaming down his face as he looked at the ice pop with wide eyes. She had NO idea what she just did to make him like this, but she felt like her kind gesture might have just been a landmine for him that she trampled on. This was not good, she had wanted to cheer him up after he had been angry over what that woman had said. Not make him so sad that he was actually crying without seemingly knowing he was doing it.

'Guys... I'm so sorry I broke my promise! I never became Hokage, and never achieved your dream Pervy Sage!' Naruto thought as he dropped the ice pop and placed his hands on his face. He just now realized that he had never done anything that he had been hoping to do with his life in the Elemental Nations, even though he had thought about all of this before, it was only just now hitting him. He had never truly did what he had set out to do with his life, and now that he was confronted with it in this form of his innocent gesture it was like the gates were opened and the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Hey Foxy... Naruto, say something? Are you allergic to blueberry or something?" Yang asked in a slight panic, and Naruto rubbed his eyes to try and get the tears out of them. His shoulders were shaking, and his hands were trembling when it seemed like the weight of the world came crashing down on him. His whole world had just come down on him, so of course he wasn't going to be alright. He just felt like his heart had been shattered into a million pieces for a brief moment.

"Sorry... I'm sorry Yang. Today was suppose to be fun... the last time I had one of these... was when my godfather was killed. Before that, the first time I had one... was with my godfather. This just brought back memories... some good and some bad." Naruto apologized, and she sat next to him on the bench and placed her arm around him in a one armed hug. He looked at her, before seeing that she had a wide smile on her face as she pulled his face into her shoulder.

"It's fine, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't understand when you were hurting... you can cry on my shoulder and relieve yourself... I can tell that you need a good cry. So let it all out, because I promise I won't think any less of you." Yang encouraged, and Naruto's face had an oddly happy and teary expression on it for a few moments. Yang smile went down for a few milliseconds, before she started to smile again before even Naruto could catch her sad expression at seeing him hold it in. She pulled him in tigher, and her hand gripped his shoulder in a comforting manner.

Then, for the first time since coming to this world... Naruto shed the tears he had been unknowingly holding back since he arrived.

With these tears that flowed down his face and onto her shoulder, it felt like he was letting go of more than his tears. It was like he actually felt the troubles vanishing, because for the first time in his life somebody was actually letting him have an actual cry over their shoulder.

'The ones that smile the brightest... can be the ones that are hurt the most. I'm so sorry that I never saw you were in pain... I don't think even you knew you were in pain before now.' Yang thought with a very sad smile when she felt her shoulder getting wet even through the cloth. She had always thought that Naruto smiled brightly because he was a truly happy person that felt like nothing in the world could bring him down, but he had all of the same emotions as any of the others in the team. He felt anger, happiness, sadness, and even hurt in general... she felt bad that she had never seen any hurt in his eyes before now.

The ice pops were long forgotten on the ground.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19 Spa DAZE

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I do not think this was a good idea." Naruto commented, before he moaned deeply when he felt an amazing pressure pressing into a knot deep in his muscles. He was shivering when a wave overcome him, while Yang groaned in joy next to him when she got a very similar treatment. At her suggestion, since his eyes had been puffy and red after he had finished crying, they had gone to the Vale spa so that they could just relax together, and enjoy doing nothing but get pampered. Naruto had never tried out going to a spa before, not counting hot springs, which he went to very frequently. He had agreed, and as luck would have it they had won some sort of contest and gotten a full spa day for free.

Apparently, this spa was trying to 'heal' the bonds between Faunus and Human, so when Naruto and Yang had come into the spa center together they had been the first 'couple' that looked passed race. Yang didn't correct her and tell her that they weren't dating, frankly a free spa day was like a trip to heaven for the blond girl. She had always wanted to win something for free, and because of Naruto she had won something amazing. Naruto on the other hand... was perfectly okay with this. He was broke right now anyway, and had just been dragged along by Yang.

So what if their teammates knew that he had been crying, he had never been ashamed of his tears before. Sure, he didn't want people he didn't know to see him cry, but his friends were people he knew he could count on if he ever needed a shoulder to shed his tears on. Naruto never had the same views on shame as other people, so to him crying to let it all out was A-okay in his opinion.

That wasn't why he thought this was a bad idea.

Yang and Naruto were both naked, playing on tables with just towels carefully placed on top of their bodies to keep their modesty covered. Their faces were placed into the holes made for their heads, and they each had people rubbing their nude bodies with their hands... expertly if you asked Naruto for his honest opinion. This lady knew how to get into just those right spots so that Naruto would relax as quickly as possible. Yang was getting a very similar treatment from a girl that seemed to have perfect hands from the sounds Yang was unknowingly giving off every once and awhile.

Funny enough, a Human was massaging Naruto, and a Faunus was giving Yang was good rub down. He had a young lady in her early twenties with blond hair and pale skin with onix colored eyes, and she was really digging into those sensative spots that he had never known about before... the Faunus body was something he was still learning about. Just like how he was now able to bend his body in amazing ways he couldn't manage as a human. The Faunus rubbing down on Yang though was his cause for concern, not because she was ugly or mean, no, what Naruto found slightly concerning were the sucking cups that were attached to the palms of her hands. Naruto was just waiting for her to start sprouting tentacles at any moment to rub Yang down in a different way.

He had read Icha Icha: Tentacle Party enough to see where this was going.

"Oh chill, how about this, while we are in here I promise not to take a peek at your deep-V-diver, your disco stick, the ding dong mcdork, the white spewing dragon, your heat-seeking moisture missle, the mayo shooting hotdog gun, your one-eyed wonder weasel, your yogurt shotgun, the single barrelled pump action bollock, your pork sword, the musical flesh flute, your one-eyed one-horned flying purple pussy eater, your weapon of ass destruction... I can keep going." Yang said with a wide grin on her face, because she could feel the ladies bodies heat up from her spot just at other multiple mentions of Naruto's naughty bits with the best comments she could think of. Yang jolted when Naruto's tail smacked her in the butt hard enough to make her yelp pretty loudly in surprise. It didn't hurt, but she should have seen it coming with hos she kept refering to Naruto's meat sword like that with all of those very... unique description.

"Yang... sometimes I like you better when you aren't talking about wang. We may be in a gang, and to the group it ain't no thang, but these ladies might not feel the same." Naruto said, pulling a Killer Bee with his bad rhymes. He, unlike Yang, had a nose that was even stronger than the nose of a dog meaning that he could smell the reactions that these girls were having to the topic of his lower weapon.

"Fail Naruto, you shouldn't have used same at the end. Maybe something else, but same totally ruined what you were going for. Okay though, for these ladies sake I won't refer to your throbbing python of love by any other strange names like baloney pony." Yang teased, and not just him, because he was sure that right now she was messing more with the people rubbing them at the moment. He could feel the woman touching him heat up in the palms, meaning her blood was flowing faster through her than before. Her breath had started to deepen as well, and Naruto blamed Yang.

Oh who was he kidding, this sounded like fun.

"Okay, so I guess that means I can't call your parts things like a pink canoe, the soggy box, a pink fortress, a baby cannon, the cock socket, your chasm of doom, the grandest canyon, the land down under, the crotch sink, a finger warmer, your bottle holder, the penis coffin, the velvet-lined meat wallet, Mr. Happy's flappy garage, the penic fly trap, the trouser trout, your red snapper, a one-eyes one-horned flying pink penis eater, the weiner get wetter, a cum sponge, the fish farm, a bone collecter, Yellow Prick Road, the toothless grin, a glory hole, the pretty little penis purse, the grassy knoll... I guess I won't call your semen locker anything strange either. That would totally be immature of us to talk about each others privates in public." Naruto explained in just as vivid detail as Yang did, using as many alternate names as he could think of at this moment. He was sure that Yang was barely holding back the giggles that wanted to escape her throat, while also taking some notes on the funny terms that he had used, and recording them for later use in teasing Ruby.

"Yep, my Slip and Slide and your schlong are off limits topic discusions." Yang agreed, before she started to twitch when she remembered one of the things that Naruto had called her vagina, something that she didn't really agree with. "Hey!? I am hairless, so don't call it a Grassy Knoll!" Yang shouted towards him, and Naruto shrugged it off as nothing important. He could have gone his life without knowing about that, but it wasn't anything important.

"Oh my GOD that feels amazi-YIP-ing...!?" Naruto groaned in pleasure as a weird noise came from his mouth when his massuese pressed down on a strange spot at the base of his tail where it connected to his spine. Yang pushed herself up into a strange position and used her arm to cover her breasts while looking towards Naruto, and where the woman's hands were, with wide eyes.

"Da special places on da fox Faunus include da tail and da ears." The human woman massaging Naruto said in a strange accent. Now Naruto knew why they tried to stay silent, because it was freaking hard to understand them with how thick their accents were.

'That was so strange.' Yang thought, and she layed back down on her stomach and stopped covering herself now that she was pressed against the table. Her toes curled and she shivered when she lower back was pressed into, and she got spots pressed into that she didn't even know would feel good.

'Oh GOD!' Naruto and Yang thought in sync, and even without knowing it they were showing their like traits when their backs arched in surprise and pleasure when the women pressed on on the middle of their backs. The amount of tension and stress they had built up in thse areas were amazing, and they hadn't ever had the chance to get rid of this stress. They then both came crashing down on their stomachs with blissful expressions, and they just hung their limply with grins on their faces.

"These two suckers are so alike." The Faunus handling Yang commented with a grin on her face, before the two of them cracked their fingers and ready started to get to work on the Huntsmen and Huntress in training. The sounds of popping and moans would be heard for the next twenty minutes before Naruto and Yang were sent to their next area for relaxation.

Mineral rich, volcanic ash and seaweed mud bath... the fact that it wasn't normal mud was the only reason that Naruto had agreed to get into the bath in the first place. The entire thing seemed to be a dark gray color, and frankly Naruto felt disgusted that he was sitting in the bath of mud with it covering his entire body. Only his mouth and eyes weren't covered in mud, and he was annoyed at hos think the stuff was. Yang had cuccumbers on her eyes and was just relaxing into the mud with her arms spread out, the mud being the perfect censor for her breasts without her having to do anything at all.

"Now this is just great." Yang groaned out when she felt the warm mud filling her body with heat, while Naruto shook his head.

"You don't have a long fluffy tail that is getting soaked with mud." Naruto commented with a wince of dusgust when he tried to lift his tail out of the mud, only for it to seem much slower and heavier than it normally was now that the mud seemed to be drying when he took it out of the bath. If Naruto wante dot play in mud, then he would wait for a rainy day and jumped into the dirt before rolling around. This was free, which was why he was agreeing to this in the first place. Mud and awesome orange fur do NOT mix very well.

"After this is a sauna experience, so just put up with it for another ten minutes." Yang stated with an airy wave of her hand, while Naruto felt no small amount of irritation in his fur from this mud.

"This place gives me a bad vibe... isn't it strange that for a popular place that we are the only ones here, and they insisted on not letting us have out weapons?" Naruto questioned with a suspicious look around the room. Frankly, the fact that they had won a contest the second they entered the store had set some major alarms off in his head, but he ignored them for Yang. She wanted to do this, so he would gladly.

"Cluck cluck BUCKAW!"

"The hell...!?" Naruto shouted when the same chicken from earlier jumped through the window of the mud bathing area and landed on the ground before running towards them like a chicken with it's head cut off. This was the same chicken that had punked him earlier by playing dead and then running off when he had been worried. Yang jumped up out of the bath when the chicken ran passed with a disturbed look on her face, and she was lucky that the mud was covering her up in a way that she wasn't showing much more than her normal outfit showed off, or Naruto would have gotten a very good eyeful of her right now.

The chicken was going bat shit crazy in front of them, and then it just stopped and started to look at them with... emotion for some reason. Like it was sorry forn what was about to happen. Naruto;s eyes widened before he saw Yang starting to fall down to the ground. Jumping up, he caught Yang before she could hit the ground. He was very careful to avoid touching her anywhere bad, but she was still pressing up against him when he jumped away with her in his arms when a group of injections came crashing in the the mud bath. Naruto looked down at yang, and he could see that she had a shot sticking from the back of her thigh. Pulling it out when he jumped to the other side of the bath, he lost control of himself for a few moments due to the mud on his feet and the floor.

"I don't need my weapon! I have my tail!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his tail towards the attackers and saw they were a small group of people wearing white armor with the symbol of a ragged animal head with three blood claw marks behind it. He had no idea what that was about, but he could tell these people were bad news. His eyes widened when he saw that the mud that had hardened around his tail was keeping him from using his needles or fur as weapons, and with Yang in his arms he wouldn't be able to use his fists, leaving only feet, which he could barely use to stand without slipping around.

"Come silently brother, the boss wishes to talk with you." The one on the right right in a feminine voice, not like the armor was sexually flattering so it was slightly harder to tell gender with this armor. Naruto felt a few pricks in his back, and turning around he saw the two women from earlier holding onto needles with grim looks on their faces. Now that he was looking, he could see that his massuese had scales on parts of her body. They looked sorry, while Naruto looked at his back and saw that he had about 6 needles sticking from him. He used his aura to force the needles from his body, but his body was very quickly getting heavier by the moment. Groaning, Naruto saw the chicken from earlier giving him a sorry look, so falling forward he flipped himself so that Yang landed on top of him instead of the other way around.

He ripped out a lock of his hair, before the chicken quickly grabbed his hair and started to run out of the window as fast as it could before the people started to fire at it.

'Go get help... you stupid... sorry... Yang.' Naruto thought as he passed out on the ground with a final groan. It was official by this point.

Naruto hated spas.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20 The Black Fang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yang, you okay?" Naruto asked with his head leaned back slightly so that he could look his teammate in the eye. When Naruto woke up from the posion being quickly burned from his body, he had quicky found out that he and Yang had been tied together with very hard to break steel wire. He could break it, but not without it cutting into the girl strapped to him at the same time. He could easily break this in fact, and could have done it even with his older human body, but if he could it now then Yang could be in more than one piece. He had a feeling that she would not like being Yang cutlets, so he was holding himself back from doing that.

He also learned that his tail was surrounded him a few thick leather bags with ropes tied around it tight enough that it was actually painful for Naruto. These people, whoever they were, knew about the needles his tail could eject at his desire and had thought of ways to keep him from using them, or escaping with his insane strength.

"My head is fuzzy, but I'm fine." Yang commented after a few moments, and the two of them looked around the location they were. Naruto had already done it, but now he was trying to think of a way to escape. They seemed to be on the inside of some kind of holding cell, but from the loud noises outside they were without a doubt moving as well. The swaying of the room mean that they were on a boat, or they were up in the air on some kind of plane. Meaning that escape without a plan would be a bad thing.

Not to say, but they were still naked for the most part. Their captors had only been kind enough to wrap some ragged white cloth around their important parts. Naruto had a clothy wrapped around his waist, and Yang had one wrapped around her chest and waist.

"I am sorry about the unfortunate reasons for out meeting."

If they could have jumped, the they would have when a deep male voice was heard moments later entering the room. Naruto and Yang looked at the man, and saw him wearing a loose black bodysuit with shin armor with guns strapped to his waist. On his chest we wore an orange plated version of the other people's armor, and on the left breast of the armor were the same symbol as before, but in black. Like the others, he was wearing a themed helmet with two normal orange fox ears coming out of the top. As he walked towards them, Naruto saw that this man had an orange fluffy rabbit tail above his rump.

"Hey Foxy, it looks like we were kidnapped by your exact opposite. You are a Fox-Rabbit, and he seems like a Rabbit-Fox-" Yang started, before she saw that the man had his gun out and pointed at her to get her to shut up. She just smirked as she stopped talking, knowing that she had gotten to him was more than enough for her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with confusion, not knowing what to make out of any of this, because honestly he was truly confused. The man took a step back in surprise, and the look on his lower face showed that he honestly seemed to be hurt by that statement. The man then took a few steps forward and got down on a knee in front of Naruto with a smile.

"Brother, I am the leader of the Black Fang. We of the White Fang who broke off and formed our own group with our own goals." The man said, before seeing Naruto looking confused by what he was saying, like he had never heard any of it before. So reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a golden locket with the ingraving of a fox and a rabbit on it, before licking it open and holding it in front of Naruto's face. The Fox-Rabbit's eyes widened in shock when he saw there was a picture of him as a kid... with a fox tail and rabbit ears. Next to Naruto, who seemed to be about fix, was an older boy that looked to be in his early teens at the time pushing Naruto on the swung.

'What... I don't come from this world though!? I was teleported here by my world! How can a picture like that...' Naruto trailed off in his thoughts with his eyes wide. Yang's eyes were wide as well, because from what she could see Naruto was genuinely surprised to know he even had a brother in the first place. Naruto was just going through ideas of what could have happened to him, and then he started to put it together slowly. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't his body that was sent to another world. Maybe it was his mind that was sent here, and his soul entered a new body. That would explain why the remains of Kurama were in the form of a Grimm, because the remains of his soul had taken over those Grimm that they had come in contact with and mutated them.

'I thought he was an orphan!' Yang thought with wide eyes, while the man smiled lightly when he thought that Naruto was starting to remember. The man unhooked his helmet, before he slid it off his head to show a handscome face that looked very much like Naruto's, except his nose was sharper, his face was more angled, and he two whisker marks on each cheek. His eyes were a startling blue color, startling because they were the same as Naruto's and filled with the same kindness.

"Litte Brother... I am so happy to have you back." The man said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, and Yang, with a few tears falling down his face. Naruto was stunned by this new twist, honestly he was, because this man seemed to be in his mid-twenties right now.

"Wait, I thought Foxy was an orphan!" Yang shouted in confusion at the older male, and the hug was cut short when the guy heard her. A deep frown appeared on his face, before he looked down sadly.

"Yes, Mother died in childbirth and father was murdered by humans. I raised Naruto alone until we had been picked up by the White Fang for the abilities within our blood. Our mother was Fox Faunus that was blessed with amazing levels of physical strength, while our Father was a Rabbit Faunus that had High-Speed Regeneration abilities when he mixed his aura with his blood. I gained the insane strength from our mother, while Brother gained both traits. We were able to live off the land for a long time, despite being looked down on as animals... then while I worked for the White Fang we had a new home for a few years... before they betrayed me." The man stated as his kind eyes became bloody red in anger, while Naruto was still to stunned to say anything. He had no idea what was happening, because right now it seemed like he had replaced this world's version of him.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at his bound tail, not knowing what he should be thinking about what was going on right now.

"The new leader of the White Fang turned the peaceful group into something monsterous, and he wanted powerful soilders to fight against humanity. I recently learned that he had you thrown from a plane and blamed it on humans so that I would hate them even more than I already do. I found out right away, because you had never been told that I worked for the White Fang... so I broke off from them and with a few allies that didn't agree with the new goals of the White Fang, we formed the Black Fang... we even wear this symbol to remember who the enemy is." The man said as he pointed to the White Fang symbol on his chest to show off how he knew who the enemy was. Yang narrowed her eyes, when she still saw how shocked Naruto was about all of this information. It was plain that something was off about this entire situation, but she couldn't decide what it was about this situation that seemed so... off.

'Something doesn't add up about this.' Yang thought in suspicion, because unlike Naruto she wasn't as conflicted about what was being said to them.

"So how about it Brother, will you join me and help me put and end to the White Fang, and after that humanity?" The man asked with a smile, and Yang had her eyes widened at what Naruto was being asked. The first part didn't seem that bad since the White Fang were criminals that were well known, but that second part that was slipped in after the first one startled even her. Having Naruto as an enemy against humanity was not something she would even like to consider, not when she thought of him as a good friend.

"No, I won't help you." Naruto answered without a second thought, and the older male nodded with a frown. Then he closed his eyes as a small smile spread over his face, before he pulled a knife out from his pocket and used it to slice at the wires keeping Naruto and Yang bound. He put the knife back into his pocket while Naruto and Yang stood up.

"Very well, but I hope we never meet on the battlefield Brother. The White Fang has set there eyes on you every since you survived their attempt at framing your death on humans. I will take you to the outer edge of Vale, but no further. Though our goals are different, both the White and Black Fang are the enemies of Humanity. You are my Brother, and though I would rather have you with me, I will understand and respect what you decide." The man said, before a white weairng soilder came into the room and saluted the leader of this group. Naruto had eyes widened at how he was just going to be let go, just like that. Most villians wouldn't just do that for no reason, but even he found something to be off.

"Brother Sog (Maelstrom in German), we have detected unusual activity in the Vale. The White Fang has shown up, your orders sir!?" The member shouted out, revealing the man's name to be Sog. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the name, before he started to uncover his tail from it's bindings.

"Kidnapping or not, by skin has never felt so smooth." Yang said lowly as she ran a hand across her arm. Like it or not, the enemy had a great spa operation at their fingertips. You didn't have to like an enemy to know they had some pretty cool stuff, and even the kidnapping didn't change the fact that they had been nice enough to dress the two of them up in enough to cover them up.

"I see, prepare to engage the enemy. The Black Fang may only have a dozen members, but we will show the White Fang that we are not a force to be understimated! Brother Hermes, send the ground troups and route a course to the activity!" Sog shouted towards the Faunus that had two bird wings sticking out of the sides of his head, while Naruto and Yang looked at each other in confusion. They expected to take out humanity with only a dozen members to their group, no wonder they wanted Naruto, and didn't kill Yang when they could have. They wanted to stay on Naruto's good side, because killing a friend was one of the few ways to get on his bad side. Sog reached into his bag, before he pulled out Yang's weapon and tossed it to her.

"What about Foxy's weapon?" Yang asked, and Sog looked at her with not a small amount of disgust. He put up with her earlier so that he could show his good side to Naruto, but now he didn't have to play nice.

"Don't speak to me. There is a change of plans, lets hope you have a Landing Strategy." Sog said as he pressed a button on the gauntlet on his wrist and the floor opened up under both of them, making them start to fall from the sky and towards the ground.

"You just had to open your mouth!?" Naruto shouted towards Yang, and she looked sheepish at how they were falling from the sky like this because of her mouth. She activated her bracelets andf they turned into gauntlets, before she grabbed Naruto's tail and pulled the two of them close together.

"How was I suppose to know that... is that the chicken from earlier?" Yang asked with a look towards the approaching ground, and sure enough Naruto saw the white shape of the chicken running towards their suspected falling location with a group of three people whose dress colors were red, black, and white running after the chicken with weapons already drawn. Naruto sweat dropped, before he looked at Yang.

"I am making that chicken my pet, and I won't be taking no for an answer." Naruto deadpanned, before he and Yang entered the trees and started to smash through limbs. Naruto held onto Yang tightly so that he coud use his back to take the brunt of the damage, before he smashed into the ground moments later. His back made a crater, and Yang rested on him with a grin on her face and twigs in her hair. They had aura to protect them from most of the damage that they could have taken, but Naruto would have a wicked bruise anyway. She placed her hands on his chest and sat up with a grin, while pickingt he twigs from her hair.

"That chicken seems to like you, maybe we should make it Team RUWBYs mascot or something... hehehehe. The one time I don't activally try." Yang commented, and Naruto blinked at her statement. He then looked to see something white falling from the sky slower than they did, before he looked down with wide eyes and saw that was HIS cloth that was blowing in the wind. Naruto pointed his tail at the cloth, before orange wire shot from his tail and grabbed the cloth before retracting and bring it back to Naruto. He quickly wrapped it around his waist as he stood up and knocked Yang from him, before he sighed in relief.

"Not funny." Naruto commented with a look towards the sky.

"It isn't funny... because now I see why you had Ruby blushing like that. I'm very impressive, you are going to make some girl very happy one day." Yang commented with a teasing grin, while Naruto sent her with stern look. This was going to stay between them, because today had just been one big clusterfuck in his opinion. The crying, the chicken, the spa, the chicken, the brother and Black Fang, the chicken again, hitting the ground, Yang seeing his wang, and if that chicken came out from the bushes with Ruby, Black, and Weiss then he would scream in annoyance.

"Maybe you should worry more about yourself." Naruto commented when he pointed at how little she was wearing to cover her modesty, only for her to wave her hand in amusement.

"Yeah, and my normal clothes don't encourage staring AT ALL. Trust me, what is a little skin between teammates? I told you that I'm not that shy about my body, but don't expect me to just get naked at any time. I'm not that kind of girl either." Yang said, and ended with a mock lecture tone. Just because she was fine showing a little skin, didn't mean that she would just expose herself at the drop of a hat. She was a tease, and her clothes were made to make people stare at her. She like the attention to a certain degree, but she had did infact have things that she wouldn't do. The only reason she had even been obsessed with Naruto's junk was because Ruby had jsuch an amusing reaction to it, and she was curious as to what could cause that reaction.

"Yeah, I get it. Despite all that happened today, I had fun with you Yang. We should do this again sometime." Naruto suggested as he started to stretch himself out. Today was indeed a clusterfuck, but that didn't mean he didn't have fun. He also gained a clue about how he ended up in this world.

"Yang! Naruto!" Ruby's voice was heard shouting in a panic, and moments later a chicken burts from the bushes with Ruby, Blake, and Weiss following after the chicken with shocked looks when they saw the state of dress the two were in. Yang and Naruto had surprised looks as well, but for different reasons when blushes started to appear on the girls, more so Ruby's, faces and they started to look between Naruto and Yang. Naruto started to twitch in annoyance, and he could feel a scream working itself in his throat.

"Did you two just...?" Blake asked, but couldn't even finish her sentence. She had a blush on her face, and some other emotion.

"Yang, you didn't!?" Ruby squeeked out in shock. Her face as as red as her cape, and she was clearly embarrassed over the situation.

"This is the last time I listen to Ruby and follow a chicken into the forest." Weiss commented dryly, a dark blush on her face.

"GRAAAAAAAAAA!?"

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21 The Snow Mission

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"See guys, this is so much better than going to class!" Ruby cheered her team on, now noticing the darker looks that everyone was sending her. Ruby had taken a week long mission from Ozpin that would involve them going to a very cold place up north, and while Ruby seemed to have zero problem with the cold, the others didn't share her like for the cold. Ruby had her cape to keep her pretty warm, while the rest of them didn't exactly wear clothes suited for fighting in the cold. Weiss had to wear a white fox fur jacket, and white fur leg warmers to keep herself from getting cold. She wasn't bothered, but a week of hunting for a Grimm nest that had appeared in the coldest part of their country did NOT something she would like.

On a side note, she was not Naruto's favorite person at the moment when he heard what kind of jacket she was wearing.

Blake seemed to be doing okay, but she was a warm person... when you didn't count personality that is. She was able to withstand the cold, but even she was wearing an extra layer of clothes... the same clothes actually. She was wearing a copy of her normal clothes, on top of her clothes. It didn't even look like she was dressed any different. Yang just put on a thermal undershirt and some leg warmers.

Naruto on the other hand, he was wishing that he wasn't bothered by the cold. Ever since becoming a Faunus, he had lost his body hair without being able to grow it back. That put him on equal standing as the girls when it came to the cold, he had no extra layer that came with body hair. Not to mention the country he had been born in was named the Land of Fire for a reason. Even in winter it rarely dropped under average spring or fall tempertures, and when it did fall everyone was surprised. He had his hoodies pulled over his head, with his ears sticking out of the holes in the top.

"Well... at least we won't have to go sap collecting tomorrow." Yang tried to help her sister out after a moment, only to sweat a little when she saw that Blake sent her a dull glare. She backed up awkwardly, before her back hit the wall of the train box car they were riding. No luxury plane rides this time, they were in low-class hobo-level riding accomodations. The recent weather up north made it so no planes could safely go into the area. Blake only stared at Yang a little harder, before she sighed lightly and looked at the ceiling above their heads.

Yang and Naruto had never told the others what had happened on that day, because Yang had suggested to Naruto that they leave any connections that connected him to the White(Blake) Fang out of the story. That meant that Naruto had kept his... brother... a secret from everyone that wasn't Yang. On a lighter note, Naruto had caught the chicken and made it his pet. Right now he had asked Nora to take care of Miss Feather-Breast the First... Ruby named the chicken such a long and strange name. The name made Naruto hungry for chicken breast, and his chicken seemed to like the name. They mostly just called her Feather, but Miss Feather-Breast the First was the only thing Ruby herself would call his chicken.

Naruto had wanted to name her Chick Nora, because the chicken was crazy and did random crap that nobody understood.

"So what do we ACHOO have to do?" Naruto asked, continuing even though he sneezed halfway through his question. The last few days he had been showing signs of having caught a small cold because all of that poison in his system had weakened his immune system and then he had been in the forest without any clothes on. He had pretty much over dosed on transquilizer and was now paying for it with a weaker immune system, but nothing he couldn't handle. Once his immune system was back up he would be better in no time at all.

Stupid immune system, stupid Yang for only getting shot with one dart while he got like six. That was overkill.

"Um... well I don't know what we really have to do... but I think we are suppose to find some Grimm Nests and take them out." Ruby said as she tried to remember what kind fo Grimm they would be going up against. Weiss sighed in annoyance, before she looked at Ruby in annoyance as well.

"We are looking for Imitation Grimm after getting the map with marked locations from the contact that had issued the request to Headmaster Ozpin. After that we are to confirm the destruction of the Grimm and return to Beacan. Imitation Grimm are tricky, so we are suspected to be searching for a weak... though we might be able to cut down on that." Weiss informed the leader of their team the information that Ruby should have had memorized in the first place.

"Imitation Grimm, a rare breed of Grimm that appear in remote places to the north and south. They don't appear often, but finding and killing them are a problem because they can imitate their targets bodies and personalities. Nobody knows what they look like, because they never take their real form when in the eyes of a living creature." Blake said as she turned the page in her book, before she blinked when she saw something orange moving towards Ruby. She raised an eyebrow3, before she saw Naruto slowly gaining ground on the red leader with shaking arms wrapped around his sides.

Naruto hated the cold, he really did.

"C-c-cold." Naruto said, and Ruby blushed when he lifted her red cape and crawled behind her and hugged her from behind with both of their heads sticking out of her hood. Naruto's tail curled around both of them, giving them both an extra amount of heat. Ruby face was ruby red, matching her ruby red robe, while Naruto started to regain color to his skin now that he had an actual source of heat.

"Anyway, Imitation Grimm are ruthless and normally take on human form in the diguise of the one that the target loves most. Then they go for weak points just to make things slower and more painful." Weiss continued now that she didn't think anyone was going to interupt her or try to show her up somehow. Yang raised an eyebrow, before she looked at Ruby in concern. If this was romantic love, then Yang was pretty sure she knew who Ruby would be seing. If it were family love, then she was still pretty sure that she knew who Ruby was going to see. Yang also looked at the nervous Blake, who was making it a point to not look at Naruto for this.

This was going to be good.

"Hmm, well then it is good for me that everyone I love is dead." Naruto said without thinking now that he had warmed up. He was pretty damn sure that by this point Madara had fucked shit up all over the Elemental Nations, so all of his friends and loved ones were dead by this point. Maybe the entire world had been destroyed by this point as well, so if e=he saw any familiar faces he would be able to do what had to be done and kill the Grimm parading as his loved ones.

'That... that one actually hurt a little.' Yang thought, knowing that Naruto hadn't been trying to actually hurt any of themj with his statement. She knew that his loved ones were dead from what he had told her, so he was just refering to them, but that statement made her heart stab with pain.

"I agree, it would make things much easier for you to discern friend from foe. Sad as what you said is, if you already know somebody is dead, you won't be taken off gaurd." Weiss agreed, knowing that she might also see somebody that she knew would be dead. It was sad that a loved one died, but sometimes it actually helped them to understand that they were being tricked. She wouldn't be fooled by an Imitaion Grimm taking the form of her loved ones, but she was pretty sure that Ruby didn't have what it took to kill something that looked like a loved one.

'Okay, ouch.' Blake thought with a frown when she looked at Naruto. That was a blunt statement, and he had said it without thinking. Of that she was sure, but she could tell that he wasn't thinking of them.

"What... what about us?" Ruby asked Naruto with her blush calmed down by his hurtful statement. She wasn't an understanding of the fact that Naruto didn't seem to be thinking of them when he said his loved ones were dead.

"Huh? Oh, I just meant that if it takes the form of my old friends I won't be fooled. I know all of your scents by heart, so there is no way that I would be fooled if it took you guy's forms." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, and the pain in the girl's hearts went away when they heard that he had just been thinking about how easy it would be to pick out the enemy from and friends.

'Funny that both Foxes and Rabbit's fur change from other colors to white in the winter.' Blake thought when she saw Naruto's fur color on his tail, and the color of his ears and hair start to lighten up slowly the longer they stayed in the cold on the train without a heater. Naruto seemed to react to the cold the same way as an animal, with his fur changing color to help him blend in with the area around him. Funny, because Naruto's clothes would still make him stand out by a lot in this enviorment.

'I want to tease Sis, but I don't want to ruin the mood between her and Foxy.' Yang thought with a small smile when she saw how close Naruto and Ruby were physically right now. Though it seemed that only Ruby was enjoying the hug for the purpose of it being a hug, while Naruto enjoyed the heat he was soaking up from her. Heat that only increased with her blush.

"Weiss, do you know where we are suppose to meet the contact?" Blake asked to break the warm and fuzzy mood that the Leader and the Strongest of the team were giving off. Weiss nodded and pulled out a map with a small area circled, before handing it over to Blake to inspect. There was a blue circle labled as the spot they were suppose to be dropped off, and according to the map they would be walking two miles to get to the city they would be meeting the contact. This would be a problem if they encountered the enemy before they could get into the city where the barriers were set up to keep most Grimm from getting in.

'Hm, if I had to guess I would see Ruby or Foxy if the Grimm got to me. Weiss I can't really etll for sure, but maybe a parent or something. Ruby would see Foxy or me for sure, while I am sure that Blake would see Foxy... Foxy might see that Pervy Sage guy or one of his friends from the past.' Yang thought, not concerned about the mission they were on. Originally this had been the mission that was suppose to go to another team, Team CFVY to be exact, but Velvet had gotten sick with a very common Faunus sickness... Yang looked over at Naruto for a second at the memory of a Faunus related sickness that had a high effect on animal related beings.

"ACHOO!" Blake sneezed, before she rubbed her nose in irritation. The last few days she had started to feel a little under the weather, about the same time as Naruto actually. It started when Velvet came to history class and sneezed a few times, but Blake didn't really think anything of it at the time. If she was getting sick, then she would be so annoyed with Velvet.

'Bad luck for Velvet, while she is stuck at school out team is going out on a mission and raising our fame. Hahaha, this is amazing. I can rise through the ranks even quicker, and become even more popular than before! I do have to feel bad for her teammates Coco, Fox, and Yatshashi though... I know how much of a trouble it is having a _Faunus_ on the team.' Weiss thought with a look towards Naruto. Ever since he had been hiding something from her, her opinion on him had sytarted to waver. While before she looked at him as a valuable teammate that was strong and dependable, she didn't like the fact that he was hiding things from them.

For all she knew, he could be a member of the White Fang.

The only reason she didn't insult Naruto to his face was because she still had some respect for his skills, and she knew that he had yet to do very much to actually deserve her disrespect at this moment. She would lay into him though the second she had thr chance to scold him, or yell at him. She and the others were startled when the train came to a complete stop and tossed them across the floor just as the doors started to open.

"Alright brats, this is as far as I take you. My train isn't permitted to enter the territory of this barrier. Not get off and get moving." The train conducter stated as he physically grabbed Yang by her arm and threw her out of the train. This man was pretty huge, and he was able to easily grab Blake and Weiss and throw them into the snow as well, before he yanked on the bundle that was Naruto and Ruby wrapped in his tail and her cloak before tossing them out of the train box and into the snow as well.

'Dick/Jerk.' Naruto, Yang, and Blake thought the first word, while Weiss and Ruby though the second one all in unison. The train conducter rushed to the engine on the other end of the train, before black smoke came from the exhaut pipe and the train started to move again. Soon the short train was out of sight again, and they all shivered when a harsh chill went down their spines.

This was going to be a long walk.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22 A cold town

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Bwahahaha! Oh dust this is so rish... bahahahaa!" Naruto laughed when he looked at Weiss' face upon entering the town. After the two mile run, they had finally entered the barrier protecting the city from Grimm attacks, and Weiss had gained a look like she had swallowed a lemon the second she saw what kind of people were living inside of his town. Yang was holding him up to keep him from falling into the snow with how hard he was laughing at the irony of the fact that Weiss had been one of the more eager to show off on this mission. SHe didn't say it out loud, but Weiss had wanted to prove herself on the field of battle.

This was a Faunus town, and 80 percent of the residents seemed to be Faunus that had grown and adapted to the year round cold. The fact this town was mostlu Faunus was simply because the dust mines here had conditions to dangerous for humans, so Faunus had been hired to be the ones to go into the dangerous areas and mine for the dust crystals while humans handled running the stores. Faunus had bodies that could grow fur to help them, and the people in this town had grown layers of fur on their arms and legs so that they move around in comfort despite the cold. That, or they were just part of a hairer breed of Faunus, since they all had bear ears on their head with various shades of white or brown fur on their arms and legs.

The man of the town were large, easily 6 feet with burly bodies built for the cold, while the women were a bit shorter with slightly more chubby bodies made for keeping their heat inside of their bodies. These type of people were those that thrived in the cold, having the perfect bodies for this kind of area. The fur... never mind, that fur on their arms and legs were just fur leg warmer and arm warmers, with fur fingerless gloves. These people must have skinned some native animals to make their clothes.

"The people seem friendly at least." Ruby tried to comfort Weiss, while holding back her laughter at seeing the face that Weiss was making. Naruto only started to laugh harder when Weiss glared at Ruby, and the girl jumped behind Yang for protection from the white haired girl's rage. Ruby was correct though, because everyone in the town seemed to have friendly expression on their faces, bearded faces in the case of the Bear Faunus Men. The women seemed to be looking towards Naruto and Blake for moments, while the men openly waved towards Naruto... who by this point looked like both a Snow Rabbit and a Snow Fox with how his fur color and hair color changed to snow white.

"Hey mister Fox, got your tail!" The sound of a young boy, maybe 7 years old was heard coming from behind them, and Naruto blinked before he felt a few heavy thumps on top of his tail. Naruto twisted his neck and looked behind him, only to see three children sitting on top of his tail with grins. All of them had missing teeth in their grins, and extended canines like Naruto, and Blake. They were all Faunus considering the fact that they had white animal ears on top of their heads.

The first child was the boy that spoke, and he seemed to be some kind of polar bear Faunus that seemed to be a bit husky for his age. Like the adults he wore white animal fur on his arms and legs, with brown pants and a brown vest. His had pale skin, and dark brown eyes filled in a devious nature.

The second child was also a boy, and unlike his friend he had white wolf ears on top of his head. He din't have a tail like Naruto did, but he was dressed in all white that covered a lean body. He had bright green eyes, and his hair was the same color as his ears like his friend. Naruto guessed they weren't brothers because of their different animals and looks. He seemed to have a more somber look to him, but Naruto and the others could see a small smile on his face.

The final child was a female with a wolf tail and wold ears like the other boy, and her eyes were the same bright green color. Her hair was white, and she had a lean body like what the others guessed was her brother. She wore a white dress with a jacket of animal fur that seemed to be some kind of rabbit stitched together. She was as pale as Weiss, and her tail was wagging back and forth wildly as Naruto hung the three children in the air while they hung off this tail.

'They are kind of cute.' Weiss thought, before she took the map from Blake and started to walk towards the building that they would be meeting their contact in. She wanted to get this mission over as soon as physically possible now that she knew she was going to be in a town filled with Faunus... honestly, it made sense that animals would be more comfy in the cold than humans. All of the buildings were old fashion log cabins, and the entire place had an old world feel to it. This wasn't a very modern town, being more like a village in the snow sort of thing than a big city.

"Hey Mister, mister, hey mister... answer mister, I have something to say mister!" The first child started to yell as he rocked Naruto's tail back and forth in the air. Naruto chuckled, before he curcled his tail and trapped all three children together before bringing them in front of him.

"Yes kid, what do you want?" Naruto asked, and the boy looked towards Yang, Ruby, and Blake with a strange look in his eyes.

"Are you guys Hunters, because that would be so cool if you guys were hunters. I always wanted to be a hunter, and Heart wants to be a Huntress. Kevin wants to become a hunter, but not the kind that hunts Grimm things. He wants to be the kind that sells meat that he catches. Hunters and Huntresses are so cool, they fight against cool things. Have you ever fought something cool, do you have any super powers I have been hearing about?" The kid started to rant on and on, while the others looked rather amused that the kid hadn't shut up since they had met him. He was still talking even now, but he was talking in a way that nobody could understand a word that he had been saying. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before moments later a large woman strut towards them and pulled her son from Naruto's tail.

He was still talking.

"I am so sorry if he caused you any trouble, Barter has a mouth on him. It has been awhile since this little town has seen a Faunus from another region. It is nice to meet you, my name is Bertha and I run the small eatery over that way." Bertha grunted out as she pointed towards a small resturaunt a few blocks away that had an open sign on it. Naruto smelled the air, but couldn't smell anything thanks to his slightly runny nose. He really blamed the cold for that one, since he hadn't adapted to the cold besides his fur changing color to fit his surrounding.

"It's no trouble, Team RUWBY gets along GREAT with kids!" Ruby introduced herself to the conversation out of nowhere, while Naruto felt the two wolf children just looking on with raised eyebrows when they saw how strangely Ruby were dressed. For some reason, these wolf Faunus did not like the girl wearing the red hooded cape. They didn't know why, but they weren't fond of her. That was why the girl, Heart, bit into Ruby's hand when the red wearing girl tried to ruffle her hair.

'Ouch.' Yang thought in amusement when Ruby pulled her hand out of Heart's mouth with slightly tary eyes at being bite by sharp canines. Naruto set the two of them on the ground, before they rushed behind Naruto and away from Ruby with distrust in their eyes for the huntress.

'Critical hit.' Blake thought when Ruby seemed to be shocked by the children not liking her, before she started to sulk a little over this fact. Yang had an arm over Ruby's shoulders and the red highlighted girl started to poke her fingers together. It must be hurting Ruby inside that cute children didn't like her.

"Yeah, I see that kid. Anyway, my Hubby is the one that asked for Beacan to send some Huntsmen up here. If you ever need a good home cooked meal, don't be afriad to ask. You girls are looking a bit thin." Bertha stated with a critical eye over the stomach areas of the girls. Their thin waists and smaller bodies must have looked out of place when the women in this town seemed to be on the 'fluffy' side on things. They had to store up a bit of body fat and muscle for the harsh cold and demanding labor of this town. Her eyes then turned to Naruto, and the children hiding from Ruby behind him. She got down in the snow on her knees, before she smiled at the children. "You are welcome to come eat Heart and Kevin, if you want. You are good kids... and you... I never got your names." Bertha said, before she rubbed her stomach with a smile. Like the the thought of learning their names made her... baby bump. This woman was pregnant, well that seemed to give her a more mature air than before.

"I'm Ruby Rose, the fearless leader of Team Ruby(RUWBY)." Ruby introduced herself, seemingly out of her funk now that she was being asked her name.

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and member of Team Ruby." Yang said next with a grin on her face, and it was easy to tell she was holding back talking about something.

"Blake Belladonna, and the girl that was with us awhile ago was Weiss Schnee." Blake said, introducing herself and the currently gone Weiss. The bear Faunus woman frowned at the mention of the name Schnee for a second, before she smiled and looked at Blake with a thankful look. She could tell that Blake was a Faunus, but she could also see that she was hiding this fact.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Unstoppable Idiot of Team Ruby ACHOO!" Naruto said before sneezing and pointing his nose towards the ground. Like a chain reaction, Blake sneezed not much later while Ruby sneezed simply because she felt left out with her friends sneezing. Yang looked at Ruby, and the girl looked sheepish for sneezing when she hadn't been showing signs of being sick.

'Unstoppable Idiot, what kind of title is that?' The children all thought in unison as they looked at Naruto shivering now that he remembered how cold it was. He had been numb to the cold for awhile and hadn't noticed, but he was no longer numb to it now that he was starting to get used to the warmer air around the town.

"Those are good strong names, but aren't you to young to be leading a team of Huntsmen little Ruby?" The woman asked in concern, while Yang and Naruto were sending Ruby wide condensending grins that showd that they wanted her to answer the question. They wanted to see how she would react to being understimated because she was two years younger than her friends. "Oh well, if Ozpin thinks you are ready to lead, then you would maker a better leader than your teammates." Bertha said with a shrug, and the 'teammates' seemed to take a little offence to that.

"Thanks?" Ruby stated, or rather questioned now that she was being complimented by the large Faunus woman.

"Um, sorry if this is a bother, but..." Naruto said as he pointed to the kids clutching at his legs, and Bertha looked down at them sadly. Naruto just wondered if anyone was going to take them from his legs, because he couldn't see anyone coming to get them.

"Heart and Kevin are orphans, the Dust mine to the west of here collapsed awhile back and both of their parents were crushed. A few years ago in fact, with the tunnel being only recently uncovered." Bertha explained the reason why nobody was coming, and Naruto looked at the children in sympathy. Naruto reached down and pat the sad kids on the head, and the girl's tail started to twitch and wag. The boy seemed to look away in embarrassment, before both kids let go of him and started to run along without saying anything.

They must be the shy types around new people.

"Poor kids." Yang said tenderly, before they all saw Weiss walk right by them again with a new map in her hands with multiple placed already marked with red circles. She grabbed Ruby by the back fo the hood, before she dragged the team leader along with her. It was obvious that she was still not very comfy with this town.

"Lets just stop wasting time and finish this mission." Weiss commented with a sharp tone, before she was followed by Yang. Naruto and Blake stood behind for a moment, before they looked at each other. They ran after Weiss and the others, since it would seem that they were going to be getting no rest for the moment. They had seen enough red circles to know that this was going to take more than one day though.

"I hope those dearies will be okay." Bertha said as she carried her son back towards their home.

They both seemed to be a little sick to her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23 Sickness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"We should have stayed in town for awhile... I am not your biggest fan right now Weiss." Naruto said with a small glare towards Weiss when his stomach growled at him loudly. He already felt like crap, he was largely sleep depreived at the moment, and he felt like his head was going to explode from the amount of pressure building up behind his eyes. He couldn't even breath out of his nose he was so stopped up. He was freezing, his body wouldn't even stop shivering despite the fact that they were taking refuge inside of a cave at the moment so that they could come up with a plan of action.

Ruby, Naruto, and Weiss had formed one group, while Blake and Yang teamed up to going from spot to spot on the map checking and labling what type of circles house what kind of Grimms. The Relfecters as they were called only inhabited one circle, and there were only three of them inside of it. The other circles had different kinds of Grimm inside that had begun to form a nest, or pack, of sorts. Yang had volunteered to go check things out since she wasn't cold at the moment, while Blake had rushed along with Yang to make sure that Yang didn't run into any danger. The two worked well enough together, and had fighting styles that would work with each other.

"Forgive me for wanting to not waste any time and finish this mission as quickly as possible. The sooner I am out of here the better." Weiss commented with her nose turned up at Naruto, and he could feel his ire rising at how she was making things hard for the entire team with her dislike for his... his? When had he started to think of the Faunus as his race? Before now he just understood that he was a Faunus, but he had never truly considered himself one of them before with how he had been raised human. Now though, for some reason he was truly thinking of them as a family of sorts.

"Ruby was the perfect leader for this team. I am glad you weren't chosen... you let your own BIAS get in your head and mess everything up for the rest of us. You would have been a horrible leader." Naruto said with a dark look. Weiss had put her own wants over the needs of the team, and in his sick state he just would not let that go now that he was dwelling on it. Now he knew why Ozpin had picked Ruby for the position of team leader, she was the most pure of them. She made the right decision because she was one of the few that wasn't biased towards other choices. She would listen to her teammates and not go into a situation with extreme stubborness. She was talented, if not a little naive, and thought about her friends before herself. She was a lot like a female version of him with more innocence.

"What!? How dare you!" Weiss shouted at Naruto for his actually kind of hurtful commented, before she took a step back when she saw how pale Naruto seemed. He had rings under his eyes, and he didn't seem like he was completely awake at the moment. He looked like he was getting even sicker, sure he had a little bit of a cold when they started this mission, but for it to evolve this much in so little time. Something wasn't right with him, that much was for sure.

"Weiss, Naruto! Lets just talk this out calmly. I am sure that you are just hungry Naruto, and you are just tired Weiss." Ruby tried to calm them down, before she noticed the concern in Weiss' eyes as she got down at Naruto's side before Ruby could see what was wrong. Blood was leaking out of Naruto's nose, and he was breathing deeply and slowly. Like he was having trouble keeping his breath, and when she did notice she rushed to Naruto's side as well and started to worry over him just like Weiss, but with more of a panic to her face.

"This isn't a cold... this is too bad to be a cold." Weiss said as she placed a cold hand on Naruto's forehead now that she noticed that he seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. The four hour hike in the cold hadn't done him any good. Weiss frowned before her eyes widened when she felt just how high of a fever Naruto seemed to be having. He was burning up, no wonder he had been feeling even colder in the snow than he had been before. Those hurtful statements were no doubt a reaction to him being in pain, she would be giving him a piece of her mind anyway though... when he got better. He better get better so that she could give him a piece of her mind.

"The nurse said he just had a cold." Ruby corrected Weiss in responce, while Weiss pointed at Naruto's bleeding nose and put Ruby's hand on top of his head to show her for herself just how hot he was. Ruby's eyes widened when she felt that Naruto was burning up, and if it weren't such a critical moment she was sure that Yang would have made a 'Naruto is Hot' joke about this. This wasn't funny though, they were about four hours away from town and they were hungry. That same hike had been what put him in this position in the first place, so Ruby was sure that he wouldn't be able to make the trip back.

"I don't know for sure... but I think he got this from the Velvet girl. She had been showing signs of getting sick in class for days now. The stress of the mission, the cold, and the unrest only made it progress even faster." Weiss said with narrowed eyes. She should have known about this before now, and requested for Ozpin to not allow Naruto on this mission. She had overlooked such an important factor, that even if Naruto only had a cold that he would only get sicker during this mission. Now the entire mission was at stake because she had been rash about this... and her entire speech had been lost on Ruby. Huffing over this fact, Weiss looked at her with frustration. "The walk here made him sicker than he was. He should have stayed in town or at school." Weiss commented to Ruby.

"I... wouldn't have stayed... I don't abandon my friends." Naruto said, showing that while tired, he was still awake. He just felt like complete crap, and his aura was all out of whack. Rather, his aura only healed his actual injuries. His immune system was shot to hell, something that he had to actually let strengthen naturally. Naruto tried to stand up, but Ruby easily pushed him back down before she looked at him sternly.

"Weiss, go get Yang and Blake. I will use my Semblance and get him to town. I am the fastest, even faster than Naruto. I can do this, I know I can." Ruby ordered Weiss with a very sure look on her face. She couldn't use her semblance in battle very much without a high amount of concentration, but if she did concentrate then she would be able to carry Naruto and run really fast at the same time. She pushed Naruto down again when he started to stand up, and his groan was heard. Of pain or annoyance was yet to be seen, while Weiss looked at Ruby with a frown.

"I think that you should go get Blake and Yang, you can find them faster. If I run, I might be able to get Naruto back to town." Weiss said, and Naruto slammed his fist into the ground at how they were treating him like he was helpless. He could stand a little pain, he just needed some rest.

"I don't need to go... to town. I can handle some... pain. Just let me rest a little." Naruto said with a groan, but Ruby poked his nose lightly with a small smile on her face at how determined he was. She could give him more points for being able to push through pain... though she already knew that from the time with the shark fangs. Those things were big, like really really big.

"Oh no you don't, you're sick and need to rest. I'm going to be the one to take care of you now." Ruby ordered as she placed her hand on his forehead and pushed him to the ground. If he had been at full strength she would NOT have been able to do this. He looked at Ruby, before his chest heaved and he started to cough into his hand. Naruto nodded with a smile when he was done coughing, and he quickly wiped the blood from his hand before Ruby or Weiss could notice it.

"Faunu-flu, the bloody nose. The weakness, and everything else add up. How did you get this!? Only Faunus that are under a lot of stress can even get this!" Weiss said when she finally remembered what Naruto's symptoms had been pointing to. It was a sickness that was very common among Faunus, and usually appeared in times of emotional stress. When they went under a lot of stress and had nothing to help reduce the stress. Most Faunus caught it when young, so it was much less severe if they caught it when they were older. She was very surprised that Naruto was getting it... his immune system was way to good for his own good. If he had a high immune system and never got this flu as a child, then it would make sense that if his immune system ever got lower he would feel the full brunt of Faunu-flu.

"Is that bad?" Ruby asked in concern as she grabbed her cloak and took it off of her body, before she drapped it over Naruto's shoulders. He had been his hoodie over his head, and now her hood over his head as well. She was going to try and keep him as warm as possible until she could get him to the town. Then they would find out for sure what was keeping him down like this.

"Not very bad for children, but it can be fatal in adults... you go and take him to the town Ruby. I will get Yang and Blake and bring them back. We can hold out a few days before taking down the nests. You were right, we need to get him into town fast... I hate Faunus, but I like Naruto. If going to a Faunus filled town will help him, then lets do that." Weiss told Ruby plainly without telling the reason that she hated Faunus, and it wasn't for the reason that they were different from humans. She hated Faunus, she really did, but Naruto had gotten under her skin despite him being so... strange. He wasn't what she had come to expect from a ruffian that couldn't be trusted.

"Why would they have anything to help, doesn't he just need a warm place and some rest?" Ruby asked, since that was what she did when she had the flu. Yang used to feed her chicken soup... and she was pretty sure that Naruto couldn't eat chicken right now that he had his pet Miss Feather-Breast the First... she said first because she was sure that Naruto might eat that chicken if it ever pissed him off enough.

"Just go, do NOT waste any time!" Weiss said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and picked up him, despite the fact he was being dead weight at the moment. She tossed him onto Ruby's back, and she had to blush when she felt his HOT breath going across her ear and the side of her face. She forced her blush down and gained a determined expression before she started to concetrate on increasing her speed with her aura.

Then she ran.

Red petals travelled behind her as she ran, and she held onto Naruto's thighs as tightly as she could while the ice cold wind bit at her face. The only thing keeping her warm was the fact that she had Naruto's hot body pressed against her, and his burning breath was hitting her face every few seconds. Naruto had finally passed out by this point, or rather he had let himself start to rest. SHe felt Naruto's arms around her neck, having them placed their by Weiss for balance. Naruto was heavier than Weiss or Ruby had thought, and his tail was dragging in the snow behind them so that was slowing them down. He stirred again when she made cold water splash him in the face when she stepped in a shallow creek by mistake. She felt his breath grow quicker and with a little more force.

"Ruby..." Naruto whispered in her ear, quickly so that even as she ran she could barely hear him.

"Stay quiet Naruto. Save your strength. Yang and Blake will be with you soon, they will know what to do. Until then I am taking you to the town." Ruby said in the genuine belief that Blake or Yang would have the answer to this problem. More so Blake, since she had this amazing knowledge about Faunus and the way they lived their lives.

"Sorry... I'm sorry... I keep causing trouble. I keep getting hurt, and making you guys worry... I'm so sorry." Naruto qhispered gently, and while Naruto did get hurt more often, that was just because he used his own body to protect them so much. Against those sharks he jumped into the water and broke the chain so that he could throw Blake to safety. Against the Fox Grimm thing he had taken a heavy attack and cancelled out most of it so that he could save them. He had nearly died the second time saving their lives. Every time he got hurt, it was always because he was protecting those weaker than him.

Ruby... loved that trait about him. He was what she wanted to be, a true Huntsmen that would protect those thta were weak because they couldn't do it themselves. He was kind and strong, with a noble heart and innocent soul. He lived to make others happy, even at the cost of his own happiness.

He sacrificed so much of himself to be of use to others, and even now that he was sick he was saying sorry to her. She hated this part of him, because he had no sense of value for his own life. She wanted to change this part about him, so that he would see the value in his own life to see that it was worht protecting as well. Nothing against him still helping others, but he should also defend himself even more.

"Don't fret, the amazing Ruby will make sure you get better." Ruby said with an innocent smile, and Naruto smiled and rested his head against hers.

"Ruby... I think I know what that Grimm would look like in front of me." Naruto said lightly, lightly because he seemed to be drifting off into sleep again. Ruby's eyes on the other hand widened at both his words and the weak tone he said them in. She started to move fatser, and she knew that this would exhaust her quicker, but she would have to deal with it and push herself to her limits to get Naruto back to the village. She would keep Naruto talking though, even if it slowly sapped his strength it would let her know that he was okay enough to talk. His health was her top priority, but she needed to hope that her running fast in this cold wasn't making things worse.

"What would like look like? A pretty girl, your mom or dad, maybe a sibling. How about a girl that you like? Don't leave me hanging." Ruby asked with a wide, forced, smile. It was obvious that she really wanted to know, but was forcing herself to smile.

"A pretty girl I think I might like... her name is..." Then Naruto went silent as he lost his strength, or maybe he was just to tired to let himself continue and decided to prank her while he still could. her eyes widened though just in case this wasn't a prank, and now she had another reason to want to go to the town as fast as possible.

You can't just leave a girl hanging like that!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24 The Fake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Sorry, but this town just doesn't have the medical supplies needed to cure him. The shipment of injections, IV drips, and the other objects needed to save your friend were attacked and destroyed by Grimm weeks ago." Doctor Fall said with a sympathetic tone, and on her face Ruby could see she was truly sorry about having to tell Ruby that she wouldn't be able to cure Naruto. Fall was a woman in her late fourties with the signs of age catching up to her, and she had snow white skin with dark brown hair and green eyes, a popular color in this area it would seem. She was dressed in scrubs and a medical jacket, with her nametag on her left breast. She had a clipboard in her right hand, and she was looking at it intently.

"You have to save him! You just have to!" Ruby shouted out in a panic. She had run all of this way in twenty minutes so that they could save Naruto. Along the way he had coughed up blood! If that wasb't a bad sign, then she had no idea what else would make this worse. Then she learns that there is a lack of medical supplies because the Grimm had been attacking the people that had been bringing them to this town. The town was way out there, so they needed to order supplies from Vale. That would explain why the situation was so desperate here for them to wipe out the Grimm as soon as possible. The death rates from the attacks on workers that travelled by foot to the mines every day had risen now that they couldn't get properly healed, infections had been on the rise, and people were losing loved ones and friends because of this... she was losing one of her loved ones as she thought about it!

"We don't have a shipment of injections for that, and we don't have any here either. The people here don't often get Faunu-flu, and everyone has been exposed to it as a child. Those that hadn't are part of Faunus species that are immune to this strand of Faunu-flu. There is nothing that can be done about this." Doctor Fall said with her sympathy for the girl growing as she saw how worried that Ruby really was for her sick friend. Ruby took a step back in shock, before she lookd at the ground with tears starting to gather at the egdes of her eyes. After everything she had done to make sure that he would get here in time, and because of the Grimm there was nothing that could be done. Ruby saw another doctor come into the room, before gently closing the door behind him. This one was clearly a Faunus, and he had light brown hair with green eyes and two antlers sticking from the top of his head. He was leaner than the other Faunus in the town, and he was dressed similar to Doctor Fall.

"June, there is a man here to see the recent patient. Should I let him in?" The doctor asked, and Fall blinked before looking at the surprised Ruby. She was surprised that a man had come to see Naruto, mostly because the only guys Naruto was friends with her Ren and Jaune, and there was a complicated friendship with Jaune considering how much Naruto picked on the other blond.

"Name?" Doctor Fall asked with a hard look.

"Kong, and he is here to visit that young man that was injured this morning in the mines... one mister Dyson." The doctor said, and Ruby twitched at how she assumed that the person had been visiting Naruto just because recent patient had been said. She just assumed that somebody was visiting, when the only people that even knew that Naruto and the rest of them were up here would be the headmaster and Team Juniper. They had been the only ones informed about this, while the nurse had a slight idea they were on a mission. She had just been informed to tell if Naruto was healthy enough to go on a mission.

"I see, Dyson is in no danger of dying, so let him in." Doctor Fall said, before she turned to Ruby with a glint in her eyes. "You know, when I checked the blood of your friend I found some interesting results. His immune system seems to have taken a drop, and he had traces of a powerful tranqulizer inside of his body." Doctor Fall informed Ruby, while the girl raised an eyebrow. That was a weird bit of information to learn about Naruto, and something she had no way to explain. The only time something weird had happened in awhile was when they had followed Miss Feather-Breast the First into the forest and found both Naruto and Yang pretty much naked.

"Uh...?" Ruby tried to ask a question, but her words didn't really form right.

"I wouldn't worry though, while the symptoms of Faunu-flu look fatal, he is still rather young. It shouldn't fatal for him without treatment, I would say less than a 60 percent chance of him actually dying from this... and that is only because he had travelled in the snow so much. A lot of rest will do him good." Doctor Fall told her, and she did smile lightly when Ruby let out a big sigh on relief and fell backyards into the waiting room chair.

That was the best news she had heard all day.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." Ruby said, and she looked at the door to the waiting room. She had pushed herself to get here as fast as possible, so now dought the others wouldn't be here for a few hours depending on how fast Weiss was able to find them. Then she would have to think about what would happen if they all got attacked on the way back. Ruby blinked, before she pulled out the emergancy phone that had been given to her just in case she ran into any problems that she couldn't handle on her own. She knew that this might now be a good idea to involve others, but she was going to call for help. There were 5 Grimm nests forming, and they were just a group of four people right now.

"It is my job." Doctor Fall said, before she left the room to look after other patients. She left Ruby alone to herself now, while the red tipped girl looked at her emergancy contact phone with a thoughtful expression. Should she really contact help when they might not even need it? Naruto needed time to rest, but the four of them should be enough to take out each nest one by one. It will take longer than before, but she was sure that they could do it if they tried. She didn't think that they would need to gte help, but maybe the headmaster would be able to send some kind of medical help with the backup team. Something that would increase Naruto's chances, because honestly, 60 percent chance of death was not a very pleasant thought.

'I'm going to make the call.' Ruby thought with determination. Her pride had no business here, not when it was partially her fault for letting Weiss take charge and make them start hiking towards the nests right away.

_-With the Others-_

"Weiss, this is all your fault!" Blake yelled at Weiss as the trio ran as fast as they could towards the town. Weiss had just gotten to them and informed them that Naruto had gotten a very bad case of the Faunu-flu, something that could prove fatal for those above 15 years old. Blake herself had gotten it as a child, so she wasn't worried about herself getting a very bad case of it, but there was no proof that Naruto had ever gotten it or gotten a shot for it. Blake knew that she had a light case of it right now, but it was only a light case due to her higher immunity to it at the moment.

"How was I suppose to know he had the Faunu-flu!? He had only been showing signs of a cold, not anything serious!" Weiss yelled back at Blake, knowing that this was her fault, but she wouldn't let somebody yell at her for this. It was an honest mistake after all.

"Regardless of your excuses, it is up to Naruto t decide if we forgive you or not. If he gets better or worse... if he dies though..." Yang trailed off with a shiver. She didn't even want to imagine Naruto actually dying, mostly because she was sure that everyone of their friends would be devastated. Naruto didn't seem like he would like to die in a bed like this, because in her humble opinion Naruto was the kind of guy that would much prefer dying in a fight. He wanted his last stand to be against an enemy, and he wanted to take the enemy out in a way that it wouldn't be able to hurt any of his friends. He wanted to put his own death to good use. He wouldn't like to have such a pointless death like this.

"Weiss, you have had a horrible attitude to people different than you. This time your attitude might get somebody killed!" Blake lectured Weiss, before she went silent so that her words could sink deeply into Weiss' mind. The three girls all jumped out of the way when a tree went flying towards them. Yang jumped over the tree as it sailed over, while Weiss ducked under it while Blake avoided the tree by jumping to the side. They all looked back and saw the tree crash through two trees before sticking into the snow covered ground like a flag in the sand on a sandcastle.

"Okay, who threw that?" Yang asked as she landed on the ground, while the other two regrouped with her as soon as they could. The answer came as a very unpleasant surprise when not to much longer later the sound of the crunching of snow made it's presence known. Yang and Blake gasped when they saw a figure emerge from the woods, while Weiss groaned at perhaps the worst possible outcome for this entire thing.

Naruto.

Not Naruto though, this Naruto had Naruto's normal fur color of orange, instead of the color it was right now with it being so cold. This was how one of them pictured Naruto, his usual orange self. The long orange tail, and those orange rabbit ears sticking from the top of his head only inspired fear at this moment when F-Naruto (Fake Naruto) opened his eyes to show that the color of those eyes were pitch black. There was nothing, no white, no blue... just pure black. Like the inky depths of the abyss were staring at them, and in the middle of those black abyssal eyes appeared a white dot that showed that those eyes were looking at Blake, before its eyes drifted to Yang, then finally landed on Weiss for a moment.

"Well, this is going to hurt me, but lets kill it." Yang said with a frown as she activated her gauntlets and sent a punch at F-Naruto. The copy of their friend just ripped a tree out of the ground and held it in front of his body when the explosive shot gun shell blew the tree up in that part. F-Naruto pointed his tail at Yang, before a barrage of orange glowing needles shot at her at high speed. Yang crossed her arms in front of her face and her aura reduced the damage to almost nothing, but she was launched from her feet and sent flying.

"That is annoying... if this thing has his healing we have to retreat." Weiss said, before F-Naruto vanished in a blur and appeared in front of her with a fist already drawn back. Weiss swung her rapier in front of her, expecting this copy of Naruto to pull a Naruto and punch her aura and dust powered sword. His fist collided with her sword, before she blinked in surprise when he withdrew his hand with smoke coming from it, a growl escaping it's throat at the burning hand... that showed zero sign of healing. Weiss gained a widened set of eyes when she remembered something.

Naruto, and that tailed Grimm creature... both of them were weak to being hit with certain aura and dust related attacks. It would seem that Naruto's healing was related to his aura, meaning that without that... he wouldn't heal. It also meant getting hit by aura attacks or dust attacks would negate his healing to a certain degree.

This was a Grimm in Naruto's form, but a Grimm all the same. It had no aurea to power Naruto's healing ability with, his tail needles and super strength didn't need aura, so those could be used freely.

"Everyone, hit it with aura!" Weiss said, before she found herself in a tight spot when F-Naruto's fist slammed into her gut and sent her up into the air. She gacked up blood from the force, but her own aura protected her from most, if not the majority, of the damage. It would seem that F-Naruto was NOT a big fan of her saying that, because with a second to tense Naruto's legs, F-Naruto jumped into the air next to Weiss.

"Weiss, look out!" Blake shouted as she threw her weapon at F-Naruto's tail and wrapped around it with ease. Yang ran next to her and both of them yanked on the line, and stopped F-Naruto from going any higher. Weiss summoned a glyph under her feet, white in color, before she jumped off of it and landed on the ground safely while F-Naruto came down crashing into the snor covered earth. Yang fired a few shots and peppered his landing spot, while Weiss flipped her sword into a different dust mode and stabbed the ground.

Spears of ice started to form on the snow and head straight into the area that F-Naruto was located in. They weren't surprised when they saw that F-Naruto ran out of the way of the ice, so Weiss switched to a different sword mode. Blake pulled the other half of her weapon before she flipped her gun and a short sword popped out of the end. Then she used the other half of her weapon in it's cleaver form to give her a dual weapon.

"Guy's, I will hold it off. Try and find the right time to finish it... it isn't Naruto... it isn't him." Blake whispered to herself at the end as she started to run at F-Naruto with a determined frown. She stopped and started to spin on the ground, before her sword collided with the side of F-Naruto's open hand. The blade sunk in deeply, and blood splattered on her face. Her eyes widened for a second, before she ducked under a claw swipe and rolled out of the way of a barrage of needles. Standing up, she swiped with her cleaver, before swinging her sword when the cleaver was dodged.

She was punched in the face, but instead of going flying like Weiss, she tossed her cleaver at the ground and grabbed the rope firmly so that she was rooted to the ground and able to swing her sword and cut F-Naruto across the upper left arm so that a gash appeared. She jerked her weapon out of the ground, before she pointed the cleaver at F-Naruto and pressed the trigger so that bullets started to come out of the cleaver when it turned into a more gun-like shape. F-Naruto seemed to be smart, and used his tail with iron-like tail needles forming a sort-of barrier that blocked the bullets.

A shadow clone of Blake appeared next to F-Naruto, and it glared at the clone before the clone vanished just as F-Naruto made a swipe at it. His attention was returned to her when he felt her blade start to pierce his chest, so lashing out he scratched her forearm before she jumped back and made another shadow version of herself in front of her to take a barrage of needles that killed her double, so with her double gone she rushed foreward and clashed with F-Naruto's claws again with her sword. The two struggled for a moment, before F-Naruto smelled the air and jumepd away when Yang punched and destroyed the ground he had been standing on.

"Dang, it has his sense of smell... no sneak attacks then." Yang said with a frown when she looked at F-Naruto running at Weiss.

"It has everything that Naruto has!" Weiss shouted at Yang for her mistake in assuming that a clone of Naruto wouldn't be able to use his sense of smell. Yang looked sheepish, before a REALLY bad idea form in her mind and she punched the ground behind her with both hands and got a major speed boost. She was able to beat Naruto to Weiss, and she looked at Weiss with determination... before grabbing Weiss' skirt and lifting the entire thing up far passed her stomach so that her panties and bra on her pale skin was showing to everyone around them.

Weiss went bright red out on shock, before everyone heard the sound of feet stopping to see the F-Naruto staring right at Weiss for a few seconds, and the look of conflict came over the copy of Narutp's face.

The sound of flesh being pierced was heard, and blood splashed on the snow when a black blade pierced through the back of F-Naruto's throat and came out of the other side. The black eyes turned white and blue, before the creature turn's it head to Blake standing behind it and coughed up blood... and Blake looked on in horror when she saw the look of utter betrayal on the Grimm's face that it had stolen from Naruto. The tears going down it's face and blood coming from it's nose and mouth would be forever etched into her memory, with those accusing eyes asking her 'why', and even though she knew it was a Grimm stealing Naruto's form and abilities, to see him looking at her with those eyes while she was stabbing him in the throat from behind, his blood going down her sword and covering her hands and parts of her arms.

She couldn't look away, and she couldn't close her eyes.

More blood splattered on her face, before the light died in F-Naruto's eyes before falling limp with the sword piercing through the side of his neck and coming out of the other way so the body fell to the snow and dyed it red with blood.

'It isn't Naruto... it isn't Naruto... I think I'm going to be sick.' Blake said as she covered her mouth and forced herself to keep from throwing up. That Grimm may be dead, but it had gotten the last laugh in the end by messing with her mind.

"Okay, lets get moving-OUCH!?" Yang shouted when Weiss slapped her across with face with a furious blush.

"WHY!? Why did you have to do that?" Weiss growled out at Yang, and the blond girl rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, if it thinks like Naruto, and has parts of his personality, then it wouldn't dare think of hitting a naked girl. Naruto is a bit of a perv, while the Grimm may be controlling Naruto's body, parts of Naruto would naturally leak through... I just knew that part would take over for a few moments." Yang reasoned, and Weiss huffed and looked away, not wanting to admit that it was a good idea to use Naruto against the Grimm that was using Naruto against them.

"Naruto! Hurry!" Weiss shouted out when she remembered why she had gone to get them in the first place. The two girls also looked at each other, before they all started to run together.

They needed to hurry!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25 The calm before the maelstrom

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Is he going to be alright?"

That was the first that that Yang asked when she saw Ruby in the waiting room when she and the rest of the girls got to the clinic. Ruby sighed in relief that her sister was here, before she saw they were all looking at her for the answer to the question. She honestly didn't know what to tell them either, because Naruto had been given a 60 percent chance of dying, not very good odds. It had taken then hours to get here, and Ruby was too nervous to go into Naruto's room for fear that she might actually see him die with her own eyes.

"He... might not make it." Ruby had to be honest with them, only for them to be interupted by Doctor Fall coming into the room moments later with a small smile on her face. Ruby didn't even know that Doctor Fall was behind her until she felt the woman tap on her shoulder, something that made her jump and turn around in shock.

"I have very good news for you then. Your friend has a very good body, he has lowered his own chances of death by placing his body in a coma to allow him to heal. I say his current chance of death if only 20 percent now. You can visit him if you want." Doctor Fall said with a small smile at the miracale of medicine. Soembody had actually placed themself in a force induced coma so that they could recuperate from illness with less chance of death, all of the nutrients in his body going to trying to restore his immune system now, boosting his chances of survival. It was something that was rarely ever seen in medicine, so as she loed the quartet down the halls and into Naruto's room, she watched them with a careful eye as they lined up to his bed, two of each side.

"Naruto." Blake muttered as she leaned in on his right side and grabbed his hand, his cold hand from the large amounts of blood he had lost during the run with Ruby. There was an IV drip connected to his arm. SHe closed her eyes, and she started to glow as she activated her aura so that she bcould inject it into his body through their hands. She had the most compatable energy with Naruto, being that neither of them were human.

"Girl, I would suggest that YOU stay away from him. He has the Faunu-Flu, and you being a Faunus would get it from him if you aren't... hmm?" Doctor Fall started, before she noticed that Blake had started to glare death at her for revealing her secret. The others were looking at the Doctor strangely, before they looked at Blake in shock when the doctor plucked the bow from Blake's head to show that the girl had two black and purple cat ears resting on top of her head where her bow normally rested.

"You... you're a Faunus!? Why didn't you tell us something so important!" Weiss shouted with what she thought was a justified anger.

"... That explains why she likes tuna so much." Ruby said, excepting Blake as a Faunus without any trouble, and the girl sent her a very grateful look for not judging her because of her race. Weiss was looking at Ruby like she was some kind of idiot for excepting this so easily and Yang just shrugged. They had actually been knowingly living with a male Faunus for awhile now, so a female Faunus being made known was no issue with her. She didn't hate the Faunus, but she was going to start making a lot of cat, fish smell, and pussy jokes around Blake now that she finally had teasing material on her.

"I always did get a 'pussy'cat vibe from you. I just thought it was because you were so possessive over Naruto, and liked fish... Ruby, first order of business, buying cat toys." Yang teased to keep the mood light, needless to say that annoyed Blake on a personal level... because she was affected by those toys to a certain degree.

"Ruby... don't... touch... that." Naruto muttered despite being in a coma... maybe he was just sleeping. Sometimes people mistook those in a coma for those in REALLY deep sleep. They had seen Naruto get tossed out of the window in his sleep, thank Weiss for that one, hit the ground four stories below, and remain sleeping in his boxers in the cold of the night. The doctor blushed in humiliation for being wrong, before she very quietly left the room before anyone could call her on her mistake.

"Wow, and here I thought he would be having sexy dreams about me or Blake, look at you go little sis." Yang congradulated her sister, making everyone completely forget about the startling revelation of Blake being a Faunus.

"Don't forget that Blake has been hiding her race from us this entire time!" Weiss shouted out with a finger pointing at the culprit, before she saw Yang give her a dumb look.

"Who cares? Foxy here is a Faunus, and he doesn't have the best past. We still excepted him with open arms. Blake could have been with the White Fang, and I wouldn't care. She is still my friend." Yang stated simply, much to Blake's shock. Of course, Yang only mentioned the second part because Naruto himself had been somewhat of a White Fang member, and his brother was leading a group that wanted to slaughter the White Fang and then kill the rest of humanity. At least the White Fang were just fighting to make humans fear them, and then give them better treatment. The Blake Fang wanted to kill humans, plain and simple.

Of course, Yang was sure that she was one of the few people that even knew about them.

"I... I guess you have... a little bit of a point. Blake, you better not be hiding anything this important from us again... teammates have to... trust each other." Weiss said through grit teeth, meaning that she didn't really mean it, but she was willing to work with Blake at the moment. It was a step in the right direction, but the distrust was still there, and plainly visible to Blake at this time.

"Hmm, Ruby... you are... getting it... all over you." Naruto said in his sleep, the twinkle in Yang's eye when she looked at the blushing Ruby said that this was prime teasing material. Ruby was ruby red in the race, and her completion was like a rose. That red rose blush had even started to spread down her neck, showing that she was getting even more embarrassed.

"Well, at least we know he's straight." Yang muttered to herself, now comfirming that Naruto was indeed straight, well of course he was straight or Weiss would be dead when the copy Naruto had fought them. It was Weiss' T and A that had saved the day for them, and a lot of battling. If he had been gay, then his clone wouldn't have been affected and just straight up killed them when it had the chance.

"Please make it stop." Ruby said to herself as she pulled her hood over her head to hide her blush, only to blush deeper when she realized that her hood smelled like Naruto. She buried her head even deeper inside of her hood, before she heard Naruto start to mutter again.

"Don't... you'll choke... Blake... you too?" Naruto muttered as he turned over on his side, and it was Blake's turn to look mortified that she was being included in the dream. Yang looked like she had just struck oil in the desert, because the smile on her face was so devious that Blake actually took a step back from her to keep her from.

"Weird dreams are apart of Faunu-flu... it's like stage four. Next his fever should break after rest." Blake tried to cover herself as she got her bow back onto her head. She was telling the truth, but the blush on Naruto's face could be either from his dream, or his fever. She was hoping fever, she really was.

"Yeah... that's how you... eat ramen." Naruto said, and both girls fell to the floor when they heard that. Ruby's blush, completely gone when she had heard that he had been talking about ramen that entire time. She was both thankful and annoyed that he would rather have ramen dreams about her, than sexy dreams like Yang had been talking about.

"See, the idiot isn't able to have-" Weiss started, before she was interupted.

"Keep sucking... on that... cock Weiss." Naruto said lowly, and Weiss stood up, before she stomped over and out of the room without another word being said. Yang punched Naruto in the arm, and his eye opened up as a small smile worked onto his face.

"How long have you been awake?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto started to cough into his hand with a small amount of a blood. He didn't looke very good, but he smiled lightly at Blake.

"Not long, but -coughing fit- Blake needed a distraction at the moment. That, and I wanted to mess with Ruby and Blake both." Naruto said, before he was slapped in the fact of the head by Blake for messing with them, before the very same girl smiled at him sincerely.

"Thank you for that Naruto, but are you really feeling better than before?" Blake asked seriously, and Naruto didn't respond for a few seconds before he lifted his arm with the IV in it.

"I am warmer... other than that. I don't really feel much better, but the rest I got on Ruby's back was really helpful... thank you Ruby." Naruto said honestly as he looked at the smiling girl. He was still sick, but he was doing a little better with some rest and a warm place out of the cold. Naruto looked at Blake again, before he noticed that she had a strange aura about her. He would have to ask about that later, but he was still very tired right about now. He was about to go to sleep again, before Ruby grabbed his hand with sparkling eyes.

"When you were on my back, you said you knew what the Grimm would turn into for you! So! Who are you in love with, or who do you love the most?!" Ruby asked earnestly, something that caused everyone's eyes to widen and look at him with an expecting look. Naruto looked like he had been hit, because he FULLY remember what he had told her, and who he had been about to admit to starting to fall in love with.

"Foxy is in love!? Who is the lucky lady... or man. I won't ju- ow." Yang moaned in pain when Naruto's fist clipped her in the arm to shut her up before she could finish that sentence. Blake was just staring at Naruto with a serious gaze, wanting to know this as well. Naruto started to sweat... no wait, he was already sweating before now. He was still almost fatally sick after all, with a sickness that could put him down for a long time. He was just 'in the eye of the storm' at the moment, the point where things seemed like they were getting better.

He could only see one way of getting out of this.

Naruto punched himself in the face so hard that he knocked himself in his weakened state out, and the girls around him looked at his knocked out form in shock.

Oh yeah, he remembered, and he was NOT willing to say it.

Now they HAD to know!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	26. Chapter 26 Crescent Rose V2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong> (https) :  / rwby 2014 art . tumblr (. com)**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yes, last nest! We are awesome!" Ruby shouted as she looked at all of the X'ed out area on the map that they had added upon comnpletely wiping out each nest. They had been able to wipe out two nests a day, and today they should be finishing up since this was the last known nest of Grimm in the area. In the end, Ozpin had told her that back up wouldn't be able to come at this moment. Team Cardinal and Team Juniper, and even Velvets team were all wrapped up with their own troubles at this moment, and the other teams just didn't want to help them at this point in time. They had ended up being forced to take care of the nests with just the four of them, though Naruto was showing drastic signs of improvement, the doctor said it would be better not to push it and get him to get sick again before he was fully healed.

"Beowolves, Boarbatusks, and Ursa. The only things that were a challenge were those Mimic things, and I know the trick to defeating them." Yang said, while Weiss looked like she wanted to punch Yang in the face. She honestly wanted to punch Yang, because every time they ran into a F-Naruto she would lift her dress and show her body to the F-Naruto before either Ruby or Blake would behead it, while making sure NOT to look at the face. As it would turn out F-Naruto's are dicks, and they will try and make you feel as horrible as possible that you killed them.

"I would like this to be over." Blake muttered, having just fully recovered from the same sickness as Naruto, but having gotten it before she didn't really have to worry about it affecting her like it did him. Her only concern right now was getting who Naruto was in love with out of the guy, and then... well after that she didn't know what she was going to do. She guessed that she would try and talk to him about it or something like that, but beyong that she had no idea what she was going to do. Blake's attention was changed from Naruto to combat when she heard something coming from the woods around them. She turned around and her eyes scanned the snow landscape with a sharp gaze.

"What do you see?" Weiss asked, knowing that Faunus had much better eyesight than a human. Now that she knew there was a second Faunus in the team, the plans for finding Grimm using Naruto's sense of sight and smell could be changed so that they could rely on Blake's sense of hearing and sight.

"I don't know what I see, Ruby move!" Blake shouted, and Ruby ran forward when a shot a some kind of thick and sticky webbing shot from the forest and struck the spot where she had been, mixing into the snow and making the webbing harder to see than before. The sounds of clicking her heard, and they saw eight glowing red eyes appeared out of the woods when a pure white armor plated spider appeared from the woods, and it was the exact same color as the snow.

"Lets hit it!" Ruby ordered as she used her Cresent Rose in it's sniper mode and started to shoot the spider in the face as many times as she could. Next to her was Weiss using her sword and firing projectile dust blasts at the spider Grimm. Blake was pointing her gun at it and open firing with a sword ready should it fire back at them. Yang was punching the air and sending explosive shells at it. "It's armor is to hard, switch to close combat." Ruby shouted out, before swinging her gun and turning it into it's red scythe form. She fired at the ground behind her and sped towards the spider and slashed at one of it's legs with her scythe. Her attack caused a small scratch in the white armor.

The spider screamed, and Yang kicked one of it's swinging legs away from Ruby before she punched at the crack in the leg armor and shattered the white bone platting with a firey explosion. She grinned before she felt Ruby grab her and launch them both back when it fired webbing at them and hit the ground where they had been.

"Thanks little sis, any weak spots Black?" Yang asked as they started to retreat back when it kept spitting webbing at them, covering spots on the ground in sticky white webbing that blended well with the snow.

"Resistant to bullets, not as resistant to cutting and fire." Blake said as she ran towards it and jumped over one of the legs that swiped at her in a fury. She slashed at it with her cleaver, before she cut it in the eye with her sword and dodged a wave of webbing when it started to twitch in a rage when it started to bleed out of it's damaged eye. She ran under it's main body and started to slash at the legs, even though she wasn't cutting them off she was causing a good amount of damage. She left on the other side, before she jumped onto it's back and stabbed her sword into an area between platting. She hung for dear life as it trashed around, while Weiss and Yang rang towards the spider as well.

"I have the legs." Weiss commented as she pointed a hand at the spider and eight white glyphs appeared under it's legs, before they turned black when she pulled her hand back and threw the spider up in the air. Ruby jumped into the air with Yang, and then Yang grabbed Ruby and threw her towards the spider so that she was spinning in the air. Blake jumped off the spider as Ruby passed by under the spider and cut off three legs of the spider. The first leg on the right, and the middle two legs on the left fell to the ground at the same time and Blake and Ruby, and they jumped away when the spider landed on it's remaining legs.

"Whoops, I meant to cut off all of the legs. Sorry guys." Ruby said with a sheepish expression on her face, while her friends rolled their eyes and focused their attention on the bigger problem. Wiess started to run towards the creature, before she couldn't move her feet when she saw she was standing in webbing. She groaned to herself, before she stabbed her sword into the webbing and froze it so that she could break her feet out of it without trouble. Yang was already in front of the spider Grimm, punching it in the fangs, breaking both fangs from it's mouth before she grabbed them and shoved them in two of it's eyes.

Ruby was seen falling from the air, before her scythe pierced through the top of the spider's head and caused her to be hanging in the air, before she kicked off the spider and yanked her weapon out of it's now dead body.

"Was it really that easy?" Yang just asked with a kick at the fallen spider's body, before nothing happened to them. They had faced it with confidence, and as a team, so of course a single spider would fall to them. They all twitched though when more glowing red eyes started to appear from behind the trees and look towards them. They ran to the middle of the clearing to give themselves more room, and as suspected a group of identical spiders started to follow them.

Five spiders in total, and something that was NOT a spider.

"SHIT! Not another one!" Blake actually cursed when she looked at a strangely mutated Grimm that had some very similar looks to Naruto.

It's skin was reddish and black at the same time with glowing white eyes, and it gave off the horrible smell of blood. Had had spiky hair like Naruto, in the same Naruto fashion, but sticking out of it's head were not the rabbit ears they had come to know Naruto with, or the fox tail sticking from behind him. This Grimm creature had steam pouring out of it's mouth, and on top of it's head were four various horn-like objects protuding. It had a strangely long tail coming from behind it as well, and it shared Naruto's general build.

"Horse-Dolphin thing... it kind of reminds me of a horse and a dophin." Yang said after a moment, before the spiders were all killed in a moment when the creature swung it's arm and stretched that very arm so that it completely destroyed the other Grimm in the area, as well as knocking over at least a hundred trees in the area. They covered their eyes when they felt the wind sting at their eyes. The spiders dead bodies were knocked away, before the Grimm Beast Naruto looked towards them with white eyes narrowing.

"I hope that these things only hate Naruto, or else we are screwed." Weiss said after a moment when the creature walked towards them with slow steps. It passed by Weiss without paying her any attention, before going straight to Ruby behind Yang without paying either Blake or Yang any attention... why would it? None of them were any threat to it since they didn't have Naruto's needles or aura to deal it any real damage. Ruby backed away from the creature and pointed her weapon at it, before it growled at her and she lowered the weapon so that she wasn't making any sudden moves.

It raised a hand to her, before she could defend herself she flinched when it only placed a burning hot hand on her cheek and leaned in close to her with sharp teeth scaring the hell out of her. It started to walk around her after a few moments, before it smelled her and then sniffed at her weapon with a light growl.

"... Weapon... better." The creature growled out in a layered voice identical to Naruto's voice, really playing on the fact that this creature seemed to be some kind of mutated Grimm version of him. Ruby yelled in pain when her weapon started to grow hot in her hand, before the snow around the area it landed started to melt.

"What do you think it is doing?" Yang asked Weiss, the admittedly smartest of the group when learning animal behavior. The Grimm placed a hand on the weapon, before red and black energy started to move from it's body and spread across her weapon like blood staining snow. Ruby amost screamed in horror at how her weapon was being destroyed by this creature, before the blood red and black skin of the creature started to vanish and show tanned skin underneath it for a few moments... the same tan as Naruto's skin actually, before the skin ripped off and the blood started to leak out of the skin and turn into steam, before becoming part of her weapon.

"Cresent Rose, please don't destroy my weapon." Ruby almost begged the Grimm, before it looked at her with almost... hurt eyes.

"Naruto... make... better. Protect... Naruto... with weapon." The Grimm said, honestlyu startling them all when it's arm on the other side started to vanish and disipate into nothing as the energy began to rush back towards the city for some reason. The weapon had started to change shape, before it became smaller, and the blade on the end shrank.

With Grimm completely destroyed itself moments later, and Ruby saw the steam coming from her weapon moments later before it showed her Cresent Rose in it's new form. The weapon had lost it's ability to shoot bullets, but it was now much thinner and stronger than before, with a spearhead at the non-scythe end with two cross prongs. The top of the handle had a silver and red cross on it, and it looked like the pole of the scythe would sink in to itself to make it smaller and easier to carry. The top of the scythe had a small blade on it, with a smaller blade in the back... the metal blade had a cresent moon shaped hole it it, and it seemed to have slits in the blade.

"Wow... this is really light!" Ruby said as she picked it up and swung it around, before her eyes widened when the two small blades seemed to glow before out of each end of the sycthe blade much longer and curved scythe blades forms. The two scythe blades weighed nothing, and added together they were shaped like a red cresent moon that was as long as her entire body. The weapon weighed only a tenth of what Cresent Rose weighed, but the metal seemed so much stronger than before, and this one had red energy blades.

'That Grimm... it just sacrificed it's life to change Ruby's weapon... for Naruto?' Weiss thought with narrowed eyes as she looked at the weapon herself. The weapon seemed to sacrifice long range for increase cutting ability, light weight, and speed of the user. This weapon was a dangerous one, even more so than the first Cresent Rose.

The Cresent Rose Version 2 was born.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>To see the Cresent Rose Version to, take the website on the top and enter it without any spaces. Also take the () out of the first and last parts. Or go to my profile for the link.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27 Well

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I didn't expect to come back to this." Weiss said with slightly widened eyes when she looked at the levels of desctruction that were back inside of the city. The building were all covered in spider webbing, and the blood of dozens of spiders were covering the ground, proof that a battle had gone down. She wasn't the only one surprised, but she wasn't looking in the middle of the town to see the large pile of dead spiders that had been stacked up in the middle of town, and being set on fire to burn away the corpses.

"Who did this?" Ruby asked, before she groaned when she stepped in some sticky white webbing and it stuck to her shoes. Yang grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from the webbing so that she was standing on the snow again. The group of girls walked through the city and saw the Faunus and humans alike cleaning up the mess in the town, that they didn't know what caused. Just that something had caused the barrier to fail and Grimm to invade the city in a group. They were even more surprised when they saw that there didn't seem to be any casualities of this incident, something to be thankful for.

"That sick friend of yours. The Arachnephopias had broken through the barrier, and he rushed out of his hospital room and started to punch them. You should have seen him in action. They all exploded when he punched them. Took care of them in a flash he did." A large bear Faunus male said with a gruff tone of respect when talking about Naruto, while they all blinked and started to look at the bloody chunks of Grimm on the ground that were being thrown into the fire. They should have known that the second they leave Naruto alone, something like this was going to happen.

"Where is he now?" Blake asked with that serious tone of her, causing a gulp from the MUCH larger male.

"He said something about being all healed, so he was getting lunch." The man said, pointing at the same building that the the woman had suggested to them the moment they first came to the city. They looked between the spider corpses, before back at the building he had pointed to, before they saw Doctor Fall getting her hands dirty helping clean up some of the chunks in the road by throwing them in the fire. Ruby and the gang ran over to Doctor Fall with eager expression.

"Doctor doctor! Is it true that Naruto is all better now!?" Ruby shouted in excitement, before the doctor raised an eyebrow at her, before she nodded.

"Yeah, turns out the reason for his extended sickness wasn't just Faunu-flu. Once the boys immune system rebooted, he was completely better in a few hours after you left. Not only that... but yeah this weird energy entered his sleeping body and might have been the reason behind him healing." Doctor Fall said awkwardly as she pointed to the every growing pike of dead giant spiders. She herself had her arms covered in blood from the cleaning up of the spider body parts. Weiss started to go towards the resteraunt quickly to avoid having to see any of this any longer, while the others went behind her very quickly.

"You know... all this Grimm really puts into sight just how large the gap in strength between Naruto and us is. If those fake Naruto's were actually as powerful as the real one, and I hadn't been flashing Weiss' body at them to stun them, then we might not have prevailed." Yang commented, and Weiss twitched in anger at how she was being reminded that it was HER body being flashed to stun the fake Naruto's they had run into. She was still trying to figure out what connection Naruto had to these mutant Grimm. They looked WAY to much like Naruto to be anything other than related to him, and this one had even asked Ruby to protect Naruto. There was no way that... wait, why did it only upgrade Ruby's weapon.

BOOM!

"YIKES! Sorry everyone!" Ruby shouted when a she the snow behind her exploded and melted when the cresent moon hole in the top of her scythe shot a small red blast made up of concenrtrated red steam. The steam wasn't as powerful as her bullets, but she wouldn't have to reload it because it seemed to happen when she used her aura and placed it into the hole in the top that always seemed to glow red lightly, before it would form steam inside of the moon shaped hole and shoot it out in a burst of powerful heated steam. There was even a burn in the ground, and her feet left a tretch in the snow from how it forced her to move forward in the snow.

"You need to learn how to use THAT as soon as possible." Blake commented as she looked at how quickly the steam had melted the snow that it had touched. It would seem that the energy scythe blades and the hole were able to release super heated steam when Ruby wanted it to, increasing her momentum just like how she used to do with bullets. It would take some adjusting to, but the lighter weapon was a much better cutting and Grimm killing weapon now that it could slice through bone armor with immense ease... they had learned that when they encountered another spider on the way back, and Ruby ran at it faster than she had before and cut through it like a hot knife through very warm butter.

"I wish I had a Grimm thing make my Ember Celica better than before. You got steam powers with your awesome new scythe... I wonder if maybe I could get lava powers or maybe something even cooler than that." Yang said, throwing around some playful punched to make a bigger point of what she was trying to say. Blake agreed with her on some level with wanting to get a weapon made more powerful, and since Blake mostly used her sword and cleaver she would prefer that her weapon change stick to the sword theme she had. Cutting was where she shined, while guns were a secondary skill of hers.

"I would like to be able to grow Dust crystals, then I could use them with my weapon even better than before... I am getting a change of battle clothes though, because SOMEBODY can't respect my privacy." Weiss said with a dark look towards Yang, who was grinning with an innocent look to her eyes. Like she hadn't been guilty of exposing Weiss' body to the fake Narutos... multiple times. Now she was going to have to get a whole new batlle wardrobe to avoid getting that taken advantage of again, while others didn't have the same problem. Ruby wore black tights under her skirt, so she was safe. Blake and Yang both wore shorts... really short shorts but shorts all the same.

"A sword... a sword that can cut anything and never break. That would be my style." Blake said lightly as she looked at her weapon for a moment, ignoring what Weiss said about the clothes. They went over to the doors of the resteraunt, but two large guards stood in front of the door and looked down at them.

"Sorry kids, but ma boss is in there right now and wants to have a talk with the dirty Faunus inside." The large goon-like man said with a deep frown, and Yang stepped forward and was about to talk, before the second man help up a hand.

"Sex appeal ain't gonna work kiddo. You will be let in, when the boss is done in there." The guard said with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Both of these men had their arms crossed and looked down at the four girls, before they lifted their shirts lightly to show they had guns attacked to their belts, meaning they were not against the use of violence should they be forced into using it.

"By dirty Faunus, do you mean the 'dirty' fox faunus that has a stupid look on his face, and rabbit ears?" Weiss asked, wearing a glare from Blake even though she herself knew that Weiss didn't mean what she said.

"Yeah, that is the one." The second goon said with a sharp look at them.

"Is your boss Sog?" Yang asked with crossed arms of her own, before the goons looked at her in suspision. Blake looked at Yang in alarm, major alarm, when she heard that name.

Sog, when he had been a member of the White Fang he had been blood thirsty. He believed in the wiping out of all humans, so that Faunus could be the dominant race. He left the White Fang because while they used violence against humans, they only wanted to gain a higher standing with humans in the end, not wipe them out as a whole. Yes, wipe out those against them like the Schnee family, but they knew that humans outnumbered them and were useful fighting the Grimm. Sog was the stuff of nightmares, and had killed tons of people in cold blood... it was one of the contributing reasons why she left the White Fang. Sog scared the hell out of her, the Bloody Sog was a horrible person that could kill even children without blinking.

She hadn't even heard of him since he broke off from the White Fang, until Yang just said his name.

"I don't know who you are talking about kid." The goon grunted out truthfully, and Yang frowned for a moment. It would seem that they weren't going to get into that shop without a fight, and they couldn't just start a fight, they might embarrass Naruto if this was a friendly meeting.

"Can we please go in, Naruto is our friend. I am sure your boss wouldn't be bothered by his friends seeing the meeting." Ruby tried to reason with them for a brief moment, before they both grunted and looked away from them in annoyance. They stopped paying attention to the girls from that point on.

'Sog... that name sounds... familiar. I think that he... no, I can't confirm it yet.' Weiss thought as the girls started to walk away from the guards and try to see if they could find another way inside without guards.

"Harley, Bill... that is enough. I am ready to leave now." A woman wearing a red dress with yellow markings on the arms said as he black hair moved in the wind, her yellow eyes glowing with satisfaction. Ruby and her team couldn't be anymore than a general look at the woman, but her seductive dress even in the cold make Blake a bit annoyed... the woman seemed very familiar to Ruby for some reason. With that, the woman started to walk away from the resteraunt with her goons following behind her, stopping them from seeing her form any longer.

They hurried into the store, only to see Naruto glaring at the table with his fists gripped. His hair and fur colors were back to their normal shade of yellow and orange. He seemed to calm down when he saw them, but he shook his head and stood up with a smile. Giving them grins, he was not expecting to meet up with them so soon. He had been about to go out and try to help them with the job they were sent on, even though he himself had just finished about two dozen of those weird spiders off in the time they were gone today.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked as she jumped Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which Naruto returned with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to Cresent Rose, and why do you all smell like bloody death... and I don't know who that woman was. She was in town talking about something to somebody, and then saw me punching Grimm. She asked a few... questions, and then left. She never gave a name." Naruto said as he let go of Ruby, before he laughed a little when Ruby didn't let go of him. Naruto felt Ruby start to squeeze harder than before, until a light cracking sound was heard for a brief moment.

'I think she is trying to break his spine.' Yang thought in amusement when Naruto started to pat on Ruby's head with a light smile on his face, before Ruby jerked back so that she was actually lifting Naruto in the air with her hug.

'I think she is trying to break his ribs.' Blake thought in very light amusement, since Ruby had been the most worried about Naruto. Naruto was letting this happen, mostly because he was able to easily break out of this if he wanted to.

'I think she is trying to break his back.' Weiss thought with a twitching eye when she watched the somewhat sweet scene.

*Crack*

"Ow?" Naruto questioned more than said when Ruby dropped him and started to hold her shoulder while running in a circle. She had actually hurt herself by trying to hug him as hard as she could... that crack had not come from him.

Gets out of hospital, kills maybe two dozen giant spiders, a wierd woman speaks with him, and Ruby tries to break his back.

Today was a weird day.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>__**.**_


	28. Chapter 28 Chicken Choking

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Home sweet home... my hammack!?" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the wall that had once houses him hammack on it, only to find that his hammack was torn to shreds and scattered on the floor in front of the corner in the room that he had made his own. Naruto picked up some of the shredded remains of his beloved hammack, before he started to sniff with tears in his eyes... he fucking loved sleeping in that hammack! That was like setting a man's luxury recliner on fire, and sitting on the man's back and making him watch as his favorite chair was burned in the flames that could very well be the flames of hell.

"Who could have done this!?" Ruby shouted as she rushed over next to Naruto and started to help him pick up thje pieces, while Weiss ignored them and groaned over to her bed before she layed down and pulled the covers over herself. She didn't even care enough to change out of her clothes, she was so tired from the ice cold train ride back to Beacon that she couldn't care less right at this moment. Maybe in the morning when her hair was a total mess, but after hiking in the ice and snow again, the multiple hour icy cold train ride again, then the bus ride back to Beacon she was just to tired. She was out like a light moments later when she commanded herself to fall into a deep slumber.

She was slumbering so deeply, one could mistake her for a dead beauty. Like one of the fairy tales where only the kiss of a handsome prince would be able to wake her up from her curse. To bad if she woke up she would become a curse upon them and bitch them all out for waking her up.

Weiss... loved to sleep whenever she got the right chance.

"Five guesses on who did it, and the first four don't count." Blake said as she looked at a very smug Ms. Feather-Breast the First looking at her owner with what might be described as a pout on her peak. She was sitting in her next in the other corner of the room, right next to another nest that had a few (6) eggs inside of it. It figured that this was one of those pets that would throw a fit if their owner was away for long amounts of time.

"Feather, why would you do this to your loving owner!?" Naruto asked as he scooted across the room on his knees and stared at his chicken... not his first choice in pet, but hey, free eggs for as long as she produced eggs. She pecked him right in the cheek a few times, before she started to flap her wings up and down rapidly. Naruto took a cross legged stance and started to sit in front of the chicken with a concerned look on his face.

"Cluck cluck becAW clucluck!" Feather clucked out with a irritated look on her face.

"I see, yes yes." Naruto said with a sage-like face when he started to nod in agreement with what the chicken was saying. Yang and Blake looked at each other with raised eyebrows, while Ruby looked at Naruto himself in amazement at this skill he was just now showing.

"Did you just understand what a chicken was saying?" Blake asked with a dead pan tone of voice, with a hint of disbelief. Yang was pointing at Blake in that 'what she said' kind of body language, while Ruby was hopping up and down in anticipation of his answer.

"... Not a single clue. My old teacher just told me that if you let a girl bitch at you, and then agree with what she was saying, then you could get yourself out of trouble quicker... and if she was hot you could have angry-!" Naruto started, before being slapped in the back of the head before he could mention sex in front of Ruby. Yang herself even had a very small blush on her fface, while Blake seemed the least affected... why the hell was Yang affected by tralk of sex?! Normally she was the first one to laugh at this kind of thing, so her blushing like Ruby would have if she knew what the hell Naruto had been about to say was stranger.

"I don't get it, what could have have while angry that is a good thing?" Ruby asked innocently, while Yang grinned to herself and grabbed Ruby over the shoulders and led her inside of the bathroom for what would no doubt be a very enlightening talk about angry sex. Naruto and Blake looked at each other, before he looked down at Feather with a light glare.

"If you do this again, I will give new meaning to the phrase 'choking my chicken' and you aren't going to like it." Naruto threatened his life saving friend that would be providing them with breakfast. The chicken started to back away from Naruto slowly, while Blake took off the top layer of her clothing while Naruto was distracted with his chicken, and threatening to choke it. She put her pajama's on over her clothes, before she stripped her clothes off under it and took them off without revealing herself to Naruto.

"Oh my DUST!? That can't go in there, it shouldn't fit!" Ruby's voice was heard shouting from the bathroom, and Naruto chuckled.

"Hey Red! I hear it feels GREAT for you ladies to be stretched out, not only will it go in there, but you will get stretched good and loose!" Naruto shouted towards the bathroom. There was a crashing noise coming from the bathroom, meaning that Ruby had fallen and knocked something over, with Yang roaring with laughter at the surprising statement from Naruto, even from the other room. Naruto was chuckling with laughter for a moment, before he groaned when his cock tackled him in the cock and sent him to the ground holding his cock in one hand, and clawing at his cock with the other to beat his cock for hitting his cock... his chicken tackled him in the dick, and now he was holding it while trying to choke the chicken that took a moment of distraction and turned it into pain.

"I think Foxy will stretch you out very nicely Ruby!" Yang's voice was heard when Ruby came out of the bathroom with a blush that was 'red like roses' as she jumped through the air and crawled under her sheets to cover herself. Yang came back into the room with a grin on her face as she looked at the downed Naruyto holding both of his cocks, the dick and the chicken, one of which he was choking... she burst out laughing again and pointed at Naruto. "HahahahahaHA! I knew you were frustrated, but to choke your chicken at a time like this! There are girls... I can't do it... this is just to funny!" Yang shouted as she got on her hands and knees and banged her fists on the ground.

'Annoying... loud... idiots.' Weiss thought in irritation, something Blake was agreeing with right now.

Miss Feather-Breast the First broke out of Naruto's grip by clawing his hand, before she ran over to Yang and got behind her, before she stuck her head forward.

...

"Yikes! Your cock just touched by butt!" Yang shouted with a jump into the standing position, while Naruto broke down laughing this time when Yang grabbed the chicken by the neck and laughed it to eye level.

"HaHA! It looks likes you are going to choke my chicken for me!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and pointed at Yang with a red face from his earlier laughing. Yang tossed the chicken onto her bed, before she walked over to Naruto with a grin on her face before she grabbed his shoulders. She let go of his shoulders with one hand... before reaching right into his pants and causing him to freeze when she grabbed onto something that caused Blake to jump out of her bed in alarm at the very awkward moment that was about to happen.

"That isn't the only chicken I will... choke... I took this to far... didn't I?" Yang asked with a slightly growing blush when she saw Naruto's slightly blushing face, and with his meat in her hand she could see WHY he was blushing. She had taken this joke way to far, something she hadn't meant to do. It was just she kind of forgot that Naruto was infact a guy most of the time, instead viewing him as a really close friend... yep, and a gentle squeeze later she had confirmation that she had indeed taken this to far.

"To far Yang, way to far." Blake commented with a twitching eye, before Yang looked at her hand STILL in his pants... she wanted to take her hand out, she honestly did, but her hand seemed to be frozen in place. Naruto's brain was frozen, and he wasn't able to think straight at the moment.

"Yeah... I went way to far... I really did. I am about to make this even more awkward though. Hey little sis, this huge piece of man-meat will 'stretch' you out nicely!" Yang shouted over at her sister as she took her hand out of Naruto's hands, a blush still on her face from the fact she had gotten way to caught up in the moment.

"Way to far." Blake commented again as she heard the sounds that Ruby was making, before she peeked out from under her covers and looked towards Naruto, before covering herself up again. Naruto looked around, before he started to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Blake looked away from Naruto, before she coughed to grab his attention. "Hey Naruto... you can share a bed with me... for the moment until we can get a knew hammack for your room corner. Just try not to touch anything you shouldn't like Yang." Blake commented, while Yang looked at Blake with dull eyes.

"I am not saying sorry, to far or not, it happened. What happens, happens, and that totally happened. I must now live with the fact that I grabbed this guys one-eyes one-horned giant throbbing pussy wrecker." Yang said, before she got into bed and started to rest away the troubles from the day, before she face palmed when she realized that she hadn't changed into her pajama's... what hand did she just face palm with? Yang looked at the hand she face palmed with, before she went pale when she realized that she had just touched her face with the hand she used to grab Naruto... she shrugged and grabbed his night clothes before she started to strip down on her bed... which was currently out of Naruto's sight so he couldn't see her change.

Today... was an awkward day for not only Naruto, but Ruby, Blake, and Yang as well.

One could only hope the next day would not be as bad.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29 Is this Date? pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Naruto, we are going to go check out the competition for the competition when they arrive at the docks today, do you want to come along?" Weiss offered with a small smile on her face as she tried to include Naruto into something they had planned on doing. Naruto looked at her in pure, unadulterated, mind blowing shock. The others looked at Weiss in shock as well, and the girl seemed to get the idea of why and blushed with her arms crossed. "Hey, if you guys can be nice to him, so can I!?" Weiss said with her teeth grit, while everyone else looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Really Ice Queen? You being nice to Foxy is like Foxy not having ramen for lunch, or Blake burning a book. It hasn't happened yet, and it most likely doesn't happen." Yang joked around, while Naruto stood up with his bag for the day loaded.

"I resent that comment, I have burned a book before." Blake said after a moment, not mentioning that the book she had burned had been an assignment to her from the White Fang when she had been a member of that place. They didn't need to know about her ever being involved with them, and honestly, she would prefer that not even Naruto be aware of the fact she had once been an enemy of mankind. It was better for them all if they assumed that she was just a Faunus that didn't want to get treated like a Faunus. Now that she had friends she would rather not make them any more suspicious of her than they already were... if they were that is.

"I don't believe that comment." Ruby said with a smile on her face, before she was the first person that noticed the bag Naruto was holding over his shoulder. "Hey Fuzzy, what is with the bag?" Ruby asked after a moment, and Naruto looked at her.

"Sorry, but that is a secret." Naruto said quickly as he wrapped his tail around the bag and wires of orange fur shot and wrapped around the bag to keep them from getting into his bag. He would rather them not butt into this, he would rather not be doing this in the first place, but he had to do it. He couldn't just let this issue go, this was something that her he been angry over for awhile now, and the anger had been brimming under the surface for awhile now. If the recent changes in weapons for Ruby, Naruto had learned something very important.

Side note on that, since Ruby had made the first cresent rose herself, she had been able to make another so that she could switch between Cresent Rose and Cresent Rose Mk2 at a moments notice. She was still training on switching between the two weapons at a whim, but she was slowly getting there.

Anyway, back to what he learned. He was weak... stronger than the others on their own, but still weak by his old standards. He had recreated the Rasengan, but what else did he have to call his own? His super strength? Yang was super strong too, just not to the same level as him. Speed, Ruby had him beat in speed. Ninja moves? Blake was a better ninja than he ever had been when it comes to hiding in the shadows. Weiss couldn't really beat him in anything, but put them all together and you have a fighting force that could beat him in a straight fight. Their teamwork would be great since they had been training harder than ever, and with his weakness to aura slowing his regeneration, that AURA blade on Cresent Rose Mk2 could really hurt him.

He needed to get something from his old world back, he had lost Kurama and the chakra of the other tailed beasts, and chakra altogether, but he had kept his battle hones fighting skills. He was lacking in techniques that had made him famous. If anything he wanted to get back the Rasen-shuriken. He had been working on making his aura into a sharp blade when the others were asleep, but he hadn't tried to mix it with the Rasengan again yet. He needed to get more of his old strength back before he entered this body.

That wasn't why he was leaving right now though, right now he had other things he needed to go do.

"I thought we all agreed that there would be no secrets between teammates." Weiss commented, while Naruto started to walk towards the door. Naruto closed the door behind him, and the others were slightly shocked at what he did, that was a total Weiss when pissed off move. Wiess frowned as she looked at the door, before she looked at Ruby for her leader to give out a decision on what they were going to do.

"Well that was dramatic, maybe he has a hot date or something. After that whole cock affair, I think he may be suffering from blue..." Yang said, before she cut herself off before finishing her sentence.

"Uh... Yang, you go with Weiss and check out the city. Team Ladybug will go and check out where Naruto is headed." Ruby said, refering to herself and Blake, red and black, as team ladybug for the moment based on their colors. She wasn't the best at naming things in a frightening way that would inspire fear in the enemies, but she did like to have a cute team name instead of scary ones. She would leave scary names to Naruto, so far she had names for most of them teams. Blake + Yang = Bumblebee, Ruby + Blake = Ladybug, Ruby + Weiss = Ice Flower, Naruto + Blake = Pumpkin, Weiss + Naruto = Snow Sunrise, Yang + Naruto = Twilight, and she didn't have names for the rest of them yet.

She still needed to think of something for Blake and Weiss, Naruto and herself, and her and her sister... oh and Yang and Weiss would need a duo name. Then she could work on making three team or four member team names.

"Freezerburn and Checkmate!" Ruby shouted randomly, with everyone looking at her with a dumb expression at how she found the perfect name for Yang and Weiss as a duo. She was also happy that she founda good one for Weiss and Blake. She blushed when she realized that now wasn't the time for that, but the four of them seemed to forget why the were splitting up in the first place... until somebody knocked on the door. Weiss went and opened it to see Jaune looking like he had just run a few miles in a second with hos out of breath he was.

"What do you want Jaune?" Weiss asked rather rudely after a moment, and Jaune held up a finger while he caught his breath. Not long later Ren and Nora came running as well, with Ren even more out of breath than Jaune. Nora seemed to be the only one not out of breath until Pyrrha showed up a small amount of time later without even so much as a light sweat.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted with a smile, and Nora had at some point vanished and went who knows where with Ren chasing after her, shouting her name to try and keep her from doing anything stupid.

"Na... headstone... ass face." Jaune shouted out between breaths.

"I don't know what he said, but it can't have been good if that last comment was used." Yang said from the other side of the room, a grin on her face. She heard what he said, but even she couldn't the entire thing together.

"We saw Naruto heading towards the forest with a cute girl, and Naruto threatened 'If you tell anyway your headstone will say you were killed for tattling' and then he called Jaune an ass face." Pyrrha said awkwardly. Her words got the attention of everyone on the room though, and they started to pale while Ruby grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulders and started to shake her back and forth with a panicked look on her face.

"How cute was she, and did it look like a date!?" Ruby questioned loudly, before she was pulled away the dizzy Pyrrha by Yang and Weiss. She pouted at them for getting in the way of important answers, before Nora popped up out of nowhere with a picture in her hands. Blake snatched the photo up, before she was crowded by everyone in the room who also wanted to take a look at the picture. There were gasps going all around the room when they saw just who was in the picture with Naruto. The two of them were walking together towards the forest, and it seemed that one Velvet had gained the advantage.

Naruto and Velvet... were going on a date!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	30. Chapter The Mark

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Thanks a lot Velvet, I can't ever thank you enough for helping me find this stop." Naruto said with a sad smile as he looked around the small clearing in the forest. He had been secretely sneaking out with Velvet for a few nights now and trying to find the perfect spot for something that was going to be very important to him, something he couldn't do without anymore. He needed to find a source of true closure, sure he knew he could never return home and that all of his friends were most certainly dead by this point, but he also knew that they would all most likely not have any graves of their own.

This clearing, sitting in the middle of the clearing was a large blue crystal-like rock that was shaped almost like an 8-pointed start going in random directions. Naruto would use this as the gravemarker for all of the friends whose names he could remember. He needed to make sure that he had a way to remember them. Velvet had been the one to find this place, since she knew the forest pretty well he had asked her for her help in the first place. He couldn't tell her why he needed to find this place, or what he was going to do, since it was something that he would use to find the closure he needed... hopefully. He honestly hoped that this wasn't a mistake on his part, something that would attach him to his old life even more.

"It's no trouble Naruto, I can see you want to be alone now. I'll see you later, and you owe me a date now." Velvet said shyly after a moment, before she realized what she said and started to run away as fast as she could. Naruto looked at her go for a moment, before he sighed and opened his bag to show the tools he was going to use to carve the names into the stone. He had been inspired to do this based on the rock back home that held the names of fallen heroes. Those that died in the line of duty, or did great services to his home. This wouldn't be like that rock exactly, but he would carve as many names as he could remember into the rock in the hopes that this could srve as a reminder of what he couldn't go back to.

He didn't involve his teammate or tell them for this very reason, they would pity him. Well, Yang already knew he had lost a lot of his friends. He didn't want to involve any of them in this matter, not when it was something so personal to him. They were his friends, but he didn't want to let them see him when he was sure he was going to cry again. It was bad enough Yang had seen that, he couldn't stand it if they all saw him when he was being weak. Sometimes a person just needed to be alone, and this was one of those times. Naruto took out the glowing orange needle he was going to use to carve, before he stabbed it into the rock and started to write down the names of those precious to him.

_Tsunade Senju, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuja, Hinata Hyuja, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Shino Aburame, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi Hyuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarashi, Aoba Yamashiro, Ayame, Bekoo, Ebisu, Genma Shiranui, Genzo, Hashirama Senju, Shizune, Hayate Gekko, Hiashi Hyuga, Tobirama Senju, Ibiki Morino, Idate Morino-_

Tears already started to well up in Naruto's eyes when he saw just how many people he was losing when his soul ended up in this body. This list was just the beginning of the comrades that he had lost, and every person whose name he remembered would be put on this list. The stone was big enough for it, and he wasn't going to allow himself to skip even a single person that he remembered. He wiped the tears from his eyes and continued to do the work that he had come out here to do in the first place.

_-Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya, Kanpo, Kaori, Katsuyu, Kotetsu Hagane, Kuromaru, Mito Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Orochimaru, Rin Nohara, Sai, Sakumo Hatake, Shiho, Sora, Suzume, Teuchi, Tobio, Takuma Hyuga, Akamaru, Tsume Inuzuka, Yakumo Kurama, Yamato, Yoshino Nara, Yugao Uzumki, Yurika, Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Killer Bee, A, Samui, Karui, Omoi, Mei Terumi, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akamichi, Shion._

Sadly, those were all of the people he knew by name, or remembered at this point. Naruto grit his teeth and fell to his knees. It had taken awhile to carve the names out, but he could feel the dame finallu burst as the tears came out of his eyes and fell to the dirt. Naruto closed his eyes when it started to hurt to keep them open, and the pressure at the back of his eyes got to much. Naruto slammed a fist on the ground with a few cracks appearing next to his fist.

"I should have been there, I should be there... so many promises left unkept. I never told Hinata that I only like her as a friend, and I never kicked Sasuke's ass. I never found that peace the Pervy Sage wanted... I don't deserve all this happiness I have now. I couldn't even be there for Shion and give her the child I promised." Naruto said through grit teeth at the major things he hadn't been able to do. He wasn't as ignorant as others thought, when he promised Shion that he would help create the next generation of priestesses and the others thought he had been ignorant of the fact she wanted to sleep with him, he hadn't been ignorant. He had promised that he would help father Shion's future child... that would never be born.

Madara had way more than likely won the war, meaning everyone was either dead, or in that damn fake peace illusion.

Naruto's hand traced his mother's name on the stone he had carved, before the tears started to flow. Now he didn't even know if he could see her again even if he died. He didn't know if the afterlives were connected or not, and he wasn't eager to find out. He know that he had broke to many promises to face her in the afterlife anyway with pride. He knew that she would still wish for his happiness, but if his happiness came at the cost of others lives... he wasn't sure if he even wanted it. Naruto was crying even as he looked at his parents names now, he had put his mother next to his father on purpose.

"Mom... Dad... I really wish you two could be here with me. I met so many people that I made friends with. There is this really cool girl named Blake, I am sure you would just like her Dad. She likes to read, and if really caring underneath the cold parts of her attitude. I'm also friends with this weird boy Jaunue, but he is really weak, so I started to pick on him to toughen him up a little. He reminds me of me a long time ago, so he needs somebody to push him. Then there is this boy Ren, the silent cool type that is friends with this crazy girl Nora... she likes to annoy everyone but I think she has a crush on Ren. Mom, you would love to meet this next girl, she has the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen, and the emerald green eyes. The best part, she is your opposite and has a great attitude, Pyrrha is her name." Naruto started out confessing who his friends were, ignoring the russling sounds in the bushes. It wasn't uncommon to find animals in the woods after all, so he would ignore those sounds. He was sure that Velvet had left, the girl had ran as far as possible when she had been embarrassed. Naruto could almost hear how his mother would respond to his description of Pyrrha.

_Red hair huh, you should ask her out!_

"Hehehe, yeah, that is how that would go... Dad, I think you would be a fan of this girl. She is as beautiful and cold as snow, but she is warm when you get to know her. The girl is smart, way smarter than I am anyway, and she has a good head on her shoulders... boy if Weiss heard me actually complimenting her... Anyway, she has blue eyes just like ours, but so much prettier when you see that cute scar over one. Everyone likes calling her Ice Queen. Then there is my best friend here Yang, the craziest, weirdest, and most bodacious girl I have met since coming here. She is a total babe, and she has such passion in everything that she does... she is also really caring... She likes to tease people though, and when she is curious she does anything possible to figure out what she wanted." Naruto said with a teary eyed laugh. He had to admit that Yang was the person he was closest to since coming here, while those of Team Juniper were the ones he was the least close to. He just didn't spend enough time around them, and he could practically hear what his parents would say about Yang if they met her... most things about what was wrong with that girl, or why did she get a temporary obsession with finding out what his penis looked like... the girl was so random and spontanious that even he thought it was wierd.

That showed just how weird she was.

"Mom, I wish you really were here for this next one. I could really use some advice on this... I know you told me to be careful when picking girls... but I can't help it. This next one, she is so nice to everyone around her, and innocent. She is brave and loyal, doing anything she can to help out... she carried me when I was sick though snow and across miles to a hospital... she is so cute and funny without trying to be... she can be a little dim, but so can I sometimes... She just has this way about her... I could really use your advice Mom, because when I am around her I feel weird... my chest hurts sometimes when I see her smile, and when she is happy I am happy... Mom, I think I am in love with her... she even loves the color red, heck, her name is Ruby Rose, two different shades of red!" Naruto confessed the feeling that he had kept trapped so long to the stone he had carved his mothers name on. He really wished that she was here so that he could ask her about this in person, and so that she could guide him, tell him what love really was. He had fallen in love three times in his life, once was for Sakura his teammate, the next had been Shion, and finally he truly believed that he had fallen for his team leader.

Would Shion, Sakura, or even his stalker Hinata be happy for him that he found somebody he was in love with, or would they be angry at him because Ruby was two years younger than him? It wasn't like the age gap was far apart, he was 17 and she was 15, so he didn't see any problems with that.

He just didn't know if he could tell Ruby, or if he had the right to forget those he had loved and search for his own happiness when the others couldn't.

If he could tell Ruby, then how would she respond... he didn't think he could take being rejected by her.

_ -[In the Bushes]-_

'He... he loves... me?' Ruby thought in shock as she leaned against the tree, while the others of Team Ruby were in similar states of shock at everything Naruto had just said. Team Juniper had went with them as well, and they weren't in shock, but they were surprised. They had no idea that Naruto had thought so highly of any of them, and Pyrrha was even blushing as she curled her hair around her finger. It was hard to believe that the happy badass with horrible luck could cry his eyes out and admit that everyone was his friend.

Even Weiss was in shock, she had thought Naruto disliked her, but he seemed to actually admire something about her. The fact both of his parents seemed to be dead filled him with... future child? Naruto had promised somebody to give them a child!? Weiss might be the only person that registered that part of it, since the rest were more concerned about the fact that Naruto was in love, or what he thought about them.

'Good job Little Sister, but don't think I will give him up just so easily.' Yang thought with a grin, now knowing just how much of a lead that Ruby had over the others, herself included. She could see her sister was blushing crimson... the Red robed girl with the name Ruby Rose was blushing Crimson. There was a lot of red on her now, and she seemed to be trying to figure out what she had heard.

'So Ruby... now I know who I am competing against.' Blake thought with a look towards Ruby, but not a glare. They were on a team, meaning that no matter what they would have to remain friends no matter the outcome of this. Just because they liked the same guy, and that guy seemed to like Ruby, did not mean they were instant enemies that hated each other. It just made them rivals.

'Me... he loves me... Naruto loves me... he said he loves me... he called me dim, but he said he loves me and thinks I'm cute.' Ruby though with a deep smile on her face after a moment.

Naruto loved her back!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	31. Chapter 31 Prolouge: Event and Mission

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"That... that is a lot of names." Ren said with wide eyes as the group looked at the stone after Naruto had left awhile ago. Now that they all knew what he had been doing, and with the names that kepts piling up as he remembered them, over 70 percent of the large stone was covered in the names of people that Naruto had considered allies at one point in time. They had all been curious as to the names of Naruto's mother and father, or at least trying to find any information about him that they could. Naruto had always been a mystery, so to finally have something concrete that they could look at to figure him out... Ren wished that he had never seen this.

"I don't think I could bare this as well as he does. He is a strong man." Pyrrha spoke gently as she looked at all of the different names on the stone. It really showed that some people did have it worse than you, when you could name so many of your friends that had died, and you actually cried while writing their names down. To know that he has been putting on a mask so well that none of them even noticed he was hurting, while he thought so highly of all of them, was something that hurt her heart deeply. To think that they had never really asked him anything about him before, besides who his first kiss was, showed that they had some work to do.

Pyrrha wasn't the only one that was feeling shame right now. Jaune was almost crying when he looked at the name. He always thought that Naruto was like him, a happy guy that was good with the ladies, but bad at talking to them without putting his foot in his mouth. To know that his fellow blond was hiding this, and even considered him a friend with how much he teased and pranked him... it shocked him to his core. You always just assumed that happy people like Naruto weren't hiding anything.

"I am going to give him some of Ren's pancakes." Nora stated with a grin on her face, while Red face palmed at the strange statement at a time like this. Yang looked at Team Juniper with a raised eyebrow, before she nudged Ruby in the side wih her elbow. The girl yelped loudly and looked at her sister in shock, before she saw the wiggling eyebrow.

"So Little Sis, now that you know Foxy is in _lerv_ with you, what are you going to do about it?" Yang questioned teasingly, and Ruby knew her answer before she could even think about it.

"Nothing... I can't do anything right now." Ruby said with a down tone. Unlike the others that just knew that Naruto was hurting on the inside, Ruby knew that Naruto had zero value in his own life. The guy was so eager to face death, but didn't want to kill himself. Until she could get Naruto to see his own life had value, she couldn't even begin to go after the guy. He was likely to die on her and leave her heart broken if she went with him as he was now. She may love him, but she knew that the man was broken on the inside. He would take any suicide mission that he could if people would let him, not just for the challenge, but deep down so far that even Naruto didn't know it, Ruby believed that Naruto wanted to die.

That hurt her, knowing her love interest wanted to die, even if he didn't seem to notice it himself.

"Nothing!? Naruto is a hunk Ruby, you got to strike while the ir... I am not gay, but even I can see that Naruto is better looking than me or Ren." Jaune said after a moment, while Ren reluctantly nodded in agreement. Naruto was both lean and ripped at the same time, the boy was built for speed and power, with a naturally charming personality that made tons of girls at the academy that weren't hating on his Faunus nature fall for him.

"I can attest to that. Are weapons might be made of metal, but his abs are way harder. Not to mention the tail coming from his behind isn't the only _giant tail_ that he has." Yang tried to reason with her sister to go after her dream guy, while both Ren and Jaune looked down at their crotches for a moment. They both felt ashamed as men when they heard that little fact from Yang. Weiss was twitching in annoyance from this entire thing, and you could see that she was about to blow up on the nearest person.

"Is there a reason why you know how hard his abs are, or how... that other thing?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, with Yang chuckling lightly.

"What can I say? You guys might look away from him when he doesn't wear a shirt, but Yang likes eye candy just as much as the next girl, right Nora?" Yang asked the hyper girl, who was nodding with a crazy grin on her face. Ren smacked his forehead again, while Weiss looked towards the names and grew somber when she realized that maybe she had been misjudging Naruto as a person this entire time... like the others she thought of him as a happy idiot, not this person that was capable of real, and complex, emotion.

"Right now? Why can't you do anything right now?" Weiss asked without meaning to when she noticed the strange way that Ruby had mentioned that.

"Naruto... he doesn't value his own life... I think he wants to die deep down." Ruby whispered without meaning to, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. The others looked at her, while Blake looked at the stone again with narrowed eyes. Team Juniper could tell that they were no longer wanted here, and by that this conversation had turned to dark for them, so they escaped from the area as quickly as possible.

"That idiot is to full of life to want to die." Weiss said simply, not believing for even half a second that any part of Naruto wanted to die. The guy was just way to full of life to even think of dying.

"The Deathstalker, the Sharks, the Creature thing, he was willing to continue the mission when he actually was dying." Blake listed after a moment when she played back all of their fights in her head that Naruto had taken apart in, and even an incident where he didn't get to fight. Now she was more convinced that Naruto may be a bit, unknowingly, suicidal. There was also the fact that Naruto pulled his punches, it was only a twitch, but against that grim creature awhile back Natuto had been pulling his punches to stop from hurting the creature more than needed. It was like he was afriad of hurting it or something, and he had taken on an attack that would have killed them head-on.

"Not you too! Seriously, the guy is way to happy all of the time to want to commit suicide!" Weiss shouted out at the stupidity of her teammates. They lived with the guy, and he never showed a single sign that he wanted to take his own life.

"I slightly agree with the Ice Queen on this one. Naruto isn't the happiest guy around on the inside, but he doesn't want to commit suicice of all things." Yang argued against Blake and her own sister in this issue. Naruto had cried in her... her eyes widened when she remembered everything that happened that day. When they had been falling from the sky, he had wrapped her up in his arms and let his body hit the ground first when something like that could have killed them if they weren't as tough as they were.

No, that wasn't suicide, he just had no value in his own life, and didn't care if he lived or died. That was a lot different than suicide.

"Okay them Team Ruby, I think it is time that start operation MNHSTHVHOLMASTRCDH!" Ruby shouted loudly with a cheer of her own, and Yang thought about it for a second.

"Make Naruto happy so that he values his own life more and so that Ruby can date him?" Yang questioned the name od the plan with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She agreed with Weiss that Naruto was happy, but she now just believed he just had little care for his own life. He placed them on a higher place than himself. Every time that he would have died he had done it to help them out, so she was slightly sceptical over this. It was possible that Naruto just believed in placing his friend's lives above his own. It was a rare thing these days for a person to be able to wilingly sacrifice themselves without thanks and without fear, but it seemed to fit with Naruto's noble character.

"That plan... sounds tedious... and did you call me Ice Queen!?" Weiss shouted after a moment of talking when she realized that she had been insulted by Yang once more. She could already tell now that they would make fools of themselves the second that they start to force Naruto to be happy. The fact that the guy was already happy made this entire plan completely pointless.

"Then lets put it to a vote, show of hands!" Ruby said with a grin when her hand, Blake's hand, and Yang's hand were raised into the air in favor of the plan. Weiss rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"Yeah, still not doing it. Knock yourself out with this, because I think that Naruto doesn't want us to treat him differently than normal." Weiss said as she was walking away. She knew that Naruto had NOT told them about this place because he didn't want them to see him cry, the number of people he lost, or change how they act to him. The guy liked to internalize his problems and lock them away, if he put on a happy mask, then that was up to him. She believed the guy didn't want to be treated different from anyone else, so this plan was doomed for failure, and she did not waste her time without good reason.

It was bad enough Miss Featherbreast the First started to lay eggs under her pillow for some reason, but now her teammates were misjudging the happy idiot as somebody that wanted to die? Yeah, she was having no part in their growing idiocy.

There was a limit to how far she could be pushed into doing stupid things.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	32. Chapter 32 Turtles, I like them

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Laugh Challenge: Go to Youtube and watch 'Nisemonogatari toothbrush + sesame street' without laughing or getting the desire to brush your teeth.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Team Ruby and Team Juniper both stood in the office of the Headmaster, Ozpin, and nearby Glynda Goodwitch stood with her scroll, the fancy phone things, in her hands as she looked at both of the teams that he had been called upon. The two teams were actually waiting for Ozpin to finished his coffee, while Ruby had a pout on her face at the fact that her plans were going to have to be put on hold. Naruto had Miss Featherbreast the First perching on his tail, which was lazily waving around in the air like he had no cares in the world, despite the fact that he had bags under his eyes. Not just from the crying, but because he had a horrible nights sleep from all of the nightmares involving how his friends had told him it was all his fault they were dead.

He was feeling really guilty, and dreams that didn't involve them mad at him involved them happy to see him, which was worse.

"Ruby, Jaune, and company. I am sorry to say this, but I am going to need to ask that both of your teams go on a mission together. This is of the utmost urgency, so please pay attention." Ozpin stated after a moment. Glynda nodded to him, before she took a few steps forward and started to stand in front of the two teams and opened her scroll and the screen showed the pictures of wrecked ships and other crashed planes in the water. She cleared her throat, before she started on her part of the mission explaination.

"As you both know, strange and undocumented creatures have been appearing in this and other Kingdoms. Team Ruby has encountered two such creatures, one hostile and one not, while Team Juniper has encountered one such creature that showed no hostile intentions. We have reason to believe that these creatures are connected... to a certain person. The creature that did this was photographed." Glynda said as she pulled up a picture of the creature that she was talking about, with Naruto looking away innocently. He would rather not be sent to go after one of the Grimm Beasts so soon, not after the little issue with Kurama as a Grimm, who was so freaking violent that it nearly killed him.

'Once more, it looks like Naruto. Way to much like him.' Weiss thought as she stared at the creature on the picture. The creature looked just like a shadowed out version of Naruto, but unlike the Fox-Rabbit, the Horse-Dolphin, and whatever Jaune and the others saw this one had the shell of a Turtle in black, and a single Shrimp tail coming from it's back. It's right eye was covered by 'hair' and it seemed to be standing on top of the water in the middle of the wreckage of one of the pictures.

"Yeah, that is Isobu alright. He always did prefer to be alone, and attacked anyone that got in his space." Naruto said without thinking about it, drawing everyone's attention towards him, while Glynda took a step forward and looked at him with a very stern scowl. Naruto almost jumped back in shock, before he slapped his hands over his mouth. The others were staring at him, while Glynda pointed at the creature again.

"You act like you know this Grimm. Explain now." Glynda ordered, and Naruto frowned and took his hands off his mouth.

"No, as long as everyone leaves Isobu alone he won't cause trouble. He is just really shy, and when he's scared he attacks. I won't tell you anything you could use against him." Naruto said with crossed arms. The Tailed Beasts were his friends, and his recent activities had reminded him of this fact that they were the only reminder of what he used to have. It was a depressing reminder that might want to kill him, but a reminder all of the same. Glynda stepped forward with a stern look in her eye.

"This creature attacked and killed over 140 good people that were sailing those waters. So grow up and answer the question properly. Such dangerous creatures can not be allowed to remain." Glynda said, while Ozpin looked at Naruto with his fingers crossed in front of his mouth. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he saw that Ruby was sending him a pleading look to give up the information.

"Yeah, and I bet those people attacked first. I know Isobu, and he isn't a dangerous creature if you leave him alone. He only attacks when people go to him first. I am sorry those people died, but unless I see proof that Isobu did this, I won't help you... and if he killed people, why are there pictures?" Naruto asked with crossed arms, bring up a very good point. Glynda seemed shocked for a moment, before she took a calming breath. It would seem that Naruto was going to get punished for talking back to her, but he didn't even care, he had forgotten that these were his friends when he had fought Kurama.

Unless they attacked him first, he would make no move against them.

'He has a point, if this thing killed so many people, why are their pictures of it? How does Naruto know it's name though... he called that other creature awhile back something as well.' Blake thought as she studied the stern look that Naruto was sending Glynda. Jaune was remembering his own encounter with one of those creatures on a mission they had been sent on to clear out a small area of a Grimm infestation.

It was a strange creature that looked like a Slug crossed with a person, and had Naruto's general build and hairstyle on it's head. They hadn't though anything of it at the time since the creature didn't attack him, just sat there and ate leaves from the tree. The thing didn't even LOOK at them, like it didn't notice that had even existed. That was why they hadn't brought it up before now, they thought it was one of the few harmless Grimm that didn't attack people that didn't attack it. One of the Grimm that could actually think about it's actions before doing them.

"Glynda, that is enough. He has a point, everyone that has been killed by it were activally trying to fight it. Isobu was it? Yes, this 'Isobu' only shows hostile actions when it was attacked first. Glynda is also right though Naruto, if you have information, it would be a great help." Ozpin said, while Naruto frowned and didn't say anything for a moment. Ozpin was taking this very well, so Naruto sighed before he decided to go into a little deeper detail.

"There are nine of them, and they are called Shikaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama. The only two things that can kill them are my aura, and when they kill themselves. Honestly, the only ones that are dangerous to people are Kurama, Shikaku, Son Goku, and maybe since they dislike humans. Kurama is arrogant though and won't attack anyone that isn't a threat to him. They were... they still are parts of me you could say. That is why they look like me, you could say they are... alternate personalities of me." Naruto said both truth and lies at the same time as he spoke. He could tell that Glynda didn't believe his story, while Ozpin seemed very fascinated by the story... well it seemed more like the sgtory really got his attention.

"How... how did they come from you?" Pyrrha asked with a curious look, not being able to contain it, while Naruto sighed and lifted up his jacket and showed his stomach. Naruto pointed to where his belly button at one point was, before he used his finger to make the swirling mark of his old clan.

"They were inside of me, but they didnt have a body anymore so they must have split up and mutated into Grimm or something. You couldn't kill them even if you wanted to. I can't tell you much, but if they were serious they could turn this entire academy, the city nearby, a few mountains, and pretty much everything into rubble with ease." Naruto explainedas he put his shirt back down and sighed. Now that he had warned them, he hoped that they would see his point of view and just leave well enough alone for the moment. Ozpin sighed, before he looked at Ruby for a moment.

"Team Ruby and Team Juniper, I am sending you both to check this creature... Isobu... out and tell me if this can really be ignored. Whenever one is located, I will inform you so that you can deal with it since you have the most knowledge about it... if they attack though, can I expect that they will be killed without hesitation?" Ozpin asked with some... concern in his voice, while Naruto grunted in annoyance. Weiss had been surprised by this entire thing, since Naruto had been keeping this pretty much secret from them from the very beginning that parts of him were running around in the form of Grimm.

Ruby grabbed onto Naruto's arm with smile on her face, before she looked at Ozpin.

"If Naruto says that Isobu just wants to be left alone, then I am going to put my faith in him. What kind of leader doesn't listen to her team?" Ruby questioned back, with Ozpin taking a sip of coffee with a nod. His lips were hidden, but if you could see them you would be able to see that he was smiling. Yang was smiling nearby as well at how her sister was unknowingly making Naruto extremely happy by believing him.

"Uh... I don't think we are really ready to deal with this kind of thing." Jaune admit after a moment, and his team nodded lightly. They didn't have experience with this kind of thing, and they weren't as strong as Team Ruby. Ozpin seemed to think about this for a moment, before he sighed and nodded at the information. Jaune was refering to himself as the weak link, and with a team being only as strong as the weakest link, him going could end up putting the temas in danger should the situation turn hostile. It would be better to leave the problem out of it, and keep the strongest players in the game until Jaune got a little stronger.

A lot stronger if Naruto was telling the truth.

'It is nice to see Jaune making a good decision. Honestly, I don't think that our abilities would allow us to fight well over the water.' Ren agreed mentally as he did the math. If the boat sank, there were multiple ways for Team Ruby to fight on top of the water. Turning sections into ice using Weiss, or standing on her Glyphs. Blake could make clones and jump from clone to clone like springboards. Naruto... well Naruto was a tank, so he was bound to have something up his sleeve.

"Is there anything else you would like to come clean with Naruto, before I send Team Ruby off?" Ozpin asked kindly after a moment, and Naruto thought about Sog and the Black Fang and the White Fang... as well as that woman from back in the snow covered city. Naruto frowned for a moment, before he looked away.

"No, there isn't anything." Naruto lied, and Ozpin sighed, before he gestured to the door so that they could leave and get started on their next important mission. Team RUWBY walked out of the room, and when the door closed Weiss stood in front of Naruto and poked him it the chest.

"I knew that those things were connected to you! You owe us a big explainati-" Weiss started, before he slapped her hand off of his chest.

"I don't owe you anything, and not an explaination of all things. Everyone has secrets, and I have a right to mines. You have yours, Yang has hers, Ruby is an open book, and Blake has her secrets. I have done things in my past Im not proud of, and I have my secrets that I don't want to tell." Naruto said harshly for a moment, before he realized what he did and sighed lightly. "Sorry Weiss, but this is a sore subject for me. I didn't tell you about them, because it brought up bad memories. Please understand that?" Naruto begged very lightly, and she stepped away and seemed to calm down while nodding in understanding.

"I get it, but your past doesn't really matter I guess. Knowing anything about your past won't change my opinion of you... idiot Faunus." Weiss said, and she spoke mockingly at the end of her speech, with Blake frowning deeply at her words, before she noticed the smirk on naruto's face.

"Trust me Ice Queen, I have seen things that will leave you shocked." Naruto said back at her, and she smirked and turned away, before Yang nudged him in the side and winked at him.

"Don't worry, I won't pry into your business... unless I want to." Yang said as she ran off after Weiss, while Blake sighed and looked at him with a small smile.

"When this is over, I have something I want to tell you." Blake stated, before she walked away as well so that they could get their weapons for the mission... oh shit, Naruto didn't have his weapon anymore, Sog had never returned his weapon to him when he and Yang had been kidnapped... did he even need a weapon? Most likely not, but it was the thought that counted.

"Your fearless Leader Ruby will always have your back, so please come to me first if you ever need to talk!" Ruby said while running backwards towards the others, and Naruto shook his head with a smile in disbelief. They took the fact he lied rather well... or maybe they felt guilty about something, or were afriad that he would snap at them like he did at Weiss for a second. Naruto shrugged, before he ran off after them.

Naruto could help but look forward to this.

He hoped that Isobu didn't attack them.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Nice Long Reviews, NO Flames Please!<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33 The HappiestSad Moment

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wow, or a person that has no trouble riding Ruby at 140 miles an hour, he really can't deal with sea sickness very well." Yang said as she and the rest of Team Ruby watched as Naruto hung off the side of the ship and started to puke his guts out. The boat they were on was a medium sized boat, small enough to go fast and get to the location in only a days travel, bu big enough with a thick enough hull that it could take some serious damage before sinking. The boat was style after an older wooden ship, but with the inside of it being more modern and high tech. Apparently boats made of metal or any other hard substance were noticed by... Isobu, faster and taken down with less mercy.

"Shut... urp... up!" Naruto shouted, before he returned to puking out his breakfast he had before coming onto this stupid boat.

"Looks like Mister 'Strongest on Team RUWBY' can't handle boat travel." Weiss said mockingly after a moment, while Naruto stood up straight and turned around slowly to look at Weiss with a deathly look in his eyes. She shivered, before she unknowingly to even herself, walked behind Ruby for some form of protection. There was no way he would hurt the girl he was in love with, but everyone could already see his skin starting to gain some color back to it.

"I don't have motion sickness, I ate Blake's tuna... as it would turn out, I can't stomach it well it seems." Naruto said after a moment, before Blake blinked and sent him a dirty look for that sentence. She had thought her tuna sandwitch had been too small. She was still more than a little annoyed with Naruto being in love with somebody that wasn't her. Don't get her wrong, she would strive to ge closer to him and change his mind while Ruby was playing it safe. Idiot move in her opinion, a girl plainly kissed Naruto before and he was still ignorant to that fact. If Ruby wanted any chance before Naruto was affected, then she should strike while the iron was hot.

"You haven't been able to stomach any meat the last few days actually." Ruby brought up in concern, while Naruto shrugged. He was both Rabbit and Fox, so maybe his diet was switching between the two at the moment. Normally he hated vegetables, but lately they were the only things he could stomach.

"So, how are we going to bring down this Grimm?" Weiss asked Ruby, but she was looking at Naruto, who scowled at the way she was talking about his friend.

"Don't call him a Grimm. Isobu may be a weird turtle-shrimp, but he is one of my friends that... he is one of my friends." Naruto said, stopping himself from saying how Isobu was one of his few living reminders of his old world before his soul was kicked out of his body. Ruby leaned against Naruto's left side with a small smile on her face, while Naruto looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you tell us about some of the good things about them... your friends? You sound really fond of them, and the boat is on Auto-Pilot so we have the time." Ruby asked nicely, while Weiss rolled her eyes. A Grimm was a Grimm, and this one showed that it was hostile to humans that entered it's territory. It didn't matter if Naruto knew this Grimm ahead of time, it had still attacked and killed people, so it deserved to die in her eyes. Infact, it was a bad choice to pick Naruto to come along for this mission when they only needed the needles from his tail to cause damage to this creature.

"Well, before they turned into Grimms they used to be bigger... each of them was as big as large buildings. They were like siblings to each other, and they were all misunderstood by people... some were more... wicked than others. Isobu was one of the more gentle of them, and with mere touches he could turn things into coral... or Dust Crystals it would seem now." Naruto said after a moment. It seemed like all of the Tailed Beasts had goen through more than a little mutation. Now he couldn't be sure about them exactly, but he did feel that his own reserves of aura had increased awhile back. He also learned that with the increase in aura, he gained back a certain ability.

"Dust Crystals you say?" Weiss said with a... look on her face that couldn't be placed. That sounded like a very useful ability in her opinions, and if she could get that creature to give her a boost in power like that Horse-Dolphin thing did for Ruby, then she would have an unlimited supply of Dust Crystals.

"What about the horsey one?" Yang asked with a look towards Ruby, who blinked and got away from Naruto as she felt him take Cresent Rose Mk2 off of her back and extend the pole. She blinked, before he looked at the weapon.

"That was Kokuo, he was the fastest of the Tailed Beasts, being able to jump over mountains with a single leap, and cross countries in minutes. Yet, just like a dolphin, he had a blowhole and could use it to produce amazing steam abilities... this weapon... houses a part of Kokuo's soul. Kokuo must have really liked you Ruby." Naruto said after a moment as steam started to come out of the weapon with an orange cresent moon shaped blade appeared out of both endes. Naruto swung the weapon, before he grabbed it with both hands and swung it as hard as he could and sent a large wave of orange steam over the ocean and created a split in the water that made waves got to both sides of the steam blade. Naruto took his aura from the weapon, before he collapsed it and gave it back to Ruby.

"Wow, now I really hope that I get a boost. Is there anything that can shoot lava, because that would be just great?" Yang asked with an eager look on her face, while Naruto nodded, much to her surprise. She had been joking slightly when she had asked that, but to know that there was something involving lava made her even more excited.

"Yeah, but I don't think that you should go to Son Goku for any boosts in strength. I think you and Matatabi would be a better fit... yeah, she... was a strange cat. A cat with blue and black fur that was always on fire, and very respectful... maybe Matatabi would fit Blake better actually." Naruto corrected himself with a slight mocking, before Yang punched him in the arm. She was smiling at the light dig at her, before she noticed that Blake seemed to be thinking about something. Now that she thought about it, nobody ever really questioned Blake about her origins... well, Weiss had tried, but she had gotten nowhere.

It was now known that she was a Cat Faunus, so the sound of a Cat based Grimm that Naruto knew was interesting to her.

"You seem to know a lot about using the steam and other abilities." Weiss said with a rasied eyebrow, while Naruto nodded and held a finger in front of his lips and placed them in an almost kissing position. Naruto had been given the knowledge on how to use all of the Tailed Beast abilities when they had bumbed fists with him, or he had come in contact with remnants of their chakra. Naruto breathed in deeply, before he breathed out a large ball of super heated orange steam. The steam soared and slammed into the water around the boat, before it exploded and the water that was hit turned into steam and became a mist around the bottom of the boat.

"Since when can you do that!?" Ruby shouted in shock at the new abilities, while Naruto shrugged.

"The same time your weapon changes I'm guessing. You have Kokuo's soul inside of your weapon, while part of it's energy came to me and healed me up, while imprinting it's power to me." Naruto said after a moment. Naruto looked to see that each of the girls were looking like they wanted to ask him a question, so sighing, Naruto decided that if it would get them off his back for the moment he would answer a few. "Okay, since you clearly have something on your minds, each of you can ask ONE question and I will answer it no matter what." Naruto stated with a sigh, and Yang jumped in front of him first.

"I want to know who your first kiss was, and why you were trying to avoid the question a long time ago!" Yang shouted as she grabbed him the the front of the jacket, with the others looking at her like she was stupid. SHe could ask anything, but she asks that kind of question right off the bat.

"It was an accident, and it was my most hated friend Sasuke. We were glaring death at each other, and some ass bumped into me and sent us colliding... our lips collided and I hated it." Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow at the question, while Weiss slapped Yang in the back of the head.

"Seriously!? You could have asked him anything, and you ask him about his first kiss! Why didn't you ask him something serious!?" Weiss shouted, before Yang smirked.

"Come on Ice Queen, I have been dying to know. Nothing you guys ask will catch my interest nearly as much as this." Yang answered with a grin, while Naruto chuckled to himself when Blake came forward and looked at him with her expression dead serious.

"How do you know Sog the Bloody Whirlpool?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes, while Naruto shrugged. It was no problem to answer this, while Weiss raised an eyebrow for a moment, because for some reason that name seemed really familiar to her. It was like it was right at the tip of her tongue, and Naruto tilted his head at how he was going to answer that.

"He had me and Yang kidnapped awhile back, that was the reason we were naked in the woods with only towels. He booby trapped a spa." Naruto answered truthfully, hiding one very important detail about it. Blake did except his answer, but she sighed in relief. Sog was a person that was very well known among the White Fang as a traitor who only loved his younger brother, whose name had been kept a secret so that nobody could take advantage of one of the most blood thirsty people in the White Fang.

The guy was a murderer, plain and simple/

"Pfffft, booby." Ruby laughed after a moment, with everyone looking at the youngest of the group with raised eyebrows.

"Out of that entire sentence, you laugh at the booby part?" Weiss asked with disappointed clear, while Ruby blushed and rubbed her foot against the wood. She had forgot that Weiss didn't have as much of a sense of humor as the others. Blake was chuckling lightly, while Yang snorted. Finally, Weiss sighed and looked at Naruto with suspicion in her eyes. "Here is my question. I want to know what the worst thing you have ever done in your life is." Weiss said, wanting to get something to judge Naruto on, who seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Ok, that is a tough one. It has to be either the time that I lost control of myself and hurt a friend of mine, or the time that I painted a national monument when I was 12 and mocked the old leaders of my village... yeah, it is the first one. The second one was way to funny." Naruto said with a chuckle as he remembered all of the angry faces he had passed by when he had done that prank. There was no way he would consider that the worst thing he had done. The others were looking at him with a rasied eyebrow, while Weiss took a calming breath at how this wasn't anything too bad, though she would consider the second one to be a bad crime.

"You wanted a national monument before, are you-?" Ruby started before she had her mouth covered by Yang.

"One question Ruby, one question." Yang reminded her, with Ruby gaining a startled look when she remembered what she was about to do. She thought about it for a moment, before her eyes lit up and Yang took her hand off of her mouth. She knew just what she was going to ask, something that would reveal Naruto's inner most nature.

_**[Play] Youtube: Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow (Violin) - Taylor Davis**_

"What was the happiest day of your life?" Ruby asked, and Naruto was stumped at how to answer that question. The others were surprised as well, seeing a truly good question coming out of Ruby was something they hadn't been expecting. The answer would show some deeper traits of Naruto depending on what his answer was. It would reveal what kind of man he was. Naruto was going to have to really think about this one. Naruto looked down for a moment with a small smile on his face, before he leaned up against the railing and looked up at the clouds in the sky.

"The happiest day of my life... I guess I need to explain a bit deeper before you can understand. My parents both died the day I was born, and I spent most of my life with almost nothing. I always wondered what it was like to have parents... and what a mother's love was like. People always told me my parents were nothing, and sometimes that they died so they wouldn't have to raise me... I didn't want to believe them, so I didn't. It wasn't that long ago before I met my mother in a dream... she had left a part of her aura inside of me, and when I was ready she appeared in front of me... and we talked... she punched me, hugged me, talked with me, helped me with something important in my life... and she vanished. Meeting my mother was the happiest moment of my life, and I will always wonder how my life would have been if she had been there... I learned she loved me. Her hair was so red, and I will always love the color red because of her... her red hair was her red string of fate. It led her to my Dad..." Naruto said with a look towards Ruby for a moment. Naruto shook himself, and he wasn't crying in the slightest out of sadness, but he did wipe a tear away when he remembered the happiest memory of his entire life. Just knowing and talking to her was more than enough for him, even if it was only for a very small amount of time. Fort an orphan like him, that little bit of time was more than he had ever gotten before, so he would cherish it.

"Your mother sounds like a great... punched?" Yang questioned when Naruto chuckled, before he nodded.

"Yeah, she punched me, but more than that, she spoke words to me that I will never forget. The only words of advise she gave me as a mother... _Naruto... don't be a picky... eat lots and grow strong... make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up layte. You need lots of sleep. And make friends... you don't need a lot of friends, just a few. Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strength and weaknesses so don't get depressed if you can't do something well... respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the academy... Oh, and this is important. It's the three Prohibitions for a Shinobi.. ne extra careful when lending and borrowing money. Put your savings into your saving account. No alcohol until your twenty... too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women._" Naruto said before he closed his eyes while the others leaned in slightly so that they could hear these words his mother had said about women. Ruby was even more concerned about this than anyone else, and Naruto wiped a few more tears that were leaking out of his eyes.

He was smiling though, he smiled as he recalled her words to him.

"_I'm a woman, so I don't know to much about this butt... all you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. It's only natural to take an interest if girls. But just don't get hooked on bad women... find somebody just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know... Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship... be true to yourself... have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true... There's so much... oh, so much more that I want to pass to you... I wish I could stay with you longer... I love you._ Those were her final words to me, words that she told me she spoke to me when I she was dying, when I was a baby... I will NEVER forget these words." Naruto said with a smile on his face, before he heard the sounds of sniffing and he opened his eyes and looked down to see all four of the girls were crying.

"That is so beautiful... I wish I could have met your Mom." Ruby said as she wiped her eyes, but the tears kept flowing. She was happy for Naruto that he had such a caring mother, that some part of hs life was filled with love. Call her sappy, but she wished she could have met and got the approval of this woman.

"Are you crying Weiss?" Blake asked as she wiped the tears from her own eyes, and Weiss wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not... I'm not crying because of those words. The sea air is just getting to me, and I have a headache." Weiss denied as hard as she could, making her seem like she was even more affected. Naruto grinned, but decided not to tease her... he looked at saw that Yang was crying her eyes out using her scarf to wipe her own tears. Naruto chuckled nervously.

Maybe he had gotten a bit to carried away with that.

"That... that was just so... I can't even say it." Yang said as she rubbed her eyes furiously. She wasn't able to tease Naruto about this. Those beautiful words should not be made fun of, no matter how much she wanted to tease Naruto. Even Yang realized there was a time and place for jokes, and this place was not one of those times. Naruto was chuckling nervously, before he scratched the back of his head lightly. Yeah, he really did get too carried away in his own memories. Blake then blinked when she realized something.

"Your father, what about him?" Blake asked, and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, he did the same thing as Mom... and I sucker punched him in the gut." Naruto said with a shaking fist in the air, and a forced smile on the face. All of the others looked at Naruto with a deadpan expression.

Naruto was a Momma's boy?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Good Reviews, No Flames Please!<strong>_


	34. Chapter 34 Black and Orange

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Are you nervous?" Blake asked as she stood behind Naruto, who was sitting on the railing of the ship looking deeply at the water below them. They had stopped when the reached the center of the attack zone, and he was just staring down at the water and looking at the blue waves with strange emotion to his eyes. It was unknown exactly what emotion he had, but something told him that there was... something waiting for him deep in the water. Like something about this place was home to him.

"I'm scared Blake." Naruto answered back truthfully as he held out an arm and showed Blake his shaking hand. He was being honest with her when he said that. He was scared out of his mind, because if anything went wrong today, then they would die plain and simple. They would get killed or they would drown in the water, with land being a days travel by boat. They would be long dead before anyone could come and help, and if they were injured at all they were pretty much screwed as far as medical attention went.

Not to much him because of his regeneration, within limits, but the others didn't have that advantage on their sides.

"Your scared... but you have so much courage. I can't see you as scared." Blake said as she walked next to him and leaned against the railing. The others were in battle postions already, while Blake and Naruto used their better sight to try and scout out anything in the water. The others were pretty much at the other side of the ship, and couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Blake, I'm not some perfect god. I'm a man, and men are flawed. I feel fear, sadness, anger, happiness, and even lust. I don't want to be perfect or unfeeling... every time I go into battle, some part of me is afraid... will I be strong enough, will I meet my end during battle, will I lose another person I love, or even will I lose who I am and fall into madness. I bleed, I cry, and I laugh... and I'm okay with that. Faunus, human, we both bleed when we are hurt, and we cry when our hearts hurt..." Naruto said with slightly sad eyes. He had always had a sort of ability to connect with others, and he realized this pretty recently. Normally he could only do it after crossing fists with somebody, exchanging blows, but after he had become a Sage he had learned how to be wise when the time called for it. It was only now that he could show this side of himself, the wiser version, to somebody.

"Still, you have always faced challenges with a smile before. What is so different now?" Blake asked carefully, while Naruto shook his head.

"Feeling fear, and showing courage in the face of fear are two very different things. I have the courage to grow passed my fear, though it is always there. I don't fear for my own life though really, I fear for your lives... I know it is wrong of me. You are all strong women, but there are some things you just aren't ready for." Naruto stated as his tail started to twitch back and forth, before Blake took his tail in her hands and started to wrap it around her waist as she herself leaned against Naruto. Naruto looked at her in surprise, before he saw the small smile on her face.

"We aren't always going to be ready, but thats why we have friends. To help us stand up when we are knocked down, and to push us forward... you always try to do everything on your own. I actually wish I was like you sometimes. You proudly declare yourself a Faunus, and you don't care what people do to you... you take all their hate with a smile, and do nothing to them... the only time you ever hurt others is to protect people... I can't say the same." Blake told him truthfully as she enjoyed the warmth of his tail, while Naruto looked at her in surprise. What she told him was a pretty big thing to tell something, and his ears detected no lies in her voice. She was being completely honest with him, so with a smile he pulled her into a light hug.

"I don't hurt people when they hurt me, because I don't like to believe in revenge. Strength should only be used to protect people, and anything precious to you. This world, there is always so much hate in it... the Faunus hate the Humans for hating them, and the Humans hate the Faunus for being different... Humans even hate Humans for being different. We can never move forward if we are stuck in past hate." Naruto whispered as he stared at the water, with his own words ringing in his ears. Blake looked at Naruto for a second, before she closed her eyes as a small smile came to her face again. This was something that she loved about this man, and that was that he was more than willing to bare the weight of the world on his shoulders with no thanks in return.

He was too noble for his own good.

He was lovable, crazy, perverted, and he was hurting on the inside. She enjoyed the first three of them, but if anything she wanted to fix what was hurting him so deeply. She could see it in his eyes, the eyes of a man that put on a happy mask without even knowing it so that even he himself couldn't see or feel his own pain most of the time. He was bottling everything up without realizing it.

"I used to hate humans, and some part of me still does. They push us around, raise prices when we try to buy something, or just don't let us buy anything, and we only get paid a third of what we should when we work... I used to hate them so much, that I didn't care what happened to them... what I was doing was wrong though. When I first saw Weiss I wanted to hurt her, because her family is a major reason Faunus and Humans don't get along... some part of me knew that road wouldn't be a good one though." Blake admit with a glace to the back of the ship at Weiss. She was going to be completely honest with Naruto about some of her deepest secrets, in the hopes that she could gain more of his trust and reveal more to her about himself.

"Weiss is a little annoying with her dislike of Faunus... but it isn't like she goes around trying to make out lives harder. I glad you let go of most of your hate. You can't judge a race by a few people, and you can't judge a few people by their race. Everyone is different, unique, and most of all... Faunus and Humans... they weight of a life is the same no matter your race." Naruto said with smile on his face, and he was pulled down from the railing by Blake moments later when she looked at Naruto with a strange look to her eyes. The others were distracted at the moment, so they wouldn't see this.

Blake leaned forward and claimed Naruto's lips, with his eyes widening with his cheeks going pink from her soul searing, yet gentle, kiss that she gave him. She surprised Naruto by taking it a little further and using her tongue, before she lifted her leg behind her and closed her eyes when she felt sparks fly in her very soul at kissing somebody that she had feelings for. She knew this was a low blow to Ruby, but she wasn't some idle little girl that was afraid of going for what she wanted. Not when she realized they could die today if things went down the gutter. Naruto's eyes closed for a second, before Blake released him and stepped back with a small blush on her own gracing her pale skin.

She placed a finger against his lips to keep him from saying anything, because she was going to be the one talking right now.

"You don't have to give me an answer now, but I have feelings for you Naruto. These feelings have been growing for months now ever since I met you. If I die today, I don't want to regret never telling you that I've fallen in love with you... I don't love you like a fellow Faunus, or a teammate, or even like family. I love you as a woman who has found a person she wants to take as her own." Blake said as she took Naruto's hand and placed it against her chest, right above her heart, while her other hand reached out and touched his chest so that she could feel just how rapidly his heart was beating inside of his body. She closed her eyes and smiled so that she could enjoy the beat.

'Her heart is beating so fast... the feelings... why is MY heart beating so fast? I'm sure that I'm in love with Ruby... do I have feelings for Blake too?' Naruto questioned himself in surprise, while Blake opened her eyes and stared into his soul.

"Our hearts beat as one. When your sad, I want to hold you and cry with you. When your happy, I can't help but smile. Being around you makes my heart beat faster, and in a good way... I hope a day will come that you can tell me everything about you." Blake spoke in a soft whisper, while Naruto looked down at her.

"Blake... I don't know what to say..." Naruto said sadly, knowing you were going to break somebodies heart was never a good thing.

"Heh, you don't need to say anything. Even if you love somebody else right now, I will just work to make you love me more. Just wait for the day that my love takes your breath away... that day might be sooner than you think." Blake said as she unwrapped herself from him and started to walk away towards the other girls with one last glance with her yellow eyes back into Naruto's blue ones. She winked at him, before she turned and started to walk back towards the others again.

'Girls... why do they have to be so... confusing.' Naruto thought as he touched his fingers to his lips, and he could still taste a slight sweet and sour lemony taste from the kiss. He would have thought she would taste like tuna, but she had a lemonish taste to her lips. Naruto leaned up against the railing againm and his elbows kept hik propped up so that his slightly shaking legs didn't have to be the only things holding him up.

Now he was questioning his feelings for Ruby, and if he had feeling for Blake as well.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when the entire boat was shaken, and the girls all ran towards him when he was knocked off balance. He turned around and looked towards the water just as the girls got back to him. Naruto started to sweat when he saw something starting to come out of the water.

Something huge, bigger than the boat even.

"Naruto... that doesn't look like you at all right now." Yang managed to saw when bone white armor started to come from the depths of the ocean. The armor was taking the form of a spiked white turtle shell, and three giant, black, white armor covered shrimp tails were connected to the shell as they raised out of the water. Naruto was sweating when he saw spiked up bone armor replacing hair, with black skin showing with a single glowing red eye on the left side, and a bone jaw on the lower half of it's face. Two huge arms, each as big as the boat, came out of the water and showed the tops of these black arms were covered in bone armor as well.

"... What does three tails mean, because that can't be good?" Ruby asked nervously as the giant Grimm rose completely out the water and showed that it had no back legs... sticking out of the top of the shell was a black humanoid torso that looked like a Grimm version of Naruto's torso with glowing red eyes, though it seemed tiny in comparison to the main body of the Grimm in front of them.

"Hey Isobu! It's me, your buddy Naruto! Remember me?! You ate me once, and I gave youy a horrible stomach ache... we also became friends remember! Give me a fist bump!" Naruto shouted as he leaned over the railing and extended his ball up fist towards Isobu, who growled lightly as he looked towards the ship. Weiss was slapping Naruto in the back of the head over and over again, before she noticed this 'Isobu' extend his fist while the others watched with stupid expressions at the bro fist in front of them.

When the fists touched, they sighed in relief... before Isobu opened up it hand and grabbed them all and brought them to his mouth and tossed him all inside.

"I blame you!" Yang shouted at Naruto, who was using all of his strength to keep the jaws open, though his entire body was scrunched up so tightly that not even one of them could fit through the gaps between the teeth. Naruto's eye was twitching, before Isobu spat Naruto back onto the boat and closed his mouth, before he went below the water and started to swim down. Naruto jumped off of the boat, before he landed in the water and started to swim down as far as he could, before he lost his breath and lost Isobu as he was forced to swim back up or risk drowning.

Naruto gasped for breath as he reached air, before he gained a confused look when he looked back at the water.

Did Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang just get eaten, while Naruto got spat back out like bad meat? Because if that did just happened, Naruto had no clue what was going on. Naruto felt Isobu's voice ring out through the water moments later.

_Trust me._

Naruto blinked, before he sighed and started to swim towards the boat. If Isobu wanted him to trust him, then he would trust him.

What choice did he have?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames!<strong>_


	35. Chapter 35 Inside the Stomach

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I can't believe it! We were EATEN!" Yang shouted as she started to kick the hard lining of the creature that ate them's stomach. A ton of glowing crystals lined the top of the stomach, showing them that they were indeed inside of the creatures belly. Worst of wall, the feeling that they were going down and down and down meant that escape was not an option. If they escaped at the bottom of the ocean they would be screwed. Not even they could swim from the bottom of the ocean to the top in one breath, or without crushed under the intense pressure.

"Now I know how Naruto feels." Blake said with a groan as she held her head. Being swallowed alive wasn't something she enjoyed very much. Yang chuckled after a moment, since they had seen Naruto get eaten twice and come out perfectly okay, with him telling them that he had been eaten even more times than he had let on. It was strange, and the air was extremely warm and moist inside of this stomach, but they had to be thankful that there was no stomach acid inside of here with them right now. She was looking around, and she could see that Weiss was over looking at one of he crystals on the ground.

She wasn't saying anything, but the fascinated look she had said it all.

"I don't ever want to do that again... where are we?" Ruby asked as she stood up and rubbed her backside in pain. Her butt hand landed right on a hard surface of crystal lining parts of the floor, and even now her feet were slightly sinking into the red tissue. She placed her hands on the walls and started to push on it, before she gave up and pouted.

"Amazing, these are Dust Crystals... and they are growing inside of this cool creature." Weiss muttered to herself. Most Dust Crystals had to be found and mined, but this creature could grow it out of it's body. Yang looked over at her with dull eyes, before she jerked her arms and her weapons activated. Yang charged at the walls of the stomach, before she started to punch it with explosive round after explosive round. She had her teeth grit in a forced grin, before she noticed that her punches weren't doing anything at all against the stomach lining, not even scorch marks were showing up.

They all turned around in shock when a black crystal shot out of the stomach nearby Ruby, who jumped away with a shocked look. The crystal glowed, and two hands started to pop out of the crystal, before the they saw the black version of Naruto with a mutated shrimp tail and a bone shell on his back walked out of the crystal and look towards them with glowing red eyes. The creature held up his hands in surrender and started to dramatically shake it's head so that they wouldn't attack him. The creature body language screamed that it was being shy, or that it just didn't want to fight right now.

"Not... enemy... friend... show... something... help." Isobu said slowly in broken speech, while the others looked at him with raisded eyebrows, not lowering their weapons. They had just been eaten, so forgive them if they weren't in the most trusting mood right now.

"You ate us, and you call yourself a friend?" Blake questioned as she sat down on one of the flatter crystals sticking out of the stomach. Isobu nodded and sat down on it's legs, before he gestured for them to do the same. They didn't follow directions, but Isobu didn't seem to care.

"Naruto's... friend... I am... Isobu... the Sanbi. Please help me... protect Naruto's... reincarnation." Isobu explained, and the others were alarmed... but not in the bad way. They just hadn't been expecting to hear something about reincarnation.

"Reincarnation? Naruto is still very much alive, you spat him out... unlike us." Weiss said with a frown, those words not making any sense to her in the slightest. Isobu shook his head, before he walked over to a dim black crystal placed a hand on the crystal. The crystal turned clear, and what they saw shocked them to their cores. The crystal was filled with a body, and not just any body, but an older version of Naruto's body that had a huge hole in the middle of his chest, with both an arm and a leg missing.

Ruby ran over to the corner and threw up, with Isobu glaring at her.

"My stomach don't... vomit... in my stomach. Naruto that you know... is reincarnation... of this Naruto... body been preserved... millions of years... age of ninja... over... Naruto you know... awakened soul... of friend Naruto... world in danger... needs hero." Isobu explained as he looked at the crystal with the dead body in it with a very sad expression. Ruby looked sheepish at the fact she had thrown up in somebody elses stomach, before she registered the words that Isobu said with the others. They exchanged glances with each other, before Blake stood up and took a step forward.

"What do you mean our Naruto is a reincarnation? Wouldn't he remember something like that?" Blake asked seriously, and Isobu shook his head and turned the crystal around to show that part of the back of the dead Naruto's head was missing. Ruby felt like she was going to be physically sick again, but Isobu glared at her and she swallowed it back down, while Weiss looked at the body with a closer eye. The blue eyes were duller than Naruto's, but the body was so perfectly preserved that it didn't look a day over 17 or 18... possibly 19 or 20 if she was pushing it. Isobu turned the crystal back around, before he looked at the dead face with sad eyes again.

"Naruto... hero... his soul can't... die. He will be... reborn anytime... the world in danger. He died hero... saved planet... moon falling from sky... he break moon and put... in sky again... lose life in process... great man... very great man. Current Naruto... awakened soul and memories... of this Naruto." Isobu explained as he looked at Yang for a moment, before he started to walk towards her, with her only looking between the body and Isobu walking towards her. She puffed her chest out and took up a fighting position, before Isobu grabbed her hand and showed her right palm face up.

"Hey, don't touch my sister!" Ruby shouted, before Yang sent the girl a look. She wanted to see what was going on.

"Naruto destroy... own soul... lose many memories... and powers of soul... fragments equal... eight... bodies... Rage... you possess Rage... growing powerful... when angry... growing stronger... when hurt... strong body." Isobu explained in very broken speech as a symbol of 1/8th of an orange sun appeared on her palmn for a second. Yang gasped when she felt power flood her with her eyes glowing red and hair glowing with golden energy, before the changes stopped and she was forced back to normal with the symbol vanished. Isobu let go of her, before he started to walk over to Weiss.

"This is incredibly hard to believe." Weiss said, before Isobu stopped in front of her and grabbed her right hand as well and turned it palm up. The symbol of 1/8th of an orange sun appeared, and Isobu sniffed her hand.

"Soul fragment... Sealing... Glyphs come from... this... much stronger... than normal Glyphs... strong mind." Isobu explained, with Weiss puffing her chest out in pride at being understood as a cut above the rest. She was being complimented on her strong glyphs and mind. She figured that this had something to do with this reincarnation stuff, but she wasn't sure what exactly. Isobu let go of her, and the glowing faded away when it started to walk over to Blake, who held her hand out for Isobu, who... smiled at the helpful way Blake was excepting this.

Parts of Naruto didn't really add up with her, and she was having it explained to her in this helpful way, so she would be helpful as well.

"I take it that I have a part of this... Naruto's power as well?" Blake asked, and Isobu nodded lightly.

"Shadow... Clone... ninja... you contain powerful... ability that... make Naruto famous hero... he use almost... every day... weaker version... you possess... great potential... you using... wrong... you have... empathy." Isobu explained to her, and she furrowed her brow at those words. Her ability to produce clones of herself made out of her aura was indeed called Shadow Cloning, but she was also suspicious of the that that all of them seemed to have a fraction of power... it was strange. Like destiny had brought them together because they had this power.

"Ruby, come here. Isobu, does she also have a fragment?" Blake asked the creature as Ruby walked nearby them with surprise written on her face, while Isobu nodded and grabbed her palm. Ruby was surprised when her palm gained the same symbol as the others, and Isobu looked at her with surprise as it's eyes grew larger than before, before going back to normal. It pulled Ruby in closer, before nodding to itself.

"Speed... most powerful... power... filled with love... pure heart. Extremely high... potential because of this... Kokuo's soul as well... blessed by steam... learn to control power... well. You play... important task... against future... danger." Isobu answered as he inspected her closely, and Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss, who was frowning at her power being less impressive than Ruby's.

"Danger, what danger?" Yang asked, and Isobu stepped away and Ruby and shook his head out of fear, like the question startled him.

"Can't tell now... when all tailed beasts... are together again... then you will know... not my place to tell... my job is... guarding the body... sealed inside... is evil most bad... I am dying though... I must find... new host... Grimm body... has reached limit... like Kokuo in Red Girl... I must pass on power... Naruto can not... win against evil... alone... only with all eight... powers by side... can he... win." Isobu explained, and that was complete news to them. If this was a danger that would take not only Naruto, but all eight fragments of this 'power' then it must be something very powerful. He was stronger than all of them put together, and if he couldn't take something on even with their help, then whatever it was had to be extremely powerful... this was worrying for all of them.

"I still don't get something... why Foxy?" Yang questioned as she looked at the person sealed away for eternity inside of the crystal.

"Naruto... save world... many times... he greatest hero... his soul is powerful... his energy is strong... too strong to die... death can not claim soul... only brain damaged... not remember everything about past... Naruto... only remember up to... certain point... when danger strikes... soul reawakens... takes over newest body... this Naruto... is reincarnation... both body and... soul." Isobu explained seriously, and rough coughing sounds escaped from the creatures throat. Ruby looked at the face of the Naruto in the crystal, and she saw that this Naruto was human, hence the belly button on his stomach, while her Naruto wasn't.

"Why isn't Naruto a human then? If he is a reincarnation of Naruto, then why isn't Naruto human like Naruto? Ruby asked, her words confusing everyone, while Isobu nodded.

"Naruto cursed... with hatred... his life is never... easy. Every reincarnation had... a bad life to teach... them humility. Why Faunus though... unknown... souls connection to both... Fox and Rabbit... may answer question... protect him... if he die... then world has no chance... then _it_ wakes up." Isobu explained again, before going silent and giving them time to think about this. Blake was now sure that Naruto had no idea he was a reincarnation, if his soul wiped out the soul of his reincarnation, then he would have no clue that he was a reincarnation in the first place.

"Hey, don't die before you take up back to the surface!" Weiss shouted when she saw that the creature was laying down and panting. The body holding crystal turned black, before it was absorbed into Isobu's body. They felt gravity pull down on them, before they felt themselves going up instead of down. It was a sign that they were going to the surface again, and Isobu got up and wobbled towards Weiss again, before grabbing her wrist.

"This... body dying... need new host... I pick you... big body will last another... ten minutes. I will become part of you... living inside you... and grant you control... over Dust Crystal..." Isobu said as his body started to shrink and sink into Weiss' skin painlessly for both of them. Isobu started to fade away through this entire process, and the others watched a loyal friend of Naruto's pass away, intrusting one of their own with a strong ability, and an important job. "Inside of me... is Naruto's body... many secrets inside... and now inside of you... don't die... don't let Naruto die... the black one is coming..." Isobu said before completely fading away from existance.

_Don't tell Naruto._

That was the final message that appeared inside of Weiss' head as she felt her reserves of aura grow like Ruby's, and she felt power fill her slightly. They all stayed silent as they silently respected the dath of somebody that was so bent on helping Naruto, even if it meant speeding along his own death in the process. They now understood things that they didn't before, and when they next saw Naruto... they weren't going to tell him what they learned. They had a bad feeling about what could happen if he learned this.

Not even Yang could make a joke in this situation.

They did now only one things for sure, besides what they learned about themselves.

There was much more to Naruto than meets the eye.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	36. Chapter 36 Bored on a Boat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto smiled to himself as he stood in the kitchen of the boat while waiting for the others to be brought back up by Isobu. He couldn't help but be a little nervous, but he knew Isobu was somebody that could be trusted. Anyone that was this insistent about helping him even after the old war he went through was somebody he could trust with his life, and by extension the lives of others. If his friends died then Naruto would take complete responsibiltiy and take his own life in redemption for in what his mind would make him lower than trash.

Naruto blinked when he sensed his own power in the distance, and it almost made him spill the pot of chocolate he was using the ships supplies to make. He was very bored, and surprisingly he had two skills that he normally used to get rid of borden when he was alone that didn't involve training. One of gardening, a hobby that he used when he was back in the Leaf Village, and it was a somewhat popular hobby back in the day. He even had a few plants on his old window when he had his apartment.

His other hobby was cooking... well it wasn't a hobby, but since he lived alone most of his life it was something he just picked up from practical experience. When you cooked for yourself, and had sensative taste bubs, you learned how to cook well or you suffered for it. He suffered for years and went to Ichiraku's so much, and while he was a great cook eventually thanks to his friend teaching him when she had time, he still prefered to eat out than buy the ingredients and make stuff himself. People used to be dicks to him, they would never beat him physically, throw stuff but never throw a punch. He did usually pay more for stuff when he shopped, simply because shops he went to had customers leave the store the second they saw him there.

Even shop owners with nothing at all against him didn't want him to shop there, for fear that they would lose their customers, so they rose their prices to get him to avoid shopping at their stores. It may seem like a cheap thing to do, but they were looking after the sake of their own business and families, so while he didn't like it, he understood and accepted it. Him being a customer usually meant they would see less and less business.

"Is that me... what the hell?" Naruto muttered to himself as he used a wooden spoon and dipped it into the chocolate lightly, before he pulled it out and used a finger to take some of it off and lick it. He smiled to himself at the great taste of the homemade chocolate, before he got out a tray and started to pour the chocolate into the indents in the tray until he completely filled up a grand total of four trays. Each indent was an inch deep, and three inches wide while being shaped like a circle. Each tray also held 10 indents in it, so he would have 40 chocolates when he was done.

Naruto blew his hair out of his eyes, and he looked at the mirror in the room as he passed it by to place the chocolate in the freezer so that it would harden quickly. Naruto ran a hand through his hair for a moment, before he noticed that it was halfways covering his eyes. He clicked his teeth in annoyance, before he grabbed a knife. Naruto stood in front of the mirror and started to finger a lock of hair in his eyes. His hair had been growing out, and now it was getting in the way. It looked cool, but unless he got something to keep it out of his eyes it was just a bother. He even grabbed the back of his hair, and he noticed it went almost all of the way down his neck.

Should he leave it long in the back? He knew the bangs needed to be trimmed some, and he was going to grow out his sideburns so they were like his Dad's, but he didn't know what to do with the back, even as he started to trim a bit off the front. He liked seeing his blue eyes, and having them out of view wasn't something he really liked. He was wondering how long they had been in his way... with him being more concerned about cutting his ears he had stopped regularly trimming his hair like he did in the village so that it never got in the way... what? He cut his own hair and he was proud of it.

Saved him a lot of money in the long run.

"Yeah, ponytail would be cool." Naruto said as he used his hand to grab and imitate a ponytail in his hair after he finished trimming his bangs lightly, just enough for him to see clearly again. Naruto picked a single orange wire from his tail, before he tied it around the back of his hair into a ponytail, a short one at that. He turned his head a few times, before he grinned to himself and flexed in front of the mirror.

He was bored.

He was also a teenager, and flexing in front of a mirror when alone was just something they did. Naruto pouted when he saw his cool was being affected by the long orange bunny ears sticking out of the top of his head. Fox ears or even horns would have been so much cooler than rabbit ears, but NO, he somehow had to get stuck with rabbit ears. Naruto sighed, before he saw his got hair on his jacket and took it off so that he was without a shirt, since he wore nothing under his orange hoodie, with short blue sleeves.

'Hmmm, this is a new body... I wonder if I am still allergic to the same foods as I was before?' Naruto thought after a moment. It wasn't something he considered, that he should have, but he was going to need to go to the doctor for a real check up to see he if he any allergies he should know about. His old body was allergic to a few things, though the allergies weren't very serious, just hives and trouble breathing... not extremely deadly. Naruto shook his jacket off, before he tossed it to the side for the moment. It was only him here after all, until Isobu brought back the others.

Naruto stared at his chest for a moment amd frowned... he could still feel _her_ touch over his heart. Naruto grit his teeth for a moment in anger, before he placed his hand over his heart. That woman had pissed him off so much Cinder Falls, just her name annoyed him, and she had brought up some rather sore subjects for Naruto when the two of them... talked. She had taunted him, and touched his chest even as she pissed him off. He could handle the insults against him and such, but she wasn't insulting him... she had insulted Blake. The only other Faunus on Team RUWBY.

Naruto went the boat rock bad enough to send him to the ground, with the knife in his hand piercing his chest, right in the lung on the right side. Naruto groaned in annoyance, before he pulled the knife out and tossed it away, before he used his regeneration abilities in his aura to heal the wound in seconds, even though it spewed blood the entire time he was healing it. Naruto wiped the blood off his chest, before he groaned in annoyance. Whatever had hit the boat was SO going to die when he got his hands on it. Naruto was NOT a fan of stabbing himself. Naruto laughed to himself, before he felt blood going down his back, and looking behind him he saw the knife had pierced his body all the way through.

...

"How did I not notice that?" Naruto asked himself as he made his aura heal himself again. His own pain tolerance had been growing and growing, to the point that stabbing barely hurt him these days... yet for some reason getting punched hurt more. Naruto got a napkin and cleaned the blood off his back. Naruto looked at the bloodies napkin for a moment, before he sighed and tossed it away. Naruto walked towards the outside of the boat and he felt the wind breezing passed him the second he got outside. He went over to the front of the boat and leaned against the railing, before a small smile graced his face.

It was hard to believe that five years ago today he became a ninja... it was strange. He always thought that he would celebrate this importat day with Iruka and the Team Seven... five years was a monumental occasion where he was from. Five years of active service after graduating was considered to mean you had a promising future as a ninja to the village... it was a shame he never really reached the five year point. Naruto looked down at the waters below with a smile... a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

In the last months of coming here, he had made plenty of friends, but they could never really replace the memories of those he lost.

"Hey Sakura, Iruka... I wonder what you would do in this situation. Kakashi-sensei would just be fine with his pervy book... and you wouldn't give shit about where you were. I can't sense Isobu anymore, so I think he already died... my last links to my old life are dying off as well. I guess that is better than Madara getting them, but still." Naruto spoke to himself mostly, with only the wind carrying his words away from him. Naruto was glad that nobody else was around him right now, or they would question who he was talking to. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he felt the boat rock again, so looking down he saw a Rahab, Grimm Shark, swimming towards the boat.

Naruto pointed his tail at the shark from the boat, and when the creature jumped out of the water it was filled to the brim with holes when Naruto fired his tail needles at it, killing it almost instantly. Naruto was still bored, because most Grimm weren't a challenge to him without them having an advantage. Naruto was going to have to get a new weapon, since he was a fist fighter a weapon would be a way to hold himself back and give himself a good challenge in future fights. Sog had stolen his last weapon... which he named Fire Shadow... to keep in touch with his roots.

Ruby had Cresent Rose and Cresent Rose MK2. Yang had Ember Celica, Blake with her Gambol Shroud, Weiss with Myrtenaster, Prryha with Milo and Akouo, Ren with Stormflower, even Nora had Magnhild, while Jaune had his sword.

He felt a little left out again.

Of course, he had his tail that could shoot needles as long as he had aura to recharge the lost fur with. So he pretty much had an unlimited supply of those, bad thing, if they were brolen they faded away into nothing. He needed something that could compliment him, but not something super fantastic.

Naruto sighed again, before pouting and putting his chin on the railing. Actually, he was pretty good as he was. His tail could shoot needles, shoot strong fur wire, and he used as a spiked club if he wanted to use it as such... maybe he could get some kind of dagger though. He was always good at using a knife in a fight, and it was simple. It didn't even take much time for him to adjust to a new knife.

Naruto sweat dropped to himself.

Knowing Ruby, she would want to modify it so that the knife was also some kind of gun at the same time. Heck, knowing her, she would make it a collapsable sniper that only took the form of a knife when not being a sniper. Knowing her, she would go overboard and turn it into a sword or something. The girl just loved a challenge in creating weapons, so maybe she could be convinced into making something so that he could shoot his tail needles out of it long distance.

Yeah, that screamed something Ruby would do.

The girl liked weapons more than she liked boys, at least, Naruto thought that was the case.

Stretching his limbs out, Naruto went back towards the kitchen so that he could see if this treats for the others, and himself, were done yet. Getting to the freezer in very little time, he opened it and checked inside, before he saw his chocolates weren't done yet. It was sad, but he would admit to being great at making chocolate from all of the times that he made it for himself on the more romantic holidays.

They were somewhat hardened, so taking his finger, Naruto traced a whirlpool design on the top of each one, the symbol of his clan, the Uzumaki. He always did this with his chocolate, carving the spiral symbol into it to make it more personal. Naruto grinned to himself, before he turned the tempature down even more in the freezer to speed things along even more. Naruto was once more bored within minutes though, so sitting down he made a claw position with his hand, and his fingernails grew longer and sharpened.

Then... he started to groom his tail with his fingers, gently scratching at himself.

A huge wave splashed over the edge of the railing, and Naruto was knocked down onto his back and sent floating over to the other end of the boat, where his head hit the railing.

...

"Ow?" Naruto questioned as he sat up and saw a large shadow blocking out the sun. Naruto blinked when he saw the energy body of what was left of Isobu raised above the boat, with it's face scrunching up while the whole thing vanished away into nothing. It's stomach bulged, and loud gagging sounds came from it's throat with Naruto's eyes widening by a large margin when he realized what was going to happen. He paled when he saw Isobu open up it's mouth.

Then waves upon waves of white sludge started to pour out of it's mouth while dozens of Dust Crystals started to pour out with it. Naruto's whole body was covered in the sludge, and four screams were heard, before wet slapping sounds hit the deck while four slime covered girls started to slip across the sludge and hit against the wall in awkward position. Blake was upside down, with her back to the wall and legs in the air. Yang was on her chest with her butt sticking in the air, while Ruby landed flat on her face and her body looked like she was knocked out cold.

Weiss was doing the split, and then she fell over onto her side.

All while covered from head to toe in slime. Naruto saw Isobu's body finished vanishing, while the others in Team RUWBY stood up.

"Never... never doing that again." Yang called out in disgust as she flung the slime off of her body, none of which seemed to get in her hair or eyes for some reason. Actually, none of the girls had it in their hair or eyes... Weiss had white hair, so it was hard to tell with her. They were like sludge covered monsters with pretty hair and eyes. Naruto chuckled, before he suddenly burst out laughing.

Seeing them like this almost made getting thrown up on worth it.

Hey, it didn't get much worse than being covered in snake guts. Snake guts were like a 7 one the gross scale, while this sludge was maybe a 5 to him. Once you get covered in a 7, anything under 7 doesn't even affect you... as much as it should.

"It got in my mouth... it tastes like kelp... gross." Ruby said as she spat out the white gunk, while Naruto chuckled. To him it tasted more like calcium suppliments, since it came from a Grimm creature it was kind of like the bones they had, but it liquid form.

"Look at my sister... 15 and already spitting out... stickyu white stuff... gross it does taste like kelp!" Yang shouted out with disgust when she realized some had gotten in her mouth as well. Ruby might be blushing, but she was stuttering loudly at the bold statement from Yang.

"I told you to close your mouths." Blake commented dryly, though the digust in her tone was clear as she walked over to the edge of the boat and started to slip around. She had warned them about this when the stomach started to fill up with the weird sludge.

"Shower shower shower!" Weiss was shouting as she stumbled towards the edge of the boat and jumped over the railing and down into the water. Naruto laughed at her, before he swung his tail around his body and wiped most of the stuff off, leaving his bare chest explosed, and Yang wolf whistled when she saw his abs on proud display. Naruto blinked, before he grinned and started to flex.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment, while Naruto laughed even louder than before and stopped flexing. Naruto looked at Yang, before he pushed her over the edge of the boat and into the water, before he also jumped down. Naruto saw Yang pop out of the water and send him a foul look for a second, before she grinned and splashed him. Blake landed in the water not much longer after, before Ruby did a belly flop when she landed in the water. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he saw everyone pop out of the water.

He grinned widely, before he dunked Ruby under the water for a few seconds. She came up when he let go, and she splashed him.

The rest of the day they spent playing around and cleaning the sludge off the boat.

None of them were willing to tell him what happened in the stomach though.

Not that he asked that is.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	37. Chapter 37 Humor comes finger form

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It had been a full three weeks since the boat incident, and Naruto had not even asked the girls a single question about what happened in Isobu's stomach. He wasn't that interested anyway, since Isobu had hinted at him to trust him, he was sure that if they weren't telling him it as because it was by the request of a friend. So, he had avoided bringing it up again as the four of them went through their daily routine of going to class when it wasn't a weekend, or they werne't undertaking a mission. Naruto wasn't fond of school, so half of the time he just slept during class... Weiss was not happy about that, but he was too deep a sleeper for her to wake him up so easily without making a fool of herself.

So she let him sleep.

Actually, somehow Naruto was failing every single class except for two of them... failing was actually a strong word. His grades were D's, just above complete failure.

Two classes he excelled in her Combat Studies and Gym, the two classes he couldn't bother himself to sleep through. He just loved getting active with his body, something Ruby, Yang, and surprisingly Weiss agreed with when it came to fighting. Blake couldn't care less about if she was going to get into a fight, but she was more focused on the books she bought and read. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he walked through the forest with the girls behind him. In Naruto's arms were a large basket and a bouquet of flowers, and no he wasn't going to confess his feelings.

"Where are we going again?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed, but she had one hand with the palm up as she made a blue dust crystal grow from her skin, before he disconnected from her hand and she gripped it in her hand. She was inspecting the purity of the dust, and she was glad that the purity was the same as always, 100 percent dust so she could crush it and turn it into Dust vials for her sword. Her swords abilities were reliant on dust, so having the ability to make her own dust was like a god sent gift to her.

Of course, the girls already knew where they were going. They were just surprised that he was taking them without them having to ask. It was a pleasant surprise actually. They were going to have to hide the fact they already knew, but that wasn't an important detail. The trees around them were swaying in the wind, and Yang was whistling a tune to herself out of boredom. Like the others, she was pretty sure that she was right when she thought about where they were going.

The Memorial Stone that Naruto made.

"I don't think it really matters. Getting out like this is nice every once and awhile." Blake answered for Naruto, who looked behind at them with a raised eyebrow.

"It kind of goes matter, but don't worry Weiss. I just thought we could bond as a team, and have lunch in a clearing I found." Naruto answered for himself, with Blake looking almost sheepish. Like the others, she had assumed that Naruto was taking them to the stone, but from that answer apparently that might not be the case at all. Ruby jogged up next to Naruto and looked into the basket, or at least tried to before Naruto raised it high into the air. "No peeking Ruby, leader or not, you have to wait just like everyone else." Naruto admonished lightly.

"Heheheh... Not even for the fearless leader of Team Ruby? Just a sneek peak? I'll be your best friend!" Ruby tried to bargin for a peek at the goods, while Yang chuckled to herself not to far away. She could make so many jokes right now at this, but she wasn't going to. She was much to concerned by the fact that Blake seemed to have... gotten less tense since the mission. It was like a lot of built up frustration had been released from the girl, and the small glances to Naruto's firm ass in his jeans didn't help quell her suspicions about it either.

Blake had been cool after confessing, she really had. Now that she made her feelings known, she was more than happy that she had caused Naruto enough confusion to make him view her in a womanly light.

"Oh please, Naruto's best friend is his right hand." Yang said crudely, with Blake and Weiss stepping away from her.

Ruby had no idea what that was suppose to mean.

"Actually, I'm a lefty. Not that you have much room to comment Miss. In-The-Shower. My nose does make mistakes." Naruto commented dryly, and Yang looked down when she saw that the others were looking at her.

"I don't get it, what does right and left mean, and what does Yang do in the shower." Ruby asked, feeling very left out of the conversation at the moment. Naruto rubbed her head with a grin, before he took a breath.

"When men and women reach a certain age, their bodies start to change. Men start looking at women in a new light, and women start looking at me... sometimes men look at men and women look at women... and in the rarer cases men or women look at transgener people with both male and female parts down below." Naruto started, and Ruby's face started to take on a more horrified look, as did the others when they realized that Naruto was about to give Ruby the talk right in front of them. Yang got out her scroll and started to record this event, finding it to be absolutely epic.

"He isn't serious... never mind." Weiss said when she realized who this was.

"Now, some people start to explore their bodies. Men will take their hands and play with their dicks, or medically known as the penis. Women on the other hand will take their fingers, and sometimes a fake penis, or even their entire hands, and thrust it into their pussy, or vagina-" Naruto started, and Yang was bitinbg her fist to keep from laughing when she saw just how horrified Ruby was becoming with each passing word that popped out of Naruto's mouth. "Though, in some special cases a man will play with his bum, and a women will pleasure both her front and back holes... sometimes with fruits and other long generally penis shaped objects. This is called the wonderful art of masterbation, and YANG likes to do so in the shower to hide it from others... even Weiss has done it when she thought nobody else was in the room." Naruto said, and both Yang and Weiss looked horrified, with Yang recovering first.

"Lalalalalalala! I'm not hearing this!" Ruby started to shout, while Blake smirked at Weiss in victory.

She never did it to herself, because she KNEW that Naruto's nose would find out right away, or he would hear it with his ears. Naruto poked Ruby in the armpit, and she let go of her ears and eeped, giving Naruto the chance to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"Now, they do this because they aren't getting laid, so they fantasize about certain parts of others. This leads to a woman paddling the pink canoe, and the man bashing on the bishop. Now, it is never as good as when the pink bus is parked in the fur garage, but for a female a waterpix exam feels good, as does choking the the chicken for a male. Now, because the beef bus isn't going to tuna town, your favorite town eh Blake?" Naruto questioned with a grin, only for Blake to open her book and ignore his teasing of the now roasting alive Ruby, who looked so red that she could burst into flame.

"Dang, he is really in a good mood." Yang whispered with a blush of her own.

"Of course, sometimes a man will prefer blowing the back field, orgoing to brown town... not doing it for you, how about entering the back door? No matter. Anyway, because these unlucky and backed up people want to relieve the sex in their man bits or female bits they take care of it themselves... sometimes they go to a poontang plantation... a whorehouse..." Naruto told Ruby, who looked like she was honestly going to faint at the point, while Weiss was in a mortified silence. It was like looking at a wreck, you wanted to be a good person and look away, but you couldn't. "As I was saying, most people have a preference for this. As I said before, I use mister lefty, and Yang liked to use the her ever loving fingers. Do you want to know the biggest sign that somebody has recently done it though?" Naruto whispered right into her ear, and she looked away from him in embarrassment.

Naruto licked his left hand and got saliva all over it, while Yang noticed what he was about to do an sent him a thumps up.

This was humiliating for her as well, but it would SO be worth it to hear Ruby scream.

'This will be PRICELESS!' Yang thought as she watched Naruto lean his head so close he was almost kissing the younger girl's ear.

"There hand will be soaked... like this!" Naruto said loudly as he ran his wet hand over Ruby's face, and she paled. She jumped backwards and landed on her back, before she started to shout out and rub her face against the ground when she spun onto her stomach. Naruto saw Yang recording the entire thing with a grin and blush.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWW! Gross gross gross!" Ruby shouted loudly, while Naruto laughed loudly.

"Gotcha! I don't masterbate Ruby. I live with FOUR girls, and one can smell pheromones like me! Do you REALLY think I can get away with pleasing myself with any of you around? Do you think I would even say what hand I would use... though the Yang stuff was completely true." Naruto questioned her, and informed her at the same time with his grin still in place. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's true. He hasn't once done anything inappropriate with his body since coming here. Yang and Weiss are less innocent, being regular visisters when they think they can get away with it." Blake commented, and Weiss' eye twitched when she heard her name being mentioned. Naruto was still laughing with Yang on the ground, leaning against each other for support as they went red in the faces from their own prank on Ruby.

"OH DUST that was GREAT! You should have worked in Hand-to-Gland combat or Fetching the Milk... I can't BREATH!" Yang shouted when she started to break down laughing again, while Naruto cracked up with her. Naruto had his eyes closed with happy tears streaming down his face, and his chest was almost hurting him with how hard he was laughing. When the two of them started to came down, Naruto almost burst out again when he looked at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby, want to help me bounce the bunny? AHAHAHAHAHA! Why don't you help me commit mass spermiCIDE!?" Naruto shouted, and when Yang heard him she burts out laughing with him, while the others shook their heads at how Naruto and Yang were acting with each other.

"I don't know Foxy! I think she might not be ready to do a loner with your boner... AHAHAHA*snort*AHAHA!" Yang laughed so hard she actually snorted, and Ruby was blushing at how she was once again the target of the teasing because of her innnocent nature. She was going to have to read up on this stuff, because she was now going to be targetted even more now that Naruto and Yang were working together against her.

In love with her or not, apparently that didn't place her off of Naruto's leasing list, actually, it seemed to place her higher on the list.

She started to grow red when she saw that the two had collapsed with their faces red, and they were out of breath and panting, with Yang laying her head on his arm and curled up into her side holding her gut, while Naruto was twitching and spasming from aftershock of laugher. Yang didn't seem to notice where she was, while Naruto looked like he was having REAL trouble breathing for a few more moments. Ruby was ruby in the face when she noticed that Yang was pressing her chest into Naruto's side. Ruby started to pale when a stray though crossed her mind. The fact Yang seemed to notice this and didn;t stop made a thought cross her mind

Did... did Yang like Naruto?

Was her sister goin to be her rival of love as well?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	38. Chapter 38 Semblance? Turning Foxy?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You made us... chocolate?" Weiss asked as she looked at the plate with chocolate disks piled up on top of it. She was both surprised by the well surprising gesture, and deeply touched that Naruto had took the time to cook anything for them. The fact he could cook anything that looked so delicious was a surprise as well. She was smiling lightly at the really kind gesture, before she face palmed when she saw Ruby.

The self-proclaimed fearless leader of team RUWBY was showing none of the dignity of her position.

Ruby looked like a puppy that was playing with a new toy. She was down on all fours with her butt sticking in her air, and her chin touching the ground while she stared at the chocolate with her tongue hanging out and a wide open smile on her face, sparkles in her eyes. The girl was panting pretty hard, and she looked like she was going to try and dig in at any second now. She was wagging her butt around like a tail, and Naruto picked up one of the chocolates while Yang started to record everything that was going on. Naruto got in front of Ruby, and she started to stare at the chocolate.

"Roll over." Naruto said, with Blake snorting when she saw Naruto give Ruby the same command a person gave a dog. Weiss was about to tell him that he shouldn't do that, before Ruby rolled over onto her back and looked up at him, before she rolled back over into a sitting position. Naruto blinked at that actually working, before he extended his hand to Ruby. "Paw." Naruto stated simply, and Ruby gave Naruto her hand.

Now normally she would try to have some dignity, but this was pure chocolate that was handmade by Naruto. Her crush was giving her chocolate for free, so something inside of her wasn't letting her feel any shame at this moment in time. Even as she was shaking his hand, there was not a single thought of shame roaming around inside of her.

"..." Weiss' mouth opened and closed when she saw Naruto put the chocolate and balance it on the top of Ruby's nose, and her eyes crossed as she looked at it. She had no idea what was going on in the girl's head that was letting her agree to get treated like this, but even Blake was smiling as she watched the play going on in front of them.

"Can anyone say blackmail?" Yang whispered as Ruby hopped up and knocked the chocolate into the air, before she caught it into her mouth. Everyone leaned forward to see how Ruby would react, or if the chocolate was any good at all. The fact Ruby was frozen was more than enough to make them a little nervous, before Ruby gained a glazed over expression as she fell onto her back and blushed. Okay, now they were REALLY worried about what was going on with Ruby when he left leg was starting to twitch. Weiss leaned over, and she was about to try and see if something was wrong.

"BEST CHOCOLATE EVER!" Ruby shouted loudly as she shot up and her head smashed into Weiss', and Weiss held her throbbing head in pain while Ruby started to rapidly bite into the chocolate that had been hanging from her mouth. She damn near turned into a rapid Ruby as she gained a manic expression on her face. The others were clearly surprised at her reaction, so Yang stopped recording as she and Blake both reached out and grabbed one of the many chocolate disks. They looked at it, before they looked at each other.

"On three?" Yang asked, with Blake nodding.

"Three." Blake stated as she skipped both one and two, and in response both Yang and Blake took a bite out of the chocolate and froze.

_A gold puppy sitting alone in the middle of a snow storm, completely covered in snow and shivering at the edge of deaths door. Warm glove covered hands reach into the box and gently wrap the puppy into a coat. The puppy was whimpering lightly as it was taken to a warm new place and sat in front of a warm fire, a bowl of food and water being placed in front of it. The puppy was being pet on the head, and looking up the puppy saw a group of warm smiles looking down at it._

_"Your home now girl. This is your new family."_

"This... this chocolate is so freaking beautiful." Yang whimpered out as she started to wipe her eyes. Tears had collected at her eyes from the warm and fuzzy feelings that had started to form inside of her at tge vision she had just by taking a bite of the chocolate. The warm feelings and love put into the chocolate were easy for her to feel, see, smell, taste, and she could even hear the warm feelings this chocolate gave her deep within the pit of her stomach. Never before in her life had she eaten chocolate so good that it made her cry happy tears, while her entire body heated up.

_The black kitten being hit and bullied by a small group of young bows. The kitten had yellow eyes that screamed for the pain and suffering to end. The kitten covered it's paws in front of it's face, not being able to look at the cruel humans hurting her. Then suddenly the pain stopped, and the kitten looked to see a golden haired boy the same age as the others punch the leader of the boys in the face and knock him to the ground. The group of boys scattered, and the golden haired boy looked down at her with loving blue eyes as he gently picked her up and cradled the kitten to his warm chest, the heartbeat soothing the kitten._

_"Don't worry girl, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

Blake had tears streaming down her face as she dropped the chocolate onto her lap out of shock when she saw the vision she saw. She smiled widely and hiccuped lightly as she picked up the chocolate and took another bite, with the warmth of the love she could taste filling her up to her very core. The warmth started at her stomach, before it started to gradually spread with each bite until a rose red blush worked it's way onto her smiling face as she wiped the never ending stream of tears that went down her face. Every time she wiped the tears, more would form and drop down her cheeks until she just gave up and leyt the tears fall.

"This chocolate... I've never eaten something so... so... amazing." Blake whispered in stunned awe as she looked at Naruto with her blush growing deeper. Her very heart had been touched by that chocolate that was so filled with emotion, emotion that came from such a loving person. Weiss was looking at the chocolate place with a surprise look, wondering if it was really so good that it made somebody like Blake of all people seem like she was bawling her eyes out with how bad she was crying, but with the brightest smile that Weiss had ever seen on the girl.

What the hell did Naruto put into the chocolate?

"I know right!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed two more chocolates and started to chomp away at them, and Yang grabbed another two as well, while Blake grabbed one more, but she ate away at it with the same intesity. The three girls were reduced to sheer animals with how badly their table manners deteorated.

"Oh come on, it's only chocolate." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes, before she shivered when she saw all three other girls glaring complete and utter death at her for her comment. She looked away from them and towards Naruto, who was eating one... without crying. "Why aren't you crying?" Weiss asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Duh, I made it. I used to transform myself into a girl and deliver it to my own house so that I could pretend that somebody cared enough to make me chocolate. If my own chocolate affected me, I would be even more pathetic." Naruto said, not knowing how pathetic that was anyway. Hey, when you were all alone and had nobody, you did some weird things to comfort yourself. Like pretending that you were a girl that would give you chocolate.

"Okay, I want to see you as a girl." Yang said as she looked at Naruto seriously, while he blinked and thought about it for a moment. Naruto stood up and started to walk off of the blanket, before he closed his eyes.

Now was as good a time as any.

He had been afraid to see if he could still use the transformation technique, since from what he learned kitsune type creatures were natually gifted at transforming into attractive women. Naruto wanted to see if his old Sexy Jutsu would still work out just fine, something that he could use against people in battle to gain the factor of surprise. Naruto searched deep inside of him for some kind of force that would transform him, something, anything, that felt like it would activate and make him change shape. Naruto slowly brought his hands up together as his entire body glowed lightly.

'This is going to be good.' Blake thought, while the sister duo were leaning closer with chocolate hanging from their mouths. The energy got so thick and bright that they had to hold their hands in front of their faces to block out the light. When the light calmed down, their reactions... were priceless.

As one, both Ruby and Yang dropped their chocolate as they looked at what Naruto had trasnformed into. It was impossible for them to even think of dropping such amazing chocolate, so they caught it before it touched the ground by automatic reaction.

Weiss had wide eyes and a dropped jaw, her face being set in this position. She was like the others, and was completely stunned... the sheer beauty that was rolling through her at the sight of this goddess of a female... she couldn't even begin to change her awe into any kind of jealousy.

Blake's bow was twitching, meaning her cat ears were going crazy under it, when she saw the figure that the blond male had turned into.

Naruto's hair had grown out to such a long lenth that it was now able to touch the back of his now female legs. The hair cascaded around his new female body, and it shined with a golden beauty that was more potent than that of Yang's, much to the girl's shock when she looked at her own hair and compared it. On top of the hair were now two golden fox ears instead of the rabbit ones Naruto usually had, and they were tipped with the most graceful of black. Naruto's blue eyes had turned a startling red color, with the pupils becoming fine slits that drew in your attention. The whisker marks on his cheeks, her cheeks, had become more curved on the top and bottom whisker on each cheek. His nose had gotten smaller, cuter, and his face had become more angled.

His tough neck had thinned a little, becoming more feminine, and the delcate skin looked like it would break with even the lightest of touches. The shoulders had grown more narrow, and his arms had become thinner, ending with delicate hands with slimmer fingers with beautiful blue painted fingernails for some reason, like his blue eyes had become a shade of paint for his fingernails. The muscle definition in his body had been completely replaced with feminine muscle tone, and her waist had slimmed down, with her hips seeming to become more pronounced.

Nine tails, nine long golden tails stuck out of the tail bone just above a perfect butt that wasn't too big or too small, that seemed to jiggle just the right amount. The tails were long and fluffy, being tipped in black like they were dipped in ink. The fur shined like the sun, and radiated a primal feeling to them that would inspire lust in even the hardest of men, or even women in some cases.

Finally, something that almost irked the girls was the chest. That perfect chest that nobody could deny was without flaw. The breasts were easily larger than that of Yang's, being a few cups larger, possibly being above even a DD-Cup, and that was saying something. Despite their size though, they were both perkjy and tear drop shaped, having just the right about of grop to them that made you want to grab them. They were also tipped with the most delicate of pink nipples, being small and soft at this moment.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked, and the others had their eyes widened when he... SHE if the definate lack of a penis between the legs meant anything. The voice Naruto was speaking with was soft, light, even seductive and mature sounding.

The girls couldn't even answer the question as they looked at Naruto in this stunning form. They were too surprised to say anything about it, while Naruto inspected himself... herself. Touching her arms, and hips, she blinked when she felt that the skin was so much different than back in the Elemental Nations. It was like even the Sexy Form known as Naruko had changed into something new.

"Why are you naked!?" Weiss shouted, and Naruto was startled by the unexpected shout.

"I tried turning with clothes once, and I had to buy new clothes with the shirts ripped. That and it is painful." Naruto mentioned, before he noticed the others staring at the nine tails waving behind him... nine tails? Why did his female form have nine tails, while his male form didn't?

"Okay... Naruto is now the most attractive girl and guy in the group... my self-esteem just dropped." Yang said with a smirk on her face, having come out of her stupor when she realized that this wasn't completely weird when considering those old stories about fox spirits trasnforming into sex women to steal away men. Ruby was covering her eyes, but still eating chocolate, to keep from seeing the naked women in front of her.

"I think your Semblance is transforming or something. Try and turn into something else." Blake said after a moment, and Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he vanished in a flash of light and in his place was a fully clothes Yang standing in front of Yang. The girl was shocked, and Naruto put a matching shocked look on his copy face. Yang frowned lightly, before she punched Naruto in the arm and in a flash of light he turned back into Naruko-form. Naruto blinked, before he saw Yang pouting.

"That is just creepy, looking at a second me... can you turn back into normal you now? While you are an impressive piece of eye candy, I think your male form is much better." Yang suggested with a raised eyebrow when Naruto clasped her hands together... and nothing happened. Naruto grit her teeth and started to sweat lightly from the amazing amount of aura it was taking to transform back into his normal form... in a flash of light again, Naruto's male form was shown to them again... before in a flash Naruto turned into Naruko again.

"Naruto... I think we may have a problem." Blake commented with wide eyes, while Naruto opened his eyes in shock when he felt a breeze that should not be there. The others had their jaws dropped when they saw that Naruto seemed to have no control over his own abilties.

"This... isn't good... wait." Naruto said through grit teeth, and instead of using the same method as he usually did when dispelling a technique, this time Naruto yanked the energy back into his body. This time the flash of light ended with him turning back to his normal male form, with clothes, without him turning back right away. Naruto got the girls blushing when he looked down his own pants, before he gave himself a pat on the crotch. "Good to see you again little buddy." Naruto said to himself. Naruto looked behind him, and he sighed in utter relief when he saw that he only had a SINGLE tail waving behind him.

Good thing too, he didn't even want nine tails. It was a lot more weight on the backside than a single tail.

"I've seen your little buddy, and their is nothing little about him." Yang said, and Ruby chocked on her chocolate when she heard that, and was reminded of that time in the nurses station when she helped change an injured Naruto's bandages. Wiess sighed in annoyance, before she decided that it was time to try some chocolate of her own... only for her eye to twitch when she saw that Ruby's cheeks were bulging and their were no more chocolates left on the plate. Blake was looking pretty guilty herself, while Yang stuffed one of the last chocolates in her hand straight into her mouth.

Damnit, now she was going to have to wait until the next time to find out what was so good about those chocolates!?

Why was life so unfair!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Yes, Naruto's Semlbance is the ability to turn into girls. In legends, Kitsune had the abilities to turn into sexy women and charm men. He can't turn into objects or other men.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	39. Chapter 39 Sparring Match N and P

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Of all the people in this school... I wanted to fight you the most." Naruto said as he circled around his opponent in this days sparring match. His tail was twitching with the desire to pump somebody full of needles, and his fingers were gripped into fists. Naruto looked at his opponent with a feral grin on his face. Naruto was excited for a good fight, and he knew that his opponent was pretty much as good as they come at this school. Naruto's knuckles were popping from the pressure from him gripping them.

"Go Naruto!" Ruby shouted from the stands up above, and in her hands was a small red flag that said RUWBY on it. She was easily one of the most vocal people about this match, with Yang and Blake holding their own flags. They were both smiling as they cheered him on, while on the other side of the seating was Team JNPR holding up their own flags as they looked down into the small areana as they supported one of their own members standing inside of it.

Naruto vs. Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was circling Naruto as well, her bronze shield with her red and bronze spear weapon being tossed up and down in her other hand. She was smiling lightly, knowing that when Naruto said he wanted to fight her he was admitting that she was a skilled opponent. Even when sparring with the other members of Team RUWBY during class she had yet to lose a match. Today would be her first fight with Naruto, and she was happy to see an opponent that would be able to challenge her as well. She was the strongest member of Team Juniper, just like he was the most powerful member of Team Ruby.

"Thank you, that is kind of you to say. I have no intentions of losing though. I'll say sorry ahead of time." Pyrrha apologized, and she wasn't even being taunting with her words. Naruto smirked as he crouched down a little lower, and the fur on his tail started to stand up near the end.

"You are untouchable, having never been damaged in a fight. Nobody has been able to hurt me when they do hit. You may be untouchable, but I'm invincible. You may be able to hit me a thousand times, but I can finish you off with a single hit." Naruto bragged in their pre-fight taunting. Pyrrha smiled at him, and she made the first move. Twirling her spear in her hand, she turned it into a rifle and started to fire a few shots at Naruto. He back flipped and barely avoinded the dust shots, before he landed in a croushed position and aimed his tail at her.

She turned her rifle into a spear and held her shield in front of her to block the oncoming needles he shot, before she started to run forward. Naruto stood up and started to run towards her as well, before he spun on his heels and made his foot collide with her shield. She started to skid across the ground backwards, before she stopped being on defense and swung her spear at Naruto when he moved in front of her. Naruto grabbed the spear with his teeth, before he kneed Pyrrha in the shield, mostly because she moved her shield in front of the knee in time to be sent skidding back again.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted when she saw blood hit the ground. Naruto had a huge gask going all the way through his right cheek. Her spear having cut deeply when it had been ripped from his teeth like that. Naruto's cheek healed up seconds later though, and he wiped the blood from his face, while Pyrrha looked relieved that she didn't maim one of her friends in a friendly spar like this. Naruto grinned when his cheek finished healing internally as well, before he looked towards Pyrrha and made a motion with his hand beckoning for her to bring it on.

The two of them smiled at each other as they charged, with Naruto throwing a punch at Pyrrha. Her aura would protect her from most of the damage of his attack, which was very good for her. She dodged it through and swung her spear at him with a good amount of flexability when she crouched and leaned into the upwards swing. Naruto grunted when a deep gash appeared on his stomach and chest, while Pyrrha seemed horrified that Naruto hadn't used his aura to defend his body from the attack. Blood splashed against her body and armor, before Naruto grinned and aimed a punch at her. She looked up just in time and flipped backwards out of the way of the punch.

"Sorry, I thought you had your aura on." Pyrrha said with wide eyes when she landed, while steam seemed to come off of his wound. The wound rapidly closed, and he tossed his ruined jacket towards the side of the areana with his upper body now exposed. He was grinning, while Pyrrha seemed to be growing more confused at why his wounds were healing so fast. Naruto remembered that she had never seen him heal before from things of this scale. His face was one thing, though deep it wasn't a long cut, but her blade had pierced him from waist to shoulder.

"My fighting style involves me tanking blows, before returning fire. If you can't hurt me, then I would have to learn a new style. I need to take damage to return it. Against lower level goons I don't need to, but against you... these wounds are just a means to an end." Naruto said with a grin as he ran towards Pyrrha. She raised her shield up and prepared to move out of the way, before Naruto kicked his own blood from the floor and used it to make Pyrrha covered her eyes. She still ran to the side to avoid him, before she rubbed the blood out of her eyes.

"Your fighting style seems very risky." Pyrrha said with a sense of worry in her voice, while Naruto thought about it for a moment. Naruto still charged at her, and she twirled her spear in her hand before she smacked Naruto's fist away from her, making him overextend his attack. She seemed to hesitate a little, and that was all the time he needed to knock her in away with a palm thrust to the shield. She landed on her feet, while Naruto thought about something for a brief moment.

_Aura can cover the body, making it like a shield. She used her aura to imitate a wall around her, protecting her from harm... that sounded a lot like-_

Naruto rushed towards Pyrrha and threw a straight up at her face, and she leaned to the left to avoid the obvious attack. Naruto watched with a smirk as he controlled his aura and extended it out of his body, but instead of using it like a shield, Naruto used his aura like a very familiar form of attack he used in the old days when he was a ninja.

_SENJUTSU!_

Pyrrha's eyes widened when she felt a tremendous force smash into her left cheek with the force of a train. Her cheek indented from the invisible blow thayt shook her very core, and she was physically lifted off of the ground and sent flying towards the wall, which her body but a good few cracks in. She shouted out in pain and covered her cheek as her body hit the ground, and Naruto still had his fist extended in a punch. He was smirking at he looked at his fist, and his body glowed a very light orange, almost invisible to the naked eye, but still there around him.

"Pyrrha was hit!?" Jaune's voice called out in surprise, disbelief, and worry.

Naruto looked at Pyrrha standing up again with shaking legs, her body trembling under the force of the headshot still shaking her core. She had a trail of blood going from her lip, and a large bruise formed on the cheek that got hit. Even her nose was bleeding from the attack, but most of all she was smiling lightly at Naruto for being the first to hit her in a duel like this. Naruto himself was smiling back at her, because he knew the secret to why she had never been hit from watching her, and knowing of somebody else that could do similar things.

Pyrrha could control metals.

Now normally, this ability could be countered easily... if you knew about it that is. Pyrrha never outright used it, only making her opponents weapons shift so lightly that they themselves didn't notice as they missed her. The fact everyone used metal weapons of some form meant that Pyrrha had a huge advantage over everyone that fought with weapons that contained metal.

Not Naruto though.

Naruto was a pure fist fighter, only using his body and the skills that came with his body in battle. He could use weapons, but he almost never did. He fought with fists, and had zero metal on his body that she could use. While she had the advantage against everyone else in the school, he had the advantage against her because her biggest asset was being taken away from her by fighting against him. The fact he had high pain tolerance, and could heal at an astonishing rate made her normal weapon attacks almost useless against him as well.

"You know, if you had a little more attitude you would be just my type." Naruto commented with a grin on his face, while Pyrrha nodded to the statement.

"Thank you, and if you were a little more ambitious you would be my type." Pyrrha told him, with a few gasps being heard from the crowd. Naruto scowled at the people, before he shrugged it off. Physically, Pyrrha was very close to his type of dream girl's body, and she was extremely kind and strong. That was two major bonuses to her, but if these people started to make rumors that they were going out or something because of what they said in the heat of battle... well there was no helping them.

The two of them started to circle around each other again, waiting for the other to make the first most. She had caused him the first major damage since this semester started, and he had ben the first person to ever cause her any damage at all. The screen high on the wall showed that his one attack had cost her over a third of her aura defending her, meaning his attacks were a lot more potent in damage. His own screen showed that her mulitple attacks to him had caused him to lose around 5 percent of his aura healing the damage she did to his body.

"Oh trust me, I have my own dreams for the future. One of which-" Naruto said as he vanished from view and appeared behind Pyrrha with a grin on his face, his fist already extended so that it was an inch away from her face. "-is kicking your ass!" Naruto finished, and like in slow motion caused by her slowed perception of time, Pyrrha started to bend forward just in time for the hit to sail over her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not eager to get hit by-!?" Pyrrha stopped talking as she gained a surprised expression when Naruto hooked his arms around her. Both of his arms were around her waist and stopping with his fists on her stomach, pressed there tightly with his amazing strength. Naruto lifted her up into the air, before his back started to arch backwards with her legs waving wildly behind her as she moved. She turned her head, and she almost screamed when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

She only got a quick glance, before she was seeing stars when both her head, and Naruto's head, slammed into the hard floor. Naruto held them in that position, while Pyrrha could hear ringing in her ears, blocking out everything, while Naruto was regretting his own move since he just crushed his own rabbit ears. Naruto and Pyrrha slumped into the ground, with him curling up into a ball with his hands on his head, while Pyrrha was mimicking him as she held her head like he was. Her aura having dropped down to the yellow, being just above red. Naruto's own aura dropped a small amount, showing he had an amazing amount of aura in him.

The two of them stood up, before they jumped away from each other. Naruto pointed his tail above his outstretched hand with a grin on his face. A bright orange spiralling aura appeared floating above his hand, and it soon started to grow in size until it was easily as big as Naruto's torso.

'That attack... I can't let it touch me!' Pyrrha thought in determination when Naruto appeared in front of her with the large ball already extended. Her shield would be destroyed just with contact, so she used her spear to knock his arm, and his attack towards the ground. Her eyes widened though when an explosion knocked her high into the air, and she felt her aura drop a small amount. She looked down at the ground, and right there was a orange sphere still digging deep into the ground. The hole just going deeper and deeper until the sphere vanished.

Yet Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"That was the Big Ball Rasengan! Now I'm gonna borrow a move from a friend!" Naruto declared as he appeared behind her in the air. He wrapped his arms around her and made sure both of their heads were aimed the the ground. His tail wrapped around the two of them, and his foot touch the ceiling. Then with earth shattered force he pushed off and sent the two of them crashing down into the hole. In that second that she was given, Pyrrha turned her spear into a gun and shot Naruto in the foot just enough to release his grip on her just enough for her to slip away as Naruto crashed into the hole in the ground.

Cracks in the ground appeared around the hole, while Naruto himself vanished inside of it's depths.

"Sorry!" Pyrrha called out, before she heard chuckles resounding through the room. There was a flash of light in the hole, before the ground under her started to crack. She stepped back in shock when a long golden furred tail shot out of the ground and tried to stab at her. A crack on the ground appeared behind her, and another tail burst out of the concrete and started to attack her as well. She flipped over the tails, and they returned into the concrete.

She landed on her feet, but nine spots in the room started to crack, and she let out a gasp of surprise when nine long tails started to come out of the ground and chase after her from multiple directions. She jumped onto the first tail that managed to get close, before using it as a stepping platform to jump over the next tail that tried to attack her. She held out of shield and was smasked through the aiur by a third tail, before the fourth tail wrapped around her leg and started to swing her around before throwing her towards the wall. She spun in the air and her feet hit the wall, before she herself jumped onto the floor when a tail chased her and destroyed that section of the wall.

The fifth and sixth tail pointed at her, and unleashed a hailstorms worth of golden needles that made her roll across the ground to avoid getting hit. She had to continue rolling when they just changed the direction they aimed at. She rolled onto her feet and used her shield and spear to smack away a tail, and defend herself from the needles just as the two tails stopped firing them and went back into the ground.

The sound of crunching eart was all the warning she got when those two tails popped out of the ground and wrapped around her legs, before lifting her into the air and throwing her across the room. She curled up and put her feet on her shield, before she used her other hand to fire dust shots at the tails below her as she made her way to the ground. She slid across the ground on her shield, before hopping up and twirling her spear in spear form around to cut into a tila that tried to knock the back of her head with a hard hit. It recoiled, and she smiled at the slight reprieve, before all nine tails went into the ground.

She was prepared for anything.

When she saw herself jumped out of the ground, she realized that she wasn't prepared for anything when she saw a perfect copy of herself pop out of the earth with a grin. Pyrrha had her shield slapped out of her hand, before she kicked her copy in the stomach and sent her flying towards the hole, which she fell into again. There was a flash of light coming from the hole, and Pyrrha ran towards her shield to get it back.

Only for a golden furred tail to pop out of the ground and take the shield down into the ground, only for her to use her powers and make it fly out of the ground so that she could catch it. She swung her shield with all of her might and smacked away two tails that had appeared behind her, making them snake into the ground. She prepared herself for a new attack, and she was surprised when nothing happened, just the sound of the earth under her cracking and breaking in all directions.

She jumped onto the edge of the wall, before she jumped again higher as the stadium floor completely collapsed on itself and sank even deeper. She was surprised at that, before she saw Naruto's hand come out of the wreckage and pull his extremely injured body out of the floor, gashes and missing chunks of flesh covering his body, his pants almost completely ruined. Despite his amazingly healing, it was taking a little bit longer than usual to heal being buries alive and crushed, cut, and the bigger gashes. In no time though, despite it taking longer, he was all healed up.

"OW! That was a mistake!" Naruto tried to stand, only to realize his leg was still stuck in the stadium floor, so yanking it out a large chunk of flesh was ripped from his leg, but was quickly healed not much later. Pyrrha landed on the floor, balancing herself very carefully. Naruto's aura had dropped again down to 84 percent from all of that healing that he was doing because of the self caused damage. He was still in the green though, and she was in the yellow, even though she had only really taken damage twice, while he was constantly being damaged by his own suicide attacks.

"So the floor collapsing..." Pyrrha trailed off.

"Total botch up on my part." Naruto said with a grit of his teeth at the sore flesh that was just finished healing not long ago. Naruto shook the pain away, before he grinned and looked at Pyrrha. He knew he would have fun fighting somebody with such great battle instincts, being able to tell when she was being attacked without having to actually see that she was being attacked. The girl was a genius at battle, or a genius at working hard for her skills.

Naruto pulled his fist back, before he aimed a punch at Pyrrha and used the pressure from his fist to blow her back. His strength being more than powerful to not need to actually touch her to hit her whejn he was really trying. She landed on another chunk of earth sticking out of the ground, before she saw Nora appear in front of her and aim a punch at her face.

"Nora!" Ren shouted from the seating.

"Right next to you Ren... I'm fighting Pyrrha!?" Nora's voice called out in surprise, with Pyrrha ducking her the fist, and she stabbed forward with her spear and got the copy of Nora in the chest, before she lifted her up in the air and threw her towards the other side of the area. In a flahs of light, the Nora copy was revealed to be Naruto, who was grinning as the wound of his chest healed up.

"You can transform?" Pyrrha asked, and Naruto nodded.

"My Semblance, which I named Prankster's Seduction, allows me to turn into any humanoid creature of the opposite of my own gender. Basically, I can change my shape into that of any female I have seen before, and know the personality of...and the female version of myself." Naruto explained his own Semblance, which at first would seem pretty useless in a fight. Not for a person like Naruto though, who had the creativity to use all of his abilities in new and unthought of ways.

"That is a pretty... weird Semblence... it fits you thought." Pyrrha said, and Naruto nodded before he grinned.

"You know... you have reall pretty hair. Just like my Mom... want to see her?" Naruto asked with a growing grin on his face. His mother, while beautiful, was a scary woman with the same personality as Naruto. That would mean turning into her and scaring the shit out of his opponents would be a piece of cake for Naruto. Pyrrha couldn't stop herself, even though part of her knew that this was a trap.

"I would love to-!" Pyrrha said, before in a flash of light she only got to see a flash of red before she had to jump out of the way as the earth where she had been was turned into a complete crater. Standing in the middle of the crater was a vision straight out of hell itself.

Nine large locks of hair floated in the air around the form of Naruto's mother, with her face being covered in shadows with a creepy white smile and white round eyes being seen. The orangish red aura around the body didn't help things, and the the green and white dress covering her beautiful figure made her slightly jealous at the fact that Naruto had such a pretty mother. She jumped out of the way though when the woman ran at her and, when she stopped in front of her her shadows vanishing from her face, and her hair calmed down to show a beautiful face and gorgioud red hair as well without it floating demonically.

Then, in a flash of light Naruto replaced the image of his mother and aimed a fist at Pyrrha, and she leaned back and used her shield to defend herself from the change in air pressure. She leaned up and to the side, before she grabbed Naruto's arm and tossed him over her shoulder. His tail pointed at her, and she used her shield to block the needles that shot at her. This was without a doubt one of the hardest, or the very hardest, fight she had ever been in. Naruto was forming a rasengan in his hand as he used it on the ground to make a new hole for him to hide out in.

"Not again." Pyrrha groaned when nine golden tails shot out of the hole and pointed at her. She got down on her knee and hide behind her shield as an unlimited volley of needles were unleashed on her, the wall behind her, and the ground around her. The tails went back into the hole, and she breathed out a sight of relief, before she saw a yellow flash come out of the hole. The tails were wrapped around the figure, and in it's currect shape all you could large was a large golden tail covered ball, without seeing the figure inside.

Then the fur on the ball started to stick up on end with the ball spinning and creating a lot of damage on the ground, before it started to roll towards Pyrrha. She let out a startled noise, before she turned tial and started to run away from the spiked ball of fur that was chasing after her. She did notice that with every second the aura of Naruto was dropping lightly for some reason, before the spiked turned into a flahs of light and Naruto's form shot towards her like a rocket. She raised her shield, and her shoulder cracked and popped under the pressure of Naruto's head crashing into the shield, with her being knocked back against the wall.

She lashed out with her foot, and she heard a loud pained yelp, before she looked passed her shield and saw with wide eyes that she had kicked Naruto between the legs. He had even sank to his knees with his hands over his crotch.

"Low blow Pyrrha!" Yang shouted out with some anger in her voice, now standing as she leaned over the wall protecting them from the two battling. Pyrrha winced and she saw that Naruto seemed to be breathing heavily.

"Pyrrha, you can do a lot of things to a guy... but not that!" Jaune called out as well, and Pyrrha winced lightly at how she was being scolded for her accidental hit to the groin.

"Are... are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Naruto, and he shook his head.

"Nurse... now please... I give up." Naruto whimpered, and Pyrrha winced at how that sounded. The lights in the stands turned on, and Glynda appeared and waved her wand. Like magic, all of the damage that was caused to the stadium was quickly being fixed like none of it had ever happened.

"Okay class, with this I declare Pyrrha Nikos the winner of the match. Mister Uzumaki, do you need to got ot he nurse?" Glynda asked, and Naruto released a whimper and nodded.

She... had really nailed him good. It was a low blow, and the tip of her slightly pointed boots had been what had struck him, not to mention he had never had to heal this area before. To top it all off, he was afraid to even try to heal something like this, because what if he messed up? Yeah, he was going to leave this one to a medcial proffessional.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said again, and Naruto's cheeks bulged lightly as he stopped himself from throwing up.

He had been hit there before, but not by a woman as strong as Pyrrha with pointing boots like that. Honestly, he felt like his balls was on fire with both lightning and freezing ice being included in the felings of pain he was experiencing.

"Very well, class, takes notes. Though a low blow, when in a battle against somebody even a low blow can decide the outcome between victory and losing your life. Don't be afraid to go for a blow below the belt... Miss Nikos, if you would be so kind as to take Mister Uzumaki to the nurse?" Glynda asked with some concern in her voice. She was a teacher after all, and this was a prety painful type of injury for a guy, so of course she would be worried about his safety. The fact Naruto was an idiot and didn't use his aura like a shield during battle just showed her that he had taken the full brunt of that attack.

"Of course! Sorry Naruto... again." Pyrrha said as she helped Naruto stand up, who groaned...

Yeah, he was pretty sure that something broke when she kicked him. This hurt even more than the time that Sasuke had stabbed him through the chest with a lightning blade, the Chidori.

He wasn't going to be laughing this one off anytime soon, or even laughing about it after he had been healed. He even had a big limp, and the pain was only getting worse and worse with each second. Naruto's cheeks bulged, and he forced the vomit back down, but he was so close to screaming... and he could feel swelling start.

"Nurse... hurry." Naruto said with a pale face, and Pyrrha nodded and started to go as fast as she could towards the school nurse.

"I am REALLY sorry." Pyrrha almost said in a pleading tone, hoping he could forgive her for doing this. Naruto sent her a light glare, before he forced himself to stop. This wasn't completely her fault, since she didn't know where she was kicking. Pyrrha did see this, and she sighed in relief that her friend wasn't going to hate her over this. She did start to hurry though as she went towards the nurses office. She noticed that Naruto had tears gathering at the edges of his eyes, and her eyes widened.

If Naruto of all people was crying out of pain, then something pretty damn serious was going on.

She had get to the nurse, and FAST!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	40. Chapter 40 Punch in the Face

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

When Team Ruby and Team Juniper arrived to the nurses office when the days classes ended, they were surprised to see a badnaged up Pyrrha sitting outside of the nurses office already. She was looking like she had just killed her best friend in the world, and the various injuries on her were making it look like she just had her ass handed to her. Her bruised cheek had been bandaged up, and her damaged arm was in a sling with her shoulder and chest being bandaged up as well, with the final thing about her that was injured seemed to be a few bandages here and there from where she was nicked by those powerful needles without even realizing it at first.

"Pyrrha, how is he?" Ruby asked first, getting to her faster than anyone else could, and even grabbing onto the startled girl's shoulders, causing a gasp of pain from the girl. Honestly though, Ruby and Team Ruby couldn't find it in themselves to care right now about if she was in a little pain. The guilty look on Pyrrha's face told them all they needed to know, and Yang looked like she was going to knock some of Pyrrha's teeth out if she didn't answer really soon. Ruby started to shake Pyrrha a little more, before she winced.

"Come on Pyrrha, if you know whats wrong it would be good to tell us." Ren said, being the voice of reason, with Weiss keeping her hand on Blake's shoulder with a strong grip at all times to make sure that the girl won't fly off the handle. The fact Ruby was only shaking Pyrrha was a testiment to her ability to forgive and understand that sometimes it wasn't people's fault.

Pyrrha hadn't meant to do it, well she had meant to kick him, but not THERE.

"Look who I found!" Nora said, coming up out of nowhere with a chicken on top of her head. Nobody paid attention to Nora though, and the girl pouted lightly before Miss Featherbreat the First jumped and started to flap her wings and run for escape. Nora didn't chase after the bird though, but she did wave bye to the chicken anyway. The chicken had come to see if her master was okay, not get harrassed by Nora. She couldn't deal with Nora very well it would seem.

"Pyrrha, please, Naruto is all of our friends. If you know anything, now would be the best time to tell us." Jaune tried to gently coax the answer out of her. He was concerned about Naruto as well, despite how Naruto normally teased him and pranked him... and messed with him... and made fun of him... Naruto did a lot of stuff to him actually. Though it was all to help him grow as a person, he still had to wonder what the problem was.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to do it... I was just trying to kick him. I didn't mean to hit him there... I didn't mean to do it." Pyrrha muttered as she rubbed her eyes with her good arm. Normally people wouldn't be as sad over a person that did so much damage to them, but this was a spar, and she only needed some light bandaging and cream for her to get better, and to take it easy on her arm.

"Stop stalling! What! Is! Wrong! With! Naruto!" Yang demanded, her eyes turning blood red as rage overcame them. She had held out the hope that he was only going through some pretty normal stuff after getting hit there, but she had never been hit in that spot before, she always did the hitting. When Pyrrha looked away, Yang actually pulled her fist back and swung it at Pyrrha to force the answer out of her, and put her through some of the pain that she put Naruto through.

Her fist never hit the target with Ruby stepped in front of Pyrrha and took the hit to her own face, stunning Yang out of her angered state, and jerking Ruby's head to the side with a small bruise forming on her cheek that had been struck. She was protected by aura, but she had still felt the force of that attack. When Ruby looked back at the horrified Yang, she had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yang, please calm Yang. Pyrrha is out friend, Naruto's friend, and I bet he would forgive her no matter what she did. He would be ashamed of you if he saw you hit a friend for his sake." Ruby lectured Yang, her elder sister of all things, with an understanding tone of voice that had the others looking at Ruby in a new light for the mature thing she said. Pyrrha was looking at Ruby with a thankful glint in her eyes, before she stood up and shook her head.

"Thank you Ruby, your words meant a lot... I deserve to get hit though... I want to get hit." Pyrrha said, and as if granting her wish she was punched in the nose hard enough to knock her by on her ass. The extended fist was none other than Blake's pale skinned hand, and she was looking at Pyrrha with a narrowed eyed gaze, having held herself back long enough, and lost it when Pyrrha said that.

"Idiot, you already hurt Naruto's body. Do you want to hurt his heart as well, asking your friends to hit you for his sake? That hit wasn't because you wanted to be hit, but because you were stupid enough to think that Naruto would want you to punish yourself over his pain." Blake said with a dark look on her face. The others were slightly shocked at first, while Pyrha covered her bleeding nose with a small smile on her face. They were right, Naruto wouldn't want her to hurt herself for his sake, not when the guy was rumored to do every suicidal tactic in the book to make sure his friends could live another day.

"Naruto is suffering from Testicular Torsion. He was sent to a real hospital in Vale so that he can get surgery. The nurse told me that because we acted soon enough, he will be perfectly alright... but I still feel horrible." Pyrrha finally admit after a bit, and everyone stiffened the second she had mentioned surgery being needed. Some had gotten pale at the very thought that Naruto might lose something important, while Jaune asked the most important question.

"Okay, what's he suffering from?" Jaune asked, not knowing what in the hell they were talking about.

"Actually, I don't know either." Ruby admit after a moment, with Yang blushing and nodding in agreement after a moment. Blake looked away, not wanting to say that she didn't know what it really was either. They were girls, so they didn't really know any of the medical issues of having balls. Weiss actually sighed in annoyance, before she coughed into her hand and spoke up.

"Testicular Torsion is a very serious condition. The spermatic cord rotated and becomes twisted, blocking off the blood flow to the testies. The twisted ones will swell up, causing tremendious pain. It need immediate surgery to save the twisted testicle. It can happen to men at any age, but is more common between 10 and 25 years old men." Weiss answered for the others, who didn't really know what it was either. Both Ren and Jaune did cover ther crotched though and winced in phantom pain.

"You know, he can regrow body parts. I bet if we cut them off..." Nora started, before everyone looked at her in true horror at what she was saying. She was suggesting that they ask Naruto to cut his own nuts off so that he can regrow them back to perfect health... Weiss looked like she was actually considering it.

"She has a point, though unpleasant, it would certainly be the quickest way for him to heal. With Testicular Torsion, there are no true injuries, so Naruto's healing aura can't really do anything-" Weiss started, before they all saw the nurse open the door and slap Weiss in the back of the head. The nurse took a breath, before she lit a cigar and took a deep breath. This one was different than the usual nurse that Naruto went to, and she was leaning back against the wall.

"Kid, your suggestion is as stupid as fuck. That plan of yours is pointless. He won't lose anything from the surgery, and he will be A-Okay and able to use his dick in a few days. His body is a medical miracle. I suspect the second his balls heal, they will be better than before. If I were 10 years younger, and interested in men." The nurse said with a longing look. She was a middle aged woman of fourty years, with the only sign of her age being the crows feet at the edges of her eyes. She had dark blond hair, and dark brown eyes. Her figure was a little more aged, having gained a few pounds over the years, but she was still very attractive.

"He is going to be okay?" Yang asked, just to make sure.

"What did I just say? His aura is an amazing thing. Every time he heals from injury, his body become a little more resistant to that same form of damage. He is lucky he didn't use that healing aura on this problem though, or the amount of pain he would be in from healing... the kid is lucky he has a good instinct for when not to let himself heal." The nurse said with crossed arms, and she blew her smoke in Jaune's face. He backed away from her, and the woman grinned at him with a raised eyebrow when she saw him coughing lightly.

"Curious, but what would have happened if he had healed himself?" Ren said what they were all thinking, and the nurse laughed a little.

"He would be healed alright, but imagine the feeling of having your sack ripped open with salt being poured onto, while person punched you there with bronze knuckles. If he healed himself, he wouldn't be awake long after... you sure hit him good kid." The nurse said as she gave Pyrrha a pat on the shoulder and went back into her office. The others were wincing in pain, and this time even the girls were holding their crotches in phantom pain with the guys. They didn't even have the same parts, and they could still imagine just how horrible that would feel... though they had no experience with this in the first place.

"Okay, lets all make him a get well soon card!" Nora shouted her first good idea of the day, while the girls of Team Ruby looked at each other with competative looks in the cases of Blake, Ruby, and Yang.

They knew what they were going to do, they were going to make this a contest to see who could make the best card. They already had their own ideas on what they were going to do, while Weiss seemed to look at her hand for a second, before she sighed and smiled lightly. Despite what this had been about, she was sure that Naruto was going to want a rematch with Pyrrha. That low blow had been a pretty unfair end to the match, and they never got to see who would truly win against each other through skill. Naruto obviously had her beat with power, and he held a lot of punching and kicking power back.

Though, he didn't seem to be doing it knowingly.

"... Did anyone remember Naruto's mother when he turned into her?" Jaune asked after a moment, and the others stopped thinking contest, and remembered when Naruto had turned into his mother, literally.

"Yeah, she was really pretty. He has her face and nose... and his eye shape. She really does have really pretty hair." Pyrrha said, being the closest person to the woman that Naruto had turned into. She could also remember being scared shitless of the woman at that close a range, but the others didn't have to know that.

"She scared me, she really did. If that is his mother, then I don't think any of us should make Naruto angry... ever. That temper was explosive." Ren commented, with Nora shivering behind him. Even she had been scared of the sight of that demonic looking angry form of the woman, and the others were shivering with her.

"Hey Weiss, I need your help with something!" Ruby shouted randomly as she grabbed Weiss and started to run off with the girl, a grin on her face as she dragged the white themed girl behind her. Weiss was choking from the dragging, her collar catching her neck, and Ruby had her smile set in place. She sped up and got to a far enough place quickly, with Weiss gasping for breath when she could finally breath properly again. She turned around and gave Ruby a scowl, one that caused Ruby to look away from her.

"Okay oh 'fearless' leader. Why did you drag me away?" Weiss asked with a harsh voice, and Ruby pouted and grabbed her hands behind her back, with her hood pulled up over her hair.

"I need some help... I want to make some chocolate for Naruto... I want to make it as a thank you and get well gift... and-" Ruby said, but she was interupted by Weiss, who held her hand over Ruby's mouth and sighed.

"I get it, you want to keep his attention on you long enough to fix him. If you take to long, his feelings might change. I'll help you, but I want you to convince the Idiot to make his special chocolate again... I never got any." Weiss complained with a pout on her face, arms crossed and cheeks puffed out. Ruby started to droll as she went weak in the knees just remembering that godly chocolate that made her see that vision that she will never speak of to anyone. Just remembering it made her blush and think X-Rated things from that book she had... borrowed from Yang.

She knew where Yang kept her special books.

"Deal!" Ruby finally agreed, with Weiss smirking with an evil look on her face.

She was going to have some of that damn chocolate, even if she had to help Ruby make chocolate to get it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41 Naruto the Murderer?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wow... you made chocolate cookies?" Jaune said in surprise when he saw what Ruby was carrying into the hospital with her get well card. The others were surprised as well at the thoughtful action, not even knowing that Ruby had any cooking skill at all. They had just assumed that she couldn't cook to save her life. Nobody had expected her to be any good at it, not when most of the time she seemed to immature. It just wasn't something you would expect period.

"I'm surprised Nora got the chicken passed the nurse." Ren said as he looked at Nora cuddling Miss Featherbreast the First in her arms, and in the chicken's beak was a get well soon card. The chicken her her chest puffed out, and her feathers were nice and clean from the bath that she had been given by the hyper girl. Nora was grinning like an idiot while holding the chicken, and Weiss sent the chicken a dirty look.

Last night that chicken had layed ANOTHER egg under her pillow. When she layed her head down, she had gotten egg all over her pillow and her sheets, making her stay up for an extra few hours so that she could wash them, dry them, and wash her pajamas to get the egg stains out of them. That chicken had it out to get her, she just knew it. The damn thing adored Ruby, and she would sleep on Yang's pillow with the girl sometimes. The damn chicken even sat in Blake's lap when she was reading, or would sit on Naruto's tail when he was getting in his morning workout.

That chicken ripped up her homework, lays eggs in her clothes drawer, and layed eggs under her pillow. Once the damn chicken had manually placed the egg in the back of her panties when she had been getting dressed.

That chicken was a menace!

"Move aside! There is a murderer in the building!" A cop shouted as he ran passed the ground, and his partner ran with him as they both stopped in front of a room not far down the hallway and prepared themselves to knock down the door. The first cop was a fit man in his twenties with slicked back brown hair, wearing black sunglasses and a white shirt with black pants. The second guy was a younger male with messy brown hair, wearing the same outfit with two guns in his hands.

"Murderer!?" Jaune shouted in some fright, while the others cursed the fact they didn't have their weapons with them. They were all wearing their school uniforms, and even Ruby didn't have her weapon hidden under the cloak she was still wearing over her uniform. They were all surprised sure, but to think a murderer was in a hospital of all places. They were giving each other worried looks, before Ren's eyes widened.

"Hey, isn't that Naruto's room?" Ren asked as he pointed to the room they stopped with narrowed eyes. The cops opened the door and burst into the room, before they came back out a few minutes later with Naruto wearing glowing blue handcuffs. One of the cops had him grabbed by the back of the head and by his wrist to keep him from resisting them, even though he looked like he wasn't even trying to resist being arrested by the cops, though he had a confused look on his face.

Honestly, he didn't even LOOK like he was half awake at the moment.

He was wearing white pants and a white shirt the hospital had given him, and the cops had tied some kind of collar around his neck and tail. They were leaving nothing to chance as they pushed him through the hall, and the other cop had a gun pointed at Naruto's head at all times.

"No way." Blake said with narrowed eyes as well.

Naruto a killer, she would believe that when she saw it. That guy was way to Naruto to be even considered to be a dirty criminal. There was something going on if he was being suspected of murder. There was no way this was real, it was like something had been set up. This was all just so... strange. The cops were being way to forceful anyway with a person that wasn't fighting back, or was too drugged up to put up a fight in the first place since knowing Naruto that had to pump ten times the normal amount of drugs into him to even slightly affect him so that surgery could be preformed.

Miss Featherbreast the First completely lost her shit when she saw Naruto being treated like that, so jumping out of Nora's arms she started to flap her wings and run towards the cops clucking like crazy. The cop holding the gun noticed the chicken running towards them, only for Ruby to run in front of the chicken and pick the wildly flailing bag of feathers up, and suffer getting her arms scratched up as the chicken continued to try and escape and rip the cops a new one.

"You better restrain that bird kid, or it may lose it's life." The cop ordered firmly, and Ruby nodded with a deep frown on her face.

"Why are you taking Naruto? He isn't the murderer. He wouldn't hurt anyone." Ruby asked, with Naruto starting to come to his sensed a bit more. He could see that his friends were surrounding Ruby now, and they all had concerned looks on their faces.

"Last night there was a murder in a Dust shop last night, and not only was his blood found at the scene of the crime, but there were several witnesses who gave this exact physical appearance." The cop said, and there was a cough before the cops turned around and saw the doctor standing behind them with clipboard in his hand.

"Sorry to say this, but that isn't enough to prove his guilt. As much as I hate Faunus, this vermin was at the hospital last night recovering from surgery. From what I heard of him, he gets injured enough that getting ahold of his blood isn't that hard... for eye witness description, there are plenty of blond haired, blue eyes males out there." The doctor shot down the cops theory about Naruto being the murderer. Normally one would expect a person that hated a Faunus to not help one out when they were in trouble, but being a doctor he took an oath. This boy had been in the hospital last night, and while he hated all dirty Faunus, he also knew that throwing the innocent in jail was wrong.

Justice and hate were two different things.

Blake of course, didn't know how to react to the doctor. He just called Naruto vermin and helped him out at the same time. As a Faunus, such obvious hate disgusted her to her very core.

"Yes, the evidence you have isn't good enough to convict." Weiss said, coming up to the cops with an annoyed look on her face, while Naruto seemed to be even more awake than before. The cop scoffed, before he forced Naruto's head down and Yang's eyes widened for a second when she realized what was going on.

These cops worked with Junior, these were some of his henchmen, meaning that Naruto was being framed for a crime he didn't commit. She remembered punching these two goons in the face... no... these were some of his goons for hire, meaning somebody else was behind this. That was the issued gun that the henchmen of that bar owner used, meaning that somebody wanted Naruto out of the way or dead.

"The evidence is good enough to convict. Unless you can prove he didn't do it with more convincing proof that he was here last night, then we are taking him away." The cop as he pushed passed the group, and the doctor put a hand on the man's shoulder and stopped him with a firm look on his face.

"That vermin is recovering from a surgery, not only was I the one to preform this procedure, but he has been pumped full of enough drugs to kill a dozen fully grown men. All last night he had been in bed, recovering. Anyway, until you show me your badges you can't take him." The doctor said, before the two cops grit their teeth and let go of Naruto. Naruto slumped and fell to the ground, his legs barely able to support himself at the moment. Yang helped Naruto stand back up, but the cops took off the cuff but forced the collar to stay on for a few more moment, and Naruto yelped when he felt something get injected into his neck, before the collar popped off and the 'cops' left the groups with Miss Featherbreast the First jumping onto Naruto's shoulder and pecking at his messed up hair lightly.

It would be a sweet image to see the chicken grooming her master, but right now wasn't the time.

"Call my friend vermin again and I will knock your head off." Blake threatened the doctor, who rolled his eyes and pointed at his clipboard.

"Oh, and do you want me to stop calling this clipboard a clipboard, or that chicken a chicken. Your lucky I'm a proffessional and don't let my feelings affect how I treat my patients medically. Now get that piece of shit out of my sight and back into it's room." The doctor said with a scowl as he turned around and walked away, not noticing the scowls that everyone had on their faces when they looked at him walk away.

"Lets break his legs!" Nora said with an angry smile on her face, if those two things could go together. The others were nodding lightly, before they started walking back towards Naruto room with Jaune and Yang helping Naruto walk. The doctor had been right, because the amount of drugs that Blake could smell coming off of him should have killed a grown adult. There was no way that he could have killed anyone, or even left the hospital on his own, not when he couldn't even stand right as it was.

"No, despite his aweful words, he did stop those men. I hate people like him, but he gets a pass for the good deed he did." Pyrrha said wit a scowl as they entered Naruto's room and helped him back into the bed. Naruto finally seemed to be fully awake at this point, his body having finally started to flush the drugs out of his body.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked as she grabbed Naruto's hand and held it with hers, after placing her gift on the table next to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This isn't the first time I have been arrested for a murder I didn't do. This is like the second or third time, and I even went to jail once." Naruto said, waving off what just happened as nothing more than his own bad luck.

"The life you live amazes me." Ren commented dryly, while Naruto laughed a little and yawned into his other hand.

"Yeah, you should have seen me when I was younger. I got into some pretty regular shit that would make your eyes pop. Like the time I outran a train when I was twelve, while carrying a spoiled actress on my back... or the time my best friend set me on fire, broke him neck, stabbed me through the chest, stabbed my chest a second time... or the time a bitch tried to steal my soul with a kiss... or the time... what?" Naruto asked when he realized that everyone was staring at him like he was saying something weird.

Only Naruto would get acused of murder, and blow it off like it was nothing while telling them something even weirder.

"Somebody tried to steal your souls with a kiss... was she hot?" Jaune asked with a small blush on his face, and Naruto used his free hand and held up four fingers, then he closed them and held up four again.

"About an eight, though that changed when she died and turned into an old hag." Naruto explained, and Blake stepped next to Ruby and gave him the card from her. Naruto looked at it, before he smiled. "Thanks, and don't worry about the murder thing. Those guys weren't even cops. I have been chased by cops before, and those guys weren't it... they were way to obvious." Naruto said, calming some of their nerves. Ruby smiled and she took one of the small cookie shaped chocolates and held it in front of Naruto.

"Say ah, I made these myself." Ruby ordered him, and a small tint of pink came to his cheeks.

This would be the first time he was ever given chocolate on valentines day my a real girl.

"Ah~!" Naruto said as she placed the chocolate on his tongue and he closed his mouth around the chocolate.

It tasted like shit. It was completely bitter, it was salted as well, and was completely hurting his taste buds just by putting it in his mouth. Naruto chewed it anyway with a smile on his face. It had the texture of mud, and he could taste that she had cut her finger while making it, and spilled her blood into the chocolate. Naruto enever once moaned and called it bad though, instead he continued to eat it and swallow it with a smile on his face.

"So how was it?" Ruby asked, with Weiss looking like she was interested in his answer as well.

"It was amazing Ruby. Thanks a lot for this." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and he grabbed another one and put it in his mouth before he ate it as well. Ruby smiled widely and started to fist pump into the air at her success.

"I'm sorry Naruto, this is my fault you are here in the first place." Pyrrha said sorry once more, and Naruto reached forward and his hand grabbed her shirt right between her breasts. Naruto yanked on her shirt, before she jerked forward and her lips made contact with his. Her eyes widened, and Naruto pushed her away with a grin on his face, while the others look at him in shock. Even Pyrrha was completely shocked at what Naruto did, while Naryuto rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"There, now we're even. I didn't like it when you kicked my balls, and with that kiss I earned a kick to the balls... though, I better be getting a rematch. I was kicking your butt before you went low." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Pyrrha was touching her lips with her fingers, before she smiled gently as took them off as she looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Sure, I would love to have a rematch. Though I think you should have punched me in the face instead." Pyrrha said softly, and Naruto snorted at her. The others had gotten passed their shock, and some of them were smiling at how they were right. Naruto wouldn't hurt a person that was his friend, no matter how much hurt they caused him. Yeah, he would punch you sometimes, but after a good hit he was done.

"Pyrrha, you have a pretty face. If being a Huntress doesn't work out, I can't ruin your next best bet for a carrier. From Jaune here I learned you were a cereal box model... a model can't have a messed up face now can she?" Naruto questioned with a smile, and Pyrrha wiped away a stray tear from her eye with a smile on her face. She was laughing lightly, and the others, even those that were jealous of her, were laughing a little as well. "Though, if you hit my balls again I AM going to punch your face." Naruto deadpanned seconds later, and Pyrrha nodded.

No more low blows, though that kick was an accident.

"So when are you getting out of here?" Yang asked after a moment, and Naruto took the chart from the side of his bed. Being a regular at hospitals, he learned how to read one of these charts.

"They want to do an ultrasound this evening, and if that goes well I can come home tomorrow morning." Naruto explained, and Yang grinned. She knew he would make a quick recovering.

"Great! Because I am taking Team Ruby on a spa day, my treat, to celebrate your recovery!" Yang exclaimed, and Naruto looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Remember the last time?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yang looked away from him, before she shook her head.

"This time it will be different, I bet my panties on it." Yang swore, and the others couldn't help but chuckle awkwardly. Naruto sighed to himself, before he nodded with a smile.

What were the odds of shit happening at a Spa twice in a row?

_-Later that Night-_

"Hey Little Sis, do you have any of that chocolate that you gave to Foxy?" Yang asked as they all started to get ready for bed, their pajama's already on. Ruby nodded and got out a small bag and passed it around so that everyone could take one of them. Weiss had one in her hands, Blake was balancing one on the tip of her finger, and Yang was holding it between her fingers. Everyone was curious about it, even Ruby herself, as she got one out of the bag.

Then as one unit, they put the chocolates in their mouths.

Yang's face went pale, but she was still smiling like her face was frozen in that position. Her nose even started to bleed.  
>Blake's eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she collapsed backwards with foam coming from her mouth.<br>Weiss' body soon became covered in small dust crystals as she collapsed on the ground and took the fetal position.  
>Ruby ran to the bathroom and the sounds of her throwing up were heard.<p>

Naruto either had no tastebud, or he was to kind to tell Ruby her chocolate tasted like shit.

Weiss gained a little more respect for Naruto when she learned just how strong his stomach was.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Just because something isnb't canon, doesn't mean it isn't part of the plot. These aren't 'filler' chapters, because they DO have something to do with the plot. That means they AREN'T filler chapters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	42. Chapter 42 The Black Heart in the Water

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>These parts of the story are BETWEEN session one and two.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Well this place is... old fashioned." Blake said after a moment when the group finished walking out of the city and into the woods, so deep in the woods that they couldn't even see people anymore. It had been a day since Naruto had been released from the hospital as well, making this a great day to celebrate his recovery... and Team Ruby recovering her Ruby's shitty chocolate as Yang called it behind Ruby's back. Blake was looking at Yang, who suggested this place, with a raised eyebrow.

The building was styled like a wooden cabin, and in front of the cabin was a box with a hole in it. The cabin had no signs naming the place, nor did it look anything like a professional estrablishment. It looked and seemed like a log cabin in the woods, with nothing special about it other than the large log fence stretching 20 feet high behind the cabin. The top of the fence had a lot of steam coming out of it, and there was a flag that had a picture of a steaming tub on it, and in Naruto's eyes that could only mean that this was no spa, this was a hotsprings.

In the middle of the woods.

With nobody around to here them scream.

"I swear to god Yang, if you rape me I will murder Weiss." Naruto said with a deadpan tone, and Weiss tripped over her own feet and fell face first to the ground when she heard that.

"Why me!?" Weiss shouted out with a pale look on her face, her pale face, when she heard the casual comment about her own murder. Naruto grinned lightly, and Weiss sighed when she realized that he was only reasing her. It didn't take a genuis though to figure out that Yang had something weird planned if she chose this place above all others. Even Ruby believed that her sister was up to something weird, because she was Yang, and that was enough to accuse her of being up to something.

She was Yang, and that was reason enough to suspect her of... well almost anything.

"Haha, don't worry, I wanted to do you then I wouldn't have to rape you. A hormonal teen like you, I could have you turn into putty in my hands with a nipslip." Yang teased back at Naruto, who rolled his eyes at her. If she thought he was just some hormonal teen, then she was sadly mistaken, and he couldn't just let that slide. So clearing his throat, Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and created a small crater. Getting their attention, Naruto jumped in front of the girls.

"I will have you know I am the man that the ladies want to be with, and the male the lesser men want to be! When people talk about the super pervert of the whirlpools, they whisper my name in reverence! I am the Legendary Super Pervert Sage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted out with a grin on his face, paying his own tribute to an old dead teacher of his. Even if he wanted THAT much of a pervert, he may as well act like one every once and awhile.

"I don't believe any of that, now lets just get moving Mister 'Legendary Super Pervert Sage Naruto Uzumaki'. I am starting to think you like being degraded." Weiss commented, before she jumped in surprise when she felt something stab the back of her neck and pinch her. Jumping forward with a chill going down her spine, she looked behind her and saw Ruby holding Featherbreast in her arms.

"... She wanted to peck you." Ruby said, pointing down at the chicken in her arms. Her face completely innocent in all wrong doing, or at least that was what she wanted Weiss to believe. Weiss didn't look like she was buying it for a second.

"Yeah, and I am the Dust Fairy... shut up Naruto." Weiss said as she realized that Naruto was going to comment behind her. Most likely about her being sort of like a Dust Fairy, and she didn't need to see him to see that he was pouting behind her. She could just imagine his bunny ears tilted down, and his tail touching the ground lifelessly. She heard the sound of his back being pet by Yang, and she touched her forehead in annoyance when she felt the chicken peck her in the cheek a few times.

Why her?

"Lighten up Weiss, this is a spa day on Yang after all." Blake told Weiss with a firm tone, with the white haired girl nodding with a sigh. Yang looked anywhere by at Weiss and Blake, since this place was free of charge, she had lied when she said she would be paying. Honestly, she just wanted an excuse to try this place out with her friends. Nobody came to this place because it was an open air bath, thus the risk of others being there scared them away. Nobody was brave enough to bath together naked these days. In some of the Kingdoms she had been in, it was apart of their national culture.

Nothing said I trust you like getting together in water naked.

"Yang, if anything at all weird happens. Like us getting into a fight, then you are giving me your panties." Naruto deadpanned at Yang again, and she scoffed at him as they started to walk into the building. As they walked towards the building, Naruto got the strangest feeling that something weird was going to happen while they were in there. Naruto had the feeling that Yang was also keeping something from them.

"Why do you even want her panties?" Ruby asked, before Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Because I'm a pervert, and I want to where them on my head." Naruto answered her half-seriously. Honestly, he couldn't give two shits about Yang's panties, but it would be good blackmail material, and if he could tease Ruby with them it would be double points. As it was, the girl was blushing red from both his actions and his words. Yang was looking at Naruto with dull eyes, but a small smile on her face.

"If you want my panties that bad, you could just ask. I would gladly give you... some of Blake's or Weiss' panties as a trade for your boxers." Yang said, getting Blake and Weiss to give her annoyed looks for a moment, before Blake shrugged it off as just her messing with them. This caused Yang to pout at the lack of reaction, while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What boxers? My last pair got ruined in my fight with Pyrrha, when my clothes got shredded. I just have multiple copies of this outfit." Naruto said as he pointed at his clothes. Yang stopped and looked at him in surprise, before a grin came over her face. That was useful information to know, very useful to her and her cause. Her cause of causing everyone else some major teasing in the future, past, and present that is!

"Gross!" Ruby said after a moment when she realized that Naruto wasn't wearing underwear, while Blake rolled her eyes.

"I agree, that is gross. Buy yourself new underwear." Weiss said, before she jumped to the side when Featherbreast tried to peck at her again. The chicken jumped out of Ruby's arms, before she landed on top of Naruto's head and gave Weiss a look of pure hatred. "Seriously! What do you have against me!?" Weiss shouted at the chicken as they entered the building.

"You do realize this is a chicken right? She is white, your hair is white, your skin is freaking pale, and when you snore is sounds a little like a chicken? She most likely sees you as another chicken after our attention." Naruto explained with a raised eyebrow. The others were covering their mouths to hide their laughter, and nobody looked at Weiss directly, otherwise they would lose it when they saw her shocked look.

"Are you telling me... that menace thinks I'm a chicken?" Weiss asked, VERY slowly, and her tone was very calculated. Naruto nodded, and Weiss forced herself to calm down. It was just a chicken, getting mad over a chicken thinking you were chicken was just pointless. She repeated in her head multiple different phrases from famous artists that they said inspired them, along with their names and the years they were born. Cold hard facts helped cool her down, and it was working. She could feel herself losing her anger over the chicken. "You know what, I don't care anymore. Lets just enjoy this spa." Weiss commented, and the thers shrugged.

"Ruby, Blake, Weiss. You girls and I are using this changing room, Naruto go over to the other one." Yang told them as she pointed at the doors with Boy and Girl signs on them. Naruto rolled his eyes and went inside of the boy's changing room, not really caring. Featherbreast going in with him, while the others raised an eyebrow at this fact. One would think that the chicken would want to go with them for more company, though Weiss was with them so who knows.

"Why did you bring Featherbreast again?" Blake asked Ruby with her eyes half open, showing disinterest in the topic.

"MISS Featherbreast THE FIRST, jumped into my arms as we were leaving... and after the last time we left her home alone, with Nora looking after her, she layed eggs all over the place." Runy told Blake, who rolled her eyes. That was a multiple day trip, but this was just an evening at the spa. It wasn't like Miss Featherbreast the First was going to care if they were away for any afternoon, not when she... actually, what DID that chicken do to pass the time? The bird was way smarter than the normal chicken, so no doubt it was capable of getting bored.

Actually, nevermind, she didn't want to know.

"Well lets get changed!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Ruby and Weiss, before she dragged them into the changing room after her, with Blake coming in and closing the door.

The changing room was just a plain room, but with wooden lockers with baskets in them to store away your clothes, and in a pile were a stack of towels. Other than that, and the entrance to the bath on the other side, nothing screamed out of the ordinary to any of them. The steam coming through the entrance though told them the water would be hot. Very hot some of them hoped.

Blake started to strip out of her clothes first, not really caring about the other girls thought on her body. She tossed her top into the basket, and the other girls on Team Ruby looked at her with raised eyebrows when they saw her underwear. Now, normally this wouldn't be a big deal between girls because normally they would see this everyday, but they had never really paid attention to these details before. That was why seeing Blake wearing a black laced bra that showed off a bit of skin was a surprise to them, and they were more surprised at it being strapless.

"Wow, risky. Black lace, no straps. That takes guts." Yang complimented with a grin on her face, and even though she was smiling Blake rolled her eyes. She just took off her boots next, showing black stockings under them with straos going into her white shorts. She unzipped her shorts, before sliding them off and placing them in the basket as well. Ruby blushed when she saw matching panties, black and small with a black bow on the front. Blake even had a garterbelt with straps leading to her stockings.

"Thanks Yang, though it doesn't matter when people don't see them anyway... and I sweat if you take my picture with that camera then I will make you eat your panties." Blake threatened when she looked at the hidden camera, which was then stolen from Yang by Ruby, who threw it out of the room with a good toss. Yang pouted at that, but she shrugged it off. She was more interested in the fact that Blake had no shame in taking off her stockings and garterbelt, before she showed her breasts by taking off her bra... the girl wasn't huge, but she wasn't small either. The final piece of cloth were panties, and Blake pushed the basket into the locker as she wrapped a towel around herself.

The camera had been for taking pictures of Naruto anyway, and she had another.

"You had a camera!? What the hell Yang!?" Weiss shouted as she started to strip out of her dress, while Ruby placed her hood into her basket and looked at their interaction with a curious eye. She would have some trouble removing her top anyway because of the buttons and ties on it. Weiss' jacket and dress were already in the basket, and the girl's shoes soon followed while Ruby still struggled getting her own top off of herself.

"What? I am a hot blooded female, and I like to admire the male body. I was planning on getting a few pictures of Naruto, you know, some female bonding through the act of peeking on him?" Yang suggested with a grin on her face. Blake looked like she was considering it, she really was, but she seemed like she couldn't make up her mind. She was a pretty open pervert, well not a pervert, like she said she was a teenage girl that had the same feelings as everyone else. She liked looking at cute boys, and seeing Naruto naked, water and sweat dripping off his body, his hair wet and shining... anyway, she wanted to see Naruto naked and take a picture.

"I'm ashamed of you right now." Ruby said after a moment, her deep blush showing that she had thought about peeking as well.

"Wow, surprisingly cute of you." Blake commented when she saw Weiss wearing blue and white stripped underwear, though it wasn't exactly the most sexy. They weren't as small as the ones that Blake was wearing, and her bra matched the panties.

"Surprisngly small of you... wow, even Ruby has a bigger chest than you." Yang commented when she saw that Weiss had an A-Cup chest. There was no maybe, that WAS an A-cup and Yang knew it. Ruby was patting her won chest with a smile, while Weiss quyickly stripped and wrapped a towel around herself before anyone could see her pale pink nipples and mock her for them.

"Aren't you going ot strip too?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw that Yang still had all of her clothes on. Even Ruby had ditched her top, and shockingly enough the girl chose to wear a single white sports bra under her clothes. Her skirt had come off easily enough, showing her black pantyhose under them, which were see-through enough to show her pure white panties. Ruby was a simple girl, so it kind of made sense that she didn't overly care about her panties.

"Yeah, so we can mock you as well." Weiss said, while Yang scoffed and undid the buttons on her stomach. She flaunted her body around in revealing clothes, though they didn't reveal TOO much, so she wouldn't care if the girls saw her naked in the slighest. Weiss was slightly self-concious about her chest, and when Ruby got fully stripped she winced when she saw that Ruby was at LEAST a B-cup, possible even more than that.

Genetics, the same genetics ran in the blood of the half-sisters Yang and Ruby, so of course there was a chance that Ruby would have a bigger chest than Weiss.

"Mock me? Please, ther ain't nothing for you to mock. I dress to impressive, and I'm not afriad to show off some cleavage, leg, or thigh." Yang said with a smirk as she took off her brown jacket and showed her yellow shoulder-less top under it. She tossed it off into the basket seconds later, and the others stared at her orange, skimpy, strapless bra. Yang removed her gloves and placed them into the basket, before she unclasped her bra and let her girls bounce free of their confines.

"Holy mother of D-cup." Blake said with eyes wide when she saw what Yang was packing, normally confined in a shirt and bra. She had thought it was just her clothes that made her chest look as big as it was. That was obviously not the case when she saw those pink tipped mountains, while Weiss looked away from Yang. Ruby had no real reaction from her sister's breasts, having grown up with the girl, her body did nothing for her.

"See, nothing to be ashamed of for me. It seems that both of the fun loving blonds of Team Ruby are well endowed. Look at these hips, these breasts, and this ass! Mama's got fire, and that fire burns so brightly all the guys can't help but look!" Yang bragged about her body, and she pointed at each part of her body she talked about. She even did a little dance that shook her breasts, and that had the other girls gawking at how shameless Yang could be. Yang tossed her boots into the basket, before her orange socks and belt/skirt came next.

The the moment of truth, the kind of embarrassing panties they hoped they could mock. When Yang took off her shorts, the other girls looked with wide eyes when they saw Yang as wearing string panties with a good sized triangle covering her crotch, and a larger triangle in the back.

"... No comment." Blake said, giving up on mocking Yang for her chose in panties. The girl had no concept of the word shame, not when it came to bragging about herself like this.

"If I'm the Fearless Leader of Team Ruby, then your the Sex Apeal of Team Ruby." Ruby stated as she tossed Yang a towel to wrap around herself as rhe girl discarded her last remaining cloth. Yang didn't bother with the towel though, and just draped it over her shoulders. Weiss looked at Blake for a second, before her eyes narrowed.

"You know... I should have known you were a Faunus from the beginning." Weiss commented, making Blake narrow her eyes at what Weiss said to her. Weiss blinked, before she pointed at Blake's gut. "Most Faunus lack belly buttons that humans have. You don't have a belly button, and you don't even TRY to hide this fact." Weiss said in a way that showed she wasn't being a racist.

"Yeah, Naruto and Velvet don't have them either." Yang thought out loud, and Ruby looked at Yang with a dumb look.

"You've seen Velvet naked?" The younger sister couldn't help but ask, and Yang shook her head.

"Not naked, but I did see her changing her shirt in the bathroom when somebody poured their drink on her for being a Faunus. I didn't see a belly button at that time either... Weiss is right Blake, we should have seen that coming a mile away." Yang laughed out, and the black haired girl blushed when she realized that maybe she should have been covering her belly to prevent people from seeing something else that said she wasn't human.

"Naruto doesn't have a belly button?!" Ruby shouted, and everyone looked at her with tilted heads. Ruby blushed, before she looked away.

"Okay, the guy doesn;t even wear a shirt half of the time when he works out. You sit on his tail when he works out. HOW have you not noticed he lacks a belly button by now?" Yang questiond in honest curiousity, with Ruby not answering the question. The girls all got out of the changing room on that note, and they saw a wall seperating the boys side from the girls side.

"You know, while I'm not eager to show him my body, this kind of ruins the point of a team day when one of our teammates is on the other side of the wall." Blake commented, and Yang smacked the girl in the back of the head lightly, getting a light glare.

"Fool! That is the best part of a hotsprings. Being openly naked is one thing, but it doesn't bring the same excitement as peeking through or over the wall! The whole point of the sides being seperated is the sense of adventure you get when your blood boils, and you peek. It is like, the most important part of peeking. The sense of danger that you will get caught." Yang lectured with a completely serious face. The others looked at her and stepped back towards the water in shock at how serious Yang was taking the act of perving on somebody.

"I agree with Yang!" Naruto's shout came from over the wall, and the sounds of a chicken clucking her heard as well. Yang nodded in understanding, before she cupped her mouth.

"Foxy! If you can peek without getting caught, then I won't hide my body! If you get caught though I get to pick out your new underwear!" Yang shouted a bet towards Naruto, while the others looked at Yang in horror.

"No thanks! My balls JUST healed up, and I don't want Weiss freezing them!" Naruto shouted, with Weiss blushing at how her name was being brought up. Yang pouted, but she supposed that the answer kind of... OH, she got it. Naruto was lying so that the others would drop there guards. He was going to peek, the only difference though was that they wouldn't even realize that he was going to do it. He had lowered their guards, thus promising himself a great view.

"Then can I peek!?" Yang shouted, and there was silence for a moment.

"I don't care, but if I catch you then I want a hot picture of you for my wallet!" Naruto shouted back towards her, and Yang thought about it for a second, before she weighed the pros and cons of the entire thing. Picking her camera off of the ground, the same one Ruby threw, she prepared for their contest. This was way more fun for her than relaxing normally, the thrill of the chase and hunting for something she wanted.

"I'll take that bet!" Yang shouted over to him. The four girls started to get in the water, before Weiss and Blake both jumped back out with hisses when they felt just how hot it was. The most they were able to do was sit at the side with their legs in the water, before they slowly got into it. Ruby and Yang on the other hand were able to get in without much problem at all. Yang looked at the wall with a grin on her face, her waterproof camera at the ready for what she was going to do.

The contest was ON!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	43. Chapter 43 The Moon to the Sun

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Yang was grinning.

Normally this would be a good thing, or at least not something out of the usual for the happy girl. She almost always had a grin on her face, and even when she didn't she almost ever scowled. The girl was filled to the brim with the flames of her own youth, pushing forward boredom with a smile on her face and a skip to her step. She was surrounded by great friends, and a loving little sister.

This was not her usual grin.

This grin was one that had her cheeks almost splitting with how wide she had her grin, and as she pressed her blushing face up against the wooden wall it was easy to tell why she was grinning. The girl had found a crack in he wall that she could use to see out of, and she was obviously enjoying what she was seeing if the giggles were anything to go by. The others girls tried their hardest to ignore her, they really did, but it was strange to know that both of the blonds on the team were large perverts. Yang hadn't been this bad before she met Naruto, who seemed to be like a magnet that attracted out all of Yang's hidden perverted nature.

Those two together, a dangerous combo to be sure.

'Butterfly?' Blake thought when she saw a butterfly flap it's wings and land down on the black haired girl's nose. Blake crossed her eyes and looked at the black butterfly with orange eye designs in it's wings. She felt her nose tingle from the creatures feet lightly touching her, so she tried to gently make it leave her face. She twitched her nose some more, and Ruby finally noticed while Weiss was just relazing and soaking in the water.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Ruby said out loud as she looked at the butterfly, while Blake finally brought her hand up and tried to make the butterfly leave. The butterfly flapped it's wings and started to fly away very slowly, but staying in front of Blake's face, with the girl being mesmerized by the wings of the delicate creature. Blake didn't know why, but looking into those wings tempted her, made her want it. Her cat ears were sticking up straight under her bow, which she was still wearing, and the pupils in her eyes narrowed into slits.

She made a grab at the butterfly, and the creature moved just out of the way of her hands.

She tried again, leaning forward into the grab this time, the butterfly flew farther away from her and started to fly up as well. Ruby nudged Weiss in the arm to get the girl's attention, and Weiss opened her eyes just in time to see Blake started to stand up and walk towards the butterfly, her hands at the ready to catch the small insect. A smile started to show on Blake's face as she waded through the hot water and gave chase to the butterfly that was tempting to her eye. Ruby and Weiss both watched this with hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing and breaking Blake out of her trance.

Bloake chasing a butterfly, just too funny. They could have noticed Blake was a cat a LONG time ago, they really should have.

"Come back here you little devil!" Blake said with narrowed eyes as she chased after the little creature. That was it for Ruby, who ducked her head under the water with a rush of bubbles bubbling at the surface of the water. It was all she could do to hide her laughter from Blake and ruin the moment the Cat Faunus had unknowingly created between them while her tight guard was down. If Blake seemed to have the same personality as a cat, then maybe it was also possible that she had some of the same addictions.

Yang came splashing into the water seconds later in front of Ruby and Weiss, when the red girl came up from the water. Yang was floating on her back, and she seemed to be frozen in place without the ability to move from her position in the slightest. She still looked like she was peeking through the wall, and her boobs were helping her stay afloat on the water. Weiss gave the chest a jealous glance, placing her slim fingers over her own chest as she mentally compared herself to Yang... then to Ruby... and then to Blake, who was still splashing around chasing a butterfly.

Serious, why was HER chest the smallest!? Ruby was two years younger than her, and Blake shouldn't have a chest at all since she was the Faunus of a lean animal like a cat... and was that a needle sticking out of Yang's forehead?

It was. Sticking out of Yang's forehead was none other than an orange fur needle, and it was hitting a spot that was keeping Yang completely frozen. The needle didn't go deep enough to even pierce her skull, but the spot it did hit was a spot that accupuncturist used to help stay completely still during accupuncture. Weiss leaned forward and plucked the needle from Yang's head, with her whole body going limp and sinking into the water with bubbles rushing to the surface. Yang stood up mere moments later, and she stood with a grin on her face.

"Heh, now this is a challenge... is that Blake chasing a butterfly?" Yang asked out of nowhere when she saw what Blake was doing, her camera in her hand as she snapped a quick picture of the naked girl splashing around, chasing an insect. Yang slapped her own face, before she regained a determined look and started to rush back to a wall, a different spot, in the hopes that she would actually see more than Naruto's broud back this time. All she had seen was his back, the back of his head, and his strong shoulders before she had been struck in the head with a needle.

"Got you, you little devil!" Blake shouted as she held the butterfly in her hands, before she realized what she did and let the creature go and sunk down into the water with only the upper half of her face sticking out. She noticed that Yang was back at the wall, in a different spot, while Ruby and Weiss were looking at anywhere but at her.

"Hey you little fucker, stop peeking into the men's side." A rude sounding female voice sounded from the entrance into the changing rooms. Everyone's head turned towards the sound, while Yang gave the woman an annoyed glance, before they all blinked when they saw whow it was.

Standing in front of them was a TALL woman, and by tall they meant that this woman stood at 6 feet and maybe 4 inches in height. The woman was a fully mature beauty that looked to be in her late twenties, possibly thirty at the most. The woman's body was a complete bombshell, that was, until you looked at her actual features. Sure, this woman had a slim waist, with a perfect hourglass figure and easily DD-Cup breasts, and her skin was a cream color with a tint of blush on her skin in the right places.

Yet, none of the girls on Team Ruby noticed that.

Instead, they noticed the long, orange, bunny ears on top of the woman's head. It was impossible NOT to notice this woman's bunny ears, nor the fact those bunny ears were resting on her long, BLOND hair. The hair that went easily down to the middle of her back, but her hair wasn't the biggest issue. Those clear, blue eyes that were familiar to every single member of Team Ruby. Then there were those five whisker marks on each cheek, though the wrong number, that could only belong to one person.

The final thing that gave it away was the three long, orange, fluffy, fox tails that were coming out of the bottom of the woman's tailbone.

"Naruto! Get out of the woman's bath!" Weiss shouted in anger as she covered herself up with the rest of the surprised girls. They were even more surprised when the woman just gave Weiss a dull look.

"I'm not in the girl's bath Weiss!" Naruto's voice called out from the men's side of the bath, with the girl's all blinking. Yang rushed to the wall and looked through the crack, and sure enough, Naruto was on the other side of the wall. Yang turned her head with looked at the woman that was in front of them, and walking behind the woman was a black chicken with a devilish look to it. Looking at the other side of the wall, Yang saw that Miss Featherbreast the First was sitting on Naruto's shoulder, grooming herself with her beak. Yang looked back at the woman, who was moving towards the water and allowed herself to sink in.

"Ahhhh! Nothing beats a nice hot bath." The woman said with a sigh, while the black chicken jumped onto her shoulder and started to groom itself with it's beak. Yang looked back at the other side of the wall, and saw Naruto stretching out his arms, his face turning lightly so she could see his mouth open wide, and his face scrunch up. Yang turned her head, and true enough, the Bunny/Fox woman was yawning and stretching her arms in the same way.

"Totally freaky." Yang whispered as she got back into the water and looked at the woman, whose eyes seemed to become slightly deadpan as she looked at the girls.

"Aumiti Uzumaki, nice to meet you." The woman greeted, and the others blinked for a moment, before Yang of all people saw a pattern to the name.

Aumiti = Maelstrom  
>Sog = Maelstrom<br>Naruto = Maelstrom  
>Uzumaki = Swirling<p>

Maelstrom Swirling, or Swirling Maelstrom. This woman now only had the same name as Naruto, but she also have the exact same name and animal features as Sog, a confirmed elder sibling to Naruto. There was no freaking way that these people were connected to Naruto, not with the extremely similar looks and such. The fact the woman seemed to have the same personality and mannerisms as Naruto was just plain scary.

"Ruby Rose, and this is my friend Blake Belladonna. That is my sister Yang, and that is Weiss." Ruby introduced everyone, with Weiss punching Ruby in the arm for the snide remark. Blake was too busy studying the woman, who aroused a sense of fear from her sore. Blake wasn't sure why, but this woman was a dangerous person. She had gotten the same feeling the one time she had crossed Sog's path, and the one time she had seen a less than pleasant Naruto.

It was a primal aura of power that inspired fear and respect out of other Faunus, commanding them to obey or prepare to die. It wasn't a pleasant aura, and only the strongest of the strong had this aura. Blake herself couldn't use it even if she wanted to, and she wouldn't do it even if she could. The aura was like standing in front of a mighty maelstrom, with only a small wooden boat to try and keep you floating in the water. You felt no hope in front of it, and could only see your impending death at the hands of the mighty waters.

"Yang huh? Nice to meet you Little Kitten... the rest of you... I don't care." Aumiti said with a wave of her hand, and Blake froze when Aumity noticed her hidden cat ears. Though everyone could hear the disdain in her voice when she addressed the others in the bath, but for some nreason they couldn't move. They were frozen in place, though Yang seemed to be naturally immune to this. She was just not moving because she was looking over this strange woman, who seemed very connected to Naruto and the evil Sog.

'What is this feeling? Am I going to die?' Weiss thought in fear as she tried to move back from the woman. Her vision went black, and all she could see was herself and the woman in front of her. Then when she looked down at her hand, all she could see was bones. She felt unrelenting pain and pure agony, and when she looked back at the woman all she could see was a red aura of death, bubbles shaped like skulls appearing over her skin and coating her in a red cloak of bloody skulls. The aura behind the woman was that of a mountain of human and faunus skulls, bleeding from the eye sockets with snakes coming out of the eyes and crawling around.

She felt dead, or that she was dying. Every fiber of her being screamed out for her to run, to try and survive and never see this devil in human form again. The woman's eyes seemed to be pitch black, even the white turning black, and when she opened her mouth poisoness purple mist seemed to crawl out and fill the inky blackness of the void that they were in. Weiss wanted to scream in terror, before she felt a hand on her shoulder and everything went away.

The auras, the inky blackess, and even the skulls. All of it vanished when she felt Yang's hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her trance.

She wasn't the only one though, because Yang had her hand on Ruby's shoulder as well, with the girl seeming paler than usual. Yang levelled a harsh glare the Aumiti, with the woman smirking at her and showing off sharp fangs.

"What did you just do?" Yang asked harshly, wanting to protect her friends from this obvious danger. Aumity smirked even more, before she waved her hand like she didn't have a care in the world.

"Don't get your tits in a twist. I didn't do anything, but if they couldn't handle my natural aura, then that is there problem. I was just curious." Aumity said as she closed her eyes and held up one of her hands, her right hand. Blue fire started to collect around her fingetips, and the others stood up and raised their fists if they were able. Ruby and Weiss were still frozen in complete fear, but Blake stood up with shaking legs and stood in front of Weiss to protect her frozen friend. Yang stood in front of Ruby, who seemed to start calming down slightly.

Then the blue flames vanished, and in the woman's hand was a jar that had the heavy bitter stench of booze. The woman brought the jug to her lips and started to sip at the jar, while the chicken on her shoulder sent the girls a look that spoke death as well. Aumity stoppped drinking and smirked, before her three tails raised out of the water and layed on the stone behind her.

"So the Little Dragon and the Little... Tiger were the ones that stood up to my aura. I was expecting as much from you two. The Little Rose and the Mini Winter are disappointments. I expected better from Sun-Carriers." The mysterious woman said as one of her eyes opened up, and instead of pupils like before, her blue eyes had minature cresent moons inside of them, shining with a white light. Her words confused the girls, and her body was blanketed by a thick black aura that smelled of death and blood. Each moon in her eyes was only a fourth filled, and her aura vanished with the moons in her eyes.

"Who are you really?" Yang had the courage to ask, while Blake's nails sharpened to claws and she got ready for a fight. Aumiti sighed and leaned back, before a sick grin came over her face.

"Great question, and I am many things. The moon to the sun, the darkness to the light, the inverse of good. The epitome of evil. An evil woman who takes pleasure in commiting the murder of Humans, Faunus, all sentient life besides my little chicken here... I am the darkness that was rejected from the soul of the Sun Hero... I sensed so much Sun power in this hotsprings that I had to check it out... I'm disappointed." Aumiti said with her sick grin returning with even greater force after a short pause in her grin. Her voice spoke of hate, joy, and even lust for blood. Even Yang was starting to feel hopeless in the presence of this woman. The woman opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

Her eyes became completely inverse, looking her pupils completely her blue eys became red and the whites became black. Then, they turned back before the others could see what her eyes had become.

"Are you the Black One?" Weiss asked as she sunk her nails into her palm to override her fear with pain, and Aumity grinned and shook her head.

"The Black One, heh, as if I would go by such a lame title. I'm just a person who is seeking the fight of her life, a life or death battle with an equal that can kill me... so that I can kill them." Aumiti said as the others started to get used to her aura as well. Ruby stopped shaking, and she started to pay attention to what was going on. The black chicken seemed to be looking down on them, and Aumiti shook her head at them. "For every sun there is a moon. If the Sun was split into eight segmants, then what makes you think the moon wasn't split as well? Only, the moon was only split into four." Aumiti said, while Blake stood up.

"Why tell us this? What are you doing to stop Naruto from hearing this?" Blake demanded, wondering why the hell hadn't jumped to their rescue yet.

"I want the ultimate death match before the Black One awakens. The Eight Sun Carriers vs the Four Moon Holders, Light vs Dark, Good vs Evil, or even Salvation vs Extinction... I want you all to truly awaken to your power and find the rest of your little carriers, while I find my holders... then it will be a fight to the death with the world at stake." Aumiti said as Yang's fist collided with her face, only for absolutely nothing to happen to her. Aumiti rolled her eyes when Yang jumped back, while Yang looked shocked her punch did nothing.

"You didn't answer Blake's other question." Ruby stated with narrowed eyes as well, wishing she had her weapon with her.

"The first tail, the tail of Seduction. The second tail, the tail of blue flames. The third tail, the tail of illusions... which do you think I am using right now?" Aumiti stated as she raised her tails up. It was now obvious that she was casting an illusion over Naruto to keep him from noticing them, but they were also helpless because of this. "Oh, and punching me won't work. My Semblance is the ability of Force Negation. I can negate the force of anything that comes in contact with me. Punches don't wory, and neither do bullets or blades." Aumiti informed them with a smile, while Yang frowned.

"You are really forthcoming with information... where do you come from?" Yang asked, and Aumiti laughed loudly.

"Oh, now that is rich! Where, it was who spawns me you should be asking. Using DNA collected over thousands of years, a snake of a man reformed the Darkness of the Greatest Hero and gave birth to it through me... and with me the Moon was reborn into four." Aumiti said, basically telling them she wasn't born the conventenal way. It was true, her words that is, she was not born the normal way. She had been created in the lab of a mad scientist that had achieved immortality, and had been trying to recreate the savour of the world so that the world could have a savour at a moments notice.

He had failed.

With the DNA came the hatred, and with the hatred being the strongest force of will in the clones the goodness of the hero was wiped out. Without the soul of the hero, a new darker soul was born within the body of the failed clone.

What had been an attempt at cloning the ultimate hero, had turned into the creation of an evil surpassing all others besides the Black One. A clone with the potential for unlimited power, but the mad scientist was not stupid. He had split the power into four segmants and sent them flying to seek out hosts, limiting the power and potential of the Moon Holders, making it easier for them to be defeated should they be seperated from each other.

That man had collected the DNA of dozens of Naruto's reincarnations, even the current one, and had accumulated all of that potential into her... hey, sometimes Naruto's reincarnations were female. It just truned out her clone body had taken after a female reincarnation form, mixed with the current form of the hero.

"So your a clone?" Ruby asked, not really believing it in the slightest, while Aumiti smirked.

"Oh you wish. I have always been around, every reincarnation, every time Naruto was around, I was around festering my hate and waiting for the day I could have a chance to take over... and I found my chance 29 years ago... I want the ultimate fight, so remember that... train your hardest... for my fight isn't with Naruto... it is with YOU Sun Carriers." Aumiti said with a sick grin on her face again, and the others stepped back in fright. Even Yang stepped back for a second from this woman, who gave off a clear aura of power greater than what they had in them.

"What is to stop us from telling Naruto, and having him help us take you down?" Yang asked with a brave smirk on her face.

"Because, I'll kill him if you do. I don't care about him, just you Sun Carriers. If he dies, then when the Black One wakes up, the world will be destroyed. So if you tell him about me, then the world will be destroyed. Or, I could kill one of you, and not only will he be sent into despair, but without all eight Sun Carriers the Hero won't have the power to defeat the Black One... I hold all of the cards, and I don't care if the world gets destroyed... I want my fight." Aumiti said with her killing intent raising to a whole new level, causing all four girls to shrink back. So it was either keep this a secret, or the world will get destroyed when this woman plays dirty and strikes before they are ready. At least this way, they would have a chance against her by keeping it from Naruto.

Yeah, that was a pretty good reason not to tell Naruto.

"Do you know who this Black One is?" Weiss finally asked the big question, and Aumity smirked.

"The one who cries to the moon, seeking it's mother. He escaped when part of the moon was destroyed when the _Hero_ last saved the world by placing it into the sky and breaking it... Heh, by saving the world from destruction, the Hero doomed the future." Aumiti hinted at, before she stood up and vanished in a flash of blue fire, leaving the others behind. They could only look at the spot she and her chicken had been, wondering what they should do.

"I owe Naruto my panties, because that was just freaky." Yang tried to lighten up the mood with humor, being completley serious about what she said at the same time. The others looked at her with a deadpan look on their faces, and she shrank back before she slapped her cheeks and tried to force a smile. "Now that I think about it, I also owe him a hot picture. He caught me peeking." Yang said with a little sweat dripping down her brow.

Honestly, they were expected to fight Grimm and risk their lives to protect humanity.

This wasn't much different than that, only this time they only have four enemies with a greater one in the hiding.

They were still going to risk their lives fighting to protect humanity, so Yang figured that this wasn't that much different than fighting Grimm.

Only with so much more at stake.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	44. Chapter 44 The Birth of a Book Series!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Yes, for those that figured it out, Transforming ISN'T Naruto's Semblance, he just THINKS it is his Semblance. It is the ability of the first tail.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The ground had just gotten out of the hotsprings, with the girls thinking of the things they had just learned. With what they now knew, it was plain to see that somebody was trying to clone Naruto and use the clones for some purpose. Of course, they had relaxed for a few hours after that little event, and Yang had tried and failed at least twenty different times to peek on Naruto without him finding out. He had found her every single time, and every time Yang had been launched back into the water by a needle to the forehead.

It had become the normal for Ruby to pluck the needles from her sister's head at this point.

"Here, that was weird, so here you go." Yang said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and placed a very soft cloth inside of it. Yang was a girl that would keep true to her word, and in Naruto's hands were the very panties that she had worn to this hotsprings. At this very moment she had no panties on, and it was slightly uncomfy, but she had made a bet and would stick to it. You could call Yang many things, but chicken wasn't one of them.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto said as he opened his hand and saw that Yang was placed her orange string panties in his hand. Naruto looked at them for a moment, before he put the panties in the front pocket of his jacket. The others looked at him strangely for keeping the panties, but Naruto just shrugged it off. A bet was a bet, and Yang had apparently saw something weird so she felt obligated to give to him her panties. Miss Featherbreast the First jumped off of Naruto's tail and onto Yang's shoulder, before she ducked her head inside of Yang's cleavage.

"Pervert Chicken!" Weiss accused with a finger pointed at the chicken in question, while the others looked at Yang. There were certain things that a person noticed first, and a chicken putting it's head in your friend's breasts were not it when said from just gave away her freshly worn panties to another friend in front of them.

Really? Yang gives Naruto her panties, and the chicken perving on Yang is what she points out?

"My camera!?" Yang shouted out when Featherbreast pulled her camera out of her cleavage and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder. Yang was about to try and steal the camera away from Naruto, and he had his tail wrap around Yang and bring her so close that their cheeks were touching. Yang looked away while whistling when she saw that Naruto was turning on the camera and looking through the pictures that Yang had taken.

"Now lets see what you have... Blake chasing a butterfly naked... Weiss floating on the water naked... Ruby floating upside down with her butt in the air... me sun tanning on a rock naked... and a whole bunch of other pictures of us naked... speaking of which. You owe me a hot picture of yourself for catching you." Naruto said as he blushed lightly while looking through the pictures. There was a gunshot, before Ruby was seen with her Cresent Rose out pointed at the remains of the camera she had blasted out of Naruto's hands. She wasn't the only one that looked furious, because the others were glaring at the back of Yang's head for the embarrassing pics.

"Yes to the hot pic... and come one guys, it isn't like I did any full frontal pics of you. They were all tastefully nude. There were no nipples shown or anything, but some butt and back." Yang said half honestly. She had only been talking about the pics that Naruto had seen on the camera, not those that Yang had saved to a memory card that she had in her bra, right against her left breast where she would keep the copies of the many pictures safe.

"I guess if the're tasteful..." Blake trailed off with an irritated and embarrassed blush. She couldn't deny that she was embarrassed that Naruto saw that side of her in a picture, but if nothing was really showing other than her backside, then she could deal with that a little without losing her shit over it. Now if it had been full frontal, then there would be a beaten coming Yang's way for sure. Now, while she wouldn't be openly stating this for anyone to hear, but this was a great chance for her.

A little glimpse of the future for Naruto if he chose her. She had a good body in her own opinion, and she had been called a cool beauty before. This picture would show both a softer side of hers most didn't see, and it would show a bit of her sex appeal in a way that he couldn't look at her as anything but a woman. She should also make herself seem like a calmer person for not getting angry at Yang for what she did, even though after some thought she really wasn't angry about it since she could use this.

"I'm not happy about this at all! Knowing Yang, she has copies of the pictures stored away somewhere!" Weiss shouted as she pointed at Yang again, and the woman didn't show any reaction to the very true claim. If she looked like she was going to deny it, then she would no doubt she strip searched so that they could find the copies of the pictures.

"Hahaha, now that is funny. Didn't you see that camera, the thing was so basic. I doubt it even had a slot for extra storage." Yang said after a moment, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt at tricking the girls. There was no way that they would be so foolish as to-

"Yeah, that makes sense. It was a pretty old camera." Ruby replied, ruining the nice things Naruto was thinking about her in a second. Naruto started to laugh to himself, knowing that Yang had copies of the pictures, and that many of them were secretely full frontal, even if he hadn't seen them all to find out, he knew Yang didn't do anything halfway. The girl was smart enough to give herself some good future blackmail material. No doubt that girl would do something with those pictures, maybe even make some kind of sexy calender.

Would he be a bad person if he said he wanted to buy that calender?

Naw, just a hormonal teen.

"Yeah, that must be it. Of course, Yang still owes me that picture." Naruto told Yang with a smirk on his face, with her face taking on a semi-serious expression.

"Nude, Semi-Nude, tastefully nude, slutty nude, barely dressed, or nude while having certain parts covered?" Yang asked, and Naruto had to think about this for a second. The others were floored by the fact that he was thinking about it. Now that they thought about it, why hadn't they offered a picture of them for his wallet. It didn't have to be sexy, but it could be something for him to gaze at longingly.

"You can have a picture of me too! No nude though!" Ruby shouted as she bumped into Naruto from behind. Naruto blinked, before he looked at Yang for some kind of explaination for why Ruby was so... Ruby.

"Okay, but... you too huh Blake?" Naruto asked without her needing to say anything when Blake walked passed him. She nodded and started to walk ahead of the group, while Naruto let Yang down and chuckled to himself. Weiss stood next to Naruto with her arms crossed, but a smirk on her face.

"Don't expect me to offer you a picture. You will have to do with RBY instead of RWBY in your wallet." Weiss stated as she walked passed Naruto, and he started to laugh to himself with a slightly bigger smile. At least Weiss was still acting like Weiss, which for some reason he was finding refreshing. The fact that she wasn't offering him a picture, made him actually want a picture of her for some reason.

"I didn't want one of your flat-" Naruto managed to say, before he was punched in the adam's apple by a furious Weiss who stormed off, while Naruto collapsed to his knees and held his throat in pain.

Seriously! What was with being a male, and having all of your weak spots REALLY easy to hit!? The balls and the adams apple were some really sensative places, and Weiss had just hit one that hurt... a hell of a lot!

"Not cool Weiss." Blake stated as she walked back and helped Naruto stand up, with him flipping Weiss off as he tried to regain his ability to talk. The pain was gone, but their was a lump in his throat preventing him from actually saying his words.

"He was about to make fun of my chest. I can take the normal teasing all of you put me through, but my chest is a sensative area. That would be like me calling his... member small." Weiss argued with a frown on her face, and Yang gained an amused look to her face.

"The difference is that he is telling the truth, you would be lying. You chest is small, and his cock is big. Of course, you might want to move." Yang said when she looked above Weiss and saw a furious looking Featherbreast flying above the girl in the egg laying position. Ruby and Blake looked up as well and saw the chicken, and Ruby said the one thing that she could think of that would make what was going to happen even more hilarious that she thought it was going to be.

"Bombs away!" Ruby called out, and just as she said that the chicken layed an egg in the air, with it falling towards Weiss just as the girl looked up. Weiss smirked and held her hand up and caught the egg, before she loweed her arm while catching it to avoid breaking it. Winding her arm back, she raised her leg high in the air before she flung the egg right into Yang's face, who was actually surprised as egg splattered all over her.

"THAT was for the nude pics." Weiss claimed with her smirk on her face for finally getting the others with a taste of their own medicine. Weiss never noticed as Featherbreast started land on the ground behind Weiss, before the chicken stalked towards the girl with revenge in her eyes. Weiss had a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed, and Naruto grinned as he regained his ability to speak.

"Good shot Weiss, but did you know that I taught Miss Featherbreast the First a move my teacher once taught me?" Naruto asked the girl, who stopped laughing and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You taught a chicken a fighting move? What kind of lame move could a chicken learn?" Weiss could not help but ask, and Naruto did a mental countdown. Weiss seemed to be waiting for any answer, while Featherbreat started to creep towards the girl and pull her neck down so that she could get more force.

"It was the Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of DEATH!" Naruto called out as the chicken jumped into their air and shot her head right up Weiss' skirt, her beak pointed towards ass. Weiss jumped off her feet and into the air in pain, before she landed face down on her face with her skirt flipped, showing an indect in her stripped panties from where she was poked.

"Did Miss Featherbreast the First just goose Weiss in the butt?" Ruby asked as she stepped away from Weiss, knowing the girl was about to explode in a rage unlike any other.

"Hey Weiss, how did you like Naruto's cock in your butt?" Yang asked, and technically that was not completely wrong. Miss Featherbreast was Naruto's bird, so in a way she could be called his cock, but everyone knew that was NOT what Yang was refering to. Weiss started to shake on the ground, her fists clenched up, before laughing was heard... and not the good kind. Standing up slowly, Weiss drew her sword and twirled the container of dust in it, before she got what she wanted.

"Gonna... roast that chicken... it is gonna die." Weiss muttered between laughs, and her sword was set ablaze by the power of dust. Featherbreast's eyes widened, along with everyone elses, before Ruby ran forward and grabbed Featherbreast, before she started to run in the opposite direction of the angry white haired girl, with said girl giving quick chase to them.

This left Naruto, Blake, and Yang alone together as they saw the quickly vanishing forms of the other girls.

"... You have back ups of those pics, don't you?" Blake asked in a dull tone.

"Yes I do." Yang admit, knowing that Blake wasn't one to rat her out on this. Of course, she could be wrong and Yang would demand the pictures, but then she could n't fault anyone other than herself.

"They weren't tasteful were they?" Blake asked again, and this time there was a little bit of heat to her tone.

"They were mostly tasteful, though a few were full frontal. I made sure to avoid making anything below the belt visible though." Yang admit again, and Blake put a hand to her chin. She looked at Naruto this time.

"You saw nipple, didn't you?" Blake asked, and Naruto simply nodded to her question, knowing that she would be able to hear his lie. Of course, by the red blush on her face he didn't know if he was in trouble or not. Blake turned to Yang, before she crossed her arms. "You owe me big, and so do you Naruto. I won't call in my favor now, but when I do, I expect both of you to follow through. Also, those pictures will never be seen by anyone but us... ever." Blake warned them, and they both nodded an acceptance.

"No gay stuff." Naruto said after a moment. Blake almost gagged at the very thought at asking for that, and she nodded in agreement with the statement. They both looked at Yang, expecting her to say that she wouldn't do anything involving lesbian action, before she noticed their stares.

"... What? I'm straight, but that doesn't mean that I'm not also curious about what it would be like to swing the other way for a change." Yang admit, and Naruto's nose started to bleed slightly. Naruto fell a rush of ideas form in his head, and with wide eyes Naruto looked at Yang. Naruto placed his hands in the praying motion, before he mentally said his prayers to Jiraiya for an idea.

Naruto didn't own any Icha Icha, and frankly, he only ever read a few pages of it. That didn't mean that Naruto wouldn't be able to write his OWN sexual based book series. A book series that would far surprass what Jiraiya had put out.

"Yang... Blake... I have an idea, and I would like the two of you to help me out." Naruto said with a grin growing on his face. The two girls seemed to stare at each other for a moment, before the leaned in closer for some the details of his plan. He believed that Blake, who was a secret smut lover if what Naruto had seen in her Ninja of Love book was correct, would be more than happy to help him edit his work... Yang would be the insperation behind his work!

Icha Icha was a thing of the past! In the memory of his teacher, Naruto would surpass the man and be the writer of a series of erotica that was not only great, but far sexier than what his mentor had created.

He would call it... Ero Ero, in honor of Icha Icha!

The first issue would bee... Ero Ero: Bumblebee!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	45. Chapter 45 The Land of Dreams

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Any References I use**_  
><em><strong>This chapter contains very important hints, so look very carefully.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Ruby, a young woman of 15 years old that led Team Ruby with a smile on her face. Right now the girl was enjoying a pleasant dream land filled with cookies and milk, two of her favorite things to eat. The girl was innocent to an I, and just looking at her face told anyone that waking her up would be like a sin to ruin such a perfect sleeping face. Then again, the fact that she was one of the few in the team that didn't snore was another reason why you didn't want to wake her up. She wore a black spagetti strap tanktop with pink fuzzy pajama pants with roses on them. On her head was a black eye mask with fake red eyes.

She just looked so peaceful.

She slept in the bunk above Weiss' bunk, and the scarred girl was sleeping just as peacefully as the young girl above her. The difference was that Weiss had a scowl on her face as she slept, and she seemed to be twitching every once and awhile, like she was having an unpleasant dream. More than likely a dream that involved Naruto or Blake, or somebody of the Faunus race tormenting her. The girl was not fond of that race, and though she liked her teammates, they both teased her a lot so dreams involving them were usually unpleasant. She wore a simple blue sleeping gown, nothing overly complicated.

She just looked so irritated.

Across the room, in the bottom bunk of the bunkbed on the other side of the room was Blake. The black haired, cool beauty of Team Ruby. She wore her bow even in her sleep, never knowing who might come in the room and see her. Her covers were thrown aside lightly, showing that she wore a black kimono styled top as her pajamas to sleep in. She wore no bottom, but her top was long enough to cover her in that area. She was also snoring, though her snores were not the loudest in the room. Her face was seeming to be lazy in her sleep, like she wouldn't wake up even if you tried to wake her. Her leg was twitching up and down in her sleep.

She just looked so cat-like.

Naruto, who had lost his own bed awhile back, was being forced to share a bed with Blake, the only person who didn't kick him in her sleep. He has his arms wrapped around her right now, and his tail rested on top of their bodies, keeping them warm like a second, much thicker, blanket that made it's own heat. The two heat liking Faunus found that this was the only way for them to sleep, with a good source of heat available to them. The other girls would push him out of the bed or kick him because of the natural high heat his body produced, while only Yang and Blake could take it... and even Yang was not as fond of the high heat when sleeping. Naruto was snoring a little louder than Blake was, and his mouth was wide open to show his sharp fangs. Naruto only wore his pants when he sleeps.

He just looked so comfy.

Yang, sleeping in the bed above Naruto and Blake, and she had kicked off her covers and had her arms and legs spread out, with her left hand moving towards her exposed gut. She wore an orange tank top and black pajama shorts that were very short to bed, and it was a little too small for her. Her mouth was open like Naruto's, and she had saliva dripping down the side of her mouth and touching her pillow as she snored the loudest of the group, beating both Naruto and Blake combined with her snores. She had a small blush on her face, even when sleeping, and soft giggles would occasionally come out of her mouth when she didn't snore.

She just looked so... perverted.

Miss Featherbreast the First, the mascot of Team Ruby, was currently sitting in a pile of underwear that she had taken from Naruto. The underwear that had been destroyed in many of his fights, and she had it styled at the side of Yang's pillow like her own nest, and the chicken was nice and comfy, even with the sound of Yang's horrible snoring right next to her.

She was a bird.

None of them were any gthe wiser, not even Naruto with his ninja and war skills, to the fact that a small blue ball rolled under the door of their room and landed in the middle of the room without making a single sound. A small fuse on the ball having already been lit, started to shine in the room without alerting any of them to the fact that the blue ball was going to go off, and when the fuse entered the inside of the ball, a small spurt of blue smoke started to shout out of the ball and spread around the air around them with a think veil of blue.

Naruto's tail lifted up from the bed when his rabbit ears twitched at the sound of something hissing, before he used the tail to grab the ball and with a single gulp Naruto swallowed the entire ball whole. The gas already in the room disipated into nothing, before it left the room through the cracked windows without so much as touching anyone else in the room.

As the hours passed, everyone would occassionally move from their beds, either to go to the bathroom, or just changing sleeping positions without waking up. Only Naruto and Blake never moved from their spots, both completely comfy where they were.

_-Ruby's Dream-_ _Play: Mulan Ost - A Girl Worth Fighting For_

Walking through the academy was none other than the men of the academy, all of who were fully decked out in their battle armor and weapons in their hands as they walked towards the forest. In the front of the group were none other than Naruto, Jaune, Ren, and even Professor Port wielding his axe-gun weapon. Even Ruby herself was secretely among them, dressed in an outfit to make her look like one of the guys.

"For a long time we've been marching off... to battle." All of the guys sang behind them as they marched rather slowly.

"In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle." Ren sang sarcastically as he walked a little faster and stood next to Naruto, and Ruby was was next to him.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!" The men started to sing again, and some were complaining about their feet even as they sang the song. Ruby pouted and nodded as she looked at her boots. Naruto jumped ahead of the group with a grin and started to walk backwards.

"Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting fo~r!" Naruto sang, his grin stretching over his face, and the guys all nodded to each other.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, before Naruto appeared next to her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Thats what I said, a girl worth fighting fo~r!" Naruto said with his biggest grin, before he held his hand out and Ruby was sure that she could see the illusionary image of a girl floating above them, but her features were blacked out. "I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars." Naruto said as pale skin and silver eyes appeared on the figure, before Ren stepped forward next.

"My girl with marvel at my strength, adore my... battle scars." Ren sang, and Ruby looked over at him for a moment, before she saw Professor Port walk up next.

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she'll look like. It all depends on what she cooks like. Beef. Pork. Chicken." Professor Port sang as he gave his bloated belly a firm pat.

"Mmmmmm." All the men hummed at the thought of meat.

"I'll bet the girls in Vale thought you were quite the charmer." Ren said as he punched Ruby in the arm playfully, and she looked away and saw that Naruto had stolen Jaune's armor and thrown it to the side, making the boy go and retrieve it.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man, in armor." Naruto sang sarcastically as he looked at Jaune trying to get his armor back on.

"You can guess what we have missed the most, since going to fight the Grimm!" The guys behind them sang, before Naruto turned around and raised his arms up high.

"What do we want?" Naruto asked the crowd.

"A girl worth fighting for!" The crowd shouted in their singing, and Naruto grinned.

"My girl will think I have no faults." Ren sang, before Professor Port pat him on the back with his mustache hiding his grin.

"That I'm~ a major find." The Professor sang, and Ruby made an awkward sound with her throat for a second, before singing up.

"How 'bout a girls~ thats got a brain, and always... speaks her mind?" Ruby sang in question, and the others looked at her for a second.

"Naw!" Everyone denied, and Ruby slumped forward in rejection. Naruto bumped her in the shoulder, and Ruby blushed when she saw he was without shirt with his muscles all showing.

"My manly ways, and turn-a-phrase are sure to thrill her!" He sang, and Ruby blushed when she saw him flex his muscle. Ren got up to Naruto and stepped on his tail, causing the blond to jump in the air with a yelp.

"He thinks he such a lady killer huuh." Ren sang, and Naruto pouted as he pushed Ren back away from Ruby.

"I have a girl back home, whose unlike any~ other." Jaune sang, with an obvious thought of him talking about Weiss.

"Yet the only girl that loves him is his mother." Ren sang sarcastically, and Jaune tripped forward and fell on his face with fake tears in his eyes, before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and put him on his feet.

"But when come home, in victory they'll line up at the door!" The men sang, and Naruto jumped up in front of them.

"What do we want?" Naruto sang in response to them stopping their singing.

"A girl worth fighting for!" The men all sang, and Naruto grinned and waved his hand with the pale skinned and silver eyed girl coming back to view.

"Wish that I had~" Naruto sang longingly.

"A girl worth fighting for." The men sang, before they all started to whistle to the song, before they opened their mouths to sing again. "I girl worth fighting-" The men stopped singing before they got to the last word.

In front of them was an army of Grimm ten timed larger than their small army.

"We are FUCKED!"

_-Ruby's Dream End-_

"Language!" Ruby shouted as she shot up into a sitting position, before she realized that she was still in bed, meaning the entire thing had been a dream. Nobody else was woken up by her scream, so laying back she fell right back asleep.

_-Weiss' Dream-_

"Hahaha! You will all bow down before me!" Weiss shouted from her throne of pure gold, as she sat in the large throne room of a giant castle with pillars of pure dust holding up the ceiling above her. Lined up in front of her was a long line of men wearing police uniforms, and all of them were stepping on Faunus wearing white bone masks with red markings on them.

"Lady Weiss, we have captured the entire White Fang." The captain of the force said with a salute, and Weiss held her thumb out, before she frowned and pointed down at the ground. All of the cops pulled out their heads, and swiftly shot the Faunus in the head, or cut off their heads with bladed weapons.

Thus ended the White Fang.

"Heheheh... Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA! All have fallen before my beauty, my smarts, my power! I am Weiss Schnee, and this world belongs to me!" Weiss shouted as she stood up and waved her arm, and with that wave all of the police carried out the corpses of the White Fang. Weiss sat back down on her throne, and raising her legs Naruto crawled in front of her so that she coud use his back as a footstool. Weiss grinned at the submissive gesture, before she snapped her fingers and Blake came forward in a maid's uniform holding a plate with a glass of wine on top of it.

"Here you go Weiss." Blake said dully, like she didn't care at all, as she sat the plate down on the arm of her throne. Weiss grinned, before a horrified look came over her face when the banging sound of rhe large door to the room banged with a resounding boom. The ceiling shook, as did the floor, and Weiss stood up in fear as she looked at the door.

Only for the doors to fly off their hinges as a giant white feathered chicken at least fourty feet tall rsuhed into the room, and started to spew flames from it's beak.

"Miss Featherbreast the Second, here to finish what your mother started?" Weiss asked as she brought out her sword and rushed at the giant chicken. The chicken looked at her, before it opened it's beak and started to spew fire at the girl, who swung her sword and made an ice shield for herself, before she circled around the shield and flames, before she jumped up towards the chicken and swung the sword again, before the chicken's head went flying off and landed on the other end the room, with the chicken's body falling lifelessly to the ground.

She had defeated her greatest enemy.

Chickens.

_-Weiss Dream End-_

"Take that... stupid chicken..." Weiss muttered in her sleep, and for some reason Miss Featherbreast the First woke up and glared over at Weiss, before flying down to the girls bed and sitting on top of her hand. The chicken layed an egg in her hand, before the chicken reached out with a wing and tickled right under the girl's nose. With one fluid motion Weiss tossed the egg into her own face, and she shot up with a shout and ran towards the bathroom.

The sound of the shower could be heard going, with Weiss shouting profanity moments later.

_-Blake Dream-_

"To think, the day has finally come when Faunus and Humans could live together so well." Blake said as she layed in a hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm. She was wearing a hospital grown over her, and she was both tired and pale looking with a sheen coat of sweat over her body. Her yellow eyes had bangs under them, and holding her hand next to her was Naruto.

"All because the White Fang changed their ways, and became peaceful again. All because of you Sweatheart." Naruto said, and he was dressed in a black business suit with a white shirt under it with an orange tie hanging from his neck. He, like she, had aged a few years and now he had a beard on his chin, while being unable to grow any other facial hair on his cheeks or upper lip, the beard was attractive to Blake. He brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it gently, showing a wedding ring on her finger, just like the one on his own finger.

The two of them were in their early twenties, with them being married.

The two of them whisperfed sweat nothings to each other, before the doctor came into the room moments later with a bundle in his arms. The sound of a baby's cries could be heard coming from the bundle, before the doctor handed the baby off to Blake, who smiled and covered the baby so that the husband and wife could see their child. Blake had tears in her eyes as she looked at her child.

Their child.

The little baby girl in her arms had a little tuff of black hair on top of her head, and she had Naruto's naturally tan skin to go with it. Her little blue eyes shined up at them as she stopped crying, and tried to reach for them. On top of her head were a pair of bunny ears resting and twitching around, while sticking out of her tailbone was a long cat tail colored black as well.

"This is our child Blake, just look at her. She has your hair and the cutest little nose." Naruto whispered as he draped an arm over her, and tears fell onto the baby's stomach as Blake's shoulders started to shake. A large happy smile overcame her face, and Naruto used his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, which she thanked him for.

"What should we name her?" Blake asked as she opened her gown and the baby attached to her nipple and started to suckle out her breast milk. Blake smiled again as she fed their child, and Naruto gently rubbed the back of their child's head.

"Eve... Eve Uzumaki... the most beautiful child in the world." Naruto bragged, and Blake smiled and nodded with more tears trying to escape her tired eyes. She leaned her head up, and she kissed Naruto on the lips.

_-Blake Dream End-_

"Eve... Uzumaki... my baby." Blake whispered in her sleep, and she leaned back against Naruto and absorbed his heat even more. Naruto tightened his grip around her, and she smiled even in her sleep as a sigh of relief worked out of her lips. Naruto's head leaned up, and he burbed out a puff of blue smoke, and he yawned and showed that his tongue had turned blue for some reason. Naruto closed his mouth and put his head in her shoulder.

_-Yang Dream-_

"Yeah, yeah, that is the SPOT!" Yang said as she bounced up and down with the sheets on top of her body, covering everything that could be viewed as lewd. Her hands were on Naruto's nude chest, and both of them were completely covered in sweat, and they were panting like they had just run ten marathons without stopping. You could see the outline of her hips in the sheets, and the outlines of Naruto grabbing her hips as the two of them fucked like crazy teenagers. Yang didn't stop bouncing for a second, and Naruto was helping her out by thrusting up and giving more power to her bounces.

"Damn... your the hottest piece of ass... like ever." Naruto grunted out, and Yang moved one of her hands up and grabbed her own breast as a smirk came over her face.

"That sounds... like the call of a man about to come." Yang teased, before she shuddered as she came violently and fell on top of Naruto's body while panting harder through her own orgasm. Naruto grunted, and Yang felt another flood of sperm enter her body. She moaned, before she rolled over next to Naruto and put a hand on hsi chest, while Naruto grinned at her and flicked her nose.

"Heh, who came first... again?" Naruto teased Yang, and she blushed before she slapped his chest with a grin on her face.

"Just get up and make me a damn grilled cheese. I can't feel my legs anymore thanks to you." Yang demanded, and Naruto laughed before he stood up out of the bed and started to walk, before Yang smacked him on the ass with a wink. Naruto rolled his eyes visibly, before Yang realized that she really couldn't use her legs. She had just been using that as an excuse to have him make her something to eat, she didn't think she really couldn't move around.

She had to pee.

_-Yang's Dream End-_

"Damn... and it was such...(yawn) a good dream." Yang said as she hopped from her bed, before she started to go over to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and she couldn't help but be a bit pissed at her bladder for waking her up from such a good dream. Yang finished using the bathroom not much longer later, before she flushed and went through the entire process of cleaning herself and washing her hands, before she exited the bathroom and looked at her own bed... before she looked at Naruto.

She scratched her stomach in a lazy way, before she got onto Blake's bed and behind Naruto, before she spooned against him, while Naruto spooned against Blake. She was way to lazy to get into her own again, and she now felt like being warm as well. She extended her arm over both Naruto and Blake, on his hot body and Blake's warm one, her hand ending up over the blakc haired girl's stomach.

_-Naruto's Dream-_

"Best! Dream! Ever!" Naruto shouted as he ate a large bowl of ramen that was being served to him by Ruby, who was only wearing an apron over her nude form. Naruto had tears of joy running down his face when the girl sat on his lap, before she was pushed off by Yang and Blake, both of who were in the same style of clothing as Ruby was, basically nothing at all with only an apron over their forms.

"Say AH Foxy." Yang said as she held out his chopsticks for him, while Blake gave Yang a glare and got some of the noodles in her mouth and leaned forward to have Naruto take them via a kiss instead of just chopsticks. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Blake, taking the ramen from her, before the bowl was grabbed by a blushing Pyrrha not much longer later, and said girl was only wearing badnages around her chest, and in her sitting postion she poured the bowl into her legs, just at her crotch so that SHE would become the bowl. Naruto stood up with a grin, kcoking both Yang abd Blake off, both of whom were glarint at Pyrrha with Ruby.

"Co-come on... please eat up... sorry for the nutshot." Pyrrha said, before Naruto flicked her in the head before he leaned down. Only to get grabbed by the back of the jacket and forced into a standing position, where he was turned around and saw that Yang was using her breasts to hold the ramen. Blake had a bowl of ramen balanced on her butt, and she was bending over for him. Even Ruby was laying on her back, and had the bowls of ramen on her somach with a hueg blush on her face.

"Come and get it." Yang teased tauntingly, and Naruto's eyes widened, before a giant grin came over his face and leaned leaned in, only to get pulled away by Pyrrha, who placed his head at her crotch, sticking his mouth that the noodle filled broth. Naruto started to eat that ramen first, and in seconds it was gone, revealing another prize waiting to be eaten. He was grabbed away though and had his head stuck in Yang's breast, being forced into eating that ramen as well as he grabbed her boobs.

He was grabbed away again, before five sets of hands started to try and pull him in various directions.

...

Five? Naruto looked towards the fifth set of hands and saw a completely naked Velvet pulling on him as well, and a grin overcame Naruto's face.

Best dream ever!

_-Naruto's Dream End-_

Blake woke up when she felt something press against her butt, and turning her head she almost shouted in shock when she saw that Yang had joined them in bed, and was spooning Naruto, before she looked down and saw that Naruto was having a dream... a very good dream. She blushed when she saw what was pressing against her tush, before she shivered and pressed back against Naruto again, while moving Yang's hand OFF of her. She moved Yang's hand to Naruto's tail, before she snuggled back into Naruto's warmth.

Then she went back to sleep.

She would deal with it in the morning.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	46. Chapter 46 The Evil Moon Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Warnings: Gore, Murder, Violence, and the Murder of Children - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_Location: Sky City, Atlas_

Jenax Long, a middle aged man in his late fourties stood in front of yet another crime scene. Jenax was a man that had been on the police force for over 20 years now, having joined when he was in his late twenties after being jobless for a long time. The man had long brown hair that reached his shoulders, tied in a ponytail in the back, and he had bright blue eyes that looked over the many dead bodies that were splattered across the ground. He wore metal armor over his body, much like a knight, with his head being the only part he had no armor on. Sticking out of his mouth was a cigar that was constantly releasing smoke, red smoke, and his eyes looked down sadly.

A call had come to the station a few hours previously, telling of the loud screams that were coming from the local orphanage in the city. Of course, he had made his way as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he had driven he had not made it in time.

Death.

Not only was every single child in the room dead, but also the entire squad he had sent ahead of him before he himself had gotten at the location. His men, men he had worked with for years were completely and utterly destroyed. Blood, gore, organs were splattered all over the room. Not even their heads on the ground were untouched, bloody gashes making their faces completely unrecognizable. Only the name tags on the severed and partially devoured torsos were showing that all his men were accounted for, and among the dead. Jenax clapped his hands together and sent the souls of his men a prayer, hoping that at least their deaths had been short.

The children and other caretakers of the building, they were in worse states than the police he had sent. The intestines of a young child was wrapped around a ceiling fan, and connected to the intestines were another child had had been ripped in half, the young girl having the organ wrapped around her neck, the top half of her head missing from her body, just like her right arm and the lower half of her body. He shined his flashlight around the room, seeing the complete carnage of dead bodies that littered the walls, the floor, and even coming out of holes in the ceiling.

The man felt like he was going to throw up, because what could be seen of the faces of these people showed complete horror and unimaginable pain. Sharp teeth had torn into the skin of these people, and he would normally put this up to the White Fang or Black Fang... were it not for the dead Faunus child that was cut in half from head to crotch, and then cut in half again at the waist. This young childs body being seperated and placed at the four corners of the room. The murderer was treating this like some sort of sick game, and that was what encouraged him to find this person and kill them even more.

There was a limit to what you could do, before you were a kill on sight suspect.

Reaching behind him, before used his free hand to pull an oversized claymore from it's holder and held it with his one free hand. The claymore was a simple looking sword, but on the handle was a trigger, with one part of the guard being shaped like a gun with a barrel pointed away from him. The man started to sdlowly weave through the corpses without looking down at them, but making sure not to step on anyway so that he could respect those that had been killed. He gulped as he moved into the next room, and he started to wonder around it, before he covered his mouth and turned away when he saw the the bones and organs of a person laying in the middle of the room.

No flesh, no skin, just bones with organs inside of the ribs and on top of the spine. One of the eyes was still inside of the skull, and the brains were leaking out of the top of the smashed open skull. All of the teeth had been knocked out, and were scattered around the head without a single care given to them. Bite marks littered the bones, and the marks didn't even seem to belong to either Human or Faunus. Like they had been made from a creature that wasn't even slightly humanoid in nature.

He flipped the switch and turned the lights in the room on, before his eyes widened when he saw a woman standing over the body he had just seen. He jumped back in shock, before the next time he looked there was nothing there at all. He held a hand over his chest and felt his own breath hurting his chest, his cigar having fallen to the ground in a puddle of blood.

He didn't pick it back up.

"Calm down, it's just your mind playing a cruel trick on you." Jenax said to himself in a whisper, his heart rate slowing down as he regained his composer. The man continued to walk through the building, with each room being filled with corpses, some of which were from the surrounding rooms, meaning that the killer was killing those around the block as well and bring the bodies into this building to store them away for later.

He would have to check all of the houses in the area to make sure who was and wasn't killed by this freak.

The man was then knocked to the ground by a hard blow to the back that placed a large dent in his armor. He landed on his chest, before he rolled over onto his back and tossed himself back to his feet. He looked where he had been and saw the same woman from earlier standing ther, with a large man standing behind her. The man's feathers were covered, since he was standing in darkness with only his green eyes with white cresent moons in them showing to the man. He sank back into the shadows, while the woman in front of him took a step forward.

She was a true beauty, her features were delicate and looked like she would break with the most soft of touches. Her skin was as pale as the moon, and her figure showed her youth by being a perfect hourglass without any blemishes anywhere to be seen. She had large breasts, that were almost busting out of her blood soaked clothes. Her hips were perfect and tempting as well, and her legs were both long and well shaped.

Her long white hair touched down to her ankles, almost touching the ground as well, and her perfect white hair was stained with the blood of those that he would assume that she had killed. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and she had thin slits for pupils. Sticking out of the top of her head were two large white cat ears with pink on the inside of them. The bottom half of her face was coated in blood, and she had a cruel smile with her long fangs poking her bottom lip. She was taller than the average female, and she wore clothes that one wouldn't expect.

Her top, if you could call it that, was a simple cloth wrapped around her chest, and the same was with a loincloth covering her lower parts. A long bushy white cat tail waved around her, and stamped over her heart was a black cresent moon simple.

She grinned.

He started shooting, no questions asked. Many holes started to apear in her body as he shot her, with black blood spraying out of her body and splattering on the ground, the walls, and the ceiling with every shot her fired. The man didn't count how many times he shot her, it could be a dozen, two dozen, or even five dozen times as he put so many holes going through her body. He was filled with primal rage as he looked at this woman, and her body was jerking with each shot.

She grinned, no matter how many times or where she got shot the grin never once left her face. He even shot her in the face, blowing her brains out and onto the wall, yet her smile never once faded from her as she fell backwards onto the ground limbly. Her body made no moves, and he wnet over to her and saw the number 9 appear on her stomach.

8

His eyes widened when the number changed from 9 to 8, and her body was instantly restored back to perfect condition. She started to get up, and he tried shooting at her again, only no bullets were coming out of his weapon as she finished standing up. She grinned at him, and all of her teeth started to grow and become fangs. The yellow in her eyes turned brighter, glowing as the lights stopped working as the room was filled with blackness. Her eyes still glowed though, and her glowing eyes lit up parts of her face.

Even her cruel smirk.

"You smell... _good_." She said lowly, even with a certain seductive sound to it. Jenax rushed her and swung his sword at her neck, cutting her head off with a simple attack, with black blood flowing out of her neck. Her body fell to the ground again, and this time the man never stopped slashing at her body, cutting off her limbs and hacking at her remains until only blood remained of her. He had fury in hsi eyes as he looked at the remains of the Faunus that had caused this amount of gore in this building.

The organs, flesh, and even bones started to rush together, before they rebuilt her body before him. Then before he could attack again she just... there... like he had never attacked her in the first place. The 8 appeared on her stomach again, before it turned into a 7 and she grinned even more, her face almost being split by her mouth. He brought his sword up just in time to block her as she vanished and appeared in front of him, her claws making sparks as they collided with his sword.

His sword cracked, before shattering as he was left with no way to defend himself from this insane woman. He rushed her with his fist this time, before he slugged her in the face and broke her nose, making her black blood splurt out of her body again, once more staining the room in black. Her head jerked back, before his eyes widened as he pulled out a dagger from his shoe and stabbed her in the liver. The 7 on her stomach turned into a 6, and he expected her to appear in front of him again.

She didn't reappear... in front of him.

Her hands touched his cheeks from behind, pulling him towards her as she opened her mouth and bit through his armor, breaking through his aura barrier as well, and sank her teeth into his flesh. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, since that was obvious something she would enjoy. He reached behind and tried to grab her so he could throw her, but his arms were blasted off of his body when blues flames shot from the corner of the room, and a yellow haired Faunus with orange aniaml features walked onto the scene with a smile on her face.

"You smell GOOD! You taste HORRIBLE! I love this horrible taste! The taste of a killers soul! Your like me! We kill! We sin! I want to taste your SIN!" The white haired Faunus shouted as she sunk her fangs and started to rip his flesh from his bone, his blood splattering on her face as she ripped and swallowed each chunk of him that she got. He was biting his lip as hard as he could to keep from screaming, his bloodloss making him start to go woozy.

She was prolonging this when he couldn't fight back the horrible pain from the caterized wounds where his arms once were making defending himself impossible. He felt himself going weak at the knees, before he fell down, with her going with himn so that she could keep ripping apart his body and eating him alive. Blood was spraying everywhere, and he was seconds away from death.

'Son... Honey... Daddies not coming home tonight... I'm sorry.' The man thought as tears formed in his dull eyes as he passed from the land of the living. The woman kept eating hsi body, before she reached in and ripped out his heart. She bit into the heart, before she finished it off in two more bites.

The 6 on her stomach turned back into a 7 with her newest kill, her newest life stolen and soul devoured into her.

The shadow of a man came back into the room, and his glowing green eyes looked at her, before his shadowy arm tossed a young child that was on the brink of death at her. She ripped the heart out fo the child's chest, before she swallowed it whole and the 7 on her stomach turned into an 8. One more and she would have all nine of her lives back, lives that she had used to make the man lose his ammo on her, and make his anger rise to the point even his experience failed him in a fight.

"Aumiti... why are you here..." A deep voice came out of the shadow of a man, the moons in his eyes glowing even brighter, while Aumiti smirked at him as her black chicken came forward and jumped onto her shoulder. The chicken opened it's mouth, before a picture came out of it. She grabbed the picture and tossed it over to the man.

"Four Sun-Carriers have been confirmed with the Hero, only four are missing now. Then the ultimate battle will take place. I want a certain somebody to test them... I tested their will to live... I want Akayuki to test their ability to stay sane against an opponent like her." Aumiti stated as Akayuki stood up from her kill, before she wiped his mouth and licked her arms. The grin on her face was long gone, and it was like the insanity before had vanished as well, kindness filling up her expression, despite being covered from head to toe in blood.

"Akayuki... testing these four... these don't look like a challenge. She should just kill them and be done with it... YOU should have killed them woman!" The shaodw of a man accused, and Aumiti glared at him and stood to her full height, blue flames surrounding her body, with one being shot at the man, but they were negated completely the second that they touched him. The man through a punch at Aumiti, but when it landed not a single thing was done against her.

"Force Negation... you can't hurt me, no matter how hard you hit me." Aumiti reminded him with a smirk on her face.

"Aura Negation. You can't hurt me with dust or aura attacks, no matter how strong. I won't be a pawn to you woman. I am nobodies pawn... you women do what you want." The shadow of a man said as he sunk into the shadows and vanished, while Aumiti scowled at him.

"I will kill you when the Sun-Carriers are dead... Akayuki, will you test these people?" Aumiti said and asked at the same time, with Akayuki looking at the picture with an interested look to her eyes.

"Another Cat Faunus huh? Interesting, and she has black hair as well... its been awhile since I tasted my own kind... I wonder if her blood is sweet... sour... bitter... maybe spicy... is that the Schnee girl?" Ayayuki questioned with narrowed eyes as she looked at the heiress to the Schnee company in the picture. Her eyes showing hate in them, before they took on a delighted look when she saw what she was looking for.

"Yes, a Schnee, the enemy to all Faunus. Though, we have no room to talk, killing our own kind with the humans." Aumiti said with a smirk and a wave of her hand. Ayayuki started to think about it for a moment, before she grinned again with insanity in her eyes.

"Test... and keep them alive. How about some grevious injuries _meow_!" Ayayuki asked with a smirk on her face, and Aumiti vanished into a blue fire without saying a word. Ayayuki got everything she needed from that, and her smirk widened as she licked her lips.

A Schnee and a Cat Faunus, all in one meal.

Delicious!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	47. Chapter 47 Blue Bombs and Prank Wars

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"My tongues blue... why the hell is my tongue blue?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he looked at his own tongue in the mirror. Naruto licked his lips, before he smacked his lips a few times when he tried to pinpoint the taste of what had painted his tongue blue. Naruto looked next to him, before he saw that Yang was lazilly brushing her teeth not even caring that his tongue was blue. Naruto looked at the other side of him, and he saw that Ruby was matching Yang stroke for stroke in brushing her teeth. Naruto grabbed his own toothbrush and started to brush his teeth and tongue.

The blue was coming off.

Naruto deadpanned when he realized what he had apparently put in his mouth in his sleep. Naruto had somehow eaten an active smokebomb during his sleep. Now, normally these were extremely dangerous to inject even without them being lit, and with them lit it was normally fatal to even try and do it. Of course, Naruto was sort of the exception to this rule with his great immune system, and the fact that his aura would have purged out a lot of the bad shit in his body.

Speaking of shit, Naruto was most likely going to have the worse shit of his life the next time he had to go.

It would also explain why his tongue was blue, he had eaten a blue smokebomb. Of course, as Naruto brushed his teeth he wondered who would want to prank Team Ruby with a smokebomb like this. Naruto suspected a certain somebody had thought to play a prank of the prank master, and when Naruto found out WHO had tried to prank...

That explains it! The smokebomb was suppose to activate the fire alarm and the sprinklers in the room, soaking everyone with water and making them up from their sleep! Ha, he had to admit that was a pretty good one. Now he would have to prank the person that did this three times as hard for failing to do such a great prank. If there was anything he hated, it was a good prank gone bad.

"Mor~ning." Ruby said after a moment with a huge yawn. She was still barely awake, as was her sister. Weiss and Blake were still fast sleep in the room itself, while Naruto and Yang usually woke up at around the same time. Today Blake and Weiss were sleeping in, and there was nothing wrong with letting them sleep in either. The next semester of school wouldn't start for a few weeks, so they wouldn't have to go to school for awhile either.

"Brush your teeth right." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the cheeks and made her start to brush her teeth with actual toothpaste this time. Naruto had his own orange flabored toothpaste, Yang had her mint toothpaste, Ruby had cherry flavored, and Weiss had mango flavored. Even Blake had some weird lemon flavored toothpaste. Ruby was pouting at him for making her brush her teeth the right way, before she saw him not caring about her pout and began to brush again.

"Have any interesting dreams last night?" Yang asked after a moment, and Naruto frosze for a moment while Ruby smiled.

"Yep! I got to fight an army of Grimm, and sing songs." Ruby said innocently, and Naruto chuckled to himself at her. It almost made him feel back for dreaming about her in such a sexual way, but even dream Ruby had been super clumsy in the arts of seductions, and it was HIS dream.

"Yeah, there was some... wrestling in my dream. I think I won in the end though." Naruto said after a moment, with Yang rolling her eyes at both of their dreams. In her opinion, dreams were meant to be things where you could enjoy things you couldn't normally enjoy in real life. Can't have sex, well in your dream you can have as much sex as you want. Can't walk, well in a dream anything can happen. Yang liked to make her dirtiest fantasies, both sexual and violent, happen in her dreams to help her curb her desire for them in real life.

She was a pervert, not some easy slut.

"I had a really good dream." Yang said with a grin, then she nudged Naruto in the ribs with her grin still in place. "How did you like spooning last night?" Yang asked without droppinger her grin for even a second. Ruby raised an eyebrow at that, the way Yang worded it sounded a little weird to her taste.

Naruto and Blake spooning was nothing new, they fell asleep that almost every night since Naruto lost his own special place to sleep. Actually, it was weirder not to wake up and see them spooning these days.

"... Damnit Yang, that explains the feeling in my back when I woke up. That was YOU!" Naruto accused her, and she nodded withouyt even looking guilty. Naruto had felt something super soft pressing aginst his back all night long, even in his dreams he was normally aware when something was touching him, he couldn't do anything about it, but he was aware. It was like a paralyzed guy seeing somebody touching his leg, he could SEE the touch, but he couldn't feel it or do anything about it.

Naruto could feel what was happening to his real body, even in a dream, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay, what?" Ruby asked after a moment as she tried to secretely stop brushig her teeth, only for Naruto to wrap his tail around her and bring her in close. He grabbed her toothbrush for her and started to brush the younger girl's teeth properly this time. She blushed at the action, while Yang on Naruto's other side was grinning. Ruby was still in a stage where she didn't exactly brush her teeth without being told or forced to do it, and combine that with her love for cookies... yes, unlike the others who ate foods without a whole lot of sugars and other kinds of fake stuff in it, Ruby had the highest risk for cavities.

In contrast, Naruto, who barely ever ate any sugar... or even really chewed his food... had the lowest risk. Still he brushed his own teeth out of habit, a good habit, but still a habit.

"Gargle!" Yang called out as she placed her toothbrush down, and Naruto did the same with... Blake's and Ruby's... whoops. Maybe he and Blake should get different colored toothbrushes, because this wasn't the first time this had happened. Either way, Naruto grabbed the mouthwash and filled two small cups, before he held out one for Ruby to take, and in unison the three of them leaned back and poured it into their mouths.

"You idiot! You chicken lay-" Weiss shouted as she came through the door, surprising all three that had been about to spit, and making them spew what was in their mouth right into Weiss' face, soaking her with their backwash. Naruto, Ruby, and Yang were trying to suppress their laughter when they saw a vein bulge on Weiss' head, before the next moment all three of them were on the ground hold various body parts in pain.

"Aw! Right in the tit!" Yang called out in pain as she held her left breast. Weiss had scored a direct hit to her boob, and those always hurt.

"Ouch, stomach." Ruby said, not being in as much pain as the others. Weiss had only hit her in the gutn for that, and while it still hurt, it didn't hurt as bad as a punch to the tit.

"Why!?" Naruto wheezed out as he held his neck in pain. Why Weiss went for the adam's apple, he would like to know. At least she didn't go for the nuts, but STILL! Getting hit in the neck hurt!

The three of them got up, only to get kicked out of the bathroom by Weiss, who slammed the door behind her. For the second time this morning Weiss was going to have to take a shower because she got something on her face and body. Both times coming from friendly fire, with only one being on accident. The sound of the shower running and the slamming door jolted Blake away, and she bumped her head on the top bunk from the jump. Landing back on her bed, she held her heads in pain at the sudden shock.

"My butt hurts." Ruby said as she winced.

"Want me to rub it for you." Yang and Naruto asked in unison. Ruby jumped up and used her hands to cover her pajama clad ass, before she turned it away from Naruto and Yang, who were looking at each other with grins. They were so in sync that it was scary, even when they were joking they were almost completely in sync.

"... That is weird." Blake commented when her ears stopped ringing, before she yawned and stood up. She started to go towards the bathroom, and Naruto stopped Ruby from warning Blake that Weiss was already in there. Yang and Naruto had grins on their faces when they saw Blake open the door, only for a foot to fly out and knock the girl through the air and onto her back, before the door was slammed closed with the sound of a lock being used.

"Occupied damnit!" Weiss shouted through the door, and Naruto was chuckling along with Yang. Today was not Blake's day, and neither was it Weiss' day either. Funny enough, all of the other members of Team Ruby were soon faced with Blake's glare, before she sighed in annoyance and stood up while dusting herself off. Naruto stood up as well, before he started to go towards the door. Naruto left the room, before he crossed the hall and knocked on the door to Team Juniper. Naruto had his arms crossed and he tapped his foot on the ground.

Jaune opened the door. Jaune saw that it was Naruto at the door. Jaune started to sweat. Jaune then slammed the door.

"Shit! He found out it was me!" Jaune's shout was heard even on the other side of the door. Naruto smirked at that, knowing that it was Jaune that tried to prank them with the smokebomb. Naruto started to knock on the door again, an evil chuckle escaping his throat.

"Come on Jaune! I won't hurt you... that much... I just want to talk to your team!" Naruto called through the door, whispering the fact he planned on hurting Jaune a little. The door didn't open, and Naruto rolled his eyes before he plucked a fur from his tail, hardening it into a fine point, before he started to use it in the corner of the door. The door might have an electrical locking and unlocking, but with some skill he would be able to open it even without a Team Juniper keycard. The fact the lock clicked moments later, and Naruto was able to open the door to see that Jaune was trying, and failing, to hide under his bed.

"How did you unlock the door?" Ren asked when Naruto walked into their room, and he was greeted by Nora jumping onto his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. She had her hands on his rabbit ears, and she looked like she was trying to ride him.

"My tail is pretty much an all-purpose tool. Now who here is guilty for the little smokebomb prank?" Naruto asked sarcastically, while Pyrrha stopped polishing her shield and looked over at him with a smile.

"Hello again." Pyrrha greeted, and he waved her her lightly. A small smile was on his face when he did so. Naruto grabbed Jaune by the ankle, before he pulled the frightened boy up and held him in the air by the ankle. Naruto felt Nora fall asleep on his back, so goosing her with the tip of his tail, she jumped off of him.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted in surprise, and Naruto didn't know what to say to that, he really didn't.

"Waffles." Naruto said without thinking, and Nora twitched, before she pointed at him with a smile of mock rage, if that actually existed.

"Enemy! You are an enemy to the kingdom of amazing pancakes!" Nora shouted at him, only for Naruto to drop Jaune on his head, getting a loud shout from the very same boy. Naruto crossed his arms again, before he looked down at Jaune with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Really Jaune, using a smokebomb to try and set off the sprinklers in the room? I'm very disappointed in you for failing to pull of such a great prank. As punishment, I am going to declare a Prank War on Team Juniper." Naruto said, frightening not only Jaune, but all of the other members of Team Juniper. Naruto didn't say he wouldn't be targetting them as well, and Ren was sending Jaune an annoyed look. Jaune stood up and gained a pale face, before he sat down on his bed with a shocked look.

"Prank war!? Hahaha! Now that seems fun! Lets do it, but I'm like the Queen of Pranks!" Nora shouted as she pointed at Naruto in a challenging way. Ren looked at her for a second, before he sighed.

"Actually, her only good prank was a whoopie cushion." Ren corrected, with said girl completely ignoring the slight on her skills. Naruto walked over to Pyrrha, before he leaned down.

"In two days, bring Ren and meet me at Vale. I have a bad feeling, like something evil is coming. Don't bring Nora or Jaune, as few people as possible should know." Naruto whispered in an extremely low voice. Pyrrha nodded to him without saying anything, before Naruto stood up again and left the room.

He had been getting the feeling that Team Ruby had been hiding something from him, and that combined with the dark feelings he had been getting about the future, he was sure something was up. Of course, he culdn't just ask him team if they were hiding something from him, he had his own secrets he didn't talk to them about after all. He also knew that Ruby and Weiss had trouble keeping secrets, while Yang and Blake could keep them, they would no doubt tell Ruby or Weiss. He wanted as few people as possible to know about this strange feeling he was getting.

That was why he started the Prank War, to get both teams out of the way so that he could talk about this feeling while they were distracted.

The girls were lucky that Naruto was REALLY understanding an forgiving, or he would be pissed that they were keeping something from them.

Oh well, it wasn't like they had killed his teacher and most of his village. Nagato had done than, and Naruto had pretty much forgiven that guy for it. Naruto was sometimes way to forgiving for his own good. He couldn't even hold a grudge to save his life, and his life had been on the line many times. Like those times Sasuke tried to kill him, or those punches to the head from Sakura with the amount of force to shatter boulders. Or those times Hinata had stalked him, or even all those villagers that looked at him with hate. Yet like the lovable idiot he was, he forgave them all for what they did.

Naruto was just that kind of person after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	48. Chapter 48 War, Peace, and Reason

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto sat at the same table in a local bakery with both Ren and Pyrrha, the three of them all with a piece of cake in front of them on plates. Of course, none of them got the same kind of cake, with Naruto getting simple vanilla cake, while Pyrrha got chocolate and Ren getting the special of the day. Naruto took a sip of the cup of coffee that he had gotten, and sweetened up with sugar and cream. He still wasn't a fan of bitter food, liking sweet and spicy much more than bitter or sour.

"I can understand you wanting Pyrrha to come, but why did you ask for me?" Ren asked, breaking the silence as he gazed at Naruto. It was a valid point, out of everyone in the school Naruto and Pyrrha were known as the strongest in their year, and even the year or two above them. They had become famous and infamous in Naruto's case, with only each other being able to land any good damaging hits on each other. Pyrrha was a fighter that you could count on, and she was a nice girl.

He was just above averager in his fighting skills, and his stamina sucked. He was a dependable guy, and good in a fight, but nowhere as good as Nora or Pyrrha. He was a technical fighter, focusing on skill and outmanuvering his opponent, before striking with one good and powerful blow, and if that blow failed he was out of the fight.

"You are a serious guy, and sometimes just telling one person isn't good enough. Pyrrha is a peaceful and understanding girl." Naruto said, with Pyrrha smiling at him for the compliment. She didn't think so highly of herself, but it was nice to hear that other people thought good of her. The fact she put this person in the hospital to the point he had to have surgery on his testicals made his compliment mean even more. Of all people, Naruto should be the one to call her a bitch. "I am a lovable idiot with a quick temper, and solves his problems by punching them. In certain issues, Pyrrha and I wouldn't agree on how to solve a problem." Naruto hinted at why he wanted Ren.

The guy understood.

Peace and War, two forces that go together, but never truly agree on a solution to a problem. Whenever the two forces get together, there needs to be a third party that is unbiased and will be the voice of reason. Naruto would rather fight his problem and then make peace, while Pyrrha would rather make peace before resorting to violence. They needed somebody that would have no concerns about going with either choice, and a clear enough head to decide what option would be best.

Two heads might be better than one, but three hands are smarter than two.

"I see, so I'm the voice of reason. I see why you didn't go with Jaune or Ren, but why not your own team?" Ren couldn't help himself but ask, with Naruto leaning back and sighing his a hand waving.

"Ruby is a sweet girl, but she is hot heated and will jump into a fight. Yang is the same, and would MUCH rather fight than make peace. Weiss is controlled by her emotions, even turning and yelling at a comrade in a tense situation. Finally, while Blake would be cool headed, she would be biased to my choice. You really were the only choice for this." Naruto explained with annoyance very clear on his face. His team were great and all, but for something like this he would need clear headed people without a personal bias towards one side of the other. Ren might be on the same team as Pyrrha, but the guy was in no way biased. He would go with whatever option he thought was the best to go with.

"That makes... sense I guess. That also explains why you challenged Jaune to a prank war involving the teams, to get them out of the way." Pyrrha thought out loud. Now it was making sense, thought a prank war seemed just up Naruto's alley, the guy seemed to have a reason for everything he does, even if he himself didn't know it.

"Yeah, and it will keep them on the move... lately I have had this bad feeling at the back of my mind. I can feel something dark, something completely primal inside of me screaming at me that danger is coming... I don't know what though... I can sense a dark presence nearby. It is always at the edge of my ability to sense, never getting closer or farther." Naruto told them his problem. He didn't say evil, because the thing felt more insane and lonely than truly evil, just like somebody that had lost the most important thing to them to the point it drove them to the brink of insanity with a thrist for revenge.

The presense reminded him so much of Sasuke, though with insanityu far surpassing the rogue Uchiha's. It sort of felt like a mix of Sasuke and Kabuto, equal parts inner rage and insanity. It also had a little bit of Matatabi mixed in, a sort of cat-like presence to it like Blake. Then there were the multiple life sources in the being that reminded him of Kakuzu.

"That isn't good, and you are sure you aren't imagining it?" Ren asked with a frown on his face. He knew that in a fair fight Naruto was the most powerful at school, and if HE was worried about a foe then they should all be worried.

"Trust me, I wish I was. The person only seems to make it's aura known when it wants to as well. If it attacked, then it would be better to have everyone together as much as possible." Naruto stated with a deep scowl on his face.

"Strength in numbers... the prank war is keeping them close together!" Pyrrha said when she realized the second reason behind the prank war. The others would always be close by if they were attacked, and six on one is far better odds than four of even five on one. It would even prevent them from being taken out one by one, where they could be picked off and weakened.

"Do you think this has a connection with the local murders?" Ren asked both Pyrrha and Naruto, with Naruto shaking his head.

"The local murderer, I can barely sense them and it feels like... static in a way. I can't explain it better than that. The closest word I can think of is robot." Naruto confirmed after a moment. He had felt the chakra signature of a robotic version of him back in the day, and it was a very similar thing to an artificial life system.

That was a weird day.

"How strong do you think this person is exactly?" Pyrrha said, and Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"I can't tell without fighting the person, or bumping my fist with theirs and connecting my heart to theirs... yes Ren, I can do that." Naruto answered before Ren could ask that sort of question. Strong warriors were able to speak with their fists, literally. Naruto could open his heart to people, and sense theirs with his fist. Their pasts and their souls would be bared to him as their minds connected. Naruto extened his fist across the table to Ren, and he was hesitant in raising his own fist and bumping with Naruto.

The second their fists touched though.

Euphoria, it was like a complete flood of everything good in the world was injected into Ren's soul. He had felt nothing like this drowning feeling of flooding in confidence, in hope, and in power. He could feel the purity of Naruto's heart, and he was now sure that Naruto could feel his as he disconnected his fist.

"Wow... that was... stellar." Ren said with wide eyes, and though Pyrrha wanted to try bumping fists woith Naruto, she kept quiet about it for the moment.

"Bro fist: Level Max." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face, with Ren's jaw dropping in surprise at how Naruto put such an amazing feeling into such simple words. Pyrrha covered her mouth and gave a small giggle before taking another bite of her cake. Naruto grinned, before he looked at Ren with serious eyes. "Sorry if that was your first time, but I have to ask you something... was it as good for you as it was for me?" Naruto teased, and Ren gaped at Naruto while Pyrrha laughed so hard while drinking her milk that it flew out of her nose.

Pyrrha gasped and started to wipe at her face and the table with her napkin for her embarrassing moment. There was a thick blush on her face, and she looked down at her cake and took another hesitant bite.

"I'll allow that because I know you aren't gay, and because we are friends." Ren stated with a twitching eye, and an annoyed/embarrased blush on his face at the crack. Gay jokes between friends were okay, and Naruto's joke had been funny because it made fun of both of them, but if Pyrrha was going to shoot milk out of her nose everytime Naruto cracked a gay joke then nothing would get done.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist. That was like the perfect moment for a gay joke ya know." Naruto stated, not even noticing that his verbal tic had come out when he wasn't paying attention. Ren nodded, before the table got serious again. "Okay, back to serious matters. I think that our teams should start training together, and then we can prepare more." Naruto offered his solution for the problem.

"That sounds like a good idea, but where would we train?" Pyrrha questioned, and at that she brought up a good point. There wasn't a place on campus that could allow all nine of them to really go at it, not when Naruto was with them. He alone made Glynda Goodwitch have to restore the ground and area everytime he trains. If he trained with a group filled with people, then it would be more than a simple training field.

"How about the forest? There we can fight to our hearts content, and if we come across Grimm we can make them a training session as well." Ren suggested to them, with Pyrrha nodding. Naruto bit his lip for a second, not wanting to go to the nearby forest because of where the grave was located. He would much rather his friends NOT train around where he had the Memorial to his old allies, not when it could get destroyed by stray fire and other attacks.

"... Yeah, that seems like a good place." Naruto said after a moment. He would have to risk his friends finding out, because his living friends took a higher priority than his dead ones. He couldn't get those guys back, but he could protect the ones that he had now. He would rather not allow his past connections to sway his feelings and let him make the wrong choice, a choice that could end up with one of his friends dead.

"Okay then, it seems-" Pyrrha started to say, before the three of them felt chills go down their spines when the sky started to grow more cloudy. The rain started to pour down, and they heard a boom that startled Naruto a little. "Huh, and I thought it wasn't suppose to rain until tomorrow." Pyrrha thought out loud, with Naruto nodding.

"Well, I can still feel the presense nearby so the guys are safe. It must just be that the weather changed. The news isn't always accurate." Naruto said, calming the others down when they thought something really bad was happening. Naruto opened his wallet and grabbed some of his money, enough to pay for all of their cake, before he sat it down on the table and asked for the waitress to bring him a to-go box for his cake.

When his cake was packed up, Naruto picked it up and he noticed something out of the side of his eye.

"See you later NaruTO!?" Pyrrha said, before she ended in an almost shout when Naruto leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Naruto stood back up and licked his lips with a grin.

"You had some chocolate on your face, well see you guys!" Naruto said as he ran out of the store, leaving behind a flustered Pyrrha and a confused Ren. He had noticed the chocolate as well, but what confused him was the fact that Naruto seemed to have no sense of personal boundries. He also didn't seem to have as much common sense when it came to women, or what he should and shouldn't do.

Heck, the Faunus didn't even seem to see what he did to girls.

Pyrrha was blushing a storm and touching her cheek, something that made Ren smile lightly.

"I see, have you gotten over Jaune then? I thought you were crushing on him." Ren stated to Pyrrha, who blushed deeper and seemed to become unsure.

"You noticed that huh? I haven't completely gotten over Jaune, and some part of me wishes he would notice me... he only sees Weiss and every single other girl but me as a women. It is just really frustrating you know? Yet, Naruto is so much like Jaune and also sees me is a beautiful woman, with beautiful hair... it is hard not falling for the guy. He is just so... pure, untouched by hate... the guy puts everyone else before himself and puts up with so much trouble with a smile." Pyrrha said as her blush calmed down. She was holding her kissed cheek and looking at the door Naruto left out of with her smile still in place. Naruto and Jaune had such similar blond hair and blue eyes, even their tanned skin, only Naruto was so much... more than Jaune. She still had feelings for Jaune, but every time the guy flirt with Weiss she could feel her feelings dimming.

It hurt to see the one you love chase after another, and she could tell that Naruto had felt that same pain. He could understand her, and the biggest thing was that he called her hair beautiful without knowing she was there. He wasn't trying to get into her skirt, or impress her with sweet words that didn't mean anything. He said kind things without even the intention of starting anything with her.

He was such a forgiving person as well, even after she sent him to the hospital he had forgive her right away and joked around.

"I know what you mean. You should have felt that guy's heart, it was like being surrounded by the most comforting thing you can think of. If you are going to make a move, do it soon. A guy like that doesn't come along every hundred years." Ren said with a small smile on his face. It was nice to see that Pyrrha was moving on from a relationship that truly wouldn't go anywhere. Naruto was a friend as well, so he got the stamp of approval should he and Pyrrha ever try and enter a relationship.

He didn't know why, but he was sure that Naruto's yellow hair and Pyrrha's red hair would make a beautiful couple as well.

"You really are an unbiased person, a voice of reason." Pyrrha complimented with her smile still in place, while Ren nodded to her without saying anything.

"You have a lot of competition. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and even that Velvet girl Weiss told us about. Rivals are going to keep showing up as well as long as Naruto is Naruto. That guy doesn't seem to even notice that he attacts women to him, and makes them fall for him... he pulled even you into his charm after all." Ren warned her, his own smile in place. He had to admit that this was a pretty nice converation, and helping Pyrrha out with her troubles felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you really think I have a chance?" Pyrrha asked unsurely, before Ren thought about it for a second.

"I think so, you are his type after all. He even said so himself in your fight. Of course, you could always try a polygamy if somebody else gets him first." Ren offered with a small smile, that slowly turned into one of contemplation. Pyrrha frowned for a moment, before she looked at her tea cup.

"I don't think I would be happy with sharing him with some random girl." Pyrrha said with a frown seyt firmly on her face. Ren nodded to her words, knowing that they were true. Most people wouldn't want to share, but he was sure that if it was with a friend that Pyrrha wouldn't be completely against it. The girl would say no to strangers for sure, but for somebody like Ruby or Yang that she was good friends with.

"Save it for a last option then if you can't get him to yourself. If by some twist of fate he ends up with somebody else, it would be better to have part of him than none of him after all." Ren stated longingly, like a person that had seen a similar thing pan out. Pyrrha's frown lightened, and she started to smile a little again. Ren's words were sounding good to her, and they made a little bit of sense. Of course, they would have to go to a different Kingdom to get married if Plan B were to happen. Of the Four Kingdoms, the one they were in forbid getting married to more than one woman.

The others were less strict, so the idea was possible.

She would still like to try getting him all to herself first.

Standing up, Pyrrha gained a determined look in her eyes as she made herself a promise. She was going to play in the competition for Naruto's heart, and she was going to try her damn hardest to win!

Her stomach grumbled, and she blushed before she sat down and started to eat.

Before she tried to win anything, she might as well finish her cake.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	49. Chapter 49 The Bio-Menace

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Fucking CALLED it! Orochimari built Mecha-Naruto!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Orochimaru, are you still working on that creation of yours?" A voice called out over a loud speaker. Standing alone in a room was none other than a long blakc haired man with deathly pale skin, wearing nothing more than a simple white suit and a medical coat over his clothes. Hanging from his ears were larger than normal earrings shaped like fangs, and his eyes glowed like yellow snake eyes trained on their prey. His eyes were narrowed lightly as he looked at a medical clipboard in his hands, and all around him were large tubes filled with liquid and children of various ages with blond hair and whisker marks on their faces.

On the table in front of the man was a mechical person, one that was attached to dozens of wires leading into the many joints in it's mechanical body. The main part of the creation was a torso shaped metal container with segments seperated into a chest, stomach, and shoulder segments that were connected by mechanical balls that were slightly visible through the cracks between the segments. The torso was covered partially in synthetic skin, with an orange color under it to prove it wasn't a human. The arms of the mechanical person were made of dozens upon hundreds of smaller wires wrapped around each other similar to muscle fibers, and were clear enough so that you could see blue, flame-like energy, running into the body through the wires. Coming out of the shoulders were retractable jets, the same with the elbows, hips, and even the knees and feet on the legs.

The hands hand holes in the front with small barrels sticking out of them, with holes in the fingertips as well. False skin slowly started to creep over the arms and bond with the metal, guided by the energy running through the machine. In the center of the chest was a brightly glowing green ball filled with more multicolored energys surging around inside of the ball like lightning.

The head of the robot was already covered in synthetic skin, making it look almost human in the face. The hair was made out of metalic wires that were sticking out in all directions in like, and seemed to be made of some kind of golden wire. The eyes were open, and they clearly werne't human based on the blue and green swirling colors on the inside of them, and the sensors built in while being clearly visible as not human eyes.

"Mecha-Naruto Mk.19 is almost finished, all it needs is a trial period before he can be mass produced for the eradication of the Grimm." Orochimaru answered in a deep voice. There was a clear sense of pride in his voice when he spoke, and he poked one of the cheeks that had whiskers carved into them. The feel was like poking metal, insuring that the robot would be far more durable than his last models of the same robot.

After the war, Orochimari had once more secluded himself to his studies. He had already achieved a form of immortality, and using the bodies of clones of his own DNA he wouldn't have to sacrifice others for new bodies. He had long since given up on his dream on learning all the jutsu in the world in favor of researching on how the world itself worked.

Then it happened, a hundred years after the passing of Naruto Uzumaki, another Naruto Uzumaki was born with the exact same looks and abilities as the real Naruto. Even down to personality and the general looks of the parents of this new Naruto. The same time, 17 years later a great disaster had almost destroyed mankind, and it was that Naruto that had saved the world, dying in the process and engraving his name into history as a hero a second time. At first he had chalked it up to a strange repeat of history, nothing more than a coincidence, but he had collected the DNA of that Naruto all the same to study.

He found it was near exact match to the first Naruto.

Then, once more when the world was in danger 50 years later, a new Naruto appeared and saved the world by offering his own life blood as a sacrifice to appease the two opposing armies, becoming the person whose life was traded away to assure peace once more. When collecting the DNA he had found trace amounts of chakra, an energy that had thought to have died, proving to him that Naruto's soul had become something of a greater being, transending time and space to become the protector of the world, to great for the world to allow him to die without trying to squeeze every drop of hero out of him.

The next Naruto had surprised even Orochimari when she had saved the world, becoming the mother to the first Faunus. Yes, this Naruto had been born a she that went by the same Airy, and she had birthed the Faunus as a race, because when he studied her DNA he learned the she had been affected by the fonds to the Tailed Beasts as well, thus making the Faunus a race of Semi-Jinchuriki. Every child she had became a different animal Faunus, and even their children became different animals. Through studying the Faunus, a new vaccine had been found for the humans that had been dying off from a mass spread of disease that the Faunus had been born immune to.

This Naruto, Airy, had saved the world by birthing a generation of young immune to the sickness, thus saving the human race again. She died at the ripe old age of 231 years old, surrounding by her family as they commited a monument in her honor. That was so long ago that even the Faunus had forgotten that they had been born of her great body, and had contructed myths of their own.

It was like every single Naruto was born with the perfect body to save the world from the next crisis that was to befall it. Man, woman, Faunus, and humans if they were needed then Naruto would become it.

The next Naruto had been different, this Naruto had been the first true Naruto to become a Faunus, being born as a nine tailed fox Faunus that saved the world from a great evil that even Orochimaru couldn't defeat on his own. Nobody ever even knew that this Naruto existed, besides the family that had found his body and used the blood to form a vast array of medicine that would bring forth a new age of science and discovery for both man and Faunus.

The very next Naruto had died when he killed a God that had gone rogue, and when he had killed the rogue god both of their bodies had fused with the world and had given birth to the very same source of power that everyone used today. Dust Crystals. The DNA that he had collected proved useful for Orochimari to re-develop the technology he needed for a source of infinite chakra, which had involved into the aura that was now used today.

Then, the next and one of the greatest of the Naruto's had saved the world when the moon had started to fall from the sky. Naruto had used vast amounts of power, destroying almost half of the moon with a single attack, before he fell back down to Earth after flying into space and forcing what was left of the room back into orbit, and he himself had died after that had happened, and with the moon having been destroyed, and the tides having changed a major climate change had affected the world, the tides changing and waters rising so that the world itself had changed, thus meaning that a new map of the world had needed to be drawn up.

Orochimari flipped a switch on the wall, before more energy started to run into the robot on the table. Electrical energy rushing out of the body of the robot, who was not his first robot of Naruto. Orochimaru looked on with a smirk on his face, because of he was able to build this creation correctly, then maybe he would be able to have created the wind that would change the world again. Build the newest hero, one that would replace Naruto and finally allow the poor boys soul the long rest that he deserved. If the world viewed Naruto as the only hero worthy of being reborn, then it might also views clones of Naruto and a Mecha-Naruto as the hero that could replace the hero it chose.

This... had been a failure so many times. Clone upon clone would fail, dying before he could find the right mis of Naruto's before they would become complete... then it had happened. One of the clones survived passed age 7, being the perfect mixture of the many different reincarnations of Naruto. She had not lived up to his expectations though, because instead of being a force for good, she had become infested with a case of darkness. Her body had no soul, until one day a soul so dark that it made even him feel fear had formed inside of her. Not only did this soul know about Naruto and his reincarnations, but it had become arrogant and insane. Wanting nothing more than to fight, to kill anything that could end it's life and sent it back to the void.

He had tried to kill the clone, only for said clone to shrug him off as nothing. None of his physical attacks could do damage to her, no sword could pierce her and no attack could touch her. Only aura attacks could hurt her, and Orochimaru did not have an aura. His own soul had become so jaded over the years that he could not produce his own aura, even his chakra was to weak to use for anything else bu his immortality. She had utterly defeated him and his snake techniques, which he didn't need chakra to use as much. She left him alive for the soul purpose of taunting him with his own defeat.

Then it had happened again 12 years later, a new Naruto was born again. He had already collected the DNA of this Naruto, who not only had become a Faunus, but had an older brother as well. Of course, Orochimaru had been curious as to this Naruto's strange mix of Fox and Rabbit, so looking it up he found something amazing... no, even greater than that he found something so outstanding that he couldn't even begin to explain it.

Kaguya's DNA, inside of Naruto had been traces of Kaguya's own Rabbit Goddess DNA, but instead of horns growing out of him, the Faunus part of him had mutated it like his father had and formed rabbit ears on his head. A small family of Faunus had the greatest DNA treasure of all time in their bodies, and he had to resist with every fiber of his being to try and clone this Naruto, whose DNA could either destroy or save the world. If he failed with this clone, and it turned evil, then a new and even more powerful Kaguya would be born.

So he kept the DNA locked away, locked away in such a place that he was sure that nobody but him could study it and form new medicine from it.

Then Aumiti had shown up and devoured some of the DNA, her one tail sprouting into 3 and her fox ears turning into rabbit ears as well. Her power still immature, had split itself into four moons hards and seperated across the globe into three other newly born infants whose bodies could adjust the best. She had been weakened, her own Semblance failing her, but Orochimaru hadn't killed her. Over time he had grown a sense of fatherly love for all of his creations, and making the same mistake his old teacher had made, he let her go when he could have gotten rid of her.

To this day he regret that choice, because of that he was constantly trying to clone or built even greater Naruto that could helo the newest Naruto defeat both the slowly awaking Black One and the Moon-Holders that his own twisted experiments had formed.

"Almost finished you say, very good. The second it is finished, I want it to go on a test run. Make sure that it has no bugs. I am not funding the Hero-Project for nothing, and I will not continue to waste valuable Schnee resources without something valuable being born in return." The male voice demanded over the speaker, and Orochimaru didn;t respond even as the speaker turned off and the male voice was no longer heard. He was to busy looking on as the skin started to fully covered the Mecha-Naruto.

No, Bio-Mechanical Naruto. This Naruto, who was both DNA and Machine, would be able to exceed all of his others creations. With an unlimited supply of Dust Energy and Aura given to him with a false soul, he would surely be the perfect thing needed for Aumiti to meet her end. With the DNA ingrained from every single Naruto besides the current one, this Bio-Naruto could have not only umlimited power, but also an unlimited ability to evolve and gain even more power. Orochimaru had taken over 10 years to create this robot, and he would make sure that it was nothing short of perfect.

To a scientist, perfection was such a boring word, but for this Orochimaru would set aside his disgust and build something that was nothing short of perfect. He had already set in various missions inside of the Bio-Naruto, one of which was to find the DNA of Kaguya and erase it, thus making sure that Aumiti would meet her end. He had implanted the memory, and ability, needed to use all of Naruto's own techniques, thus leading to amazing potential for power. The mechanical Naruto even had a Healing Program installed that would use Aura and Dust to allow it to regenerate anything that was destroyed on it's body, this making it an immortal machine with no known weaknesses.

Orochimaru had outdone himself with this creation.

It even had the ability to think and feel on it's own, thus allowing it to be creative and think of new ways to get out of a problem. It would have a sense of right and wrong like the original Naruto, but it would be guided by it's mission first before anything else. It would be his greatest creation, and using what he could find left of the Tailed Beast chakra, he had been able to give it a nearly endless supply of regenerating chakra as well, making this creature the second thing alive with a true source of chakra.

"Awaken, Bio-Naruto. Awaken and become the perfect hero you were meant to be." Orochimaru said with a large smile when he placed his hand on the Naruto machine and all of the wires on it's body disconnected as the jointed started to close up, this making the robot parts of this Naruto vanished as well, leaving nothing more than a seemingly human body. The Naruto he created started to slowly sit up, before his eyes started to move around lightly and he looked at Orochimaru.

"Mission Objective: Find, Destroy, and Assimilate Genetic Code of Kaguya. Searching for sources of DNA matching... Four Sources located. Father, shall I go search and assimilate?" Bio-Naruto stated in an exact copy of the voice of Naruto that Orochimaru remembered. Orochimaru smiled widely, before he started to walk around his own creation with an obersing eye. Going over to the other side of the room, he grabbed a set of clothes that were hanging from another machine that was made to craft Dust Clothes. These clothes were were special as well, fitted with nanomachines that would make the clothes self-reparing and ten times more durable than normal clothes made from Dust.

The first piece of clothing was a black headband with a metal forehead protector on it with a swirl symbol on the middle. The second was a was black jacket with sleeves that were folded up to mid-forearm and an orange zipper going from the high collar to the bottom. The pants were orange track pants that cut off just below the knee, and on the shoes were some very special blue sanldes from his own time period with holes in the bottom for the jet fire to truly cut loose.

The Bio-Naruto got dressed automatically, with the clothes seeming to shrink down a little to fit his size.

"A perfect fit for my almost perfect creation." Orochimaru said, knowing that his own creation was in an imperfect state right now without the DNA of Kaguya. The Bio-Naruto frowned at the words almost perfect, before he looked at Orochimaru.

"Almost?" Bio-Naruto asked with a frown, to which Orochimaru recroded the reaction with a smile on his face. The being had emotions, which was a plus in his book, meaning even more potential for independent thought.

"Yes, once your first mission is complete, you will become perfect. Then you will begin your second mission, creating a world where peace can truly exist." Orochimaru said, giving Bio-Naruto the same mission that the first Naruto had strived to complete in the hopes that he would take it to heart like the first Naruto. Bio-Naruto reacted by standing up from the table and looking at his hands, which looked so much like the hands of a human, before he clenched his fist.

"Then, I will become perfect and then erase the chance of war for this world." Bio-Naruto said, his speaking seeming to become a little more filled with an unknown emotion. Orochimaru's smile widened into a fanged smirk at how well his creation was taking to his mission, before his eyes widened when Bio-Naruto started to glow brightly. Looking at Bio-Naruto again when the glowing stopped, he sighed in relief when he only saw that Bio-Naruto seemed to be flexing his energy a little before he stopped it.

Bio-Naruto's eyes glowed with power, before he went over his own missions inside of his head.

Mission Objective One: Find and Assimilate DNA of Kaguya, all four sources. Achiece Perfection.  
>Mission Objective Two: Destroy the cause of war once perfection is reached.<p>

Living Sources of Kaguya DNA: Naruto Uzumaki, Sog Uzumaki, Aumiti Uzumaki, Unnamed Source

First Target: Naruto Uzumaki

'I will reach perfection.' Bio-Naruto thought as he turned around and started to walk out of the room. Orochimaru was about to call out to the Bio-Mecha, before he shrugged his shoulders and decided to put this as a field test. All of the data was already backed up, so now that he knew how to make Bio-Naruto, he could always make another with the data he had already collected, though with the self-repair function he serious doubt that anything could destroy this Naruto, a Naruto he made with his own two hands.

Peace would be reached alright, but not in the way that Orochimaru was thinking because he forgot one thing about Naruto that he should have remembered.

The unstoppable will of a Maelstrom could not be contained!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	50. MAN VS MACHINE special

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>I wrote this chapter in a few hours, and it is a special chapter celebrating this story getting to 50 chapters. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The atmosphere was tense, and that was the lightest way to put it when Team Juniper sat at the same table as Team Ruby during the time of day the school was going to serve them lunch. They were surprised to see that Naruto and Yang were looking away from each other on the opposite sides of their team, with Yang sitting right nect to Ruby without saying a word, her arms crossed, while Naruto sat next to Weiss with his arms crossed and looking away from Yang's general direction.

Naruto sitting next to Weiss alone was weird, because he always sat between Yang and Blake. Heck, he was normally all over Yang as the two of them started to flirt most of lunch. It was the normal for them, like thei whole dynamic included how they flirted and teased over people, even each other. Him sitting next to Weiss, when normally the two of them never really got along anyway showed just how bad the situation between Yang and Naruto seemed to be. The girl looked like she didn't know how to react to this.

"Hey Vomit Boy." Ruby said awkwardly as she looked between Naruto and Yang again, who both huffed and leaned away from each other. Blake was looking between her friends with a nervous look as well, though it was more curious than even nervous. It was like she was just as in the dark of the reason why they were fighting as they all were.

"Yeah, hey Crater Face." Jaune greeted back at her as he and his team sat down at the table. Even Jaune's team were looking between Naruto and Yang with very curious looks. It was strange to see the two of them even argue over simple things, so to see them ignoring each other like this was something else. Not even Nora had any funny comments that she could say at this moment, though she was biting her lip.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why are Yang and Naruto ignoring each other?" Pyrrha finally asked in concern when she looked at Naruto and Yang's surprised faces at her question. They exhanged a look, before they chuckled a little.

"We aren't ignoring each other, I just have a wicked wedgie right now. Naruto and I have a bet going." Yang finally said as she reached behind herself and fixed the back of her pants. That had everyone sweat dropping slightly, now knowing that they were tense because they were the cause of why the other apparently had wedgies. Naruto was scratching his backside, while Weiss was glaring at both Naruto and Yang.

"Seriously, THAT is why you two have been so tense? You got your panties in a twist, and now you seem to be in a bad mood?" Weiss complained with about their reason for being tense. Naruto and Yang both scoffed at her for a second, before Naruto pointed at himself with a grin.

"Wrong Weiss, Yang and me have a bet going. The first person that complains about the others underwear loses. The winner gets to pick the next bet. Yang picked out this bet." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Nora grabbed her spoon and loaded up a grape, before firing it towards Yang, who caught it in her mouth and gave Nora a thumbs up.

"What was the bet?" Jaune asked with an eager smile on his face. Normally he was the butt of the joke, so seeing both Naruto and Yang being the butts of the joke was a pleasant surprise to her. It was nice to see Naruto and Yang getting to each other, instead of them going after him. Of course, he made it really easy for them to pick on now that he thought about it.

"Heh, me and Naruto switched underwear. He is wearing my panties, and I'm wearing his boxers. For everyday the bet goes on, we will switch one more item of clothing. If we make it to a complete outfit swap, then the bet is off with no winner." Yang answered, and everyone had their jaws dropped when they realized that the two had switched underwear. That was the strangest thing that had happened between the two of them yet, and unsurprisingly they were pretty sure that this wasn't the worst thing the two would do.

"Why?" Team Juniper asked in complete sync. That was the biggest question, why would they do this.

"The bet is in favor of Yang, and I don't back down from a challenge. When I win this bet, I am going to make the next one completley humiliating for Yang." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he gave Yang a sharp look. She stuck her tongue out at him, before laying her head on the table and rolling her eyes. A grape hit her in the face, from Nora, and Yang sat back up and flicked the grape back at Nora, only for the girl to catch it in her mouth.

"You seem sure that your going to win." Blake commented as she put her book down. Naruto crossed his arms with a grin on his face, before he raised his thumb up at his chin.

"I'm an idiot, I can do this kind of stuff without shame. If I can parade around as a naked woman, than this nothing. Anyway, when I win and I am going to have Yang give my tail a massage... for some reason it has been hurting something fierce." Naruto said as he rubbed his own tail with a wince. It wasn't as bad as something stabbing into his tail, but it was a weird soreness that he wouldn't used to that was getting to him. He winced when he felt a slightly swollen spot in his tail, before he let it relax behind him, curled under his seat to keep anyone from stepping on it.

"I'm more concerned about washing my panties when this is over with." Yang teased with a smirk, before she frowned when Nora got a grape to land right in her mouth, almost choking her out of surprise. Naruto laughed sarcastically, before he looked at her hips.

"Yeah yeah, heard that one before. I'm going have to wash the smell of fi- GAH!?" Naruto shouted when Weiss jumped in him in the throat again before he could finish that fish joke. Naruto's chair hit the the ground, and the others could see his legs hanging in the air and twitching, while his hands went to his throat. The females at the table weren't as fond of that joke, while Jaune looked like he was holding in a laugh when he caught what Naruto was going to say.

He was going to comment about a fish smell, well, before Weiss punched him in the throat.

"You kind of deserved that one." Ruby told him as she leaned back and looked at him without much sympathy. The group started to eat in peace, while Naruto picked himself off the ground and looked away from Weiss with a slightly embarrassed look. Weiss reminded him so much of Sakura with her new violent tendency that it was scary. The girl had white hair and a scar over her left eye like Kakashi, but she was a flat chested girl with anger issues like Sakura. She was also a little bit arrogant like Sasuke.

If she poked him in the butt, then he was going to freak out.

"Does anybody else hear that?" Blake asked as she seemed to become more alert. She wasn't sure what the sound was, but it was loud and coming closer and closer. Naruto perked up and his animal ears started to twitch on his head towards the side. He raised an eyebrow, before he frowned.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. It seems like there is some kind of jet co-" Naruto managed to say, before his entire world were pain when the glass window behind them crashed open and a fist implanted into the back of his head. His head was attacked again from behind, being smashed into the table while his friends all got their weapons out in seconds and looked at the attacker. They all blinked when they saw... Naruto... Naruto without animal ears or a tail... wearing black and orange.

"Target found: Naruto Uzumaki, Fox/Rabbit Faunus with highest concentration of Kaguya Genetic Code. Threat Level: Low." Bio-Naruto said as he looked down at Naruto at the floor, who was ticked off at that low threat level comment. All of the other students in the lunchroom already had their weapons out as well, making a small army of students that were about to go to war with a single... Naruto.

"Okay, I don't know who you are... or why you have my handsome mug, but I am going to kick your ass for calling me weak... and who the fuck is Kaguya?" Naruto questioned, before he raised his fists up and got ready for a fight. Bio-Naruto's eyes glowed, before they narrowed and he looked over those standing behind Naruto. The Bio-Naruto raised his hand above his head, and everyone saw as a bright blue ball started to form over his head. Naruto's eyes widened as well for a whole new reason when four white shuriken blades started to come out of the ball.

"Target showing hostile action. Target has back-up with low threat levels... Target is with Weiss Schnee of Schnee Dust Company. Naruto Uzumaki, you will be the next step to my perfection." Bio-Naruto stated, before Naruto tackled Bio-Naruto and the two of them shot out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard before Bio-Naruto could throw the Rasenshuriken and murder every single student inside of the room. The attack was cancelled by Naruto's action, and both he and the robot if what Naruto was sensing was correct landed on their feet in the courtyard.

"Two can play this game!" Naruto shouted as he formed a ball of orange aura in his hand. With his own Rasengan completed, he sharged at the robot and appeared in front of it in under a second. Naruto swung his palm towards the machine, before his wrist was caught before he could make contact with the robot. Naruto smirked as his tail pointed at the robot, who wasn't even slightly bothered by the needles that bounced off of him harmlessly. Naruto's eyes widened, before he flared his aura around his wrist and made the robot let go.

This thing... it was made of some tough stuff.

"Technique: Shadow Clone Jutsu." Bio-Naruto stated as he crossed his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he saw a few hundred clones appear around the courtyard. Not only did they fill up the area, but they were appearing on top of the roofs and floating in the air with blue flames shooting from their feet. Naruto grit his teeth, before he wondered what the hell was going on, and how did this rust bucket know his techniques. He was sure that only he even knew the real name of that technique, because it was from HIS world. Not that one that he had been sent to.

The clones then started to pop rapidly when the students of the school and other visiting schools started to open fire at the clones, popping each one with a single bullet each. The mechanical Naruto that created them frowned at this, before he raised his hand above his head and formed another Rasenshuriken like before.

"Everyone clear out NOW! Leave this guy to me! Everyone run away!" Naruto shouted out a warning to the entire school. He could hear some of the students listening to his instructions, before he heard puffs of smoke and saw his own teammates and Team Juniper fighting the clones that were charging at them.

"Charge Complete, Rasenshuriken!" Bio-Naruto shouted as he swung his arm and threw the techcnique towards Naruto. Naruto was really going to regret this, but holding his hands together he formed a Big Ball Rasengan between his palms in the span of a second and thrust it forward just in time to hit the bottom of the Rasenshuriken.

The Rasenshuriken was a much stronger move, so instead of cancelling it out, instead Naruto changed where it was aimed by aiming at the bottom of the technique. The Rasenshuriken was sent flying towards the top of the tower. The entire building that it hit was cut half and the top half destroyed, before it continued to go even farther into the distance before fading away after awhile.

"What the hell was that!?" Weiss shouted while she was stabbing a clone in the head. The clones didn't seem to be that powerful, and Naruto knew that most of the time they were just meant to be cannon fodder to distract people with. They were still quickly taken care of, before Bio-Naruto was in front of Naruto with his fist extended in a punch. Naruto retruend with hgis own punch.

The two fists crossed, before they slammed into their enemies faces at full force. The shockwaves from their exchanged blows destroyed all of the surrounding clones by the extreme wind pressure changes. The sound like canon fire went off in response to their punches, and they were sent skidding dozens of meters away from each other. Naruto had a fist shaped bruise on his face and a bleeding nose, with his lip split wide open from the punch. Bio-Naruto on the other hand had no visible damage on his face at all. The two of them started to charge forward again, with Bio-Naruto being much faster than Naruto in speed.

Ruby proved to be faster though when she sped in front of Bio-Naruto and grabbed Naruto, before she passed by before Bio-Naruto could punch Naruto. When Ruby reappeared, she and Naruto were standing in their group of friends, while the other people in the school had all run away so that they could stay out of the way of somebody that could cause that much damage.

"I repeat, what the hell is that thing... and what the hell was that attack that it did?!" Weiss shouted as she looked nervous about facing something that could cause so much damage with a single attack.

"Hey Imposter! What the hell are you, and why do you know MY attack! Better yet, why the FUCK are you using a Forbidden Technique when people are around!?" Naruto shouted in a rage. The Naruto in front of them seemed to stop walking towards them, before he pointed his hand at them and the group and an large fireball made of blue flames started to shoot towards them, burning the ground instantly and making a long crater as it travelled towards them. Naruto punched the ground in front of them, while Weiss stabbed the ground.

"Snow Fox Combo: Snowy Mountain." The two stated in unison when a wall of ground lifted out of the ground by Naruto's punch was then covered in ice. The flames smashed into the wall, before splitting and going into two seperate directions around them, both impacting the school and setting it on fire.

Glynda was going to have a field day repairing the school when this was over.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby called out as she leaned forward. Yang and Blake used her back as a springboard to jump over the ice wall and over the flames, before they both landed on either side of Bio-Naruto with their weapons out. Blake went for a slash with her sword, while Yang was going for a right hook to the imposter's face. The machine caught both of their wrists, before his upper body started to spin around in a circle and swing the two girls around and throw them in opposite directions.

Yang collided with a wall, and her body broke through it with little effort. Blake collected with a stone pillar and broke through it, only her aura protecting her from breaking her spine.

"Hey Naruto, some information on this thing would be nice right now. Like REALLY nice." Jaune questioned in a worried tone when the ice wall shattered as Bio-Naruto shot through it and started heading straight towards Naruto. Ruby swung her scythe and started to shoot at where Bio-Naruto was going to be, forcing the mechanical man to divert his course of action and started to aim an attack at Pyrrha. She held her shield up to block him, only for his arm to burst through her sheild with no effort and punch her in the nose. She was sent flying, only for Ren to jump behind her and catch her so that he could help her stand on her feet again.

"Thanks Ren." Pyrrha said, her voice kind of messed up with how her nose was already bleeding. The guy nodded to her, and they could already see Weiss and Jaune trying to hit the Naruto copy with their swords. The Naruto caught both of their swords, before Jaune and Weiss leanred forward so that Ruby and Naruto could jump over their backs. Ruby had her Cresent Rose Mk.2 out and in mid-swing, while Naruto had a rasengan in his hands.

Even Nora was in front of the Naruto copy with her large pink and white hammer in place. Bio-Naruto didn't even look at any of them as a threat as he pulled Jaune in front of him to use as a human shield. Nora accidently sent Jaune flying, so with a free arm Bio-Naruto used Weiss as a weapon to smack Ruby away as he smashed the two girls together. Nora spung around and started to go for another shot at Bio-Naruto. The real Naruto's rasengan was cancelled when Bio-Naruto formed a rasengan of his own and used it to make Naruto's rasengan explode.

The explosion sent all three of them flying in different directions, with Bio-Naruto landing on his feet, while Ren caught Nora and Pyrrha caught Naruto before either of them could be impaled by a large chunk of earth on the ground.

"Thanks a ton Ren!" Nora thanked cheerfully, while Naruto stood up and gave Pyrrha a thankful smile. Ruby and Weiss made their way back to the ground, while Yang finally seemed to pull herself out of the wall, while Blake crawled out from under the pillar that had her pinned to the ground in a rather painful way. Both girls had a slight limp, but they made it back to the group, while Bio-Naruto looked towards them with a calculating eye.

"Okay, not to sound like a broken record, but WHAT IS THAT?" Weiss shouted in frustration. Naruto sighed in an equal amount of frustration, before he scratched his head in annoyance. Bio-Naruto formed a single Shadow Clone next to him, before he formed a Rasenshuriken in his hands. The Rasenshuriken in his right hand was a normal Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, while the Shadow Clone on his right side started to place his hands over the Rasenshuriken, before red hot magma started to fill the center of the sphere and change it into something far more dangerous.

"The fuck... Lava Release!? That is IT! Stop stealing my moves right NOW! Ruby, Yang! Give me a hand here!" Naruto shouted out as he held his hand out and formed a Big Ball Rasengan over the palm of his hand.

Anyone would be pissed if you stole their moves, but this guy was trying to kill Naruto and his friends with Naruto's face and moves. Now that was something that would have Naruto seeing red.

"What are we suppose to do?" Ruby asked, and Naruto's eyes widened when he realized something was horribly wrong.

Ruby and Yang, heck, everyone but himself didn't know the first thing about Rasengan creation. They didn't know how to combine their aura with his and evolve the Rasengan into something new, and even more powerful than before. He had automatically switched back into his old form of battle, which involved using his clones to power up his rasengans to know heights. His clones knew what to do by instinct, but this guys had no clue what they were suppose to do.

"Damnit! Damnit damnit damnit! Okay, just push your aura into my attack and I will do the rest of the work!" Naruto shouted in a hurry. The attacks that this fake Naruto was trying to do were almost complete, and you could just see that they were almost to the point they he would be able to throw them. Ruby and Yang placed their hands at the side of the Big Ball Rasengan just as Bio-Naruto threw both Rasengan varients towards them. Naruto closed his eyes, as did everyone else out of instinct, before... they realized that they were still alive.

A shield of swirling colors were surrounding their bodies, a tornado of Red, Yellow, and Orange were spinning around them like a tornado, protecting them from a wind blades and lava that were trying to destroy them to their very cores.

"Okay, this isn't the time, but this is so COOL!" Jaune said with a grin on his face, before they all noticed the completely changed ball of aura in Naruto's hands. Instead of a perfect sphere, this Rasengan was ten times the size of a big ball Rasengan, and the entire thing looked like it was filled with dozens of spinning galaxies of red, orange, and yellow. It had yellow flames, red rose petals, and orange needles spinning inside of the orange orb as well, which looked like it was going to explode at any second.

"When people with similar... auras combine their auras, they create an ultimate technique... this is the Super Aura Rasen-Flaming Rose!" Naruto shouted out with a grin on his face as he started to run forward and jumped high into the air. Both the Lava Style: Rasenshuriken and the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken had vanished the second Naruto jumped into the air, his spinning tornado of colors moving around him like a giant drill as he aimed the technique he named on the spot down towards the fake.

The area around them was completely destroyed, with the entire cafeteria behind them destroyed by the last technique. Even surrounding school buildings had huge chunks of them missing from Bio-Naruto's last attack, while Naruto soared down towards the robot, who jumped out of the way when Naruto landed in front of him and tried to hit him with the new Rasengan. Naruto jumped over the Bio-Naruto, before he landed behind him and tried to hit him in the back with the unstable attack.

"SA Rasen-Flaming Rose!" Naruto called out again, only for Bio-Naruto to catch the attack when his upper body turned backwards. The two of them were engulfed in a large sphere of colorful flames and sharp roses attacking them both and ripping parts of their bodies to shreds. The sphere around them turned into a tornado that started to shoot up into the sky, splitting the clouds themselves and ripping apart the ground under them. Naruto was ejected out of the attack with a severly damaged body, while Bio-Naruto was trapped inside of the attack while it was still going on.

Jaune rushed behind Naruto and caught him before he landed on the ground, with Naruto gushing blood out of various parts of his body.

"Naruto, are you okay!?" Jaune asked his friend in worry, before Naruto groaned and lifted his hand up to his face to see about what was hurting him the most.

He didn't like what he saw. His hand was burnt so badly that you could see the skeleton of his hand with almost no flesh on it. His entire right side was covered in deep slash marks that were healing slowly, and he had third degree burns on both of his legs, stopping him from standing on his own at the moment.

"Naruto!" Ruby shouted as she zoomed to Naruto's side and looked at the damage that their attack had done. The others came not much longer later, while the orange, red, and yellow tornado of flaming petals and colorful auras still had Bio-Naruot inside of it, and it raged on and one sucking up anything that was unlucky enough to get close to it.

"Your hand, are you okay?!" Yang shouted, before she looked like she was pale when Naruto lifted his mostly bone hand to his face and started to move around the fingers. He had just enough of the flesh on his hands so that he could still move it, but it was still covered in blood, while also still bleeding a lot. Though the flames seemed to hve stopped most of the blood from finding an exit from his body.

"No... I think I'm going to pass out." Naruto answered after a moment. Even the tornado stopped after a moment, and Bio-Naruto landed on the ground in front of them. Everyone took up battle positions if they could, before they saw in shock that this Naruto now looked very different.

The lower half of this Naruto's body was completely missing, and his clothes were in horrible condition. Both his arms had been destroyed at the elbows and below, showing that he had wires inside of his body, and even metal underneath the false skin that covered him. Huge chunks of flesh and metal were missing from his torso, and half of the head was missing.

"At least it is dead." Pyrrha said after a moment, before all of the damaged parts of the robot started to glow and rapidly regrow from damaged back to full health. Even his clothes were fixed again as he stood back up and stared at them all with those strange eyes of his.

"Pyrrha... shut up." Blake said after a moment, knowing that somehow Pyrrha had been the cause if it regenerating at that very moment. Naruto's own legs were fully healed, along with his chest, and he stood up on his own and looked at the robot version of him.

"Okay, give us some answers. What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, and Bio-Naruto tilted his head and seemed to take on a thinking posture. Then, surprising them all, he smiled and nodded at them just like Naruto would.

"I am Bio-Mechanical Naruto the 19th, created using the genetic code of the great Hero Naruto Uzumaki, whose DNA had been collected by my creater, my father. He wishes for men to reach perfection, and to do that I need to absorb you and three others. Then, after your power is mine, I will become the Ultimate Life Form and destroy the source of war... all non-perfect beings will die. I am Bio-Naruto, and I was created by Orochimaru, the head of the Hero-Project funded by the Schnee Dust Company." Bio-Naruto answered truthfully, being part Naruto that made him almost unable to lie when asked an honest question.

Orochimaru... Orochumari was in this world.

"Impossible, Orochimaru is dead. There is no way for him to be here... this isn't possible." Naruto denied as he stood back up, and now most of his body was healed with the exception of his bone showing hand. Orochimaru was from his world, and if he was alive then that would mean that Naruto wasn't in a whole new world.

He was in his own world, in the future. This couldn't be the past, not if Orochimaru was around, meaning that it had to be the future. If it was the future, and he had a family, that would mean that he had somehow been given another chance at life. If that was the case, then he could only guess way.

"Schnee Dust Company... why am I not surprised that they would be apart of such a thing." Blake stated with a hiss as she looked at Weiss, who looked JUST as surprised as everyone else. It was hard to believe that her family would have had a hand in creating this thing that seemed to have no regard for life at all. Naruto walked in front of the group, before he gripped his fists and winced in pain when he felt the bones in his own burnt hand.

"Well then Orochimaru has some explaining to do, and you have some dying to do." Naruto said as he burst into action and charged at the Bio-Naruto with cold determination in his eyes. Bio-Naruto charged at Naruto as well, and they both fromed attacks in their hands. Blue and orange collided, before Naruto saw Bio-Naruto jump back and form a Rasenshuriken in his hands. Naruto closed his eyes and felt out the attack.

It was just like his own aura/chakra, so that would mean that he could steal the attack once it was thrown at them.

"Rasenshuriken!" Bio-Naruto called out, with Naruto leaned down to the ground and covered his hand in aura that glowed orange, before he grabbed the Rasenshuriken. Everyone gasped when the Rasenshuriken turned bright orange and changed from an enemy attack into his own attack. Naruto grinned when he saw the Rasenshuriken was now in his hands, and he looked at the Bio-Naruto, who was staring at the Rasenshuriken in surprise. "Threat Level: High." He managed to say.

"Heh, shouldn't have given me a gift. You obviously aren't me, because Naruto Uzumaki will almost always pull an unexpected move from his ass and win!" Naruto shouted and he ran towards Bio-Naruto and threw the attack point blank, so close to the robot that not even Bio-Naruto's superior speed could allow him to dodge the attack. Bio-naruto was drawn into the middle of the sphere, before Naruto kicked the bottom of the Rasenshuriken towards gthe sky, where it exploded and painted the sky in the color orange.

Rasenshuriken, it was an attack that attacked the very cells in the body, meaning that if you were hit there was almost no chance of regeneration from that attack without a lot of luck, and a good healing system that knew how to fight off cellular damage like that.

"Naruto! What the HELL was all of that?!" Yang shouted as she got to Naruto's side and caught him, or tried to, when he fell down to his knees and held his heavily injured arms. You could see the flesh starting to slowly try and worm it's way over his hand. The others surrounded him, and Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Seriously, who is this Orochimaru guy?" Nora asked loudly, and Weiss seemed to know the answer.

"He works with the Schnee Dust Company, but what he works on is so secret that not even I know what he does. He barely ever comes out of his lab, and even I have only seen him like twice." Weiss said awkwardly, before the ground cracked under them. Naruto's tail lashed out and pushed everyone out of the way when Bio-Naruto burst out of the ground and decked Naruto in the chin with a viscious right hool. They were all surprised, while Naruto was sent flying and he landed on his feet.

Shadow Clones.

For once in his life, Naruto HATED shadow clones. His own chin was busted up, and he could feel that he was regrowing a tooth had had been knocked out... okay, the tooth had been grown back, and he was still staring at the perfectly uninjured Bio-Naruto that was looking towards him with an uncaring look.

"Damnit Weiss, the more I hear about your family, the less I seem to like them. Please tell me you don't have a bitch of a sister or something... don't answer." Naruto groaned out as he looked at his hand again for a split second. Bio-Naruto looked at the sky for a moment, before he looked at himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Threat Level: Medium... take caution. Target shows the ability to steal Rasengan and Rasengan varients from user." Bio-Naruto stated as he lifted his hand and knocked away a shower of bullets that Naruto's friends started to fire at him. Then a pink explosion went off and knocked him from his feet, the source of which was Nora behind him with her grenade launcher style weapon out, switched from hammer mode to canon mode.

"Weiss, Ruby! Ice Flower!" Naruto called out, and the two girls nodded. Ruby got out both of her scythes and stuck the blades into the ground. Weiss swung her sword, and multiple layers of glyphs started to float in front of Ruby's scythes. The red wearing girl started to shoot bullets and steam out of her weapons, before they entered the glyphs and started to go faster with ice mist trailing behind them. Bio-Naruto's back opened up, and jets allowed him to fly out of the way as ice flowers formed from red ice wherever the bullets hit the ground. Bio-Naruto narrowed his eyes, before Pyrrha held her hands out at him.

"What!?" Bio-Naruto actually shouted when his body stopped moving and he crashed into the ground. Pyrrha grit her teeth at how hard it was to control the body of such a strong opponent, but her ability over metal was certainly helping them as Ren and Jaune charged forward and attacked. Jaune slashed open Bio-Naruto's jacket, before Ren gave a aura powerful Palm thrust that opened Bio-Naruto's chest wide open, showing the glowing ball in the center of his mechanical chest.

Weiss came down from the sky, and she stabbed Bio-Naruto in the back of the legs, before ice started to form over his body, making it even easier for Pyrrha to control his body and keep it from moving. Pyrrha gave a shout of effort when Bio-Naruto's arm shout out and smashed into Weiss' face, sending the girl flying into Yang, who caught her. Even now, Bio-Naruto's chest was starting to heal. The Blake came in with Nora, and the two of them grabbed the sides of Bio-Naruto's chest and forced it to stay open without healing.

"Somebody hurry up!" Pyrrha gave a shout, and Blake agreed with her while Nora struggled in holding ope the chest. Bio-Naruto closed his eyes, before both Blake and Nora were hit by an unseen force that pushed them both away. The ice of Bio-Naruto's body shattered, and in a swift move he took back control of his body and smacked both Jaune and Ren away from him.

Then he was cut in half when Ruby sped passed him and started to spin with her scythes. She stabbed her energy scythe into the ground, before she placed the barrel of the gun on her original scythe design at the glowing ball on his chest.

"Teamwork wins every time!" Ruby called out, and with that she pulled the trigger and a large crack appeared on the ball. Her eyes widened, before she was punched in the face and sent flying like all of the others. Bio-Naruto stood up, while Naruto forced himself to stand up as well as he looked at the energy escaping out of the cracked cystal in the middle of the... slowly healing chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he figured that the secret to Bio-Naruto's healing WAS his chest crystal. He could heal from any attack as long as the crystal remained... even now that crystal was healing up, just very slowly.

"None of you can beat me, I-" Bio-Naruto said, before he jumped out of the way when a large battle axe attacked the spot where he was. He landed on the ground, before he was hit by a large way of ground spikes that stabbed him through the limbs. Standing in front of Bio-Naruto now were none other and the chubby teaher with the large mustake Professor Port and the woman in charge after Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch.

"What do you think you are doing to this school?" Professor Port asked loudly as his face scrunched up in annoyance when he saw the robotic man in front of them. Bio-Naruto scowled at them, before he flexed his body and destroyed the earth fragments piercing holes into his body. Glynda narrowed her eyes and the crushed fragments of the stone floated and pierced through Bio-naruto's body again at the joints, paralyzing him from moving again.

"You did a good job on holding this thing off students, but leave this to the adults now." Glynda stated as she looked at the creature. Bio-Naruto sent a large wave of aura out of his body, destroying the earth keeping him trapped completely, and allowing him to move his damaged body again.

"Glynda Goodwitch... Threat Level: High... Naruto Uzumaki... Threat Level: Raised to High..." Bio-Naruto stated when Naruto rushed towards the bio-robot with a Rasengan in his good hand. Bio-Naruto jumped out of the way, before he formed a rasenshuriken in his left hand.

Only for that hand to get cut off at the shoulder by Professor Port, who aimed the tip of the axe at the arm and shot his weapon, blowing that arm into smithereens. Bio-Naruto used his other arm to divert the Rasengan to the side, and Glynda waved her wand, knocking Bio-Naruto into the path of the Rasengan again. Bio-Naruto's other arm was destroyed by the Rasengan, and with his healing slowed by his partially destroyed healing system he was unable to regenerate at his max speed.

"HaHA! The tenacity on this one, he looks very much like you young Naruto!" Professor Port complimented when Bio-Naruto opened his mouth. Naruto gasped when a red aura around Bio-Naruto started to form. Then blue and red balls started to gather and collect in front of Bio-Naruto's mouth.

"Monochrome!" Ruby shouted out, and both Blake and Weiss sprung into action. They both ran from opposite sides of the robot and used thei swords to place thin cuts on the inside of the cut open chest, before they crisscrossed again and placed more damage on the main power and healing system. Blake cut him in the back of the head, while Weiss stabbed Bio-Naruto in the eye. The two girls were sent flying by an unknown force again, before Glynda waved her wand and a ball of ice formed over the balls ball. She then turned the ball into a spear and pointed it at the sky.

When the ice spear reached cloud height, it exploded and the attack's blast radius showed that it had the potential to have killed them all, and wiped the entire school off of the map if it had gone off. Bio-Naruto stood up with both of his arms being replaced by red bubble arms of energy. Two tails of bubbling red energy appeared behind him, and his blue eyed turned blood red and he looked at all of his opponents that were now standing up and surrounding him.

"This isn't good for me..." Bio-Naruto stated as he looked at each opponent. Then he saw even more teachers coming, and with them were students that were in their last year of the school, the more experience students.

"Surrender, and you will only be punished for property damage." Glynda ordered as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Bio-Naruto ignored her and looked at the sky, before he was decked in the face by Naruto, whose bone hand completely shattered when he used it for a punch. A punch that sent Bio-Naruto flying through a Dust Crsytal wall provided by Weiss, and then Bio-Naruto was punched again by Yang, who send him flying towards Nora. Nora switched her weapon into large hammer form and smashed it into Bio-Naruto's body, sending him flying towards Blake.

Blake didn't hit him, instead she spun around and used that to increase the speed and cutting power of her weapon. She sliced through one of his legs, before she grabbed the other and threw him into the air. Yang appeared in the air above Bio-Naruto, a flaming arua around her with her eyes red. Naruto appeared right next to her, with his good hand drawn back in a punching motion.

"Dragon Fox Sunset!" Naruto and Yang called out as he punched Bio-Naruto in the chest, right on the crystal so hard that more cracks appeared as a fire explosion occured where they struck. Glynda waved her wand, and a lightning strike shot out of her wand, before knocking Bio-Naruto across the ground, destroying his other good leg in the process. Bio-Naruto then was able to see Ruby and Pyrrha waiting for him, and Pyrrha yanked her hands towards herself, making his own body flying towards them as a greater speed. Ruby swung her scythe as he passed by, cutting off a larger chunk of his body as he passed, with the part she cut off exploding.

Ren was the next to attack, and he sent a shower of bullets at the orb in the middle of the damaged chest, before Bio-Naruto grit his teeth in annoyance at the severe damage he was taking to his own weakspot.

The next combo he had to deal with was Jaune with Naruto behind him. Naruto touched Jaune's sword, before swirling orange aura appeared around the sword. Jaune looked at his sword in awe, before he swung his blade and sent the orange energy flying at Bio-Naruto's back, sending him flying again with more damage to his back. Yang grabbed Bio-Naruto by what was left of his jacket, his damage stopping him from doing much against her, and she threw him up high into the air.

"The situation has turned against my favor... Emergancy Healing: Priority Red." Bio-Naruto stated as his crystal glowed, as did his whole body, before the glowing died down to show that he was completely healed off all the damage that he had taken so far. He landed on the ground and danced around the spikes of earth, dust, and even ice started erupted from the ground and tried to hit him. He held his arms together, before glowing symbols started to appear on his arms. Waving his arms, a large shockwave destroyed all of the attacks, bullets included, that were sent at him and knocked everyone off of their feet.

He was outnumbered by at least 80 or more people, with most of them staying at the side lines and shooting their weapons at him.

His odds of victory were now only at 60 percent in his eyes, and he looked over to Naruto, whose missing hand had finally grown back when he ripped his entire arm off and quickly used his aura to grow the rest back.

"Here is a tribute to a dear friend! Cherry Blossom IMPACT!" Naruto called out as his fist slammed into the ground. The entire ground shook, knocking the people that had just stood up onto their asses, while huge chunks of the ground shattered and started to fly through the air. Bio-Naruto was hit with tons of the larger boulders, before one of the boulders in front of him cracked and shattered, revealing Naruto, whose eyes were both determined and pissed off. Bio-Naruto punched at Naruto, and Naruto punched at Bio-Naruto.

When their two fists collided, Bio-Naruto's fist and arm shattered, before Naruto's fist collided into his face and knocked him soaring towards the building. Naruto could feel no aura signatures inside of the building, so holding his hand up, Naruto formed a large rasengan in his hand. Naruto wrapped his aura around the sphere, before he threw it and used his aura to guide the Super Big Ball Rasengan towards the building to destroy the entire thing and everything inside of it.

"Detention! Mister Uzumaki, that is Detention!" Glynda shouted at him at the clear disrespect for school property. That was, until a Rasenshuriken shot out of the remains of the school building and went soaring towards Naruto, Bio-naruto's main target. Naruto braced himself, before he grabbed the attack and redirected it into the air, just high enough so that nobody got hurt... people felt large waves of wind and power roll over them though, and many heard the loud screeching sound of the attack.

"This thing doesn't stay down!" Somebody yelled, with how packed the place was getting it was hard to tell who it was. Bio-Naruto was standing in front of them with a glare on his face, and his eyes turned red again as two tails of red bubbling chakra appeared around him. The ground under him was scourched, while Naruto narrowed his eyes... before he was decked in the face when the Bio-Naruto vanished from view faster than even Ruby. The ground under him had shattered, injuring a good number of students with flying rocks.

He was determined to get to Naruto.

"You want my power! Well take it!" Naruto gave a shout as he held a hand in front of his mouth and released a bullet of orange steam. Bio-Naruto's skin on his face was melted off, revealing his metalic face, before he regrew it instantly. He shoved a Rasengan in Naruto's gut in return, ripping a hole through Naruto's body, splattering the ground with his freshly spilled blood. Naruto grabbed the robot by the shoulder, before he formed a Rasengan with his other hand and shoved it through his gut as well.

Naruto's gut started to heal up, regenerating his lost organs... and Naruto felt woozy as he stumbled back and landed on the ground. He started panting at how much extreme healing he was doing, while Bio-Naruto healed and stood over Naruto. He held his hand down at Naruto, and as a hole in his hand opened up, his eyes widened when he saw eight people standing in front of Naruto with their arms held out to defend him.

Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, and Ren all stared down the Bio-mechanical Naruto with determined looks to defend their friend. Naruto looked at his friends, and for a split second he saw the symbol of an orange sun replacing their forms. Then the image vanished when Ruby started to speak.

"If you want him, you have to get through use first." She said, while Naruto groaned and stood up on his own. He could feel his own energy being quickly restored. Just like all those times in the past, when his friends needed him he could always force himself to draw on even more strength than before. Naruto grit his teeth, before he pulled out EVERY single drop of energy inside of his body.

Naruto forced his way passed his friends, while Bio-Naruto looked at him with some surprise.

"If you are me... made using my DNA and memories... then why would you sacrifice another person's life for your own gain?" Naruto asked as he continued to build up as much of his power as possible. He had to know what this things goal was, and how any version of him could turn this... not evil, but twisted in a way. He couldn't feel a single dark emotion from this thing, like he was just following orders.

"When I was awakaened yesterday, I was told to assimilate all sources of Kaguya DNA. That DNA rests in your body, and I must have it to become perfect... then I can erase the source of hated from this world." Bio-Naruto answered with a slight frown on his face. He seemed confused at this point, while Naruto formed an orange rasengan into his hand. He didn't even seem to notice, but the others noticed something waving behind Naruto as he walked towards the confused Bio-Naruto.

A second tail, and with that second tail blue flames started to cover Naruto's body and fill his rasengan until they started to pour out of the rasengan.

Two long orange tails were waving behind Naruto wildly, and Naruto looked at Bio-Naruto in disappointment.

"You're me... then that means nobody is your master... nobody can tell you what to do... you should... (Cough)-" Naruto started, before he started to cough up blood. The rasengan in his hands was cancelled, and Bio-Naruto looked at Naruto in surprise, before the others were surprised when Bio-Naruto knelt down and stopped Naruto from hitting the ground.

"Nobody is my master?" Bio-Naruto asked, wanting Naruto to finish that sentence. Naruto smiled through his blood stained lips.

"Maelstroms are forces of nature... we can't be controlled... we appear where we... want to and do... what we want to. Are you even free... if you can only follow... orders?" Naruto questioned, and Bio-Naruto looked conflicted about this. Glynda on the other hand started to walk up and with her wand at the ready to attack Bio-Naruto while she had the chance. Ruby appeared behind Bio-Naruto and used her own body as a shield.

"Please wait... Naruto is trying something. Give him a chance." Ruby begged, knowing that something in Bio-Naruto's eyes were changing when he talked to Naruto... she couldn't tell what it was... but she could see it.

Bio-Naruto was being changed by being around Naruto. Naruto's words were reaching deeper than any attack could go, changing the opponent from foe to friend.

"We can't be controlled. Humans can't be controlled, but I'm not human. I was made to follow the orders given to... huh?" Bio-Naruto stated in shock when Naruto raised his fist up and looked at Bio-Naruto with a grin on his face. His teeth leaking out blood as well, and Bio-Naruto was surprised by the gesture.

"Leave your mission to me. I swear to you I will bring true peace to this world... I'm Naruto too after all... believe in me... you don't have do what you're told... your fucking Naruto Uzumaki... and who else can you trust... other than Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked with a grin, before he puked blood again. Bio-Naruto closed his eyes, before he slowly started to lose his unsure look as he he bumped his fist to Naruto.

Then, it all made sense to him.

Bio-Naruto stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face, before he turned around and looked back at Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"You're wrong... I'm not Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Bio-Naruto Uzumaki. You're the hero here, so I leave to you my mission of bringing peace to the world. I'm going to go get a different mission, and leave my mission to you... don't fail my trust, or I'll assimilate you and complete my goal myself." Bio-Naruto stated with a bright smirk on his face. Naruto grinned at the version of himself, before he saw Bio-naruto's back open up and jets come out of his shoulders, back, feet, eblows, and even knees before he started to shoot into the sky and fly away.

Naruto grinned and fell down on his face, his body weakened from so much healing and fighting. Healing took a lot out of him, and he had used some pretty powerful moves as well. Naruto felt Yang and Blake pick him up by his arms, both of them placing an arm on his chest.

Naruto true skill was not killing his enemy, no, what he did was fight them just enough to show them his heart. That way they could see his power and unending determination. His conviction spoke louder than any words that could be spoken, and if anyone would be affected by his words, it was him. Bio-Naruto was so much like his darkness, just wanting to be accepted as a person. Not as a creation, and not as a hero, but as Naruto Uzumaki... Bio-Naruto Uzumaki.

"Lets hope that we get a break before we have to fight anyone else strong. My ass is hurting from the ass kicking I got." Yang said with a grin on her face, before she got no response from Naruto. She smiled when she saw that Naruto had passed out with a smile on his face, before she saw the students scattering again. Glynda had a frustrated look on her face, before she unleased a large amount of her aura and used a single spell to start to repair ALL of the damage that had been done to the school.

Glynda's ability to repair the school damage was certainly a useful one, that was for sure. The ground and the buildings were already reparing themselves.

"Team Ruby and Team Juniper, get the injured to the nurses right away while I repair the school." Glynda ordered, and the students nodded quickly as they did what was ordered of them.

'I wonder if this is the last time we will see him?' Blake thought in worry. She knew that if that battle had truly continued, then that robot would have wiped out everyone in the school. It would have absorbed Naruto, and she looked at Weiss scowling as well. It would seem that even Weiss wasn't aware of that things creation. Ruby walked towards them, and she had a slightly grim expression on her face.

"When Naruto wakes up, I think we should come clean with him. If he knows this Orochimaru guy, then he will find out anyway." Ruby suggested, and everyone went pale when they thought about her words and what they would mean.

Telling Naruto the truth... they could only hope that he wouldn't be mad at them... oh who were they kidding. Naruto would be frustrated, but he was an understanding dude.

"Not it." Weiss called out quickly.

"Not it." Ruby asked as well.

"Not it." Yang called seconds later.

"Not... darn." Blake said when she realized that she would had to be the one to tell Naruto what they had been hiding from him. Maybe if she was lucky, Naruto would have amnesia and forget about today completely.

She wasn't that lucky, she was a Black Cat Faunus.

She was fucked.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	51. Chapter 51 Souls Never Lie

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I... am... not... amused." Naruto stated with a twitching eye when he finished listening to what Blake had just finished telling him. He paused between every word just to show how he felt about this, and he forced himself to take a standing position and he stretched out his sore limbs. He had been knocked out for a few weeks, and it turned out that in two days time school would be starting up again. Though, that wasn't bothering him verhy much since it wasn't this first time in a coma.

"You aren't angry?" Blake asked in surprise, while Naruto sighed and shook his head.

Blake had told him some very interesting information about himself that would have driven him insane before he had met Bio-Naruto and learned that he was still in the same world he was born in. Frankly, he wasn't that angry at them for keeping this kind of information from him. No, what was pissing him off was that they thought he would be angry at them for keeping this from them.

"I'm angry... that you thought I would be upset. I trust you girls with my life, and if you think keeping me out of the loop will help me... then keep me out of the loop. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me... You are all wonderful people." Naruto said with a bright grin on his face as he stood up out of the nurse's bed that he was using. He stretched himself out, and he could feel his second tail moving around like it had a mind of it's own. Aparently he had grown a tail, and his second tail growing from his first one had been the cause of the soreness in his tail.

"You think we're wonderful, but we kept such an important secret from you?" Blake questioned with some concern in her voice. Naruto sent her an annoyed look for a moment, before he flicked her in the forehead just hard enough to make her head jerk back. Naruto saw her hold her head in shock, before he grinned.

"You did it on the word of my friend, and for my benefit. If I fault you for that, then I'm not worthy to be your friends. What kind of person gets angry because they weren't told something that would hurt them? Honestly, when you told me this... I wasn't too surprised..." Naruto admit after a moment. He had seen such strange things before that he would no longer be surprised if he ever saw something weird again.

"You weren't!?" Blake questioned with not a small amount of surprise, before she saw Naruto laugh lightly and get dressed. She turned her head away from him when she saw him putting his clothes on, before he finished getting dressed and turned around to show her his smile.

"I was surprised... that I had such caring friends. Frankly, I'm still waiting to wake up and learn this was all a dream. You of all people should know... people like us don't find friends easy. We need to cherish every friend we get, and never let them go." Naruto told her with a slightly sad smile as he told her some of the wisest words she had ever heard. Naruto walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, before he felt her hug him back.

"You're right... people like us need to stick together..." Blake said as she pushed Naruto away from her for a second, before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to her. She kissed him on the cheek, before she looked away with a small smile on her face. When she looked back at Naruto, she had her smile growing even bigger. "You ARE right, and because we need to stick together... I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting any of my friends go." Blake said as she hugged Naruto again, and he gently returned the pressure with his own soft expression.

"You know, this hug need to include the rest of my fearless leader's team right?" Naruto called out, and three heads popped up from the next bed over. Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss all seemed sheepish over hiding during such a tender moment. Yang was the first to get up and rush over to hug Naruto and Blake, before Ruby joined in on the hug. They all, even Blake, were looking towards Weiss with puppy pouts on their faces, and reluctantly the girl started to walk over and join in on the ground hug.

"Just because I'm hugging you, doesn't mean I like you." Weiss said with narrowed eyes, and the others rolled their eyes. Naruto's tails wrapped around them all, and soon the warm and fuzzy moment was over with them all letting go of Naruto. Naruto sat back on the bed, before he held his fist out to them.

"Well I like you Weiss, and you Blake, and you Yang, and even you Ruby. I like everyone on the team, so I want to prove it to you all." Naruto said with a grin. He wondered he he was out of practice, or if he would be able to do this with the girls. This was something that he had reserved for only the best of his friends. Normally, he wouldn't let anyone into his mind, no matter what, but if these girls were going to be truthful with him, then he would be completely truthful as well.

"I'm in." Yang said as she touched part of her fist to Naruto's with a wide smile on her face like she always had. This was what she had seen Naruto do that that weird other Naruto, and she wanted to see how that had changed his mind from evil to good in one fight.

"I can't be fearless if this scares me." Ruby said with a small smile of her own. Naruto grinned wider when her fist touched his and Yang's, and he couldn't help but grin as well when Blake touched her fist to his. She didn't have to say a word to show that she was willing to see what he had to show her, and when everyone was looking at the fists, they noticed that Weiss had her fist extended as well touching their fists.

"Weiss..." Yang said softly as she saw the girl willingly put her trust in Naruto. That fight with Bio-naruto had shown her Naruto's true character, and she knew now that he was a good person. She had always had that shred of doubt that he was a bad person inside, but when she saw him forgive the enemy that had tried to kill him like that, she had started to believe in him.

_Inside of Naruto's soul_

The group all instantly found themselves surrounded by complete white, nothing more than white. In every direction there was an infinite amount of just the color white. The ground they were on was white, the sky above them was white, and their surroundings were just white. It was like the world around them suddenly lost all of the color that made it the world.

"Wow, where did we go?" Ruby asked with wide eyes as she got down on her hands and knees, before she started to knock her hand on the ground. She was surprised when he hand just fell right through the ground like it wasn't even there, and yet her hands and feet could touch it, but when she tried to hit it she felt right through. Naruto lifted her up by her hood and placed her on her feet, before they all noticed that Naruto didn't have rabbit ears of fox tails.

Instead, he was wearing an orange and black tracksuit with a black headband with a metal plate on it. On his back was a red swirl, and he was actually wearing sandles now. Everything else about him stayed the same, but those certain features changed.

"Why did your looks change?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, and Yang got closer to Naruto and started to inspect him in this form. She frowned for a second, before she ruffled his hair and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, I approve of this look too. You are just a naturally handsome dude. You aren't as rougish looking, but you have a rugged handsome appeal." Yang stated as she finished looking at him. Naruto smiled widely, before he put his arms behind his head. Naruto snapped his fingers as he remembered something, and drapped over his shoulders suddenly was a red cloak with black flame designs at the bottom of it. The jacket had a long tail to it, and was short sleeved. Yang purred again in approval, before he shook his head.

"This place is really beautiful now that I look at it. Where are we?" Weiss asked with a small look of approval as well to Naruto's human form. She hadn't noticed before because she couldn't find it in herself to be attracted to Faunus, but he was rather handsome in his human look. He even had a sagely feel to him, like a person that had experienced pain and loss, only to push through it and turn wise.

"Guess." Naruto told them, and Ruby looked around.

"Are we in your soul?" Ruby asked, and before anyone could reject that theory Naruto smiled and nodded with his smile turning into a grin.

"Got it in one. This place is the most treasured thing I could show anyone, and everyone who has been here were important people to me... I watched what little was left of my Mom and Dad die here... this place brings back memories... sometimes I feel like I can just... fade away here... let myself die and find paradise in this place." Naruto told them honestly. They gasped for a second, before they heard him say sometimes, not that he was always wishing it. The fact he hadn't done that yet proved that he had something to live for.

"How... how are we in your soul?" Weiss was the one to ask in shock.

How were you suppose to react when somebody invited you into their soul? This was big, like the biggest thing that she could think of. The fact he considered this his most sacred place felt like she was intruding on something private.

"I don't really know. My soul didn't turn into this pure place until after I had accepted my hatred, before then it was a sewer... all of the water in that sewer had been unshed tears. Those tears are gone now, and with them my true nature started to shine through. It was after that, that I could invite people in here." Naruto tried to explain. The waters inside of his old soul appearance had been the blockage that kept people out. Those unshed tears and hatred had been blocking the way into his soul, and with them gone this place was an open grounds for him to do anything he wanted.

"You know, for your soul I'm not seeing any ramen here." Blake stated, and Naruto looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Did... did you just make a joke?" Yang asked with a stutter when she heard BLAKE of all people say something so funny. She had expected something like that out of Weiss or herself, though with Weiss it would be more mocking than joking. Blake was blushing when she realized that she made a joke, while Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, but yeah if I could have ramen in here I might never leave. In here I can show you all of my memories... I won't do that, because it would take to long, and I don't you want to see me taking baths or going to hotsprings." Naruto said, before he pinched Yang's lips to keep her from commenting. She pouted at him, and he let go of her lips so that she could talk again. She was still pouting, but Ruby stepped forward and looked at Naruto with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I want to see your home! I also want to see you get into some super badass fights!" Ruby shouted, and everyone looked at her for two reasons.

One, she cursed. Ruby just doesn't curse, it wasn't her thing and even if she did curse it just didn't fit her as a person. Two, she was shouting right into his face. He could hear her just fine.

"I am going to ignore that." Naruto said as Ruby started to cross her arms and pout, expecting him to change his answer and show her something awesome. He had such awesome stories that she expected that he would be able to show him such awesome moments.

"Don't forget about us!" A loud shout came from behind them all, and the girls turned around in shock to see two huge animals behind them. They were extremely surprised when they saw what was standing so tall that they were like ants in comparison to these monsterous creatures.

"Go Isobu, Kokuo, nice to see you again." Naruto called out to the two other people inside of his soul. The first was a large white horse like creature with a head that was shaped like a dolhin head, and he was standing poudly with fine long tails waving behind him. Kneeled down, before he looked at Ruby with an interested gaze in his own silver eyes. Ruby seemed to look away for a second, before Kokuo looked back towards Naruto.

"I can't say she looks strong, but she is better than Han ever was. Kind of cute to." Kokuo said, and Ruby seemed to laugh awkwardly. The others were still very much in shock, until they saw Isobu again, only this time the Tailed Beast was colored greay and red instead of black and white. They coudn't see much of his face, but he leaned down on his arms and looked at Weiss with a critical eye.

"A scar over the eye, why do almost all of my hosts have face markings? Rin, Yagura, Naruto, and now you? Heh, I guess my hosts are doomed to be people that have strange faces." Isobu stated in complete sentences. He had also regained a lot of his old chakra now that he was inside an actual host again. They were more shocked that Isobu was speaking in full sentences, and Weiss was only concerned about one thing.

"Why does yours have more tails than mine!? Wait!? Why is your so majestic looking, while mine looks like a plate of seafood!?" Weiss complained loudly as she compared the two Tailed Beasts. Ruby was shocked, while Kokuo smirked at the moping Isobu, who was rather insulted by Weiss' words.

"Hey, they are people too. They have feelings, and Isobu is realy sensative about his chubby tummy." Naruto said with a light frown, and Weiss was startled, before she turned to see her own Tailed Beast was pouting... it's pout was aboslutely terrifying for her and the others to see. Weiss pat the Tailed Beast on the claw though and tried to be a little comforting.

"I'm sorry for calling you a sea food plate. You aren't fat, just really... REALLY... tall?" Weiss tried to say in a comforting tone, and it sounded really stained. It was the thought that counted though, and that was all it took for Isobu to get his attitude back into the green again. Naruto chuckled at her fail of an attempt, and if Isobu had been emotionally stable then her attempt wouldn't have worked.

"Isobu, you are NOT a fatass. Choji was a fatass, you are big shelled. Now that, that is out of the way, lets get... Ruby, get off of Kokuo." Naruto said with a twitch of his eyebrow when he saw that Ruby was sitting on top of Kokuo. Naruto shook his head, and she jumped down. Naruto waved goodbye to the Tailed Beasts, and they started to fade away so that they could go towards their own hosts again. He would see them again later, of that he was sure of.

"Okay, so where are we going to start? Your first kiss, because I want to see that like NOW." Yang said with a teasing grin, while Naruto twitched in annoyance. They were having more fun inside of his soul than he was.

"I would like to see the girl you first fell in love with." Blake said while scratching her keep, like this was some sort of contest. Weiss crossed her arms, before she looked at Naruto with her own small nervous blush.

"I think we should see your worst 'prank' that you did." Weiss said after a moment, and Naruto felt like pulling his hair out. Here he was, literally baring his soul to them, and they weren't letting him get a word out. Naruto calmed himself, before he smiled at them and took a deep breath.

"No, first things first, I want to show you the day everything started. I am going to show you the day I lost my parents... the day of my birth." Naruto said seriously, and everyone was silent.

Now as not the time for jokes.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	52. Chapter 52 The night it began

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_"Wahhhhh! IT HUUUUUUUUUUUURTS!" _

The four girls were very surprised when they randomly appeared on the inside of a stone floor cave. When they heard that they were extremely surprised to see that when Naruto had said the day of his birth, that he had REALLY meant from the very beginning. Naruto had dropped the four girls off in his memories that had been given to him by his mother and father to remember them by. The scene they had been dropped in on was the scene was a beautiful red haired woman sweating and almost in tears as she was giving brith to a baby.

No medicine, no real doctor staff, but inside of a cave with nothing more than an old woman and the handsome man that was Naruto's father holding his hands above a large symbol over her stomach. There was also a nurse, but she wasn't really doing anything but stand there.

"Fun fact, my mother had me inside her for 10 months instead of 9." Naruto's voice called out from nowhere, and the girls were surprised to hear from him at all when he wasn't physically with them.

"Your mother is more of a woman than I will ever be." Yang said as she saw the process of a woman giving birth.

_"Ohhhhhhh!" Kushina cried out in agony as she gripped the sides of the pedistal that she was laying one. _

_"Um... I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before... do you... really think she'll be okay?" Minato asked with a frightened expression on his face as he looked like his wife._

_"Of course! Just keep an eye on the Kyuubi's seal!" The elderly woman shouted out._

"What?" Weiss asked, knowing it wasn't the time, but the site of a woman in so much pain was something she would like to drown out by asking some questions.

"My Mom held a Tailed Beast inside of her, and during childbirth the seal on their body weakens. The chance of the Tailed Beast bursting free was a very real thing." Naruto explaind, with Weiss nodding in understanding moments later now that he explained. Even Yang and Blake looked like they were a little uncomfy with this screaming and shouting in pain.

_"But... this is.." Minato said with another worried look at his wife._

_"You are the Yondaime Hokage! Don't just gape at her like that! This much pain would kill a man! But women are strong!" The woman said._

"What is happening to her stomach?" Ruby asked with a certain fascination, while the other looked at the eye symbol on her gut try to lift off of her exposed belly.

"Kurama, or the Kyuubi, is trying to break out of Mom. If he does, then she and lots of people will die." Naruto said sadly, though they couldn't see his face since he wasn't there physically, they could tell he was saddened by something.

_"You can do it, Kushina! You can do it, Naruto!" Minato said as he sent Kushina look that seemed to fill her with some determination. Kushina was actually crying with tears flowing down the sides of her face as she seemed to push. _

"Oh my Dust that is..." Blake said with wide eyes as she watched her own friend being birthed. How many people could say that they had seen the birth of their friends who they had crushes on? Well she could certainly say it, and it was NOT a pretty thing to watch. Everyone might call it a beautiful process, but right now she was more horified than anything.

"This... this is what it means to get pregnant?!" Ruby asked in shock when she saw a grown woman that Naruto had bragged about crying.

_"Oooooooooh!" Kushina shouted as she arched her back, and the veins on her neck were showing even more than before._

_"I can see the head! Just a little more Kushina!" The elderly woman shouted, and the others were franky afraid to go over and look at the other side of the blanket drapped over Kushina's legs._

_"Naruto! Come out! Kyuubi, YOU stay IN!" Minato shouted out loudly._

"... Wow, this is really... something." Yang commented with wide eyes as she saw Kushina pushing even more. The other girls were speachless as they watched the beautiful miracle of life play out in front of them.

"Mothers really are the ultimate badasses, pushing children out. My mother just happens to be a badass among badasses for pushing me out, and keeping Kurama in." Naruto stated, and the sense of pride in his voice was truly palpable for them. They group continued to watch this place out, until they all heard the sounds of crying, a high pitches babies cry that they had all heard before at some point in their lives.

Then they saw baby Naruto.

"Oh my, you are like the cutest baby ever!" Ruby shouted with her whole body wiggling when she saw Naruto as a baby. Blake was admiring the fact that Naruto had told the truth when he told her that his whisker marks were birthmarks, and not some tattoos. Even Yang was smiling widely with Weiss when they heard Kushina stop shouting out in pain.

_"It's a healthy baby boy!" The elderly woman said as she placed the baby nearby Kushina._

_"I'm a father!" Minato said with tears flowing down his face, a giant smile showing. He was wiping the tears, and even Kushina's tears of pain were replaced with tears of joy as she looked at her own child for the first time._

_"Naruto... I finally get to see you." Kushina said with her breaths being filled with her panting. She was still sweating, and she turned her head to her husband._

_"All right Kushina! I know you're worn out from giving birth... but you need to exert full control over the Kyuubi now!" Minato said, with Kushina nodding with a determined, and no longer extremely pained, look on her face._

"No... no." Ruby said when she saw a man wearing a strange mask enter the cave by phasing through the walls. She noticed the man sneak up behind the woman who was now holding Naruto, before he broke the necks of both women and caught Naruto with a single hand and held his other hand over Naruto's face.

_"Yondaime Hokake Minato... step away from the host... if you don't this child won't live a minute longer." The deep voice of the man said as he gave off a sick feeling._

"This is wrong. Nobody should threaten a baby, much less with death!" Weiss said with a surprisng amount of rage in her voice. She looked like she wanted to draw her sword on this man, before she remembered this was only a memory and she couldn't do anything. The others had already drawn their weapons and were charging at the man, before they completely phased through him like he wasn't even there.

"Funny thing is, even if this wasn't a memory you would have just phased through him. Calm down, I'm alive meaning I don't get killed. Anyway, how many people can say that the first attempt on their life was when they were freshly born?" Naruto asked with some humor to his voice. The others were surprised at how well Naruto was taking this, though since this wasn't the first time they were seeing this they had to admit that maybe there was something behind it they weren't seeing.

_Kushina groaned in pain again when a black bubble started to try and escape out of the eye design on her stomach, and more black lines started to creep from her stomach over her entire body. Minato took a step towards her, before the masked man pulled out a knife and held it at Naruto._

_"Back away from the Jinchuriki... or don't you care if your son dies?" The masked man said with a calm tone. Minato looked worried and held his hand out to placate the man._

_"Hold it, j-just calm down!" Minato said, while Kushina grunted in pain and tried to maintain her control. Then shit hit the fan when the masked man threw Naruto high into the air. Minato's eyes turned stone cold as the man aimed his knife towards Naruto._

"Hold your comments until the end please, my Dad is about to show off some badass." Naruto said before the girls could make any comments about what was happening at the moment.

_"Naruto!" Kushina shouted in worry._

_Then, Minato vanished into nothing and reappeared standing on the ceiling with Naruto in his arms. The masked man didn't even look to where Minato was, before he started to walk again._

_"You live up to the moniker of Yellow Flash. But what now?" The man asked, and the sound of fizzing was heard. Minato was seen throwing reaching into the small blanket to grab Naruto._

_Then the area changed._

"What!?" Ruby asked in loud surprise when they saw a house explode while they were standing on the grass now. They could see Naruto's father sitting on the ground with Naruto in his arms, and then the man pulled a sharp piece of wood out of his leg and tossed it aside while ignoring the pain of being stabbed by a chunk of wood.

"My Dad can use teleporting skills. No matter how fast you are Ruby, you will never move faster than my Dad, who killed around 150 men and women in a few seconds. The man was called the fastest man alive before his death." Naruto bragged with pride in his voice, while Ruby seemed to pout at not being the fastest around anymore. Then everyone was surprised when they were returned to the white area. They saw Naruto standing in front of them again, before they looked around in shock.

"Aw, I wanted to see more." Yang said, while Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not fond of seeing my Mom get a tailed beast ripped out of her body. So I am going to skip that part okay?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't want to relive seeing his mother go through that again, not when he had to see it the first time when his mother showed it to him.

"I understand, you don't want to see her in pain." Blake said, with Naruto scoffing.

"That isn't it, I just don't want to see her get a Tailed Beast ripped out of her again. True, I don't want to see her in pain, but I feel I should show you guys this." Naruto stated, before he vanished again and the scene started to shift into something else again. Now they were all standing in the middle of a forest clearing. They could see a giant orange fox with nine tails that were even larger then Kokuo and Isobu standing above the trees, and on the ground they could see Minato holding Kushina and Naruto.

"Why is your Father taking YOU to a battlefield? Isn't that completely unreasonable for him to do!?" Weiss asked in shock, the others noticing this as well. Naruto never responded to them, but they coudl almost hear the frown on his face.

"She has a point, this is in no way a good thing for a child." Yang said seriously, not liking the fact a man could take his son to a dangerous battle like this. Ruby and Blake were silent, both wondering what the man had planned up his sleeve.

_"Gotta put up a barrier..." Minato said as he looked behind him, while the nine tails looked around in confusion for a second. he was panting lightly, before Kushina looked towards the nine tials, large bags under her eyes from stress. _

_"My chakra's almost drained." Kushina said, before chains started to shoot out of her back and entered the ground around her. The golden chains had spikes on the chain links, and they started to rise out of the ground. Some of the chains wrapped around the Kyuubi, and others wrapped around the air around them in a sphere surrounding the area._

"Okay, your mom would kick me ass. No doubt about it. This woman is a badass." Yang admit with her arms raised up in the air. She would admit that this woman that had something that powerful ripped out of her, and having given birth to a baby while still being able to do this was something she didn't want to mess with.

"Your Mother is really impressive." Blake said with wide eyes as well when Kushina started to cough up a lot of blood up a grin on her face. Her eyes widened further when she noticed that this woman had the exact same grin as Naruto had. It was like looking at a grinning Naruto when he was coughing up blood, something she had seen before. To her, that made this scene so much more real for her.

_"Sorry Naruto... I didn't... mean to wake you." Kushina said with a grin as she looked at her baby. She was obvious amused by her own words._

"Wait, she is dying and she is worried about waking you up? What is wrong with her priorities!?" Weiss asked in shock, and at this point Naruto finally decided to speak up against this.

"My Mother is just like me! I would smile in the face of death if it meant that my loved ones would feel better! A persons actions when they are alive show their person, but their actions when they are dying show their soul!" Naruto seemed to say with suck fiercness that they were surprised. They didn't say anything, but instead watched the scene that started to speed on again.

_"I'll drag the nine-tails... back... and die with it inside me. That'll prevent it from coming back... for a while. It's the only way to save you both... with the little chakra I have left." Kushina said with a smile on her face, before she closed her eyes and smiled wider. "Thank you... for everything." Kushina said with some form of pride. Minato gasped when he heard her, and he looked at her with sad eyes._

_"Kushina... you... you made me your husband... YOU made me the Fourth Hokage... YOU made me this boy's father! And I..." Minato said before he was interupted by Kushina._

_"Don't look so sad... Minato... I'm... I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's... our son's... birthday." Kushina said as she looked at the crying Naruto in his father's arms. "Like... if I try to imagine surviving... and the three of us... living together... I can't think of anything... beyond..._I'd be so happy_." Kushina said with a smile still on her face, while her husband cried in front of her._

"My mother... she was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice at that momeht. She would have gladly died alone with that smile on her face. The day I was born, was the day she died... because I was born." Naruto voice spoke through the area, and the girl's already had various states of tears running down their faces. Ruby had a large stream of tears going down her face, while the more mature only had watery eyes as they watched a woman's last moments alive.

_"If I had any regrets... it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up." Kushina said with a smile on her face, while Minato looked calculating._

_"Kushina... you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naruto one more time!" Minato said with determination. Kushina looked confused at him, before Minato went into more explaination. "I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto with an Eight Trigrams Seal. Then I'll lead the Nine-Tails away away with a seal only a non-Jinchuriki like me can use, the Dead Demon Seal!" Minato said, while Kushina gasped._

"What is the Dead Demon Seal?" Ruby asked curiously, and they could feel Naruto hesitate. The scene around them froze in time, while Naruto seemed to take a breath.

"The user can use it to summon the God of Death, but when summoning a God you must pay a price. For the God of Death, you pay with your life." Naruto answered truthfully, and the girls gasped loudly when the scene started to play again.

"Your Dad summoned a GOD!?" Yang asked, and she was impressed. That earned some major respect in her books, somebody being badass enough to do that was alright in her books. The others were looking worried about this, while they were so into this fact that they missed the fact that Naruto's father was talking, that was, until they saw an energy being appear behind him. Their eyes widened when they saw a hideous creature float behind Naruto's dad.

"He just summoned it." Naruto informed them, and they all turned their attention towards the scene again.

_Kushina was glaring at Minato._

_"After I finished the Dead Demon Seal I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think... the time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the nine-tails power... I want you there to help him." Minato said as he started to dead ready for something big. Kushina hadn't stopped glaring at Minato the entire time he was talking._

_"Ou SON... that WHY! I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on this own! By WHY... WHy the Dead Demon Seal! There's no reason for you to die... just so that I can meet him for a few minutes when he's older! I wanted you to be there for him... I wanted to raised him! Why... Why are you sacrificing NARUTO just to preserve the balance of the Tailed Beasts... to save the village... and the country... why are you sacrificing yourself for me!?" Kushina shouted at him, and he seemed to be giving her a serious look. She seemed to lighten her glare a little, having gotten some of it out of him._

_"Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand... you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own... and you know that we are a family... OF SHINOBI!" Minato finished with a strong tone to his voice. Kushina was glaring at him again, but she seemed willing to listen to him. "Besides even if I lived I could never substitute for you."_

"Your father is a fool." Blake said with disgust in her voice when she realized that this man was subjecting his child to discrimination and solitude willingly, when he didn't even have to do that. The others looked at Blake in shock, before they heard a chuckle.

"Then I am a fool, because I wouldn't have it any other way. My Mom and Dad are both idiots, and I am their idiot son. We are a family of idiots." Naruto laughed out, but you could hear that he seemed to be crying as he spoke.

_"Dying to make a better life for his son. That's the studd you let the father handle." Minato saidas he stood up and turned around. He looked at the Nine Tails, before an arm ripped out of his clothes and hit the giant fox in front of them tied to the ground. The girls saw the arm pull out a large amount of energy from the fox, before it rushed back towards Minato and entered him. "SEAL!" He said, and the creature gave a shout of pain, while Minato himself shouted in pain._

_The nina tails shrank down to a mere fraction of his former size, not only even a forth of the side he used to be. Minato slammed his hand on the ground before he summoned a summon with eight candles around it. He gently placed Naruto on the pillow of the cushion._

_"Now for the eight trigrams seal! I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!" Minato said loud enough for his voice to reach Kushina. Kushina wobbled and she seemed to be fading in an out just enough that the chains keeping the nine tails loosened and he was able to move again._

"No!" Ruby said with her mouth covered when she saw the nine tails try and kill Naruto by stabbing him with the tib of his claws. The others looked on in shock as well, because not moments later both Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the giant claw as it pierced them both through the guts and their blood started to run down the claw and drip onto baby Naruto's chest drop by drop.

"This is just wrong... children shouldn't lose their parents like this!" Yang shouted with her eyes closed and her fists gribbed tightly. Now all of the girls had tears running down their faces as they saw a mother and father give up thier lives for their child. She couldn't even look at the scene in front of her anymore, not when she was seeing Naruto lose his parents.

"This... this is horrible." Weiss said in shock when she watched with horrified eyes at the murder of two grown adults who were protecting their child.

"I got this from my parents. If somebody I loved was in trouble, I would gladly die for them. Not only did they stop something thousand times their size easily, but they did so when they were already dying... you are only truly strong when defending something you love... my parents loved me more than their lives." Naruto told the girls, who had to close their eyes closed as tears ran down their cheeks freely at this point. Not even Blake could say anything against Naruto's father at this moment, not when the man would gladly die for his son.

They all were actually glad when Naruto didn't show them anymore of that, and they found themselves back inside of the white zone again. They all tried to wipe the tears from their eyes, before they noticed Naruto was crying as well. Ruby ran over to Naruto and hugged him and cried into his chest, while Yang wiped her tears and tried to regain her composer. Weiss looked away from Naruto, not being able to look at him without crying, while Blake looked down at her feet.

"How... how did you grow up without your parents?" Blake asked lowly, wanting the answer.

"It was hard. I didn't have any real friends until I was 12, and even then they weren't truly my friends until after awhile. Adults hated my guts, they ignored me to the point that their children started to pick on me and beat me up when they had the chance... I hated it... I cried a lot... I lived alone without the love of a parent. It was hard, and I suffered a lot... nobody taught me the same things other parents taught... so I turned to doing anything to get attention... I pranked people... I made them look at me with their hate filled eyes." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face when he remembered his old life before this one. The girls were looking at their feet, not sure how they could compare thie suffering to his. They all had people to love them growing up, and though they each had some form of suffering, they always had family or friends to support them.

Naruto had nothing, and grew up with nothing.

"Because even hate is better than being ignored." Yang said with her fists gripped, really wanting to go punch something in the face.

"But... you are always so happy. How do you live with your past!?" Weiss asked in a fury, and Naruto smile at her.

"I forgave them. I wanted their respect, and no matter what they did to me I would always just bury the pain deep inside of me. I still pranked, because until they looked at me with respect I would settle for hate... The adults would never beat me, but that ignoring me... it was worse than any hit they could throw... the whispers... like I wasn't even there to hear them... I was secluded with nobody that woud play with me... until I found my salvation. A ramen bar that would serve me and be kind to me." Naruto said with a smile on his face, and Yang gasped and looked at him with shock.

"That is why you love ramen so much!" Yang declared, and Naruto snorted.

"No, my mother was a ramen addict. I'm a ramen addict. Both of our favorite foods are ramen, and my mother the fact it was a ramen bar was a coincidence. Nice try though, but with them I had two friends... and food that they actualy reduce the price for me instead of increase it... with that I had started to become happy... even if just a little." Naruto said with his small smile turning into a large grin. The girls could see that there was no hidden pain, like he had completely accepted this as his past and had moved on from the pain that had scarred him so deeply.

"I don't think I can watch another scene like that." Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes, before Naruto grimaced when he saw his jacket was soaked in her tears... and snot. Naruto shivered in slight disgust at that, before he used his sleeve to wipe her face. She blushed when she saw the state of his jacket, before she turned around and moved away.

"Okay, so that was my birth... next will the day I learned what I hold inside of me." Naruto said with another serious look on his face, and Blake gasped when she realized that that meant.

"You were hated... and you didn't even know why!?" Blake asked in shock, and Naruto nodded. Blake gripped her fist, before she looked at the ground. At least she was hated because she was a Faunus, and she had other Faunus to help her... heck, at least she had known why she was treated like a second class citizen. The same couldn't be said for Naruto, who was forced to wonder the biggest question of all.

Why.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	53. Chapter 53 The First One to Believe

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

After the next flash of light, the girls found themselves standing on top of a building looking around at the very village that Naruto was born in. They were surrounded by a crowd of people, but nobody could see, hear, or touch them so it was like they were mere mosts to this land of memories. They could see plenty of old buildings, that stood a few stories high with red roofs. The place was well blended with nature, random trees being in the village all over the place. Really, the entire place was beautiful.

"Where are you? This is you memory, so where are you in it?" Ruby asked in curiousity, before she heard Weiss gasped. The others looked to where Weiss was looking, before Yang started to crack up and point towards a mountain. Four faces were ingraved into the side of the mountain, and ALL of them were completely covered in paint. They had bleeding noses, shit drawn on their faces, tongues sticking out, and even swirls on their cheeks that they recognized as the same swirl that Naruto used to dot the I in his last name.

"You REALLY painted a mountain!?" Weiss shouted into the air, knowing without a doubt that Naruto could hear what she was saying.

"Not just any mountain, but one of my villages most cherished landmarks! I even drew on MY Dad's face without knowing it! Hilarious!" Naruto's voice called out to them, and they could hear that he seemed to have some trouble breathing from laughing so hard at his own antics as a kid. The others were looking up at the mountain, before they saw an orange dot painting on it. They could see people yelling at Naruto from the building they were on, and Yang was almost dying of laughter when she saw Naruto raise the middle finger back to them.

_"Shust up you morons! None of you would be able to do something like this! But I can! I'm incredible!" The past Naruto shouted with a giant grin on his face, he turned around and showed the others his face._

"Incredibly stupid." Weiss commented dryly as she and the other saw the people on the roof start to move aside so that an elderly man wearing white and red robes with a triangle shaped hat walked through towards the edge of the roof. Yang stopped laughing as she looked at the older man, and she had a questioning look on her face.

"That's the old man. He is the leader of the village, he was before my Dad became leader, and when he died the old man took over again. Hiruzen Sarutobi is his name." Naruto told them as the old man stopped.

_"Geez... what has that idiot done?" Hiruzen seemed to ask with annoyance in his voice. He was looking up towards the culprit, and the others saw another man step up and took towards Naruto with an irritated look._

_"Hokage-sama, I apologize for this." Iruka stated as he looked over at Naruto and took a very deep breath. Hiruzen looked at Iruka with a raised eyebrow, before the man in question glared up at Naruto. "What the hell are you doing during class time?! Get down here you moron!" Iruka shouted loudly, and Naruto hanging from the mountain looked like he was freaking out when he was startyed by the yell._

"Sheesh that guy has some lungs." Yang said as she rubbed her ears as the scene started to fade away. She and the others were holding onto their ears in slight pain, having been right next to the guy when he shouted out like that. They all heard Naruto's chuckles, before the scene started to change again to show Naruto in a classroom filled with people. They girls all saw Naruto sitting on his ass, tied up on the ground and looking away from the others in the class.

"You were short as a kid." Ruby said without thinking about her words. The others paused, before they looked at the 12 year old Naruto and realized that she had a point. As a kid Naruto WAS short, which was funny to them for some reason. Before they heard a growl come from Naruto and froze up. They realized that they might have just stepped on a landmine that they did not want to set off, and they were taken from their regret when the scene started to play again.

_"Tomorrow is the shinobi academy's graduation exam and you're failed it the last two times! This isn't the time to be causing trouble IDIOT!" Iruka lectured Naruto._

"You failed twice?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow, and she was met with nothing but shamed silence.

_"Whatever." Memory Naruto stated with an annoyed look on his face. Iruka grit his teeth when he saw the nonchalant way that Naruto was acting._

_"Time for the Transformation Jutsu test! Everyone line up! You have to transform perfectly into me!" Iruka shouted as the students started to complain and get into a line. The first person held their hands in a sign, before in a puff of smoke they turned into a copy of Iruka standing in front of them. Iruka got his clipboard out, before he marked this person off as they turned back to normal. "Ok, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said, looking right at Naruto._

_"This is all your fault." One of the kids said as they all glared at Naruto, who had his hands on his hips with an uncaring look._

_"Like I give a damn." Naruto stated as he started to walk towards right in front of Iruka. _

Then the scene froze in time.

"Okay, before you see anything else you have to PROMISE not to beat me up for anything you see okay? Please remember that I was stupid and 12, very very VERY stupid... I was super badass and awesome, but also stupid." Naruto's voice told them. The girls were now very curious about what was about to happen. If Naruto had to make sure that they didn't beat him up over it, but they were pretty sure if they could handle the normal Naruto, that they could handle the past Naruto's antics.

_"Transform!" Past Naruto shouted as an aura of blue apeared around him, before a cloud of smoke engulfed his form. Standing in Naruto's place was NOT a copy of Iruka, but instead of that it was a very hot and very naked blonde girl blowing a kiss at the man. Iruka seemed completely shocked by this, before he collapsed backwards with a nosebleed jetting him through the air._

"... I'll admit that was a good skill." Yang said after a moment. The others looked at her in shock, and she raised her arms up to defend herself. "I mean, it is VERY distracting to fight anyone naked. Turn it into a naked girl, and fighting against the surprise would be a pretty big deal." Yang defended both herself and Naruto, who was heard sighing in relief. The others weren't completely convinced of this.

"Wow did you learn the female body so perfectly? That is like anyones dream girl, and you were able to copy it perfectly." Blake said, accepting this as a part of who Naruto was as a person.

"Copy, I made this using the old design of my dream woman and fitting her with older versions of my own features. I learned the female body through the use of porn mags and peeking on women in the hotsprings. 12 years old and entering puberty, please remember that." Naruto explained to them when he saw Ruby and Weiss seemed to be looking at the chest of the female version with sour looks for very different reasons. Yang and Blake could at least understand the fact he was younger, and this wasn't who he was today, though his personality was still similar.

Only a little more mature.

_"Whahahahahaha! I call this one the Sexy Jutsu!" Naruto laughed loudly with a grin on his face._

_"You moron! Don't invent stupid skills!" Iruka shouted as he looked at Naruto with a glare again._

"You got called that a lot, didn't you?" Ruby asked when she realized how many times Naruto had already been called a moron or an idiot. That seemed to be the insult that everyone liked to call him, and Weiss seemed to be a little uncomfy that she was going with what all these people had called Naruto.

"A lot, though I accepted I was stupid. In a fight though I was pretty much a beast." Naruto corrected earlier statements. "Anyway, the rest of that day was just a normal class, so I'll skip that and show you something else. Honestly, I don't remember much of it anyway." Naruto told them as the scene changed again to show Naruto standing on mountain again with a bucket and cleaning the paint off the mountain, with Iruka staring down at him.

_"I won't let you until everything is as it has to be." Iruka lectured Naruto, who scowled up at him._

_"Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to." Naruto stated with a scowl._

_"Naruto... well uhm... if everything is all cleaned up... I'll buy you some ramen tonight." Iruka offered the younger bow while scratching his cheeks with an awkward look on his face. When Iruka looked down, he was able to see the extremely happy look on Naruto's face at the offer._

_"Ok! I'll work as hard as I can!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face._

"Wow, this guy is really nice." Yang commented when she realized that this Iruka guy wasn't the total hardass that she believed him to be.

"Iruka was an orphan like me, and he was a prankster/classclown as well. He saw a lot of himself in me, but it wasn't until later. At the beginning, he was just like everyone else." Naruto's voice informed then with a happy sounding tone. The girls were able to ignore Naruto washing the paint off the monument, because there was no talking other than Naruto muttering about ramen to himself.

"How did his parents die?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were killed the night I was born, by the very same beast that had been sealed inside of me. Of all people, he should have hated me more than any other... yet after awhile he tried to understand me... Iruka was the first person to really believe in my dream." Naruto answered softly, and they still couldn't see his face. The girls seemed to be shocked as they looked at the man watching the memory of Naruto do his work.

This guy was the first to believe in Naruto?

"He is a really good person. I would have loved to talk to him some time." Blake said thoughtfully as she looked at the man with a twinkle in her eye. The stories this man would have been able to tell her about Naruto would have been amazing. The fact this man was a ninja meant he would have stories to tell anyway, very interesting ones.

"Me too, he has a cool scar on his nose." Ruby said with a grin, before the area around them seem to change, as did their location. They were now all sitting inside of a ramen bar next to Naruto and Iruka, both with ramen bowls in front of them.

_"Naruto." Iruka said, getting Naruto's attention as he looked at Iruka while still slurping up his ramen without even bothering to chew. "Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Iruka asked in a wondering voice._

_"Of course I know! Those who get the Hokage title are basically the strongest shinobi in this village right? Among them is the fourth Hokage, the hero who saved the village from the fox demon." Naruto answered Iruka._

"You... really didn't know what was inside you... or who your parents were." Weiss said... sadly when she looked down at her skirt when she realized that while her childhood wasn't the best, she didn't have it the worst either.

"I didn't know who my parents were until I was over 16." Naruto admit, his voice ringing out to them all.

"That is unfair!" Ruby growled out loudly, almost startling the others.

_"Then why?" Iruka asked Naruto in concern._

_"Well one day I'm going to get the Hokage title and then I will surpass all of the previous Hokage!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face as he pointed his chopsticks at Iruka. "And then I'll MAKE the village acknowledge my strength!" Naruto finished with a determined grin on his face._

"Wow, even though you live with us now, I can't help but believe in your dream." Blake said with her eyes softer than before. This was a pretty amazing scene for her to view, and she wanted to enjoy this some more.

"Shhhh!" Ruby said as she looked at the people talking.

_"Oh, this? No no, this is what you get after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow." Iruka said as he gestured to his own headband. Naruto seemed a little annoyed at this, so instead he ended up ordering another bowl of ramen._

"Scene change again?" Yang said when she saw the area around them change once more back into a classroom.

"Uh... that night I did something rather... personal that I can't show you... that I shouldn't willingly show you." Naruto avoid, avoiding the reason why he couldn't show them what he had done that night.

'He was totally jacking off.' Yang thought with a smirk, knowing just what Naruto had been trying to avoid telling them about.

_"To graduate you'll have to do the Clone Jutsu. So when you're called come to the next room." Iruka stated as he started to call names, and the students started to go into the other room with him. Every student that went into the room, came out with a shiny new headband on their foreheads._

"So this is how you become an adult in your village. It seems like it would be easy if everyone was able to do it. Knowing you, I would have expected something more grand than this." Weiss said with a surprised expression.

"Fuck you Weiss." Naruto told her, shocking the others at the dead tone that he used. It honestly sounded like he was sulking about something.

"... Oh my dust you didn't pass did you!" Weiss said when she figured it out, and everyone looked like they were trying to hide a small laugh at his expense.

_"I'll do it! Just watch this!" Naruto shouted as a puff of smoke appeared behind him, and a deathly pale and stupid looking version of Naruto appeared next to him._

"Hahahahaha!" Yang shouted as she looked at the mental looking Naruto clone behind them.

_"Fail!" Iruka shouted, crushing Naruto underneath the weight of his one word._

_"Iruka... this is his third time, and he did create a clone. We could let him pass." Mizuki next to Iruka said, and Naruto's face lit up._

_"No way Mizuki! All of the others created two clones, and Naruto only created one clone, and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass." Iruka said, wvaing off the idea without a single care. Narut's face turned into shock, before becoming anger as he glared at Iruka. Naruto left the room with depression, before he walked out of the academy and walked passed the crowd of parents looking at their children in pride._

_"Great job! That's my son!"_  
><em>"Now you're a man!"<em>  
><em>"I'm so proud of you. I'm going to make your favorite dinner tonight!"<em>

"Just like that, the humor is gone." Ruby deadpanned when she saw the look on the memory Naruto's face. The utter sadness at not passing the exam, and the others were surprised, before they lost the joy that had at the weird clone of Naruto that had failed.

_"Hey, that kid..." An older woman said as she noticed Naruto sitting on the swing alone._

_"Yeah, that's the kid and he's also the only one who failed." The second woman said, and Naruto stood up and started to walk away from their talking with a frown on his face._

_"Well, that's a good thing." The first woman said with a sneer on her face._

_"He shouldn't become a shinobi." The second woman said, just as large a sneer on her face as she looked at Naruto walk passed them._

"Okay, harsh... what is with these people." Yang said with a frown as the four girls walked behind the unknowing Naruto, who seemed to be angry as he walked. It was strange for them to see any version of their Naruto angry, yet this boy was very angry right now. Much angrier than they usually saw Naruto.

_"Naruto..." Mizuki called out to Naruto from behind him, and Naruto turned around and saw the man._

_"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto called out, before Mizuki grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. The two of them vanished in a puff of smoke, before they landed on top of a nearby building looking down at the village below. The four girls took a moment to regain their balance, not sure what would happen should THEY fall off the building. If you got an injury inside of somebody elses memories, then would you suffer brain damage?_

_"Figure you would want to get away from the stares. Iruka was a serious person, his parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself." Mizuki told Naruto, seemingly in the hopes of helping Naruto understand something._

_"But why does he only pick on me?!" Naruto asked harshly, and Mizuki smiled at Naruto._

"This guy seems nice." Ruby said with a smile on her face when she saw an adult being nice to Naruto.

"White hair, pure of heart." Weiss said with a smirk on her face, but neither of them got any comments out of the others, who saw something... else inside of the teacher's eyes.

_"He probably sees himself in you, and he's probably thinking he wants to see you become strong in the real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents." Mizuki said with an understanding smile on his face._

"See, totally a good guy." Weiss said with a smile on her face as she saw one of the few good people she had seen so far in this memory. The others except Ruby were not so sure about this guy, though they had more experience with the darker side of people.

_"... But I wished I graduated." Naruto complained lightly._

_"In that case I'll tell you a secret." Mizuki said with a smile on his face._

"Blablabla BLA!" Naruto interupted the scene, and the girls were surprised when the scene was forced into changing into the scene Naruto panting with bruises and dirt covering his clothes, a giant scroll propped up against his back as he looked at the ground.

"Wait, why the scene change now?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto's voice was heard snorting.

"Because, unless you want to see 12 hours of me sneaking around, and then training you won't want to watch the entire thing. Here is the short of it, I was told about a special scroll, bla bla, learn a move from the scroll, bla bla, awesome ninja, blabadeblabla, oh, and the scroll is a national treasure." Naruto explained, while the girl's jaws dropped at that entire summary. It was like he was barely even trying to give them anything more than the basics.

_"... I found you.." Iruka said as he appeared in front of Naruto, who grinned and stood up pointing at Iruka._

_"Hey! I found the nose-bleeder!" Naruto shouted with a mocking grin on his face._

"Young you is an idiot." Weiss said as she held the bridge of her nose with her hands. They could hear Naruto chuckling over her comment for a second.

"I think he is cute... not in the sexual way you pervs. This Naruto is like 12, and who would be sexually attracted to a 12 year old!?" Yang shouted when she saw the strange looks she was getting for the first statement. The others blushed in embarrassment, because it was kind of silly for anybody but a 12 or 13 year old to be attracted to somebody that age.

Not even Yang was perverted enough to want to go after somebody that age, not even if it was Naruto. Not when they had a 17 year old Naruto on their team, of course, the fact Yang wasn't a pedophile helped.

_"Hehehe... you found me... I've only learned one thing." Naruto said loudly and sheepishly. He was even rubbing the back of his head._

_"Hey, you look al beaten up. What were you doing here?" Iruka asked with his hands in a relaxed position._

_"Nevermind that, hey hey! I'm going to try and incredible jutsu! If I do it... let me graduate!" Naruto said as he started to gain a slight blue coating of chakra around his body. He stopped though when Iruka started talking again._

_"Naruto, where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked seriously._

_"Oh this? Mizuki told me about it and about this place too. He said if I showed you this skill.. I'd definitely graduate!" Naruto answered with a grin on his face. His face became surprised again with Iruka gave him a palm thrust to the chest and sent him flying._

"No... why didn't his aura protect him!?" Ruby asked in shock when she saw half a dozen knifes get stuck inside of Iruka's body as he took a blow that was meant for Naruto. A few in his torso, and some in his arms and legs. She wasn't the only one surprised, but they heard Naruto snort.

"We didn't have aura protecting us during this time. When we got hit with a blade or weapon we bleed and died. If all girls had been ninja, you might not have lived long enough to turn 17. Honestly, there are 13 year olds in my village that could defeat some of you in a fight. We grew strong, knowing we could die... we were trained from the age of six to die for our village..." Naruto explained to them with complete truth. Honestly, he could see them look like they wanted to argue with the fact that he thought children could beat them up. "Honestly, when I was 15 I could have easily defeated all of you by myself... when I was 16 I could have defeated an army of Huntsmen and Huntresses... and when I was 17... well... people today would stand no chance." Naruto bragged with nothing but honesty in his voice.

_"Nice job finding the moron." Mizuki said as he landed on a tree branch._

"... Shut up." Weiss said when she saw the others looking at her with smirks on their faces. She had believed that Mizuki had been a good guy, and now she was eating her words.

_"I see... so that's what's going on..." Iruka said as he glared over at Mizuki._

_"Naruto give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered Naruto with his once kind eyes showing hatred when they looked at the young boy._

_"Naruto, whatever happens.. Don't give me the scroll! That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu written inside it! Mizuki used you... to get his hands on it!" Iruka shouted over at Naruto, while Mizuka gained a smirk on his face._

_"Naruto, there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said, and Iruka had his eyes widened when he heard the word truth._

_"NO! Don't!" Iruka shouted out in rage, veins on his head bulging._

"Okay, this guy is a total..." Blake said, pausing and looking over at Ruby, before she decided not to finish her own sentence. She would rather not tell Ruby such words that she was thinking at the moment.

"The guy is a dick." Naruto's voice finished for Blake.

_"12 years ago... you know about the fox demon being sealed right? Since that day... a special rule was created for this village... but this rule was never meant to be told to you." Mizuki said with a grin on his face as he looked at a confused Naruto._

_"... Not to me? What is this rule?! Tell me!" Naruto demanded._

_"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that YOU are the nine tailed demon fox!" Mizuki said with a dark smirk on his face as he looked at Naruto._

"This guy is an asshat!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned blood red and she looked like the only thing keeping her from charging this guy was the fact that she would go right through him, even if she did punch at him. Ruby put her hand on her sister's shoulder to help her calm down, and they were brought back to the memory when Iruka shouted out.

_"It means that you are the nine tailed demon fox... that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire.." Mizuki shouted at a shocked Naruto._

_"Stop it!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki._

_"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it off how everyone hates you? Iruka is the same! He also hates you!" Mizuki shouted, and the girls were surprised when they saw large amounts of power surging out of Naruto's body as tears poured down his face. Iruka looked on in surprise at this, while Mizuka got a giant shuriken off his back. "NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Mizuki shouted with a grin._

"This is horrible! You jerk! You can't tell that to a kid!" Ruby shouted at Mizuki, knowing that her voice couldn't reach the memory of the man. Of course, the others were glaring at the person as well. There was no way that he could be forgiven for saying something so cruel to a child.

Everyone gasped when they saw Iruka crouched over Naruto, using his own body to shield Naruto from the fuma shuriken that was not sticking out of his back. They couldn't hear the words that Iruka had said from their own anger clouding their minds for a second, but when Naruto started to run away from the grown men, they were surprised when they started to float into the air as they were forced into following Naruto, even if they wanted to stay behind.

"Sorry, but I can't show you anything I didn't see or hear. If I wasn't aware it was happening, or the memories weren't given to me, then I can't show them to you." Naruto said after a moment.

"Damn, why are you faster than me!?" Yang shouted when she realized that at 12 years old this Naruto was able to actually run faster than she could. The others looked at Yang in surprise, before they realized something.

"Why the hell in 12 year old you faster than ME!?" Weiss shouted in humiliation when she saw that a 12 year old was actually running faster than she could run without using her glyphs to increase her speed.

"HAH! I'm still a lot faster!" Ruby shouted in triumph when she saw that she could go a lot faster than this Naruto was able to go. It wasn't surprising when her ability focused around her speed, though it took a lot of concentration for her to use. They all rolled across the ground when Naruto hid behind a tree and held the large scroll to his chest. The girls stood up, before they looked behind them and saw Iruka and Mizuka land on the ground, with Iruka resting his back against a tree.

_"Hehehe, you would even transform into what killed your parents to protect him." Mizuki said with a sneer as he looked at Iruka._

_"I won't hand the scroll over to someone like you!" Iruka shouted at Mizuki, who let out a bark of laughter._

_"You idiot! Naruto and I are the same! If you use the skills in that scroll you can do whatever you want! There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power of the scroll unlike what you're assuming." Mizuki said, before Iruka tilted his head._

_"Yeah." Iruka agreed with Mizuki._

The girls gasped and they looked at the angry face of the Naruto behind the tree, who looked angry that even the person he had thought liked him had turned his back on him. The girls covered their mouths, or they would grip their fists and glare at both Mizuki and Iruka.

_"The demon fox would do that... but Naruto is different.. he is.. I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students! He maybe the hardest worker in the class, and he is clumsy and nobody accepts him as a person... he already knows what it is like to feel pain inside your heart... he isn't the demon fox... he is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village.. He is Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka finished with a proud smile._

"I take back my glare... this man is a great man." Yang said as she looked at Naruto crying tears of joy. She was happy that Naruto truly did have somebody that believed in him.

_"I said I would take care of you later... but I changed my mind. Hurry up and DIE!" Mizuki shouted as he pulled a second large shuriken from his back and prepared to throw it at Iruka. The man was smiling even in the face of death._

_Only death never came._

_The younger Naruto came flying out from his hiding spot in a flash of speed and kneed Mizuki in the face hard enough to send the adult flying in the other direction._

"Okay, your younger self is a badass!" Yang shouted as she looked at Naruto standing where Mizuki had been standing, holding the scroll against the ground and glaring towards Mizuki. The other girl's were gulping when they saw a boy that wasn't anywhere near their height give off even more killing intent then they had ever even dreamed of being able to give off.

"It gets better." Naruto informed them.

"No way." Yanh denied.

_"If you dare lay a single finger on my Sensei again, I'll kill you!" Naruto said with a dark glare being sent towards Mizuki._

_"You idiot! Why did you come out?! Run away!" Iruka shouted at Naruto._

_"Haha, I'll kill someone like you in one shot!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto with an insane smile on his face as he looked at the younger boy._

_"Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!" Naruto said as he crossed his fingers in front of his face, without ever stopping his hate filled glare at the man he was about to fight._

_"Then do it! Demon Fox!" Mizuki shouted, before Naruto opened his mouth one more time._

_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU_

"Holy!" Blake shouted in shock when she and the other girls looked around them and saw the entire forest that they could see was filled to the brim with clones of Naruto. Around them were easilyu a 1000 copies of Naruto, all hanging around the trees and on the ground.

"Okay, the badass increased even more!" Yang shouted in shock, before she heard her sister jumping up and down in excitement. Even Weiss was looking ojn in surprise at the sheer number of Narutos surrounding them all, before they started to rain down on Mizuki and beat the ever loving shit out of the man. They had to look away after awhile Naruto the man had been knocked out and continued to get beaten.

Then, everything around them turned white and Naruto stood in front of them with a smile on his face.

"That was the day that I learned about what was inside of me, and the day I had become a ninja. Iruka had given me his very own headband after that, and I gained my first real supporter." Naruto told them, before all of the girl's saw that they were inside of the nurses office again and still bumping fists with Naruto like they had been. Naruto disconnected his fist, before he placed his hands in his pockets. "Sorry, I would like to show you more, but I just woke up from a coma... and this is really starting to hurt my head. How about we continue this some other time?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face.

The girl's didn't say it, but they were all thinking the same thing.

What would he show them next, the next time he showed them anything?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next Chapter begins Season 2 of RWBY, and more memories will be shown LATER in the story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	54. Chapter 54 The Start of Food and War

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I can't believe you just ate three whole turkies." Blake said in a deadpan when she saw Naruto starting on the fourth turky in a row that he was ripping into with his teeth. He looked at her with raised eyebrow, before he sunk his teeth into the turkey's meat again and started to rip and swallow in a never ending chain of events. It was hard to believe that with Naruto's lean form that he could eat so much, but the three piles of turkey bones on his plate were more than enough proof.

"Where is it all going?" Weiss asked in horror when she saw Naruto strip the very last bit of meat off the fourth turkey, before he put the bones on the plate with all of the others. Naruto grabbed another turkey, before he bit into it roughly and tore off a huge chunk of meat, that he chewed and swallowed within seconds of tearing it. Weiss looked at Naruto's stomach and saw that it didn't even seem like it was starting to get bloated from the clear overeating that was going on at the moment. Naruto stopped for a second, before he took a sip of his soda, and then he started tearing into the turkey again.

"Go, go, go, go!" Yang shouted as she stood with her leg on the table and held a flag with Naruto's face on it in her left hand. She had her mouth cupped with her over hand, and was cheering him on as he devoured each and every scrap of meat.

"Okay, this is unnatural and completely gross... and I can't look away." Blake said as she tilted her head in a hypnotised way. Oddly enough, as grossed out as she was she strangely found this pure animal aura he was emitting slightly... attractive. Weiss tried to take the turkey from Naruto for his own safety, because in her opinion he was eating way to much to be good for his health. The second her hand touched the turkey, her hand got bit and she pulled it away with a loud yelp while Naruto got back to eating.

"Ouch!?" Weiss shouted when she looked at her hand. She had gotten her aura up in time to defend her from the bite, but it had broken through most of her aura and small teeth marks were on her hand, even though she wasn't bleeding from them. The indents of teeth were fully visible to her, while Naruto ignored her and finished up the turkey in record time. Naruto pushed the bones of this turkey away, before he gave his stomach a pat with his two tails waving happily behind him.

"Aw... and I was hoping that you would stuff even more into that bottomless pit." Yang said with a pout, and Naruto grinned at her.

"Good thing I'm not full. Just sick of turkey right now... damn, it's like nothing I eat is even going to my stomach." Naruto complained, before he hiccuped lightly. Naruto licked his lips when he saw a loaf of bread, so grabbing it he started to chomp away at it until he cleared a whole 2 foot long loaf of bread in less than a minute, before he grabbed a second and third one with both hands and started to go to town on them as well.

"I think I'm going to be sick if I keep watching this." Weiss said with a slightly green face when she saw Naruto clear two more loafs of bread, before his eyes seemed to grow wild as he grabbed a watermelon... and entire watermelon and bite right into it and started to eat the entire thing, skin, seeds, and even the right part to eat. Naruto moved his head up and caught a grape in his mouth that was tossed by Nora at another table, and Yang sent her a thumbs up as she watched Naruto start chomping into the watermelon like he was a man dying of starvation.

"Okay, this is AWESOME! I wish Ruby was here to see this!" Yang shouted out as she attracted the attention of the water students in the lunchroom. Naruto finished the melon, with his cheeks bulging, showing that he didn't really eat the seeds. Naruto started to spit the seeds out like a machine gun, launching them across the room and hitting some unlucky team in the backs of the head, and it stopped just as they turned around and he started to dig into... a swordfish?

"I have to wonder... why does this school serve full swordfish and watermelon. I understead bread and turkey, but why swordfish and watermelon?" Blake questioned as she saw Naruto eat the head of the swordfish first, completely ignoring the nose for some reason.

"Isn't anyone else worried about him!?" Weiss asked as they looked at Naruto in shock, and the others raised their eyebrows.

"Are you seriously telling me you can't feel that?" Yang asked in surprise, before she placed her hand on Weiss' shoulder and then placed her other hand on Naruto's back. Using herself and the link, she allowed Weiss to feel what she was feeling from Naruto's body.

Power!

Weiss' eyes widened when she felt nothing but rising power from Naruto's body. His aura was getting more potent from every single thing he ate, and it had already surpassed his normal aura amount, which was monsterous in her opinion. She could feel that for some reason his aura had made a huge jump in capacity, but for him to have to eat this much for him to build up his aura was unheard of. She didn't know ANYONE with the power to eat and regain their aura like this.

"It's always been like this... I eat like a normal person when I'm full of energy... my body... converst food... to... aura... when I'm not at full... I'm using this food... to recharge... my aura." Naruto said between bites. It might not be the same for others, but Naruto had always been able to eat and recover any lost stamina or energy. The more he ate, the quicker his energy would start to recover, and when he was in the coma his energy had barely recovered at all, so today he needed to eat as much as possible and covert it into his own recovering aura.

"O-okay." Weiss said after a moment, even though she had to look away from Naruto.

"Nora, over here!" Yang called out as she pointed to her open mouth, and Nora started to load up another grape and sent it flying towards Yang's mouth. The blond girl caught the grape in her mouth. They all jumped when a HUGE white bunch of papers in a binder was slammed on the table, and Naruto actually stopped eating and looked at Ruby. Ruby was grinning as she looked at them.

"Sisters, friends, fluffy people... Weiss." Ruby said, ending on a teasing tone as she looked at Weiss. Weiss' jaw dropped at even Ruby joining in on everyone teasing her now.

"Hey!?" Weiss asked, not expecting an answer.

"Four score, and seven minutes ago I had a dream." Ruby said, with the others looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So you slept in and haved a weird dream?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a complete pizza and started to roll it up into a thin roll, before he started to chow down again.

"This is going to be good." Yang said, before she caught a cherry in her mouth, while Naruto looked at Ruby even as he was eating. He had to agree with Yang, normally Ruby's ideas were funny, and ended in him wisdhing to laugh out as loud as possible.

"A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, AS A TEAM, and have the most fun that anyone has ever had EVER!" Ruby shouted with an exagerated pumping of her arms. Naruto leaned to the side next to Yang.

"So... giant orgy?" Naruto whispered low enough only Yang heard him, and she smiled at him and looked like she was going to die of laughing. Yang covered her mouth and closed her eyes to keep from laughing out.

"Is that my binder... where did you find my binder... did you steal my binder!?" Weiss asked when she looked at her giant binder that had been missing since this morning. Naruto looked at her in shock, with her binder being more than big enough to be bigger than Ruby's entire torso, though the girl was petite so that wasn't saying much. Ruby made two peace signs with her hands, before she looked at Weiss.

"I am not a crook." Ruby told her, while Blake looked at Ruby with a sceptical expression.

"What are you talking about, we have fun together a lot?" Blake questioned, and Ruby pointed at her with a grin.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" She stated, and Yang saw the perfect chance to make a joke. She was certainly in the mood to make a joke.

"I like to kick my semesters of with a YANG!" Yang said, using her own name as the pun of her joke. Yang waited for them to laugh at her joke, and she seemed disappointed when nobody laughed. "Oh come on guys, that was funny." Yang said with a pout, looking at Naruto for some help... before she was hit in the nose with an apple thrown by Nora.

"Boooooooooo!" Nora's shout was heard.

"I have to agree with Nora, that joke might have been an attempt at humor with YANG, but it fizzled out with a sizzle." Naruto said, before he was hit in the face with an apple thrown by Nora as well.

"Double boooooooo!" Nora's shout was heard... again.

Naruto and Yang glared over at Nora with twitching eyes.

"Look guys, it has been a weird two weeks, and between more exchance students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great... but classes start again tomorrow... SOOO I have decided to take my time and plan out a series of super awesome things for us today." Ruby explained, while Naruto and Yang picked up the apples that had been thrown at them and threw them at Nora. Yang's apple crashed through a Ren's plate and made him spill his food on the table, while Naruto's apple hit the wall and exploded so that it looked like apple sauce.

"I scared AND worried about what you have planned." Weiss said, and Naruto grabbed Weiss and Blake with his arms and pulled them both into a hug.

"Okay, before either of you try to chicken out. We are totally going with this plan of Ruby's. I was in a coma for two weeks, and a little fun is just what we ALL need as a team... so far every time we try and have fun, something has to get fudged up." Naruto said complaining, while Yang looked away, knowing that one time it was kind of her fault things had gotten 'fudged up' in Naruto's own words.

"I agree, this is the last day, and we need to spend it as a team." Weiss said, and Naruto let her go with a surprised look. He was surprised at how... kind Weiss seemed to have gotten since yesterday. It was like she was relaly trying harder to work at being a good teammate, and grow a sense of fun. Naruto let go of her when he saw Nora had a pie in her hands, and was aiming it at Weiss. "I for one think that-" Weiss started to say.

Then she got hit with a whipcream pie to the face.

Ruby, Yang, Blake, and even Naruto were looking at Nora with an extremely surprised group expression.

Nora seemed to realize what she did, and she started to point at Ren, blaming him for what she did. Ren was holding his face in annoyance, while Pyrrha was covering her mouth in shock. Even Jaune was staring at what just happened in shock as well.

"Ohohoho, FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on top of the table and grabbed a plate of mashed potatos and threw it over and smashed the plate into the back of Cardin's head. The boy was lifted off his feet and sent sliding on a table, before he landed in somebodies food and sprayed them with food matter. Naruto grinned as he was hit in the side of the head with an apple again, Naruto grabbed a table and threw it acorss the room, spreading food everywhere and covering a ton of people.

People starting to run out of the room when Naruto and Nora started to throw tables at each other.

"Come on guys! This is going to be FUN!" Nora said as Team Juniper started to stake the tables at the other side of the room into a fort, including vending machines. Naruto was grinning, while Nora threw a tomato and hit Ruby in the back of the head as she jumped onto the top of the stacked up tables that had been thrown. Naruto jumped back next to Blake and Weiss, and they seemed to be looking at him in surprise. People were running away and out of the cafeteria just as two guys entered the room.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm Queen of the castle~!" Nora shouted as she and the team she belonged to stood on tables and vending machines. Ruby grabbed her milk box, before she pointed at Nora.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! Justice will be... DELICIOUS!" Ruby shouted a war cry as she crushed the box in her hand and sent milk flying everywhere. She jumped her fist up in the air, getting her entire team jumped up.

"Yeah-!" Her team shouted out behind her, and even Blake and Weiss were getting into it when they took on battle position with their hand or hands pumped in the air.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted as she jumped from the tables and looked over at them.

The ultimate, food, battle had begun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>God-ShadowEx-100, if you only like ONE of my stories, then only follow that ONE story and you won't have your E-Mail 'flooded' with my other updates. You can't make me stop updating one of MY favorite stories to work on. I don't have to put up with your crap, and I will not either.<br>Next chapter will be the food fight, with a very special twist.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	55. Chapter 55 The Ultimate, Food, Battle

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yang, turkey! Weiss, ketchup! Blake, bread! Naruto, defence!" Ruby called out just at the start of the battle between the two teams. Nora flipped a table filled with watermelons at them, while the other members of Team Juniper started to chuck the melons at them as well. Yang started to run towards two turkeys on the ground, and as she leaned down and stuck her fists up the turkeys asses, Naruto's foot landed on her shoulder as he jumped over to her level. She grinned and and she extended her fists above her head. Naruto jumped jump and started to stand on her fists as he started to use his hands and tails to catch the watermelons that were being thrown at them.

Yang hopped back and Naruto landed on the ground in front of her, while Blake used both of their shoulder's as stepping stones so that she could grab two loafs of bread at the same time as Pyrrha did. Though Pyrrha only grabbed a single loaf of bread, not being a two handed fighter like Blake, she would only put herself at a disadvantage if she tried to fight with two sword-like objects instead of a single one.

Naruto did a backflip over Yang to avoid a watermelon smashing into his spot, before he reached out and grabbed Yang by the shoulders and did a frontflip over her... and then he launched Yang through the air towards Pyrrha the second the girl and Blake started to exchange blows with the bread. Yang read his mind pretty much and got what he was trying to do, so as Blake jumped into the air and made a clone of herself where she had been to distract Pyrrha, Yang used her turkey covered hands to punch Pyrrha in the stomach with a softened blow of her meat hands.

Blake threw one of the loafs of bread and hit Jaune in the head, knocking him off his feet, while Pyrrah caught herself just as Ruby jumped on the table using a tray like a surfboard. Naruto's tails grabbed Blake and Yang around the waists, before he started to spin around and gain speed, before he released them like grenades and threw them towards Pyrrha. Ruby jumped from the table and went soaring at Pyrrha as well, while Weiss rushed and went behind Naruto, waiting for her own right time to strike. She already had two bottles of ketchup in her hands, and she was waiting for the right moment, using Naruto's larger body to keep her hidden.

While that happened, Yang and Blake grabbed both of Pyrrha's arms, just as Ruby sailed over her and squirted milk in Pyrrha's face as Ruby landed behind the girl. Ruby then had a melon thrown in her face and she was launched through the air, while Pyrrha shook off Yang and Blake and shook her head to get the milk from her face. Of course, Yang punched her through the air and she smashed into a group of tables, sending the tables flying through the air, entire plates of food flying around.

A bowl of ramen.

"Mine,mine,mine,mine,mine!" Naruto shouted as he moved from his spot, and he jumped through the air and grabbed the bowl of ramen, before he landed in front of Nora... and she had a melon on the end of pole. She swung her melon at him, and in an amazing act of flexability Naruto jumped and did the splits in mid-air so that the hammer went under his legs. Naruto started to slup up the ramen, before Nora spun around and smashed the watermelon, breaking it, right on Naruto's face and sending him flying towards the other end of the large room, smashing all the way through a piller of stone, before cracking the walls with his back and hitting the ground.

...

"MINE!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and held the still perfectly okay bowl of ramen above his head, just as Blake was sent flying by Pyrrha... and then she smashed against his bowl of ramen and broke it over their bodies. Blake smashed into the wall behind him in a daze, while Naruto froze in shock when he looked at the broken remains of the bowl that he had made sure to protect.

"You want to cry right now!? Boowoo, does the big... SHIT!?" Nora shouted when a watermelon burst through the vending machine next to her head. There was a melon shaped hole in the vending machine, and tons of sodas gushing out of it on the floor. Yang and Ren were going head to head in a turkey vs green onion battle, and Yang was winning as she narrowly ducked and weaved around his swings, before she was able to give him a few goods licks. She kicked him in the butt, and Weiss jumped nect to her and squirted a lot of ketchup where Ren was going to stand, making him trip up.

Then they were both knocked off their feet when they were belted with apples thrown by Jaune.

"Snow Fox!" Ruby called out, and Naruto burst into action and grabbed Weiss, before he jumped up into the air with her on top of his shoulders. One of his tails wrapped around her waist, before she was flung at Jaune. Blake threw a loaf of bread at Weiss, and the girl caught it before she smacked Jaune off his feet with it, just as Naruto landed behind the boy and used can of soda that he was shaking up to... before he could spray Jaune the entire can blew up in a wet explosion of purple fluid.

Jaune slipped and started to slid back until his head in a ton of cans.

Just as Ren was about to stand up, he was hit by a sausage to the face, a whole lot of them, before they wrapped around him and tied him up for a bit. Nora was grinning as she jumped onto a table behind Naruto, before she smashed another watermelon into his back and splattered and sent him flying and crashing into Yang, sending them both crashing into a group of tables that were sent flying, both of them getting covered in food from those tables.

"RWBY Cannon!" Ruby demanded as she, Blake, and Weiss retreated away from their current opponents and jumped on one of the still standing tables, before Naruto and Yang jumped out from their table pile and landed on the same table as them. The others on Team Juniper were standing up, before they noticed that Naruto had grabbed Ruby and Weiss and jumped up into the air with their stomachs on his hands. Yang and Blake jumped in front of him and grabbed the girls by the arms and used Naruto's knees to stand on him. Yang and Blake pushed off of Naruto, sending them and the girls they were holding shooting towards the opponents.

Then, while they were spinning through the air, Yang threw Ruby towards Jaune, while Blake threw Weiss towards Pyrrha. Yang and Blake were stopped in the air, while Ruby and Weiss started flying triple speed. Both Yang and Blake pointed their feet towards Naruto just as Ruby and Weiss smashed into their targets, and when they felt pressure on their feet, they saw that Naruto used his own legs to propell them towards the only other two Team Juniper members that were still standing up. Pyrrha and Ren were smashed into the vending machines again when Blake threw her bread to blind them for a second, and Yang punched them both as she passed by them.

Naruto split a table in two when he landed on it with his back.

Team Ruby regrouped, and Yang helped Naruto stand up as he picked a piece of wood out of his back and flicked it away.

"Crap." Naruto said when he saw Pyrrha using her Semblance to make all of the soda can's on the ground float in the air, before she used a palm thrust on nothing and commanded that all of the hundreds of sodas start to fly towards them. He was the one that was smashed with the first soda, with it exploding in a sticky mess in his face and splattering his friends as well. He and Blake were standing at the front of the group, so they ended up getting pelted over and over again by exploding cans, while Weiss and Yang wisely chose to jump away. Naruto moved his tails in front of him and grabbed Blake with his arms, before he brought her in close and wrapped his tails around them.

They were still being pelted by soda, but now it was only hitting his tails and sending them flying through the air when his tails were hit by tons of soda cans when Pyrrha started to go big with the load. They smashed into another pillar, before they hit a wall and he stopped wrapping around her as they crashed into piles of food.

Naruto saw some bread on the ground and he grabbed it, before tossing it to Blake so that they could jump into the fray again. The two of them were about to run towards Pyrrha, before they were grabbed and held back by Weiss and Yang, both of them pointing at Ruby, who had taken a running position. The two of them got the message, knowing that Ruby was about to make shit hit the fan for Team Juniper.

Ruby used her speed, and not just for running. In half a second she crossed the entire lunch room so fast that not only did she become nothing but a red blur, but also the tables, the food, the sodas, the dust, and even the people that she passed started to float in the air, befor they started to fly towards hte opposite end of the room. Ruby stopped in front of a wall, and the air pressure alone from her stopping putting a crack filled crater in the wall. The members of Team Juniper started to smash into the crater in the wall, while Ruby jumped into the air as food and sodas started to pelt those on the walls.

The colors on the wall matched a rainbow of paints, and when Ruby landed back on the ground the four Team Juniper members got unstuck from the wall and went splat against the ground with wet thumps.

...

"Okay, Ruby's badass started to go up with that. Good job Red!" Naruto called out as he and the others started to run towards the girl. As they passed, they never noticed two boys that were standing at the front of the cafeteria, with one of them having his face stained purple. The other being a blond haired, blue eyed, Faunus with a monkey tail. The rest of Team Ruby stopped in front of Ruby though just as the doors opened and the angry tapping of shoes hit the ground.

"... Double crap." Yang said before Naruto could say it when Glynda waved her wand with an angry face. All of the tables started to fly towards the correct spots, while the broken pillars and even the food stains on the walls and floors started to clean themselves up and get repaired. Everything was getting placed in it's right spot, and Team Ruby were gathered in one spot, while Team Juniper were gathered in another.

Glynda hadn't used her spell to clean them, so they were still all covered in food from the food battle.

"Children! Please do NOT play with-" Glynda started, before she was interupted.

"BURP!"

Everyone looked at Nora, who was the source of the burp. Whatever aura of command that Glynda had been trying for had been completely ruined when Nora burped, and the others were all starting to chuckle at Nora, who was scracthing the back of her head and laughing.

"Detention Uzumaki." Glynda said, and Naruto's jaw dropped and he pointed at himself with a shocked expression.

"Why me!?" Naruto asked loudly, and Glynda was about to answer before Ozpin came in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your detention is revoked. Just please don't start anything like this again, there was no damage this time that couldn't be repaired, but you just came from a coma. Glynda was just worried about your body. The detention is for not taking care of yourself... you seem to be alright though." Ozpin said with a small smile on his face, and Naruto sighed in relief. He hated detention, which he had gotten more than anyone else on Team Ruby and Team Juniper combined at this point. It wasn't like he was at fault all of the time, but this time he would blame it on Nora.

She had thrown the first pie.

"Oh god, my hair!" Yang shouted when she felt her hair and how sticky it was from all of the food and soda in it. Naruto blinked, before he looked behind him and saw that his tails were completely soaked to the bone in soda and covered in food. His eyes widened, while the rest of the people in their age group, minus Ruby who was younger, started to laugh at the human and faunus that were looking at their seperate parts in horror.

They did NOT know how much trouble it was to clean a tail as long and furry as Naruto's, and Yang loved her hair. For the two of them, no detention could be as bad as what they would have to do to fix their seperate soda and food covered parts. They both snorted after a bit, before they joined in on the laughing with the others, they could go get cleaned up later after all.

"We totally won." Naruto said as he looked at Ruby, who blushed and tried to look away, but she was only able to stare at his eyes. Naruto stood up, before he started to walk away. "Anyway, I need a shower before the soda drys." Naruto said, before he was pushed out of the way when the other girl's of Team Ruby ran passed him. Naruto pouted at that, before he grinned and stood up.

He could wait a bit to take a shower.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Special Contest:**__** Who should Naruto go to the Dance with?  
>The Girl will gain a lead in getting into his heart, and to make it fun for me I want to see who YOU fans chose and the reason why you chose her!<strong>_


	56. Chapter 56 Plans

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
><em><strong>Sorry to tell you all, but Velvet can't go to the dance with Naruto. Her team was actually on a mission, in canon, during the dance. It was mentioned, and that was why Team Ruby was in charge of the dance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Faster!" Yang shouted with a grin on her face as she rode on top of Naruto's tail as he ran. Apparently, just because they had a food battle not long ago Ruby thought that they could still continue with their Best Day Ever, and because of that they were having Naruto jog with them riding his two tails. Yang and Ruby were sitting on the left tail, while Blake and Weiss sat on the right one. Now, this wouldn't even really bother Naruto since they were all pretty light to him, but it was HOT right now. It was so hot at this point in the day that Naruto had to take his shirt off.

'Thank you Ruby, the view is cool.' Blake thought with a small smile on her face as she looked at the sweat dripping off of Naruto. She had a book in her hands to make it look like she was reading instead of looking at the powerful back muscles that she was able to view. She knew that Yang would never let her live it down if she was looking at his back with a blush like she was. Of course, she did smile lightly as she looked up from her book again for another peek of the goods that she had confessed to loving.

"Why am I carrying you all again when you have perfectly working legs?" Naruto asked with a slightly bitter tone to his voice. Not that he was against doing it for them, well he had been until Ruby had been the one to ask. He just couldn't say no to that girl no matter how much he tried, and he was not even slightly ashamed of this fact.

"Because riding on you is fun!" Ruby exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

"Wow Little Sis, I didn't know that you two had gone that far yet, and to so bodly proclaim you love riding him." Yang teased, her joke going right over Ruby's head. Ruby blinked a few times, not sure what Yang had been talking about, and actually Naruto had to think about it for a second before he got the joke. Surprisingly, Blake blushed a little and actually thought of what it might be like.

"Hey Blake, you seem to understand who Sog is... can you explain to us?" Weiss said after a moment, asking something that she had been trying to get information on for awhile now. Blake sighed, before she looked at Weiss with a slightly.

"He is my brother that used to be in the White Fang with me, and is now in the Black Fang isn't he? Isn't that all you need to know?" Naruto asked, not even caring that he had revealed himself as an ex-member, even if he had zero memory of being a member. His soul and memories had taken over the memories of this body after all, so in a way he had and hadn't been a member of the White Fang.

"Naruto is right... when I was in the White Fang... before I quit... Sog had been something of a strange man. He wasn't very close to anyone really, prefering to just work and kill. He had this truly evil way about him. He killed anyone that stood in his way, Faunus or Human." Blake revealed when she saw that nobody was around but her friends. She had informed her friends of her status as an ex-member of the White Fang awhile back when Naruto had been in a coma, and though Weiss had thrown a fit about it, they had understood that she had left and thus had no more alliance with that group, other than her own memories.

Just because she was a member of the group, didn't make her a bad person.

"Is he the reason you have had trouble sleeping?" Ruby asked in concern, while Naruto kept running with his head leaned back a little so that he could look at Blake.

"I'm worried about everything that has been happening lately. The Tailed Beasts of that Naruto has shown us, the Black Fang, the White Fang, the Moon-Holders, and that weird feeling I keep getting. It is like everything is out to get us." Blake said with a deep frown on her face. Blake had left one piece of information out about her stress, and that was that she had been starting to have dreams of the time she had killed the fake Naruto again. When she had seen Naruto in a coma, she remembered the betrayed look that the fake Naruto had sent her when she had killed the Grimm posing as him.

She was afraid to sleep, because now she was starting to see dead Naruto killed by her hand in all of her dreams. That dream about him being the father of her child had been the last good dream she had, had in awhile now.

"Heh, don't worry about the Blake Fang or Tailed Beasts... if I see Sog again, then I'll kick his ass. Nobody hurts my precious people!" Naruto declared with a pump of his fist as he increased his speed. His own enthusiam being pumped up at the very thought of a good fight.

"I'm more worried about that Bio-Naruto thing returning than anything else. The only hostile tailed beast so far has been the first one-" Weiss started, before she was interupted by Ruby.

"Kurama, Naruto called him Kurama. They have names you know, and as... Jinchuriki?" Ruby asked, and Naruto sent her a thumbs up when she used the correct term. She smiled a little, before she looked at Weiss again. "Right, as Jinchuriki and future-Jinchuriki we should really remember their names." Ruby said with a bright smile on her face. Kokuo had taken to giving her small little hints inside of her own head now. Though she could only hear his voice when she was holding an active Cresent Rose Mk2.

"Right, this Kurama has been the only Tailed Beast that has shown anyone any hostile action. Bio-Naruto was the biggest threat though, and it was a miracle that nobody died. My Father told me that Orochimaru had been working on him for the Hero-Project when I asked... The project was suppose to create a being that was able to wipe out all of the Grimm whenever they appeared without risk to Humans." Weiss explained what it was. Of course, her father had only told her the very basics when she called him. It was only because Bio-Naruto went on a 'rampage' that he had been willing to give her any information at all.

"How is Bio-Me doing anyway?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, he was given a new mission. Now he is going to spent awhile in the ocean clearing out those Grimm first, since it is the biggest challenge." Weiss answered Naruto, who grinned at the thought of some part of him doing so many awesome things. Naruto looked at the sun, before his eyes widened and he stopped running.

"Crap, sorry ladies, but I need to get going! I'm going to be late!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his shirt and his tails started to wipe the sweat off his body. He was about to run off, before all of the girls grabbed his tails... actually, that didn't even stop him from running. The only difference now was that the girls were being dragged along with him. Naruto didn't even notice them until one of them started to speak.

"Late for what!? No offence, but you don't exactly have friends outside of Team Ruby and Team Juniper." Yang asked, sounding very blunt in the way she told him about his own friend issue... Ruby pouted when she realized that she had the exact same problem as Naruto did.

"Actually, I am suppose to meet Velvet. I owe her own for a favor she did me, and she wants me to meet her soon." Naruto said with a pout at her mentioning the friend issue for him. He could have done without her bringing that one up, but he did owe Velvet. She might not be able to go to the dance in a few weeks because of the fact that her team was about to go on a mission and it had a high chance of becoming an extended mission.

It was strange, but like everyone else, Naruto had assumed that Velvet was in the same year as they were. Of course, it was possible that Velvet was in a team like Team Ruby and Team Juniper, who got to go on missions earlier than the other first year students because of the quality of the students in the team. Seriously, both of their teams weren't even suppose to have gotten their first jobs yet, but because of the... special case with Team Ruby having five members, and Team Juniper being so close to them for possible back-up should it be needed, they had been given missions early.

"Like a date?" Ruby questioned with wide eyes, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kind of, I don't really know. Though I am the one buying, so I guess it is a date. Anyway, sorry about skipping team bonding today but Naruto Uzumaki doesn't break his promises or leave depts unpaid." Naruto said as he put on his jacket and started to run towards the dorms so that he could meet Velvet. Naruto stopped and looked at his team, before he deadpanned. "Oh, and no spying on us again like you did when she gave me a headbutt." Naruto told them, and they sheepishly looked away.

Yeah, they had still yet to tell him of the other times that they had spied on him.

Naruto jumped up towards the roof of the nearest building, before he ran along the rooftops and made records time by reaching the window of her dormroom in seconds of travelling to her. Naruto landed on the edge of her window with a grin on her face. Naruto started to knock on the window, and he heard a shout of surprise come out of the room. The curtains were opened up, and Naruto wasn't surprised to see that the person answering the window was not Velvet. The window was opened up by a teenager with brown skin, not tanned but a light brown, and he had darkj orange hair while wearing black pants and a sleeveless orange vest.

"You know, normal people enter through the doors?" The boy asked when he opened one of the windows. Naruto grinned and held out his hand to the teenager.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm here to pick up Velvet." Naruto told the boy, and the boy didn't shake Naruto's hand, instead her crossed his arms.

"Fox, hey Velvet! Your boyfriend is here. Tell him to come through the door like a person next time, instead of some-" Fox started, before Velvet was seen rushing towards the window when she heard that Naruto was there. She was in her Beacon Uniform still, but she had a small, shy, smile on her face when she saw Naruto. Then she realized that Naruto was crouching down on her window, and she leaned forward to help him into her room.

She tripped.

Velvet's head smashed into Naruto's stomach and made him fall out of the window and start to fall towards the ground... before his tails went into the room and helped him hang onto the window. Naruto's main body continued to fall, before he landed face first pressed against a wall.

"Ow?" Naruto said rubbing his, not, sore stomach. It wasn't sore, but his nose was leaning to the left and bleeding slightly. Putting up aura to protect himself was harder than he thought it would be, though that might be because he had chakra use ingrained into his soul. Naruto pulled himself back up with the strength of his tails, and soon he was sitting on the window again with his legs crossed. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly as he looked at Velvet. "I can come back later you know, if you want." Naruto told her with an akward wave of his hand.

"No, I'm ready to go... I didn't mean to push you." Velvet said akwardly, and Naruto grinned as he grabbed her and leaned back so that they were both falling out of the window. She gave a shout of surprise, before Naruto landed on his feet and let Velvet stand on her own feet as well. Naruto let go of her with a smile, before he stretched his arms out.

"Then lets get this thing started and have the most fun possible!" Naruto shouted with a giant grin on his face, while Velvet smiled at his ability to find joy in even the simple things.

Lets hope that this time he wasn't going to misunderstand her feelings.

She really hoped that she didn't jinx herself.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	57. Chapter 57 Every time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>The winner of the contest... the contest is not over! Until Naruto asks somebody, you can STILL submit ideas and reasons for those ideas! I want to see some conviction for your favorite girl to win! Though copying the exact same review over and over will be ignored. That is just cheap...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Look at them, those freaks walking around like this own the place." A elderly man whispered with a scowl on his face as he looked towards Naruto and Velvet walking around the city towards where they were heading. Next to the man was his elderly wife, who was scowling as well as she looked at the two Faunus that were walking around freely.

"I remember when Faunus didn't have the right they do now. What need to dirty animals have for rights anyway?" The elderly woman spat out. She didn't notice that she was getting dirty looks sent her way from a younger couple in their teens not far away from them. The elderly woman could clearly remember when Faunus weren't even allowed to walk around so freely, not without getting beaten or having a bottle tossed at them with heavilly offensive insults being thrown as well.

Naruto and Velvet could both hear their words, and while Naruto couldn't care less about what some old farts were saying, Velvet was shying away from the elderly couple. She pressed against Naruto's side lightly, showing a more timid side of her that he had seen many times before when he saw her either in class, or during lunch when he passed her. She had her arms around his left arm, and she was hugging it while looking away from the old couple. Naruto looked at her with one of his eyes growing wider, before he sighed.

Yeah, she really did resemble a bunny. She was fragile and timid, easily cowering under the stares of others. She wasn't somebody that would fight back against abuse, but instead just try and escape in a non-violent way. A total pacifist, even though Naruto himself prefered peace, he still loved fighting between friends, and fighting strong people. The girl had courage hidden deep in her, but for the life of him he couldn't see it at the moment. Naruto used his other hand and rubbed the girl between the ears, getting her attention.

"Seriously Velvet, you need to stop being so timid. One day these old people's ideas will be completely hated. They live in the past, while we live in the present, looking at the future. Live a little." Naruto said as he hip checked her slightly. He wasn't somebody that cared about this kind of thing, the mocking, and the fact that this was an elderly couple made him think they were just bitter than they were able to show they were happy.

"But... they keep... staring!" Velvet whispered with a sense of urgency, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So? Good attention, bad attention, as long as people notice you does it really matter. They might not know it, but by hating us they are just proving we exist as people, even if it is as people to hate. Hating us is better than ignoring us after all." Naruto said with his own twisted sense of logic. As long as people noticed him, then he was happy. He just hated being ignored, and when he was it slowly drove him insane. He couldn't handle being alone, which was like Hell to him. "Though, being treated well is always better I guess." Naruto mused out loud, with Velvet letting a small giggle out.

She then covered her mouth with a blush when she realized that she giggled.

"Sorry, I just found the joke funny." Velvet said, with Naruto flicking her in the forehead.

"I don't control you or your mouth. Laugh if you want to, cry if you want to, or even get mad if you want to. Just don't allow yourself to become a nervous wreck-" Naruto said, before a bottle smashed against the side of his head, thrown by one of the elder couple. Naruto sent a glare at the old couple, before he started to pick the glass out of his head. Velvet reached up and started to help him get the glass out of his head with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" Velvet asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, they are just throwing a fit. Anyway, glass in my head isn't as bad as getting my hand scorched off. Anyway, if I attack them... I'm attacking old people." Naruto said, and she sweat dropped when she realized that Naruto wasn't the best with his words right after having something smashed into his skull. The bottle was empty, so there had been nothing inside of it, but the glass had gotten stuck in his head.

"This date isn't starting off really well." Velvet said with her light accent, while Naruto nodded lightly.

"Well, we should have seen this coming. Though, not everyone is glaring at us... infact, it seems like only the adults are glaring. The teens and children don't seem to care, and even some adults don't care." Naruto said as he looked around. It would seem that those of the current generation didn't have a single care, while those of the younger generation just didn't know what hate was yet. They were too young to truly understand anything about hate. Though, the older generations would always try and corrupt them, but it was hard for them to truly pass down hate before the young ones grew into a rebelious stage and didn't listen to them.

"They are still STARING." Velvet urged him to understand, and Naruto had to think about it for a moment. Naruto nodded after a moment, before he started to lead Velvet towards a far less crowded area so that they could enjoy some peace, though Naruto was sure that wherever they went they would attract the attention of somebody. They went towards the park, mostly because for some reason not to many people visited the park these days, they were all so busy doing the more tech things in the city. Naruto liked nature more than the city, which was why he really missed his home.

Nature blended in with the city, just perfect.

Naruto heard the sound of clucking, before he saw a Chicken Faunus selling chickens again, and this time he completely ignored the man as he passed by with Velvet. Naruto looked towards an apple tree, before he walked Velvet over to it and sat the two of them down. Naruto leaned back against the tree, while Velvet sat next to him with a very small smile on her face as she looked at him. Naruto tilted his head back and smashed the back of it against the tree, before she was surprised when a few apples started to fall down from the tree and land around them. Naruto held his hand out and caught one of the apples, before he offered it to her with a grin on his face.

"Apple?" Naruto asked with a growing grin, and she was about to take it... before he shoved it in his face and took a bite from the apples. "Nope! To slow... huh?" Naruto questioned when he didn't feel the apple in his hand anymore. Looking at his empty hand, he saw nothing there, and hearing the sound of a crunch he looked and saw Velvet eating the apple he just took a bite of. Naruto's eye lit up, before he leaned forward and captured the apple from her mouth and stood up with it in his mouth.

'I want that apple.' Velvet thought as she stood up to chase after Naruto, who always just stayed a little out of her reach. She would reach for the apple, and he would flick her hands away from him. He never let the apple out of his mouth, and by the twinkle in his eye she was sure that he was just messing with her in a good natured way. Just like he would mess with all of his friends, from what she had seen anyway. She looked at the juicy red apple with two bites taken from it, before she gained a little more conviction in her eyes when she saw her prize.

She wanted that apple.

She WAS going to get THAT apple!

Lunging at Naruto, she tried to grab the apple, only for Naruto to lean back so that she ended up biting at nothing. She started to wave her arms around when she lost her balance and began to try and balance on her toes, only for Naruto to be unable to stand with her leaning over him. Naruto felt back and landed with his back on the ground first, before Velvet saw her chance and allowed herself to fall after him and landed right on top of him so that she could not only grab the apple with her teeth, but also place her hands on his chest.

She also smashed her head into his, making her yelp and try and stand up, only to trip and lose the apple as she fell onto him again... and then she got a look at the tails that she had one of her knees on. She quickly took it off of the tail when she saw that he had an uncomfy look, not pained, but just uncomfy. She was surprise though when Naruto flipped their positions so that he was on top of her, and she was on the ground.

"Okay, so much better... sorry, but after growing a second tail I prefer not being on my back. I even sleep on my side now." Naruto told her akwardly, before he tried to stand up... she grabbed him though and pulled him down on top of her so that she could try and kiss him.

This time she was hoping that she didn't mess it up!

Velvet forgot she had an apple in her mouth though, so instead of kissing Naruto like she had planned, showing the dense and lovable idiot that she liked him, she ended up smashing the apple into his mouth, making him bite his tongue by mistake. Velvet looked on in shock when Naruto covered his mouth and got off of her.

She messed it up... AGAIN!?

"Do you take it in the ass~!?"

Velvet blushed deeply when she heard the sound of somebody asking that question, only to see Naruto taking his scroll from his pocket and opening it. She sweat dropped when she realized that what she just heard was Naruto's ringtone... surprsingly she thought that it fit. The guy was a funny person, and that was certainly a funny thing to hear come from his scroll... actually, it was not only fitting, but she almost snorted when she realized that it was the blond girl's voice from Naruto's team. Naruto was looking at a message on the scroll, before he turned to her.

"Hey Velvet, Yang wants me to tell you that if you headbutt me again your ass is grass." Naruto said after having read the message that she had sent him. Velvet froze when she realized that Yang was not refering to the failed kiss, and telling her that if she tried something like that again... she gulped. Then she saw Naruto pressing things of the scroll, before he sent Yang a message as well. "Don't worry though, I sent Yang a message telling her that it was an accident." Naruto told her, getting a sigh of relief out of her.

She did not want to make enemies out of people that actually accepted Faunus, that was the opposite of what she wanted.

Of course, she wass till going to make Naruto see that she hadn't tried to headbutt him, but instead give him a kiss. Grabbing an apple off the ground, she bit into it and pouted to herself when she saw Naruto grab a new apple from near the tree as well. She had a bit of fun playing with him like that, and had hoped that he woudl continue to do that with her. She didn't get to just _play_ like that anymore. Normally that was something only lovers or kids would do, and doing it made her feel a little of both. It was a nice change from having to always be ready for training or battling Grimm.

It was refreshing to see somebody like Naruto, who was both strong, kind, and one with his inner child that he could do fun stuff without a care in the world for what others thought. Like it or not, she understood that Faunus and Animals had a lot of the same instincts as the animals they had represented. It must be hard for somebody that was two animals with conflicting instincts. Her instincts told her to run and hide, to never stop running until she was out of danger, or she found a place to hide. She had learned to get over that in battle by staying away from the enemy and using her Mage skills to fight instead of going in close.

"Naruto look out!" Velvet shouted in a split second when she saw something coming out of Naruto's shadow and move towards him with lightning speed. Naruto was impaled through the chest by a black hand, and not the hand of a black guy, but instead a literally black hand with black smoke drifting off of it. She covered her mouth and held back a scream when she saw Naruto get impaled through the heart. Then she saw Naruto looked back at a shadow man with bright green eyes staring at him, his hand through his chest... and Naruto smirked.

"I was wondering when you would come out." Naruto stated as he leaned forward and kicked the man in the chin, sending him high into the air, before Naruto's chest wound healed whilke splurting blood, before it stopped when it was completely healed. Naruto jumped into the air after the man, before he grabbed the guy by the arms and started to spin towards the ground. Naruto threw the man at the ground, before he landed on his feet and stomped his foot on the man's chin, and with a loud bone shattering sound and a roar of pain, the black shadow covered man burst into shadows before reforming in the shadow of the tree not far away.

"Your regeneration... a factor that was unknown. Thank you for the new information _Hero_. I know when I am outclassed and outmatched. This little bout was merely a test, next time I come at you with all my power... do not disappoint me." The shadow of a man stated as he started to sink into the air. Naruto spat out a ball of blue flames at the man, before it struck the man in the head... and did nothing. Naruto's eyes widened for a second, before the man completely vanished into nothing.

So, immune to aura, but not immune to people that fight using brute force... good to know.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Velvet asked as she ran to his side and looked over the blood stained clothes for any sign of injury. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he grabbed an apple off the ground and took a bite out of it. The small amount of aura that he used for the regeneration moments before being restored.

"Honestly, I was waiting for him to attack. OH! My chest, yeah I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, good as new." Naruto said as he showed her the perfectly healed skin that had showing out of his ripped hoodie... which he was going to have to get fixed because he didn't use aura to defend himself. From person experience, when somebody had a hand through yoyur chest they had a hard time dodging you when you attacked them back, so Naruto had allowed himself to take a hit through the chest of the man... that seemed to have no aura at all.

That was how Naruto had sensed him, by sensing a large blind spot in the world that was filled with dark emotion.

"Be careful! You need to treat your body better." Velvet lectured Naruto, before she covered her mouth in surprise. She was about to tell him sorry, before she had an apple placed in her mouth by Naruto, who was grinning.

"Sure, sure. I'll try, but me and my body know that it can take a beating. Can't you body?" Naruto asked in a joking manner. He had learned to accept people attacking hims randomly without even so much as questioning it. Frankly, he was so used to the unexpected now that when a new enemy showed up he was hardely even fazed by it these days. "Anyway, that guy wasn't at my level of strength. He didn't even notice that I noticed him." Naruto laughed out, and Velvet looked at his chest again with a frown.

Naruto really needed to learn to take better care of his body.

"Okay... I guess." Velvet said after a moment, and Naruto grabbed her hand and started to run with her being forced to run behind him.

"Well come on, we have a date to get back to!" Naruto said with excitement, being more concerned about the date that he owed her than the attempt on his life. Velvet learned something about Naruto that day.

Even when somebody tried to kill him, he will ALWAYS keep promises to you.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	58. Chapter 58 Yang's Dastardly Plan

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Sorry for not updating the other day, but I was helping out with the Grand Opening of my Sister-in-Law's new store.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Have a good date?" Blake asked with a slight scowl on her face when Naruto walked into the room shirtless. Velvet told him that she would fix it for him out of the kindness of her heart, while the blood had already dried and just came off easily as he scraped it away before he got back to his room. Of course, his friends were used to him coming back from self-training without a shirt, so they didn't even suspect that anything bad had happened to him, or between him and Velvet.

The rest of their date had been completely normal, they went and ate dinner, saw a movie together, and on their way back she offered to fix his jacket for him.

"Yeah, my jacket got ripped though and Velvet offered to fix it. How was your day?" Naruto asked all of the girls in the room. Ruby was like Blake, who seemed to be pouting at him for some reason he just couldn't fathom. Of course, in Ruby's case she seemed to be trying to find something to say to him as well. Naruto yawned loudly, before he stretched out and started to move over to the bed that he shared with Blake now... any hammock that he made now wouldn't be able to support the weight of him and his two tails, both of which weighed about half as much as a person, meaning that Naruto weighed as much as two people now. With one tail, he could remake it, but he had been to lazy.

Now, remaking it was pointless.

"It was good. Miss Goodwitch told us we were responisble for the dance now... speaking of which, who were you going to invite?" Yang asked with a light grin on her face. Naruto blinked about it, before he leaned back against the wall.

"You know, I don't really care. It is only a dance, so I might go with the first person that asks me. How about you?" Naruto asked, speaking to all of the girls, not just Yang. Blake scowled and crossed her arms lightly, before she looked at the bed above hers.

"Not going, dances aren't my thing. I would rather train." Blake said with a frown still in place, and Naruto wasn't going to argue with her on this. He would rather train as well, but because he had never been to a dance before he wanted to try going at least once, just to see what it was like. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, and then he pushed his face into her stomach and used his rabbit ears to tickle her chin. She shivered lightly at him doing this, knowing that the bottom of her chin was a sensative place... one that she was having a hard time resisting.

"Come on purr, you KNOW you want to." Naruto teased, before she shivered again and started to lean down. Within seconds she had his head wrapped up in her arms, and she was fast asleep with her book forgotten. Naruto removed himself from her, wondering why she was so tired that she actually fell asleep from his light teasing of one of her more sensative spots. Naruto poked her in the stomach, and she woke up right away, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Naruto, I think you owe us for skipping out on our team day." Weiss said with a smirk on her face. She was hinting at him showing them even more memories of his past. Naruto seemed to understand that, and he placed a hand on his chin as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Ruby shouted, instantly perking up at the chance to see Naruto as his younger self again. She liked seeing a badass young guy kicking butt and taking names, and the fact it was Naruto made it even more awesome for her. Naruto sighed, before he layed in the bed and the others were surprised when he instantly started to sleep. Weiss sweat dropped, before she realized that he was tired or just not in the mood to talk about his past... or like she said before, he was just very tired for some reason.

"Well, I might as well go to sleep now." Blake said with a yawn as Naruto's tailed wrapped around her and started to drag her towards Naruto. His arms circled around her waist, and she was placed into the little spoon position by Naruto once more, not that she minded in the slightest. The other smiled awkwardly at the scene, before Yang and Ruby jumped from their beds and looked at each other with serious expressions. Both of them threw their fists at each other.

Rock... Paper.

"Darn." Ruby said as she clicked her teeth and looked at her fist, which betrayed her by chosing the wrong choice once more. Yang was grinning and giving the peace sign, while Ruby continued to glare at her own fist like she wished it could leave her body and die in a ditch. She really hated rock right about now.

"Yes, complete victory for me!" Yang said with a grin on her face. Even Miss Featherbreast was looking at them from Yang's bed with a raised... brow, not an eyebrow. Weiss looked confused as to what was going on, and frankly she didn't even want to know. Yang was silently pumping her fist in the air, while Ruby crawled up on her bed and started to go to sleep, not even wanting to be apart of the group at the moment.

"Okay, what am I missing?" Weiss asked with an unsure look.

"Yang won the chance to ask Naruto to the dance first... I hope you fail Yang." Ruby said as she covered her head with the covers. Yang rubbed the back of her own head sheepishly, not wanting to upset her sister, but at the same time she wanted to go to the dance with Naruto, since the two of them got along so well, and were two of the hottest blonds in the school that had so much fun together, they could make a blast out of the dance with each other. The two of them were still wearing each other's underwear after all.

That bet was still going on strong, though they had to modify it to just underwear at this moment.

"Nerd." Naruto moaned in his sleep, making the others look at him for a second.

"Okay, I am going to question why he is dreaming about me later." Weiss promised herself with a twitching eye. Naruto called her a nerd because she always made straight A's in class, while he barely pssed with D's and C's... of course he slepts in class, didn't listen when he was awake, and he didn't seem to understand the way that the teachers were teaching. It was like the only way he could learn anything was throuigh his body.

"I wouldn't, I would just enjoy it." Yang said with a grin on her face as she help her paper up in the air in a pose of victory. Yang was glad that Ruby was horrible at the children's game to the point she actually showed you what she was going to throw without meaning to do it. The fact she alwasy choose rock or scizzors helped out a lot. The girl never picked paper, so by picking paper you have a 50 percent chance of winning right off the bat.

"Yeah... no. I don't have feelings for him, unlike you three. I don't really like being dreamed about by him... and he called me a nerd even in his dream." Weiss said with a twitching eyevbrow. Sure, she was used to being the butt of the jokes now, but when somebody was insulting her in their sleep, then it wasn't exactly a joke... unless he was just mocking her for her brains, her beauty, and her grace... what was she trying to get at again? Oh yeah, unless he was joking about her in his dream, then that would be a little more than a joke.

"Who knows, he might have been talking about Blake or Ruby." Yang said as she got changed into her pajamas and jumped back onto her bed. She had a grin on her face, knowing that she was going to ask Naruto to the dance soon. The fact he said he was going to say yes to the first girl that asked him was something she was going to enjoy using to her advantage. Of course, she would have to be VERY blunt since he was a dense idiot in the ways of love and romance. The guy was like a prince charming without even meaning to be, with almost a third of the girls in their year having developed some form of crush on the strong, handsome young male.

Of course, Naruto didn't even notice them or who they were... or even know they existed.

Yet those ladies thought they stood a chance, it was hilarious to Yang, his teammate, that they could beat the at home lovers. Those that were actually close enough to him to make a move whenever they wanted to. Of course, in her eyes the biggest competition was Blake. Ruby was too afraid to do anything, because in her head Naruto had suicidal tendencies that would lead to her getting her heart broken, and her friend killed. Now of course Blake was her biggest challenge, since the girl able to make a move whenever she wanted.

The two shared a bed, it would be oh so easy to do some fun things under the covers should she get a little horny and decide she had enough waiting. The girl was her biggest threat, since Ruby didn't seem like she would make her winning move.

Seriously, all Ruby would have to do was confess to Naruto and he would be hers. While she was the biggest threat, her hesitation in acting would be her downfall in this situation. Blake had already stolen a kiss from Naruto, the security camera on the ship had caught her little confession, and Yang had looked over it when she had gotten back on the ship. She had to admit that Blake had some guts in her, but she had one big disadvantage that Yang could use against her.

She had picked a bad place to confess, all it would take was somebody confessing at a much more romantic place and Blake's confession would pale in comparison.

She had her entire plan worked out, she would go to the dance with Naruto and the two of them would have fun. She would ask to get him alone, since the moon was suppose to be full on the night of the dance. She would lead him towards forest, and accidentally come across the memorial stone of Naruto's creation. Then she would feign surprise when he told her about it, though she would be completely understanding. She would ask Naruto if his mother would approve of her, and she knew that being the lovable idiot that he was he wouldn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Then she would kiss him.

Yes, she had her entire plan already figured out and ready to go, She even had a backup plan where, if he saw where they were heading and led them somewhere else, she would take him back to the place they first met in the forest and confess to him there after reminding him of that day that he had pretty much burst into her life. Infact, both plans would be sure to snag herself a large piece of his heart, if not most of it. Ruby may have his heart right now, but she wasn't doing anything with what was hers. She was letting it waste away, the perfect chance to get a loyal boyfriend that anyone would love to one day have as a husband.

Her little sister was an idiot, but Yang still loved her of course. She just understood the fact that Ruby needed to step up her game. You can never promise that just because he loved you awhile back, that his love won't change.

Yang yelped when Featherbreast poked her in the side of the head, and Yang realized both Ruby and Weiss were looking at her with concern.

"Seriously Yang, that was creepy. You looked like you were about to burst out in, like, evil laughter." Ruby said awkwardly, while Yang started to sweat a little when she realized she had been showing what she was thinking. She started to sweat even more when she saw Weiss send her a knowing look, before the girl stripped off her clothing and got changed into her own blue nightgown.

Crap.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	59. Chapter 59 The Downfall of a Friend

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Naruto go to the dance with me!" Yang shouted as she jumped out of her bed first thing in the morning and pointed down at Blake... sleeping alone in her bed. Yang's jaw dropped when she heard the sounds of everyone in the room groaning as they woke up and gave her irritated looks. Nobody liked being woken up by a mad woman's screaming first thing in the morning, while Yang was more shocked at the fact that Naruto was missing from his bed. Blake got up next and stretched, only to realize that a piece of paper was sticking out of her top.

_Dear Team RWBY,_  
><em>Okay, first things first, do NOT freak out please. I am going training first thing in the morning with Pyrrha. I have no clue where we are headed, and what we will do when we get there, but it was to early to tell any of you where I was going when I left. The early bird gets the worm and all that.<em>

_Anyway, Pyrrha is helping me train. My scroll is in the room, so if you need to call me you can't do that. I don't know if Pyrrha will have her scroll with her, but I wouldn't count on it._

_I left a box of chocolates in the mini fridge for you girls, for worrying you._

_With Love, Naruto 'awesome' Uzumaki._

...

"Chocolate!" Ruby shouted as she jumped towards the fridge to get to the chocolates, before Fetaherbreast jumped in front of the girl and glared at the red wearing girl. Ruby pouted at the missed chance to get some chocolate, before she saw Featherbreast use her wing to open up the fridge and get a piece of chocolate out of the box and fly over to Weiss, who was completely surprised by the kind gesture from the chicken. Featherbreast landed on Weiss' shoulder, before she layed the chocolate into her hand.

Miss Featherbreast the First, the most hateful chicken to Weiss in the world... just gave said girl chocolate that she had been dying to try.

"Okay, while Weiss dies from poison. I am going to-" Yang started, before Blake place her hand on Yang;s shoulder and shook her hand.

"Let Pyrrha have this. The girl won't get anyone else to ask her to the dance any other way. Fame breeds misery, and nobody will ask her... let her have some happiness." Blake told Yang with a small smile on her face. She was more than willing to allow Pyrrha have this night with Naruto for herself. The girl was famous, so nobody would be couragous enough to ask her. The girl would have to ask somebody herself if she ever wanted to get a date to the dance. It was sad actually, but it was true. Those in the spotlight could only be paired with those also in the spotlight.

"... Dangit, you just had to go there. I am still going to dance with him at that dance though." Yang agrued with a grin on her face. There were NO rules against a person having more than one dance partners. She was going to get her dance with Naruto no matter what she was going to have to do, as long as she didn't have to completely humiliate herself in the public. She would prefer to not do that, but as she thought about it she also looped her arm around Blake's shoulder. "Yeah, and you are going to dance with him too. You see, you ARE going to that dance. Naruto would want you to go." Yang told Blake neutrally after a moment.

"Dances aren't my thing. If you hadn't noticed, I am a BIT anti-social. Events like this don't really appeal to me very much." Blake told Yang with a neutral face. She was right, she wasn't the kind of person that very much liked being constantly surrounded by a large group of people. Small groups like the one she was in would be much better. She didn't mind hanging out with people that she was used to, but new people could be a little annoying to her. She stood up and went towards the dresser, before she grabbed a copy of her outfit and started to get changed into her regular clothes.

When she finished dressing, she grabbed her weapon and got ready to go out and train.

"Going out? I'm joining you." Yang said as she removed her short shorts and showed that she was wearing black boxers under her bottoms. Blake narrowed her eye in a dull way at the fact that Yang and Naruto STILL had that bet going on. Neither one of them were willing to make a complaint about wearing each other's underwear, since both of them were as stubborn as bulls. Both of them were more than willing to keep this up as long as possible if it would get them the advantage over the other.

"I am training, I would prefer to do it alone. I am practicing something secret... Weiss, that, eat the chocolate or don't eat it." Blake said with a twitching eye as she left the room with an annoyed look on her face. She slammed the door behind her as she left, startling the others, and Yang looked at see that Weiss could not tell if the chocolate was poisoned or not. Even Ruby was holding the box in her hands with a fearful look on her face.

'That is one evil chicken. By willingly giving chocolate to Weiss, her enemy, she makes it look like she is going to poison her. It is an amazing level of mental torture... and Ruby is caught up in it because she wants the chocolate.' Yang figured out quickly. She was grinning, and she high fived... chicken winged the chicken. Featherbreast went into the pile of ripped underwear, before Yang looked over at Blake leaving the room and she sighed. She felt sorry for whoever was no doubt going to piss of Blake for the next few days. Yang smiled awkwardly and started to rub the nback of her head, since she kept track of certain things... things that others didn't keep track of for others.

Blake was on her period right now, making her even more moody and anti-social than she usually was.

How did Yang know this? She saw one of Blake's tampon wrappers in the trashcan, and she knew that she and Ruby used the same brand. Weiss used a Schnee family brand of them, and Blake used one that neither Weiss or Ruby would use. She shivered when she remembered that this might be the reason Naruto was avoiding spending time around them.

Four girls, one of which was on her period and more moody than usual.

If she was Naruto, she would be bailing as well.

... Holy crap, Naruto had their cycles memorized. He always tried and stay out of the room as much as possible when Weiss or Blake had their periods. Ruby and herself, they weren't very moody on those days so he didn't avoid them, but he seemed to walk carefully on those days. She had to commend him on being smart enough to memorize these kinds of things.

"Damn, this boxers are a bit itchy." Yang said as she scratched herself.

"Oooohhh, I'm telling Naruto!" Ruby said, and Yang frozen when she heard what her little sister was going to do. Yang started to chase after Ruby as the girl left the room, since if Naruto learned she made a complaint then she would lose the bet! They passed by Weiss, who was staring at the chocolate in her hands with a fearful expression. She looked down at the chocolate in complete horror when she saw the chicken giving her that dangerous look nearby. She looked between the chicken and the chocolate, before she slowly started to lift it up to her mouth.

She wanted to experience the bliss of this chocolate damnit!

She took a bite of the chocolate.

_A single grown woman layed sleeping in a case of glass, her body unmoving to the world around her as even her chest didn't move up and down. Her hair and skin as soft and white as snow, with her beauty radiating even in her death state. She didn't breath a single time as small and cute animals surrounded her and cries for the dead beauty._

_A man wearing the finest of robes walked into the seen, and gently moved the glass from her body. The man's face was shadowed by the sun glaring down behind him, but the spiked locks of his hair were seen shining bright yellow despite the sun. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, and he blew a stray hair out of her face. _

_"So beautiful, a beauty as white as snow." The noble sounding man said, before he leaned down and softly captured her lips in a kiss. The beautiful girl's eyes slowly opened, and her chest started to move again as she was given a kiss so tender that it reversed death itself._

_"My prince..."_

_Blue eyes._

Weiss blushed as she touched her face with her free hand, and she could feel the heat on her blushing cheeks when she remembered the vision that she saw. She looked down at her feet, and she could feel that her face was still growing more red. She slowly ate the rest of the chocolate in her hand, and with each bite she experienced that same bliss, even if she didn't see the same vision, even though she wasn't to. The last thing she had seen was those bright blue eyes that looked down at her in the vision.

She smiled to herself when she saw that the box of chocolates had been left behind by Ruby, and she felt that maybe it was time for a little revenge. Grabbing the small box, she started to eat all of the chocolates in the box so that she could get her revenge of Ruby for denying her this bliss the last time they had this chocolate. Naruto wouldn't mind, and she was sure that he would crack up when he saw the look that Ruby would have when she found out that there was no chocolate left for her. She felt something land on her shoulder, and turning her head she saw thet Featherbreast was looking away from her.

"You know... maybe you aren't so bad after all... and neither is Naruto." Weiss said as she offered one of the chocolates to Featherbreast. Featherbreast took the chocolate, and swallowed it whole... before the chicken started to make gagging noises and fall off Weiss' shoulder and fall onto the ground as the chicken ran around choking on the chocolate. Weiss' eyes widened in horror when she saw what was happening, she chased after the chicken and tried to help the bird out, the Featherbreast was really freaking out.

Then the chicken fell to the ground and stopped moving completely.

Weiss stopped and took a step back in horror.

"Come on... get back up... this isn't funny." Weiss said as she got on her knees and started to move the chicken around lightly. Any second now she was expecting the chicken to stand back up and scratch her, making a fool out of her again. She had a few tears around the edges of her eyes when she saw that the chicken wasn't breathing. She closed her eyes, and she grabbed her scroll before she opened it and group dialed the rest of her team. Weiss had some tears leaking down her face when she realized this was her fault... she had killed her enemy... no she had killed her rival... her friend/enemy.

She had some bad news to tell them... she hoped that they could forgive her.

She really didn't mean to do it!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone gets on my case, I have a plan for everything. Trust me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	60. Chapter 60 The Flames that never go out

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>PLAY MUSIC: Naruto Soundtrack - Sadness and Sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Why... why... why...?" Ruby asked in nothing more than a whisper as tears spilled out of the sides of her eyes and ran down her face. She couldn't even look at the body of her beloved pet as Naruto gently sat Miss Featherbreast the First down into the nest the chicken had made. Her salted tears spilled onto the soft grass of the ground around them, and they splashed so lightly against the green field. She was gripping the hem of her dress as her eyes hurt her so much just from the tears spilling out. She could barely even see as Naruto placed Miss Featherbreast the First into her favorite sleeping position with her head curled down.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to do it... I was trying to... be nice." Weiss said as she looked away from hole that Naruto started to gently set the nest that Miss Featherbreast was lying in into. Her eyes were stinging, because she had finally made friends with the bird. She had finally thought that she would be on agood terms with the chicken than made her life hell. She had been hoping, dreaming for the future when the lovable chicken would sit on her lap as she studied. That the day would come where she could proudly call Miss Featherbreast the bird that she would love as a pet, a loyal companion.

"It's okay Ruby... it's going to be okay. Yang said as she wrapped an arm over Ruby's shoulder, and the girl turned around and wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her into the tightest hug she culd manage as she cried into her older sister's shoulder. Yang felt the knot in her throat, and she could barely speak herself. Her words had come out as barely a whisper as she cried her own eyes out onto her sister's head, but she remained looking as she saw Naruto start to pet the chicken on the back of the neck slightly, before he stood up and gripped his fist.

He was crying.

She could see the tears staining his cheeks as he mourned the loss of his loyal, loving, and warm natured pet that he had met in the city of Vale by pure chance. Naruto, who was the closest to the chicken, couldn't even say a single word as his eyes were nearly swolen shut with the tears that spilled forth from them. He was sniffing harshly to try and get a decent breath into his lungs, because the knot in his own throat wouldn't allow him to breath. He was shaking lightly, and his shoulders were shaking the most as he looked down at the peaceful chicken.

Black stood alone, but even she had a few tears gathered at the edges of her eyes as she looked at the chicken that had been with them for months now in a hole in the ground, just as dead as any of them could one day be... gone in the blink of an eye, before it was naturally their time to go. Blake walked over to Weiss and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, helping the girl cope with the death of the chicken she killed without even meaning to. Weiss shook and looked like she was going to break down and cry with wild abandon at any moment now. She would have comforted Naruto, but he seemed like he was trying to find the strength to say something.

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The _fire's shadow_ will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew... a man I greatly respect died saying those words... I never new what they meant until now... Miss Featherbreast was a great chicken... she was loyal... brave... hourable... the smartest hen I have ever known... her light burned the brightest of all... her light shined on all of us and made our days so much better... she illuminated us all... when she was pranking Weiss, or having fun roaming the room... she lived everyday as a happy bird, because she was loved." Naruto said, before she stopped when he found it hard to breath when the lump came back to his throat when he spoke. He wiped his eyes and tried to find the right words to speak, and before he could a single drop of rain hit his nose lightly.

He didn't stop though.

Miss Featherbreast was a member of his family now, somebody that he couldn't let die without a proper send-off.

"She was a fire that was so bright, her shadow touched us all... yet she burned to brightly... and her life was snuffed out as easily as a candle... her light can never be restored... but the memories of her warmth will never go away. She was my first pet... the pet I always wanted... she would jump into danger for me... she has done just that... this little chicken has always thought of others first... she would stare down death... a chicken she may be, but she was no coward. My words can never do her actions justice... I will always carry her memory in my heart as my most beloved pet and friend... I wish I have gotten more time with you. I will always love you Miss Featherbreast." Naruto said as he finished with his words, his throat now being unable to say even a single word at this point. His voice had only barely come as a whisper to them, but they all heard it. They looked down sadly, even though she was the mascot and pet of the team, she was just as loved as if she was a true teammate herself. Blake stepped away from Weiss and she guided Naruto away from the hole that their beloved friend rested in, and would forever rest in.

"Miss Featherbreast was a good chicken. She would cuddle up with you when you were reading, or she would stay next to you when you were bothered. She knew when you were sad, or troubled... and though she couldn't speak, her soft eyes gave off kindness. She was a great pet, but she was an even better friend... she would listen to your problems and let you stroke her smooth feathers... I will never forget about you Miss Featherbreast." Blake said as the tears finally spilled out of her eyes when the rain started to come down a little harder than before, becoming a light mist and nothing more at the moment. Blake turned around and cried into Naruto's chest, while her cried onto the top of her forehead with grit teeth.

"I hated you... you tormented me everyday... I became stronger because of it... I learned to always stay on my guard. You made me a stronger person... I grew to like you... I wished that you would like me back... we hated each other though. I hated how everyone but me got along with you... I hated that such an animal like you could be so pure... so innocent. Everything Naruto said about you is true... I saw how loyal you are, you would give your life for any of us... I am SO sorry that my stupid pride made me not try and be your friend sooner... I will always regret not getting the friendship we could have had... I am going to miss you... you stupid chicken." Weiss said as tears ran down her face. She had her eyes closed, and she was hugging herself as she turned her head away from the soon to be grave. She couldn't look at the chicken, not like this, not when she had been the one that killed their most beloved pet.

Yang stepped forward and placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

Yang leaned down to the chicken, before she grabbed a good sized lock of her hair and ripped it it. The others looked in shock when Yang ripped a lock of her own hair out, before the girl started to gently tie the lock of hair around the dead chicken in her nest she used when she was alive. Like a scarf, Yang started to wrap her hair around the neck of the chicken with tender care.

"No words I say can mean more than this... I love you Miss Featherbreast... I hope this keeps you warm... wherever you go... take this to remember your friend Yang by." Yang said through gasps of breath. She stood back up, and Blake followed Yang's example and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book. She placed he book into Miss Featherbreast's nest, right next to the chicken.

"This was your favorite story... I hope you enjoy it in the afterlife." Blake said, and Ruby stepped forward and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a small chicken sized version of her cloak, she gently wrapped it around the chicken and over her back. She wasn't even able to say a single word, and her eyes were swollen up already from the crying she had been doing. Weiss pulled out a dust crystal that she herself made, before she sat it on the other side of the chicken and sniffed as she rubbed her face to clear her eyes of the tears.

Naruto leaned down again, before he placed he started to pet the chicken ever so lightly.

"Don't worry, I will always carry your Will of Fire inside of me." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

_Thank you... your words mean so much._

All five teen were shocked when they heard a small whisper in their ears, and Naruto was forced into a standing position when the chicken in front of them burst into flames. Their eyes widened, and they were looking around for anything to try and put the chicken out with. They heard the loud ear piercing call of a large bird, before the wings of the flaming bird in the next opened and started to spread out. The dead bird stood up in the flaming next, and the gifts to the dead bird were set on fire as well, the flames shooting all over the place, and not even the rain was putting this fire out.

"Kaaaaaaaaa!" The loud screech was heard again, and the chicken seemed to only grow in size until it easily became 2 and a half feet tall with a 5 foot flaming wingspan. The flaming bird started to flap it's wings, before it started to float in the air in front of them. The others looked on in amazement at the flaming bird, made up of only fire, in front of them slowly looking at them with eyes made of yellow flames.

The flames were spewing in a way that they looked like feathers, both majestic and proud in nature.

_Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... Yang Xiao Long... Naruto Uzumaki... Blake Belladona... I thank you all for the wonderful life you gave me... Without even knowing my true form, you treated me like a member of the family... I will always remember you all..._

With those final words, Miss Featherbreast's flames started to die out until the embers started to fall to the ground. As her ashes fell to the ground, the others watched in sadness at seeing the flames go out. Naruto closed his eyes, before the flames completely went out. He could feel it though, so reaching inside of the ashes on the ground Naruto picked up a small ash covered, yellow chick and held the small little creature in his hands so gently. The others were crying, even as they smiled.

When the noble Phoenix dies, it bursts into flames and from the ashes another is born.

A Will of Flame that never goes out.

Miss Featherbreast the Second had been born that day, but the memory of Miss Featherbreast the First would forever live on in their hearts.

Her deeds would never be forgotten.

_**Chapter End!  
><strong>__**I am surprised that NOBODY picked up the clues I have been leaving about the identity of Miss Featherbreast... and be honest, who cried?**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	61. Chapter 61 Chicks and a chick

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Over 2,000 reviews so far, lets see how quickly we can get to 3,000!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! Where did she go." Ruby shouted as she looked all over the room, tossing around books from the shelves and even throwing blankets off the bed. It had been a day since the funeral of Miss Featherbreast the First, and the immediant rebirth of Miss Featherbreast the Second, and Ruby had already lost the little Phoenix chick that had been born from the ashes of the strange phoenix in disguise. SHe was the only person freaking out though, and before she could shout at the others to help her find the little chick, she heard the sound of snorting.

She looked at Naruto, only for him to point up.

...

Ruby face palmed when she looked at his head, and at first she didn't see it, but after a moment she saw that one of his locks of spiky golden blond hair had two small black eyes sticking out of it. Ruby started to shake her head in disappointment and humiliation in herself. She had completely forgotten that Miss FB the 2 had taken up near permanent residence in Naruto's spiked mess that everyone called hair. The little chick rarely left her new nest, and Naruto didn't seem to mind the little chick being perched on top of his head either. Whenever he had an itch, she would always scratch it right away without him even having to ask.

"Foxy, I never noticed before, but your hair is just unnatural... HOW does it stay that spiky ALL the time? Even after the rain it was spiky." Yang asked Naruto a dead serious question, for her anyways. The others blinked, before they thought about it for a second and realized that they had never seen him with flat hair before. The guy's hair was in a permanent spiky mess that went in gravity defying directions that most people tried to imitate with hair care products, but could never get as awesome as his natural locks. It was just freaky how things could get lost or hidden in his hair like this.

"Born with it. Spiky hair was a really common trait where I come from, with straight hair being even more freaky. Even women seemed to have spiky hair where I came from, not all, but a good amount." Naruto said with a rub of the back of his hair. He wished he had straight hair, mostly because he learned he had his mother's face, and he liked her straight hair. Miss Featherbreast the second jumped from his hair, and her tiny wings were surprisingly strong enough to lift her up in the air as she slowly started to move around and go towards Weiss.

"...Hey?" Weiss greeted rthe chick awkwardly. The chick opened her mouth, and then Weiss was surprised when a small ball of fire shot out of her mouth and she ducked down so that it was made to miss her. She looked surprise, before she saw the sour look that the little chick was sending her. No doubt this chick was baring a small grudge against her for killing the old Featherbreast, and even though she had finally made friends with the old one, the new one was not nearly so willing to just up and become her friend again.

Her tormentor was back, and now the damned thing could breath fire.

Life sometimes sucked for her, it really did.

"Heheheh, you got roasted by a chicken... phoenix. If she views you as a chicken to, at least this one can turn you into grilled chicken." Yang said with a lazy wave of her hand. Featherbreast the Second landed on the top of Yang's hand. The little chick started to crawl up her hand, before she jumped and landed in the front of her yellow shirt, right next to the black flaming heart symbol. The little chick rested in her comfy cleavage, and Yang looked down at the little round chick head sticking from her boobs. "Heh, Yang in there little buddy." Yang said as she cracked a joke.

Nobody laughed.

"That was so lame it was almost Weiss level lame." Blake said after a moment from her bed as she turned the page in her book. Weiss turned her head towards Blake in shock at the joke at her expense coming from the unexpected source. Weiss started to cross her arms as she turned away from her friends, all of whom were laughing at the joke made to mock her... admittedly in a good natured way. Blake looked over at Naruto for a second, before her eyes saw that the tip of his second tail was on fire with blue flames. She grabbed the cup of water next to her bed, before she tossed the water at the flames and put them out, his tail not even slightly affected by the fire. "Your tail was on fire again." Blake told him.

"The hell!? Seriously, what the hell!? I didn't even notice... Featherbreast." Naruto said with a deadpan tone of voice when he looked at the chick in Yang's cleavage. The chick didn't even look away from him, before the little bird started to spew flames in his face. Naruto just stood there and let the flames roast his face, the flames being so hot they were blue. His entire face was covered in fire, and the chick had her mouth wide open. When the flames stopped his favce was revealed to be perfectly alright, with not even a scorch mark. "Aura protection, such a useful skill... and high flame tolerance that borders on immunity. Nice try Feathers." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Naruto, did Pyrrha ever ask you to the dance?" Ruby asked after a moment.

"Yeah she did, but don't worry. I was planning on saving a few dances with you guys. We are a team after all, so we should dance together at least once." Naruto commented with a small smile. When he had been training with Pyrrha she had popped him the question out of nowhere, followed by her saying sorry and him hitting her for saying sorry, followed by another sorry for saying sorry without having a good reason, and finally him ignoring her sorry and saying yes to her asking him.

"Ah, that is so sweet of you, eh Ruby?" Yang asked teasingly, while the others seemed to think about it. Blake suddenly wanted to go to the dance now that she learned that naruto planned on dancing with them all at some point during the dance. Ruby blushed, while Naruto grinned and went next to Ruby, before he grabbed her by the waist and by the right hand, before he leaned in and looked at her closely.

"Would you like that Red, wanna dance with a big bad animal... don't worry, these sharp teeth won't hurt... you might find that you like them when they bite." Naruto whispered into her ear in a low husky tone. A primal energy in his tone, and Ruby blushed deeply, while the others had wider eyes at the extreme show of teasing. Normally they just teased Ruby with words, but with actions they hadn't even known Naruto could be... so seductive. He had Ruby so close they were pressing together like they were a single unit.

His hot breath touched her ear, and she was blushing so deeply that even Yang was impressed when the girl reached a new level of red.

'His eyes are different.' Blake thought as she looked at the more primal change to his eyes. His round pupils had turned into sharp slits so this that they looked like they hungered for blood, and they did... they hungered for the blood of a freshly offered virgin. She raised an eyebrow at this, and she smelled the air, noticing a small change in the smell that Naruto naturally put off. She wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't exactly the most natural of things. She closed her book with a loud snap, and the slit pupils started to widen a little more. Naruto let go of Ruby before he looked at Blake.

"Of course, you are all welcome to join." Naruto said with a small, gentle, smile with his eyes speaking another matter completely. Blake rolled her eyes, before she realized what was happening.

"Do take a long walk off a short pier Naruto. You need to cool your head off." Blake told Naruto with a roll of her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, and the others looked at her strangely as well. She sighed in annoyance, before she pointed her finger at Naruto eye's. The others looked, and at first they saw nothing wrong, until they saw the very thin slit pupils. Ruby was still blushing, and rather light headed, from his flirting and hadn't noticed it. "He is excited for some reason, and it is messing with his head." Blake said with a raised eyebrow at Naruto, who shrugged.

"I am still discovering new stuff about this body." Naruto explained as he pointed at the twin tails wagging behind him. His pupils were still slits, but he had his head a bit more clear. The next thing everyone knew was that Weiss poked Naruto in the cheek with her sword, and a layer of ice formed around his entire head. They looked at her for a moment, and she smiled lightly.

"At least his head is cool now." Weiss tried to say, only for the ice to shatter. Naruto looked at her with a sour look for a moment, before he sighed in annoyance.

"Not cool Weiss... shut up Yang." Naruto said, before Yang could make a pun about it being very cold or something. He saw her pouting, and he figured that he had guessed right about her. Yang grinned after a moment, before she sat on the bed with Blake and leaned back against the black haired girl.

"At least you aren't horny, because that would be awkward." Yang said, and Naruto face palmed.

"I wasn't turned on, I was just very exicted for the dance. I can't wait to have some fun at my first dance, and first big event with my friends like this. Oh, Ruby, can I ask a favor of you?" Naruto asked as his pupils sharpened again. Ruby eep'd for a second, before she blushed and stood up awkwardly, looking like she was going to run away at any moment should he try and make another crazy move on her.

"S-sure?" She almost asked in confusion.

"Well... for clothes I only have this... you mind helping me go shopping and find something to wear. I don't trust Yang or Blake for this... or Weiss." Naruto said, and those girls he decided to tease had all gained slightly offended looks as they looked at their own clothes. Ruby frowned, since she was NOT a girl that really enjoyed shopping. She smiled after a moment though when an awesome idea came to her mind.

"Okay, but tonight you have to show us a cool fight from your past!" Ruby told him the terms, to which he had to think about it... before he nodded to her. She smiled happily at finally getting to see an awesome fight from his past, while the others were just happy they would be seeing more of the past after before aura was a thing. It was always interesting to see how people fought before weapons became so advanced.

He was sure that Ruby and the others would like to see him during his fight with Kurama., or maybe his fight with Nagato.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	62. Chapter 62 Giving My Heart to You

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"How about this?" Naruto asked as he held up a black suit, plain and simple, and showed it to Ruby by holding it in front of him. So far he had tried on over two dozen different suits, and none of them got Ruby's approval, not a single one. She always rejected all of the things he asked about, no matter what kind of outfit he picked out, she always rejected it saying that it didn't fit him. She didn't seem to like any of the stuff he himself picked out, while he didn't like the one thing that she picked out. Mostly because he didn't want to wear a costume that made him look like a prince.

"Don't like it, to plain." Ruby told him with her arms crossed. Naruto groaned at her, before he put it away and picked out the next suit, an orange tux with a black tie on it. Ruby looked at it for a moment, before she smiled and nodded when she saw that the suit matched his tails that waved behind him with lazy waves. Ruby stood up and dusted her knees off, before she looked at Naruto's tails again. She had always wondered how he never seemed to knock anything over with his tails, despite the fact that they were pretty much as long as he was tall. How he didn't even seem to be off balance when they were always moving was kind of strange.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw one of his tails start to head towards a display stand... Naruto's ear twitched in that direction, before the tail changed direction without Naruto even seeming to notice that he somehow knew that he was about to knock something over. She smiled and picked up a shirt, before she threw it at his tail, and as expected the tail seemed to move out of the way just in time. Of course, Naruto noticed her and turned around and saw that a shirt was laying there.

"Okay, why did you throw... Sog?" Naruto questioned when he saw the stranger, older, brother he seemed to have standing right behind Ruby. The guy was just wearing shorts and a strange floral blue shirt with pink flowers on it, and he even had a sun hat on his head with sunglasses over his eyes. The guy looked down towards Naruto, and you couldn't see it, but he blinked in surprise when he saw Naruto visiting the same store as him.

"Sog?" Ruby questioned, not knowing why Naruto would bring up his brother so randomly. She turned around when she noticed she was standing in a shadow of a very tall person. She slowly started to turn around, only to jump in surprise and hide behind Naruto out of instinct, while Naruto gave Sog a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, aren't you a villian hoping for the end of humanity? Why are you shopping in clothes like that?" Naruto asked in a tone that didn't show any surprise, because honestly, after seeing another robot version of himself nothing could surprise him anymore. The fact he ran into this person here of all places was very strange, and the fact that the man was out of armor was another thing he hadn't expected.

"If I spent ALL my time fighting humanity and the White Fang I would drive myself crazy with work. Even villians need a day off from being villians, and I thought I would spend it picking up some art supplies... I like to paint pictures of people." Sog said as he held up a bag filled with different kinds of paints. Forget what Naruto said about not being surprised anymore, because he had NOT expected a villian to be into things like painting unless it was for their evil.

"You... aren't as evil as I thought you would be." Ruby said after a second, and as she came out from behind Naruto Sog got a good look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going out with the weird pervy girl little bro, not this girl that smells of milk? Oh well, I won't judge you... though you would do better with one of your own kind. A good strong Faunus would be best for you instead of this weak little girl." Sog said as he turned around and started to walk out of the store without a care in the world. Ruby glared at the back of the man's head, while Naruto held her back from doing anything against the man that was clearly stronger than Ruby.

Sog looked to his side and saw a strange red haired woman with red cat ears on top of her head, and a red tail pass by him. He left the store completely though, but not before he looked towards Naruto and sent him a message by dragging his thump across his own throat as he looked at the red haired Cat Faunus to make a point. Evil he was, but that was still his little brother than the woman seemed to be walking towards with such a potent strench of insanity coming from her. It would only be right of him to warn Naruto before anything happened to him.

"Your brother... seems really weird. Shouldn't we try and capture him or something?" Ruby asked with an unsure look. She knew that Naruto had no real memories of this person since his own souls memories took over the body, but she was surprised when she saw a red haired woman slowly moving toward Naruto from behind him. Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but the red haired's woman seemed to have no aura at first... then her blood red hair started to turn white and she started to gain a dark aura... a really dark aura.

Ruby gasped when she saw Naruto look up, before the woman behind them pointed her hand at his back.

"Bye bye handsome." She said simply, and just as Naruto looked behind him when he finally felt the insane aura at full power. The entire shop and everything around them was covered in complete shadows. Ruby acted quickly and grabbed Naruto, before she used her speed and jumped out of the window just as the entire shop was destroyed. It didn't explode, and it wasn't set ablaze either... the entire shop was just swallowed by darkness, and when that darkness cleared up there was a round bowl shaped crater where the shop had once been.

Civilians started to run for cover, and Ruby reached behind her for her weapon... only for her eyes to widen when she felt nothing behind her at all. She looked to see Naruto gasping as he had her weapons in his damaged arm, which had happened to have five long and deep claw marks on them. He tossed her both her her weapons, and she attached her Cresent Rose Mk2 back to her back, before she pointed Cresent Rose in sniper mode at the white haired cat faunus that was wearing nothing but a skimpy loincloth and animal fur bra to cover the bare essentials.

"Hold your hands up and surrender, and I won't shoot!" Ruby declared, while Naruto looked at the moon shaped black mark on part of her exposed upper breast.

"Akayuki... red snow... hair as white as snow, but claws stained with blood... or was it my hair that was stained in blood... go on little Sun-Carrier... shoot me right between the eyes... blow my head off. Stain these streets with my blood... kill me... DO IT!" Akayuki shouted with a grin on her face as she walked towards Ruby, who didn't know what she was suppose to do in this situation. The only lives she had ever taken in her life were those of Grimm, not living and breathing people that could think. Akayuki moved right in front of her sniper, before she moved her face in front of the barrel.

"Full Power Punch!" Naruto called out as he punched Akayuki in the head with ALL of his power. He held literally nothing back as his fist broke the sound barrier and lit itself on fire. There was a loud boom the second his fist met her cheek. When he said full power, and that he was using all of his strength, it was the levels of strength that could destroy metal with ease without even touching it.

Akayuki's head did not explode... her entire body exploded the second his fist met her cheek, as the sound of a canon went off when his fist met her flesh. Her blood painted the crater that she had walked out of. Ruby looked on in horror at the fact that there was nothing left but red splotches on the ground. This girl, who had killed the people inside of that store, was now nothing more than a stain on the ground waiting to be cleaned up. She looked away, but Naruto grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look back at the crater with the woman now standing in the middle of it again.

Standing in her own blood... that had come out of her exploded body... the body that she was using to stand up again, but without a single scratch on it.

"Strong punch... even after bringing myself back I felt that. Too bad for you I can't stay dead, but I don't have any beef with you right now Hero... move aside so I can eat that delicious little morsel next to you." Akayuki said with a grin on her face as she licked her lips. She was looking right at Ruby, a girl that had an aura so addicting that she couldn't help but want to eat this girl's heart... to rip it out of her chest while she was still alive and make her watch with her dying breath as she ate her heart... no, first she would take a few bites of that delicious flesh and hear the delicable screams that would make her hunger grow.

"Moon above the breast... moon in the eyes... there are too many people with moons on them these days. Sorry, but I can't let you touch Ruby. I would rather die than let a sick freak like you even lay one finger on my fearless leader." Naruto declared boldly as he stood in front of Ruby with his tails already pointed at the woman. Ruby was about to tell Naruto that she could protect herself, and that he shouldn't throw his life away for her, before she saw the cold look in his eyes... those eyes baring slits for pupils as he glared at the woman that had said she would eat her.

"Ah~! Here I thought you and I could have a good time after we were done... oh well. Aumiti told me not to kill any of those girls... but guess what-" Akayuki said with a grin growing on her face. The ground under her exploded, and Akayuki shot towards them even faster than a speeding bullet. Naruto felt her lose her presence completely, like she wasn't even there, and without that he couldn't predict where she would appear next.

Then he felt pain and heard and shout of pain come from behind him. Standing in front of him was Akayuki with her hair as red as blood, stained fresh from more blood. Her hand extended and piercing Naruto through his chest, and he coughed up blood as he looked behind him with wide eyes.

"No..." Naruto whispered as he looked at a shocked Ruby looking down at the hand piercing her chest, going all the way through both of their bodies and going out the others. She coughed out blood, her aura not having been able to protect her from the piercing blow. The hand came back out of Ruby's chest first, before the girl fell backwards and hit the ground before the hand came out of his chest, allowing him to move to her side right away. He knelt down on the ground, his own heart having already healed from the damage to it.

Ruby wasn't like him though, she was a human that needed her aura to protect her... without it she had no healing favor... she was gasping lightly, her own aura doing whatever it could to prolong her fading life. Naruto's eyes were wide and he saw her reach out towards him with a small smile on her bloody lips. She looked up at Naruto with joy in her eyes, not because she was dying, but because Naruto had been willing to risk his own life for her... because he was still alive... because he would kick the ass of her killer for sure.

"Did you know that there is another way to unlock a true power... the first is by training your ass off everyday... boring... for a Cat Faunus we can gain immortality by eating the heart of another Cat Faunus... I ate my brother's heart and gained immortality... the third way to unlock power is through rage... such blind fury that you attack everything." Akayuki said as she started to lick the blood off of her hands. She didn't notice the shaking of Naruto's shoulders as he looked at Ruby slowing dying in front of him.

Life... it could be taken away in an instant... one second somebody can be full of life, and the next that life can be snuffed out... Ruby wasn't like Miss Featherbreast, who had been lucky enough to be reborn through the ashes of her own flames... Ruby was human. She was completely human, and she was dying very quickly. Naruto could feel Kokuo trying hard inside of Ruby to attempt to heal the damage to her heart, but she had no natural chakra source to work with. All Kokuo's chakra was doing was stopping the bleeding from going any further than it already had.

Her heart had been ripped out... she was going to die... she was going to die because he hadn't protected her.

He hadn't protected her, so he needed to be the one that healed her. Naruto looked at the gaping hole in her chest, before he reached up and plunged his hand into his own chest. Naruto groaned and shouted in pain as he ripped his own heart out of his chest. An orange glow around his hand, and looking down at Ruby he plunged the heart into HER chest and closed his eyes.

He needed to heal her! He wasn't like Sakura though, he had no healing powers he could use... he had... no healing powers.

Then his eyes opened when a flash of memory entered his mind. Naruto groaned as he started to push his aura inside of Ruby, and his own heart was starting to grow back in his own chest. Naruto didn't care about that though, because right now he was forcing his older heart into Ruby's chest. Just placing it in wasn't enough, but he was going to have to reattach the heart... but her body wsn't accepting his aura. Ruby wasn't awake to do it, she had lost to much blood and had long since passed out.

"She is dead Hero, you weren't able to protect her. She isn't awake to let you put your aura in her, and the damage of having her heart ripped out is far to severe... do you know how LONG I have been waiting to get the two of you alone without that group of yours? A long damn time!" Akayuki said in frustration at remembering how long she had to wait to get Naruto and Ruby alone. She looked around at trhe sounds of police sirens getting closer to their location, and she frowned before she looked at Naruto. She shrugged her shoulders, before she started to walk away while Naruto went onto fixing Ruby.

He was going to save her damnit!

"Wake up Ruby! Kokuo! Wake her up! Come on buddy, make her wake up so I can save her... please Ruby... wake up!" Naruto shouted as he looked down at her. He knew Kokuo could hear him, but he wasn't sure if the dolphin hourse could do anything. Naruto saw Ruby's eyes flutter open weakly, and they seemed to be glowing lightly. Naruto sighed in relief, before he continued what he was doing. He grit his teeth and pushed almost all of his aura inside of her... healing her was harder than healing himself.

Why!? Why was it harder for him to heal her.

"Naruto... can I tell you... something?" Ruby asked slowly and weakly, while Naruto grit his teeth and mostly finished fixing her up. His heart was already fitted into her chest, and slightly adjusted to fit her size. Now he was just healing the damage to her chest and the bones that had been destroyed. It would not be helpful to replace her heart, only for her to bleed out and have that new heart pierced by bone fragments.

"Shut up Ruby, you aren't dying today... I am NOT losing you! I already lost my other friends! I refuse to lose another friend!" Naruto said as the flesh started to heal under his hand. Naruto grit his teeth, and he started to reach deep inside of him and pull out the memory that he had forgotten... the memory of how he could use his own power to heal others. Naruto started to force her to heal, and when he was done he smiled and started to pant.

"Naruto... I... I love..." Ruby managed to say, before she passed out when her body could no longer take the stress of handling Kokuo's energy. Naruto smiled at her, the fact he saved her live meaning a lot to him. Naruto frowned though and picked up Cresent Rose, before he took Ruby's extra bullets from her body and started to wrap them around his chest. He looked up towards the buildings, where he could still smell her scent.

"Sorry Ruby, but I am going to have to borrow this from you for now." Naruto said, and he was about to try and snipe his target from a distance, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Sog standing behind him with a serious look on his face, and in his hands was a short metal pole made of orange metal.

"Here, if my little bro was willing to give his heart to give girl... then I can protect her until the cops arrive with medical help. I won't do anything to her... this once... just follow your heart and rip that girl's head off for me. I finally remembered where I last saw her... kill her." Sog said as he tossed Naruto back his old weapon, and Naruto took at the pole in shock, before he saw that SOg had made some changes to it. Naruto looked at Sog with a raised eyebrow, and the boy asked the question with his eyes. "Just twist it left instead of right, and it will turn into a handgun as well. No go kick ass." Sog said with a frown on his face.

"You lay a hand on Ruby... and I will kill you." Naruto threatened with narrowed eyes, with Sog nodding and taking a seat on the ground. Naruto jumped up onto the nearest building, before he started to follow the scent of the woman that had almost killed Ruby.

Akayuki, you made it to Naruto's shit list!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	63. Chapter 63 Burning Anger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Ruby is ALIVE! She has Naruto's heart... in both ways.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Damnit! How can her scent just vanish!" Naruto shouted as he stood at the edge of the city. He was literally just outside of the city after hours and hours of following the scent of this damned woman that had pretty much killed Ruby before he fixed her. Naruto was gritting his teeth as he smelled the air again, but for some reason her scent just vanished into thin air... like she had never even existed. That should be impossible though, unless she had help teleporting away or something in a way that he couldn't track with his nose.

Naruto punched the ground and created a giant crater out of frustration, the entire area around him was completely destroyed, ground cracked and stones scattered, and even rocks being thrown through the air. Naruto forced himself to calm down though, because in his heart he knew that this would not be the last time he saw that woman. He knew her type, people that woudl obsess over something when they found something that she liked. She would be back, and when she came back Naruto would destroy her.

Nobody hurt his friends like that and got away with it.

Naruto started to run back into the city, before he jumped high and landed on top of the nearest roof. Naruto stopped when he heard his scroll ringing, so opening it up he saw that it was Yang calling him. Naruto frowned, not knowing if she was calling because she was angry at him, or if she was already at the hospital since it had been a few hours since he started tracking the scent of his enemy. Naruto answered the call anyway though.

"I just got to the hospital! Naruto, are you okay!?" Yang's voice called out to him, and he frowned.

"Yeah, just fine... how is Ruby?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more about Ruby than himself. He gave that girl his heart so that she would live. He knew that he had healed the hole in her chest, but he didn't know if his heart in her chest would realy save her life. That was the biggest thing he wanted to know.

"She lost a lot of blood... people that saw what happened said that she had her heart ripped out... is that true?" Yang asked, and even over the scroll Naruto could hear her hoping that it wasn't true. Naruto was frowning even as he started to answer.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I gave her mine as a replacement... how is she going to be though? I don't know if my healing had any side effects on her." Naruto questioned her. He still didn't get the answer the answer that he wanted though.

"She is going to recover soon they said. The wound itself is perfectly healed up, thank you so much for that, but they have her hooked up so they can get more blood in her." Yang told Naruto, who sighed in relief. That meant everything to him, he could go after that woman another day, but he only had one Ruby. He couldn't replace her, and he would never want to replace her. She was a one of a kind girl, and her safety meant far more to him than some revenge... he was sure that Ruby would want to take her own pound of flesh out of Akayuki when she saw in fighting condition again.

"Oh thank god." Naruto said as he started to roof hop towards the hospital even faster than before.

"Ruby hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said that it was from the bloodloss. She should be good to go by the time she does wake up." Yang said, and you could hear her voice quivering over the scroll. She sounded like she was amazingly happy that Ruby was going to make a full recovery soon, and that Naruto had been with her when they had been attacked. Otherwise, who knew what would have happened to Ruby should Naruto had not been there.

"The woman that did this... she got away. I couldn't find her, she just disappeared. Don't worry Yang, I will not let her get away with this. I promise you that I will bring an end to that girl." Naruto promised Yang, and thought Yang wasn't able to see it, the tone of his voice was as determined as his face. Naruto stopped on one of the roofs and used his arm to block a strike that had been aimed at his head. Naruto looked towards the source of the strike, and in the distance he saw an older female version of him with three tails... Aumiti he remembered her name was from what he had been told by the others.

"Don't worry Naruto, WE will get her. Na-" Yang started, before Naruto's scroll was destroyed with a blast of blue flames smashing through it. Naruto's hand was perfectly fine, but he looked over at Aumiti... only to jump back in shock when she was standing right in front of him. Naruto glared towards her, before he twisted his weapon and trasnformed it into the it's new form. The first section of the pole widened as the gears shifted around. Naruto's eyes widened when the first section of the staff covered his hand and forearm on his left hand. The eight other sections of the staff opened up as well, before they sank into the larger section and started to line up in a circle.

He was now wearing an orange gatling gun on his left hand that weighed a few hundred pounded and extended a foot away from his hand. At the bottom of the weapon was a holder for the bullets, and Naruto could feel his hand gripping something inside of the weapon. Aumiti raised an eyebrow at the weapon, before he pointed it at her and the barrels started to spin around each other in a circle.

Dozens of bullets smashed into her in seconds, but they just hit her skin and seemed to lose all of the power behind them. The dropped to the ground uselessly, and Naruto stopped firing at her. This time Naruto turned it back into a pole and pointed his tails at her and unleased a hailstorm of needles at her... like the bullets though they hit her and just seemed to stop, before they fell to the ground uselessly like the bullets.

"Physical hits don't hurt me Naruto... it has been awhile, but after so long I can finally see your face again... I'm not sorry ab-" Aumiti said as she was hit with the force of a jet smashing into full speed, only for her to not even move an inch back when the super powered punch did nothing against her natural aura that stopped the momentum of all physical attacks that did her. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that she could cancel out his punches as well, before she raised her hand and pointed it at his face.

His eyes started to grow dull, and his legs became weaker when he felt himself start to drift off. Naruto grit his teeth and tried to gather his aura... only to find that he had almost nothing left in him from healing Ruby... Naruto grit his teeth and realized that he should have stayed with Ruby. He wouldn't have been able to beat that girl without any aura to heal himself from the damage that he would be getting. Naruto started to fall backwards, before his back slammed into the concrete and he was looking up at the darknening sky. Naruto bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed, and suddenly the illusion over him was broken just in time for him to flip into the air onto his feet as flames melted the pavement he had been on.

Naruto jumped back, and in a second Aumiti was in front of him again with her three tails pointed at him. Naruto held his hand out and summoned a rasengan inside of it using his remaining aura... before he thrust it into Aumiti's gut and sent her flying through the air surrounded by an expanded ball of aura that sent the woman flying. Naruto grinned at this, knowing that aura attacks were the way to go. He saw blue flames engulf the area she had been, before she vanished and her aura signature vanished as well.

He walked over to where she had been, and looking at the ground he saw blood straining the ground where she had been. Showing that she didn't have his regeneration factor, otherwise she would have stayed and fought him despite him knowing her weakness... that or she had just been testing him or trying to get him into an even more weakened state to keep him from going after Akayuki. Naruto grit his teeth, before he started to walk away from the area.

His shit list now consisted of three people.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone complains, think about it. All that rage and anger inside of him festering until he sees her again, think how much more epic his explosion will the next time he sees her. Anyway, he wouldn't have won the fight. He used almost all of his aura giving Ruby his heart and healing her.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	64. Chapter 64 Dat Rear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"How are you feeling Ruby?" Yang asked her younger sister while sitting next to her bed. Today Ruby was being released from the hospital now that she was pretty much fully healed from the entire thing that had happened to her. Overall the only thing in the end that put her in the hospital was the fact that she lost so much blood. With her heart replaced the second she lost it, and Naruto's aura having healed the external damage, the only sign that she had her heart ripped out was the scar on her back where the hand burst through her chest and out the other side.

"I'm fine Yang, I am FINE! You don't have to worry, everything turned out okay in the end." Ruby told Yang as she waved her hands in front of her. Yang frowned before she looked at the scar on Ruby's back in the shape of jagged cut where Naruto's aura didn't completely heal the skin perfectly. She looked sadly at the scar, but she wasn't the only person in the room that was looking at the scar. Of course, the doctors said that the scar wasn't going to last to long, if Ruby rubbed some type of cream on it then she would be able to heal even the scar.

Blake stood in the corner of the room and looked at her leader with narrowed eyes. She had gotten the tale from Ruby, and from this she had learned something very... startling about her own species. The fact that a Cat Faunus could gain power by eating the hearts of another Cat Faunus to gain a form of immortality was very useful information. Of course, she wouldn't ever do that, but it was useful information to know. It meant that there could be more secrets about Faunus that even Faunus didn't know. For all she lknew each Faunus had a secret skill or skill set that they weren't even aware of right now.

It actually made her a little creeped out of her own species, something she never thought she would feel. She was well and truly disgusted by Akayuki and what she did to gain power for herself. Eating the heart of your own brother, now that is just completely sick. It is simply stealing your siblings organs because you are too scared of not being strong. What kinds of sick people would steal organs from family for power? That would be like stealing somebodies eyes because you were afriad of going blind, only for those eyes to go blind anyway when you did something stupid. She could only pity Akayuki for falling into such a level of depravity.

That and the before mentioned disgust.

"No, there is something to worry about Ruby. You were dying, and would have died if Naruto hadn't given you his own heart at that moment. Naruto might not always be around to save you, heck, if you ever got out alone you might not be able to get help fast enough." Yang lectured... Yang lectured... Yang lectured? Yang was actually lecturing Ruby, something that had Weiss surprised that the laid back girl was able to lecture somebody at all. The fact that Yang was giving real good points to Ruby about why she should be careful was something that impressed the girl.

"I can handle myself just fine. I know that I would have died if it wasn't for Naruto, but guess what... I am NOT dead yet. I can get better... isn't that right Naruto?" Ruby asked, and everyone in the room blinked and looked around. Naruto wasn't even in the room with them, and Ruby was acting like he was. Infact, nobody had seen Naruto since he had lost communication with them. They heard a cough, before they turned to the window and saw that Naruto was hanging off the side of the building. He hopped into the room, and he was immediantly hugged by Yang.

"Thank you... thank you SO much for saving Ruby." Yang said, and she grabbed the sides of Naruto's face and pulled him into a kiss. The others had their jaws dropped at the site of Yang kissing Naruto in front of them like this. Of course, Blake was the only person that smiled and leaned against the wall with her book.

Now some girls woyuld hate competition in a contest for a boy's heart, but this kiss was a kiss inspired by Yang's love for her sister. She was giving Naruto a thanks for saving Ruby, because how hard was it to NOT fall in love with somebody that would give away his own heart to save the life of his love? To her, this was more of a small bump in the road than anything else. Yang kissing Naruto didn't mean to much to her anyway, since she had seen for herself how close the two of them were. Hell, Naruto was wearing Yang's panties, and she was wearing hisw boxers since Ruby had kept Yang's complaint a secret from Naruto.

Naruto was stunned by the kiss, and Yang stopped kissing him and wiped the tears out of her eyes before anyone could see them.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she got up and pushed Yang far away from Naruto... while she was wearing a hospital gown. She stood staring at Yang with a pout on her face, she had used her speed to cross the distance between the bed and the spot she was at in a second. She had her cheeks puffed out as she stomped her foot on the ground and looked at the grinning Yang. Of course, she didn't know why Yang was grinning at being pushed like that. Though, it could have something to do with the strange draft she was feeling on her butt.

On her butt... she felt a draft on her butt. Why was she feeling a draft downstairs?

Yang had her sunglasses on and was biting her lower lip, she didn't know why Yang was doing that until she felt a gust of wind enter the room through the open window and make the back of her hospital gown... that had an open back... flap around behind her. Slowlyl but surely, her face started to turn very red as she slowly reached behind herself to make sure that a certain something wasn't showing.

"Wow... just wow." Weiss said with wide eyes as she looked at Ruby's butt, and she wasn't the only one that was surprised by the bold move. Blake was surprised as well, but she also saw that Naruto had a bleeding nose that he had his hand covering as he stared at Ruby's rear end. Ruby's hand touched her bare bottom, and she blushed even more as she looked behind her and saw that Naruto was looking at her. She went into new levels of scarlet, before steam started to literally come out of her ears. Hot red steam shout from her ears and seemed to come from the top of her head in her embarrassment.

"Dat ass." Yang said as she made the jacking off motion with her hand. Naruto snorted and looked away, while Ruby jumped under the covers and hid herself away. Naruto had seen her butt, and now she was humiliated from the experience.

"Seriously though, on a bigger issue. From now on, nobody is allowed to wonder off from the group without me being around. I don't mean to sound like a dick, but I am stronger than all of you. Ruby, you may be the leader, but you almost died. I normally sit back and let you do the leading, but I am putting my foot down here. If anyone wants to go off alone, I will follow you. People are after us, and if we go off alone they will attack us." Naruto stated with a strict tone. He already wiped away his nose bleed, while the others looked at Naruto in shock. It was rare that he just stated the facts like this, and took command of the situation.

"I love it when you are dominating like this." Yang said with a finger pointed at Naruto. He ignored her at the moment and looked at Weiss.

"What about YOU? You like to sneak off on your own a lot? Doesn't this rule apply to you as well?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"No it doesn't. I can kill Akayuki, the shadow man, and even Aumiti if I wanted to. My healing factor will keep me alive, and I have been in a war before. I have true battle experience in many life and death situations. Sorry to say this, but not even you Blake can say that you have battled at my level before. I couldn't save Ruby alone, without Kokuo helping me out from inside Ruby then she WOULD have died. Blake, Yang, the two of you don't HAVE Tailed Beasts yet... so I can't heal you like I can Ruby and Weiss." Naruto told them. He himself was able to take down the enemy if he had to, and he was going to do it without pause the next time he saw that bitch.

"No need to bring me into this. I understand I am weaker than you, and honestly, I will try my hardest to follow your rule. Until the enemy is defeated that is." Blake said, giving a good offer to Naruto.

"Okay, I will admit you are strong enough to not worry about dying... but you still shouldn't go off on your own. Sog and Bio-Naruto are still out there as well, and you never know what might happen with those two." Yang argued, and Naruto shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Sog isn't the enemy... he has a good side to him. He just hates humans, but he still made sure Ruby was safe while I chased the real enemy. He didn't kill you when he had the chance. He is a good, but misguided guy. Bio-Me on the other hand, I can't say how Orochimaru has changed, but if he tried to build a hero to save the world, then I will believe in the me that is inside of that machine. My will of fire burns brightly in the chest of that machine." Naruto said as he gave his chest a hard thump. He trusted Bio-Naruto to make the right choice for the future, since trusting a version of himself was something he had to do. If he couldn't trust himself to make a good choice, then he couldn't trust anyone else either.

"Sog is an enemy, like it or not." Weiss stated to Naruto as a fact, and he grit his teeth for a second.

"I have to agree with the Ice Queen. Friendly or not, Sog is a very powerful enemy. Strong people attract strong enemies to them... sometimes I envy the weak." Yang said dramatically, and Naruto nodded. It always seemed like the stronger he got, the stronger his enemies got as well. It was a constant cycle, whenever he got stronger, a stronger enemy always showed up to challenge him and then humble him.

"Hey Naruto... I want to see one of your memories now. I want to see a fight where you lost control of yourself." Ruby finally said when she popped her head out from the covers. Naruto sighed and knew that there were only three times he had truly lostr control of himself in a fight. The others looked at him, and then at Ruby.

"I don't think he would remember a time that-" Blake started to say, knowing that Ruby's request was one made so that she could show Naruto that they could control themselves. That he wasn't perfect either, and he should follow his own rules he set for them. Despite being friends with Naruto, Ruby didn't want to be pampered and protected like some little princess. It was obvious for everyone to see.

"No, I think I will show this to you. I am going to show up a fight that will show you that you are NOT ready to fight enemies of this strength alone, and that I am ready." Naruto said as he extended his fist for them. The others looked at each other, before they all bumped fists with him.

Naruto was going to show them something very shocking.

He was going to show them his fight against Nagato.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	65. Chapter 65 A Broken Heart Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Why can we ONLY see smoke!?" Weiss shouted as she waved the smoke out of her face, only for her hand to do nothing in the presence of smoke that was only a memory. It didn't even slightly help her clear the smoke out of her view. Unless the memory was one of smoke, then right now they weren't seeing anything that had to do with some kind of great battle.

"Because I was covered in smoke? Anyway, you all remember the Leaf Village right?" Naruto's voice called out, and they calmed down.

"Yeah, it was a pretty village. A lot of great buildings in it." Blake commented with a raised eyebrow at the way Naruto randomly brought up his home village. Of course they would remember a place with such beautiful trees, and classic buildings, even the Hokage Monument with those four faces on them were ingraved into their memory. It was a very beautiful place, filled with very stupid people of course, but that didn't really take from the beauty of the place. Something you didn't see often these days.

"Yep... yep, it really did." Naruto's voice said mysteriously, knowing something that they didn't know.

"Holy crap you are a HUNK!" Yang called out when she got the first look at Naruto in this day and age. The others looked towards where she was looking as well, and they were surprised when they saw a Naruto that looked very much like their own Naruto, but wearing very different clothes without his animal traits. Standing in front of the girls was a slightly younger, maybe half a year, looking Naruto wearing a orange and black jumpsuit that was more mature than the older more childish jumpsuit. Above that he had a dark red coat with black flame designs at the bottom of the coat. Attached to his back by a leather sash was a red and black scroll as well.

His eyes were bright yellow with bar pupils, and he had orange eye shadow of... or eye markings.

"Oh..." Ruby managed to say with a blush.

"Oh my GOD!? What are we standing on!?" Weiss shouted when she looked down. The others did as well, and they all jumped in shock when they saw they were standing on something completely impossible.

Giant toads... they were standing on top of a 20 foot tall toad that was orange with purple markings, and not only that but it wore a blue coat. This toad stood on top of a brick red toad with dark red markings with a scar over the left eye and a dagger with a pipe and a dark blue coat on. This toad was easily the side of a huge building, and behind this toad were two slightly, by toad standards, bigger toads. A giant urple toad holding a stange weapon with a black kimono and markings. Next to it was a light blue toad with dark blue markings with two swords strapped to it's back.

Under Naruto was a green toad that had a hair beard, and stood at around 2 feet tall while wearing a jacket as well.

"This is just unreal!" Blake shouted in shock. Even she was surprised by the size of these toads, even after having seen Kokuo and Isobu in thier natural forms she was shocked that something of this size could survive.

"These were my Summons, creatures that I learned how to summon." Naruto explained to them. He didn't know it, but he was making himself out to be some kind of Toad Prince like the Frog Prince in the fairy tails. The animals were very similar after all, so it wasn't a stretch to consider Naruto a frog prince... he did tell them his father was a village leader after all.

_"Wait, I don't get it... where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around, the sound of the wind rushing passed them as he looked through the dust and smoke._

_"Where is the enemy we were suppose to face?" The giant toad under the giant toad Naruto was standing on commented. The air in front of Naruto changed and shifted until a yellow toad with a 'hairful' of purple warts on top of her head, wearing a cloak, appeared in front of the ground and landed in front of the green toad... with huge eyesbrows and a ponytail._

"Oh crap it talks!?" Weiss shouted with a shiver, and she crossed her arms under her chest.

_"What's goin' on Ma? Why didn't ya summon us to the Hidden Leaf like we asked?" The green toad asked with a serious tone. Even this toads voice sounded very old._

_"I'm afraid this is the Hidden Leaf Village." Ma said with a grave tone._

_"I don't understand, what do you mean Granny Shima?" The orange toad that Naruto was standing on questioned._

"Wait, they ALL talk!?" Weiss asked loudly as she pointed at the various toads in the area. Naruto's sigh was heard, before he decided to explain.

"Yeah, they ALL can talk. These guys were like family to me, so don't insult them in front of me... ever. I will deck you in the face if you do it." Naruto threatened, and Weiss covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from making another comment.

_"Just take a good close look around." Ma stated as the dust started to clear away, revealing... five faces on the side of a mountain._

"Oh my god... what could have done this." Ruby asked in horror when she saw the complete devastation around them. The others were looking at all the other directions in shock as well. The entire Hidden Leaf Village was nothing more than a crater, all of the buildings were turned into rubble and forced to the outer edges of the gates surrounding the entire village. Inside of the creater was another even deeper crater, and the crater extended to many miles long. It was crater for a long distance, and shatered stones sticking out of the ground in some spots.

"One attack... Na... Pain did this with one attack." Naruto's voice stated, and the others looked around in shock.

One person... one person did this kind of damage with one attack? That just seemed to be so... unreal to them. Of course, Bio-Naruto had leveled entire buildings with his attacks, but they had never seen and entire city get destroyed like it was nothing. Naruto couldn't lie to them in his own mind either... or he was just hiding the rest of the truth. The fact that the entire village that they called beautiful was turned into this smoking crater in the ground was something that would be forever ingrained into their minds... if THIS was the calibur of enemies that Naruto was used to fighting, then it was no wonder he considered himself as powerful enough to be without a partner.

Hell, somebody with this kind of power could take over the current world with extreme ease in their eyes.

_"Huh?! There's no way!?" Gamabunta shouted with narrowed eyes at the destruction around him. Ma turned around to look at Naruto again, who looked extremely shocked at the state of his village._

_"It is obvious to me who did all this. I sensed the same energies as we rode atop Jiraiya-boy's shoulders." Ma said, and slowly the look in Naruto's eyes changed._

"I never want to fight you when you have THAT glare in your eyes." Blake said as she stepped away from the past Naruto, who had a dark look to his eyes.

"Look down at the ground... you will see the person that did this with a single attack." Naruto's voice called out, and the others looked down at the ground in front of the toads. There, standing not very far away from the toads was an orange haired man... wearing a pure black cloak with a high collar, long sleeves, white pants with black sandles. His face and ears had many piercings on them with black bars, and he wore a headband with four lines with a scratch through them. His eyes were cold, purple, with rings in them leading to the pupil.

"This guy... I have trouble believing that." Weiss stated, but she got no response from anyone.

_"Good... Now I don't have to hunt you down." Pain stated as an orange haired girl with short hair, wearing the same clothes, started to fall from the sky and form handseals in the air. In four puffs of smoke, four more people with orange hair and one with no hair, boys though, with those same eyes appeared around her and started to fall from the sky and land in a line. They all had piercings covering their faces._

_"All size of them have gathered together... Tsunade?" Pa stated as he looked down at the ground in front of the Pain's. Standing down in front of them was a brond haired woman with the back of her hair in split tails. She wore a green jacket and blue pants with feminine sandle heels, and even though she looked to be in her late twenties, she was actually much older. She had light skin, a thin waist, a large bust, and well shaped hips._

_"I... I am the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade stated as she glared at the paths of pain in front of her, while a uniformed male with light brown hair and a bird mask jumped next to Tsunade._

_"Lady Hokage!" The man shouted in worry._

_"How dare you trample upon the jewel... the dreams of my predessessors. I won't forgive you. I'll settle this now as Hokage!" She declared boldly, though she already seemed exhausted and injured._

"That is my Granny Tsunade, look it or not, she is actually almost 60." Naruto informed them, and the girls seemed completely shocked by this completely random fact that Naruto decided to share with them. Yang was too busy comparing her bust to the bust of the older woman down in front of the toads.

_"It appares you understand a little about pain... however... I have no need of you right now." Pain started to say as he looked at her, and the bald body nearby sprouted jets from his feet with a grin on his face as he started to fly towards Tsunade with multiple blades sprouting from his sleeves. "The one I desire right now-" He started, and the blades were feet away from the surprised woman._

_Before Naruto appeared on top of the body and destroyed the entire thing, revealing it was filled with gears and other metals, with a singel punch to the back of the person that he defeated in one hit. _

"Wait... what?" Ruby asked as she looked between where they were standing, to where they were standing now. Naruto had easily crossed a 70 meter distance in less than a few seconds.

_"-Is ME!" Naruto stated as he looked up and glared at his opponents. Naruto stood straight up on top of the fallen body. "There's no need for the Leaf's Hokage to bother herself with the likes of them. You just sit back and sip some tea granny." Naruto stated as he looked at the enemy._

_"Naruto." Tsunade muttered._

"Okay, completely badass." Yang admit with her arms raised in the air. The others were still rather surprised by the movement speed, and the fact that Tsunade was old.

_"Well Grandfather, what do you think... doesn't he remind you of the other two?" Gamabunta said as he watched the scene on the ground._

_"Indeed he has." Pa stated._

_"So you are Naruto Uzumaki?" The main Pain body asked as he looked at Naruto slightlyu grit his teeth and glared the the Pain body._

_"That's it, lets settle this!" Naruto shouted at the bodies._

"Wow, you are angry." Blake commented with wide eyes. She had seen Naruto jump into a fight before in anger, but she had never seen Naruto do so because he was boiling mad. They all saw as the long haired one, the ponytailed one, and ther female ran in front of Pain, while one of them ran behind the main Pain body in seconds.

_"Gamakichi... I want you to take Grandma Tsunade someplace safe." Naruto said as he pointed at the orange toad that landed on the ground behind them._

_"Gotcha." Gamakichi said with a grin on his face._

_"Granny... I will take over from here. Keep the rest of the village out of this, I can't be worrying about anybody else. Not during THIS fight." Naruto stated as a fact._

"Okay, confidence in a man is hot and all, but this guy destroyed an entire village with his power. Don't you think you doing this was a bad idea at the time?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow. Obviously Naruto won the fight or he wouldn't be the great hero that was reincarnated through time multiple times, but this was a stupid idea.

_"Alright, but here... pleas take Katsuyu. I'm sure she'll come in handy. She had intel on all of the Pains." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a white slug the size of her hand with blue on it's back. Pa grabbed the slug and jumped onto the back of Naruto's scroll with Ma, before he sat the slug on the scroll._

_"Go Katsuyu-girl, keep yourself hidden inside Naruto-boy's clothing." Pa stated, and the slug responded with a quick 'right' before she started to crawl under Naruto's clothes. Naruto didn't even flinch at the movements of the slug going under his clothes._

_"I probrably shouldn't bring this up right now, but now that I've mastered nature energy I'm able to sense everybodies chakra. Is Kakashi-sensei on a mission away from the village?" Naruto asked with a grave tone to his voice. It sounded like he didn't want to know the answer at the same time as wanting to know. He got no response for a long time. "I see... Go Gamakichi!" Naruto shouted, and the frog grabbed Tsunade and hopped far away, with the Anbu jumping away as well._

_The female Pain body raised her hand in the air, before she slammed it down._

_"Summoning Jutsu!" She called out, and in a puff of smoke a giant Rhino 50 times the size of a normal rhino started to appear and began to charge at Naruto. It had those same eyes as the girl and boys across from Naruto, and it glared at Naruto. Naruto had his eyes closed as it charged at them, and when he opened them he grabbed the rhino by the horn._

_This rhino that was seemingly made of stone, and 50 times normal rhino size, was instantly sropped as easily as stopping a ping pong ball._

"Holy shit, that thing has to weigh at least 50 tons!" Yang shouted in shock. This thing was way larger than anything they had ever seen before.

_Then Naruto threw the giant rhino into the air just as easily, making it fly so high into the air that people lost track of it very quickly._

_"Summoning jutsu!" The female path stated again with both hands, and this time a huge brown dog and deep brown bison appeared and started to run at Naruto._

"What the HELL!?" Blake shouted as she jumped in surprise at the site of the HUGE dog that was running at them. She jumped into Yang's arms, while the others were shocked at the high level this battle had already started at. The fact that past Naruto wasn't even fazed showed the difference in power between him and them.

_"Sage Art: Frog Song!" The two older toads stated as they started to make a loud pitched sound, completely stopping the animals in their tracks. Naruto ran between the animals and crossed his fingers._

_"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto started as two clones appeared behind him, and they started to form rasengans in his hands. Those rasengans grew to the size of people and were held above the heads of the clones while Naruto continued to run. The clones rushed towards the animals and shoved the rasengans in their stomachs, where the expanded to the size of the animals. "Sage art: Giant Rasengan!" The two Naruto's shouted as they vanished in a puff of smoke. The animals were sent completely flying into the air._

_"Bunta-boy, Ken-boy, Hiro-boy!" Pa shouted over at the three giant toads._

_"Right!" Gamabunta started as the three toads jumped into the air. Naruto down below was still running down towards the pains, and one of them ran in front of Naruto and summoned a black rob into it's hand._

_"Naruto, the one in front of you absorbs Ninjutsu. He will nearly absorb any energy based attacks." Katsuyu said as she appeared on Naruto's shoulder._

_"Okay, Frog Kumite it is!" Naruto stated as he pulled his fist back, before he dodged a stab to his head from the pain body. Naruto pushed the arm of the man aside with his forearm, using his left hand to distract the ponytailed pain body, before Narutohe swung his right fist. The pain body dodged that fist as well, before Naruto aimed a kick at the pain body, but it caught the kick._

_"All of the Pains are visually linked. A blind spot attack is useless you are out of the others sight line." Katsuyu siad as Naruto kicked the hand holding his foot and did a backflip in the air and gained some distance away from the body._

_"Well thenm I'll show them an attack they CAN'T see." Naruto said with a grin on his face._

_Up in the air, Gamabunt kicked the dog in the stomach. "You insolent pup!" He shouted as he gave the dog a headbutt, followed by two powerful kicks to the stomach of the dog that sent the creature flying. Then he flipped and smashed the bottom of his foot into the head of the dog. "And STAY down you DOG!" Gamabunta shouted with what looked like a grin._

_"As you see, I'm ungraceful." Gamaken stated as he gracefully swung his staff around and started to smack around the rhino from earlier, while Gamahiro started to beat the shit out of the bison from earlier as well._

"This battle is NUTS!" Ruby shouted with a grin on her face. So far she was seeing a battle unlike any other, with hueg animals fighting with martial arts as well, beating the crap out of other giant animals, while Naruto owned the people he was fighting as well.

'Naruto... you... me... the bed... as soon as we get a moment alone.' Yang thought with a lick of her lips. Her soul wasn't showing it, but right now she was getting a little wet seeing such an awesoke show of manliness from Naruto at this time. It was so amazing that Naruto was able to fight on this level... and if he could fight on this level, then he would be the perfect person for her to give her first time to as well.

Who knows what he could do with THAT as well! It would no doubt be something amazing!

_Naruto rushed towards the pain body from earlier and threw a punch towards the man, and the man dodged the punch... and then his cheek indented and was sent flying. Above them, the toads use their weapons and started to beat the crap and stab the other animals. The bison and rhino vanished in smoke, while Gamabunta landed on the dog while stabbing it through the torso._

_"Just lay down you MUTT!" Gamabunta shouted as he pressed his ass right onto the dog, making a crater under them and getting a roar of pain from the dog. The Pain body that Naruto pucnched layed in a crater with a huge bruise of his face, and he was making no move to get back up in the slightest._

"Why did the DOG not pop away in smoke!?" Blake shouted, and she was almost in hysterics at the sight of the huge dog, with those huge teeth, and those creepy eyes glaring at everything. She wasn't the only one freaking out, because Miss Featherbreast the Second was freaking out in Yang's cleavage at this moment.

It was a good thing she never needed sleep again... ever... because this would be haunting both her and Miss Featherbreast's dreams for a LONG time.

"Wait, you MISSED that attack." Yang said as she pointed at the fallen enemy.

"No wait, you did the exact same thing to Pyrrha!" Ruby shouted when she remembered the move that Naruto had used.

"Frog Kumite, or Frog Kata. I can extend my energy, Sage Energy or Aura, and use it like an invisible extension of my arm. It is undodgable, and hits with just as much force as a punch from me... It can't be seen, heard, or sensed by anyone but a sage... thus making it a perfect hit kind of thing." Naruto explained with what he remembered at this moment. The others gained surprised looks to them.

"That is a scary ability... you really could take over the world if you wanted to." Weiss muttered with narrowed eyes. Naruto had all this power, but he didn't hold it over people unless he had to. That spoke of his great character, and the fact that he doesn't use that ability more.

_"That's it, I can't waste anymore time. I'll finish this with my new jutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as two clones appeared next to him._

_"I see... so you have become a Sage. Then you've mastered the same jutsu as Jiraiya-sensei." Pain said with the main body, and Naruto seemed shocked at this information._

_"Jiraiya-sensei!? You called him sensei?" Naruto questioned in shock._

"Okay, who is this Jiraiya-sensei guy?" Ruby asked in confusion, and the scene around them paused.

"He was my best teacher, my Godfather and Pain's teacher as well. He taught me the rasengan, and many other things about smart fighting. I didn't know it at the time, but he gave me my name... his book was what inspired my parents to name me Naruto... Pain killed him." Naruto admit with a depressed tone. The girls gasped, and even Blake's attention was drawn away from the HUGE dog in front of them.

_"That's right. I also learned jutsu from Jiraiya, he was once my master as well... and that makes us sibling-students. Sharing the same sensei we ought to be able to understand each other. Our master desired peace." Pain said with his deep, serious voice that spoke of a certain wisdom... a corrupted wisdom, but wisdom all the same._

_"Just shut the hell up already!" Naruto shouted as he held a Rasenshuriken above his head._

"Wait, pause! You know, I know this technique is powerful... but what makes it SO powerful that you could finish them all with it?" Yang asked seriously, wanting to know what was so amazing about the Rasenshuriken.

"It cuts at a Microscopic level, no matter how strong a skin you may have, or how well you are resistant to it, you can never block this attack with your body. If it hits you directly, then it asborbed you into the middle of the ball and cuts at every single cell in your body with billions of microscopic wind blades, severing the nerve channels in the body... if you are hit with it in it's base state you will never move your body again... if you are hit in the advanced state it will disintregrate the body, leaving nothing behind... there is no fix for this jutsu... if you are hit with it you will spend the rest of your live being unable to move, or you will die a horrible and painful death... only people with my current level of regeneration can survive it because we can regrow the lost bodyparts." Naruto's voice said sadly, and the girl's seemed VERY shocked by this evil sounding jutsu.

A technique that didn't just kill you, but if you were unlucky enough to survive then there was no hope for you.

"Oh my god... that is so horrible." Ruby said with a small voice.

"It gets worse, when I throw it, the speed of the attack it so fast that it can cross a small the size of a small mountain range is a second... I tested it. In the more advanced state I have cut entire mountains in half with it... if you dodge it, then I can make it expand and hit you." Naruto told them, and they all gulped at the devastating potential of this move. They looked at the move with a new found fear and respect... and Bio-Naruto knew how to use this devastating technique. "Not to mention that other elements can be mixed into it, making it even more deadly... a friend of mine fused his flames with it." Naruto said, and they all gulped even louder.

That... sounded even more dangerous.

_"What a massive amount of chakra. Did you teach him that Pa?" Ma asked in shock as she looked at the technique._

_"No, first time I'm seeing that too... never did that during training. I wonder what Naruto-boy's planning to do now?" Pa questioned seriously as he looked at the technique with a stoic gaze._

_"Everything you've done here. All this destruction... and what part of all that is PEACEFUL!?" Naruto shouted in anger as the clones next to him vanished._

_"You can not simply see the forest full of trees. You are not able to comprehend the true meaning of peace or what I am trying to acomplish. Just let yourself be captured. Surrender, and your death with lead to peace." Pain said, and he seemed to almost pity Naruto towards the end when his tone became softer._

_"I already told you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted as he THREW the technique towards the Pain bodies. They all seemed completely shocked, even those behind Naruto._

_"He threw it!?" Ma shouted in confusion._

_"He what?!" Pa questioned in shock at the same time. "When did he learn to hurl chakra of such high rotation and density?" Pa questioned as the technique soared over the length of the crater. The Pain bodies reacted the second he threw it and jumped out of the way, while the male with long hair grabbed the female and threw her out of the reach of the technique._

_Then it expanded, while starting to completely destroy the long haired male of the group, completely disintrigating his body as the blades hit him._

_"Incredible! It expanded!" Pa said in shock._

"Holy... there is going to be nothing left of him!" Weiss said in shock at the frankly horrifying technique when it was truly explained to her. The others looked a little green when they saw what the technique could do to a person's body.

_"Summoning Jutsu!" The female body said as she summoned a giant green bird creature with a long yellow break that soared at Naruto. He jumped over the creature as it crashed it's beak into the ground. The the rasenshuriken explained again, before collapsing in on itself and raising a lot of dust around the area._

_"Well it appears that Deidara was right, this boy does not listen." Pain stated as he looked at Naruto safely land on the ground after a 50 meter jump without any trouble. Naruto stood up straight and stared at Pain with narrowed eyes._

"The hell is up with that freaky leg strength. Not even I can jump though high with ease, I need Cresent Rose to make a jump like that!" Rose exclaimed with a large amount of shock at the physical abilities Naruto was showing in thsi past fight.

"Believe it or not, that is without me using chakra to make myself stronger. The bodies of people in my time were naturally stronger than people now, but we didn't have aura to defend us... we were durable to be sure, but not immortal... most of us anyway." Naruto told them something that most people didn't realize. Not all of their superhuman feats were chakra, infact, they just trained their bodies passed normal human limits just by activating chakra, and beyond that they didn't need to use chakra to access to inhuman abilities.

"Geeze, I get what you mean... this is just FREAKY." Yang said with a rub of her head as, before she saw Blake about to freak out.

_The dog under Gamabunta started to bulge and mutate, before instead of one dog now two dogs were standing around it._

_"Please be careful. When you strike... it divides into greater and greater numbers." Gamaken stated as he took a fighting position._

_"SO!? Why didn't you tell me before?" Gamabunta asked in a disbelieving look at his ally. He was flat on his ass, and not in the mood for games._

_"You see... I am ungraceful." Gamaken stated as a fact as a dog rushed and bit Gamahiro on the arm. Making the large blue toad cry out in a deep voice of pain._

_"Alright! So how do we handle this?" Gamahiro shouted in confusion as Gamaken blocked a headbutt from one of the winged dogs._

_"We must ungracefully endure it for now." Gamaken stated as he went on the defensive against the dog trying to kill him._

_"Sorry Chief Toad." Naruto stated, before he heard the screech of a giant bird as it soared at him. Naruto jumped away in a flash and went high into the air, before the female path of pain appeared in front of him with her black rod blade out. Naruto drew out a kunai and the two metals collided with a clang. Naruto kicked at her, and she blocked it with an arm and pushed back while they fell from the air. Then she stabbed at him with her rod again, and the sparks flew when he blocked it with his blade. He stabbed at her head and she blocked it and stabbed at his head, only for him to block it as well. Naruto stabbed again and kicked at her when she blocked, only for her to block with her elbow._

_Then she started a series of stabs and he blocked each and every one, before the two of them seperated when they landed on the ground away from each other._

"... That is so cool." Ruby whispered as she looked at the awesome display of mid-air combat ability, and the fact that neither opponent had been able to land a single real hit on the opponent. Don't get her wrong, she was rooting for Naruto, but that was pretty dang impressive for her to see.

_"You are really beginning to slow down. It seems your Sage Jutsu is rapidly starting to wane. Did you use up your Sage Jutsu chakra with that last move of yours?" Pain assessed Naruto's speed and sage mode while staring right at him. Naruto didn't respond to the taunt as he stared down the female in front of him._

"You know, that girl is really pretty, even with those weird face piercings." Yang said out loud, and the others looked at her with dull eyes.

"That 'really pretty' girl is a bad guy." Ruby stated as she looked at Yang with dull eyes. Her sister only shrugged at the statement. So what if the others girl's didn't appreciate beauty and other girl's like Yang did. She knew that she was the weird one in the group when it came to this kind of stuff.

_"Ma, you know what to do... we are going to have to sever the Rinnegan's visual link." Pa stated, and in the distance Gamabunta cut one of the dogs in half, only for the halves to turn into two dogs that knocked his ass to the ground again. Pa hopped over to Gamabunta and looked at the huge toad. "Bunta-boy! Now listen to me, I am going to hurl you straight at Naruto-boy. You understand?" Pa asked with a battle wise tone._

_"What!? You're going to hurl me? But why Boss?" Gamabunta questioned._

"Stop! That tiny little toad is going to throw that HUGE toad!?" Weiss shouted, and the the group was surprised when sudden the purple toad jumped into the air.

_"Sage Art! Wind Style: Sand Dust!" She shouted as she shot air and dust out of her mouth, and the dirt on the ground picked up and stopped everyone's ability to see. Then everything turned into silence._

"Where are we NOW!? I can't see a thing!" Weiss exclaimed in frustration. The others agreed with her, because even in the sand they had been able to see a little. Now they could barely see a thing, nothing at all actually. Before they could complain more though, they saw a blue feminien figure light up slightly.

"We are in Gamabunta's mouth, Pa through Gamabunta and now me and the girl body and inside of his mouth. I can sense chakra, so I can see, so I am remembering what is happening through chakra, thus you can see her now." Naruto explained as color came to her body, showing the female of the group.

_The female pain body got kicked in the chin, before she was punched in the chin again and sent tumbling to the ground, which was actually the tongue of a toad. She looked around everywhere, but she couldn't see or hear a single thing in the darkness of the area around her. Suddenly two glowing blue balls of chakra appeared in front of her, lighting up Naruto's body as he thrust both balls._

_Into her breasts, sending her flying towards the exit of the mouth._

"... Really? Of all the places you go for the breasts?" Blake questioned with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't the only one to notice that, and the others had the same looks on their faces, all covering their own boobs.

"Hey!? The lungs and heart are in the chest, so don't fault me if I go for the boobs to get to the heart and lungs!" Naruto's voice called out to defend himself.

_Gamabunta lowered his head and light filled his mouth as his tongue touched the ground, Naruto and the female body rolling out of the mouth. Naruto had a sheen layer of sweat on him and he was panting, his eyes back to normal and no eye liner to be seen above his eyes._

_"You've exhautsed all your Sage Jutsu." Pain stated as he looked at Naruto, who was standing again even though he was panting._

_"Pa, the boy's no longer in sage mode so he's vulnerable right now!" Ma stated with worry in her voice._

_"Yes, I am aware of that." Pa stated simply, like things weren't in a bad scenerio._

_"I know it's dangerous, but merging with him is out only chance!" Ma said as she got ready to jump towards Naruto. Pa gained a slightly depressed face when he remembered that._

_"Except we're not able to do that." Pa stated once more._

_"Finally, it is my chance." The main Pain body stated as he started to run towards Naruto, who took up a boxing-like stance and readied himself for a fight without losing any determination or gaining any got out of his fighting position and moved the scroll from his back with his hands, before he turned tail and started to flee from Pain. Gamabunta used his hueg dagger to stab the groun that Pain was going to walk to, making Pain jump on Gamabunta's arm._

_"You little scamp!" He stated as he smacked his webbed hand onto his arm, but Pain jumped off the arm and into the air while Naruto ran and Pain fell towards him. Gamabunta swung his hand at Pain, only for him to dodge mid-air, the same thing being said for when he slashed with his dagger again twice, the second slash only making him go flying in front of Naruto._

_"Come ON." Naruto complained through grit teeth, and Pa jumped behind Naruto._

"Okay, what the what is happening right now." Ruby asked in confusion, not really sure what was happening or why Naruto was running away. To her, Naruto had the upper edge this entire fight, him not getting hit with a single attack that would cause any damage. Infact, she would say that naruto was dominating this entire fight pretty easily. Her question made the others miss Naruto throwing the scroll to Pa, but their attention was grabbed when Naruto and Pain started to fight again.

_Naruto blocked a punch using a boxing stance, before he throw one of his own and it was blocked through the clever use of a punch from Pain. Pain tried kicking at Naruto, but he blocked with his forear, but the blow was powerful enough to knock Naruto onto his side, but he used his arm to keep him from hitting the ground, and stood up right away as he blocked a punch with his fist. Pain flipped onto his hands and kicked at Naruto, but he dodged the kick and Pain landed on his feet, before throwing two punches that Naruto blocked with ease. Naruto started to use his own punches to block Pain's punches, and then he dodged a kick by moving back._

_Naruto dodged another punch, before he moved into position and used his palm to block a strike from Pain's knee. He used the side of his fist to block a kick from Pain, and then another kick._

"Zero openings, you are REALLY good at hand to hand. Why don't you show this kind of skill in regular hand to hand, instead of just relying on your brute strength? You have a great stance, excellent reaction time, a sturdy body to block, and the agility to dodge while remaining alert of other attacks coming from different places. Why do you fight like such a brute now instead of using this proper stance?" Weiss questioned as she looked at the perfect blocks and dodges. Naruto wans't able to go on the offensive sure, but he had zero openings in his defense, something that was amazing. Everyone had some openings, but at this point Naruto hadn't shown a single opening.

"... Shut up." Naruto said simply.

"Do... do you HOLD back in ALL of your fights?" Blake asked with wide eyes. Now that it was brought up, she noticed the perfect hand to hand stances as well, and that it is completely different than the brute force that Naruto uses now.

"... Shut up." Naruto stated again.

"You DO! Why do you put yourself in so much danger by not using your great hand to hand prowers!?" Ruby questioned with an... angry tone to her voice. Now that it was pointed out, she had a good reason to be angry. Naruto had these great hand to hand skills, but he never used them despite being in danger.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto's shouting voice rang out through his memories, pausing the memory and surprising them all.

"Foxy... do you think letting yourself get hurt is some form of atonement?" Yang questioned, showing once more her amazing ability to see the problems in others. She got no answer, and the memory started to play again.

_"Step back kid, and let me take care of this guy!" Gamabunta told Naruto as he got ready to fight with Pain again. Naruto was still on the defensive, and still he wasn't getting hit by a single thing being able to get passed his defense._

_"I'm going to enter sage mode!" Naruto shouted over at Gamabunta._

_"What!?" Gamabunta cried out in surprise, while Naruto used his fists to block punchs from Pain some more as he moved back at the same time. Naruto was able to block feet, shins, knees, and fists with just his two arms, no matter the speed the blows came, or the power behind them._

_"Get back Chief Toad, I don't want my Rasenshuriken to hit you! Go!" Naruto shouted as he stayed on the defense and talked to Gamabunta at the same time. Gamabunat groaned in annoyance, before he jumped way back towards his allies. His allies that were no longer dealing with the dogs, those having vanished when the Animal Path was defeated by Naruto._

_"Don't go acting all tough." Gamabunta said in annoyance, a bit of attitude in his tone. Naruto got far enough away from Pain that he was given a moments rest from the constant blows. Pa opened the scroll that had been given to him, and showed plenty of black runes on them with the Kanji for person in the middle of the seal._

_"Lets go Naruto-boy! Reverse Summong Justu!" Pa stated as he put his hand on the scroll, and another Naruto sitting still appeared on top of the paper scroll. "I've summoned him!" Pa shouted over to Naruto._

The others would have commented, but they weren't sure if Naruto was still angry at them for whatever had been bothering him. They weren't even sure why mentioning his skills had set him off in the first place.

"Sorry about before, it's just seeing all this... it is bringing up some really emotion memories for me. My emotions are at a bit of a high point right now, and getting lectured set me off." Naruto said after a moment, letting them know that he was being affected by what he was showing them.

_The clone of Naruto vanished while Naruto was forced on the defensive again, Pain started to thrust his hand forward and a black rob shot out of his sleeve and into his hand. Naruto closed his eyes as the blade got closer and closer to him. Then he put his hand out, and he blocked the tip of the blade with his bare handed. The metal rod was completely destroyed by coming into contact with Naruto's skin, and Pain's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's eyes showing the proof of Sage Mode again._

_Naruto finally went on the offense, and Pain was barely able to block the punches with his arms, while Naruto kicked him in the side, his kick bursting through the defense and sending Pain flying through the air and bouncing across the ground, before he started to skid to a stop after a good distance was made. He was still on all fours as he looked at Naruto._

_"What is going on Pa?!" Ma asked in shock._

_"It's simple really. Naruto-boy prepared Shadow Clones beforehand. He had them build up Sage Jutsu Chakra and then maintain a holding pattern. All that's left is to summon them from Mount Myoboku using the scroll, and once the clone is summoned, Naruto undoes the Shadow Clone and the Sage Jutsu Chakra is completely restored to the original." Pa said with a smirk on his face, while Ma was clearly impressed._

_"Oh I see, what a creative solution!" She said with pride. Naruto himself already had two Shadow Clones, and above his head was a Rasenshuriken._

"Okay, you are a beast Naruto. You are wrecking these guys, they are barely holding a candle to you right now, AND they outnumber you. I won't doubt you anymore when you say you can handle yourself." Yang said as she raised her hands in surrender. She would admit that so far nothing she had seen in her life would hold a candle to this Naruto... hell, even Bio-Naruto would most likely lose to this Naruto. She could just tell that this Naruto could pretty much beat anyone that she had ever seen before.

_Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken, and it cleared the distance between Naruto and Pain in a second, yet time seemed to slow before it reached Pain, and Naruto was glaring at Pain._

_"It's over, you're mine!" Naruto said, just as the same pain he defeated earlier with his punch appeared before himn fully healed. Right in front of the path of the Rasenshuriken and held his hands out to catch it. A whitish barrier appeared in front of him, and when the attack hit the barrier, it started to get absorbed into the barrier, the chakra getting absorbed into the path of pain slowly. "What!? No way... no wait, that's his ability. That one can absorb any ninjutsu-" Naruto started, before his clone picked up the sentence. "-But I thought we already took care of him?" The clone of Naruto questioned._

"Huh? OH GOD WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Ruby shouted, attracting the other's attention as they looked at the more wrinkled pain with his hands on a demonic statue looking creature with it's mouth open.

"That is the King of Hell." Naruto answered simply.

_"What is that?" Naruto questioned, not knowing he answered his own question._

_"That Pain is the Key Player in all of this." Katsuyu stated as she crept out of Naruto's clothes and onto his shoulder._

_"The one geezer sage spoke of right? The one that can bring the dead back to life?" Naruto asked with a look at the strange thing that orange haired person was touching. The purple flames at the bottom of it creeping him out._

_"Yes, he's the one with that ability. That's why when they lines up in formation THAT Pain took the rear most position. The most bothersome one is the Pain on the left, he can repel all jutsu and attacks, and pull things towards him as well. He hasn't shown his power yet, which is odd, perhaps for some reason, he is unable to use his ability now." Katsuyu stated as the Pain's lined up in formation again._

_"Well whatever the case, first thing we have to do is get rid of that guy in the back." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes._

"Bringing back the DEAD!? What sort of abilities did these kinds of people HAVE!?" Weiss shouted in total disbelief.

_Naruto formed tow rasengan's in his hands, while his clones helped him out with that._

_"We need smokebombs too!" Naruto stated, as he clones threw down two smokebombs and covered the area with red smoke that blocked out everyone's vision. The first thing that came out of the smoke was a rasenshuriken hurling towards the Pain's, right at the one that absorbs ninjutsu._

_"It's useless." That Pain body said as he activated his barrier just before the attack hit. The attack started to get asborbed, before it trasnformed into a clone of Naruto in a puff of smoke and tackled the Pain body to the ground. "You tricky bastard! You're the original!?" The body said with a light growl._

_"There is no time to dodge THIS! You're GONE!" Naruto stated as a real rasenshuriken appeared from the smoke and went straight for the Pain that Naruto had been fighting before. The rasenshuriken sailed, and in less than a second it was in front of the Pain path._

_Then it dispersed into nothing, the chakra vanished like it happened been their, a light breeze pushing back against the Pain path._

_"It seems my powers finally returned." Pain stated as he looked down at Naruto._

_"You gotta be kidding me, he repelled the kid's Rasenshuriken?!" Gamabunta explained in disbelief, while Naruto used his forearm to cover the Pain's eyes that he was on top of._

_"Just wait!" Naruto told the Pain path as he stared at him in the eyes. Then, just at that moment, dropping out of the sky was another Naruto._

_"Sage Jutsu! Rasengan Barrage!" The Naruto proclaimed as he slammed both rasengan into the back of the key Path of pain's body and sent dust and rocks flying._

_"What!?" Pain said in surprise, having not even sensed that attack coming, or seen it coming, before it hit. He looked behind him so see that Naruto crouched on top of the pain body with his glare piercing at Pain with hard eyes._

_"Thats some nice work kid." Gamabunta said with a grin on his face as he looked at Naruto._

"Okay, once more, you are a fighting GENIUS! I would have gotten my butt handed to me by now. ALL of us would have lost by now, evejn with our aura." Yang admit once more as she raised her hands. The others looked away, knowing it was true, but not wanting to say it out loud that Naruto had them beat in skill, power, and on the fly strategies.

_"Wait? How exactly did he do that?" Gamabunta asked after a moment when something didn't add up._

_"Well, the first Rasenshuriken was actually a transformation jutsu preformed on Naruto-boy himself. Pain was unaware of that and tried to absorb the jutsu." Pa answered, and Gamabunta's eyes widened at the information._

_"I get it, so that's why Naruto appeared!" Gamabunta said in understanding._

_"But Pain can only absorb Ninjutsu, not physical attacks. So he took a direct hit when Naruto-boy tackled him." Pa answered with a smirk on his face._

_"I see, so that was the purpose of the three stage attack!" Gamabunta said loudly. Naruto started to get up fromn the dead Pain, while the other Naruto raised his fist to finish off the pain body that he was sitting on top of. Pain raised his hands at both Naruto and the clone of Naruto just before either attacks could land._

_"Almighty PUSH!" He shouted, and as if slammed into by an invisible force both Naruto and the clone were sent flying. The clone soon popped, and the real Naruto started to skid across the ground. naruto quickly got up and landed nearby Pa and Ma._

_"Are you alright Naruto-boy?" Pa questioned, while Naruto looked at the Pain's left._

_"Yeah." Naruto stated as a fact. The attack hadn't hurt him, just pushed him away with a large amount of force. All three huge toads slammed their weapons towards the two final Pains, before their attacks missed when the Pains jumped away from the attacks._

"Wait, all this time you were not only skilled in hand to hand, but also had an AMAZING brain for combat tactics and other mid-battle abilities with an amazing ability to adapt!? WHERE has all of this been before now, and WHY don't you use it!?" Weiss questioned very loudly. The others thought about it as well, and they had to admit that Weiss had a really good point.

Naruto had all of the brains and skill, so why does he hide it so often?

_"Damn, what kind of jutsu does he use?" Naruto asked with annoyance, while Katsuyu on his shoulder made herself known._

_"It appears the central Pain's attraction and repulsion power has returned again. Which means by all likelyhood our village was destroyed by THAT pain's jutsu, and the more power he uses, the longer the interval is before he can power back up to use another jutsu." Katsuyu pointed out as that Pain looked over at Naruto again._

_"That is why he couldn't use that repelling justu until just now." Naruto concluded as he looked at the three giant toads randomly stabbing into the dust cloud to try and kill the pain paths. "So what do we do? I can't use Ninjutsu or Taijutsu on them." Naruto said as he looked at the pain body dodging the toads strikes._

_"Well, according to Choji's intel the minimum interval between Pain's jutsu is only about five seconds. You'll have to target and strike between that window." Katsuyu said._

"Five seconds!? That is an impossible amount of time for you to land a hit against that Pain! That is also completely unfair for that to be used again you." Ruby said loudly with a pout on her face, completely drowing out the rest of the conversation between Naruto, the toad elders, and Katsuyu as she grabbed the attention of Team RUWBY. That was, until they heard giant shouts of pain, and saw the three biggest toads get sent FLYING out of the village walls by the main pain body.

_"No way." Naruto said in disbelief._

"That is some really freaky levels of power, there is no way that can be done." Blake said after a moment, speaking for her first time in awhile. She actually surprised everyone by speaking out when she hadn't been doing it before now. They were so distracted by Blake speaking up again that they didn't even notice that the fight was still going on until Pain started to talk again.

_"I must say you are truly strong Naruto. This is the farthest that Pain has ever been pushed... but no more. It's over, Universal Pull." He said as he pointed his hand at Naruto. Naruto's started to fly towards Pain quickly, soaring through the air as the chakra absorbing pain punched Naruto in the gut before he placed Naruto in a headlock. Naruto didn't look even fazed by either of these things though, only slightly surprised. "We are going to end this right now." Pain stated as he looked at Naruto. "Don't worry, I won't kill you... you precious Jinchuriki." Pain finished his small speech._

_"Ha! Did you REALLY think you could hurt me with THIS move?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face._

"Shut up Naruto, whenever you brag things always go south for you. They ALWAYS go south for you the second you start bragging." Yang stated with dull eyes, and all of the girls agreed with Yang.

_"You shouldn't underestimate sage mode, and now it is my turn to-" Naruto started with a grin, before his face became one of shock._

_"You're so right, Sage Mode is troublesome." Pain stated as Naruot's body started to weak, and the signs of sage mode being active vanished, showing blue eyes the next time he blinked. "The Nine Tails... has now been captured." Pain stated as he looked at Naruto._

_"Not yet... I'm not done." Naruto told Pain, who didn't change his face._

_"You are quite the stubborn one." Pain admit with a slight impressed tone. Naruto was completely unmoving though, and orange started to gather at his eyes... only for it to vanish right after. "It seems you have accepted your fate." Pain finally said when he noticed Naruto wans't moving at all._

_Naruto opened his eyes with a grin when the Pain holding him's arm started to grow warts and bulg out before changing into the shape of a toads arm. The left side of his face instantly bulged and grew warts as well, and surprise filtered into his features._

_"I guess you didn't know about this, but nature energy is really hard to control." Naruto said with a smirk when the other arm holding him, and the Pain's feet started to turn into toads feet and arms. Then the new featres started to turn dark gray like stone... just like stone as the pain holding him started to turn into a toad statue made out of stone. Even his face started to turn into the face of a toad and turn to stone._

_"What is this?" The final pain asked in confusion when the other pain turned completely to stone._

"Huh?" All the girls asked at the same time, not understanding.

"If you get too much nature energy in you, then you turn into a statue for the rest of your life, and stones don't die of old age. Because I am contracted with toads, people taking MY energy turn into toad statues." Naruto explained, and the others let out sounds of understanding.

_Naruto struggled, but soon he used his own muscle strength to shatter the stone arms of the toad statue behind him and free himself from the binds holding him._

_"Sage Jutsu Chakra... it seems it comes with it's fair share of risks." Pain said neutrally as he looked at the weating Naruto, who was panting from the exhaustion._

_"Alright, we are finally down to just you." Naruto stated._

The girls heard a grown when they heard Naruto say that.

"Note to remember, that Pain is the most powerful, and he can only release his full power when the others are defeated." Naruto informed them, and they could see why Naruto groaned.

_"Well, infortunately that is not correct." Pain stated as a fact._

_"Huh, what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he stood up._

"Heads up, that Pain isn't even alive. It is a dead body being controlled by somebody from a good distance away. That is why they are so durable and hard to beat, because beating them doesn't mean victory." Naruto told them all and blocked out the sound of Katsuyu speaking.

_Pain moved his hand and pointed it at Pa, and the toad started to fly towards Pain, while Naruto tried to save the toad when Pain made a black metal rob in his hands._

All of the girls looked away when Pa was stabbed through the chest and struck down. They couldn't stand to look at the horror on Naruto's face when he saw the geezer toad stabbed through the chest and killed, nor the cry of horrow coming from Ma's mouth.

_"You BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, before Pain held his hand at Naruto._

_"Universal Pull." He stated as Naruto went flying at Pain, the man grabbed Naruto by the neck and slammed him into the ground so hard that the ground cracked and cratered. Pain grabbed Naruto's arm and flipped him over before he could recover and placed his hands together. Then the black rob was stabbed through Naruto's hands and into the ground._

_"AHHHH!" Naruto shouted in pain, taking the first real damage against him for the entire fight. Naruto gained a shocked face, and found himself unable to move his body._

_"So tell me... does this tame you a little... Nine Tails?" Pain asked as he crouched down in front of Naruto in a slightly mocking way. Naruto glared at Pain, as simple as that._

"You get speared through the chest without saying ow, but your hands get stabbed and you scream? You have a MESSED up feeling of pain." Blake said while she and the other girls glared death at Pain.

"Those rods HURT more than getting speared in the chest." Naruto defended himself.

_"What are you! What do you want!? Why are you doing all of this?" Naruto asked without losing his defiant look._

_"You ask why? Sometimes things happened randomly, and the reason only become apparent circumstances, or perhaps I can try to explain it to you. You asked me why I am doing all this? But even if I told you why, I doubt very strongely that the knowledge will change anything at all. But lets say that I take the time to explain it to you, what do you think would happen then?" Pain asked with some real amusement in his voice, right under the serious tone he was using. He seemed very impressed with Naruto, while also pitying him._

_"I have nothing to say to you." Naruto said with a glare._

_"My goal is to fufill the dream that even Jiraiya-sensei was unable to achieve. As I said earlier, what I want is to create peace and bring about justice." Pain said seriously._

"This is so messed up, it really is. This guy is a complete ass." Yang said, not even caring what words were coming out of her mouth. She heard no arguments from anyone around her, because they all agreed with her on this.

_"Create peace... justice? Are you kidding? Give me a break?! You killed my Master, and my sensei! Hut my friends! Destroyed my village! After all of the horrible things that you've done, don't you DARE talk about peace and justice!" Naruto yelled and his fingers moved, showing that his willpower was growing even stronger._

_"Then tell me, what is your goal?" Pain asked in curiousity._

_"First I'm going to KILL you! And then I am going to bring peace to the ninja world!" Naruto shouted at Pain._

"What... I never thought I would hear those words come from your mouth. You telling somebody that you would kill them... you have always, in my eyes, seemed like you hated killing." Weiss whispered to herself. She wasn't the only person that was shocked by Naruto telling somebody he would kill them. She was just the first that broke out of her shock and said anything about it.

_"Oh I see. That is noble, and that would be justice. However... what about my family? My friends? MY village? They suffered the same fate as this village at the hands of the Hidden Leaf ninja. How is it fair to only let you people preach out peace and justice?" Pain asked with a more stern tone._

_"What the hell are you talking about? Naruto asked with narrowed eyes._

_"Once, the Land of Fire and the Hidden Leaf had grown too big. To protect their national interest they forced feudal clans to wage war against each other and profited from it. Otherwise the peope of the villages would have starved. As it happened, our little nation and it's villages were the battlefield where the great nations waged their war, each time they did out nation was ravaged and laid to waist. After many such battles, the great nations stabalized but our small nation suffered and it barely recovered. You and I are both seeking the very same thing, we both want to achieve the peace that Jiraiya-sensei invisioned... you and I are the same, we're both motivated by our desire for peace and justice. But the justice that I have delivered against the Leaf Village is no different than what you are trying to do to me. Everyone feels the same pain when losing something dear... you and I have both experienced that pain. You strive for your justice, and I strive for mine. We're both just ordinary men who have been driven to seek vengence in the name of justice... and if one comes to call vengeance justice, such justice will only breed further justice... and trigger a visious cycle of hatred. Right now we live in such a cycle... I know the past and can fortell out future... it is the same as our history. SO we believe that human beings simply can not understand each other, and they never will. This shinobi world of ours is ruled by hatred, and hatred alone." Pain lectured very softly._

"Wow... that is deeper than I thought a villian would be able to come up with." Ruby said sadly as she listened to what Pain was talking about. She wouldn't say that she agreed, but it put everything with the Humans and Faunus happening now into a more relevant perspective now that she thought about it.

"There is no absolutes in this world. Everyone has both good and evil, but it is what we do with that good and evil that decides if we ourselves are good or evil." Naruto told the girl's, who looked down at his words.

_"So Naruto, how would you confront this hatred in order to create peace? I want to know what your answer is." Pain said, and the area was filled with silence as Naruto looked at the ground in shame._

_"I don't know. I don't have an answer." Naruto stated, and the wind blew._

_"But you see, that is why I formed the Akatsuki. To break the cycle of hatred. I can put an end to it, but I need the Nine Tails. I must have his power in order to achieve that goal. I will use the power of all nine beasts to create a tailed beast weapon, many times stronger than the one that flattened this village... strong enough to wipe out an entire nation instantly." Pain explained his ultimate goal to Naruto, who looked shocked at the idea._

_"A tailed beast weapon?" He wondered more to himself._

_"I am going to show the world what true pain is and stop all wars with the terror that pain will inspire. I shall lead the world out down a road to stability and to peace." Pain said with what looked to be almost a smile on his face._

_"But if you do achieve peace like that, then the whole thing is nothing but a big lie!" Naruto stated seriously._

_"Human beings are not the most inteligent of creatures. This is the only way that peace can be achieved. Of course, after several decades that pain to will fade with time. It will no longer act as a deterant, humanity will return to war again, this time themselves will use the tailed beast weapon against one another and reconfirm what true pain is... and then for a time peace will be restored again. In the course of this endless cycle of hatred begetting more hatred, this pain will give rise to momentary peace. That is my dream and my goal." Pain said as he used more of his robs and started to stab Naruto in the shoulders and the back, two times in the shoudlers, twice in the back, and in the back of each leg. "I have avoided your vital spots and kept them shallow, but you will be unable to move on your own." Pain commented._

_"Snap out of it lad!"_

"I almost forgot about the Ma toad!" Yang said as she held her heart in shock. That entire time she and the others had only been paying close attention to those words spoken by a mad man in their eyes.

"She is a toad, they have like no presence, but sheesh that caught me off guard." Blake said as well as she held her beating heart in shock.

_"No matter what he says to you, you must never listen to any of it. You are the child of prophecy, the savour for this whole world! Jiraiya-boy and Pa risked their lives for you because the believed in you. You are not allowed to lose Naruto-boy, if you give up now I won't forgive you! You here me!?" Ma shouted in the hopes to get Naruto to start fighting back again... before she was knocked away by gravity that smashed into her head._

_"Loud mouthed frog." Pain said with annoyance clear in his voice._

_"Bastard!" Naruto said, showing more fighting spirit._

_"It is time we were on our way." Pain stated as he held his hand down towards Naruto, his pupils starting to grow in size. The sounds of footsteps caught Pain's attention, and he jumped away when the ground in front of Naruto was cratered by a purple blur. Standing next to Naruto with a serious look on her face was a beautiful girl of 16 years old with long dark blue hair with straight bangs. Her eyes had no pupils and were lilac in color, and she wore a lilac and purple colored jacket and shorter blue pants with blue sandles. She had a headband around her hand, and a fishnet shirt underneath it._

_She was slim, with large breasts she hid behind her loose jacket._

"YES! Help has arrived!" Ruby shouted in joy when she saw the girl glaring death at Pain.

"Finally, somebody grows some balls and HELPS you fight!" Yang shouted as well, being fed up with nobody helping Naruto even though he was clearly in danger right now.

They got no response from Naruto.

_"I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!" The girl shouted at Pain with confidence._

_"Reinforcements?" Pain questioned, having not expected this._

_"Why did you come out here!? Just RUN! You can't win!" Naruto shouted at the girl._

"Who... who is this girl? Weiss asked after a moment, and for awhile the girl's were concerned when they got no answer out of Naruto.

"Hinata... Hinata Hyuga... my biggest regret." Naruto's voice answered sadly.

_"No... I'm just being selfish right now." Hinata said seriously, and Naruto actually glared up at her in concern for her safety._

_"What's that suppose to mean Hinata? Don't put yourself in danger like this, just go!" Naruto ordered her, not in the cruel way, but in the way that he was angry and worried about her safety._

_"I'm here because I want to be. This time I'm going to save you Naruto. I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before I even got a chance to start. I almost took the wrong path so many times that I lost count, but you helped me find my way and take the correct path Naruto. I always chased after you, wanting to catch up, wanting to walk together with you forever. You've changed who I am Naruto. Your smiling face saved me Naruto. That's why... I'm not afraid to die here... if it means I can protect you... because... I love you... I always will." Hinata said softly, but her voice carried more than it ever did._

None of the girl's knew what to say to this, they didn't have a single clue what to say when the heard this confession of pure and innocent love. A love that was stronger than any of their loves, or even all of their loves combined... not counting Weiss since she didn't love Naruto as anything more than a friend, but stilll. This pure, innocent, and beautiful girl had more love in her heart for Naruto than all of them... and it humbled them.

This girl was NOT afraid to die for Naruto, if it meant she could protect him. She just wanted to stand next to him, and walk besides him. Her love was without a doubt more than some little girlish crush, it was the real deal.

"Hinata is my biggest regret..." Naruto said slowly, and his voice was choking up even in his mind.

"Why? Why is she your regret?" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes, just like the others girl who had tears in their eyes at listening to Hinata.

"I never... I never got to tell Hinata... that I love her too. I never got to tell her, and now I never can tell her... I promised myself after the war I would marry her... I promised... and I never did it... I can't even remember passed the war... I hurt my friend... the girl I should have went for this entire time... the girl I fell in love with... I hurt somebody my most important person... I can never get her back... never... my heart hurts and my eyes flood with tears just thinking about her. I really loved her too, and she will never know... she... was... IS my other half... I don't feel complete without her... Sometimes... I want to die so I can be with her again." Naruto said, and he was glad they couldn't see his face right now, because the shame etched on it, and the tears were something he couldn't show them.

They were ALL shocked about this information though.

The pain of loving somebody, but never being able to be with them.

Naruto's smile they saw everyday buried away the deepest form of pain.

A broken heart.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I am a HUGE Naruto-Hinata fan, they are my FAVORITE pairing. Just so you know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	66. Chapter 66 A Broken Heart Pt2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Are you okay Naruto?" Yang asked when she noticed that they were all suddenly back in the hospital room before they could see the rest of the memory. On the ground nearby was Naruto with his face in his arm, and you could see visible fluid on the ground in front of him. It was obvious that Naruto was crying from his shaking shoulders, it was VERY obvious.

"Not even a little... I have been lying to myself since coming here that I didn't feel anything for Hinata... Sakura never returned my feelings, and I could never be with the other girl I fell for... I understood that I could never be with them, so letting them go was easier. Back then, when she was still alive I could go to her anytime... but now... seeing her again... I can't reject my feelings anymore... I need some time to myself." Naruto said as he wiped up the tears on his eyes and started to walk out of the room. Not a single girl tried to stop Naruto from leaving, making him relieve seeing Hinata would kill him on the inside.

"Naruto... you don't need to leave the room to cry. We are here for you." Blake said as he got to the door. She wasn't trying to stop him, but she wanted him to realize that crying in front of them wasn't a show of weakness. They were there for him, and he obviously needed them right now. Coming to terms with somebody you love, only to realize you could never be with them... that had shattered the sanity of many people.

"You aren't allowed to leave Naruto, I am ordering you to stay here. If you can't trust us enough to show us your tears, then why shoudl we trust you not to commit suicide while you leave this room?" Ruby ordered him as she finally spoke up. Her thoughts on him finally having been confirmed. Naruto was the type to try and kill himself, she knew that, BUT Naruto was the type to go force himself into life and death situations to take his mind off of his emotions. Naruto didn't seek to die on purpose, but somewhere deep inside of him, he wanted it to happen.

She would feel the exact same as him if he died.

"Sorry, but I just need time alone right now." Naruto said without looking back at them.

"I didn't know you thought so little of us. You, who always talk about how we are your comrades and important people. We must not be very important to you if you can't trust us at all... What would Hinata think if she saw the pathetic hollow of a man you have become now... that girl said she loves you... how would she feel if she saw Naruto Uzumaki wishing he would die, when she was willing to die to keep you alive... you don't deserve her love as you are right-" Ruby started to lecture very coldly, shocking every single person in the room with how cold she was being towards the person that she had admit to being in love with. She didn't get to finish what she was going to say though when she was slapped in the face by Weiss.

"Shut up Ruby, just shut up. I don't know why you are doing this, but you went WAY to far." Weiss said as Ruby held her cheek.

"I didn't go far enough. The Naruto we saw in the past, and this Naruto... something in him changed since then. He was willing to die to protect others, but only to protect others... now he wants to be a selfish... asshole... and die so that he can be with his loved ones, leaving us behind to mourn him... he is spitting in the face of Hinata's feelings... my feelings... everyone who loves him is getting their feelings spit on. Naruto, you are worse than trash right now for trying to abandon us." Ruby stated to Naruto with ice in her voice, but frustrated tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't like saying these things to Naruto, but he didn't a rude wake up call to knock him out of his little pity party.

"Ruby! Stop this! You are going WAY to far! There is nothing wrong with him wanting to mourn a lost love by himself." Yang yelled, while Naruto grasped his heart and fell to his knees as he looked at the ground in shock. Those words struck him deeper than any sword, and coming from Ruby he felt like those words were coming from a poison tipped danger.

"Mourning is just FINE, but he admitted to wanting to die to be with them again! I don't know about you, but if Naruto took his life when I could have stopped it, I would never recover from it! He is being selfish, stupid, trash for not trusting us to help him out now... Naruto! Hinata is DEAD! She is never coming back to you! Get over her, because she is in the afterlife now! SHe must be weeping her heart out right now to see what you have become! She would never forgive you if you took your own life, and never would I! If she loved you, then she would want you to be happy!" Ruby shouted at Naruto from across the room. Naruto groaned and looked like he was about to burst into tears any second now. The others in the room were shocked, completely shocked, by the complete rage that Ruby was showing right now.

She loved Naruto, she loved him so much that she knew better than anyone else what it would feel like if she lost him... if he died, then she would never recover him it. She knew that, and she knew that right now, Naruto needed somebody to give him a strong verbal lashing. Somebody needed to cut him so deeply that he would cry right here and now, and unleash all of his sadness on them like he should have. She loved him so much, that she was willing to make him hate her if it meant that he would still be apart of her life and alive. She would do what was best for Naruto, even if it hurt her on the inside to do it.

Hinata gave her the courage to do this. Seeing a girl risking her life for the one she loved... Ruby knew what she had to do to help Naruto now, and she was going to do it.

"Seriously Ruby, stop it! Can't you see what you are doing to him!?" Blake yelled at her as she got next to Naruto's side and looked at his dull eyes.

"Naruto, I love you! I love you so much that seeing you like this, not trusting your friends, hurts me! I am IN love with you, but right now, you are not the person I fell in love with. You are trying to take all of your pain, and bottle it up... you are always willing to let us cry on your shoulders.. but YOU think that you shouldn't let us see the same thing... Naruto, your pain is too great for you to bare it yourself... You will become a broken, shattered, fragment of yourself if you continue to torture yourself like this... I fell in love with a confident, loving, fun, strong, and happy MAN! But right now, I only see a little boy trying to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders because he is to much of a... pussy to ask for help." Ruby with her eyes shut. She was honestly crying at how much it hurt to say these things to Naruto. It hurt her so much to know that Naruto might hate her after this, that he might not want anything to do with her anymore when he recovered from this.

She confessed her feelings to him, but it would mean nothing if the man she fell in love with was only a shell of himself.

Naruto was not afraid to cry and accept the help of others.

'Hinata... have I really changed that much...?' Naruto thought to himself as he stood up and started to walk out of the room again like a zombie. The dead look in his eyes from Ruby's cold words showed that he was greatly affected by her words.

"Ruby, what the hell is wrong with you! Naruto loves you, and you are betraying him." Yang whispered with a glare at her younger sister.

"It is because he loves me... that my words will hurt him the most. He can't cry in front of me, his new love... he will feel like he is betraying Hinata, and then he will just get more depressed... this is the ONLY way to get Naruto to care about his own life again... to see that his life has value in it." Ruby said as she looked away from Yang as Naruto left the room, not even hearing what Ruby said. Naruto was going to have a lot to think about, and because of this she was going to let him go... he wasn't going to off himself, not when he wasn't sure if Hinata would want that or not.

"Ruby, you're an idiot. Foxy thinks the world of you... he loves you. Your words will do more than help him... you might have broken him even more. The only way to fix a broken heart is with time and love... you might have broken his heart even more. He will question his own life even more, wondering if he was even worth that girl... if he has any worth in his life. You were trying to help with tough love, but this wasn't the time for it." Yang lectured Ruby with a hard look on her face, only for Ruby to look down.

"Actually, I think Ruby had the right idea.. and Yang as well. Yang is right, only time and love can repair a broken heart... BUT, that love that he needs it tough love. His heart is not glass, it is steel... Naruto needs the flames of passion, and a tough beating, to repair the cracks in his heart." Blake said after a moment. Naruto's heart wasn't as fragile as glass, not, to her he had a heart of steel. It was hard to break, but when it was broken it was even harder to fix the normal way. He needed a lot of love and even more tough love for any big cracks in his heart.

Small cracks and big cracks were different. The crack in Naruto's heart was huge, and that scar would always be there, but before he could love again, he needed that crack to be sealed.

He needed this, it would hurt, and it might break him, but Blake wanted to believe that Naruto would come back from this like his old self.

"Thank you Blake." Ruby said with a thankful expression.

"Don't thank me Ruby, I am still mad at you for what you said. You were way to harsh, even if the idea was the right one. This will either fix him, or break him even more... if he breaks, then I will never forgive you. The scars he bares are larger than all of our scars, his heart has always been close to breaking... he put on a smile anyway for us. He didn't even know he was doing it... I love him too, and no doubt Yang loves him... he gave you his heart. He could have died giving you his heart, and if he takes his own life... than I am going to rip his heart out of your chest myself... because the one that killed him doesn't deserve his heart." Blake said as she walked out of the room. She knew what she just said to Ruby, and she meant every single word of it, even as Yang gave her a hard look for threatening Ruby's life.

She meant it though, and no amount of anger at her will stop her from doing it. If Ruby's words kill Naruto, then she doesn't deserve his heart, both the real one, and the love he has for her. She would rip that heart out of her chest, because she doesn't deserve to have the heart of the man her words killed.

"If Naruto dies because of my words... then I won't evn fight against it. If he dies from this, then please rip my heart out. I won't be fit as a Huntress if I took Naruto's happy ending from him. I want to become a Huntress to protect people, and help as many people as possible that deserve it... If I can't save the life of the one I love, then I don't deserve to become a Huntress. I truly believe in Naruto, and deep inside of him is a will to live... Naruto WILL come through this stronger than ever! I am going to put my faith in him to come out of this!" Ruby said with determination in her voice. She was going to put her life, everything, on the line for Naruto's will to live to resurface. He would recover and become stronger than before. This illusion of weakness that had a hold of him would be shattered, or he would be comsumed by the darkness inside of him.

"Ruby..." Yang whispered with pride in her eyes as she looked at her sister. To be willing to die for her love... Ruby well and truly was in love with Naruto. Those silver eyes had no doubt in them when she spoke about Naruto.

"Isn't that right... Kokuo?" Ruby asked herself as she looked at her hands. The Sun-Mark on her hand lit up brightly, and she could feel warmth flood her system. She couldn't hear the voice of her Tailed Beast, but she was sure that Kokuo agreed with her about Naruto.

"He will pull through this... that idiot may be a jerk, stupid, and strong... BUT, I have never seen somebody else who cares as much for his friends. Ruby's idiotic words will reach him, and he will come back to the team." Weiss said as she stood up and crossed her arms as she walked out of the room. With only herself and Yang in the room, Ruby felt Yang place her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Ruby... you are growing into a fine leader. I am proud to be your sister, and when this is over, Naruto will be stronger than ever. I am going to put my faith in you, and trust your faith in Naruto." Yang said as she sat on the bed with Ruby, who sighed and looked depressed.

"I'm not the only one in love with Naruto... am I?" Ruby asked sadly, and Yang smiled.

"No, but that big lovable idiot is so dense every woman on the planey can be in love with him and he wouldn't know it... he is one of a kind... and I fell in love with him too. You know Ruby... I have a plan where everyone can be happy, even Naruto... nobody has to get hurt." Yang told Ruby in a whisper, but she was being completely serious.

"What is this plan?" Ruby asked with wide eyes.

"I call it, the Naruto Harem Plan." Yang said, and Ruby gasped.

The Naruto Harem Plan.

Could it really be so simple?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	67. Chapter 67 Teaser of the Great Ape

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It was a quiet lunch, nobody was really talking to each other today, and the entire mood of the table that was being shared between Team Ruby and Team Juniper was one that was slightly tense. Ruby had been released from the hospital two days ago, and at the same time, it had been two days since Naruto had last been seen. Nobody had seen from him, heard from him, or even been able to find out where he was. It was as if Naruto had vanished from the face of the entire planet, no matter where they looked they couldn't find even the smallest hint of where he went.

They looked where Naruto usually hung out when he skipped classes too, they looked on the roof, in the forest at the Memorial Stone, around campus in his various hiding spots. No matter where they went to look for him, they couldn't find a hint as to where he could have gone. It was a depressing thought to not know when or IF they were ever going to see Naruto again. Ruby felt like crap, knowing just who was to blame for Naruto vanishing like this. It was starting to make her feel even more horrible to think she might have pushed a broken man over the edge... She was going to say she was sorry to Naruto.

She wasn't the only one feeling a bit... stressed.

Blake went out every single night looking for Naruto, going to every single location that she could think of to find a clue of him. She even went and learned some very interesting information about the White Fang when she went to a local base under the cover of a member. She hadn't found Naruto, but she did find out some very interesting information about the White Fang working with a group of humans surprisingly enough... a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick was working with the White Fang now, commanding the lower ranks to do what he wanted them to do.

Blake was going on 55 hours with zero sleep, and the bags under her eyes were very noticable. She didn't even put on any eye shadow at the moment. The only person that was completely relaxed about this was Yang.

Yang believed that she knew EXACTLY where Naruto was right now.

Naruto was going to go figure out his feelings the only way he knew how, fighting. Naruto was going to go fight an important piece of his past to find the answer that he wants. He was going to go fight that Kurama-Grimm that had appeared on the outside of Vale a long time ago, but had never been taken care of. It was stupid, and she SHOULD most likely have told others about her thoughts, but Naruto would have wanted her to keep her mouth shut. He was an idiot for fighting that monster alone, but she wouldn't tell him not to do it... Ruby had been harsh on his heart, but Naruto would learn from the harsh blow.

"Why are you so relaxed?" Weiss asked when she noticed Yang taking a lazy bite of her apple.

"Eh? Naruto will come back, end of story. If you guys don't have faith in him, then where is he going to get the strength to... do whatever it is he is doing right now? I have spent more time with Naruto than ANY of you. He is an idiot sure, but he is like steel. He may bend, but breaking him is extremely tough unless you know how." Yang said in a laid back tone. The others didn't seem to share her views on this, but they didn't comment on it in the slightest. Yang's unrelenting faith in Naruto coming back was something they all didn't share.

"I am happy that I don't have to worry about being pranked, but now that I'm not being pranked or messed with... I actually miss it." Jaune said in a slightly depressed tone. He and everyone else in the lunchroom then grabbed the tables they were at when a large amounts of area, signalling an earthquake. It stopped after only a few seconds, but nobody seemed to even begin to panic from the earthquake. It was strange, but they were all perfectly used to these quakes since they started yesterday and were very close together. There were a few every hour, somebodys a dozen an hour, but they were small and lasted only a few seconds.

"Man, these things are starting to come non-stop now. I wonder what is causing them?" Nora questioned as she looked around. Nobody even knew what was causing the non-stop earthquakes, other than the fact they couldn't be tracked to their origin thanks to how short they were in duration. of course, the teachers were in a tizzy thanks to this. They didn't know if it was underground Grimm movement, or what else could be possibly causing it. Only that they were getting a little stronger with each one, still very weak, but pretty strong compared to what they were yesterday.

"Who knows, maybe it is a giant Grimm coming towards us with some sort of issue. Who knows, maybe it is coming to see Naruto." Yang said as she leaned back with a grin on her face. She had her feet on the table, and was tilted back in her chair.

"Are you talking about one of those Tailed Beasts?" Jaune asked in confusion. He had gotten the story from the others, that their were still seven tailed beasts out there taking the temorary forms of Grimm until they could get hosts and regain their lost power. He had to find that hard to believe that beasts like that could even exist.

"Of COURSE! You Moon-Holder people are getting REALLY active. Isobu could sense that Naruto had been reborn, and had started to cause trouble. The same for Kokuo in Ruby. Both of them could sense Naruto's emotional and physical state. Naruto is at his weakest emotionally, so maybe one of them is coming to help out." Yang said with a grin on her face. She had to admit that she was jealous Ruby having a piece of Naruto's past inside of her.

"Saiken... that slug thing... maybe it is that one." Ren suggested to himself.

"Is this really something we should be hoping for? Those creatures only seem to care about Naruto, so if they come here they-" Pyrrha started, before she was interupted when they all heard the sound of sirens blaring.

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE EXACUATE THE SCHOOL, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Glynda Goodwitch's very panicked voice came out over the intercom. The others looked at Yang, who had a sheepish expression on her face, not sure how to respond to this. They had a feeling that Yang had something to do with jinxing this entire thing by saying what she wanted to say about getting one for herself like Weiss and Ruby. All of the students started to run towards the exits of the school, even ones that didn't go to Beacon were rushing towards the exits.

Glynda panicking alone was something that was freaky, so going over to the window to see what was so bad, Yang felt like an idiot when she saw what she was looking at right now. Outside of Beacon was a VERY large shadow moving towards them very fast, and each time it's giant arms hit the ground, the very ground itself started to shake under the power. Everyone looked at Yang with dull eyes for unknowignly causing this with her not very educated guess, and strange hopes.

"Yelp, Virgin Sacrifice time." Nora said as she grabbed Jaune by the hand and started to walk towards the door.

"... I don't even have a response for that... it is just funny." Yang said when she saw that Nora was joking around, calling Jaune a virgin in a serious time like now. Yang felt her own hand get grabbed by Blake, who started to pull her over towards the door as well, despite the large amounts of shaking in the building.

"I agree with Nora, time for a virgin sacrifice. You asked for this Yang by calling that thing towards us, I am sure it won't kill you." Blake reasoned to Yang as she started to pull Yang towards the door, and soon they saw that Nora had Jaune over her shoulder as she carried the boy towards the general direction where the large shadow was coming from. Yang was chuckling behind Blake.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think I am a virgin?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"The dogs that bark the loudest usually are the least experienced... You talk so much game, I doubt you have even the most remote knowledge on what to actually do." Blake reasoned as she picked Yang up and placed her over her shoulder. The others watched as Jaune and Yang got carried away for virgin sacrifices, knowing that this was a joke helped them calm down. They looked back outside of the window and saw many of the students had made it safely to escape routes from the school. The teachers were now leading the rest of the students to a place to escape.

"Is that a giant... Ape?" Ruby asked as she looked out of the window, not knowing what to think. Even from here she could see black fur, a white grimm mask, and bone spikes coming out of the four tails of the gaint ape creature. The red eyes seemed to be focused on the lunch room they were in, and it moved VERY slowly towards them with large steps, slamming it's fists against the ground with each and every movement it took forward. Craters appeared under where it's knuckles hit the ground, and lava was dripping out of the mouth of this gaint creature.

"Didn't Yang wish she could shoot lava out of her hands or something like that?" Weiss questioned while looking at the tailed beast with a calm eye. This had four giant tails, and it was using a LOT of power. It was no doubt exhausting a lot of power taking on that form, meaning that it wouldn't be able to stay in that form for very much longer before it NEEDED a host like Isobu did when it took that form. They took those Grimm forms to conserve energy, and when they took their large forms they used up so much power that they had to keep the power they used to a minimum.

This creature was no doubt the four tailed ape Son Goku.

"So... this is all Yang's fault?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't accusing Yang, but she was curious about why Weiss was accusing Yang.

"Not really, if Yang is right, then this is Ruby's fault for putting the idiot in a bad enough state that one of those beasts are coming to check on him." Weiss reasoned, getting a dropped jaw from Ruby as the blame fell onto her for this mess.

Now that was just unfair!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Next Chapter: The Ape King comes into play!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	68. Chapter 68 Son Goku

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter_**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

The group was completely speakless when the giant ape-like Grimm creature with four massive tails stood high and proud in front of them, a look of clear irritation in it's eyes as it looked down at them. It was clear that he had been looking for them, or had come straight towards them for whatever reason. The creature was not saying a single thing at the moment, before his form started to shrink down into a more compact and power enhanced form that they had all scene before in other creatures. The form that allowed them to save their powe, instead of constantly releasing it in order to stay at their most powerful.

The creature in front of them stood with a glare pointed at them, his bulging muscles became more lean and focused like Naruto's. He had two born fangs tipped with black coming from his mouth, and two eyebrow-like horns of the same design on his forehead. His tails shrank down and became less thick, but they still had bone spikes coming from them like a spine. His glare was completely directed at one person.

Ruby.

"Are you Son Goku?" Weiss said, being the first person to speak up as she looked at the monkey-naruto shaped grimm creature in front of them. She knew that it had the ability ot talk, since both Kokuo and Isobu had shown the ability to talk even in this form. Son Goku never looked away from Ruby, while Yang stepped in front of Ruby and looked at the creature with a strange look of challenge on her face. It wasn't a glare, and it wasn't one of anger at all, just pure determination in her eyes.

"I am the Handsome Money King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of the Six Paths. I am Son Goku, the Great Sage Equalling Heaven... I am the Great Monkey who guards the Hero's Sage symbol; the Legendary Toad Coat. My strength can hold the heavens in their grasp, and the heat of my breath is hotter than the hottest volcano on this planet... Not only am I the Handsome Monkey King, but also the Humble Ruler of Ape Grimm. No human may match my strength." Son Goku said as he looked towards Weiss after a moment. His long greeting was met with some impressed looks at all the different titles he held... most of them were given to him by himself, but they didn't have to lknow that. The others were more scepticle at the handsome part he kept talking about, and the breath part as well.

"Son Goku... doesn't that translate to Son Wukong? That monkey guy from the other school that we met in the library?" Jaune asked Pyrrha quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of Son Goku, who looked like he could rip Jaune into two halves if he wanted to do it... and easily. She nodded lightly, and Jaune raised an eyebrow at this monkey grimm sharing the same translated name as the monkey faunus boy they had met the other day in the library. It was easy to see that this being was stronger than them, if the muscle strength stayed the same between huge and small forms then there was without a doubt that it could rip them into two.

"Son Goku, that makes you... the guy that can shoot green fire from his mouth, and use both fire and earth to make lava instantly. Foxy told us about you." Yang said when she remembered the name as well. The others looked between her and Son Goku as a grin started to work its way onto Yang's face when she saw the very same tailed beast that she wanted for her own. Ruby got one with great running speed like herself, while Weiss got one that dealt with crystal-like things and something connected to water. They both got something connected to them, and their own skill sets.

"Which one of you girls shattered Naruto's heart? Who am I going to MAKE fix this?" Son Goku growled out, and this time Ruby flinched.

"I did it, I told Naruto to man up and let go of his past. He was being a wuss, so I gave him some tough love that he needed. Whatcha going to go about it, because no matter what punishment you hand out, I won't go out without a _Yang_." Yang lied as she took the blame for Ruby without a second thought. Even with Kokuo, her two Cresent Roses, and her Semblance, Yang still had the better chance of surviving against anything this guy could dish out. She was far more durable than Ruby was, and before Ruby could say anything Nora moved behind her and forced a hand over her mouth.

Blake was about to correct Yang as well, but her mouth was covered by Ren, who made sure to keep a good grip on her so that she didn't blow what Yang was about to do. The girl made her choice to defend her younger sister, and if she wanted to stick with it, then she would stick with it.

"What is Naruto's natural element?" Son Goku asked with suspicious clear in his voice.

"Wind." Yang answered with a raised eyebrow. She didn't understand the purpose of this question.

"When is his birthday?" Son Goku asked with narrowed eyes.

"October Tenth, and he turns 18 on his next birthday." Yang said with a wave of her hand. It was an easy question, while the others looked at her in surprise for knowing that.

"What is the technique is he most proud of?" Son Goku asked with his eyes growing even more narrow than before.

"The Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, Sexy Man Jutsu, and Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu. He made because the more powerful you are, the more secretely perverted you are." Yang said with a grin on her face. She didn't know why Son Goku was asking her these questions, but unless he started to raise the difficulty then she would breeze through them.

"What is his favorite phrase?" Son Goku asked, and this time everyone looked at Yang. There was no way that anyone would be able to guess something like that. It would no doubt be something extemely profound and meaningful if it was Naruto's favorite phrase.

"A large serving of Miso Ramen with roasted pork fillet, come on, give me a REAL challenge. Skip the easy stuff." Yang said with a grin on her face. The others looked at her in shock, and she shrugged her shoulders. "In the time we have known each other, Naruto and I have hung out more than everyone on Team RUWBY. We know each other inside and out." Yang stated while waving them off.

"What is his hobbies... his blood type... AND the titles he had?" Son Goku asked, and even Yang seemed to have to think about these questions for a bit.

"He likes gardening and pulling pranks on people... I think it is B... and 'The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja', the 'Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja', the 'Child of Prophecy', the 'Saviour of this World', the 'Hero of the Hidden Leaf', 'Konoha's Miracle Boy', and 'Konoha's Orange Hokage' given to him by himself." Yang answered with her brow furrowed at that question. Son Goku actually paused for a moment as of to mentally check over the answers, not having expected her to get them all right like that.

"... You didn't break his heart, who know too much about him to do that." Son Goku stated with a frown, and Yang's eyes widened, before she grinned.

"His heart was already broken, I just set him on the way to fixing it. If we don't believe in him healing, then we don't have nearly enough faith in him. I believe that Naruto will return from this, stronger than ever." Yang said, showing her support for what Ruby did, getting wide eyes from her younger sister.

"You know Naruto too well... then you will know that he is stupid and believes in the potential of humans too much. You wouldn't make the mistake of breaking his heart and allowing him to run off... where somebody else can manipulate his heart. Now who REALLY broke it?" Son Goku asked as green fire started to flow out of his mouth, and the ground under his feet started to melt and turn into molten lava that he was standing on. Yang grinned and used her thumb to point to her heart.

"I broke it. Nobody else but me." Yang told him with conviction in her eyes. She, and everyone, flinched when Son Goku reached into his mouth and his throat bulged as his arm stretched and he started to pull something out of his stomach. Pyrrha used a hand to cover her mouth as she gagged at the bulging throat and chest, showing how deeply he was reaching down his throat. He yanked something out of his stomach, before he showed his hand was a glob of molten lava and rocks.

'Note to self, never let this thing breath on me.' Jaune thought with a shiver as he looked at the heated rock.

"Reach in... show me your conviction... reach into the lava and SHOW me that you are going to be able to fix his broken heart." Son Goku stated with narrowed eyes as it looked at Yang, and Yang only. He KNEW that she was lying to protect something, but he didn't know WHAT or WHO she was protecting at the moment. Nobody would willingly... nobody but Naruto would willingly stick their hands in lava just to prove a point. Yang closed her eyes and started turned away from the ball of lava, and Son Goku was about to brag about her being a coward, before she spun around with a shout of rage, her eyes turned red and her hair set ablaze with golden flames.

She sunk her arm up to the elbow into the super heated ball of lava, and she screamed in pain for a few moments, before she ripped her arm out completely and pulled something out with her. She swung her arm, and the lava off her arm, showing massive burns on her left arm from coming into contact with lava. The clothes on that arm were completely burned off, and so was her left gauntlet. She was panting and she had tears streaming down her face from the extreme pain she was feeling in her arm. Even the air touching her arm was like feeling new burns.

"Yang! Yang, are you going to be alright!?" Ruby shouted as she looked at the state of her sister. To see how stupid Yang was in reaching into a ball of lava for her sake... Ruby was both proud to have her as a sister, and angry at her for being an idiot that would stick her hand in lava.

"Hahahaha, this hurts SO much! Oh GOD it hurts! Somebody cut my arm off already, the burns are KILLING me!" Yang shouted with a twitching face. At first her laughs sounded strange, but then you could hear the pain behind them. She was still joking though, since she was enduring the pain of having her arm mostly melted off, but she slowly stood up and reached for the thing that she had grabbed from the lava. Yang picked it up with her burned arm, before she swung it and splashed the lava off of it.

A red coat with a long coat tail decorated with black flame markings. The cloak had short sleeves and a high collar as well, and was open in the front with no zipper or even buttons.

Naruto's Sage Mode cloak, the one they had seen in the memory of him in the past. The very same one that Yang though was completely badass. Yang swung it around, before she moved her other arm through the jacket and put it on herself to find that it was a great fit. The others looked at her in surprise, and in seconds her arm fell to her side completely dead.

"I'm surprised... for a human you have guts... if anything, I would say that you are the reincarnation of Naruto. You two are very similar... two strong idiots that can connect to the feelings of others. You even look a lot the same, of course, all you humans look the same to me... but you stand out above the rest like Naruto... okay, I will accept YOU as the one to heal him." Son Goku stated as Yang walked over towards him and extended her fist to him. The others were surprised by the gesture, even Son Goku was surprised by the gesture.

"Naruto is an important person to me, and I will never abandon my important people. Now take me to Naruto." Yang actually ordered, and Son Goku seemed to find amusement in this.

"Heh, in another lifetime, I would have called you Naruto's reincarnation. Very well, but with your arm like that... and without a weapon, you will never get to him." Son Goku stated as he looked at Yang, and she lifted her good arm and transformed her other gauntlet into it's weapon form. Son Goku bumbed his fist into Yang's injured arm, and rapidly the damage that was done to her hand was starting to heal up.

"Wait, I don't understand... why a cloak?" Ren asked as he looked at Yang's back.

"Each of us carry one object to remember Naruto by, and keep us sane... Kokuo had Naruto's headband, though he forgot to give it to the girl he is inside. Isobu has the bodies of his reincarnations inside of him, preserved in crystals, and now they are inside of the white one... I am the Sage Monkey, so I have his Sage Cloak... anyway, I have fixed your arm... and now to give you a new weapon to replace the one I broke." Son Goku explained, before he gripped his hand on top of Yang's wrist and the molten remains of her own weapon started to collect at her wrist and reform into a new weapon.

The new weapon was a red version of her old weapon, but instead her own system, it seemed to run on a completely different ammo system. Each blank area seemed to have a section for it where she could fill it with some kind of... liquid... that she injected by placing her... mouth... over some kind of hole at the back and manually filling it up with... LAVA!

"Does this mean..." Yang trailed off.

"Yes, I spent too much power coming here from where I was. Matatabi wanted to come, but she was far to busy at the moment. The Moon-Holders are trying to capture us, if they are able to add even ONE of us to them and become a Jinchuriki... so search my brethren out, Sun-Carriers." Son Goku stated as he started to fade away, his body being converted into red energy that started to float towards Yang's exposed stomach. Black markings appeared on her gut where he entered, before all the red energy went into it, and the black markings vanished completely.

"Wait... HE FORGET TO TELL US WHERE NARUTO IS!?" Ruby shouted in a panic.

"I didn't forget... only you are allowed to go and help him... Yang." So Goku's voice rang out through Yang's mind, and she blinked, before she nodded to herself. Of course she would be able to hear his voice in her mind.

Yang was the new Jinchuriki of Son Goku after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>One of Yang's gauntlets shoots lava, while the one on her right hand in the same as before.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	69. Chapter 69 Yellow Beauty burns brightly

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I can't believe it... so he was here all along." Yang whispered to herself as she looked around at where she was. She found it strange that Naruto had picked this location above all others to vanish to, but she suspected that it sort of made sense when one thought about it. She had been told that Naruto's soul could be found in the very same forest that she herself had met Naruto. She was in the very same clearing where the two of them had fought that large herd of Ursa when they had first met each other.

There he was as well.

Sitting in the middle of a large crystal, literally. Naruto's body was completely incased inside of clear crystal. He himself was sitting down with his legs crossed, and his eyes shut wqith his hands in front of his stomach in a medative position. Even inside of the crystal though, she could feel the huge amount of lifeforce that he was giving off. Inside of the crystal Naruto was just a glowing figure that made the crystal itself give off a light that lite up this entire section of the forest they were in. The Grimm were avoiding the light like it was a disease. She could see why as well, when one rushed at her and the light touched it, the Grimm started to fade away into nothing.

"Naruto has taken refuge from his sorrow into the deepist pits of his soul. Deeper than he has ever taken anyone, unexplored territory... only somebody with the strongest conviction can reach him. Only somebody with the guts to reach into sure death can pull Naruto out of this 'lava' that he is in... only YOU are able to do this." Son Goku spoke to her from within her mind. Having wisely saved up his power over the years, he had more than enough of it to remain active in her mind for awhile. Yang was going to need his held getting into Naruto's mind, and keeping the connection long enough for her to pull him out.

"Why is he doing this though?" Yang asked with a sullen gaze at her trapped friend.

"You underestimate his sorrow... every time he is needed, he is ripped out of Heaven nad has his memories of his time in Heaven and past lives removed... he doesn't know his own happiness... the hole in his heart has been growing and growing through every reincarnation... he has been ripped from his growing number of loved ones in the heavens MANY times... and his memories of them erased until he dies again... his heart remembers though, and the hole just continues to grow with each and every life." Son Goku explained with an actual sad tone. To have generations upon generations, even centuries of happiness ripped from you and those memories erased left a major scar on the heart... it was a soul shattering thing.

Until now, Naruto hadn't even felt the hole in his heart that much... not until his heart had been broken, and the hole in his heart consumed him.

"I thought this was only about Hinata... to think the pain went so much deeper than that." Yang whispered as she placed her palm against the crystal.

"His soul was damaged as well during the last reincarnation, and it split up. The only person that can fix him is a person with one of the fragments of his soul inside of them. This is a broken man, and he needs a person that can fix him." Son Goku stated to her, and she placed her forehead against the crystal.

"What do I have to do?" Yang asked, determination bleeding into her eyes as they turned red, her hair lighting on fire.

"This isn't just go in, get him, and get out. Naruto will not be awake in there, if he was, then he could escape on his own... you are going to have to physically find his mental body and wake him up... the darkness inside of him that has been growing... it will try to stop you... Naruto placed himself in this crystal to stop himself from going mad... his last act as a person was to place all of your protection above his own soul... the best solution, kill the darkness before waking Naruto up." Son Goku started out the list of things that she would have to do. She didn't like the sound of how things were going.

"Why can't I wake him up first?" Yang asked as she looked at Naruto's sleeping face with a small smile. Surely he could help her.

"The darkness in him will try and tempt him into giving it his heart. If he gives up his heart, then all is lost. He will be devoured by the darkness, and you can never return him his soul... you WILL spend the rest of eternity inside of his soul with no way out. Not even I can pull you out, and death will not apply. Through every reincarnation you will be inside of his soul, facing unknown tortures... you may spend eternity in pain, getting raped, getting killed over and over, or spend it alone... never seeing anything, hearing anything, smelling anything, touching anything. You will simply exist, but have no senses... all alone." Son Goku said, going into some very vivid descriptions of what could happen should she lose Naruto to the darkness. She gulped, and found that she WAS the best choice for this.

She would never let Ruby face such a risk, nor any of her other friends. The price for going after Naruto and pulling him out, was the gamble of an eternity of never ending torture... that was a gamble that only she could take, and have good chances. She would either succeed and get Naruto back, or fail and lose not only him, but herself, forever. It was the biggest risk she could even imagine.

"What will this darkness look like?" Yang asked with a serious look on her face, wanting to know just what she should be on the look for.

"Not even I know, it will take the shape of the thing most tempting to Naruto, or the most frightening to you. It will tempt him into the dark, but attempt to capture you or kill you." Son Goku explained something that she could feel him frowning about. Yang frowned as well, that was a very unsure explaination that she got, and not one that she was going to be happy with.

"Okay, where would Naruto be at least?" Yang asked, wanting to know where she should go before actually entering.

"I do not know, the place where he would feel safest. Knowing him, he would make it hiding in plain sight. You should be able to feel him out though, the closer you get to him, the brighter than mark on your hand will glow... anyway, you are wearing his sage cloak. It will give you limited protection against MOST smaller issues... do not be tempted into removing it, or your mind with be assualted by his sorrow... I wish you luck." Son Goku stated, before he went completely silent so that he could start and open the portal between Yang's soul and the deepest parts of Naruto's soul. He couldn't go with him, because he had to maintain the portal itself.

'This is going to be tough... Naruto, I hope you can hear me, because I will find you. I won't let your soak in this sorrow anymore... I will be the light that takes you from your darkness.' Yang thought as a stray tear fell from her face. She wiped it away without a thought, before she closed her eyes and leaned her head up against the crystal that was protecting Naruto from the outside world... and protecting the outside world from him as well.

Naruto was still in there, somewhere, trying to take on the burden all on his own. The burden that had been building up for so many years... the fact he made it this long was a show of how stursy his soul, his conviction was. He had undergone heartbreak over and over and over who knows how many times, only to still be forced into saving the world... and then he get no reward for his efforts. He is the hero that saves them all, but he never gets anything for his troubles. He was truly the one man that Yang respected above all others... it was the biggest reason WHY she had even suggested the Naruto Harem Plan to Ruby.

Her plan... while originally a way to make sure that all the girls that wanted to be with got a piece, had evolved into a way for her to make sure that the darkness that Naruto was subjected to was filled with love from those that he loves... not fake relationships, but to be with those that he truly loved, and truly loved him. She wanted him to be killed with something that would fill the hole deep inside of him, and take away all that sadness that he felt... she hated the thought of sharing Naruto.

She utterly hated it, and when she said hate... she truly meant it. She didn't WANT to share him, even with Ruby or Blake. Yang wanted him all to herself, but then she started to see the longing and love in the eyes of others. She wanted to be with him alone, but she couldn't break her sister's heart... her friend's hearts to do it... and most of all, she KNEW that it would KILL Naruto if he was the reason why the hearts of those he loved were broken. Naruto truly loved for the purpose of protecting what was important to him, even willing to do THIS to insure that he couldn't hurt anyone ever again.

She soon grew to accept it.

She then learned to like the idea. Everyone would be happy with Naruto, a person that always thought of the happiness of others before his own happiness. She hadn't suggested this plan because she was a pervert, she was but that wasn't the reason why she suggested it. She truly believed that if Naruto knew he broke a girl's heart, that his heart would break more than that girl's heart. The guy was too good for his own good, and to her, this was truly the best solution to what she viewed as a problem.

'Heh... I guess he and I are just alike. We look a lot the same, we act the same... and our hearts are the same. I would give everything for those I loved, even my own happiness... Naruto, you really are an amazing man for doing this as long as you have. I am happy you are the man who owns my heart... I gave you the key to my heart... and I hope you let me open up my feelings onto you... You and I both love the same colors, we both know what it is like to lose what we love... we both are huge perverts that mess with others... and that is why... WHEN you wake up I will not wait a second longer to make my move.' Yang thought as she mentally pumped herself up, reminding herself of what else was at stake, instead of the other stuff that Son Goku had told her about before.

She was sick and tired of playing like she wasn't completely in love with him. For her, it had started with her being interested in him when she first say him... she had been interested in him as a person when she first met him in this very spot. Then she got to know him, and she slowly fell into a deep, unbreakable, love with this idiot as Weiss called him very often.

It was time for the kiddy gloves to come off, and WHEN she survived this and pulled awakened him... she would do something that would cement herself into his heart deeper than any other girl. Of that she was sure, of course, she wouldn't let her feelings affect the way she acted around him. He was still her best friend, and she would always treat him like that when they were in the presence of company.

It was time her regular friendship with Naruto to end!

Yang raised her fist up into the air, before she smashed it into the crystal and smashed the entire thing open with one struck. Her eyes blood red and her entire blood ablaze with flames of gold fire and red... chakra. Yang rushed forward and caught Naruto as he fell to the ground, and she herself was on her knees as she held him. She looked down at him and her eyes softened as she saw his sleeping face. Yang placed her forward against his, and she could feel the body heat that he was giving off, and she smiled brightly, and with the intensity of the sun.

He was her sleeping toad prince, and she was going to wake him up.

Yang captured Naruto's lips into a kiss as the energy inside of her surged, engulfing them both completely in golden and red energy... that slowly transformed into an orange tornado spun around them. Yang pressed he rlips against his hard, showing her determination, and placing as much of her fighting spirit into the kiss, hoping that Naruto would somehow be reached by it, and help her find him. She wanted to let him know he wasn't alone, and as she felt the world around her face, one final thought went through her head.

She would NOT fail, because now her friendship with Naruto was being placed to rest.

When they woke up, something even greater would wake up with them!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	70. Chapter 70 The Hero's Soul

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

A world with no laws, that was what Yang was seeing. Not a world with now rules like how a criminal would want it, not, what she was seeing was world where the very laws of nature didn't seem to apply in the slighest. There was everything and nothing all wrapped up into one huge place, and just looking around she could list off the things that were wrong with this inner world that she had entered.

There was no sky in the air, instead floating high above her was an endless green water taking the place of the sky in the air. Even then it didn't take up the entire sky, instead of that it just floated there like a huge ball of spinning green water. Waterfalls from this ball fell from the sky and went down into the dark abyss down bellow. The water vanished when it went into the darkness down below her, and far away she could see a waterfall going UP into the air towards the spinning green water ball. That alone defied the very nature of the world, water flowing up like a river into the sky.

Going out of the side of the water ball was a river that led towards a floating island in the distance that seemed to be the be hollowed out to hold a lake inside of it... the island itself was as large as small island, and strangely enough the floating island was turned on it's side, like gravity didn't affect it normally, or the water inside of it. The bottom of the island ended in a sharp spike like the entire thing was cone shaped. Yang saw the water turn purple the second it entered that lake. Purple miasma leaked from the water and formed a thin cloud around that island.

Floating islands moved around on their own in fixed patterns, and all the the small islands in the air were made up of different colored stones. Some were made up of red stones, some were dark yellow, and some were bright purple. The red stone islands were the smallest and they floated everywhere, even in between the islands, and they made up stepping stones that defied gravity ajnd physics by floating up, down, on their sides, and constantly spinning around as well. They glowed with a bright purple light, and they were shaped like squares that formed paths between the islands. Though they never touched each other.

The bright purple islands had dead trees growing out of the flat parts of them, and the trees extended for yards and yards, before they stopped long before they could touch anything. At this moment, Yang herself was standing on a small purple island and she could look over the edge of the island and see the fact she was floating above a dark, hate filled, abyss that seemed to be whispering at her with palpable hate. It was trying to call to her to fall down into the abyss itself, but she wasn't stupid enough to try and fall down there. She could see many red eyes opening up down bellow as well as they looked at her, and the whispering increased as they eyes looked at her. When Yang stopped looking over the edge, she looked at the yellow islands.

They were the strangest.

They started with the flat end facing up, and then as they turned they formed strange shapes that should be impossible. The yellow islands were shaped like roller costers in a way, twisting and turning in impossible ways for a human to travel and walk around. No life existed on these islands, like their sole purpose was to confuse her as they led to strange green islands in the distance that were covered with shadow spots... and they were slowly vanishing and reappearing out of nothing.

"This place is beautiful and creepy... this is Naruto's soul huh?" Yang asked herself out loud as she looked all around to find where she suspected that Naruto would place himself. She moved a small, brown, floating rock from her face and it floated away from her slowly. Yang jumped onto a small red island next to her island, and she was surprised when she noticed that gravity was so much weaker in between the red islands. She jumped onto another one, actually enjoying the weightless feeling of jumping with reduced gravity. Yang looked around as she landed on her fourth red floating island, and it started to float up higher into the air on it's own.

It was heading straight for an upside down island with blue water on one side of it in a pond, and the other side being heavy trees. The water splashed out of the pond and started to float to the side and other towards an island that was on it's side, before it curved and went towards another island facing up. Yang jumped forward and floated down towards another red stone, and she looked around and saw on either side of her was another red stone. The path in front of her led towards a purple island, while the path on her right led to a yellow island that led towards a red path again. Yang didn't know which path to chose, but when the red stone started to move she jumped in front of her and landed on the next stone.

Then the stone jerked and threw her onto the purple island.

"GAH!?" Yang shouted in pain when she felt gravity increase ten fold as her entire body pressed into the ground on this island. She was on her hands and knees from the amazing pressure that was being placed on her body. Her hair was perfectly straight and pointing at the ground, even that one stupid hair on top of her head was flat on her head. Going from low gravity to high gravity was causing her chest a good amount of pain as well, only the leather of her jacket keeping her chest from being damaged by the higher gravity. She was glad this was her own soul, or she might be undergoing some massive inner damage to her boobs.

Right, the laws of nature didn't apply here... she should have expected this place to be strange. It was Naruto's deeper soul after all, it was a distorted version of it anyway. No doubt should Naruto not have been drowned in despair this place would ne different that it was. Yang gripped her hands into fists and started to crawl across the ground on her hands and knees towards the next path that would hopefully take her to a different place than this super high gravity island. Yang groaned to herself as she forced herself into a standing position as looked around. Her body was screaming at her to stop, but she walked forward and made it towards the next platform... she jumped back into the little gravity zone and landed on the red platform.

Then she stopped when she looked at the next place she had to go to... the next island was on it's side, with the flat end facing towards her.

Right, no laws of nature. Yang jumped towards the platform and her body turned so that her feet landed on the island. It was like she was still standing upright, but she at the same time she could see this strange world at a new perspective. Yang looked at the yellow island she was on and saw it was the same gravity as she was used to. She started to walk down the path, and this path took her walking in loops and twisted before leading her towards a a red path that led her towards a lake. She skipped along the path of red stones and hurried towards the stange floating, upside down, lake floating there.

She landed in the water of the lake, before she was pulled deep under the currents of the lake so that she was standing at the bottom of the brightly lit lake. She covered her mouth in horror when she couldn't swim up, knowing it was only a matter of time that she would drown in this lake. Yang gasped when she ran out of air and her lungs were filled with... bubbles of air that gatherd towards her mouth whenever she took a breath. She breathed out and bubbles left her mouth, but when she breathed in bubbles started to float into her mouth.

Right, still no laws of nature. Her skin wasn't even wet despite being in water, so she walked around and started to try and find a way out of the water. She narrowed her eyes and got on her hands and knees and looked at the bottom of the lake she was at. The floor was a strange marble stone, and the entire thing was covered in some kind of rune... she touched the runes, and she snorted in amusement when she looked at each marble as it glowed and started to show images to her... strangely enouth, she wasn't surprised when she saw that each marble was showing her the image of one of Naruot's wet dreams... she could see herself and Naruto, Blake and Naruto, Ruby and Naruto, combos of he girls with Naruto, girls with girls, girls she didn't know with him AND other girls... and she could see one of herself as a dominatrix... and one of her wearing a subbie outfit.

She landed in what she would call the Wet Dream Lake... with the water being what suppressed the wet dreams, or maybe the water was contained cum... Yang shivered as the mental image of herself being completely surrounded by cum filled her mind... she hated herself right now, but it was kind of funny. Yang stood up, or down, and started to walk towards the edge of the lake and go up the water. She ended up having to climb up a steep underwater cliff before she would get out of the cum... water and she shook herself off.

She still wasn't seeing this darkness, unless it just had not noticed she was here yet. That, or this darkness wasn't as all knowing as So Goku thought, and didn't even know she was coming in for Naruto. Yang jumped towards the next yellow path, and she was shocked when water started to flow of top of the path, and she rode on top of the long and narrow path like a long water slide. She looked around for anything that could be of help to her... and she didn't get the chance to try anything before she was thrown off the yellow path... and she was STILL riding on top of a slide of water that curved and started to take her up towards a large purple island that was shaped like a giant diamond shaped mountain... made up of purple crystal.

"This would be SO cool if I had some rocking music!" Yang shouted, completely forgetting about what she was doing as she stood on top of the raging water stream and grinded across the abyss while on water. She tood a surfing position and grinned to herself as she imagined her own music as she rode the water. The water splashed across her legs, and she jumped off the water floating river and onto the next one when the one she was on just suddenly dropped off. She was honestly enjoying herself, before she slapped her own butt to remind herself that she was here on serious business.

She still imagined her own music, because it would help her stay cool.

She turned around and rode the waves backwards and looked behind her, only to jump in fright when she saw hundreds and shadow arms jumping out of the abyss and rushing towards her, on the palms of the hands were both eyes and demonic mouths. Yang turned around as she started to increase her speed by running on the water as a hand made a grab for her. She started to run up towards the air, and when she went up the hands hesitated into following her. Yang saw them lose that hesitation though and chase after her full speed, quickly catching up to her. She sank into the water and appeared on the other side, before she jumped and landed on a red platform.

She jumped from red platform to red platform as she nimbly dodged the shadow hands chasing her through qucik body movements and skilled dodging.

She jumped onto a purple island, before she was hit with the force of a truck simply with how much gravity her body was subjected to. Yang covered her eyes when she saw a bright light appear around her body, the source of which was Naruto's... her cloak... and the shadows were wiped out for the moment by the bright light. It was too bad that she could barely stand up in this area. Yang grit her teeth and forced herself to fill punch herself in the face hard enough to give herself a bloody nose. Her eyes glowed red, and she was able to stand up easier now that her body was temporarily powered up.

She looked around, before she opened up her right palm and saw that it was glowing a little. She started to move her hand around, and it glowed a little bit brighter when she pointed her palm towards the green spinning ball in the sky... the strange green water ball that looked a lot like a... rasengan.

Naruto was without a doubt DEEP inside of the rasengan, trusting his signature technique to protect him inside of his own mind. Yang's eyes widened, and she saw that the only way to get into the ball was to get into the waterfall... water-UP that was travelling into the spinning green water ball that looked just like a rasengan. Yang heard the sound of a roar, before she looked off into the distance to see dozen gray dragons with black armor on their bodies breathing black flames at the spinning ball of water as they tried to break into it with pure force. The dragons all fired balls of flames at the water to try and break into it.

The creatures she had been told about.

That giant Rasengan was the thing that the sleeping Naruto had come up with to defend himself. It was his own minds defense against the darkness, protecting him like a shield as long as he was asleep... that or these dragons were trying to get to him so that they could force him to wake up and infect him further. Yang gasped when the island she was on cracked and split into two halves down the middle. She punched the ground and went flying towards a yellow path that she grabbed onto... she pulled herself onto it. The island fell into the abyss, and she gulped when she saw the island light up the abyss.

The demons inside the mind were the worst kind... what she saw was NOT an abyss, but instead there were billions and billions of black shadow demons with red eyes fighting in order to get the chance to come up and try and get a chance at her. She was not dumb enoug to think she could take on even a thousand of them, and not the literal billions that were down far below. She saw them fighting each other, before the light vanished and they were turned back into an endless abyss to her eyes. She gulped, before she looked at how far away the waterfall she needed to get to was.

"Naruto! If you can hear me! Let me help you!" Yang shouted into thin air, and in seconds the answer came to her in the form of a path made of golden stones that were going towards the waterfall. She smiled and started to jump onto the stones quickly, because the second she jumped off of them they vanished into nothing. She ran full speed and dodged the shadow hands that tried to rip the sage cloak from her body. She used trhe recoil from her punches and blasts to increase her speed.

She would have to thank Naruto for the help, because him helping meant that some part of him was... awake. Her eyes widened when the rasengan above her started to shake a little, meaning that Naruto was starting to stir enough to help her out. More waterfall started to fall from the water rasengan, and she hurried even more while the dragons tried to force themselves inside of the water, only for the current to reject them and knock them away. She jumped and landed in th waterfall, before she started to get sucked up towards the spinning water up in the air.

Then, as quickly as she got into the waterfall, she got into the huge sphere of water and was able to see the center.

She could see a... she could see a large red building at the center of water, just floating there... and she could see that it was the Hokage's Tower that she had seen in his memories. She started to swim over to it, and she could see the dragons trying to break into the water while she swam. She smirked to herself.

This wasn't as hard as Son Goku made it sound... then again, Son Goku wouldn't know what was inside of Naruto.

'Crap, I jinxed it.' Yang thought when one of the dragons got it's head into the water and unleased a loud roar that shook the sphere. It was soon rejected and tossed aside, but the Hokage Tower started to crack, showing even more that Naruto was starting to wake up... and the second he woke up he would lose his defenses against the darkness. Yang started to swim as fast as her arms and legs would take her, before dark whispers filled her ears, trying to corrupt her and make her give up. She ignored the whispers and looked at the tower, no matter what she was going to try and keep her goal at the center of her mind.

Yang was going to save Naruto was his darknes!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Things are about to get a lot harder for Yang, trust me. Finding Naruto was the EASY part.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	71. Chapter 71 The Root of Darkness

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"These hallways... a building like this shouldn't have hallways this long." Yang said with a frown as she walked around the ever twisting hallway. It was a lot longer, and it seemed to circle up and around the inside of of the building itself. She looked at the doors that lined the walls completely and utterly, and she was scared to open even a single one of them. None of the doors screamed Naruto to her, and the windows on the doors showed images of pain and suffering. She didn't want to open these doors and get caught off track of what she was suppose to be doing... again.

That water slide thing was fun.

"Nice of you to invite us in." A familiar voice stated from behind her. Yang jumped away in shock and raised her arms up in an attack position. Her eyes widened in shock though when she saw a group of three people standing in front of her, all baring the same mark in their eyes and on their bodies. The shadow man that had attacked Naruto awhile back was standing with his body having come from the shadows, and parts of him were attached to both Akayuki and Aumiti, who were smirking at Yang.

The Moon-Holders, three of the four people that wanted nothing more than to end everything they didn't like.

"I didn't invite you in." Yang growled out as she readied her weapon, only for Aumiti to scoff at the motion.

"Little girls shouldn't have their weapons out. Bara, explain what is going on." Aumiti ordered the shadow man, who glared at her for using his real name. The now named Bara looked at Yang, and a slow grin formed out of the shadows on his face.

"You coming here opened the gate for US foolish girl. When I stabbed the _Hero_ through the chest, I implanted part of him own soul inside of him... I have been working on driving this hoke inside his heart to even greater sizes... then we had Akayuki make an attempt to murder your little red hooded leader to speed up the darkness. It was only a matter of time before Naruto went into this state to defend the world, making him weak enough for us to take what we want." Bara stated with a grin growing to face splitting levels very quickly.

"Yes, you see... all we had to do is to... corrupt your little sister. Bara's essense was inside of the heart that was transfered over to Ruby... we made her become as cruel and harsh to Naruto, under the guise of helping him by using her own anger and desire to help him... sadly, our control over her was destroyed when her soul rejected the rest of Bara here... everything has been leading to this moment." Aumiti said, while Akayuki started to rip chunks of the wall and start to eat it. The chunks turning into pure energy, while Aumiti gave her an amuse look.

Yang was stunned.

Ruby's harsh words, while truthful somewhat, had been said because these people had been playing with not only her little sister, but had been trying to force Naruto into this state.

"Why... why would you do this? WHAT do you have to gain from coming here?" Yang asked as she gripped her fists. She had no way of winning a fight with these people, that much even she knew.

"We all contain his darkness in us foolish little girl. We grow more powerful through murder, hatred, rage, sadness... and darkness from Naruto. Naruto's broken soul is filled with SO much delicious yummy darkness... our power will SOAR to greater heights then ever... Bara here was able to take us inside of him the second YOU ripped open the portal into his soul and placed yourself inside here. We can't touch him though in his sleeping state... only a Sun-Carrier can wake him up. Then all that amazing darkness will flow into us, and we will nevr have to worry about anything again!" Akayuki shouted like a lunatic as she started to eat more and more of the area around them, energy flowing into her mouth.

"Naruto is stronger than ALL of you, and you think that you can control his darkness? How foolish can you be?" Yang asked with a hate filled sneer on her face as she started to back away from these insane freaks in front of her.

"Foolish? Girl, we ARE his darkness... our powers come from the small amount of evil we collected from his heart... the evil that was filtered into the planet. Now we can feed directly from the source. We have NO plans on controlling anything, but with the extreme amounts of stress you girls, us, and this world has been placing on him... one push and the Hero will be gone... his soul destroyed and the darkness strong enough to give us the power to kill the _Black One_ and his mother. Then WE of the Moon Holders will OWN this world." Bara stated with a frown growing on his face. Yang looked at the sage cloak she was wearing, before she grit her teeth and started to back away from the Moon Holders.

To think... everything thus far had been a plan of theirs.

They had been stressing Naruto from behind the scenes, doing just enough to max maximum hatred from him, and to spread the darkness.

"Naruto sensed us though... he placed himself in a Light Crystal made up of his soul. He placed himself in a forced coma and then placed his soul into a deep sleep. When Ruby broke his heart, he was able to sense what was inside of himself and her... he placed these protections on his soul and darkness... he was able to keep us out... good for US though there are more than one way to get inside of his soul. I placed Son Goku in a powerful illusion, and tricked the stupid monkey into thinking that Naruto was being taken over by his darkness... dumb shit flinging ape didn't even see it coming... it was so easy too. I was able to trick him into bringing only ONE of you here." Aumiti explained as she started to walk towards Yang, who was starting to get a little scared when the dark beings started to get closer to her. The next thing she knew was pain when she was grabbed by the throat and forced to the ground.

She yelped loudly when Akayuki grabbed her by the hair and started to pull on it, while Bara held her down and Aumiti forced the heel of her foot into Yang[s exposed gut.

"Heh, of course, we don't need you awake to break the seal. We only need you alive... until then, we can have some fun with your soul... did you know that you REAL body is affected by anything Bara does to you? Should he say... RAPE you, then your REAL body would be affected." Akayuki whispered into her ear as she nibbled on the blond haired girl's ear. Yang suddenly gained a truly terrified look as she started to squirm and escape. Then she calmed down and closed her eyes and smirked.

"Go ahead, but I have lava powers now. You try anything, and your shrimp dick with be toasted to a crisp. I can produce lava from my body at will now. So do your worst-!?" Yang started, before she was forced into stopping when she felt Aumiti stomp on her throat so hard that blood slpurted out of her mouth. Aumiti didn't look even slightly amused, while Bara was growling at Yang for the comments.

"I didn't plan on raping you. I do NOT rape people, you humans are filthy, disgusting, and unkept creatures that don't deserve to live. I would never have intercourse with something so lower than I am...!?" Bara started, before a hand burst through his chest and he gagged as black blood started to fly out of his mouth. His body was absorbed like water into a towel as he vanished, and Aumiti stood where he had been standing. Yang was both relieved and horrified when Aumiti gained another moon fragment mark on her, signalling that Bara was dead, and she had his powers now.

"Stupid creature, when you are given an order, you do it. Are you going to wake up Naruto, or are you going to resist anymore?" Aumiti asked Yang with a scowl clear across her lips. Yang spat in her face, and she wiped it off with her thump. She jumped Yang in the gut hard enough to make a large bruise appear instantly, and blood shoot from her mouth. "Wrong answer Yang." Aumiti stated with a smile.

"Sorry, but I won't betray Naruto. When he wakes up, it won't be because you made me. It will be because-" Yang started, before she twisted her body and used her thighs to capture Akayuki by her head and smashed her skull wide open against the floor. She jumped up and backed away, before she placed her mouth against her left gauntless while punching the air with her right one and sending flaming shots at them. Yang started to spit lava into her gauntlet to fill up to the brim, and form the lava bullets that she would use.

Aumiti just held her hand out and blocked each and every shot with her palm, her ability negating the force behind the shots and rendering them harmless to her. Akayuki finished dying, and soon she was brought back to life by her ability, and a sick grin worked across her face. Yang pointed her left hand at Akayuki and gripped her fist, and when she did bullets made of hot lava shot towards her and burned right through her skull again, ending her second life in this fight.

"You can't beat me, and when Akayuki is done dying and healing she will stop taking you lightly. You are backed into a corner... you can help us, and let us eat the darkness in him and grow strong... let the darkness consume him and turn him into the ultimate evil... or you can attempt to stay this course, but die in the process... tsk." Aumiti tsked when she heard the roaring of multiple dragons closing in, and she started to walk away with a grin on her face again. Aumiti snapped her fingers and her three tails went down to one tail, and two more copies of her appeared.

"Hey Aumity, where you going... scared?" Yang taunted as she started to block fast strikes from the freshly healed Akayuki. After being used to sparring with Ruby, she could easily keep up with Akayuki, who had to kep a good distance away from her lava shooting gauntlet and the bullet shooting one.

"Scared... no, but outside there is a source of darkness just waiting for me. It will be a good snack before I have dinner on the real thing. Akayuki, go full power." Aumiti said as she vanished in three fires. Akayuki got down on all fours right away, before her face moved back into a twisted grin as she backed up from Yang, her tail moving around wildly behind her. Then, her body turned into pure darkness as the darkness bulged and grew larger, until the entire section of the hallway that she was in was completely filled with darkness.

_Blood stained RED claws! Hair as white as SNOW!_

The world around Yang seemed to explode as the doors all started to open up at the same time, and darknes started to flood out towards Akayuki and her voice turned from sickly sweet, into deep and demonic sounding as red eyes peered out at her through darkness. The hallways started to expand, and the colored of the halls changed from tan to dark blue, and blood started to seep out of the walls.

_One hearts adds into two! A tail is sprouted!_

The darkness surrounding her enemy started to thicken, and Yang turned tail and started to run as far away as possible from this opponent, and from the demonic whispering that she could hear from the darkness. She was going to have to think of some plan and NOW, because she didn't want to face anything like she what she was seeing. Yang smacked her own forehead when she remembered just whose soul they were in, and turning around she started to sweat when she saw what her opponent had turned into now that the darkness was cleared away.

A white tiger... a twenty foot tall white tighter with blood seeping from the stripes on it's fur and leaking onto the floor. Red claws, and blood red eyes with a slit looking at her. Tail long tails sprouted from the hind end of this large beast. Huge teeth sprouting from it's mouth, and thick fur all over it's body. Yang looked at her own fists for a second, weighing her odds of defeating this creature in an area like this.

Yang didn't like her chances, so she turned around again and started to run as fast as she could.

She couldn't get away nearly fast enough, and was soon smashed into the wall by a large paw, three slash marks appearing on her back. She was bat around quickly and many times in a row as she was played with by the huge cat creature Akayuki had become. Yang grit her teeth and dodged the next paw, her own blood stained on the fur, before she punched the creature in it's tooth, breaking the tooth off and forcing it down the throat of the creature. She kicked it in the throat and punched it in the nose with both of her hands.

The result... lava and fire up the nose, and the same fang from earlier sticking out of the back of it's throat, killing it quickly.

"How do you like my dark form... deadly isn't she?" Akayuki's voice came from behind the creature, and Yang's eyes opened widely when she saw that Akayuki was standing behind the creature, her own tail connected to one of the tails of the creature, but her main body NOT actually having turned into this thing. Yang jumped back when the tiger thing healed up and started to paw at her again, only for her to grab the paw and break of of the toes on it. She started to jump over the creature and went towards the main body, only for her strike to get caugth.

"You are still ugly in both of your forms to me you slut." Yang said as she tried to punch the girl, only to get smashed into by a large tail. Akayuki's finger was being wagged at her like she was a naughty child getting caught doing something bad.

"You know, your little sisters hearts is still inside of me. It was delicious! I can't wait to eat it again!" Akayuki said, before he eyes widened in surprise when she saw glden flames erupting from an angry Yang, who rushed at Akayuki and punched in in the gut... her gut exploded into gore that splattered the walls. The giant tiger next to her turned around and tried to fight Yang, but she punched it in the nose and it's head was covered completely in flaming golden lava that melted it.

Yang was pissed off.

Her worry about Naruto had been keeping her in check, but hearing THAT had set her off. When Akayuki healed up, she looked at Yang with a grin as the girl rushed towards her again in a rage, a red eyes rage.

"You BITCH! I am going to MURDER you!" Yang screamed as she grabbed Akayuki by her hair and punched her in the jaw. Akayuki's head actually exploded from the force of the punch, her brains splattering on the wall. Yang glared at the huge cat that was healed next to her, before she spat lava on it's body and set it on fire. She sat on top of Akayuki's body and staretd to pound the girl with her fists nonstop. She set the girl's body on fire the second she was reborn, and the number five appeared on her stomach.

Akayuki struck her hand forward and imapled Yang through the stomach, only for Yang to IGNORE the fatal strike and punch Akayuki in the head again, splattering more gore on the floor. Akayuki reformed pretty quickly, while her dark form next to her soon vanished into nothing when Akayuki was forced into atually using her aura to defend her body from the blows. Yang grabbed the girl by the throat when her stomach lit up with a four, and she started to choke the bitch to death.

This was revenge for her sister and her love interest, whose lives were being ruined because of this girl.

Akayuki started to look actually panicked when Yang ignored every single normally fatal move thta was being done to her soul form... this was her soul form, and it was Aumiti could damage souls, not this girl... at least not fatally. This was Akayuki's real body though, her real body was inside of Naruto's soul, meaning that if she died in here then she would die for real... and she couldn't kill Yang before she herself was killed. She started to weakly grab Yang's hands, only for her to go slack and she died again. Her four turned into a three, and she was soon reborn again.

"I am going to murder you as many times as it takes to keep you down! Lets see how a little bit of internal BURNING feels!" Yang yelled, and her cheeks puffed up as she filled with with lava. Her flaming body already burning Akayuki to a crisp, but when when Yang leaned down and forced her lips on the girl's, she spewed lava on the inside of this woman's mouth and forced it deep into her body. Akayuki started to jerk around in pain, real pain, as she looked at Yang woth fear in her eyes.

Three turned into two.

"Please... please stop... it HURTS!" Akayuki shouted with tears in her eyes, and she raised her arms to defend herself. Only for Yang's fist to come crashing down into her chest and rip HER heart out, and then Yang threw it across the room.

Yang was an older sister, and a woman... there was NO fury liked that of an angry woman... this woman had hurt Naruto and Ruby... her best friend and loving little sister.

She was going to die, and painfully.

Two turned into one.

"PLEASE! I don't want to die!" Akayuki shouted as her body started to shrink a little... the moon symbol on her chest vanished, and her eyes started to change as well. When she was done, she was taking a whole new form... her hair turned bright red, and her age seemed to change from 17 to maybe 7 years old. Yang raised her fist into the air... and she was about to bring it down, before she paused. The moon mark was gone, so was this girl still an enemy? She seemed so innocent now, and she was genuinely scared for her life.

She lost her moon crest the second that she was brought down to her last heart.

She was no longer a Moon Holder, thus there was no reason to fight... could Yang REALLY rbing herself to kill a little girl?

Yes.

Yang murdered this young girl in cold blood as she punched her in the head one last time and splattered her head on the floor.

This girl had killed MANY people, and there was NO promise that she wouldn't kill anyone else if she was let go. All she would have to do is go restock on hearts, and she would regain her power again. Yang wasn't some foolish girl that believe that everyone was somebody that deserved a second chance. This girl had commited mass murder, something that wasn't forgivable in her eyes... and most of all, she had hurt those close to Yang. She was also trying to get to the darkness deep inside of Naruto's heart, and gain more power. Yang was a mature girl, and she WOULD kill one person to save a thousand if she needed to.

Yang and Naruto were alike in SO many ways, but unlike Naruto, Yang couldn't turn her enemies into allies with her heart. Yang could change the hearts of her friends, but she couldn't change the hearts of her enemies. That was something that she couldn't do, because she herself didn't know what was inside of her own heart half of the time. She couldn't change people like Naruto until she knew what was inside of herself, so until then she would protect her family, her friends... and her lover by getting rid of the threats to them.

She had almost lost Ruby to this girl, and she wouldn't make a mistake that would cost her sister's life in the future.

Yang stood up and looked around, and saw the hallway was starting to come apart. She started to run awa from the scene of the murder that she commited and used her full speed to reach Naruto.

She needed to FIX his heart before Aumiti could come back and find out what she did.

The second Yang left the scene though, a shadow started to form on the wall and two shapes moved out and fell to the floor panting. The first was revealed to be Bara, who was panting slighly and on his knees. The second was Akayuki back in her full grown form, and glaring death at the scene of her death.

"You are lucky the bitch planned for your death, and tricked the golden girl into thinking that she had killed me. If I had been actually dead, then you would have been dead as well. Now, lets take you back to the real world. I used up too much of my lifeforce changing reality to keep you from dying..." Bara started as his shadow started to drap over both of them, and Akayuki's stomach showed the number one on her. She was still panting, but she looked over to where the real dead body was, before she looked over to where Yang had run off too.

"That girl... we can't understimate her again. You and I are no match for her, only Aumiti and _that woman_ will be able to take down that girl. This Yang girl is powerful... very powerful. Aumiti better know what she is going, or the Hero will have his heart fixed before she can eat his darkness." Akayuki said as her eyes started to change color to bright yellow from the red they were, and her whole body was swallowed by the shadows again, before they both moved towards the walls.

It was up to Aumiti now to get her hands on the Hero's darkness.

'Curse that Aumiti... she stole most of my power when she stabbed me... just to trick that girl into thinking that we are foolish enough to kill each other over nothing.' Bara thought as the two of them started to vanish.

Aumiti was a mad genius when it came to manipulating people, but she used her own allies to the point that she abused them, stealing their powers to make her own illusions seem even more real. Bara would nevr understand her, but then again, she had more of Naruto's essense inside of her than any other Moon Holder... those traits that made Naruto a monster in the battlefield were inside of her, and had been corrupted by darkness.

Now the Hero's would believe that he and Akayuki were dead, dropping their guards a little until the time for their battle would come about.

Then, just like that, Bara and Akayuki were gone, out of Naruto's soul.

Now it was a race.

Would the bright sun light up the darkness, and fix the hero's heart?

Would the black moon devour the darkness, and break the hero's heart beyond repair?

Would the loving heart of Yang win, or the wicked heart of Aumiti?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>PLOT TWIST! Bwahahaha! You all expected something different, but NOPE! I have had this planned for awhile now!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	72. Chapter 72 Yang'ing in there

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start<strong>_

"Oh... my... god that was a lot of running." Yang said as she panted after what seemed to be an endless amount of full speed running down an endless hallway. Every door that she passed was already opened, and she could see the memories playing in all of them... now Yang could actually say that she knew more about Naruto than Naruto did. She saw his entire childhood, his pre-teen years, even the awkward times of the teen years. She had seen him fighting during the war, and all the amazing things he had done against the one called Madara, Black Zetsu, Kaguya, and how he finally defeated his rival Sasuke.

She saw it all.

Of course, she didn't and watch every single one... just passing by them filled her with the memories.

Yang believed firmly that Naruto SHOULD have killed Sasuke when he defeated him at the Valley of the End after the war, but nope, he decided to believe that he had changed Sasuke and allowed him to live another day. She would have ended Sasuke's life personally, but nope, Naruto defeated Sasuke and got some pretty bad injuries... the sad thing was that Sasuke had been trying to kill Naruto the entire fight, while Naruto fought with just enough power to defeat Sasuke, but not kill him. It was a shame that Naruto was so naive that he would allow such a risk to survive.

She saw things that she was sure that even Naruto didn't remember.

She saw him as an adult, she saw him getting married... having sex... she saw things that she should NOT have seen, and she saw them from Naruto's point of view. Yang shivered at the thought of seeing those things again, even though it was pretty hot when Naruto did that thing with the whip and the candle. The fact the girl liked it was surprising, and made Yang want to try it in the near future when she claimed Naruto as her own in a way even he couldn't misunderstand due to denseness. That, and she had been hinting at Naruto for MONTHS now that she wanted HIM to make the first move... he never once got the hint.

That didn't matter though right now.

She had seen him at his happiest, and at his saddest.

She could have done without getting some memories, she could honestly have done without seeing some of those things that she saw. Yang had only seen one live birth before, and that was Naruto's birth... well now she could say she had seen more than enough births so that she woud be MAKING sure that she only had protected sex for a LONG time to come. She didn't want to get pregnant until she was at least 30, and not a day before then. She had seen with her own eyes what that does to a person when they get pregnant before then. She was now scarred for life with what she had seen.

Yang finally caught her breath and went inside of the last room that had the door shut. She walked inside of it, and she felt a warmth fill her body the second she entered the warm room... she blinked when she saw the door behind her vanish. The room itself changed shape, and she was VERY surprised when she saw what the room looked like... this room that Naruto felt safest in... it was an exact copy of the room that Team RUWBY shared back at Beacon.

Naruto felt safest with them... his team.

Yang's breath hitched in her throat when she felt a rush of GOOD emotions flood her body. Naruto really did trust them if he felt safest when he was with them. Yang walked over towards the beds, and she blinked when she saw that memory copies of Ruby, Weiss, Miss Featherbreast the First... and Second, Blake, and herself were in their beds. Miss Featherbreast the First was back in her underwear nest, while the Second was taking a nap on top of the First. Yang smiled when she saw all of them sleeping in their beds, and there where he always was she could see Naruto.

Yep, there he was spooning with Blake like he always was.

She twitched for a moment, before she sat down at the edge of Naruto and Blake's bed and sighed to herself.

"Hey Naruto... if you can hear me. You might want to get rid of the doorway into this place. Aumiti might be here at any moment, and I don't feel safe awakening you when she can get in here." Yang told him, and she looked at all of the possible openings into the room, and like nothing they all vanished while being replaced by just wall. She smiled at this, before she looked at Naruto's face and started to rub the side of it with her hand.

She had NO idea what she was suppose to do right now.

Was she suppose to talk to him and try and get his heart to fix itself, or did she do something special that would mean something to him and wake him up. Yang looked around, before she walked over towards the Weiss bed and lifted up the covers. She grinned to herself as she reached forward and groped Memory Weiss' chest, the real Weiss would NEVER let her feel up the goods, so this was the next best thing... she blinked when she noticed that the texture was completely off. The breat didn't FEEL like it was a breast of Weiss' flat chested size. Yang stood up and stood on Weiss' bed and she reached out and felt up Ruby's chest.

It was the same, it just didn't FEEL right. It was like Naruto didn't know what Ruby or Weiss' chests felt like, so his mind couldn't come up with a real form for them.

She went over to her own bed, and she felt her own breasts... she started to sweat drop a little when she noticed that it was a perfect match to her own breasts. SHe didn't know if she should be glad that he knew what her boobs felt like by memory, or worried that he knew by memory what they felt like. She got down to Blake and Naruto's bed, before she started to feel up Blake's chest... this one she was actually expecting to feel real... they did. The two shared a bed, so of COURSe he had accidently felt her chest up on occassion.

Accidents happen.

Yang layed down next to Naruto, and she wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile on her face, her head resting in his shoulder. She didn't know what she was suppose to do, but she was sure that the answer would come to her. So until then, she would just do what she could to make him truly feel loved.

"You know, I never really knew my real mom either. I always thought that Ruby's mom was my real mom for a long time... she was a really great woman. Kind, strong, and she could make a mean batch of cookies... she was super mom. She went on a mission and never came back... she died on that mission. Ruby was young, and didn't really understand at the time... I had my heart broken though. I know what it feels like to live through the death of a family member... Hinata loved you, and her love will ALWAYS be with you-" Yang started as she whispered into his ear. She hoped that her voice was reaching him, and that her words would help him out, because this was all she knew how to do right now. "-and just because you can't see her, doesn't mean she isn't with you. She would be happy for you... look at all the new friends you have, and the people that love you woud be sad if you vanished." Yang finished, and she hugged him tighter.

She was telling the truth, no doubt he was hearing her as well. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure that he could hear her voice calling out to him softly. He has been hearing her pleas earlier, so he must be able to hear her now.

If not, then she would make him hear her.

"Hmm... Yang?" Naruto said as he stirred a little. He wasn't fully awake, but she didn't hear very much depression in his tone.

"Yeah, just _Yang_ in there Foxy. You have a lot of people waiting for you to come back to us. One day, one day for sure when this world knows peace... you WILL see Hinata again. One day you will not be needed, and then you will be reunited with not only Hinata... but everyone you have loved over the years. Maybe even Bio-Naruto can take over your job for you... this life may very well be your last one... and I want to live it together with you. You are a member of Team Ruby... you are NOT allowed to die without permission." Yang told him with her tone still soft. She didn't feel him moving around, but she could feel him... get warmer. Not in the physical sense, but she could feel him seem to relax a bit more. The stress in his body seemed to be vanishing with her words.

"Mmmm." Naruto moaned with a stir, and Yang smiled.

"Yeah, we still have lots of things to do together. I just bough some laser pointers, and cat toys. Since Blake was so scared of those dogs in your memories, I was wanting to tease her with other cat things. I want to see how much we can push her, before she tries to beat us up." Yang told him with a bright smile on her face.

She wasn't lying, she really had a bag of cat toys hidden in the room so that they could tease Blake.

She was going to tease the HELL out of Blake, and she would NOT stop until she had punched in the face or something. She wanted to see how far she could push Blake, before the girl snapped and attacked them. She wanted her partner in crime to do it with her, it would be SO funny if Blake was actually affected by normal cat things. It would be like endless teasing material if they could get her to jump JUST by barking like a dog early in the morning.

"Good morning Yang."

Yang gasped as she got up on her side and looked down at Naruto, whose eyes were wide open as he looked at her kindly. Naruto smiled when he saw her as well, before he turned around and reached up so her hand touched her face. Naruto leaned up, and for the first time, besides with Pyrrha since that had been to shut her up, Naruto claimed somebodies lips on purpose. Yang was surprised by the sudden kiss, but she wasn't angry about it. She relaxed into the kiss, and she opened her eyes a little and saw something next to Naruto.

It was Hinata, next to Naruto was the ghostly image of Hinata with a teary smile on her face. Yang was able to hear a soft voice speak to her.

Take care of him.

Yang felt tears slide down her face as she stopped kissing Naruto, and she grinned to herself and to Naruto. She wasn't the only one with a tear stained face, because Naruto was crying a little with a grin on his face.

"Hey Naruto..." Yang started, and Naruto looked up at her and the world around them faded away and turned into nothing more than golden clouds. The two of them were floating together, and he was surprised when he heard a female scream of horrible pain coming from one of the clouds.

"Yeah Yang?" Naruto asked in confusion. He was surprised when Yang kissed him again more deeply than before, and this time SHE added her tongue to the mix. Naruto was surprised by the move, even more so when she stopped quickly with a VERY light blush on her face.

"I love you. If you EVER feel like you need to cry, then you need to cry in your girlfriend's arms. From now on, I am your girlfriend and you are my boyfriend, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now kiss me again, your girlfriend demands it." Yang ordered with a smirk on her face as she looked down at a surprised Naruto. Naruto smiled, before he leaned up and kissed Yang again.

_-{Real World}-_

Naruto and Yang woke up into the real world, still locking lips together with tender touched. She was holding him on her lap, and when she let go on him and stood up, and held her hand out for him to take.

"Now come on, our friends are waiting." Yang said, only to frown when Naruto made no move to stand up in the slightest. Actually, he didn't seem like he was going to move even a single part of his body.

"... I can't... I can't move right now. I was afraid of being taken over, so I depleted my aura to almost zero, then broke every bone in my body, and carefully paralyzed myself. I can't move my body, and finally using the last of my aura I placed myself inside of that crystal... Yeah, I can't move or feel most of my body." Naruto said as he moved his eyes to look away from Yang, who was shaking her head with a smile on her face.

What, he had wanted to make sure that he could be stopped with ease should his body get taken over.

He had spent an entire day doing this, breaking his bones, healing his bones, and just doing it over and over until he was sure that his body would be paralyzed for at least a few days... just long enough for the Grimm to kill his evil self and keep him from hurting anyone. He had clearly thought this out, though the end result would have ended up with him dead if Yang hadn't come along to help him out.

"So you can't move... at all right now?" Yang asked with a growing grin on her face.

"I can not... please don't do anything to me when I can't move. It would be so unfair, and if you do it, then I will get you back when I have enough power to heal myself." Naruto stated with a twitching eye. Yang laughed to herself, before she picked up Naruto and placed him on her back. She had her hands under his thighs, and she placed his arms around her neck to attempt to help him keep himself in place... though his arms were completely limp on her.

"Come on genius, lets go home." Yang said with a loud laugh.

It was good to have him back.

He was SO going to be feeling the pain of his broken bones when he regained the feeling in his body.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I have a plan for everything, just remember that.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	73. Chapter 73 Home Sweet Home

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You know... Blake is going to be mad at you when she sees that you did this to yourself." Yang informed Naruto as she carried him on her back down front of Beacon. Naruto still couldn't move his own body thanks to the measures he had taken before this moment. Emptying his aura to near zero and breaking every single bone in his body... not a smart move. Naruto had completely crushed every single bone... every... single... bone. The fact he looked okay on the outside showed how expertly he was able to make the breaks. He didn't break his skull, but he didn't count that as a bone since more than likely breaking that resulted in death.

He didn't know if he could survive getting his head smashed open.

Of course, Yang had a large point. Blake and the others, mostly Blake, would be SO mad at him for abusing his own body to the point he paralyzed himself. The only part of his body he could feel was his face... actually, he might not be paralyzed, he might just be in SO much pain right now that his body can't register it... or he really couldn't feel anything right now. Wait... crap, the feeling of pain was starting to come back to him as his energy returned to him. It would seem that the first thing that was healing was the back of his neck, and sadly, that would mean he was no longer paralyzed.

"Please be gentle, I am getting my ability to feel back." Naruto told Yang, and she grinned.

"Don't worry, I will be REAL _Gentle_ with your body." Yang stated in a suggestive way. Naruto took half a second, before he actually blushed a little... he was still a virgin, like Yang, after all. He may be a pervert, and admit it, but the way she said that was a little humiliating. In a way, it was more humiliating than the thought being teased about sex, the fact she believed that SHE would be the one in charge during sex was crazy to him.

"Yang... thank you for being so cool about everything that has happened." Naruto thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"Don't get sappy on me again Foxy. Trust me, everyone has bad days... you are just too stupid to cry and scream so instead you bottle everything up. The next time you and I are alone, you are either going to cry or we are going to have sex. I will MAKE one of those two things happen if we are alone together... Ruby thinks it is her fault you left you know." Yang informed him, and he WOULD have flinched if he hadn't been making sure to be so still as to not aggrivate his injuries.

"Yeah, I should clear things up with her... she was REALLY harsh true, but I needed to have my ass handed to me... are you feeling up my ass?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... So you can already feel that huh? I can carry you like a princess if you want?" Yang asked in that same teasing way she always did.

"No thanks, I would rather retain some fraction of my manliness... on a side note, I think we should get to know each other better before we even think about going to the next level." Naruto said strictly, and Yang 'pffted' at his statement with a roll of her eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her action.

"Please! Like we have anymore bonding to do. The sexual tension between us has been built up SO much that if we don't have sex soon, one of us will go crazy... anyway, why wait? It isn't like dating is going to make us magically different people than before. We are still best friends, and know pretty much everything about each other. We wear each others clothes, use the same hairbrush, the same toothbrush that one time by accident, and have seen each other naked a great few times." Yang explained in a dull tone. Naruto had the decency to blush a little at the truthful statement.

It was true... the two of them had always had a certain sexual tension between them. It was always there, and they used constant sex jokes to relief some of the tension... and to tease Ruby. Actually, the fact that they HADN'T done anything, despite not being together, was surprising when he looked back at all of those naked moments they had together.

The Spa, the forest, the hot springs, the times she changed clothes in front of him and he in front of her... the time she grabbed his dick... the time he grabbed her boobs when he woke up by mistake.

Why she was in his hammock, when it was still there, he would NEVER know.

"Yeah, well I want to wait okay? We have teammates, and I don't think they would like the room to reek of sex, sweat, and semen... Blake has a really sensative nose like me... that and I don't want to mentally scar Ruby if she ever walked into it." Naruto tried to reason with Yang some of the reasons why he didn't want to have sex with her... some of the reasons that were just common sense that is. Yang kicked open the door to the school, and she started to walk down the halls as they drew even closer to the dorms.

"She has already seen your dick... multiple times. She has seen me naked as well... I am sure seeing us both naked together won't scar her... that much. Come on, you have to admit that you would LOVE to tap my hot ass." Yang said with a cocky tone to her voice. Naruto smacked his forehead into the back of her head, and she looked back at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sex, sweat, and semen... I don't want to get you pregnant... I dont want to make things awkward between the rest of the team and us... I want to get married before I have sex... and we are still in school. So no sex for you." Naruto said, and Yang stopped walking and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait for marriage? Get with the times, sex isn't nearly as sacred as you seem to make it anymore. It is REALLY common... anyway, I'm not an idiot. We WILL be using protection, and I am on the pill. We will be spending years together with our team... any awkwardness will soon vanish... and finally... air freshener." Yang stated, going against all of the points that he had given her for not having sex.

...

"... Yang, why are you so pushy about this?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow. Yang stuck her tongue out and looked up while walking again.

"I'm not like other girls... I am a true thrill seeker. Life is short, so we have to make the most of it... have as much fun as possible, and make a ton of memories. We will be doing up against some serious things in the future... I don't want to wonder 'What if I did this or that' before I die... I don't want ANY regrets in this world. I saw what happened to you, so I am not going to hesitate anymore. Like I said, neither of us are foolish... we will be using protection. Why DON'T you want to do it?" Yang asked the bigger question, while giving a very good answer. Her answer was very true for them, it was impossible to say when shit would hit the fan, and she had seen what regrets did to Naruto.

She didn't want to have ANY regrets in her life if she could help it.

On that note, should she be worried about her looks if she actually had to convince Naruto to do her?

"... Okay, I don't have a real reason. I'm just really nervous about it, and don't want to humiliate myself... I still think waiting should be better ya know." Naruto said quickly with a flushed face.

"Ya know? Somebody is excited, on a lighter note. We are surrounded by the others so much I doubt they would give us ANY alone time. Not to mention, your body is broken right now." Yang said with a shrug, reminding Naruto of the still growing amounts of pain inside of him. Naruto nodded to himself, before he saw that they were in front of their room. Yang started to knock on the door with her foot.

"Trust me Naruto... if we are old enough to be sent to die on the field against creatures and bad guys, then nobody can judge us. We are both adult enough for this... and I would never do anything to you that you didn't want. If you really don't want to then I won't make a move... Hey Ruby! Open the door!" Yang shouted as she kicked the door even harder than before. She would open it herself with her key card, but she needed both hands to hold Naruto without putting to much pressure on him.

Little known fact, but the condensed muscle along with the weight of his tails made Naruto weigh more than he looked like he would weigh.

Yang yelling did the trick, because in an instant the door opened wide open, and Ruby was seen looking at both Yang and Naruto with wide eyes.

"Yang! Naruto! I'm so happy to see you two!" Ruby shouted as she rushed towards them with her arms wide open.

"Naruto and Yang are here!?" Weiss asked loudly as she got off her bed and went to the door, while Ruby hugged Yang around the neck for coming back. Blake looked up from her book, and she smiled widely when she saw her missing teammates together.

"Hey little sis... careful okay. Foxy is an idiot and broke himself... tell them what you did Foxy." Yang said, and Ruby finally noticed that Yang was physically carrying Naruto on her back.

"Are you hurt Naruto!? Where does it hurt, come on spit it out! Blake, Weiss! Lets get Naruto to the nurse and fast! He is hurt!" Ruby shouted in a panic, while Naruto gained a dull face.

"Calm down spaz... I just need a lot of rest... and for nobody to touch me right now. The pain is getting really bad right now. I broke every single bone in my body, and I don't have enough aura to heal myself right now... oh and Ruby." Naruto started, before he addressed his younger leader with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for what I said Naruto, I really don't want you to hate me! I mean, if you hate me I would completely understand! I should never have talked to you that way, when you were grieving for a loved one! I should have... BROKEN EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU NEED TO WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF MORE... Sorry, sorry... I still don't mean to yell at you, but I am frustrated at how little you care for yourself. You need to take care of yourself better and-" Ruby spoke fast as she went on a few small rants, while the others looked at her like she was a bomb about to go off.

"I want to live." Naruto told her with a serious face.

"Huh?" Ruby, Blake, and Weiss said as the words went over their heads.

"One day I will see my loved ones again... I am in no rush, so I am going to live. I want to spend my life with my living loved ones now. So thank you Ruby, I needed my ass handed to me... If I ever start to go emo, I want you to be as harsh as you can." Naruto told her, and she smiled widely at him and nodded. Yang stepped into the room and walked over towards the beds.

"Welcome back stupid." Weiss greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home." Blake said as she looked at him. Yang sat down on the bed with Blake in it, before she gently sat Naruto down on the same bed as Blake. He sighed in relief as his head touched the pillow, and Yang yawned as she jumped up onto her bed and went right into a sleeping position, even though she wasn't actually asleep.

"Weiss... you know those pain meds you have stored away... I could use them right now." Naruto said as the pain started to feel like millions of fire ants biting him, while also being hit over and over again by trucks. Weiss nodded as she grabbed the small bottle of pills from her dresser and started to walk over to Naruto just as Ruby passed by in front of her.

Weiss tripped when her foot got caught onto Ruby's cloak as she sent both herself and Ruby falling down towards Naruto. Both girls landed on Naruto at the exact same time, crushing him and sending rolling on top of Blake. The three of them rolling off onto the other side of the bed and hitting the floor seconds later.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Home sweet home.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	74. Chapter 74 Winter Fox Bonding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Complete silence.

That was what was happening when everyone but Weiss and Naruto lef the room. Weiss had been charged with making sure that Naruto didn't hurt himself, or try and leave the bed while he was recovering him his own stupid idea. She had been very reluctant, since out of everyone she was the least close to Naruto. It was awkward for both of them to be alone together, because they had nothing in common with each other as far as the two of them knew. Weiss was a spoiled rich girl... even she admitted, while Naruto was raised like a street rat. They were polar opposites.

They were completely different... and Ruby had thought this would be good for them.

'Damn you Ruby. I have no idea what to talk about right now!' Weiss complained her in head as she raised her fist up and shook it.

"Not gonna lie... I would have prefered Yang or Blake... I have a feeling that you are going to hurt me." Naruto said to break the ice between them.

"I only hurt you because you act stupid and annoy me by commenting on... certain things that I am sensative about." Weiss stated, avoiding mentioning what she was sensative about. She was talking about her breasts, and how even Ruby had bigger boobs than she had. It was embarrassing to have the smallest boobs on a team, and have somebody that was willing to point it out on a regular basis.

"Oh come on, I think your chest is the cutest. Your small boobs are part of your charm. If you have big ones, then it would completely ruin your good loo-!?" Naruto started, before he was punched in the throat by a blushing Weiss. He reached up and grabbed his throat... before she screamed at the pain in his arms and moved them back down. He looked at Weiss with a twitching eyebrow, undr the badnages that completely covered him, before he mentally questioned why she punched him when he was only complimenting her.

He really did think she was pretty.

"Sh-shut up, you don't have to compliment me like that... you really think I am pretty?" Weiss asked while blinking when she realized that she punched him for complimenting her. It only now registered to her that he had called her pretty.

"Your attitude is shit, but yeah, you are really pretty. You have a petite frame, nice skin and hair, goos style, and you don't have a figure that goes against your frame. If you have Yang's breasts on your frame, then they would look out of place. Geeze, give a girl a compliment and she punches you... I should take back my compliment." Naruto said with a grumble, and Weiss smiled a bit. She didn't say anything at first, but she did grab a book and start to read to herself, before something did come to her mind a few minutes later.

"You know... what would your dream girl look like... physically that is?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. She wondered what kind of girl Naruto was physically attracted to, since so far he had only really shown attraction to a girl based on personality. He wasn't that shallow of a guy, so she wondered what Naruto's perfect girl would be.

What kind of girl got him excited, that was what she wanted to know.

"Hmmm, a bit personal, but okay... can you give me a piece of paper?" Naruto asked, and she nodded and gave him a pen and some paper so that he could write down or draw what his dream girl was going to be. Her eyes widened when Naruto started to quickly draw things on the paper, something he learned from Sai, and soon the blank piece of paper she looked at what he was drawing, and the picture was really starting to look realistic. When he was done with the picture, Weiss was able to see a naked, with no private parts, girl design with lines pointing to certain parts.

The girl seemed like she was a average sized girl in height, and she had short hair that was straight and went down to the back of her neck, just at the nape. The hair had a label on it that said 'Pyrrha Hair Color' on it, meaning that the hair was suppose to be a vivid shade of hair. The eyes were the same shape as her own eyes, but there was a slightly gray color to them and a label that said 'Silver Eyes from Ruby' on it, showing that the shape was hers, but the color was Ruby's. The shape of the face was nice, and looked agood bit like Nora's facial structure. Weiss looked at another label that pointed at the neck, and it said 'Pyrrha's Skin Color' and she nodded a bit.

Pyrrha had perfect skin in the eyes of many.

She looked at the rest thing going down, before her eyes widened... apparently Naruto liked her shoulders, because there was a label that stated this girl had Weiss' shoulders. The picture continued on, and Weiss's eyebrow twitched when she saw that this fake girl had a bigger chest than her. The frame of this girl was slim, but not to the level of her own slimness. Weiss looked at the boobs again, before she twitched again... there was a label there that stated 'Blake's Breasts' on it. Weiss forced herself to calm down, before she saw a label on the stomach that stated 'Yang's gut' showing that he payed attention to even the smaller details of the girls he worked with.

"... Ruby's butt?" Weiss asked out loud when she looked a little bit lower.

"Ruby has the best ass of any girl I have met. She is a runner, so her butt has the most attractive tone to it. She also developed there a good bit... she has the kind of butt you just want to spank." Naruto said, before he noticed that Weiss was forcing herself not to punch him. Naruto gulped, noting that this wasn't Yang that he was talking to, but when Weiss calmed herself down and nodded a little.

"Okay, I won't punch you for that. You are a guy... you are an open pervert... and Ruby is a pretty girl. I am NOT going to be angry... and I asked you this question." Weiss said with a twitching eye, showing that she was still angry, but she was controlling herself. In the end, that was all he could ask for, that she not punch him for showing off a little perversion. She continued to look at the picture, noticing the toned thighs that had a label on them that showed he liked 'Yang's Thighs' and lower than that it had a label on the calfs that showed 'Pyrrha's Calfs' as well.

Finally, she even noticed that the feet had a label on them. She looked at Naruto with dull eyes.

"What? I think you have nice feet. I appreciate all kinds of a woman's beauty. Everyone is a little perverted but they don't admit it. I awakened as a pervert when I came in contact with Yang... and open pervert anyway. Take it as a compliment... of course, all of the girls here are pretty all around... but each girl has something about her that is more attractive than the rest." Naruto said with a small smile, and Weiss sat at the edge of the bed and looked at him with a serious gaze.

"Name the attractive things about me." Weiss stated as an order, and she was serious.

"Your shoulders fit well with your petite frame, you have a nice, firm, stomach. You are confident, strong willed, and your pale skin and white hair are beautiful. I love how your eyes light up against your hair, and your feet... I even like your flat chest." Naruto answered without hesitating, boosting Weiss' ego even more as she puffed out her chest in pride. To hear him compliment her like this was something that made her even more proud. Weiss blinked, before she saw Naruto grabbing his gut in pain.

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss asked with some concern.

"Everything hurts... I am in so much pain right now. Can you please look away?" Naruto asked with an awkward expression.

"Why?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... When I was describing that pretty girl and you... a problem came up, and hiding it is hurting." Naruto said, and she couldn't tell but he was blushing.

"Huh?" Weiss questioned with a dull tone.

"I got excited earlier... and hiding something is stressing and hurting my body... I could use a cold shower." Naruto hinted, and Weiss still didn't seem to understand what was going on. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he pointed down towards his waist. "I have a boner, and hiding it is stressing me out. Can you either turn around, or help me get into the shower?" Naruto asked, and with a blush she turned around.

"Just calm it down!" She shouted in irritation... and she slowly started to look behind her by turning her neck a little. She blushed when she saw a bulge, before she turned around right away.

"I can't! I need a cold shower, the more I think about it the more my thoughts turn nasty. The images aren't stopping... nevermind. I get just to the shower myself." Naruto said with a grunt as he forced himself to stand up on his broken legs. Weiss forced him back onto the bed, and he grunted in pain, before she shook her head. She stood up and looked away from the bulge... as far away as possible. She didn't want to see that, and to be honest, it was kind of her fault. He was a guy, and she made him think of the girl he would find the most attractive.

Curse her desire to get some dirt on him, and curse he pride for wanting to hear more about her attractive traits.

"You aren't suppose to move... I'll go get Blake or Yang. One of them will help you out... you NEED a shower anyway, you kind of stink." Weiss said, and Naruto rolled his eyes, before he grunted in pain... in the last two days he had only gotten back enough aura to fix his a good portion of his body... the rest of him was still pretty fucked up at the moment. The smell issue was because he was hot and sweating, he was wrapped up in badnages and forced into a bed with the covers on him. Of course he was going to sweat a lot. Right now he was about 70 percent healed... his ribs were the biggest thing. He also had broken shins still, and brone forearms. The rest of him was okay.

He still wasn't suppose to move around too much.

"Don't get Yang, I don't want to-" Naruto shouted as she left the room, and he gulped and his boner started to die off. He was nervous right now, so forcing himself to stand up he leaned down with a wince and grabbed a bag of chips from under the bed, a secret stash. He didn't have enough to fully heal himself, but at the very least he could heal himself enough to make sure that he could shower alone. The last time he had any mixed bathing experience was with Shizune... and that was when he was 12 and things were awkward for him.

This would be even more awkward, since he had been making sure to avoid being alone with Yang.

"Oh Foxy~!"

...

He was fucked.

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**_**To challenge myself, I will let my fans decide through reviews... Will Yang follow through with her promise of what would happen if they were alone? Give me your answer, and any reasons supporting it. When I have enough reasons and answers, I will start writing the next chapter!**_**_


	75. Chapter 75 So Close!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>There will be a Lemon soon, just not this chapter.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Ya-ya-yang! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he backed away from Yang, only to wince and fall onto his back with a shout of pain as he held his shins. Not only that, but parts of his ribs were still broken so the fall itself was a great pain to Naruto. He groaned loudly as Yang rolled her eyes and got down at his side and hooked an arm around his waist, before she pulled him up so that he was sitting on top of the bed again with his feet not touching the ground. Yang didn't say a word as she unrolled the bandages on his legs so that she could see the purple flesh underneath, and Naruto winced when he saw the bad bruising.

Yang gave him a raised eyebrow, before she grinned a little and unrolled some more badnage and showed tanned skin on his thighs. His thighs were healed, which was a good thing since that would mean that he could sit down. What was more worrying to him was Yang's complete and utter silence. She was only using her eyes to convey her emotions to him, her raw passion that let him know exactly what she planned on doing. Yang winked at him, and she seemed to enjoy the look on his face when he shivered.

"Listen Yang, I'm not in any condition to-" Naruto started, before she placed a finger on his lips and winked again.

"Shhhh, just let me take care of everything." Yang said with a seductive pur to her tone. It was obvious that she had full plans to follow through with her earlier words. This was made more apparent when she got up and grabbed the bookshelf, before she lifted it up into the air and started to make her way towards the door. She placed the shelf in front of the door, before she grabbed Weiss and Ruby's beds and started to pull on them so that they were also in front of the door within moments, completely blocking it off.

"Seriously Yang, my arms and legs are still broken. I can't even stand without a lot of pain. We should wait until I am back to full health... and then wait for something more romantic-" Naruto started again, before Yang stopped him from talking by shoving an apple into his mouth. Naruto chomped on the apple and swallowed it down, before he looked at her grinning at him again.

"Naruto, listen. I told you what I was going to do if we were alone together, and I meant it. I can either make you cry, or we will be having sex. Now, I know you aren't in great condition... that is why I will be on top. I want to lose my V-Card, AND I want to take your V-Card... is that to much for a girl to ask?" Yang asked with a cute pout on her face as she gave him those puppy eyes that he had seen on Ruby. He looked away from her, before he winced when he moved his arms to scratch the back of his head.

"Don't you want to wait when I can be... more energetic? I still have feelings for Ruby to so-" Naruto asked as he looked at her when she placed her fingers on his lips again to silence him, a smile on her face.

"Trust me, I already have a plan for the Ruby situation. When I am done with my plan, nobody is going to have anything to regret or broken hearts. I will fill you in when I have the rest of the details worked out... all that needs to be engergetic is your dick. I planned on taking charge anyway." Yang said with a grin on her face, while Naruto looked at her dumbly, not sure how to respond to her words.

His girlfriend had a larger libido than he did.

She wanted to have sex with him, and apparently she wanted to have it really bad that she was blocking off the door. Naruto gulped lightly, before his eyes hardened and he raised up his arms.

"How am I suppose to grab your boobs if moving my arms hurts?" Naruto asked seriously, and she thought about it for a moment. She placed a hand on her chin, before she looked at him.

"My boobs aren't really all that sensative anyway, nipples, yeah, but not the boobs. Just use your tongue or your tails. Anyway, the hit water should help you to lower any pain you feel. I want our first time to be REALLY thrilling. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss will soon realize their mistake and try to come crashing in... the suspense of being caught at any moment while showering together... tell me that isn't thrilling?" Yang asked as she rubbed his whisker marks, and his face changed to a slightly more relaxed one as a growl came from deep inside of his chest. She wanted her first time to be complete and utter excitement.

She didn't want to hurt him, but this situation was so KINKY!

She was like a nurse for him, bathing him while being careful of not hurting him. She was a really naughty nurse that wanted the rick of getting caught. The only thing that would make this better if she was washing off the blood of the Moon-Holder that was still alive from their bodies. There were four Moon-Holders, and so far they had only met three of the four Moon-Holders, meaning that there was one still out there biding their time. Yang had no clue when they would meet the fourth one, so she wanted to lose her virginity before then so she had no regrets.

Naruto was weakened, so now was the perfect time for the enemy to attack.

"You know a lot about your boobs... of course you do, they are your boobs. What if I don't want to have sex? Huh?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Then we can stop at some heavy petting or something. I still need to make sure you don't hurt yourself in the shower. One bad fall and you can serious hurt yourself again. Fuck your pride, right now even Jaune can beat you up... I take that one back, even Weiss can beat you up... you are still stronger than Jaune." Yang stated with an awkward chuckle, while Naruto looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"Why the hurry though?" Naruto asked with a dead serious tone.

"I am going to be completely honest with you... when you were gone, Blake went nuts for awhile and learned some information when she went spying on a White Fang gathering. After the dance, we are going to go on a mission that will take us to that general area. We found out something suspicious, and Blake wants to check it out... The White Fang had a some powerful weapons hidden... and we want to destroy them." Yang told him seriously. If they were going to come in contact with dangerous weapons and the White Fang, then that would mean that their lives were going to be in danger.

"You think Sog might be involved?" Naruto asked when he heard the hesitance.

"Listen Naruto... you don't have many memories of him, but your body remembers. You love your family, even those you can't remember... can you honestly say that you can fight Sog at your full strength... when he has shown love towards you and helped you? Don't answer, because the answer would be the same for me if Ruby was Sog... No, you can't kill him... I think he might try and destroy the weapon... and I have heard some horrible stories about him from Blake." Yang told him, and he looked down at her stomach and pressed his head in between her breasts with a heavy sigh. She was right, after the unconditional love he had been shown, he couldn't kill Sog... it was against everything he stood for. Naruto could never kill somebody that truly loved him, or somebody that he loved. He couldn't kill than boy that he looked at like a brother, even after multiple attempts had been made on his life.

How would he be able to truly force himself to kill somebody that loved him? He wouldn't be able to.

"You're right, I can't kill Sog... but I can defend you all from the White-" Naruto started, before he was silenced with another hand to his lips.

"Idiot, we are team. Don't protect us, we want to fight by your side, not be protected by you... you have done that enough. Anyway, think of this sex as not only kinky love making, but also a special thank you from somebody that loves you." Yang said as she ripped the bandages from his chest with a smile on her face. She licked her lips when she saw the abs he had, before she touched his stomach... since there were no real bones in the stomach it wasn't broken. She could touch his stomach all she wanted.

"Why is my girlfriend more horny than me?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Your girlfriend has seen what you are packing and was impressed. Your girlfriend also has a lot of repressed sexual urges she shunted to the side for the sake of her sister. Your girlfriend wants to have sex with her boyfriend because she loves him... and your girlfriend is horny because her boyfriend is a smoking hot piece of ass." Yang stated the facts as she placed a kiss on his lips and removed them in a second. She moved Naruto's arm around her shoulders, before she helped him stand in a way that most of his weight... which was a lot with his dense muscle and tails... was placed on her.

Seriously, not wonder moving around hurt him so much. He was placing like 400 pounds or more weight on broken legs. The guy weighed more than her all four girls of Team Ruby combined... maybe, she didn't know how much he weighed since the scale in the bathroom stopped at 230 pounds, which he surpassed when he had only 1 tail. She could lift a few hundred pounds by pure muscle alone, so she didn't worry about his weigh so much. She moved the two of them into the bathroom.

"Urg... Yang... can I go back to bed?" Naruto asked with a groan as he felt a wave of pain erupt through his entire body. Yang looked at him with some concern, before she noticed that his legs were shaking horrible, and he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Why, you nervous or something?" Yang asked in confusion, before she noticed that Naruto was holding his stomach with his free hand.

"I really think we should wait... and everything hurts." Naruto told her with another grown as he felt a pulse of energy fill up his body. He looked to see that Yang was placing a hand on his chest, feeding her energy inside of him... and her energy was hot... really hot.

"If you need energy to feel yourself, take some of mine. I have enough to spare." Yang said with a helpful grin, and Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes. She could have helped him this entire time, but had chosen not to be of any help to him. Naruto twitched when he realized that of course she could give him her aura, the two of them had very compatable auras, just like with the rest of Team Ruby... well Naruto's aura was compatable with everyone, so that was a bit different.

"You know, it will take a lot of shampoo to wash my... tail?" Naruto stated as he looked back at his tails... only to see a single tail waving behind him at the moment... and he blinked again when he noticed that tail growing smaller and smaller the more energy that Yang gave him. The tail seemed to shrink and collapose into his own body. Yang looked behind him as well as she saw what her aura was doing to his body, and the reaction her aura was causing with his tails. She had wide eyes as she looked behind Naruto at the base of his spine, before she raised an eyebrow.

3

On the base of his spine, Naruto had a tattoo of the number 3. It was in the same color as the fur on his tails, and it seemed to glow for a few seconds, before it turned black and stopped glowing.

This was weirder because he was suppose to have only 2 tails, not 3 of them... unless the 3rd one vanished just after it formed.

"Okay, this is weird... but I don't feel as much weight on my... gonna throw up!" Naruto shouted as he rushed to the toilet and hurled into the toilet, with Yang giving him a pat on the back to help him through this. She looked at the three again, and she wondered what that was about... was this a new stage of his body that had been achieved when Naruto had fuly accepted himself? Maybe he had managed to fit some condition like against Bio-Naruto that had resulted in something. Either way, he was hurling chunks into the toilet so he had bigger issues.

'Well... his legs are still broken, but his arms seem just fine.' Yang thought to herself with a wince, before her hand went a little lower and travelled inside of his boxers as she groped his ass. She started to chuckle to herself, before she slapped her own face and got up so that she could run the water to the shower. When Naruto stopped throwing up, he paled when he looked at the steam coming from the toilet... he had thrown up fire for the most part. At least he didn't have a taste in his mouth... he still felt horrible though.

"I think I am a little better." Naruto said as he stood up, only to fall into Yang's arms right away when he couldn 't even slightly maintain his balance. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before he pushed himself off Yang, only to lose his balance and land into her awaiting arms again.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take me to the nurse. I need to go to the nurse... take me to the nurse please." Naruto said with wide eyes as he looked behind him. His tails had been the largest source of his sense of balance, so without them... his balance was complete shot at the moment. He hoped that he was wrong and that the issue was his broken legs, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea... you weren't very eager about this. I can put off out sexy fun time this once, but when you are healed... I don't care if Ruby, Blake, and Weiss are in the room, you are I am going all the way... and I am willing to seduce you to get you to agree." Yang stated as she helded him stand up and keep some form of balance, and take his now lightened weight off of his legs. Yang twitched in annoyance, before she remembered she had blocked off the door. She helped Naruto get on a pair of pants... she liked him shirtless, before she opened the window and held him bridal style as she jumped out of the window.

When she landed on the ground, she helped Naruto back onto his feet. She looked at him in concern for a second, before figuring that it was something about his legs.

What Naruto didn't know, was that the longer he kept Yang waiting for sex... the more wild she planned on being when they did it.

When they finally did it, Naruto was in for huge surprise.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>There will be a lemon, but AFTER Naruto is healed... Yes, Naruto truly wishing to live and pushing passed the 'Illusion' that Death would bring him happiness has granted him the Third Tail... the Tail of Illusion.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	76. Chapter 76 Sticking together like glue

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wait... who are you?" Yang asked as she helped Naruto stand in front of the nurse. Instead though they were greeted to the site of a young girl standing in front of one of the beds with a white lab coat on her body. The girl looked to be about Ruby's age at the most, maybe even younger. She had strange hair, with the left side of her hair going down to her flat chest, while the right side was short and only went down to her neck. Her left side was pitch black, while her right side was bright blond. Like a theme, her left eye was white while her right one was blue. She had slits for pupils instead of normal pupils, but the left slit was bar shaped that went horizonally.

"Loki Gast... and before you make a joke, my last name translates to cast, bitch, bad habit, prank, and trick... get it, Loki the Prankster?" The girl asked with a grin on her face. The now named Loki looked at them with a grin on her face, showing that she had no canines... her teeth were completely flat all the way across... except for a single canine on the right side of the top row, which was almost like a fang. Naruto honestly didn't understand the reference she was using, while Yang seemed to find it amusing.

"Okay, but what are you doing here? Kids your age shouldn't be nurses." Yang stated, while Naruto looked at her. Loki walked towards them, before she lifted up her right hand and opened her palm.

A black cresent moon.

The two of them were about to get into battle positions, before Naruto shouted in pain when all of his weight was placed on his legs again. Yang grabbed ahold of him, before she glared death at Loki for being a Moon-Holder.

"Oh calm your tits. I don't give a shit about the conflict between the Sun-Carriers and the Moon-Holders. My darkness is different than Aumiti's Battle Lust, Akayuki's Flesh Craving, or Bara's Human Hatred... nope, my darkness is called the Prankster... I live solely for the purpose of pranking people... SO I named myself Loki the Prankster... aka Loki Gast." Loki stated with a roll of her eyes. Yang didn't even slightly relax, while Naruto sighed in relied.

"I was wondering about that... the four key points of where my darkness stemmed. My lust for fighting went to Aumiti... my rare desire to devour people, when insane with power, went to Akayuki... my temporary hate for humans went to Bara... and my need for people to notice me with pranks went to you... you got my least dark darkness didn't you?" Naruto asked with a knowing look. Yang looked at him in shock for figuring that out so quickly, but he gave her a look that said for her not to question anything until later.

"Yep, not a truly evil bone in my body. I really lucked out... your prankster darkness granted me so many amazing powers that I use to prank people... I can transform people, myself, manipulate minds, turn invisible, erase my existance from the minds of others without protection, and I was gifted with your genius pranking ways... truly, I lucked out." Loki stated as she leaned up on her tip toes and looked at Naruto closely in the face. She closed one of her eyes, before she leaned down and touched his legs... and suddenly the bruising and pain was gone like it wasn't even there in the first place.

"You transformed my legs back into perfect health... but not my ribs or arms?" Naruto asked as he gestured to the bruising on his arms and the bruising on his chest.

"I can kill Yang here if she were to attack me... you on the other hand would do away with me if I showed any hostility. I'm not stupid... if she attacks me and I defend myself, you will pick her side... call this a minor self-defense... to answer an earlier point... that other nurse never existed... she has been me this entire time. You sure get hurt a lot." Loki stated with a wave of her hand, while Naruto nodded a little. That Faunus nurse had always gave him the chills, even more so with how she loved to ruin the moment with people.

Like how she had stabbed Blake with a shot and ruined a nice moment between him and Blake... or tricking Ruby and teasing her about HIS penis... yeah, the signs had been pointing to her enjoying a good joke... to think that the nurse had been a fraction of his darkness... and so close as well. It was luck that this girl didn't care about the conflict, or she could have ended this entire school by herself. Naruto was now able to stand up on his own, while Yang was glaring at Loki.

"Why aren't you trying to kill us... I killed Akayuki... and Aumiti killed Bara, only to be wiped out from existance by Naruto's soul. Shouldn't you be-" Yang started, only to be interupted.

"Ohahahahahaha! Now that is rich! They aren't dead you foolish girl! I can clearly sense that they are still alive! They are severely weakened, but still alive. Oh man, that was a good joke. Damn Mega Tits, you must be packing your boobs full of jokes." Loki said as she pointed at Yang's boobs, and Yang looked completely shocked at the information that their biggest threat was still out there... not only that, but she had been tricked multiple times... and now her boobs were being insulted.

"I figured as much. Aumiti had stolen a lot of my darkness when she had been inside of me. I could also sense Akayuki and Bara escape my soul... I had just hoped I was wrong." Naruto muttered with a clearly annoyed look on his face. Loki nodded, while Yang looked at Naruto in complete shock at him actually knowing this.

"Anyway, I can tell why you came here... your tails vanished. No, you aren't turning human. Your body has undergone an evolution so to speak... you are a very unstable person. You sealed away your own tails... now instead of being outside of your body. You contain your tails inside of yourself... that stamp on your tailbone just tells you how many tails you have." Loki stated as she pointed a slim finger at the 3 tattoo at the base of his spine. Naruto held his hand in front of his face, and used a little aura and summoned a small ball of blue flames. That was all the confirmation that he needed to know that she was speaking the truth.

"So no more tails... but I still have the ears?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the rabbit ears on top of his head.

"I have no clue what that is about... Anyway, as long as it won't kill you I don't care. You see, your survival just so happens to include the survival of the world. If you die, then everyone dies... The others might not care, but I don't want to die. I just want to have fun and prank people until I do die... most likely from suffication when I laugh to hard." Loki stated as she jumped onto one of the beds. Naruto and Yang looked at each other, the completely uncaring pose this girl carried herself with was actually rather amazing considering she was apparently pretty powerful.

"You plan on pranking us at some point soon?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes, her fists gripped.

"Maybe, maybe not... I have more in my life than just you ya know. I like pranking everyone, not just you people... Just yesterday I told that Jaune boy that the way to win over a girl's heart was to do a weird dance in your boxers while singing a childrens lullaby... dumbass completely bought it." Loki said, and both Naruto and Yang were completely silent for a few seconds, before they noth snorted at that.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Yang asked after she got rid of her humor.

"Why... To fuck over the Moon-Holder... they are no doubt going to lay low until they recover. How funny would it be if they tried to surprise you, only for you all to know they were alive? That would be freaking hilarious. Just imagining their shocked faces brings me so close to an orgasm... yes, I get a certain pleasure from pranks." Loki stated when she notices the awkward looks that were being sent at her.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Naruto said with an awkward look.

"Oh grow up, pop your cherry and join the world of grown ups already. Pranking virgins is only fun for awhile." Loki said with a wave of her hands. Then her form shifted until she turned back into the nurse they were used to. Loki sent them an annoyed look, before she waved them off with a lazy hand. Naruto twitched in annoyance, while Yang sent Naruto an excited look when she noticed that his arms and ribs were now also healed.

"Guess you are healed now... you gonna get fucked." Yang said with a grin as she grabbed Naruto by the hand and ran out of the room with him.

_[Elsewhere]_

"I felt a disturbance in the force." Ruby said as she looked up and out the window and looked at the clouds in the sky. Looking at the clouds, she saw one that looked like Naruto and Yang, and another one that looked like a penis and a... triangle. Narrowing her eyes, she got the attention of both Blake and Weiss nearby who were helping her with the decorations for the dance.

"You feel a what?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel it to... it is like fuzzy sensation right in my uterus." Blake said just as seriously as she looked up, wondering what the strange sensation could possibly mean.

"Okay?" Weiss said in confusion, not understanding what was happening.

"I feel like the voices of two virginities are about to be silenced forever." Blake said as she looked at Ruby, who looked at Weiss, who looked at Blake. The three of them looked to their right to where Yang should be. It shouldn't take thirty minutes to help a guy take a shower and then come back.

"Where is Yang?" Ruby asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry, I already thought of that. I took her secret lube she had hidden away in her pillow and replaced it with something else. Without that she won't bother to have sex with Naruto." Weiss said with a wave of her hand. She pulled out a small bottle, before she showed it to them.

"Smart move, what did you replace it with though?" Blake questioned after a moment.

"A special Dust Based sticking solution similar to glue. She wouldn't dare try anything with it. That stuff dries quickly." Weiss said with a small smile on her face. The girls all relaxed with now that issue had been taken care of. Leaving the horny Yang with a weakened Naruto was a horrible idea, but at least they could count on Yang not being stupid enough to do anything without proper prep time.

_[With Yang and Naruto]_

"Owowowowowow OW!?" Naruto shouted as he looked at Yang in pure pain, tears stinging at the sides of his eyes. Yang and he had made it back to their room awhile ago, and she had immediently told him that she wasn't waiting any longer. She had grabbed a bottle of something from her pillow and poured it over her hand, before she told him she bought qa special lubricant that would make handjobs feel super amazing. She had been willing to not go all the way with him since he wasn't ready.

She hadn't agreed to not doing anything though.

She wanted to go to second base it would seem.

Bad part, for some reason she wasn't able to take her hand off his penis. Naruto and Yang were both completely shocked at the fact her hand was stuck to him down there. They looked at what had happened with tear stained and confused eyes. Yang held the bottle up to her eyes with her free hand, wondering what had happened. She looked like she had swallowed a lemon when she saw what was in her hands.

Schnee Brand Mega Glue

"Naruto... don't be mad at me. I think I glues my hand to your junk." Yang said with a nervous tone. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, while she seemed to be honestly nervous.

"I don't think the universe wants us to have sex." Naruto said, before he saw Yang jerking him off again despite being glued to his junk. Naruto looked at her with a slight confused glare, and she returned his look with a shrug.

"My hand is on your dick, and it isn't going anywhere anytime soon. You are hard enough to cut diamonds right now, and I doubt you can fit this back in your pants like this. Last time I checked, it is hard to fit 7 and a half inches of dick in your pants, AND a girls hand at the same time." Yang said with a smile on her face. Naruto looked at her with a twitching eyebrow, while Yang shrugged. She started up again, only to stop when Naruto let out a pained gasp. "Back to the nurse?" Yang asked with a sheepish look.

"Yeah, back to the nurse." Naruto said as he forced his pants up over his painfully hard member AND Yang's hand. It was hard, but he managed to do it and the two of them stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"After this, want to go punch Weiss?" Yang asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"... Yes, I think THIS is the perfect excuse to punch somebody." Naruto stated as the two of them walked together awkwardly. Naruto tossed the heavy stuff out of the way of the door, before he opened the door. They walked out of the room together, before they were met with the sight of Ren standing outside of his room with Nora, both of which had their jaws dropped when they saw what had happened.

...

"Long story short, I glues my hand to his dick." Yang stated to them, and even Nora had no comment as Naruto and Yang walked by them.

Naruto blamed Loki for this.

Yang blamed Weiss.

Either way, somebody was going to get punched for this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	77. Chapter 77 Blake's Worst Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>This chapter isn't random, I hinted at it coming awhile back.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"No... no... not you guys." Blake whispered in horror as she looked at Naruto's fallen body. She stood in the middle of a battle field, the ground crattered and scarred by a previous fight. All around Blake were four bodies, unmoving and bleeding out. She looked around her in shock, in front of her was Naruto, who was missing most of his body, including the left side of his chest and everything under his ribs. His face was covered in blood, and on the parts that were still there were large scratch marks.

To Blake's left side was Ruby, who had a hole going through her chest, the hole the size of a basketball that let her blow flow freely like water. The cloak spread out around her with her red blood staining the ground to match the cloak. Her eyes dull and unseeing, and both leaking from her mouth and nose. The broken remains of her body was pierced by the sharps of the destroyed remains of both Cresent Rose and Cresent Rose Mk.2, both of which were stained in blood like herself. Not a speck of life left inside of her.

Next to Naruto was Yang, who had her legs ripped off, and her right arm in very much the same condition. Her hair covered her head, and she was face down on the ground. She was laying in a large pool of blood, her hair floating and getting dyed red by the lost blood. Just enough hair was out of her face that her tear stained face was seen. Blake was looking away from her, and her eyes widened when she saw Weiss' body hanging from the air as spikes seemed to stick from the ground and spear her body in multiple places. She too was obviously dead already, and Blake had tears in her eyes.

She was too late.

"Blake..." A soft whisper came from Naruto, and she rushed over to him and sat his head on her lap as she looked at him with wide eyes. He looked up at her with dead eyes, before his hand raised and pointed at her. "You killed us... all your fault... you killed us." Naruto started chanting lowly, getting her to drop him out of shock. Blake stood up and backed away from Naruto in shock, before she saw Yang;s head turn towards her.

"Dirty Faunus... all your fault... you should have been here... ALL YOUR FAULT! You killed us!" Yang dead tone called out loudly to her as she started to crawl towards Blake with her own arm. Blake covered her mouth and backed away from Naruto and Yang crawling towards her with dead eyes filled with rage. She had tears coming down her face as she shook her head in denial.

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, I am so sor-!?" Blake started, before she screamed when she was grabbed from behind by slim, cold hands. She looked behind her and saw Weiss was looking at her, and that she had backed up into where the spikes had speared Weiss. Weiss' grip was strong, refusing to let go no matter how much Blake struggled against it. Weiss' eyes narrowed at Blake.

"Should have helped... all your fault... you couldn't save us. Once a member of the White Fang... always a member... you killed us... you damn cat..." Weiss stated slowly as Blake broke out of her grip. She started to run away, only to trip when she felt two people grab her ankles. Blake was sent tumbling onto the ground and into the puddle of blood, before she rolled and landed on top of Ruby, who started to tremble as her head moved and tilted us.

"Blake... we trusted you... you betrayed us... I hate you Blake." Ruby told her as her hands rushed up and grabbed Blake by the throat. Blake choked as she fell to the ground with Ruby on top of her now, and she felt her hands get grabbed by Naruto and Yang to keep her from fighting back.

"All your fault." Naruto chanted in a whisper.

"Damned cat... betrayed us... white fang." Yang whispered as she turned her head up at Blake. Blake shut her eyes, and everything around her vanished. The pressure on her throat vanished, and she felt as if she was standing up again. Blake opened her eyes, only to gasp when she saw that she was standing in front of a mirror. In her reflection was herself, but over the top half of her face was a white bone mask that hid her eyes... taunting her. In her hand was her weapon dripping with blood, and in her other hand was the severed head of Naruto. She dropped both and grabbed the mask on her face and tried to rip it off.

The mask wouldn't move an inch.

Then, more masks started to glow in the darkness around her. More White Fang members started to appear, silently cheering her one with smiles on their faces.

"Blake! Blake! Blake! Blake!"

"No! Stop it!" Blake shouted as she covered the cat ears on top of her head and started to shake herself, her body trembling.

"Blake! Blake! Blake! Blake!"

"STOP! Stop it! I don't want this! I loved them, they were my friends! Don't cheer me on!" Blake shouted as she started to swung her arms around. She felt like her body was being shaken, and she started to swing her arms wildly around. She could feel hands on her body. She swung her hands at where she felt the voice coming from, before she heard a pained shout.

Blake suddenly shot up with a gasp, her heart pounding extremnely fast and hard, being almost painful as she covered her face. Shaking, Blake felt the sweat clinging to her skin. She hugged herself and looked around to see she was back in her room... it had all been a dream... a nightmare. Blake felt a hand on her shoulder, and in her surprise she lashed out and slapped the person touching her in the face. Looking at who she slapped, she gasped when she saw Ruby holding her cheek with a closed eye.

"Blake, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Ruby asked, ignoring the pain in her cheek as she looked at her friend in concern. Blake saw Naruto standing up as well, holding onto his eye, with some blood trailing through his fingers and down his face. Blake looked down at her hands, and on her fingernails she could see that she had some blood on them. She gasped and looked at Naruto, who noticed her stare and smiled at her as he sat down on the bed.

"Did I...?" Blake asked as she pointed at Naruto's hand. He removed his hand to show that his eye had two long scratched over it.

"I was trying to wake you up with Ruby. You were really screaming your head off, you must have had some nightmare. You were stuck in a really deep sleep. You wouldn't even wake up when we shouted your name." Naruto said as he rubbed his injured eye. Blake's eyes started to tear up, before she grabbed both Naruto and Ruby and pulled herself into their chests.

"Blake?! What's wrong!?" Ruby asked in shock as Blake bawled her eyes out as she hugged them tightly. Naruto just hugged her back and rubbed the back of her head gently with a small frown on his face. He shared a look with Ruby, who nodded at him silently. This wasn't the first time that Blake had a nightmare.

These nightmares had all started when they had come back from that second mission... when Naruto got extremely sick. The same mission when Blake killed all those copies of himself, and they blamed her for his death. The nightmares had her waking up in a cold sweat many times, and she refused to say what the dreams were about. She only told them that she was sorry about something, before she never brought it up again. She had never been reduced to TEARS though. Blake was actually crying without any control over herself, while Weiss came out of the bathroom with some bandages around her left forearm from where she had been nicked by Blake.

Yang would be here to help... but Naruto sent her out of the room when Blake ripped out some of Yang's hair and she had almost lost her shit and punched Blake. Yang's hair was the line for her, and Blake damaging it had almost set her off. She was cooling down right now in the hallway, and settling down the people that were coming to check on the screaming. Naruto let Blake cry into his chest, while Ruby was pulled into the hug as well. Blake couldn't even catch her breath very well, but she was still crying. To see the serious, stoic girl crying her eyes out over a dream.

Just what kind of nightmare did she have!?

"There there Blake, it was only a dream. Everything is okay now." Ruby said in a comforting tone, while Blake finally started to calm down a little bit.

"Is she going to be okay?" Weiss asked in concern for Blake, while Naruto nodded a little. Now that Blake was starting to calm down a little Naruto tried to stop the hug... only for her to keep him connected to her tightly.

"Please... don't go. I can't lose you... I didn't mean to do it... I didn't mean to hurt you." Blake whispered as she refused to let go of either of the people she was holding. Naruto looked at Ruby and Weiss, before Ruby silently asked Weiss to leave the room. Weiss nodded and walked towards the door, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Naruto looked down at Blake, before he forced her to get off of himself and Ruby.

"I know Blake... you would never hurt me on purpose. You would never hurt any of us on purpose. You are a valued member of Team Ruby, and we all love you very much." Naruto told her as he gave her a one armed hug and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"What if I did something horrible... something unforgivable?" Blake asked softly as she wiped her eyes, the tears still coming out of them.

"Then we would forgive you, as simple as that. What has you like this though... what was your dream about?" Ruby asked as she sat on Blake's other side and placed her hand on Blake's thigh and rubbed it to try and show her some affection. To help her realize that they weren't even slightly mad at her for hitting them.

"... How is your thing Naruto?" Blake asked abrutly, changing the subject obviously.

"Don't change the subject Blake. You have been having these nightmares for awhile, and now you are crying." Naruto said as he shifted his legs in a not very comfy way. On the note of having Yang's hand glued to his dong... that had been a humiliating experience. Loki had taken pictures of it as payment for her helping them get unstuck, and plenty of people had seen Yang and Naruto walking to the nurse with her hand down his pants, and a huge bulge in his pants. It had been the most embarrassing walk of shame he could imagine.

Rumors were going to fly.

"I... I betrayed you all. I killed you all... yet you came back to life as ghouls and started to blame me... you all died so horribly... then I saw myself wearing the a Grimm Mask like I did when I was with the White Fang at first... I was holding your severed head in my hands Naruto... all of you were dead. I should have saved you, but I was the reason you all died-!?" Blake started, before she was PUNCHED in the face so hard that she was sent flying across the room and into the bookshelf. The shelf was destroyed and the books fell on top of her.

"Naruto!?" Ruby shouted as she looked at Naruto, who had his arms crossed.

"Why...?" Blake asked in shock as she held her cheek, which was already starting to swell up.

"Are you done being an idiot?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha?" Blake asked dumbly, a stunned look on her face.

"It was a dream, but you are making it sound like it was real. You would never betray us Blake, I would bet my life on it. You had a nightmare, but now you think you betrayed us all. You must have obviously still been asleep, because if you think that we would hate you over a dream then you need some sense knocked into you." Naruto said sternly. Was it wrong that he just punched a girl in the face when she was emotionally hurt... not this time. Blake was a tough girl, and she needed to get her head on straight again. She was in hysterics, and if she had continued down that course then she would have gone into some sort of depression like he did. He didn't care what her gender was, because she needed somebody to punch her right now.

He would snap her out of this, before she started to hate herself even more.

He had Ruby to break him out of it with her hurtful words.

Well, he was going to keep punching Blake until she woke up from her delusions and realized that she was worried over nothing. Dreams and reality were two very different things.

"You didn't need to hit her." Ruby whispered to him, while Naruto shook his head.

"Yes I did. Blake obviously wanted somebody to punch her. She needed somebody to hit her so that she could get her head on straight... right now she still thinks that she deserved to be hit. I could tell her thoughts when I punched her. She is a strong woman, and when two strong people fight they don't need words to understand each other." Naruto said as he walked over to Blake and lifted her up into the air by the front of her yukata. He pushed her up against the wall, before he leaned in close to her.

"Naruto, she is still our teammate." Ruby told him sternly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Blake, until you get it through your head that we will never hate you over a dream, I am going to make your face black and blue. If you feel you need to be punished for something you didn't do... then I will punish you. Just say the word." Naruto said as he raised his other fist in the air and showed her that he WOULD follow through with his threat. If she wanted to get hit for something like a dream, then she deserved to get hit... not for the dream, but for how much she was insulting all of them for thinking they should punish her over a dream.

...

"Hurt me." Blake told him as she looked away. Naruto punched her in the face again, smashing her head against the wall and getting not even a single gasp of pain from her. She took the punishment like a champ, and she looked at him again. "Punch me again." She told him, and like she asked he punched her again and cracked her across the cheek. She turned her face towards him, before she looked at him with a slightly shocked look.

He was really going to keep punching her if she asked for it.

"Blake... listen. This hurts not only you, but Ruby and me too. Punching you like this, hurting somebody I love, is killing me more than any physical wound... do you like hurting me Blake?" Naruto asked as he punched her across the face again. He busted her lower lip wide open, and he raised his fist to slug her again when he saw her wide eyes. Ruby grabbed his fist with both of her arms, and Blake was able to see the tears in both of their eyes.

"I don't want to hurt any of you." Blake admitted, before she was cracked across the jaw again and saw stars from the strength of the blow.

"Well you are hurting us. Everyone has nightmares Blake, and they are just a our fear trying to control us. You dreams of killing us, that is a COMPLIMENT! It means that the most horrifying thing in the world to you is the idea of hurting us. Know tell me Blake... do you want me to continue punching you?" Naruto asked as he raised his fist up again to slug her once more depending on her answer. Blake looked at them for a second, before she saw the truth in his words and smiled softly.

"I think I need one more." Blake told him with a smile on her face. Naruto set her back down on the ground, before he started to wind up his arms.

"Then grit those teeth Blake, because this one is going to be a hell of a lot stronger than the other ones." Naruto said, surprising Blake, before she grit her teeth and nodded to him. Ruby smiled as well, because she finally understood why Naruto had been beating on Blake this time. The gentle approach hadn't worked, so instead he went with the rough approach, as was his nature, to force her to understand by making her understand.

The next thing Blake saw was a fist, and then everything exploded in pain starting at her jaw. Her body actually made in indent in the wall in the shape of her body, cracks going out from the Blake shaped crater. She was still connected to the crater, and in a LOT of pain in her face, before she dropped out of the wall and landed in Naruto's arms as he wrapped her into a hug. She slumped into his arms and went limp just as Yang came into the room.

Yang smiled when she saw Naruto giving Blake a hug, and then she raised an eyebrow when she saw the dent in the wall that was slightly shaped like Blake.

Did she even want to know what happened here?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Before anyone comments, think, if it was Blake punching Naruto would you complain? If not, then don't complain about it. I have my reasons.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	78. Chapter 78 The Ultimate Little Dragon!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Now class, today instead of any forms of regular combat I have decided that today we are going to pair up into groups of two. Everybody get with somebody close to your height in your team, try to stay to the same gender though." Port stated as he stood in front of the class. Everybody raised eyebrows at this, before they started to mentally compare themselves to their teammates in height. Soon most of the class had paired up together based on height, with the only person being left out being Blake... because her entire head was wrapped up with bandages. She still had her hair out and the bow on top of her head, but the beating Naruto had given her face had been a bit... bad looking.

Her entire face had been bruised, her jaw being cracked in many placed. It would be a few days since she would be healed.

She was being excused from all physical activities, since she couldn't really see right now. She would be healed in a few days, perfectly healed actually, but she was still injured.

As it was, the pairs for Team Ruby and Juniper were Ruby and Weiss, since they were both short, Nora and Pyrrha, being the same gender, Ren and Jaune, same reason, and Naruto and Yang, being really close to the same height. When they were all in groups they looked over at the teacher, who had a crate in front of him. They all looked at the crate, and Ruby raised her hand.

"Professor Port... why are we doing this?" Ruby asked with a confused look.

"Ah, my dear huntress, for teamwork of course. Pure tenacity will only take a huntsmen so far! To truly be a team one must learn to understand each other and trust each other. You will act as each others arms, legs, and eyes. You will be placed in a situation where you will grow frustrated with your partner... now everyone have one person jump onto the back of the other... Well hurry." Port told them all in a commanding tone. This idea had come to him rather recently when he had seen the way that Naruto himself had inspired teamwork and comrades without the need of true words.

Nora jumped onto Pyrrha's back straight away with her arms hanging over Pyrrha's shoulders. Pyrrha was smiling lightly, while Nora was playing the drums on Pyrrha's head within moments.

Ruby was on top of Weiss within seconds with her legs keeping her hanging on, her runner's legs being strong enough to holder her up without the need of hands.

Ren awkwardly got on top of Jaune, who looked just as comfy with this situation. Naruto silently laughed at their expense, having seen it before with Kakashi and Guy when Guy gave Kakashi a freaky piggyback ride.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Naruto and Yang shouted as he held their hands out to each other to decide who was on whose back. They needed no communication to know what they would do to decide who was on top. The two of them paused, before Naruto sighed and bent over so that Yang could climb onto his back.

"Very good. Now, the person who is the legs will have their hands tied together and their eyes blindfolded. The person in back will be strapped to the leg's back and have their legs restricted. The person on the back with be the eyes for their legs and the arms. To make things more challenging, I have gotten permision to have you like this... for the rest of the day. Not only that, but you all will be wearing these." Port stated as he knocked the crate open and a lot of costume started to pour out of the crate. Everyone looked at the costumes with wide eyes.

Those... were going to make being stuck together a hot experience... as in stuffy.

"Oh! Weiss, go get the giant puppy costume!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the big brown puppy costume with the oversized head. Weiss looked at it for a second, before she nodded and walked over to it and bet over for Ruby to use her hands to pick it up. Her eyes hadn't been covered yet, so she was able to see and get herself into the giant costume with Ruby in a matter of minutes. Whey they had the costume on, they both had their faces sticking out of the mouth of the giant head.

"Good choice! Now here is your blindfold." Port stated as he handed Ruby a blindfold, that she grabbed with her paw-hands. She had trouble, but she was able to get the blindfold over Weiss' eyes and then forced Weiss' face inside of the costume.

"Oh, oh, oh! Get the big pancake one!" Nora shouted at Pyrrha, who sweat dropped when she saw a giant costume that looked like a stack of pancakes with a hole in the side of a face to come out of and arm holes, with leg holes as well. Pyrrha didn't really care all that much for the idea, but she didn't speak against it when she stepped into the costume and had Nora zip it up for them so that their faces were sticking out of it. Port tied up Pyrrha's eyes for her, before forcing her face into the costume so that only Nora's face could be seen.

...

"What do you want?" Ren asked with a twitching eye, while Jaune laughed awkwardly, knowing that he was going to get the hell teased out of him by Naruto for this.

"Get the giant dildo one!" Naruto and Yang shouted in unison, only to both get smacked on the heads by Blake, who couldn't see them but COULD feel their stupid. They both looked at her with betrayed looks... that she couldn't see because of her bandages face. Yeah, Naruto might have cracked her face a few times to many... it was to learn a listen though. Others in the room were already rushing to get the their costumes, because there honest to goodness was one that looked like a giant dildo... it was a mushroom, but it looked like a penis with a slit on top for some bodies head to come out of.

"MmMmm." Blake muttered at them through her bandages.

"Quick, quick! Get the dragon!" Yang ordered him as only two costumes remained. She was pretty much humping his back with how she was showing her excitement. Naruto and Jaune locked eyes, before they raced towards the only non-humiliating costume left. Naruto beat Jaune in speed by a long shot and bent down for Yang to pick up the costume while Port started to tie up people's eyes. The only way to get into the dragon was to open it's mouth and step in, so squatting down he left Yang grab the sides of the mouth and moved the large costume up over their bodies.

She placed her arms in the slightly bulky arm sleeves that led to fake clawed fingers. Naruto's legs were in the stumpy feet of the dragon, with the legs of the dragon being comically short. The thing even had a long reptile tail, and black spikes going down it's back. The mouth had cartoonish fangs, only two of them on top, and black spines going down it's back with see-through eyes. The thing had a pale yellow stomach, and the color of it was green.

...

"Part of your name means dragon... and we are in a cute little dragon costume... and both of use have fire based powers. We are going to abuse the fuck out of this aren't we?" Naruto asked Yang as both of their heads stuck out of the mouth of the dragon.

"Ahhhh!? Ruby, help! We are being eaten by a dragon!" Yang shouted mockingly, getting the attention of the giant puppy Ruby.

"Onward Weiss, to the left!" Ruby shouted, and the legs of the giant puppy started to awkwardly move to the left. Naruto and Yang started to sweat drop, before he had his eyes blindfolded and the mouth of the dragon costume closed on them. Yang could still see through the eyes od the dragon, so everything was okay.

"Hey Naruto, breath fire." Yang whispered to him, knowing that BEING a fire breathing dragon for a day together would be SO much fun. She almost broke out laughing when a stream of blue flames shout of the the mouth of the dragon and freaked out everyone in the room.

"Wah!? Fire, Weiss, turn tail and run!" Ruby shouted, and the legs freaked out for a moment, before they scrambled and started to run away. Naruto and Yang laughed their asses off, while Yang used the dragon arms to lift up her Scroll and the mouth so that Naruto and Yang could take a selfie of themselves as a dragon. With the selfie taken, she put away her scroll and moved the mouth over their faces again.

"We are Yanruto the Little Swirling Dragon! Fear our might... start breathing fire up." Yang shouted, before whispering the last part to Naruto as she leaned back and pointed the dragon's mouth up as the blue flames started to spew out of the mouth. Others in the room seemed to be either jealous of the fire spewing dragon, or laughing at Ren and Jaune, because Ren's head and arms were sticking out of the top and sides of the mushroom, while Jaune's legs were sticking out of it.

"Hey Ren, do you know what you look like?" Nora asked with a smile on her face as she and Pyrrha started to walk forward, only to trip and fall down, knocking over Ruby and Wiess as well. They would have knocked over Yang and Naruto, but Yang used her thighs to squeeze Naruto tightly and made him jump in the air at her command and land on top of the desk he was standing in front of. The clearly impressed look that Port sent them at their flawless teamwork showed he admired them.

"At least we can walk together right." Ren said, and he couldn't see the stack of pancakes... or even see 'his' feet at the moment. Then he had Jaune try to take a step forward non-verbally like Yang and Naruto to prove a point... only for Jaune to stumble and fall into the growing pile of animal and object costumes. Naruto could hear what happened and started to use his lower back to bump against Yang, who nodded and started to make the dragon hands bang on his chest, while Naruto exhaled a steady flame stream from the mouth.

"Yanruto is the almighty tiny dragon. No other mascot will match us!" Yang shouted as the others started to get up. It was harder for some, Ruby and Weiss, but really easy for others, Pyrrha and Nora. Nora pointed her hands at them, before she looked at them with a challenging expression.

"Mighty dragon Yanruto! I, the amazing Pancake Nyrrha will defeat you!" Nora stated, before she moved her head back into the costume and started to give Pyrrha instructions. Yang and Naruto chuckled at the mix name they picked. Ruby got excited and pumped her arms in the air.

"Yes, don't forget about the great Rice... wait... no... YES! We are the Great Weby and we will become the victors!" Ruby shouted as she started to order around Weiss inside of the costume. The giant puppy started to run at Ren and Jaune, who really looked like a giant penis at the moment. Yang grinned and Naruto stuck his leg out and tripped Weiss, sending her and Ruby tumbling to the ground in front of Nora, who was having Pyrrha run at Naruto and Yang... and then Pyrrha tripped over Ruby and Weiss and knocked Ren and Jaune back on the the ground.

This started a chain reaction where everyone was soon knocked the ground, except Yang and Naruto as they jumped over the wreckage.

"Good work on the excellent teamwork young huntsmen and huntress. I commend you on your ability to stay on the same wavelength. If I didn't know better, I would have called the two of you twins... you seem to be almost exactly the same in every way!" Port barked out with a round of belly laughter. Yang opened the mouth of the dragon so their faces could see seen again, and they had grins on their faces.

They did think alike, and with his super hearing he didn't NEED Yang to tell him where people were, or when people were running at them. He needed Yang to tell him when to react and how to react, and where still objects were. Other than that, he didn't need verbal instruction from her. She flipped the mouth other their faces again, and with smirks they heard the bell ring and started to walk out of the classroom with a skip to Naruto's step... even though walking was hard with the short dragon legs. Either way, they were the only people standing up out of a classroom of people.

Yanruto the Little Swirling Dragon was going to have FUN today.

Now who would their first target be?

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	79. Chapter 79 Yanruto vs Weby

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Nora, where are we going?" Pyrrha asked as she walked on unsteady legs since she had no clue where Nora was leading her at the moment. All she was getting was instructions so that she didn't hit anything or fall down. Of course, if she fell then Nora would most likely smash her face into something as well. If she had been in Nora's position, then Nora would abuse being the legs and keep running until Pyrrha had her face smashed into something.

"Left... left left left!" Nora shouted in a panic, and Pyrrha jumped away to the left a few times quickly. She then started to run to the left, while Nora was only slightly hanging onto her with her legs, her arms being outside of the pancake suit.

"Where are we going!?" Pyrrha asked, before she ended up tripping over something. Before she and Nora could fall to the ground, she felt two padded paws grab her by the thighs and keep her straight up. Of course, Nora wasn't so lucky, as her face was pressing flat against the ground. Pyrrha was lucky that the pancake suit didn't have anything more than holes in the bottom, or she would have her skirt flipped from the way she was bending over. Nora was muttering something, but her arms weren't long enough to get around the pancake suit and move herself up. Basically, she was stuck with her face to the ground until Pyrrha hit the ground as well.

"You gonna get butt fucked." Yang's voice called out, and Pyrrha blinked a little, before she felt something press into her butt, stop touching her, before it thrusted at her. She blushed deeply when she realized that she was getting dry humped. If Yang was behind her, than it must look like a stack of pancakes was getting humped by a dragon. Pyrrha gained a strange look on her face when she imagined the image of a pancake getting humped by a dragon. Her mortified look at the favct she was getting dry humped went away as her smile appeared when she pictured the wierd image of a dragon having sex with a pancake.

Seriously, she couldn't think of that and NOT smile.

She felt something spank her, and she turned around a little, though they couldn't see it.

"Okay Yang, too far. Joking is one thing, but no spanking." Pyrrha stated rather firmly. Yang was the arms of the dragon, meaning that she was the one controlling Naruto's... Naruto was the legs... meaning that Naruto was the crotch of the dragon as well. Pyrrha's face started to turn as red as her hair, before steam came from her head and she collapsed with Nora, who was still struggling to stand up.

...

"Was I just dry humping Pyrrha and Nora?" Naruto's voice called out, meaning that he had no idea who he had been humping. They couldn't see it, but right now the little dragon mascot had it's arms behind it's head scratching it. Meaning that Yang was scratching the back of her head.

"Would you rather breath fire on them, or cause them pain... you have to admit, the image of a dragon doing a pancake is pretty hilarious. Now we have to go find Ren and Jaune... maybe lift the two of them up and stick them upside down in inside." Yang said as Naruto started to walk. She looked out of the eyes of the dragon, while Naruto shrugged mentally. He wasn;t complaining about the humping, and the image of a dragon dry humping a pancake was certainly one that would haunt his dreams tonight. Now Naruto would never be able to eat pancakes with melted butter on them again without imagining that the butter was actually dragon sperm.

...

Naruto might never eat pancakes again... oh well, he was a waffle man anyway. Nora was the pancake lover, not him, he liked them, but he prefered to eat waffles.

"I think we should go find Blake first. She might have gotten lost since she can't see." Naruto stated as he continued to walk straight.

"Yeah... you really nailed her a few times. Wait, isn't she with Ruby and Weiss right now?" Yang asked as she looked down at the top of Naruto's head. Yang nearly jumped when she felt Naruto's hands go UP her skirt and grope her butt. She looked down at him with a grin on her face, knowing that he was getting back at her for those times that she teased him... and the thing with the gluing her hand to his dick. That was kind of her fault for not checking the label before using it. She grinned and started to grind her hips against him.

Two could play the teasing game.

"Yeah, Blake should be with Runy and Weiss now that I think about it... do you REALLY trust them to pay attention to her though?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, his eyebrow went abo ve the blindfold.

"... Lets go find Blake before she falls out of a window or something." Yang said with a shiver. Naruto started to walk again, while she started to look around. She would squeeze him with her right leg with she wanted to go left, and she would go with her left leg when she wanted to go right.

"We are totally going to get Ruby and Weiss when we have the chance?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic tone, but a smile on his face. Even teammates weren't safe from him and Yang, both of whom were more than ready to have some fun messing with others.

"I just realized something... we are a couple... so wouldn't Yanruto be out ACTUAL couple name?" Yang asked with a small smile on her face. She thought the name was pretty badass, anjd it honestly sounded like a name that a dragon would have. The fact her name had dragon in it when translated, and his symbol was a swirl made their coupling go together much more... as well as this cute constume they were wearing.

"I like the name Narang more." Naruto stated with a dull tone, while Yang huffed.

"Ha, well to bad. I am the one wearing the pants in this relationship my subbie." Yang said as she nuzzled the top of his head with her cheek. Naruto jerked his head back and got her in the nose hard enough to get her to saw ow. She opened the mouth of the dragon and rubbed her nose with the dragon claw, before she gave Naruto a grin. "What? Don't like the truth?" Yang teased with her grin in place.

"Truth? My girlfriend is a horny girl that wants to get into my pants more than I want to get a bowl of ramen into me... that doesn't make you a dom, that just means you want the D." Naruto stated with dull eyes, though she couldn't see them. Yang stuck her tongue out at him, and she leaned down and licked the side of his face. Naruto shivered out of annoyance, then he tensed his legs and jumped up high enough so that Yang's head hit the ceiling. She was stunned for a moment, before Naruto shook his head at her when she suddenly bopped him on the head.

"Ow, that hurt." Yang told him with a sharp tone.

"You hurt my feelings. When the time comes, I will completely rock your world. I will make your legs shiver, before you lose all feeling in them. The dorms will shake, and the ground with rumble. The clouds in the sky will part with how quickly I send you to the heavens!" Naruto delcared boldly. Yang licked her lips, liking the sounds of what she was hearing. Her playing on his male ego was working to her advantage. By saying she would dominate him, she was pretty much promised thta her world would be rocked.

"Oh stop... I see Ruby and Weiss." Yang whispered and Naruto stopped moving. He couldn't see anything, but Yang closed the mouth of the dragon over their heads and looked out of it with a grin on her face. She was going to love messing with her sister. Yang blinked the sweat out of her eyes though moments later, before she looked at tip of her nose. The inside of the costume was amazingly hot. She was still wearing the same cloack even over her school clothes, and Naruto produced so much body heat that being in a costume like this with him was making the inside of the costume super hot.

She was already sweating up a river.

"Come on Weiss, just a few more feet until a water fountain, and then go left to the bathroom. You can make it." Ruby chanted to her partner, whose legs were trembling at this point from carrying Ruby for the last few hours non-stop. Next to 'Weby' was Blake, who was drinking through her bandages from the water fountain. She turned her head towards he direction that 'Yanruto' was coming from slowly. She could hear their footsteps moving towards the united form of Weiss and Ruby, and she did not even try and warn them.

"Ruby! Hurry up, I need to go now! Tell me where the bathroom is!" Weiss' voice shouted, and now her wobbling legs made even more sense. She sounded like she was really in distress, even as Ruby directed her inside of the bathroom. When they went inside of the bathroom, Yang grinned and she directed Naruto into walking inside of the bathroom a few minutes after them. She had Naruto walk without making a single sound, and they had to quickly cover Ruby's mouth when they saw her wearing the puppy costume alone with a sweat covered face. She looked like she was going to comment, so Yang pulled Ruby with them.

This was going to be hilarious... and it was Yang's idea, not Naruto's. He couldn't see anything anyway, so letting go of Ruby, Yang grabbed the top of the stall, before she pull both of them up.

"Yanruto is watching you pee." Yang said as she closed her eyes to avoid actually looking at the mortified, and still blindfolded, Weiss who went red in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Weiss shouted as she grabbed the toilet paper and threw it at Yanruto full force. Naruto heard it coming and set the toilet paper ablaze and turned it into ash instantly with a burst of blue flames from the dragon's mouth. Yang hung over it more and made the stumpy arms of the dragon costume look like they were reaching for Weiss in a cute way. Weiss was still screaming her head off. "Damnit Yang, too far! Get the fuck out of here and let me use the bathroom in peace!" Weiss shouted.

"I am not Yang, and I am not Naruto... I am YANRUTO THE GREAT SWIRLING DRAGON!" Yang and Naruto shouted together, and sent another burst of flames out of it. Not only Naruto's, but also yellow flames from Yang. Ruby tried to pull Yang from the stall, but she only ended up making Yanruto fall on top of her, knocking her to the ground and making the giant puppy head fall off of her, and the dragon mouth open up.

Ruby's eyes widened when she felt something very soft press against her lips. All she could see was the color yellow, and she heard a male moan. Realizing who she was kissing, Ruby 'accidently' deepened the kiss by moaning in 'pain' and slipping her tongue into the mouth of the one she was in love with. She hooked her arms around the necks of the people that were on top of her. She felt the lips move away from her mouth, before a soft voice filled her ears.

"Oh Naruto, you sure are kinky. Kissing me on the ground in the girl's bathroom."

"Yang... my face is in between your boobs. What are you talking about?" Naruto's voice asked, and in that second both Yang and Ruby opened their eyes and looked at each other in the face. Ruby went completely pale as she pointed at Yang with one of the puppy paws she had on her hands. Yang was shocked at the fact she was just french kissing her sister as well, and she was growing a little red from humiliation.

"Y-yang?" Ruby asked in shock.

Yang... she had just been french kissing her flesh and bone sister. The girl that had always been looking after her. Yang was growing pale as well, and she slowly pushed herself off of Ruby as Naruto used his legs to stand up again. Ruby curled up into a ball on the ground in the fetal position. She had kissed Yang... her sister... when she had been trying to kiss Naruto. That had been the perfect chance to try and show some affection for Naruto... and she kissed Yang.

"Yanruto is off to find her... IT's next victim!" Yang yelled as she had Naruto run out of the bathroom in a hurry. They left Ruby curled up in the fetal position, the girl was mortified enough that she had kissed Yang. No, it wasn't the fact she had kissed Yang since they were sisters, nope, what bothered her was that she slipped her tongue into Yang's mouth and was the person that tried to bring about a french kiss.

One of the few times she has the courage to make a go for Naruto... and she kisses Yang instead.

"Ruby... I need toilet paper." Weiss' voice called out, while Ruby got up and looked at the bathroom wall. Running at the wall, she smashed her face into the wall, knocking herself out and saving herself the memory of the fact she kissed her sister.

"Goodnight." Ruby said as she wobbled a little, and then landed on her back with her limbs splayed.

Somethings... were better left forgotten.

"Ruby... Ruby... Damn you Yanruto!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs.

Yanruto has struck once again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The Kiss was PURELY for humor purposes. Don't read to much into it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	80. Chapter 80 Just Before the Dance

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yang..." Naruto stated with a twitch to his eye, both of them closed as he raised his trembling fist up into the air. His rage was growing and growing, and soon he would explode with anger unless Yang explained herself very quickly.

"Yes Naruto?" Yang asked all to innocently. Of course, everyone in the room knew that she wasn't actually innocent. In the last few days since that Yanruto costume pranking spree, everyone on Team Ruby, and Team Juniper, had been a little annoyed at Yang... minus Naruto. Since the pranks were Yang's idea, and Naruto was only the legs, all of the blame went to Yang for this stunt. Now though, even Naruto was more than a little annoyed with Yang.

"Why... am... I... in... a... DRESS!?" Naruto shouted with a bulging vein on his head. Tonight was the dance, and something he had not been informed of was that this entire dance was suppose to be a 'Crossdressers ball' or something like that. As he viewed it, the boys were wearing dressed, and the girl's were wearing the suits instead. Now, he could appreciated a girl wearing a suit, but he wouldn't put up with himself wearing a dress. At the moment, he was wearing a bright orange dress.

"I think you look-" Ruby started, before they all heard the sound of ripping, and in seconds Naruto was standing in his boxers as the two halves of the ripped dress layed next to him. Ruby stopped talking when she saw him completely rip through that dress.

"... That dress was made out of extremely hard dust enhanced cloth, produced by my family and promised to be able to withstand a building crashing on top of it... how the hell did you rip it with your bare... super strength." Weiss started out in shock, before she remembered that super strength of Naruto's muscles. If anyone could rip that, then it was Naruto.

Currently, Weiss was wearing a white tuxedo with a red undershirt. On her neck was a silver tie, and the long sleeves of the red button up shirt extended passed the white sleeves of the tux. She wore white pants as well, with white high heels... still. Like always her hair was done up in it's normal side ponytail. She looked rather sharp actually, finding a loot that complimented her.

"Shut up... I don't do dresses." Naruto said as he grabbed the orange suit that he got with Ruby awhile back... when she had her heart ripped out, and slipped it on without any trouble. Naruto grabbed an orange fedora, before he placed it over his spiky blond locks and covere dup his orange rabbit ears. Like this he looked completely human, to the point that even Blake would normally think he was a human by looks alone.

"You wear my panties... but not a dress?" Yang asked with a dumb tone, not really knowing what to think of that. Yangw as wearing a bright orange button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had a few buttons undone to show off her cleavage a little, and her collar popped up. She wore black skinny jeans and gray shoes. The final piece was her large sunglasses that she wore thayt concealed her eyes.

"That was for a bet though." Blake argued with Yang for Naruto. The bandages had come off her head, showing that she had fully healed up now. Her clothes gave off a bar tender feel to them. She wore a long royal purple button up shirt with a neat black tie. Over that she had a small black button up vest, with the front open near the chest to show she WAS a girl. Like Yang she wore skinny jeans, but she wore black boots. She gave off a very mature feel to her, even with her boy on her head.

"He still wore panties." Ruby sided with Yang. She actually wanted to see Naruto dance in a dress. It was kind of why she had gotten the others to agree woth a crossdressing ball. She had even promised Weiss that she could get Naruto to make more of his chocolate... actually, Naruto had made 500 cookies out of his chocolate and they were going to be served at the dance at the snack table. All of the cookies being shaped so that they looked like different kinds of Grimm.

Ruby was wearing a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned and a grey shirt on underneath. She had on a red tie that went down to her stomach. A red belt to keep her black pants from falling down. Finally, she wore the same shoes that she was always wearing, just underneath the pants instead of the pants tucked into them. Naruto thought she looked pretty cute in the laid back sort of way.

"You know... without your Faunus traits you are really handsome." Weiss commented as she looked over Naruto in his current outfit. The others looked at her in surprise, while Blake sent a mild look of annoyance at her.

"What is that suppose to mean Weiss?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes. She could stand Weiss being a little disrespectful of Faunus, but that made it sound like she thought Faunus were ugly. The girl had made strides towards being somewhat kinder to the mistreated race.

"Oh calm down, what I mean is that without rabbit ears or fox tails he looks handsome... no I don't have romantic feelings towards him Yang. Only biased people that dislike him would think he was ugly. Well muscled, kind, lean, bright blond hair, cool blue eyes, nicely tanned skin, a charming smile, and a good personality. Any girl would be lucky to have him... he is a little too stupid for my tastes though." Weiss stated with a wave of her hand. She was cold to people, but even she understood that Naruto was a handsome guy that most girls wanted to be with. The kind of guy that would always think about you first, and try to please you. The fact he was handsome and strong made it much easier for people to unknowngly fall for him.

'Yeah... and that is the problem.' Yang thought with a frown on her face. How desirable Naruto was, was the reason why she had to make the Naruto Harem Plan. She was willing to share because Naruto was the kind of guy that couldn't break a friend's heart. It would save herself a lot of trouble in the long run just to share him from the start. She was still slowly working on him, lowering his inhibitions, so that he became corrupted enough so that he would agree to a harem. The guy didn't think that harems were a very romantic thing, while Yang thought that would be a good traits on other guys... it wasn't a good one on Naruto.

At this rate girl's all over the place would get their hearts broken.

"I'm not really that special... nobody in Konoha ever really thought I was handsome or anything." Naruto grumbled to himself. The others sweat dropped at him. He wasn't even being humble when he said that. he truly believed that he wasn't above average like he was. Sure, he wasn't that tall, being around Yang's height, but he was still without many faults... heck, even orange looked good on him when he wore it correctly. It was rare to see a person that could make orange work as a color. Yang was one of the few people that make orange work as well.

"I think you look handsome anyway... oh yeah, we still need to decide what to do for your birthday." Yang said after a moment as she kissed him on the cheek. The others had started to get used to the affection the two started to show each other, but what surprised them was the mention of Naruto's birthday.

"My birthday?" Naruto asked in confusion, before Yang bumped him on the head.

"Yeah, tomorrow remember? You turn 18 tomorrow." Yang said, surprising everyone in the room. They thought about it for a second, before they all looked down at the ground awkwardly. It was something they couldn't admit, but they were actually ashamed that they had forgotten about Naruto's birthday being tomorrow. The fact of the matter was that they didn't even think about it. No, even worse was that Naruto didn't even think about it.

"Heh? Don't worry about it. I have never had a family, so I have never really celebrated my birthday before. Pervy Sage was the only person to ever care about my birthday... everyone else just cared about Kurama killing their loved ones. All the perv did was buy me a cupcake one year, and a lapdance the next. You don't have to do anything for my birthday." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. He was just glad that they all, just Yang, remembered what day he had been born. Honestly, he didn't really have any actually good memories of celebrating his birthday except for the lapdance and cupcake.

'I know JUST what to get him!' Ruby thought as an awesome idea came to her mind. She would get him a GIANT cupcake and hide herself inside of it! Then she would pop out of the cupcake and surprise him!

'I know just what not to get him.' Blake thought with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't going to do anything like get Naruto a giant cupcake and hide inside of it. Instead, she would try and find him something more meaningful. She wasn;t dumb enough to have the desire to surprise Naruto, not when his reaction to being surprise was punch first and not question it until after he was done punching.

She felt those punches... those punches messed up her face for days.

She was not eager to get punched again.

'I have no idea what to get him.' Weiss thought with a thoughtful expression on her face. Out of everyone, she knew Naruto the least. Actually, it seemed that Yang and Blake knew the most about him, while Ruby knew a lot... and she knew oh so little about him.

'I am going to give him a great present... should I use ribbons or whip cream on my chest though?' Yang thought with another thoughtful expression. The girls looked at each other, before sparks started to fly between their eyes. None of them wanted to lose the contest for the best present. Though, part of Yang's present would be to take something from him... his virginity. She would also be given him her virginity, while showing him a good time... so he was getting a great birthday gift from her.

'I hope they don't do anything stupid or humiliating. I would rather not celebrate my birthday.' Naruto thought as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk out of the room without the girls. His date wasn't any of them, instead of his team his date for the dance was actually Pyrrha, who asked him first and before anyone else could. Yang was perfectly okay with it, since they had plans to go together before the two of them actually got together.

Naruto left the room, before he crossed the hallway and knocked on the door to Team Juniper.

When the door was opened, Naruto's cheeks bulged as he resisted the urge to vomit at the site of Ren in a pink dress with purple frills. Ren noticed this, and his eye twitched when he saw that Naruto was wearing a suit and not a dress.

"Naruto's here." Ren stated in a rough tone, before he was pushed out of the way with the door closed right in Naruto's face. Naruto didn't see who closed the door, but he was pretty sure it was because Jaune was embarrassed of being seen in the dress he was wearing... or it was because Pyrrha was embarrassed about something. Naruto just scratched his cheek in annoyance, not really knowing what to do.

When the door next opened, Naruto was greeted by the site of Pyrrha wearing a red dress that went to her knees, red high heels, her normal neck thing, and her headgear.

So she decided not to crossdress either.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said with a bright smile on her face, and Naruto looked between himself and Pyrrha.

She was taller than him, normally he didn't even notice... but right now he was really seeing the height difference as he offered her his arm to take after saying a greeting. She took his arm, and the two of them started to walk towards where the dance was going to be held.

No super evil people trying to take over the world, no brothers getting in his way, no murphey trying to fuck with him, no White or Black Fang, and no Moon-Holders. He was really hoping that this dance would be a completely normal dance. Nothing stopping him and his date from having fun.

Anything that ruined this was getting punched.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto will be dancing with his entire team, they ARE his team after all.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	81. Chapter 81 The Dance Pt 1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Wow." Pyrrha said as she looked at the setting of the dance hall now. When she walked into the room with Naruto, she had expected normal decorations and other frilly things thanks to his team being mostly girls. What she hadn't expected was for dozens of small blues flames to be floating in the air, giving the room a more romantic feel to it, while the tables were packed up with bowls of punch and plates of chocolate cookies, and other snacks... some of which were actually healthy. She looked down at Naruto, who had his eyes closed as he swayed a little bit. He shook his head, before he seemed more alert.

"Sorry about that, the lights make me sleepy." Naruto said as he gestured to the romantic lights. The two of them walked over to the punch bowl first, and Naruto poured them both a cup of punch. He handed Pyrrha's to her, before he took a sip from his own. Pyrrha took a sip from her's at the same time.

...

They both opened their mouths and let the punch flow back into the cup at that second. Both had neutral expressions on their faces, but it was obvious they were not fans of the overly sweet punch when they set the cups down at a random table.

"Which one of you...?" Pyrrha asked trailing off, before she made it sound like she was accusing them.

"Ruby made the punch, and nobody checked it. Blake still had her face wrapped up, Weiss was in Vale... Yang didn't want to, and I was setting up the fires and arranging them." Naruto explained with a face palm. He should have checked the punch to make sure that Ruby didn't make it way to sweet.

"She does like her sweets." Pyrrha agreed with a small smile. She was a healthy person, so she didn't really get a sweet tooth. She could tell that Naruto just wasn't a big fan of sweets, so the drink was overpoweringly sweet for both of them. She liked a little sweet flavor every now and again, but that was just SO sweet that it tasted like she was going to gain three pounds just from drinking a single sip of it.

"Yeah... I feel like I'm gaining weight just looking at her." Naruto joked around, before things went silent between them for awhile. Naruto took his hat off of his head, before he showed a flask that was taped to the inside of his hat. Pyrrha looked at it in a questioning tone, and he opened it up. "I thought this might happen, so I brought this." Naruto said as he leaned back and took a drink from the flask.

"What is in that... not anything bad right?" Pyrrha asked in concern for his health.

"Don't worry, it is just Spiced Ramen Broth... this stuff is SO spicy that it will let me drink the punch without tasting the sweet." Naruto said as he placed the flask in Pyrrha's hand. She looked at it for a few moments, remembering that he JUST took a drink from it. She looked at him to see him drinking the punch now that his taste buds were on complete fire.

"Only you would drink ramen broth as a beverage." Pyrrha told him with a charming smile on her face. She brought the flask up to her lips and took a sip of it. She closed it up and handed it back to Naruto, not seeing what was the big deal about the spicy 'drink' that he... brought... with him? Was it her, or was the hot feelings in her face feeling SO much hotter, and not just because of the blue fire nearby her face. She started to gasp and pant, waving her hand in front of her tongue that was sticking from her mouth. She grabbed her drink from the table and chugged it down in a few large gulps. She gasped loudly when she was done, before she looked at him.

...

"I should have warned you about that, sorry. At the moment I can only eat meat, and meat eating animals only have 1/25th the taste buds of a human. My sense of taste is super dulled down, so I need to make things jam packed with flavor." Naruto said in a cool tone. Pyrrha stuck her tongue out and looked at it. She didn't know that certain animals had a worse sense of taste then humans, or that when Naruto's appetite changed his sense of taste changed as well. "On a lighter note, when I can't eat meat I get taste buds 4 times more powerful than a humans." Naruto told, like stating a fact.

"I see... AH!?" Pyrrha shouted as she punched Naruto in the face. Naruto spun around on his heels, before he landed face first on the ground.

"... Why?" Naruto asked while rubbing his cheek. The blow hurt a little, but not way to much so that he couldn't get back up from it.

"I thought I saw a spider landing on your cheek. Sorry." Pyrrha said with a large blush. Naruto laughed a little, before he stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto looked at Pyrrha, before he reached up and touched her hair gently. Pyrrha smiled, before she went pale when she saw him pull a spider from her hair and hold it by the end. The spider was trying to move away, but Naruto didn't let it go at first.

"How much do you want to bet I can get this up Cardin's dress with one shot?" Naruto asked as the two of them looked over so see Cardin in a bky blue dress, going with the theme of the party. Pyrrha snorted loudly as a large smile worked onto her face, even she wasn't a fan of Cardin. Just imagining him running around because a spider went up his dress made her want to go into hysterical laughterl She placed a hand on her belly as she let loose more than a few laughs. She snorted again while laughing, before she covered her mouth and tried to stop herself from laughing anymore.

"I bet you could do it, no contest." Pyrrha said after a moment, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Off you go little guy." Naruto said as he placed the spider on the ground and let it run away as fast as it could. He was used to bugs even creepier than spiders, so there was no way he would be afraid to touch a spider. Naruto stood up straight again, before he looked at Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow. "You know, you have a really weird laughing face. I think it really pretty though. You should laugh more often." Naruto told her with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Do you want to dance?" Pyrrha asked as she offered Naruto her hand. Naruto noticed the the beats to the music were pretty slow at the moment, meaning it would be a slow dance. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand, and he placed his other hand firmly on her hip. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, and the two of them started to move in sync with each other. They stood very close together, and when she moved her left foot he moved his right foot to match her movements.

"You are a good dancer." Naruto said as he copied everything that Pyrrha did. His sage training had allowed him to take in an enemies smallest movements and guess what they were about to do next, and then react based on that. His training had pretty much had his eyes able to copy movement like the sharingan, even better because he could do the same thing with forms of energy that he sensed. If he could predict and dodge somebody moving as fast as lightning, then predicting and moving in sync with a slow moving girl dancing was easy for him.

"You too, where did you learn to dance?" Pyrrha asked with a small smile, trying to make some small talk between them.

"From you Pyrrha, without you leading me I would suck at dancing. I am learning this from you right now, so thanks for the free dance lesson." Naruto said both seriously and jokingly. Pyrrha smiled at him widely. His compliments were being made because she was famous like so many others. He wasn't even trying to compliment her, instead, he was just talking to her normally. It felt nice to have somebody that didn't need a reason to talk to her, just to work up the courage to talk to her.

"You're very welcome. You are my best dance student. My only one, but still the best one. How are you going to pay for the lessons though?" Pyrrha asked, trying to make a joke as well at the end. She was surprised when Naruto leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, not the lips, but the cheek. She went a little pink in the face at the bold move, her eyes having grown wider from it as well. Naruto grinned at her, and if they weren't dancing together she would have imagined that he would be scratching the back of his head.

"Will that cover it the lesson, or will-" Naruto started, before Pyrrha leaned down and kissed him dead on the lips. She stopped right away though, a very small smile on her face.

"There, that covers this lesson, but anymore and I will have to charge you extra." Pyrrha told him, not meaning it. She had just wanted to kiss him, and he gave her the perfect chance to do so. Naruto on the other hand laughed a little awkwardly, since he was pretty sure Yang wouldn't mind what just happened. The girl was very laid back about this kind of stuff, sometimes even attempting to encourage it or something like that. He had made sure to only kiss the cheek, but it would seem that Pyrrha had a wild side to her that he hadn't seen before.

"Mind if I cut in?" Blake asked as she stepped next to them. Pyrrha blinked in confusion at the sudden arrival, before she let go of Naruto and waved at him.

"Sure, go ahead. He is your teammate." Pyrrha said pleasantly, while Blake stepped in front of her and grabbed Naruto by the hand and started to pull him away from Pyrrha. Naruto seemed a little surprised for a moment, before he looked back at Pyrrha with a sorry look. He had wanted to dance with her a bit more, but he wanted to dance with everyone in his team as well. They were his team, so it was only right that he dance with them. Blake pulled Naruto a bit harder until they were in the middle of the dance floor.

The song changed, and it was a song that Naruto didn't remember being in the list of songs that Yang chose for this. Naruto looked over to the DJ and saw that the person standing there was Nora, who was sending him a thumbs up.

"Think you can keep up with my movements like you did hers?" Blake asked as she jumped in place and moved both her arms so that they were in front of her pointing up. He did the same movements at the same time, and she raised an eyebrow at him copying her moves to the dot at the same time that she was doing them. She moved her left arm out straight to her side, before she twisted it around mechanically. She smiled when she saw Naruto do the same move, before she stook a step forward to him and jumped to her side. She was surprised when he did the same thing at the same time.

She was going to have to try a little harder.

"I think I can keep up just fine." Naruto said as he copied her and spun around so that they were facing away from each other. They took a step forward, before jumping backwards two steps and spinning on their heels so that they had their hands and foreheads pressed together. They clapped their hands together and disconnected, before they took a step back and pointed fingers at each other. The index fingers of their right hands hooked together, and Naruto pulled Blake towards him, taking the lead now as he wrapped his hand around her waist so closely that they had their chests pressed right into each other. Foreheads were almost touching and they spun around together.

Her hair whipped around and slapped Cardin in the face, knocking him over and onto his face. Neither of them paid attention to that though as they danced together. Naruto leaned forward as far as he and Blake could go, while she contorted her body backwards so that she was almost parrallel to the ground. He was leaning over her, and the positioning moved his head closer to her neck.

"I thought this was your first dance?" Blake asked, while Naruto winked at her and stood up straight.

"It is, but by sensing the aura of everyone in the room and memorizing them I can learn how to move for dancing really quickly. I am matching that to your body and movements to make a dance that would fit us." Naruto explained to her, describing the method that was he using to learn dance. She let go of him and leaned forward while he contorted back. She shook her upper body, while he shook a little less. She may not be thinking of fighting right now, but if this skill of Naruto's was something he got from a fight, then she wondered just how much of his potential he held back.

Sensing, predicting, reacting, and mastering movements without the need to physically see them.

With that he could learn any fighting style almost instantly if he could sense it, and then he would be able to predict what somebody would do next and do it before they could. Naruto had the potential to go up against a true martial arts master with no knowledge of their fighting style, and by the end of the fight become even better at the martial arts to the point he defeated the master in their own style. It was an almost god-like ability in hand to hand, and Naruto was abusing it so that he could learn to dance, instead of using it in a fight. Either he had to much respect for people to copy their fighting styles, or he just didn't think to copy fighting styles... or he DID copy them, but was happy with his own style.

To test her theory, she started to dance even harder than before. She hopped in place and crossed her legs, before she watched him do the same... he even started to uncross them by spinning in place like her. She waved her hand in front of her face, and he waved it in front of his face as well. She could see the slight smirk on his face when he did this, and her eyebrow twitched.

They moved together to the fast beats of the song that was playing, and Blake tensed her legs and jumped up in a way that Naruto shouldn't copy... because she jumped at him. Naruto raised his hand and caught her by placing the tip of his finger at the place where she SHOULD have a belly button if she was human. She shifted her weight and balanced on the finger, before she felt Naruto swat her butt... and she started to spin around in a circle on top of his finger. Naruto kept spinning her faster and faster, until she was nothing more than a black, purple, and pale skinned blur spinning around and a around. Her yellow eyes leaving a yellow streak in the spinning colors.

She regret this.

"Spin her faster!" Yang's shout came from the crowd surrounding them.

"ShUt Up YaNg! ThIs BaD eNoUgH aS iT iS!" Blake shouted as her voice went higher and lower with each super fast spin. Naruto stuck his other arm up and stopped Blake's movements compmpletely, before he placed his hands on her rips... and he pushed with a whole lot of force that she started to spin SO fast that she was even less than a blur. It looked like Naruto was holding a large multicolored disk on his finger.

Then next time she stopped, Naruto set her down on the ground. Blake couldn't even stand and fell to the ground. He grabber her by the hand and helped her walk towards the nearest table so that she could sit down in a chair. Naruto saw her eyes were looking all over the place as the world spun around in her eyes. She looked very red, since her blood rushed to her head, and she was obviously looking like she was going to throw up. Naruto chuckled to himself as he started to walk over to Pyrrha again, and she smiled and started to walk over to him as well.

"Sorry about that Pyrrha... it will happen again, I won't lie. I am going to dance with all my teammates." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"It's okay, I think I might dance with mine as well... but I want my last dance of the night to be with you." Pyrrha answered back with a soft smile. Naruto nodded before he looked out of the side of his eye when he saw the color orange, a reddish orange color. Naruto looked to where he saw the color, only to see a young girl with short orange hair and bright green eyes with pale skin. She was wearing a dress instead of the cross dressing theme, and it was a very light pale color like her skin. She was actually around Ruby's height, and petite as well. SHe had lighter green eyes than Pyrrha... and a large pink bow at the back of her head.

She had two armed guards standing at her sides, and she had a slightly... alone look in her eyes.

He knew what loneliness looked and felt like, and he couldn't allow for somebody that seemed like she could be a nice girl go through that pain. Naruto gave Pyrrha a sad smile, before she gave him a confused look.

"... Pyrrha, sorry, but there is somebody that needs somebody to dance with right now. Why don't you go find your teammates and dance with them now." Naruto told her, and she looked to where he was looking and saw the alone girl. She closed her eyes, before she plastered a smile on her face. This was something she really loved about him, going out of his way to make others feel like they weren't alone. He liked helping people... his desire to help others was his fatal flaw as well. He would get wrapped up in so many things that he would burn himself out.

"Sure, but your last dance is mine... I will see you in a little bit." Pyrrha said with a warm smile, and he gave her a short hug, before he started to walk over to the orange haired girl.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." Naruto told her as he walked, but his focus was on the orange haired girl with the bright green eyes. Something just seemed so off about her, and that only made him want to help her even more than before.

If she needed a friend, then he would be her friend.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>That is right, Penny has FINALLY been introduced to the story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	82. Chapter 82 The Dance Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto silently moved behind the guards that were standing next to the lonely looking orange haired girl, before he tapped both of their shoulders. They turned around and were prepared to fire their weapons at him, only for both of them to go numb when they looked at Naruto in his glowing eyes. He placed both guards under an extremely powerful illusion that he was still getting the hang of using. They both turned back around and started to believe that nothing was out of the ordinary. Naruto coughed into his hand, and the orange haired girl turned around.

She didn't jump, she just turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there." The girl said in a sort of robotic way. Naruto snorted at the thought that he would come in contact with another robot, after Bio-Naruto... who was strangely both man and machine... the idea of coming across another robot was like 1 in a 1,000,000 or something like that.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You were looking a little lonely... so I was wondering if you needed a friend. Names Naruto Uzumaki, how about you." Naruto offered a hand, and she looked at him... and then she leaned in REAL close to him so that their noses were almost touching. She seemed to have even less knowledge of the term 'personal space' than him.

"Friend... you want to be my friend?" The girl asked him with almost narrowed eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure. I want to be your friend if you want me to be... these goons don't seem to have a problem with it." Naruto said as he pointed his thumbs at the guys next to him. Of course they wouldn't have a problem, because right now they were thinking that this girl was still completely alone, and that nobody was coming to talk to her, or was talking to her. She smiled widely at him moments later, before she grabbed him and started to hug him.

"Yes, I would very much like to have you as a friend. What should we do first Naruto Uzumaki? I am Penny." Penny said with a smile on her face. Naruto grabbed her hands and moved them off of him, before he smiled at her with a goofy grin.

"We are at a dance, so lets dance... Nora! Lay down some sick beats!" Naruto shouted over at Nora, who sent him a thumbs up with a grin on her face.

"Alright all you underlings! Bring out your best moves, because it is a couples dance off! Will all people wanting to participate get to the center of the dance floor!" Nora shouted over the mic, and Naruto face palmed. He had just wanted her to play something that was fun, not make some big thing out of it. He dragged his hand down his face, before he sighed and smiled again. He should have figured Nora would have made this even more fun than before.

Naruto grabbed Penny by the hand and pulled her to the center of the dance floor, and he was soon met with the image of the people that he and Penny would be facing in a dance off. Naruto's face became sour for a second when he saw he would be facing Yang and Ruby in a dance off, both of them cracking their knuckles and looking at Naruto... and some girl... with raised eyebrows.

"Hope you are ready to go down... and not on me." Yang teased with a fierce grin on her face.

"Yeah what she said, but not in the pervy way." Ruby agreed with a dull look at a complete unashamed Yang, who got MANY people in hearing distance to blush. A large circle formed around the four, while Naruto pounded his hands together.

"Oh yeah, lets make this interesting. If me and the Penny win, then both of you will have to slow dance with each other while doing handstands. You okay with that Penny?" Naruto asked, while Penny gave Naruto a tilted head in confusion. She had no idea who these people were, or how a person could go down on somebody, but they seemed to be enemies of Naruto's if he was going to make them do something humiliating while making an aggressive motion with his hands.

"I'm combat ready." Penny said with a growing smile on her face as she copied Naruto's movements and punched her hand. Naruto tilted his head in confusion when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal for a brief moment.

"No way no how... and WHEN you lose... then Naruto has to do whatever we say for the rest of the night... ALL night, until morning... ANYTHING!" Yang said as sher and Naruto clashed foreheads, sparks flying between their eyes. They both turned away at the same time and looked at their partners for the dancing. Yang believed that Naruto would be unable to dance properly with somebody he just met, while Naruto knew he would be able to match his moves to Penny's moves with his aura sensing and other abilities that would let him predict and react.

Naruto took his jacket off and tossed it to the side of the room, knowing that things could be getting got. The black button up shirt underneath showed, and Naruto undid the two three buttons and showed off some of some muscle.

"Three... Two... One... DANCE!" Nora shouted over the mic.

The coming train wreck happened so fast that Naruto was stunned. The second Yang and Ruby tried to dance, Yang stomped on Ruby's foot and made the younger girl yelp, shocking her and making her fall on top of her sister. Yang landed on top of Ruby, the girl's lips pressing together. Both girls looked at each other in a stunned way, before Ruby pushed Yang off her and started to slap the ever loving shit out of Yang's cheeks quickly, over and over and over again. Ruby pushed Yang off her and onto the ground, before she got up and RAN out of the dance, using her ability to gain more speed.

"OW that smarts!" Yang shouted as she held her red cheeks.

...

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly. He would have thought that Yang and Ruby would have had some sort of plan, or at least some kind of skill in dancing. The second before the accident, it looked like they two of them were retarded monkeys trying to figure out why fire was hot. It was just a total shit storm what had happened.

"That was very exciting. Can we still dance though? I like dancing." Penny asked, and Naruto slapped his cheek to wake himself up.

"Yeah sure, you know how to dance?" Naruto asked, just NOW asking if his dancing partner would be able to do any dancing. He had shown such confidence in their ability to win, yet he never even questioned if she could or couldn't dance. He was either a super confident guy, or a complete idiot that went at things head first with little care for thinking about his actions.

"I know how to do the robot." Penny told him, while Naruto hopped up and held his arms up in a way that looked like he was a fork. Naruto gained a neutral look on his face as he bent down and bowed, and he moved his left arm like it was a lever over and over, and slowly started to get up from his bow. Penny smiled and she started to do a robot dance as well, moving around in a mechanical fashion. She made her arms and legs move in ways almost humanly impossible.

The two turned back to back and acted like robots powering down, before they powered up again and turned to each other. Naruto extended his hand and clasped it to Penny's shoulder, while she did the same to his hip. One of the blue flames floating around touched Naruto's, and he didn't even NOTICE that he was on fire at first. He could touch flames without getting hurt... his flames at least... but in seconds the left shoulder and chest portion of his shirt was set aflame.

"Fire!" One of the students shouted in shock.

"No shit! I didn't notice, thank you very much!" Naruto shouted as he mentally made the flames vanished. His skin was undamaged from the fire, but his shirt was not. He was missing a large portion of his shirt, to the point he was almost topless.

"How did you do that?" Penny asked as she stopped dancing and looked at his perfectly smooth skin.

"My flames, my rules. I can make them go out whenever I want to. Hey Yang, do you have the back-up shirt!?" Naruto asked, and from across the room Yang threw a black button up shirt over a crowd of people, and into Naruto's hands. Naruto ripped off the shirt from his body... and there were loud gasps from all around the room when his upper body was completely exposed, and his flesh was shown on display. He could feel the stares burning into his skin, and Penny touched where his belly button should be.

"You are a Faunus?" Penny asked, despite knowing the answer. Not having belly buttons was a very common trait among Faunus, while all natural born humans had a belly button. Nobody really knew why Faunus had no belly buttons, but that was a trait that you could see and point out that denoted a person as a Faunus.

"Yep, a mix between a Fox and Rabbit Faunus... my epic fox tails were taken from me though. I still have the freaky rabbit ears. You know, you give off a very strange feeling... you have a weird smell too. Do you work with machines a lot?" Naruto asked as he put the shirt back on, getting a lot of female groans. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

*Hiccup*

"No, I don't work around machines." Penny said with a straight face.

*Hiccup*

Then she hiccuped. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, before he started to grin as the two of them started to walk over to the punch bowl.

"I see, then you must be a robot then." Naruto joked as he looked at her, and she seemed to be more than a little nervous. Naruto's jaw almost dropped, before he slapped his face when she hiccuped again. Naruto shook his head, before he smiled at her. "Of course, there is nothing wrong with being a robot. Being a robot doesn't make a person any less real... I used to know a guy that completely remade his own body and turned it into a puppet... not the best example, but he was a real person with... emotions?" Naruto questioned his own attempt at helping her.

Could he even consider Sasori a real person... yeah, he may have been an enemy, but he was able to die, thus making him a person.

"That is a very interesting story. Whatever happened to this puppet person?" Penny asked with an eager chipper tone to her voice as she leaned in closer.

"His grandma murdered him by stabbing him in his only remaining human organ, his heart. He was a horrible person and had killed many people in many ways... this isn't the best story is it?" Naruto asked, and he realized that now both he and Penny were standing outside, having walked onto the balcony without meaning to.

"It does not inspire much confidence, no." Penny told him, while Naruto leaned against the railing and pointed at the group of people.

"How you are born doesn't determine if you are real or not. Give me your hand for a moment." Naruto told her, and she didn't even hesitate to present her hand to him... right in front of his face and almost pushing him over the edge of the railing. Naruto grabbed her hand anyway and moved it down next to his own outstretched hand. He showed both of their hands palm up, before he took his hand off her. "Penny, you aren't good at hiding the fact you are a robot. I figured it out, and I am not bothered by it. I just met you tonight, but I am sure that there is a heart inside of you." Naruto said as he stood up and stood on top of the railing.

"What do you mean? I have no heart, no blood, or even organs." Penny questioned, before she saw Naruto lean back and send himself falling over the edge of the railing head first. She reacted without thinking and rushed forward and grabbed Naruto's ankle before he could fall any further, she herself leaning over the edge as she held onto him.

"You have a heart... you cared enough about my life so save me from dying with my brains splattering the ground. If anything, now I owe you my friendship no matter what you say. If you didn't have a heart, you would have let me die." Naruto said as she pulled him back up and onto the balcony.

"You are my friend... I can't let my friend die. This doesn't change the fact that I don't have a heart." Penny said, showing no reaction to the fact he had just let himself fall to his 'doom'... even though Naruto couldn't die from something simple like falling from a building.

"GAH! Okay okay, let me explain it differently. I am real, and you can touch me... that makes you real. You view me as a friend, that makes you sentient...you get lonely and you also had a desire to save my life. That means you have feelings, meaning you have a heart... NOT a fleshy heart, but a kind of... untouchable heart thing." Naruto tried to explain it to her, and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Her hug was tight and it hurt more than a little.

"Yes, I completely understand. How did you know what has always bothered me though?" Penny asked as she continued to hug him with increasing pressure. She had no understanding of how long a hug was suppose to be, just that friends apparently did things like hugging.

"It wasn't that hard, and I am REALLY good at figuring out what is bothering people. It wasn't even hard to figure out you were a robot when you started to get nervous... and I have already met a few robots in my life. It took me awhile though." Naruto said with a sheepish expression. After Bio-Naruto he should he have known right away that Penny was a robot.

"Hey idiot, are you going to come in here and dance with me or not?" Weiss asked as she walked onto the balcony, and she saw Naruto standing with an orange haired girl. Naruto turned to Penny and ruffled her hair.

"Sure thing Weiss, take care of yourself Penny... if you ever want to hang out or talk you can always come to me, anytime." Naruto said with a smile, before he started to walk away from Penny, who smiled at Naruto. She watched him walk back into the dance, before she looked up at the broken moon with a smile on her face... a warm feeling deep inside of her chest that she couldn't explain.

Was this what real friendship felt like?

Naruto Uzumaki... what a unique guy. He was able to quickly find out about her, knew others similar to her, and didn't mind her being a robot. The guy also had this strange... familiar feeling about him that she had met him, or had seen somebody like him, before.

Either was, she had a lot to think about.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	83. Chapter 83 Team Pumpkin

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>This is the start of an original arc.<em>**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This this is awkward." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes as he and Weiss danced together just as it turned into a slow dance. She really followed the rich girl image by being very good at slow dancing. He had his hand at her waist like with Pyrrha earlier, but with her his hand could more firmly grip the entire part of her slim figure. They were pressed together really tightly now that more people were dancing with each other, being packed together like sardines. He had been forced to place his other hand around her upper back, with it resting on her shoulder. She had both of her arms around his neck.

"I swear to god if you pull a Yang right now." Weiss whispered at him in a threatening tone.

"Pull a Yang?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you make a bad pun right about now, OR do something that Yang would find funny... like getting aroused... then I will knee you between the legs." Weiss said with narrowed eyes. Naruto laughed nervously, there was a pretty good chance that he might be getting knee'd in the nads in that was the case.

"Give a guy a break, you try pressing a straight, hot blooded, male against a cute girl and expect him to NOT get a little excited. Just take it as a compliment." Naruto told her, and her eyebrow started to twitch, before she forced herself to calm down and nod her head.

"You are lucky I am a great person, or I would be SO kicking you right now. Yang is your girlfriend, save this kind of stuff for her." Weiss told him with a twitching eye when she felt something poke her stomach. She calmed herself down and saw Naruto calming himself down as well.

"Can we not talk about my sex life... please. I try to avoid doing anything with Yang if I can help it... she is a bad luck charm for that stuff. Do you know how much pain and trouble her advances have gotten me? Everytime she is about to do something, something horrible happens." Naruto said with a twitching eye, and Weiss rolled her eyes this time.

"Grow up and let her have your way. I think it is obvious what is happening, until you make the first move nothing will change... so go... just don't make a mess of things." Weiss said as she let go of him and took a step back. Naruto looked at her in surprise, since she was telling him that she was wanting him to go have sex with Yang. She started to make her eyebrow twitch when she noticed his stunned face, before she slapped him in the side of the head. "Just go already. I'm not some little kid. I know what sex is, and that it is okay as long as both people are willing. Just use protection... whatever spawn you and Yang make will be such a little monster." Weiss told him, trying to joke at the end.

Naruto blinked.

Weiss was dead serious, she was telling him to go have safe sex with Yang. Little miss follow the rule swas telling him to go do the nasty with Yang. He didn't know what shocked him more, the way she was telling him to do it, or the fact she was smiling at him while saying a joke... or the fact that she was actually joking around with himn.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Weiss? The Weiss I know is cold, bossy, and a girl that tried to stay as close to the rules as possible. Not to mention that she would have followed through with her threat and kicked me in the nads." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the upper arms and started to shake her a little. She gave him an irritated look, before she swung her leg forward and knee'd him in the gut. Naruto let go of her, before he sighed in relief.

Okay, so this was Weiss.

"Shut up, if you and Yang do it and get it out of your system, then I won't have to feel the sexual tension between you increase every single day. I would rather you two do it now, than have to worry about walking in on the two of you screwing wildly... gross." Weiss finished with a shiver. All she wanted to do was make sure that they didn't keep getting more tense, and then explode with sexual energy when that tensin snapped. Then that would be a big issue, when the two stamina freaks known as Yang and Naruto started to go at it, then who knows how long they would keep going... of when people could get back in the room to even attempt to stop them.

Grinning, Naruto started to look around so that he could try and find Yang... he was going to do a very special dance with her.

Naruto started to walk away from Weiss, not seeing her smiling at him as he left. What he was concerned about was ending his bas sex luck once and for all. Naruto actually saw Yang over by the punch bowl sitting one of the punch back into her drink, before she poured the drink down into a potted plant with a disgusted look on her face... even Yang thought the the drink was way to sweet, good to know. Naruto was surprised when he felt a hand grab his wrist, and turning around he saw that Blake was up and she had a hold of his wrist. Not even seconds later he saw Ruby running towards him with her weapon in her hands, in sniper mode.

"Naruto, something strange is happening outside!" Ruby whispered to him in a panic, while Blake nodded.

"I sense something very wrong... very wrong happening. My senses are going haywire." Blake said seriously, and Naruto closed his eyes and removed his desire to procreate. Naruto took a deep breath, before he turned serious.

"Okay, Ruby go get Weiss, Yang, and get everyone's weapons. Blake, lead me to where you sense the disturbance." Naruto said, not sure what was happening either. Ruby nodded and got out her friends, and there weapons and clothes. Naruto noticed she was already dressed in her fighting clothes, showing that she was serious... and had went to go get changed. Actually, Blake was in her fighting clothes as well, showing something serious had made her feel the need to change.

Blake grabbed him by the hand and started to pull him out of the building. He forced her to let go and started to run next to her instead. Naruto and Blake both stopped when they saw that they were standing in front of the dorms. The two of them narrowed their eyes when they looked at the air in front of the dorms... it was strange, like the air was being sucked inside of a nearly invisible air whirlpool. Like space and time were being twisted and swirled and sucked into the middle point. It reminded Naruto a lot of how the Kamui looked when it was teleporting something away, or a person.

Naruto picked up a rock, that he ripped from the ground, and he tossed it towards the swirling air.

"What?" Blake asked with a confused stare when the rock was sucked inside of the swirling air. Naruto placed a hand on his chin and looked at the air with a more critical eye.

"Blake, make a clone and... no, you don't get memories back that won't work." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. The distortion in the air was strangely shaped, not only that, but it looked so much like the Kamui being used that he found something even more suspicious about it. The fact it seemed to appear out of nowhere as well. Naruto closed his eyes, before he reached up and pulled out a hair needle from his head. He grew back the hair instantly, but the hardened needles stayed. Naruto threw the needle around the distortion, and the ones that touched it were sucked in as well.

"What do you think it is?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... I don't know. I'm more worried about why it appeared." Naruto stated as he started to walk around it. Blake jumped at the portal and left a shadow of herself in front of her, the shadow of herself was sucked into the distortion, while she jumped back away from it. She held her hand in annoyance at not getting any answers from what was going on. It didn't seem to be natural in the slightest. Naruto reached towards it and the portal tried to suck him up inside of it. Naruto stomped his foot into the ground and started to reach farther into the portal. Blake grabbed his shoulder and pulled on him to keep him from going any further into the thing.

His arm was mostly inside of it, and it looked like his arm vanished into mid-air as he reached into the portal.

"What can you feel?" Blake asked with grit teeth as both of them started to get sucked into the portal. Both of their eyes widened when suddenly they were both jerked into the portal and sucked up inside of it. Behind them the portal closed up just as Yang, Ruby, and Weiss started to get closer to it. They all tried to jump into the portal to grab Naruto and Blake, but they had been far to late.

"Whoops, did somebody get sucked into that?" A new voice asked, and the others looked around in shock to see somebody standing behind them. Standing there in a white lab coat was a pale man with Bio-Naruto standing next to him. Weiss gasped when she saw Orochimaru of all people, somebody her father hired, standing there look confused as to what happened. In his hands was a clipboard and a strange machine.

"Orochimaru!?" Weiss shouted in shock, while they all got into a fighting position at the site of Bio-Naruto standing there.

"Hmm... well the field test is a success it would seem. Dimensional Location set at 490840.04225374233 and at the location with a strong connection to Naruto. Hmm, one use takes over 87 percent of the charge though... I call that a success." Orochimaru muttered as he recorded all of the data that he got with a frown. Yeah, he had just come here so that he could show Ozpin an invention that would allow for humanity to reach into new dimensions to recieve him in taking care of Grimm. Two worlds against the Grimm were better than one, and if one world ever got destroyed being able to open up a portal to a new world would be a great gift to save humanity.

The thing was that it needed HUGE amounts of power, and it needed to energy signature of a powerful being to lock onto.

"What did you do to Blake and Naruto?" Ruby asked as she pointed her weapon at Orochimaru.

"Calm down little girl, the invention is complete. Once it fully charged up in about a day or two I will be able to pull anyone from this world back. Now, if you excuse me, I have somebody that I need to talk to... come Bio-Naruto." Orochimaru said as he started to walk away, writing non-stop on his clipboard.

The girls sighed in relief, before they looked at the space where Naruto and Blake had vanished to.

'I think the universe doesn't like the idea of Naruto and Yang having sex.' Weiss thought in surprise when she looked at what happened.

Seriously, everytime one of them wanted to do it, something got in the way.

"Stay safe Blake... Naruto." Ruby whispered as she sat down on the ground in front of where they vanished. She would wait here until both Naruto and Blake were back with them.

She wondered what Naruto and Blake were going to be doing... wherever they were.

Ruby then started to pout.

First Yang, and now Blake!

When was SHE going to get a life changing one on one experience with Naruto that would change her.

...

SHe hoped her getting her heart ripped out wasn't her life changing experience.

That would SUCK!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Go to the RWBY Tumbler link on my profile and look at the oldest four photos, trust me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	84. Chapter 84 Blake to the Alt-World

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Stary!<strong>_

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as she got up from the ground with a grown. She was going to have a large bruise on her butt from the way she landed. Standing up and dusting herself off, she looked around to see where the portal had taken her and Naruto. She wasn't stupid, if a portal was going to take her somewhere, then it most likely wasn't going to be the same spot that she started from. She looked around for any signs of human life... only to sweat drop when she saw that thw world around her was drastically different.

For one, she didn't remember Vale being a city of complete and utter chaos and destruction. That was the biggest hint that this world was not her own, and while a normal person would freak out... and she was freaking out on the inside, Blake kept a cool head. She looked over at Naruto and saw him yank a pipe out of the back of his head and toss it to the ground next to him, his skull already healing from the puncture wound, almost instantly actually. Naruto groaned and stood up, before he looked around and noticed they they seemed to be in a version of Vale that had been destroyed.

This wasn't his first experience with Time and or Dimension travelling... he had done both before this point actually.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but... oh damn it hurts." Naruto said as he groaned and held his gut in pain. He could feel a lot of foreign energy invading his body... a LOT of it trying to invade his body. So much of the energy around him was trying to make a home inside of his body, so using his aura as a shield he defended his body against the foreign energy. Blake looked concerned for a second, before she grew serious when she heard the sound of tapping. She pulled her weapon and swung it, while Naruto's hand came up out of instinct and he caught something.

Blake slashed a few times, and she saw that she knocked black shuriken out of the air and around her, where they vanished into shadows. Naruto caught kunai by the handle, only for those to fade away into shadows as well. Naruto reached up and grabbed his fedora and threw it towards one of the shadows, then he grabbed a fistful of hair and started to hurl Hair Needles towards his hat, using the cover of his hat to surprise the person hiding in the shadows. The needles pierced through the hat, and the person jumped out of the shadows of the window and jumped down towards a dark alley.

"Well, at least we know it isn't deserted." Blake stated as she grabbed both of her weapons and stood back to back with Naruto. Naruto pounded his fists together, before he punched the ground under them and caused a shockwave to erupt. Blake was sitting on top of his back, so she was unaffected by the shockwaves. The ground erupted and cratered, rocks flying all over the place. The alley the person was hiding inside of collapsed and the shadow person jumped out of the alley and landed nearby them, finally showing their form.

It was a girl.

"Blake, you fight her." Naruto said as he joked around. The girl was a beauty for sure based on her slim and slender body type. She wore a black and white yukata top with no sleeves, and a purple obi around her stomach, and a red obi on top of that... and a black bow on the front of the red obi. She had no right sleeve, but she had a glove on that hand that had only her thumb exposed. Her other sleeve was connected to the yukata by red thread, but wasn't part of the yukata, and that extended passed her hand. She had on black hakama pants, loose ones held up by the obi, and the sides were open to show she wore no underwear. She had a black and white sash with a white flaming lion head design in white on the black part of the slash. She wore black tabi socks, and had strange red wooden sandles... with wooden blocks in the middle that gave her an extra four inches of height.

The most important thing was her head. She had long flowing black hair, with two cat ears on top of her head... one of which had a bite taken out of it. She didn't show her face, because she wore a white mask over it that resembled a cat, with red lips and whisker marks, with purple markings around the eyes. Her skin tone was the same as Blake's actually.

She swung her arms out, and two swords made out of shadows appeared in her hands. She used the left one in a reverse grip, and the right one normally.

Her shadow seemed to move off of the ground, before it formed a jet black copy of her that had the same look as ink. The only marks on the black clone were the red and purple mask markings. The girl and her literal shadow clone rushed towards Naruto and Blake. The shadow clone opened her hands up and two kunai formed in them, that she used to swing at Naruto as she charged him. The real one charged after Blake, who jumped back and let a shadow clone of herself take the blow for her and vanish, before she countered by swinging her sword and pointing her cleaver at the person. She started to open fire with her cleaver gun, and swung her sword.

The girl twitched when Naruto flicked the copy in the head and destroyed the shadow, with the shadow returning to her. The girl silently spun on her heel and dug her foot into the ground, and a shadow cat jumped out of her shadow and tried to claw at Blake, only for Blake to cut the black cats head off and try to shoot at the girl again. Her bullets were easily deflected by the skilled hand on the girl. She banished the sword in her left hand, before she reached behind her and took out a few needles. Naruto took one whiff of the scent and could tell that the needles were coated with toxin.

Naruto moved quickly and grabbed the girl by the wrist, before he gripped tightly and forced her to let go of her senbon. She swung her sword at him, but Blake blocked it with her sword, showing their teamwork. The girl paused and made no moves, and neither did Naruto or Blake for that matter. The girl held up her hand and banished her shadow sword, before the shadows on her hand started to float in the air and form words.

_Are you with the Cinder Movement or the Freedom Movement?_

"I have no clue what either of those are." Naruto told her with a dull tone.

_How did you appear out of the air like that?_

"We don't know, but you attacked us first. The least you can do is try and find out if we are friendly or not before attacking." Blake said with narrowed eyes as she looked at this girl. She didn't know what it was about this girl, but Blake didn't trust her in the slightest. Something about the girl just screamed untrustworthy. The ninja girl was talented, and if Blake had been fighting her alone then she might have been able to win... the other girl that is. That shadow clone trick of that girl's was superior to her own Shadow Semblence. Not to mention the girl was completely silent, and it was only the whistling of the shuriken that alerted her to her presense.

_You looked untrustworthy... all that look untrustworthy will die. The Freedom Movement can not allow the Cinder Movement to gain more members. You death would have insured that no strong additions to the Cinder Movement were gained. It was nothing personal, but the price of being suspicious looking is death._

"Well aren't you a raw of sunshine... why don't you speak with us with your voice?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the girl moved her collar down to show a jagged scar that went over the front of her throat.

_To protect the Freedom Movement, I removed my own vocal cords. Now, should I be captured, I can not let loose any secrets. No torture can make a mute person speak. The information I have is too valuable, and my missions to risky to allow myself to gift of speech._

"Spoken... written like a true ninja. Doesn't she remind you of somebody Blake... the cat ears, pale skin, shadows, and ninja moves?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

_Blake... you have said that name a few times... introduce yourselfs._

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Blake Belladonna." Naruto introduced, and the girl stood stock still, before she turned around and pulled her wrist from his grip, that he loosened. She started to walk away from them, before she turned her head back to them and jerked her head to the front, showing that she wanted them to follow her. Naruto shrugged and started to walk behind her at a lax rate, just going with the flow until a new portal showed up... or this world kicked him and Blake out of it.

It was only a matter of time before they went back home.

"I don't trust her... we should knock her out and run. She is obviously leading us into a trap." Blake whispered to Naruto, who gently punched her in the arm.

"Have some faith, she seems like a great girl. Though, her personality needs a little work... if she works for something called the Freedom Movement then she has got to be one of the good guys... she just has a twisted moral compass... isn't that right Miss White Fang?" Naruto asked with a joking tone, shutting up all of Blake's protests. Naruto looked at the girl in front of them again, before he started to walk faster until he was right behind her. Naruto reached out, and both Blake and the girl jumped in shock when Naruto groped the girl's butt.

"Naruto!?" Blake shouted in shock, while the ninja girl turned around and grabbed her own butt while shaking her head at him in embarrassment.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked with a tilted head as he looked at her. The girl raised a hand, before shadows crawled out of her sleeve and started to form words.

_No, I lost the right to go by any name when I was unable to save my husband from being captured._

"Husband... HUSBAND!?" Blake shouted in surprise, while... the nameless girl nodded. Even though she only looed to be 18, to here that she had a husband at some point was something very surpsing.

_That is correct... for Blake Belladonna to appear... and with another Naruto Uzumaki. The hands of fate are fickle, and to think my own fate would be intertwined with that of familiar strangers. My leader would love to see you all._

"What happened to Vale?" Naruto asked randomly, and the girl's posture changed a little.

_Cinder happened... she launched wide scale Dust-o-mic Bombs all over the world... the entire world was soon under her thumb in fear of her using those bombs again. Now only a handleful of freedom fighters have the courage to stand up to her. Vale was the first place to go, with the public execution of Glenda Goodwitch and Proffesor Ozpin to show the world her authority. She has the entire world under her control... she is a cruel dictator._

"Cinder Falls... of course it had to be that bitch." Naruto muttered under his breath, noticing that Blake was sending him an odd look for already knowing that name.

"Well we can't stay and help you fight. We have to return to our own home. Our friends need us." Blake stated, and the ninja girl turned around and stared at Blake.

_You are a cold hearted bitch that has no right to speak. You may leave any time you want, your assistance is not needed. I only wish that you die before you may be found by the Cinder Movement._

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Naruto started to break out laughing, honestly hurting Blake's feelings as he laughed at the cruel insult used against her. Blake was about to tear up at his laughing, before she noticed him cough into his hand and give her a form pat on the shoulder. "Now that is rich... shouldn't you NOT be insulting yourself like that Blake?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl in front of them.

"What?" Blake asked in confusion.

_So you noticed?_

"Of course I noticed... a man does not forget about a hot ass like the one Blake has... I have woken up many mornings with my hands on her cheeks. I know her butt by feel alone... and you have a perfect match to this marvelous Blake booty." Naruto said as he wrapped Blake up in a one armed hug. The masked girl in front of them nodded, before she turned arounf fully and brought her hand up to her mask.

_My Naruto was much the same... he could always tell who was who my touch alone._

"Okay, what am I missing out on?" Blake asked in frustration, before the masked girl in front of them moved her hand up to her mask. There was a clicking sound, before the mask started to come off into her hand. Blake looked at the girl's face with wide eyes.

Yellow cat-like eyes that showed a anti-social attitude to them. She had a beautiful face, with a large scar going across her left cheek, and another one on the left cheek that lined up with the first one to make what looked to be a strange symbol that was similar to a torch.

This scarred face... was the face of another Blake.

_Greetings, I was once Blake Belladonna... then I was Blake Uzumaki... now I am simply Blake._

Naruto and Blake shared a look with each other, before he looked at the Blake in front of them as she placed her mask on over her face.

What kind of twisted world did they land in?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	85. Chapter 85 The Underground Movement

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Kinda bad question, but if you are an alternate Blake... what is the alternate version of me like?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself. Blake-2 looked at Naruto for a second and stopped walking them towards something, before she held her hand out and the shadows moved across it to form the words she would speak if she wasn't mute.

_My husband is a great and powerful man. If he were still around, we could end this war himself. Cinder has captured him though, and they are using his power as a source for infinite fuel to their machines. We free him, then we win the war... Cinder doesn't have the ability to kill him. The Freedom Movement will free my husband, and the war will turn in our favor._

"Husband huh... and here I thought I would marry either Yang or Ruby. I guess you and I must be very compatable Blake." Naruto joked around as they started to walk again. He pat Blake on the back, and she was smiling a little at the news that somewhere, some version of herself. It was a nice thought to think that they would make a good couple, good enough to get married at least. Blake had a small blush on her face as she looked at her copy of herself, seeing a lot of differences between the two of them. The most notable being that Blake didn't have any physical scars on her, and she still had the ability to talk.

To think she would get rid of her own ability to speak, just so that she wouldn't be a liability should she get captured... the dedication to her cause was amazing.

"Hey, who all is in the Freedom Movement?" Blake asked, wondering what happened to her friends.

_The remaining Huntsmen who decided to rebel against Cinder... and our numbers decrease each day. Most can't fight anymore. Cinder, she found a way to rid us of our ability to use our Semblence. Only those with the strongest of Semblences could resist... I lost my own, and awakened my Black Shadow ability._

"That seems... worrying." Blake said with a shiver at the thought of losing her own Semblence. Naruto shrugged, since he had yet to awaken his semblence he didn't see the big deal about losing it. His own abilities weren't based on a semblence, but more of a natural ability linked to his aura.

"Not really, if you are a good fighter then you don't need weapons and other abilities. A real fightr can fight with just their fists." Naruto declared, and Blake-2 looked like she was laughing, even though not a single sound came from her mouth. Not that her mouth was visible since she was wearing that mask against the covered her face completely. Blake-2 didn't even shadow another word to them as she led them under a bridge, and going to a pipe sticking out of the ground she ducked under it and gestured for them to follow her inside of the large pipe.

If their secret base was located in a sewer, then Naruto and Blake would be very annoyed at the lack of originality.

"So... is there anyway that we can help out?" Blake asked after a moment, while Naruto set his hand on fire with blue flames to light their way.

"Most likely not, I mean, who knows how long we will be here. They have a clear cut goal in mind, so it isn't like we can just do anything right now. If we become part of the group, then get forced back to where we came from we could doom them all." Naruto said with grit teeth. Even he wouldn't help when he knew his help would only make things worse. This world was doomed, even he could tell that.

"Still... we need to do something." Blake told Naruto, and he shook his head.

"No, we don't... we are going to anyway, but we don't need to." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Blake looked at him with a smile, before she looked at the hand at his side. She reached out with her own hand and grabbed his while refusing to let go.

"You can't resist helping people." Blake whispered to herself, knowing this was his fatal flaw as well. He would help almost anyone that he thought needed help.

_My Naruto was the same way, even after being killed he came back to life just to help those in need. He refuses to die if he loved ones are in trouble... Cinder can't kill him no matter what she does... he has attained an unkillable state._

"That sounds stupid, not being able to die. I kind of know what that feels like already. Death is apart of life, and if you can't die then what is the point in living. Only the fearful and stupid seek to become immortal." Naruto said with a scoff. He thought those that purposely tried to become immortal were that way because of fear of death, or they were far to weak to accept death as the biggest part of life.

"That is deep." Blake told him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was told something very special once. It doesn't matter how you live, what matters most is how you die. If my worst enemy dies on the field of battle helping me fight somebody, then I can't see them as anything but cool." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Even if they did horrible things to you?" Blake asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, pwoplw make mistakes in life. They do things that they can't undo, and I will never forget their crimes... but if they die a hero... then they are a hero. They have become a respectable person in my eyes." Naruto said with a wide smile. It was the complete truth too, if he truly believed that a person had redeamed themselves, then there were very few crimes that couldn't be forgiven. He was able to forgive Obito for killing his parents and dooming him to a lonely life after all... well, he didn't forgive Obito, but he was willing to get over it. The past was the past, and had it was the past that made him who he was. He wouldn't worry or regret his past anymore.

_That is a very foolish belief._

"No it isn't. If they truly want to redeem themselves, then not letting them try at all would be cold hearted. If they die an enemy, then they are still an enemy... if they die a hero, then they are a hero that has done bad things in the past... Blake here was a member of a criminal group... by your logic, Blake here is a scum sucking piece of shit that shouldn't be alive." Naruto said as he pointed his thumb at Blake. She gained a VERY hurt look on her face when she heard his words. Those words honestly hurt worse than when he punched her in the face. The fact that he had casually thrown out such an insult made it hurt even worse.

_Then she is scum._

"Nope, she is working to redeem herself of any of the crimes she has committed. To me, that makes her a hero. She truly wants to achieve peace, and nothing is cooler than that. In my eyes, Blake is the most cool person in the world." Naruto said with a mega watt grin that spread a huge blush over Blake's face. She looked at him with eyes sparkling with unshed tears, before she wiped them away with a graceful smile on her face.

Only Naruto could unknowingly play with your emotions in a matter of minutes like this.

Blake-2 leaned down on the wet ground, before she reached into the water and grabbed something, pulling up, she opened a hidden door in the water. She quickly pushed Naruto and Blake down the door, before she jumped in and closed the door behind her. Blake landed on her feet, while Naruto landed on his face, and Blake-2 landed on her feet as well. Naruto groaned and started to rub his face as he stood back up, annowed by the fact he was the only one to land in such a way. He guessed that this was proof that cats always landed on their feet, or something like that.

"You need to work on your landings." Blake said as she dusted him off, surprised that he wasn't actually wet.

"You need to... all natural?" Naruto asked in surprised, and Blake looked confused.

"Huh?" Blake asked as she followed where he was looking. She looked down, before she saw that the white part of her clothes in front of her chest had gotten soaked through. In her hurry to get dressed, she had forgotten a very important piece of clothing... one that she was regretting not having right about now.

Her bra, and at this moment her hardeneed nipples were not only showing, but the pale pink color was showing as well. The cold water having gotten to her, so covered her chest with her arm she slapped Naruto in the face out of instinct. Naruto looked away, before he noticed that Blake-2 was walking again, expecting them to follow. Naruto and Blake followed after her, but not before Naruto tossed Blake his jacket to cover herself up with.

When they followed after her, they came to a steel covered door. Blake-2 knocked on the door 7 times in a row, then paused for a moment, before she knocked 2 more times at a quicker pace. Obviously some sort of secret code, because seconds later the door opened up to reveal a fully armored guard. Blake-2 nodded to the guard, before she gestured for Naruto and Blake to go in front of her. They looked at each other, before walking forward into the... hide out. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the place.

It was a large cavern, the entire thing being lit up by dust crystals forming on the ceiling.

"Master Blake... Master Nora failed her mission in taking out the Shield Master. Cinder's forces forced a retreat... only Master Nora survived the encounter. She is gravely injured though, reports say she will never be able to fight again." The guard whispered to Blake-2, while Naruto and Blake overheard what was being said, and they said nothing.

It wasn't their Nora, but it was still a sad thing.

Blake-2 nodded to the information, and started to walk behind Naruto and Blake again as they looked at the entire underground city that was going on. If this was the resistance, then it was obvious that they weren't some rag tag group, but a well and true resistance fighting against a something dark. The people of the city that werne't fighting seem to doing their own thing to support the fighters. The buildings here were in ruins as well, but they were in livable condition, and that was what mattered. There were areas where small farms could be seen, producing food though unnatural means.

"This place just seems so... depressing." Naruto said with a frown when he saw the rags the people were wearing. You could tell who was a fighter and who wasn't by their clothes. The fighters wore clothes that were made to protect them in battle, or just looked good. Those supporting the fighters wore the the needed amount of rags to cover up. The clothes seemed to be woven from a dust cloth material, meaning that it couldn't be spared on just anyone. He doubted these people could just afford to go out into the world just for clothes.

_Not everyone can fight... these people know this and live to ensure that those fighting are well rested. They take care of growing the food, and healing the warriors when they come back injured. Their support keeps the resistance strong, and without the civilians backing us we wouldn't have the strength to fight._

"If you had to take training and fighting time to grow crops, then you wouldn't have the time to actually growing stronger and fight." Blake whispered as she looked at the civilians doing their part. It was heart breaking to see humanity, and faunus as well, reduced to such a state. It was also heart warming to see that humans and faunus were being treated as complete equals, having a common enemy would do that to you though.

"Who is your leader?" Naruto asked with a serious tone, and Blake-2 turned around and looked at the two of them. She couldn't say anything anyway, but instead of shadow talking to them, she just turned back around and started to walk towards one of the buildings that had a flag on top of it. The flag was white, and on it there was were five letters.

RUWBY

The R in Red, the U in Orange, the W in light blue, the B in Black, and the Y in Yellow.

Team RUWBY was leading the resistance to save the world.

Blake and Naruto shared a nervous look when they remembered just WHO the leader of Team RUWBY was, and her name was literally part of the team name.

Was this world's Ruby Rose going to be like?

_**Chapter End**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	86. Chapter 86 Team RUWBY Alternates

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><span><em><strong>Go to my profile when you finish reviewing, very important news.<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Also, go to my Profile for the New Link for Alternate Team RUWBY + Weapons.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Ruby Rose, the ex-leader of Team RUWBY and the current General of the Freedome Movement. She was a very young girl, being only 17 years old and having a very well shaped body. She still retained the red cloak around her body that she was famous for among her friends, only now she had a cross on the front of it holding it over her shoulders, and a purple feather on the side of it. She wore a dee violet colored corset dress combo with red strings, and under it was a red dress that extended to her shins. She wore a black belt with a silver rose on it, and a cross hanging from the side. Her dress had long white, and frilly sleeves. She had long since traded her combat boots for combat high heels with a lot of shin protection to them. Her hair had grown out long and to her butt, but she kept it into a pontyail that she decorated with roses.

She kepts her bangs shorter though so that they didn't get in the way of her sight, or they were pushed out of her eyes.

Cresent Rose, which looked a lot like Cresent Rose Mk.2 was switched in to Gun Mode... something that Naruto didn't think it could do. This gun move had the pole sucked into the weapon, and the bladed tip tilted down so that the barrel of the gun was being shown. Roses were on the blade part, and the energy blade wasn't there as the bladed section faced alongside the barrel of the gun.

Ruby was going to LOVE hearing that her weapon might be able to do this.

"Damnit Weiss, we need to launch an attack as soon as possible. The defensive field around their base will be blacked out for a whole hour in a week. This will be the perfect chance to take back the Fuzzball and WIN the war!" Ruby shouted as she slammed her hand down onto the table in front of her. Naruto and Blake looked at each other, since it would seem their presence had yet to be noticed by the girl, who had evolved into a good looking young woman.

Weiss Schnee, a 19 year old young woman... living dust crystal. After self-modification Weiss Schnee had stopped being human, and had literally become dust itself, in human form at least. She hadn't aged much, if any at all, and all that had changed is that she wore more fancy clothes than their Weiss' white dress. This one wore a white dress that went to mid-thigh with blue trimming on bottom. She had on a dark blue jacket, anmd over that she wore a long white cloak with frills on the shoulders. She wore white gloves made for combat, and white pants with silver metal armor over her shins and for shoes. She still wore her hair in the same fashion, but now she had a black clip for it... her previously pale scar was now burning red, showing her eye had been more recently wounded, since the scar was bigger than before.

She carried no visible weapon on her, but she had four strange deviced at the left side of her white belt.

"Calm down Ruby, I was only suggesting that we withhold on attacking at first. Let them believe that we aren't in the know that their barriers will be dropping so that they can be worked on. If we hold our forces for 30 minutes, that should lull them into a false sense of security... then we will personally find the Shield Master and kill him... and the barrier can not be raised up again." Weiss explained calmly, despite being in front of a very angry, though now calmer, Ruby. SHe seemed to have honestly mellowed out, and both Naruto and Blake wished their own Weiss was more like this Weiss.

Naruto could sense that she wasn't human anymore though... she gave off the exact same feeling as dust. The same thing that was slowly happening to their Weiss. This Weiss was completely made out of Dust, and soon their own Weiss would lose her humanity and become pure dust as well. It wasn't a pleasant thought for anyone, and Naruto had yet to share this with Weiss... or anyone, but now he could breath easier knowing that Weiss turning into dust wouldn't kill her.

"I say we go charge in with our heads held high like Foxy would. We can take anything they send at us and more. Cinder only got Foxy because of those mind control drugs she had injected into him that day at the hospital... I say we find Naruto and blow his head off. Then when he goes it back he can finally get out of her control completely." This universe's Yang suggested with a grin on her face. Naruto grabbed his neck and gulped a little, while Blake looked at Naruto with a sorry look.

It would seem that his counterpart was pretty much unkillable as well... meaning that blowing off his head wasn't going to kill him... just hurt a lot.

Yang Xiao Long... her counterpart was dressed in a most interesting way. She had slightly smaller breasts than their Yang, being only slightly smaller... no, she just wore a bikini top that was a size too small. She wore an armored leather bikini top for a top, showing on much of her chest and stomach, which was more toned than their Yang's surpringly. She had on shoulder armor that extended down with tan dust based cloth, with golden forearm guards... not weapons, just golden colored leather armor. She had on dark brown gloves... and she had on a long orange scark with a necklace with a wooden whistle.

Her short-shorts were even shorter than their Yang;s short-shorts, being more along the line of super tight panties than shorts. Over them she had on a brown belt with a leather pistol holder with no pistol. She had changed her hip cap as well, now she had on simple plating on her left side. Her thighs were still showing, but she wore very tall tan boots with the left legs boot going up to the middle of her thigh and the right own going to her knee... with a purple scark wrapped around her knee. The boots had high heels, and spurs to make kicks painful for the one being kicked.

Finally, her hair had grown all the way down to the middle of her shins, yet it was still the same style as their Yang's... only this Yang wore a cowboy hat on top of her head with black sunglasses hanging from the front of them.

Blake looked at Naruto, before she saw him grinning to himself. She face palmed, and Blake-2 face palmed as well when she noticed the look on Naruto's face. Both of them seemed to know that look well enough to know that he was going to do something dangerous or stupid... most likely a combination of both of them.

"Why do your plans always involve burning people, blowing stuff up, or hitting things?" Ruby asked in clear disappointment, while Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me, but your idea of hugging the machines out of his head and hoping he gets rid of them is SO much better than my plan od blowing his head off and letting him regrow a new head without the mind controlling robots." Yang said sarcastically, making the older Ruby blush a little and cover her face with her hood.

"I happen to think the idea of blowing me head off is a very good one." Naruto said as he randomly appeared at the same table as the girls. They all jumped in shock and got into fighting stances. A red blade of energy burst from the back end of Ruby's Cresent Rose so that she had an elbow blade. Yang's hair turned into yellow fire as wings of flame erupted from her back, while her hands and feet burst into yellow flames as well. Weiss' weapon were those four machines, that started to float around her right hand. They glowed red, before a red tinted blade of white energy formed and floated in front of her hand. The machines floated around her hand still, while the blade stayed floating in front of it.

...

"No fucking way." Yang said as her jaw dropped and she returned to normal.

"What the fuck?" Ruby asked in clear shock. The energy blade coming from her weapon vanished as she stared at him.

"How the hell?" Weiss questioned as the energy blade vanished from her hand, and the machines returned to her waist as she looked at him.

"You are right, I am not the Naruto Uzumaki you know... instead I am a dimensional traveller coming from a whole different universe than was sucked through a portal... and will help you free your Naruto from the clutches of Cinder-Bitch." Naruto said with a deep bow, and all of the girls in the room looked at Naruto, before they saw both Blake's walk out of the shadows together.

"I am sorry about my Naruto, he suffers from mental retardation. Please excuse anything he says... but we do plan on helping you free your Naruto." Blake stated, drawing more attention to herself. Yang rubbed her eyes as she looked at Naruto's Blake, before she saw her own Blake standing nearby and nodding her head.

"... Okay, I can accept that. This isn't much different than the time that we got sucked into a portal that took us to the past when we went on the Search and Destroy mission after our first dance." Ruby stated with a smile on her face, her hood placed back down so that her face was showing.

"Spoiler alert much. We just came from our first dance thank you very much, so keep the spoilers to a minimum... for future reference though... what time period did we get sent to?" Naruto asked with an eager smile on his face.

"Sorry, but no more spoilers for you. Time is a fickle creature, and telling to much of it can... actually, nevermind. Our Blake has no memory of meeting you, so you aren't from our past... meaning we won't change our timeline by telling you anything." Weiss said with a sigh. She still didn't tell him anything though, getting a pout from Naruto. He so wanted to know how and whent hey got sent to the past, and what it was like. Of course, it would be his second time being hurtled through time.

"You are very accepting of what Naruto is saying." Blake pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Time travelling, dimension travelling... trust me when I say we have been there and done that with Naruto before now. He is a magnet for wierd and freaky stuff... I still remember having sex with him for the first time... oh MAN now that was amazing." Yang stated with a lick of her lips, while Blake punched Naruto in the arm... and hard.

"Keep it in your pants." Blake told him with dull eyes.

"What!? I haven't even done anything yet!?" Naruto shouted in shock at the blow to his arm, only for Blake to punch him in the arm again.

"Don't stink up the room with the scent of sex, for future reference. If you do it with Yang, I amd going to lay a beating on both of you." Blake told him clearly, and Naruto yelped when she punched him in a tender spot on his ribs that was still slightly tender from Penny cracking one of his ribs with one of her hugs. That robot girl sure had a strong bear hug.

"Why am I being punished, knowing Yang it was all her fault!?" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"He is right, I got fed up with the universe cock blocking us, so I pushed you all into the bathroom, locked you in, and had amazing, mind blowing, awesome sex with Naruto. Hey, a girl can only be cock blocked so many times before she snaps... that made things awkward between the team for awhile." Yang said with a grin on her face, while Ruby and Weiss face palmed and shook their blushing faces.

"Please don't remind me, I never want to hear my sister moaning and screaming like that ever again." Ruby muttered with a twitching eye.

"Shut up, they did it on my bed... I ended up burning those sheets and replacing the entire bed... some stains just don't come out like they should." Weiss said as she blushed a deep crimson, and red crystals started to come from her body. Blake-2 showed no reaction to the information, since she already knew about it, but she seemed to be looking away from Naruto and this Yang.

"You are lucky it wasn't my bed." Blake told him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh don't act so innocent, after you became a Jinchuriki you were so filled with lust you almost ended up raping him. You still had sex with him, but you couldn't look at the guy for days without turning as red as Ruby's cloak... you even did it in front of us. At least I had the decency to only make you all listen." Yang told her, while Blake's jaw dropped as she blushed and looked away from Naruto in shame.

That... that was NOT what she was expecting to hear today.

_Naruto was a player... thank Yang for that one. Because of her, he ended up with a harem of wives._

Naruto punched Blake in the arm and sent her flying into the wall, holding onto her arm from the hit she so richly deserved for all of her unwarranted hits on his person. She landed on her feet though and rubbed her arm.

"Can we NOT talk about my sex life in the future... possible future." Naruto stated with a sigh of irritation.

"I would very much like that as well. I am sorry for my sister, ever since your capture she has gained a more wild side. She is still going through a lot of pent up sexual energy... she talks about filthy stuff to release some of the pressure." Ruby said with a light bow to Naruto to show how sorry she was for Yang's mouth.

"Don't blame me... I wasn't the one that-" Yang started, before she was punched in the mouth by Ruby, who was blushing.

"Shut. Up." Ruby said in a threatening voice. Naruto blinked, before he started to laugh loudly in barking laughs, with a few yips mixed in. Everyone looked at him with great confusion, before he was bent over holding his stomach in laughter.

Even in an alternate future of a doomed world, the fact his teammates were pretty much the same as they always were did his heart good.

Ruby was a, mostly, happy young girl that retains a form of innocence.

Weiss was a strict know-it-all that believed her own plans were better than others.

Blake was a bit of a shadow, sticking to the side of the group and following what others did.

Yang was the wild card that did her own thing, but watched over her friends though strange means.

No matter what dimension he was in, these girls made him smile.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	87. Chapter 87 Start of the Operation

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I can't believe that we are doing this." Blake muttered as she stepped into a large aircraft that was covered with a light layer of rust. She grabbed one of the handles on the aircraft on the inside of it, while she saw Naruto take a seat with his feet hanging out of the always open door. He didn't need something to hold onto so that he didn't fall out of the plane. He was sticking his butt to the floor with a bit of aura, having finally remastered that old trick of his with the use of aura.

They both agreed to join up with the most recent fight.

A fight that would take them up against the Shield Master and the Death Goddess of Cinder's forces, a powerful duo of ultimate defense and ultimate offense apparently.

Naruto claimed bullshit.

"I can't believe that somebody actually calls themselves the Shield Master and the Death Goddess. Sounds like a cliche to me." Naruto stated with an amused tone.

"Don't underestimate them. We don't know their real names, but the Shield Master is a master at creating unbreakable barriers... and the Dead Goddess is a monster. If she touches your head or chest, then your life is over." Weiss warned as she stepped onto the plane with them. She sounded like she spoke from experience when she said that.

"Okay, some explaination would be great." Naruto said as armored soilders started to pile into the craft and grab onto their own holders so that they stayed upright.

"Her Semblence allowed her to make things that she grabs explode. If she grabs your arm and squeezes it, then your arm explodes. If she does it with your chest, then your entire body explodes... she is twisted." Weiss said bitterly as she moved up her sleeve and showed that her entire right arm was made up of metal and other machinery. Blake gasped a little at the proof of injury, meaning that at some point Weiss had lost that arm and needed to get it replaced with a fake.

"Twisted how?" Blake asked, thinking of a certain damned cat.

"She feels no fear, no sadness, no anger... she can only fell positive emotions. She has no sense of what hurts and what doesn't... to her, everything feels good... and she has an insane durability and healing factor. Yang and Ruby both teamed up with me against her once, but we were forced to retreat. She isn't even evil... she is more like a child than anything. She doesn't harm people because she desires it." Weiss explained to them with an angry look to her.

"You make it sound like her very existance wipes out people?" Naruto questioned with a furrowed brow.

"It does. Death is the only thing that comes from being around her. She doesn't know know right from wrong, and she has no understandin of what death is." Weiss said bitterly, and Naruto nodded with a frown on his face. That truly sounded like a dangerous enemy to him, somebody that even he wouldn't underestimate. He could heal from damage, and his sensing and reaction times would keep her form being able to grip his upper body. Still, to know that an opponent like this existed was something horrible to be sure.

"Then let me take care of her, you all just focus on this Shield Master guy... Damn, I can't help but feel really excited." Naruto said as he noticed that his fist was trembling with pure excitement. He loved to fight people, and to hear of this was both something he was nervous and excited about.

"I know the feeling." Yang said with a grin as she drove next to the plane on her motorcycle, a grin on her face. Behind her were more than a few run down cars with soilders inside of them. SOme of them holding large cannon type weapons. Yang was going to be leading the distraction team to divert most of the forces away from Naruto while he faced off against the bigger players. She would cause as much uncontrolled chaos as possible.

"Idiots." Blake muttered under her breath, knowing it to be true.

"Hey, is everyone ready back there?!" Ruby's voice called from the cockpit, meaning that she was the on that was going to be flying them there. Naruto froze at the horrible news of who was the pilot, before he forced himself to calm.

"I suddenly don't feel safe in this plane... actually, I never felt safe in this hunk of junk." Blake corrected herself as she looked at the rust on the plane. It was obvious that this thing was on it's last legs, and this was more than likely going to be it's last flight... ever. She saw her own alternate copy among the soilders, standing on top of one of the cars that had the larger numbers of forces with them. It would seem that the teams were already decided.

Naruto would take out the Death Goddess, since as long as he had enough aura he was pretty much unkillable through normal means. If he defeated her quickly he would felt take out the Shield Master so that the barrier around the area dropped and the soilders could storm the place and cause even more chaos. By chaos, he meant they would be really fucking shit up as much as possible. If they saw a street sign, they would shoot it down. Then the strongest fighters would try and find this world's Naruto and free him from his prison. Apparenly, even under mind control machines Naruto refused to fight for Cinder, the most she had been able to do was keep him from moving around, thus being able to chain him up and constantly drain his aura to make use oif by powerful her fortress.

"... Oh shit..." Naruto muttered as he grit his teeth and ignited flames inside of his blood, getting his skin to turn red as red steam came from his pours. Naruto kept at this for a few moments, before he stopped and healed himself... and he felt better than he had in months. Naruto sighed in relief, and his healing started to refill his lost blood and turn his skin back to normal. Blake and Weiss have him raised eyebrows, before the plane started to lift up and hover in the air.

"Feeling better?" Blake asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yep, now I am totally ready for an awesome fight. I don't want anyone getting in my way, because I am finally going to fight without holding back a single portion of my strength. I can cause trouble for that Cinder-Bitch this way." Naruto said with fire in his eyes as he gripped his fist. The plane started to fly at a fast pace, and down below he saw many of the cars and motorcyles already rushing off to go take care of the distraction.

"Hey Foxy! Give 'em hell for me!" Yang shouted up to him, and he sent her a thumbs up.

"The N-Bomb is about to be dropped, and when it goes off fuck everything in every direction!" Naruto shouted down to her, and she zoomed off on her cycle. Naruto smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up and saw that Blake was smiling down at him. He stood up and went next to her side, and he wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Weiss next to them smiled, before she looked back at the soilders.

"Everyone, remember! We must stay hidden until the barrier is down! I expect there to be no heros among you. If the barrier does not come down in two hours, retreat! Understood!?" Weiss shouted to the troops, who all saluted her. The men and women seemed to understand and shouted thus out. Weiss nodded with a stern look on her face, while Naruto grinned to himself and looked out into the distance where a large fortress could be seen. Around the dark fortress was a light blue barrier that circled over the entire thing.

"So... what am I suppose to do?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have the authority to command you, you are not one of my soilders. My suggestion is to stay out of Naruto's way and let him deal with the Death Goddess, or help me, Ruby, and maybe Yang deal with the Shield Master. He goes down, and the barrier goes down." Weiss stated with a serious look as she herself looked at the giant barrier that they were slowly approaching.

"So... how did get the power to do all this anyway... the bitch I mean?" Naruto asked, wondering how Cinder could take over the world in less than a year.

"She captured Shukaku and drained him off all his power, and then super charged over a thousand Dust Bombs to an atomic destroying level. Each bomb has the force behind it to take out an entire city with one blast. She dropped a few on all of the major cities in the world before anyone could react to them... she killed countless civilians and said if peope didn't surrender then she would drop more. The only reason we are still here to fight is that Beacon was out of range, and she doesn't know where our base of operations is now." Weiss told them, and Naruto frowned. So one of the Tailed Beasts being captured was one of the key factors to the world being taken over by Cinder, and it was because the weakest one of the Tailed Beast couldn't defend his own energy.

Now he knew what he had to do.

He already burned up all the machines inside of his body... which hurt. Now he was going to have to find Shukaku and get him inside of a Jinchuriki so that he was safe from Cinder.

"What happened to me to make me so... distant?" Blake asked when she remembered how distant her copy seemed.

"When her Semblence evolved, her shadow gained a personality... all of your darkest emotions, feelings, and desires are inside of her shadow. You are still always locked in a battle over control over your mind, and your shadow is your enemy. You can control what it does, but you can also hear it whispering to you... you have a lot of control right now, but when you feel too much anger or sadness it tries to control you instead." Weiss replied sadly, knowing that it wasn't the answer that Blake would have liked to hear. Nobody would like to hear that, and Naruto looked at Blake in concern when she seemed to be upset about the fact her shadow would become her enemy someday... maybe.

It was hard to say, since this wasn't their future, but it wasn't wrong either. It was one of the possible futures.

"Well... Blake is kind of distant already. She doesn't even snuggle with him as much as she used-" Naruto started, before he was slapped in the back of the head by a blushing Blake, and Weiss smiled.

"This brings back memories..." Weiss said wistfully.

"Speaking of memories, whatever happened to Featherbreast?" Naruto asked in concern for his pet chicken... phoenix... she was in her chicken form right now so he would call her a chicken.

"You didn't see her? Featherbreast the Fifth was inside of Yang's gun pistol holder. Yang doesn't use real weapons anymore, so why would she even need a pistol holder?" Weiss answered back sarcastically, something that wasn't really appreciated by her ex... current... alternate teammates.

They all lurched when the plane rocked as if it were hit by something.

"Sorry about that, but we lost out right engine!" Ruby shouted, and Blake looked panicked for a second.

"How far will we get on just one engine?" Blake whispered to Naruto, who shrugged.

"My guess is all the way to the crash site." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. Blake punched him in the arm for the joke, which was serious. With one engine they were going to crash, that much was for sure. So the one remaining engine would be getting them all the way to their crash site.

"Even now you are horrible mission luck... Ruby, what is the cause of the engine failing?" Weiss asked, and their was a pause.

"... We were very unlucky, the Death Goddess in on the ground in front of us. She noticed us and waved hi." Ruby's voice came, and this surprised both Naruto and Blake.

This girl could take out planes just by wvaing high to them, just what kind of power did she have. They got their answer when they saw a a tank down eblow firing at them, and on top of the yank was what might have been a girl waving up at them. Blake and Naruto could see her rather clearly, being Faunus, but the others couldn't see her.

"Oh come one, just ONE mission without something screwing it up. That can't be too much to ask." Weiss muttered to herself in anger, and Naruto looked over the edge of the plane and grinned. Tensing his legs, Naruto jumped out of the plane and started to fall towards the ground, heading on a collision course for the location of this Death Goddess that everyone was so scared of. Naruto felt the wind rushing passed him, and he could hear people shouting his name in worry, while Naruto just crossed his arms.

He had a LOT of pent up aggression towards Cinder, and now he was going to start working it off.

The N-Bomb has been dropped.

Naruto grinned widely and he pulled his fist back as he went towards the ground. Every single vein on his arm bulged as he used every single drop of his physical might and charged up his muscles passed the point of return. His arm glowed bright orange, and his fist was covered with bright blue flames with a layer of lava and crystal on his hand and arm. Using a full strength punch turned a person into blood mist and destroyed the ground behind them without touching the ground. That was just a full strength punch, not a punch where he removed his body's limits and enhanced himself with aura and the elements.

HIs punch was like a force of nature now, just like his name.

His entire body was engulfed in a spinning tornado-like aura of blue, orange, and even red from the blood that came from his arm from the blood veins that popped and leaked blood. He looked like a meteor that would be crashing into Remnant, so pulling back his punch for even more power, he wondered how much destruction this punch would be causing to the forest around his target.

With gravity itself increasing the power of his punch as he fell, Naruto timed it just right as he got ready land.

Instead of landing on his feet, Naruto punched the ground.

The entire forest was engulfed in a giant orb-like explosion of orange and blue, flames burning everything in their paths. The height of the explosion continued to rise up in the air, before the energy around the forest started to implode in on itself and showed a huge crater where that section forest had been... and then that implosion started explode again, only this time when it exploded it cleared out all the debree and a giant mushoom cloud appeared. The wind force blew over even more of the trees in the woods.

Finally, when the the smoke cleared Naruto looked at his arm while standing dead center in the middle of the crater he had made. The arm he used for that punch was completely fucked up, bent in a ton of wrong ways, and covered in extreme lacerations and burns. Naruto started to shake the pain out of his arm as it rapidly cracked and healed from the damage, orange steam coming from it and leaving behind perfectly healed skin... his clothes on the other hand were wrecked. He had completely blasted off his shirt so that only a small amount of neck and the right sleeve remained, and his pants were barely hanging on.

Naruto looked around him, and with satisfiaction he saw that he had completely destroyed all of the enemy forces in the area.

*Crunch*

The ground nearby started to crack, before a female figure rose out of the dirt like a zombie.

Good, he wouldn't want this to be too easy now would he?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	88. Chapter 88 Rivals of Toad and Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Finally! Without my teammates in my way I can finally fight with 100 percent of my strength! Before now I have always had to worry about something going wrong and hitting them. I can finally learn the true limits of my body!" Naruto shouted loudly as he rubbed his arm and gave a loud chuckle. Ever since knowing team ruby he had never once been able to fight with his full power, not without worrying about those around him.

As much as he loved his team, even he knew they held him back in a fight.

They couldn't keep up with his raw power or experience, and they didn't have the killer instinct that he did... well Blake did, but that was in her cat nature. Naruto was a ninja, and he was a ninja that loved to fight. All the romantic and sexual tension was great and all, not really, but it was about time for him to break open some skulls and let off a different kind of steam.

His opponent... was a girl that looked about Ruby's age, his Ruby not this one. She was about 15, 16 tops, and had shoulder length white hair... unnaturally white hair. You could tell that her hair color used to be something else, and it frizzed at the ends. Her skin was deathly pale, like she had no blood pumping through her body to give her a healthy blush. She had pretty skin, but without a blush at all it seemed distubring in a way... an attractive way. She had a red scar going up her cheek on both sides, then going over her eyes and meeting in the middle of her forehead in a circle pattern.

She was about his height, making it so that they had the same reach for punching and kicking, and her body was slim but with larhe breasts... easily bigger than Yang's boobs.

She wore simple clothes, a white dress that went to mid-thigh and loose, blood red... boxers. Yep, she was wearing red boxers instead of normal pants. The boxers going down to just far enough away from her dress so that you could see it. The dress was completely strapless, showing off cleavage... or rather, the top part of her dress was ripped and singed from his earlier strike to the ground.

"Nice punch Mister, Miss Cinder sent a whole army with me so that I could meet a whole bunch of new people. It was going to be a fun party... blood everywhere." The Death Goddess said, and the purely innocent way that she spoke truly shocked Naruto to his core for a second. He had never met somebody that viewed killing as meeting new people before, or at least, somebody that had no concept of what death was. Naruto rushed forward and cocked his fist back, before he threw an intense full power punch at her.

The same type of punch that turned Akayuki into blood mist.

She caught his punch with one hand, no struggling at all as she showed monster strength and durability on par with his own.

The second his hand touched hers, her life force connected with his and Naruto was able to see why this girl DESERVED the title of Death Goddess.

Such as the same reason he deserved the title of Toad Sage... this girl was a Sage like him, only her body was being constantly filled with the natural energy of the planet around her. Naruto yanked his fist from her palm before she could squeeze her hand, and he jumped away from her with a grin on his face. He landed far away from the laughing girl, who was pointing at him with a very kind smile on her face. He had felt the energy inside of her, something he had felt once before on the day he was born.

"You really are the Death Goddess... to think even Gods can be reborn. At the very least, you were blessed by the Death God." Naruto said as he clinched his fist tighter than before. Those red lines on that girl's face were Sage Markings, proof that the girl was in sage mode and connected more deeply to the being that taught her the art. Naruto got into the stance for the Frog Kata, before he rushed at the Death Goddess with a grin on his face. She ran at him without entering a stance.

Both of them could sense what the other was going to do.

He was going to punch her in the shoulder.

She was going to catch his punch and respond by slashing at his neck with the side of her other hand.

The two of them smiled when seconds later the ground under them cracked and rocks started to float in the air when she caught his punch. She slashed at him with her hand when he jerked his fist from her grip. Naruto diverted her slash towards another direction, and the natural energy that was released from her mouth cut a nearby mountain in half. Naruto grinned and the world was like slow motion for him as he threw a kick at her. She blocked the kick and the wind pressure created a long gouge in the ground that sent rocks flying through the air. She smiled at him wider than before.

"This is fun Mister, most people say bye when I say hi to them." She said innocently, and Naruto ducked under another slash.

The same mountain that had been cut in half, was not slashed into half again, with the two top parts sliding off the mountain. Naruto cocked his fist back, and she sensed it coming and moved out of the way. She ran around him so that she was behind him, while his punch destroyed a large section of a far off forest. While behind him, she started to make a grab for him.

An orange energy arm made out of aura shot out of his back and knocked her away from him, and skidding across the ground, before she rolled to her feet. Naruto stood up straight and the orange arm, that looked like it was formed from flames, vanished into nothing. Naruto looked behind himself and at her with a grin on his face. Using his own aura around him to imitate Kurama's power was a simple matter for him after all this time getting used to controlling his aura. Naruto formed an arm of aura, before he held his hand out. Within seconds a Rasenshuriken formed in his hands. Naruto held it above his head, before he threw it towards her.

She grabbed it.

With her bare hands she grabbed the shuriken-like move by one of it's blades and held it still. Spinning around, she twirled and threw the Rasenshuriken right back at him. Naruto formed a second Rasenshuriken in the time it took for her to throw the first one, and threw it at the first one. The two like moves collided and the entire crater was filled with a giant orange sphere of billions of micorscopic wind blades, maybe even trillions or more. The two of them jumped out of the top of the sphere and started to head towards each other in mid-air while flying through the air above the attack that was ravaging the ground.

"Now THIS is a fight! Okay Death Goddess, lets see how you handle this! Yoko Flame Rasenshuriken!" Naruto said as he formed a Rasenshuriken that was spewing blue flames out of the orb in the center. Naruto looked at her when her shoulders mutated and two more arms formed out of her shoulders... and then they stretched like rubber towards him and imitated his own orange aura arms. Naruto threw his attack at her, and her hands grabbed his arms and squeezed. Both of his arms exploded at the same time as the Yoko Flame Rasenshuriken smashed into her and sent her flying down to the ground.

The orb expanded and set ablaze the next section of the forest, turning it into another wasteland. Naruto landed in the first crater on his feet, both of arm stumps bleeding a lot. His arms quickly grew back, and the Death Goddess erupted from the flames and started to fall towards him as the flames stopped following after her. She landed on her feet in front of him, and the two of them punched each other in the face. Naruto felt a large chunk of skin get ripped from his face and blood pour down the side of his neck, while a larfge bruise formed on her face.

The two of them quickly healed from the damage that they suffered.

They both kicked each other in the side and were sent flying towards opposite ends of the crater. She left a crater in the crater where she hit, while Naruto was buried in the ground as rocks caved in on the crater his body created. Naruto flexed his bodya nd the rocked exploded off of him, his body having no restrictions in this fighr really helped his strength.

"I am liking you Mister! I am really liking you! I like that fun thing you did with that ball..." The Death Goddess said as she made two arms come out of her back and held them over her hand. Within seconds Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and excitement when a Rasenshuriken formed in her hand, and it was as black as night it had black flames of death erupting from it, and Naruto summoned a Yoko Flame Rasenshuriken in his own hands not much longer later. The two of them moved in sync and threw their attacks at each other.

To think her innate, unique, mastery of her inner aura would allow for her to copy his own moves and use them herself.

AMAZING!

The two attacks collided with each other and started to struggle, before they were redirected towards the sky as they spun around each other. An explosion the size of twenty mountains appeared in the sky above, the two like attacks boosting the power of each other by easily five times the normal, resonating with each other and making them so much more dangerous. When two equally strong attacks hit the same target, their power was not multiplied by two... no, the stronger the attacks the more they were multiplied by when they combined with each other and activated.

"So you can master any attacks I use against you... interesting skills you have their lady." Naruto said as nine arms of orange aura came out of his back and started to race across the crater at her. In each hand was a giant orange Rasengan the size of a house, and in seconds her back formed mutated arms that started to race towards his arms as well with house sized black Rasenshurken's in them.

All 18 Giant Rasengan's collided and combined, before an explosion of nuclear levels rocked across the lands as the two of them were sent flying by the wind speeds coming from the huge, orange and black, mushroom cloud that formed at the center of the forest. Naruto landed outside of the smoking crater that was most likely resting inside of a completely destroyed forest. Evene the trees behind him had been sent flying from the wind alone. Naruto ran into the smoke and towards her energy signature, before he jumped over an arm that went flying from his side. He flipped over another arm, before twisting his body and using his hand to push off the ground as four hands hit the spot where he had been.

Even without sight nothing with aura escaped his sensing abilities.

It was more than likely the same for her.

Naruto continued to run at her, sensing the arms coming from her back and stretching at him. At least a dozen arms aimed at him from the front, and four turned around. Naruto jumped inbetween the space between the hands trying to grab him, before he sensed that he was right in front of her. Naruto threw a punch at her, and his fist collided with her fist. All of the smoke around them, miles of smoke in fact, dispersed at the collision of their fists. Both of them grinning at finding somebody that could fight them on equal terms. All her arms were coming at him from behind, while her other hand was coming at him from the front.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled, with his forehead smashing into hers. She didn't even get to go flying as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him and punched her in the face with four times the normal force of his full power punches. Her face took on a shocked look as her jaw completely shattered, and cracks appeared on her skin with bone fragments showing out. SHe was bleeding from her face, sending a trail of blood after her as she was flying towards the dirt out of the crater.

There was no more grass or trees... they were no longer in a rich forest. Their few minutes of fighting had completely devastated this lush forest and turned it into a desolate wasteland. SHe got back on her feet in seconds and the blood from her face steamed, and vanished showing perfectly smooth skin.

She really was a bitch to kill, like himself.

"You have a real name, or do you go by Death Goddess?" Naruto asked with a grin as he got back into the Frog Kata stance. The two rushed each other and smashed foreheads again, and he trapped both of her arms under his arm pits so that she couldn't grab him. He kicked her in the gut, and she grinned up at him.

"I don't have a name... I have never had a name... I don't need a name when everything I touch dies." She said with a grin still there, showing she didnt feel sadness over not having a name. Naruto pushed her away, before blue flames covered his hand and he punched her in the stomach. She didn't grunt and took the blow like a champ as she skid back on her feet, the ground leaving a trail showing that she had stood firm.

"Well now your name is Kanka, because I like that name." Naruto said as he pointed at the burn mark on her stomach that spelled out her new name. Kanka grinned as the wound healed, and she looked at the one that named her with a smaller smile.

"You are truly an interesting guy... what is your name?" Kanka asked, showing that she didn't do this very often, asking for a name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he formed a normal rasengan in his hands.

"Kanka, nice to meet you." Kanka said as she held her hand out and copied his rasengan, but in black.

The two of them charged each other, and now it was simply a test of who was faster and had the better reflexes. It was an unspoken agreement between them that the winner would be the person that hit first. A true warrior understands what his opponent is thinking without any words needed, and they understood each other perfectly. How could they fight again one day if they killed each other now? The answer was that if they killed each other, then they would never be able to fight again. They would be doomed to a lonely existance of never having an opponent that could stand on their level.

They inched closer together as the time seemed to draw to a snails pace for them. Each going towards each other so slowly because their reaction times working at their fastest. Both of them with wild grins on theirs faces. Then an orange hand came out of the palm f Naruto's hand and carried the rasengan even closer to her and added a litte more size to it, with his increased rangem she never even got close to him as his move struck her in the gut and sent her flying.

Naruto was the winner.

She landed on the ground, and was about to stand up on her own, before she noticed a hand in front of her face. Grabbing the hand, she was helped off of the ground. She smiled at him and stood up fully, before she turned around and started to walk away with her hands down at her sides, completely relaxed now that there little spar was over.

One day... one day they understood that they would truly fight each other.

They were both smiling as they walked away, Naruto to help his friends, and Kanka to go think about how she was going to track him down for a rematch one day.

A bond between rivals had been forged.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>No, Kanka doesn't truly know the Rasenshuriken. Instead, she knows an imitation of it. It doesn't have the cutting power of the Rasenshuriken. Hers is more blunt force based... then it explodes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	89. Chapter 89 White and Yellow Bonding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked as she looked at Yang holding something in her hands. Yang was hunched over her bed, holding something white in her hands. It had only been 10 minutes since Naruto and Blake had vanished through the portal, and Ruby had been told that they could get them back in the morning. The girl had already gone to bed, so she wasn't able to really hear anything that was being said by Weiss or Yang, and Yang didn't seem to be able to hear what she was saying either.

The ear buds in her ears was the biggest hint as to why she couldn't hear her.

At least she was thoughtful enough to not blare anything that would wake Ruby up.

In her hands was Naruto's scroll, meaning that Yang was doing something on Naruto's scroll. Weiss grabbed Yang's shoulder, startling her and making her jerk enough to unplug the earbuds.

_~Ah~! Right there, do it right there honey~! Fuck me with your big dildo~!_

Weiss blushed as she heard the sounds of two women panting and moaning, speaking to each other in voices that obviously said what they were doing. Yang turned the volume down most of the way, and just continued to watch what she was watching.

"What the HELL are you doing in the open... with Naruto's scroll?" Weiss hissed in her ear, and Yang turned to Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called porn, and I am watching it." Yang told her with dull eyes, not really seeing what the problem was.

"Eh? You have porn?" Weiss asked in a dull tone as well. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, before Yang held up the screen in her hands and showed that it wans't her scroll.

"Not my porn, I mean, I have my own porn to finger myself too after Naruto and I fail. This is his porn, he hid it deep inside of his scroll in a secret file. This is the perfect chance to study what kind of things he is into." Yang said as she looked back at the screen with a small excited look on her face. She was going to use anything that she could find in here to her advantage and seduce Naruto with just what he truly wanted.

"This is his huh?" Weiss questioned as she looked at the moving images of two women fucking. One was a large chested girl with bright blond hair and a bodacious body, and strapped to her waist was a dildo. The other was a large chested girl with red hair, and she was on her back getting nailed by the girl dominating her. She had a blush on her face as she looked at the image playing in front of her, and she leaned over Yang's shoulder, while Yang studied it with a serious face.

"Heh, so he likes girls with big boobs... sucks for you Weiss." Yang teased with a grin still on her face, before she noticed that Weiss wasn't paying attention to her. Instead she was looking at the porn with a serious, and surprised, face. Yang looked back at the porn, and she blushed and looked surprised as well.

"I didn't even know that position existed." Weiss muttered to herself in confusion, not understanding what she was seeing.

"Wow, they are relaly flexible... holy crap, is that even humanly possible?" Yang asked with her jaw dropped as she looked at the porn. Suddenly she wasn't feeling so well about her abilities to seduce Naruto.

"Where is she putting that... that doesn't go in there." Weiss whispered as she leaned in closer ot the porn, while Yang moved closer as well so that she could see the porn as well.

"It went in, and in THAT position. Damn... Foxy has some creative tastes I didn't even know... holy shit they are spinning around." Yang muttered with wide eyes as she looked at what was happening. Her jaw was dropped, and her blush increased even more.

"A third woman... and what is she doing with... oh my god, is that even safe?" Weiss asked with her blush going down to her neck, and her face was crimson.

"I would never have thought of using a whip like that." Yang said to herself as she made a mental note.

"Dear lord, you can see it in her throat." Weiss said as her hand went to her neck and she felt the slim flesh. She suddenly felt that her throat got much tighter when she saw what she was seeing.

"Oh man, I might just have to get Blake involved. This is some good stuff, Foxy has great taste... oh... my... god." Yang said as her grin started to grow even wider as she looked at the porn even more. It was on mute now, so they couldn't see what it was saying, but Naruto would be explaining his taste in lesbian porn to her very soon, and why he had it... and how he got it, and who he got it from. Naruto was shitty with tech, so there was no way that he found something like this on his own.

"I have NEVER seen this move before, what is it called?" Weiss whispered to Yang, who looked at it.

"Making her air tight, hey Weiss... long shot, but you think you can wear a strap on and... you know." Yang asked as she looed at the porn, and Weiss smashed her elbow into Yang's nose, sending her head back.

"No, just no. I am straight, and you are... straight?" Weiss questioned a little, and Yang rolled her eyes.

"I am a Heteroromantic Bisexual with Homoromantic tendencies." Yang stated with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sexuall attracted to both men and women, BUT I am emotionally attracted to me... sometimes I feel an emotional attachment to women in a romantic way as well, but I lean towards men." Yang answered her question. She liked both men and women equally in a sexual way, but in a romantic soul searching way she liked men like Naruto as a romantic interest. She liked him for his personality and his body, but she still held an attraction to the female form.

"Oh... OH!" Weiss almost shouted, before she covered her mouth to keep the noise to a minimum. Yang gasped as well and covered her mouth.

"Double Vaginal, anal, and oral... this girl is an expert." Yang whispered in awe, before she slapped her cheek and grinned to herself. She was grinning to herself, mostly because she could see Weiss' hand going down to her crotch. She elbowed Weiss in the arm, and the girl stopped when she realized what she was about to do.

"...Nobody ever hears about this." Weiss told Yang, who nodded as she looked at the scroll and the video on it.

"Do you think I want Naruto learning about what we are doing? If you keep this silent, I won't judge you for almost masturbating." Yang whispered as she offered her hand to Weiss, who shook the hand as both of them turned back to watch the porn that was still going on. Her eyes widened again, and her nose bled a little.

"I didn't even know dust could be used like that." Weiss said with wide eyes as she was turned on by a new method for using dust, something she didn't know could be used sexually. Yang was nodding to her, being just as surprised that dust could be used that way as well. It was a waste of dust sure, but it was an entertaining waste of dust.

"I do not regret this." Yang said with her head nodding slowly in approval. Now she needed to find a yellow dust crystal and she would be set, but she should practice on herself and build up her pain tolerance. That girl looked like she was in a painful, orgasmic bliss... and Yang wanted to experience that as well, but without the chocolate in her vagina and more whip cream and Naruto's dick replacing the dildo. She would even be willing to allow Naruto to take a video of them doing it.

"I totally regret this, I can never unsee this." Weiss muttered under her breath, knowing that she would be dreaming about this for a long time.

"I can't wait to try some of this with Naruto." Yang whispered to herself.

"I can never look at a girl the same way again without seeing this in my mind." Weiss whispered in humiliation, knowing that she could never look at her teammates the same way again, or anyone with red hair for that matter.

"No wonder Naruto hid this so deeply... he has a LOT of built of tension in him. Now how do I unleash it?" Yang questioned to herself, wondering how she awakened the true pervert inside of Naruto and made him take her.

"I suggest not doing it when I am around, if this is his porn... then I am afraid of what would happen if I was around him if he unleashes the beast." Weiss muttered, before she was punched in the arm by Yang.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern over my well being. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy to know I have such a carring teammate." Yang stated with a twitching eyebrow, while Weiss leaned against her and pushed her with her shoulder.

"You want to stir a sleeping beast, and I will not hesitate to throw you in front of him if I have to get away from that sleeping beast." Weiss stated with her eyes starting to close as she got tired.

"Don't worry, I am just going to lock you all the the bathroom or something. That should keep you safe." Yang said with a wave of her hand, not knowing the importance of her own words. Weiss yawned, and Yang closed Naruto's scroll.

That was enough porn for the night.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	90. Chapter 90 Crash

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"What hit us?" Ruby asked with a groan as she pulled herself out of the wrecked aircraft. She wasn't very sure what just happened, but just as she was about to crash land the plane, she had felt a great shockwave force the plane flying back through the air and towards the barrier. The plane had smashed into the barrier and broke to pieces, before falling to the ground. She herself wasn't very hurt, but a few bruises from the metal landing on her, but she had reduced to damage to a minimum with her aura. She was more worried about her friends, and allies that were in the plane with her.

"I think it was the N-Bomb." Blake said as she dug herself out from under a piece of metal. She had a small cut on her upper arm, the left arm, and it was bleeding rather freely at the moment. She pushed her aura into the wound, and it stopped bleeding. It didn't heal like Naruto's, but it was no longer bleeding all that much. She would punch Naruto in the head for doing whatever he had done that had caused the plane to be thrown a few miles away from the initial crash site, something of that strength and power hadn't been his first attack.

The fact there was no more forest, only a crater, long behind them showed that the N-Bomb was not a bomb you wanted to be near when it went off.

"What is the N-Bomb, and why didn't anyone tell me that we had a bomb?" Ruby asked with a groan as she held her head in annoyance. She started to see the soilders pulling themselves from the wreckage as well, while Weiss popped out of a crater in the ground. Her soilders weren't just cannon fodder, they were the strongest of her soilders that had survived the last six months of the more intense battles possible. Crashing a plane wasn't going to be enough to kill them, not by a long shot.

She was more concerned about the fact that they had bomb with the power to destroy a forest, and nobody warned her about it.

That was something she needed to know!

"We didn't, she was making a sarcastic comment about Naruto going to far. Why didn't you tell us the idiot was going to blow up the entire forest with his fight?" Weiss asked Blake as she glared back the forest behind them, where the sounds of explosions could still be heard. She could see that a mountain in the distance had been cut the pieces. If mountains were getting cut, then they were glad that they weren't over there. That huge explosion awhile back that was the size of like 20 mountains stacked together had blown them right back into the air, before they slammed into the barrier.

"Damn, your Naruto is just as much of a monster as our Naruto." Ruby said while rubbing her shoulder. She might have landed on it, but she wasn't sure if it was a problem.

"Yeah, sometimes you just feel horrible for holding him back... then I realize that us holding him back is saving the planet and countless amounts of unneeded destruction." Blake stated with a rub of her head. She knew that Naruto was so strong that the world couldn't take his full power, so he needed people around him to hold back and be a buffer for that power.

*Zzzzzzzt Ruby, come in*

"Yeah, what do you need Yang?" Ruby asked as he grabbed her communication device and opened it up so that she could see Yang's face on the screen.

_*We need back up, the forces were larger than we thought. Hurry up and come over he-*_

Then Yang was cut off, and all that could be heard was static. Ruby looked serious, knowing that while Yang was okay, the soilders might not be okay. If they were as outnumbered over there, then they were going to need some good back-up that would be able to stand firm. Ruby frowned a little, knowing what she was going to have to do, and she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Weiss standing behind her.

"Don't worry about us, just go on. If Yang has to retreat now, then the distraction will be ruined. You are the fastest person here, and I can sense the Shield Master coming to check out the damage to the barrier." Weiss said as she pointed at the cracks in the white barrier in front of them. The barrier was damaged, and the Shield Master would come in person to check out the damage.

"Gotcha!" Ruby stated, and just like that she sped off in a burst of rose petals.

With Ruby gone, Weiss turned to the soilders in and raised her hand.

"Alright! Retreat back to na ndistance of 300 meters and set your weapons to a long range mode if you have it! Provide support fire, but should we fall retreat back to base!" Weiss called out, and the soilders started to run away at a slower pace and go to their positions. The best they could do in this situation was provide support fire, and that would be what they did. They weren't close combat experts anyway, the way they survived was by giving back-up support to the bigger fighters. These guys were the sharp shooters that could shoot a fly out of the air at a seconds notice without aiming carefully.

Dust shots wouldn't do much against the Shield Master, but if they could get passed his shields then they just might be able to do something against him.

"What is the plan?" Blake asked the person currently in charge for some more information.

"First plans never survive contact with the enemy, so there is no plan other than we take on the Shield Master, while the soilders shoot down the back-up the Shield Master may have with him." Weiss stated with a cold look in her eyes. It was obvious that she wasn't fond of this shield person, because the air around them seemed to gain a chill to it.

"How strong is this guy?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes as she looked at her weapons, already in her hands and ready for anything... hopefully. She wasn't sure if she was truly ready for anything, but she would try her hardest not to get herself killed... even run away if she had to. She had a dimension to return back to after all, she truly risking her life for people she didn't know was something that she only realized that she was doing after she had entered the plane. She was placing her life on the line, for an alternate reality that wouldn't affect her in the slightest.

She didn't gain anything from them winning this war.

Their world wasn't helped by them doing this.

Why should she risk her life, and Naruto's life for these people? It just made no sense, and made her question what she was thinking at the time. If they died here, then they could never see their friends again. She had a life outside of this world, and so did Naruto. She had a world she needed to help, and this world was just a problem for her. They should have just stayed in hiding so that they could avoid anything dangerous, and go back home without disrupting this world. Was she a coward for thinking of only helping herself and her friends, and not these random strangers they would never have to see again? She didn't know, but she did know that it was to late to run away now.

"His person body barrier has never once even been scratched. The guy is a monster, not because he is strong, but because nobody can even touch him... literally. He has a perfect defense... at least, that is what he says." Weiss stated as she looked at her own weapons. Her ultimate spear couldn't even penetrate that shield, speaking of just how powerful it was. Her spear was said to be able to penetrate any defense, it was how it was designed. It had been tested against the barrier around the fortress, and it could damage it, but what it couldn't damage was that man's person defense.

It was an insult to her pride that her ultimate offense was weaker than his ultimate defense.

"Not a scratch?" Blake asked in confusion.

"Not a single scratch, not because he is strong though. We simply can't touch him, but he can touch us." Weiss told her, and Blake shivered. An enemy that you couldn't touch, but could touch you, was truly an enemy to be feared. She didn't want to fight something like that without some sort of plan, maybe they could hold this guy off until Naruto got here. Knowing him, he could destroy the barrier with just a punch or something like that. The guy took the impossible, spat on it while pissing on it, and then threw it off a cliff into a whirlpool where it would die in shame.

The impossible was possible when Naruto was around.

"I wish Naruto was here... he would break that barrier with his forehead, and then he would turn to us with his face bleeding and say something cool or stupid that makes my heart skip a beat." Blake muttered to herself. That sounded like something Naruto would do, and she would secretely swoon over him while the others either called him an idiot, worried about his health, or laughed and called him awesome to his face. Then she would come in and warn him that doing that was bad for him, while secretely wanting to see him do something even more awesome.

"If Naruto was here, then we wouldn't have to go rescue Naruto... oh, your Naruto. He is taking care of something more important right now. If the Death Goddess comes at us, then the entire operation is FUBAR." Weiss stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Blake.

"Fubar?" Blake questioned, not knowing what to think.

"Fucked up beyond all repair. It means that we are fucked, end of story," Weiss stated with a twitching eye.

"That seems bad." Blake said with dull eyes, now knowing a new term that she didn't know before. It would help in the future when she wanted to say something was messed up, and there was little that could knowingly fix it.

"That would be very bad." Weiss commented to Blake, knowing tha inner workings of their own Blake she could tell that this Blake wanted to run away. Their own Blake didn't stop running away from the problems of others until after a tragic issue that had risen up out of nowhere. To this day Blake wouldn't 'tell' them what the problem had been that had fixed her. This Blake was very likely to have a strong instinct that told her to run from dangerous situations out of her control.

"Any kind of strategy at all?" Blake asked, hoping for SOME kind of plan.

"Of course, we fight him and try to kill him. Do you have anything that you think can bust through a super strong shield?" Weiss asked with a snarky tone to her voice. The stress of a coming battle getting to her. She was more than a little nervous, since today would decide the fate of her world, this was something tha she just couldn't do without feeling at least a little nervous. Today the resistance would either win, or be completely crushed. It was messing with her nerves, and making her temper much shorter.

Honestly, Naruto holding off or defeating the Death Goddess was like a god sent gift. That girl and her unlimited ability to mutate and adapt her genetics to that of her opponent, and learn their moves, was something that they couldn't fight against. She had lost a limb to that girl before, and she wasn't fond of the idea of losing another one. Last time she had been able to replace her limb with a fake one, but this time she might not be so lucky as to be able to even survive contact.

"... Maybe, but I don't have it mastered." Blake said as she looked at the palm of her hand. Weiss raised an eyebrow, before she looked at the burn on the palm of Blake's hand. It looked a lot like a friction burn to her. Blake was more concerned with the burn on the middle of her right palm, the results of her secret training that she couldn't tell the others about... for the fear that they would think little of her for what she was training herself in. It had been a long project that had been months in the making.

"Really now? Now I find that VERY interesting." A voice said with a sneer so large that you could hear it in their tone. Blake and Weiss were surprised by it, and turned around in shock to see a man in a full suit of blood red knights armor standing in front of them with a spiked club in his hands. He was taller than them, and the spiked club he was using was wooden, but the spikes were made out of steel. It was a cruel looking device made to cause as much pain before killing somebody.

"Shield Master!" Weiss said as she summoned a white spear above her hand, and her four machines floating around her hand.

A new battle had just begun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	91. Chapter 91 The Tree Falling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Pyrrha sat in the middle of the mostly empty dance room, holding two cups of punch in her hands with a more than a little sad look on her face. After she had seen Ruby and Blake take Naruto away from the dance, she had hoped that he would have kept his promise to that the last dance of the night that he had would have been with her. She stayed sitting, just knowing that Naruto would eventually show up to come and dance with her... or at least, she had stayed at first for that reason.

Naruto... had broken his word to her.

She didn't know what was keeping him, but she knew that he had broken his word to her. The dance had long since ended, and he had never shown up to give her that final dance.

Pyrrha breathed a little deeper, as her eyes watered. It wasn't that Nauto had broke his promise, but he hadn't even sent her a message telling her the reason why he had done it. She had worked up the courage to ask him to the dance, but he didn't seem able to think enough to tell her where he was going. She rubbed her hand on her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears before they could fall. Pyrrha hated this feeling that she was going to cry, but she was just so emotional the last few days... nothing had seemed to go right, other than her asking Naruto out.

She was sure that he was still completely oblivious to her feelings.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nora's voice called out from next to her, and Pyrrha turned her head to look at Nora with a look of shock. Nora pulled up a chair and sat next to Pyrrha, before she took one of the cups of punch. In an instant Pyrrha took it back from Nora with a slightly distressed look on her face. Nora blinked in shock at the emotional side of Pyrrha, and Pyrrha herself seemed a little shocked by her own behavior.

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me... you don't need the sugar anyway." Pyrrha said, trying to make light of her emotional situation.

"Is this about Naruto?" Nora asked more directly, and Pyrrha looked down and nodded.

"Yes... the last few days I have been feeling so much more emotional. Just looking at Naruto sets my heart on fire and pumps lava through my veins... and when he is away my blood runs cold." Pyrrha said with a frustrated look on her face as she crushed the cups in her hands and tossed them away. Her mood having swung from sad to angry, though she was great at hiding it when people were around.

"Did it start around the same time that weird symbol appeared on your hand?" Nora asked Pyrrha, who looked at the right palm of her hand and saw an orange sun mark... or at least part of a sun mark. She didn't know where it came from, or why it had gottne there.

"Yes, and I keep having that strange dream now that it appeared." Pyrrha said as she looked at the symbol with a light glare. Ever since it appeared, every single night she had been dreaming that she was a short blond boy... yet she could never hear the child's name or see his face. She was him, and whenever she looked into a reflective surface the face was blurred out. Everytime somebody tried to tell her what her name was, she would only hear garble. The boy had similar abilities to Naruto, but more diverse. He could clone himself, make the same rasengan she had seen Naruto use, switch places with things... and change shape like Naruto.

Not to mention she was also having dreams of a boy with red hair and green eyes almost like her, with the power to control sand. HE even had the same skin color as her, it was like a younger version of her... as a male... without very many emotions. She could hear his name, and it was something of a whisper in her ear... Gaara of the Desert.

"You haven't mentioned it before now." Nora commented seriously, showing that the goofy girl DID have a serious side to her.

"It didn't seem important at the time. Now I just have a bad feeling every time I look at the moon." Pyrrha said with a frown. Her more recent dreams were completley out of this world. A giant ten tailed creature that she had never believed could exist fighting an army of people that could make her look weak. Yet the entire army was getting crushed over and over again, with what she believed might be Naruto giving them back their courage and sharing his energy and the energy of some creature named Kurama over and over. She had seen a mad man absorb the creature and take on a much more devastating form, where he alone almost crushed the army and all of the people in it.

Then another mad man came back from the dead and became the next host of the ten tailed creature, only he became much more powerful than the other one. Only Naruto and some other person named Sasuke had been able to fight on par, and defeat that guy... but when thay guy was on the brink of defeat some weird black thing had betrayed the host and an all knew threat appeared in the shape of a woman that had almost completely defeated them both... only to become sealed in a new moon. Later the Naruto guy and Sasuke guy fought, and when that ended her dreams started to change as well.

She got strange visions.

"You know what you should do, track down Naruto and MAKE him remember that he needs to dance with his date... we can even break his legs!" Nora shouted as she punched her hands together with a wild grin on her face. She completely meant that thing about breaking his legs, though Naruto was her friend didn't seem to matter at the moment.

"I am sure that he has his reasons... maybe he changed his mind about dancing with-!?" Pyrrha started, before she was slapped in the back of the head... hard. Nora stopped her line of thought before she could even finish it by smacking the stupid out of her.

"Are you dumb? You are smart, strong, and sexy... those are the three S's in awesome. I doubt he would find somebody that fit that even better than you. Now come on, breaking his legs sounding better to you yet?" Nora asked with a smile on her face. Pyrrha smiled a little as well, the compliments helping her feel better.

"You are right, I am going to call Naruto and give him a piece of my mind!" Pyrrha said as she pulled her shrunken down scroll out of her cleavage, before she expanded it and turned it on. She pulled up Naruto's number, and clicked the call button on it. She was surprised when the person that picked up the scroll was NOT Naruto, but instead she saw the slightly tried image of Yang in her sleeping clothes looking back at her from the video call.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked in confusion, rubbing her eyes.

"Yang... can I talk to Naruto right now?" Pyrrha asked as she cleared her throat.

"I could... if we knew where he was. Something happened to him and Blake, and we don't have a clue where they are right now. You, this is about you not getting a good dance... yeah, blamke Ruby and Blake for that one." Yang told her, and she was knocked out of the view of the device by a pale skinned fist. The scroll on the other hand was caught by a blushing Ruby, who coughed into her hand.

"Yeah, my bad... I don't know why Yang had Naruto's scroll, or what video she was playing and watching with Weiss... but it is my fault Naruto and Blake aren't here." Ruby said with a sorry look on her face. Ruby blinked and held her head in pain for a moment over the over end of the scroll, and Pyrrha gained a concerned look on her face.

"Hey Ruby... are... you okay?" Pyrrha asked, before she noticed the world seemed to be tinted red as the light changed. She blinked and got up from her chair, before she walked over to the window and looked outside.

The full moon, without a single crack missing.

The moon had turned blood red, and the strange design of a dot with rings around it and comma on those rings appeared on the face of the moon. Pyrrha covered her mouth in horror when she remembered this very image from her dream.

"Kaguya..." Pyrrha whispered without meaning to, the very same name that she had heard in her dreams of the monster of a woman. The moon started to crack in the sky, before her eyes widened even more. Not only her eyes, but Nora gasped in pain and held her hand as the glowing symbol of an orange sun appeared on her hand. She looked at the cracking moon, before they... more than likely everyone looking at the moon as well. They ALL saw the image of the moon starting to crack.

Ten tails burst out of the moon, shattering great parts of it. Giant tanned and veined tails were clearly visible... then the arms started to twist and wrap around the moon, stretching to unimaginable lengths to do so. The moon itself was soon covered in the arms, before the arms flexed and the moon shattered and became dust, releasing whatever had been inside of the moon to fall back down to remnant. Pyrrha and Nora both looked on in horror as the giant creature fell down to the planet and landed with a huge boom that sent a shockwave so powerful that they could feel it from many miles and miles away from impact spot.

Kaguya had descended upon the world again.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>It was Naruto's presence in the world that kept Kaguya from escaping the moon, with him gone she was able to finally get free. I left hints that I do this, and I have my plans.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	92. Chapter 92 Unlikely Help

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"All students! Go evacuate the city of Vale to the underground bunker NOW!" Ozpin shouted at the front of the school with a look of emergancy on his face. You could hear that even he was in a state of shock and panic, and you could see why just by his tone alone. Heading towards them, and rapidly, the was very same giant creature that had destroyed the moon and fallen down to Remnant. The creatur ewas easily the size of a huge mountain, with ten huge pale tails coming out of the back of it. It had a single glowing red eye with nine commas in it around the rings on the eye. The eye being in the middle of it's head, and just above it's huge sface splitting mouth lined with hundreds of large building sized fangs.

It had two huge arms that ended it humanoid hands with claws for fingetips. It's entire body was a tan color, like wood almost but with tons of cracks over it's body. It's large fatty body dragged and destroyed the forests that it crossed as it rushed towards them using it's two front arms to drag it's body. It even had a spike on it's chin that was shaped like a pointed beard, and the top opf it's body was shaped like a seed or spiked shell. It had a large black opening around it's red eye, and had two huge thick legs behind it in a four legged fashion.

The creature was so huge that nobody held even the slightest chance of so much as scratching that thing in their opinion.

But they were going to try.

Opzin and Glynda were already in position to give it their all, and they both knew that they were going to die trying to fight such a collosal creature with the raw power to destroy the moon through sheer muscle strength.

"Ozpin... It was a pleasure working with you over the years." Glynda said to the aged man as she took out a horse riding crop and snapped it towards the ground. She was already preparing as much of her aura as possible to create the largest spell of her life. She knew for a fact that anything less than her best, all or nothing attack wouldn't be able to so much as cause a scratch on this huge creature that rushed towards them at hundreds and hundreds of miles as minute, and with it's size that wasn't all that impressive... a single step for it was about a mile. None the less, the creature was far to big for any of her lower level spells to even begin to affect it.

"Our graves have not been dug yet." Ozpin said as he watched all the of the different aircrafts soaring towards the main part of Vale packed with students, with them out of the way he could calmly face death itself without fear. He stared down the creature rushing towards them, and it only slightly looked at all of the difference crafts heading towards the city. It was far more concerned with what was in front of it.

"I fail to see how we will live to see tomorrow." Glynda told him sarcastically, knowing that the least she could do was joke in the face of death to not feel so grim about her chances.

"I know I am not going to die tonight." Loki said as she appeared behind them, drawing Glynda's attention towards the small girl in her normal form for the first time. The girl grinned with a large fanged grin, before she looked towards the giant creature heading towards them.

"I take it that you have a plan?" Ozpin asked as he calmly sipped on his mug filled with some of the most soothing tea that he could afford. Loki grinned and jumped and sat on topof Ozpin's shoulders. The man didn't react to her on top of him, and she leaned forward and placed her cheek in her hands with her elbows on his skull. Ozpin still wasn't annoyed by her, or even surprised by the behavior. Loki just grinned and waved her hand around, with the air around her hand sort of sparling like somebody was throwing around glitter.

"Not a plan per say, just some not very useful dumbasses that would hate to get their prey robbed from them. Isn't that right... Bara... Akayuki... Aumiti?" Loki asked as she looked behind her with a slight grin on her face, and the three different Moon-Holders stepped from the shadows, rising like zombies from the grave. Aumiti stepped passed with within seconds, and Glynda glared death at Akayuki, knowing what the girl had done in her life from the reports.

Mass murder, devouring women, children, men, animals... anything that lived and breathed. She was even worse than a mindless Grimm, because she knew what she was doing and that it was wrong, but did it anyway.

"When you called us, I didn't think it would be because Kaguya in her Shinju form was awake once more. I would have thought it would be something more... urgent." Aumiti said without a care as she looked at the ten tails heading towards them, and it's eye trained on her mostly because of how close her own aura was to that of the original Naruto's aura. Though, her aura was a hell of a lot darker, the two auras seemed to be extremeley similar to the aura of Naruto Uzumaki the first. It would seem that coming here had been a mistake, now that she was a target.

"Ozpin, do you really think that these... monsters can help us?" Glynda asked, and Ozpin sipped at his tea again without a care.

"Sometimes... it is best to request the help of monsters to deal with bigger monsters. I believe that none of you will attack my students at this moment, or in the future." Ozpin said with a signifigant look towards the three that had attacked his students before.

"I make no promises about nine of them, but the rest I couldn't care less about." Aumiti said with a growing smirk on her face, before the smirk was washed off of her face when she saw the Shinju open it's mouth wide as a purple orb appeared in front of it's mouth. She looked at Bara, who moved to the front of the group when a shockwave came over them, and the purple ball flew towards them at an amazing pace. Bara held his hand out, and in an instant that it took for the attack to hit his hand the attack itself was negated by his ability that allowed for the negation of energy attacks.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious about this. Three of these four are dangerous criminals that would rather destroy humanity than save it!" Glynda said with a hard look, and Ozpin sipped at his tea as he looked at the Shinju that was now moving towards them again even faster than before.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend... an old saying for sure, but it very much applies at this moment. In times of desperate need, even enemies will place aside their differences for the sake of the mutual survival of both parties." Ozpin stated his reasoning, and Akayuki laughed her cat-like laugh and looked at Loki on top of Ozpin with a grin.

"The Prankster sure picked in interesting human, and he looks like his heart would be delicious... to bad I can't eat you now." Akayuki said with a grin on her face as she turned towards the Shinju and snapped her fingers. Hundreds upon thousands of black bone hands started to erupt from the ground in front of them, before black skeleton soilders started to claw their way out of the earth, and inside of each of their chests was a beating heart. They were all wearing white clothes that matched the clothing of the ones they wore in real life when they were alive, and had white weapons in their hands.

"Akayuki can make bone clones of anyone whose heart she has eaten... this ability even works on the people who survived having their hearts eaten." Bara stated as he crossed his arms when Glynda noticed a bone version of Ruby wearing white clothes with a white cresent rose standing among the bone army. Akayuki raised her arm up into the air, before she lowered it with a grin on her face and the large army started to open fire with all of their weapons right at the Shinju. Single shots would do no damage, but the combined force of thousands and thousands of never ending dust shots would no doubt hold the Shinju back long enough.

Shinju roared loudly, and the front few hundred bone warriors were shattered and turned into dust from the mere shockwave. One of the mighty tails of the Shinju came down at them from above, and Aumiti raised her hand up. The second the tail fell upon them, the force behind the tail was completely negated, rendering even the massive force behind the strike, and even the weight, meaningless as Aumiti held the tail off with a single hand. Only attack made of energy could land against her, not matter how strong or large the opponent was, her ability was an absolute that would not be denied. She glared death at the Shinju, before she raised her other hand and placed it on the tail and set it on fire with unending blue flames.

No mindless creature could defeat her and Bara with mere strength and power, not when both of them together could negate both of it's main forms of attack. True, they lacked the raw power to do any damage as well, and it was only a matter of time before they were both exhausted, but by that time They could cause more than enough damage for Akayuki and Loki to finish things off. Akayuki's army was quickly taking aim and firing at the Shinju again, while Bara sank into the shadows and started to grow larger as he extended towards the Shinju and started to extend and wrap onto the massive arms of the creature using botht he shadows and his body to restrain the creature.

"Hehehe, now this is some great amusement. Two opposing forces working together to defeat an opponent they stand no chance against, only to turn against each other when the fighting is over... simply amazing. Sadly, we are all going to die in this fight." Loki said with a happy sigh on her face, before she gave qan amused look towards the sky like she could see something that nobody else could. It didn't take a genius to know that she knew about something they didn't know about, and Aumiti was not a fan of that, like when the Shinju ripped it's tail from her grasp and started charging up a Tailed Beast Bomb again.

"Bara, take care of it again!" Aumiti shouted out towards the shadow man, who grunted and popped out of the shadoiw.

"No can do, I can't hold this thing in place and use my Semblence at the same time, the physical strength this creature has in truly astounding." Bara stated in a strained tone, before a snapping sound was heard and Bara was ejected from the shadows and sent flying towards Glynda, who smacked him in the face to send him away from her. She wouldn't sully herself by catching and helping a person like Bara, or any of these so called Moon Holders. She would face death knowing that she did so on the side of what was right. Waving her crop, she summoned a large storm over the Shinju, before she rained down huge chunks of ice on the creature.

Only for it to have no affect.

"Well... it seems that it is time to hope for a miracle." Ozpin stated as he calmly sipped his tea and looked at the purple orb growing in size before them. He didn't look or act even slightly phased by what was going on before them, something that shocked the others. The fact Loki had that same knowing look on her face only made things much more annoying for those out of the loop.

"Yep, a 'miracle' is something we need... well, it would seem that we don't have that luck. We were just stuck with the Maelstrom brother of a Maelstrom." Loki said with her ever present grin as the Tailed Beast Bomb was fired towards them. Even as the others looked at it in horror, though Akayuki knew that she would survive thanks to her immortality ability kicking in every time she dies, they didn't notice the orange flash the appeared in front of them until it appeared right in front of the Tailed Beast Bomb half a second before it killed them all.

Then like that, the Tailed Beast Bomb was no longer in front of them. Instead, they all felt a huge shockwave and water spray against their bodies as a large orange explosion rocked the world around them, and came from the direction of the sea. In front of them was a tall man decked to the teeth out in orange White Fang armor, though with a black symbol on his back denoting him as the leader of the Black Fang instead of White Fang. Bright blond hair waved in the wind of the shockwaves, and fox ears on top of his head were showing.

"You are lucky I owe you a favor for letting my younger brother into your school Ozpin without any questions asked... if not for that, I wouldn't have used my Teleport Semblence to save your human life." The deep, manly voice of the criminal Sog Uzumaki rang out and Aumiti frowned when she saw the person that shared the same, or rather similar, DNA as the current Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of them with a glare towards the Shinju. Ozpin nodded with a small smile on his face, while Loki grinned and hopped off of Ozpin's shoulders.

"Well, I guess that means it is my turn to do something... Hey Shin-Shin... you messed with a God like yourself... the Prank God... now fear me!" Loki called out as the ground under the Shinju changed it's nature from earth into fire, and engulged the Shinju in pitch black flames that charged it's tanned wooden black, and Loki laughed like a maniac as she tortured the mindless version of Kaguya that was only able to throw around it's own power without thinking about it. The Shinju roared loudly, and cleared the flames from around it's body and it's perfectly healed flesh was whole once again. Loki blushed at failing to kill the creature, before she looked at Sog. "Yeah, you kill it... the elements don't do shit to that thing." Loki stated as she sat down on her ass and pulled a lolipop out of nowhere and placed it into her mouth.

Then she pouted.

Her only ability was to turn things into other things, and she couldn't do that to the point that she could damage this thing.

"You gave up pretty easily." Bara commented dryly, and Loki laughed lightly.

"Give up... no... A God must be patient, and strike when revenge will taste sweetist... killing something that feels so little pain isn't fun. It is like sleeping lion that was born without the ability to feel pain... there is just no fun to it if no resistance is offered." Loki said with a pout on her face.

"No, I repaid my dept to you Ozpin. I no longer have any obligation to help out your race." Sog stated as he turned around and started to walk away to leave them to their doom while the Shinju climbed out of the pit, before he paused when he saw Aumiti. He turned back towards the Shinju with a light blush on his face, before he turned serious. "I guess I can stay for a bit, but only because a Faunus is in danger as well... two of them." Sog stated as he noticed Akayuki scratching her ass with her claws.

Attractive... truly she was a charming lady of high class... not.

'Dumbass, I am pretty much an altered clone of your little brother, and I'm not into incest. I do not wish to place my brother to the test.' Aumiti thought to herself with a twitching eye. She had noticed the look, and now was not the time or place for it. Summoning a ball of fire in her hands, she sent a look to Bara and Akayuki, who both summoned a ball of shadows and a ball of snow into their hands at the same time. They all pointed their hands together at the Shinju, before they released their control over the orbs and jets of shadow, flames, and snow slammed into the finger of the Shinju... small attacks, but with the constant attacks of the bone army the finger shattered right after the ice formed over it.

The Shinju roared and this time the entire bone army shattered away, and even Sog was blasted a ways back from the air pressure changes. He covered his eyes, before he raised his arms above his head and caught the giant fist of the Shinju with his now trembling arms... it was like holding a damn skyscraper above his head with how much this damn thing weighed. He could only thank his super strength that he was able to hold the creature back. He situated himself, before he twisted and leaned to the front, before he did something that caused a snapping sound to erupt from his back.

He flipped the Shinju over his shoulder, and the creature landed on it's back and caused an earthquake that shook them all. Sog groaned in pain as blood poured out of the open wounds on his back, where bone fragments from the shattered bones stuck out. He fell to his numb legs in pain, knowing that he had pushed himself way to far beyong his limit. Of course, he also felt a sense of pride that he had defeated the Shinju... before his pride vanished when it simply rolled over onto it's stomach again like nothing had happened to it. The Shinju glared at the small creatures down on the ground, before it raised one of it's mighty tails again, intending to completely crush them... and this time the tail was covered completely in glowing blue energy.

"Now we are going to die." Ozpin finally admit out loud, knowing that the creature had some form of brain that let it learn from past mistakes. Aumiti would be able to negate the force, but then they would all be killed by the energy. Bara might be able to negate the energy, but he might not save any of them in time before it was negated.

"You seem calm about this." Loki said as she sucked on her lolipop, and Ozpin nodded as he looked at the tail descending down on them. It was like time went in slow motion for the world, and slowly a shadow appeared over them that was not the shadow of the ten tailed creature.

"In my line of work, death is common... though it appears that death for us has been delayed once more." Ozpin stated once more calmly when the tail that would have crushed them was stopped by three huge figures standing in front of the tail. The first being a huge dolphin horse creature, the second being a large turle shrimp creature, and the third being a red furred monkey creature. All three of then using impressive strength to hold back to force of the ten tail's powerful tail. On the backs of all three were none other than Ruby, Weiss, and Yang who were sweating visibly.

More than likely from the strain of releasing those creatures and summoning them to the outside world once more. Ozpin smiled lightly, knowing that the rumbling earthquake had not only been the Shinju. He was not surprised by the outcome, but he was concerned for the state of his students. He didn't know what sort of technique that had released those strange Grimm back into the world, but he could feel that they were each still connected in some form to the girls.

"Proffesor Ozpin!" The voice of Jaune Arc called out, and not long behind him were Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, all decked out in combat clothes and ready for battle.

"Come here you dumbass." Aumiti said as she started to use her aura to heal the injuries on Sog's back with a frown on her face. The three Tailed Beasts started to fire their elements of steam, water, and lava towards the Shinju, quickly trapping it into a quickly hardening layer of dense and powerful concrete. Aumiti could see that the Shinju was not amused by this fact that it was getting trapped by lesser beings, but she smirked when she saw that the four that had just arrived all gave off the feeling of the sun just like the four girls she had met in the bath.

All eight Sun Carriers had awakened their marks in the presence of the Shinju.

"This changes nothing, those girls can only keep that state up for a few more seconds." Bara stated as the Tailed Beasts one their side vanished and three girls fell from their air and landed on their feet around the group. The Shinju being stuck inside of it's stone prison once more. and all of them sweating and panting from the exhautsion of theri first partial transformation. They couldn't manage a full thing with their entire bodies, but the Tailed Beasts had each taught them how to manafest a temporary transformation that would last half a minute... but cost them almost all of their aura and the Tailed Beasts chakra to a similar degree.

"That won't hold long... we need to escape." Ruby panted out with sweat dripping from her pale face. The others that had transformed nodding with her while cracks already appeared on the surface of the stone. If this thing could break out of the moon, then no doubt it would be able to break out of their trap.

"Where is Naruto when you need him?" Jaune asked with grit teeth as he looked at the thing coming out of it's prison even quicker at the mere mention of Naruto's name.

"I would even settle for Bio-Naruto at this point." Weiss muttered with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto was missing the one time his ability to cause extreme damage was needed. Yang glared death at Akayuki, and started to charge at the girl with rage clear in her eyes, while Akayuki grinned and started to run towards Yang as well, intending to rip out Yang's heart to replace one of those that Yang had destroyed. No, even worse, Yang wanted nothing more than to make sure that Akayuki died and stayed completely dead, even with the threat hanging over their heads.

Her eyes were already red, and her hair on fire.

Ozpin stepped forward and stopped them both with hard looks, before he turned their attention towards the escaping creature. Now was not the time for trying to murder each other, and both girls sent each other hateful, and joyful in the crazy cat's case, looks that showed their desire to kill each other.

"I swear to god I will rip your heart out and shove it up your ass you bitch." Yang said with a sneer on her face, while Akayuki licked her lips.

"Try it if you can survive long enough you fire spewing cunt." Akayuki bit back with a playful smirk on her face, that bordered one cruel. The two of them clearly hated each other, because they were about to start a fight again, even though Ozpin and Glynda were both sending them warning looks.

"Well you three are complete dumbasses. You didn't trap it into stone, you gave it a place to build up energy and go back to full power once more." Loki said without a care in the world. She had more than a few of Naruto's memories, and she remembered what the true final form of the Shinju was, and what her name was. She grinned and cracked her neck, knowing that fighting back at this point would be completely foolish should the true form of Kaguya be summoned forth. Biting her thumb, she let the blood drip down to the ground, before she slapped her hand on the ground.

Turning the ground into a medium for the summoning, she called out the names of those that she would be bringing forth.

_Shukaku! Matatabi! Saiken! Chomei! Gyuki! Kurama!_

There was a large puff of smoke, and Loki smiled to herself with a wide grin in the middle of the smoke. She was the dark part of Naruto true, but just like the other Sun-Carrier and Moon-Holders she had access to the ability to link and summon forth the Tailed Beast... the only difference was that she knew how to do it correctly. She had been waiting for the Sun-Carriers to show up before doing it, but with one missing and Naruto missing it would do little good.

All nine Tailed Beasts, the Eight Sun-Carriers, and Naruto were needed to have even a hope for a way to defeat Kaguya.

Though, holding her off was not impossible.

Just almost impossible.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	93. Chapter 93 The Prank God's Full Might

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Now we are going to win for sure!" Yang said with a grin on her face when she saw the giant forms of four of the five tailed beasts that had been summoned. The only one that had remained in his smaller, more compact 'Naruto' form was the one known as Kurama that they had fought and lost to more than awhile back. That one tailed beast seemed to have zero interest at all in what was going on, until it saw the stone covered shape of the Shinju.

"Where is Naruto girl." The Naruto look a like growled at Yang, who jumped back in fright at the dangerous growl to the voice of this powerful beast.

"Don't get your panties into a twist Kurama... now just sit pretty and wait for Naruto to come back. Tailed Beasts Sealing Method!" Loki shouted out as she pressed her hands together and FORCED each Tailed Beast into one of the people in the area. She forced Gyuki to take residence inside of the blond haired boy that gave off a slightly frightened aura. She sent Shukaku into Pyrrha, and Saiken was forced to take up residence inside of Ren, with Chomei being forced inside of Nora. All of the new Jinchuriki collaposed to the ground as the red energies were sucked into their bodies, ripping apart the navel of their stomach's clothing and showing black seals fresh on their bodies. Now only Matatabi and Kurama remained as active Tailed Beasts out of Jinchuriki, since the proper host to Matatabi wasn't around.

Loki gained a SERIOUS look in her eyes for the first time in her life as she looked over at the lake in the distance. She was the only one that had chakra, she had chakra as her darkness along with Naruto's prankster nature. She contained Naruto's huge chakra reserves inside of her body, just waiting to be unleashed. Her eyes turned bright blue, and Kurama behind her had his eyes wider, before he looked back at Matatabi.

"Two Tails, take the Jinchuriki out of here now. I command this of you as the Nine Tails." Kurama ordered with narrowed eyes, knowing that Kaguya would be after ANY sources of her sacred chakra that she could get her hands on. Right now the only people alive that had inner chakra should be the Tailed Beast, their Jinchuriki, Naruto deep inside of him, this girl, and himself.

"Good, Aumiti... I'm serious now." Loki stated with narrowed eyes, and Aumiti let out a barking laughter as she looked at Sog, who just finished with his healing thanks to herself. Loki pointed her hands towards the Shinju who was gathering up a near infinite amount of chakra to transform into it's more true form. She was going to stall this as long as possible, knowing that she could only do this for a little while. While her abilities with aura weren't powerful enough to do this, her abilities with chakra were another matter. She clasped her hands together, before she used a nature transformation technique that would combine with her aura ability to transform the very nature of things.

_**Play - Linkin Park - Papercut**_

"Heh, so rock, paper, scizzors... I'm going to sit back and watch this." Aumiti said as she sat on her butt, and the others in the area watched in shock and confusion, before they saw Matatabi pick up all of the downed Jinchuriki into her mouth and start to run into the opposite direction.

"Sheesh, I thought you seemed weaker than usual." Akayuki stated as she grinned ferally, while Loki looked back at her with glowing eyes. She raised one of her hands towards the sky, and all of the gray clouds up in the sky started to turn pure white. She felt her other hand at the forest that was surroudning the area. The forest itself started to turn white and seem to fall apart into nothing, before the white bits started to rush and gather at the stone statue surrounding the Ten Tails. Thousands of sheets of paper rushed out of her sleeves and rushed towards the shinju that was still gathering chakra.

"Weaker... no, this entire time I have been storing up chakra to prepare for a Jutsu worthy of my self-proclaimed title of God... a technique that I spent my entire life learning after studying the memories that I gained from the original Naruto." Loki stated arrogantly, but still seriously as she turned other 100 miles of forest, and the clouds above them into the paper that she was going to use for her... jutsu. The paper that was rushing out of her sleeves started to increase and fold into the shapes of insects that were rushing towards the ten tails in the distance.

She could only stall though, and knew as such.

"So this is your full strength?" Bara muttered with an unpleased look on his shadow of a face.

"... This is over my full strength. While all of you foolishly went after Naruto for his energy, I have been siphoning it from him and gathering it. At this point I have 289 times the potency to my chakra than the original Naruto... until I run out that is." Loki said, not letting herself break her concentration as she turned the world around them into paper, leaving behind a bland world around her that disgusted her. The ground was purely brown, the grass having turned into paper too, with the sky blue.

"This... are you even human?" Sog asked in shock, seeing billions... trillions or even more papers coming and going and flying around the shinju, completely covering it's body. Loki's own body started to turn into paper.

"I am Loki Gast, a fraction of the God of Peace Naruto Uzumaki... I have become the Prankster Goddess and the Paper Angel that will protect this world until Naruto is ready to do it." Loki said as her lower body completely turned into paper and circled around her body, forming wings behind her. Her true form, the form of one of the people that supported Naruto to her death and believed him to be a bridge to the peace of the world. Parts of her face, arms, and clothes turned into paper as well, she slammed her hands together and all of the papers started to turn black ad markings appeared on them and started to fizz.

"What!?" Glynda declared in shock, while Loki raised her hands to the sky, and the papers lifted up the stone shinju up and sent him flying high into the aira above cloud level.

"Using this chakra, I have created over 999,999,999,999,999 bombs of paper! Now taste them ALL and fear the wrath of a GOD!" Loki shouted as all of the papers formed a ball around the shinju, and they started to explode... violently. Massive explosions the size of entire countries lit up the entire sky and showered the entire world with the sounds of her darkness, her rage, and her emotions towards her pride. She was pretty sure that people on the other side of the planet would be able to fear her attack, but no matter what she never once stopped her endless attacking of the transforming shinju.

She could hear it roaring in pain, while the others fell to their knees and covered their ears and the shockwaves came over them and pushed them to the ground... which was why Aumiti had decided to sit down in the first place. Even she covered her eyes and ears though, as they screamed at her in pain. The entire world becoming silent to those that had lost their ability to hear anything other than a loud ringing noise. Loki never took her eyes or covered her ears as she looked on at the power that she was wielding after finally releasing all of the restraints... with most of the Tailed Beast in their new Jinchuriki she wouldn't attract their attention with this level of power. She wouldn't label herself the enemy and become their next target.

This wasn't her NATURAL power, but instead power that she had gained after MONTHS of stealing power from Naruto secretely, keeping him from reaching his own full power. Now that she was finally using it, if she stopped using it for even a moment she would die a horrible death from having far to much chakra. Deep inside of Naruto was chakra as well, and she KNEW that when he became one with his soul fragments it would manafest once more into what it should be.

"This power is crazy!?" Sog shouted in shock, but even he couldn't hear himself talk and neither could anyone else. The roars of pain coming from the sky showed that she was actually damaging the incomplete Kaguya that was still gathering power... was gathering power that it was now using towards healing. Loki narrowed her eyes, and the ground around her, and the forest floor below started to turn white and become paper that started to fly towards the sky and join the explosions up above. Even after 90 entire minutes of non-stop explosions Loki remained at what she was doing, with narrowed eyes.

Yes, even after a full hour and 30 minutes Loki had never once stopped blowing up the ten tailed beast above them in the sky. She felt that she was doing the insperation for her to copy this technique proud with her relentless use of this technique. She grit her teeth when th explosions finally finished, knowing that she had finally run out... though she saw no shinju fall from the sky. Her eyes widened when she remembered something, and she spun around and flew up into the air higher as a spear made out of bone came at her from behind. She was completely taken by surprise when she saw something that sent dread through her soul.

A tall woman with pale skin floated in the air in front of her, with LONG white hair that extended several dozen meters under her body. She had on a ceremonial white kimono that extended far beyond her feet, and sticking out of the stop of her head were two long rabbit ear shaped horns that greatly resembled the rabbit ears on top of Naruto's head. Her eyes were white, pure white with black in a circle showing that she had white irises as well. In the middle of her forehead was a third red eye, with rings in it and 9 comma on the rings. She had round eyebrows, styled in the old royalty fashion, showing a proud lineage. She was a very beautiful woman to be sure, but for those that truly knew who she was could only fear her as the Rabbit Goddess... the Demon... the one that had nearly caused the moon to fall out of the sky when she slightly woke up and teleported herself from her original dimension into this one.

She was the mighty Kaguya, and Loki looked to see that everyone besides Kurama had been knocked out just by being around her. Loki sent Kurama a knowing look, and the miniature tailed beast created a multiple tails and used them to pick up each knocked out person in the area. They had been unprepared to encounter the close up, and all encompassing chakra that Kaguya unleased just by being nearby.

"Die..." Kaguya said in a soft, angry voice. The clouds in the sky reappeared, even though Loki had destroyed them earlier. Loki flew up and actually dodged a bolt of lighting, before she turned more of herself into paper and retreated a safe distance, before she saw that Kaguya was no longer in front of her. She turned her entire body into paper as a spear made out of cracked bone shot through the area she had been. The paper surged around her spot, before it reformed into her and she flew away from Kaguya again... yet, she was still longer in the area that she had been.

'Where is she?' Loki said as she looked around, before she looked behind her and saw Kaguya looking up at the spot where the moon should be. She frowned at the lack of moon in the sky, before she clapped her hands together once, and formed a small black ball. She tossed it up, and the over 10 miles of ground in every direction was violently ripped from the earth and flew towards the black ball in the sky. Loki's eyes widened, before she glared at Kaguya, who didn't even view her as much of a threat that required her immediant attention. Loki started to fly at Kaguya, before a black portal opened up next to her and a ash bone spear struck her in the head and her body turned into paper, with some of the paper turning into ash.

She reformed not far away, before she noticed that she had no left side of her face, only paper. In instants a new moon was floating where the old one had been, and Kaguya actually cracked a sick grin for a second, before Loki pointed her hand at the new moon in the sky, and it turned bone white. She grit her teeth and sweat dripped down her chin, and the entire moon was turned into paper, and her chakra was actually drained down to a mere fraction of all of the chakra she had spent so much time gathering for this day. Kaguya now looked back at her, and gave her a slightly annoyed look without saying anything at all. She Loki used paper to block the bone spears and keep them from hitting her.

Kaguya pointed her hand at the ground, and a forest bloomed where there had been none before. The trees all started to grow up at the sky, before chasing after Loki as she flew away from the trees, which would drain her chakra and kill her. Flames engulfed her, but her chakra enhanced paper blocked the flames without burning. She flew out of the paper and flames, before she saw that she was heading towards a black portal with a hand sticking out of it, with a bone spike coming out of the hand. She turned into paper and went around the portal and the bone spike, preventing herself from getting instantly killed. This was why she couldn 't defeat Kaguya, she needed to turn back to normal long enough to actually use a jutsu to attack her... and none of her attacks could defeat Kaguya's regeneration, quick reflexes, pure power, or be used fast enough to prevent her from being attacked as well.

Grinning to herself, she clasped her hands together, and the papers of her body were turned into dust. The dust started to rush towards Kaguya, but she waved her hand and water formed in the air and easily washed away the dust that she had become. The water in front of Kaguya though shifted and showed a water shaped like Loki looking at Kaguya, before grabbing onto her wrist. Loki swung her fist and turned herself back into paper, wet paper, but still paper. She could only turn her own living body into other materials, not the bodies of other life forms. She could still pack one hell of a punch when she wanted to though.

She stopped though when she was stabbed in the back by a bone spear that went through her body completely. Her body vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing a sheet of black paper in her place. The piece of paper exploded violently and consumed Kaguya in the explosion, but when it ended it showed that it didn't even faze the woman. Loki formed out of papers in the air, finding paper being the easiest thing to control herself as.

"Child, my pantience is thin. I wish to return to full power, so _bring me Naruto Uzumaki_!" Kaguya ordered as her third eye glowed brightly. Casting an illusion on Loki, whose eyes dulled and her body became mortal once more instead of paper or another element. Loki gasped though, and broke the illusion and turned back into paper and started to get some ground against Kaguya, who narrowed an eye and summoned a large blue hand made of chakra from her body and used it to grab the paper that Loki had become... FORCING her back into human form as her chakra was drained from her body and trasnformed into Kaguya's chakra.

"... Fuck off you bony assed bitch." Loki said with a grin, before she was stabbed in the gut by Kaguya's read hand, piercing her through her liver and causing blood to gush out of the wound. The chakra hand vanished from her when papers started to slice through the hand, the same papers that she had created by turning the new moon into paper. She held her hand over her bleeding gut, the fatal wound being filled to the brim with paper to keep it from getting worse... it hurt a lot, but when she could get medical attention it would still be the same without being worse.

"Very well... then I will bring him out myself." Kaguya said as she formed multiple black portals around her, each portal opening up the entrance to new dimensions as she tried to find where Naruto was, some even showing different locations of where Naruto might be on this world. Once Naruto was gone, then she could finally place the world under her illusion like she had tried to do long ago... before her sons got rid of it. Now she would be trying once more to place the world under her illusion, and grant the world happiness and pease... while she herself would be rid of the human race poluting her planet.

Loki smirked.

"The light will always crush the darkness... you and I are darkness, but Naruto is the light. Neitehr of us can ever defeat him... the _light will destroy the dark_!" Loki shouted as the paper that she had formed from the moon started to rather around the two of them. Kaguya was still in her very weakened state at the moment, being just awakened to a world without her precious chakra. In this state not even SHE could physically take her entire body into a different dimension. Her memories from Naruto confrimed that it was actually easier for Kaguya to create new dimensions than it was for her to travel them.

Strange, but true.

Loki merged with the paper and started to rush Kaguya as she was assualted from all directions by endless amounts of paper. Kaguya simply surged her chakra and dispersed all of the paper around her, before she spotted the real Loki behind her. A spike of bone came out of her back, and Loki retreated after turning into paper again.

"I am a god... none may stand before my...!?" Kaguya started, before she felt pain in the left side of her face when something appeared out of nowhere and knocked her clear out of the sky and slamming back into the ground. Loki smirked and showed that she was holding her hand on a piece of paper, with her blood smear on it... and standing on top of a cloud of paper in front of where Kaguya had been was none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself, arms crossed now as he looked around.

...

"Wait... what?" Naruto asked without knowing anything that was going on. One second he was finished with his battle, and the next he felt a pull before he saw a weird looking woman next to him and punched her because he felt like it. He hit first and asked questions later, and now he saw Loki looking completely exhausted and made out of paper. "Okay, what is going on and why are you doing an amazing impersonation of Konan?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Long story short, Kaguya is out, kill her, and I respected the Konan I saw in your memories... yadda yadda yadda, go kick her ass. I will go get help while you hold her off... bye bye!" Loki said in a cheery tone, having taken her a LONG time to locate what dimension Naruto was in... thankfully Kaguya had helped her by also looking for Naruto at the same time as her. When she had loctaed him, it was a simple matter of summon him at the perfect time. Now that she knew where to go, she would slip in the cracks in space and time left by Kaguya in order to go get Blake and get the girl to become the Jinchuriki of Matatabi.

"Who?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head, and Loki cursed, before she clicked her fingers and a rush of old memories awaklened in Naruto's head, informing him of who Kaguya was, and what her abilities were. Naruto blinked, before he grew pale when he saw Kaguya fly up into the sky after him, a neutral look on her face as she came towards him, and Naruto gulped nervously.

"Mother wants to greet you!" Kaguya called out as she raced towards him, and he jumped off the paper and started to fall towards the ground with a freaked out look on his face.

"Nope! Don't want this! Do NOT want this! Damnit Loki, you better hurry your ass!" Naruto said as he formed two rasenshuriken in his hands with the held of aura arms, before he waited for Kaguya to make herself know. He used his rasenshurikens to cut apart and block many different elements and attacks she sent at him as he felt, and when she teleported in front of him he moved out of the way and continued to fall towards the ground.

"Naruto!"

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face when he saw Kurama rushing up towards him. The two raced towards each other, before Naruto pulled his fist back and thrust it at Kurama at the same time as trhe tailed beast made the same motion. Their two fists connected, before Kurama was absorbed inside of Naruto, and Naruto grinned wildly when he felt chakra return to his body once more in the form of Kurama at this moment. Grinning, he opened the connection between them and turned around to face Kaguya.

"Lets go Naruto!" Kurama's voice called out from inside of him, and Naruto grinned wickedly at Kaguya as his form glowed bright golden orange. An orange jacket appeared over is body, with a black bodysuit under it. His skin remained the same, but his hair shined and turned into pretty much golden flames with long golden flaming rabbit ears on top. A golden necklace design of magatama's appeared on his body, and his shoes turned into golden shinobi sandles. Ten black orbs appeared behind his back. Naruto grinned and showed extended canines, before he stopped falling and went so fast he pretty much teleported in front of Kaguya and felt a black pole that she had to block when her both black pole.

Truth Seeking Ball collided Truth Seeking Ball, and the two of them fought for dominance.

"Yeah, lets take this horrible mother down KURAMA!" Naruto shouted as he kicked Kaguya in the stomach, surprising but not hurting her as he sent her flying. Naruto grinned and he felt Kurama's and part of his own power return to him. Naruto was smashed by a hand made of blue chakra, before he was sent crashing into the ground, creating a crater with his body that continued to go on and on and smoke.

...

"That hurt!" Naruto shouted, but he still grinned moments later as he jumped up and dodged a bone that impaled the ground. Naruto gulped when a single thought entered his mind.

This would be harder than he thought it would... even with Kurama.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	94. Chapter 94 Even an Idiot can hurt a tree

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>This story isn't even HALF finished. Kaguya is NOT the final boss.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_**Music: Play Naruto OST - An Extremely Deadly Technique**_

"Why must you always be such a bad son Naruto? Why must you fight your MOTHER!?" Kaguya asked as she lfew towards Naruto, who sailed through the air and ducked around her hand as she reached for him. He flew passed her and looked around for anything he could use, while still grinning. He stepped on top of a cloud, before he stopped flying and started to use his returned chakra to stand on top of the clouds and run instead. Kaguya appeared out of the middle of the cloud, and he kicked her in the face with his full might.

"I enjoy kicking your bony little ASS!" Naruto shouted as he dropped out of the cloud and started to fly towards her again, catching a bone spear and breaking it in his hands. Naruto held his hand over one of his Truth Seeking Balls, before it expanded to the size of a small mountain and gained four huge orange shuriken blades on it. Naruto vanished from her view, before she turned her head with grit teeth when he appeared under her. Her byakugan having seen him make the move, but her body still recuperating from not moving in millions of years.

"I hate you... I hate ALL of your ingrates that stole MY power!" Kaguya whispered in a fierce tone as she vanished from view just as he threw his attack at her. It soared passed cloud level, before it stopped and exploded with the power to destroy a large moon. The blast size almost touching the ground itself, knocking Naruto back with the power of his own explosion, thrusting him back to the earth and hitting it with cratering force. Naruto groaned, before he waved his arms and formed a barrier of truth seeking balls around himself that became a sphere, just as a dozen hair needles and bone spikes hit the shield and were negated by it.

Naruto burst out of his own barrier when he sensed Kaguya in front of him, and recollected them to his hand in the form of a scythe. Twisting his entire body and swinging his scythe, she was actually forced to teleport away before he hit her with his attack. Naruto jumped up as a black ball that wasn't his landed in the air next to him, and he went up to cloud level to avoid an explosion that still nearly hit him, even as he travelled faster than lightning itself. A black portal opened up next to him, and a hand came out and reached for him, a bone spike coming out of it. Kaguya was honestly trying to murder him instead of just capturing him like the last time, so grabbing her hand he yanked and pulled Kaguya out of the portal so that she was face to face in front of him.

Naruto and Kaguya pointed their free hands at each other, and above her palm was a small black ball, and in his hand was a small Rasen-Truth Seeking Shuriken. Thrusting the attacks at each other, they were both blasted out of the sky when a planet sized explosion appeared next to the planet. Both of them were actually thrown back, covered from head to toe in horrible burns... that healed in seconds and they rushed at each other as the explosion ended. If they hadn't been fighting up in the air like they were, then the world down below would have just ceased to exist. Thankfully, NEITHER Naruto nor Kaguya wanted to destroy the planet, instead, they just wanted to kill each other.

Naruto grinned when she frowned, before he pushed away and crossed his fingers even as he started to fall down towards the ground.

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto Uzumaki style!" Naruto said with a grin on his face as Kaguya's field of vision was blocked by a mass explosion of smoke that cleared away and formed a cloud above them. Her eyes widened, not from shock, but from anger when she saw an army of over 2,000 Narutos filling up the sky and looking at her all with grins on their faces. The Naruto in the lead started to fly at her, and all of them started to fly into random directions and surround her. She started to fly around the only one with the Truth Seeking Balls behind his back.

"I won't fall for this again. I was watching." Kaguya whispered, knowing that the real Naruto really was the one in front of her.

"Naruto 4K Rasenshuriken Rendan!" Naruto stated with wide eyes as every single clone formed rasenshuriken into both of their hands, totalling in over 4 thousand Rasenshurikens surrounding both Naruto and Kaguya. With each Rasenshuriken contain millions of microscopic wind blades, they were surrounded by such fire power that even Kaguya... almost looked worried. Her hair went wild around her and faced every direction, directed at every clone as she fired an unlimited barrage of needles. She popped half of the clones with the first round, and the second round was able to throw their rasenshuriken's before being popped.

Soon both Naruto and Kaguya were trapped inside of a sphere of Rasenshuriken, and before she could escape via portal, Naruto grabbed her horn and yanked her back into this reality. Naruto coated his SKIN with the Truth Seeking Balls as a form of barrier, before all of his attacks stuck them and consumed both Naruto and Kaguya in endless wind blades that ripped her to absolute shreds. The amount of power thrown around surrounding the world below with hundreds of tornados that ripped apart the forest, that Kaguya had made, below in all directions. Kaguya was assualted by the wind blades, unable to escape, and she glared at Naruto's black covered form, before shutting her eyes as the wind blades pierced them as well, even her third eye.

Her clothes were ripped to shreds, but her body was barely affected by the attacks as she rapidly healed from all the damage that she was taking. She opened her eyes, before she opened many portals around herself to teleport the wind blades away from her. Naruto uncovered himself with his defense, before he yanked her towards him again and gave her a headbutt to her forehead, snapping off the horn that he had been holding. Thrusting it forward, her own horn pierced her heart and out of the other side of her chest. Her body broke the speed of sound as she was sent flying back into the field of rasenshuriken, and was assualted again, before exiting the field of attack with Naruto flying back at her.

"This level of attack can't defeat me." Kaguya said simply, with narrowed eyes as she grew back her horn and ripped her torn off horn out of her chest and healed. Her clothes started to reform around her, being made out of her very energy. Naruto threw his arms at her, and four large fists made of chakra left his body and rushed towards her. She countered them with five of her own chakra fists, with one extra running towards Naruto at amazing speeds. His eyes widened as he was struck in the front of the body with explosive force and sent flying back.

"Naruto, she is gathering an enourmous amount of chakra. She is planning to change dimension and drag you along for the ride. Stop her!" Kurama shouted out in Naruto's mind, with him gaining a serious look as he stepped on the air and sent himself flying with a sonic boom as he appeared in front of Kaguya. Their forearms clashed together, and the clouds in the air scattered into nothing to show a clear sky once more. The chakra that she had gathered calmed down, and Naruto grinned again at having foiled her attempt at forcing them into another of her dimensions.

"Thanks Kurama, I owe you one. She wouldn't dare destroy this planet... I can't promise that she wouldn't do the same to another one." Naruto reasoned with a narrowed gaze at Kaguya, and she narrowed her eyes back at him.

"You should obey your mother boy!" Kaguya whispered with hate in her tone, but also... love as well. Naruto narrowed his gaze, before he grinned.

"Sorry, but I only obey my leader Ruby and my Girlfriend Yang. You don't smell like milk, and Yang looks whole lot better than you." Naruto taunted her, before he felt a group of needles pierce his body. He stayed firm though and punched at her face with his other hand, while she fired a bone spear at him aty point blank. His fist neared her face, and her bone neared his stomach in slow motion... before a chakra hand came out of Naruto's stomach and caught the spear just as his fist met with her face and sent her flying.

Naruto's eyes widened when he looked next to him and saw a black ball floating their, before it glowed and engulfed him in a mountain sized explosion that sent HIM flying as well. Naruto crashed into a mountain on the ground, before he broke through it with his body and created a crater on the other side of the mountain. Groaning, Naruto sat back up and his clothes and hair turned back to normal for a few second, before they returned to their awakened sage state and he looked around just as a hand came out of the air and tried to grab him and then most likely stab him with one of those instant death spears.

"Stop trying to bone me!?" Naruto shouted in frustration as he started to flash across the ground and dodge bones that rained down on the area.

"You do realize that has a double meaning? You didn't turn gay did you?" Kurama asked with suspicion in his tone.

"Hell no, but knowing Yang after this fight I am going to either bone her or die. I don't want to get boned before that... and I don't even want to think about her trying to do anal on ME! I hated it when Kakashi did the Thousand Years of Pain... I don't think anal is my forte." Naruto said with a shiver at the memory f the dreaded technique. Naruto's eyes widened though, and he grinned as he flashed into the sky at Kaguya's level. Naruto crossed his fingers and created a grouo of 100 clones around him.

The clones started to spew chakra steam out of their mouths and cover the entire area with chakra thick steam that would cloud her byakugan. Naruto clothes his eyes and started to move through the HOT steam and towards where he could hear Kaguya ripping open a portal in space/time. Naruto reached her and placed his hands in the tiger sign, before he thrust them forward.

"Ahn~!"

Then he recieved a moan of pleasure for his actions. Everything paused and the steam cleared to show that Naruto had NOT hit the correct hole with his technique. Instead, Naruto's fingers were poking and sinking into the front of her kimono. Naruto gulped when he realized that maybe he should have been taking this a LITTLE more seriously than trying to stick his fingers up the butt of the rabbit goddess... though his aim was very off and the back door was not the hole he had hit. Instead, Naruto was touching something that was a little more... pleasant for Kaguya.

"Whoops? I meant to poke your ass." Naruto told her, before he was kicked in the face and sent flying towards the ground again. He slammed into the ground and created a crater, and his clones all popped when Kaguya waved her hand and they were all pierced by her hair again. She glared down at Naruto with a seething glance, while he gulped.

"... Did you just stick your fingers in the cunt of a goddess?" Kurama asked in surprise, and Naruto stood up and jumped away when a mountain sized... mountain slammed into where he had been. Naruto gulped at how she literally created a mountain to try and crush him to death for fingering her.

"Not helping! Sorry! I was trying to humiliate you by sticking my fingers in your butt, not in your AH!?" Naruto screamed in surprise when she appeared next to him and grabbed the front of his face, before she slammed him into the ground and raised her fist above herself and punched him in the face... HARD! A half-mile wide crater extended in all directions under his body, and the ground shattered with boulders flying all over the place. Naruto spat a glob of lava into her face to get her to let go of him, only for it to barely even affect her.

...

Oh yeah, she could use all bloodlines. That would mean that she was immune to lava. Naruto started to sweat as she wiped the lava spit from her face, before she kicked him in the chest and sent himn flying, his chest caving in on itself as he reached cloud level again. Getting his ass handed to him was not fun anymore, so healing from the damage he got Naruto regained his sense of balance and floated in the air. The world around him started to freeze, the air getting so much colder. Naruto shivered, before his body started to get frozen as well, and he started to fall from the sky. He broke out of the sky by making chakra hands sprout from his body, but he shivered when he felt something go up HIS butt.

...

Kaguya was behind him with an angry look on her face, poking him in the butt. She was really a vengeful bitch, and even as Naruto was sent flying with a hurting ass he counted himself lucky that she seemed to have forgotten that she could have killed him with a bone spear instead of just poking his anus. Naruto still turned around after recovering and crossed his fingers as a group of ten clones appeared around him. They all formed the same hand sign, before they went up into smoke and out appeared a group of naked men.

"Reverse Sexy Harem Jutsu!" Naruto called out, knowing that Kaguya had been distracted by this jutsu once before. All of them men rushed Kaguya, who was stunned by the appearance of ten hot, naked men. Naruto grinned and formed a Truth Seeking Rasenshuriken in his hands, the name still pending, and thrust it towards Kaguya. She caught his hand before he could touch her, before she cut off all the dicks of the men surrounding her. They all went up into a puff of smoke, while Naruto turned back to normal. He breathed a sigh of relief at how his real dick was still in one piece, before she stabbed him through the chest with her hand.

"Don't such a perverted technique again... ever. Now begone!" Kaguya said as she twisted her hand and Naruto exploded into a pile of gore that fell of the sky. Kaguya smirked, before the gore turned into a puff of smoke. She looked around her to sky and find the real Naruto, only for one of the Truth Seeking Balls to go up in a puff of smoke and turn into Naruto. He socked her in the face with a rasengan, rearranging her cheek and forcing a spiral shaped scar into her face. She was sent flying in the orb of energy, while Naruto's cloak vanished and he landed on his feet on the ground... before he fell onto his butt.

Naruto panted and panted as sweat dripped from his body.

Not good... he was almost out of chakra after abusing so many high cost techniques. Not to mention that Kurama was almost out of chakra as well, having just regained his own chakra as well. They had both started out this fight with less than full reserves of chakra, and they were looking at Kaguya as she appeared in front of them. Naruto covered his body in flames using his aura and caught her hand, burning her with the foreign energy to her. She gave out a scream of pain, and retreated back and held her burned hand... which was healing slowly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw her healing slowly to his aura attack.

The flames from his body vanished, and he dropped to his hands and knees when even his aura seemed to be in a dimnished state... after his fight with Kanka. Naruto started to pant even harder, before he fell down onto his chest and face. Kaguya stood over him, before she reached down and flipped him over, before grabbing him around the neck and lifting him up into the air, slowly choking the life out of him. Naruto gasped and tried to breath, but his limps wouldn't move.

Naruto slowly started to lose his ability to see normally, as black filled his vision. Nothing could save him now, not when-

"Let's break her legs!"

Then their was a crunching sound and Kaguya let go of Naruto when something smashed into her knees, and an orange haired girl appeared next to her with two insect wings coming out of her lower back. Naruto landed in Pyrrha's arm as she arrived behind him, holding him up as he regained his breath. Naruto looked at Nora, and Kaguya as Nora spun around and sent the goddess flying with a blow that broke her legs.

Nora was he Jinchuriki of Chomei... who the FUCK thought it was good idea to give NORA of all people the ability to fly around?! Naruto knew now wasn't the time to think about that, but SERIOUSLY! She was enough of a hyper active girl without the ability to FLY! Naruto groaned, knowing that this wasn't the time to be worried about this. Instead, Naruto tried to stand up... only to find that he couldn't do it. Naruto fell back into Pyrrha's arms as Jaune and Ren slowly started to run into their direction.

...

Team Juniper was his back-up at the moment... crap, they were all so fucked down. No offense to any of them, but even with the Tailed Beasts none of them stood a chance against Kaguya. Nora had gotten in a surprise blow while Kaguya had been killing him, and now she wouldn't make the same mistake of turning off her byakugan.

"Sorry we are late." Pyrraha said, and Naruto sighed, before he grinned a little and forced himself to stand up and take a fighting position.

Beggers couldn't be chosers.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me A Lot Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	95. Chapter 95 Those that leave behind love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"... You four aren't even worth it." Kaguya stated as she looked at the four that were defending the only person alive that she viewed as a risk to her. The only one that seemed to have any good amount of energy was the one that the ox had been sealed into, having the eight tails would grant a lot of energy to him. She started to float, her legs having healed from the surprise blow that had broken them.

"Hey Lucky Seven... make me fly!" Nora said with a grin on her face as she spoke to her brand new tailed beast, and the wings burst out of her body again and started to buzz at amazing speeds, her body lifting up. She had been gifted with the knowledge on how to use her tailed beasts energy while she had been suffering amazing pains from having it forced into her. She held her arms to her body, and her skin started to glow a little and black markings ran down her arms. Then her back arched as power exploded out of her body and green flames erupted from her body, and her arms grew a layer of armored exo-skeleton to them, and a horned headpiece appeared on the top of her skull.

Six wings appeared out from behind her back, and a single long tail appeared with it. Her mouth was covered by an armored mouth guard, and her eyes still showed their normal joy. The energy spread to her hammer, and it gained a flaming green energy to it before it reshaped so that the tip turned into a spiked hammer with six tails of green energy shooting out of the back of it.

"I am so freaking scared right now... Please be gentle." Jaune said, before energy exploded out of his body. An energy that was formed through the perfect fusion of aura and chakra, and his body was covered in white energy that flooded out of him, while Kaguya waited patiently for him to finish his similar transformation. It started at the sun mark on his hand, as a black horn mark formed on his arms and spread up his body. A similar one appeared on his other arm, and thick gloves appeared on his arms. His shield changed shape into the skull of a skull, and his sword changed shape into the horn of a bull, while his body completely gained the white glowing aura. Eight white tenctacles erupted from his back, each topped with human energy hands holding swords of ox horn as well.

"Don't worry Naruto, just regain your energy. We can hold her off until you finish up." Ren stated as power exploded from his body as well, and his entire body was covered in a pinkish slime that radiated with energy. His transformation had black lines appearing on his chest and stomach area and six slug tails appeared out of his back, and his eyes showed that they were glowing blue. He 'grew' two extra arms made out of slime that were thinner than his normal ones, growing from his shoulders. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the three transformations that were like mutated versions of his own that were based with different tailed beasts than Kurama.

"Guys... kick her ass." Naruto told them with a grin on his face as he sat down in a cross legged position, and he started to sense out all of the energy that he and Kaguya had been throwing around earlier, before he started to pull it towards his body and absorb it into himself and Kurama, refilling their own reserves. Pyrrha stood up behind him, before she walked towards the three other members of her team, and she gave him a smile.

"You owe me a dance when this is over." Pyrrha told him, just before chakra and aura shot out of every pour of her body, and the ground around them started to break apart and turn into sand. Her weapons changed into a darker color, before metalic sand started to shoot out of the ground and cover the weapon. Black markings appeared on Pyrrha's cheeks, and her arms were covered in blue flame markings that spread all over her arms up to her shoulders. Sand and iron sand started to gather around her body, covering her normal clothes and changing them into a clothes that fit that of a nights cloths, with her arms remaining bare. When she was done she wore black and brown armor on her body, with her ponytail sticking out of the top and her green eyes being seen through the visor, her spear turning into an iron sword and her shield increasing in size to equal the size of her body. The shape changed into that of a diamond shape.

"Sun-Carrier mode!" The four declared when they finished their transformations, and on each of their chests appeared an orange sun mark with a black spiral in the middle of it. Kaguya looked at them with unimpressed eyes, even with the tailed beasts gaining a fused form with the 'sun-carriers' and giving them the knowledge of their techniques, there was no way that they would be able to pose a threat to her. She vanished from view completely and appeared behind them, and four bone speared were about to pierce their head, but sand shot up from the ground and saved their lives, while Pyrrha held her shield up and smacked Kaguya with it.

Nora flew up intot he air, while Pyrrha made iron sand that picked up herself, Ren, and Jaune as they followed after Nora. All four of them flying towards Kaguya, who sent them a simple annoyed look. Pyrrha started to spin her sword, before she pointed it at Kaguya and iron sand shot up from the ground with regular sand to attempt to capture her. Kaguya widened her eyes, and the sand froze before it could touch her.

"I'm going to break your legs again!" Nora delcared as she flew in front of Kaguya, only for the woman to absorb herself into a black portal and appear behind Nora. Nora's stinger tail shot up and nicked a few of Kaguya's hairs as she teleported away again. They looked around, before Jaune jumped in front of Naruto as Kaguya appeared behind him and blocked a bone spear with his shield, before he swung his horned sword and tried to hit her... yet she just snapped his sword like a twig with a flick of her wrist. His eyes widened, before she swung her arm and cut him across the chest and made him fall to the ground in front of Naruto as his energy vanished from his body, and the changes were reserved. Across his chest was a heavily bleeding wound.

"Grmmmrmmm!?" Jaune groaned in agony as his eyes widened, and Naruot's eyes shot open when he saw the fatal blow get dealt to Jaune.

"Jaune!" Ren shouted as he jumped off of the cloud of iron sand and landed next to Jaune, before his cheeks bulged and he threw up on Jaune. The white slug that came from his mouth landed on the wound of Jaune, while iron sand surrounded the two of them as Ren healed Jaune's wound. Pyrrha glared at Kaguya, but her voice was slightly muffled by the armor she was wearing. She flew towards Kaguya though, rage still clear in her eyes at having seen her friend struck down. Kaguya's byakugan saw her coming, and her hair shot up and wrapped around Pyrrha and started to squeeze the life out of her... crushing the armor and sending cracks across it.

Nora appeared above Kaguya with her hammer already swinging, and Kaguya raised her hand and stopped the hammer.

"Alrighty Push!" Kaguya stated as Nora was slammed with force so strong that her armor that wasn't green flame shattered, and her wings were ripped off her body as she launched into the air. She let out a scream of pain, before she was caught by sand and taken to the sphere and allowed to enter. Kaguya looked at the restraited Pyrrha, who seemed to be trying to move despite being wrapped up.

"Pyrrha, get out of there!" Naruto shouted at her, still gathering energy for the battle that he would be taken part in. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she felt pain in her chest, before they rolled up as Kaguya let go of her and she fell to the ground in front of Naruto. In the middle of her chest was a hole created by something that had enough heat to burn the wound shut. Naruto stopped gathering energy and ran over to Pyrrha as the sand shield defending their friends dropped and showed Ren healing Nora and Jaune, Jaune almost finished healing.

Kaguya's black flame covered hand was dying down above them, showing it was her hand that pierced through Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha spat out her own blood, but she could barely even move her body at this point, losing the transformation draining her completely. It was a one time technique in battle, and if the transformation is dropped they lose all of their energy with it. Pyrrha choked on her own blood as Naruto grabbed ahold of her shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes.

The heart... Pyrrha had been stapped through the heart, and had her core destroyed. Naruto didn't even have enough aura to rip his own heart out and heal her, not that Kaguya would let him. His eyes still widened when Pyrrha's breathing started to go slower and slower quicker and quicker. She looked at him with rapidly dulling eyes, before she smiled a little at him... like she didn't blame him for her dying, even as tears started to form around the edges of her eyes and fall. Naruto's eyes widened when she stopped breathing, a smile on her face as her tears fell down to the ground.

Pyrrha Nikos... was dead.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in horror. Even with their transformations, Kaguya was regaining her power to quickly for them to match her. Unlike them, they had never used chakra before in their lives, and had no true control over it. Her blade turned back to normal next to her, as did her shield. The mark on her hand vanished, and he felt a burning on his own hand as her fragment of the sun appeared there. His eyes widened at the proof that her soul had departed from this world, no longer binding her to him. Naruto grit his teeth and clinched his hand, tears spilling from his eyes as he glared death at Kaguya. She ignored him, before she looked at the others being healed... and smiled cruely.

"Your friend are dying around you... Naruto Uzumaki, can you continue to let them die in vain, when you can't defeat me? Take your own life, and I will spare the rest." Kaguya said, and Naruto glared at her as he stood up and picked up Pyrrha's sword from the ground. Naruto wiped the tears from Pyrrha's face even as he stood up and glared at her, Kaguya.

"If I take my life... then Pyrrha's death will have been in vain. No... I won't let you touch ANY of my friends ever again! I might have sealed you last time, but I will MURDER you this time!" Naruto shouted, and Kaguya gasped when she saw what Naruto's eyes looked like as tears spilled down his cheeks. Behind Naruto was the ghostly image of her own son, her eldest that had gained the title of sage. Naruto's eyes showing a stone cold look to them as he glared at her. HIs chakra returned to him once more with Pyrrha's death, and her fraction of his power being returned to him.

"You can't stop me!" Kaguya declared as she sent three instant death bone spears at the three down below, and Naruto flashed in front of them and smashed all three bone spears as he looked at her. The three looked at him with wide eyes, while Naruto started to glow golden orange again. This time sand started to fly at Naruto's body and gather around the sword that was in his hand, while the shield in his other hand grew in size. The ground under them exploded into sand, and carried the three next to him away and wrapped around them in a protective way, while sand covered the dead body of Pyrrha so that no further harm could come to her.

"Guys... I should never have let you fight. You aren't strong enough to hurt Kaguya." Naruto told them, and Kaguya looked at him.

"And you are?" Kaguya asked mockingly, and Naruto vanished from view and appeared in front of him with his hands in motion. His right hand ripped her third eye out of her head, while his left hand wielded the sword that cut her arm clean off her body. She let out a small grunt of pain at the attacks, before Naruto kicked her to the ground, and landed on the ground himself. Naruto held his bloodied hand over his face, and the third eye vanished before his right eye changed into the same eye as her third eye.

"I am... I will kill you Kaguya." Naruto promised with narrowed eyes, while she flinched back from his words and the killer intent behind them.

Naruto promised that he would kill her.

Naruto would keep this promise if it killed him!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	96. Chapter 96 The Power of Love and Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Warning: HEAVY stuff in this chapter! Don't complain though, I have my reasons for EVERYTHING! TRUST me!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Even if you have MY eye... you don't know how to use it. You don't know any of the techniques or how to use them." Kaguya said as she and Naruto stood apart from each other. She was slowly regrowing back her arm, but her third eye wasn't growing back for some reason. She did have a point that most of the technique would be useless to Naruto, since he really didn't know much... but, he did know the handsigns to one technique, and he had once preformed another technique with Sasuke that was trademark of the Rinnegan.

The Planetary Devastration.

"You know... I should thank you. You killing Pyrrha has giving me something I needed to kill you. You insured that I would be pissed enough to take your eye." Naruto said as he flashed in front of Kaguya with a black rod in his hands. Naruto thrust it forward and cancelled out the portal that she just opened. He would only have a single chance to do this, so placing his hands on her chest he created a super dense orb of gravity INSIDE of her chest. Her entire body twisted and was sucked into the small orb, completely crushing her as he sent his orb up into the sky, where he used most of his chakra to create Earth that would be used to form a new moon up in the sky.

Naruto fell to the ground from the stress, but he looked up at the new moon in the sky with narrowed eyes. Naruto wasn't going to lie, Kaguya killing Pyrrha had been what had given him the strength to murder her. Kaguya not having her third eye, and the abilities that came with it, were also the reason that he had formed the perfect chance to kill him even though the eye was very quickly consuming his life force since it wasn't an eye natural to him. Within minutes he too would be dead, and he knew it. He had taken the eye of a goddess that was never meant to be truly own by a human, and he had placed it into his own head.

In one second, he had attained the same state of divinity as Kaguya, but with it he traded his life for it. Naruto waved his hand, and the sands containing his friends were pulled over towards him again, where it opened up and showed that Jaune was knocked out from the blood loss, but healed, and Nora and Ren were both panting and back to normal as well. Naruto's eyes turned sad when he saw Pyrrha's corpse on the sand, and he quickly set her in front of him. Ren and Nora looked at him and Pyrrha sadly, while Naruto looked at them with a sad gaze.

"Tell... tell her that I'm going to wait to one day dance with her... in the stars." Naruto told them.

"She's dead Naruto... there is nothing you can do now." Ren told him, and Naruto shook his head to show that Ren was wrong.

"I have seen and memorized one other technique... one that only I can preform right now. I'm dying now too... this eye is taking my lifeforce from me. Within a minute I am going to die... I would rather that I use my final moments... saving a life instead of taking it." Naruto said as he placed his hand on Pyrrha's chest and used half of his remaining chakra to heal the wound that she had gotten. It wouldn't bring her back to life, she had no soul anymore, but it would insure she didn't die right away when he did what he was going to do.

"You're... dying?" Nora asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Not just from the eye... this body... it isn't my real body. It can't take the power that this eye comes with... nor my own powerful chakra coming back to me. You felt it to... Kaguya is dead... chakra is dead. Sorry Kurama..." Naruto said as he felt Kurama start to fade away and die inside of him. Kaguya, the true source of chakra was dead, and with her all chakra would die as well. Right now Naruto's body wasn't losing chakra because Kaguya's eye was in his head. He was only delaying the end though... this would be his last life.

It was his chakra that ekpt his soul active through out the years... after this he would never be reborn into this world again. He would be dead... truly dead. He would meet up with his family again, never again to rise. The sun marks on his friends had already fades away into nothing, and the glow of his body was starting to dim away. Naruto pressed his hands together, before his hair slowly started to turn white. Pyrrha's body glowed green, and a green energy started to come back into her body from the area around her. Life started to fill her cheeks, while the life started to fade from Naruto's eyes. Pyrrha was still dead at the moment, but the smile on her face that was frozen on her face gave Naruto the inner strength to see her smile again for real... as he died Naruto took his last breath just as Pyrrha took her first breath of life again.

Naruto collapsed back on the ground... having traded his life away, and his eyes looked up at the sky with a happy expression. Not happy because of his death... but of all of the friends he had made in this life.

"HAH!" Pyrrha shouted out as she breathed deeply and sat back up, before she blinked and placed a hand on her chest. She started to feel her face and breath deeply when she realized that she was alive again. Ren and Nora looked at Pyrrha with tears in their eyes, and she was surprised when they rushed at her and wrapped their arms around her. Nora used her head to block Naruto's body from Pyrrha's view. She looked at her friends, and she could see Jaune alright and breathing a short distance away.

"I'm so happy you're okay Pyrrha..." Nora whispered as her friend looked at her in confusion.

"What happened... the last thing I remember... is seeing... Where's Naruto!?" Pyrrha asked with a sense of urgency when she felt something was VERY wrong. Both of her friends were crying, and she didn't know why they were crying. Yes, she had been dead, but her being alive was a time for joy not sadness. The tears they were crying were tears of a bitter joy.

"Naruto... He used your death and gained the power to finish of the one that killed you. Then... then he..." Ren started, but he started to get choked up. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she pushed her friends away and started to look around, trying to find Naruto to make sure that what they were hinting at didn't happen. She knew that she had died, and the wound in her clothes and the blood on her was proof that she had died. She looked around quickly, and saw the form of Naruto laying on the ground. She got up and rushed to him, before she dropped to her knees at his side and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No... what happened. Tell me what happened. I need to know how... NO! He isn't gone!" Pyrrha said as she shook her head and started to reject the idea that Naruto was dead. She placed her hands on his chest above his heart, but she pressed hard into the middle. She did this a few times, before she leaned down and pinched his nose and opened his mouth. Kissing him, she breathed out into his mouth and filled his lungs with air. She stopped and hot back up and started to try and restart his heart again, before she breathed into his mouth again.

She wasn't going to lose him.

"Pyrrha... he died happy." Ren told her, trying to soften the blow to her mind.

"He isn't dead! Just knocked out and not breathing! He is tired, that is ALL! He used to much energy and passed out... and hit his head!" Pyrrha shouted at Ren, who went silent and looked away from her. This night had been an emotional rollar coster for Pyrrha and many others. Her heart had been prepared to die FOR Naruto tonight, or at the very least dying WITH him. She wasn't prepared to live, while he was dead.

"Stop it Pyrrha... He told us that he will be waiting to dance with you one day... when both of you see each other again." Nora told her, and she shook her head and continued to do what she was doing. She didn't care what they said, she refused to believe that Naruto died like this. If she was alive, and him dead... she could only imagine what he had done. His eyes stared at her blankly and unseeing, and that confirmed it for her. She closed her eyes and looked away from him, not liking what she was hearing... but having no choice was to accept it.

"How... how are we going to-" Pyrrha started, before she felt something whoosh nearby and a portal opened up. She was surprised when Blake was dropped out of the portal, looking not to happy that she seemed to have been pulled away from something important. Also dropping out of the portal was none other than Loki, who grasped her chest in agony the second she left the portal. She could feel her chakra start to leave her body, and though she had an aura that would keep her alive... she felt pain like no other at having her chakra stolen from her. She dropped to the ground and passed out, while Blake looked around.

"Damnit... Do you realize what you did?! You pulled me away from helping those people! They might die because you pulled me out of there!" Blake shouted over at the knocked out Loki. She had been about to battle the Shield Master, when this girl comes in and STEALS her away telling her that something needed her more immediant attention than saving humanity in another world. Blake stood up and dusted herself off, before she looked around and tried to see what was so important that it needed her attention instead... of... what the hell had happened to her world, and why was so much of the world around her in a state of overgrowth and destruction?

"Blake... WHERE have you been!?" Pyrrha shouted as her sadness turned into RAGE as she looked at Blake, the ONLY Sun-Carrier who hadn't been there. The ONLY person that she felt she could blame Naruto's death on. She stood up and stomped over to Blake, who looked at her in shock for the yelling. She was so surprise by it, that she didn't even notice the dead body on the ground behind Pyrrha... that, and when Pyrrha lashed out physically and cracked her in the eye with her fist, she saw stars and was knocked off her feet and onto her back.

Pyrrha actually pounched down, landing on Blake and pulled her fist back and took her rage out on the one sun carrier than hadn't been around to give Naruto support. The others had been knocked out, but their sun marks still provided Naruto wirh strength... Blake's mark was the ONLY mark that gave him no strength, since she was gone! She took no part in the battle, and helped Naruto in no way. Blake didn't get her chance to ask what was going on when Pyrrha busted her nose with her fist, getting a loud yell of pain from Blake as her nose was shattered by the blow. Pyrrha pulled her fist up again, before slamming it down onto Blake's face again with enough force that Blake was stunned again.

"Pyrrha stop! It isn't her fault!" Ren ordered her as he grabbed her fist, only to be ignored as Pyrrha rained down her punishment and grief on Blake... the easiest target for her hurt. If she couldn't ever see him again, then she would rearrange Blake's face until she numbed the hurt in her heart. This was ALL Blake's fault in her eyes, and for all she knew it might actually be Blake's fault in some way. Blake could only take the punishment, before she flipped Pyrrha over with not a small amount of anger at being attacked in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything for you to be mad at! If you want to fight though!" Blake shouted back at her as SHE punched Pyrrha in the face and broke HER nose this time. Nora grabbed Blake and yanked her off of Pyrrha, while Pyrrha sat up and growled at Blake.

"You didn't do anything? Shut up... if you had been here... then things would have been different. You... you... stinking Faunus!" Pyrrha said, and Blake looked ayt her with WIDE eyes when she heard THAT used against her. She grabbed her sword off the ground, and actually got up and ran at Blake with the desire to KILL the person she viewed as the root of the trouble. Blake's eyes were still wide at the Faunus comment, while Ren tackled Pyrrha to the ground and knocked her sword from the... crying girl's hands.

"Pyrrha! STOP!" Ren ordered her again, this time with anger in his voice.

"Don't tell me what to do! I want to hurt her! Naruto is DEAD because she wasn't here! She doesn't deserve to be called anything other than by what her race is! Blake died as a person when Naruto died!" Pyrrha yelled, and Blake felt something in her... crack when she heard that.

"What?" Blake asked with eyes filled with horror.

"Naruto is dead because of you! If you were here, he would have had the power to defeat HER without dying! All of us could have worked together to defeat her! You weren't here Blake! You are a black cat that bring bad luck to everyone around you! Go DIE!" Pyrrha shouted without even thinking. She was using Blake as an outlet for her grief sure, but at this moment she didn't care if she hurt Blake's feelings... she wanted to hurt her. She was in the anger state of grief at the moment, having skipped to that the second she saw Blake come... far to late.

"Blake is your friend Pyrrha! Take back what you said while you still can." Nora told her, taking Blake's side of things... unlike Pyrrha... Nora had only lost a good friend. Pyrrha had lost the person that she was in love with, leaving behind so many unsaid things with his death. Things that she should have said, and thos eunsaid things turned into anger. Pyrrha was hurting, but she didn't need to hurt Blake as well... Blake was hurting enough as it was it would seem just by the news of Naruto's untimely demise.

"What?" Blake asked again with wide eyes, and Pyrrha wormed her way out from under Ren and rushed towards Blake with her weapon again. Blake drew her sword and blocked Pyrrha's weapon, before she grabbed it and threw it to the side as she ran around Pyrrha to go towards the body she could now see. Pyrrha turned around, only for Nora and Ren to both stop her and turn her head to see the sadness that appeared on Blake's face the second she dropped to Naruto's side.

"Pyrrha... Blake loved him too." Nora reminded her, and Pyrrha took a moment to glower.

"Then she should have been here... oh god." Pyrrha said when she realized what she had been doing with that sentence. Blake had been in another place with no way to get back... with Naruto. He had been summoned, but she had to arrive later. It couldn't have been Blake's fault. She was just angry... and Blake was the closest thing that she could take her anger out on... to punch to feel better. She had hurt another of her friends just so that she could feel better.

She was so ashamed... because Naruto would be so ashamed of her right now.

"Naruto... even now you're smiling. I hope that you enjoy your well deserved rest. I'll see you later." Blake whispered with a small smile as she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, before she closed his unseeing eyes and let her own tears fall down onto his cheeks. She understood... that she would one day see him again. A lot sooner than one would think, and Pyrrha's words rang true in her mind. She hadn't been there... and now Naruto was dead. Blake grabbed her weapon and slowly moved it towards her own wrist.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Pyrrha shouted at her, and Blake looked back at her.

"What do you think bitch? I'm going to die... Naruto died with a smile on his face. I will never be able to die like that... unless I die next to him. So I'm going to die with him right now." Blake answered back simply. Ren let go of Pyrrha and ran towards Blake just as she slit her wrist, and blood started to pour out of her body as she smiled and fell down next to Naruto. She smiled widely and grinned at him as her eyes closed, and the life quickly left her... she had no super human healing.

She was not allowed to die though... the blood flow was stopped when Ren grabbed her wrist and ripped his sleeve off, before he tied it around her biscpe so tightly that he cut off all circulation to her arm, and then to be sure he started to wrap up her slit wrist. Blake frowned at him, but she had already lost to much blood and was going to pass out in a little bit. She sighed, before she looked up at the sky. She smiled again, understanding something that she hadn't understood seconds ago when she tried to take her own life.

She could hear Naruto's fist meeting her face now... wait, what? Blake could almost hear himn lecturing her for some reason. It was actually there... like, a faint whisper, but not the dead kind. Blake smirked, being at the edge of death told you a lot of things. It gave you an understanding of death, and Blake looked over at the buildings of Vale far away and smirked to herself. Now that she was close to death, she understood something about Naruto that she hadn't understood before.

She wasn't the only one today that had escaped death.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	97. Chapter 97 Death Itself

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Ruby sat in front of the monument stone that Naruto had created back to remember the names of those he loved and lost, and those that he would never see again. Tears streamed down her dull eyes as she looked at the stone. It had been around a week since she had learned that Naruto had passed away, and that Blake had commited suicide... she failed, but she had still tried to take her own life. Blake had yet to wake up since then, having been inside of a coma since her attempt on her own life. The doctor simply said that she refused to wake up, her will to live wasn't there. Blake was simply waiting in a coma to die, which depressed Ruby even more.

Today though... she wanted to be alone.

Naruto's hero funeral was today, commending him for his great service to the world. A golden statue had been created by Glynda in his likeness for this occassion. The entire kingdom of Vale had been notified of what Naruto had done for them, and the entire forest and areas that had been affected by Naruto's fight had been relabeled as the Forest of Naruto in honor of his sacrifice for the greater good of the world. Ruby couldn't stand to go there, and have people that didn't even know Naruto talk about him. These people would only state his bad traits, or wouldn't say anything at all that was really Naruto. They would use a pre-made speech that would label him a hero... and then they would bury his body in front of his statue.

Ruby hated it... she hated that she hadn't been there when he needed her most to keep him from sacrificing his life to save Pyrrha's life. Ruby would have prefered that Pyrrha stay dead and gone, than lose Naruto. She wished that Pyrrha was dead instead of Naruto, and Pyrrha knew this more than likely. She knew it was wrong to hate the person whose life Naruto saved, but this resentment burning in her chest refused to go away. Now that the funeral had more than likely began, Ruby just looked at the new name to the stone that she had carved bigger than the others. She had added Naruto's name to the stone, knowing that it would be all he wanted out of a service. To show that he had died a hero the same way as his own people would have done it.

Golden statues, grand funerals... Naruto wasn't like that. He would have prefered to keep things small.

"It isn't like I'm gone though." A familiar voice called out to her, and she looked up in shock to see Naruto sitting in front of her on top of the stone. She smiled widely anjd ran up to him, only to pass through him and land on her face behind him. She turned around in shock, while Naruto looked at her sadly.

"Naruto?!" Ruby shouted in shock, and Naruto smiled sadly.

"Yeah... hey Red. I've been waiting for you to come. I still live on in your heart... literally. Thanks for that Ruby." Naruto said as he floated down to the ground in front of her. He held his hand out for her to take, but when she tried to take it she only passed through him. Naruto looked at his hand sadly, and she started to tear up at the fate that she would be able to see him... but never touch him again.

"Naruto... is there some way to bring you back... anyway?" Ruby asked desperately, and Naruto shrugged.

"How should I know. I mean, I didn't know I would look like this when I died either." Naruto said as he gestured to the third eye in the middle of his forehead. The eye was sideways instead of the normal sort of eye, and instead of his normal colors the white of his eye was black and the blue was red. The pupil of the eye was slit shaped instead of rounded like a normal eye. Also, sticking out of the top of his head were two horns pointed up like dragon horns, but in pone white. His rabbit ears were gone, and so were his normal clothes. Replacing his clothes were white ceremonal robes that fell down to his feet, but opened at the chest down to below his belly button. Around his neck were larhe purple purples, and strapped to his neck was a choker with the holder of a dagger attached to the back.

"We need to get you to the others!" Ruby shouted when she realized that, and Naruto shook his head.

"Only those on the brink of death have been able to see me for the entire week. Blake only sorta of saw me when she had tried to kill herself... dumb girl." Naruto said off handedly as he made a gesture. He didn't know why Ruby could see him, but it MAY be the fact that his still beating heart was inside of her chest. It wasn't like that was enough to revive him though. They would need a well conditioned body without being in a state of death to place his soul into. Right now, all he would do was possess Ruby... he had done it when the girl was sleeping.

Him possessing her kept her from having nightmares about his death.

"How... were you watching over us?" Ruby asked shyly for a moment.

"Yes... can you tell Yang I'm sorry?" Naruto asked her with sad eyes. Yang had been devastated when she heard about his death. So much that SHE had attempted suicide as well from the mental stress of both her best friend and lover dying and trying to die. Unlike the others, Yang was on suicide watch for the high chance that she tried to kill herself again. Yang was the most mature, with the biggest heart for love that he had seen... and when she had lost the one with the most of her love, she had broken. The girl had tried to take a suicide mission that would have ended with not just her death, but the deaths of Ruby and Weiss as well should the mission had been accepted instead of rejected.

"You tell her! I'm GOING to bring you back to life!" Ruby shouted at him, and Naruto frowned at her.

"Ruby, do you think I like being dead? I am dead though, and I remember everything about my life. How do you think I feel that I still can't go see my own children in heaven? I remember getting married to Hinata, but I still can't ascend and see her. If I could come back to life, then I would... I have TRIED going back into my busted up body." Naruto said with a frown on his face. Unlike then, now even Orochimaru had passed away when his chakra was ripped from his body. Bio-Naruto could see him for some reason, but they couldn't talk. It was strange, but Bio-Naruto was both living and not living thanks to being ahlf machine. His own chakra was false chakra, thus not affected by chakra finally dying off.

"Well we have to TRY! Blake is dying and Yang is going insane without you! She cries in her sleep every night now! Pyrrha hasn't left her room since you died, and even Velvet has become even more shy and timid! You HAVE to come back!" Ruby yelled at him, and he floated in front of her and drew his dagger. He showed the sickly purple color of the knife, before he showed it to her.

"Ruby, what do you see?" Naruto said as he showed her the relfection in the dagger, and Ruby looked into it. Her eyes widened when she saw the image of Yang getting ripped apart by a pack of Grimm that numbers in the hundreds. She looked at Naruto in shock, before he looked into the dagger as well. "This dagger... it showed death. It shows how the people closest to you are going to die. If I come back alive, then the balance between life and death will be thrown out of wack." Naruto told her as he looked into the dagger.

Inside of the relfection he saw the image of Ruby getting killed as she tried to help stop an invasion of Grimm into the city of Vale. Even now, just by showing her how Yang would die he was changing the future.

"The future isn't set in stone... you always come back to life when the world needs you. Naruto, to the world you may be one person to save it when it is trouble... well to this girl you are my whole world. I need you to save ME! You still need to keep your promise to dance with the rest of our team... and Pyrrha. You don't break promises Naruto, well come back alive and keep your promise. I order you to come back alive, as the fearless leader of Team RUWBY!" Ruby said in a strict tone, with Naruto's eyes going wide at her words. A blue tear fell from his eye and hit the ground, with the grass dying in response to his tear. Ruby looked at that in shock, before she looked at him with wide eyes as well.

He wasn't dead... he had become death itself!

"Heh... HA! Now that is the Little Red that I know! Tell you what Ruby, what are you going to do for me if I find the strength to come back alive!? How will you reward me!?" Naruto said jokingly, joking around with her to keep the tension down. Ruby blushed and looked away from him, and Naruto grinned and looked at the sky. "Heh, shy... just like you Himawari. Of course, body is as shy as you Hinata. I'm glad Himawari didn't faint like you did." Naruto whispered as he looked at the clouds.

"-inity." Ruby whispered, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Come back to life... and a I will give you my virginity. I really do love you Naruto, and you dying made me realize that... I regret not asking you out before Yang. She has this stupid plan to make all the girls that like you join a harem... I agreed with it, but I want to take your virginity! Not Yang!" Ruby delcared boldly after gathering her courage, and Naruto grinned widely and felt like laughing.

"Now this is rich! Tell you what Ruby, if you can find me a body that hasn't been torn apart from the inside out then I will see what I can do!" Naruto declared loudly, knowing that Ruby wouldn't be able to get her hands on a new body for him. He knew trhat no such body existed anymore, so it would make sense that he wouldn't have any good condition and well preserved bodies waiting for him to jump into.

It wasn't like somebody had been reserving his bodies over the years in crystal or something. Even if somebody had been preserving his body in crystal, it wouldn't be like they could find where they were anyway.

"... Weiss!" Ruby shouted when she realized that Weiss had a TON of different Naruto bodies inside of her as gifts from Isobu, before the tailed beast vanished. The bodies were still inside of her, all of them, as it were Naruto could actually pick which body be liked the most! Then he would possess that body... and then he would come back to life and he would be with them again!

"Weiss?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Weiss." Ruby repeated to him with a sure look on her face, and Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Weiss... just Weiss.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I have been planning this for a LONG time, ever since Isobu appeared.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	98. Chapter 98 The New Body Note

_**Very Important Message **_

_**No, I am NOT quitting the story OR taking a break. No, this is something I think you fans will very much **_**ENJOY_ with me. If you had gotten to this point, then you will know that Naruto needs a NEW BODY! _**

**_As such, I have placed 10 different links on my profile that contain different Naruto designs. I own none of them, but looked around for a few hours to find the ones I thought my fans would most like. Each of these bodies will be one of the choices for the body that Naruto will next take over to live again, and with each body will come a different type of power._**

**_I could pick this by myself, but instead, to offer myself a challenge in writing I have decided to allow all of you to pick your favorites and a few reasons why you picked them. With each Naruto will come a different ability. I have already picked out what ability each Naruto would have should they be picked. Instead of just going with what I want, I want to challenge myself in writing not knowing what will be picked._**

**_The reasons behind why you pick your Naruto should be stated clearly, and and you can guess what their single ability would be then more power to you. Just to let you know, none of the Naruto's use chakra. None of them use Tailed Beasts either. That is what makes this even more interesting for me though._**

**_Your thoughts on why you picked your choice do matter to me, because it allows me to become better informed about the choices myself._**

**_So, instead of doing an poll that would turn you all into meaningless numbers... I want to read your personal opinions and make make my choice that way instead of just reading numbers._**


	99. Chapter 99 Reborn again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Weeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiss!"

"Oh god no." Weiss said as she closed her book that she was reading. She had decided against going to the funeral of Naruto, simply because she knew that she would get hated by the Faunus populace that were all attending. She was a Schnee after all, and a Schnee attending the funeral of a Faunus would be a slight to her father's company and her friendship to Naruto. She wanted his funeral to be about him, not about her. Naruto deserved at least that much, for all the attention to be on him at his own funeral. The reporters would jump at the chance to slander the Schnee Dust Company even more than they already have.

So, she was reading The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja... the book that she had taken from one of the preserved bodies of Naruto. She saw one of them holding this book, so she unfroze him and liberated it from him so that she could see what was so important about it that Isobu had believed that it should be preserved with the body of Naruto. She was only on chapter 5 of the book, and she found it so enchanting already. Of course, that was the parts that had already been translated into a copy of the book.

It explained why Naruto spoke their language though, he had unknowing memories of one of his past lives learning multiple languages, and it stuck with him.

"Weiss! Weiss!" Ruby shouted and she burst through the door and shattered it. Weiss covered her face with the book as shards of wood scattered around the room. She frowned to herself knowing that she was going to be the one to clean it up.

"What do you want now? Weren't you going to the Memorial Stone to carve the idiot's name into it or something?" Weiss questioned with a frown on her face. Actually, Ruby looked happier than she had been in a good time.

"I need you to throw up!" Ruby shouted as she disappeared in a plume of rose petals and appeared in front of Weiss and stuck her finger down Weiss' throat. The white haired girl gagged in surprise, before she closed her mouth and covered it. She kicked Ruby off of her, before she ran to the trashcan and vomitted her breakfast. Ruby scratched her head with a nervous look.

She was expecting a Naruto to come out of Weiss' mouth... whoops. In her excitement she had forgotten that people can't spit out new people so easily.

"I should have thrown up on you... What do you want!?" Weiss asked with an annoyed look on her face when she stopped throwing up.

"When I was at the stone I saw Naruto's ghost, and he can come back to life if you give him one of the bodies in you that are in good condition! The crystals should be done fixing them up by now!" Ruby exclaimed with an excited look to her eyes, and Weiss frowned and stood up.

"Are you mental? Why should I believe you?" Weiss questioned with narrowed eyes, and Ruby looked to her left. She placed her hand on her chin, before she nodded like somebody was talking to her.

"Naruto called you flat chested." Ruby stated blandly, and Weiss growled and threw her book at the air next to Ruby. She stood up fully before she stomped over to Ruby and grabbed him by the shoulders. She violently shook Ruby, and the girl was moved back and forth like crazy by the pissed of white themed girl.

"You tell the idiot that I will help, but I am punching him in the THROAT and the NUTS for that comment!" Weiss said with a growl to her words. Normally she would have just punched him right away, since Ruby would never call anyone flat chested then that meant the story had to be true. Ruby at the moment was looking a little shook up, mostly dizzy though, at being shaking by Weiss like a bad parent shaking a baby. Now she understood why shaking babies was bad, because she could feel a headache already coming on.

"Can you throw up the bodies now?" Ruby asked, getting Weiss to let go of her and cross her arms.

"I don't 'throw up' the bodies first of all, so you sticking your FINGER down my throat wasn't needed... I will kill you if you do that again. Also, only like ten are in any sort of working condition... the rest are missing arms, legs... in one case half a head." Weiss said with a suspicious gaze, wondering if this was even going to work. She placed her hand on the floor, and crystal started to form of the ground and over the entire carpet. Soon, larger crystals started to grow out of the smaller ones.

...

"Naruto doesn't want that one." Ruby said as she pointed at the at 11th body that popped up, showing an adult female form. Weiss nodded and made that one body vanish, she hadn't even meant to make it show up in the first place. The 10 perfect condition bodies each held their own unique traits, and Weiss was wondering which one would be picked. Ruby was looking at them as well, and she stopped in front of the first Naruto in the group. This was had blank eyes like all of them, but for clothes he wore a white training gi with a white belt. He wore black shorts and on his forearms were bandages that covered all the way up to his fists. His hair was even more wild than the current Naruto they were used to, and he had a white and red japanese kitsune mask stuck to the side of his head.

"What about number one? How does he like it?" Weiss asked with a roll of her eyes, and Ruby looked at the super hard looking lean muscle, and the lining of 6 pack or more abs under his clothing. Yang would be ALL over this Naruto if she got the chance, no, the very first second she layed eyes on this Naruto she would jump his bones. She walked to the second Naruto and her eyes widened when she saw that this Naruto towered over her, even Pyrrha would be shorter than this Naruto.

The second Naruto was over 6 feet tall easily, maybe even by 5 whole inches was he taller than Pyrrha per say... and she was around 6 foot! His hair resembled the Naruto she knew and loved, but his face was a bit more matured... he looked around 20 or older in this body. He was still very youthful, early twenties without a doubt. For Yang or Blake this wouldn't be a problem, but for HER it was like she was going to send Naruot to jail for anything they did. he wore a tight black shirt with a wide collar that cut off at the eblows and was kept in palce by white string. Around his neck was a long golden necklace with five things hanging from it. He was tall and lean, and he seemed to prefer black if the jet black pants were anything to go by. Over his shoulders he had a white cloak with red flames, and on his right thigh was a bandaged up weapon holder.

From what Naruto was telling Ruby, this Naruto was one of the strongest Naruto's to exist, having saved the world on his own without even using a single Tailed Beast. He had taken the fundamentals of energy manipulation and physical combat to the extremes, having exceeded humans limitations and become known as a god in human flesh.

"Lets see what the... NEXT!" Ruby shouted when she saw that the third Naruto was naked with only boxers on. She didn't even give this one a thought as she moved over to the 4th one of the group of potential bodies. When she stood in front of the 4th body her jaw actually dropped, as did Weiss' jaw when she saw the complete hottie that this Naruto was in both of their humble opinions. His whisker marks were a bit closer together and thinner, but they had a ting of light red to them as well. His hair was a bit shorter than the 2nd Naruto's, but it was much more free looking. His skin was lighter than that one's as well. Yet, this one had a smile on his face, his eyes were the same blue as Weiss' and around the edges of his eyes were red pigmentation that ended in points. He had a golden earring on his left ear. He wore similar clothes to the 2nd Naruto, but instead of red flames his white cloak had red waves. His golden necklace was different as well, and contained six fragments on a line instead of five.

He had such a look of confidence on him as well, and the pure POWER this Naruto had could be FELT from his corpse.

"Oh my GOD!" Weiss said with wide eyes as she looked this Naruto and his eyes, them piercing her to her very soul.

"Naruto Uzumaki the 9th reincarnation... he was born with the Duel Semblence of both Water and Wind, the elements found in a Maelstrom. He was one of the top 3 strongest reincarnations." Ruby said, repeating what Naruto was telling her about his memories about this Naruto. He remembered this Naruto taking on an army of 10,000 Grimm single handedly without moving from the beach that he had been standing on or getting injured. This Naruto hadn't died in battle, instead he had been poisoned. He ranked in the Top 3 strongest Naruto's, whose true potential was lost to time.

"Impressive..." Weiss said as she looked at this Naruto. They both moved onto the next one, and he was the most... normal looking one of the Naruto's. He wore a simple orange hoodie with a black undershirt. He had on headphones, and he seemed to be happy with something. Ruby heard Naruto whisper something about this Naruto being able to use soundwaves as a weapon, but amongst the other super handsome ones this one was the most...average among them. Yes, he was handsome, but not to the same level as the 1st, 2nd, and 4th.

They both looked at the 6th together, before noticing this one seemed to be a clone of the 5th... the story behind this one being that this Naruto was the son of the previous Naruto... strange.

Their jaws dropped again when they saw the 7th Naruto.

"Ho-ho-holy shit... I KNOW this one!" Weiss said with wide eyes as she looked at this Naruto, she had never really payed attention to it before... until she saw the crystal hanging from the neck of this Naruto. This Naruto had short and spiky hair that was the most wild, but controllable, and covered parts of his eyes. His skin was tanned to perfection, and he looked no older than 17 or 18 years old, yet he carried a wise air about him just by the position and look this one had. His face was both rounded, but ended sharply... he wore a orange yukata top with black over the shoulders and going down the front with red swirls on it. Underneath he had white bandages going over his abs. He wore rust orange pants and white socks with old sandles under them. Over his shoulders was a red cloak with lightr red outlines of clouds on them. Over his chest and hanging from his neck was a green crystal with two smaller crystal balls on each side, all in blue-green.

His eyes though... yes, he had whisker marks but they were very thin and hard to notice... but his eyes were golden amber with bar pupils like a toad, with red outlining the sides of his eyes. In his hands was a white kitsune mask with red whiskers, and a smile, with purple marks over the right wide, with white and red ears on the top.

"You know this one?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, and Weiss nodded.

"This... this is the Faunus that first started the last great war between humans and faunus! His name was never mentioned and he only ever wore that mask and crystal to seperate himself. My Grandfather saw this one... he used these strange black orbs that made him immune to all forms of attack... his power was unreal, and if those black balls touched you then that was it. Nobody knows why he stopped leading the Faunus though." Weiss said with a dark look on her face when she saw this Naruto, who had almost assured that she was never born. If her grandfather had been killed by this man, then she would never had existed in the first place.

"... His wife was giving birth... Naruto is saying to me. He died saving them when somebody dumped poison gas into the hospital. He sacrificed himself to save his dear... Honey Scarlatina!?" Ruby ended with an extremely surprised tone when she heard that last name coming from Naruto when he explained it to her, even though Weiss didn't hear him or see him.

"Scarlatina... Velvet!?" Weiss questioned with wide eyes as she heard the very familiar last name of Naruto's stalker. She didn't know that this Naruto was ranked as one of the top three in strength.

"... Wow." Ruby said as she moved over to the next Naruto, and almost had a fangasm when she saw this Naruto. he was wearing a tight fishnet shirt with long sleeves that went all the way to his wrists, and showed off most of his body. Around his right wrist was a string of orange crystal pearls, and he wore a red cloak with similar black flames to the sage cloak that Yang wore now that Naruto had gifted her with it. He wore tight orange pants and black sandles, and on his head was a black headband, a replica of what the first Naruto wore. He had an orange handled katana strapped to his side, and on his back was a large silver shuriken and a black ball with a scyuthe attacked to it...on the other end eof the ball was a metal wire string. This Naruto wore a large orange pearl necklace.

So many WEAPONS!

His whisker marks were rathe thick, and his blond hair was lighter. He had golden eyes with cross shaped pupils, and orange markings around his eyes.

"His body... I will admit it, this one is hot." Weiss said as she admired the tight form of this body, even though she couldn't see the smug look Naruto had on his face she knew he had one. She didn't know that this Naruto was among the top five strongest.

The 9th Naruto seemed rather... tame, he wore a simple blue kimono and had a piece of wheat hanging from his mouth. He looked so similar to their Naruto, but without any animal features at all.

"This Naruto had a Semblance that allows him to control and manipulate plant-life." Ruby said, but she seemed to not approve of this one as much when a lot of thier battles could take place in cities without much plant life. The final Naruto of the ground seemed to be the most laid back one, wearing a purple sweater loosely done with a white undershirt and undone red tie. He wore dark blue pants and blakc sneaker. Had had lighter skin and his hair was spiked down, with the middle of his bangs pulled up by hairclips in an X shape. He was even sucking on some sort of lolipop.

"Let me guess, this Naruto ended world hunger or something?" Weiss asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No... apparently this one had lightning powers and could command things that reigned under the domain of lightning." Ruby said, repeating what the ghost of Naruto was whispering to her. Weiss looked closely behind Ruby this time, and it would seem something was slowly starting to become a blurred shape to her... with yellow on top of it's head.

"Lightning?" Weiss asked, and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, and things related to electricity apparently. Though he doesn't even rank in the top 20 apparently." Ruby said what Naruto was telling her, and this time even Weiss was hearing a faint whisper in her ears.

"... There have been more than 20 Narutos... there is a rankong system!?" Weiss asked in shock, and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, it seems the top between places 11 and 20 among the weaker ones of the strong. The top 10 were army destroyers that had the power to take over the world if they wanted to. The top 5 all had God in their nicknames... and the top 3 were the ones were those among the top 5 that awakened the real Naruto inside of them... our Naruto would rank as at 3." Ruby said, not because their Naruto body was truly among the strongest... but because before his death he had achieved a state of power that actually rivalled that of the other top 5 and had awakened the real Naruto within him, moving him up to the top 3.

Truly, he ranked at 5.

"Sheesh, what happened to number 1?" Weiss asked with a roll of her eyes, and Ruby gasped and looked out of the window when whispering was heard. She looked up at the sky in wonder and awe.

"Number 1... rearranged the world with his power before he died." Ruby whipsered in awe, while Weiss stopped talking.

"Body... pick... mine."

"Ah!?" Weiss shouted when the whispering got more clear to her, and she saw the blur move towards one of the crystal bodies. Both Weiss and Ruby closed their eyes when they were blinded by an extremely bright light that filled up the entire room. The sound of crystal shattered filled the room, and deep and powerful breaths were being heard taken. Before either of them could regain their sight, they saw a blur move passed them and out the open window.

Ruby smiled widely, because Naruto was alive again! He was back with them, in a different body, but he was alive again. Ruby wondered why Naruto rushed off like that, before she gasped when she remembered what she had seen in that dagger.

Yang was in danger!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But no Flames Please!<strong>_


	100. Chapter 100 The Return of a Hero

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Triple Digits BABY! Chapter 100!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Who are all these people... they don't deserve to be here.' Yang thought as she saw the citizens of Vale all lined up in the streets. The funeral was taking place at the largest park in Vale, located in the residential district of Vale. Yang didn't see the point in this, making the funeral of a real hero such a public thing. Yang frowned deeply as she stood in the front row of all of the people, being on the same team as Naruto having gotten her up to the front without any complaints given to her.

Everyone wanted to see the person that had saved the world, but none of these jerks even knew who he was. It was a damn insult to those that knew him personally, and that damned golden statue of Naruto was the last thing that he would have wanted. Yang looked over the audience and measure the crowd to be a few thousand people in size, maybe even more than that since people were also watching from their homes with telescopes when the size of the crowd got to large. Yang growled to herself, before she calmed herself down just as her eyes started to turn red.

She HATED this!

"To all of you of the great city of Vale, Naruto Uzumaki was somebody you had never even heard of before... he was just a person that you would see on the streets maybe. But to those of us that knew him-" The speaker started to talk, a middle aged man that Yang was sure had never even talked to Naruto once in his life. Yang growled again as her eyes turned red, and wisps of flame seemed to come out of her hair. She may have lost her lava powers, but she would burn anyone that mocked Naruto today to death. This speaker was wearing all black, just like most of the people in the crowd.

Complete dumbasses, all of them. Yang was wearing the brightest, most eye catching, orange dress that she find. Something that set her apart from the crowd, since she KNEW that orange was his favorite color. All of Naruto's friends that had truly known him were doing the same, wearing orange instead of black. Even those that didn't truly know him, but knew OF him them through friends that knew him were wearing orange. Even Team Coffee was wearing all orange, seeing as they were in the second row of people while she was the only Team RUWBY member standing next to Team JNPR... with Pyrrha having a slightly bandaged face from when Blake had returned those punches before trying to off herself.

"Shut up! Get off the stage!" Yang shouted before this guy could go any further, and she stomped onto the stage just in front of the golden Naruto statue and the casket that contained his body. She grabbed the mic from the speaker, before she noticed the teachers of the academy doing nothing to stop her. Yang pointed at every single person in the crowd, while Ozpin smiled lightly at her enthusiam.

"Don't you-" A white wearing man next to Ozpin started, before he stopped when he saw the look that Ozpin had.

"All of you are idiots! Foxy wouldn't have wanted ANY of this! He wouldn't want all you ingrates who never KNEW him to be here! I LOOKED at the speech the man was about to give... HA! _Naruto was a great man who stood above others_... WRONG! No matter how strong Naruto was, he ALWAYS stood with us, not above us! He didn't believe he was any better than any one of us as a person!" Yang shouted at all of them loudly with her eyes burning red, and her hair flowing around her like fire with golden flames coming off of it.

She was his girlfriend, if ANYONE should tell these people out Naruto it was HER! Not some guy that was paid to write a speech about a guy he didn't know!

"Naruto was the biggest dumbass in the world, but he was also the most fun guy that I have ever met! He would let you punch the hell out of him if it would get rid of your anger! The guy believed that even ENEMIES that should be killed were not beyond saving! The guy had a heart with an unlimited ability to forgive! He was a strong, lovable, dumbass that believed that true peace between Humans and Faunus could be achieved! All of you in the crowd that hate humans, or humans that hate Faunus... LEAVE!" Yang shouted in a rage, and a lot of people actually did start to leave from her words. The way she was describing Naruto wasn't something that they agreed with, both the human and faunus haters left the crowd, not having known that the hero that saved the world was a faunus or a faunus that loved humans.

"Yang Xiao Long, I think you have said enough." Glynda said as she came forward a little, and Yang pointed at her.

"Stand the FUCK to the side Goodwitch! I'm not done! Naruto never gets what he really deserves! He is DEAD because he had to save the world without the support of the people he was trying to save! Well screw all of you! None of you deserved him dying for you! I actually wish this world had been desroyed, because then at LEAST none of you would be alive while Naruto was dead! Fuck you all!" Yang said as she raised her middle finger the the crowd, and all of the cameras that were recording this live and spreading it around the world.

Yang pretty much just told the world to go fuck itself.

People weren't happy about this either, all those that had stayed were shouting profanities at her. She didn't care that she was being called a whore, slut, or demon... she was fine with that. If these people hated her from now on, then she would accept their hate and become the enemy of the world like Naruto would have. She was going to complete HIS dream and bring back the peace of the world by becoming public enemy number one if need be.

The people suddenly became completely silent for some reason, and Yang saw a shadow appear over her own shadow. Her eyes turned normal and her hair stopped spouting flames as she slowly turned around and looked behind him. Sitting there on top of the head of the Great Naruto Statue was a figure that she had never seen before in her life. The figure was male, that was for sure. He had wild blond hair that spiked up and down in all directions. She couldn't see his face because he was wearing a white kitsune mask over his face with three red whisker marks on each cheek and over the eyes. On the right cheek was purple cursed marking in appearance, and on top of the mask were two triangle ears with red in them. The kitsune mask seemed to be smiling, and the eyes glowed golden.

His body was lean and powerful looking, and he was more than likely a good few inches taller than her and more tan the Naruto had been. Part of his toned chest was showing thanks to the open clothes that he wore. With a rust orange colored kimono top with black shoulders and lining with red swirls. His stomach and abs were covered y white bandages, and hanging between his pecs was a greenish blue crytsal necklace. He had loose orange pants and white socks on with sandles. His forearms were showing with the shorter sleeves, and the sleeves were wide. Over his shoyulders was a long red cloak with lighter red cloud outlines. He didn't have his arms through the sleeves though.

Floating around him were 10 perfectly round balls made out of a pure black substance that was so dark that it seemed to absorb all light into them. They were each about the size of a basketball and orbated the figure's body like moons, to which he was a planet. The pure power radiating all of this person was so great that even from the top of the statue his golden eyes pierced the souls of every single person that saw him. The fact this event was being shown live around the entire world meant that this person's power was being shown to the entire world as well.

Even those orbs around him radiated power on their own, power that sent the feeling of complete dread towards anyone that looked directly into the depth of those seemingly endless black orbs. The figure stood up on top of the head of the Great Naruto Statue, before he placed his hand onto one of the black orbs. The shape of the orb changed completely and turned into a platform-like circle. The figure jumped up onto the small platform and crossed his arms as the platform started to float down to the ground of the stage. Yang watched this with wide eyes at seeing a person that was a few inches taller than herself walk off the platform and it turn back into a ball that floated behind him.

"Ozpin... isn't that the ability... and the appearance of..." Glynda asked with slightly wide eyes as the infamouc legend took steps passed them. Ozpin seemed to be in a shocked state as well as he looked at the figure that had started the great war.

"Yang Xiao Long... It's nice to see you again. Nice speech you gave." The figure said in a soft spoken, but resounding voice. The wise and powerful tone that one would expect from somebody that was dressed like some kind of sage. He walked forward towards the casket, and Yang gained a hopeful look in her eyes when she gained the slight hope that this person might have the ability to bring Naruto back to life. He placed his hand on the top of the casket, and one of the balls shot down without him commanding it and opened the casket for him by cutting the top off of it.

"How do you know my name?" Yang asked in a shocked tone, before the figure looked into the casket.

"There is no body inside of this." The figure stated with a tone that couldn't be explained by human reasoning, though the amount of power radiating off of him increased ten-fold. Yang's eyes widened as she RAN over to the casket, as did Team JNPR as they rushed onto the stage and ran over towards the casket that should have contained the body of their friend. They all gasped when they too saw the empty casket.

"Where is his body!?" Pyrrha shouted in anger, she was not the only person that was angry though. Soon others that had worn orange was rushing the stage as well, and the figure let them run by him. The figure walked over to the mic and grabbed it from the stand, before he placed it in front of the smiling fox mask that he wore. He heard a gasp from behind him, and saw Velvet staring at him when she finally got a good look at the clothes that he wore and his hairstyle.

"Is that you Great Grandfather?" Velvet asked in shock, shocking everyone around her that had heard that question as well. This extremely young and tonded male was old enough to be Velvet's great grandfather?! That was just completely insane and unbelievable.

"Maybe, but I prefer a different name... of course, any of you elderly men and women already know who I am! I am the Faunus that started the Great War and the armies of man! I hail from Mount Myoboku and I am the greatest of the Toad Sages! My power is the Truth-Seeking Balls, and truth of the universe! Those that fight me are crushed, and those that I protect have nothing to fear! I am adored by Faunus and hated by Humans, and with a look of my eyes I make the ladies swoon... I am the Great Toad Sage... but you can call me..." The 'Great Toad Sage' spoke to the entire stunned crowd as he lifted his hand up to the eyes of his mark, and like magic it seemed to unstick from his face and move a little down to show a bit more of his face.

Eyes started to wide at the introduction that was being given, and several of the adults that knew of him were already on their knees in horror... while the Faunus were looking at him with great respect.

"-Naruto Uzumaki! I am going to erase my mistakes in history and become the bridge that will bring peace to the world, and bring the races together!" Naruto delcared as he ripped off his mask to show his face to the world, getting gasps from the entire crowd as a thump was heard behind him. Naruto turned around and saw that Velvet had fainted from the shock of seeing who was behind the mask, while his friends were looking at him in shock. Naruto smiled at this, knowing he had picked the right body.

Who better to bring peace between Human and Faunus, than the same incarnation of Naruto that had caused a war between the two?

"N-Naruto?" Jaune asked in shock at seeing the mostly similar face, different eyes though and hair, and name of his dead friend.

"But... you died?" Pyrrha questioned as well, while the others were too overcome by shock to even form words. The black orbs behind Naruto started to gather to the palm of his hand, before they shrank and shrank until Naruto dispersed them now that he didn't need them to give people the proof of who he was. Naruto walked passed them all and walked over towards Yang, who was on her knees with her hands covering her mouth as happy tears stained her cheeks.

Naruto actually ignored the others and made his way to his, hopefully still, girlfriend and got down on his knees and moved her hands away from her mouth. Naruto leaned forward and claimed her lips as his own, and she closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss. She had to find out if this was real, because she really wanted this to be real. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss... and she tasted ramen. Sparks flew in her mind as she kissed with her true love once more, and she let go of her... and then she moved forward and grabbed him in a hug.

"Never leave me... never leave again." Yang whispered to him, forgetting that they were on international television.

"I promise." Naruto said to her simply, and she smiled greater than ever before even with tears rushing down her face.

Naruto was back!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Number 7 it is! Also, his Truth-Seeking Balls are his Semblance, so they aren't chakra. It will be explained WHY it is his semblance later.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	101. Chapter 101 The Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Glad all of you, but Blake, could show up!" Naruto declared as he stood on top of the roof of the dorms with all of the members of Team Ruby and Team Juniper, with the exception of Blake in her coma, present for whatever he had called them out for. Apparently, Naruto Uzumaki the destroyer of humanity had never been truly named a criminal and his crimes couldn't be passed onto Naruto since the war had been long ago, AND his current actions as a hero of the world pretty much outweighed his previous actions.

Naruto's presence alone had been able to stop whoever had been planning to release Grimm in the city from going through with their plans, thus preventing something horrible from happening to the people of the city. Now, 3 days after this had happened Naruto had called his friends to the roof of the dorms for a few good reasons that they were all wondering around.

"Why have you called us here?" Weiss asked with a twitching eye, before she looked around and saw that around the top of the building was a thin, black, fence made out of those Truth-Seeking Balls so that nobody could leave the roof, and the door itself was blocked off by a Truth-Seeking Ball in the shape of a door.

"Now... with Blake's attempted suicide, my death, and the general mood between the teams. I have decided that we are going to bond now and get happy again." Naruto said with his arms crossed as he looked at everyone with passion filled amber eyes. Weiss had some trouble looking into those toad eyes of his, wishing that he had a different Faunus trait instead of those eyes. The others had NO problems adjusting to Naruto like this, though it was strange having him alive again after some of them had seen him die with their own eyes. The mood between all of them was still awkward though.

'I thought you were suppose to take my virginity.' Ruby thought with a pout at Yang, who was grinning as she layed on her side. The two of them had been going at it secretely to decide who would get Naruto first, without Naruto finding out. She wanted Naruto to be her first, though she guessed that this body of Naruto wasn't a virgin so it would be only her losing her virginity should she and Naruto... do it. Yang had zero problem with Naruto being more experienced than her in the arts of sex, because unlike Ruby, Yang had been studying for a LONG time now on different techniques and fetishes that Naruto tried to hide.

"How are we going to bond?" Jaune asked nervously, not liking the way Naruto said that. Naruto grinned and pulled out three stacks of cards and placed them in the middle of a circle. The first stack had a T on the top of them, and the second stack had a G on it, with the final stack having a D on the top of it.

"Truth or Dare... we are going to have a nice, fun, game that will let us relieve some of this stress between us. Nothing beats stress like getting humiliated and embarrassed in front of good friends. You see, these is no _normal_ game of Truth or Dare... when you ask somebody truth or dare, they will pick a card from the Truth, Group, or Dare pile... and then you have to read it out loud, before answering it or doing the dare... failure to do so... well you will regret it." Naruto said darkly, an evil grin usually reserved for pranking on his face. Everyone gulped loudly, with the exception of Nora who smiled widely.

...

"Are you MY Adult Truth or Dare cards I made so for us?" Yang asked as she looked for the cards, and Naruto grinned.

"Thank you for volunteering to go first. Oh, and playing this game is mandatory. Trying to leave will end with you getting pranked. I will make my prank humiliating and public. We are bonding so that when Blake wakes up things will only be awkward between her and Pyrrha so they can work things out on their own." Naruto stated, and Pyrrha suddenly felt like a piece of crap for saying what she said to Blake. She was sure that her making that comment about Blake being a Faunus had been part of the thing that pushed her over the edge. Ren comforted Pyrrha by placing a hand on her shoulder, while Naruto sat between Weiss and Yang, with Weiss on his left and Yang on his right.

Yang drew a card from the Truth pile, before she cleared her throat.

"What would turn you on most if your partner were to wear it to bed?" Yang read the question out loud, and everyone looked at the decks of cards with wide eyes, while Naruto grinned. Nothing like dirty truth or dare to clear the air between everyone. Yang thought about it for a moment, before she grinned. "I think wearing a pizza delivery uniform would be sexy. Pyrrha, truth or dare?" Yang answered, telling one of her fantasies easier than others might have. She then challenged Pyrrha.

"... Dare." Pyrrha said boldly as she drew a card from the D pile and held it in front of her face. Her face flushed right away, and her eyes widened in horror as she started to read out loud what she had drew. "Spank... or get spanked." Pyrrha said with wide eyes, and the others laughed at her. Naruto's cheeks bulged as he held in his laughter, and he leaned against the laughing Yang.

"Hahaha, I wrote that one!" Yang laughed out, getting Pyrrha's attention.

"I'll spank Yang." Pyrrha said with a narrowed gaze at Yang, who shrugged and hopped up to her feet as she walked over to Pyrrha and turned around. Pyrrha was surprised for a second at how willing Yang was to get spanked, but then again, this kind of game was right up the girl's alley. Pyrrha closed her eyes as she swung her open palm and the smacking of her hand against Yang's ass was heard, while some of those watching blushed... or grinned in the cases of Naruto and Jaune.. Yang walked back to her spot while shrugging her shoulders, before Pyrrha looked around for who to pick.

'Please don't pick me... PLEASE!' Ruby mentally begged, but she didn't tyr to leave for fear of Naruto's prank getting to her should she try.

"Um... Ren, truth or dare?" Pyrrha questioned, and Ren looked at the deck of cards and picked up one of the cards from the truth pile.

"Truth: How big is it... below 6 inches or above... Below." Ren answered truthfully with a twitching eye, while some of the people snickered at the embarrassed look the boy had at this. Nora was holding it, while Naruto nodded with a proud expression of his own on his face. This body of himself was born even more well endowed than the last one he had, so he had nothing to worry about in the slightest. Ren looked conflicted on who to pick, so he went with the safe choice. "Jaune, truth or dare." Ren said, getting a nervous glance from Jaune as he looked at the cards.

Jaune picked a dare card.

"Do a chicken dance while... twerking in front of the person to your left." Jaune said as he looked to his left nervously, and Ren did NOT look amused by this. Jaune gulped and looked around at the people smiling and waiting for him to start, even more so Naruto who had a dark look that told Naruto what would happen should he not do this. Jaune lamented that he wasn't sitting next to Weiss or even Nora, before he stood up and moved in front of Ren and folded his arms like wings and crouched down. Ren looked away from Jaune as the boy started to twerk in front of him while flapping his wings... until a spout of flames hit him in the ass and sent him back in his spot with a smocking butt.

Miss Featherbreast the Second hiding in Yang's cleavage was NOT amused by the chicken/twerk dance.

"Ow!? Wiess, your turn!?" Jaune yelled as he patted down his smocking butt, and Weiss reluctantly drew her own card from the truth pile.

"Truth, what is the worst thing you have been caught doing to yourself... I have never been caught. Ruby, you go." Weiss said with a rough sound to her voice, like she would rather be somewhere else. Her shaking hand nervous went to the dare pile, knowing that she would rather have a strange and maybe funny dare than answer a question that could be awkward, because there was no way that her dare would be super humiliating... right?

"I pick dare... Blindfold one person, and have them kiss 3 body parts on you and guess where they kissed..." Ruby read with wide eyes as Naruto reached into the box that he had the supplies for any more risky dares. Naruto tossed it to Ruby, who groaned and started to move over to Naruto and tie it around his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes, and even though he couldn't see anymore he could guess what Ruby was going to have him kiss. Yang was pouting at Ruby having gotten one of the best dares out there. Ruby moved over to Naruto with a blush on her face as she grabbed his cheeks and moved her own face to him, before she made him kiss her on the forehead and the cheek first... and ended it with a kiss on the neck.

What, she wasn't going to do anything risky in public with her friends around.

"... Cheek, forehead... and neck." Natuto said as he took the blindfold on, and Ruby looked to Nora, who grinned and swiped a dare card before anyone could stop her.

"I pick dare! I dare myself to make out with the person to my right for a full minute." Nora said as she looked to her right, and grinned widely when she saw Ruby scrambling to get up and run away. Nora tackled Ruby to the ground, and before Ruby could offer any resistance Nora claimed the younger girl's mouth in a kiss that attracted everyone's eyes to Nora and Ruby as Nora completely dominated Ruby's mouth. Nora grabbed the sides of Ruby's mouth and added her tongue to the kiss, and Jaune actually lifted his Scroll up and started to record what was happening.

"Wow... this is hot." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Yang nodded and slung her arm around his shoulder. When a full 60 seconds passed them by, Nora stopped kissing Ruby, who shivered and sat up and started to spit on the ground, before she rubbed her tongue with her hands to get the taste out of her mouth. She pouted, while Nora rubbed some saliva from her chin and licked it.

"Hmm, tastes like strawberries. Nice. Okay, so... your turn Yang. Truth or Dare." Nora said as she looked at Yang, who nodded and went straight for the dare card again in the hope that she got on of the good ones... one of the really good ones.

"Okay, dare... Oh this is a good one. I really like this one. Feather, you mind getting out? Mama is going to have somebody using that." Yang said as the chicken/phoenix jumped from her breasts and landed on the ground, before she moved over towards the side while Yang looked through the box for what she aas going to have to get out. She had a grin on her face the entire time, the thrill of this entire thing getting to her. When she was done she had a can of whipped cream in her hands, and she took off her brown jacket so that only her orange tube top could be seen.

Her breasts bounced when they were free of the jacket, with only the tube top getting them covered up.

"What the hell was your dare!?" Weiss asked with wide eyes as Yang scooted and turned around so that everyone could only see her back as she stripped off her top. Her bra strap was yellow, and Yang was shaking up the can of whipped cream up well and good. Her bra had the clip in the front, so taking her bra off in a way that Ren and Jaune wouldn't be able to see her nipples she started to spray the whipped scream on her breasts so that she was soon wearing a whipped cream bikini. She strayed out two straps that went over her shoulders, before she sprayed some of the whipped cream in her mouth as she grabbed two cherries and placed them over where her nipples were.

There were blushed all around.

"What the..." Jaune asked with wide eyes, while Ren looked away. The girls were just shocked, while Yang held up her card.

"Have a person of the same or opposite sex eat cherries off your nipples, while wearing whipped cream on your breast. I wrote this one so that could seduce Naruto... but teasing will be funny. So come here Pyrrha... come here and eat these cherries." Yang challenged Pyrrha with a grin on her face, knowing that she would be able to give Naruto a bigger show doing this than JUST having him do something to her.

"Do I have-" Pyrrha started, before she jumped up to avoid flames coming from Miss Featherbreast, who was making sure that Pyrrha didn't try and skip out.

"If you don't want to, I can make Naruto do it." Yang said with a grin on her face, and Pyrrha saw the look in Yang's eye. She understood what was happening very well, and if she didn't do this... then she was sure that when Naruto and Yang went back to the room of Team Ruby, that they would have sex from the pent up frustration.

"Do it!" Ruby declared, and Pyrrha nodded with a blush and leaned forward... before she very quickly used her mouth to pick up the first cherry and eat it. She got some cream on her face, before she moved again and got the second cherry. Pyrrha still had a blush on her face, while Yang grinned and looked at Naruto, before she turned around again and wiped the cream from her body and slung it to the side. She placed her tube top back on, though it clung to her even more tightly than before.

"... I swear Jaune, if you jack it to this I will kill you." Naruto said his his amber eyes glowing with malice, with Jaune gulping and nodding.

"Okay, since Weiss is looking SO eager... your go again." Yang said, with Weiss growling and taking a card from the truth pile.

"Truth, what is your type... anyone cool that isn't a Faunus." Weiss said, and the only Faunus of the group being Naruto at the moment she didn't feel the need to hide it. The black fence around them started to fade away and it started to gather into ten balls that floated behind Naruto, and he face palmed a little at how he had forgotten to maintain control over them. Shrugging a little, he was sure that the game would continue to go on. Weiss looked at Naruto, who was actually taking his first turn apparently.

Naruto picked up a dare card, before his eyes widened only a small amount.

"Okay, the game is over! Time to go!" Naruto said as he tossed the card and grabbed the box and decks, before he started to RUN through the door of the building. Everyone blinked in surprise, before Yang picked up the card with Ruby looking over her shoulder. The two of them had their eyes wide, before they glared at each other and rushed off at Naruto. They ended up dropping the card, and a curious Nora walked over and picked up the card and decided to read it out loud.

"Pick one person to have sex with, while another watches..." Nora said, and complete silence filled the area as they ALL looked over at the door with wide eyes.

They... were going to avoid the Team Ruby room.

For the rest of the day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>That is right... the lemon is NEXT CHAPTER! Now to make it fun, it will be a contest! If you want him to bang Ruby, then place Team Ruby in your review and state your reason why. If you are for Team Yang, then place Team Yang in your review and state your reasons why!<strong>_  
><em><strong>May the best woman win!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	102. Chapter 102 Nang

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Warning: Rough Sex Ahead, Not All Love Making is Gentle! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Listen Sis... I love you, I really do... but if you ruin this for me I will kick your ass black and blue. Me and Naruto have tried to have sex a LOT and failed a LOT. I have been dating him, and have been the closest person to him. I helped him when he needed to cry, and I was there for him when he needed me. Every, single, time we try and have sex something gets in the way. I have been studying for months now on his sexual preferences, and have been thinking of ways to make this amazing for both me and him... I can share him, but not today." Yang told Ruby as they both stood outside of their team room, both getting ready to go into the room and have sex with their favorite male blond in the school. Both of them wanted it, but now it wasn't just a contest of who wanted it more, but who deserved it more.

"I shared him miles when he was dying of sickness through snow to a hospital-" Ruby started, before she saw a dangerous look on Yang's face.

"Yeah, and if you had controlled Weiss into not leaving the city right away, and not rushing things then he wouldn't have almost died in the first place. You are the fastest, so of course you carried him." Yang told her, the sexual tension inside Yang was about to snap and she would more than likely go on a sex spree with whatever she was looking at when it snapped.

"He loved me first and gave me his heart... and... and he promised to take my virginity. I also-" Ruby started, before being interupted by Yang again.

"I was there for him when he mourned his lost master. I have been friends with him the longest, and met him first. I learned things about him that even you don't know now. I shoved and almost lost my arm forever for his sake. I went into his soul even though the risk was great, and I was killing to kill for him... I almost got raped for him. He is my boyfriend Sis, and yes he loved you first... but the love he and I share is very real. We have been trying and trying for a long time now... and ever since we met each other there has been so much tension." Yang explained to Ruby with an almost pleading look on her face, like she really needed this more than Ruby did. She honestly did need this, because she didn't think that she would be able to keep up acting like she wasn't filled with sexual tension everyday of the week if she didn't do this while she had the perfect chance.

"But... but..." Ruby started, before Yang rubbed her head.

"Ruby... Naruto has been holding back on his male urges ever since becoming a member of the team. With the sexual tension that is between us, and the fact he hasn't had the luxury of masturbating like I have had, if you went in there... you would be overwhelmed. Listen Ruby, you are somebody that needs her first time to be... romantic. To me, I love passion... like flames it needs to be barely controllable. I want hot, sweaty, and passionate sex, but you... you don't even masturbate. You are going to get hurt if you do this... I love you Ruby, but this is something I want, need, and need to protect you from." Yang went into deeper detail than before. She had a very good point as well.

Months of sexual tension, failed sex attempts, the lack of masturbation because of the girls in the room... and the emotional and physical stress he goes through. If Ruby, with her lack of any knowledge of the arts, tries to go in there... she might never be the same again. She could get broken and really hurt, but Yang was different. She was tough, and she liked things to be a little painful. She wanted hot passionate sex that hurt, so that the pain and pleasure of her first sexual encounter would be something that she could never forget... she wanted to etch the pain and pleasure into her body forever, so that she could never... ever forget it. There was time for romance later, but she and Naruto both needed primal sex.

"Yang... I can handle it, I really can." Runy tried to tell her, but Yang shook her head.

"Really, and you have stupied this how?" Yang asked, and Ruby looked away from her. "Listen Ruby, I want you to watch and learn what would happen to you if you had tried this. I think being watched would be hot, and you could learn something from this. He can still take your virginity, and if he had some child back when that body was first alive... then he isn't a virgin anyway." Yang told her, and Ruby looked down at the ground with a frown on her face... before she nodded.

"You know, I have been standing here your that entire argument." Naruto said from the cracked open door, before he opened it and showed both girls looking at him with wide eyes. They hadn't even noticed that the door was open, but then again, they should have noticed the fact that his eyes glow in the dark either way even if they didn't notice the doors. The glowing amber eyes should have been the biggest hint that he was there.

"Okay, so you answer it... are you going to keep-" Ruby started, before Naruto held up his hand.

"You do know that I never said when I woul take it right? When you said that you were emotional and desperate. If you want to have sex with me, then wait awhile and make sure you REALLY want to do it... I don't want the Fearless Leader of Team Ruby to regret this." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, ending the argument with that. Runy closed her eyes, forcing herself to accept this as fact, that she wouldn't the first person in a long time to lay with Naruto. Naruot reached out and flicked her in the head, before he smiled. "Just trust me Ruby, I care about you." Naruto told her, and she smiled.

"Okay, enough of this sappy stuff. Ruby, either watch or don't. The rules are you can't interupt us if you want to stay. I don't care at this point." Yang said with her eyes having already turned hot red as she grabbed Naruto by the front of his clothes and dagged him back into the room, before she pushed him towards the beds. Naruto landed on top of Weiss' bed, and he was pretty sure that Yang had placed him here on purpose just to mess with Weiss should they tell her what was happening.

"I wanna watch!" Ruby said as she jumped up to the safe place, on top of her own bed, and started to look down at them from the edge of her bed.

Yang RIPPED off her clothes without even a second's though, the clothes torn to shreds as a flame aura around her burned them away into nothing, leaving only her scarf on her body... and her orange socks... her orange scarf and orange socks. She left the two attractive pieces of clothing that Naruto liked, and in his favorite color. Ruby was impressed by how rough Yang was with her own clothes, before she blushed when she realized that her sister was completely nude with the exception of her socks and scarf. Yang seemed to finally have snapped as she reached for Naruto's clothes.

Of course, Naruto LIKED his clothes so he shed them before she could even touch them so that he was just in the bandages that were over his gut and his boxers. Yang smirked at how he cared about his clothes, though he was sick of all his orange getting destroyed so that might be it for him. Sat on his lap, and his boxers went up in flames just by her touching them before they burned away into nothing with a quick burst of flames from Yang. The two of them started off hot, literally and metaphorically, as they started with the deepest kissing that either of them could give with their tongues trying to go down each other's throat. They had been cock blocked by the universe so many times they wanted to get to the good part before anything else ruined it for them.

"Ruby, hand me the lub behind my pillow... and if it is glue I am killing you." Yang growled out, and the previously soft member that Naruto had started to grow at how... primal Yang was being at the moment as he layed on his back with her on top of him, her breasts smooshing against his chest and her crotch pressing against his thigh as she dry humped him by grinding her crotch against his leg. He felt how soft she was down there, and he groaned when he felt part of her gut rub against him hard member. Ruby rushed towards them with a bottle of lube in her hands, that Yang ripped out of her hands so that she could look at it.

It was actually lube this time, not glue.

"No foreplay?" Naruto asked, knowing how much girls liked that.

"And risk something happening before we get to the good part? Fuck no I'm not going to risk it! We can enjoy foreplay next time, but right now I am hotter than I have ever burned before! I am feeling so much raw passion right now that foreplay will only calm me down!" Yang said furiously, a manic grin on her face as she poured a generoud amount of lube in her hand and reached down so that her wet hand could grab his cock and lube it up with a few good jerks. She then inserted a few of her wet fingers into herself and started to finger her already soaking wet cunt.

Yeah, she didn't need foreplay to be ready.

"Sheesh, what has gotten into you?" Naruto asked with a happy grin on his face, actually liking this dominant side of Yang.

"You!" Yang said as she grabbed his member roughly and pushed herself down on him, impaling herself in one go so that she went halfway down his penis. She moaned LOUDLY and her eyes rolled around before settling on him with a half-lidded look. The feeling of his well endowed member filling her, stretching her velvety walls up to the brim was complete bliss. She placed her hands on his chest, and moved her other leg around by swinging it to the other side of his hip so that she was on her knees above him, his cock half inside of her. She started to sit down more and impale more into herself, small moans escaping her mouth as she did so.

"Fuck!? Why the fuck are you so HOT!?" Naruto asked in shock, he liked how tight she was, but right now she was so hot inside of her. Her body was a hell of a lot hotter than his body was, since he was no longer a super heated fox or rabbit his body was a good amount lower as a Toad Faunus... strange since cold-blooded Faunus weren't even common, or very well known at all. Most Faunus were the warm blooded kind, so his own Toad brand of Faunus was extremely rare. It was taking him more than a few second to get used to her tightness and her heat.

Yang leaned down and chomped down on his shoulder with enough force to almost break the skin with her teeth as she moaned and forced the rest of him inside of her, a small bumb forming at part of her lower gut that showed where the tip of his cock was. Her entire inner wall were filled to the brim, with him going a hell of a lot deeper than her fingers have ever gone. She felt a very small, trickle of blood escape her vagina and go onto Weiss' bedsheets... strange since she thought she had lost her virgin barrier when fighting. Then again, it might have grown back when Naruto shared his aura with her or something like that... it was impossible to tell.

"Fuck that hurts... I fucking love it! Fuck you universe, I lost my virginity to foxy... Froggy... ow!?" Yang shouted when Naruto slapped her upside the head.

"I'm a Toad, not a Frog... don't make the same mistake again." Naruto said after hitting the girl he was having sex with. Instead of letting her answer back to him, he grabbed her by the ass and moved her up, before slamming her back down... since he no longer had his normal super strength, just above normal human strength, he didn't need to worry about breaking her as much as he thurst up at the same time and struck a deep cord in her. Yang's beautiful moan filled the room, before she looked down at him with challenging red eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up higher than before with only the tip of his dick inside of her.

Then she slammed herself down and Naruto grunted at the same time as she moaned, a victorious look in her eyes at getting sound from him. Her breasts were still bouncing from the hard thrust, before she started moving again and spun her hips in a circle pattern as she lifted up and punded down while he thrusted up. Naruto gripped her hips after letting go of her ass, and maintained a very firm grip on her as he lifted and thrust with her. The two of them didn't look away from each other as they made hot passionate sex, and spoke with their hips instead of their mouths.

"Is that all you got Foxy?" Yang grunted out as she continued to bounce on his lap with all her might, and Naruto smirked and sat up and moved her into the slightly awkward postion of her back being against his legs. Her upper body hung off the bed and her hair touched the floor, with her legs wrapped around him to keep her from falling. Naruto grinded into her instead of thrusting, before he took a hand off her hips and moved it to her vagina and started to flick her clit that had made itself known from her hood very lightly. She felt lightning strike every nerve in her body, but she avoided cumming as she grinned with burning red eyes look at him.

Naruto stood up and her hanging in the air the same way, her back parrallel to the ground. This time with both hands on her hips, he moved her like a living sex doll and started to move her and thrust into her. She bent her back up and grabbed his shoulders to hold on, before wrapping her arms around him and he bounced a little and moved them so that they were making love while standing. They started to french kiss each other, exploring well explored territory that they both knew like the back of their hands. Naruto pushed Yang's back up against the bookshelf and the entire thing shook as books fell to the floor. He placed her butt up against the desk, moving the stuff as the lamp was pushed off the desk and shattering on the floor.

He never stopped thrusting into her as they kissed, nor did he stop when they moved around.

"I fucking love you. Now stop going so easy! I have several months of pent up lust that needs to be fufillled!" Yang demanded of him, while telling him that she loved him with a husky growl to her voice. Naruto grinned and she moved so that she started to lick the bottom of his ear, before she yelped in pain and pleasure as her head smashed into the bed when they moved, while he thrust into her faster than before. Her head smashed part of the bed off, and the top bunk of her own bed came crashing down to the floor with one of it's legs missing. Yang moved off of him and pushed him towards the other bed, smashing his body through the wood and destroying the other set of bunk beds... and knocking Ruby off the bed and into the busted up pile of beds.

"Sheesh, you sound like a lust demon or something right now." Naruto said with a grin as he moved forward, while she placed her hands firmly on the desk next to her so that they could try something else. She shook her ass at him, and moved one hand to show her glistening pink hole and it's folds. Her legs were spread apart a good distance so that he could really get in their, so standing behind her and moved his erection to her moist cavern and thrust it, getting deeper as he damn near pounded her G-spot with the force of a maelstrom crashing and grinding against a rock. Her eyes widened and she leaned forward and placed her head against a fallen stack of books as she bit down on her thumb to keep from crying out... for a second.

Then she started to moan out HIS name as he grabbed her hip with his left hand, and started to smack her ass roughly with his right hand, her ass jiggling as he did so. The room was slowly being destroyed by the force of their 'mating' as some would call it, since they were acting like little more than wild animals fucking. They didn't give two shits about the romance that should be involved, since they had TRIED romance before now, and the world cock blocked them before they could get anywhere. So this time whey would rut like animals now, get it out of the way, and then softly fuck later and see what they liked more. Either way, Yang screamed LOUDLY as she clenched down on him with bone(r) crushing force that almost made him cum as he pounded her perfect, pretty, and pink pussy.

Yang punched the wall as she forced herself to not cry out as she rode out her orgasm, with her fuist breaking and cracking the wall with the force, even leaving scorch marks from the light flames around her. Her legs were actually SHAKING from the force of the orgasm, and it was only her force of will that keptg her standing from the powerful wave that crashed over her and splashed over Naruto's crotch area as he continued doing what he felt like he was born to do.

Making this Yellow Beauty Burn Gold.

Yang was grinning even though she was struglging to stand, and her face bright red anc covered with a light sweat. They were NOT going easy on each other, and her ass was red from all the spanking that she was getting. She held her ground though and controlled her lower body to clamp down around his length, making sure to apply an internal vice on his pussy pounder. She had been training for this day, and now her training, with her fingers, was going to pay off. Naruto's grunt was heard when he felt the pure friction and heat inside of her increase as she got tighter.

Naruto flipped her over so that her back was on the desk, and her arm swung out and knocked everything onto the floor. He reinserted himself, surprsing her enough so that she forgot to clamp down on him. Now that her loegs weren't going to be an issue, the two of them sent challenging grins at each other with manic glee in their eyes.

"Holy crap, they are destroying our room!?" Ruby's shout was heard, and ignored, as the two of them broke an destroyed everything around them like living forces of nature. There wild and rampaging sex being uncontrolled to the ground that Ruby got up from the pile of busted beds and RAN into the bathroom so that she could lock herself in so that she could hopefully survive this, since what remained of the desk was now blocking off the door to the hallway.

"Come on big boy, I can go ALL day and night!" Yang challenged... and Naruto accepted her challenge as he roughly, since he KNEW she loved it rough, grabbed her left boob with one hand and played with it. Since she got stronger from taking hits, temporarily, she was no stranger to pain... and this pleasurable pain... well, she found out that she was somewhat of a masochist this day, and she was a-okay with that. If sex was this good, then she would be MORE than happy to put up with a little pain.

"I'll take you up on that." Naruto grunted out as he pulled out and ejected his first load out and shot it towards her face, getting a direct hit on her cheek. She used a finger and wiped it off, before she sucked it off her finger and swallowed the juice. "I am not french kissing you." Naruto suddenly said, and Yang pouted.

"Those girls in your porn on your Scroll did that." Yang complained as he rubbed himself back into a hard state, while she recovered some of her breath.

"... What? My scroll can be used for porn!?" Naruto asked in SHOCK, and Yang blinked at him when she realized that the porn that she found on his scroll... was not his porn. Her eyes widened at this, but then she grinned at him and used her weak foot, still under the affects of a powerful and mind numbing orgasm, to place the sole of her orange sock covered foot on hier cock and pressed against it. She then lost the strength in her legs when Naruto jerked in front of her and pressed against her lower lips, before fully sheathing himself.

They were going to have a LOT of fun!

"Hey Yang, you think that you can finish this off with a _Yang_... or will I finish this off with an _ahn_?" Naruto questioned, and Yang was about to ask what he meant, before he thrust into her.

"Ahn~!" Yang yelled with vigor as she came violently again, and using her arms, since her legs were now officially dead to her, she moved herself up with his shoulders and bit down on his shoulder as her fingers ripped his back part in a clawing motion. The two of them were now activally causing each other pain to enhance the pleasure even more, and to further this Naruto gripped her ass with bruising force. Her eyes widened, and she came again and everything went white for her. She went limp against him, and her clawed finger marks scrapped sharply against his back for a few brief moments, before going soft.

Naruto felt himself about to come, so pulling out as quickly as he could, and just in time, he sprayed a smaller load onto her stomach. The two of them fell down to the ground on top of one of the busted beds, breaking it even more than before. Yang was jerked awake and started to pant out, and she looked around the room... only to sweat when she saw that it looked like a tornado had gone off in their team room, destroying and scattering stuff everywhere.

...

"Wanna go for round two?" Yang asked with a wiggling eyebrow as her eyes turned red again, and Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah." Naruto said as he rolled on top of her and pushed himself back inside of her.

This was going to be a LONG day... and night filled with loud grunts, screams of pleasure, and loud banging sounds of items were launched across the room and breaking. Ruby had refused to leave the bathroom during the entire time, not wanting to risk getting caught in their destructive love making.

Yang and Naruto... had a LOT of sexual tension built up.

A WHOLE lot!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto will still keep his promise, but not right now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	103. The Reading Challenge

_**The Reading: Naruto the Huntsmen**_

_**For awhile now I have been looking for somebody to do such a thing with this story, and NOT give up on the idea. I would do it myself, but frankly, it would be weird to do a reading of my own story. If you don't know what a "The Reading:" story is then read some of the following stories to gain an idea of what it is.**_

_**Reading: Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero by Engineer4Ever  
>Reading: Sun's Heir, Death's Guardian II: A Hero's Peril by Engineer4Ever<br>Reading Naruto the Twin Tails by Himeko Megurine  
><strong>Reading Naruto the Twin Tails: RB3 Edition<strong> by RagnaBloodedge3**_

_**Not only would this make the person that agrees to write this more well known and get you more followers and favorites to your account, but it will also be good as practice so that you can learn to write how characters react to others. It can help others grow as an author if they decide to take this story.**_

_**I actually want two separate versions of this story, one where Team Ruby and Team Juniper are the ones reading the story... and the other version being where people from Konoha read the story.**_

_**For people from konoha, it could be separated into two different kinds of ways. The first being the usual and normal way of having Minato, Kushina, Obito, Kakashi, Rin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade read it... a little overdone but good all the same. Then there is also the way of having Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino read it with their teachers if you want.**_

_**Honestly, I am NOT picky about that.**_

_**I myself would Favorite/Follow the person that did this for me, so if anyone thinks they are up to the challenge please say so. Like I said, if you want to do it then you can. This isn't limited to just a single person doing this. Just don't abandon it or copy off of others that do it.**_

_**Oh, and heads up, since this story is almost 300,000 words long at this point, if you DID do this then you would be adding an over 300,000 word story to your Story List.**_


	104. Chapter 104 Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Oh my GOD that was amazing!" Yang said as she woke up to feel that she couldn't even FEEL if she could move her legs or not. She was trying and failing to even wiggle her toes, and she had never felt as sore of satisfied down below than she did right now. Without the ability to walk, she was forced into looking around the completely destroyed room... and she raised her eyebrow when she saw that the beds had been completely destroyed, and the pieces scattered across the room... with half of one of the beds sticking out of the window, and the other half of that same bed sticking out of the wall.

The bookshelfs were destroyed, and books all around the room... some were slightly burnt from when she would cum and her Semblance would activate against her will, setting nearby things on fire.

"You were okay... for your first time." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, and she slapped his chest weakly as they layed naked in the middle of the floor together for a few more moments. Naruto grinned with her, and he started to slowly stand up and go gather up his clothes so that he could free Ruby from the bathroom that she was trapped in now that the door was blocked off by shattered chunks of bed and other items. He doubted that she could leave the bathroom even if she wanted to.

Naruto was fully dressed in seconds, before he looked down at Yang with a grin. Both of them were covered from head to toe in bruises, red marks, and other signs of the rough sex that they had. Naruto looked down at Yang, who was leaning up on her arms even though she couldn't use her legs. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, before he started to brush aside the destroyed sections of the room and go to the bathroom door. He wrenched it open and he heard the sound of Ruby rushing out of the room, leaving behind a storm of rose petals as she left the room. Naruto sighed with an awkward look, not because of how Ruby had seen them having sex... but because this would be spread around the school in seconds when it got to Nora or Jaune.

Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything to be ashamed of. He was pretty sure in the afterlife that Hinata would approve of Yang. Naruto smiled to himself, before he summoned his Truth-Seeking Balls from... well, he didn't know where they went when he wasn't using them. He would think about where they were going later, but until then he would have them turn to dust all of the broken things in the room that were beyond fixing... like the beds. Those had been ripped, torn, and shattered completely until nothing of them remained. It would empty out a lot of space in the room, but beds could be replaced. Naruto himself started to pick up the books, and Yang turned onto her stomach.

"So... was I better than your first wife Hinata?" Yang asked with a teasing grin on her face, and Naruto looked at her.

"Sorry to say this to you, but Hinata could do things that you could only dream of. She was a very quiet person, but damn did she change when she finally stopped fainting when we tried stuff. She fainted like 7 times on our honeymoon before we did the deed... another funny story, my first born son Boruto, though we called him Bolt, was born 9 months later. I had a few children with Hinata... she liked her sex." Naruto remembered fondly, liking having all of his memories back... though the memories of his other lives were still being sorted in his head at the moment. It was only a matter of time before he fully remembered them correctly as well, but at the moment a lot of things were jumbled up.

"You know... most people would lie and spare the girl's feelings that they just slept with." Yang said in a dull tone.

"Well _sorry_, but I'm not going to lie. Before last night you were an inexperienced virgin that only had book knowledge. You aren't going to compare to a grown woman with years of experience, and a youthful body. Of course, you were better than she was on her first night... though, her boobs were bigger than your boobs." Naruto said as he mentally compared, and Yang pouted at him and grabbed her breasts. She didn't like hearing that, but after seeing the memories she couldn't deny that as a fact either. She had seen his memories of the first time he made love to Hinata, and the next time... and the next... she had seen over 2,000 or more memories of their sexy time, and that was before the two of them turned 22.

"Hey... I know it might not be something I should ask, but... do parents really pick one kid they love over the other if they have more?" Yang asked with a small frown on her face, and Naruto looked down at that.

"Well... not love more per say, but a lot of parents do gravitate towards one of their children more and shower them with more attention. I regret that I didn't spend as much time with Bolt as I did with Himawari... I usually had to make time to spend with Bolt. Being a parent isn't easy, that is why I never came inside of you. You aren't ready to be a parent Yang." Naruto said with a slightly sad look in his eyes. He honest to god missed his children, his wife... and his other wifes and children he had ended up having in each reincarnation.

"Wow... you loved them equally though... right?" Yang asked with an unsure tone, and Naruto nodded.

"I loved them equally. Bolt was my little man ven if he sort of became... distant when he moved out. He moved out after becoming a Chunin when he turned 14. Himawari stayed and lived with us for a long time, and she became the first ever Clan Head of both the Uzumaki and the Hyuga. While Bolt was doing missions for his village, Himawari stayed at home and did things her own way. Ninja life wasn't for her." Naruto said with a proud smile on his face when he remembered his first two kids, and Yang had a slightly dreamy look on her face when she imagined what it would be like to have kids with Naruto.

"Naruto... I love you." Yang said with a true smile on her face.

"I love you too Yang," Naruto told her back and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, and the kiss remained completely innocent. The two of them had just released all of the sexual needs and urges the night before. All the sexual tension between them was completely gone at the moment. They were both satisfied, and the fact Yang couldn't move her legs showed just how satisfied that she was with what she got.

"You know, I think I would like being a mom... well, the kind of mom that Ruby and I had... not like my birth mom. Our mom was awesome, she would come home from missions and make us cookies. She could do everything from fight like a badass to being a home maker. I kind of want to be like that." Yang said with a sigh of her own, and Naruto looked at her with a more than surprised look. He didn't know that Yang had such a motherly side to her, this was something that he was just now learning about her.

"I know what you mean... Mom's really are the greatest aren't they? They would die for their children in a second. My mom did for me. I can;t be more proud of her. What happened to your mom?" Naruto asked, not having asked this before.

"She... went on a mission and never came back. We know she is dead, but Ruby was kind of too young to understand. Dad did the best he could to never let her feel alone... but it just turned Ruby into a person that has trouble meeting and making friends. I tried my best, but it was hard... I read her stories every night I could, and tried to make cookies for her when I could. I never told anyone this... but when I was younger, sometimes I would wish that Ruby didn't exist." Yang said, admitting to something that she didn't even let Ruby know. Something that she had kept hidden from everyone but Naruto. She wished that she hadn't spent so much of her childrhood tending to Ruby, when she could have spent that time thrill seeking.

She didn't wish that anymore, but when she was a child she had wished it more than a few times... and then she would feel bad right after.

"Yet you didn't do it anything to her... you were a great big sister. You rarely ask for anything you know. I wish I had somebody like you growing up in Konoha... but alas, I was not so blessed." Naruto said with a shrug. Yang chuckled to herself, while Naruto looked around the room that he was cleaning and saw that his Truth-Seeking Balls had already destroyed everything that was broken. Now, the room seemed even more empty than it did when they first moved into the room.

"You charmer... Weiss is going to kick your nuts." Yang informed him when she saw how vacant the room was looking. All of the girl's personal possessions had remained safe, though they each now took up a different corner of the room. The only things remaining of the beds were the blankets that had gone with them, and those were now folded up in the corner with Ruby's things. The books were placed in piles near the middle of the room, and there wasn't much that could be done about the completely busted up window right now.

"... I will use you as a shield." Naruto told her with a nervous look. His aura didn't contain magic healing anymore that was anything more than what was normal for a person with good aura. Now he healed normally, meaning that him getting hit the nuts might actually hurt, even if it was only Weiss instead of Pyrrha this time. He would prefer her to punch him in the throat again instead of the nuts.

"I will kick your nuts." Yang deadpanned, and the two of them stared at each other, before smiling lightly. Naruto shrugged and walked over towards the broken window and used his elbow to smash it the rest of the way, completely shattering the broken window until no glass remained. Naruto sat on the edge of the broken window, before he grinned at Yang.

"See you later, I am going to do visit Blake." Naruto said with a smile. Blake was still in a coma, but she was showing some signs of improvement. Naruto leaned back and fell out of the window, before he landed on the ground with a satisfied thump. He dusted his clothes off, not caring that he smelled like sex. He wore his smell with pride, knowing that it was a sign that he had made it with a super hot babe like Yang. He didn't hear Yang yelling at him, well he HEARD her, but her words were lost to him.

...

"Oh crap, I need to do something romantic for Pyrrha and dance with her like I promised." Naruto said as he mentally added it to his mental list of things to do today. Naruto's eyes widened when he sensed something strange, and he felt something... crack. Naruto looked to his left, and he could see the same place that had been the place where the portal to the other world had formed. Insteard of another portal created by the now dead Orochimaru, which was a near invisible swirling motion, the air around the area seemed to crack.

*Crack*

Naruto looked up in the opposite direction and saw another crack forming in the air itself, and dark power could be sensed from the other side of the crack. Power thjat he had never sensed before, not to the level of Kaguya, but it was much stronger than his own power leaking out of the crack. His eyes narrowed, and he placed both Blake and Pyrrha to the back of his mind as he looked at the cracks in the very farbic of space and time... that NOBODY else seemed to even notice even if they walked right through them. Naruto was able to see and feel the cracks and the power that was going through them.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized something.

Kaguya... had been building an army out of those that she turned into White Zetsu... she needed an army for SOME reason, but that reason had never been found out. Nobody had lived long enough against her to actually question her about why she was building an army when she could destroy entire planets and recreate them with her power. Surely no force would have been able to stand up against her amazing might, other than himself when he was angry, but the fact of the matter was that Kaguya hadn't just destroyed something with her power. No, she had needed an army for some reason to take on something.

It was something SO powerful that only those that stood near the level of Kaguya could even sense, and if it was near Kaguya's level with just small amounts of it's power leaking through the cracks, that would mean that it had more powerful energy than Kaguya. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and all ten of his Truth-Seeking Balls appeared around him. Naruto held his hand out and they all started to gather at the palm of his hand and fuse together before they extended. The orb started to extend and take on the shape of a sword. The sword finished extending when it went to a length of of 4 feet long with the width being a few inches. The guard was 6 inches in length, and the sword was double edged. The handle was large enough for Naruto to place both of his hands on the blade.

With all 10 Truth-Seeking Balls combined and super-condensed into the shape of a sword, Naruto created a weapon that was not only capable of destroying even other Truth-Seeking Balls but more than likely able to hurt even what was causing the craks in space and time. Naruto grabbed the Kitsune-Mask from inside of his cloak, before he placed it on his face and gained a very serious look in his eyes. His sword wasn't on par with the ultimate sword, the Sword of Nunoboko that had the power to destroy and create planets with it's blade... the sword that Obito had recreated with his own Truth-Seeking Balls, but Naruto was sure that it was a sword that was on par and greater than all other sword that weren't Truth-Seeking Balls based.

*Crack*

Another crack appeared and Naruto looked around for the source of the crack. The crack formed in the air farther above him, and Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw a purple colored energy seeping out of it. It sure as hell wasn't aura, that much was for damned sure... but nor was it chakra. Chakra's last life-line as an energy source had died out with Kaguya. In fact, Kaguya's entire existance had been the only thing that had been keeping chakra tied down to the world still. When he had killed her, chakra had finally died with her. Chakra was a living energy as well, and because it was living, it had a life span as well. It was why Orochimaru's chakra had only grown weaker and weaker, because chakra had started to reach the end of it's life. The only thing keeping it alive was Kaguya being alive, and extending the life of chakra itself with her life.

With her gone, chakra... chakra had vanished from this entire dimension. Any chakra that had been holding up any sort of seal that was keeping any other dimensions out was now completely gone. Thus any sort of defense that Kaguya had set up had also vanished with it as well. Naruto heard another crack and he turned his head towards the source of it. Naruto grabbed his Scroll and opened it up, before he started to call Ozpin. The picture of Ozpin  
>appeared on the screen, looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.<p>

_"Naruto, to what do I owe this-" _Ozpin started, before Naruto looked at him from behind the eyes of the mask.

"Evacuate the entire Kingdom of Vale and the surrounding area. A threat bigger than Kaguya is coming. Gather all of the students and have them protect the borders. This isn't a joke or prank. Something powerful is coming. I almost lost Pyrrha to Kaguya... I won't risk anyone else." Naruto told Ozpin, who said nothing as he looked into Naruto's serious eyes from other the scroll. Even from other the phone he could tell that Naruto was being completely serious.

The scroll when blank, and Naruto heard the emergancy alarm go off all around the campus. Naruto didn't even sigh in relief as he jumped high and landed on top of the dorms, before he jumped again and landed on top of a higher structure. Naruto stood alone as he jumped and jumped to the highest point at Beacon and looked around the entire location as only he could see the cracks forming in the area where the dimension was weakest. Orochimaru's invenction having weakended the space time zone in this area. Naruto frowned from behind his mask and looked down below at the students gathering and preparing to go to the city of Vale to help exacuate it.

Unlike with Kaguya, Naruto wasn't going to throw around power without using his head. He was starting this battle at full power. Looking below, Naruto saw Jaune helping a now dressed Yang move towards one of the air crafts that would take them away from Beacon. Naruto heard his scroll ringing, and when he looked at it he could see that it was Yang calling him. Naruto smiled a little, before he closed it without answering her call. Naruto looked towards the cracks still forming, knowing that something was trying to break through into this world. Naruto held his sword at his side, before he lifted it up and gave it a look.

"A sword made up of entirely Truth-Seeking Balls. I guess Obito and the Super Old Man have the Sword of Nunoboko, so you need a name as well... The Sword of Truth." Naruto said as he looked at his Truth Sword with a light look of annoyance. This version of himself had this semblance, because his ultimate goal in life had been the truth. His views on the world were that all things would die and turn to dust, that all things had that one truth in common. That it didn't matter how or what form death took for you, that death was the only truth of the universe. Only the universe itself did not die.

That was why Senjutsu could touch the Truth-Seeking Balls, because they Senjutsu was the use of the energy of the universe itself. It was why nothing other than that could stand against the Truth-Seeking Balls. All things died out, including techniques and their users. The Truth-Seeking Balls negated all techniques, because all techniques would eventually fade away and die on their own. Kaguya had access to this as well, but she still tried gathering an army to combat whatever was going to come crashing through the barrier between dimensions. Naruto gripped his condensed weapon as he looked at another crack that formed.

He was about to go up against something that could more than likely have access to the energies of the universe like Senjutsu. This thing could possibly have a weapon that was connected to Senjutsu, or enhanced by some other form of the art he had mastered once upon a time. That was the only explaination on why Kaguya would try to build an entire army. This thing that was coming through had a defense against one of the forces that made Kaguya such a godly being that could destroy planets with ease. Naruto had to force himself to calm down as his eyes gained an understanding light to them.

Naruto's eyes gained a sudden look of confidence in them.

It didn't matter how strong his enemy was! He had something precious, many precious people that he was going to protect! he coudln't lose here, not after he just killed Kaguya once and for all. He would stand and fight to the bitter end, taking his opponent with him with his final breath if that was what he had to do!

Naruto was protecting something precious to him!

Right now, he was truly strong!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	105. Chapter 105 Good Vs Evil?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter **_  
><em><strong>I don't know if the OC I picked is a real anime character or not, but I didn't design the first one. I did design the second one though.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto jumped down from the tall building and started to use his Sword of Truth to fly as he grabbed onto it and controlled how it moved, thus allowing himself to fly. He felt one of the cracks suddenly burst open underneath his height nearer to the ground. Naruto could see the crack growing larger and larger as he flew down towards it. He landed on the ground just in time to see one of the cracks spread out so large that the entire crack itself grew to the size of a building as well. Naruto gripped his sword hard, and a body burst through the crack as fragments of space and time burst out and vanished into glowing gold dust.

Naruto didn't sense evil energy coming from this person, so jumped in front of the blur he used one arm to catch. Naruto was forced skidding back from the force of how hard this person slammed into him, and soon his back smashed against a brick wall and cracked it... before the wall started to fall apart from the force that he hit it, and the cracks weakening it to much. Naruto allowed the person that he had caught to stand up, and he took this as his moment to take a look over the person that he had caught.

It was a girl his own age, or at least looked to be his age. She glowed with an unnatural silver sheen over her entire body, like she had energy pouring out of her very body itself. Yet she had no aura around her, it was like her skin itself was glowing. She had white skin that was the exact same shade of beautiful white as Kaguya's, and her long silver-white hairf reached down to her waist and blew in the wind. It started out silver at the top of her head, and it ended in glowing white at the bottom of her head. Her eye color with silverish-white with no visible pupils, and over each eye was a blue slash mark tattoo. In the middle of her forehead was a glowing white sun mark, and under it was a glowing white cresent moon attached to it.

She was smaller than him, and her figure was slightly petite. She wore a pitch black chestplate over her breasts, which appeared to be on par with Yang's breasts in size... made even more evident by her petite frame. On her shouldersd were black armor, and seperated from that on her bisceps were black armor that ran on top of that. From her elbows to her fingers she wore skin tight black armor as well. Underneath the black armor, where skin should be seen, was brightly glowing blue metal armor that had energy visible inside of it. She wore skin-tight black pants with a black and blue hip cloth going around her hip, and attached to the front by a black belt. From her knees nown she wore dark silver armor with an orange gem at the knee.

In her right hand was a strange black sword that was shaped like a demonic eye with a hole in the middle that created an opening at the front where two pointed ends faced each other. Cracks on the weapon showed that inside of it was blue energy as well.

"Thank you kindly sir for the assistance, but now you must run. A great threat is-" The girl started, before Naruto placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"No can do. I can sense that thing on the other side. There is no way I am missing fighting that, or am trusting somebody other than myself to fight it without me." Naruto said just as giant red hands burst out of the slowing healing crack, and it grabbed the sides of the crack and started to try and pry it open. The hands were each as big enough to fit his head in the palm, and they had a light red blood smelling steam coming off of them, with glowing red veins on dark red skin. It was like the person on the other side of the crack had opened all 8 Inner Gates like Guy had done, and nearly died doing.

He could also sense the immense power even more clearly now.

"... If the kind sir can sense the presense of God Destroyer Anos, then you must too be a God or of similar level. If you are of such a level, then I formally request that you assist me with the defeating of Anos." The girl requested of him in an overly formal way, and Naruto blinked. Now it made sense why Kaguya hadn't been confident to take on this person without an army if he was named something like God Destroyer. By sheer muscle power this person was slowly started to break the foundations of space and time down and break into this dimension.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I killed the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya... and I am the Lord of Death I guess. Who are you?" Naruto asked and the girl gave him a light smile.

"I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, created by Kaguya when she sealed away her light side and created me to guard the gap between dimensions from Anos." The girl, who was named Kaguya, said with an amused look on her face. Naruto looked at her awkwardly, since he just admitted to killing the dark half of this girl, who appeared to be a hornless and young Kaguya with the Sun and Moon mark instead of a third eye. Though that would explain why she had the same eyes as Kaguya, and the same general looks... but with sexier eyebrows.

...

"Awkward, so I guess that means you and I...?" Naruto asked, wondering if she still wanted to team up with him after learning what he had done.

"My other, Kaguya, and her fate are no concern to me. I felt her die not long ago, and that had caused a large enough slip for Anos to finally break through the barrier and awaken me from my slumber." Kaguya said as she looked towards the growing cracks, she would normally attack, but she knew that would only cause the crack to widen and get Anos in even quicker than before.

"So... you aren't Kaguya then?" Naruto asked not as awkwardly, and the girl had to think about it for a second.

"No... I guess I'm not. So using the same name doesn't really make a lot of sense now does it... I guess you can call me Ayuga." The girl said, renaming herself now that her other half was dead. Though, Naruto immediantly understood that she got her name from spelling Kaguya backwards, but taking away the K in Kaguya. Of course, this also made why Kaguya had turned kind kind ruler to evil ruler out of nowhere. She had split her good aspects off from herself, though Naruto wished that she had seperated her darker aspects and gotten rid of those instead.

In the end, her desire to keep most of her power seemed to be her biggest goal.

"So SHIT!?" Naruto shouted as a fist burst through the crack and a shockwave ripped through the ground and sent rocks flying towards them. Naruot swung his sword, and his own shockwave destroyed the rocks flying at them and sent the shattered remains through the cracks and attacking whatever was on the other side. Ayuga sent him a slightly thankful look, something he thought he would never had seen on a face similar to that of his ultimate enemy... before now at least.

"Anos is the Immortalt God Hunter that even my creater feared for his ability to absorb all of the energy in the atmosphere around him and infuse it with his body. His physical abilities are boosted to the limit because of that. Adding onto that, he has an amazing strong Life Forse that allowed him to perfect the 8 Inner Gates to the point that he can't turn it off. The first time he and Kaguya clashed, he stole enough chakra from her to absorb it into himself and fuse with it. Even before that, his pure muscle mass and body size gave him far above human speed and power." Ayuga told Naruto as cracks started to form at an even faster rate, before the seperating gates between this universe and the next one were ripped wide open and shattered like glass.

Standing on the other side of the glass-like shattered space/time barrier was Anos. He was easily a 8 foot tall man that had muscles that bulged all over his body like a very gross way. His body was huge and muscled, and his body was covered in bulging veins as well. His eyebrows were set aflame by pure energy, and his hair was made out of the same flames that his eyebrows were made up of. His body glowed red and his veins looked like they glowed with magma flowing through his veins. His body let loose a light cloud of blood mist that Guy had once upon a time released. His abs were an unbelievable 10 pack, noticable because of his lack of shirt.

He wore armored pants of pure golden energy, with golden flames covering the armored pants. Over his shoulders he had a high collared cap made up of condensed black flames. His eyes glowed red and the whites of his eyes were not white, instead, they were dark purple. Sitting on top of his head was a bright blue flaming crown, and Ayuga sent a strong look towards Anos as the full might of his energy could be felt by Naruto. This Anos was a strong guy, that was for sure, but Naruto wasn't fighting this alone it would seem.

In the guy's left hand was a giant, 10 foot long and 2 foot wide sword made up of silver colored metal and thick enough to be used a club as well.

"What kind of attack do you specialize in?" Naruto asked lowly as Anos started to walk out of the his own dimension and into this new one. The cracks immediantly repaired themselves now that he had broken into this new world to him, and Ayuga sent him a side glance while Anos looked down at them from where he was. All the warning that they got to the fact that he was about to move was the tensing of his foot, before Anos broke the sound barrier and shattered all of the windows, and the street, around them. Naruto and Ayuga moved their swords up and both of them blocked his sword with their swords.

He pushed them back though, and quickly. Their feet making long strips of earth go flying as they were easily pushed back. Naruto pushed back against Anos and deflected the opposing sword. His Sword of Truth having adjusted to the strength that this guy had, and helped him counter it. Ayuga jumped back and the hole in sword sword started to glow, while Anos swung his sword at Naruto again. Naruto moved to the side and let the sword miss him, using his reflexes and training to predict where it would go for. Naruto swung his own sword, and Anos pulled his sword back and blocked it in a second. The two of them collided and the ground shattered under them. They jumped to the side at the same time, and Naruto spun around and actually formed a smaller version of his Sword of Truth in his other hand.

While spinning he blocked the sword of Anos with his stronger sword, before he bent his back and tried to cut Anos with his smaller sword. Anos kicked Naruto away, and he went flying with his body breaking the sound barrier. Ayuga moved in front of him and caught him, while Naruto spat out some blood and reformed his smaller sword into a Truth-Seeking Ball and held it over his injury so that he could use the User Healing ability of the Truth-Seeking Ball to heal himself.

While deadly to the enemy, to the user the Truth-Seeking Ball could be used to heal them of their injuries.

Anos was already on them, and the two of them split up as his sword crashed and destroyed the ground behind them... and the building next to the ground... and the building behind that building as he turned the ground in front of himself into nothing more than rubble. Ayuga jumped onto another building and started to charge up her sword, and Naruto went in close and started a short sword fight with Anos, whose brute strength and speed were much higher than Naruto's. Naruto on the other hand, had much more thinking ability. This Anos was just muscle without a brain.

Their swords clashed, and this time Naruto started to gain a little ground when his own sword adjusted to the Senjutsu Sword thing that Anos was using. The Sword of Truth pushed forward and Naruto delfected the blade of Anos. Anos kicked Naruto into the air before even he could react, and Naruto felt all of his ribs snap. He wrapped his upper body with a Truth-Seeking Ball, and he was forced into spinning. Anos appeared above him, already swinging sword sword down at Naruto. Naruto raised his own sword up to defend himself, but he was launched down onto the ground where his body made a crater that sent dust flying.

Anos appeared on the ground outside of the crater and dust, already swinging his sword. His blade stopped mid-swing when the dust cleared to show a standing Naruto blocking his sword, while standing without injury. A bright blue blade of energy exploded against Anos's back and gave Naruto the chance that he needed to jump and shove Anos' blade into the ground. He surrounded the blade with a Truth-Seeking Ball that helped keep the blade in place as Naruto swung his sword up at Anos.

Anos didn't even try and dodge, instead he just threw a punch at Naruto... and Naruto spun around the punch and danced over the blade while swinging his own. His own punching power wouldn't do much against this kind of opponent. Anos spun around and kicked Naruto in the ribs, snapping them again as he sent Naruto flying just as a lot of blue strikes exploded against his side. Naruto crashed into a building and he caught himself and stopped his momentum from pushing him through the building as well. He jumped off on the building and rushed at Anos while he was looking at Ayuga.

Naruto's foot lightly touched the ground and he pushed himself back just in time to avoid having his head cut off. Anos charged at Naruto, viewing him as the more suitable opponent to fight. He swung his sword at Naruto twice quickly, and Naruto dodged just as quickly as his own two sword strikes were blocked and deflected. The two of them werne't even close to evenly matched, and the ground behind each of Anos' strikes would turn into shattered remains as rock and boulder sized chunks of earth were ripped from the ground.

At least this guy seemed to be a purely physical fighter, that helped Naruto out... it also explained why Kaguya wouldn't want to face him. She was an instant killer opponent that could and would kill you with her first shot. This guy was her worst enemy, since he didn't use energy attacks that she could copy or absorb. This was also the kind of opponent that Naruto had dealt with before. Naruto twisted his body into an unreal position to the left to dodge another sword strike, and returned with his own strike while jumping to the left. Anos took a step back and tried to kick Naruto, but this time Naruto ducked and spun around so that his sword actually touched the back of Anos' leg.

He was rewarded with a grunt of pain from Anos as the god destroyer took a violent step back away from Naruto, just as a bluye energy wave exploded against the fresh cut that Naruto had given him. Ayuga seemed to be a long range fighter for the most part, or she just prefered it over close combat.

Naruto took his mask off his mask and he gripped it between the eyes using his fingers, and the mask started to fold in on itself until it turned into a white sword handle with a purple and red guard on it. It was a single handed sword, and the guard with the handle formed the shape of a T. At the top of the guard was an opening that glowed lightly, and Naruto swing his sword handle just as his aura was taken into the handle of what used to be a mask. While dancing around another sword strike, Naruto twisted and he swung the bladeless handle of the sword.

The, out of nowhere a cut appeared around Anos' face and sent him stumbling back. Anos covered his face with one of his large hands and growled at Naruto, before he was launched off his feet by a blue beam of energy that knocked him off his feet and into one of the stores that had been destroyed earlier. Naruto grinned and looked down at the seemingly bladeless handle.

"This is the original weapon of this incarnation of myself. The weapon that nobody had seen and lived to tell, because nobody had ever actually seen it." Naruto said as he dodged another sword strike from an angry Anos, who seemed to have gained even more speed and power. Naruto blocked his sword with his Sword of Truth and held his ground long enough to spin and let the sword touch the ground, and then he swung his sword handle at Anos and another cut appeared around his left pec. Naruto followed up by continuing his spin and landing another cut with his Sword of Truth across the right pec.

Naruto kicked off on Anos' stomach and dodged a punch, just as a blue wave of flaming energy exploded against Anos' back. Anos turned to Ayuga and glared at her, preparing to charge at her... that was a mistake, since Naruto rushed Ayuga and cut off his plan of attack by cutting him across the back. Anos swung his foot back, and Naruto blocked it with his Sword of Truth, before he cut the tendon with his bladeless blade. Naruto then shoved the foot to the side, and he stabbed Anos.

Right in the ass.

...

"What the hell!? Take this seriously sir!" Ayuga yelled over at him, and Naruto jumped away as blood streamed out of the hole in the buttocks of the golden armored pants, while Anos growled at Naruto.

"It is pretty hard to stab this guy! You come down and try it!" Naruto yelled right back at her as he predicted where Anos would strike next, this time using the wind to do so. He dodged to the right and then the left, even though his eyes no longer had the ability to track Anos as he sped so fast that he looked only like a blur. Naruto was still dodging every single sword strike, punch, and kick coming at him. Naruto's ability to predict what the muscle head was going to do next was actually allowing him to keep a few good steps ahead of him, but the guy was like a tank that wouldn't go down. His attacks weren't going to finish this guy off so easily.

Naruto blocked a sword strike, but instead of being able to do anything about the chance he was kicked in the stomach and crashed through a building. Naruto surrounded himself with Truth-Seeking Ball aura as he disolved his sword, and he suffered no damage from the attack. Naruto slammed through dozens and dozens of buildings, before he actually left the city of Vale and landed in the forest of Forever Falls. Anos was already upon him though, and Naruto uncovered his face and his sword arm.

Both forces swung there swords, and the seemingly bladeless blade actually blocked the god slaying blade. Sparks flew between them as Naruto used his Truth-Seeking Ball Armor to increase his speed and strength by mentally controlling the aura.

"A sword that doesn't exist can't be destroyed." Naruto said with a grin on his face. His sword was a sword made purely out of his aura, but at the same time, it didn't exist as well. It was a sword that could and couldn't be seen. It could be seen only by those that have touched the handle of the sword before. Since Naruto's Semblance was Truth-Seeking Balls, it gained a similar unbreakable ability and negating ability. Though it lacked the ability to destroy all things.

"Young Godling... what is your name?" Anos asked Naruto with a growl to his tone.

"You speak!?" Naruto shouted in shock, and he looked over at the surprise Ayuga, who was sending Anos just as confused a look.

"I speak... Now young godling, what is your name?" Anos asked with a frown on his face, and Naruto scratched his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki... why?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sword speaks to me... you fight not for rage and hatred as Kaguya before you. You are unlike the other gods I have slain. You are different... you are... pure. You do not hate me for my power, nor do you fear my might. You are a beautiful soul, Naruto Uzumaki... I can not slay a beautiful young god." Anos stated with a frown as he turned around and punched the air, and as he punched the air a crack formed and he ripped open a hole through to a different dimension.

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto asked as his armor turned into 10 Truth-Seeking Balls behind him, and Anos looked back at him.

"I am the destroyer of gods that have turned away from the path of peace. You are a soul that seeks only peace... to destroy you is to destroy my comrade for peace. Kaguya had incured my wrath by inslaving the human race. You were unaffected by my rage, nor were you corrupted by my Dark God Blade... I feel no need to fight a young God that will not stray." Anos stated as he walked through the portal and vanished within it. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he scratched his head.

Seriously, what the hell just happened!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>If Kaguya is evil, then that also means there is a good chance that her enemy she was building up an army against is the good guy. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	106. Chapter 106 Cards Against Remnant

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Over 300,000 words on this story.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"You know, if this kind of stuff keeps happening, those missions the first years are suppost to get will keep getting pushed back." Jaune told Naruto as the two teams all sat in the mostly empty room of Team Ruby together, something that had actually caused Weiss to get SO angry that she stopped being angry. She had hit the threshold that nothing could possibly make her any angrier than she already was.

"First being sent to another dimension, then fighting a Goddess, and then dying, then coming back to life, having sex with Yang, and now you fought a God Destroyer and have your own personal slave." Nora listed off the most revente things that Naruto had done, and everyone sent Ayuga a glance. She was just standing behind him looking... lost, now that her purpose in life proved to be over she had no idea what she was going to do with herself. She had volunteered herself to the service of the one that killed her other half, but other than that she didn't know who she was anymore.

"There is never a boring moment around you, is there?" Jaune said with a twitching eyebrow at just how busy things had been getting. Not only that, but the fact that the missions were being pushed back... again was a big problem. That wasn't even the worst part, the preperations for the festival had been set back as well, so the celebration was going to be changed, as was the tornament. Everything had been pushed back while the city was being repaired for the damages that were caused by the recent, as earlier today, battle that had happened.

"Not my fault, it really isn't this time. I surprised he wasn't pissed about me stabbing him in the ass with my sword." Naruto said with a shrug, getting more than a few strange looks for his comments.

"Anyway... I was thinking that we could play a game. Since class today was cancelled because of a certain somebody." Yang said as she grabbed a large stack of cards, and nearby her was a box that said 'Cards against Remnant' on the top of it. Everyone was silent as they looked at the cards, before Jaune said what everyone was thinking.

"Lets play." Jaune said with a serious look on his face, and Yang grinned and started to hand each person a small blank card and a black pen each. She placed a deck of black cards in the middle of them, before she grabbed the white cards and started to toss them towards people until everyone had ten cards. Naruto looked at his cards, before he saw Yang take a black card from the pile. Everyone knew how to play the game, so she didn't need to explain the rules of the game to anyone.

"Okay, the first question is... Pyrrha's Best Quality is [blank]." Yang said, and everyone looked at Pyrrha for a moment, before they started to look at the cards they had. Pyrrha was the most nervous about about playing a card, and she was afraid that she would actually get the point for her card. Everyone soon tossed Yang their picked cards, and the girl shuffled them up so that she didn't know who it was.

"You are using the deck you and me made... aren't you?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, while Pyrrha looked at him in a betrayed fashion.

"... Pyrrha's Best Quality is her cock sucking. Hehehe. Pyrrha's Best Quality is the Atlas Times newspaper... eh. Pyrrha's Best Quality is her left tit. Why the left one? Pyrrha's Best Quality is... a huge penis. HAHAHA! Now that is a good one. Pyrrha's Best Quality is canabalism... gross. Pyrrha's Best Quality is squirting all over the room. That is pretty good. Pyrrha's Best Quality is dat ass. HA!" Yang started tp read out the answers that people were giving her, and making her own comments during it. Pyrrha was burning red at the answers that had been given about her best quality, and the answer that she herself had given.

"Before I go any further, are all these questions about us?" Weiss asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Ayuga watched this with a tilted head, before she yawned and got down on the ground and curled up, taking a nap. Nobody really paid much attention to the minor goddess that had sworn herself to Naruto.

"Completely, and I have to give this one to whoever said that Pyrrha's penis is her best quality." Yang said as she looked around the chuckling people, while Nora gave a small cheer. Nora marked down that she had a point, showing that she was in the lead. Nora was the next person to draw a card, before she cleared her throat and read the card.

"On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that [blank] was stuck in his butt... sheesh Jaune, that anal play finally get to you?" Nora asked with a grin on her face, while Jaune sent a sour look to her when he heard how the others were laughing at him as they picked out their cards. Even Jaune was picking a card, though he didn't want to pick one.

"Maybe you should be worries Ren, you live with the guy." Naruto said, teasing Jaune with a grin on his face as the people around him started giving Nora their cards.

" On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that Naruto's foot was stuck in his butt." Nora said, before she paused and looked at Naruto, who shrugged.

"He might have needed an ass kicking, right Jaune?" Naruto said, teasing Jaune, who shivered at the very thought of what he would have to do to get a foot to the ass.

"On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that a beowolf was stuck in his butt. Holy shit Jaune, that is one way to kill a Grimm. On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that a raging hard-on was stuck in his butt... I have no words for that. On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that a a steaming hot piece of shit was stuck in his butt. Gross, like really gross. On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that Weiss was stuck in his butt." Nora started, before Weiss punched Naruto right in he throat.

"You wrote my name down didn't you?" Weiss accused, and Naruto flipped her the finger and pointed at Yang.

"Couldn't risk." Yang said after a moment, though Weiss didn't say sorry. She had been meaning to punch Naruto in the throat for all the trouble he caused.

"On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he learned that a giant buttery pancake with lots of syrup and peanut butter with sprinkles was stuck in his butt. That is really exact, who wrote that answer?" Nora asked, and she wasn't surprised to see that Naruto had wrote that one down.

"Great, not she is going to want peanut butter pancakes with lots of syrup and sprinkles." Ren mumbled to himself, knowing what Nora would want tomorrow.

"Last one, On Jaune's last trip to the bathroom, he found Cresent Rose stuck in his butt." Nora said, and everyone paused and looked towards the blushing Ruby, who was craddling her weapon in a protective fashion. Jaune covered his butt with a shiver, liking that less than the idea of Weiss being in his butt, or Naruto kicking his ass.

"Stay away from my baby." Ruby hissed out at Jaune, who backed away from her.

"Okay, I have to give it to the person that had a raging hard-on." Nora said, and Pyrrha raised her hand.

"I had a raging hard-on." Pyrrha said after a moment as she gave herself a point on her card, while Yang pounded the floor next to her.

"So, first I learn you had a giant penis, and now you had a raging hard-on. Sheesh Pyrrha, I feel sorry for any ass you abuse." Naruto said, with everyone that wasn't the blushing Pyrrha giving HIM sorry looks like they were pitying him or something. The next person in the circle to go for the black card was Ren, who looked rather bored.

"When Pyrrha and Naruto [blank] together, they [blank]. I guess you pick two cards." Ren said, and Pyrrha had a light tint of red on her cheeks. Some of the people were grinning as they selected two cards and handed them to Ren.

"Sheesh, cheat on me why don't you. Here I thought my body was enough, apparently not." Yang teased lightly, while Ren rolled his eyes and started reading from the cards.

"When Pyrrha and Naruto go to Vale together, they lick ice cream from the navels of hookers. When Pyrrha and Naruto work out together, they end it with 69ing." Ren said with a raised eyebrow, while Narurto gained a thoughtful look.

"Hm, I'm not against it." Naruto said, knowing what affect it would have on Pyrrha, who smiled a little despite herself.

"When Pyrrha and Naruto a dark horse together, they dick sleeve... not very good. When Pyrrha and Naruto jerk it together, they always come on he back. When Pyrrha and Naruto compare dicks together, they are disappointed. Hehe, that is a pretty good one." Ren said after a moment, while Naruto grinned a little.

"Sheesh Pyrrha, not only taller than me, but bigger than me down there too. I blame you for nailing me in the dick in out last spar. You must have made it smaller then." Naruto said with a small grin on his face, and Pyrrha choked on her breath while the others cracked up at the joke Naruto made at his own expense. If a person couldn't laugh at themselves, then they didn't have the right to laugh at others.

"When Pyrrha and Naruto look longingly into each other's eyes together, they get the sudden desire to eat babies... that wasn't very funny. I am going to have to give it to comparing dciks and are disappointed." Ren said, and Pyrrha shyly raised her hand again. Everyone looked at her strangely for a moment, since she had been the one to play a card that suggested she had a penis. She marked herself a point, before Ruby went next and drew a card.

"Under her skirt, Ruby has... [blank]. Yang!" Ruby shouted with a look towards Yang, who sent her an amused look.

"I call em as I see em." Yang said with a grin. Everyone gave Ruby their cards within seconds, while Naruto had a grin on his face.

"Under her skirt, Ruby has a bubble butt. Under her skirt, Ruby has teddy bear panties. Under her skirt, Ruby has a monument to Faunus rights. Under her skirt, Ruby has a second penis. Under her skirt, Ruby has dat booty. Under her skirt, Ruby has Blake going down. Under her skirt, Ruby has no panties." Ruby said as quickly as she could, while everyone around her simply cracked small grin at how she had to read insults and other funny things about herself.

"So I'm not the only person that likes her ass it seems." Naruto admitted to one of the butt related cards being his, though he was making a small joke as well.

"So, who is the funniest?" Weiss asked with a frown, hoping she would actually get a point this time that she was actually playing the game and having fun.

"Dat booty is the best." Ruby said, with Naruto grinning and putting a point down for himself. The others looked at him, and he shrugged.

"Not untrue, as a runner, Ruby has the most toned ass of the group. The only ass thet beats her ass is Blake, because she has that sleak and toned butt, but with the perfect amount of of fat to give it that softness. Not to mention it goes great with her body type." Naruto said with a grin on his face, while Yang sent him a dull look. She and he have had sex, but he still didn't think she had the best ass of the group.

"Really Froggy, really?" Yang asked, and Naruto shrugged.

"Hey, don't hate on me for saying what I feel. You are one of the sexiest of the group, and I love ya, but Blake and Pyrrha here are have a more exotic and cool beauty to them that turns me on. With you, it is like I am looking at a female me." Naruto said honestly, and everyone took a moment to compare Yang to the female Naruto that he had shown them awhile back with his transforming skill. They all thought about it for a moment, before they nodded at how similar to two looked to each other.

"... That is both true and annoying at the same time. Are you sure you just don't have a cat girl fetish?" Yang asked, completely ignoring the group as Weiss drew a card and looked at it.

"I have an exotic fetish, and like people with more extic features. Blake's entire body, Pyrrha's body with her height, hair, and frame, Ruby's eyes and skin, and Nora's awesome orange hair." Naruto said as he pointed out the various parts of the girl's and what he viewed as exotic. Yang grinned after a moment, before she reached out and touched his whisker marks, which were barely noticable.

"Sheesh, I get it... I am still the hottest piece of ass though." Yang said, making a joke about her Semblance and how she could literally set her ass on fire if she wanted to. Pyrrha was smiling widely, as was Ruby, while Nora looked up and saw the edges of her orange bangs. She fingered them with a small smile, glad that she was getting some attention for her hair, and not her hyper active personality.

"Ren is [blank]... that is it." Weiss said at the surprisingly short question, before they stopped when Naruto's scroll beeped. Naruto opened it and saw a message from the hospital.

_Blake Belladonna's condition has changed for the worse. As of 12: 36 Pm on this date, Blake Belladonna is officially declared as deceased._

Naruto dropped his scroll on the ground, and his eyes widened when he went over what he had just read.

Blake... was dead?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Trust in me when I say that things aren't what they seem. If you have read this far, you know that I am pretty good at twists.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	107. Chapter 107 Changed History

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Who are we here to visit anyway?" Ruby asked Yang silently as they sat outside of a hospital room, Naruto having went into the room first before they could. They had just decided to follow him, since something seemed important.

"Not sure, I think somebody named Blake or something." Yang whispered back, while Weiss frowned for a brief moment and looked at the ground. Weiss looked had this strange feeling that something was wrong, since she was pretty sure that none of them had ever heard or seen Naruto talk or act like he knew somebody named Blake. It was strange that he would suddenly visit somebody they had no knowledge of.

Weiss blinked for a moment when the color black came to her mind.

"Does something feel... off to you guys." Weiss asked as she looked at Ruby and Yang, who blinked and looked at each other. Now that they were thinking about it, they had this tingling sensation that they were forgetting something. That, or something was blocking out something that they should be remembering. The two girls frowned deeply, before Yang looked over at where Weiss was... and saw nothing.

Where Weiss once sat, was nothing more than an empty seat.

"Weiss?" Yang asked as she looked around for any sign of where the white haired girl could have gone.

"Who?" Ruby asked as she sent Yang a glance of confusion, with Yang blinking and looking back to Ruby with a smile on her face.

"Weiss, that sounds like a funny word. Doesn't it?" Yang said with a smile on her face, while Ruby nodded excitedly to her sister.

"Hey, why are we in the hospital anyway?" Ruby asked when she stopped nodding, while Yang thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe Naruto got hurt again. Our team is only three people after all, but Team Run never really gets into that much trouble. He might have just cracked something." Yang figured with an unconcerned look to her eyes, not really thinking what they were here for was a big deal. Ruby frowned for a moment, before she sighed and nodded with her face all bright and sunny.

"I wish we had more teammates than just me and Naruto." Ruby said as she talked to herself, knowing that nobody would hear her now that she was alone. She looked at the door to the room, before she stood up and decided that she would go in and check on Naruto. She opened the door, and in front of her was a shocked Naruto looked around a completely empty room. He seemed confused, and almost a little frightened by something. Like something bad was happening, and she was missing it.

"Hey Red, what the hell is going on. Blake should be here, and why did only you come with me?" Naruto asked with frustration clear on his face. Ruby blinked in confusion for a moment, before she tilted her head.

"It is only me that came, since we don't have any other friends but each other. Anyway, who is Blake?" Ruby said like it was obvious. Naruto's eyes widened for a second at that, since he had always thought Ruby considered Blake and Weiss as her friends, and the others of Team Juniper. He could plainly see she wasn't kidding around, Ruby was too much of a good girl to be able to lie in such a convincing way.

"Come on Ruby, you can't honestly tell me you forgot about Team Juniper, Blake, Weiss, or your sister Yang?" Naruto questioned, wishing that this was some sort of sick dream that he was taking part in. Ruby leaned forward and placed her hand on his forehead as if seeing if he was running a fever.

"Did you have a weird dream? I don't know anyone by Team Juniper, and I was born an only child." Ruby corrected him, before Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that something extremely bad was happening. Something bad, very bad, was already happened... or had happened. Naruto blinked, before he noticed that Ruby no longer stood in front of him. Instead, her form was replaced by Ayuga, who was looked at him with a tired gaze.

"I apologize Master, but it would seem that it has finally started to happen." Ayuga said with a truly sorry, still neutral but sorry, look in her eyes.

"What has started to happen?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

"Life and death, light and dark, and good and evil have become unbalanced. The universe has become far to unhinged, and it is trying to correct itself." Ayuga told him without much emotion, and as if to prove her point the room around them started to fade away before the entire building vanished and they were standing on a blank parking lot.

"Wha?" Naruto questioned in a dumb tone.

"Chakra was a force of life, and your own soul has attained title of the God of Death... yet you are alive. The Goddess of Chakra, my creater, died and took chakra with her. The energy of life that once filled this planet has faded. This world, which needed both life and death's energies balanced are unhinged. Not to mention, I am the light half of Kaguya, but contain no chakra. You are living death, a contradiction of existance, and your power outclasses my own. When you killed Kaguya, you created a ripple that will soon wipe out all life in the universe. My own power has only been slowing down the process, but even then it was only a matter of time before the universe tried to fix itself... and failed." Ayuga said as the buildings, trees, and people started to vanish around them very rapidly. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around at the people not even noticing that they were all vanishing, before he looked at Ayuga with wide eyes.

"Are you saying, me killing Kaguya-?" Naruto started, before he recieved a nod from her.

"Yes, since you killed her instead of sealing her away or recombining her with me, the universe has reached the end of it's life now that death has reigned supreme over life. Now, only Gods may survive in the universe. Yourself and myself are the only beings that are immune to changes in the universe, and it's manipulations. Do not worry though, the souls of the dead are safely in Heaven... though the unfortunate people that were alive... are no more. Their souls were erased from existance." Ayuga informed him, and Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that.

Ruby... Weiss... Yang, and his many friends... were gone?

No, worse, ALL life was all over the universe was being wiped out from existance.

"This... is horrible." Naruto said as he suddenly found himself standing on golden clouds, the universe around him nothing but golden clouds as well.

"Your friends are dead, but the memories of the past that you shared with them are very real. Of course, I am sure you will be happy that you may finally regain a place in Heaven. Your only other option is to go back in time and try to fix your mistakes." Ayuga said, completely serious about that option. Naruto looked down at his hands for a moment, before he looked around at the world... universe... empty cloud space around him and gained a determined grin on his face.

"Okay then, I'm going to go back and time and prevent all of this from happening. Ayuga, I command you to send me to the past!" Naruto ordered with a grin on his face, and Ayuga looked at him with a nod as her forehead tattoo on her body started to glow a bright white. Behind her was a portal, and she stepped aside.

"Two same bodies of the same soul can not exist at the same time, so I will be unable to follow you. Once you get to the other side, your first act will be to kill the you of the past and take his place. I warn you though, if you go through with this... then the past will never be the same. Your own abilities and experience insure thus." Ayuga said as Naruto started to walk towards the same portal she opened, before he looked at her. Being a being beyond space and time, she would have her own memories of this happening, as would any other God or Goddess that existed such as Naruto. Only the dead would be able to retain their memories, and that was something that didn't really matter as much.

"See you later." Naruto said as he walked passed her and stopped right in front of the portal, before he took a deep breath.

"I will not forget you Master." Ayuga said, and Naruto stepped into the portal and vanished.

It was back to the beginning!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Finally! Everything thus far in the story has been leading up to THIS point! Naruto dying and getting a new body, everything since chapter ONE has been leading to this!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	108. Chapter 108 The Same, But Different

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Okay... what the hell?' Blake thought as she looked at the familiar forest that she was standing there, having no clue at all how she had gotten there with her weapon in the first place. One second she could remember committing suicide, the next she remembered going to the afterlife and meeting Naruto's parents... she remembered meeting a Hinata Hyuga woman in the afterlife that threatened her with physical violence if she didn't remember her place.

Then poof, she was here.

She had died, meaning that she had managed to end her own life. That much was for sure, something she was strangely happy about. She was sad she still didn't see Naruto in the afterlife, but she had just assumed that it was a large afterlife and it would take awhile to find him. What she didn't know was why she could FEEL her heart pumping blood again, and the familiar sensation of wind brushing against her skin. She could hear the roaring of Grimm in the distance, and her right palm was killing her.

She looked at her palm, and raised an eyebrow when she saw that her palm had a complete sun symbol on it instead of the fraction... before the symbol changed back to normal. Strange, because her Sun-Carrier powers had vanished from her when Naruto lost his life and she took her own. She should, and deserved to be dead... even Pyrrha had told her she didn't deserve to live anymore. It was something that the red head had made VERY clear from their last argument over Naruto, and Blake raised a hand to her face. She didn't feel anything wrong with it though, something that was strange.

Pyrrha had fucked her face up to the point that most of it had been purple, swollen, and even cut up. She didn't feel anything wrong with her face, just smooth skin like before Pyrrha beat the hell out of her.

"What is going on?" Blake asked with a frown on her face, before she blinked when she saw Yang pass under the trees under her. Yet, her signature weapon that had been changed was gone, in it's place were her old gauntlets instead. She wasn't wearing the sage jacket she had been given from Naruto, and she seemed to carry herself with a different air about her. Blake jumped down from the tree, shocking Yang when she landed behind her.

"Oh, hey. I guess this makes us partners. Question, have you seen a girl with a red cloak around here somewhere?" Yang asked, confusing Blake with WHY she was asking about Ruby's location. Not to mention that strange thing about being partner's, when the last time she remembered her original partner had been the fool they both loved to death. Blake had literally taken her life to be with the fool again, so maybe she loved Naruto a BIT more than Yang.

"You mean Ruby? Wouldn't she be with Naruto or something?" Blake asked, knowing how much Ruby liked to be around Naruto whenever possible.

"Naru-who now, and why would Ruby be with him?" Yang said, questioning why her sister would be with the person with a male sounding name. Blake was actually pretty damn stumped at why Yang was acting like she had forgotten Naruto, because of this was some kind of prank then she would be having Yang of a stick tonight for dinner.

"Naruto, the guy with spiky blond hair. Whisker marks on his cheeks, tanner skin than us. Gives off an aura of primal dominance, and is a complete idiot under half of the time. You know, the guy that would sooner push you off a cliff and wait until the last second to save you. The guy that feels up my butt on a regular basis." Blake described Naruto to Yang, who should know who she was talking about before now.

"Okay, I am liking this guy already. He sounds sexy, maybe I should go after him." Yang said with a lick of her lips, liking the way that Blake talked about this guy. He sounded like a really fun guy, her kind of guy actually.

"... What the hell is going on?" Blake muttered to herself as she started to follow Yang as the blond girl started to walk through the forest. They both jumped out of the way as a large group of Ursa rushed passed them and started to head towards the other direction. Blake raised an eyebrow, wondering why that seemed so familiar to her. It was strange for Grimm to ignore people, unless they had a reason to or had the ability to think.

Blake blinked when she felt a familiar pressure on her shoulder, and looking to her left shoulder she saw the fully grown Ms. Featherbreast in her chicken form sitting on top of her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at this, remembering that this chicken creature had been a chick the last time that she had seen her. She blinked a few more times, before she sighed in relief that one person seemed to remember things.

"Woah, don't freak out... but you have a chicken on your shoulders." Yang said, before Ms Featherbreast jumped from Blake and landed on Yang's head, who looked surprised and freaked out. Yang moved her head up, and Ms Featherbreast looked down at her. A single tear fell from the eye of the chicken-like phoenix and landed in Yang's eye. Yang yelled like she had been stuck, before Ms. Featherbreast jumped from Yang, who was on the ground and holding her head in agony. Yang was on her knees with her forehead pressing against her ground, no longer screaming in agony, but moaning in pain.

"What did you do to her?!" Blake asked in shock, before Ms. Featherbreast flapped her wings and started to fly away VERY quickly. Blake looked down at Yang, who groaned as she stood up and looked at Blake with wide eyes.

...

"Blake!? How are you alive!? You died... YOU FUCKING CUNT BITCH!" Yang shouted as she punched Blake in the face, right across her cheek, and sent her crashing through a tree. Yang hadn't liked the fact that Blake had been the root cause of her ending her own life. Yang grabbed the groaning Blake from the ground, before she pulled her up so that they were staring each other in the eyes.

"Why did you-?!" Blake started, before she was cut off when Yang kissed her... and passionately. Blake was surprised, her eyes wide, at the steaming kiss that Yang was giving her. She wasn't even able to breath or get away from how hard Yang was forcing the kiss to be, using bruising force as she forced her tongue into Blake's mouth. Blake started to try and force Yang away from her, while Yang held onto her as tightly as possibly so that the black haired girl wouldn't be able to get away.

Yang finally elt go of the panting and blushing Blake, who was looking at her in shock. Yang let go of Blake, before she slugged her in the face again on the other cheek.

"The first was for trying to kill yourself you bitch. The second was because I am happy to see you are alive. The third is for actually managing to die you stupid pussy." Yang said as she rubbed a few tears out of her eyes. Blake smiled while holding her stinging cheek, even if she hadn't really enjoyed the kiss it was a nice thought that Yang had missed her enough to kiss her.

"I'm not sorry for taking my life, and I never will be. Do you have any idea why we ended up... back in time?" Blake asked as she looked around, while Yang frowned.

"No, things are different. Naruto might have the answer, since he has experience with this... and it might be his fault." Yang said as she started to think of where Naruto would be. The last thing she remembered before vanishing is walking to pay her final respects to Blake in their last life. The two of them started to head towards where they last remembered Naruto being in this part of there lives, so basically they followed the Grimm that had just passed by since they hated Naruto more than normal people.

They followed a trail of destruction, before they came upon a recently used battlefield that had two different Naruto's in the middle of it. Ursa corpses littering the ground, and sitting across from each other were the two different Naruto's they they knew. Both of them had their fists touching each other, and were staring into each other's eyes.

"So we have reached an agreement then?" Toad Faunus Naruto asked with a serious look in his toad shaped eyes, while the first Naruto they met nodded and they both extended their hands as they stood up. The two different Naruto's gave each other a hug, a strange thing to see, before toad faunus Naruto stepped away from the first one they ever met. The newer, yet older, version of Naruto placed his hands together and closed his eyes, before he started to get absorbed into his mask. The mask fell to the ground, and the other Naruto grabbed his pain as energy seeped into his body.

Rabbit/Fox Naruto picked up the mask and the clothes that had been left behind, before he changed into the clothes and let his single tail come out of the back. The red cloak was absorbed into the mask like the other body, while Naruto attached the mask to black cloth keeping his orange hakama pants up. The mask transformed into the handle of a sword, just the handle, and Naruto nodded before he turned and cracked his neck.

"Well, these memories will sure help out. For a second I thought that I had been sent to another dimension." Naruto muttered as he quickly grabbed the handle and swung it. An orange blade, instead of the unseen one, actually appeared this time and cut clearly through a tree. The blade vanished and he placed the handle into his sash again, and he turned around to see Yang and Blake staring at him.

...

"Hello, I guess we-" Naruto started, before Blake rushed towards Naruto and jumped into his arms while wrapping her own arms around him. She claimed his lips as her own, much softly than Yang did her own lips not long ago. Yang smiled and leaned against a tree for a second, before she nodded slowly at how the nice reunion between the once dead Blake and the... also once dead body of Naruto was going.

"We remember Naruto. Feather made sure of that in my case, and Blake didn't seem to have any trouble at all remembering." Yang said with a frown, wondering why she didn't remember. Naruto opened his mouth to explain to them what happened, before he found that he lost his voice when he tried to explain the situation.

_Mortals can not hear the affairs of Gods._

When that went through his head, Naruto groaned for a moment at how he physically couldn't explain the entire situation to them.

"Long story short, me killing Kaguya fucked shit up big time. Now we are starting over in an alternate universe... or back in time. I don't understand this very well. That other me just gave me the memories of what happened, and sealed his powers inside of the mask for when I was ready to change form into his body." Naruto explained the best he could, and for some reason when he tried to go further he was unable to talk again. His other might have reached a state of godhood, but this body had yet to reach that state this time. Meaning that he couldn't speak of the affairs of gods... which sucked big time.

"So, you kill a villian and everything goes to hell? That completely sucks big time." Yang stated with an annoyed look for a moment, not liking the thought of this at all. If killing the strongest person she had ever met was wrong, then this universe was fucked as well. Killing that bitch had been the only thing that had stopped her.

"I think this should be a secret between us for now. I think me being dead before the... thing might be why I retained my memories. I don't think anyone else will have their memories." Blake said with a frown on her face. Having to make friends with her friends again was going to be a weird experience for her, since she already knew them pretty well.

"Yeah Blake, Naruto and I fucked while you were in a coma. We fucked so good that we destroyed the beds and the room. If you want a turn, you should go before Ruby falls in love with him again." Yang said with a mocking grin on her face. Blake punched Yang in the arm hard enough to get a yelp from Yang, but didn't disagree with what she was saying.

"Actually, as long as me and Blake don't get sent to that alternate dimension again this time Kaguya won't be able to escape for a longer period. It was my not being here that allowed her to escape, so now that we know what to avoid we can keep from letting her out long enough for us to get a GOOD plan this time." Naruto said, knowing that this time they were going to take a more active role in gathering the Tailed Beasts again. This time Naruto would make sure that they knew what they were doing from the beginning.

After all, if they were back in time and Kaguya still remained sealed, then the Tailed Beasts were still alive in Grimm form.

"Well, lets go get our horsey." Yang said, talking about how they had gotten the White Knight on this day in their last chance at life. Blake looked at Naruto as they started to walk, before she reached out and held his hand in hers. His hand was bigger than her hand, and rougher, but she loved it all the same.

She wouldn't waste her chances this time.

Blake would capture Naruto's heart for sure!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>People have been wondering why I added Ms Featherbreast for a LONG time. Here is the reason. She was added for a method for one of the girls to get there memory back. I have had this planned out for a LONG time now.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	109. Chapter 109 Some Things Never Change

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, so now we just wait for the others to arrive right?" Blake asked as she held the Knight in her hand while tossing it up and down. It had only taken them moments to arrive to the location that had been to in the previous lifetime and pick out the same piece as before.

"Yeah, and then we are going to find Feather and-" Yang started, before she was interupted by Naruto, who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Can't, a Phoenix can only produce a single tear per life. We would have to kill my pet six times and wait for her to mature each time. We already know our friends, kind of, so becoming friends with them again is less trouble than KILLING my pet." Naruto said as he gestured to the glaring chicken on his shoulder. Yang frowned at that, but she knew that if she tried to choke Naruto's chicken he would pimp slap her so hard that she would feel like she kissed a train. he freaking loved that Phoenix, that was born into the shape of a chicken... or willingly took that shape.

"What about Aumiti's Chicken? The black one that she had in the hot springs? If we get it, then we-" Yang started, before she got annoyed when she was interupted by Blake.

"One, all of us are weaker than her thanks to some severe decreases in power. You can't spew lava, and Naruto only has a single tail and a sword that cuts through anything. Not to mention he isn't powerful enough to use the Frog Faunus body again yet." Blake pointed out the many flaws in her idea, while Yang frowned and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She blinked when she realized something.

"Well shit, I'm a virgin again." Yang said with a blink of her eyes. Since this body had yet to have sex with Naruto, she was once more a virgin even though she had the memories of having sex with him. It was like she never had that amazing, mind blowing, destructive sex that had destroyed the peace and quiet of the dorms and destroyed their room.

"Dibs." Blake stated with her hand raised, getting a snap from Yang, who had been about to call dips on having sex with Naruto first... again.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as a large Nevermore started to fly over them, but was still a good distance away from them. On it's back were more than likely the past versions of Weiss and Ruby, who wouldn't have any memory of Naruto. That thought actually stung him, like a lot.

"No, I died a virgin. I'm not dying a virgin a second time, if we mess things up once more. Yang got her turn, and I called dips." Blake said, with Yang mentally promising to get some catnip and other cat toys. As it were, Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out her laser pointer. Blake didn't notice this, but she did notice when a small red dot appeared on the ground. Her eyes tracked it as it moved slightly from left to right, while Naruto looked between Blake and the dot on the ground. Blake started to walk towards the dot, before she stepped on it just as Yang moved it away from her foot.

Blake stopped when Naruto reached out and placed his hand on her tailbone when she based by him. She stopped when he started to scratch just above her butt, and she let out a shiver and started to stand with her back arched, raising her butt a little higher in the air by standing on her tip toes.

"It's been awhile since I felt up this rear." Naruto admitted to himself with a small smile when Blake dropped to the ground and started to paw at the red dot, while lifting her butt into the air for him to scratch. She was stuck between two different forms of stimulus that was aimed at cats, and sadly, she did have some habits that could be considered cat-like. Like how she loved tuna and prefered to be alone, only talking when she wanted to be heard instead of because she wanted to be known. Her eyes dulled when Naruto started to use his other hand to scratch under her chin, and she completely collapsed into his lap seconds later. He had her completely submissive to him, with her rubbing the top of her head into his gut.

"... Holy crap, I didn't think that would work." Yang said with a raised eyebrow when she saw how Naruto was getting Blake to act just like a loving housecat with just a few moves.

Blake blushed with wide eyes as she scrambled to get off of Naruto's lap, before he started to rub her exposed stomach softly. She decided to stay put and enjoy the gentle rubbing on her gut, while Naruto leaned down and rubbed his forehead against her cheek. She was startled when she looked up, and saw the red blur that they knew as Ruby coming down at them. Naruto jumped up, letting go or Ruby, just in time to catch her in his arms, and use his tail to catch Jaune as he went flying at them moments later, before he landed on the ground and set both of them down.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as she ran to her sister, while Jaune smiled at Naruto.

"Thanks for that, I owe you one. I'm Jaune." Jaune introduced himself, not knowing that Naruto already knew who he was. Ruby rushed to hug her sister, while Blake slowly stood up and tried to remove the blush from her face. Naruto pointed his tail up at the giant Nevermore, before he shot a large barrage of needles up at the creature and pierced it through the eyes and killed it with a direct shot to it's brain, even from a distance. He saw a white blur start to fall from the giant Nevermore, and he saw that Jaune was rushing over to try and catch Weiss to give himself some brownie points.

The the crazy started to happen again when Nora came in riding on an Ursa with Ren not far behind her. Weiss landed on top of Jaune, crushing his face with her butt before both of them hit the ground with a groan. Naruto didn't even care about paying much attention as Nora went ands got herself her favorite piece, and declared herself the queen of the castle once more. Naruto actually held his head in annoyance and started to count down, and just as he hit five Pyrrha came running in with a Deatherstalker on her tail.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Blake whispered to Naruto, who nodded just as he reached zero and Pyrrha got bitchslapped by the Deathstalker and sent flying towards them. Blake actually smiled at Pyrrha getting bitch slapped, hoping the girl payed for the things she said and busting up her face in the last life. Naruto reached out and caught the taller girl in his arms, before he dropped her on her butt moments later.

"Yo, before anyone asks! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, so while all of you get introduced to each other I am going to take care of ugly." Naruto said as he started to walk towards the Deatherstalker while cracking his knuckles. He had some frustration to work out, so when the Deathstalker got to his level he punched the damn thing so hards that it exploded into shards of what used to be a Grimm, punching it right between it's many eyes. He could feel the others eyes on him, and seconds later he was face to face with Ruby, who was looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Wow! You are like, really strong! I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you!" Ruby said with an excited voice, while Naruto grinned to himself.

"This isn't even my final form, nice to meet you Ruby. Yang told me a lot about you, she is my partner I guess." Naruto stated with a small grin on his face, knowing that he was making a good impression on the younger girl.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted as she walked over to Ruby, who smiled nervously and hid behind Naruto, who crossed his arms and looked at Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss Schnee of the Schnee dust company. Don't go blaming Ruby because you didn't have the guts to let go of the othergrown bird. I know who you are, your stance on Faunus, and your attitude is going to get old real soon if you continue to act like this. So calm down... and I made her angry." Naruto said to himself as Weiss went red in the face with rage, before she turned around and started to walk away while dragging Ruby with her. Naruto laugehd to himself, knowing that he had made quite the impression on the newly recreated Schnee girl.

He knew that the best way to get to her was to make her mad enough to speak her mind, what she truly thought about people.

"Don't you think that you should be a bit nicer to her?" Pyrrha asked as she walked over to him, with him waving her off.

"Naw, everyone is the same in my eyes. Poor, rick, famous, infamous. You have to earn respect with me, and this girl hasn't earned it yet." Naruto said, and Pyrrha surprised even herself by blushing a little at what Naruto was saying... and at him in general. She looked away from him for a second and started to walk away with wide eyes, while holding a hand to her blushing cheek.

'Come on Pyrrha, it isn't like you to blush over a guy you just met... but I feel like I have known him before.' Pyrrha told herself as she went over to Jaune so that the duo could go back to the cliffs and get assigned their own teams again. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, wondering why she left so quickly, before he put his pants in his pockets and went towards Blake and Yang... who were with Ruby and Weiss.

"Yo, sorry about the rough intro. This has NOT been a good day for me, wanna start over?" Naruto asked when he got to Weiss, who ignored him and turned away with a huff. He sighed, expecting her to treat him this way at first. Naruto blinked when he had the strangest feeling that he was forgetting something about this day that happened that was very important... something that he wanted to avoid very badly.

The ground cracked, and the head of a gaint snake popped out of the ground and ate him whole.

"I was wondering when he would get eaten." Yang said to herself with a grin, remembering this happening the first day they met as well... the first time around that is. An orange sword came out of the side of the snake, before it circled around and cut the snake's head off, with a gore covered Naruto standing at the edge of the severed head with a clearly angry look on his face. His clothes exploded with orange energy, before they turned back to normal and showed that they were perfectly clean.

...

"FUCKING DAMNIT!" Naruto shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. The ONE thing about this day that he would have never relived, and he had to forget about the damn snake that came out of the ground and swallowed him. He freaking hating getting eating by snakes most of all, and now he had been eaten by the SAME damn snake twice... and killed the same damn snake twice. It was humiliating for him to having gotten eaten by the snake two times in a row, on the same day in history.

He guessed the saying was true.

Those that don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Memories are one thing, but true love is universal.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	110. Chapter 110 Nipping at You

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Everything is so amazing!" Blake said with a large smile on her face as she walked out of the bathroom. Team RUWBY had been reformed just like Naruto had suspected, and they had been given the same room as before. Of course, Naruto and Yang couldn't let things stay the same for very long so they had decided to do something awesome. They had taken some VERY potent catnip and shreds it before they rubbed it into the towel in the bathroom. The very same pink towel in Blake's hand right now that she was rubbing against her face.

Her eyes were wide and relaxed, while Naruto grinned to himself a little when he saw her relaxed state.

"What did you do to her?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, not understanding what was happening. Naruto walked over to Blake, before he took the bow off her head and showed her cat ears. Ruby blinked when she saw the two small black cat ears on rtop Of Blake's head, while Naruto started to make Blake follow around the black ribbon as he walked away from her. She moved and her eyes tracked the motion ribbon.

"Blake is a cat Faunus, just like I am a Fox and Rabbit Faunus. We, me and Yang, drugged Blake with some good catnip we found in the woods on the way back here... couldn't resist seeing if it worked or not." Naruto said as he reached forward and started to scratch Blake under the chin. She shivered and landed on her side when she fell over, which thankfully was on one of the four beds in the room. The girl's things were currently still packed away in boxes, and suitcases as well for lighter things.

Weiss was scowling at the news of another Faunus in the same room as her, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think it would work." Yang said with a grin as she looked at Naruto holding the ribbon above Blake as she swatted at it. It would seem that Blake was so very high right now, and Naruto couldn't resist the urge to scratch at her stomach again. She grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of her, with Ruby blushing and looking away from them and at Blake.

"If you knew... why would you drug her?" Ruby questioned her older sister's questionable idea.

"Well duh, because we wanted to see if she would get high off of catnip. Obviously, she is as high as all get out right now. Hey Weiss, just chill... if Blake was a bad person do you think she would have been let into this academy? After all, it isn't like she could hide what she was from the headmaster." Yang stated with a roll of her eyes, and Weiss seemed to relax a little bit. Not much, but she seemed to be happy knowing that she wasn't dealing with a criminal.

Oh boy was she wrong, since Blake actually was a criminal. Having hijacked entire trains, robbed stores, and destroyed public property and the lives of others when she had been with the White Fang.

"So... who gets the beds?" Ruby asked when she mentally counted five of them, and four beds. Yang responded by kicking one of the beds so that it was right next to another bed, making a larger bed than before.

"I don't know about you, but I want to share a bed with Foxy and Kitten here. Naruto, you take care of the other beds... you know what to do." Yang stated as she jumped on the bed she planned on sharing with Naruto and Blake. Naruto stood up and grabbed one of the other beds, before he carefully placed it on top of the other bed. He stabbed the beds in place together, making bunk beds once more, and fusing the orange fur needles to the beds so that they wouldn't come apart anytime in the near future.

"... TOP BUNK!" Ruby called as she jumped up onto the top bunk of the bed.

"You seem to know a lot about us Uzumaki." Weiss stated coldly as she looked at Naruto, since she had always wanted bunk beds as a kid. The fact Ruby was taking the top bunk annoyed her, but it was strange that Naruto seemed to know so much about them.

"Me and Blake were childhood friends, and me and Yang are spa buddies. We met while at a spa, and from then onward..." Naruto started his lie, before he looked over at Blake when she crawled onto Yang's lap and lifted up the bottom of the girl's jacket so that she could stick her head inside of Yang's clothes. The sounds of smelling and rough rubbing could be heard, and the movements could be clearly seen.

"Man Blake, you are so high right now." Yang said with a light grin on her face, before she pushed Blake off her and the girl paused and stood up... before she looked at a blank spot in the air.

"What the fuck is this... what the fuck is that... red dot?" Blake questioned as she looked around, getting Naruto to note mentally that she was seeing things while Yang pointed the laser pointer at the floor. Blake followed it around, before she started to blink and rubbed her eyes. let it be known that catnip only ever lasted for a few minutes at a time. She rubbed her eyes some more, and they slowly started to become filled with irritation as she looked around for the source of the catnip.

"Uzumaki and Yang did it." Weiss said, ratting them out right away.

"Way to sell us out." Naruto commented dryly, knowing that he would have to earn Weiss' respect again in this life. That is, unless he could find some way to kick start her memories. Naruto looked at her again, and two words popped into his mind that he was sure would get to Weiss more than anything. "Flat chest." Naruto insulted, and the next thing he knew he was being punched in the throat by an angry Weiss.

"Weiss!?" Ruby shouted in shock, not even noticing that Blake was choking the life out of Yang using a strong headlock.

"Hmph!" Weiss huffed loudly as she layed down in her bed and covered herself with the covers. She didn't have to put up with Naruto calling her that, after all, it wasn't her dault that she wasn't as large as the other girl's in that area. Naruto was holding his throat in pain, which was enough to make her slightly more happy than when she first heard his words.

"... Well somebody is in a good mood." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow at how Weiss was acting, though it wasn't like she was acting any different than usual.

"Dying... slowly... help?" Yang questioned as she tapped out on Blake's arm, trying to escape as her face turned more and more red.

"Not until you pass out, or pee yourself. Whatever comes first, or whatever amuses me more. You got me stoned, and now I want more catnip. Do you know how HARD it was to kick that childish addiction?" Blake conplained with a clearly irritated tone of voice. She had done catnip a few times when she was a member of the White Fang to take the dge off, and lower the guilt she was always feeling. It helped her remain sane, but she had given it up a few years ago when she realized that she had gotten truly addicted to the stuff. She had thought she would never have had the chance to get more, but thanks to Yang and Naruto she was readdicted to the stuff.

"Stop... choking me!?" Yang shouted out, before Blake squeezed harder and Yang trembled for a second, before blushing deeply. Yang pushed Blake off and held her hands between her legs as she RAN towards the bathroom as fast as she could. Naruto smiled in amusement at that, while Blake snorted and layed down on the bed she was going to be sharing with Naruto and Yang apparently.

"You better take a shower and change your clothes before coming back out." Blake called out to Yang through the door.

"Damnit Blake! You made me piss myself!" Yang shouted out through the door, getting loud laughs from the others in the room. Naruto snorted at that, before he he grabbed a fresh pair of panties and Yang's pajamas from her suitcase.

"How did you...?" Ruby trailed off at the strange way that Naruto knew just where to find Yang's spare clothes and panties, which were yellow side ties this time. Naruto shrugged as when he heard the shower turn on. Opening the door a little, he tossed the clothes inside of the bathroom and closed it behind him.

"Most people keep their spare clothes in their suitcase Red." Naruto stated with an amused smirk on his face as he stripped down to his orange and blakc boxers, getting a blush from Ruby as he jumped onto the bed next to Blake and wrapped his arms around her waist so that the two of them were spooning like they normally... used to normally... still did apparently. His tail moved over them like a blanket, something Blake just loved.

"If you ever drug me again wih catnip, I will use my nails to claw into your back SO hard even your healing won't fix you for a day." Blake threatened him seriously, while also alluding the the fact she had already called dibs on this bodies virginity. She did NOT want to die a virgin a SECOND time, that would be even more sad than dying a virgin once.

"Okay, I will stick to putting a roofie in your drink... like what you tried to do to me at the dance." Naruto said with a knowing look, and Blake looked away from him. She had tried to sneak a roofie into his drink so that she could knock him out and bring him back to their room. Not so that she could do anything dirty, but because... who was she kidding, she had full plans on tying him up and waiting until he woke up to have her way with him.

"How weren't you knocked out by that?" Blake whispered, since Ruby was still in the room with them.

"If you wanted to knock me out, then you should have put 10 to 15 roofies in that drink." Naruto stated, correcting her mistake. He wasn't even bothered by her drugging him, more like the fact she tried and completely and utterly failed to drug him.

"You have plans tomorrow... don't you?" Blake asked when she got a strange feeling in her gut.

"Yeah... tomorrow I am going to meet up with Kurama, and this time I will beat him in a fight and earn the right to be his jinchuriki again." Naruto told her, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she rolled around and looked at him in the eyes.

"No... I don't believe that you are strong enough to try that. Not witho-!?" Blake started, before Naruto kissed her dead on the lips, silencing her by taking her by surprise. She looked at him with wide eyes, before she relaxed into the soft kiss. Not one filled with passion or lust, just a normal, if long, kiss. Naruto stopped kissing her and touched his forehead to her forehead, and she smiled a little with a blush on her pale face.

"I promise you I will come back, even if I have to kill every demon in hell and shred open the gates of hell just to come back to you. I won't die, because I have people that I love and that love me to come back to. I love you Blake." Naruto said honestly, and right into her ear so that Ruby wouldn't be able to hear anything more than the fact that they were mumbling to each other... and the fact that they kissed seemed to be causing Ruby to gain a look of confusion and jealousy on her face for reasons she didn't even know.

"You know... I should be pissed at you saying that. I'm not the only girl you love... you love Ruby and Yang... and who knows who else... but despite that, I'm happy that you love me. I love you too, and that is the only reason I agree with Yang's stupid... selfish... dumbass... lust filled harem plan. I love you to much to risk losing you... now come here." Blake whispered as she leaned forward and kissed him on the neck, suckling on the flesh on his neck slightly. She pecked and sucked on his skin, licking it lightly as she did so, leaving hickies behind as proof. Naruto closed his eyes and let her do so, only giving her a faint kiss on her forhead.

Naruto groaned when Blake actually bit down on the area between his shoulder and neck on the right side of his body. She kept biting down harder and harder, until Naruto felt her teeth sink into his flesh. It wasn't a full mouthed bite, more like she was nipping at his neck with biting levels of force. The bite mark wouldn't be very big, only a little bigger than a hickey, but he winced when she kept biting down harder and harder as he smelled the scent of his own blood.

"Don't tell me you are... mate marking me or something like that?" Naruto questioned lightly, and she stopped biting him and gave him a dull look. She had his blood on her lips, which she licked off and thought about it for a moment.

"No, that is stupid. Only a few species of animals do that, and cats aren't one of them. Me biting you has nothing to do with that... the catnip is still... sort of affecting me. The main affect is gone, but I... smell it on you. I just couldn't resist." Blake said as her face grew a little more red. She had been biting him because she had momentarily lost control of her own mouth, to which she had been glad that they hadn't been having sex and her going down on him... that would have been horrible. She made a mental note to never do catnip before having sex, no matter how completely awesome that would make her body feel.

Okay, maybe she MIGHT do it... but she wouldn't go down on him.

She still remembered that dream she had where she and Naruto got married and had a child together... she wanted that dream to come true. She would even give up her life as a huntress if strings of fate told her that was her course of action. Blake didn't care if they used protection or not, because she didn't care either way if she got pregnant now or in the future. She was well prepared for things either way, and in a few days she would be in a condition where she could get pregnant. She would seduce Naruto then, and if fate said they would become parents... then they would become parents.

"Blake... I call dibs on your virginity." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, and Blake nodded back to him.

"It's yours when you want to take it, I'll keep it safe for you until you come back. I already called dibs on your virginity... so you have to do the same." Blake said, remembering that this Naruto body had been a virgin at this point in time. Naruto grinned at her, before he pulled her close just he felt another person get on the bed and pull close to them. An arm wrapped over both Naruto and Blake, going under his tail as Yang decided she was going to bed.

"... Yo... whatcha talking about?" Yang asked, ruining the mood they had built up with each other completely.

"Nothing, good night Yang." Blake said with a grumpy tone suddenly, while Yang grinned and closed her eyes.

Today just felt like one increasingly long day.

Some sleep would be GREAT right now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	111. Chapter 111 Vanishing FoxRabbit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>You know, awhile back in this story I mentioned how Naruto pushed the moon back into place and ended up fucking the moon up. That was WAY before it was revealed that Naruto would do pretty much the same thing in Naruto the Last... I predicted the moon would fall by accident WAY before anyone else knew about this.<br>Story Start!**_

"Good morning Team Ruby!" Ruby shouted first thing in the morning with an amazing amount of energy in her voice. She was already dressed, and she had a whistle in her hands as she looked around the room. Weiss was still snoozing away on the bottom bunk of their bed, while at the other side of the room at the combined beds of Blake, Yang, and Naruto she could clearly see Blake and Yang spooning each other.

...

With no Naruto.

The thought of Naruto put a twang in Ruby's chest, like she was forgetting something that was very important to her. It was like something deep inside of her that she didn't remember feeling tried to reach out at the thought of Naruto missing. She looked around the room, hoping that maybe Naruto had fallen out of bed and just crawled around... she had done it before and knew it was very much a possibility to sleep-crawl.

There was still no Naruto around at all.

"Ug... what time is it?" Yang said as she was the first one to wake up at the beck and call of Ruby, with Blake stirring next thanks to the fact that she had been spooning with Yang and felt the movement. Both of them rubbed their eyes, with Ruby looking at them with worried eyes.

"Have either of you seen Mr. Fuzzy?" Ruby asked, using the nickname she had for Naruto... that stirred some weird thoughts inside of her head that she didn't remember being there. For some reason when she thought of that name, she though of sitting on something fluffy while Naruto did push-ups... and then biting his tongue.

"Foxy?" Yang asked with droll dripping from her mouth and onto a disgusted Blake, who had conveniantly forgotten that Yang was not only a loud snore machine, but also have a bad problem with sleep drolling to the highest degree. Honestly, the only person that seemed to have zero sleeping issues was Weiss for some reason, and her when she was spooning somebody. She had been told before that even she gave a purring noise when she snored, and it could get pretty damn loud as well when she was having nose issues.

"Yes, Mr. Fuzzy isn't here for some reason... huh?" Ruby said when she looked at the fact that Yang's sleepong boxers were hanging from the ceiling by two needles, and on the back of Yang's nude butt were words written in black marker. Blake noticed it as well, before she looked at the panties around Yang's ankles.

"He really isn't even trying to make nice with Weiss." Blake muttered, knowing how Weiss would view Naruto doing this to a lady.

"What... what!? Why is everyone staring at my... oh you clever son of a bitch..." Yang said, before Blake shivered.

"Please don't speak of Kushina that way... just don't." Blake said with a shiver.

She had DIED and gone to the afterlife... well... actually her soul had already gone to the afterlife, but her body had been forced into a vegetable state. There had never been any chance of her recovering from her coma when her soul, and aura, had ascended to the afterlife like it had. Anyway, when she had gone to the afterlife when she had attempted, and completed, suicide she had met three very not pleased people... all of whom decided that she was long overdue for a beating for what she had done.

She had met Hinata Uzumaki, who had nailed her so hard in the nose that if she had remained in the afterlife her nose would have taken months to recover.

She had met Himawari Uzumaki, who had given her such a strong headbutt to her throat that if she hadn't been dead she would have had her throat crushed and died.

Then she had met Kushina Uzumaki... there had been NO beating worse than what SHE had given her for taking her own life just because her son died. Kushina was apparently a believer that if you died JUST because your love died, then you deserved a beating for not living on with their memory in your heart instead. In the afterlife, who were strangely watching Naruto in a strange stadium with a HUGE television focused around his life, they had seen everything that Blake might have done to deserve a beating. Kushina was OBVIOUSLY where Naruto had gotten some of the more... foul parts of his temper... and the source for his mean right hook... and drop kick... and left straight... and german suplex... and a mean frontal kick... and a devastating throat punch that Weiss could learn from.

She shivered just thinking about what the three Uzumaki women connected to the first Naruto had done to her when she commited suicide.

If there was ONE reason for her to regret slitting her wrist and taking her life, that was it. The beating she had gotten.

"Ku-who now?" Ruby asked with a confused look, before Yang rolled her eyes.

"Ku-the later, just look at my butt and tell me what it says. This is the first time my butt has had anything important to say, and I want to hear what Foxy wrote on it." Yang said as she stuck her butt out and tried to read it herself, but found that hard.

"Dear Red, Sexy Bitch, Kitten, and Weiss... I'm going to go do something that will more than likely end up with me going to the hospital with very serious, if not fatal, injury. Honestly, I would normally take you all... but you would all just get in my way, sorry for being so blunt. Don't worry though, just tell the Nurse 'Shizuko' that-" Ruby started, before the writing started to get smaller and smaller the more space that it took up.

"I got it, there is more on this side... just tell the Nurse 'Shizuko' that she should send Loki Gast to pick him up where Kurama is. Shizuko is the weird Bear Faunus that looks over the faunus of the school, in case... and that ends at her vagina." Blake said as the words stopped at Yang's vagina, with her wondering WHEN and WHY Naruto had decided to leave this message like that.

...

"And the rest is on my boobs, no doubt." Yang said as she lifted up her top, while Ruby used her scroll to take a picture of the first and second parts of the writing on Yang's butt and front, while Yang herself started to read from her boobs. "-of the school, in case of worse coming to worse I might need to avoid some of the hard work for awhile. I WILL come back alive though, as sure as I knew you would also be blushing while reading this message... nice tits Yang, just as pert and perky as I remember. Tell Blake that I left a message for her on her butt as well... and then mess with Weiss by telling her that I wrote a message for her on her flat chest... Ninga Out!" Yang finished off, with Blake blushing and looking at her own behind.

Blake got up and RUSHED towards the bathroom, while Yang grinned.

"I wonder..." Ruby wondered when she stopped blushing, and she looked at her own butt by lifting her skirt and lovering her stockings a little.

Nothing.

"Well, Naruto always did love that Blake Bella-booty. Hey little sis, why don't you check yourself again... he might have used a red marker on you to make you into a Ruby Rosy-Cheeks... that isn't as good as Bella-booty." Yang said, even now realizing that her own pun with her sister's name was not as good as Naruto's pun for Blake's butt.

Ruby Rosy-cheeks was simply not as good as dat Blake Bella-booty... and since she had sex with the guy in a past life she was a Yang WOW Long-dong sucker... still not as good as dat Blake Bella-booty.

Not much was better than Blake Bella-booty, since the girl had a perfect ass.

Naruto could perfectly identify Blake by her butt alone, that was how much he had memorized and admired her butt.

"Not funny Yang!" Ruby yelled, finally getting a few snorts from Weiss as she started to wake up. Ruby still hadn't fully registered the feelings that she was getting from the message from Naruto, but the later parts of the message kind of wiped out the serious tone of the first part of the message for her. She was pretty sure that this was just a prank on her anyway. If this wasn't a prank, then why was Yang taking Naruto writing on her privates so well... and just going with the flow without worrying about it.

'I knew that one day Naruto would challenge Kurama again, and leave us behind in the dust. Can't really say I am happy about it, but this time he can fight at his strongest without worrying about us being hurt in the crossfire.' Yang thought as she turned away from Ruby and started to get dressed with a sigh, before she went over towards her unpacked bags and started to find a bar of soap so that she could go wash off the marker... after she took a picture of the last part of the letter with her scroll.

What could she say? After he had so skillfully wrote on her more sensative areas without so much as stirring her was amazing.

"I know I should freak out... but for some reason this kind of stuff feels... normal by this point." Ruby said with a furrowed brow, while Blake walked out of the bathroom just as Weiss fully started to get out of bed. Ruby and Yang snorted when they saw what Naruto had done to the white haired girl.

On her forehead was crude writing that said that she loved Faunus, and on her left cheek was a penis, with her right cheek having stick figures with animal features.

"He really couldn't resist... he really couldn't have." Yang thought as Weiss yawned and went towards the bathroom, with Blake snorting with a small smile on her face as the two girls crossed paths silently. It would take awhile for Blake and Weiss to build up any sort of trust again, since this time Weiss knew about her Faunus heritage from the beginning, but without a form of bond to make them friends to start with. With Weiss not having her memories, or any really strong memories to go with that could compare to romantic feelings, working on her would be harder.

Ruby truly loved Naruto, that would be easy to work with.

Weiss... was friends with Naruto, but it sort of stopped at that.

Blake rubbed her head in annoyance, feeling the desire to go and get herself some catnip... before she mentally kicked herself for feeling the desire to get hooked on her old addiction again. In her defense, she had been younger and depressed about how the White Fang had been changing from a more peaceful protect group to a group of monsters, and doing what her species considered akin to illegal drugs had helped her. She had thought that when she partnered up with her previous monster of a partner that she had been finished with the stuff, that she could stop with her addiction... but now she had all new reasons to want to get hooked again.

"That damned Naruto! When I get my hands on you I am going to... RAAAAW!?"

Naruto... being the biggest reason why she needed catnip in the first place.

As much as she loved the guy, it was both fun and stressful being around him.

She could really use some catnip right about now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	112. Chapter 112 Those Foxy Bros

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Yo Kurama... been waiting for me buddy?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the lush forest that must have once been this location last time as well before Kurama made his presense known. The single tailed Kurama was standing on top of the surface of the water, just staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes, like he was wondering how Naruto got here so soon and knew that this was really him.

The two of them looked at each other, before they both reached out to their sides with their right hands as arms made out of the aura of their bodies came from their backs and started to form two orbs.

In Kurama's hand was a pitch black Tailed Beast ball that was quickly growing to the size of a large mountain and was forced to be held over his head. The orb shrank down quicker and quicker, while the water around started to part around him so that he was standing on moist ground.

In Naruto's right hand was a Rasenshuriken, not just a normal one either.

This Rasenshuriken was an Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, with a normal Rasenshuriken having the power to cut anything in half, even mountains, and the normal Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan being able to destroy mountains... the combination of the two was deadly.

Yet, Naruto was not finished.

More orange aura arms grew from Naruto's back and started to mold the air around the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, and the trees started to get ripped from the ground around them and tossed away as a regular Rasenshuriken was formed around the first blade of four of the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken circled around the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken much like a moon around a planet, before the arms created a SECOND moon Rasenshuriken around the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and allowed it to spin around it like a moon as well... travelling on top of the second of the four spinning shuriken blades.

Kurama said nothing as he pumped more power into his own attack, and the air around them started to shake as boulders of stone started to levitate into the air from thier power.

The arms created a third Rasenshuriken to circle on top of the third Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken blade like a third moon, before Kurama growled and more tails started to grow out of it's backside and the orb in it's hand grow in size by a factor of one hundred, before shrinking down even faster than it was growing, but the power in the air was completely outstanding. Kurama was using so much power that 9 full tails started to shrink down to a single tail again, and the very air around them distorted as colors started to blend together.

Then the fourth normal Rasenshuriken was formed, and travelled on top of the fourth blade of the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken... changing it into a new attack.

The Planetary Rasengan... a Rasengan that had been SO powerful that not even zombies of ninja created through the Edo Tensei could regenerate at their normal speed, which was instantly, after being hit with it. Naruto combined with Planetary Rasengan, which was a Big Ball Rasengan with THREE normal Rasengan circling around it like moons. He had combined it with the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, the Rasenshuriken, and turned the moons into Rasenshuriken as well and added an extra Rasenshuriken moon.

Naruto had created the Ultra-Big Ball Planetary Rasenshuriken.

His newest, and maybe even greatest Rasengan of all time.

It would be known as the most beautiful Rasengan to ever exist, it looked more like a galaxy born from nothing than a Rasengan... it looked like the Milky Way infact... with how fast the four Rasenshuriken were spinning around the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken they were almost too fast for the eye to even notice...

Inside of this attack were trillions or MORE of microscopic wind blades that would continiously multiple, cut each other into smaller and greater numbers of blades, shrink even more, grow sharper... until they reached such a cutting power that they destroyed the target at EVEN a sub-atommic level that was completely impossible to block with any amount of power, heal from, negate, or understand by watching. With each second that passed, the attack grew stronger and stronger internally, and once actually used the attack increased in power one million fold on a cutting level.

It also stole it's targets power, and used it to further increase the power of it's own attack.

If he had used this against Kaguya, and this effect took place, it was possible that the attack could have grown to powerful and destroyed everything in existance in the most painful way possible. It would have killed her sure, but it was possible that no matter how far away he had thrown her it would have come back to destroy the planet... and everything else. It was his number 1 forbidden technique because the 4 circling moons stole the power from the opponent with their reverse rotation and sucked it into the middle sphere, which would multiply any energy it got until it grew unstable and exploded with power.

It was a one hit, promised kill, technique that he could have used to kill Anos with ease... yet, he could never bring himself to bring out this technique.

Kurama was looking at the technique with narrowed eyes, and his final tailed vanished and was combined into the Tailed Beast Ball in his hand.

There was no civilization for way more than 3,000 miles in any direction, only all of the Grimm in the forest.

It had taken Naruto stealing... borrowing... an aircraft from the school for this personal mission of his, and Naruto had sent a message to Ozpin to have NOBODY try and take it back... because anyone that tried might just get caught in the crossfire and die.

"One attack." Kurama finally said to Naruto, refering to what they were going to do.

His Full-Power Tailed Beast Ball with ALL of the power he had built up since Naruto had 'reawakened' in this timeline, against Naruto's Planetary Ultra-Big ball Rasenshuriken. The one left standing would be the winner, and the one no longer standing... well if Naruto won then Kurama was getting sealed inside of him the second Naruto won. So it was either Naruto win, or die and Kurama die with him. This was an all or nothing gamble, just like the all or nothing gamble that Naruto and Kurama had when he had first tried to control Kurama's power through battle... only the stakes this time were greater than just control over Naruto's body.

"One bond." Naruto said back to Kurama, and he started to grin at the same time as Kurama.

This was why Kurama picked thie spot to stay, so far away from ANY people... because this was where they were destined to meet and fight once more.

"Two damn sexy foxes!" Naruto and Kurama shouted as they rushed each other with Kurama and Naruto meeting in the middle with their attacks.

Then... there was a bright light. The entire world was engulfed with an earth shaking explosion of such a scale that the orange light shot up so high that it was seen brightly from even the other side of the planet, where it had been night. The world was engulfed in the color orange, where everything and everyone was tinted in orange as Remnant was shaken to it's very core with the planet trembling under the combined power. The shockwaves spread out far and way, and the trees were thrown around in every direction... before being completely shredded into NOTHING as they were cut down at a sub-atomic level that left not a trace of them.

In the greater skies above, the clouds were formed, then ripped apart, and then formed again as millions of great orange spheres appeared in the sky and started to explode, before shredding themselves as explosions rained supreme in the sky above.

Then it calmed down slowly, with the light drawing clower and closer to the starting point, with the world regaining it's color once more.

Most of the world... was unharmed though.

At that blast point though, the world was now with a new scar.

This scar being a crater that was 6,000 miles long in size, and what was once a forest was NOW completely blank slate for this stretch of land. The world had looked like it had started to start anew with this land, and birth something new from it. The crater itself wasn't so deep, since Naruto aimed his own destructive attack so that the blast would go UP mostly... but the damage was done to the planet with what was once a forest brimming with Grimm now being a wasteland waiting for new trees to be planted.

The world's newest scar had one person standing in the middle.

Naruto Uzumaki stood tall and proud.

His left arm, not his right, was completely gone, with the wound having been burned closed for him. The wound starting at his shoulder, and wiping his arm from existance. Orange steam came out of the wound as Naruto's aura healed the only visible damage to his body. His clothes repaired themselves by draining him of his aura as well, the little bit he had left. Blood completely covered his body from head to toe, and he had the biggest grin of victory on his face.

His entire body hurt... he hurt... everything hurt... his bones were broken... he just got his arm back, but he had blood gushing from his mouth just because he was grinning. He was immune to MUCH of his own attack, but Kurama's attack had his him point blank, and it was only the timely sacrifice of his left arm that had saved him.

The snoring of the exhausted Kurama was heard inside of Naruto, and Naruto started to fall backwards as his eyes closed.

He did it.

Once more when he played tug of war with Kurama... he had won.

He was once more the Kurama Jinchuriki.

Naruto Uzumaki... felt complete again.

_**Chapter End!  
>Before anyone says anything, MOST of that land destroyed was actually water that was evaporated and pushed away. This was literally right next to the ocean, so a LOT of the crater will be covered up again soon.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	113. Chapter 113 Arm the BY

_**Disclaimer:**_  
><em><strong>The Continents in Remnant are larger than the ones of Earth, and Naruto was facing an ocean. Naruto was highway between Vacuo and Vale, the forest between the 2 was wiped out. MOST of the damage was to the ocean, but will be covered by water.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Holy SHIT what was that!" Yang shouted as she looked out the window with wide eyes, the rest of... well everyone in the lunch room rushing over to see a HUGE sphere of orange in the distance that painted the entire world orange. She wasn't the only one that knew who was causing that though, and she could see that the sphere was SO large that they could see the entire sphere from who knows how far away. The thing easily surpassed the moon in size, and only the TIP of it seemed to be touching the ground.

...

Then it died down, and even from a distance the damage could be seen.

The mass of land between Vale and Vacuo... was now flat land with NO forest there. It was like a god had just sneezed and wiped the forest from existance, and the ocean was stirring up hundreds... thousands, maybe even more, maelstroms that absorbed the huge waves that were being formed by the earth gouger. The water swallowed up the damage it took, but the forest itself was STILL gone without a trace.

"What was that!?" Weiss shouted, though she wasn't the only one shouting it.

"Orange..." Blake muttered as she shared a glance at Yang, before Yang glanced back at her.

"Naruto?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Planetary Ulta-Big Ball Rasenshuriken... That name was written on my butt with a message for when I should have somebody go sent somebody to pick him up." Blake said as she looked at her butt for a second, and Yang made an understanding face.

"Okay, who, what, when, where, why, and HOW are none of you freaking out!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at the other people and showed how THEY were freaking out.

"Naruto, just Naruto... when you know Naruto for as long as us... I think that guy could say just about anything and I would believe it." Blake stated with her arms crossed. She was going to stop being surprise about things that happened, or she hoped that she stopped being surprised about things that happened. She had seen WAY to much stuff now to let anything else surprise her at this point in time.

"ARRAABLARGH!" Weiss shouted in pure RAGE as she stormed out of the lunch room, while everyone stopped freaking out for a second... before they followed her example. Yang was one of the few people that was purely amused at this point, while Ruby took some DEEP breaths and looked out the window.

"Mr. Fuzzy... the pervert that writes on girl's privates... can blow up the moon if he wants to?" Ruby asked with a pale face, while Yang shrugged.

"He is a badass among badasses that gives badass a new meaning, to which his name is the very definition of the word. He makes women wet as he walks by, turns normal girls in bloothirsty fangirls, is an ignorant fool to the feelings of girls, but still makes us weak at the knees. You will understand it soon enough." Yang told her, with Ruby gaining a horrified look to her face as she turned tail and RAN out of the lunchroom with the rest of the crowd, though she was doing it because she was escaping the words Yang was spouting.

"You know, using yourself as an example isn't fair for others of our gender." Blake said with crossed arms, though her hands were twitching.

"I wasn't nearly as crazy for sex until I met that man, nor did I ever experience such an amazing first time. That man rocks my world in new ways all the time, by amazing me or fucking me... Is that Ms. Feather Breast the... first carrying an injured Naruto?" Yang asked as she looked out the window and saw a white speck with an orange speck coming closer.

"I forget that she can fly, I really do. That chicken seems to ALWAYS know just where to be at the right time... hey... do you think that this is just the second time that the world has reset?" Blake asked with a concerned expression, and Yang shrugged. She didn't really care, but if it were then Naruto would have at least remembered it, so she doubted it. While it would explain why Feather knew so much about the future.

"Since you two seem to have an explaination, do you mind explaining it to ME?" A harsh female voice said from behind them, and both of them gulped when they turned to see Glynda looking at them with her riding crop in her hands... like she was going to use it on them at any moment. Yang quickly covered her mouth before she said anything sexual that would get her in trouble, and an unpleasant spanking from a riding crop that she feared.

"Ms Goodwitch... I mean, I don't have a clue... uh... Blake did it?" Yang tried to shift the blame to Blake, who looked at Yang for a mere second before she punched Yang in the nose hard enough to force her to use her aura to prevent herself from getting hurt.

"We have no idea who caused this, but-" Blake started, before the window crashed open and Naruto's freshly cleaned body, ocean water did WONDERS and air drying was okay, came flying towards them all. Glynda looked up at Naruto flying towards her, before shje side stepped him before his face could land in between her rather well proportioned chest. Naruto's face crashed into the ground and cracked the floor, while Feather landed on top of his shoulder when he stood up. Naruto looked around, before he looked at Glynda.

"Yo... since I am going to the hospital anyway for other reasons." Naruto said as he reached out with his hands.

He groped Glynda Goodwitch's chest.

"Holy... that is more amazing than the damage you just did to the planet." Yang said with wide eyes as she saw Naruto groping the breasts of the strongest female at the school, before he stuck his face in between her boobs and started to motorboat her. Even Blake was shocked into silence, while Glynda looked down at Naruto with her jaw agape and her eyes wide beyond all belief at the NERVE that Naruto had to publically GROPE her.

"I am going to need a medical assist." Naruto said as a ripping sound was heard and his left arm fell off his body and fell onto the ground, with blood splurting out of his stumb of an arm.

...

"What?" Blake asked, with Naruto smiling.

"I need to go get my arm looked at... this is the fourth time I have grown it back. My attack MIGHT have backfired and messed... something up. I don't think I can grow it back without it falling off." Naruto said as his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull and he passed out while falling into Glynda's chest again. She caught him this time, and knowing that she would just have to punish him later, if he was okay enough to grope her then he would be able to survive this.

"Your teammate has earned himself a week of detention, and a mark in his record for this. Miss Long, please close the wound." Glynda commented as Yang took her jacket off and started to use it to tie closed the wound. She grimiced when she noticed that her jacket started to darken, showing that she was going to have one wicked stain on her jacket.

She would be needing a new outfit, that was for sure.

Blake would too, since she was covered from head to toe in blood thanks to the fact she had been standing right next to Naruto when his arm plopped off like that.

"You see, this shit doesn't even FAZE me anymore. Normally somebody would freak out when you see an arm fall off of the guy you are in love with... I am TOTALLY used to this." Blake said as she pointed at Naruto's lopped off arm like it would mean something.

She truly had grown to trust him though.

The first time Naruto had been placed in a life or death state, she had written him off as dead... now the damage was far worse and she was 100 percent damn sure that he would pull through this with ease.

"You show very little worry for somebody that should be worried about your teammate." Glynda said as she started to carry Naruto with his other, not lopped off, arm over her shoulder. Blake was about to respond, before she felt a hand on her butt. She turned around and saw it was Yang.

Holding Naruto's severed arm.

Using it to grope her butt.

"Oh come on, we have to take this with us anyway. I am going to make use of it, and look, it responds to my aura." Yang said as she glowed a little, and the arm changed it's hand position so that it was flipping people off as they walked out of the building. Yang made the arm give herself a thumbs up, before she squeezed it a little tighter and the arm slapped her with a jerking motion, showing she did not have full control over using the severed arm.

"That is freaky, but I'm still no longer surprised." Blake said as she looked at the severed arm in Yang's hands.

"You know, I know this may seem gross... but I wonder if Naruto can feel what his arm feels." Yang said as she made the hand of the arm reach down and start to grope her own breast. She looked over at Naruto, expecting him to show some kind of reaction, while Glynda looked at Yang with a grossed out expression. It was obvious that she was hiding what she was feeling, as in not saying it out loud.

"Yang! Severed arm!" Ruby shouted as she fainted the second she got next to Yang, she hadn't even gotten time to notice the condition that Naruto was in before she passed out.

Seeing her sister being molested by a severed arm was too much for her.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted when she saw a tail dragging on the ground, and she started to stomp over ttowards the group as well.

Then she saw the severed arm groping Yang... and then she fainted as well.

"Hey guys, what is going..." Jaune started as he and team Juniper came onto the scene, before Jaune fainted with the rest of his team looked shocked at what they were seeing. Yang was being molested by a severed arm, more than likely belonging to the very same person that was slowly bleeding to death with his arm missing.

"What is going on?" Pyrrha asked, before she covered her mouth when she looked like she was going to lose her freshly eaten lunch. Team Juniper had been one of the teams to not freak out at the sight of that huge explosion, but seeing Naruto in this heavily injured state was... disturbing.

"Hey look, I can make Naruto pick Ruby's nose and wipe it on Weiss." Yang was muttering as she had Naruto's finger go up Ruby's nose for a second, before she pulled it out and wiped it on Weiss with a grin on her face. She had the arm for a few more moments, before Blake snatched it from her with a twitching eye.

"Stop abusing Naruto's arm like this, it isn't a toy." Blake said as she prepared to take her small jacket off and wrap the arm up inside of it, before the arm was yanked back away from her by Yang.

"My arm, Naruto was mine first. I own anything that is, or was, attached to him... so mine." Yang said with a childish glare on her face, before Blake grabbed one end of it and started to pull on it to try and rip the arm away from her.

Glynda was already out of sight so that she could hurry and get Naruto medical attention.

"You don't own his arm, and I called dibs on him. International Dibs Protocal, so Naruto is mine this time around. That means his arm is mine until we can reattach it." Blake said as she pulled on the arm as well, while Yang gave her narrowed eyes.

"You called dibs on first sex, not on him." Yang said with narrowed eyes, before she realized what she said.

...

"Dibs on Naruto!" Blake and Yang said at the same moment, before they noticed the others that were awake were backing away from them.

Sadly, Pyrrha actually had this scene bring back MORE than a few memories of something she would rather not remember... or that she didn't even know had happened. Pyrrha held the side of her head in annoyance when she felt a LOT of strange memories CRASH into the middle of herthoughts and try to take over, so walking away before she caused a scene, and taking Jaune with her, was her next course of action.

Yes, the image of Naruto nearly being dead seemed to respond with something inside of her very soul.

"Today can't possible get any..." Ren started, before he raised his hands in surrender and started to run away from the scene when there was a sickening crack and the elbow of Naruto's arm went the wrong way.

Naruto was NOT going to like that.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>This chapter had some hints for the future in it, and character jinxing events for the future.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	114. Chapter 114 The Doctor's Opinion NOT

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Well... you fucked yourself up." The doctor stated with a raised eyebrow when he looked at the medical chart for Naruto Uzumaki, who had tried again to regrow his arm... only for it to fall off not very much longer later. The wound seemed to close up though like he had never had a left arm in the first place.

"Why don't the arms stay?" Naruto asked as he gestured with his good right arm to the place where he should have a left arm.

"Nothing is there to keep the arm there, even if you regrow it the cells won't hold it together. The bonds between the cells in that spot were so badly damaged, that they can support any physical bonds. Anything that tries to connect... just falls apart. It is like something attacked every single cell in that spot." The doctor stated, and Naruto twitched. Yeah, the backlash of his own attack seemed to be the root cause of why he couldn't regenerate his arm correctly.

It was an attack that was impossible to heal from, since the cells would never regain the ability to retain the bonds between them.

"Anything that might be able to fix it?" Naruto asked as he looked at where his left arm should be. It was like he could still feel his arm there... and why did it feel like he was groping something with his hand right now?

Actually, why did it feel like his arm was in movement?

"Of course, stem cells injected into your shoulder should fix the damage. A fake arm can be crafted, or you could grow a new arm and sew it on and hope that works. Right now your arm's ability to bond is on par with the stability of jello... with stem cells you can heal the damage and go back to normal. Or you could just rip off the bad cells and regenerate them back... like that..." The doctor said, before his face took on a disgusted look when Naruto ripped off a large chunk of his shoulder and let his blood splash on the ground next to the bed he was in. Naruto's teammates weren't allowed in the room yet, and the reason was that Naruto wasn't ready for visitors yet.

Now he definitely was not ready for them.

As Naruto grew back the flesh he tore off, Naruto started to grow back a new arm as well as he sent the doctor a superior look... before he suddenly felt light headed and fell back onto the bed with a thump.

"You have't recovered from bloodloss yet, and you just bled out a lot on my floor. I new I should have sent you to that Faunus nurse next door." The doctor stated with an annoyed look on his face, while Naruto looked at the ceiling with slightly dull eyes. Everything still hurt him, since instead of trying to fix his broken bones he had been more concerned about his missing arm... and now he was almost out of aura from the repeated fixing of one arm... and substaining enough blood to not bleed out to death.

"I feel..." Naruto managed to say, before sleep claim him again and the doctor looked at the blood stains on the floor and the sides of the bed.

"I fucking hate Faunus so much, stupid animals. Stupid animal is lucky I am a real doctor, or I would have kicked him out of here without medical treatment. Damn medical oath." The doctor stated as he started to go out of the room so that he could get a janitor in here to clean up the mess. He didn't want to stand in a blood soaked room any longer than he would have too.

His feelings had NOTHING to do with the fact that Naruto proved him wrong by hurting himself even worse so that he could grow back an arm.

When he closed the door, Feather came out from under Naruto's pillow and started to spit fire around to start to harden the blood, before it started to flack off and leave an iron scent behind where it had been, wiping it out of existance without doing anything else but raising the rooms heat with the fire. The floors weren't burnt, nor was anything else near the flames either. She jumped up on top of Naruto's chest moments later and curled herself up in her master's chilled chest, he had lost a LOT of blood to the point his body heat was lower than normal, so she would share her super heated body heat with him for the moment untiul he recovered on his own.

This happened just as the door opened, and the sisters Ruby and Yang walked into the room with suspicious looks on their faces. Blake walked in later with a book in her hands, while Weiss came in last with her arms crossed.

"Awesome, he has his arm back. Here I thought he was going to still need this thing." Yang said as she tossed the severed, but not bloody, arm she was holding in the trash that had the biohazard sign on it.

"I am never letting you touch me again, not only do I not know where the idiot has been, but I am afraid of what else you touched with those grubby hands." Weiss commented, before she gasped in shock when she had to DODGE a stream of flames that was fired at her... from a chicken.

"So COOL! Fire breathing chicken! Is she Mr Fuzzy's?" Ruby asked with sparkling eyes as she looked at the proud chicken.

"It better not be... actually, an annoying fox having an annoying chicken... makes perfect SENSE!?" Weiss shouted as she was forced to jump away or get her face burned to a crisp. Feather huffed with that same prideful expression, while Weiss groaned and looked at the chicken. "This is going to be a regular thing between us, because if it is... I hate your guts already. The only person that annoys me more is Ruby." Weiss said, with Ruby looking at her in shock.

"What!? Why?" Ruby couldn't help but shout.

"The nevermore, the beowolf herd, you being team leader... the crater... the dust... I can go on. You have a long way before I like you either." Weiss stated with a roll of her eyes as she looked away from a depressed Ruby. The red themed girl did cheer up quickly with a pat on the back from Yang.

"The chicken's name is Ms Feather-Breast the First... though Naruto just calls her feather sometimes." Yang told Ruby to distract her.

"Ms Feather-Breast the First... I love that name, I really do. Wow, you were right... he really can grow back his arm." Ruby said as she looked at the new arm that was sticking out of Naruto's shoulder, which looked just like his old one... only a little less damaged... zero damage on this arm actually. The rest of Naruto's body was bruised and a little swollen, but now his left arm was the only thing with no injuries.

"Yep, Naruto is a super powered guy with a hero complex the size of Atlas and the ability to survive almost anything. They guy doesn't die for good, even if you kill him." Yang said neutrally, but her smile showed she wasn't as neutral as she wanted to act.

Naruto was a guy that constantly reincarnated, and even without reincarnating he had come back to life before... he did NOT know the meaning behind staying dead.

"Even death can't sure stupid." Weiss commented, with a hum of agreement being heard from Blake.

'Of course Death can't sure Naruto... Naruto is the living incarnation of Death. When he dies, he become the God of Death... so death having a hold of Naruto... completely foolish.' Blake thought with a roll of her eyes. If anything, Naruto was he relfection of how death couldn't be blamed for who it took. It was something that didn't care who you were, or what you did in your life. It treated everyone equally, no matter who you were. Naruto treated people in such the same way, viewing nearly all life as equal, very much like how death views life... a fleeting existance, while death was... should be permanant.

Blake was proof that death was something that could be predicted... like how Naruto couldn't be predicted.

Wow, she really nailed that comparison on the head.

"No Boruto, son't practice your shuriken around the baby!" Naruto randomly shouted as he jolted up in shock, before he went pale and landed right back on his back. Everyone was looking at him strangely, except Yang who once more had memories that she had seen while inside of him awhile back.

Naruto's first child, Boruto, had played around while around Naruto's third child with shuriken... and those exact words had been used.

"Flashback?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nightmare... Bolt you complete dumbass! I know you can here me, and I swear to god if I go up to that afterlife and find out you are using shuriken around your siblings I will tan your ass red!" Naruto shouted up at the ceiling, before his eyes dazed a little from him not fully recovering... or recovering at all, from his earlier bout with bloodloss.

"Wait, who is Boruto... Bolt... why are you changing the names you say?" Weiss asked with an annoyed look, with Naruto grinning.

"If you say Boruto fast enough, it sounds just like Bolt. Anyway, I'm not telling YOU this info. Only Yang... and Blake apparently get this. Speaking of which... do you have any messages for me Blake?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blake had BEEN to the afterlife before, and was mentally scarred... he wondered if she had any messages for him from the afterlife.

"Seriously, I feel left out too." Ruby said with a twitching eye, while Yang laughed silently.

It must be pretty hard for Naruto to still deal with getting all his memories back after all, so she was going to put up with these outbursts of memory he had.

"She said to tell you, to tell me what she did to Toneri Otsutsuki when he stole Hanabi's eyes... and that she would do the same thing to me if I did something stupid again. Kushina just beat me up... and Himawari's message can not be done in this situation." Blake said with a shiver, remembering the beatings she had been given from the three.

"Wow, Hinata ripped that guy's eyes out... what the hell did you do to piss her off? Did you see a white haired pervert while you were up there?" Naruto asked, wondering if Jiraiya had sent back any messages.

"He said he was proud of you for nailing such a beauty... and then he was beating up when he commented that your harem needs a loli to make it complete." Blake stated with dull eyes, before Naruto groaned. Ruby and Weiss both had dull looks on their faces at this strange conversation, while Yang was slowly dying from her repressed laughter getting to her. Naruto groaned and forced himself to stand up.

Blake, Ruby, and Weiss ALL blushed.

Weiss' jaw actually dropped in shock, and Ruby turned around where she stood and made a DASH for the door. Blake just had a small blush on her face as her yellow eyes travelled down to his waist.

Then Naruto blinked when he noticed a draft... and then he heard something making a ripping sound as his left arm started to grow unstable before it fell off again with a wet thump on the ground. Naruto was surprised that he wasn't bleeding though, but what surprised him more was that looking down.

He was naked.

"Oh... I'm naked. Maybe my own technique was a little... TOO good. I think I might have ruined my ability to regenerate this arm." Naruto said as he saw Yang reach down and grab his fallen arm off the ground, before she looked between him and it. Weiss had already escaped at the sight of Naruto's rocket launcher showing right in front of her, while Blake was too busy just staring at it for a few moments.

"Naruto... I need some goddamn catnip." Blake said with frustration clear in her voice as she turned around and started to walk out of the room, leaving Naruto and Yang alone, with her playing with his lost arm. Naruto looked at his left stump where his arm should be, before he twitched in annoyance at how it didn't seem to want to stay in a grown back state for very long.

"Well, while Blake plays with a pussy... and you try and fix the situation you have going on. I am going to go freak people out with this severed arm. I'm going to Team Juniper's room with this... and this." Yang said as she got the other arm out of the trash and started to carry them both out of the room with a satisfied expression. Obviously, she wasn't worried that Naruto would find someway to get his arm back... or substitute it with something that would work just the same.

"See ya later Yang, do me a favor and make Jaune scream like a little girl." Naruto stated, and Yang made BOTH of the arms she was holding give Naruto a thumbs up.

"You got it dude." Was her response, before she left the room. Naruto heard the sound of clucking coming from behind him, and then when he felt something land on his shoulder he was surprised when Feather was finding a nice and comfy spot where his arm should be.

...

"Let me guess, you have some magical solution that will get me an arm?" Naruto questioned the chicken formed phoenix, who looked at him for a second, before she looked down at his arm... less stump.

Then the chicken did nothing.

Yeah, he didn't think the solution would be that easy... fuck.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	115. Chapter 115 The Timeline is SO broken!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Today: December 8th, just so happens to be my 21st Birthday! I thought about not updating today, but decided against it.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Inside of the Team RUWBY room, something strange was happening while the girls were out visiting Naruto. Everything seemed to be normal at first, but what would normally go unnoticed was a small rainbow swirling portal seemed to open up in the air as if made out of nothing but pure energy. Stepping out of the portal was a girl, a very beautiful girl.

"Okay, now I just have to find out what is messing up the flow of time." The girl muttered as she looked around the room, before a large grin started to come over her face as she saw what room she was in... she was in the room of Team RUWBY... or rather... she was in her parents room. The girl that came through the portal was a girl with LONG blond hair that went down to her waist, with the hair being pure golden in color and being combed to perfection. SHe had lightly tanned peach skin without any visible flaws on it except for the two whisker marks she had on her right cheek. Her eyes were a STARTLING shade of different colors of blue.

She wore armor as well, on most of her slim and toned body was a white bodysuit with a seem going down either side with silver. The bodysuit was so skin tight that you could see pretty much everything on the girl. Her rather small chest was colored by silver and black armor that she had danging over her chest and shoulders. She had long white gloves and silver gauntlets on her elbows down to her fingertips. Around her waist was a white frilly skirt with silver armor on the outsides to protect her hips, and a blue belt. Strapped to both sides of her waist were two very different swords, an Atlas sword on her left side with a golden handle with four gren glowing gems... on her right was a long katana.

Her final weapon... her shows, which were pure silver for most of the high heels, but on bottom were golden BLADES for the bottom of the shoe and the heel.

This was Willow Uzumaki, the daughter of Naruto Uzumaki... and Weiss Schnee. She came from a broken timeline when Faunus and Humans entered another war and most technology was destroyed, reducing the world to back in the Dust Ages when made only used swords, spears, and sheilds with their dust to protect this. What little techology they DID have had been forced into the advanced state to allow for them to send a single person back in time to stop the war from starting in the first place.

Meaning her mission, was the kill Sog Uzumaki before he could start another great war that would wipe out 80 percent of humans, and 90 percent of faunus all around the world.

"So far, everything is okay... I don't know why Mother was so worried about sending me back for. I am sure that the Mom and Dad of this timeline would love to have me here." Willow muttered as she looked at her mother's bed, and noticed the two beds pushed up together on the other side of the room. She nodded her in approval of the assymetric style of doing the room, finding it to have a nice artistic styling to it. She looked at Aunt Ruby's doggy calender that she remembered stories about being hidden under her pillow, and saw that she had a rather loose amount of time to deal with the problem.

The timeline wouldn't become messed up until after Sog declared war on the world after all, but with how often her Father had messed up the timeline with how he reset the world... yes, he even told her of that... there was no telling what could have changed in the timeline.

"AH! Finally, I hate time travel!" A voice called out loudly from behind her, and Willow turned around and saw another girl standing behind her, looking to have JUST walked out of a portal made of fire.

This girl was shorter than her... while Willow was over 6 feet tall by a good few inches, she thanked her Dad for the height... this girl was barely over 5 feet tall. The girl looked to be 15 or 16 years old, and had hair that looked like it was highlighted a light mix between red and brown. The TOP of her hair spiked up and around in every direction, while covering her left eye. The rest of her hair was straight and went down to her hips. She was pale skilled though, and covering her torso was a small black jacket that showed off her moderate chest and stomach, just barely being connected. On top of that was a small white jacket with a high collar and brown belts around the arms and collar. She wore a tunny black mini-skirt with a thick brown and black belts, multiple, around her skirt.

The girl had burning red eyes that turned into bright silver when the flames behind her stopped, but embers seemed to circle the pupil.

...

"Who are you?" Willow after after the shock passed, and the girl grinned and pointed at herself.

"I'm Roselina Uzumaki, the awesome daughter of the super wicked awesome Ruby Uzumaki and the wicked mega awesome cool siper dad Naruto Uzumaki! Pleased to fucking meet ya!" The girl, Roselina, greeted rather rudely with a bright grin on her face. Willow took a moment to think about what the girl said... before she mentally remembered that SHE was an only child. She had NO half-siblings in the future, nor did she had any other cousins after her aunt Winter was murdered by her uncle Sog.

"Seriously, who are you and why are you here?" Willow asked... her name possibly refering to her height and the fact she was named after a tree.

"I AM serious! Daddy told me to never mess with time travel because it could throw the timeline out of balance... and then he sent me back in time to fix what I threw out of balance the last time I came to the past!" Roselina said with a PROUD expression on her face, while Willow twitched in annoyance. Willow twitched in annoyance a SECOND time right after the first twitch, before she sighed in annoyance.

"Let me guess... the world you come from-" Willow started, before Roselina grinned.

"Yep, is a perfect paradise where Mommy and Daddy became the rulers of the whole fucking world after preventing three different great wars and activated a device that sent a shockwave that wiped out all Grimm. You can call me Princess Roselina!" Roselina said with a HUGE grin on her face, but being completely serious at the same time.

'That is some serious bullshit... this princess is being punished by being sent back in time... while I do it to prevent a war that tears apart my timeline.' Willow thought with a twitching eye as she looked at the short annoyance. Then she felt pain when Roselina kicked her in the chin and sent her flying.

"Don't think I'm short! I'm only fucking 15!" Roselina said, knowing the look that had appeared on Willow's face.

"Time travel, a complete success... oh?" A third female voice called out, and both Roselina and Willow looked around slowly to see a third girl... no, this girl was a damn WOMAN. Even Willow had to take a step back from the pure REGAL feeling this girl gave off JUST by walking out of a shining white light that seemed to appear out of nowhere. This woman gave off SUCH a sense of beauty as she walked, but the HUGE sword on her back that was as tall as she was gave off the feeling of raw power.

She was at LEAST 5 feet 11 inches tall, at least, and had near glowing skin that she showed off well. She wore the most godly dress that seemed to have been crafted of black metal to cover the front of her well endowed, D-cup, chest... but left her milky skinned back completely unvovered, as well as her shoulders. Her sleeves were connected to nothing and made of the most beautiful designs possible, and around her waist was a string of blue flowers. Her dress went down to her ankles, showing of black high heels. Her dress was decorated with pure silver heart shaped flowers, and her sword was black metal decorated with silver. The handle of the sword being as long as her torso.

Her hair though.. it was a STARTLING platinum blond color that turned white by the time the long tips extended to hips. She had the most intricate crown of flowers hanging off the left side of her head, showing a stature of nobility with how well she kept that from moving around as she turned her head around with her lilac colored eyes looking around her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roselina asked as she looked at ther stunning beauty, who smiled at them.

"Local custom of this era dictates that it is more polite to give ones own name, before thus asking the name of those you meet. Though, I am not adverse to breaking custom. I am Yarrow Uzumaki, named after the yarrow flower that my Father gave to my Mother the very night he proposed." Yarrow stated with a small smile on her face.

"Well fuck, my Dad gave my Mom a bundle of Roses when he proposed... and my fucking name is Roselina. Nice to fucking meet you." Roselina greeted with a giant grin on her face.

"MY father proposed under a Willow tree... I see a plant theme in our names." Willow stated in slight annoyance when she figured out what was going on.

The timeline... was very fucked up right now that all manners of timeline travelling was taking these people back to a point in the timeline in which the crack started. It was like they were drawn here instead of going to their normal timeline.

"I see, so I sensed correctly when I came back. There was something off with the timeline... for I do not recall having any siblings though my father." Yarrow said with a light smile still on her face. They all stopped talking to each other when they saw a dark purple ball of energy started to float down into the room from the window, before it touched the ground and started to grow into a portal the same as the time related portals they all came out of.

"Goddamnit." Willow stated with an annoyed look on her face as another person stepped out of the portal.

They ALL shivered in slight fright when they saw the person that walked out of the portal. The room seemed to have all the heat drained from it the second this fourth girl came into the room.

She was so... inhuman.

She had LONG black hair that had a tint of purple to it that she had in twin ponytails out of the back of her head. The front of her hair framed her face well, but her MOON pale skin showed that she hadn't seen sun in a long time. The right side of her face around her eye was covered in a pure black plated metal that seemed to be connected to her skin. Her eyes were bright and glowing purple with black instead of white. She lacked any form of pupil either... and on top her of her head were purple kitsune ears.

MOST if not ALL of her body but her face was covered by clothing. She had on a purple military looking mixed with school looking uniform. The shoulder cape was purple, but underneath it she had on a light purple top that showed her THIN figure with large breasts. Around her stomach was MORE purple clothing and she wore a blight skirt with golden chains around her waist. Coming out of her tailbone though was a BUSHY purple tail with a light purple tip, being a few feet long but pretty thick... like a shorter fox tail.

The girl's arms and legs were covered complete in skin-tight black armor that looked mechanical in nature... either that or her limbs were all replacements. In her hand was a LONG black staff, at the end of that stabb was a large purple and black ball with wings of black metal on the sides of it.

"Another one, and let me guess... your name is Belladonna Lily Uzumaki, named after the Belladonna flower that your dad gave to your mom when he proposed?" Willow asked with a twitching eye.

"... I see, so that is what is happening. So, time travel is truly impossible, just shifting your body to a different reality. Travelling backwards in time, unless predestined to do so, is an impossibility that I am unable to covercome... this universe seems to have been rewritten from it's true state and become an instability in all timelines... Father warned me of such. It seems I have my work cut out for me." The girl said to herself and ignored the others as she laid her weapon down on the ground and took a seat on the bed. She looked around with unblinking eyes and a frown on her face.

...

"GAH! Stop fucking ignoring me!" Roselina shouted as she grabbed the girl by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"You overuse the word fuck." Willow stated in annoyance, but Roselina just gave her the middle finger. How a daughter of Naruto and Ruby could turn out like her, nobody could ever possibly know... yet.

"I am sorry, but I just did not wish to intoduce myself to those I might never see again. When I have fixed the timeline for any known issues, it is very possible that you three will cease to exist. I am Bellflower Uzumaki... and yes, I was named after the flower that my father proposed to my mother with. I do not understand the purpose of such an act though." Bellflower stated, while Roselina blinked.

"... What?" Roselina asked simply.

"Sorry to interupt, but I fail to see your logic. If it is as you said, then you fixing the timeline will change nothing from our own seperate timelines we exist from. You see, by your own admittance this world has been remade before. It is a pleasure to meet you." Yarrow said with a smile on her face.

Roselina Uzumaki, Willow Uzumaki, Bellflower Uzumaki, Yarrow Uzumaki... RWBY... the same as the girls on the Team RUWBY... also known as RWBY when Naruto is not on the team at the moment. Willow could NOT hit her own face hard enough to wipe out how funny this was.

They were ALL named after plants that played a part in their father proposing, and they were ALL named after the first letter of their mother's name... They were ALL teaming in the room of Team RUWBY as well. It was like them meeting was predestined by a greater force, or they were all drawn to this very same point in time by events that had been planned out by some unknown being.

"Okay, so we all need to understand that we should more than likely avoid meeting our parents." Willow said with a nod of her head, before they all froze when they heard the door to the room open. They all turned around and came face to face with the Team RUWBY's women, who all looked shocked to have people in their rooms.

Fuck.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>At the BOTTOM of my profile are FOUR 'Music' Links where I got the ideas for each 'daughter'.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	116. Chapter 116 What?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So let me get this straight, you are from a future where a war between the Faunus and Humans happened to just a degree that most modern technology was wiped out... and Sog Uzumaki, started this war all by himself?" Blake asked as she questioned Willow, who nodded lightly at the questioning. The room had been seperated into two halves, the right half of the room contained Roselina, Willow, Yarrow, and Bellflower all lined up and sitting on the bed on that side of the room.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake sat on the other side of the room on the opponent beds while looking at their supposed daughters from alternate futures.

"Correct, though a very powerful weapons that had been the ended the life of Summer Rose a great demon was brought forth that brought humanity to it's knees and allowed for Faunus to start a war... and nearly win." Willow stated, and Ruby couldn't help but blink and share a look with Yang.

"Mom... you just mentioned our mom... what ended her life? Screw the future war, that can be prevented... our Mom died on a mission to get rid of some Grimm." Yang stated a fact of the matter, while Willow looked at them with an expression of pity.

"I forgot about you... your Mom was hailed as a great huntress... do you really think some Grimm, that even a dog can kill, can take down a great huntress? No, Summer Rose's body was never recovered was it?" Willow asked in a knowing tone, and Ruby looked at Yang hoping for the answer. She had been too young to remember the exact details, while Yang gave the others around a hard look.

"No... just her blood stained white cloak..." Yang said as she looked at Ruby's red cloak with a signifigant look that Ruby missed.

"Yes, that sounds about right... and tell me... what do you know of the tyrant Sog Uzumaki?" Willow asked, with Yang blinking.

"Besides how he is painfully obsessed with Naruto to a fetish level and that he hates humans and faunus that work with humans... he seems like a reasonable guy when I met him. He was willing to work with humans to insure his own survival and his races survival. He may be a bad dude, but I still haven't seen him every really... well do anything bad." Yang said, and she realized that she had NEVER actually seen Sog commit any of the types of crimes he had been known for. The crimes that Blake had said got him kicked out of the White Fang, or rather, quit the White Fang and create a Black Fang that did things in a much... harsher to humans way.

"Sog is without a doubt, the biggest threat current to this planet at this time. Sog the Teleporter, in the future, has personally taken the lvies of other 892,980 people... and was the root cause of the deaths of many more. Human, Faunus that sided with humans... if you were against him, you died." Willow stated, and though they didn't like it others around her were silent and let her tell her tale of the future.

Was Weiss surprised that Willow was her future daughter with the idiot... she was in a state of shock about that actually. She didn't want to admit it, but the girl looked like a combination between herself and Naruto. Yet, she couldn't see herself with the idiot either, not without him doing something amazing to make her fall for him.

"Can we get back to what killed out Mom?" Ruby asked as she pointed to herself and Yang.

"Oh, forgive me, my mind isn't all here... time travel affects me worse than jetlag. Yes, Summer Rose, had been an explorer like what I read your father Taiyang does... she found something near an island south of Vale. Sadly... they attracted the attention of somebody else." Willow said as she started her tale from the very beginning, with Yang and Ruby paying VERY close attention.

"Sog Uzumaki, he saw what they were doing... didn't he?" Blake asked with a frown.

"Yes, the Uzumaki family that Sog comes from USED to be very well known as historians thanks to their knowledge of all things history. Sog had not been a 'known' criminal back then, and Summer Rose and he made a deal. He teleported the object out of the water, and she would allow him a portion of the prophets made... she had no idea that he would-" Willow started, before Bellflower spoke up.

"He betrayed her, I was told a similar story... Mother used to tell me this story to strengthen my heart. Sog stabbed her in the stomach and with his powerful aura he opened up the forbidden object, before he threw her inside and killed the rest of her team... then he took the box and made it appear that she was devoured by Grimm." Bellflower stated, getting wide and shocked eyes from Ruby and Yang at this... everyone else was shocked as well, but Willow nodded at this.

"Yes... sadly, the box that she was in-" Willow started, before she twitched when she was interupted.

"The Box of Paradise." Roselina said when she remembered some stories her daddy told her about his past, and some things seemed to add up for her.

"So... Mom enjoyed paradise in the box until she died... please tell me she enjoyed her final moments?" Yang almost begged the girls who knew.

"No, she did not die... your Mother has been, and still is right now technically alive and being tortured by a never ending black void of fear and anger inside of the Box of Paradise. Sog is the reason your Mother had to die though." Yarrow explained, since even SHE knew what happened to a person that was trapped inside of that box.

"Mom... is still alive?" Ruby asked, only catching the part where her mother was still alive. Yang felt something in he heart jump for joy at the chance of seeing her step-mother again.

"Technically, but if you place a rose ina box for 11 years... what comes out of the box is not pretty. You do not want your mother back... trust me, what comes out of the box is not what went in... Sog knew this and what the box does to people when you throw them into the box." Willow explained to them, and Ruby and Yang both felt their hearts break at having the SMALL silver lining in their hopes so quickly ripped away from them.

Yang suddenly hated Sog... a lot.

"How are you all from different futures, but all know of this box?" Blake asked the important question in her mind.

"Time is like a tree, there is a large timeline that is always growing, and countless branchs branch out when new timelines open up. We are all from different branchs, but the same tree... just because the Sog of one timeline opened the box... doesn't mean all Sog's opened the box." Roselina stated with a grin on her face. She was a time traveller after all, so even she knew that time was a very strange thing... sometimes it seemed impossible.

"So... what?" Weiss asked, since this could mean she didn't end up an idiot.

"Yes, anyway, back to the tale. I do not know... everything since Father was not very forthcoming with all the details, or he didn't know them all... but when Sog declared war on the world, he opened the box... and some sort of demon came out of the box. I do know that in my timeline that same demon killed many... many people... until it was defeated and the host of the demon murdered." Willow stated awkwardly, not wanting to say what the demon had been or who had killed the host.

"Host... so this demon needed a host?" Yang asked seriously, if they could kill the host before the demon rose than everything was solved.

"Like I said... the demon is the puppet of the box Satori. It possesses one of the people in the box, and only killing the host or forcing Satori back into the box will end it." Willow stated, before Weiss leaned forward.

"Okay, now tell me this... this war with the Faunus. Who won?" Weiss asked, with others giving her hard looks.

"Nobody wins in a war Weiss." Blake stated clearly, with Weiss frowning.

"Nobody truly won, but when the numbers were so far down... Faunus and Humans seperated and never needed to have anything to do with each other again." Willow explained, with Roselina giving a short whistle.

"Fucking wicked, Satori wasn't a big deal where I cam from. That shit was like totally dead as soon as it stepped out of it's fucking box... BOOM! Mom murdered that fucker when it's host was still in human form... took it's fucking head off. Then Dad destroyed the box like a total baller... and then they fucked, and then nine months later I was born." Roselina crudely stated with a grin on her face, with everyone looking at Ruby, who was blushing a deep crimson at everyone's stares. It was hard to believe that this crude, obnoxious, and downright unpleasant to be around girl was Ruby Rose's daughter form an alternate future.

Even right now the girl was picking her nose... well that part Ruby did as well... even now Ruby seemed to be scratching an itch in her nose.

"I simply came to the past, because my weapon sensed other time travellers and I wanted to make sure no permanent damage was caused." Bellflower said, and Blake looked at her future... possible future daughter with... well she didn't know what to feel. Her daughter was creepy to look at with her body covered in such demonic looking fake limbs, and with her creepy eyes and the black metal covered part of her face not helping matters at all. She was pretty no doubt, but the whole darkness thing she had was a bit too... much for Blake's taste.

"The reason I am here is for a similar reason as Willow, though I wish to save the host from death..." Yarrow said with a look towards Willow, who scoffed and looked away from Yarrow.

"Um... who is the host?" Ruby asked when she got her itch scratched, and her blush vanished.

"The last person to enter the box is always the host to the Satori... Summer Rose will be the next Satori host." Willow stated clearly for them to understand. Yang and Ruby grimaced in horror at this, before they looked at the girls.

"So... there is no hope that none of this happens in this timeline... and that my Mom actually did die because of Grimm?" Yang asked, with Willow thinking about it.

"Well, time travel isn't a very... reliable thing. Turns out, it truly is impossible. All we really do is change one branch, but we can never truly go to the main trunk of the tree. For all we know, we landed on a branch where none of this even matters. Then when we go back to our own time branch nothing will have changed... we are from possible futures, not THE undeniable future of this branch." Willow explained, a confused grimace on her own face at how even she didn't know everything about the future.

"You look very pretty with long hair mother." Yarrow tried to break the ice between her and her own mother randomly, while Yang gasped.

"I didn't cut my hair did I?" Yang asked with eyes widened by shock.

"... No?" Yarrow lied while averting her eyes from the relieved Yang, not knowing how to respond to that.

...

"So... you are here to kill Sog?" Blake asked as she looked at Willow.

"Yes, killing Sog now before he completes his end goal. The man could teleport, so killing him in the future was impossible... now though I have the element of surprise. He doesn't know I am trying to kill him." Willow said with a dark as hell expression on her face.

"I can't believe I hooked up with the idiot." Weiss grumbled with a dark expression of her own.

'Yeah, they ARE mother and daughter.' Everyone unknowingly thought in unison.

"So... you are my daughter?" Blake asked her own daughter awkwardly, who nodded.

"Yes, in a possible future I can be your daughter. Though, I am one of twenty children you have so-" Bellflower said, before Blake coughed into her hand with everyone looking at her in shock.

"Twenty... fuck, you need a fucking hobby... wait, you having a fucking hobby is what got your twenty kids. Fuck woman, you need a new hobby that isn't a fucking hobby." Roselina shouted in shock at the number of children that Naruto and future Blake had together. The others were nodding as well, while Yang snorted.

"Foxy couldn't keep his hands off that Bellabooty... damn girl. I understand perfectly though, even a Pansexual like me understands that any straight man will be attracted to that PURRfect Bellabooty." Yang said, making a horrible cat pun as she looked at Blake's perfect rear end.

"Yes, that is how Father explained it. He is very proud that I inherited my mother's Bellabooty. Father was very open about his like for Mother's rear end. Mentally, I myself had been scarred when I walked in on mother and father when my younger brother was conceived." Bellflower said, and Blake looked like she was going to DIE of embarassment at this point.

"Been wondering this, but what happened to... well everything." Yarrow asked Bellflower, who looked at herself.

"I was training and my weapon had an early discharge. I lost all four of my limbs, the right part of my face, and my eyes in the explosion. I got bio-mechanical fakes though and implants into my face to regain what I lost." Bellflower explained her... unique appearance to them. Yes, she had lost MUCH of her body to a training accident, and not some world ending being... but she was proud that she had learned from her mistakes.

"... Shit." Roselina and Yang said in unison.

"Hey, if you are Yang's daughter why is your hair white?" Ruby asked Yarrow, who looked at her long hair.

"I dye my hair white, since my name is a type of yellow flower I got picked on for my name by the other girls... so I dyed my hair." Yarrow explained the situation rather simply.

...

Just like that things got awkward in the room.

"So... anyone else here for a world changing reason?" Yang asked, with only Willow raising her hand.

"I'm here because I fucking want to be here... and because I fucked some shit up and this is my fucking damn punishment." Roselina said, with everyone looking at her.

"Where the hell did you get your mouth?" Yang could not help herself but ask, with Roselina grinning.

"From your dad when I fucked him last... wait.. shit." Roselina said when she realized just how badly that one could be turned around on her.

"How does that foot taste?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like your mother's last... DAMNIT! I fucking hate you right now!" Roselina shouted as she glared at Yang for being related to her. It was hard for her to make a good comeback when her target and her were blood related.

"She got your brains, that is for sure." Weiss stated as she looked at Ruby.

"Thanks!... HEY!" Both Ruby and Roselina shouted in unison when they caught the insult.

"Bellabooty?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow to her daughter, who raised an eyebrow back.

"Yes, I am father's Bellflower and have the Belladonna Bellabooty. I quote from father when I say that the Bellabooty got his bell ringing every time he layed eyes on 'dat ass' that you have." Bellflower said, with Blake saving that information.

"I am surprised you are not named Eve." Blake honestly said.

"Eve is the name of your seventh child. Like some say, with the world in a state of peace you had no hobbies... so you had children." Bellflower said, with Blake groaning and looking at the others that were sending her smirks.

"Sexual fiend." Weiss commented.

"Dirty pussy." Yang said as well.

"Naughty kitten." Ruby finished her off.

She needed some fucking catnip.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>A LOT of people seemed to forget that Sog was created to be a villian, with how helpful he was... they just sort of forgot that he IS one of the bad guys.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	117. Chapter 117 Man among Men

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Shit, how are we going to hide you guys from Foxy!?" Yang shouted out in a panic when she realized that none of them had any sort of plan to explain the time travellers to Naruto. Of course, she had little doubt that Naruto's unique brain would put two and two together if he saw their bodies, but that would mean that they would have to hide the girls away from Naruto as well.

"Why? Daddy is a fucking reasonable guy." Roselina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you MET the idiot? He is the opposite of reasonable... like the exact opposite. Him and reason, common sense, and the laws of nature do not get along." Weiss insulted Naruto and agreed with Yang at the same time.

"Wow, what a biased opinion. I have never seen you act like a bitch before Mom." Willow commented as she started to pet the chicken that had taken up residence in her lap. Weiss' jaw actually dropped when she looked at the hell spawn in chicken form sitting in her possible future daughter's lap like it was nothing.

No pecking... no chicken hate... no shitting on Willow.

"The actual hell?" Weiss questioned, with Yarrow smiling and silently sitting next to Bellflower as she placed an arm around the younger looking girl. Bellflower gave her a look the second she did so.

"I'm not into incest, nor am I a lesbian." Bellflower told her, with Yarrow frowning.

"Sheesh, I can't help that I was born a pansexual like my Mom." Yarrow said with a small frown. For those that were unaware, pansexual people were MUCH like bisexual in the fact that they were attracted to both genders sexually, but a pansexual was also attracted to transgender people, and could form emotional feelings with no sexual attraction to both male, female, and shemales with no trouble.

It was why Yang was SO open with her feelings for Naruto, and that she would be willing to have a threesome with Blake... she was a pansexual.

"No, but we have the same Dad. That makes you my half-sister... I have enough siblings trying to get into my pants." Bellflower said, with BOTH Blake and Yang choking on air as they listened to what their daughters were saying.

'I gave birth to sexual deviants!?' Blake questioned mentally, while Yang smiled proudly.

'Awesome, I gave birth to a sexual deviant! Go me!' Yang cheered in her head for the same reason that Blake mentally despaired.

"This shit is da bomb!" Roselina shouted out, and everyone looked at her sitting inside of Naruto's chair with a bowl of ramen in her hands, slurping away at it.

...

"Shit." Yang summed up everyone's words as they looked at the plastic wrap on the ground, the plastic wrap of the ramen that Naruto had been saving for when he got out of the hospital later today... the ramen that he had been letting sit for a whole day so that the special ramen ingredient would take hold and soak in to the noodles... the ramen that Naruto would kill them for touching.

"I didn't touch it." Blake stated as she raised her hands in defeat, while Bellflower copied her mother and raised her hands as well.

"Why is the bowl steaming like that?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, not getting what the big deal about the ramen was.

"My Semblence lets me control the vibrations in atoms... I make things hot and make fire." Roselina said as a rose of flames appeared in the palm of her hand. Of course, her ability went MUCH deeper than just controlling and making fire, but even she didn't get why she had been born with this ability, or why it had developed into what it had. She just understood it as her fire-hot temper mixing with her desire to always be moving around... so her ability came in the shape of her being able to vibrate atoms that she was touching... that also had the side effect of creating flames when she ignited the air around her.

"I don't know, or care... I am innocent." Blake said as she rolled into the covers and covered herself up.

"You are is so much trouble." Yarrow said at the fact that Roselina had eaten the entire bowl of ramen.

"Who could hit this face?" Roselina asked, and suddenly everyone saw the puppy look on her face and looked over at Ruby... when Roselina was trying to be cute she looked like a carbon copy of her mother... but with long hair and eyes that changed between red and gray.

Roselina was punched in the face moments later by Willow.

"I can hit you in the face without any trouble, and if I can do it then Father will NOT hesitate to punch your face." Willow stated, with Roselina blinked before snorting.

"Well aren't you a total bitch... oh shit." Roselina said when she noticed something flying towards them from the window.

*Crash*

"I'm back bitches!" Naruto shouted as he landed in the middle of the room with broken glass scattered everywhere. Naruto was grinning as he stood in the center of the room, taking a one armed pose... by one armed pose as in he still only had one arm.

...

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock, mostly because he was not in the hospital like he was suppose to be... and because he just came crashing through the damn window. Everyone was completely silent as they looked at him, while Naruto looked around the room.

"That girl has a Bellabooty... are these girls my daughter's from possible future's that have yet to happen that travelled back in time for various reasons?" Naruto asked with his one arm crossing in front of his chest like he had two arms. Everyone blinked and looked at him with dropped jaws.

"You got ALL of that from Bellflower's butt?" Yang asked as she looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Black's ass in a one in a billion ass that is utter perfection. The perfect rounded, but not bubble butt, and on her small waist the natural perk she has it taken to perfection and the tone is without equal. The quality of the fat she has is top quality, and the ration between proper fat and toned muscle in completely without equal. Yet the skin is soft to the touch and without flaw as well... if I ever see a person with Blake's ass, then I can safely assume that she is Blake's daughter or mother... and this girl is like a mixture of me and Blake... hence she is our future potential daughter with a Bellabooty." Naruto said in pride at how he guessed everything about what has been happening just from the shade of Bellflower's butt, something that had everyone in the room palming their face.

"Wait... are you single right now, because I would totally tap my Dad." Yarrow said as she looked at Naruto.

"Sorry, but Blake has dibs." Yang said with a comforting hand of on the now neutral Yarrow's shoulder, showing that she had just been kidding.

"Yeah, screw sex... I found a RAMEN shop that sells noodle themed dishes! There is going to be a half off special AND a buy one get one free special for the first person to finish the Wok Challenge. I just came by to tell you, that I won't be home for the rest of the night... I am going to eat until I go into a food coma... so see ya!" Naruto said as he let them know what he would be doing, before he turned around and prepared to jump back out the window... but he was stopped when Yang pulled on the back of his clothes and kept him in place.

"No you don't, you need to stay here and help us sort things out. You haven't gone to a single class since school started." Ruby stated as she grabbed onto Naruto's back and pouted at him, with Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Screw class, until there is a sparring class where I can have some fun I will take the detention. I am only interested in fighting people." Naruto said with a shrug. He honestly did NOT care a single bit about anything that would happen in these classes.

"You lost an arm, I don't think you are in any condition to fight people." Weiss stated as she looked at the place where Naruto was missing his arm.

"So... I only need one hand to kick somebodies ass." Naruto said in a tone that spoke leagues of his confidence.

...

"How can you kick somebodies ass with a hand? Isn't the whole point of kicking ass to actually use your feet? Wouldn't the proper term be beating somebodies ass?" Bellflower asked in a dull tone, with the others looking at Naruto for an answer to the question.

"Fuck logic, I can kick people with my fists. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find somebody that can stomach a lot of food to eat with... I'ma go find Nora and take her on a ramen spree... or maybe Pyrrha. She seems like she can put away some food, healthy girl with a healthy appetite." Naruto said as he walked out of the room, and he grabbed one of his severed arms that Yang had put on the table earlier. He slung it over his shoulder, before he used his foot to close the door behind him.

..

"That happened... are we sure he isn't from Vacuo... he acts like a person from Vacuo." Yang stated as she looked at Naruto, with everyone shrugging.

"We're from Patch and don't act like it." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow, with Yang shrugging.

"Isn't Patch that island not far from Vale?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, while the girl's from the future all shared glances at each other at the mention of the place called Patch.

"That was a bad reaction, why did you all react like that?" Blake asked when she saw how the girl's reacted.

"Patch... never fucking heard of it." Roselina lied through her teeth.

"Patch gets destroyed by Grimm in the near future, the death count was very high." Bellflower said in a neutral tone of voice when she saw that she was on the recieving end of some glares.

"You know, telling people a future than can be changed in one thing, but telling them parts of the future than can't be changed is another thing. So please try and avoid giving out anymore free information... as it is most of my information was about the Box of Paradise and the past of this past." Willow said with an annoyed look at Bellflower, and seconds later the door slammed open with Naruto walking back into the room.

"Well that was a bust, so I guess I am with you guys tonight." Naruto said as he jumped as landed on the bed in a cross legged position.

"Very well, then you may be of help Father. The enemy that we search for is Sog Uzumaki, do you know where he is?" Willow asked directly, with everyone looking at her.

Why the hell would Naruto-

"Sog speaking, whatcha need little bro?" Everyone heard the deep voice of Sog coming over Naruto's scroll, while Naruto looked at them.

"Yo bro, was just wondering if you had any world changing and human hating plans." Naruto asked directly, and everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"Yep, I plan to start a war using the Box of Paradise that I told you about. You know, the one that white cloak wearing woman found for me... it should be ready for transport in a few days actually. Right now we are getting the major locks taken off of it... then it is war on the humans! I take it you finally came to your senses and are taking the side of a more advanced race?" Sog asked from over the scroll, while everyone remained perfectly silent.

"The Box of Pleasure... that does sound familiar for some reason. Sorry, but it looks like you and me are going to have to be enemies the next time we see each other." Naruto said back clearly over the scroll.

"Oh... well that is a disappointment, though I can't say I am surprised either. You always did have a certain fondness for your little pets, humans that is. I am sure you will grow out of that phase sooner or later. Anyway, onto better news, congrats on getting into Beacon bro. Too bad I'm going to destroy it in a few days, but congrats all the same... and I saw that super level of destruction you caused not long ago. Good job with that, _hey you shit I am talking to my baby brother so wait until I am done!_... sorry about that, Nemea was being a dumbass." Sog told him with a truly sorry tone for the fact that they would be enemies.

'Somehow... it is honestly a little hard to truly hate this guy when you hear how much he seems to love his brother. It makes you wonder if there is more to villians than just being evil.' Ruby thought with a frown on her face as she heard the killer of her flesh and blood mother speak so... lovingly to his younger brother. It was like how Yang talked to her infact, and it made it hard for her to hate this guy.

He seemed like a genuinely loving older sibling.

"Yeah yeah, we all have to deal with our own dumbasses. Oh, do you have some kind of replacement arm for me... something cool that I can wear over where my left arm used to be? It kind of won't regenerate now, and when I do grow it back it falls off... don't even make a masturbating joke." Naruto said as everyone just STARED at how casually he was talking to an evil person, knowing that they were evil.

"Huh? Yeah, I think I can get one of my people to whip you up something. We just stole some tech from the Schnee dust company, killed a few of those workers... too bad I didn't see one of the little bratty princesses... I would have liked to have her head as a trophy... or at least send one of their heads to their little daddy and show him to stop abusing Faunus. Anyway, we came across some REALLY good fakes." Sog explained, and everyone just continued to stare at him.

"Understand that, but don't go after the Schnee family okay? My newest teammate is a Schnee girl, that Weiss one, and while she is a total bitch most of the time she is an okay person. Anyway, when you show up I will be here waiting for you, and I will stop whatever plan you have." Naruto said with complete confidence in his strength.

"Well then, if anyone were to stop me it should be my little bro. If I lose to you, then you and I will both get stronger than before. So whoever wins, no hard feelings. Love you bro, gotta go." Sog said, and Naruto nodded.

"Love you too, I'll kick your ass in a few days." Naruto said as he hung up, with everyone looking at him like what he said wasn't the craziest thing in the world.

"Why didn't you try to get his location?" Willow asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why bother, Sog is a perfectly reasonable guy and has a twisted sense of honor. Now we know what he is going to do, and where he is going to do it. So we can just stop him when he activates his plan. You see, everything is taken care of... and we have a few days to have fun before shit goes down." Naruto said with a grin on his face, while Weiss looked at him with... well she looked like she had no clue what she should be feeling right now.

"Does NOTHING surprise you?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Red... after all the shit that has been going down, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore. I don't like being sneaky and shit, so I always take the direct approach with everything I do... unless sneaky is my only option." Naruto explained his thought process to them, with the girl's closing their eyes. Blake stood up, went over towards her things and grabbed a bag filled with white dust before she opened it and sprinkled it on her face before closing the bag.

High quality catnip.

She fucking needed it.

"I fucking love my Daddy, he is a crazy motherfucker... that fucks my Mother." Roselina said with a content expression as she looked at Naruto with a pure dreamy look to her eyes. It was obvious that she was a true and well trained daddy's little princess. Bellflower grabbed the bag from Blake, who was already starting to show signs of getting high as she rolled around her bed with a smile and rubbed her nose into Yang's thigh, before she sprinkled catnip on her own face... she was half cat after all. She closed the bag and placed it under the pillow.

Like her mother... she fucking needed some catnip to deal with the stupid that was her Father when he was a teen.

"Blake, you useless stoner... we need you to be the voice of reason right now." Yang tried to say, before she saw that Naruto was using his one hand and one of his feet to rub Blake and Bellflower's stomachs with his limbs. The others looked at the two girl's purring under his skilled... fingers and toes as he rubbed them down.

"So... is Sog our enemy or not?" Ruby asked with a confused expression.

"Our? Nope, my brother isn't my real enemy... he is your enemy though. He hates all humans, and is even willing to kill most Faunus that side with humans if they step in his way. The guy is a total brocon though." Naruto said with a wave of his other foot at them. Naruto had gotten back the memories of this body, and that icnluded remembering the childhood that this Naruto had spent with Sog. Now he understood that evil man more than anyone else in the world.

Sog was an evil bastard sure... but that was only when humans were involved.

The guy was just a true fanatic over his own race, and was driven by revenge over the fact that both of thier parents were killed by cruel humans. He had been forced to live and raise his little brother alone, under the hateful eyes of humans while both of them were treated like people lower than trash. The guy was completely in the wrong sure, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to hate the guy over this.

"I'm going to kill Sog if I get the chance." Yang told Naruto straight up, and he shrugged.

"Revenge isn't going to solve anything, but whatever. You do realise that IS my brother that you just told me you were going to kill though... right?" Naruto asked Yang, and she frowned.

"He killed Mom." Yang stated like it fixed everything.

"I'm not going to stop you, and if you kill him... It should be for different reasons than revenge. Kill him to keep him from doing more evil, or make him pay for his sins... but don't kill him because he killed somebody close to you... that is revenge... and it will only be revenge." Naruto told her, with her closing her eyes and looking away from him. Everyone else in the room suddenly started to go silent, with only Blake and Bellflower's purring being heard.

No matter how much tried wante to try and have fun... they got the feeling that things would be tense until Sog made his move.

Things had gotten more than a little serious.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	118. Chapter 118 Family Fun Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay, time for bed!" Roselina stated with a grin on her face as she jumped onto the bed that Naruto was using with Blake and Yang. She jumped so that she was RIGHT on top of Naruto's chest, staring up at the ceiling with a grin still clear. She had her arms crossed under her chest as she enjoyed laying down where she was laying down.

Her elbows hitting Yang and Blake in the faces and knocking them down off the bed.

"Yeah... no... not if you are naked like this." Naruto stated with dull eyes when he saw that she wasn't wearing at all. She wasn't covering herself, or even making the slightest attempt to hide her privates from anyone in the room.

She was his blood daughter though, and that was enough for Naruto to be unaffected by her nudity.

"So? I always fucking sleep in the nude with you in the future. Mom never had a damn problem with it." Roselina said as she looked at Ruby.

"Honestly, at this point I do not care anymore. Nothing in going to surprise me." Ruby said as she got onto the top bunk of the bed that she used, then she quicklu laid on her side and made sure to avoid seeing anyone from the future. She was already in her pajamas and covering herself up, while Blake and Yang stood up and sent Roselina a dirty look.

"Kid, this isn't the future... get out of my spot." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles and stared down at Roselina.

"Roselina, this is there time and we play by their rules. Just use one of the futons like us." Willow stated as she showed the four futons that were laid out on the ground. The other three from the future were already changed into spare pajamas from their respective mothers... though on Willow and Yarrow those pajamas were very tight on them and even more revealing. Naruto did not really notice this though, since once more they WERE future daughters of his from possible outcomes in his life.

"Please follow our lead, as your elder-" Yarrow started, before she was rudely interupted.

"You aren't my elder nothing bitches, I'm not sleeping anywhere but with my fucking Daddy... if you don't like that you can kiss my cunt." Roselina said as she pointed to her crotch with one hand, and used her other hand to flip them off.

"Seriously though, I'm not sleeping in a bed with her." Blake stated as she looked at the naked girl slightly awkwardly. Unlike Yang, she was not a pansexual or a bisexual... well a little bisexual but she was mostly freaking straight. Sharing a bed with a naked girl was NOT her thing, that was Yang and Naruto's thing apprently. Even Yang didn't want to share a bed with this girl though.

"Then take the floor like a normal cat, or sleep at the end of the bed. I. Am. Not. Moving." Roselina said in a stubborn tone of voice, showing a trait that she got from both Naruto and Ruby with her childlike stubborn attitude.

"I want to punch you." Blake said to herself mostly as she looked at the younger girl.

"I want to punch her to, nobody talks about my pussy like that." Yang said with crossed arms, before she was punched in the nose by an irritated Blake.

"Don't call me your pussy, first the laser pointer and the catnip and now this? Seriously, you aren't my lover... the idiot just laying there letting a little girl lay on him naked in my lover." Blake stated as she looked at the neutral Naruto.

"I'm not apologizing." Naruto stated simply as he looked at her, before he then looked at Roselina. "Don't grind against me like that, I didn't raise a sexual deviant." Naruto stated... before he paused.

Did he raise a sexual deviant?

"I'm not grinding, I'm cold... put a blanket over us." Roselina said as she grabbed the blanket with her feet and jerked her legs up to throw the blankets over them.

"Hey... what did the toaster say to the bread?" Yang asked randomly as she jumped onto the bed, though she said it to Naruto.

"Let me guess, I want you inside me." Naruto stated with a roll of his eyes, while Roselina snorted at the lame joke.

"... Shut up." Yang said, and there were snickers from everyone else in the room that Yang's joke had failed. Naruto rolled his eyes at her, and unknowingly wrapped his one arm around his daughter's gut.

"Hey... A pickle, a cucumber, and a penis are talking about life. The cucumber said when I get big and hard they chop me up and toss me in a salad. The pickle said when I get big and hard they chop me and drown me in vineger. The penis said that was nothing compared to what I'm going through. When I get big and hard they put a plastic bag over my head and put me in a dark, damp save and bang my head against the walls until I throw up and faint!" Yarrow said from the floor, getting more than a few chuckles from those that found her little story joke to be a funny one.

"If you get with me you will be (Mg,Fe)7Si8O22(OH)2." Willow joked so that they could all hear her.

...

"Huh?" Everyone asked in unison as they leaned up and looked over at the now annoyed girl.

"That is the chemical formula for a stone that is known as Cummingtonite... cumming... tonight? If you get with me you will be cumming tonight..." Willow said with a twitching eye at how only her sex joke wasn't understood by people.

"You have your mother's humor." Naruto stated, before he was hit in the face with a shoe thrown by Weiss.

"A cat falls into a pool and a rooster laughs." Weiss said with grit teeth to prove that she had a sense of humor.

"You know, your jokes don't amuse Feather." Naruto said as he looked at the chicken that was sending the lump in Weiss' bed a sour look.

"Gah!? The joke is that a wet _pussy_ makes a cock feel good!" Weiss shouted in frustration that nobody got her joke.

"We got your joke... it just wasn't that funny. You told it horribly, if Yang or Naruto had told the same joke they would have told it right. You just sort of... let the joke die halfway." Blake said, with the two jokers looking proud of themselves.

"Whenever I nearly make a person cum, I whisper this into their ear... Neyoy hoy menyoy yoy... they insantly lose whatever high they had." Bellflower tried to joke as well, but nobody laughed from the forced joke.

"I am going to have to try that." Yang said with a grin on her face, and Ruby turned the lights out in the room so that they were all surrounded by complete darkness.

...

"What is the difference between being hungry and horny?" Blake asked, joining in on some of the fun for once. She might be antisocial most of the time, and a dark moody person... and normally unpleasant for most people to be around, but she did have a sense of humor and the ability to have fun when she wanted either.

"Where you put the cucumber." Yang finished for Blake, with those that got the joke chucklings lightly at her.

"A dick has a sad fucking life. His hair is a mess, his family is nuts, his neighbor is an asshole, his bestfriend is a pussy, and his owner beats him." Roselina joked in a whisper, knowing that her joke was turning her mother's face red even if nobody could see... well Blake, Naruto, and Bellflower were all Faunus so they had night vision and could see pretty clearly at the moment.

"Hey Yarrow... is my dick an instrument, cuz your mom was blowing it last night?" Naruto asked crudely, with Yang noddeding in agreement as she layed next to Naruto.

"What did one saggy boob say to the other saggy boob... we better get some support before someone things we're nuts!" Yarrow commented back at Naruto, with her 'mother' laughing loudly at the joke right into Naruto and Roselina's ears.

"Okay... I got a good one... After picking her son up from school one day, a mother asks him what he did at school. The kid replies that he had sex with his teacher. She gets so mad at him that when they get home she orders him to his room. When the father returns home that evening the mother tells him the news of what their son did. As the father listens a huge grin spreads across his face. When he asks his son what happened at school, the son tells him that he had sex with his teacher. The father tells his son he is proud of him and is going to reward him with a bike he had been asking for... on the way to the store the dad asks his son if he wants to ride the bike home... and the son says _No thanks Dad, my butt still hurts!_" Yang said, before everyone started to laugh as loud as they could the second she said the last part of the joke.

"Oh god that is funny! I can do better though... Two cowboys are out on the range talking about their favorite sex positions. One says _I think I enjoy the rodeo position the best_. The other one says he doesn't know what that is... and the first cowboy responds with _Well, it's where you get your girls down on all four, and you mount her from behind. Then you reach around, cup her tits, and whisper in her ear... Boy, these feels almost as nice as your sisters... and then you try and hold on for 30 seconds_." Naruto stated his own joke that cracked up the room, while Yang started to rool off the bed and slam into the floor with how much trouble she was having because she was laughing it up. The other girls on the floor avoided getting hit by Yang, but they were laughing pretty hard as well.

"Okay, I have one too... A woman places an ad in a local newspaper. It says she is looking for a man won't beat her up, won't run away from her, and is great in bed-" Blake started out, before she got some looks.

"Okay, your joke is kind of morbid." Bellflower stated as she looked at her mother.

"Two days later, her doorbell rings. The guy at the doorbell greets her and says, _Hi I'm Tim. I have no arms so I won't beat you, and no legs so I won't run away._ She is curious and asks him why he thinks he is great in bed without arms and legs... and the guy responds _I rang the doorbell, didn't I?_" Blake finished her joke even after being interupted. It took a moment for people to understand, but when they did she got a few good chuckles.

"What kind of bees make milk instead of honey?" Ruby randomly tried to join in.

"Oh my fuck mom, that is so lame... everyone knows Boo-bees is the answer to that one." Roselina said, and Ruby said nothing as she tried to go back to sleep now that her only bodu humor related joke was ruined.

"That was harsh." Naruto lectured.

"She tells that same joke in the future like 400 times a week, I hate the fucking joke." Roselina said with a clear scowl on her face at hearing that same damn joke again.

"I was having sex with my boyfriend the-" Yang started, before she was interupted by Yarrow.

"No rape jokes allowed." Yarrow told her mother, having heard this joke before, and getting Yang to deflate.

"Okay... a little boy asks his Mom... why am I black and you're white... and she responds with... Don't even go there, the way that party went you're lucky you don't bark." Blake said, and she got a few chuckles from the people in the room.

"With my IQ and your body we could begin a race of genetic super children to conquer Remnant." Weiss tried a second time.

Nobody laughed.

"Don't worry Weiss, I am sure that you will get a sense of humor one day." Naruto tried to comfort Weiss.

"No, it never happens. Her sense of humor will always be as bad as it is." Willow denied, and everything went completely silent at the news that Weiss was so bad at humor that she would never get better.

" Q... say that very fast." Yang stated, and everyone mentally tried saying that without actually saying it out loud.

"I one-two four-Q... I want to fuck you. Nice." Naruto said, and though the joke was funny it wasn't funny enough to get anyone to laugh at Yang.

"Hey, what is the difference between real men and fake men?" Roselina asked with a growing grin on her face.

"Heard it, real men don't wear pink, they eat it." Yang said with a roll of her eyes, while others had to think about it for a moment since they did not get the pink reference.

"I will fuck you in a car. I will fuck you near and far. I will fuck here or there. I will fuck you anywhere. I will tie you to a chair. I will even pull your hair. I just want to fuck my dear. So fucking bend and show your rear." Roselina chanted a small sound, getting some light laughs as she sang the poorly done song.

"The next person to make a sex joke is getting my fist!" Weiss shouted in annoyance, since nobody had been laughing at her jokes she didn't want anyone telling anymore jokes.

...

"I'm gonna need a lot of lube to take your fist." Naruto joked, mocking himself with the anal joke before he was hit in the face by Weiss' other boot that she threw at his face... in the dark... and still hit him with pin point accuracy. Naruto was grinning though the entire time that she had been throwing her own temper tantrum thanks to her lack of humor.

"Don't bring up lube and anal play every again." Yarrow actually said as she was seen shivering in her futon as some sort of memory played in her head.

"What, did I ever tell you a bad-" Yang started, before glowing red eyes were seen from the darkness.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yarrow stated as the glowing red eyes vanished from the darkness, showing that she stopped making her eyes glow red like her mother.

"Okay, onto a new subject... actually, lets get some sleep." Naruto said when he realized that everyone was starting to get tired now.

Sog would attack them when Sog decided to attack them, so until when that moment comes they couldn't do anything but prepare and relax.

Then Naruto could work on getting his friend's memories back by trying to do whatever it took to trigger them.

He already knew how to trigger Pyrrha's memories... and he had a feeling he was not going to like how he had to do this.

He could feel the pain already.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	119. Chapter 119 The Black Hearts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Twenty men, all wearing the same armor that was mass produced by ther Schnee dust company, were all forced down into a kneeling position on the floor with gags in their mouths. Their legs cuffed together and their hands tied up behind their backs as they kneeled down in front of Sog Uzumaki himself, wearing full Blake Fang armor as he stared down at the gagged men with narrowed eyes.

Behind him were two people, the first being a large man easily a foot taller than the over 6 foot Sog. This man was had light brown skin with golden hair covering his head, cheeks, and chin similar to how a lion's main. This man was large and bulky, with plenty of bulging muscle. His upper face was covered by a mask of gold, shaped much like a lion's face. He was clearly scowling as brown eyes glanced through the eye holes of the mask and down at the Schnee workers in front of him.

He wore the same Black Fang uniform as Sog, only instead of orange he wore his armor in the color gold.

The other person was a young female of around 22 years old in appearance, so relativally young when compared to the men beside her. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back, done in a perfectly straight manner. Her skin was a light gray color and lacked any signs of life at all. She had two large bat ears coming out of the top of her head, and she had on a single red dress with a Black Fang emblem on the front of the stomach. She was the shortest of the group, and her long legs were naked to the world as were her bare feet. She had her arms crossed behind her as well, and she looked down at the men in pure hate.

Her eyes were pitch black with only two red dots in the middle of her eyes to show any color... no white... just black. She opened her mouth and licked her lips, showing that all of her teeth had been sharpened to fine points... with her canines extending down more than normal.

"Schnee Dust Company workers, all 20 of you are hereby found guilty of the crime of working with a company that misuses the Faunus race. I hereby sentence you all to death." Sog stated as he looked down at the men, some of which had wide eyes as tears started to gather when they saw the woman start to walk towards them with a hungry expression on her face. Sog stared at them without emotion while a smile stretched across the face of the large man behind him.

"Heh... all of you have families that you cherish. Such a pity that little children are never going to see their loving papas again... not as they were. Call us cruel... but YOU!" The woman said as she grabbed the third man from the right and forced him to the ground. She grinned and put her foot on her face and started to crush his head slowly. "I remember seeing YOU beat a young boy of the age of 6... a young deer faunus. He died later that night from his injuries... I bet you find it funny!" The woman shouted in a rage as she ripped the helmet off the top of the worker's head and grabbed brown hair to lift the man up higher.

The man looked at her in fear.

"Scarlet Vladi, a bat faunus who was tortured by humans as a child. Because the most common thing in her life was blood, pain, and death she had developed a Semblence than matched with her life and what kind of Faunus she was... her Semblence is called The Vampire... can you guess why?" Sog asked the man as a cruel smile came over his face. The man behind Sog started to shake in anticipation for what was to come, knowing that these men would figure it out soon.

"I bite you... then you become my undead slaves to spread my disease around. All you can think of is killing and eaten your _fellow man_. Yet, if I bit a Faunus nothing would happen to them... you humans are so weak. You make Faunus work in conditions you can't naturally survive in, and then you dispose of us when we grow weak because of what you put us through... I hate all you pathetic mortals... you hurt us... beat us... murder us... and then have the gall to claim WE are in the wrong when we defend outselves! Die!" Scarlet shouted as she bit down on the neck of the human male in front of her. The man gasped loudly as her fangs punctured his neck and his blood gushed out of the open wound, into her mouth and around her face as she glared death at him while biting him to death.

She stopped biting him and looked down at the slowly dying man, before kicking him in the face.

"Why don't you do mister employee of the month over there next? I bet he would just LOVE to be the one to murder his own family like a mindless beast he claims us to be." The largest man said as he glared over at the man at the far left.

"Mister Evergreen House... born 43 years ago to this very day. Happy Birthday, or it would be... if earlier this morning you hadn't raped a young faunus woman when you were drunk. She took her own life three hours ago because of you. Her name was Judas Fenekin, a young girl not much older than 16... and she lost her life because of you. So... not only has this fact been spread around, but when you get turned we are going to place you inside of your house and let you devour your family... your son... your daughter... your wife will face the horror and pain you inflicted on that young girl you human scum." Sog stated the crimes the man in front of him commited as the first man to get bit started to convulse on the ground with tears and blood coming out of his eyes. The whites of his eyes starting to turn black and his iris changed to the same red as the dots she had for eyes.

"All of you have commited grave crimes against our race, and all of you will inflict that pain on thse closest to you... you will show this world that humanity is cruel... we will force you to show your true nature. We Faunus do not ask for much... we wish to be treated as equals... and we do not get that unless we force it." The large man stated, and Sog held up his hand.

"Nemea, shut up... I lost my next sentence because of you. Ah yes... all of you before me have been the cause of hardship and death for Faunus... yet none of you have ever thought twice about the lives you ruin. These TVs behind me-" Sog said as he showed 15 large TVs sitting behind him, all showing well sized houses that belonged to 15 of the men in the room. "-Show the houses of 15 of you. I have had bombs places in your houses... and inside of 15 of you is a kill switch. When you die, the house of the man next to you will explode... when one of you die... you will be responsible for the death of another's family." Sog explained with growing horror showing on the men's faces.

15 of their families would die... and they would all watch this.

Whose death would cause them to lose everything?

The first man to get bit finally fully transformed, and the man next to him had his eyes widen in horror when one of the TV screens showed a house exploding in a sea of fire. Tears started to whell up in his eyes and he struggled against his binds. He was kicked in the face by Scarlet, who leaned down and undid the gag around her new minions mouth. The turned man opened his mouth and let out a deathly gasping sound, before he looked at the kicked man next to him... and jerked towards him and started to devour the flesh on his fellow worker's neck. The horror torn man let out muffled screams as he was eaten alive with the knowledge that his family was gone... dead from the world.

"Do not worry, I am not cruel. Only those who don't have their families blown up will stay undead, those that lose their families will be killed after they have their souls crushed by the turning. You will never ascend to the afterlife to see your families... isn't that _nice _of me? Your families don't have to see what monsters you are... I am making your bodies relfect your rotten souls." Sog said with his cruelist smile on his face as he looked at all the gagged and bound men trying to escape from the men eating and being eaten, but the chains were keeping them from getting any farther away.

Another house blew up when the second man died, and the man next to him looked at the screen with tears falling freely from his eyes.

Sog watched the men eat each other and their families die on the screens with a passive look on his face. Yes, he found enjoyment in these horrible men facing their punishment, because it was men like this that had destroyed his own family... but he was sure that Naruto wouldn't agree with what he was doing. He wouldn't change his ways, nor would be stop trying to destroy the human race and the faunus that stood in his way and sided with humans... but he would try and do his mission in a less sadistic way from now on... nope. He would continue to make these men suffer.

Blood splattered around the room as the scum of the earth in front of him died.

"Heh, other Faunus taste so much better than human scum, and they don't die like these human bastards... I wonder how little Naruto has grown up?" Scarlet asked, before she felt pain in her face as she was slapped with the force of a freight train that sent her flying across the room.

"Touch my little brother, and friend or not... I will murder you in the most painful way possible. My little brother is not to be touched, ever." Sog stated with narrowed eyes as he looked at the smiling Scarlet.

"Good, you still value family... I won't work for a sorry excuse for a Faunus." Scarlet said with a smile as she held her bruised cheek, before she turned and watched the men continue to eat each other.

"Brother Sog, the men has managed to locate the perfect spot with the concentration of enegry needed to maintain a connection with the Satori that will allow you to manually control it's bloodlust." Nemea stated as trhe final man died his death, and he looked back at the screens to show that all of the houses were destroyed and some of them had been able to spread fire to other houses as well. People were working to put out the fires, but with 15 houses and other things going up in flame at the same general time it was hard to control.

"Very good, with the Satori no chances can be taken. Nemea, you have your own target of course. Humans look towards beacons of hope during dark times. Famous athletes gather siuch hope to them... I wish for your to end the life of Pyrrha Nikos. Your Semblence will make her skill useless against you." Sog stated neutrally as he looked at the chained down 'Vampires' born of the Semblence of his subordinate all trying to reach out towards him.

"Heh, that girl will be dead... my Iron Skin will stop all her attacks." Nemea stated proudly with a booming voice.

"... And my target?" Scarlet asked as she looked down at her minions in disgust.

"The Schnee girl, there is one in my younger brother's team. Much like Pyrrha Nikos, should the world be in danger she will be a beacon of hope... topple that beacon before it starts to shine. Devour her very soul in you have to." Sog ordered with a growl to his voice. If there was anything he hated, then it would be a Schnee.

"Gee willickers foxman, do you really mean it? I get to kill a Schnee?!" Scarlet asked with a very sarcastic excitement.

"You don't want the job?" Sog asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I want it, but honestly... I want to get Summer Rose's daughter more. I have people that have red based names... I hate the Schnee girl and her family... but I do not wish for a human girl to have a red name." Scarlet stated with a frown on her face.

"Kill both then, I don't care... better yet, infect them and let them kill each other. I honestly do not care as long as the job gets done." Sog stated as he pressed a button, and the ceiling started to open up as sunlight entered the room. Scarlet raised a black umbrella over her head before the sunlight touched her, and she walked into the dark part of the room just as her minions started to burst into flame the second the sunlight touched them. They screamed and screamed in pain, before turning into nothing more than ash.

Beacon... the academy the produced the Beacons for the future... well Sog would turn Beacon into a place where the hope for the future died.

Poetry at it's finest.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	120. Chapter 120 Semblence

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Is this even needed?" Weiss asked as she questioned what was happening around them. Of course she had to admit that she was curious as to WHY Ruby had decided that she was going to call a team meeting at the edge of the same cliff that had been used to start them off at Beacon... but she couldn't help but question the sanity of her 'leader' even though strange things had been happening as of late.

"Yes... totally yes. Today, Team Ruby is going to learn about each other's Semblences so that we don't hurt each other in the coming battle!" Ruby shouted with a grin on her face. Everyone paused for a moment, even the people from the future at the... well good idea that Ruby had. If they didn't know at least that much about each other, though some knew more than others because of future knowledge and other memories of future events.

"Heh, I got the best fucking Semblence around! I hate being still, so I can make molecules speed up and move how I want them. Things go fucking BOOM when I want them to!" Roselina shouted with a grin on her face as the air around her visibly started to wave and heat up, before parts of the air started to catch fire and create mini-explosions around her body. The proof of her Semblence was enough to show it was a powerful one if she could turn things into explosives at her own desire. It was an ability that surely made her a hazard to herself as well as others.

"I have Speed... I can make myself go REALLY fast!" Ruby said as she abused her power and vanished in a burst of rose petals started scattered around, before she rushed passed them and caused a light wind to push a few of them back a few steps as she appeared back in her original spot.

"Hyperactive... I can create Glyphs that summon forth different effects on each one." Weiss stated shortly and swiftly, though she saw Naruto snorting and said nothing about it.

"I can use my Semblence to create a void space using my swords in tandem... I create places that have no air." Willow stated as she drew both her swords in quick succession and sheathed them just as quickly. Everyone felt the air around them shift, before it started to rush to the area in front of Willow and crush the ground that had previously been a void space. All of that air rushing to fill the void that she had left had been the form of attack that her Semblence have taken.

"I can the minds of Grimm, Spirits, and weaker minded Humans... Father?" Bellflower questioned when she saw that Naruto had taken up hiding behind Blake the second she had said she could control Spirits.

"Nope, big fucking nope. Never control a spirit around me, I will have nothing to do with ghost shit. I didn't like it before, and I don't like it now. Ghosts are creepy ass bastards that can touch you, when you can't touch them." Naruto stated, showing one of his few obvious fears... besides doctors, needles, and being alone at is. He didn't have much in the way of fears, but ghosts were without a doubt his second biggest fear... right behind the being alone thing.

"You can stop groping my behind." Blake told Naruto, who looked down and saw that his hand had gone to her butt.

"Your Bellabooty comforts me, sorry though." Naruto said as he stopped groping Blake, since he HONESTLY had not been meaning to do it that time.

"You're forgiven... as far as Semblences go, I can make pale imitations of myself to take the hits for me and run away... or fight alongside me." Blake said with an upset look, like she didn't like her own Semblence, the very nature of who she was. It was like her veyr nature was to only run away and leave behind something else to take the hits for her, something that she was ashamed to admit to anyone that she wasn't close to. It made her feel like a complete coward, a scaredy cat.

"I control plant life..." Yarrow said as flowers started to grow on the ground around her, enticed by her aura. Some of the others were impressed by her power, while Naruto looked down at the flowers with a familiar feeling coming from them for some reason. They sort of reminded him of the crybaby Hokage's, his new nickname for the first Hokage, Mokutan abilities... only a lot weaker in power than what the first could do.

"Lame, totally lame... I get stronger when I get hit or angry!" Yang said with pride for her own abilities.

"I thought you made fire." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"I _can_ make fire, but that is just the side effect of my Semblence. When I get hit, I absorb the energy from the hit and turn it into power. I can also charge up my hair and gain power that way, and getting angry puts me in the final stage of my power almost instantly... Fire control is just a side-ability to the main ability." Yang said as she flexed her arm jokingly and used her finger to make the muscle look bigger than it was. Though she was very toned already, just not to the body builder level that she was mocking. Her ability was basically to absorb kinetic energy and turn it into temporary strength, and fire as well.

"Fire, totally awesome... like fucking BOOM!" Roselina agreed with Yang about her power being cool.

"That explains SO much." Naruto muttered as he remembered how ROUGH Yang liked her sex, involving hitting her many times. If she got stronger when he was told to hit her during sex, that would explain why she had gotten the stamina to keep up with him. She had been turning rough sex into a stamina booster that would let her match even hit stamina so long as the sex was rough on her. Now he had all he needed to completely outlast her the next time they did it.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed when everyone stared at him, waiting for his ability.

...

"What?" Naruto asked when he saw that people were looking at him.

"Your Semblence... what is it?" Ruby asked, with Naruto blinking.

"Oh... Adaptability." Naruto answered simply, after regaining the memories of this past life Naruto had learned what his Semblence was. He had the ability to adapt to anything and grow to an unlimited power potential if he fought and survived enough, and he could adapt himself to the abilities of others under certain circumstanced appearing.

"Huh?" Everyone asked with a dull look.

"I adapt to things that happen to me. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, that sort of thing. My tails needles are a form of me adapting to not having a weapon. My strength is me adapting to my Mother's strength while in the womb. My healing ability is me gaining my father's healing ability. Me growing a tail and an ability with that tail was me adapting to being alone and mistreated." Naruto explained as he shot a tail needle and pierced a tree with it, showing the glowing orange needle.

His ability to grow more tails was a side effect of his ability to adapt, and each tail had it's own ability because that was how he adapted.

The second tail wasn't the tail of flame, it was just a side effect of his real Semblence. His Semblence that was ALWAYS in it's active state. His ability to use his first tail to turn into different women was his Semblence finding a way to escape loneliness and gain a form of positive attention. He was constantly adapting to everything around him, and once he adapted to being unable to heal to his new arm problem he would heal from that as well. It was only a matter of waiting for his Semblence to evolve and adapt to the damage.

"Huh?" Everyone asked again, and Naruto sighed.

"If something doesn't kill me, I use it and become stronger than before. When I get hurt, I get stronger when I finish healing. When I fight, I adapt and get stronger so that I have an easier time with the same opponent the next time I fight them. If I fought Ruby enough, I would adapt to her speed and get faster." Naruto started to explain, and a few people started to get it.

Naruto's Semblence was NOT a direct battle kind of Semblence, instead it supplimented his body and helped him grow stronger AFTER each battle.

"I still don't get it." Yang said with crossed arms.

"Father has an unlimited potential to grow stronger. He is the definition of the expression, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If it doesn't kill him, it makes him stronger than before." Yarrow explained to her mother in the hopes that she would understand Naruto's unique Semblence.

"That is... a dangerous ability. You can't use it to assist you in a fight until after the fight is over... wait... you gained your mother and father's abilities... you can steal the Semblences of others as well?" Weiss questioned as she took a few steps away from Naruto to avoid having her Semblence stolen from her.

...

Everyone else backed a few steps away from Naruto as well.

"I adapt to them, yes... but it takes me being around a person for a LONG time or having their Aura forced into my body for a good period of time." Naruto said with a twitching eye as people started to calm down now that their special abilities weren't in danger of being stolen.

"My Speed is so much more awesome though." Ruby said with a pout on her face. She could break the speed of sound with her Semblence after all, so she believed that her Semblence was one of the more powerful ones out there.

"Glyphs, enough said." Weiss argued, before Naruto frowned suddenly and looked around. For awhile now he had slowly been regaining his ability to sense negative emotions, his adaption ability copying the negative emotion sensing ability of the Grimm that he fought and taking it for himself. The fact Kurama was in him again, even if the lazy fox had fallen asleep after their last clash, had made Naruto more intune with this ability.

He could sense something... filled with hatred and darkness... coming.

He couldn't tell from where though.

"I am going to use this chance to track down Sog now." Willow stated as she frowned and jumped from the cliff so that she could go explore and complete her original mission. She was here to kill Sog, no use hiding the nature of her mission. So she would go and try and track down the man so that she could complete her mission, finding and meeting her young mother had been a bonus to this... but it wasn't what she was here for.

"Wait us, I'm fucking coming too!" Roselina shouted as she followed after Willow... and soone Yarrow sent her mother a look for how sorry she was to leave so soon as she followed after Willow and Roselina. Everyone started to stare at Bellflower, who looked at them all.

"They are time based distortions, so yes, I have to follow them as well." Bellflower stated neutrally as she leaned over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before she copied the motion with her father. She then turned around and jumped off the cliff as well to try and control the damage that three children of Naruto Uzumaki without the influence of Blake in their blood could cause.

Weiss HAD almost set a forest on fire, Ruby was very destructive, and Yang... was Yang. None of them had anything to temper the destruction caused by the genes of Naruto Uzumaki, but a calm and controlled child of Naruto and Blake would be able to control the destruction of the other children.

With Bellflower now gone, the original Team RUWBY all looked over the edge of the cliff and saw that their children had gone from their lives for the moment.

...

"They grow up so fast." Ruby said with teary eyes, and everyone looked at her with dull eyes.

That was SO corny.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The future children will be back, but they were never meant to take part in the Satori event in the first place... they are after a bigger prize. Also, expect 1 more future child to be introduced... soon.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	121. Chapter 121 The Bat and the Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>If I mention a character by name, then you can BET I have a plan for them. It may take a LONG time for that plan to be known... but I always have a plan.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Come on Rachael, why don't we go pick up a pizza tonight?" A tall brown haired woman said as she walked through the city streets of Vale with her young daughter Rachael holding onto her hand. Her young three year old daughter was smiling with a large grin with some teeth missing, and she was looking around the empty streets in excitement. Only a few cars were driving at the moment, their lights shining out of the darkness.

"Yeah! Pizza pizza!" Rachael cheered with a bright smile on her face, which put a smile on the face of her mother as they walked the streets.

_Rachael... come here Rachael... come to Scarlet!_

"Huh... Momma, who is Scarlet?" Rachael asked her parent with a tilted head, and her mother looked down at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? What makes you ask that?" The mother questioned with a raised eyebrow, though she did have a light smile at the thought of her little girl having an imaginary friend.

"Someone is-" Rachael started, before she stopped talking and started to look around.

_Don't talk about me Rachael... only bad girls talk about me... you're a good girl Rachael._

"Honey?" The mother asked in concern as she knelt down to her daughter's level and saw that her daughter's eyes were clouded. Looking at her in concern, she started to snap her fingers in front of her daughter's eyes to attempt and snap her out of whatever her problem was.

"Sorry about this, but I am going to have to borrow you for a bit." A silky smooth voice whispered into the ear of the mother as a hand came out of the shadows and covered her mouth. She felt a hand move to her chest and pull her into the shadows as well, before the world seemed to be covered by a blanket as all form of resistance left her body... like she had been hypnotized.

"Rac...Rachael..." The woman managed to say, before glowing red dots appeared in the air next to her.

"Rachael... mommy has come up with cooties, so she is going to take a nap... be a good girl and stand right there." The sweet silk voice said again, and Rachael showed no outward reaction as dull eyes stared aimlessly into the void. The mother started to lose her ability to see are a numb pain filled her neck and ice cold water felt like it was being dumped into her veins. Her eyes started to close as she was dropped to the ground... before she started to feel... hungry.

"Rach... Rachael!" The mother yelled when she felt the hunger become completely overpowering and the scent of her own daughter drove her insane. She felt a harsh foot on her back force her to the ground, and she struggled as the person above her restrained in by SHOVING her foot into her back.

"Now now, it woudn't do to get found out so soon. Any brother of Sog's needs to be treated carefully, and I can't kill my targets without assuring I can get to them... you don't want to make me angry and ruin this for me human... ghoul." Scarlet said as she corrected herself and looked at Rachael with a questioning look to her face. She stepped off the mother, before she beckoned the mind controlled child towards her. She grabbed the hand of the child, before she brought it to her mouth and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh. She injected her virus into the child, and the changes were MUCH quicker than with the mother.

The child's eyes changed instantly, and she showed no signs of pain... though she was hypnotized so no pain could be felt at all.

The mother stood up of her own accord, before Scarlet smiled and stared at her in the eyes with her eyes started to change shape into a ringed design of red rings filling up her eyes for a brief moment. Setting the mental commands in her mind was easy, before she looked towards the other side of the street and out of the darkness. She licked her lips and slinked across the shadows like a woman possessed and found her way towards her next target.

A group of teenagers, 4 people in total were standing and smoking cigerettes despite their young age. They never even noticed as she and her two new minions moved around them, and before they could react three of them were grabbed and bitten on the necks. Scarlet grabbed the fourth one before he could get even three steps away, before she hypnotized him as well to keep him from screaming as she sank her fangs into his neck.

She was NOT going to go after anyone even close to a brother of her leader without a small army.

She smiled when she saw that the changes were quicker than normal with humans that hadn't unlocked their aura. Aura made the transformation take much longer and made it much more painful than just letting her venom take affect and transform her targets into mindless ghouls with slowly dying souls. She gave a fanged grin when she started to walk down the street in a rather normal way with her new gang following behind her in a daze. She had them under her complete control instead of letting them get devoured by their hunger, their never ending thirst for human flesh and blood.

"Hey, eating people is my thing, get your own super power." A voice called out from above her, and Scarlet scowled and looked up to see a white haired cat Faunus with barely any clothes on standing on a shop sign looking down at her with piercing... interchanging red and yellow eyes. One second they were yellow, and the next they were bright red as she looked at her with annoyance.

"Akayuki, the White haired crimson stain upon human and faunus alike... it is a pleasure to meet such an infamous Faunus like you. It is truly an honor, I have heard the rumor of what you did to that village near Haven... truly, a work of art." Scarlet said with a deep bow towards the amused cat faunus that landed in front of Scarlet.

"Obviously you know me... but who the fuck are you? Eating people is my thing, get your own thing." Akayuki said, with Scarlet giving the woman a pleasant smile.

"Oh no, I was simply injecting them with my venom and drinking some blood. I would NEVER take the title of the endless heart eater that you have gained. Among us bottom feeders who feast on humans, you are the most well known. My Vampire power is nothing compared to your Nine Hearts abilities." Scarlet said, laying on the charm as much as she could, while Akayuki circled around her and went to one of the ghouls standing at attention without so much as moving from their spots.

"Hmm, even a three year old... a girl without mercy. You are a bitch after my own heart... the child isn't dead." Akayuki said with a frown after a moment when she heard the sound of the child's heart beating.

"I partially turned the child, I figure that certain people with hesitate to kill a child with a chance for being saved. It makes things easier for me." Scarlet said as she gulped nervously.

She was not kidding when she said it was an honor to meet Akayuki, the only woman alive with a red based name that scared the shit out of her and demanded her respect. She had heard of entire villages that Akayuki had wiped out, of course they were only a few hundred people in size since they were outside of the kingdoms, but she had been able to wipe them out without getting caught. Her reputation was only known amongsts those with true connections to the darker side of the world. The Blood Stained Moon Cat, the White Haired Crimson Stain upon the World, the Cat with Nine Hearts, the Unkillable Killer, the Demon Cat... and most of all... the Scarlet Snow Storm.

"Mental games made to further break your opponent, that is even better than what I expected from a bat faunus. You aren't exactly the most cunning bunch around... most of you can't move around much during the day and lack an education... not that I can talk about being all smart and shit." Akayuki stated as she gave the child a lick on the cheek and thought about the taste for a second, before she spit in the face of the first teen.

These ghouls tasted like complete shit.

"I am no fool, my targets are surrounded by a very powerful force of which I can not pass on my own. I need an army of my own to distract him long enough to take out my targets. I can not go about this half assed... so please allow me to build up my army without interfering with me." Scarlet requested as respectfully as possible. She was not as strong as she suggested, since her power made it so that she didn't normally have to do her fighting herself. She was a brain, not a brawn. She used others to complete her goals, not to say she was weak, she was one of the four top members of the Black Fang... the weakest of the top four, but strong enough to take down a few Huntsmen on her own.

She lacked superhuman strength and speed, but she had a superhuman ability to think... and her venom could turn nearly any human into her mind slave with a single bite. She was even able to turn certain breeds of Faunus into ghouls as well.

...

"Aumiti will not be happy if your target is somebody close to Naruto Uzumaki, she wants those kiddies alive for her own purpose... she wants to make her own game out of them. Who are your targets?" Akayuki asked with a glare at the woman, who gulped and took a step back when she felt like a mouth standing in front of white tiger. Her eyes widened in shock when she felt her heart start to tighten like somebody was gripping it.

"Weiss Schnee, and my own target Ruby Rose... daughter of Summer Rose... you know the woman." Scarlet told her, getting a snarl from Akayuki.

"Yes, I am FULLY aware of who Summer Rose is... that bitch stopped me from enjoying the best feast of my life. Her daughter's heart... was truly the best heart I had ever eaten." Akayuki said with a grin on her face after she finished snarling. Yes, unlike others she had the hearts of DEAD people inside of her, meaning that parts of her soul and memories had also transfered over to the... well she couldn't really call this the past. It was like the entire world remade itself into what the past had looked like.

Instead of truly going back in time, it seems that the world just copied the past and inserted things into it. All the people on the planet that hadn't been dead just had their memories locked away, while those that had been dead had access to their memories naturally.

She had a bone to pick with Summer Rose, but to this day she couldn't find the woman or any sign of her body.

"Oh, so you do have a past experience with that woman. Surely, you will have no qualms abo-" Scarlet started, before she was grabbed by the neck and lifted into the air.

"Bitch, Ruby Rose is mine... I have never eaten the same heart twice... but I am always willing to give new things a try. Anything to get back at that bitch of a mother she has. I don't give two shits about the Schnee girl, kill her for all I care... Aumiti can't fault me for this... I want to make that damn rose's spawn wilt!" Akayuki said with a snarl on her face as she cradled her side, and a red rose mark showed for a brief moment when she gripped her flesh harder than normal. It was sort of a pinkish red, and you wouldn't even notice it if you weren't looking closely.

She had been given an injury that had forced her to abandon her meal, and the following battle had wiped out all of her extra lives... and given her a grave injury that had left a scar.

Summer Rose was a woman that was not to be underestimated.

Scarlet in front of her was gasping for breath as she tried to stop the woman from choking her, and she mentally ordered her ghouls to attack Akayuki... before the woman glared at the ghouls and the fear that she inspired wiped out the hunger that came from being her slave.

"Summer... Rose... still... lives." Scarlet said as tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes, and she started to foam at the mouth. She was instantly dropped from the air and onto her ass as she gasped for breath. Her Semblence was called the Vampire because it gave her vampire-like abilities... she could still be killed from lack of air though.

"Even better, now I can lord the death of her daughter over her head when I devour that bitch! Girl, tell Sog that you have the Blood Stained Moon Cat helping you this one time. Build up your army of punk bitches, and I will build up my skeletons... Oh, and betray me and I will devour your soul and add YOU to MY army." Akayuki said with a dark grin on her face as Scarlet unknowingly backed away from the insane woman as she jumped up to the top of the building and went off of her own way.

Scarlet gasped and looked at her shaking hands in fear.

She... had never felt such a powerful feeling of pure death before as when Akayuki leveled her killing intent at her. Scarlet had actually thrown up blood in her mouth from how powerful and horrible it was. She felt that somebody had been holding her down, and holding a wooden stake over her heart with the tip slightly piercing her.

She felt like she had been face to face with such powerful darkness that cast a shadow on darkness. Her own darkness was like the sun when compared to the pure darkness that Akayuki gave off.

Scarlet rubbed her thighs against each other as the wetness in her loins started to became more and more noticable to her.

She was ashamed to admit it, but this entire thing had left her soaking wet with desire. She wasn't even a lesbian, she was freaking straight... yet the pure insanity had gotten to her and made her... hot. Scarlet slapped her own face and stood up, before she looked around.

She had an army to prepare.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>I bet none of you thought you would see Rachael and her mother again since they were introduced in Chapter 18. This was my plan for them. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	122. Chapter 122 The Party Pt1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Okay... so we are really doing this?" Weiss asked in shock, before she was shut up by the others in the same room as he as they put their fingers to their lips. Blake was holding up her scroll, and the sound of it ringing could be heard through out the entire room as she placed it on speaker. Everyone had amused smiles on their faces as they waited for somebody to pick up.

"Hello, this is Huntsmen Pizza, how may we help you today?" A young male voice sounded out through the room, and Blake cleared her throat.

"Yes, I would like to have 3 Cheese Pizzas, a pizza topped with sardines, a Pepperoni pizza with beef, chicken, bacon, and pork added onto it, a custom made pizza with EVERYTHING on it... and by everything I mean every single topping you have. With that I also want a pizza topped with veggies, garlic sauce, and garlic butter... don't skip out on the extra garlic. I want another custom pizza, but this one needs to bacon and cheeze filled crust with a topping of chocolate brownies and chocolate sauce... I would also like 10 orders of your hottest hot wings... and a bag of Dust Peppers." Blake said with a straight, though she was the only one with a straight face at the moment as everyone else grinned at each other with repressed chuckles at the order.

"I see... this is a big order... company policy asks that you be able to pay for this order?" THe young male voice asked, and Naruto grinned at Blake and nodded at her.

This was going to be epic.

Yang was biting her knuckles to keep herself from laughing, while Weiss was even smiling at this... Ruby was biting into a pillow she was hugging to her chest with tears streaming down her face, her face red with repressed laughter.

"Yes, I am simply having a get together with friends and wish to supply a good amount of food. My name is Pyrrha Nikos of Team Juniper, a first year at Beacon. I have already sent the directions to my location, and I will be able to pay for this." Blake said with a face that showed she was starting to struggle a little to keep herself from busting a gut.

"I see, then Miss Nikos, your order will be ready in 30 minutes and will take another 10 to arrive. I believe this is fine with you?" The young man asked, with Blake taking a calming breath.

"It is perfectly okay, have a nice day." Blake said as she hung up the scroll, and everyone started to laugh at the look on Blake's face. Everyone was already dressed for bed, but that was the fun of it. They were planning to have a fun night of bonding for the team, and using the pizza for food that they would have delivered here... though that was mostly for a huge prank that they were going to pull.

They were not paying for the Pizza, instead the person paying for the pizza was going to be none other than those of Team Juniper without knowing about it. Blake had given the pizza place directions to the room of Team Juniper, they were going to trick team Juniper into paying for their pizza, and then they were going to sneak into the room and steal the pizza before they could wonder what was going on... and the wings. Of course, they would invite Team Juniper to enjoy the fun they were having tonight just totally pigging out.

"Oh god this is going to be awesome." Yang said as she chuckled to herself, and the others nodded.

"While the method was crude... this will be rather funny." Weiss managed to say when she forced herself to calm down. She liked to have fun as well, but she wasn't as good at it as others. Even she had to admit that now that they didn't have anything to do, and nobody would really be getting hurt from this... besides Team Juniper's funds, but they could pay them back later for the pizza. Just having the pizza delivered there and then stealing it from them, leaving them angry and clueless about what happened would be funny all on it's own.

"I feel sorry for them... a little bit." Ruby said as she thought about how Team Juniper was going to feel.

"This is just some harmless fun among friends, anyway, it isn't like we are going with Naruto's idea." Yang said, and Naruto looked offended.

"Hey, that would have been some funny shit. Just imagine their surprise when I knock on the door under the disguise of a female stripper that was called by Ren and Jaune... do you know funny that would have been?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face as he turned into Naruko show in a puff of smoke, before he turned back to normal seconds later. He would have gotten so much amusement from messing with them, and the girl's reactions would have been completely priceless as well.

"Pyrrha is going to be pissed at you." Blake said with a small smile on her face.

Maybe she would have less competition this time around, and she was not the biggest fan of Pyrrha after what the girl had said and done to her in her last life. That beating, and those harsh words had scarred her heart. A friend had turned her back on her like that when she had been undergoing the immediant loss of a teammate that she was in love with. Naruto had just died, and instead of trying to understand her Pyrrha had beat her and insulted her. That left it's own mark on her heart alone, and the fact that Pyrrha had never once said that she was sorry... or even visited her when she her body had been in a coma... sure her soul had already ascended, but she had seen how Pyrrha didn't say she was sorry.

That hurt, just when you think you know a person.

So, she wasn't fond of the idea of sharing Naruto with Pyrrha, or letting him near the girl... this was also her form of revenge. The pizza that is, she wouldn't want Pyrrha near Naruto anyway. Even she had to admit that the tall, cool, sexy beauty that was Pyrrha would great competition.

She was no fool.

"Have you met Pyrrha, not much gets to the girl. She won't be too angry, and I will pay her back for this. She is pretty chill about this stuff." Naruto said while waving off Blake's concerns like they were nothing.

"You... pay somebody back. I will believe that when I see it." Weiss commented with a dry smirk on her face.

"I pay people back, I don't borrow if I can't pay back... and what the hell are you reading Yang?" Naruto asked when he saw that Yang was flipping through the pages of a book. Naruto took the book from her hands, and saw nothing but pictures on the pages. So starting at the beginning of the book, Naruto started to flip through the pages with an excited look.

He lost that excited look as his face became neutral.

As Naruto got deeper into the book, Yang started to looked away from him when he glanced up at her every once and awhile. It was 20 minutes before he finished the book, and his face kept showing nothing but a completely neutral expression.

...

"Gay sex? Really Yang... really?" Naruto asked as he handed it back to her, and Yang shrugged.

"I read it for the plot." Yang told him, ignoring the dull looks everyone was sending her when she said plot. It was obvious that was a lie, while Naruto had his arm in front of his chest and sent her a look that said he didn't believe her.

"I didn't know that gay threesomes were plot, that book was nothing but sex... is there something that you want to tell me Yang?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Blake started to cough into her hands when she saw the title of the book.

_Boy Ninjas of Love the Illustrated Version_

That was a LOT like her own Ninjas of Love book, only the addition of the boy at the front of the title.

"I think that Yang should read what she likes-" Blake started, before she was interupted by Naruto.

"It doesn't bother me, if she likes to read this stuff that is up to her. I won't force her to change because I am uncomfy with it... I will NOT be acting out that book for you... ever." Naruto stated, and Yang snapped her fingers like she had been expecting him to do it if she asked. Naruto shrugged after a moment, before he looked at Weiss, and she looked away from him. "That reminds me, I recently learned that somebody has been using MY scroll to download porn... anyone want to come clean with that?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned the girls.

Blake looked away from his eyes, while Ruby seemed to have no idea what he was even talking about.

'Well... it isn't like I can use my own for this stuff.' Blake thought as she justified her own actions in her head, and as if Naruto could read her mind he sent her a small nod of his head.

"When is the food going to get here!?" Ruby shouted in frustration when her stomach made it's presence known to them with a loud growl.

"You are really forward to that chocolate brownie pizza aren't you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to try one ever since I saw Unilaser eat a slice of one on Slosh Games." Ruby said with an excited voice.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Slosh Games is that Wetube group, an offshoot from Slosh with Samthony and Miian. Those dudes are pretty funny." Yang said as it clicked in her head what Ruby was talking about.

"Never heard of Slosh or Slosh Games." Naruto and Weiss stated in unison, while Blake blinked.

"I personally think Sari and Moven are funnier, but Lowhinki is pretty funny as well. I haven't watched a Slosh video in awhile though." Blake said, showing that even she had some knowledge about what was going on.

"Still lost." Naruto and Weiss said in sync, before glancing at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it looks like we are on the same page for once." Weiss told him like it wasn't a big deal, and he only shrugged it off and looked at the puppy clock on the wall. Then he looked at Feather sleeping on his pillow with a comfy look to her position. He wouldn't put it passed his chicken to have layed an egg somewhere in the room already where Weiss could get it all over her when it breaks. Naruto looked around for a second, before he found the egg.

It was under Weiss' pillow.

That would be a nice surprise for Weiss.

Naruto frowned and looked out of the window and saw the broken moon in the sky above, though to him it seemed that the moon had the reflection of a bat on it for a moment, before it showed to just be a dark cloud that vanished in moment. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that they should enjoy this night why it lasts, because something was going to happen soon that set his senses hawire.

Something bad was coming, so tonight they would relax.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	123. The Future Child Poll

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Special Choice time!<strong>_

_**Because SOME (Read as over 400 and counting) people have been PMing me about the parents of the future child that will come from the future, in the near future... and I am sick of getting PM'ed over and over and over again with DEMANDS for who should be the mother of Naruto's soon to be future child, and what that child will be like... I have decided to make another game out of it.**_

_**All Private Messages that are DEMANDS will be ignored, you are SWAMPING my Inbox with demands, and my Inbox sends this to my phone, and I HAVE to keep my phone on because I have family that sometimes have to call me in the middle of the night. That means I am getting woken up in the night when I could be sleeping... by people making demands.**_

_**These are demands from people who have never even reviewed my story before as well, people that I didn't even know READ my stories before they started making DEMANDS!**_

_**On my profile are 10 links near the bottom that are labelled as 'Music'**_

_**Music 1 through 4 have pictures of the 4 current future children that have already shown up. The last child from the future will be from links 5 through 10, and just so that you can make an informed choice.**_

_**Music Five - Child of Naruto and (Secret), uses guns and only guns as a weapon.**_

_**Music Six - A child of Naruto and Blake from the same timeline as Bellflower, who was also damaged in the same accident that took Bellflower's body. Has Kitsune-Bi as a Semblence, and uses mechanic body has a medium for flames.**_

_**Music Seven - The child of Naruto Uzumaki and Coco, the result of a future where Naruto met Coco instead of Velvet. The two connected, had sex as teens, and the condom broke. Uses Hypnotism as a Semblence.**_

_**Music Eight - The ROBOT child of the union of Naruto and Penny, because Penny is a robot they had to have a child made for them much like how Penny was made. This 'child' has robotic armor that serves as a weapon.**_

_**Music Nine - The child of Naruto and Nora, one night stand gone bad. The child always believed that she had been an extra weight on her parent's shoulders so had developed a Semblence to control Gravity around her.**_

_**Music Ten - The future child of Naruto and Pyrrha, Psuedo-Jinchuriki thanks to Naruto being Kurama's Jinchuriki at the time. Uses explosive weapons in combination with a sword, and has the ability to increase her strength by entering an 'Initial Jinchuriki state'.**_

_**These Five links are your options for who the future child will be. I have said this before, but because I dislike polls, I find them stupid since people can just also ask their friends to vote for their option and I don't actually get REASONS behind why I should pick what... so because of my dislike of polls I want to see who wants what based on your reviews.**_

_**Like I have said before, I like to see your REASONS behind why you want what. It makes picking easier, and it is more fun for me to see how my fans think. This gives me information about your likes, and lets me work some surprises in that my fans will love.**_

_**So if you actually care what child is introduced in the future, leave me a review stating who you want and your reasons. The more convincing your reasons, the more likely your choice will be picked.**_

_**Oh, and for others of you that are worried about what happened to the Toad Faunus Naruto body, don't worry... when Naruto puts on the mask he can switch between the bodies. If Toad Faunus Naruto just randomly showed up though without reason, the masses would freak out. That Naruto WAS the cause of a war, and without doing a great deed for the world they would try and arrest him. So he is in his Rabbit/Fox Faunus form to avoid trouble.**_

_**So finally, leave me plenty of nice long reviews, but no flames please.**_


	124. Chapter 124 A Kiss the Remember

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Pyrrha... when did you even ORDER this?" Nora asked with shocked eyes as she and the others looked at the huge stacks of pizza, and the buckets of wings and other such foods that went with it. Everyone was just in a state of shock, while Pyrrha was still slightly... annoyed that somebody had managed to prank them. She herself had just finished paying for the damn pizza, and she was about to answer when all of the scrolls started to ring different tunes, showing that they were getting messages from different people.

Ren was getting a message from Blake telling him to meet her at the cafeteria because she needed some help.

Nora was getting a similar message from Ruby.

Jaune was already out of the door, having started off in a run to go meet with Weiss.

_Hey Pyrrha, meet me on the roof. I have something important to tell you. - Naruto, the great, Uzumaki :)_

"Sorry guys, Ruby needs a hand with something." Nora said as she went out of the room to go to the place that Ruby said she needed a helping hand. Ren nodded, though he was slightly suspicious of why they were all being called to help out with something. He still followed Nora out of the room with a contemplative look on his face, leaving Pyrrha alone in the room as she looked at the message from Naruto with a slight smile on her face. She wasn't sure why, but she still felt these strange dreams and memories that she didn't remember making worming their way into her head.

This was a good chance to confirm if what she remembered was true.

If so, then she was going to have some apologies to make to a few people she said some hurtful things to in a time of weakness. First of all she would need to apologize to Naruto himself if she was right, because she might have been the cause of some kind of death of his. Then she would have to say she was sorry to Blake for beating her and insulting her, of course, she would let Blake beat on her as well if these memories were correct. She mentally prepared herself to let her face be pounded in by the... Cat Faunus or Human, since what she saw and what she remembered was conflicting. She saw Blake as a human, but in her memories Blake was a cat Faunus.

Pyrrha walked out of the room with a stern look on her face, never noticing as Yang snunk into the room from the open window that had been left behind in a rush. Grinning as she started to pile the pizzas up and take them for Team RUWBY. Pyrrha would never notice as Yang pilfered the food that she paid for from them. Pyrrha just continued walking towards the nearby staircase and started to head up towards the roof so that she could meet up with Naruto, and when she got to the roof she was surprised to see Naruto standing there dressed up in school uniform, much like herself... she had never in life or memory seen Narut wear the school uniform.

...

"Hey Pyrrha, I'm surprise you actually came." Naruto said with a small smile on his face, and Pyrrha nodded.

"You asked me to come... I don't have-" Pyrrha started, before Naruto appeared in front of her in a flash of movement that took her by surprise as he hooked his arm around her waist and was forced to stand on the tips of his toes... Pyrrha was TALL for a woman, and his height was around average for his people. She was surprise even more by the fact that he claimed her lips in a forceful and passionate kiss, all while looking her in the eyes, with his own passionate eyes filled with unknown emotion.

This was Naruto's plan to get her memories back, given that Naruto had kissed her several times in the past live by surprise, another surprise kiss might get something inside of her to react.

If he succeeded, then he awakened Pyrrha's memories and got a beating for kissing her like this. If he failed, then he got a beating for kissing her like this anyway. Naruto was prepared for the pain either way, but what he wasn't prepared for was Pyrrha pulling him closer and trying to deepen the kiss further. He was taken by surprise by her sudden move, though when they were forced to stop when they ran out of breath, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths as they looked at each other. Pyrrha was panting for breath, but she could still be seen desiring for more.

...

"Hello again... Naruto." Pyrrha said like she was truly meeting Naruto again for the first time, and he grinned at her.

"Not going to beat me?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eye, and she shook her head.

"No, and I am so sorry-OW!?" Pyrrha exclaimed when Naruto knocked his forehead against her chin hard enough to leave a bruise later, surprising her.

"I'm not the one you need to say sorry to, there is a certain black cat that deserves an apology more than me. I already forgave you, and I understand that people do stupid things when a loved one dies... I'm just happy that you seem to have your memories back." Naruto said, though he was starting to figure out how this time thing worked.

He didn't go back in time.

He just moved everything to a different timeline, one that was similar but different to their own original timeline. That was why people could still keep their memories, why his friends could at least. His friends were all Sun-Carriers, and they had a connection to his soul. Through him, they could once more regain their lost memories, or apparently through the use of phoenix tears would the memories be forced to the surface. Blake never lost her memories, because as a dead soul moving her memories from one timeline to another was more simple. Those like Ruby, who had been erased from existance by the original timeline had more trouble remembering erased memories. There were still things that they felt, and could once more recall... but it would take more work.

Pyrrha had died before, so her memories would be easier to bring to the surface. She had one leg in the grave when she had been brought back, so she had originally been near death anyway. Part of her soul had been in a dead state, while others... others would be a problem.

He assumed that it was the same for the Moon-Holders, the Moon-Holders that carried the darker aspects of his soul were able to remember as well. He knew that Aumiti would regain her memories through the use of her Black Chicken, since she hadn't experienced death before. Akayuki was like Pyrrha, only more advanced with her dead hearts, so she would be able to remember everything more clearly. Loki surprisingly had zero memories, her title of god was only that... a title. She was no real god, so she didn't have clear access to her memories like Naruto and some others. He doubted Bara would have any such memories at all, though it was possible he would have them.

Of course, Naruto had the collective death experience of THOUSANDS of Naruto's through out history. Naruto's soul was SO strong in pure power that he had replaced the original Death God as Death God. Much like how the original Death God was born in the first place, through death. Naruto had zero chance of NOT remembering, though his method of coming to this timeline was a bit different than others, who just had their souls come into this timeline.

That would explain something else... the stability of this timeline was weaker, and centered around him. That was why his children were showing up, his direct descendents were connected to this timeline like he was. They were bound to show up, because they were destined to be attracted to the original of the timeline. Naruto was literally a magnet for the trouble that this timeline had, and it was his job to stabilize, read as fix, the screwed up timeline that he had created.

"Yeah... I messed up with Blake." Pyrrha said with a down expression on her face.

The things she said and did to Blake... were unforgivable. She knew this, and she hated herself for putting Blake through it. She had taken Blake when she was at her weakest, and pushed the cat girl over the edge into suicide territory. She was the cause of Blake's death, the reason why she had slit her wrist and chose to end her own life. Yes, Pyrrha had also been miserable with the death of Naruto, but she had forgotten that Blake was the second closest person to Naruto, behind Yang. Blake had taken Naruto's death the hardest out of anyone, and Pyrrha had literally forced the blame on her... because she couldn't have helped Naruto. She had blamed an innocent girl, beat her, insulted her, and made her commit suicide... because she was maddened by grief.

She really hated herself, truly regretted, what she did to Blake.

"Messed up is a little light, you fucked Blake's mind up. When you say sorry, you better be down on your hands and knees. Sorry, but even I know you earned yourself a beating. Blake is going to beat the hell out of you." Naruto said with a visible frown on his face.

Blake was mentally scarred for life, and Pyrrha was the cause of this.

Blake now had a deep darkness inside of her that could change her from a good person, into a monster like Sasuke had been for awhile. That was how deep the root of evil had been planted within Blake. Naruto feared that one day Blake may go to the evil side if the darkness in her grew any bigger, and that one day he would have to beat her down and make her see the error of her ways... by that time though, Blake might have earned herself real jail time or worse.

"I look forward to it." Pyrrha said, but Naruto held a hand in front of her face.

"I don't think you get it. Blake was mentally and emotionally scarred for life, one of her trusted friends turned on her in a time of need... and she died because of it. Blake could go insane because of you, and her future actions will be on your head. If she kills anyone, then you have blood on your hands... Blake's hands will be clean... but your will not be." Naruto made sure to tell Pyrrha what her actions could cause. The changes in Blake weren't noticable at first, but for people with experience with friends going to darker places in life it was obvious. Blake seened like a friendly, and more sociable person... but that was the problem.

Blake was NOT a normally friendly and sociable person. She was a dark, moody, and unsociable person most of the time that liked to stay in the shadow. Occasionally she would join in on the antics of her friends and have fun, but she prefered to be a serious and hard working person. The changes Blake was going through were evident to those that knew her, and Naruto found these 'positive' changes to be the signs of drastic changes in the future.

It was the calm before the storm, one more push was all it would take.

"Surely Blake wouldn't-" Pyrrha started, before Naruto shook his head.

"Blake is in a bad place right now, and she needs her friends... but one wrong step and she could go down a dark path. Pyrrha, everyone has dark and light inside of them... and Blake has a lot more dark than the normal person. She is not adverse to murdering a person... I know that she has caused people's death before... even if she did not directly wield the blade. She had stood by and let people get killed, and she might have even taken a life herself." Naruto told the surprised Pyrrha, who had never really known about what Blake had done while she was a member of the White Fang... just that she had once been sort of a member of the once peaceful group.

"Are you saying that she could become like that Akayuki person?" Pyrrha asked, not really believing it.

"Yes, Blake could become like Akayuki. Akayuki apparently used to be same, until she ate the heart of another cat Faunus and descended into madness. Even the sane can become insane... even good people can do horrible things. I want to get rid of Blake's darkness SO bad... but I can't do it alone. I need help." Naruto admitted with grit teeth, and his eyes were even tearing up at the thought of one day having to... take out Blake. He didn't want to do it, and he would most likely not be able to do it.

"I'll help you, not matter what I have to do." Pyrrha told him, and he nodded at her with a thankful smile.

"Good, because Blake seems to have a personal goal of making trouble for you... like with the pizza." Naruto said as he leaned over the side of the roof just as Pyrrha registered what he said. She was about to give him a stern talking to, before she noticed that Naruto had vanished. She looked over the edge of the roof, only to not see Naruto on the ground below, or hanging anywhere.

She, and the rest of her team, had been played into getting free food for Team Ruby.

Yet, she couldn't find the heart to get angry at them.

She did kind of have it coming to her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	125. Chapter 125 Pizza Party

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Woah." Yang said with wide eyes as she and the others watched as Blake completely went to town on the buckets of wings that she was holding her front of her. She had already completely devoured the sardine pizza that she had gotten for herself, while all of them had a pizza in front of them as well. Naruto had his super meat pizza that was filled with meat to the point that you couldn't even see the cheese of the pizza... Ruby had herself a heart attack pizza with how chocolate and brownie covered it was. Yang had her pepperoni pizza, sticking to the classics, and Weiss had herself a normal cheese pizza.

A HUGE pile of boxes of hot pizza sitting behind them, and one empty box next the near animalistic Blake.

'That is going to be painful... is she eating the bones?' Weiss thought with both of her eyesbrows shooting up behind her bangs. She was more surprised that Blake didn't seem to be in pain from the crunching sounds of the bones snapping and being crushed in her mouth. There was a splurping sound, and everyone but Blake looked towards Naruto eating his own pizza at the same rapid pace as Blake.

"Yes! Unleash the beast!" Ruby shouted as she took a slice of pizza and chomped down on it... before he face started to turn an impressive shade of green. Ruby slid her pizza box over to Blake and Naruto, who wasted no time in grabbing from the box and devouring her pizza in a matter of moments. Naruto was eating faster out of experience, but for some reason Blake was experiencing a great hunger at the smell of the different meats in the room that she just HAD to satisfy somehow.

She was nearly in a trance-like state from how delicious all of the meat smelled and tasted.

"Put the _beast_ back in... arms?" Weiss questioned when she saw two arms sticking out of Naruto's body, one out of each side of his body. Everyone, even Blake, looked up at Naruto who had two arms at this point. Naruto raised his new left arm up into the air, before he blinked.

"... When the hell did that come back?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, not having even noticed that he had somehow regrown his arm again... and kept it from falling off of him. Everyone sent him a dull look, not knowing how anyone could lose an arm... grow it back... and not notice until somebody mentioned it to him.

"Can I keep the ones that fell off though?" Yang said as she gestured to the Naruto arms sitting on the desk, and Naruto only shrugged at that. He didn't care what she did with the seemingly immortal arms that refused to decompose or anything. The fact she could control them with her aura was hilarious to him for some reason.

"Pizza!" Ruby shouted as she grabbed a different box, and opened it to find the pizza that had ALL of the topping on it. Not just meat or veggies, but ALL of the topping that can go on a pizza were on this pizza. Ruby hadn't like the other pizza that she had thought she would like, but she bet that she was totally going to love this everything pizza. With her mouth wide open, she gagged when half of a wing flew into her mouth and got stuck in the back of her throat. Yang sent Blake a look, whose sauce covered hands and sauce covered mouth showed that she had already finished off another bucket, covering her hands with enough of the slippery sauce that she flung her next wing at Ruby by mistake.

Naruto saved the day though by reaching out with his foot, and giving Ruby a swift kick to the stomach that got her to cough out the wing. Blake reached out, grabbed the wing, before she tossed it in her open mouth with a loud cracking noise.

'Your descent into madness, fueled by anger and hunger you will devour everything... I won't let you become like Akayuki Blake!' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes at the small signs. The unendning hunger being the first one that Blake was slowly starting her descent into insanity. No, it wasn't exactly the hunger actually, it was how she was filling the hunger. Blake was a calm, polite, and composed eater. Naruto was the total slob that somehow managed to avoid making a mess. Blake was making a mess of herself, and being a total slob like him... something that she just didn't do.

Her hunger was only being slightly sated, but not filled.

He wouldn't let her take the final steps into a never ending hunger that would sent her soul into darkness, and corrupt her from the inside out. He wouldn't lose anyone he loved ever again, not if he could help it. He had lost Blake once when she killed herself, he wasn't about to let her descent into madness and become a monster. He didn't want to see her do something that she would regret and hate herself for.

"I've been meaning to ask you something... Ruby, you touch my pizza and die." Weiss stated as she saw Ruby's hand slowly backing away from the cheese pizza, while she had a slice of her own in her mouth.

"AH!? You bit me!?" Yang shouted, and everyone looked at Yang holding her hand. Her hand had the red marks showing that she had just been bitten by somebody, and Blake was looking at Naruto with a dull look.

"Touch my meat pizza and you get bit." Naruto stated with a dull tone, but Yang pouted and started to reach for one of Blake's wings only to pull back when Blake snapped at her with her teeth. Yang was holding her hands to her chest, before she grinned to herself and wondered what would happen if she tried to get in on a threesome with Blake and Naruto... she would more than likely get bitten during that too.

She knew Naruto liked to bite during sex.

Fuck did that dude know where to bite to make it feel just perfect.

"Are those chicken wings?" Ruby asked when she saw Feather going next to the bucket and take out one of the wings, before the chicken tossed her head up and started to eat the wing whole. The lump in her throat showing that she was able to swallow it, before it vanished when it went down far enough. Feather seemed to like the extremely spicy wing, and by extremely spicy you could see that Blake was sweating a little even as she ate them, but she covered it up pretty well by wearing her normal black yukata for pajamas.

"I have a cannibalistic chicken that spews fire as a pet... I'm just that awesome." Naruto said with a chicken as he felt Feather plop down into his lap and start to peck at the pizza in his hand. Naruto let the chicken eat some of the meat off of his pizza, before he chomped down on it as well.

"That can't be sanitary." Weiss muttered with a disgusted look on her face at Naruto sharing food with a chicken, and still eating it himself.

"Screw you, this isn't even the worst thing I have eaten. When I was training with my old teachers they made me eat nothing but bugs during my entire training with them. Bigs for breakfast, bugs for lunch, bugs for dinner, and bugs to keep up my strength. Sharing food with my lovely pet chicken has nothing on that." Naruto said, even now having memories of those awful times that he had been teleported away in the middle of a meal and finding himself eaten bugs when he had been about to eat something else instead.

"Gross... that is so gross." Ruby shivered, and she wasn't the only one.

"I think I lost my appetite." Weiss said as she pushed away her pizza, while Ruby started to eat from Weiss' cheese and her own everything pizza. There was a choking sound, and everyone looked over to see Blake grabbing her neck with an almost panicked look to her face, before Yang pat her roughly on the back and got her to spit out a bone that she had swallowed by accident when she was chewing on it. The bone hit Naruto in the forehead and stuck to it for a bit, before it fell down and hit Feather on the head.

Feather was not amused.

"Blake, expect a surprise in your underwear tomorrow." Naruto said with a dull tone, his pet looking at Blake with dull eyes.

"Not my fault." Blake said, her face slowly showing signs of her small lapse in sanity being over with. With her sanity now fully back on, she suddenly found her mouth, face, and hands to be completely burning from how spicy what she was eating was. Her eyes widened and she started to sweat even more than before, her face going red as she started to pant and move her head around like she was twitching. A truly pained look on her face as she scrambled to her feet and RAN towards the bathroom, knocking Yang over as she ran.

Naruto snorted when he saw Yang land on top of Ruby, their lips touching with Yang's touch going into Ruby's mouth by accident. Weiss blushed at this image, while Ruby's eyes widened in complete horror as she pushed Yang off her and stoof up before she trembled.

"Gross, gross, gross! I kissed Yang... and she tastes like pepperoni!" Ruby shouted, but Naruto was still snorting with repressed laughter as he finished his pizza and started on another.

"Oh god my mouth BURNS!" Blake's shout from the bathroom was heard.

"My mouth is contaminated, I lost my first kiss to YANG!?" Ruby shouted as she started to wipe her tongue off on the bottom of her tank top.

"You see Weiss, you useless lesbian, your lesbianism is cont-" Naruto started, before he was punched in the throat by an unamused Weiss. Weiss herself was blushing at the statement he was going to make, while Yang snorted this time.

"Hey Blake, how are you doing in there? Ruby, calm down it is only a french kiss. Just because my tongue went into your sweet, sweet mouth, doesn't mean the world is ending. I am sure that Naruto has has his own first kiss as one he would prefer-" Yang started, before she was hit in the face by a slice of pizza. She looked at Naruto glaring at her, silently warning her that his first kiss was NOT to be remembered. Even he didn't like remembering it, he prefered to think of his first kiss with Hinata...wait... Hinata wasn't even the second person he kissed. She was like the fourth of fifth person he kissed, or that kissed him.

"I will end you." Naruto warned her, and she nodded.

"Okay, then I won't mention how your first kiss was with a boy- FUCK!?" Yang shouted out when she was hit in the face with a super spicy wing. She stood up and ran towards the bathroom, her face already burning from the feeling. How Ruby was able to stand this going into her throat she would never know!

...

"A boy?" Weiss asked with a slowly growing smirk on her face.

"I am straight for one, I have had sex with a woman and enjoyed the hell out of it... multiple times. That was a complete accident, somebody pushed me down by mistake and shit happened. Wanna make something of it?" Naruto asked with a warning tone. Weiss and Ruby both gulped, and now Ruby didn't feel so bad about her own kiss.

"I'm straight too." Weiss stated with a blush on her face when she remembered what Naruto had called her earlier.

"Weiss... I don-" Naruto started, befoe a shout was heard.

"It BURNS!? I use FIRE! Why does this burn so much!?" Yang shouted out as a clean Blake came out of the bathroom and moved back into the circle of friends.

"Chill Yang, oh wait, you can't get chilled. That is the problem!" Ruby shouted out childishly, getting blank stares.

"That was bad, almost Yang bad." Naruto stated with a grin.

"Burn." Blake agreed with him.

"It BURNS!?" Yang shouted from the bathroom, getting Blake and Naruto to silently fist bump each other for timing that perfectly.

"Third degree baby, anyway, Blake... you may want to clear your schedule tomorrow-achoo- because -achoo... fuck." Naruto said with a twitch when he remembered that this past body had never gotten sick with the Faunu-flu that was in season at the moment. He was getting it earlier this time around, but he could see that this was going to suck big time.

"Achoo." Blake said as she sneezed as well, getting a blank stare from Naruto after they both sneezed again.

Oh yeah, since he never went to the Faunus nurse Blake had never gotten her shots that she was overdue for... so she was getting a bit sicker, quicker this time around as well. This was going to suck SO much when both of them went down with the sickness. Cause and effect sucked so much sometimes when you forgot that some events needed to happen to prevent other events from happening. Naruto not getting sick in this timeline meant that he lacked any immunity to the disease, and thus, when he was fully hit by the Faunu-flu he was going to be so sick that he was going to be bed ridden for awhile.

Blake as well this time apparently.

"Oh it got in my mouth... IT BURNS EVEN MORE!?"

Yang wasn't as good with spicy food as one would think apparently, while Blake was... actually, she was avoiding the wings like the plague now so she wasn't very good with it either. Now apparently only Ruby and himself were any good... actually, he could limit that down to just him and maybe Weiss if she could stomach it.

"Eating contest, the the last one standing wins!" Ruby declared, with Naruto smirking at how she was already starting to dig in. Feather joined in on the chaos moments later, before Naruto saw the chicken heading right towards the bucket of chicken. A cannibalistic chicken indeed if he ever saw one, something that amused him to no end. To think an animal that choked to death on chocolate would be good with eating bone filled chicken wings like this was a surprise.

"I'm in!" Yang shouted as she rushed out of the bathroom with the skin around her lips a bright red color, before she grabbed a new box of pizza and started to dig into it. Naruto and Blake both shrugged, before diving into the pizzas as well to get their own.

"I'm not in, that looks... aren't you going to join in?" Weiss asked, and Naruto shrugged a little.

"Giving them a head start isn't so bad, it isn't like they can out eat me. I can eat a lot, and right now I need to eat a LOT to recover the energy I am still recovering." Naruto stated, since his body converted food into aura quickly when he needed to recover quicker he had a lot to eat before he would be completely recuperated from his battle. Not to mention he was eating to help Kurama recover and wake up from his now extended nap time.

Anyway, it would be more fun to let them think they could win... and then pull a win from behind.

That was his kind of win!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	126. Chapter 126 Blake's Resolve!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'Why... why am I still hungry?' Blake asked as she looked at all of the empty boxes in the room with wide eyes. Everyone else was already either asleep because they passed at, Ruby, or because they were full and had no more reason to stay awake, the rest. Ruby had overstuffed herself to the point that she actually had a little bit of a stomach bulge. She wasn't the only one, since Yang and Naruto had their own showing stomachs to show off their filled to the brim states.

Everyone was full, except Blake.

No matter how much she ate, it was like she could never eat enough to fill herself up. She always had that lingering hunger that no amount of food was filling up. She herself had eaten 5 buckets of wings, and 15 different pizzas and she still felt an unending hunger that refused to fade away. It was like she was hungering for something, but she had no clue what she was hungry for. Normal food was doing nothing for her anymore, and she couldn't find out what would fill her.

"Insanity... it takes many forms kitten." A voice called out from the window, and she looked up and saw Akayuki sitting and staring down at her with a large grin on her face. She wanted to warn the others, but something about the way that Akayuki spoke to her with that knowing tone made her stop herself from waking the others up. Akayuki looked down at Ruby, her target, before she grinned and looked back at Blake.

"I'm not insane." Blake stated to Akayuki, who grinned wider.

"Really now? Do you think insanity is something that just happens. It has to start somewhere... love and hate for example. Both can drive a person insane... Death and Life as well. Darkness above all." Akayuki said without dropping the grin on her face as she ran her finger over Ruby's throat carefully, not waking up Ruby. Blake moved to stop her, but Akayuki took her finger off Ruby's throat and licked it.

"I am not insane." Blake repeated, though this time a little unsure.

"Of course not, not yet... but you are like me. You have a _hunger_ that you just... can't... sate." Akayuki hinted to something that Blake was picking up on, and she was starting to grow horrified.

"No, I would never hurt people like you. I don't want to eat people! I'm not insane." Blake whispered in an urgent tone.

"Ah~! But I never mentioned eating people... you have felt the urge. All that food can't sate you, only something with more... life to it will sate the urges... for awhile." Akayuki said, and Blake stepped back in shock with her back to the wall. Akayuki had never mentioned eating people, but she didn't have to. Blake had felt the urge, small as it was, to eat the flesh of people. Of course, the urge was small and she never had even begun to plan on acting on it. If anything, it was more like a tingle at the back of her mind than anything. It had all started when she had that dream about killing her friends actually, but the urge had vanished for awhile with Naruto's kind words.

"No... I'm not insane." Blake denied, and Akayuki took a step towards her fellow cat faunus.

"First comes the dreams, you will see those you love dying by your hand. Horrifying at first, and then you grow used to dreaming such amazing dreams. Their betrayed expressions as they die... do they get you wet?" Akayuki asked as she pushed up against the shorter Blake and placed her hand between her legs, but Blake shut her legs together as tightly as possible with a red and horrified face.

"I don't want my friends dead, I love them!" Blake wanted to shout, but it came out as nothing more than a loud whimper.

"Of course you do kitten... and then the dreams stop and you want them again. They just... stop. You are already passed this state and the dreams came back... then comes the _hunger_... the pain and feeling of always being hungry. Nothing, no matter what, fills you up... your stomach hurts... it always hurts... and as time goes by you feel your control slipping with each second... your stomach hurts more than more, while your control slips by like sand in an hourglass." Akayuki whispered into Blake's ear with a growing grin on her face, while Blake covered her mouth and started to slid down the wall.

'No... I can't hurt-' Blake started to think, before Akayuki started to whisper again.

"Your hunger isn't oh so bad enough yet... but as you grow more hungry you want more. You get greedy, taking what isn't yours... stealing things for yourself. You lust, you rage, and then the hunger becomes much more powerful. Then, when you finally give in... power that ends the hunger is granted to you. All that delicious darkness inside of you takes over, and your mind is plunged into insanity and pleasure. You will have the power to eat, fuck, and take what is rightfully yours... Naruto." Akayuki said with a growing grin on her face when she saw Blake's eyes widen, and she could feel the darkness growing inside of her at the thought of being able to have Naruto. Just for herself and nobody else, all alone with her precious love. No needing to share with anyone.

Her own Naruto, just for her.

"My friends aren't Cat Faunus." Blake told her, showing defiance as she forced herself to remain sane enough.

"So? The Cat Faunus heart grants you the Nine Hearts Power and raw aura power. It only vastly increases what you already have... insanity can't be born from nothing girl. Just like sanity can't be erased... but for those like us... eating our own kind lets us become the animals we are... pushing down the human nature they forced on us." Akayuki whispered with her eyes growing more excited.

She had come here to eat Ruby's heart in the dead of the night, to wake the girl up and silence her in a way that her friends would only find her corpse in the morning. But what she had found upon coming here was SO much greater. Somebody just like herself that was beginning to sink into madness, a Sun-Carrier of all people with growing darkness and hunger in them. A Cat faunus like herself, with the potential to gain so much more. Screw eating Ruby's heart, now she would do something worse and seduce this girl into eating Ruby's heart. The ultimate betrayal, taking out two Sun-Carriers at the same time. Well, not killing two, but instead taking one off of the good guys team.

"No... no... I refuse." Blake said with determination in her eyes, and Akayuki just smirked and traced a claw across her palm. Blood leaked out, and Blake looked at it with wide eyes as the hunger she felt suddenly grew at the smell of the blood of her fellow cat faunus.

"I have hearts, many... I can always just give you want. I can force it down your throat, make you insane... take away all choice in the matter for you little girl. This can be the ultimate pleasure of torture... forced to watch yourself kill and eat everything you love... trapped in your own mind. I can still feel the little light left in me trying to take control... but it is forced to watch as I eat and eat... ending that hunger." Akayuki snarled out as she glanced into Blake's scared eyes.

"I will kill myself before I hurt my friends." Blake stated to Akayuki, who only smirked.

"Feisty, I like that. But you don't have a choice you see, only when your soul is as black as coal will the hunger end. Even my soul isn't completely black... not yet. I still feel that hunger, but I know... when the good in me is gone... the hunger will end. I could do SO much to you... break you... rape you... devour you... but no, that isn't good enough. You are like how I used to be... I want to see if you can resist... or how LONG you can resist." Akayuki said as she forced a kiss on Blake's lips just to show that she had the power to rape the younger girl if she wanted to. Blake couldn't even do anything about it as the foreceful kiss with the woman whose mouth tasted like blood... turned her on. It only made her more hungry, and she felt the need to feed on the woman in front of her.

"I will kill myself if you do anything to me, and I will not hurt my friends." Blake repeated like a mantra, with Akayuki smiling at her.

"Determination, your friend Yang had that too. Even with the threat of death and rape, she looked on with determination for the sake of her friends. You Sun-Carriers... you are an interesting bunch. I plan on-" Akayuki said, before Blake pushed the woman off of her and glared down at her.

"You threatened Yang with what!?" Blake hissed at Akayuki with her eyes practically glowing with rage.

"Rape, I wanted to see her raped... broken... and then raped again until she begs for death, or turned into a slu-" Akayuki said, before in a flash Blake growled and lunged at her with her mouth, biting down on Akayuki's shoulder and ripping out of a chunk of flesh in a second. Akayuki only smiled widely as the blood landed on one of the pizza boxed that she was laying on top of. Blake punched Akayuki in the face, wishing she had her sword so that she could kill this woman right here and now.

So she settled for biting her, and then she opened her eyes wide when she realized that she had actually taken a bite and eaten part of Akayuki.

The hunger was slightly sated.

Blake rushed over to the trashcan and actually tried to forced herself to throw up the flesh she just ate, but no matter how much she forced herself to try... the flesh never came back up.

"Love and hate kitten, if you love somebody... that love can be turned into hate very quickly. Then hate into insanity... even love can just become insanity." Akayuki said with excited eyes.

"I'm not insane. I will never be like you." Blake spat with rage in her eyes still, but instead of attacking Akayuki she looked around and saw that the others were starting to stir from the noise finally.

"Oh, of course not. It be a long time before you are like me kitten. I ate my little brother's heart, and devoured my family before I truly descended into madness. If my heart was ripped out of my chest... would you be able to stop yourself from eating it... if it could get you Naruto. Give you immortality and power... so that when your beloved Naruto next reincarnates you can be by his side again... for all of eternity?" Akayuki asked as she started to move towards the window and sat on the edge.

What was the point in her getting revenge on Summer Rose by killing her daughter, when she could have so much more fun with revenge by forcing Ruby Rose's friend to go insane and devour her?

"... I'll kill you, and I will kill myself before I become like you. Anyway, I trust Naruto... he will stop me. If I become like you, he will be a beacon of hope that will take me out of darkness... not just him. All of my friends, the people I love, will be the guiding light that will wipe away the darkness inside of me... if I am too far gone... I trust Naruto and Yang will kill me. I won't be like you... I am not some slut. I am Blake Belladonna, a proud cat faunus and member of Team Ruby. I am a Sun-Carrier, and the love of my life is Naruto Uzumaki... I. Won't. Be. Like. You." Blake said with complete confidence as Akayuki left the room on that note.

She trusted her friends, she would like to believe that instead of letting her become a monster... that they would bring her back or kill her if she was too far gone.

"Blake... what are you doing still up? Go to bed." Ruby said in a grumpy tone, while Blake smiled a little and started to move over towards Naruto and Yang. Blake moved onto the bed, before she wormed her way inbetween them. She let their arms instinctivelly wrap around her, and she enjoyed the warmth and comfort that they gave her.

Her two suns, the two guiding lights in her life.

Naruto and Yang, the two people that she loved the most of all now.

Blake wasn't afraid to die... not when she could protect the people she loved. After all, she would never be able to live with herself if she became a monster and hurt them. Yet, she knew that killing herself now would solve the entire thing... but she didn't want die. She had no fear of death, but she didn't want to die. She wanted to live and have a ton of adventures with her team, her friends... her lover.

She would become Blake Uzumaki one day!

She would end the hatred between Humans and Faunus!

She would become the mother to who knows how many children!

Blake Belladonna was NOT running away this time!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	127. Chapter 127 Sick AGAIN?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Youtube Video of the Week: <strong>_**[RWBY] Yang's Hot Problems**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hey, where is Mr. Fuzzy?" Nora asked when she noticed that there was a distinct lack of Naruto at the table when they were eating lunch, everyone in their school uniforms. It had been a few days since the pizza incident, and while everyone had woken up completely miserable the next day with stomach trouble from the strange pizza combos and the hot wings they had been relativally normal. Team Juniper had been a _bit_ miffed that they didn't get to have any of the pizza, but since they had only been the butt of a prank they never really had much of a chance of getting pizza anyway.

As it would turn out though, Naruto DID have the Faunu-Flu like he had originally thought he had.

"Faunu-Flu, he is taking a few days off to recover. He is resting up." Blake said as she moved the slightly bloody steak, her tastes in extremely rare meat being used to stave off her desire for human flesh. She hadn't even told her team about what she was going through, Weiss' opinion on Faunus was low enough as it was. If she knew that Blake was having flesh and bone cravings, that were from lower animals like cow, then she would become even more distant than she already was. Blake knew that she would have to tell somebody, and she planned to tell Yang and Naruto... eventually. Right now bloody meat was enough to stave the hunger off, without looking all that strange since there were plenty of people that ate their meat rare.

She was sick with the Faunu-Flu as well, but having gotten it as a kid before she had recovered quicker than Naruto and didn't need to rest up as much. A good night's sleep had done the trick for her.

"Oh... I don't know that is." Jaune said after a moment.

"Like Chicken pox, but for a Faunus. Fine to get as a kid, but the older you are the more deadly it can be." Ruby answered without thinking about it, not even knowing how she knew that when she had never really studied Faunus before. She wasn't like Weiss, who felt that she had to know her enemy like she knew herself.

"So... Blake, can I talk to you later?" Pyrrha asked Blake, with the full intentions of making it known to Blake that she was ashamed of what she had done.

"No." Blake said to Pyrrha, who flinched a little. While they had never been THAT close, even before Pyrrha had snapped at Blake and said those awful, racist, and dark things... and beat her up, she had always believed herself and Blake to be moderately good friends. It would appear that friendship was over between them now on Blake's end. She would put up with Pyrrha, and be civil enough to not snap at her in public, but she wanted nothing to do with her personally. Honestly, Pyrrha couldn't blame her since she had been one of the two main contributers to her suicide. Naruto was blameless, since him being dead at the time couldn't be helped by him. He had been dying even before he gave his life to Pyrrha, bringing her back from the dead.

"Wow, that is cold. Did you two have a fight or something." Nora asked with her grin slowly turning into a fight.

"I wouldn't call it a fight, but we do have an unpleasant memories together." Blake said coldly as she gave Pyrrha a glance with chilled yellow eyes. Pyrrha couldn't help but flinch at the eyes that spoke of how much disdain Blake felt for her. It showed that she was nowhere close to forgiving Pyrrha, and she realized that Blake wasn't as forgiving as Naruto believed her to be.

"Yeah, unpleasant." Pyrrha agreed, admitting out loud that she and Blake didn't have a good past... future... future-past together.

"Maybe if you talked-" Ren started, before Weiss stopped him.

"That is the most common and overused advice. If they could talk it out, then they would have. They just need to wait and let time take care of it for them." Weiss stated, and everyone paused at the advice given by Weiss.

"Hey, have any of you noticed anything strange about news? People have been vanishing without a trace, and nobody knows what happens... they saw around 120 or so people have vanished so far." Ren questioned, alarming everyone that didn't know about the strange news to the fact that there was some kind of kidnapping.

"No blood?" Blake asked, thinking of who could be behind it.

"No, nothing. It is like they vanish from the face of Renmant, and nobody as been able to give a witness report." Ren told them what he had heard. That immediently took Akayuki off of the suspect list, since when she killed people she left behind a huge mess of blood and organs behind her.

"I wonder if aliens are behind it?" Nora asked, getting a thoughtful look from Ruby, who was the only other person actually considering the possibility.

Yang thought about the Otsutsuki clan from Naruto's memories, remembering that they were originally aliens as well that lived on the moon for a thousand years after coming to 'Earth' at the time. So considering that, she herself started to believe that it was possible for this to be the work of aliens. She didn't believe it likely though, but she didn't erase the possibility of aliens being the root cause... actually, now that she thought about it Naruto was technically part alien by being a descendent of Kaguya, and having part of her DNA inside of him.

"I highly doubt that." Weiss commented, before she looked at Blake with a narrowed eye at the very rare meat she was eating.

"Who wants to go search tonight and see what is going on?" Ruby asked with a smile on her face as she put it to a vote. Nobody looked very excited to do any searching for this, and Ruby pouted at this and lowered her own hand with an awkward expression.

"Kind of." Nora admitted with an awkward smile on her face.

"Yes! One person who wants to come!" Ruby shouted as she stood up with her foot on the table.

"I can see up your skirt." Blake commented dryly, getting Ruby to sit back down in her seat with a red face.

"I have a bad feeling about the night." Ren said as he looked out the window. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that everything bad seemed to happen in the middle of the night. The worst in people came out at night. Their baser emotions ran wild under the moon, and tonight would be a full moon when the moon spun to the point that you couldn't see the broken section. Ren had always wondered why the moon was broken like that, but no written records documented the moon ever being different than that.

"Then you can borrow my old night light!" Nora said in an excited tone, with everyone looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if Ruby goes I go. I'm sure Foxy would kick my ass out of the room if I didn't go anyway." Yang said with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew that Naruto would want her to go, even though Yang had full faith in her sister's ability to fight off a simple kidnapper. She had a larger foldable scythe that doubled as a sniper. Of course, when there were mass murdering sons of bitches after their lives, one normally made sure to never go out of the room without a partner. The only people that seemed exempt to this were Blake with her hearing and vision, alerting her to danger, and Naruto who you just didn't fuck with in a dark alley at night.

Yang would fight any of the Moon-Carriers any day over pissing Naruto off... well except Loki. That girl just had completely freakish power that bordered on god-like.

"I might as well go, strength in numbers. Anyway, I don't want to be in the same room as a sick person." Weiss said with a nod towards the grinning Ruby, while Nora nodded with an excited look to her face. She was still planning on going as well, and now they had a team of 4 going and maybe more if anyone else changed their minds and decided to go.

"Well if the Snow Angel is going, I should go as well. She may need some help." Jaune said in a failed attempt to impress her.

"Naruto would make fun-" Pyrrha started, before they were interupted by a cough.

"Naruto, as in Naruto Uzumaki?" A female voice said from behind them, and everyone looked to see a tall female standing behind them. Tall, as in this girl was around the same height as Pyrrha, and Pyrrha was easily 6 feet tall. Meaning this girl was 6 feet tall as well. She was a very attractive woman, given that Yang and Jaune were looking her up and down in an appreciative way. She had shorter brown hair, with the bangs on the right side going to her shoulder and dyed so that it turned from brown to orange to red. She wore a dark brown beret and unglasses over her eyes. She wore a cocoa colored long sleeve shirt with a dark brown scarf around her neck with cocoa colored feathers on the side, and a series of black and brown bead neclances.

She had a dark brown corset, and dark brown trsousers that she decorated with ribbons on the left side with a black belt with bullets on it. Above that belt was a cocoa colored belt with bullets and a golden buckle, with what looked to be a drape of black skirt on her right side. She wore dark brown high heeled leather boots with buckles on them. She wore a bracelet with black roses. Her body was slender, and she had a pale white skin color.

"Uh... Do we know you?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you don't. Coco, Team Coffee, and I have some business with Naruto Uzumaki." Coco stated with her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"Business?" Ruby asked, wondering what this girl needed with Naruto.

"His clothes, they don't come from they are an out of production fashon statement from over 90 years ago. They make retro seem completely now, but they are in too good condition. I want to know where he got them." Coco stated, talking about the clothes that Naruto wore.

Yang chuckled awkwardly.

Naruto got his clothes from the body off his Toad faunus self that had started the great war between Faunus and Human. They were made over 90 years ago, so that was why they looked like they were made 90 years ago.

'... Suspicious.' Weiss thought with a narrowed gaze.

"Sorry, but he is sick right now." Blake stated without sounding sorry at all, but the light glare she was sending at Coco for her reason was missed by everyone.

"Tell him I will find him, and I will learn where he got those retro clothes when he gets better." Coco told them, and they watched as she turned away and started to walk away from them with a sway to her hips.

"I like her." Nora said with a smile as Coco left them.

"She is trying to talk to Naruto about fashion, I would pay to see that conversation happen. She is going to be very dis... actually..." Yang trailed off when she remembered that Naruto was good at telling what looked good on women, just not what looked good on himself. He had helped her a few times in picking out clothes for herself, so she guessed he did have a good eye for fashion.

He had to know about fashion for that Sexy Jutsu of his in his first life.

"So the plan." Ruby reminded them with a smile.

"I don't have a choice, I guess I am going as well." Ren said after a moment when he looked at Nora and Jaune, one was his best friend and the other would need some form of protection. Jaune wasn't exactly a fighter, and everyone knew it. Potential, yes, but right now he was the weakest member of the team without a doubt. Somebody would have to be around to watch Jaune and make sure that he didn't die.

"I'm not going." Pyrrha said with a look towards Blake, who looked away from her.

"I'm going to take care of Naruto." Blake stated, since she wouldn't be going either. She knew that Pyrrha was going to try and use this chance to talk to her while she nursed Naruto back to health. She wasn't stupid, but she also didn't want to tempt fate by going on a mission that would end up placing her alone in the night with a group of people going after a possible killer. That would mean she was going to be very tempted by the smell of blood, at night under the full moon when her instincts would be at their highest. That was just asking for trouble, so she would rather seclude herself.

Even sick she believed that Naruto could stop her from trying anything, he did have superior strength and could heal from nearly anything she did to him... as long as she didn't use her aura to attack him. That was the only thing that could slow down his healing enough to make him closer to the level of normal person.

"I can help you with that." Pyrrha offered with a slight smile on her face.

...

"No, I don't need help looking after _my_ teammate. _My_ teammate will be better in the hands of somebody _closer_ to him." Blake stated with a subtle amount of emphasis on the word my, and Pyrrha flinched back at how Blake was making sure that she knew that she was not happy with her.

Blake stood up and started to walk off, her rare meat having been finished. Now she was going to get something easy for Naruto to digest in a weakened stomach, and then look after him. Blake knew that at his age, getting the Faunu-flu was something that would put him into a very weak and miserable state. She got this as a kid, so at most it had ben like a cold for her. Light and not all that bad, even now the only sign of her being sick was that her stamina was a little lower than normal.

As she passed Pyrrha, she ignored the sorry look that Pyrrha sent her.

She wasn't ready to forgive Pyrrha, and she didn't want to either.

It was to soon.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	128. Chapter 128 Late Night Troubles

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>One of the chosen future children will appear, as in I selected more than one.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So... what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" Jaune asked nervously, and he jumped when a rat ran passed his foot before that rat was quickly chased and killed by a cat. That was then chased and killed by a dog, freaking Jaune out and getting a horrified look from Ruby at the chain of animal killing that she had just witnessed.

"Uh... I don't know." Yang said as she rubbed her head in confusion, looking at Ruby for the answer.

"Let's split up and search for clues! Jaune you go with Yang, Nora and and me, and Ren you go with Weiss!" Ruby declared the teams for their search.

"There is a possible killer on the loose, so maybe we shouldn't be splitting up." Weiss said with a signifigant look towards Ruby. Ruby didn't seem fazed by it though, sure that her idea was a good one. They would cover a lot of ground quicker this way, and everyone would have somebody to cover their backs.

"Agreed, it seems wiser to move as a group and cover each other." Ren agreed with a glance around, even now he felt a vile chill in the air. He couldn't see a single person on the streets, because with the rapidly growing vanishing of people nobody wanted to risk leaving their homes or stores at night anymore. Only the cops, and even they had vanished when they went on night patrol, had vanished without a trace. There were no clues to go on, and anyone that was dumb enough to go to one of the seedier areas like the one they were in at the moment usually ended up vanishing.

"See, Lie Ren agrees with me." Weiss commented with a smirk.

"We are stronger as a group." Jaune said helpfully, trying to cover for the fact that the mood of the night was making him very nervous. The full moon in the sky didn't felt his nerves as a creepy light was cat over the city.

"Daaaaaddy... where are you daddy?" A small voice called out, forcing a deep chill to go down the spines of all of the people in the group. Everyone looked around for what they guessed what the source would be a small boy. The source was answered for them when a street light turned on not very far away and revealed a young boy curled up with his back facing towards them. Nora was about to run over towards the child, who looked to be no older than 7 years old, but she was stopped when Ren put a hand on her shoulder. Taking one of his weapons out of his sleeve, he activated it and started. He startled the others by drawing his weapon, but Ren felt something in the air.

Something dark.

"Ren, what are you-?" Nora started.

"Shut up, don't you find it odd that a little boy that young it out here at this hour? Or that the street light just so happened to turn on so that we would notice him. How about the fact that we have been talking, but he hasn't turned to us." Ren stated with his eyes narrowed as he stared at the back of the little kid. He aimed his gun towards the boy, before he pulled the trigger and a single shot was fired before anyone could protest. The boy didn't even flinch when the bullet hit the ground right next to him. Ren clicked his teeth, now completely sure that this was a trap.

"Ren! That is a little boy!" Jaune yelled as he rushed towards the little boy, and before Ren could voice his protests his eyes widened when the small boy turned around and lunged at Jaune the second he stopped behind the boy. The boy's skin had turned an unhealthy gray color, and his souless black and red eyes glowed with malice. The boy's teeth were sharped, and he had long fangs that he was using as weapons as he lunged at Jaune, who JUST noticed something wrong.

Jaune was pushed out of the way by Ruby as she tackled him and herself out of the way as the little boy landed on the other side of them. Ruby and Jaune rolled across the ground, and Ruby had the chance to look into the monsterous young boy's and flinch back in shock of the evil that she saw. She rolled into a crouched position and used her Cresent Rose in sniper form and pointed it at the boy.

"Don't move, I'll shoot!" Ruby yelled at the boy, and the others gasped at what she did. The little boy was faced towards Ruby and away from them at the moment so they didn't see how the boy was looking at Ruby and Jaune like food. He ignored her weapon and charged again, so closing her eyes Ruby prepared to pull the trigger. Blasting a hole through the boy's chest, splattering the ground with his blood as his left arm was shot clear off his shoulders, everyone gasped in shock that Ruby had just murdered a little boy like she did.

Until the boy ignored the injury and continued to run towards Ruby with his mouth agape.

"Hey brat!" A loud voice called out as a gun was pointed at the back of the kid's head, stopping him in mid-run when he was feet away from reaching Ruby. The kid reacted to the voice, not the gun as he turned around and saw a woman standing behind him with a scowl on her face. The woman had angry blue eyes that were as sharp as they were hard, a shade of blue that looked like you were staring at the sky. She had fair skin, and she wore a loose fitting black tank top on her top that stopped at her belly button. She wore camouflage pants with a black belt to keep them up on her well shaped hips, her body being slim and slender. Her feet were covered by steel toed black combat boots, and her hands were covered in fingerless black gloves with metal on top of them forming Xs. Both of her hands held clean black handguns, one of which was pointed at the kid's head.

Then was her hair, a pale golden color that she had wild in the front and in a long ponytail in the back that went down to her hips. On her head was a black hairclip with a rectangular black skull with red eyes.

*Bang*

With that the kid's head was completely blasted off his shoulers as he fell to the ground dead. The girl said nothing as she looked into the shadows of a nearby alley and pointed both of her guns into the shadows. She pulled the trigger twice on both guns, before flashs of fire erupted out of the barrels of her guns and four splats could be heard. Dropping out of the shadows were four adult bodies with holes where their hearts should be, showing the same symptons as the boy that she just murdered in cold blood. She turned around and pointed her gun at Nora, while pointing the other one up into the air.

Pulling both triggers, everyone in the group was surprised when they heard two splats as a person fell to the ground next to the girl with a splat and a body dropped in front of them, showing a male in an attacking position with his head blasted off his shoulders.

"Ghouls, like Vampires but without willpower. The Master is around somewhere." The girl muttered as her seemingly glowing blue eyes looked around for something.

"Hey! What is wrong with you!?" Weiss shouted out in anger at the murders that she just witnessed, and like everyone she was pointing her weapon towards the girl.

"Put it away Ice Princess, big girls are taking care of big problems. Little Vamp in a big city stirring up trouble... and here I was hoping that this would be easy. I was just suppose to find my sister before she could mess up the timeline... and now I have to take out Vampires like a wannabe hero." The girl muttered in annoyance, getting wide eyes from those that had recently made contact with people from the future.

"What did you just call me!?" Weiss asked in anger at the blatant disrespect.

"Ice Princess, you where the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company. Personally, I would leave most of you to rot. I don't know, or like any of you." The woman said as she stood up out of her crouched position, showing that she stood at equal height to Yang, who stood at a respectable 5'8" in height when compared to other girls. The woman found herself at the end of the barrel of Ruby's gun, her blood stained face hardened a little showing that something in her had changed from what she had just witnessed.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked with narrowed eyes, her silver orbs looking into the woman's blue ones.

"None of your business Little Red, now how about you and Goldilocks point your weapons somewhere else." The girl said as she glanced towards the near-glowing Yang with her hair burning a little, her fists in a boxing position as she stared at the girl in front of them.

"Ice Princess... Little Red... Goldilocks... sister?" Yang questioned with a raised eyebrow as her arms lowered a little.

"Doesn't matter, have you seen a red haired woman about my age that wears a black dress with a red armored shirt on top with golden outlines, red plated armor on her shoulders, red gauntless, a long black cape, and blue eyes like mine... but can turn red? Also carries a sword as wide as a person's head, and about 6 feet long." The girl questioned them as she stuck her guns into the back of her pants in their holsters.

"Ruby asked you a question." Ren stated, talking more in one night than he usually did all day.

"I just saved your asses from vampires, show some gratitude. Did you see my sister or not?" The girl asked, still not telling them her name.

"Wow, you look like you could be Mr. Fuzzy and Pyrrha's daughter, but you look a lot more like Mr. Fuzzy... your big sister sounds like she looks like Pyrrha though." Nora questioned, with everyone looking at the girl, who frowned.

"Are you from the future?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"I won't answer how you guessed that, and I don't care. If you don't help me find my sister before the end of next week, then I will be very annoyed." The attractive young woman told them seriously.

"What happens at the end of next week?" Jaune asked as he looked at the girl with a growing smile on her face. She was very attractive, and even in her loose clothes you could see that she had a rather well sized C-cup at least. She glared at Jaune, before she sighed and her face softened up to a little bit of a nicer look as she reached up and touched her hairclip.

"Those from the future will be stuck in this timeline, while our own timelines will be erased from existance. All timelines affected with merge into one, with this one timeline taking higher importance. My hairclip is actually a device to protect this timeline, and the other time travellers here from the nasty little side effects of being erased." The girl told them, knowing that if she didn't start coming slightly clean then she wouldn't be getting anywhere with them.

"Are your parents Mr. Fuzzy and Pyrrha Nikos?" Nora asked with a growing grin on her face.

"Is nobody surprised that this girl is from the future?" Ren asked everyone, who looked at him. Some nodded, while others merely shrugged.

"My parents don't matt-" She started, before she was interupted by Ruby.

"Okay, so that is a yes. Wait, why is your sister here?" Ruby asked, and the girl frowned.

"Don't interupt me, that is rude. Anyway, my sister is here to... I don't really know but it can't be good. Normally she is a very kind and loving girl, but she heard a story from Mom and stole a stole Aunt Penny's experimental Time Gear. This is the completed version." The girl said as she touched her skull hairclip with a light smile on her face.

"You still never told us your name, or what a Ghoul is... or a Vampire." Ren commented, reminding everyone about what had just happened.

"My name is Shio Uzumaki, just like how Dad is named after the Ramen topping Narutomaki, I was named after my paternal grandmother's favorite ramen... Shio (Salt) Ramen. My sister is Kushina Uzumaki the 2nd, also named in honor of my paternal grandmother." Shio answered with a frown on her face. Everyone compared her salty personality to the same that she had been given.

"Vampires, Ghouls... what are they?" Ren reminded everyone.

"Minor annoyances, but they are troublesome to kill without knowing how to. You need to completely remove the head, destroy the heart, or expose them to sunlight. That is for Vampires though, Ghouls are weak to gold and silver, moving water, sunlight, destroying the head and heart, and religious objects. There is somebody with a Vampire Semblence in the city, gathering an army for some reason... I was passing by looking for Kushina." Shio said with a shrug as she turned around and started to walk away, before she took her guns out and shot into the shadows again, dropping two more dead bodies that started to rapidly turn into dust. She spun her guns at her fingertips, before she placed them back in their holsters.

...

"So cool." Jaune muttered with a pale face, while everyone nodded a little.

"I will never be surprised by anything ever again." Weiss stated with an annoyed look on her race.

What was up with Naruto's potential future children coming to the past!?

Did Naruto have some freaky homing beacon on him!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	129. Chapter 129 Loving Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"My head feels like somebody smashed it with a freight train." Naruto groaned as he was layed down in the middle of the shared bed. His skin was sweat covered and his face was burning red, with his fever having finally stopped growing higher and higher, having reached the point that he was so hot right now that you didn't even need to touch him to feel how hot his skin was. Just placing your hand above his forehead would let you feel the heat that he was emitting.

"Sorry, I was wiping off your sweat and I sneezed... and tossed you over the bed. You hit your head on the deck corner." Blake told him with an awkward smile on her face. For some reason, that made a lot of sense to Naruto when he reached up and felt a few small bandages on the corner of his forehead. Naruto chuckled a little, since he wasn't even awake when it had happened apparently.

"What about this?" Naruto asked as he raised his arm to show the bite mark on his forearm.

"... You know... don't you?" Blake asked with a frown on her face when she saw the knowing look in his eyes.

"Your eyes aren't the same Blake. You're eyes always had a fear of rejection in them, a fear that people would hate you for what you are... but you've never had a fear of yourself before. I can see that fear in your eyes just with a glance... I have seen the signs for awhile now." Naruto admitted to her with a look in her tired eyes. He knew what fear looked like when it was in somebodies eyes, as a kid he had a lot of fear and anger in his eyes. He could easily see when it was in somebody elses eyes. Blake was well and truly afraid of herself, even more than she was afraid of being found out as a Faunus by the masses.

Even more than if people found out she was a criminal hiding in plain sight.

"You are only now bringing this up to me!?" Blake asked with a growl to her voice as she glared at him.

"I thought you had it handled. I trusted you to not be afraid of yourself and to stand strong. You are going to loss if you can't believe in the Blake that I love." Naruto stated, before he groaned and layed back down when a good amount of strength seemed to be sapped from his body. Blake jumped onto the bed on top of him, her arms on either side of his head as she looked down at him.

"You... love me?" Blake asked seriously, her face tinting red a bit.

"You, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Ren, Velvet, Jaune, Pyrrha, Feather... and all my friends. I don't want anything to hurt any of you... even yourself. Now, I love some of you differently than others... more romantically... but love all the same. I wanted to wait to talk to this with you when the others weren't around." Naruto told her with complete and utter honesty. Blake let herself fall on top of Naruto so that her body was laying on top of his, and her cheek nuzzled up against his hot face. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Naruto..." Blake muttered and she pushed herself onto him with more force.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with his eyes closing.

"I never gave you a nickname... did I? Yang calls you Foxy, Ruby goes with Mr. Fuzzy and Fuzzy like Nora, Weiss calls you Idiot... I'm the only one on our team that calls you by name all the time." Blake told him with a small smile on her face.

"You don't need to give me a nickname, your cute Bella-Booty is special just by calling me by name." Naruto whispered back to her. Both of them had highly advanced hearing, so at this distance with each other's human ears, which were almost as sensative as the animal ones, they didn't need to do anymore than whispering.

"You know... when I first met you I thought something was off about you. You were cute yes, but you had this otherwordly aura about you... even at your weakest you always had the strength to defend us... you grow so strong you left us in the dust... but I now realize something... you got stronger... because you love us. The more you gained a love for us, the stronger you became to protect us all... your strength comes from your love. Love... your Love... you are my Love." Blake said as she gripped the thin sheets that seperated their bodies from each other. Naruto was only wearing boxers underneath the sheets, and it would take her seconds to get out of her clothes if she wanted to.

She could totally have sex with him right now... but she wasn't ready yet either.

She still had her own darkness to take care of, the growing hunger inside of her that demanded she devour flesh. She didn't want to be oversome when she was at an unstable time, so she would hold off on what she really wanted to do. She would master her urges for sex and show that she was the master of her body, that she controlled herself and not her instincts. She may not be human, but she had just as much humanity as any human out there. She might have the desire to make love to Naruto, but she knew that she wasn't ready. She wasn't herself yet, she was and wasn't Blake Belladonna... until she figured out who she was and how she could stop running away... she wasn't ready.

"Love... I like it." Naruto told her with a smile.

"You don't think it's corny?" Blake asked almost shyly.

"It's super corny... can you get off now? I can't breath, my chest is really hurting right now." Naruto questioned her with a sorry sound to his voice. He had trouble breathing even before she had been on top of his chest, and with her on it now and pressing against him he could barely breath.

"OH!?" Blake said in surprise as she rolled off of him and next to him in the bed, and she looked at him for a second when she noticed that his tail seemed to be gone. She blinked in surprse at this, before she remembered that Naruto could hide his tail or tails using that strange tattoo on his lower back where his tails came out of in the first place. She guessed that he just wasn't comfy with it out, or maybe he didn't even notice that it wasn't out. It was hard to say, since Naruto hadn't been able to take the tail out last time when they went into his body.

"You know... I hate being sick... everything hurts." Naruto complained with a groan.

"Well... at your age the Faunu-flu has a good chance of being fatal. You are resting more than last time when Weiss pushed you to hard and you almost died. Why do you love her?" Blake asked with a frown on her face. Weiss and Naruto, by no means, have had any extended or friendly contact that she had seen before. Weiss hit him, called him idiot constantly, and was distrustful of him because of his Faunus nature.

"Blake... lets not talk about that." Naruto told her, and she looked at him harshly.

"No, tell me... Weiss does nothing but abuse you. Why did you say that you love her, even as a friend?" Blake questiond with narrowed eyes.

"Blake... I'm not as bothered by people abusing me. For the longest time, that is all I knew. Abuse doesn't bother you as much... when most of your life you were ignored or hated. Abuse means they notice you... anyway, Weiss isn't that bad." Naruto told her with a light smile. Weiss was no worse than Sakura was, and she was considered one of his closest friends. Yes, Weiss verbally and physically hit him where it hurts a lot, but he did sort of antagonize her some of the time. He didn't always earn it either, but Sakura hit him much harder for much less.

"Well you should be bothered by it, I'm bothered by it and I'm not the one getting hit! I know what kind of person you are, but you don't have to become a whipping boy for our frustrations. You have your own burdens, you don't need to shoulder ours as well." Blake told him as her head inclined towards him.

"Blake..." Naruto said softly, and she shook her head.

"No, what is the real reason why you put up with her bullshit?" Blake asked with her yellow eyes gazing into his blue.

"... Because when I look at her, I see myself. Blake, you have to understand... her whole life she has been Weiss _Schnee_. People hear her last name, and forget that she is Weiss... she instantly become the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She has had the best tutors teaching her, but they saw her as _Ms Schnee_ no doubt... nobody looks at her as simply Weiss. She grew resentful, and she has the same desire to be noticed as _Weiss_ Schnee and not just the heiress of her family... she really wants to be a better person. She just doesn't know how. I see her, and I see a little blond boy who was hated and feared for something he didn't have control over... and then I see a confident young woman who will one day become somebody important. Weiss will become a great Huntress, and an even better friend. I put my faith in the girl... who mirrors me." Naruto confessed to Blake, who looked away from him as she turned onto her side. Naruto smiled at her and turned on his side, spooning against Blake as his arm reached over her and grabbed her hand in front of her.

'Naruto... I don't know if you are foolish or you just have that much faith in us all. I guess I can't see the same thing you see in Weiss... how can somebody so hurt see the world through such innocent and loving eyes?' Blake wondered to herself in her head.

It made no sense for Naruto to be this way.

Naruto was mistreated all his life, even during other reincarnations apparently. He shouldn't be a happy-go-lucky person with a heart of gold. By all means he should be like... well like her. Naruto should show signs of anti-social behavior and a dislike of being in the spotlight. He should be a calm and serious person, but he isn't. It is like no matter how much his past tries to weigh him down and hold him back, nothing will stop him from moving forward and shining like a beacon for others to follow. His very existance made others better people, and even in his darkest hours he always managed to get back to the light.

She was jealous of such a person... she wished that Naruto was the leader of the White Fang. If Naruto had been the leader of the White Fang, then Humans and Faunus would be able to coexist peacefully by now. Naruto was the perfect example of what coexistance was about, and with his heart filled with forgiveness and compassion he could be the bridge that would unite the Faunus and Humans. Blake pulled him by the arm as she though this, pressing his chest against her back.

Blake used to want to be the bridge to peace herself.

She realized that wasn't what she was suppose to do anymore, though she had never had a clue how to start in the first place. Now she knew what she was suppose to do, instead of being the bridge to peace... her role was to help the person that did know what he was doing. Naruto was the bridge to peace, and she was going to be his pillar of strength that would keep him up. She would support him, because she believed that Naruto's path to peace in whatever path he tried would be the right path. She was a nearly infinite amount of faith that one day... Naruto would be a great leader that would lead the Faunus and Humans together again.

"Blake, I want to tell you something... things that great people told me and molded me into the person I am... I think this will make you think. When people get hurt, they learn to hate... when people hurt others, they come hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow, and how you grow is up to you." Naruto told her, and she jerked and looked at him.

"You expect me to just... be kind to people that hurt me? Hurt you? Look down on Faunus because we are different?" Blake asked with a slight hiss.

"Yes." Naruto told her simply.

"But they will just hurt us if we don't respond in some way." Blake told him with her eyes narrowed.

"Here comes words my father told one of my teachers, who told these words to me. Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive... people are afraid of getting hurt. They take the cowards way out and hurt others to prevent themselves from feeling that pain they know... and in turn they are hated. A strong leader in needed that can bear the pain, and respond with kindness... peace won't be achieved by cowards afraid of getting hurt." Naruto told Blake. She believed him, because of the natural charisma that he seemed to have and his very words resonated with her.

"Naruto... if I came out of the closest as a Cat Faunus... I would get hurt, wouldn't I?" Blake asked him with a sad tone.

"Yes." Naruto told her simply. He couldn't lie to her about this.

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, so I hide away my nature so people see me for me... but I'm being a coward... aren't I?" Blake asked him with her tone getting softer.

"Yes." Naruto answered her again.

"I just run away from the pain. If I followed your example, and took on the pain... people would only see me as a Faunus at first... wouldn't they?" Blake asked with a bit more fire to her tone.

"Yes, at first... and to show them who you are you would have to work harder than a human that did the same things. People wouldn't accept you, and you would experience pain... how you deal with that pain would be up to you though." Naruto told her as he started to run his hand through her hair.

"When people started seeing you as you... did you feel good that they saw who you were?" Blake asked as her bow started to twitch a little, showing her cat ears were twitching.

"It felt great, I wasn't the Jinchuriki, or that idiot... I had worked hard and people saw me as me. I didn't lie about who or what I was... but whatever choice you make is up to you. I won't think less of you." Naruto told her truthfully, with Blake smiling next to him.

"Hey Naruto?" Blake started and trailed off.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, and Blake turned her head to him to show that she had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you... thank you so much for just being you. You make my life so chaotic and dangerous, but even so... just being around you makes me happy. I love you." Blake told him with the bext smile that she could give him. Naruto leaned forward a little and kissed the side of her mouth, and she turned her head away from him with a smile and small blush on her face.

Blake felt truly content at the moment.

She wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	130. Chapter 130 Cold Again

**_Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>With this chapter I should reach 4,000 reviews for this story.<em>**  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Snow.

Lots of snow.

'I hated this mission the first time around, and I fucking hate it now.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye. After a week, in which for some reason Sog never unleashed Satori for some reason, they had been asked to go on the same freaking mission that had almost killed Naruto the last time around. Sure, he wasn't sick this time and wasn't afraid of having any sot of relapse into sickness.

What he hated was what Weiss was making the team where.

"This is... tight." Ruby said with an annoyed glance at Weiss as she looked down at the suit that she was wearing. They were all wearing tight and experimental suits. The one Ruby was wearing was a darker shade of red than her cape, which she was still wearing. The entire thing was skin tight and covered most of her body except for her head. There was a zipper going down the middle of the front, ending a few inches above where her crotch was. She had her belt around her waist for her Cresent Rose and her extra ammo for her weapon. Her elbows, shoulders, knees, and breasts all had a black padding on them. She still wore her normal combat boots over the suit though.

"I like it, it is so the bee's knees." Yang stated with a grin on her face. She was wearing nearly exactly the same suit as Ruby, only hers was in the color yellow. Her breasts were a good few sizes larger than her sisters, and thankfully the suits had the ability to strenth to fit them, overwise she would be in discomfort right now. She lacked the black padding that Ruby had, instead having brown padding over the same spots. She had her Ember Celica around her wrists and the hands of her suit were colored in a black armor that would protect her fists more than Ruby, who wasn't a fist fighter. Yang carried her ammo loosely in a belt around her waist as well, and she wore her orange scarf around her neck.

"I'm not cold." Blake said with a furrowed brow at how she didn't feel any of the chill of the air around them, despite it snowing and the foot on snow on the ground. Blake wore a similar suit to Ruby and Yang, but her suit was in black and her padding was in the color white. She lacked the padding on her elbows and knees, only having it on her shoulders and breasts. Though it was hidden, she had the strap that connected to her Gambol Shroud wrapped around her right arm like always. Her Gambol Shroud was connected to a holster hanging off her shoulder for the sheath of the weapon. She had a dust ammo belt around her waist like her teammates, but hers was unseen thanks to it being in black like the rest of her suit. She wore her usual usual neck warmer around her neck, and her bow on top of her head.

"This are the newest combat suits made by a scientist that works for my family. They are fused with Dust, and made to help and boost the Semblence of the person wearing it. It adapts to the aura of the person, hence the colors. They are weather resistant, blocking out heat and cold, water proof, and can protect the wearer from high pressure. They even lower the amount of aura you need to maintain your aura defenses. My Father sent them to me so that I could test them out." Weiss said with a smirk on her face as she looked at her own suit. Her suit showed her distinct LACK of breasts beyond an A-cup like her friends all seemed to have. Her suit was mostly in the color white, though instead of black, brown, or white padding like the others her padding was in a light blue color. She had more padding than the others, having it on her inner thighs and the sides of the higher collar of her neck. She had the same black dust ammo belt, but hers also had a holder for her Myrtendaster on it. She still had her hair in her signature side ponytail with the same holder in it. Like the others, she also wore her original shoes... which secretely had wheels in the heels of them.

"... Damn you Orochimaru." Naruto muttered to himself as he moved around a little in the suit. His was tight, but no as skin tight as the others. It was tighter in the torso to the point that the outlines of his abs and pecs could be see, but it was looser where it needed to be looser... the crotch. Naruto had his neck unzipped a little bit, leaving his neck a little exposed in the front with the sides of the neck of the suit flaring out. The inside of the suit was shown to be a black color, and like Ruby he had black padding on his shoulders, elbows, knees, but he also had it on his shins and the sides of his ribs in the shape of a square for the rib padding. Sitting very loosely on his hips were the same ammo belt as the others, but instead of clips and rounds he had small tubes. Naruto was now also forced into wearing black tennis shoes with the outfit, and hanging on his waist was his new weapon.

Apparently, Weiss had noticed a major flaw in his weapon when he had been sick... the age of the weapon, and had sent it to somebody to have it upgraded.

Now Naruto could no longer use his aura to create the blade of the sword, instead, now he had to insert vials of Dust into the bottom of the hilt of the sword handle and it would create various different blades. Red Dust would create a red blade that sent things on fire, blue dust would be used to create a blue blade that could freeze things, yellow for shocking stuff, and so on and so on for multiple colors of Dust. Each vial of dust was refillable, and could last for a few hours of constant battle before they would go out. The blade created by the sword handle was on a single edged blade about 3 feet long.

The weapons new name was the Stormguard.

Hanging off the other side of his waist was his Kitsune mask, which had been seperated from his weapon and upgraded as well with heat vision technology.

"Why do we have to test this though?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow as she jumped from foot to foot, feeling a little lighter than she normally did.

"These are just experimental, so somebody has to test them. If they turn out good, then this technology will help people all over the world against Grimm and the White Fang. These uniforms come equipt with the ability to enhance your Semblence and provide weather immunity and slightly boosted durability." Weiss bragged out what her family company's scientist was able to create. Naruto looked at her with neutral eyes, knowing that something so skin tight could only be the work of Orochimaru. He always had a like for making uniforms that showed off people's bodies.

"They all started out white though, how do they help out Semblence... and why did they change color?" Blake asked, since the second they put this uniforms on they changed colors from a neutral white into what they are now.

"The first person to wear the suit has their aura matched to the suit, these Synergy Suits amplify your already existing Semblence when your aura passed through the suit." Weiss said and Naruto looked at his suit and started to use his Semblence as little. His Adaptability reacted with the cold weather around him, and not only did his hair and ears turn white, but the entire suit turned white as well. Evene the padding and shoes, which were part of the suit, turned white. The belt turned white, and the already white handle of his sword remained the same. His mask was white, but the red and purple marking stood out a little.

...

"You look like a floating head." Yang commented, and Naruto stopped using his Semblence and everything turned back to normal for the suit. His hair remained white, but that was because his body was still adapted to the cold. When he got back into warmer weather it would turn golden blond, and his Faunus rabbit ears would go back to their normal orange color.

"I think we look cool, like the Ruby Rangers!" Ruby delcared as she took a pose and pointed her Cresent Rose, sniper form, at a tree and pulled the trigger, putting a hole in the bark of the tree.

"You look like you are about to join a little kids show." Naruto told Yang in response to her earlier comment, before she chuckled and her breasts bounced. Naruto paused, before he mentally took back his words at the sight of her D-cups easily bounding in the tight suit.

"You know, wasn't the Schnee Dust Company working on making suits of armor and robots?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow at Weiss.

"Yes, but apparently the head scientist recently had some sort of insperation for suits that can do things about something... I never heard what his exact words were." Weiss said with a huff. She wanted to be in the know even more than she already was, while Naruto took out the handle of Stormguard and inserted a tube of red dust into it. He didn't turn the blade on though, wanting to save the energy blade for later. He was a hand to hand fighter that used the Rasengan as part of his style. With his Kurama inside of him again, his aura had changed a little so that he could stay linked with Kurama. At the moment, Naruto was actually weaker because Kurama was inside of him. At the moment, the largest Rasengan he could form was a Big Ball Rasengan. The second stage of the Rasengan, though he could do it with one hand still. No Rasenshuriken, no Planetary Rasengan, no Ultra Big Ball Rasengans... nothing like that.

It was Hand to Hand, Rasengan, Stormguard, and Big Ball Rasengan for him at the moment. Because of the change in his aura, he lost the ability to use the Truth-Seeking Ball Semblence his other self that was sealed inside of the mask had. Apparently, it took a sense of mortality to use that Semblence, the ideal that everything in the universe would turn into dust. With the immortal energy of Kurama inside of him, his aura had lost the state of enlightnment that everything in the universe would die... when an undying being was connected to him. Even if he switched back to Toad Faunus Naruto form, he would still have Kurama inside of him, and thus he wouldn't be able to use the strongest Semblence anymore.

He was stuck with what he had at the moment, though he still did have his enhanced healing. That was a good thing.

With Kurama asleep, at most he could enter the Initial Jinchuriki mode with how little he was synced up to Kurama.

"Well, at least only my face is cold." Naruto said as he took the mask off his belt and placed it on his face. "My face is no longer cold." Naruto stated with a hidden grin at Ruby flipped her hood over her head to protect her head from the cold.

"Why couldn't we get helmets or something?" Yang said as she rubbed her numbing ears.

"That would just look stupid. These suits are stylish, high functioning, and you shouldn't complain. Your regular outfit had been ruined." Weiss told her, with Yang huffing at the fact that she ruined her normal clothes by accident. Lately she had been stuck inside of the school uniform, even when training.

"I wouldn't call them stylish." Blake disagreed with Weiss, high functioning yes, but nowhere near stylish for daily use. They may be cool to wear into a battle, but they were not something she would be caught dead in walking down a street.

"I thought you of all people would hate these suits Weiss." Ruby stated with a look at how they were dressed.

"Why?" Weiss asked, the suits brought her even closer towards perfection.

"Because you are a flatty, and most of the breast on your chest is just padd-" Naruto started, before he was punched in the throat by Weiss moments later for his attempted comment on her chest size. Weiss turned around and started to storm off towards the town they would be going to, or going to again for those that actually had their memories back.

'Wait... Weiss isn't wearing a skirt. So we won't be able to flip her skirt and show her panties to the fake Narutos to stun them.' Yang thought with wide eyes, before she shrugged.

This time they would have a full team, so some Imitation Grimm would be of little trouble for them. Ruby was currently crouched down patting Naruto on the back, while he coughed thanks to Weiss' throat punch. He had known she would do that, but he still stated it anyway. Sometimes Ruby wondered if Naruto was an idiot, or a masochist.

'At least Weiss gave me some Dust for my Gambol Shroud.' Blake said as her hand went to the side of her belt where some ammo laid.

She knew that any imitiation Grimm would turn into Naruto for her or Yang, and she was prepared to kill off her emotions long enough to kill something that looked like Naruto. She had to kill off her emotions complete, or else risk a mental breakdown. She had nearly had a mental breakdown the last time a fake Naruto looked at her with betrayal over her bloody kill of the Grimm pretending to be her lover.

"You really have to antagonize her, don't you?" Ruby asked jokingly.

"She makes it SO easy, even the pain is worth it." Naruto said with a growing grin on his face.

"Are you a masochist?" Ruby asked the question in her mind.

"Who knows, I stay stupid things knowing that getting hit is going to happen. At least Weiss doesn't have super strength. That would suck." Naruto said with a bigger grin on his face. Yang mentally noted this fact, before she liked her lips. Sure, Blake called first dibs this time around, but she was going to have an experience advantage when it was her turn. Yang turned around with her grin still in place, before she saw that she was face to face with an Ursa Major, an Ursa over twice the size, strength, and skill of a normal Ursa. She jumped back and dodged a swing, before she punched it in the jaw and her weapon fired off an explosive round, killing the large bear Grimm that moment.

...

"Wow, these suits do work." Yang said with wide eyes, even her dust rounds were more powerful with the suit on.

"Told you so!" Weiss' smug voice called out, and everyone sent the farther away form of the girl a look.

They should have seen that coming. They all started to run after Weiss so that they could get to town, rest up, and then go after the Imitation Grimm like last time around.

Only this time, Naruto wasn't going to nearly die of sickness.

That had sucked ASS!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_


	131. Chapter 131 Yang did it again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Naruto glared at Yang.

Ruby glared at Yang.

Weiss glared at Yang.

Blake glared at Yang.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Yang asked with her hands raised in defeat. Currently, every single member of Team Ruby was sitting in a jail cell at the moment. When they had arrived to the town that the mission was located at, they had been very well recieved... at first. Of course, Yang hadn't done anything at that moment to get them sent to jail... it wasn't until a kid pulled on Yang's hair and she blasted a hole through a building to scare the kid that they were sent to a jail cell until the situation could be cleared up.

"I don't know... would it?" Blake asked with narrowed eyes.

"... Yes?" Yang answered in a questioning way, unsure if saying she was sorry actually would help their current situation or not.

"Yang, there is a time and a place for saying sorry... blowing a hole through a wall and threatening a little chubby boy and getting us all sent to jail is NOT something you say sorry for... that is something that you are going to have to pay for with your body when we beat the fuck out of you." Naruto told Yang, who gained a sheepish expression as she looked at Naruto. Naruto, was currently wearing a straight jacket, when it was found out about his super strength being able to easily break down the walls he had been asked to put on a straight jacket enhanced and created by weaving dust into the fabric.

"Cresent Rose... was taken from me." Ruby added as she cracked her knuckles. Yeah, she had her weapon taken from her. She was not a fan of Yang right now, and would be happy to hit her a little bit.

"Sheesh, I might have overreacted a bit-" Yang started, before being interupted by Weiss.

"You blew a hole through a building wall, threatened a child, and caused large amounts of property damage inside of the building... which was a china shop... that destroyed all of the shop owners mechandise." Weiss reminded her about what happened on the other side of the wall that she destroyed, and the inside of the building that got wrecked by her.

"... I actually liked that part." Naruto said with a fond smile for a second, before he turned serious again despite himself.

"That was funny, being sent to jail... not so funny." Ruby admitted, and she seemed to have cooled down.

"I'm not made about the jail part, I have been to prison... what?" Naruto asked when everyone sent him looks.

"I am not surprised." Weiss stated with a smug look spreading on her face.

"Screw you, it was for a crime I didn't even commit. I was on an undercover mission that was SO undercover that even I didn't know I was on it... anyway." Naruto said as his leg shot out and he kicked Yang in the gut. She grunted and was knocked off her feet.

"What the hell?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"You are my prison bitch now, and you Blake... and you Ruby... I don't want you Weiss. In prison everyone had their bitches. Unless you want to punch me and reverse the situation." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Everyone sucked in their lips like they were lemons, knowing that Naruto wasn't somebody that they should hit without their weapons. Weiss had no reason to hit him, since Naruto didn't want her as his prison bitch... though she did wonder what was wrong with him for not wanting somebody as beautiful as her as his bitch.

"So... I'm totally going to drop the soap now. Just use the front entrance when you make your move." Yang teased, getting a blush out of Ruby.

"Still have dibs, anyway, I am sure that he was just joking about the prison bitch thing." Blake stated to Yang, while Naruto looked at her with dull eyes.

"Nope, in prison the number of bitches you got equals the respect you get. Anyway, me claiming you now protects you from others... though I doubt we will be in here that long. If we are though, you will be seeing shit in the showers that will be burned into your memory... what is seen cannot be unseen. Weiss, I would hold onto the soap if I were you." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Honestly, there was only one other person in the 'jail' with them and that person was a large guy that was here because he was a heavy drinker if his smell was anything to go by.

"Thanks, and remind me to kick you in the balls to remind you how pleased I am with you." Weiss stated dully, knowing that Naruto would just heal.

"So, anyone have any ideas to break out of jail?" Yang asked as she raised her hands to show the cuffs on her that were currently blocking off her Semblence. Could she break through a stone wall with just her fists anyway... depends on how thick the stone is. As it was, the jail cell they were in was made of a very hard steel so that people with larger amounts of strength couldn't break out of easily. All of them had their Semblence's blocked off through the use of Schnee, of course, Dust Semblence blocking cuffs. Not the most original name, but it was a name anyway.

"I could kick you in the face hard enough to make the cop take notice, and then I could kick him in the face." Naruto suggested, showing Yang that he wasn't exactly pleased with her.

"I could punch you in the face, and then you could scream and attack the attention of the guard... and then Naruto could kick him." Ruby suggested with a dull look at Yang, who was backing away from her lover and sister. Both of whom were not afraid to beat the shit out of her right at this moment.

"We could wait until the papers clear, to show that we were sent here on a mission from Beacon." Weiss suggested the obvious idea, while everyone looked at her.

"By now, you should know idiots and common sense don't go together. By the time you suggest a smart idea, they are already about to do the stupid one." Blake reminded Weiss, who frowned for a moment.

"I'ma eat the wall!" Naruto said out loud as he went over towards where the bar covered window was and opened his mouth, before he chomped down on the side of the wall before anyone could stop him. There was a loud cracking sound, before Naruto ripped a chunk off the wall and spat it towards the middle of the cell. Everyone looked at him, and Blake gave Weiss a look.

"You see, idiots follow their own logic, and in works for them. Just go with it, and only stop them when they are obviously in too deep." Blake corrected her earlier statement, while Naruto continued to rip chunks of metal off the wall with his mouth. Yang and Ruby were both cheering him on, before Naruto looked towards them.

"... I think I broke my jaw." Naruto said after a moment.

"It will heal in a few minutes, but what did we learn?" Blake asked Naruto with a slightly humor filled tone.

"I learned that Naruto isn't going to be using his teeth on my nipples in the future... ever." Yang said with a shiver as she looked at the chunks missing from the wall.

"I learned that I need earplugs to stop myself from hearing what Yang is going to say when she opens her mouth." Ruby told them with a shiver of disgust at what she heard from Yang.

"I learned that idiots are even more dumb than I imagined they would be, and that the only person I can trust to not let people do stupid things is myself." Weiss told them with a twitching eye.

"I learned nothing." Naruto admitted proudly.

"I learned that you kids are fucking weird." The drunk from the other cell across from their cell said, while Naruto kicked a piece of metal and sent it flying towards him. It nailed him in the head hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him.

"I learned that drunks should shut up. Anyway, now we play the waiting game. Until then..." Naruto said, before he flexed his arms and snapped the straight jacket arms before he started to take the ripped pieces off of him. "I am going to take this as a chance to relax. I am using your lap Blake." Naruto told Blake as he laid back and placed his head in the middle of Blake's lap.

"He picked me." Blake told Yang, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" Yang said in a questioning way.

Blake had been acting a bit... possessive of Naruto for awhile now. The small snide comments were annoying sure, but Yang was just positive that Blake was on her period or something like that. She would have made a comment, but not even she would bring up a girl's period in front of a guy when it was a girl other than herself... or Weiss who seemed to always be on her period.

"Hey Blake, do faunus have any... more animalistic personality traits?" Ruby asked, wanting to learn more about her teammates.

"In general, not really. Any animal traits are limited to what kind of animal that faunus takes after. I like fish-" Blake started, before Naruto commented.

"Sheesh, and here I thought you were straight." Naruto commented, with Blake twitching a little.

"Anyway, I am not overly... fond... of canines and the like. I do have a lot of cat-like personality traits and some physical ones. My eyes, my faunus ears, retractable claws like any other Cat-type Faunus, and I could have grown a tail... I'm lucky I didn't." Blake commented about her resemblence to cats.

"That explains so much, and Naruto is a hyperactive prankster that eats anything. His whiskers, the shape of his eyes, and how he switches between food urges." Weiss commented dryly at Naruto, who mocked laughed at her.

"If you lucky that Blake has a nice lap, or I would get up and kick your ask for that thing about the whiskers thing. I would have had those, Faunus or not." Naruto told her, with her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm not the smartest person and Team Ruby." Weiss said sarcastically.

"You aren't, Blake is... anyway. I wonder how long it will take before the Grimm I sensed start attacking the-" Naruto started, before loud screaming and clicking was heard from the window. Naruto raised an eyebrow and they all started to stand up and look out of the window.

Giant Arachnephobia were running around the town, and people were running away from them and trying to get into buildings strong enough to keep the Grimm out for awhile.

"Okay, so NOW we break out of jail?" Ruby asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Yep, now we break out of jail and fight off the Grimm without any weapons... which only Yang, Blake, and I can do." Naruto reminded Ruby, who looked sheepish. Out of them, only Yang, Naruto, and Blake could defeat a Grimm without weapon. Each of them were physically superior to Ruby and Weiss, and had no need for weapons when fighting weaker Grimm. Of course, only Yang and Naruto of the team could fight giant Arachnephobia without weapons thanks to their punching power. Yang after she built up some power, and Naruto just by punching the Grimm at base power.

"So... Weiss and I will get the people to safety while you all defeat the Grimm. Then we will find out weapons and meet back up with you and take out the rest of the Grimm together." Ruby stated clearly, taking the initiative as the leader to come up with a plan of action. Naruto nodded and pulled his fist back, before he opened his palm and created a Rasengan in his hand. Pushing it forward, he destroyed a large section of the steel wall in one grinding explosion of aura.

It was time to kill some Grimm!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact:(Nora Valkyrie - 5 Feet 1 Inch), (Ruby Rose - 5 Feet 2 Inches), (Weiss Schnee - 5 Feet 3 Inches),(Penny - 5 feet 5 Inches), (Naruto Uzumaki - 5 Feet 5 Inches),(Velvet Scarletina - 5 Feet 6 Inches), (Black Belladona - 5 Feet 6 Inches), (Yang Xiao Long - 5 Feet 8 Inches), (Lei Ren - 5 Feet 9 Inches), (Coco - 6 Feet), (Pyrrha Nikos - 6 Feet), (Jaune Arc - 6 Feet 1 Inch), (Fox - 6 Feet 2 Inches), (Yatsuhashi - 7 feet) - Canon Heights**_

_**Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Penny - Naruto, Velvet - Blake, Yang, Ren, Coco - Pyrrha, Jaune, Fox, Yatsuhashi**_


	132. Chapter 132 Behind the Joking Mask

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Well that was easy... Grimm die in like one hit. Why are they considered a threat again? I bet even a house pet could kill a Grimm." Naruto commented as he walked through the recently cleared up street. The problem was only a small number of Grimm making it passed the natural barriers surrounding the town, only numbering about a dozen strong this time. Of course, between Naruto, Yang, and Blake they only each got between 3 and 5 each. Naruto having gotten 5 of them, while Blake got a 4 and Yang took out 3. Blake had been very dark when she had been murdering Grimm.

Better Grimm than people.

"I know right, our dog at home Zwei can take out Grimm. I always found it weird that Mom lost to Grimm... I mean she was a great huntress. Now I know the story behind that." Yang said while looking at the pure carnage around. The scattered limbs were quickly starting to turn into black smoke that vanished a few feet away from the slowly desolving corpse.

"You have a _dog_?" Blake asked with a narrowed gaze at Yang.

"How I didn't notice you were a Cat Faunus when meeting you is freaking retarded on my part." Yang stated with a twitching eyebrow.

"You know, retarded is an offensive phrase. You might want to try being more understanding in your words." Blake said, with Yang rolling her eyes.

"_That_ is even more retarded. Seriously, that word has been in use before mentally slow people were a big thing. Retarded literally means mentally slow, and I was mentally slow when I didn't realize what you were. I was a total retard not to notice, and I am NOT going to bitch because I find it offensive. I am in love with a retard after all." Yang said with a thumb pointed towards Naruto, who flipped her off.

"Love you too bitch." Naruto commented to her, and she grinned.

"See, this retard doesn't take offense to being called a retard." Yang teased, before she found herself face planting into the snow when Blake stuck her leg out and Naruto kicked her in the ass. Yang landed flat on her front, and she was deep in the snow to the point her body left an imprint in the ground.

"Seriously, what is with you and antagonizing people lately... so young." Naruto interupted himself when he saw a few children among the dead. Yang looked down at them with sad eyes, and her fists gripped. Blake looked at it, before she turned away from the children when she felt her urges make themselves known. Naruto nodded to her, and Blake started to walk towards the snow covered forest.

"Hey Blake, where are you- AH!?" Yang shouted in shock when Blake lashed out at her and she was smacked in the side of the cheek. This wasn't some playful punching and kicking that she did with Naruto or Ruby, this was an honest to goodness smack that made Yang lift up into the air off of her feet and land in the snow. She was holding her cheek in pain, not having had her aura up to defend her she had taken the full brunt of that attack with her face. Usually Naruto had some sort of warning sign when he hit her to allow her to get her aura up partially, and thus not take any damage from their playfully beating on each other.

Yang winced and she moved her hand up to her cheek, only to hiss in pain when she saw that her face was swelling a bit.

"Listen Yang... Blake isn't in the best of moods right now for questions. Lets just give her some time to cool her head." Naruto explained to Yang in more simple way to avoid some awkward questions.

"Sheesh, people die all the time. She doesn't need to act like it is the end of the world, just because some people got hurt and killed. Entire villages will vanish over night because of Grimm. She knew what she was signing up for when she became a student at Beacon. I am going... this isn't about the children's deaths... is it?" Yang asked after a moment when she realized just who she was commenting about.

This was Blake! Not some child that got over emotional about people dying. Blake was the reason people lost their lifes before, she was a criminal hiding in plain sight. For Blake to be this affected by something, it had to be deeper than it seemed to lead on.

"Death changes people Yang... and Blake has had a close experience with death than anyone else we know... besides me. Ruby had died once as well, but she was brought back right after. Blake has truly experience what it is like to die... and it changed her for the worse. She needs time and understanding right now. You know somebody else who deals in Death like Blake." Naruto hinted, and though she wasn't the brightest lightbulb around, Yang caught the meaning behind his words.

"You mean, she is turning into another Akayuki? Do you think that _cunt_ is to blame for this?" Yang asked with a look of hatred on her face. Of course, she hated Akayuki with the very core of her soul.

"Not completely, this has been... developing for awhile now. The signs are just showing now more clearly. Anyway, when she cools down she will be better. She is learning how to deal with it... lets put some faith in Blake. She is out friend after all." Naruto suggested to Yang, who smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew that it was hard for him to not help as much as he could, so letting a friend face something like this was harder for him than he was letting on. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck moments later, before she touched her forehead to his.

"Okay, but YOU owe me one for not knocking Blake's block off. When Blake gets her turn, I am tying her down and making her watch as I do you better than her." Yang said with a lick of her lips. Naruto chuckled and pushed her off of him and into the snow, before he reached down and grabbed a handfull of snow. Throwing it at her face, she was knocked back into the snow with a groan.

"I wouldn't know, that Blake Bella-Booty might just be beat those Yang Xaio Wows on your chest. I might just be an ass man... and in the ass contest you rank 5th place." Naruto mocked her, and Yang sat back up with an offended look to her face.

"What!? 5th place!?" Yang complained loudly.

"Blake, Pyrrha, Ruby, Glynda and THEN you... at least you rank better than Nora and Weiss... though about the same as Velvet." Naruto told her with a serious, and not so serious at the same time, tone to his voice.

"Oh come on! I am at LEAST 2nd place, maybe 3rd. Look at this butt, you could bounce a dust crystal off of it." Yang said as she got into the doggy style position and spanked her butt for him. She ignored the strange looks she got from the people around them, and from both Ruby and Weiss as they showed up with their weapons.

"Nope, 5th place for sure. Blake has dat perfect ass, and Pyrrha comes in as a close second for sure. She has the tone, and the maturity along with a great size thanks to how tall she is. Then comes Ruby, who is a runner and thus has a firm buttocks... you MIGHT beat Glynda though... so maybe 4th place. Then again, she has that OLILF butt." Naruto said with a nod. Ruby blushed crimson and covered her butt with her hands, using her cloak as well to wrap around her entire body.

"I am teamed up with perverts, seriously, are you two EVER serious about anything? I would pay to see when you are serious." Weiss almost shouted, ticked at how non-chalant they were about this.

'No, we just act like this so that you two don't have to see how serious we get and what we have to deal with. We act like this to protect you.' Yang thought with a frown on her face for a brief moment. It was an unspoken agreement between Naruto and herself that they would act like complete perverts and hide some of the more serious issues away from Weiss and Ruby until they truly had to know about it. Ruby and Weiss deserved to be in the dark and enjoy ignorance as much as they could, while they could. So if Naruto and Yang had to drag their names through the mud to keep their friends happy... they would do it while smiling.

"OLILF?" Ruby asked, knowing she would regret it.

"Older Lady I would Like to Fuck. Have you SEEN that woman, she looks like a total dom in the sack. I wonder if mistress Goodwitch would spank these naught students." Naruto said with a perverse look on his face, while gesturing to himself and Yang, who caught the message.

"Mmm, that body in a tight leather outfit. I wonder if she uses that riding crop for sex as well, I wouldn't mind a good spanking either. I think we should invite her to enjoy some kinky S and M fun." Yang said, wiggling her entire body around in an attempt to get Ruby and Weiss to blush as they were forced to imagine what she mentioned.

"Lalalalalalala! I'm not hearing this!" Ruby shouted loudly as she covered her ears and turned to run, but she ran face first into a wall and knocked herself out as she landed back first in the snow.

...

"That is fucking hilarious, anyway, back to the point. At least my boobs are the best." Yang said with a grin on her face.

"... 2nd, Pyrrha actually has bigger than you. She is just taller and wears tighter clothes that make them seem smaller." Naruto corrected her, with Yang actually being shocked by this.

"What the fuck, my breasts are bigger than hers are. There is no way that Pyrrha is bigger than me... right?" Yang asks Weiss, who tosses Yang her items and Naruto his belt and Stormguard. Naruto wrapped them around his waist, before he placed his mask on his face while Yang pouted at Weiss.

"I am staying out of this." Weiss managed to say as she helped Ruby wake up by kicking her in the ribs, getting a jolt from the girl.

"Of course the flatty stays out of the boob cont-" Naruto started, before he was punched in the throat by Weiss, who started to walk off in a huff.

"Must you always make fun of her chest?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, though she found it hilarious that Weiss kept getting angry about it.

"... Yes, yes I must." Naruto answered with a grin on his face, before both Naruto and Yang looked at each other without their usual joking expressions.

"Kokuo is waiting for Ruby somewhere nearby, isn't it?" Yang asked, just making sure that she remember things correctly.

"More than likely... lets get this mission over with. We already know what Tailed Beast goes to who... now we need to try and find their locations." Naruto said when Ruby finally finished coming too after knocking herself out.

Finding Kokuo was the most important part of this mission.

"Oh, Glynda has bigger boobs too." Naruto said when Ruby fully came to.

"Arrrrgh!?"

Yang did not take it well.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The use of ones Semblence drains the aura, and takes concentration. Using a Semblence many times in quick succession can cause massive decreases in stamina.**_


	133. Chapter 133 Kushina?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

'We were... defeated?' Yarrow though with wide eyes as she and her companions against the future evil Sog layed on the ground in various positions with light injuries on their bodies. Rose, Bellflower, and Willow were knocked out cold, with only her remaining to see the form of the one who had defeated them. Their enemy was not Sog, but instead the one that they had lost to in the name of Sog was one of his most powerful 'generals' that had been lesser known thanks to his life having died out long before they were even a twinkle in their father's eye.

It was a tall and lanky person with almost no visible fat or muscle on his body, wrapped up in white bandages with his eyes and mouth sewn shut. Most of his body was covered in bandages, and his arms were tied behind his back by the same bandages that surrounded him.

"..." The lanky boy moaned out a small gutteral noise from his throat as his bandages came unwrapped from his body and four of them rushed towards the girls and wrapped around their throats. They were picked up into the air, and all four of them were startled awake from their knocked out states as the boy's mouth started to struggle to open up. The stitches keeping his mouth sewn shut started to strain as well, before they snapped open at the same time the bandages on his eyes snapped open, showing souless black eyes. All of them were brought closer to him, before they were forced to look into his eyes.

Then, out of their mouths came strange energyies the same colors as their auras.

"Semblence... EATER!" The raspy voice of the voice called out as he opened up wide, and their energies started to fly into his mouth, before he chomped down on it, severing their abilities. Semblence Eater was a Semblence that allowed for somebody to materialize and devour the Semblences of others, even though those doing the eating lacked the same ability to control that Semblence as the user. It was a rare ability to be sure, and soon both the boths mouth and eyes were sewn shut as the girls gasped for breath. The life was slowly being chocked out of them, with Rose finding out the hard way that her Semblence was useless to her.

'This is it... we are all going to... die?' Willow thought as she saw something drop in between them and the boy. The others were already knocked out, with her tettering on the edge of death. The life was still being chocked out of those that were unconcsious, but soon an explosion between them and the boy destroyed the bandges that were connecting them to him and blasted them away from the boy and rolling onto the ground.

The boy was obviously confused as the girls were forced awake again by the pain of slamming into concrete.

"What the fucking... why can't I use my fucking Semblence!?" Rose shouted in shock as the boy continued to look around for the source of the explosion.

"Kushina Uzumaki 2nd, at your service my fine lady." The girls were shocked when they saw a girl standing next to Bellflower on bended knee as the girl forced herself to stand up on her mechanical legs. On bended knee in front of Bellflower was a charming young woman, who even though she was crouched down showed that at full height she was possibly over 6 feet tall, much like Yarrow was in the height department. She had burning red hair that went behind her waist, straight and true in nature. She had a softer skin color than most of them, baring Bellflower herself who was stunned by what was going on.

She was well built for speed and power, wearing a thick red platted armor on her shoulders with a black dress underneath it. She had dark red gauntlets on as well, and over her shoulder armor was a long black cape. Over the top of her dress was a red top with golden lining around her ribs and breasts, whcih were pretty well sized. Stuck into the ground next to her was a sword as long as she was tall, and wider than a human skull. Her eyes were bright blue, a very familiar bright blue that they all knew very well.

"... Pyrrha Nikos and Naruto Uzumaki child?" Willow questioned with a twitching eye.

"Kushina Uzumaki the Second actually, now if you excuse me my dear." Kushina said as she grabbed Bellflowe'rs mechanical hand and planted a gentle kiss on top of it. Then she kissed her on the wrist, before going up higher and higher onto the metal arm, before she kissed Bellflower on the cheek.

"That Bellabooty gets even women to fall for it's amazing charm." Yarrow commented dryly, despite how tired and pained she was.

"... You followed me." Bellflower said with a slightly displeased tone.

"Followed?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Am I being ignored?' The boy thought with confusion and furrowed, and hairless, eyebrows.

"I would follow you to the end of space and time my dearest Bellflower. My love for you is as pure as the freshly placed snow after a storm. I would cross space and time, just to be with my dearest Bellflower. Even if I must combine all timelines together into one to make it happen." Kushina said as she stood up to her full height and towered over Bellflower, who looked unamused by her.

'Seriously, am I being ignored?' The boy thought with a dumbfounded internal tone.

"Okay, is there something about your sexual preference you forgot to tell us?" Rose asked with a raised brow.

"No, the same accident that mutilated my body had flung me and those around me at the time into another alternate timeline. Father and Mother tracked me down anyway, but I had already met... her. Some of us decided to stay in the timelines we landed in... I went back to my own timeline. Now I am collecting my siblings from the various timelines they landed in... one of my siblings is with Sog... so I tagged along with you." Bellflower told them the complete truth this time. Not just the bullshit reason that she had been giving them this entire time that they had been searching for Sog. Not the reason that she wanted to save the world from war, chaos, and prevent damage to the timeline... she just wanted her siblings back.

Maybe there was more Naruto in her than she let on in her emotionless act.

"It was love at first sight, and somebody hurt my love." Kushina said as her eyes turned blood red and gained slit pupils. She reached into her cape, before she pulled out a large cannon and pointed it at the boy... who was no longer being ignored. She aimed her cannon at the boy, before pulling the trigger and sending a single shot out at the boy. The bandages caught the cannon ball that had been fired at him, before Kushina turned away from him and swept her cape over the cannon and made it vanish from sight. The cannon ball, unnoticed to the boy, was starting to glow red as her red eyes glowed brighter.

"Jinchuriki." Willow said with a twitch at this fact.

*BOOM*

The cannon ball exploded with the force of a large scale bomb, while Kushina looked away from the explosion with her sword still drawn. The flames blew her flame proof hair around wildly, and her eyes shined even brighter than the flames behind her as they roared into life brightly, before fading into a warm glow. The boy soon walked out of the fire, his entire body burnt and the bandages on his body gone as he glared at Kushina in a blood rage with souless eyes. She turned her head a little and looked at him coldly.

"Those who hurt those that an Uzumaki loves, die by the hand of an Uzumaki. You hurt my love, prepare to have your like snuffed out like a candle." Kushina stated as she stabbed her sword into the ground in front of her, and with both hands she reached behind her and pulled out two grenades. Using her mouth to pull out the keys, and threw them at the startled boy, before she grabbed her sword and threw it up into the air. The boy was blown off his feet by the explosion, with his aura defending him from most of it, before his eyes were blocked by the brightness of the vast flames that filled up his vision.

He landed on the ground and started to roll, before he landed on his back and stared up at the sun... and saw a figure blocking the sun's rays descending down upon him. His eyes widened when he saw the red and black dressed Kushina falling down from the air with her sword at the ready. She landed in front of him just as he stood up and tried to get out of the way, and the second he started to run she vanished from in front of him and appeared behind him with her sword already finished swinging. Sitting all around his body were over two dozen grenades with their pins pulled, and blood escaped his mouth.

A long red cut appeared at his stomach, and his upper body began to slid off of his lower up, just as the grenades blew up and turned him from somebody into a ball of flames that erupted from his spot while Kushina stored her sword away inside of her cape and started to walk away from the roaring flames and continious explosions that were being released by her fresh kill.

"Repent for your crimes in Hades scum of Remnant, enemy of the Uzumaki family, and vile beast of darkness." Kushina said in little more than a whisper as the flames vanished, revealing the charred and scattered remains of the boy she had murdered in cold blood. Four bodies of energy came out of the ashes and raced towards Rose, Willow, Bellflower, and Yarrow as their Semblences were returned to them.

"... That was fucking amazing." Rose said with awe in her very eyes as she looked at Kushina, before she was surprised when Kushina walked up to Bellflower and captured her lips in a swift kiss that surprised everyone around by the very sudden move. Bellflower was certainly shocked by this, while Kushina ended the chaste kiss with a smile on her face and a lick of her lips.

"Delicious, you taste like freshly salted fish roasted slowly on a fire. One of the dishes that Daddy can make from scratch." Kushina said with a lick of Bellflower's lips, while the girl looked at her in shock.

"KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" A loud shout alerted them to another person, and Kushina froze when she saw the very enraged Shio jump down from a nearby building and land on the ground with a thump... before she started to charge over at her with a rage filled look in her eyes.

"He-hey sister, no need to be salty." Kushina said, before she was kicked in the face by both of Shio's combat boots when she jump kicked her sister.

"Salty my ass! You stinking brat, do you KNOW how much trouble you are in... and how much trouble I am in! Daddy is pissed, and Mom tanned my ass RED when they learned you took off on an adventure to unite all of the timelines into one... JUST so that you can have you fucking lesbian lover in your arms like a childhood friend!" Shio yelled as she started to shake her sister by the front of her clothes, with Kushina looking more and more frightened with her eyes turning blue again instead of blood red.

"Ho... how pissed is Daddy?" Kushina asked with a worried tone, with Shio letting go of her and walking a good distance away, before she pulled out a scroll from her pocket and extended it.

"This is a recorded message from Daddy." Shio said with narrowed eyes as she made the scroll bigger, and the others started to look at the screen in curiousity.

They wondered what the alternate form of their dad would look like.

That answer was questioned when a video of him as an adult and Pyrrha Nikos... Uzumaki at that time, showed up on a couch with the scroll position to show them both. Naruto was no longer the shorty that he was when compared to Pyrrha in the future it would seem, having actually grown to be a few inches taller than his wife. He seemed to have learned how to make his ears bend back to hide them, and his face had matured and grown more narrow. His body had became more noticably muscular, and he had grown a light beard of his chin. He was wearing a dark orange combat suit.

Pyrrha on the other had... was drop dead beautiful. Her hair was being worn down in a flat fashion, and her skin radiated with maturity from her body aging like fine wine. Her green eyes shined with joy, and she was wearing her white dress with her stomach showing a large bulge, which showed that she was around 7 or 8 months pregnant with a child. Her body didn't show any weight gain other than in the stomach though, and in her arms was a small 2 year old child that was sleeping over her shoulder. The child had her red hair, but his father's skin color... the child was a boy... and he seemed to have inherited the rare whisker marks the few got. He was sucking his thump as he slept.

"Kushina Aphrodite Uzumaki the Second... when you get home, I am going to turn your ass so red that you can make lobsters fall in love with your ass at first place. Apples will pick your ass because it will be so ripe. People will try and use your ass as a tomato for pizza they will be so red and swollen... if you can sit down a month after my spanking, then I didn't spank you hard enough... and I will tell Kurama to not heal your ass for you... and to slow down the healing." Naruto threatened with a very dark look on his face.

"Aphrodite?" Rose asked Willow, who shrugged.

"It strangely fist with her looks." Willow commented.

"Damn Dad is a sexy beast." Yarrow said in a prim and proper tone, despite her words being somebody that no prim and proper girl would say in that tone.

"How many children is that woman planning on having?" Bellflower asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw a small 6 year old girl crawl in her dad's lap from the ground. She had a strange orange hair, which was actually just a blend of red and yellow so perfectly blended that it looked orange. She had her mother's green eyes, and had one whisker mark on each cheek as she wore a pretty pink dress and touched her Dad's face just as the scroll focuses on Pyrrha.

"Honey, you know that I would never tell you who you can and can't love. In fact, I am happy that you are so filled with love and open with your sexual preference-" Pyrrha started, before being interupted by her husband.

"Like I would ever let a boy take my daughters from me!" Naruto called out off screen.

"Naruto, take Miso and Menma and let me have my moment." Pyrrha said as she handed off the baby to Naruto off screen, and the sounds of walking away could be heard.

"Menma... Dad hates that name." Rose muttered with a raised eyebrow, the others agreeing. That was hjis least favorite of all ramen ingredients, it was one the only ingredient that he said could actually ruin ramen without being some kind of crazy ingredient.

"Now that your Father is out of the room... I am fine with you travelling and exploring the past. Broaden your horizens and see new things... but if you DO go into another timeline... please don't go to the main timeline and end up fusing all of the time lines together. Blake and I... didn't get along very well after something I did, and if we are forced to share Naruto and have children seperately... I am-" Pyrrha started, before Kushina turned off the scroll and looked away.

"You still plan on combing all of the timelines... don't you?" Shio asked her sister, who nodded with a grin on her face.

"It just means that all of us will one day became siblings raised under the same roof. I don't mind a little lesbian incest." Kushina said with a look at Bellflower.

"Is it me... or did she lose a good chunk of her badass?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... she IS the daughter of two love freaks. I am more surprised that Shio seems to have a salty personality... Ha, I just got it." Willow laughed a little when she remembered wht Shio meant in their father's native tongue that was lost over many years with only a few places still using remnants of the original language.

Shio sighed in annoyance, before she turned around and started to walk down the street while grabbed the pouting Kushina by her cape.

She had inherited TOO much of their Father's batshit insane ability to come up with sytrange ideas, and the guts to attempt them.

"What... if the timelines combine, and all of use are still destined to be born... what does that mean?" Yarrow asked with a concerned look, with Bellflower grunting.

"It means that Father will be getting a harem, and his permanent job might be staying in bed." Bellflower hinted, with all of the girls whistling.

Their Dad was going to be getting a LOT of action in the future.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Okay, somebody brought up a funny idea... who wants to see Naruto and Yang attempt to seduce Glynda? As usual, give reasons why or why you want this, or why you don't want this.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Peter Port (5'8), Glynda Goodwitch (6'5), Ozpin (6'6), Bartholomew Oobleck (6'7) - The Teacher's Heights.**_  
><em><strong>With a height of 6 feet and 5 inches Glynda Goodwitch is the tallest female currently known in RWBY.<strong>_


	134. Chapter 134 Where Maestroms are Born

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I don't want to talk to right now Naruto." Blake said when she smelt a familiar smell to her come up behind her. Currently she was sitting with her back to a tree, and she was surprised when she heard a light female laugh. Blake had been able to quell her desire for human flesh, something she didn't want to partake in at the moment, and was able to look to see a woman sit down on the ground next to her.

"Well, I was wondering what a cute kitten was doing up in this part of the woods. Normally nobody comes here. You seem troubled." The woman said, and she turned her head so that Blake could get a good look at her. She was a fair skinned woman in her early thirties, by appearance, with a good few wrinkles around the edges of her eyes, but otherwise she wasn't that old. They seemed to be stress related wrinkles than anything. She had bright blue eyes of a matching shade to Naruto's eyes, and she had long red hair that fell to the ground and became a curtain around her body. Sticking out of the top of her head were two short fox ears, and coming out of her reare were nine long red tails. She wore red clothing that matched her hair, and covered up most of her body.

"Is it really that easy to tell?" Blake asked, with the woman nodding.

"You were lusting for blood when I saw you come here... I figured I could give you a helping hand. I didn't want you to lose everything like I lost. So tell me kitten, what is troubling you?" The woman asked with a kind look in her blue eyes.

"... I want to eat... people. I'm hungry, and I'm afraid that bloody steak won't cut it... the hunger is getting worse." Blake said as she grabbed her stomach in pain. Her hunger pains had been increasing with each day, like Akayuki had said, and she had been feeling the desire for live human flesh... seeping into her more and more. Her last dream was of her listening to her friends eaten alive and looking at her in betrayal. Then with everything happening, she was afraid of something bad happening.

"Hunger... I had a similar problem. Though, I had a problem with lust. I couldn't control it, but one day I met somebody that helped me... then humans killed my husband and I was afraid that I would lose it. So I came here, abandoning my newborn son and elder child so that I didn't hurt them." The woman said with a slightly sad smile on her face.

"Does it get better... these things?" Blake asked with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, but I find having a person you want to protect helps. It gives you a reason, and the strength to fight against your urges. Do you have people you love?" The woman asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, I have a few people... but I'm afraid. If they bleed, and I smell it, that I might lose it. It doesn't even have to be their blood or fresh blood. I'm afraid the smell of blood on them will set me off." Blake said with a shiver, and not from the cold that she had protection from.

"Lets hope they aren't girls, or you might need to cover your nose for those days." The older woman joked lightly, getting a frown from Blake.

"This isn't the time to make period jokes." Blake told her with a stern glare, and the woman smirked a little with her eyes shut tight, her smirk turning into a familiar toothy grin.

"Sure it is, if you think about it. Your constant worrying about your hunger only makes it worse. A watched pot never boils, well if you constantly focus on your hunger... it will never get better." The woman lectured Blake, who frowned deeper and throat about the words the older woman was saying to her.

"Then why did you run away?" Blake asked her, with the woman smiling.

"I only learned this trick recently. If you think something is bad or good, then it doesn't matter what others think. You are right, because to you it is either good or bad. Others can't tell you how you feel." The woman told her wisely, with Blake chuckling darkly.

"That sounds like something Naruto would say. Let me guess, the secret to me truly gaining control over this is love or _accepting_ it?" Blake mocked a little, knowing what Naruto would say to her to help her get over this problem.

"How has fighting it been working for you?" The woman asked just as mockingly, and Blake blushed a little at how that was turned around on her.

"Not well... lately I have been sneaking out to sleep on the roof, and then coming back into the room before anyone wakes up. I tried to eat Yang a few nights ago." Blake said with her entire aura being filled to the brim with self pity.

"Bitch." The woman called her, and Blake stood up and glared at the woman.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Blake asked with a dangrous tone, her fingernails actually growing sharper even under the uniform she was wearing. The nails when through small tips in the finger tips of the uniform made for those with extendable nails as their form of weapon. Well the suit had changed to fit her needs after all, and as a cat faunus her nails could be used as a weapon. She just never used it, because they would instantly reveal her faunus status to anyone paying attention. Naruto could turn his fingernails into claws as well because foxes had claws, but he didn't know that could do that.

"Bitch, you are a bitch. Bitchy bitch bitch. A bitch coated bitch with bitch toppings and bitch cream filling, a topping a bitch coated bitch sprinkles on top as well. bitch. You are a total bitch, and no bitch like you should ever get to know what the love of a man or woman feels like. Bitches just deserve to be put down like rapid dogs." The woman said, before Blake snapped and jerked at her with her claws exposed fully. Her eyes fulled with rage at the continued insults that the woman was throwing her way with a small smile on her face.

"I'll murder you!" Blake shouted with burning red eyes replacing her usually yellow eyes. The woman seemed to smile at her for a moment, and as Blake's claws ripped through he throat she continued to smile at Blake, who instantly looked horrified at what she had done with her own two hands. Regret filling her up, before she looked at her bood coated hands and then to the body resting in the snow with a smile still on her face. Blake brought her hands up to her face and let her tongue out of her mouth as she got closer to her hands. Then, with her red eyes reflecting the blood on her hands she took a single lick of the blood.

Nothing.

She looked at her hands in shock and saw nothing on them, and then she looked at the ground and saw no body there either. Looking around in shock, she saw the woman standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Felt good, you see girl. Inside of you, when pushed enough, beats the heart of a murderer just waiting to be unleashed. You can hold it in and reject it as much as you want, but you can either learn to accept it and control it... or reject it and let it control you. Those are your two options, go insane from hunger and become evil... or accept it and grow stronger with it. Kill your enemies, but control yourself not to eat them." The woman lectured her, with Blake growling at her and rushing towards her to rip her throat out again. Blake was on a hair trigger it would see, and the woman could see that as well.

"Shut up!" Blake shouted, before the woman kicked her in the ankle and Blake was forced into tripping onto the ground.

"Faunus reflect our animal species. Cats are killers by nature kid. Other animals will kill to avenge the death of a pack member, because they are hungry, or to defend themselves. Cats as a species are violent, antisocial, and dark by nature. They kill for fun, when they are bored, or when they see an animal weaker than them. These instincts are inside of you, but you have been running away from them like a scaredy-cat." The woman taunted Blake with the complete truth. A monkey faunus were normally playful beings that imitated their monkey counterparts. Dog faunus were loyal to a fault, and rat faunus would run away from trouble at first sight. Bunny faunus were naturally timid by nature, the same with rabbit faunus... there was a difference between the two.

"I am NOT a killer!" Blake said as she looked at the woman.

"Don't like bitch. You have killed before, maybe not directly... but you HAVE been the cause of death. Do you think that I am ignorant, I can see the regret in your eyes. You have done horrible things in the passed, and you ran away from them before they could change you. Before you could really _enjoy _them. You saw somebody become a monster, and you knew that if you didn't run away you would become like that." The woman ground out with complete and utter confidence in her words, even though she was only making assumptions.

"NO!... No... I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Things just happened... we were suppose to be peaceful. We... didn't know I killed people until after the deed was done." Blake admitted with hurt eyes.

"Admit it." The woman told her.

"... I killed people. I took human lifes..." Blake said weakly as she cleared away the tears in her eyes.

"Say it again." The woman demanded.

"I'm a murderer. I killed people." Blake said the same thing, but in a different way than before. The woman nodded and looked down at Blake with a happy look again.

"See, don't you feel like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders?" The woman asked, with Blake glaring up at her.

"Shut up, are you on my side or not? I can't tell if you want to hurt me, or help me." Blake asked her with a glare.

"Oh, I hate you kid. I smell a certain scent on you, deeply ingrained in your own. A mixture between Fox and Rabbit. So you are one of these options. A slut that is into having sex with foxes and rabbits. You own a pet rabbit and pet fox. You are good friends, REALLY, good friends with a rabbit faunus and a fox faunus... or you know Sog or Naruto Uzumaki." The woman said, surprising Blake when she said those last two names.

"You... you look like Naruto!" Blake figured out with wide eyes.

"Yes, Kushinada Uzumaki is the name. 9 Tailed Fox Faunus at your service." Kushinada said with a proud bow of her head towards Blake.

"You lie! If you were his mother, you would be bones by now! You are dead!" Blake shouted at Kushinada, who scoffed.

"I abandoned my children and faked my death so that I didn't end up hurting them. I might not have the right to be a part of their lives, but I love my children enough to know what is good for them. Faking my death was the best thing at the time." Kushinada said with a tone that was filled with the same confidence that Naruto had.

"You cunt... you abandoned your children!" Blake shouted, being a personal friend of Naruto made her a little biased, but she couldn't stand people that abandoned their family.

"Then murder me." Kushinada said as she sat down on the ground and opened up the kimono she was wearing to show her breasts to Blake. Kushinada showed one of her claws, before she clawed out an X on her skin above her heart.

"What?!" Blake asked in shock.

"Did I fucking stutter? No, I abandomed my children. If you think that I deserve death, then kill me in the name of my son. Take revenge against me with your own two hands. Take my life and see if that makes you feel better." Kushinada said without any hesitation.

"You can't be serious. You should let yourself..." Blake started, before she remembered something.

She had killed herself once before to be with Naruto, stupid mistake on her part since he wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and just have been reincarnated later on into his older Toad Faunus body.

"Let myself what? Atone for my sins? I faked my death and abandoned my children, so make an honest woman out of me. Really kill me, that way my death won't be a lie any longer. You do love my son right? Enough to kill his wicked mother?" Kushinada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Yes. I love him enough, so I will kill you." Blake said, and Kushinada nodded and looked into the once again red eyes of Blake with her own blue eyes.

"Well then, what are you-grk!?" Kushinada exclaimed with wide eyes as a hand pierced her flesh and into her chest. Blood erupted from her mouth from shock, and Blake stood in front of her with her hand extended in to the chest of the dying woman. Blake pulled her blood covered hand out of the woman, who fell onto her back with her blood staining the white snow around her.

"Okay, end the illusion now. I know that you wouldn't just let me kill you like that." Blake said with hard eyes, and Kushinada laughed as she forced herself to stand up and show that Blake had pierced her right lung.

"No illusion girl, and you know that." Kushinada told her, with Blake looking at her in the eyes.

"... I know, and I would still try and kill you. You gave the the same advise Naruto have, so I did... I'm a killer. I have been for awhile now, even if I didn't want to admit it. I ran away from my nature, just like you said... just like Naruto would have said. Naruto seems to be a momma's boy at heart... but he never got his momma. He lost her, because she was running away." Blake started as she looked at the dying woman, who had fallen down to her knees with blood leaking from her mouth again. Blake's eyes turned brighter yellow than before. "I won't be like you, abandoning what I love out of fear. I won't let this hunger control me, because one day I will be like Naruto... I will accept myself fully and master this hunger!" Blake swore as she licked the blood off of her hand, while Kushinada laughed a little.

"Good, for a pussy you seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Look after Naruto for me will you?" Kushinada asked with a blood smile.

"No... I won't look after him for you. I am going to look after him because I love him, not because you asked me to." Blake said, and Kushinada fell to her face with her breathing going slower and slower.

"Good... now that I... have atoned for my... sins... I can... die... happy." Kushinada said as she closed her eyes, and her aura completely vanished. Blake looked at her hand that she had used to kill Naruto's mother, before she closed her eyes and reached down and started to use the same hand that killed Kushinada... to dig her grave. Blake heard the sound of footsteps, before she looked to her left and saw Kokuo in the Tailed Beast's Naruto-mode standing nearby her.

...

"Ruby is back that way." Blake said as she gestured with her head towards where she came from. Kokuo nodded it's head and started to walk that way that she pointed. Blake shoot her head, before she smiled lightly.

She would atone for her sins by saving lifes, instead of having her own life ended.

She would learn from the mistakes that Kushinada made.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Black is scared of, or at least uncomfy around, dogs. **_


	135. Chapter 135 Mission Completed again

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Thanks Bertha, this food is amazing!" Yang said to Bertha with a grin on her face as she stuffed her face with the home cooked food made by Bertha, who had met them in the last life. They had just cleared out the forest of imitation Grimm, and with Naruto around it was a rather easy mission this time around. Even without Blake, all it took was Naruto smashing open the heads of the Naruto copies to finish the fight.

"Yeah, these cookies are amazing!" Ruby said as she and Naruto snacked on cookies, having already finished the meal that had been prepared for them. Bertha looked around at them eating cat head shaped cookies from a metal bowl on the table, and she looked at them both with eyes that said she was amused.

"Those are dog biscuts kid. I set them on the table so Monty can't get them." Bertha said as she pointed to the small dog on the floor whimpering that Naruto and Ruby were eating the snacks. Both of them froze with dog biscuts about to be placed into their mouths, while Weiss stopped eating from her own plate with Yang and stared at them with wide eyes.

*Crunch*

"Tastes like bacon." Naruto said as he bit into the dog treat, while Ruby nodded and bit into the one in her hand as well. The one she was eating had a bow on top of it, reminding her of Blake a little bit.

"Tastes like strawberry." Ruby agreed, and Weiss pushed her plate away from herself, finding that she suddenly had no appetite.

"Sorry Bertha, but I lost my appetite." Weiss said, showing that she was trying to get along with the older Faunus, who nodded and moved to take the unfinished food away from Weiss, before Naruto moved it closer to him and started to dig into it much to the surprise of those present. Naruto gestured to the tail sticking out from his behind again, surprising those in the room that thought he had gotten rid of that somehow.

"Keeping it hidden takes a good bit of energy, gotta keep that up. Anyway, if her dog biscuts are this good, then her people food is fantastic." Naruto said with a grin on his face, before he noticed a fork starting to move over to his new plate. Naruto looked at Ruby with a dark gaze, while she stared back at him as he blocked her with his form. "Red, you know I love you, but if you get in the way of my stomach I will make you pay." Naruto threatened slowly.

"... I'm a growing girl, I need food." Ruby said with a look towards him, and she made a fast move and went towards a slice of pork. Naruto blocked her and the pork went flying into the air, and soon they both had a batle of the forks to decide who got to eat the pork. Ruby jumped out of her chair and went to snatch it with her mouth, and Naruto did much the same. Their lips both got to the pork chop at the same time, and they got the rather well done pork in their teeth and started to pull on it while growling at each other.

"Your sister and boyfriend... they are much like the idiots right?" Bertha asked with her eyes half lidded.

"The biggest idiots I have ever... nevermind I know a bigger idiot." Weiss said as she looked at Naruto and Ruby glaring at each other over a piece of meat like dogs.

"As leader, I tell you to let go." Ruby ground out through grit teeth as she jerked her head and tried to pull the well seasoned piece of meat from Naruto.

"Bitch don't tell my stomach what to not eat!" Naruto said with a manic look in his eyes, while Yang snorted at him for the statement that didn't even make sense. Yang got Naruto's attention, before she made a fist with her hand and kissed the side of it. Naruto got the message and leaned in and kissed Ruby, she gasped and let go of the meat with a blush. He grinned at her when he toosed the meat up into the air, before a fork grabbed it and he looked to see Yang chewing on the meat moments later.

...

"... I don't like you right now." Naruto said with a twitching eye, while Ruby turned away from him a little with a small smile on her face.

"You say that now, but you know you and I together make a tight fit." Yang said, joking in a way that went right over the heads of everyone else in the room.

"Well I thi-GACK!?" Weiss started, before she was surprised when Naruto tossed a dog treat into her mouth and made her chew and swallow it out of surprise. Weiss made several _unique_ faces, before she stood up and ran towards the bathroom where the sounds of gagging and later throwing up could be heard.

"Take that! That is for killing my pet chicken." Naruto grumbled, finally having gotten his revenge for how Weiss in the last time killed Miss Featherbreast the First using chocolate to choke her... by accident. Naruto had alwats been waiting to get his hands on something that Weiss would hate to eat, and then wait for her to open her mouth wide enough for him to toss it inside and get just the right spot that made her chew and swallow out of instinct.

"So... I noticed that you have a traitor on your team." Bertha said to Naruto, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Traitor? Sure, Yang is a bit of an idiot but I... put down the spoon Yang." Naruto told her as she raised a spoon and looked like she was going to throw it at him.

"The Faunus girl who wears the boy, any Faunus that acts human and pretends to be human is a traitor to the pride of our race. That is almost as bad as becoming a member of the White Fang." Bertha said, and Naruto blinked.

"Wow, and here I thought our kind actually liked the White Fang. I mean, I personally don't, but I thought they were like heros to a lot of Faunus." Naruto said with some surprise.

"The White Fang hide their faces behind masks... no offense to you of course. They make humans hate us even more. Why do you think out town is filled with so many of our kind? This is our way of peacefully standing against them. Yes, we slave away for the Schnee Dust Company, mining for them... but we make the rules of this town, not humans." Bertha said with a stern tone, surprising both Yang and Ruby.

"But... I thought you liked humans?" Ruby asked with a slightly small voice.

"Humans, no. I like the heros who risk their lives to defend both humans and faunus alike. Men and women like Ozpin and Glynda. Heros that don't see age, race, or color. Those are the people we respect. Normal humans, bah, want nothing to do with em." Bertha told them how it was, and while she admitted to being a racist, she wasn't an extreme one like the White Fang or Black Fang, nor was she completely open with her racism.

"Respecting the people that deserve respect... respectable. But WHY do you think Blake is a traitor?" Yang asked with worry in her tone.

"Her eyes, they were filled with shame. The girl is ashamed of who she is, plain as day. She hides who she is behind that little bow. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a killer." Bertha said, and Yang stood up from the table and glared at Bertha.

"You insult Blake again and I-" Yang started, before Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, people are entitled to their opinions. Anyway, she isn't wrong. Blake hides who she is, and for you anyone knows she might be a killer... you know this." Naruto told Yang, who flinched. They both knew that as a ex-White Fang member Blake had more than likely killed people. Yang had just been so caught up in defending Blake that she had forgotten the facts of the matter were that everything Bertha said wasn't even wrong. Naruto changed his look towards Bertha, who looked at him back. "That being said, Blake loves her race. She just doesn't want people to judge her because she is a Faunus. She wants people to know the real her. You may have treated us to a meal, but Yang does have a good point. Blake is out friend, you can have your own thoughts... but be careful what you say." Naruto warned her, not out of anger and Bertha knew that.

"Look at you being all mysterious and cool." Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"... Shit, now you will expect me to be cool all of the time. Yang, quickly, lets do something stupid!" Naruto shouted out jokingly.

"Aaaaaand, moment ruined successfully." Yang said with a smile on her face, feeling much better now.

"You're not wrong kid, but if she doesn't have enough pride in who she is to not hide herself... then she didn't really earn the respect she gets." Bertha told them, with them nodding a little as Weiss came back into the room with a pale face.

"I... will... kill you Idiot." Weiss threated him with death itself, but he brushed her off.

"Yeah yeah, but before that we need to have sex. That way out future daughter will be born." Naruto taunted her, getting Weiss to back up like she had been physically hit.

"You won't know when, or how, but I will get payback for that." Weiss told him, getting a snort out of him as the door opened up to reveal Blake.

"Kill some time?" Yang asked, and Blake nodded.

"Also Love's Mom." Blake stated clearly, not even hiding it, though everyone thought that she was joking about commiting murder in cold blood like that.

"I give you a 3 out of 10 for the joke." Ruby said as she held up a three on a card.

"Eh, I say maybe a 7 on the joke, but a 4 on the delivery. So I wold have to say 5.5 over all." Naruto said as he held up a card as well.

"1 on the joke, that was horribly done. Could have said it differently, but your voice completely ruined it." Yang said as she held up a one on a card, with everyone looking at her for a moment.

"I'm not rating the joke." Weiss said when everyone looked at her, expecting her to play along. Blake shrugged her shoulders, if they wanted to believe that she was joking around then they could do that. Blake reached up to the bow on the top of her head, before she pulled it off getting raised eyebrows from her team. Blake went forward towards Naruto, before she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a forceful kiss that surprised everyone.

"Love, you are mine. You got that? If you aren't ashamed of who you are, then I won't be ashamed of who I am. I'm Blake Belladonna, a Cat Faunus, and if people don't like that they can see how cat scratches hurt." Blake told him, further surprising everyone at how bold she was being.

...

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with the antisocial Blake we all know, love, and secretely think is a drug addict?" Yang asked seriously as she looked at Blake with wide eyes. She had always known Blake to hide her cat ears, even amongst friends that knew about her secret. She didn't take her bow off in public where people could see her... ever.

"I met somebody who taught me... did Ruby get a weapon upgrade?" Blake asked when she got distracted by Ruby, who had the sleaker Cresent Rose Mk.2 attached to her weapon holder in it's handgun/wrist mounted scythe form. Apparently, because of Naruto, she had learned that Cresent Rose in it's new form actually could shrink down and could use dust ammo, as well as a scythe that came out of the side of the weapon that could attach to her arm.

"A weird beasty thing showed up, and then turned into mist and Cresent Rose turned into this... and I can do this." Ruby said as she spat out a little red steam, while Naruto pouted. This time he didn't get any special powers from Kokuo like last time, because this time he already had Kurama inside of him increasing his healing abilities and giving him the ability to sense negative emotions again. To him though, those abilities were much more useful than steam... even though the steam could be used to increase strength and speed even more.

Ruby pretty much as a Second Semblence that made her even faster and stronger than before.

"I already sent a message to Ren. This time when they see Saiken Ren is going to make contact with him." Naruto told Blake, who nodded much to the confusion of everyone else in the room that wasn't in the know about this.

"I won't even ask." Weiss said, not caring about the topic.

"Okay so... 3 down and 6 to go. We already know where Isobu is, but what about the others?" Yang asked, still confusing those that were not aware of what was going on.

'Shukaku is in a desert for sure. Son Goku... well he will be nearby a volcano on an island. Knowing Gyuki, he will be near the ocean like Isobu. Chomei will be at the highest point on the planet, Matatabi will be hiding in plain sight, and we already know where Isobu is.' Naruto thought as Weiss started to walk out.

"The mission is completed now, so we may as well leave." Weiss told them as she walked out, with them standing up and giving thanks to Bertha for the meal... except Blake who got none of the food like them. As they walked, Blake took a smell of the air around Ruby and Naruto, before her eyes dulled.

"You two smell like dog treats." Blake told them, with both of them whistling a tune. Blake palmed her face in annoyance, before she shook her head.

Why did she get the feeling that they did something stupid while she was gone?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The New Chunin exams arc in the anime is actually surprisingly Canon, and Kishi designed this arc. He just never put it into the manga, thus this is one of the few Anime Arcs that are Canon despite not being in the Manga. Just like how the Naruto movie involving the Hidden Waterfall Village is Canon, despite not being in the manga.  
>Note: Everyones favorite Chomei Jinchuriki from Waterfall will have her character elaborated on during this arc as well.<strong>_


	136. Chapter 136 Naruto's Greatest Prank

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"This is going to be the best prank... EVER." Naruto whispered with a grin on his face. After a few days of being back at Beacon, and thus becoming bored once more, so he had decided that he would play an awesome prank with one of his very much lesser used abilities.

The Transformation, or more exact, the Seduction Transformation.

Naruto remembered when he and Gamabunta had used the Combination Transformation technique together to become one being, so basing his prank off of that he had decided to see if he could use his transformation of other people as well. If he could transform and combine with a 55 foot toad and form a even bigger creature to kick Gaara and Shukaku's ass... then why wouldn't he be able to use a smaller scale version of this technique on others.

So, he had been sneaking around the dorms all night sneaking into every single room and transforming every single person.

At first, it turned out that he couldn't do it. So he had tried something else, and after wrapping them with his elongated fur he found he could use the Combination Transformation on everyone in contact with his fur, and then change something very important.

Their gender.

Naruto had spent the entire night, gender bending the entire school for his own amusement. Now, this would be great, if he had just done the students of the school for this. Instead, Naruto had targetted every single person on the ground. Ozpin, Glynda, the other teacher... everyone on the grounds of the school had been transformed into their gender opposite. Naruto had almost broken out in laughter many times through out his prank, like when he found the 7 foot tall member of Team Coffee and turned him into a 5 foot tall girl. That had almost made him crack up that the gender opposite of that giant was so short. Of course, he couldn't frely manipulate the appearances of people just like that. He could just turn them into what they would look like as the opposite gender.

Like his Sexy Jutsu turned him into what he would look like as a girl, the 'Forced Sexy Transformation' turned people into what they would look like as the other gender.

Of course, he was exhausted from transforming so many students in the school, sneaking passed security systems and reaching Ozpin while sneaking up on the man.

Naruto was a fucking ninja of course, and even though he had worn orange he was a damn good ninja when he wanted to be. He could paint mountains, steal secret documents, sneak up on Jonin like Shizune, hide from fucking Byakugan users, sneak attack a fucking God... multiple times that also had the Byakugan and the Rinne Sharingan! He was a damn good ninja, and could sneak up on pretty much any person he wanted to sneak up on without them being any wiser to him making a move.

Naruto looked at the mirror of the bathroom, before he grinned.

Best yet, because of his 1st Tail ability he had the ability to transform into his own opposite gender... so if anyone asked why he was still a boy, he could say he just transformed himself back! He had the perfect excuse for why he was a male, and why he wasn't the person that did this! There was no proof that he could turn others into the opposite gender after all! It wasn't even a fake transformation, since he literally changed the genes in a person's body when he used this. If Naruto turned into Nora, then he had the same DNA as Nora for as long as he was transformed into her.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath and cracked his neck, before he jogged in place for a bit to get bit of a flush to his cheeks, rubbing them them quickly with his hands helped this.

"... Oh my god guys!? What the fuck happened to everyone!?" Naruto shouted in shock, completely fake shock, as everyone in the room was rudely woken up.

"Normal knees!" Ruby shouted as she, now he, fell out of the bed and crashed onto the floor face first. Naruto winced a bit at this fact, but enjoyed it all the same.

"Gah!? Are we under attack!? Code red, code blue!?" Weiss shouted as she jumped up and smacked her face against the top bunk, before she, now he, slammed onto the ground holding his face in pain while Ruby did the same with his face.

"Damn, and I was having such a good dream." Yang said as she, once more now he, rubbed his eyes with an annoyed glance around to see both Ruby and Weiss in male forms rubbing their faces in pain. Yang looked at them with a raised eyebrow, before he looked next to him and saw Blake in male form cuddling up to his side still in a deep sleep. Yang thought about it for a moment, before he looked around at Weiss and Ruby again, before back to Naruto... and then to the bulge in his hands that was very... uncomfy in the small short shorts.

...

'You did this... didn't you.' Yang signed to Naruto in their secret form of sign language, instantly putting two and two together.

'Play along, I made the entire school the opposite gender. Don't even tell Red or Weiss... Blake might figure it out, but don't tell her on unless she does.' Naruto signed back to Yang, who raised his hands above and below his head and waved them around a bit.

'Got it, but next time warn me. My dick hurts in these short shorts. I was having a sex dream.' Yang told him, and he nodded and made a jacking off motion with his hands.

'Then go masturbate and solve the problem, don't worry, I switched out everyone's uniforms for the opposite genders already.' Naruto told her, and Yang nodded and got up and started to walk off. Yang in his male form was still taller than Naruto, even more so since he hit a growth spurt that had him gain a larger height that equalled to what female form Pyrrha had of 6 feet tall. He was more built for powerful and cut muscle, but not bulgy like Killer Bee or A were. His hair had actually stayed the same for the most part, but became more messy.

Yang went into the bathroom, and when the door closes Naruto waited a few moments for Weiss and Ruby to stop rubbing their faces, before the bathroom door opened a little and one of Yang's hands came out.

'My dick is bigger than your dick.' Yang said, and his hand seemed to be shaking with repressed laughter, and Naruto walked over to the bathroom and saw Yang's eye peaking out to see his reaction.

'Big deal, you think I care? I sure rocke your world when you were a girl, or did you forget that I made your forget how to walk?' Naruto taunted Yang, who closed the bathroom door and a light pounding sound could be heard from behind the door. Naruto mentally counted down, before he heard the sound stop.

"Really!? A fucking quick shot!?" Yang's much deeper voice grunted out, and Naruto made a peace sign while sticking his tongue out.

Size meant nothing if you didn't have the stamina to back it up.

"You gain more stamina as you get used to it, but you won't be in that form long enough to get stamina." Naruto muttered beyond the door, and Yang came out of the bathroom moments later with a sour look on his face.

"Just when I thought I had you beat." Yang grumbled, and Naruto leaned against the wall and stuck his tongue out with dull eyes.

"My face hurts." Ruby grumbled, before he blinked when he looked at his hands in confusion. Naruto nodded and it seemed to take a moment as Ruby looked towards Weiss, who was standing up now while holding the side of his head in annoyance. Weiss' male form was gained a few inches over his female form, equalling Blake's old height, and had actually gained enought muscle mass to rip her old pajamas and show the shorts she wore underneath her night hown. His hair, once long, had turned into spiked up hair that went to the left a little.

'Like a Kakashi clone with that scare and the messy white hair.' Naruto thought to himself, while Ruby looked over at the male form of Yang with a growing look of horrow on his face. Yang went over to the sleeping Blake, before he slowly lifted up the covers and went under them, before there was shuffling and Yang cursed.

"Fucking really!? First you have a better butt, and now a bigger dick? The fuck Blake!?" Yang shouted, alerting Weiss to something important.

"What idiocy are you going on about now?" Weiss asked, before he got an eyeful of Ruby in male form. Weiss saw that Ruby was now standing at easily 5'8" tall, the same height that Yang used to be at, and was covered in the lean muscles of a male runner. Naruto was chuckling to himself at his look of horror as he ran towards the bathroom, before a loud scream erupted out of the bathroom the roused Blake from the sleeping state that he had been in before. Blake groaned as he sat up into a sitting position, while Yang got out of the covers.

"What... what happened to us!?" Ruby shouted in shock as he looked his body over in shock, while Naruto raised his answer.

"We all magically changed genders, but since I can change gender anyway I just changed myself back. I wish I could help you, but I can't change other people's genders." Naruto told Ruby, who looked to be about to have a panic attack at the thought of being turned into a dude. Feather jumped from her hidding spot, and showed that Naruto had even turned his pet chicken into a rooster instead of the normal chicken form. Feather looked towards Naruto, and instantly figured out what had happened like Yang had, because Feather KNEW Naruto penchant for impossible pranks.

"What happened to me!?" Weiss shouted as he came out of the bathroom with an angry face.

"You grew a dick, and to quote Yang. I'm bigger." Naruto told Weiss, who didn't give a shit about that kind of thing.

"You planned this. I don't know how, but you planned this." Weiss said, and Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

"Innocent, and think about it... your chest stayed the same size." Naruto stated with a grin on his face, and he dodged a punch from Weiss, who noted that he had a flat chest as a male without pecs either. Naruto was grinning at Weiss, while Ruby looked into his pajama pants with raised eyebrows, while Yang looked down the pants as well and whistled.

"Impressive, you and Naruto match." Yang said, once more comparing, while Naruto shrugged.

"Stamina king, and still above average dick. I am happy with what I got. Anyway, I am surprised you haven't reacted Blake." Naruto said to Blake, who looked at him with a look that said something.

"... I'm Blake Belladonna, I am an antisocial introvert that doesn't show what I am feeling most of the time. Last time I checked, I am good at handling unexpected situations. Nice to meet you." Blake said as he stood up and showed a less impressive growth spurt, staying mostly the same height, just with a more masculine build than before.

"Why aren't you freaking out Yang!?" Ruby asked in shock, while Yang raised a hand.

"Do I act like the person that would be freaked out by this? Anyway, I am sure that we will go back to normal... soon." Yang said, and just the fact that it was Yang that said it made Ruby feel so much better, while Feather took a place on top of Naruto's shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!?"  
>"What the FUCK!?"<br>"My penis!? Where did little me go!?"  
>"PENIS!?"<p>

"It looks like people are waking up." Naruto commented with a smile showing on his face.

"Well, since Naruto has his gender bender name of Naruko... we need out own genderbend names." Ruby said, getting used to the situation.

"NOOOOOO! My dick is gone!?"

"People aren't taking this very well. Oh, and I already have my own Genderbender name. Since my name is Yang normally, and the opposite of Yang is Yin... my genderbended name is Yin." Yang said with rolled eyes.

"Blake is a gender neutral name, so no need to change it." Blake said without a care, knowing that his name had always been a gender neutral name and had been picked on for it before.

"Red, your genderbended name is actually Red... Red Rose is a lot like Ruby Rose." Naruto told Ruby, who pouted at only having a color as a name.

"Weiss is a gender neutral name too, so I am keeping it." Weiss stated, while everyone rolled their eyes at him. Of course they weren't changing their names, it was just a fun little thing to do.

"BOOP!"  
>"Nora!? Don't poke me in the boob!"<br>"Oh my god Pyrrha, there is a snake in your pants... OH GOD!?"  
>"Stop staring at it!"<p>

"... That is fucking hilarious." Naruto commened to himself, with Yang nodding and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey." Yang said as he wrapped an arm around Blake as well.

"What?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... Gay sex." Yang said, only to get punched in the stomach by BOTH Naruto and Blake, who weren't amused by the joke that Yang had made. Yang grinned and gave a thumbs up, knowing that the teasing had been a success, while Naruto snorted.

This would be the greatest prank... for now.

_**Chapter End!  
><strong>__**Because of the popular demand for the Naruto-Blake Lemon... I will offer a deal. I want reviews, you want lemons. I have built Blake up to the point that now a lemon would be realistic with how close they have become, but at the same time I want reasons why I SHOULD do it.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Unlike popular belief on fanfiction, in canon Naruto, the Transformation Jutsu is a physical transformation by nature. The more advanced form of this technique allows multiple beings transform into a single person.**_


	137. Chapter 137 Junipers Reaction

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"... Boop... boop... boop." Nora muttered as she sat on Ren's bed with a grin and poked him in the chest. Or at least, that would be how things would normally be explained. Right now, Nora was not looking how she usually looked. Instead of being a girl, she was a boy... that looked almost perfectly matching to her female appearance strangely enough. She, now he, no longer had female sex organs or muscle definition, now it was replaced with male sex organs and muscle definition. That was pretty much it, other than that Nora looked the same as he looked as a girl.

Ren on the other hand, looked vastly different.

Ren had changed into a girl, a shorter girl than his height as a boy. His black hair had turned bright pink, with a single section being black. He was now pale skinned, with a slim and slender body type with rather moderate breasts that Nora found fun to poke. Nora was grinning as he poked Ren in the breast again, before looking over towards Jaune. The same transformation had seemed to happen to Jaune over night, having been reduced to less than a foot of his normal height and having gained a slimmer, more feminine body with his hair going straight and lengthening. He had a larger chest than Ren... she had a larger chest than Ren did.

"This has Mr. Fuzzy written ALL over it." Nora said with a grin on his face, before he stood up and went over to Pyrrha sleeping.

How Pyrrha didn't wake up was astounding considering that her pajamas had ripped to shreds from the transformation. Pyrrha had always been slender, but she had a good amount of feminine muscle on her, and she was very tall for a female. Now she had undergone a large growth spurt, taking her from 6 feet even to over 6 foot 8 inches more than likely. The ripped pajamas were scattered on the bed, Pyrrha was NOT by any means a sound sleeper, showing off a muscled chest and arms.

The biggest show of change was the lack of breasts, and the gaining of a python between Pyrrha's legs. Nora pouted at that and groped his own new crotch snake, comparing the two of them.

"Mmmm, Naruto..." Pyrrha said in his sleep, and Nora grinned to himself when he saw a stir coming from below. Nora cleared his throat, before leaning down to Pyrrha's level and blowing in his ear before cupping his hands over his mouth and muttering as he tried to match Naruto's voice.

"Oh Pyrrha babe, you are so tight. Your tight pussy is squeezing my cock dry, I totally love you the most." Nora said in a voice just like Naruto's, merely muttering it into Pyrrha's ears as the girl turned boy hugged a pillow with a smile on his face. Nora grinned and went over to Ren's school bag, before he pulled out a ruler and went over to Pyrrha and leaned down to his ear again. "Hmmm, ooooh, aaaah... feel my dick." Nora muttered and kept himself from laughing.

"What are you doing?" Nora heard Naruto asked from behind him, and Nora looked back at Naruto with a grin.

"Pyrrha is having a dirty dream... I wanna measure. Don't guys do stuff like that, dick measuring contests?" Nora asked with a grin on his face, with Naruto shrugging.

"Don't know, nobody where I came from really cared about comparing dicks... other than Sai. Other than that... hmmm?" Naruto questioned as he looked at Pyrrha.

"What?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking that Pyrrha's boy form would have been PERFECT for the Sexy Jutsu male version. Pyrrha is beautiful as a girl, and pretty handsome as a guy I have to admit. Then again, I am glad that the red hair seems to be natural." Naruto joked, and Nora grinned at him.

"The carpets match the drapes, that much is for sure. How about your blond hair? Is that natural Mr. Fuzzy? I seem to see orange fur on your ears and tail." Nora pointed at his extra features, with Naruto moving his pants down.

"Never really grew hair." Naruto said as he moved up the legs of his pants, and showed his arms to Nora, who looked at Ren and nodded. The same could be said for Ren apparently. Nora went back to what he had been doing, and blew into Pyrrha's ears to stir a reaction. Using the ruler Nora compared it to the now standing at impressive attention cock, before Nora looked at the ruler.

"I think it's broken." Nora stated with a bland look.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, wondering what Nora was talking about.

What? He was comfy around naked dudes, he went to hot springs where being naked with tons of other guys was a thing. He had seen enough naked guys, and shared bathing experiences with enough that he was completely immune to seeing a naked dude. Not to mention he had researched the nude male form for his Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu, that he had been saving up for whenever he had to battle a really powerful woman. Naruto was completely comfy around naked dudes because of this, to the point that he barely even noticed the nudity of other guys.

"I think the ruler is broken, when I measured mine it was like 5... and Pyrrha's is longer than that... but a lot." Nora said as she showed Naruto, who chuckled and shrugged.

"Pyrrha is a very gifted person then, anyway, I just wanted to ask you NOT to tell anyone that I did this. I figured that you of all people would figure me out right away." Naruto told Nora, who nodded with a thumbs up, before he went back to comparing.

"12 inches! New record!" Nora delcared to Naruto, who twitched and laughed.

"To bad for the ladies that Pyrrha likes boys, ain't that right Nora?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, while Nora nodded to him as he left the room.

"Oh wait, before you go... how big is normal?" Nora asked as he pointed down to his crotch.

"5 to 6 inches normally, I'm gifted with a little above the normal for my age. Anyway, what is with the questions?" Naruto asked when he turned around a little.

"... Is it hard to pee?" Nora asked what was really on his face, with Naruto snorting. So that was it, the real reason that Nora was so obsessed was because he had to take a leak and was not sure what he should be doing.

"Stand, aim, and point... if you want to have fun go to a high place like a roof and piss on an unsuspecting person below." Naruto told Nora, who grinned with a glint in his eye as Naruto left the room complete this time. Nora looked at Pyrrha's snake again, before placing the covers over Pyrrha as it naturally seemed to go flaccid without anything being needed. Nora looked over at Jaune, before she grabbed a book and tossed it, nailing Jaune in the stomach.

"I'm up!? I don't wanna eat the carrots mommy!?" Jaune shouted in shock, before blinking and looking around with a sheepish expression. "You didn't hear that, did you?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Nora said as his voice roused the others awake, the first being Ren who groaned and stood before making her way towards the bathroom to begin the morning rituals for the day.

"Nora, Jaune... why all the yelling?" Pyrrha asked, with Jaune's eyes going wide when she saw Pyrrha.

"Ah~!? Stranger danger, stranger danger!" Jaune let out a very girly shreak, with Nora and Pyrrha noting that sounded very much like his normal shreak.

"Where the hell is my penis!?" Ren's shout came from the bathroom, before Pyrrha paled and looked over the sheets, before his eyes widened and he covered up a bit when he noticed the breezy feeling in the air around his body.

"We all changed genders!" Nora let them all in on the secret, but not how it had happened. Ren came out of the bathroom, and Nora went over to her and poked her boob. "BOOP!" Nora called out.

"Nora! Don't poke me in the boob!" Ren shouted out in shock.

"Oh my god Pyrrha, there is a snake in your pants..." Jaune started, and Pyrrha jumped out of his bed in shock at the declaration without thinking about what snake that Jaune was refering to. Pyrrha's untimely jump happened to have happened at the same time as Jaune rushing over to help him, and just as Jaune leaned down and he jumped up... Pyrrha's dick slapping Jaune in the face and surprised her so much that she was knocked from her feet and sent crashing onto the floor looking at the monster that had just beat her.

...

"OH GOD!?" Jaune shouted as she looked at the dick that had just knocked her flat on her ass, while Pyrrha attempted to cover her crotch in vain.

It didn't work, and most of it was still being stared at by the horrified Jaune AND Ren who was staring at the trouser snake with wide horrified eyes.

'Oh my god that is...' Ren thought with wide eyes.

"Stop staring at it!" Pyrrha yelled as he ran towards the bathroom and grabbed the male uniform that was at the foot of his bed. With the bathroom door slammed shut, everyone but Nora was horrified by what they had just seen.

"Mommy... I don't want to go to Beacon anymore." Jaune said with a shiver, knowing that her mommy could not hear her.

"Hey Jaune... are you okay? You looked like you were hit pretty hard." Ren asked with worry as the boy turned girl helped the other boy turned girl up. The screams of other people in the dorms waking up to the surprises left for them would haunt Ren and Jaune for a long time, as would the image that would forever make them feel less manly than they usually felt when the compared themselves to the man who they admired for his... well bat shit crazy way of getting shit done.

Not many men had the balls to grope Glynda Goodwitch after all.

"I think I died a little on the inside... who knew that Pyrrha..." Jaune trailed off, and Ren nodded with a serious look.

"... Boop the boob." Nora said as she poked both Ren and Jaune.

"Nora!"

Nora was going to have SO much fun!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>The reason Pyrrha is so well... gifted is because she is based on a GreekRoman design, and in Roman culture powerful warriors are depicted with large members. This is me saying that I believe that Pyrrha is powerful. This is the opposite of Greek culture, where power houses have small packages.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto and Pyrrha, in canon, have nearly the exact same personality, with only minor differences. LIke Pyrrha acting smart more often than Naruto.**_


	138. Chapter 138 Dark Hearts

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"A being born from the dark emotions of the human heart." Sog said with his arms crossed as he stood in the middle of a cave that was only lit up with the moss that glowed a red color, bathing the area with a dark red light. Sog wore his full armor and next to him were both Nemea and the recently revived mummy boy that had narrowly escaped death at the hands of Kushina, using it's bandages to create a false body that was destroyed instead o his real body. Sog looked around the cave and the ruins that were in the cave, knowing what he was looking for, while his companions were not as in the know as him.

"Sounds like another Satori." Nemea commented as he stood behind Sog, ready to defend his leader the second something went wrong.

"Wrong, the Satori uses Fear and Bloodlust. It takes over the host and rots them from the inside out, turning a good soul evil. I must take all precautions before opening the Box of Ultimate Bliss. The Satori will not be easy to control." Sog stated with narrowed eyes as he went over towards the wall and started to run his hand along the moss, while Sog grinned darkly and pushed into it, breaking it down with ease and showing another ruin covered wall behind that wall.

"Control? I thought the plan was to let it do as it pleased, and then kill it when we didn't need it anymore?" Nemea asked with wide eyes, wondering what was happening.

"The current host of the Satori will be Summer Rose... who I betrayed remember. The Satori will first go after those that were the loved ones or the enemies of their host so that it can fully take over and wipe out the host... the Satori is like a parasitic puppet in that manner." Sog explained as he gripped his fist and knocked out the next wall with a punch as the threesome walked into a large alter-like champer that had a hole in the top of it for sunlight to shine down into the cavern.

"What lies here?" Nemea asked as he flexed his muscles and prepared to fight even more than before.

"Power." Sog stated as he walked towards the alter, which was glowing a dark black color, the sick energy causing everyone's skin to crawl by instinct.

"Power?" Nemea asked as the boy wrapped in bandages jumped onto Nemea's shoulder and sat down there, without Nemea seemingly bothered by this act.

"History tells of beings that are born from hatred, fear, green, lust... demons that hailed from other worlds. Stones hidden deep in the earth below us. The Satori is only one of these beings... but in all of the legends of these creatures a single being stood out to me... my Anscestor Naruto Uzumaki... the original Naruto. In every legend, he had defeated and killed these creatures... but none them can truly die." Sog explained as he placed his hand on the alter, and the dark energy started to creep up his arm and around him. Nemea was about to pull him away from the alter, before he saw that Sog wasn't worried in the slightest over this.

"That doesn't make sense." Nemea said, with the mummy-like boy nodding.

"Beings born of fear... can be reborn through fear. Beings born of darkness, will be revived by darkness. History is doomed to be repeated if we don't learn from it. I have studied the history of my anscestor my entire young life. These creatures were very real, and exist today. The Satori is proof of that." Sog said as his eyes turned red when his entire body was covered by the dark aura.

"Your anscestor defeated these creatures before?" Nemea asked with a raised eyebrow, while Sog grinned darkly.

_"Show me the darkness in your heart!"_

"What was that!?" Nemea shouted in shock when the darkest, more vile voice he had ever heard rung out in his ears.

"Zero-Tails, show yourself for your _host_." Sog stated clearly with a commanding tone to his voice. Nemea stepped back when the alter shifted in shape, before elongating into a dark purple leech-like creature with a long serpent-like body. It was several times longer than any Grimm that had ever seen before, and had a white Noh mask on the front of it's face with five red hair-like extensions from the mask, four on top and one on the bottom. It was curled up in the place of the alter, and it seemed to be radiating with a pure evil energy.

"Host... a descendant of that man wants evil inside of him? The darkness in your heart... you wish to watch the world burn. Such a delicious darkness... you want my power. My Dark Chakra for your own... you wish to become my host?" Zero-Tails asked as it slithered around the group and purple thin arms formed out of it's sides next to it's mask and seemed to show the desire to touch them.

"You turn your host's negative emotions into Dark Chakra, and give accelerated healing along with the ability to use high level techniques without prior training. Your power will be an asset to me Zero-Tails." Sog stated clearly, with the Zero-Tails hissing it him as it's mouth opened and stretched so that it was large enough to swallow all of them whole with large molars lining it's mouth. Sog narrowed his eyes at this.

"You wish to _control_ me!?" The Zero-Tails shouted in rage as it seemed to glare at them.

"Be silent! You can not scare me Zero-Tails. If you attempt to attack me, it will be the last thing you ever do." Sog said with a dark look in his eyes. The Zero-Tails seemed to hum for a moment as if thinking it over, and it's mouth vanished and sealed up as it curled around Sog.

"Your darkness, you are very powerful. Yet, you will not stop with me... plan to find the cursed stones and... no... you are an immortal!?" Zero-Tails said as it recoiled back in shock, while Sog smirked darkly at it and slammed his hand into his chest and shattered his armor to show his bare chest to the world around him.

Sticking out of his chest with veins surrounding it, but was green stone with blue energy it in that throbbed with power. Sog grimaced and forced the stone deeper inside his body, before it sealed up and vanished from view.

"I already have the cursed Stone of Gelel in my arsenal... but it will not be enough. The person I wish to defeat has experienced this stone, and will know how to defeat it. I can even increase my power 10 fold with this... but I will not take chances. Even Hero Water will only be a small boost in the long run... I wish to become a God that burns the world." Sog stated with a dark grin on his face as he clipped the Hero Water back to his belt. He had spent MUCH of his life collecting items and equipment from the past, to further increase his own power to such levels that he was a god among men.

"Gelel... and Hero Water... you seek Moryo next? No... you have something else in mind?" Zero-Tails stated, before it seemed to jerk in shock when Sog layed his hand on top of it, and black gunk started to form at his touch and spread out from his hand before covering more and more of the Zero-Tails. Sog looked at the creature struggle to get away, but it was soon completely covered in the slime, before the slime started to move back towards Sog and become one with his arm. The skin on his arm started to turn purple, before more and more of the Zero-Tails was absorbed into him and the creature tried to pull away. Only for Nemea to kick in it and stun it long enough for the absorbtion to be completed.

The process was soon completed, and Sog's arm gained a symbol on it. A kanji that Nemea couldn't read, and that mummified boy couldn't see.

Sog gripped his arm with a grin over his face as black chakra covered his entire body, his dark emotions actually being turned into dark chakra and empowering him. He breathed in, before he let out a breath that released dark chakra into the air around him. His entire body felt much more powerful than it was before, and the feeling of having chakra was an amazing one. Sealing the Zero-Tails into himself by force would have been a much better choice than letting it possess him, and had been the plan the entire time.

"Master Sog... what is this Moryo that the creature spoke of?" Nemea asked with a raised eyebrow, the chill in the air gone with the creature gone.

"A demon that had fell to Naruto before the Zero-Tails. It rests inside of a now dormant volcano, and if records are correct it gives the host Flight, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Accelerated Healing, and exponential increases in not only chakra, but raw physical power. The limits of the body are completely removed... and the user can raise a ghost army using it's power. Moryo is our next target for capture... but first we will have to kill a descendant of the holy Priestess and our dear hero Naruto." Sog said with a grin growing on his face.

"Can you control all of this power you are taking in?" Nemea asked in concern, with the mummified boy looking over at Sog.

"Satori nearly destroyed an era once, and could have done it a second time were it not for Naruto Uzumaki. I will take no chances with it. Anyway, even if we were to send the world into chaos... bigger threats will only destroy us. If I don't do this, I know I would lose to my brother. He may had defeated each of these elements on their own... but combined together I will win without having to kill him." Sog explained, with Nemea nodding slowly, slightly understanding what was going on.

"So... we are waiting for you to gain this Moryo before we release Satori?" Nemea asked, with Sog shaking his head.

"Before the Satori is released, my brother must be away from the location. Satori feasts on fear and bloodlust... anyone that can fight without those can hit it. Naruto Uzumaki, and all of his reicarnations were known as heros... a single entity like Satori will not pose a threat to him. He must NOT be around Satori when he is released. We will wait for him to be away from Beacon." Sog stated as he started to walk away from the alter with a growing smirk on his face.

It was only a matter of time.

Soon, humanity would be wiped out!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Replacing the fun fact for this chapter will be some descriptions about powers granted. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

**Stone of Gelel: **_**When embedded in a person's body, it grants them incredible regeneration abilitys on par with a 9 Tails Jinchuriki. It also stops the aging process, grants unique abilities, and gives the user a monster form that grants amazing power.**_  
><strong>Zero-Tails: <strong>_**The host gainst the ability to sense negative emotions, and it feeds upon darkness to create dark chakra that gives the host great power and access to high level techniques while negating any drawbacks of the techniques. It can also read the hearts of others.**_  
><strong>Moryo: <strong>_**A dark demon from another world. It grants the user the ability to raise a nearly indestructable army of stone ghost soilders, the ability to control darkness, flight, telekinesis, mind control, accelerated healing, and extreme raw power. It removes the limits of the human body.**_  
><strong>Hero Water: <strong>_**Special water from a giant tree in Takigakure that is made every 100 years that multiplies the users power by 10 times, but shortens the users lifespand.**_


	139. Chapter 139 The Girls Learn a Lesson

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Everyone looks like they are going to piss themselves." Naruto muttered with a grin on his face as he looked around the hallways of the school and saw tons of people looking towards the bathrooms with an increasingly uncomfy look to each of their faces. Some people weren't among them, those ones having been the least shy to look over their bodies... and surprisingly the guys didn't seem to have a single problem with using the bathroom in their bodies.

Many guys were touching themselves all over their bodies, but focusing on the breasts that they now had.

"I understand why." Ruby said as he crossed his legs and jumped up and down a little, doing the potty dance, to try and stave off the need to use the restroom himself. Weiss was much the same, but more discreet about it.

"This is very unnerving how well some people adjust." Weiss admitted with an annoyed glance around, even more so when he noticed a ton of people seemed to be fondling their now gender switched bodies... mostly guys that turned into girls. Weiss looked over at Yang, who had his hand going up the bottom of his shirt and touching his abs, while Blake was just reading a book like he always did. Instead of a bow on top of his head, he just had the ears folded down to match with his hair.

Blake had stopped wearing the bow, being more open with himself... the folded thing was just because being turned into a guy and outing himself as a Faunus would be too much at one time for people to take.

"Holy shit that was hot, there is gay sex going on in there!" Yang said as he came out of the bathroom with a grin on his face.

"It seems like something some girls would do if they were turned into guys." Naruto commented dryly to her, having expected such a thing to happen. He had noticed many girls making out in the hallways, being much more comfy doing that as a genderswitched forms than normal forms... and it was kind of strange all the same for the only same gender person in the school.

"Gross!" Ruby shouted with a shiver, now having another reason not to want to go into the bathroom. Naruto picked him up by the back of the hood, before he walked over to one of the bathroom, gender didn't even matter anymore, and tossed Ruby inside of it, before doing the same thing with Weiss moments later. They were going to have to pee at some point, and frankly, seeing them doing those potty dances made him want to die of laughter. Naruto leaned against the door to stop them from coming back out until they got over their issues, a grin on his face.

"Harsh." Blake commented dryly, not even caring.

"Not really... so I take it you know who did this?" Yang asked with a glance at Naruto, a blatant glance.

"Of course I do, every Faunus should be able to smell the fact that every person has Naruto's scent mixed into their scents." Blake commented as she flipped the page, with Naruto shrugging. Not technique was perfect... besides the Truth-Seeking Balls. Those things were the closest to perfect as a technique could get.

"So Naruto is responsible for this?" A new, very deep, voice asked and both Yang and Blake looked to see Team Juniper behind them. Naruto grinned and sent the genderbent Pyrrha a thumps up, who actually seemed to be very annoyed.

"This isn't funny." Pyrrha told him, with Naruto giving a grin.

"Consider it a life lesson about walking a mile in the other genders shoes. Some unlucky guys are having periods right now, and I bet some of you have learned how random a dick can be." Naruto said with a grin on his face, with Nora chiming in.

"Boys are SO lucky to have boners. When you guys are horny... boner. I never know when I'm horny, or if I'm hungry, or just bored... I don't have a dick to tell me." Nora semi-quoted with a wide grin on his face, with Yang wrapping and arm around Nora's shoulder.

"Not true my young... same aged comrade. I have recently learned that boners are awesome, because you don't even have to be horny to get them. It has a mind of it's own." Yang commented to Naruto, while Naruto looked at Jaune's haunted eyes.

"Speaking of having a mind of it's own... Jaune seems a little bit off. What happened to you buddy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pyrrha nearly knocked Jaune out with his penis." Nora said with wide eyes.

...

"Say what now?" Blake spoke up with a tone of disbelief. He stuck his pinky finger into his ear and cleaned it out, before taking it out and looking at Nora again just to make sure that he heard that correctly. Jaune was shivering more than a little, while Ren's hand seemed to go down to her crotch as if she had seen something that made her feel like she would never be able to look at his penis again when she was turned back into a he.

"I know, Naruto nearly choked on-" Yang started, before Naruto punched him in the arm and he stopped.

"If you speak anymore lies, I will shove that dick you love so much up your ass." Naruto told Yang, who placed his hands on the wall and wagged his ass.

"Go on then, always wanted to try gay sex... but Blake was never interested in some lesbian action on the side of a threesome between us." Yang said with a wink, while Jaune and Ren continued to grow more and more pale. Jaune when even paler when Pyrrha had to cover her pant leg, not crotch but a good portion of the pant leg, with an awkward blush on his face. Just the memories of getting dick slapped almost placed Jaune into a metally scarred state... oh wait, she WAS going o be mentally scarred for life.

Jaune had thought that Naruto having the bigger dick, despite being over half a foot shorter than him was bad... group shower after a gym class... but being almost knocked out by Pyrrha, an ex-girl, who was bigger than him... that was just horrifying and she would not be surprised if the next few nightmares that she had when she turned back into a boy were on Pyrrha's junk.

"OH god!?" Yang shouted when Naruto reached out and quickly tapped him between the legs.

"Cup check." Naruto said with a grin, while Yang fell to his knees with his hands over his crotch. Naruto had gotten him right between the legs with that one, and suddenly Yang very very bad about what he had done to Junior awhile back with the grabbing and torture of his balls... and he felt bad about the many people that he had kicked in the balls... or those people who had their balls squeezed... Yang suddenly knew how bad the balls were of a pain target.

Pyrrha suddenly lost his boner and grew pale, while Nora looked down and raised his hand.

"Cup check!?" Nora yelled as he hit himself in the crotch, wondering how bad the pain Yang was feeling was... and instantly regretted it when he was on the ground next to Yang seconds later holding himself between the legs.

"Cup check." Blake said as he gave Pyrrha a strong hit to the groin seconds later, with Pyrrha collapsing next to Nora and Yang holding their groins. Blake smiled at this, having enjoyed that small revenge against Pyrrha for nearly busting Naruto's balls in a past life... and just taking some frustration out of Pyrrha in general without the need to. Don't get Blake wrong, when he turned back into a girl she would confront Pyrrha and kick her ass until she felt that Pyrrha had repayed the pain that she had made Blake suffer.

Naruto stepped away from the bathroom door and both Ruby and Weiss jumped out with pale looks on their faces, just as Yang and Nora were getting up.

"Headbutt." Naruto called out just as the heads met with the crotched of both Ruby and Weiss, who hit the ground holding onto their crotched.

"I just got a face full of my sister's dick... am I the ONLY one that things that sentence is super weird?" Yang asked, with everyone who had a free hand raising it.

"Why!?" Ruby called out in paind, with Naruto helping both Ruby and Weiss stand up, while Nora got back up on his own.

"I swear I will never kick another man's balls... unless her deserves it... again." Weiss commented, and Naruto looked at Weiss with a glint in his eye.

"Well, you recovered quickly... your groin must be like your chest as a girl... not much there to hit." Naruto taunted, before he jumped up with a panicked look when Weiss actually took a STAB at his crotch with his sword. Naruto saw the sword piercing the ground, and looked at a clearly red faced Weiss.

"It WAS really small." Ruby muttered with a knowing look.

"Shut up Ruby, this isn't a dick comparing contest!" Weiss shouted out, with Yang coughing into his hand and grinning at everyone, with everyone paling at the look on his face. Yang had already gotten the juicy details of everyone's sizes from Naruto, from either the shower experience with Jaune and Ren to the fact that Nora wasn't shy, and Pyrrha was horrible at covering up what he had.

"Oh please god no." Jaune muttered with an embarrassed look, while Ren sighed and palmed her face when Yang gained a bigger grin.

"Yang's Wang contest will now begin!" Yang said as he reached into his bag and pulled out his scroll, before going to an APP that looked like a blank sheet, before he started to write down things with his back turned so that nobody could see what he was writing.

"You had to say dick and contest in the same sentence, didn't you Weiss?" Naruto asked tauntingly, with Weiss' jaw dropping at the fact that this was actually his fault for this contest happening.

"In first place, with a record breaking 13 inches is... Pyrrha Nikos, come up and take your prize! This stick of gum!" Yang said as he handed Pyrrha, who had turned cherry red, a stick of gum as a prize, while Jaune walked over to the nearest trashcan and actually seemed to be gagging as if having choked on something.

"Congrats Pyrrha." Naruto said while nudging the girl turned boy in the ribs.

"In second place, in a surprising outcome... is Blake Bellabooty... I mean Blake Belladonna with an impressive 12 inches. Here is your prize... this ruler." Yang said with a grin on his face as he handed Blake a ruler, who looked at it and then back at Yang.

"When the hell did you...?" Blake trailed off with a suspicious look.

"A foot of prize for a foot of penis... you planned this out, didn't you Yang?" Naruto asked with an amused look on his face.

This stuff was hilarious to him!

Better yet, classes were being ended early today so that the teachers could attempt to find out what was happening, and why it was happening.

"Third place comes the beautiful, dashing, handsome, and completely sexy beast of a man or woman... Yang Xaio Long and his 10 inch pecker! Here is your prize Yang, one kiss!" Yang said as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him in for what would cause a group of people around them to blush out of either embarassment, or because their pants just got too tight for them. Naruto looked at Yang with a twitching eye the entire time the kiss happened, while Yang;s eyes twinkled. The second it stopped, Naruto stepped back and wiped his lips off.

"I am complete conflicted about that. I know you are a girl at heart... but what the fuck Yang?" Naruto asked, and Yang just shrugged.

"Why does third place get the best prize?" Blake asked with a step towards Yang, who stepped back with an awkward smile. Even Pyrrha seemed to be annoyed with what Yang got as a prize, and would have traded the gum in if it weren't sugar free gum... and he wasn't already chewing on the gum.

"... Onward with the competition! Fourth place goes to both Naruto Uzumaki AND Ruby Rose, who both have larger than average 7 inchers to be proud and loud about!" Yang called out, and Ruby started to choke on air at how Yang was SHOUTED that out for everyone in the hallways to hear. Naruto was giving Ruby a round of applause for something.

"Why are you clapping!? Arn't you embarassed with what she is saying?" Ruby squeeked out in shock.

"Think of it like this, you have beaten Weiss once again... and it isn't like you are going to be a guy forever. Just until I stop being amused." Naruto told Ruby with a wave of his hand, while Yang gave the two of them a bow.

"In Fifth place is none other than Jaune Arc in boy form, with 5 and a half. A very respectable woman pleaser... good job. In Sixth place are both Ren and Nora with 5 inches, and in last place in our own Weiss Schnee at 4 inches." Yang called out, and Jaune blinked and pointed at himself.

"Respectable?" Jaune asked with raised eyebrows.

"You aren't last place, that makes you respectable. You might not be in the top three, but you aren't the worst off." Yang told Jaune with a shrug.

"Wang... that really should be your name instead of Yin. That genderbended name just seems like it would fit you so much better." Pyrrha said with a look at Yang, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I like having fun. Hey, classes have ended today... so who wants to go see what Miss Goodwitch and Proffesor Ozpin look like?" Yang asked with a growing grin, with everyone blinking.

...

They were so going to go check that out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>If Yang turned into a guy... do you REALLY think that she wouldn't do something like this to embarass her friends? Also, don't get butthurt about the kiss. It was meant as a joke like the Naruto and Sasuke kiss.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Neopolitan (Neo) isn't a mute. She has a voice actress on the show, but she has never said any lines or even made grunts or sounds. She is also the only character to that has tried to kill a person that has already been defeated (Yang).**_


	140. Chapter 140 Caught

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Whoever is responsible for this will pay." Glynda stated with grit teeth, now a male, as he paced in the middle of Ozpin's office. Glynda had changed not to much, other than a strange but impressive gain in height to the point that Glynda towered over people. All feminine traits had been completely supressed in this 7 freaking foot giant of a person, with the lanky type of body that made moving awkward. Glynda had been forced to wearing Ozpin's spare suit, which was still too small for him to properly wear.

Ozpin was just sitting completely relaxed, having been changed very little other than a slightly nmore feminine face and straight hair, sipping on her tea.

"Now Glynda, I am sure that this is a lesson that we can all take to heart." Ozpin noted with the same calm, peacefull tone he nearly always had despite the situation.

"Really, how does this travesty of nature count as a learning point?" Glynda asked with narrowed eyes, while Ozpin looked towards the man with a curious expression.

"Tracking, location, keeping up a constant guard, deductive reasoning. Anyone that had any of these would either not get caught, would wake up before the person could do this, and figure out who did it. If anything, I am sure that Naruto will fix this." Ozpin stated with confidence in his voice, while Glynda looked at Ozpin with wary eyes.

"Your fixation on that child is disturbing. You send Team Ruby on a mission before they were set to gain one with the other first years. He is beligerant, inattentive in class, and doesn't do the school work that he does show up for. You sent Team Juniper on a mission just because they were close to him." Glynda questioned Ozpin with narrowed eyes as he placed a hand on Ozpin's desk and leaned down.

"I assure you, my fixation of Naruto is well warranted. He possess a rare breed of strength of both body and character that improves the character and strength of those around him. He attracts trouble... but he also fixes those troubles and makes other stronger. That is why... I have decided upon having him succeed me as the Headmaster of this school upon graduation. He is what this future needs." Ozpin stated clearly as she stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the ground below. Glynda actually dropped his riding crop in shock when he heard just what Ozpin was planning on doing with the worst academic student they had ever had. The only person who got failing grades in every subject but physical based classes, and Ozpin wanted this person to groom young minds.

"That is insane, the child has no business leading." Glynda disagreed with Ozpin, who just nodded.

"You can say that, his approach to life is... strange. He lacks the same morals we have, but at the same time...his actions speak louder than any academic reports would speak. He gathers peoples hearts to him, and bring them together. If anything, he would make a far better leader than I have. If he makes mistakes... he learns from them." Ozpin told Glynda, who looked sour about what Ozpin was saying.

"You sound like you are already planning for your death." Glynda said with a wary tone, with Ozpin calmly sipping his tea.

"In our line of business, death is not uncommon. When dark forces plot against humanity, death is a promise. I am no more than a mere mortal man, and one day I will day like any other man. Either by combat, sickness, injury, or age. I don't know when it will happen, but it will." Ozpin told Glynda, who sighed and looked at Ozpin with a slightly sad look for a few moments.

"Something immeasurable is coming, isn't it?" Glynda asked, with Ozpin staying completely silent, giving Glynda the answer he needed.

"Peace is a fleeting experience." Was all Ozpin said moments later, surprising Glynda who had thought he would remain silent.

"Yo Ozzy, want some company!?" Naruto asked loudly with a grin on his face as the elavator opened up to reveal the teams of Ruby and Juniper inside of the elavator.

"I take it you are here to see how well your handiword went over?" Ozpin asked with a small smile on her face as he walked over to Naruto and looked down at the shorter person. Even though the two of them would normally be polar opposites, they both had a rather mutual respect for each other. Naruto respected Ozpin for his ability to help people, and the way that he seemed to understand the hearts of others and place people together that would really work together. Ozpin respected Naruto for similar reasons, but not because he was smart enough to do similar things, but because he did it completely by his own nature. He didn't need brains to bring people together.

He was just a lovable idiot with a heart of pure freaking gold and an iron will.

"Poo, so you figured it out." Naruto stated, while his friends seemed to take some comfort that Naruto was caught in the act.

"While you were able to pull it off, you didn't know that I sleep with cameras in my room. I simply reviewed last night's tape and learned of your... unique skill. If you woud please..." Ozpin trailed off, and with a grin Naruto tapped Ozpin in the middle of the chest and Ozpin's entire body started to turn orange... before the orange jumped from his body as the ground around him was covered in large amounts of orange fur, Ozpin's body now back to male.

Naruto needed to wrap people with his fur to make the changes to their genetics that he could do to his own. It was a condition to this technique, if they weren't wrapped with the fur from his first tail then they couldn't be transformed.

"Uzumaki! You will be serving the next five weekends with me in detention!" Glynda growled out loudly as he went towards Naruto, who had to stare up at Glynda. Weiss was smirking at Naruto from not far away, glad that Naruto was going to get punished somehow, while Yang and Blake were waiting for Naruto to say or do something stupid to piss Glynda off even more than she already was.

"Isn't that a bit... EEP!?" Ruby went when Glynda sent a harsh look his way.

"You know, I don't have plans on the sixth weekend. Wanna do something that day?" Naruto offered and Glydna went red in the face at Naruto's date offer. Everyone's jaws dropped at the rather... well the completely unexpected move while Glynda had his jaw dropped on the ground.

"Giant, mountain sized, balls of freaking gold." Yang said as she stated how large she believed his metaphorical balls to be. The others were nodding their heads this, wondering where Naruto got the confidence he had.

"Uzumaki... Do you jnot get tired of having detention all the time?" Glynda asked with a twitching eyebrow, while Naruto reached out and got a red blush from Glynda when Naruto groped something that changed everyone's opinions of how big his balls were. Even Yang was stunned when Naruto gripped Glynda by the balls, literally, with a way to sweet smile on his face, while Glynda paled a little when a very uncomfortable feeling rose in his gut.

"Moons, Naruto has two moons in his pants for balls." Jaune said with paling face at what was happening.

"Transform." Naruto stated, and everyone blinked when Glynda's body had the same glow as Ozpin's before the fur just sort of... fell off of him and turned him back into a woman. Glynda was now shorter, and Naruto was using his hand to hold up the pants that were attempiting to fall of of Glynda. Him grabbing the crotch had simply been him helping keep Glynda from having her privates exposed when he undid the transformation without touching the chest. Glynda actually noticed this and grabbed the pants, before tightening the belt when Naruto let go of her crotch.

"... Thank you Uzumaki, your detention will only be three weekends now. If you would please change the rest of the school now." Glynda asked, and Naruto shrugged and everyone noticed his aura become like a bright flare. They covered their eyes, and when it died down they were surprised when everyone in the room... well they were the same as they were before. Except for Jaune and Ren, who were now boy's again wearing the female school uniform, which was suffering and straining against their bodies.

"Why didn't you return US back to normal!?" Ruby asked as he gestured to himself, while Naruot chuckled.

"Just cause I thought it was funny. Anyway, everyone else in the school should be back to normal. I think this would be a good experience for you girls though." Naruto said with a grin on his face, while Blake looked at Naruto with an unamused look.

"Turn me back... now." Blake said simply, and Naruto reached out at the same time as Blake grabbed his pants by the belt. Naruto touched his chest, and their was an explosion of fur that soon covered the floor as Blake tightened the belt on the now MUCH looser uniform before the pants could fall down.

"What about me?" Weiss said as he stepped forward, and Naruto grinned.

"I did turn you back... you are just normall flat like that." Naruto said with a grin, and Weiss blinked for a second as those words played in her head. She looked down, and it was true... she was female again, only not even she had noticed that she had turned back to normal. Weiss had her jaw dropped at this, while Yang thought about something for a moment.

"Awesome! Now I have the SECOND biggest dick!" Yang shouted with a grin on his face, while Pyrrha went over to Naruto... only for Blake to step in front of Pyrrha with her back to Pyrrha. Blake blocked Pyrrha off from Naruto, and sent her a look that told her just what she thought of Blake being any closer to Naruto at this time.

...

"I will ignore that this one time." Glynda stated with a hint of red of her face at the crude language, since it was after school hours.

"Oh, while I have you. Naruto and Team Juniper... there have been mysterious deaths going on near the desert region near Atlas... I would like for you Naruto, to temporarily join Team Juniper and assist them in this mission." Ozpin told Naruto, surprising Team Juniper as well that they were being sent on another mission.

"What!? Don't take Mr. Fuzzy off of Team Ruby!" Ruby shouted with his arms waving in a panic, still being in male form. Naruto wrapped an arm over Ruby's shoulder, before turning him back into a her. Ruby blushed deeply at the intimate contact, before she looked up at Naruto.

"Don't worry Red, I'll be back when I finish saving Jaune's ass on this next mission." Naruto said with a grin on his face, but Ozpin shook his head a little.

"No you won't, not right away. Team Coffee will be sent on a mission to a recently reactivated Volcano in the south. You are going to go with this and check out what has caused the dormant volcano to become active." Ozpin said to Naruto, and Naruto's grin started to drop more than a little.

"Foxy is a member of Team Ruby! You can't just push him around anywhere but with us!" Yang complained to Ozpin, while even Weiss seemed a little annoyed by Naruto being moved around.

"Sorry, but he is going with Team Juniper and Team Coffee on their missions. So please Naruto, turn EVERYONE back before you go." Ozpin said, and Naruto looked annoyed for a second as he placed his hands on Pyrrha and Nora, who grabbed their belts, before he turned them back to normal.

"Biggest dick!" Yang managed to say, before he was turned back into a girl again, and Naruto placed a thumb to his chest.

"Biggest." Naruto told Yang, who scratched the back of her head with a grin on her face. It was obvious that she had no problem with that, because she would now get to enjoy it to the fullest. Pyrrha seemed th happiest to be back to normal again, not having to worry about any... random boners anymore that would make Jaune scream like a little girl when he saw them.

Glynda palmed her face when she heard that.

This... was the person that Ozpin believed best suited to carve young minds.

Glynda was scared for the future.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Team CFVY is also known as Team Coffee, despite coffee not having a V or Y in it.**_


	141. Chapter 141 The Kitten Turns into a Cat

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>Warning: Soft Lemon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It was the night before Naruto's mission with Team Juniper, and though everyone else was asleep a single girl that was looking at the sleeping face of Naruto himself with a worried but confident face. Blake was wearing her normal pajamas, though she wore them a bit looser than she normally did, and she was gently touching Naruto in an attempt to wake him up and have her own private talk with him. She had been waiting for awhile now for something like this to come up, and though she was very nervous, she had to admit that she was excited for what she was thinking of doing.

Better yet, Yang was right there next to Naruto, so this would be JUST like her book.

She had always wanted to do something similar to what Haruto did with Ninata did in the leader's office while the previous leader was asleep at his desk. The chance to get caught by an important person, and with Weiss and Ruby sleeping in the same room that... Blake looked at her Ninja's of Love book again from where it was sitting and went over the names. Those names sounded familiar to her... very familiar. Haruto and Ninata... Naruto and Hinata, and just like that Blake looked down at Naruto with a twitching eye.

Did her book have a detailed sexual encounter with Naruto and Hinata while Kakashi had been sleeping at his desk?

Shit... she had once masturbated to Naruto and his ex-wife getting it on in front of another person, without that person ever knowing about it. Blake gagged a bit when she thought about how the freaking scary woman she had met in the afterlife had been once something she figured herself to. Blake slapped her cheeks lightly, before she crawled across the bed and stopped when she was above the sleeping Naruto, her legs spread at either side of his waist and her arms at either side of his head. Blake gently used one hand to get Yang to roll onto her other side, the girl was a pretty heavy sleeper after all, so that she could have full access to Naruto.

Blake blinked... now she knew that her other self had been so shy about how she had gotten Naruto in the sack. She had literally done it in a way that they could have been caught by everyone.

She smiled as she started to lower herself down so that she was gently sitting on top of Naruto's waist, and she she leaned down and pressed the front of her body into the front of his body. Blake kissed Naruto full on the lips father forcefully, and Naruto's eyes started to flutter away quickly as he looked around. His eyes widened when he noticed Blake kissing him, and she pushed up a little bit so that her hair became like a curtain around her face as she looked down at him.

"Blake?" Naruto whispered, knowing that she could hear him.

"Naruto... I have had enough waiting." Blake told him, like that would explain everything that she was planning to him. If her words didn't explain it though, her undoing the obi of her yukata with a single hand and letting it fall open to show that she wore nothing underneath her pajamas at all explained the rest. Naruto had excellent night vision, so he was able to see the her bare flesh and the pale pink tipped breasts. Naruto blinked when he saw that she had a belly button, before he figured that when the universe redid itself that some things were bound to change... a lot of things had already changed.

There would always be little changes mostly unnoticed after all.

"Blake, the others are in the-" Naruto started, before he was silenced when Blake pulled herself and him up into a sitting position with her sitting on his lap. She was kissing him the entire time, while keeping an eye on Yang to see if she was stirring from the movement. When she stopped she was breathing a little heavier, and Naruto looked at her with serious eyes. "Why?" Was all he asked of her with his serious look.

"Who knows how long you will be gone? Two missions back to back without us. The future is impossible to predict... I just want to enjoy my remaining time with you before you get back. I also called dibs." Blake told Naruto, adding in that last part reminding him that she called having sex with his first in this life. She had died without knowing carnal pleasure in the last life, while Yang had known what it felt like to be with a person. Blake had feelings for Naruto for a long time even if she didn't want to admit it, and now that she was completely open with herself she knew what she wanted.

She wanted Naruto, and she was getting him.

"I won't be gone long." Naruto muttered to her, and she reached down and grabbed him between the legs. He was already hard, Blake was a mostly nude hottie that was asking him for sex so of course he was hard as a fucking diamond right now. In fact, he wondered if he could break a diamond with his dick if he thrusted hard enough. It would a funny, or painful, thing to eventually try out when he had the time.

"I don't care, I don't want to wait anymore." Blake told him, her voice raising a bit. By Weiss' light stirring Naruto places his hand on top of Blake's mouth to shut her up as she moved her hand up and down his dick, getting a feel for it. She looked at him with expectant eyes, without needing to even say a word she gripped harder and moved faster. Naruto twitched as that familiar tingle went up his spine at how her soft hands were jacking him off. Blake licked the palm of Naruto's hand, before she leaned forward on top of him and let go of him.

"We are really doing this..." Naruto muttered to himself as Blake started to run her crotch along his length as she ground down on him. She had NO idea what she was doing with her body, having never had to do this in real life before. She had dreamed of it before, but she had never had the vivid pleasure that came from rubbing against something so hot before. Naruto could feel how hot her core was getting, and slowly she was getting more and more wet as she teased the both of them.

"We are doing this... nnhg." Blake nearly moaned as she bit her lower lip.

Sitting herself up again, she lifted her lower body up and allowed his member to stand mightly and proud, before she leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest to keep her balanced. She pushed down, but failed to do an penetration as she ended up sitting down on his lap again as her now opened lips attempted to envelop him in their warm embrace. Naruto had a smirk on his face, and Blake sent him a look for wanting to laugh at her failure. Blake lifted up to try again, but when she went down her eyes widened when she nearly impaled herself in a _different_ hole. She rejected that right away and moved so that he was between her perfect butt cheeks.

"My dick is a Bella-booty magnet." Naruto told Blake, and she leaned down and opened her mouth to bite him on the collar to shut him up, when he winced she smirked at him. She sat back up and looked down, and deciding to mess with her Naruto tensed himself up when she reached to grab for him. She twitched when his cock moved away from her hand, before she grabbed him more roughly by the shoulders and gave him a twitching smile.

"We... are about to cement our bond with me giving you my first time. Please don't make light of this." Blake didn't request, even though she said please, instead she told him pretty muchnot to take it lightly. Naruto nodded and reached around Blake and grabbed her by the ass with his fingers sinking into her flesh. Blake's fingers curled as did her toes when she felt him lowering her down slowly as he pressed the top against her most intimate place.

"This might hurt." Naruto whispered to her, and she nodded to him. She knew that it could hurt, and while she had torn her maiden barrier from extreme physical activity and getting hit in the gut plenty of times, she knew that she might still have the maiden barrier itself. Her eyes widened when Naruto gave her NO warning as pain shot through her body and she latched onto his shoulder with her mouth to keep from crying out, biting so deeply that blood started to fill her mouth as blood dripped down onto the sheets. Naruto's shoulder wound sealed up when she took her mouth from him, but his blood had already stained his shoulder and the sheets behind him.

Their first time having sex... and they both bleed.

Yet, Naruto was bleeding a HELL of a lot more than Blake was bleeding.

"That hurt... that hurt a lot." Blake said, before she licked the blood from her lips with a wince. She looked at Naruto's shoulder, before she winced again when she saw the tooth marks she left on his shoulder. She had gotten so used to using her aura mixed into attacks that she had done it against a person whose aura was what fixed him, and while he healed, she had left a scar on his body. She winced again, but this time in actual pain when Naruto pushed a little bigger, before their groins touched. Sitting in his lap, her forehead touched his forehead when she leaned down a little, while he leaned up and kissed her a bit on the chin.

"Just tell me when." Naruto said to her with a soft voice.

He had, had sex with many women in his many lives... he knew that it took more than just a few seconds for them to get used to the pain.

"When." Blake said, and Naruto gave her a look.

"Don't turn into Yang... she is like a female me, and two of me is bad enough as it is." Naruto told Blake, since being like him was Yang's thing. She was the smartass and the pun maker of the group that sucked at both being a smartass and making puns. Naruto still moved though, and Blake closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the pleasure. She didn't moan, but she felt the pleasure all the way. She enjoyed it, she enjoyed being connected, and most of all she enjoyed the feeling of heat the rushed through her loins when he moved slowly out of her, before slowly going back in her. She wasn't like Yang, who would destroy an entire room when having sex. She didn't know how, but she knew that she liked feeling close to the person... Naruto when she had sex with him.

She didn't strive to cum, she just enjoyed the feeling of having him inside of her. The pleasure was great of course, and she did WANT to moan, but she had a feeling that waking up her friends now would be a bad idea. If Yang woke up then this sweet moment was as good as dead, and she would never live it down... well, it wasn't like she was going to hide it. She had full plans on going over to Team Juniper's room, waking Pyrrha up, and then straight up telling her that she had sex with Naruto.

Call her petty, but Pyrrha's mental scarring against her was still strong.

Blake could hold a grudge like an expert.

Blake was grabbing her own breast with one of her free hands, while her other one went to Naruto's head and pulled him to her other breast to suck her nipple when he back arched in pleasure. Blake was a very active girl during sex... not as active as Yang, but she knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. It was a race of stamina again as the slow thrusts turned into more powerful thrusts, and Naruto felt how... different Blake's texture was to Yangs when he had sex with her. Of course, when he had been a toad faunus he had been a bit bigger... but Blake was a lot tighter than Yang was. Yang pleased herself on a regular basic, but Blake still felt... more squishy.

Blake came first, not having as much experience with sex or having something fill her. She became like an iron grip on him, attempting to drain him completely dry before he even started to cum. Blake was biting the side of her hand to keep herself from yelling out in pleasure, while Naruto decided to have some more fun and started to increase his speed. Naruto twitched for a second when he suddenly felt the urge to cum. Naruto pulled out of Blake, and she pushed off of him.

She had watched and read enough porn... adult literature to know what that meant.

She had already came and had soaked his groin to the bone with her own juices, and while she didn't particularly WANT to taste herself. She crawled back on the bed and opened her mouth before she leaned down some more with her butt sticking up into the air. She was turned away from Naruto, so her bella-booty and slightly gapping pussy were showing to him as she engulfed his member in her mouth. She quickly bobbed her head up and down with an expectant look in he eyes.

'Hmmm... me and Yang never did this postion.' Naruto thought to himself when he remembered all of the strange ideas that Yang had come up with. 69 was never once one of those positions, so Naruto leaned up a up and started to lick Blake's womanhood, getting a shocked shiver from Blake that almost caused her to bite down from the unexpected move. She was glad that she didn't bite down, because she had taken most of him into her mouth and she was trying to swallow the rest. She was still bobbing her head, before she nearly came again from Naruto eating her out.

'Stop doing that, I already came!' Blake thought, wanting to return the favor before coming herself. She was glad when she felt him twitch, before cumming inside of her mouth. Her eyes widened and she swallowed it, something that she had heard that Yang didn't like to do apparently.

"You taste like lemon... why? You eat a lot of tuna, so why lemon?" Naruto questioned her quietly, and she took her mouth from him and finished swallow what she had. She moved herself away from him, before she started to redo her yukata. Naruto pushed his dick back in his boxers, since Blake had already taken the liberty of cleaning it off for him with her mouth. It was wet still, but with her saliva instead of her sex juiced. Blake looked around, before she saw a pair of panties that Yang left on the floor. She used them to dry herself off down there, before she tossed them from across the room into the hamper.

They needed to be washed anyway.

"I do like tuna... but I just found my second favorite taste." Blake muttered to herself, and Naruto blinked when Blake got off of the bed and stepped into some of Yang's short shorts before she started her way out of the room.

She had something to say to Pyrrha.

When she was out of the room, Naruto's eyes widened when he felt that he was being stared at. Naruto slowly turned his head, before he saw the eyes of all three of his other teammates on him... two of them blushing while one grinned.

Shit.

Well, at least he would be away for awhile... so no teasing for him.

Sucked to be Blake though.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>This isn't a smut story. It is a RomanceHumor with Action and a little Drama, and people in love have sex... which is part of romance.**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Replacing the Fun Fact this chapter is a Sex List of each girl's more than likely sex personalities.**_

_**Ruby-Submissive/Loving, Weiss-Insulting/Submissive, Blake-Soft/Loving, Yang-Wild/Rough**_  
><em><strong>Pyrrha-DominantCaring, Nora-Repressed/Energetic**_  
><em><strong>Coco-RoughCaring, Velvet-Soft/Submissive**_  
><em><strong>Glynda-DominantCold**_  
><em><strong>Cinder-Simply Dominant, Neo-Sadistic, Emerald-EnergeticLazy**_


	142. Chapter 142 Jaune the Ant

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So... anyone have parachutes?" Jaune asked with a slowly forming nervous expression on his face. After being woken up at 5 freaking AM for this mission, and having been on a Bullhead for the last 6 hours in a standing position, Jaune was finally with his team plus one temporary member hovering high in the sky above a desert. Everyone seemed to be okay with what was going on, with the sole exception of Pyrrha.

Pyrrha... she just sort of seemed out of it.

Her eyes were kind of dulled by the knowledge that Blake had taken the time to share with her when Blake had so kindly woken her up at 2 in the morning just to tell her that she had... done the deed with Naruto. Blake had been very... exact with the details of how good of a lover Naruto was, and how GOOD it had felt to have him inside of her. Blake had been very good at describing how much of a perk it was that they were on the _same team_ and that they were _much closer_ than how she and Naruto were. Blake had been very happy that she had gotten to him _first_ and had gotten to have such a _great experience_ with Naruto. An experience that Pyrrha herself was suffiencly lacking in.

Pyrrha's fingers in the shower didn't count as real experience.

"I could do with a pancake." Nora said with a grin on her face, having misheard what Jaune had said in favor of thinking of pancakes. She looked at Ren, who was just sort of there without saying anything. Ren was a man of very few words after all, and talked with his actions more often than not. He was much the silent kind of person, something that Naruto was thankful for. Ren hadn't commented on the new battlesuit that Naruto wore underneath his normal clothes. His Toad Faunus clothing that he had gotten from the older him were comfy, and very sturdy with the ability to heal just like him.

That, and they were great for hiding his weapon inside of, and his mask.

"I said parachute, not pancake... GAAAaaaaa_aaaa_-!?" Jaune started to scream as Naruto pushed him out of the bullhead and sent him falling towards the desert. They weren't _that_ high up honestly, and when Jaune hit the ground face first and made himself a circle in the sand, Naruto snorted. Nora jumped out next with a grin on her face as she landed in the sands within seconds, while Ren silently jumped out after her. Pyrrha was so out of it, that when Naruto pushed her out of the plane she didn't even notice until right before she hit the ground... still landing on her feet.

Naruto covered his nose and saluted the pilot of the aircraft, before he turned around and fell back out of the plane and did as many flips as he could, before he landed on the ground... kicking up a lot of sand that would have gotten in his nose. Jaune started to stand up, while Naruto cracked his neck with a grin on his face.

"Okay Mister _Leader_... got any idea where we are suppose to go? Or are we just going to wait to be attacked?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He was also hinting to Jaune that it didn't matter if they searched for the creature or not that was attacking people in the desert.

"Uh... we can wait here." Jaune said, not to eager to actually go picking a fight against a killer creature that was defeating even experience Hunstmen and women with ease, with nobody having survived so far against it.

"Yes! Finally I can sit-" Nora started to shout as she was sitting down, before Naruto grabbed her by the front of the shirt and pulled her right back up.

"SIt down and die." Naruto told her, and she was startled when Naruto's finger pointed towards two small creatures on the ground that she had almost sat on. Nora paled, while Ren stepped far away from where she had been when not only a scorpian, but also a poisonious centipede were shown slowly going towards each other. The poisonious stinger of the scorpion was enough to make Nora looked at Naruto with a thankful expression, but the 42 legged centipede had Nora almost hugging Naruto in thanks.

"I think we should get out of here." Jaune said with a look at the two bugs.

"Actually Jaune, you can stand to learn something from these bugs." Naruto said as he watched the two insects. He was friends with people loved bugs after all, so while he knew a bit about them he had never taken an extreme interest in them either. Of course, he had always thought that bugs were kind of cool... gross but still cool.

"Learn something from bugs?" Jaune asked with a look towards the centipede as it went towards the scorpion, only to get clawed at by the scorpion and sent retreating away from the painful claws as the scorpion snapped at it even as it retreated. The centipede went towards the scorpion again, but instead of from the front it went from the side, but was still clawed at and sent running by the scorpion. Jaune didn't know what he was suppose to learn from the bugs, while Nora chimed in.

"Looks like the scorpion is the stronger one here." Nora commented, with Ren looking towards Naruto to see if Nora's guess was correct.

"Yes, the scorpion IS stronger." Naruto admitted when the scorpion went towards the centipede, and the centipede simply started to crawl away from it. Naruto pulled Pyrrha out of the way when the two creatures went towards her, and his eyes glinted for a second when he noticed the many ants that were in the area. The scorpion was chasing the centipede towards the ants, something that Nora and Jaune both saw as well, while Ren showed that his eyes were glued to the centipede. The way that Naruto had pointed out the scorpion seconds ago got him thinking about something.

"Okay, so the stronger bug wins... what is the big deal about that?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, before he saw the centipede turn to the side and start to go up one of the more rock filled parts of the desert as the ants started to continue to go towards the scorpion. The ants were being stung and killed left and right by the claws and tail of the scorpion, but more than a few ants would break through these and sting the at the claws of the scorpion. The claws seemed to continue to slow down more and more, while the numbers of the ants started to slowly decrease as they retreated away from the larger creature.

"Okay, I don't get it... so the bigger guy is the winner..." Nora said, not understanding the point still, not even when the centipede started to go from behind the scoprion and latch onto it's tail. Ren's eyes widened when he noticed that the centipede seemed to have led the scorpion towards the ants as a distraction, while the scorpion didn't notice the centipede circling around it. The tail of the scorpion instantly went limp when the centipede bit down on the tail, and poison numbed the tail within a second.

"Wait... what just happened?" Jaune asked with wide eyes as the centipede lifted the scoprion up and wrapped around it, before biting into it's softer belly area and the entire thing started to quickly flail... before dying moments later.

"The centipede sized up the scorpion, and then realized that it was weaker. It has poison, but so does the scorpion. While the centipede was longer, it just realized that was a weakness. The centipede saw the ants, and used them as a distraction to get behind the scorpion and numbed it's tail to take out the biggest threat... the ants numbing the claws was just a bonus. With all of it's weapons gone, the stronger bug was weakened... and the centipede finished it off." Naruto told Jaune, who seemed to frown in thought as they looked at the centipede munching on the scorpion.

"So... the centipede won?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow, while Ren looked towards a grinning Naruto.

"Nope." Naruto said simply, and they all, but a dazed Pyrrha, noticed as the ants from earlier started to show up in even greater forces than before and charge towards the distract centipede. The centipede was quickly covered in the ants as they stung at the scorpion and numbed it's entire body before it could react properly, and soon it was overwhelmed completely as the ants started to chew at the centipede... and soon the head of the bug was chewed off.

"The ants were the real threat the entire time." Ren concluded, and Naruto nodded.

"Just like with people, the centipede saw the ants run and forgot about them when it had defeated the scorpion. The centipede was smarter than the scorpion and bigger than the ants... but a single mistake, not paying attention... wiped all that out. The ants with their teamwork and numbers overcame the centipede, even though it was stronger and smarter. Kind of like you Jaune... you have a team now." Naruto told Jaune, who seemed to be lost.

"Us?" Nora questioned as she gestured to herself, Ren, and Pyrrha.

"I don't get it." Jaune said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaune, you are weak and you aren't that smart... BUT you have a team to guard your back while you get stronger and smarter. The Grimm are like the scorpion... bigger and stronger, but not smarter. The centipede is like a traitor, a person that is smarter than the 'Grimm' and stronger than the people... but when you work together with a team even bigger and smarter enemies can be taken down. Strategy and battle tactics... look at ants and other bugs, and you can learn them." Naruto said from experience as a Hokage. He had been a war hero before, and Shino was constantly reminding him on how great bugs were all the time. Shino had been like a broken record.

That was why Shino had been fired as an advisor and reassigned as a teacher at the school, where his knowledge could be put to good use.

"So... I'm an ant?" Jaune asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Even humans can be killed by ants if there are enough of them. You are the leader of your own squad of 'ants' and need to know what to do. Yoy never know when a bigger, stronger... bug is around the corner." Naruto said, and he gave a concerned look at Pyrrha, who had been silent the entire time. During the middle of that she had started to snap out of her funk and pay attention to what was going on, but she still seemed a little... out of it.

Sand lifted up all around them, before Naruto pushed Jaune and Nora out of the way. Nora slammed into Ren and knocked him out of the way as well. Naruto grabbed Pyrrha by back of her armor, before he threw her into the group and knocked them all off their feet just as the sand slammed down on him and started to wrap around him and him alone. Naruto groaned as the pressure of the sand increased the more sand that wrapped around him, and he had to close his eyes not much longer when it covered most of his face.

'Damnit Shukaku! Read the mood!' Naruto mentally called out, knowing just who was responsible as the sand covered his face completely and everything became darkness.

Shukaku wasn't like Saiken OR Kokuo... Shukaku would make his Jinchuriki earn the right as a Jinchuriki, like how Yang had to prove herself to Son Goku the first time around.

That explained why Shukaku was faking people's deaths... Naruto could use the sand to boost his sensing. He could sense that the people were underground in some sort of cave, being trapped but alive by the mad tanuki. Seems that Shukaku was trying to lure out it's future Jinchuriki, and Naruto opened his eyes when a bubble of air appeared around his head.

Naruto wondered how Shukaku was going to test Pyrrha.

She was in for a tough test.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Gaara's Sand Defense isn't because of Shukaku. The sand defense is because of Gaara's mother imprinting her will onto the sand to defend him. People just always assumed that it was from Shukaku.**_


	143. Chapter 143 Betrayal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Test test, a test of strength or a test of courage... test! One of you will be lucky enough to be my Jinchuriki, other than the Jinchuriki of Saiken... pink boy." Shukaku said as he formed out of sand in the shape of Naruto in front of the ball of sand that Naruto was 'trapped' inside of. The others were already on high alert and in their battle positions at the sight of Shukaku, who had mellowed out considerably over the years.

"Me?" Ren asked as he pointed at himself, sure he had that strange slug Naruto thing turn into some kind of goo and meld with him... but he had no clue what that was about.

"The first one to give me the answer I want will become my Jinchuriki, and gain my powers over sand!" Shukaku said while clapping his hands together in amusement of what was happening. The three that were allowed to make their guessed stepped up together, while Ren looked at the sand ball that had Naruto inside of it with worry. He knew that Naruto could heal from just about anything, but he wasn't sure how long Naruto could go without real air. That or breathing in carbon dioxide, which was bad for him either was.

"What happens if none of us answer right?" Jaune had to ask nervously, before all four teens were surprised when part of the sand ball condensed and blood erupted from it. That part of the ball went flying off, showing a severed arm and a stump of an arm sticking out sand, before a new arm started to grow back as the clothing grew back after the arm. The sand quickly moved to cover the arm again, while the bloodied and severed arm on the ground served to open their eyes to what would happen if Jaune's question happened.

"You may try over and over, but with each try and see how many arms Naruto can grow back." Shukaku answered, showing that even if he had mellowed out he was still rather dark natured. Sand wrapped around all of their legs, but didn't really put much pressure on them.

"Okay." Jaune answered seriously, while Shukaku looked at Jaune.

"Tell me who you would have sex with, who you would punch, and who you look up to." Shukaku told Jaune, whose eyes widened at the blunt questions.

"... I don't know, I would punch Naruto... and I look up to Naruto." Jaune admitted, much to the surprised of those around him. They would have thought that with how Naruto tormented Jaune that the blonds were enemy, but then again, Naruto admitted to messing with Jaune just because his reactions were funny and it was good natured fun between friends.

"... False, true, and true... say bye bye to Naruto's arm." Shukaku said as the sand started to turn red, while Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha gave Jaune glares for lying during part of the test.

"Okay, me next!" Nora claimed with a sure tone to her voice, as if she knew what she was going to answer with.

"Different question... What is the true way to gain strength?" Shukaku asked, and muffled sounds were coming from the sand.

"Breaking legs." Nora answered just as quickly, completely sure that she was correct. They noticed two objects ejected from the sand, both of them being legs.

"Wrong answer, so I broke his legs." Shukaku said, and this time it was everyone else that glared at Nora for her stupid answer. Nora looked very sheepish for her mistake, since maybe she should have said training made you stronger... that was what she had meant to say after all.

"Well... they grow back at least." Nora commented, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Final question, and if you get it wrong his whole body gets crushed." Shukaku said, and Pyrrha nodded and looked at the ball of sand floating in the air.

"I won't fail." Pyrrha told Shukaku, who paused for a moment.

"Who do you consider your greatest rival and enemy?" Shukaku asked with a knowing look on his face, while Pyrrha frowned. She knew the answer, she really did, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She opened her mouth though, knowing that admitting this would raise some questions.

"My greatest enemy is-"

_-Location Change (Beacon)-_

"Blake Belladonna... I am surprised to see you here at this late hour." Ozpin said as he was greeted to the strange sight of Blake in his office wearing a strange new set of clothes that he hadn't seen before. Instead of her usual clothing, or even the new prototype battlesuit that he had seen Naruto wearing and even Team Ruby wearing on their last mission... instead her outfit seemed to have changed into something a bit more... well it was different than her usual clothing.

She wore a small white jackey with the sleeves that went down to her elbows, with a high collar that stood up. The jacket had a zipper that she left partly unzipped at her cleavage, and it ended with a small black strip of cloth that stopped just above her stomach area. She wore TIGHT black pants with a black belt that had a small black hip cape with her personal symbol on it. She wore higher heeled boots that went almost up to her knees with leather straps on it , and around each of her forearms she had black material wrapped around it. Her Gambol Shroud was placed on it's holder on her back... and in her hand was an imitation grim mask with slits for eyes that would cover the top half of her face.

"I have a favor I need to ask you." Blake told him as she sat down in the chair in front of Ozpin, knowing that her request would be a strange one she would have to explain.

"A favor... what would this favor be exactly?" Ozpin asked with interest in his voice, but a rather concerned look on his face that one of the known antisocial students... who he had been planning on talking with anyway... was coming to him.

"I need you... to not send anyone after me." Blake told Ozpin, who raised an eyebrow.

"That depends... what is the reason you are running?" Ozpin asked, and Blake looked at him with dead serious eyes.

"I am leaving Beacon. I won't run away from the past anymore, and I know what I have to do to make the future a better one." Blake told Ozpin, who now genuinely gained a rather large interest in what she was planning.

"I take it that is why you have been distancing yourself from others lately... so that they don't chase after you?" Ozpin asked, wanting to know this now instead of asking what she was planning on doing. He could save that for later.

"Not everyone... some people refused to let me go so easily. They won't let me distance myself from them..." Blake said with a frown on her face as her thoughts went to Yang. She knew that she would have to do something a bit more drastic if she wanted to make Yang give up on her... or at least give up on her until she could both gain control over herself, learn to use her hunger to her advantage, and finish what she should have done a long time ago.

"Is this about your newer... needs... or how you have taken lifes before?" Ozpin asked, with Blake frowning at him and taken her scroll out of her hip pouch. Looking it over, she figured that she had been bugged with how much he seemed to know about her.

"Yes and no... I am going to do something I should have done. If my friends think that I turned into a traitor, they aren't going to try and save me... I need them to think that I went rogue." Blake admitted with a bit of sadness lacing her tone.

"If you don't want to create more distance, then why not just trust them? I am sure that you and Naruto are close enough to talk about this." Ozpin brought up, and Blake nodded with a smile.

"I love him, and one day I want to be with him again... but right now I have something I have to do. I am going to come back to him one day and beg his forgiveness, all of their forgiveness... but Naruto is light... and right now I need go down a darker path." Blake said, while Ozpin stood up and looked down at her from his full height. He didn't like the way she said that, but he wouldn't overreact to her words.

"Darker path? Is there a reason why?" Ozpin asked, and Blake nodded.

"I want to find a balance between Dark and Light. Everyone has both, but lately... I think I have tried to push down my darker side too far down. I need to find it again so that I can control my urges... the more I push away the darkness, the stronger it will become. I am going to embrace it... and if I take care of some of my past mistakes at the same time..." Blake trailed off, while Ozpin looked at her for a few more moments.

"Your friends will follow you... all of them will be very hurt and confused. They will get angry at you... and they will one day fight you if that is what it takes." Ozpin informed her, and she nodded and showed him the palm of her right hand. The sun section that she had learned to manafest at her will now was no longer orange, instead, it seemed to have been corrupted as it the orange was tainted into an ugly shade of red. A dark and evil shade that looked too much like blood. Her fingernails had been transformed into sharp claws on that hand, and the red sun section seemed to be glowing darkly.

"I need to go out on this journey... alone. I need to find myself, and search for somebody else. Darkness and evil are closely related, but not the same. I am going to find an old cat that will help me." Blake said, refering to Matatabi even if Ozpin didn't know this. Blake knew of the dangers that would be coming in the future, and she knew that they weren't going to be ready in time at the rate they were growing stronger. She wanted to... needed to master her instincts, or find something that would teach her how to balance her hate and hunger with love and fufillment. She would have asked Naruto, but... she wasn't going to do that.

She knew what she would be doing to him, leaving like this and breaking his heart... it broke her own heart to do this. She felt like she used him to scratch an itch, even if she really did love him... but it was that betrayal that would make her leaving all the more... lasting. It might keep him distracted long enough for her trail to go cold.

"We have friends so that we don't have to be alone... Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said with his tone a little colder than before.

"Will you send any teams after me?" Blake asked with a frown on her face.

"No... everyone is entitled to their mistakes. I have made many of them in my life, and this is your mistake to make... just pray that it is not your last." Ozpin said to her with a grave tone, and Blake nodded to him and started to exit the room via the elavator.

"I will come back... Naruto and Yang are here waiting for me." Blake said with a small smile on her face. She did enjoy the rest of her teammate, but Naruto and Yang both held special places in her heart. The two bubbly idiots that she had come to know and love were the people that had her heart. She loved the two of them, and it was for that reason that she couldn't find her darkness with them around.

When she reached the bottom floor, Blake started to walk away from the school ground. She already had the few things she wanted to take with her on her journey backed away and stored in another location inside of a backpack. Blake walked and walked until she noticed the broken moon high in the sky. She wondered if it was day where Naruto was, and she looked to see Yang standing by the tree holding her backpack. Blake forced a cold look on her face as she walked up to Yang.

"I noticed you weren't in bed when I woke up... low and behold I saw you walking off school grounds earlier tonight with this... where are you going Blake?" Yang asked as she walked towards Blake, who killed off her own heart and walked towards Yang.

"Just some late night training." Blake lied without revealing what she was doing. She was punched in the face moments later with enough force to break her nose. Her nose didn't break though, because she had covered her head with her aura to cushion the blow.

"Don't lie to me Blake, your eara twitch when you lie... your human ones and your cat ones. Come on, we are going back to...!?" Yang couldn't finish when Blake moved towards her and unsheathed her weapon in the second that she noticed that Yang had her guard dropped. Blake and a shadow of Blake moved in unison in a second and got into her guard, their cleavers and swords already out. Blake closed her eyes when her weapons cut open the flesh on Yang's back before she could protect her body with aura. Three slash marks appeared like claw marks on Yang's back and blood splashed onto the grass around her.

The fourth blade had been aimed by the real Blake just as her shadow clone faded away, and using the hilt of her weapon she slammed it into the back of Yang's unguarded head... dazing her and knock her to the ground. Blake looked away from what she did and started to walk away from Yang, with her backpack in her hand. She was stopped when she felt Yang's normally strong grip weakly grab at her ankle. Blake closed her eyes and placed her White Fang mask over her eyes, before opening them and looking through the slits. She turned her face, to see Yang glaring up at her.

Blake herself didn't notice the tear that slipped out under her mask as she turned her lower face into a cold frown and raised her foot up, before she kicked Yang in the head with a large amount of force... and with that Yang was knocked out cold. Blake looked at the cuts on Yang's back, knowing that they would leave both mental and maybe even physical scars on the beautiful blond haired girl.

Blake nodded to herself, before she went on her way.

She had made a choice, and she would see it through.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Blake is not going the 'Sasuke Route' because she fully intends to come back and let them punish her for her actions. She just NEEDS to get away from them, but she KNOWS that her friends will try to follow her.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Personality-wise, Blake is a strange mix of both Naruto and Sasuke.**_


	144. Chapter 144 Heart Break

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

It had been a full day before Yang had woken up from in the nurse's office with her torso wrapped up in bandages that were slightly red in the back from the times her injuries would reopen. She had an IV in her arm with a blood tranfusion bag connected to it, filling her body with it's much needed blood. She had learned that she would bare the scars of Blake's betrayal on her back for the rest of her life, thanks to Blake having used aura during the attack... while she hadn't been killed... for some reason... the wounds had been heavy.

The scars would be on her upper back, so as long as she wore clothes nobody would see them unless she would something without shoulders.

Ruby was next to her holding her hand, having stayed the entire time that she had been asleep and having been the first to listen to what she had said when she had told them what she had seen.

"It doesn't make sense." Weiss finally said with a frown on her face.

"It makes sense... Blake betrayed us." Yang said with a deep frown on her face moments after hearing what Weiss had said.

"No, it doesn't make sense... Blake is _different_ than other faunus. She might be a anti-social, moody, and quiet person... but she isn't a traitor. She must have some _reason_ behind this." Weiss said, while Yang looked at Weiss with a dark look.

"You... of all people are defending a Faunus. Why now of all times are you taking her side... she stabbed us in the back... me in the back... and she LEFT!" Yang snapped at Weiss, still very hurt and confused over the very... strange betrayal that she had just been through.

"Naruto and Blake are different than other Faunus I have seen. They are loyal, and they are filled with love towards both Humans and Faunus. Blake doesn't do things without reason." Weiss said, admitting that she truly believed that Naruto and Blake were among the few Faunus that she had grown to like, respect, and believe in. She wanted more Faunus to be like Blake and Naruto, because if more Faunus were like them then people wouldn't have to deal with the more aggressive White Fang... the more passive one that was into peaceful protests was much better than the new and more violent one.

Ruby seemed extremely conflicted over whose side she should take.

On one hand, her dear sister had been hurt both physically and emotionally by this event. Yang had been almost as close to Blake as Naruto, and the love between them had been obvious. Blake and Yang trusted each other more than Blake allowed herself to trust many others besides Naruto. Ruby was very angry at Blake for betraying them, and as their friend her betrayal cut much deeper than it would have if she had been from Team Juniper or something. She understood where Yang was coming from, she really did.

One the other hand, Weiss was also right. Blake didn't do things without a reason, even if she wasn't so open with her reasons. Blake doing this HAD to have a reason behind it, and Ruby wanted to find out what that reason was... She wanted to beat up Blake for hurting Yang like this, and she wanted to punish her for leaving the team like this as well. As the leader, she had failed and lost one of her teammates. If she had been there, she could have stopped Blake from leaving somehow. She could have at least blocked the blow that had scarred Yang like this, even if the scar was hidden behind the bandages at the moment.

"Shut up Weiss! What _reason_ could she had for betraying us!? There isn't a reason good enough, and if Naruto had been here he would have... oh god..." Yang said with a gasp, and both Ruby and Weiss winced when they realized something very important.

Naruto didn't know.

Team Juniper had returned from the mission, but Naruto was being taken with Team Coffee on their mission location as they spoke. It would seem that it was a quick mission that he had gone on with Team Juniper, so he had gotten to go with Team Coffee for their mission earlier than expected. He didn't know, and his scroll wasn't picking up any signals at the moment. Pyrrha said that it had been destroyed when something that happened to him with his legs getting ripped off... Ruby shivered at that detail and punched Nora in the face for that one... which the orange haired girl gladly accepted the punch.

One day one of them was going to get Naruto killed by abusing his healing, and something he couldn't heal from would kill him.

"This is bad." Ruby muttered, finally speaking after her long silence.

"This is going to break his heart... those two really loved each other." Weiss said, knowing that after seeing how tenderly the two had made love. That had not been sex, that had not been animalistic rutting, or even fucking... that had been two lovers showing each other passion and love in the form of carnal pleasure. That sex had changed how Weiss had viewed them, because if Faunus were capable of doing such a loving and beautiful act then maybe she had the race wrong as a hole.

"I am going to find her... and then I am going to beat the ever loving daylights out of her." Yang said with her fist gripping the sheets over her legs.

"I thought you hated her now." Weiss stated to Yang, who looked away.

"I'm pissed off that she betrayed us... but she is still one of my best friends. Even if she wants to sever the ties that bind us... I won't let her abandon me... us." Yang said as her arms wrapped across her stomach. She had lost people in her life already, her mother... and then her biological mother when she had learned that she had been abandoned. She had nearly lost Ruby as a kid, and she had almost lost Naruto a few times... she HAD lost him when he had died before. She had seen too many of her loved ones die, and had too many abandon her.

Her Mom, her Mother... nearly Ruby, Naruto a few times... and now Blake.

"You should be thanking her. She had used her aura to protect your spine and internal organs from her slash. It might have scarred you, but she truly just seemed to want to knock you out." Loki brought up, surprising everyone that had forgotten that she was still sitting in her nurses chair... while in a lap coat. They had forgotten that she worked as a nurse, and she even had a clipboard that had a picture of Yang's injuries on it.

"What?" Ruby couldn't help but ask, while Yang went silent.

"The young girl had no intention of killing you... if anything, she knew you would want to follow her. She injured you just enough to give herself a head start so that she can't be tracked properly. Though... I didn't know you were bisexual." Loki mocked as she spun around in her chair.

"Pansexual, I don't pay much attention to gender, and am attracted to both men and women. What do you mean though?" Yang asked with narrowed eyes, while Loki showed her the pictures.

"The Sweet Kitten could have killed you with extreme ease... cut your head off for example. She aimed for non-vitals, and slowed your bleeding... anyway, who do you think messages me to come and get you?" Loki asked as she pulled out her own scroll and showed a message on it.

_I injured Yang, and left her at the edge of Beacon on the North side. Don't show her this message. I don't want to be followed. - Blake Belladonna_

"Why are you showing us this?" Weiss asked, and Loki snorted.

"Because I want to do it and mess with the Sweet Kitten some. I bet she is crying her eyes out that she had to hurt you guys. Even an idiot could see she had a bisexual attraction to Miss Dragon and Mister Fox." Loki said whil spinning even faster in her chair. It was obvious that she had been waiting for the right time to tell them this information. She had been enjoying them arguing with each other, and genuinely loving their despair.

"See, I told you she had to have her reasons." Weiss told Yang with a superior tone to her voice.

"Shut up! What she did deserves a beating! I won't forgive her until I beat her reasons out of her, and then beat her for the scar... and then slug her face again... for whatever reason I can think of!" Yang yelled out, while Ruby smiled lightly at how Yang seemed to have an inner fire that was encouraging her to find Blake.

"Ah~! To be young and in love!" Loki said with a mocking hand over her heart, with Yang frowning at her.

"I love Naruto." Yang corrected Loki, while Loki made a mock talking motion with her hand.

"Bullshit and you know it. Even with her betrayal, you still love that stupid kitten. That is why you are so pissed off at her. Anyway, I think your leader has something to say." Loki commented, while Ruby stepped in front of Yang.

"I forbid you from going after Blake." Ruby told Yang with a serious look in her eyes, while Yang's eyes widened.

"What?" Yang asked, not sure that she had heard that correctly.

"You heard me... if you left too, how would Mr. Fuzzy take the news? He will already be devastated with Blake gone after she-" Ruby blushed as she spoke, before coughing into her hand. "-... well you know. You need him, we need you, and he needs us... all of us." Ruby finished, while Yang snorted.

"It's not like I am going to obssess over this. I learned my lesson the first time I obssessed... but I won't stop looking for her. I am going to beat the answers I want out of her, and MAKE her come back to us... like it or not." Yang said as she punched her fists together, only to gasp in pain when the action opened her wounds as her bandages started to soak with a bit more blood.

"In your condition? Even with my abilities, you will need at least a week before you can fight again without opening the wounds. Seriously, you are just lucky to be alive. If she hadn't been protecting your bones and organs with aura then you would be dead." Loki told them with a bored tone to her voice now.

"If you know so much, why did she leave?" Weiss asked with a twitching eye.

"I'm not all-knowing Ice Queen. I just know that she had secretely taken a mental health test and barely passed. She forgets that all medical tests, online or not, are monitered by the hospitals and other medical staff." Loki said, knowing that they would be confused by what she had just said.

"Wait... Blake is losing her sanity?" Weiss asked in shock, though that would serve to explain what her reason was.

"Nope, not her sanity. Of course, I won't tell you anymore... it will be more fun when you ask Naruto... he knows what is wrong with her." Loki told them, and Ruby thought about it.

"Then why wouldn't he tell us if something was wrong with one of our teammates?" Ruby asked with an innocent tone.

"Not a clue, but after doing the horizonal tango with the pussy he will feel even more devastated... heh. I wonder what face he will make?" Loki wondered out loud, getting a light glare from Yang at the mention that she wasn't the only one that Blake would be hurting with her leave.

"Maybe she was embarassed that we saw her doing... that." Ruby thought out loud, while Yang snorted.

If Blake was going to be embarassed about the sex, then she wouldn't have been having sex in the same room as them.

"I don't care... she still betrayed us all. She isn't going to get off with a slap on the wrist. Yang does have a point. She is a traitor, and she needs to be punished. If she isn't punished, then what is stopping her from doing it again?" Weiss questioned, with Yang nodding in agreement.

'She is getting angry to stop the others from seeing how much she wants to cry. She is bottling up her own broken heart.' Loki thought to herself, not really caring as long as their mental states didn't prevent them from stopping Kaguya in the future or stopping the other Moon-Holders.

'Yang... were you really in love with Blake and Naruto?' Ruby couldn't help but wonder when she saw that Yang seemed to bottling something up, but with Weiss around she couldn't question her on what it was.

"Well... anyway, you might want to get a new outfit. Your old one is trashed, and these blood stains will never come out. Your scarf is lucky enough to have survived without being stained though." Weiss told them, changing the subject.

"I already have another outfit that I can change into. Getting another copy of my usual won't be a problem though." Yang said, while Weiss looked at her wincing in pain from her newly aquired injury. Weiss reached into her purse, before she gave Yang a bottle of meds that she had.

"Pain killers, not the best quality. Just some over the counter stuff, but it should dull the pain a lot." Weiss offered Yang, who smiled at her and thanked her. She wasn't used to Weiss being so nice, but then again, Weiss HAD been trying to get better and more friendly with them.

"Yang... I am here for you if you want to talk." Ruby reminded Yang, who nodded at her.

"Okay brats, the girl IS still injured. Go back to your room now. She is going to want to get her sleep." Loki said as she started to push Ruby and Weiss out of the room. She was sent a thankful glance, before she heard the door close. She laided back against the pillows that she was given, before she covered her eyes with her arm. She choked back a few sobs, before took as many deep breaths as she could and forced down the emotions.

She wasn't bottling them up with the intention of never letting them out.

When Naruto was here, she would then cry. She knew that she loved Blake, she denied it to help soften the blow.

If she was going to cry, she was going to share her pain with Naruto. He would want her to do that. She knew that you didn't just share your happiness with your loved ones, but you shared your pain with them. Naruto would want to be here for her, so she would hold back her tears until he was by her side.

Heck, he might cry with her.

She would wait to cry.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju have nearly completely matching personalities, views, and other such similarities. **_


	145. Chapter 145 Naruto on Coffee

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"He is late." Coco said with her arms cross as they stood in the middle of a vast forest, with mountains surrounding them. She was tapping her foot rapidly, as if annoyed that a certain somebody was late.

"He wasn't suppose to arrive until tomorrow anyway, so he is early." Fox disagreed with the leader of his team as he sat on the nearest rock. He was sitting back to back with the gentle giant himself Yatsuhashi, who seemed to be just looking towards the clouds waiting for something to happen. They had all ben walking for a bit, so they were more than a little glad for the break.

Velvet was sitting pretty not far away from them, leaning up against a tree with her knees tucked into her crossed arms, but the small smile on her face showed she was looking forward to something.

"We got a message that he finished his other mission early, and is should have been here an hour ago. He is late." Coco said with a frown on her face as she started to pace.

"Hey Velvet, you have a class with him. Is he usually late?" Fox asked as he blindly looked towards here he had heard her sit down earlier.

"I heard that he rarely shows up to class, and when he does he doesn't do anything and just sleeps." Coco brought up with a look towards Velvet, who blushed a little and looked away.

"That isn't... wrong." Velvet admitted to them about his habits during class. She found it both annoying and endearing that he seemed to not care in the slightest about his claswork, but seemed to shine when it came to anything that required that he use his body. She should know, she had been watching him since she had first laid eyes on him. He was a strange Rabbit and Fox mix that had caught her attention, and struck a cord inside of her that confused her. Then she had noticed him scaring away potential bullies from her just by sitting next to her during class.

His reputation for destruction and chaos had warded off the bullies.

"He is the one that changed out genders awhile back." Coco pointed out, and Velvet blushed when she remembered that. She had accidentally let slip that Naruto had been the one to change their genders into what they would be reversed, and surprise surprise, Coco had been rather amused by what Velvet thought would have been an amusing prank... if she hadn't had to go to the bathroom after waking up.

She had not wanted to see that on her body... ever.

"He is really nice though." Velvet said after a moment.

"Oh yeah... isn't he another bunny like you?" Coco questioned her team member with a thoughtful tone.

"... and a fox. He doesn't really show many _rabbit_ traits though." Velvet said, subtly reminding Velvet that while she could be called a bunny, she prefered the term rabbit to be used instead. Bunny seemed very intimate, and while she was kind of close to her team, she wasn't close enough to like being called a bunny by them. She still kept a respectable distance between herself and her teammates, even if they respected each other.

"He bumped into me in the hallway once... isn't he missing an arm?" Fox asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He grew it back." Velvet told them, with them going silent at that strange statement. They all blinked when an orange blur smashed into the ground at the same time as a bullhead rushed above them, before they saw a very annoyed Naruto picking himself up off of the ground.

"Racist dick! Give me some warning next time, or a parachute!" Naruto shouted out with a clearly annoyed tone of voice. He dusted himself off, before he noticed that he was being stared at by the three members of Team Coffee that could actually see him. Fox was 'looking' in his general direction with a deadpan look, but his sight seemed very... off.

"Hello Naruto." Velvet was the first to greet him, and he waved at her.

"Howzit hanging Velvet... looking good in your normal clothes! They look so much better than the lame uniform the school gives out!" Naruto complimented innocently. Even though it was a completely innocent compliment, since he had only seen her in her normal clothes once, she still blushed crimson and looked away from Naruto... a smile on her face from the genuine compliment.

"Mission first, and then we can talk. How much about the situation are you aware of?" Coco asked, in complete mission mode now that everyone was present that would be taking part in the middion.

"A dormant volcano in the area went active, and people want to know why." Naruto told her. He did remember the details of the mission, but he did notice that this area seemed rather familiar to him. He guessed that the mountain without the top and the black smoke coming from it was the volcano, and it was only about half a mile away from their current location. Not even a few minutes of running and they would be there without trouble.

"We are going to meet with the person that requested the mission. She lives rather close by to the volcano." Coco mentioned with a look towards Naruto, who blinked.

"What is with the stare?" Naruto asked, and Fox walked passed him towards the direction that they were going to be going in.

"The lady that lives there is named Shia Uzumaki, it isn't a common name. Everytime the last name Uzumaki appears, bad things happen." Velvet told Naruto as they started to follow after fox. Naruto blinked and thought about it for a second.

She wasn't WRONG of course.

Everytime he reincarnated he kept the name Naruto Uzumaki, and when he did bad things happened to the world that he had to save it from. Sog was an Uzumaki set out to destroy humanity and take over the world for Faunus. Aumiti Uzumaki was his evil clone that had her own plans to cause endless chaos and destruction. Trouble followed him wherever he went, and he was a Naruto Uzumaki reincarnation.

"Aren't you part 'Uzumaki' though Velvet?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"On my Great Granfather's side yes, and he started the great war between humans and faunus over 80 years ago when the humans tried to force the Faunus onto the Island of Menagerie. He was look at with fear and hate... my last name is Scarletina only because mother married a man with the last name Scarletina." Velvet said with honesty, truly trusting that she could speak about this without being judged.

"The guy was a hero to Faunus, but the enemy of humans. Rumors says that the new leader of the White Fang idolized the man, and changed the peaceful White Fang into the bloodthirsty one. When that Naruto Uzumaki died, the Faunus and Humans finished their war with an agreement that the Faunus could live among humans." Fox talked while ahead of them, listening to their conversation.

The Legend of the Toad Faunus - Naruto Uzumaki was one that would never be found in the history books. The story of that man had always been told by person to person, and any books with him in it were burnt away. Faunus loved the man, but Humans hated him. Any book about him that painted him in a good light was burnt, and any Faunus that spoke of him in the presence of a person who hated him was savagely beaten... sometimes to death. Fox and many others knew this was just to prevent another Naruto Uzumaki from starting a new war.

"Whenever somebody wants to make a statement, they take the name Naruto Uzumaki. Really gets the attention of those who know of the damned Uzumaki name." Coco admitted without shame, while Velvet shifted with an uncomfy look on her face.

"Curse?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An Uzumaki with no idea about your curse. You don't even know the history of your family... do you?" Coco asked with a look back at Naruto and Velvet.

"No parents to teach me." Naruto said without a care.

"Ask Velvet, she knows all about it." Coco stated like him, without a care about what was being talked about.

"I only an 1/8th Uzumaki. There was a legend that says a long time ago there was a Legendary Man that saved the world many times over, and brought peace to the lands. This man had three children, an eldest son, a middle daughter, and a young child whose details were lost to history." Velvet stated to Naruto, starting the tale while they all walked towards the location they needed to go.

'My children.' Naruto thought with a nod of his head, seeming to pay attention.

"This man was the strongest person in existance, and before he died he granted his children his power... but seperated into three sections." Velvet told Naruto, who nodded his head.

'Kind of wrong, I only gave my power to my daughters. Boruto never needed my chakra, he inherited my will.' Naruto mentally corrected Velvet.

"His youngest child he gifted with the physical side of his amazing physical power and life force beyond what she already inherited from him. The middle child was gifted with the spiritual side of his power, the Yin half, and she gained an immense understanding of human nature and the ability to connect to the hearts of others. He taught them both the Art of Nature, and gifted them with the knowledge to use that power." Velvet said, with Naruto nodding. He did teach his youngest two Senjutsu and how to use chakra, and the art of Ninshu.

'They were my best students.' Naruto mentally admitted, not stopping Velvet from continuing her tale.

"The oldest son recieved his Will of Fire, but no real power beyond words. Even though legend says it was a powerful thing. The oldest son grew bitter than he didn't recieve any power from his father, even though he was the first born, and started to grow distant from his siblings." Velvet told Naruto, who was now interested in what had happened after he had died.

'I'm sorry Bolt, but I really thought you didn't need it. I fully believed that giving you my Will of Fire was the best thing for you. You were such a hard worker that I didn't want to give you power you didn't earn.' Naruto thought with genuine sadness.

"Well, with both their mother and father dead now. The three siblings split apart, the youngest sibling became a traveller. With her extreme physical strength she defeated demons, and grew to become a Record Keeper for the world. Recording history, her long life force keeping her alive well into her 200s. The middle siblings had stayed home, and took command of the clans of the Uzumaki and Hyuga, while preaching peace to the world and keeping the ties between humans strong." Velvet explained to Naruto, who beamed in pride at what his children had done.

He was so proud of them.

"What about Bo... the eldest son?" Naruto asked with a semi-excited look.

"The eldest son started his own family, and cut his ties with his siblings. Three seperate families named Uzumaki were formed, and all of them were cursed. The eldest son's descendants were gifted with great willpower, but cursed to die protecting others. The middle child's descendants were gifted with great understanding of others and strong Yin energy, but cursed to the fate of growing up alone and mistreated. The youngest child's descendants gained strong bodies and great life force with amazing regeneration." Velvet explained the three Uzumaki factions, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact that she didn't mention the curse.

"What is the curse of... the youngest?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Her descendants are cursed with knowledge of the past, but are forced to repeat it. It is said that the Legendary Naruto Uzumaki had a non-blood brother, Sasuke, who had betrayed him. When more than one Uzumaki child of thaty descendant are born, one will always go down a dark path and try to destroy the world." Velvet said with a frown on her face.

"Which child were you born to?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering which of his children Velvet was directly descended from.

"The middle child, but my curse is lighter because I was not blessed with being a full Uzumaki like many Uzumaki born." Velvet answered him.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Descendants of the two youngest had an incestious relationship and the first faunus, Naruko Uzumaki, was born. The oldest son's descendants remained human, and further seperated... and even began to hate the Faunus descendants." Velvet said, with Naruto furrowing his brow.

He DID remember giving birth, as a woman, to multiple children.

"Then aren't all Faunus cursed with both the younger and middle curse?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No... those of the youngest child became Fox Faunus and those of the middle child became Rabbit Faunus. Other Faunus that aren't rabbit or fox didn't inherit any Uzumaki power or curse, so they never became part of the Uzumaki. You are the first Fox/Rabbit Faunus I have seen, and have the powers of both families." Velvet said with a sorry look on her face for the fact that he might be cursed with both of the youngest children's curses.

"What about the Toad Faunus Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is... special. It seems that he was born with the Art of Nature cancelling out the Rabbit in him, and he became the first and only recorded Toad Faunus in history." Velvet said with a rather pleased look on her face.

'Right, most Faunus are based on mammals.' Naruto remembered to himself, while Coco and the others paid attention to what Velvet was saying a little bit more closely. Naruto himself was wondering if Hinata knew about this, since she did die before him she might not know about the mess their children seemed to have caused their descendants.

Not his fault he wanted to give his children his power, what they did with that power was up to them. He was proud of them no matter what, but he WAS very disappointed that they seemed to have grown apart from each other.

"Whenever a blond haired boy with three whisker marks on his cheek is born though, he is given the name Naruto Uzumaki." Velvet added as an after thought, while Naruto palmed his face when she commented on that part.

That explained a good amount of stuff he actually didn't know.

"Okay, if you are done story telling. We are here." Coco commented as they left the heavier forest area and entered into a clearing that had a shrine with a house built in the center of it. Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment at the old time feel to it, before he shrugged.

Seemed okay to him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Hinata having a Water Affinity is just a Fanfiction cliche based on when she danced in the waterfall. Hinata actually has a Fire and Lightning Affinity.**_


	146. Chapter 146 A Trap

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"It is so dark in here. I can't see a thing." Coco complained as the group walked into the basement. The entire house had been pretty much suspiciously empty for some reason, so they had decided to go looking inside of the house for the person that they were suppose to meet.

...

"Uh... Coco?" Velvet said, because at the moment both she and Naruto could still see in the dark. At the moment, their eyes seemed to have a slight glow to them, showing them what was around them. Nobody could see the glow, because it they didn't have the night vision needed for even that.

"What?" Coco said, looking around blindly. She didn't notice the look that the _blind_ Fox was sending her way.

"Think about what you just said for a second." Velvet said as she was bumped into by Yatsuhashi, who couldn't see either. He didn't even know who he bumped into, or where he should bow and apologize to. Coco seemed to think about what she said for a moment, before she face palmed and felt around for where Fox was.

"Fox, where are you?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not being able to see must be hard, a new experience for us all." Fox deadpanned, and Coco seemed to take that as a dig at her earlier comment.

"Lets just find a light to turn on. I hate not being able to see... no offense Fox." Coco said after a moment when she realized what she had said again.

"Yes, please turn the light on so that we can see." Fox told Coco, making a blind joke at his own expense. Yatsuhashi raised a brow at them that only Naruto and Velvet could see, but frankly, they disliked seeing everything around them in just black and gray colors. It was strange for even them to see the world around them drained of color.

'Seriously, say something Yatsuhashi. Your silence creeps me out.' Naruto thought to himself as everyone looked around for something that could turn on the lights. Velvet and Naruto both looked at the middle of the room, and they froze when they saw something in the middle of the floor that they were sure that they didn't want to see in color. In the middle of the floor was a rather pretty middle aged Faunus woman with her rabbit ears cut off with blood leaking from the top of her head... and from the stump of a left arm she had. She was also missing both of her legs.

She was pinned to the ground with a sword sticking through the middle of her chest, and blood seemed to be pouring out of her mouth. Velvet's hand went to her mouth as she held back a gasp of shock with her eyes wide at seeing the person they were suppose to meet dead. Naruto looked at her right arm, and she seemed to have her hand covered in blood, and it was gripping something while her pointer finger had traced out something into the ground next to her in her own blood. Even their night vision couldn't make out exactly what had been written, great night vision didn't mean that their vision in the dark was completely perfect.

"Hey guys, I can see the light switch." Fox said out loud.

"Good, then turn it on and... I hate you right now." Coco called out towards Fox. She should have seen him mocking her coming with how she had unknowing done the same to him earlier.

"Guys, don't turn on the lights." Naruto told them seriously.

"Why?" Coco asked, while Yatsuhashi found the lightswitch and turned it on. Coco's answer came in the form of a corpse in the middle of the room. Her eyebrows shot up in surpise, while Yatsuhashi seemed to be uncomfortable with what he was seeing now. He was going to turn the lights back off.

"Hey guys, I found the lightswitch." Fox said again, out of sync with everyone who could see.

"The lights are already one Fox." Coco said in an absentminded sort of way. Naruto leaned down towards the corpse and dipped his finger in the blood. He lifted his finger out for a second, before he rubbed them together.

"This is semi-freshly spilled. Not even an hour ago, and there are no limbs around. The killers stole the limbs from her instead of just cutting them off." Naruto deduced seriously.

What? He had been the Hokage, and had dealt with ninja matters like death before. He could see a corpse and tell you how they died and he could deduce the reason if he wanted to. He was fine around dead bodies, having no trouble making dead bodies if he needed to.

Naruto grabbed her hand, before he opened it up and saw a bloodied bell inside of her hand, with a pin inside of it. The bell looked like glass, and it had a small pink ball inside of it. The pin was digging into the palm of her hand, and Naruto plucked it out of her hand. It was the same bell that Shion onced used.

That explained why he was familiar with this region... this volcano had been the one that he and Shion had created with their Super Chakra Rasengan.

"Her eyes were cut out." Coco said, and Fox shut his mouth before he made a blind joke that he had wanted to make. Coco had seen how her closed eyes seemed a bit... empty, and when she opened the eyelids she had noticed that the eyes had indeed been cut out. Naruto looked towards her hand again, and at the message that had been written in blood.

_Combined spiral in the volcano's heart, lava not-_

That seemed to be where the message was wiped away by her own hand when she had died. Naruto rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, before he came up with nothing. It seemed that the others seemed to be coming up with nothing as well. Velvet's eyes widened when she noticed Coco's hand touch the woman's stomach for a second, before a small glow appeared above her navel.

"A spell!" Velvet shouted when she noticed the light 'magic' symbols that lit up on the woman's navel. She was a rather adept mage herself, and the second Coco had touched the woman's stomach she had activated some sort of spell that had been placed over the woman by a rather adept, or even expert, mage. Naruto grabbed Fox and Coco by the waists, before he away with them. He jumped towards Yatsuhashi and Velvet, before his tail manafested and his suit shifted to allow his tail to come out. Naruto extended his tail to 10 times it's normal length, before it wrapped it around all of them just as the dead body exploded.

Naruto groaned when he felt them get thrown through the ceiling, with his tail covered in damage from the explosion and being forced up through a stone ceiling... and then again through a wooden roof. He could feel gravity take effect again soon, and he was slammed into the ground with everyone pressing up against him tightly from different angles. They continued to roll farther and farther from the force of the explosion, before Naruto unwrapped them and they spilled on the ground roughly before rolling a bit more. When they came to a stop, Naruto groaned and looked at his burned up tail when it was reduced to it's normal state.

Naruto felt a smack on his butt, and looked behind to see Coco getting up.

"Good hustle Fox Boy, saves out butts there." Coco commented as she dusted herself off like there wasn't just an explosion that could have killed them all. Yatsuhashi gave Naruto a thankful bow, annoying Naruto with how he didn't say anything.

"My ears are ringing... just great." Fox said with a frown, since he used his hearing to guide him during a fight.

"Thank you Naruto." Velvet told him, while Naruto nodded and looked towards... where the house used to be. Where the house used to be was now a crater over 10 times larger than the house itself, and over 4 times deeper than the house had been. The crater was smoking, and Naruto frowned at the power behind that explosion. He dusted himself off and looked at the bell that he had taken from the body, before he pinned it to the front of his kimono top.

"Somebody hated that girl." Coco said with a look towards Velvet.

"A Lion Faunus, a Rabbit or Fox Faunus... a Faunus that smells like a corpse... and a scent that is muffled." Velvet said with her nose twitching a bit. Naruto smelled the air, and while he could smell the same scents after a moments thought, Velvet seemed to have a nose that was more tuned towards alerting her to what other animals were in the area, or had been in the area. His nose was more tuned towards tracking, rather than detection... but he could detect the same scents. He just hadn't been smelling until now.

"Which way did they go?" Coco asked, and Velvet sniffed in different directions for a bit.

Not one to lose, Naruto started to smell the air a bit as well. His eyebrow twitched when he noticed the faint smell of sulfur in the air leading towards the nearby volcano.

"Towards the volcano." Naruto and Velvet answered at the same time, before they looked towards each other for half a second. Velvet looked away with a small blush on her face, while Naruto was surprised at how competent the shy... awkward girl was on a mission. Even on missions the old Hinata would get flustered to a higher degree than Velvet, and she was a bit less sure of herself. Velvet seemed to have more self-confidence than Hinata had until after the war.

"Yatsuhashi, take Fox back to town. Get his ears checked out, right now he is more likely to get himself killed... and your arm isn't looking at it's best." Coco ordered when she noticed that Fox couldn't hear them. Yatsuhashi wasn't without injury, since part of his sword arm had been sticking out of Naruto's tail and had been burned up pretty badly during the explosion. Yatsuhashi nodded towards Coco, understanding her orders and started to follow them without any doubts that she was making the right decision.

No arguments, just respect for her position as leader.

"Please be careful Yatsuhashi." Velvet told her teammate with concern for both of their wellbeing heard in her voice. Yatsuhashi had been the biggest person of the group, which had been why Naruto couldn't cover them all completely with his extended tail. His own tail was severely injured at the moment, but it was rapidly healing itself over with new fur growing back onto it.

"Sorry I couldn't help more, but I only had a second to cover us all. Oh... and thanks Velvet. You were really cool with how quickly you noticed what was going to happen. We might have been dead without you." Naruto genuinely thanked Velvet, though he would have more than likely survived the explosion and quickly healed if he had just been defending himself.

"Good job there Velvet." Coco said as she smacked the shorter girl on the ass with a thankful nod of her own. Coco pushed her sunglasses up, which had been pushed a bit down from the rough landing.

"Why do you smack asses like that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Team building, and gives a sense of closeness and intimacy. It shows a level of trust, and that I appreciate hard work. Like on a sports team, surely you have spanked another guy's ass before?" Coco questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken, so what now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Coco was clearly a good leader with experience, much better than Ruby at this point in time with her... well Ruby just didn't have any experience with a leading position. Right now it was more like a total equal partnership than her leading them.

"The blood said volcano, so something is happening there more than likely. If it was important enough for her to write before her death, then it was important enough for us to look into." Coco said as she started to walk towards the volcano at a sedate, but quick, pace. She didn't want to waste energy needlessly when there could be a fight at any moment after all.

Naruto and Velvet followed after her shortly after looking at each other.

She DID have a point after all.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Velvet is actually an adept Mage in canon, but her skills haven't been shown as of Volume 2, the current one at this time.**_


	147. Chapter 147 Red Hot Lava

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I hate myself for figuring this out." Naruto said with a groan as he looked down into the pit of the volcano, and he could see lava spinning around like a whirlpool down below. He had figured out that only those of Uzumaki blood would be able to get into the volcano without dying. The lava was a defense that would move apart when an Uzumaki got too close to it. On the way up, Naruto had stepped in a puddle of lava that had spilled out of the side of the volcano, and the lava had just moved around his foot without burning him.

The lava was fake.

It only burned those without 'Spiral' blood.

Uzumaki blood was the key to getting into the old temple that had been used to seal away Moryo, and then once more when the demon was defeated the second time around. Naruto took a deep breath and started to jog in pace with increasing speed, before he jumped from the edge of the rim and started to fall down towards the middle of the spiral in the lava. Naruto grinned to himself when the lava parted for him, and he continued to fall deeper and deeper until he hit solid, and very hot, ground. Naruto jumped from foot to foot and he reached down and grabbed the handle of an amazingly hot metal door. Ripping it open, he closed behind him seconds later when he entered a staircase that was lightened up by torches on the wall.

It was actually cooler inside of this area than it was above.

Naruto didn't need the torchs, but he rushed down the stairs. They were spiralled slightly, and Naruto continued to walk for a good while. He reached another damn door, and he opened it and walked into the next empty room. It looked like it used to have statues, but they were all broken. Naruto groaned to himself when he got ready to do the part that he always hated doing.

He hated it with Gerotora, he hated it with Itachi's crow, and he was going to hate it now.

Naruto took a deep breath, because he was not going to be able to breath for a bit. He worked his jaw more than a little to loosen it up. He wished he had never learned how to use this technique, it wasn't a ninjutsu so he could still use it without chakra, but it had been a useful one for spying and sneaking things into places. Naruto placed his hands on his stomach, before he pushed against it roughly. Naruto's cheeks bulged, before he started to gag. He opened his mouth, before two rabbit ears started to come out of his throat. Soon followed was brown hair, before Velvet's head came out of his mouth and he pushed out the rest of her body in a few seconds after that.

Velvet landed on the ground, covered in spit, moments later while shivering.

Now she knew why Naruto hated being eaten so much, but she WAS surprised at how nice Naruto's inside were. While she had been inside of him she had been surprised at how roomy the inside of Naruto was. It would seem that this technique created a small pocket dimension inside of Naruto's stomach where space was very different. It was much larger in their than she would have believed when Naruto suggested this to them. Velvet stood up and started to shake herself off, while she didn't get wet inside of his stomach, the travel up the throat and out the mouth and gotten parts of her covered in his saliva.

"That was... that was different." Velvet said after a moment, while Naruto gave her the 'wait' sign.

"Please... just shut up right now." Naruto told her, and while she should have been offended, she realized that while she had been eaten... Naruto had to experience the painful sensation of having something the size of a human body shoved out of his throat. It was like eating a person whole in reverse, and being eaten wasn't a pleasant sensation... neither was doing the eating. Naruto had experienced all of things things before. He had been eaten many times, had eaten a crow and Gerotora, and had spat back up Gerotora and the crow... with Velvet and Coco being added to the lost of things he had eaten and spat back up.

Naruto first spat Coco's beret back onto the ground, while Velvet picked it up and started to fling it around a bit to dry it off. It was still pretty hot inside of the room, so it dried off pretty quickly. Coco was a lot bigger than Velvet, 6 feet tall with a larger body all around. Velvet's more petite body was easy as cake when compared to how hard spitting Coco back out was. Naruto gagged, before he started to open his mouth wider as Coco's hand came out of his mouth and grabbed onto a broken pillar. She started to pull herself out, while Naruto shoved her out as well.

Moments later, Coco was out of Naruto's body and shivering with an actual grossed out expression.

"That was... where are my sunglasses?" Coco started, before finishing with a question mark. Naruto was pounding on his chest, before he reached into his mouth and pulled out her sunglasses. Coco took them and shook them off, before she put them back onto her face while the heat of the room helped to dry her off.

"Where... where did you learn how to do that?" Velvet could NOT resist the urge to ask.

"I didn't learn by choice... when you have a toad as thick as a person, and over 8 feet tall shoved down your throat you learn this quickly." Naruto said as he recalled Gerotora vividely... something that he still hated having to do.

Why couldn't the key to the seal have been placed on a NORMAL scroll!?

"Your life sucked." Coco commented just by hearing what Naruto had done to him.

"It sucks that I had to do that again... now my mouth tastes like hair and clothes, my mouth and throat are dry, and my stomach hurts." Naruto complained with an annoyed visage on his face. Velvet gave him her bottle of water.

"Here you go, you need it more than me." Velvet told him with complete honesty. Naruto drunk about a fourth of the bottle, before he gave it back to Velvet with a thankful smile on his face.

"Well, you were right about one thing. We are inside of the volcano... how are we going to get out though?" Coco asked, and Naruto whimpered... yes he actually whimpered. Velvet gave him a pat on the back, since he would be eating them again it would seem.

"There there." Velvet comforted, and Naruto blinked when he noticed that something was at the other end of the room.

"Oh, a door... lets go open it." Naruto said as he picked himself up and started to walk towards the door. Naruto opened the door, before he, Coco, and Velvet started to walk into another room. This room was a huge chamber-like room that had the floor filled with glowing red cracks. There were some huge pitfalls that were filled with lava, and the walls seemed to be bleeding a little lava that lit up the room. Coco seemed to be having trouble breathing, so Naruto pulled out a cloth and handed it to her to tie around her mouth.

Faunus were more suited towards areas that weren't human friendly.

"Thanks." Coco said as she wrapped the cloth around her mouth in a way that was as fashionable as possible.

"Who are they?" Velvet asked, and across the large chamber near an alter Naruto could see two people. He immediently realized that one of them was Sog, who nodded towards the other person before teleporting out of the cave without leaving a single trace of his existance behind. Naruto frowned at this, before Coco turned her handbag into a huge freaking golden gattling gun and pointed it towards the second person.

"Hands in the air, you are under arrest for the suspiciou of murder. Come peacefully and you will be given the chance to defend yourself in court." Coco said officially, even though she lacked any actual authority to makes arrests. The person started to turn around and stepped closer towards them, showing what they looked like.

The person's body was covered from head to two in a full body cloak with a pointed hood that covered the entire head. The cloak was colored a deep black, and on the front of the cloak's face was the design of a single sideways eyebrall with a red eye. The pupil was without cloth, and a person's eye could be seen inside of the pupil of the cloak. Out of the sleeves of the cloak showed that the person had pale skinned hands, with the left one holding onto a staff made of wood, and the right one holding onto a short sword.

"... Begone." A deep voice called out as the wooden staff was pointed towards them. A glyph appeared in the air in front of the guy, before he touched the top of the staff to the glyph and it turned from a neutral gray to a bright yellow. The glyph crackled with electricty, before it glyph exploded into ten bolts of lighting that raced towards them from ten different angles.

Velvet stepped in front of them and dug her metal tipped foot into the ground, before she held her hands out and the lightning changed direction towards her arms. It travelled down her body, before entering the ground and being safely discharged away from them in a way that didn't even hurt Velvet. Velvet looked towards the man with contempt, something that was still rather cute on her face.

"A Mage misuing their own power... what did you hope to accomplish with this?! What was the point of the murder of Shia Uzumaki!?" Velvet asked, reminding Naruto that despite the rather distant relation, that Velvet was still related by blood to Shia Uzumaki. Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked towards the man, and now he could see the blood that was soaked into the bottom of the man's robes.

"A Mage with skill, and a young one at that. The answer is simple, I follow my leader." The man stated simply.

"You mean Sog? Are you one of his Four Generals?" Naruto asked as he prepared to get ready for a hard fight. He knew that the Four Generals were the top four members of the Black Fang because of either their power, or their amazing abilities. They were tough opponents to defeat or just keep down.

"Yes, I am Magus the Undead Made. A Master of the Magical Arts, having learned Black Mage arts of the highest degree." Magus introduced himself, before he clapped his hands together. The three of them stiffened when they felt chills go down their spine, before a coffin rose up out of the ground.

'No!' Naruto thought in shock.

"I have studied magical secrets lost to the ages, sealed away for thousands of years... and have adapted them for my own use." Magus said as he clapped his hands together again and the lid of the coffin seemed to loosen up.

"Blast the coffin!" Naruto actually screamed at Coco, who was startled by the scream. She fired as rapidly as she could, shooting a hail of bullets that just bounced from the coffins enhanced exterior. Naruto started to run towards it, with Velvet and Coco following behind him with Coco turning her weapon back into a handbag. Naruto pulled his fist back, before he was blasted away and knocked into both girls when a ball of water formed in the air in front of them and pushed them away with a torrent of water that acted like a river. The girls no longer felt like they were covered in spit, but Naruto grit his teeth.

"What just hit me?" Coco asked in annoyance as they landed on their feet.

The coffin was opened, and two hands were out and placed together into a handsign. The hands had cracked appearances on them, before they seemed to steam as color went into them. The cracks vanished from view, and a foot wearing a blue sandle came out of the box.

"How do you know this technique!?" Naruto shouted at Magus, who tilted his head towards them.

"The Impure World Reincarnation... why would I not know it? It was written... in the Scroll of Seals given to me by Sog Uzumaki. I needed to modify it a little, and getting the DNA from Orochimaru took some work... but it was worth it." Magus explained, with Naruto gritting his teeth.

He had forgotten about Orochimaru being alive, and still more than likely having access to ninja DNA stored away in seals.

Fuck.

"What... why are you scared?" Velvet whispered to Naruto, and Naruto looked at her out of the side of his eye when the hands grabbed the side of the coffin.

"The Impure World Reincarnation brings the dead back to life, making them into immortal zombies than can't be defeated through normal means... while having unlimited energy and stamina. Disease they had in life and other conditions no longer affect them, and even instant disintigration doesn't kill them." Naruto explained to her, and she seemed worried for a moment.

Of course, those that were summoned had no memory of what the afterlife was like, thank god for small miracles.

Naruto's eyes widened when the corpse stepped out of the box.

Red hair, and plum colored eyes with the white replaced by black.

Stepping out of the box... was Kushina Uzumaki.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**The Black Fang - Number of Members (Not counting Sog): 12**_  
><em><strong>Leader- Sog Uzumaki<strong>_  
><em><strong>Four Generals - Nemea, Scarlet, Noh, Magus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eight Pillars - Undecided OC Faunus<strong>_


	148. Chapter 148 Kushina Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Those brought back by the Edo Tensei don't have memories of the afterlife, so Kushina remembers nothing after she died. Also, Sog isn't going to just 'attack' because Naruto isn't there. He needs to train in his power, AND plan out the attack itself.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I'll let you two get caught up." Magus said as he seemed to vanish into thin air as his form seemed to... not blur, but more like he faded away from where he was. His unspoken command though seemed to ring through the air, making both Coco and Velvet tense up when Kushina in her Jonin uniform pulled two kunai from her weapon's pouch. Kushina looked towards Naruto, and when the person was fully gone, she dropped the kunai and smiled at him sadly.

"Naruto." Kushina said as she forced herself to not obey the command given to her. Her willpower being so hardened that she was refusing the command from the man that had summoned her.

"Mom..." Naruto said back to her with his hand going into his kimono top and reaching for the hidden belt that had his sword handle. Naruto pulled it out and turned on the sword, while Kushina looked at the blade with slightly sad expression.

"You changed... it seems like just yesterday you were born." Kushina told him with a small smile growing on her face, not the same sad one that she had before. Naruto smiled for a moment, before he charged at her with his sword drawn. Kushina started to run towards him as well with her kunai in her hands again. The two of them collided, and Naruto's sword fell out of his hand when his arms wrapped around her. Her kunai fell to the ground when her arms wrapped around him as well. The two pulled each other into the tightest hug they could manage, with tears coming out of both of their eyes.

Coco and Velvet didn't comment, but they both looked like they felt rather awkward at the moment.

"Mom... Mom... I missed you so much..." Naruto mumbled to his mother, Velvet heard him as well, but she didn't comment on it. Naruto gripped her back hard, before he started to channel his aura into her body as well as forcing Kurama's chakra into her as well. He started to use his own Semblence, the ability to Adapt, in an attempt to Hyper charge his mother's undead body to adapt to being alive. He didn't know if it would work, and frankly, he kind of wished that it wouldn't work.

"Naruto... my beautiful... beautiful son. I wished I could have been there for you growing up. I'm so proud to see how you turned... who are these girls?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow when she looked at Velvet and Coco with a look of confusion. She had just noticed them for the first time now, and Naruto let go of his mother while wiping away his tears. He was embarassed that he had been seen crying like that, but it wasn't the worst thing he could have been seen doing either.

"The bunny eared one is Velvet, and the tall one is Coco. They are my temporary team for the moment... no urge to kill them?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Kushina nodded.

"Whoever summoned me was retarded. They forgot that they would have to overpower my power with their own... your... energy helped as well." Kushina said as she moved around a bit. The Edo Tensei had the weakness that more powerful people with stronger willpowers could not only resist the mind controlling parts of the technique, but completely overpower it. Kushina was the mother of Naruto, had survived having Kurama ripped out of her and giving birth, with enough willpower to restrain Kurama and keep him from killing Naruto. She had enough willpower in her to resist the technique, and the person using it was SO much weaker than Kabuto or Orochimaru, the ones that had been able to use the Jutsu better than even Tobirama, it's creator.

"Do you know the handsigns to release the technique?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

This technique had only one risk to the user, if the one being brought back knew how to cancel the bond between the user and the one being summoned.

"Well duh... just curious though. What were those handsigns again? Just making sure that YOU know after all." Kushina questioned with a blush appearing on her face.

"You don't know, do you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up you know. I only looked at the Scroll of Secrets for like a second with Minato went over it! I didn't have time to memorize it!" Kushina shouted as she ground her fist into his head, showing her famous temper. Naruto's face hit the ground, and both Coco and Velvet were startled by the real violent mother. Naruto stood up and shook the rocks from his hair, before he started to show his mother the few handsigns that would be needed to cancel the bond between summoner and the one being summoned.

...

What? He HAD been Hokage and he DID have 24 hour access to the Scroll of Secrets. Both the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Release were inside of that scroll.

It wasn't like he ever used it, but he had planned to know how to release the jutsu's bonds if anyone ever used it on him.

"Okay, see." Naruto said as he went through the handsigns again, before he placed his hand on her chakra core as it started to disipate. Naruto pushed aura and his Semblence into her to try and... well he didn't know what he was trying. He felt like if she was already brought back into a physical body, then bringing her back into a more flesh and blood form was just a matter of taking her body and... adapting it to the world around her. He felt her chakra vanish, and his aura seemed to become a part of her soul more closely than before.

Kushina glowed for a second, before he body seemed to steam a little as she felt her physical abilities get returned to their full might.

She blinked and noticed that she didn't have her chakra anymore.

"Okay, explain." Kushina told Naruto with 'the look' that told him he was on thin ice.

"I don't have chakra anymore, so when I adapted you to having a body... there just wasn't any chakra to give you when you came back." Naruto told her, and Kushina crossed her arms for a second, before she nodded and looked around.

"You have a lot to tell me... but that can come later. How are we getting out of here?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto groaned.

He was going to HATE this part.

Velvet only had 1/8th Uzumaki DNA, the lava didn't recognize her as an Uzumaki, even if her 'Yin' power was very strong. The lava didn't avoid her like it did, it just barely shifted away from her, not much.

Coco, not even the slightest bit of Uzumaki DNA inside of her.

His mother, while a full Uzumaki like himself, had human Uzumaki DNA. The lava was enhanted by a Faunus Uzumaki, and more than likely only recognized Faunus as Uzumaki. The Human Uzumaki and the Faunus Uzumaki didn't exactly get along with each other, having been seperated for a long time apparently.

"Wait... Red hair... that symbol... Kushina Uzumaki?" Velvet was muttering to herself. She did hear SOME stories about Kushina as well growing up, but the only one that mattered was the fact that she had died on the night of the Legendary Naruto Uzumaki's birth. She had been his mother. Velvet's face took on a look of surprise when she looked between Naruto and Kushina... and how she saw the Bunny Tail that had formed on Kushina's tail end, and well as the growing rabbit ears that even Naruto had yet to notice.

Apparently she had 'adapted' a lot.

Adaptability, one of the Top Five most mysterious Semblences known to both Human and Faunus alike. When channelled it had strange effects on those that it was used on, and she had sensed that Naruto and Kushina had an extreme compatability with each other's Yin energy. Velvet reached up and touched her own Rabbit ears, the proof that she was a descendant of the Middle Child.

"Okay, everyone get inside." Naruto said as he opened his mouth.

"You smell like Shia." Velvet said after a moment when she actually caught Kushina's smell.

"Huh?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow, before she noticed Naruto and Velvet both sniffing her with strange looks.

Naruto finally noticed the rabbit ears on her head.

...

Okay, so Naruto figured out how he brought her back to life. He didn't actually bring her back to life, he took the living body inside of her and adapted THAT to Kushina. With the jutsu ended, technically, and Shia's body inside of her... though that DID raise the question about what the corpse in the basement was.

"Didn't Shia have a twin?" Coco asked, and Naruto blinked.

Once more, question answered. There were two of them, one was killed, while the other was used for the technique. Anyway, Shia or her twin were the base _living_ body for the technique. Meaning that when Naruto used his Semblence to adapt Kushina, he changed the living body inside of her to fit her body. He turned whoever was inside of Kushina into Kushina, and when they was done Kushina was forced to adapt to the genetics of whoever the body had belonged to.

A Rabbit Faunus, a Descendant of Himawari.

Naruto was his own Mother's anscestor... his mother was his own mother's anscestor... HE was his own anscestor! That was a strange thought to thing about for sure, to be your own descendant, and being having your mother be your descendant.

"Did she?" Velvet asked, not sure what to make of it.

'Okay, now I just have to break the news gently.' Naruto thought to himself as he opened his mouth and pointed at the red rabbit ears on her head. "Shit! Mom, you grew rabbit ears!" Naruto shouted after a moment.

...

'Fucking... DAMN you brain! Why are you so fucking stupid... did I just insult myself? Crap.' Naruto thought when he realized he might have been lacking in some... grace when he told his mother the news.

"Classy... open up." Coco said as she stuck her hand into his mouth, and Naruto widened his mouth with a grimace in his eyes. He hated swallowing more than spitting up. Kushina and Velvet both looked away from Naruto and Coco when Naruto seemed to... suck her into his mouth and down his throat with practiced ease. Naruto covered his mouth in disgust at having to do that... AGAIN! In the same day no less.

"She tastes like sweat." Naruto groaned out, they were all sweaty, except for the revently brought back Kushina.

"I wish I was more Uzumaki like my Mother, or Grandmother... or Great Grandmother... or Great Grandfaher." Velvet said, but it would turn out that her blood was very diluted. She moved towards Naruto, and the two looked at each other awkwardly. Velvet because her crush was going to be swallowing her whole again... no amount of phrasing made that seem not strange. Her crush was going to be swallowing her whole, and storing her inside of a pocket dimension because out of his aura inside of his stomach.

"Why don't you just blow a hole into the walls near the top of the ceiling? More than likely it will lead right outside." Kushina questioned with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto palmed his face.

He just swallowed Coco for nothing.

Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand, while Velvet looked at the Rasengan with a raised eyebrow.

"The Rasengan... that at it's base level isn't powerful enough to blow through the thick walls here. Here, lets try this." Velvet said as she placed her hand over his Rasengan while forming her own Rasengan.

She HAD been taught the secrets behind Aura Manipulation, the basis for Mage work after all. The Rasengan was the reason she was so adept at her chosen way of fighting. While she could only use it a limited number of times because of how taxing it is, it was without a doubt one of her most prized family treasures. One of the three techniques passed down through the Middle Child's descendant line.

The Rasengan was the first, with a Strange Fighting Style that she couldn't use being the second. The Third treasured technique was combining the Rasengan with a family members Rasengan to make the Super-Chakra Rasengan.

The two Rasengan's reacted and seemed to get sucked into each other, before it started to take in their combined natures and change from a perfect sphere into something that matched their souls.

The Rasengan grew bunny ears made out of energy, turned bright pink, and gained a fuzzy energy tail to it while the entire sphere became extremely unstable. Naruto looked down at the strange Rasengan in their hands, and the aura sphere that was shaped like a bunny head that had wrapped around them.

It was the cutest Rasengan ever.

"Minato would cry if he could see that." Kushina said out loud, while Naruto twitched with an embarassed blush on his face. Naruto reared his arm back, before he THREW the Bunny-Rasengan up towards the ceiling.

There was a bright pink flash, before the following explosion completely destroyed ovger half of the entire volcano that they were standing in. The sky above them with the sun shining in their eye swas visible, and the Rasengan continued to go up higher and higher into the sky, before parting the clouds and disipating away. They all looked with wide eyes at the huge section of the volcano having been... well destroyed by the force of the thrown Rasengan.

"I am afraid of pink bunnies now." Naruto admitted with a twitching eye.

"That... was stronger than expected." Velvet admitted after seeing the damage that they had caused.

"Never do that again." Kushina said, while Naruto groaned when he realized he was still going to have to spit out Coco later. Naruto looked at Kushina for a moment, before he wondered something.

He wondered... if he could convince Ozpin to make her a teacher.

Yeah, that seemed good.

He couldn't wait to introduce his team to his Mom!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>HA! I never said that Kushina was going to fight, just that she was brought back! SURPRISE! <strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Kushina is naturally attuned to Water/Wind/Yin Release  
>Also: Over 400,000 words for this story!<strong>_


	149. Chapter 149 Dealing with Change

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Blake, it is nice to see you back with the cause again." Adam said with cross arms, but a smile on his face as he looked at Blake wearing her White Fang mask. Adam turned around and got ready to lead Blake towards wear the rest of the White Fang members were going to be working, but he let out a pained gasp when he felt a blade pierce through his chest and come out the other side. A slim hand covered his mouth to keep him from making even a single sound, but he turned his head a bit and saw that Blake was staring at him with a frown.

"The White Fang has been poluted... I ran away when I saw the _monster_ you were becoming. I can't move forward into my future, until the bad parts of my life are taken care of. I should have killed you when you stopped caring about the value of life." Blake said as she started to push her blade down. Adam had believed that she was joining back up when he saw her mask, and being ex-partners he had trusted her right away.

She didn't want to fight and attract attention.

She was just going to commit her murder, and then get out of here.

The last time she had been afraid of doing what she knew she should have, since Adam had no value for either Human or Faunus life. He did was he was told, but if people got killed he didn't care. Blake had run away from the White Fang because what it had been doing to people, yes she had murdered people before... but she cried about it. She never commited murder in cold blood until she killed Naruto's mother, and even this wasn't a cold blooded murder. This was her redeeming the monster that her old partner had become and placing the people he killed to rest.

Adam fell to the ground with his guts spilled, while Blake swung her blade to get the blood from it.

She wiped a few tears from her eye, knowing that she had killed one of her old friends. She did take consideration into the fact that she had stopped him from killing more people, and that she had avenged all the people who lost their lives to him in cold blood. She moved away, before she jumped near the shadows when a large man carrying a chainsaw weapon started to walk into the room. She quickly moved behind him before he could sense her, and she placed the sharpened reverse end of her blade and slit his throat in one smooth motion.

This person she just wasn't fond of, being one of the people that enjoyed the act of killing itself.

She was doing the world a favor by taking this person out.

She had been serious, she was done running. The current generation of the White Fang were just as Weiss believed, they did not qanty equality, they wanted to rule or crush humanity. Blake admitted to herself that she didn't consider herself human, she was proud of being a Faunus. She was proud of her race, but she also knew that the White Fang represented everything that was wrong with her people. These were the sad excuses for people that should be dead, or locked away for the rest of their lives where they couldn't hurt anyone else.

Blake heard the sound of machine gun fire, before she reacted and jumped out of the way. She activated her aura a second too late and took a bullet to the back of her shoulder. If she had activated her aura earlier as a shield she would have alerted Adam to the fact she had come here to kill him. Her blood started to stain her jacket, which she would have to mend and clean later when she got the chance. Blake switched her weapon to it's pistol form, before she moved out of her hiding place and looked to see a group of uniformed grunts rushing at her. She open fired at them, and she could tell the first one didn't know how to use aura when a hole appeared in his forehead.

Blake started to run towards the rest of the ground with her weapon in sword form, and her deflecting the dust rounds.

This was going to be a long night.

_-Location Change (Beacon)-_

"It feels nice to be able to sleep in my own BED!?" Yang shouted when she felt a flash of pain go through the scars on her back. Turns out that after her massive amounts of time spent with Naruto, she did have a small amount of his aura inside of his body that she had used to increase her healing speed. That had lessened the amount of time that she had needed to spend in the hospital by a large amount. She still had scars, and they were still sensative to touchs and movements that stretched the skin on her back.

She had been dumb enough to jump onto her bed, before she frowned when she felt that the bed was too larger.

Her bed was two beds pushed up together that was shared by her, Naruto, and... Blake. Yang frowned and looked at the pillow that Blake always used. She could see some black strands of hair on the pillow, and grabbing it she could tell that it still had Blake's smell on it. The smell of her lemon scented shampoo... Blake ate tuna a lot, and lemon scented objects were both pleasant for her to smell, and helped take care of the potent tuna smell of her breath when she used the toothpaste, and instead of a mix of scents she had just stuck for everything being lemon scented.

Yang took a deep sniff of the lemon scented pillow, before she gripped it.

She wanted to punch Blake in the face so bad right now.

Because of Blake, the bed felt much to large. The two beds pushed together felt fine it was the three of them all sleeping together. Yang frowned, before she rolled from the bed and stood up. Yang opened the window, before she grabbed the side of the bed that Blake used more often than not. Throwing the mattress out the window, Yang then allowed herself the pleasure of breaking and throwing Blake's bed piece by piece out of the window. She actually took great enjoyment in some mindless destruction, so when she was done destroying and getting rid of the bed, Yang started to look around the room for some of Blake's other stuff. She grabbed the wooden crate they kept in the room... why they had the crate they had no idea, but it was coming in handy.

Yang started to load Blake's things inside of the crate, her books, folders, notes, and even her clothes. Yang dumped the crate filled with objects out of the window so that it soon joined with the pile of bed outside. Yang did this again until only a single part of proof that Blake lived here was left.

Her favorite black bow.

Yang picked up the bow with an angry look on her face that slowly turned to sadness. Yang reached up into her hair, before she grabbed her long locks and pulled them into a lower ponytail that started near her neck. Yang started to tie her hair up until she tied to bow into her hair, and finished it off with a smaller knot after wrapping part of her hair up nice and tightly. This bow was going to be the one thing that she kept from Blake, something besides her scar. She would keep this bow, and then when she found Blake and kicked her ass, she was going to shove this bow in her mouth via knuckle sandwich.

Yang activated her weapon, before she punched the air and sent a blast of flames down towards Blake's possessions, setting them on fire quicker and quicker as she set more flames down at them. Within minutes, Blake's things were easy to burn, Blake's things were now reduced to ashes with only the wood of her bed still burning. Yang closed the window with a smug expression of her face, before she looked at how much more empty the rool seemed. Yang looked at something that was hiding underneath Ruby and Weiss' bunkbed, before she kneeled down and saw a book.

_Ninja's of Love_

"Something else belonging to a traitor." Yang muttered with a sour expression as she flung the book across the room. The book fell to the ground, with a letter falling out of it. She was surprised by this, before she went over towards the letter and picked it up. She unfolded a piece of paper, before she saw a few pictures come out of it. She picked up the pictures, before she looked conflicted when she saw that it was multiple pictures of Blake with either herself, Naruto, and one of Blake with Ruby. The last picture was a group picture of Team RUWBY all together with Team JNPR all hanging out and smiling at the camera. Ruby and Nora were each sitting on Naruto's bisceps as he extended his arms out, while Weiss was smacking him in the back of the head.

Pyrrha was laughing into her hand, while Jaune was laughing with Ren as they looked at what was happening. Yang had stuck straws in her nose and was imitating a walrus, while Blake looked away from her with a smile on her face, though the smile was small and she seemed to be covering it up. Yang looked at the other pictures, which she remembered having taken a few of them to mess with Blake.

She went back to the note, before seeing it was address to Naruto.

_Dear Love,_  
><em>Sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you, and I wish that we could have had more time together before I needed to go. I just wanted to let you know that in the time I have come to know you, you have become the best part of my life.<em>

_I wish I could keep spending my days with you and graduate in peace, and I might be able to come back one day... but not soon. Right now, I have important things that I want to take care of. Things I should have done a long time ago, and things I need to find the answers to. I want to regain control of myself, and find out who I am. I don't want to run away anymore, but I don't want to use my friends as a crutch. I want to do this on my own, find my own path and travel it. You guys are the light, and I want to travel into the darkness, find myself, and come back to you._

_I know this is selfish, very selfish, and I don't expect to be forgiven for this. I will accept anything you guys do to me without complaint._

_Also... tell Pyrrha that I'm sorry for how I've been treating her. Love makes people do strange things, I understand that now... I know how she felt about wanting to blame me for how you died. I understand her feelings now, and I would like to try and be friends with her again one day._

_Lastly, please don't come after me or show anyone else this letter._  
><em>Love Blake,<em>

"Damnit... damnit." Yang said as she gripped the letter in her hands. Yang gripped it in her hand, before she pushed it underneath her own pillow. Yang heard the door open, before she was surprised when she saw Naruto with Ruby and Weiss both walking into the room, with him telling them about his recent missions. Yang smiled for a moment, before she decided something that she had been wondering about for awhile now.

She wouldn't give two shits about what Blake wanted.

She was going to drag her back, even if she had to break every bone in Blake's body to do it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: The Moon in RWBY seems to have a strange rotation that causes it to change appearance. Sometimes it seems broken, and sometimes it will shift so that it is a full moon.**_


	150. Chapter 150 Maelstrom of Chaos

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Scarlet! Nemea! Noh! Magus!" Sog shouted as he sat on top of the Box of Ultimate Bliss with an annoyed expression on his face. The box was larger than a house, and on each of the four outward facing sides of the box their existed four different animal-like faces xpression different emotions. Rage, sadness, happiness, and a neutral face, with the neutral face having a mask over the face.

Scarlet jumped into her position on top of the sad face.

Nemea took his place on the section that faced the rage face.

Noh landed on top of the corner representing the neutral face.

Finally, Magus took his position on the happy face.

They had all been pulled away from what they had been doing when they had been called upon. Scarlet had been facing against 6 girls before she had been teleported away against her will, leaving her army of ghouls at the mercy of those girls that they had been facing. She had been extremely pressed, and her tattered clothes showed how hard the battle had been for her.

Nemea had been travelling towards Beacon so that he could kill his target, Pyrrha Nikos.

Magus had been in the process of getting ninja DNA from Orochimaru again when he had felt his connection to Kushina Uzumaki get cut off. This time he would have to bring back a ninja that he could actually control, instead of one that he didn't seem to have the power to bend to his will.

Noh... had been in the process of eating a taco, which was still in his hand.

"It is time." Sog stated simply, and all of them had their eyes widened.

"What?! It can't be time, your brother is currenly at Beacon! You said that he could pose a threat to the plan!" Magus shouted at Sog with true worry in his tone. Sog nodded his head, before he turned towards Scarlet.

"The Schnee girl, and Summer Rose's blood daughter are still alive. After this, you will be punished... Noh, was your mission a success?" Sog asked with a frown on his face as he changed where he was looking. He had scent Noh on a mission of the utmost importance so that the communications systems between the four great kingdoms would be shit down. Noh lifted up a control switch from his bandages, before pressing it. Nothing happened, but then again they were too far away to hear the explosions that destroyed the system that controlled communications all around the world. All four kingdoms were now completely without the ability to communicate with each other.

Normally, that alone would bring the world great strife.

"Sog, my mission was impossible to complete... there was a large amount of meddlers on my end. Whenever I was close, I would be stopped." Scarlet interupted what Sog was about to say when he opened his mouth.

"I don't care for your excuses Scarlet, honestly, I never expected you to succeed. You were just suppose to be a distraction. Nemea, you on the other hand, surprise me... I am surprised Nikos isn't dead already." Sog said with genuine surprise.

"She is well protected within the grounds of Beacon, and when she hadn't been she was defended by your own brother. I have yet to gain the chance to go after her." Nemea admitted without any shame or regret in his tone. Sog actually smirked and nodded, before he frowned and looked over at Magus.

"What of you, is your job complete?" Sog asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but you never answered me. Why now of all times? Your body hasn't adjusted to being the vessel of Moryo and the Zero-Tails while also having a Gellel stone... you are a ticking time bomb as you are." Magus told Sog, who opened his right eye and showed a lavender eye replacing his normal blue one.

"A vision, you should know these eyes can see the future. I have seen two possible future, the first I die by the hand of my brother when I launch my attack three weeks from now... in the second I die when the conflicting energies in my body finally release, killing me and freeing both Moryo and the Zero-Tails... just now I see myself dying at the end of this from opening the Box of Ultimate Bliss." Sog admitted without fear, while Nemea looked alarmed. Actually, he was the only person that looked alarmed by that statement.

"So... you are dying... why do you seem so happy with that!?" Nemea shouted at Sog, while Sog grinned a little.

"My death is begin a new war. Humans and Faunus will fight once more, and the kingdoms will war along with them. My death will also take out... Ozpin." Sog admit with pride at what his death would achieve. Nemea looked alarmed even more with this, not because he wasn't looking forward to a war, but because his brother in all but blood wasn't going to be standing by his side through it all.

Sog was like a brother to him, and a leader he could look to for support.

"You seem certain of this." Scarlet stated to him without a care for his personal wellbeing.

"I will explode before the sun rises tomorrow, and with me the Kingdom of Vale will be no more." Sog stated with a confident look in his eyes.

"Do you wish me to bring you back to life?" Magus suggested, with Sog frowning.

"No, in fact, none of you are going to be participating in the coming battle. When I die, the Black Fang must survive and continue see to it that Faunus truly reign supreme." Sog told them, with Nemea noddeding sadly. Noh looked away from Sog, while Scarlet grit her teeth. Magus showed no emotion at all, but he seemed to bow his head in respect for Sog. It took a strong man to walk into the embarce of death without fear,

"Are you stupid, without you we lose over 90 percent of our strength. We can only operate without fear because of your strength." Scarlet told him clearly. It was true, they were each strong in their own right, but they were each only worth a small group of huntsmen or huntresses each. Nemea was the most powerful among them because his skin protected him from damage thanks to his Invincibility Semblance. She was the weakest of them, with only her brains making her 'strong' enough to take out groups of warriors. Noh needed to be fighting a person dumb enough to get caught by him, and Magus had zero hand to hand skill and needed people to protect him while he weaved magic.

Without Sog, their leader, they lost most of their power.

"My death is a promise, there is no avoiding it. This way, we are sure what will happen. That is why as my final order, I demand that each of you take two Pillars with you each and escape to _those_ places." Sog told them, and each of them saluted to him. Sog looked up at the moon, which was full at the moment, and smiled to himself when he felt three of his warriors leave. Sog smiled to himself, knowing that he wasn't going to see the sun rise in the morning, and he was humbled by that fact.

"Sog... Brother... Why are you so... fearless now?" Nemea asked with a deep frown.

"I have commited many sins for my people. I murdered my own family, all so that Faunus everywhere can one day live in peace... no fear of discrimination... and no hatred for us. If my death will bring Faunus that much closer to peace, then I can die knowing that my life was worth something... that I left a legend behind." Sog told Nemea with complete honesty, while Nemea sat down next to Sog.

"You can't move... can you? Your sickness has progressed further." Nemea asked Sog with a sad look.

"I can barely move, taking in Moryo has crippled me... my regeneration is working to well. I am growing weaker and weaker instead of stronger... my body will explode the second time I use chakra. My body wasn't made for this raw power, I am not like my Brother... I don't have an unlimited potential for power... my strength is limited... so I will use my death to strengthen the Faunus as a whole." Sog admitted with a stray tear leaking out of his eye. Nemea wiped the tear for Sog, his best friend, while Sog looked thankful.

"Brother, I quit the Black Fang... if you die, then I will die with you, protecting you till the end. I no longer work for you, so you don't tell me what to do." Nemea said with a smirk on his face as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Stubborn one. You always were a problem, I guess that is why you are my best friend. So-" Sog said as he lifted up his arm and placed it against Nemea's pec, before Nemea's eyes widened the second before he vanished, teleported away to a new area far enough away that he couldn't possibly interfere with Sog's final mission.

Sog smirked to himself for a second as he placed his hand on the Box of Ultimate Bliss and teleported both himself and the box into the middle of the slightly busy streets of Vale. Sog closed his eyes, befoee purple chakra flooded from his body and the box started to open up when the neutral face's mask fell off. The mouth stretched open, and soon a young looking woman walked out of the box. Her skin white from years without the sun, and her red tinted hair having grown down to her feet. Her white clothes were torn up, and her silver eyes were dull.

Summer Rose.

Sog placed his hands together as he started to exert his control over the box, and this, exert his control over Summer Rose. The woman let out a scream of agony as her body was forced to transform and grow larger. Black feathers sprouted all over her body, and her clothes ripped to shreds when she grew in size until she was twice as large as the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Her body thinned out so that her spine was visible, and her head vanished into the rips of the Satori, while a mouth with ugly teeth and tusks formed in the middle of the ribs. Long limbs appeared like that of a monkey, and extremely large wings appeared out of the back of the ribs.

Sog exerted control over the mind of Summer Rose, and thus he took control over the power of Satori through his connection to the box.

Summer had no choice but to swing her giant arm and topple over the nearest building, destroying three large buildings after that as they started to fall onto more buildings. Concrete rained down from above, crushing many humans and turning them into bloody smears on the ground.

Sog smirked.

Summer created a large red ball in her hands, before she threw it towards the other end of the city, smashing through large buildings, before exploding and killing thousands if not tens of thousands with a single blast.

Sog started laughing.

Summer flew up into the air, before swinging her wings and scattering huge feathered that killed hundreds of people, and started to pierce through buildings, weakening them and then destroying them from the inside out.

Sog stopped laughing and smirked again.

Humanity would know fear and death!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Team Juniper are styled after people of stories that crossdressed.**_


	151. Chapter 151 Vale Wiped Away

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Weiss, make sure that Yang stays out of trouble." Ruby told Weiss as she and Naruto stepped into a Bullhead that was heading towards Vale. The second the alarms had started to go off when the communications tower exploded, and then reports of some huge creature and a box appearing out of nowhere, Ozpin had ordered for as many people to evacuate as possible, while anyone who was willing and able to assist in the situation in Vale.

None of the first years were suppost to go, and those of the second year were advised to stay behind and help the first years escape.

Naruto and Ruby both had the skills, and the power inside of them, needed for them to be able to take this on... and Ozpin had known that something of this nature might happen one day.

Bullheads were already carrying dozens of students per bullhead towards the smoking, flaming, and devastated city. Even from Beacon you could visibly see hordes of Grimm surging towards the cityu, attracted by the mass amounts of fear, anger, and death that plagued it. They surged through the natural barriers, and were destroying everything in their path. Naruto had a solemn look on his face when he saw the state of Vale.

The Kingdom of Vale had already fallen, there was nothing more that could be done about the destroyed Kingdom of Vale. That city had already been wiped out, and with the Grimm infesting the place with Satori visible even from this distance, shooting red balls of destruction that blew up large potions of where they hit. Buildings toppling over, destroying and setting aflame other buildings as the explosions could be heard from a distance.

At the moment, only the overconfident or those that knew they would die today were going to go attempt to stave off the Grimm in the city... to do their duty and protect the lives of as many innocent people as they could, and try to hold off long enough to escape as well. Naruto and Ruby both grabbed the railing above their heads, while Ozpin stepped onto the bullhead with them, and Glynda nodded up towards Ozpin as she placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder and started to lead the white haired girl towards one of the lines of people escaping to a new location.

"Glynda... it has been nice knowing you." Ozpin told her, fully admitting that he could die. He didn't want to leave anything unsaid before he departed to the frontlines once more.

Possibly for the last time.

He WAS surprised when Kushina, who he had planned of making the new Battle Economics teacher, jumped onto one of the other bullheads that were already heading towards the city. It would seem that by nature Kushina was like her son, a hero through and through who would risk her life in a second for the good of others.

"Just come back alive, or I will scold you." Glynda said as she snapped her riding crop against her thigh, with Ozpin smiling at her. Naruto and Ruby exchanged looks with each other, with Naruto placing his mask over his face. Naruto switched over towards Toad Faunus form as his tail and ears vanished in an orange glow, while his eyes changed from blue to yellow that glowed from the black eyes of the mask. Naruto held his sword with one hand, knowing that right now he needed more sensing abilities than he did raw strength. The Super Defense of this form and it's ability to take damage were more needed, combined with sensing and aura control, would come in more handy than raw physical strength and super healing.

Ruby's eyes glowed bright green as she looked at the city, her teeth gnashed together as she radiated with anger. Naruto didn't even attempt to calm her down though, because right now her drawing on Kokuo's power as steam came out of the barrel of Cresent Rose Mk2 would be much more useful than her in her normal state. At the moment, the only two people that had active Tailed Beasts inside of them with more tails than Ruby were Ren with Saiken and himself with Kurama.

'Hey Kurama, wake your furry ass up you lazy son of a bitch.' Naruto said inside of his mind, and he could hear light grumbling from Kurama. Naruto sighed in annoyance, before he debated on what form he should use. He could use Version 1 or 2, or he could use Kurama Chakra Mode or Sealed Hatred Mode... Naruto saw bubbling red chakra start to come out of Ruby, and red markings around underneath her eyes to mimic those that Kokuo had. The version 1 cloak soon appeared around Ruby with a single tail of chakra bubbling around her body, and she looked like she was ready to bite somebodies head off.

Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them in shock.

The Zero-Tails.

It was drawing out Ruby's negative emotions even from a vast distance that was very quickly closing. As the bullhead flew towards their destination, Naruto could sense the familiar energy of the Zero-Tails drawing out all of the negative emotions that people had locked away in their hearts. Ozpin seemed on edge as his own negativity was brought to the surface, and giant Nevermore started to destroy bullhead after bullhead of young warriors before they could even get to the city. The negativity was spreading like a plague, and when they got even close Naruto could see... stone soilders killing people at ground level.

The Grimm left the stone warriors alone, but the more death and chaos the more Grimm, and the more negative emotions to draw from... and the more power of negative emotions that the Zero-Tails had. The greater it's power over darkness locked away in hearts, the stronger it's pull got. Naruto felt his Kurama's negative emotions get pushed through him, but Naruto was easily able to subdue the darkness as a bubbling version 1 cloak of chakra appeared around him. Ozpin could feel the dark terror inspired by the startling killing intent the version one cloak brought, with Ruby's own cloak advancing to a second tail when they started to get even closer to the city.

"Whats... what happening to me!?" Ruby looked at Naruto with an angry expression, not that she could help it as four horns of bubbling red chakra appeared out of the top of her cloak. Her second tail and first tail swishing around, while Ozpin looked at the Grimm avoiding coming closer to their bullhead.

The raw power coming from Ruby and Naruto was enough to frighten the Grimm away, as a primal dominant aura covered their area. Out of the dozens of bullheads sent with hunters, only three remained. The teachers, besides Glynda, and the same one that Kushina had been on, but that one had golden chains wrapped around it to protect it from damage. Ozpin looked towards the city with a down expression.

Vale had been destroyed.

He felt bad that this had happened when he had been Headmaster, though he had given his title to Glynda and she knew it.

They were a few miles away from the city, and Ozpin was startled when Naruto had to stop using the cloak when he gained another tail. Naruto, unlike Ruby, knew that the cloak needed to be filled with powerful emotions besides anger and hate to negate the negative effects. He couldn't help her... he could actually.

Naruto woudln't help her.

The Box of Ultimate Bliss had been opened, and the last person inside of it had been Summer Rose. Ruby was going to fighting not only her own mother, but also anyone that got unlucky enough to get thrown into the box. Ruby wasn't a killer, she was a girl that would subdue her opponents without killing them. Naruto was that kind of person too, but unlike Ruby he knew that sometimes you just had to kill people. He didn't do it for revenge, and he didn't do it because of hate... he did it when he knew his other options were gone.

Ruby... she just wasn't a killer. She didn't have a killer instinct like her other teammates, even Yang had the potential to kill another living being in cold blood if she had to.

Blake had done it more than a few times.

If given the chance, Weiss would have the entire White Fang arrested and then given public executions by hanging.

Naruto felt bad, but Ruby was needed in this battle because Kokuo's abilities would come in handy. At his current level, he couldn't defeat Satori on his own without Kurama, and the person who had the best chance of pulling themselves together after going mad with power was Ruby. The girl had a lot of deep seated anger in her, but not at humans or faunus... her anger was at Grimm. She was a true hero deep inside of her, and that would help her regain control of herself with she lost control.

The bullhead they were in stopped, and Naruto could see that they had made it to the city. Naruto and Ozpin jumped out together, with Ruby following after.

"Naruto, Ruby... the two of you do whatever you can. I have complete faith in the two of you." Ozpin said as he pulled his cane out and started to rush towards a stone warrior group. Naruto looked towards Ruby, who had dropped Cresent Rose in favor of crouching down on all fours and growling towards Satori, who had noticed the large mass of bloodlust coming from Ruby by this point. Three tails of chakra were coming from her behind, and the sleeves of her clothes had been burned away by the intense chakra, as well as her shoes and much of her stockings.

Super heated chakra that turned into steam had burned away the clothes on her arms and legs, so that she could be even faster and stronger than normally possible.

The pins holding her cloak on her body snapped, and started to fly away from her and go towards Naruto, who grabbed the cloak and in a second it vanished inside of his kimono top. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Ruby's ass... not in the perverted way, though even now she had a great ass... and he could see the makings of the fourth tail coming out. Kokuo wasn't actually trying to take over Ruby, so at most she would soon be entering Version 2.

"Hey Summer Rose! I fucked your daughter!" Naruto shouted up at Satori, who roared in anger at them and summoned a large red ball of chakra into her hands and threw it towards them. Naruto closed his eyes, before he grabbed Ruby and jumped out of the way as the ball slammed into a stone army behind them and destroyed it completely. Naruto landed on the side of a fallen building, before he dropped Ruby when she glared at Satori in rage.

"Ruby!" Satori screamed as Summer Rose inside of it called out for a moment.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"MOM!" Ruby screamed out in anger, her mind registering that this thing had her real mother. Naruto stood his ground as the four tail appeared behind Ruby, and her skin started to peel off her body and blood seeped from her and soaked into the cloak around her. The cloak exploded outwards into an orb, before it became denser and showed the blood stained cloak that clung to Ruby's skin. Her body was nothing but an outline of her form covered in dark red blood soaked chakra, generously donated from Kokuo. Steam erupted from her mouth, with the heat being so strong that it melted through even the steel that happened to be unlucky enough to touch it.

Ruby's entire body seemed unstable as multiple clones of herself seemed to attempt to grow out of her body, before they were sucked by into her as growling came out of her throat. Naruto saw a fifth tail sprout out of Ruby, and her cloak clad body tensed.

Satori went flying when a super chakra enhanced speed and strength mixed with Ruby's Semblance, as well as Steam speed boosts and strength boosts. Naruto was nearly blown from his feet by the speed of her movement, while Satori was knocked flat onto it's ass with a large dent in it's chest. The ground behind Ruby had exploded, and the building that Satori had slammed into was crushed under the weight. Ruby was on top of the building, growling down at the Satori with all of her hate. Naruto nodded to himself, before Satori predicted what Ruby was going to do next now that Summer Rose seemed to be suppressed again.

For now at least.

Ruby, no matter how fast she got, couldn't seem to land a second hit on Satori as her limbs strengthed to attempt to attack him.

_-Inside Naruto's Mind-_

_Naruto was sitting on top of Kurama's snout with a smirk on his face, while Kurama's eyes opened and they crossed so that he could see Naruto sitting there. Kurama smirked for a moment as well, and unspoken message between them._

_-Outside Narutp's Mind-_

Raw power exploded out of Naruto in the form of red chakra, and when it was over Naruto stood standing in the same position as he had before. His body clad completely in a blood red cloak like Ruby. Nine Tailed came out of his body, and unlike Ruby he was clad in the armor of bones that were shaped like that of a foxes, with the bones on his hands taken human form. Naruto had much more control than Ruby, so not only did he bot radiate any bloodlust or anger, but he didn't even affect the area around him by transforming.

Satori wasn't able to dodge a person with no fear of him, and he couldn't dodge a person that had no bloodlust.

Sadly, that meant that Satori was grabbed when Naruto reached out for it and extended a giant hand. Ruby jumped towards the Satori by instinct, and started to unleash hell upon the creature. Ruby jumped back, before she opened her mouth as red and blue calls started to gather around her body. They started to collect in front of her in a purple tinted black ball, before she took the ball into her mouth. She fired the ball, while Naruto covered himself with his tails.

The ball exploded in an orange colored boom that destroyed the destroyed ruins of this part of the city, while Naruto sent a hand out of his back to wrap around Ozpin to keep him out of the blast.

When the explosion died down, Naruto was able to see red energy flow towards another location. He pulled his hand back and he could see a burnt and pale Summer Rose, barely alive. Naruto groaned and his mouth opened extremely wide, Version Two for the win, and he swallowed Summer Rose so that she could be kept safe until she could be given medical attention.

Then he was punched in the face hard enough to send him crashing through over 20 buildings, and a bus, and then another mile away when Ruby finally noticed him.

"Right... the one flaw in my plan... calming Ruby down, or directing her anger somewhere else." Naruto muttered to himself as he blocked Ruby's next punch and punched her in the face. Her body jerked, before he grabbed her and punched her again.

Best solution... keep punching her until she calmed down.

The Satori... easy picking when you had the fire power, and lacked bloodlust or fear. Naruto had firepower, and he lacked bloodlust and fear. In the past, the second Naruto let go of his fear he started to hand the Satori it's ass on a silver platter with EASE... and then Ryuzetsu stopped him from killing Satori and getting stabbed through the chest.

Defeat Satori... check.  
>Kill Sog... not check.<br>Suppress Ruby... working on it.

Vale was lost, it was destroyed. Sog had won this battle against humanity, having destroyed the city and nearly every single person inside of it. There was no getting these people back, and the Kingdom of Vale had been finished. Satori had been the issue that needed to be taken care of, and it had been taken care of. The city was still gone, but at least Satori had been forced back into the box before it could be sent to other cities as well to destroy those.

Killing Sog could come later.

Actually, he should find where the Moyro and Zero-Tails signatures were coming from and take those out.

Right now, he would have to knock Ruby out so that she wasn't affected by the negative emotion controlling ability of the Zero-Tails.

Ruby forced her foot into the ground, and Naruto jumped back with a large fist came out of the ground and nearly hit him between the legs.

...

Yep, time to knock Ruby out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Satori was never the REAL threat, it was Satori being RELEASED and causing the end of Vale that was the threat. 1 of the 4 Kingdoms is gone, and the world can no longer communicate with each other. Naruto just minimized the damage by beating Satori.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Satori dodges by instinct by reading Fear and Bloodlust, and using that to dodge... since it has no eyes it can't see through normal means. **_  
><em><strong>Note: Sense Naruto can erase his Bloodlust and Fear, Satori is child's play for Naruto.<strong>_


	152. Chapter 152 The End or the Beginning?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Naruto..." Ruby muttered as she started to stir in the awake position, which just happened to include her noticing that she was on top of Naruto's back.

"Yeah Red?" Naruto asked with a solemn look to his face.

"... We lose... didn't we?" Ruby asked with a sad tone to her voice. She got all the answer she needed when she noticed that Naruto seemed to be in thought about something.

It was true... Naruto wasn't sure what happened either. One second he was getting red to fight Ruby to knock her out after defeating Satori, and the next thing he knew was that the entire city was covered in a bright light as both he and Ruby were knocked straight out of Version 2 and forced back to their normal forms. The damage from whatever blast had hit them had been so great that it had been enough to cancel out the Version 2 transformation.

Not only that, but worse things had happened.

The entire Kingdom of Vale... was nothing more than a giant smoking crater in the ground. It was like a god had taken a scoop and scooped out the land itself. Naruto had been able to quickly find Ruby, who had burned off her clothes, naked on the ground with all of her skin peeled off. He had been able to help heal her skin back to perfection, but she suffered from bruising all over her body. He had wrapped her cloak over her shoulders to protect her modesty and he carried her on his back, his hands under her thighs.

It was a long trip back to Beacon on foot after all, but he could see it in the distance.

He could also make out what seemed like a giant crumbled up barrier of sand covering the school, while also quickly falling apart.

Shukaku and Pyrrha.

"Yeah... we lost." Naruto admitted to Ruby, who looked down at the ground. She could see that they were inside of a giant crater, the center of which had actually melted from the heat of the explosion and turned into glass that reflected the sky. They were actually standing on the glass crater, and Ruby could see herself and Naruto reflected in the glass. She could see the clear sky above them, the sun shining brightly.

"Were... were there any survivers?" Ruby asked sadly, fearing the answer.

...

"No... only our cloaks protected us from the explosion." Naruto admitted to Ruby. He was feeling down himself. Ozpin, the other teachers, the Third and Fourth year students... all of them were now dead... including his own mother. She had bravely come with them to help out, and he was sure that her experience would have let her come out alive... but sadly not even HIS vast experience had alerted him to the explosion before it happened. He had thousands and thousands of years of battle experience built up over so many reincarnated lives, yet he couldn't predict that their would be some kind of extremely powerful... chakra bomb in the city.

His only guess was that Sog had overloaded his body with chakra, and thus blew himself up and everything around him.

Naruto felt some tears land on his shoulder, and Ruby wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Then... I couldn't protect everyone... I failed." Ruby cried a little as she spoke with such utter heartbreak.

"Ruby... this mission had zero chance of success." Naruto told Ruby, who gasped at how he admitted there had been nothing they could have done.

"Then what was the point... so many people are dead now!" Ruby seemed like she wanted to yell, while Naruto gained a serene smile on his face.

"Satori was defeated, and the Box of Ultimate Bliss was destroyed. We prevented the world from being destroyed today, even if we failed to save Vale... we saved the world today. Nobody but us could have defeated Satori... I'm sad about the people that died... but this outcome... isn't a bad one when you think about what could have happened." Naruto told Ruby, who hugged him tighter than she had before.

She understood his words, but she still hated that they couldn't save Vale and the good people in the city. It was their job to protect people, and help everyone find a happy ending. So many people had died because of their failure, even if Naruto had admitted there was zero chance of them actually being able to do anything... she felt like she had personally failed.

"... I'm going to get stronger." Ruby told Naruto, with him closing his eyes and smiling.

"You will... will you?" Naruto asked her with a large smile growing on his face. Naruto had dealt with death enough that he knew how to push the sadness deep inside him until he could grieve. Right now Ruby needed him strong, so he would be strong and grieve his mother's death, as well as the deaths of so many other people later. It wouldn't do for him to leave his friend in a sad state while he focused on himself. So he would support Ruby in her time of need.

"I'll get stronger... I will protect everyone." Ruby told Naruto, who grinned for a moment, before he realized something.

Beacon was going to have to close.

Over half of the students had been killed today, and only Glynda Goodwitch was alive of the teachers. Beacon as a building was standing, but without Vale it had no source of regular food to take care of the mass of students that it had. After today students were more than likely going to be sent home, to wherever their homes were. Ruby and Yang would be going back to Patch, Pyrrha would be making her way back to Mistral, with Weiss going on her way back home in Atlas. Jaune would have to go back to his home on the farm, while Nora and Ren... were both going to have to go back to wherever they had come from.

Unless they were born in Vale and lived there... for obvious reasons.

Speaking of people, he would need to spit out Summer Rose when he got the chance.

"Then get stronger, right now you don't have the strength you need." Naruto told Ruby, who gripped his clothes harder than before at the blunt admission.

"I know." Ruby told Naruto, who closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the silence all the way back to Beacon.

Naruto looked down at the ground for a moment, before he smiled to himself. One day he would be reunited with his friends, he just knew that much. Beacon or no Beacon, Naruto wasn't going to let go of his friends that easily. There would come a day when they all would gather again, even if he had to gather them himself. Naruto felt the wind blow his hair back, while Ruby leaned forward as if sensing his thoughts and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind, finding a small pleasure in the feeling that it was blowing away all of his troubles for the moment.

"Team RUWBY... is finished isn't it?" Ruby asked Naruto, who smirked at her.

"Is it? Listen up, just because Beacon is going to have to close... doesn't make the friends we made here any less real. One day we will all gather again, and not only Team Ruby, but also Team Juniper will join hands again... all of us. As long as we hold out bonds dear to us, then we will always be connected." Naruto told Ruby, who got off of Naruto's back on shaky legs and covered the front of her body in her cloak. She moved around Naruto, before she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down a bit as she leaned up and kissed him.

Naruto's eyes widened, before they softened and he returned the kiss... and to Ruby it was a kiss that felt like fireworks were constantly going off in her head. It was like all of her memories seemed to be refreshed... her old life seemed to come into her mind as she remembered everything about herself and her relationship to Naruto. She stopped kissing him and knocked him to the ground, her smaller body on top of him.

"I don't want to say goodbye... I still love you!" Ruby actually seemed to be begging, and Narutp rubbed her back.

"Not goodbye... just see ya later." Naruto told her with a sure tone, and she believed him.

They would all be together again one day.

She would wait patiently until then, and grow stronger and stronger.

Naruto looked up at the sky, and he could see the sun shining high in the sky. He relished in the warmth it gave him, and he hugged Ruby tightly.

The winds of changing were blowing through Remnant.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**To Be Continued in **__**Naruto the Huntsmen: Shippuden **_  
><em><strong>That is right, I just finished Naruto the Huntsmen... and the second part of this story will be Naruto the Huntsmen: Shippuden. Hope all of you that liked this story will read that one when it comes out!<strong>_


	153. Sequel Note

Naruto the Huntsmen: Shippuden has been posted, the first chapter is now out. Be sure to Read it, Favorite it, Follow it, or and Review it if you like it.

If you liked the Huntsmen, please be sure to check out it's sequel.


End file.
